Les Aventures d'un Sang-Mêlé
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Ce dernier était mort au combat quand il était très jeune et tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, il le tenait de sa mère hobbit et de ces deux oncles nains. Oui, lui, Bilbon Sacquet était un sang-mêlé : un demi-hobbit et un demi-nain. Un sang-mêlé qui finit par rejoindre une compagnie de nain pour reconquérir un royaume pris par un dragon...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voila je me lance dans ma première fic hobbit 3 bien qu'une autre arrivera (mais celle-ci attendra que je finisse mon crossover ;) )**

**avec toutes les fics que je lis sur le hobbit, de nombreuses m'ont inspirer et une nouvelle version du hobbit m'ait apparus avec tous nos personnages préférés mais avec des origines différentes =D**

**en tout cas, j'écris de nombreuses fics en même temps mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager cette version ;)**

**j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et le chapitre 1 qui sont court (j'aurais sans doute une multitude de chapitre mais j'essayerais de faire des chapitres courts ce qui n'est pas le cas de mes autres fics XD )**

**voila bonne lecture et hâte de lire vos com ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**_Synopsis_** : Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Ce dernier était mort au combat quand il était très jeune et tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, il le tenait de sa mère hobbit et de ces deux oncles nains. Oui, lui, Bilbon Sacquet était un sang-mêlé : un demi-hobbit et un demi-nain. Un sang-mêlé qui finit par rejoindre une compagnie de nain pour reconquérir un royaume pris par un dragon, lequel se trouvait être le pays d'origine de son père.

* * *

**Prologue**

A quel moment les choses avaient à ce point dérapé ?

Quand est-ce que les siens l'avaient rejeté alors qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour leur survie ? Son but n'avait jamais été de les blesser ou encore moins de les trahir alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils traité comme un traitre ?

Plutôt, pourquoi LUI, l'avait rejeté à ce point alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencer à se connaître et à s'apprendre, et que les reste de la compagnie avait suivis. Enfin, ils n'avaient rien dis du tout au contraire, seuls ces deux oncles avaient eu le courage de se dresser devant le Roi et avaient reçus la même sentence que lui, celle d'être un traître.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent ?

Il avait perdu son père très jeune, sa mère était morte l'année suivante, élever par ces deux oncles, il avait toujours sus ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il voulait découvrir et apprendre, souhaitant devenir la personne que ces parents avaient souhaités qu'il soit. Qu'ils soient tous les deux fiers d'eux.

Mais à présent, alors qu'il observait les armées prête à s'affronter devant les portes d'Erebor, Bilbon ignorait complètement ce qu'il voulait faire ou même ou cela finirait par le mener. Bien que le jeune sang-mêlé s'ait pertinemment que n'importe la décision qu'il choisira, cela le mènera directement à sa mort.

* * *

**Voila pour le court prologue**

**au chapitre 1 **


	2. Chapitre 01 Un Hobbit et un Nain

**Chapitre 1 : Un hobbit et un nain**

Belladone Sacquet était considéré comme un hobbit respectable.

Sans oublier d'une beauté naturelle qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les hobbits de la Comté : de longs cheveux boucler blond miel, qu'elle coiffait toujours en une natte emmêler de ruban bleu et blanc, assortis à ces yeux bleu ciel et à sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, rehausser par ces joues roses.

Etant la fille de Bungon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac et Adamanta Touque, on pouvait la qualifier de sérieuse et raisonnable. Mais en réalité, bien qu'en société, elle montrait à tous le respect des traditions hobbits, Belladone était bien plus Touque que Sacquet, possédant ce côté aventureux et curieuse de l'extérieur de sa mère.

Belladone ne cessait de répéter à ces parents que ce n'était pas dans la Comté ou encore moins dans son trou de hobbit qu'était Cul-de-Sac, qu'elle pourrait pleinement s'épanouir mais bien en dehors de ces murs. En dehors de la Comté et ou s'ouvrait le monde inconnu qu'aucun hobbit n'avait eu l'audace d'aller découvrir, bien trop peureux de quitter leur nid douillet et leur paisible Comté.

Elle serait la seule à avoir la confiance de s'y aventure et de souhaiter partir à l'aventure, bien sûr quand elle aura atteint sa majorité, pour l'instant, devant obéir au doigt et à l'œil à ces parents pour ne pas les blesser. Même que son plus fidèle ami, Gandalf le Gris, un Magicien connu dans la Comté pour ces feux d'artifices pendant les fêtes du vieux Touque, et qui se trouvait être l'ami cher de ces parents, avait été fort intéressé et amuser de connaitre son envie de découvrir le monde extérieure au-delà de la Comté.

Le Magicien lui avait même promis que le jour de ces trente-trois ans, l'âge ou un hobbit atteint sa majorité, il l'emmènerait dans une aventure pour lui faire découvrir le monde qui se cachait derrière sa fenêtre. Belladone rêvait déjà d'avoir sa majorité pour partir de la Comté pour vivre cette aventure que lui promettait Gandalf, elle avait grandement hâte.

Mais Belladone se retrouva, bien avant sa majorité, seulement âgée de trente-et-un ans pour être exacte, quand elle prit part à une aventure très particulière.

Cela se produisit lors d'une belle journée de printemps, Belladone accompagnait sa mère au marché du village quand elles étaient tombés sur leurs cousins indésirable, les Sacquet de Besace. Comme à leur habitude, Otho et Lobélia Sacquet ainsi que leur fils Lotho Sacquet leur étaient tombés dessus, sans qu'elles ne puissent rebrousser chemin avant qu'ils ne fondent sur eux comme des oiseaux de mauvais augure.

Comme à leur habitude, ces derniers n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire du charme à la mère et fille Sacquet, dans la veine tentative de les « obliger », et encore le mot était faible, plutôt de les « forcer » tout en leur montrant les avantages qu'ils auraient s'ils acceptaient de donner la main de Belladone à Lotho. Ce qu'ils oubliaient de préciser s'était que ce n'était pas pour les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac les avantages qu'ils donnaient mais plutôt pour les Sacquet de Besace, eux qui désiraient plus que tout avoir les terres de Cul-de-Sac pour eux.

Mais bien qu'Adamanta essayait d'être courtois avec ces derniers, chose bien difficile quand vous aviez le sang des Touque et que vous n'aviez qu'une seule envie c'est de vouloir les faire déguerpir à coup de pied dans les fesses, sauf qu'elle se retenait grandement et leur expliquait calmement qu'elle et Bungon donnerait la main de leurs filles, ainsi que Cul-de-Sac à l'homme qu'elle choisirait d'épouser.

En d'autre terme, se sera à Belladone de choisir celui qui deviendra son époux.

Ce qui avait cloué le bec au Sacquet de Besace et avait permis à Belladone et sa mère de filer en vitesse avant que l'orage ne vienne à éclater sur leur tête, au sens propre comme au figuré quand on parlait de leur cousin de Besace.

N'ayant guère apprécié les avances que lui avait fait Lotho, Belladone avait laissé sa mère devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac avant de courir dans les champs de la Comté pour se vider l'esprit de ces mots plus que douteux que son cousin lui avait offert, avec son sourire nigaud et comploteur. Désirant plus que tout faire de Belladone son épouse, chose que cette dernière refusait catégoriquement, car bien qu'on pouvait considérer son cousin comme un beau hobbit, s'était la seule qualité qu'il avait, car à l'intérieur, il était aussi séduisant qu'un porc.

Et encore, c'était insulter les pauvres porcs.

La jeune Sacquet avait très vite atteint les frontières du nord de la Comté et s'était assise sur l'un des rochers vers les terres d'Evendim, mais ce n'était pas vers ces derniers que son regard se riva mais vers les contrées d'Ered Luin. Belladone avait entendus dire que ces terres étaient aujourd'hui habiter par des nains, venant des terres plus à l'Est mais il était extrêmement rare de les voir passer, seul les habitants qui vivaient autour de la frontière Nord-Ouest pouvaient par instant les apercevoir lors des passages des charrettes de nourriture.

S'était d'ailleurs vers ces points précis que Belladone partait souvent en éclairage pour avoir l'opportunité d'apercevoir l'un des nains qui pourrait passer par cette route pour atteindre l'Ered Luin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un convoi de nourriture ou de fourniture mener par des nains armés qu'elle put apercevoir, s'était un groupe d'horrible créature noir et l'air immonde, au nombre de cinq semblaient s'être lancer à la poursuite d'une autre personne, une personne que Belladone reconnaissait être un nain.

Un nain qui paraissait être épuiser et sur le point de lâcher prise, bien qu'il continuait de lutter face à ces créatures immondes, parvenant à en tuer une en lui plantant sa lame dans le torse avant de trancher la jambe d'un autre le faisant tomber par terre. Sauf que les trois autres parvinrent à le pousser à terre et se jetèrent sur lui, tentant de le garder au sol alors qu'il continuait de se débattre sur la prise qu'ils exerçaient sur lui.

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour Belladone d'en voir plus qu'elle s'était déjà relever de son rocher et s'était empresser de s'élancer droit sur eux, bien qu'une pensée se formait dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle n'était nullement parer à un tel affrontement, la jeune Sacquet ne pouvait rester de marbre face à un être vivant qui risquait d'être exécuter sous ces yeux. Alors que le nain était parvenu à briser ce qui servait de nez à l'une des créatures qui tentait de lui bloquer les jambes, tandis que les deux autres s'évertuaient à lui tenir les bras au sol ou l'un des deux plaça sa lame sur la gorge du nain prêt à… prêt à le décapiter.

Belladone n'hésita pas une seule seconde, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et comprenant que son pied léger n'avait pas encore alerté ces derniers, elle attrapa l'un des gros cailloux qui jonchait le sol et n'eut aucune hésitation de lancer celui-ci droit sur celui qui allait lui couper la tête. Autre point concernant Belladone c'est qu'elle était été très douée pour viser et atteint facilement ce dernier en pleine tête, le surprenant alors qu'il lâcha son épée de surprise qui se planta dans le sol à quelques centimètres de son pied, tandis que les deux autres créatures rivèrent toute leur attention sur elle, la figeant sur place pendant qu'elle avait repris un autre caillou du sol.

Avisant les regards rouge sang qu'ils lui lançaient tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut de cœur face à leurs visages des plus immondes alors qu'elle comprit enfin à qui elle avait affaire. Elle avait entendus des récits de certains rôdeurs qui étaient passés par la Comté et elle les identifia sans aucun problème : des gobelins.

Belladone se trouvait face à des gobelins. Trois gobelins, si elle ne comptait pas l'autre qui avait eu la jambe coupé et qui était en train de se vider de son sang, encore au sommun de leur force, hormis quelques entailles sanglantes qui les recouvraient, ne se concentraient plus sur le nain au sol mais sur celle qui venait de les arrêter dans leur exécution. En d'autre terme, sur elle.

Reculant alors qu'elle lançait son autre caillou sur l'un des gobelins qui se le prit en pleine face, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'éviter, Belladone ne resta pas figer sur place et s'empressa de rebrousser chemin et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, entrainant dans son sillage les autres deux gobelins encore debout.

Mais la jeune hobbite n'eut guère la possibilité de s'éloigner le plus d'eux qu'elle sentit un râle immonde dans son dos avant d'être plaquer au sol par l'un des gobelins qui lui avait sauté dans son dos. Essayant de se dégager de ce dernier, Belladone se sentit retourner de force par la chose et ne put s'empêcher de crier quand elle vit la lame de son épée se lever et être prêt à s'abattre sur elle, quand un grognement de douleur se fit entendre dans le dos du gobelin qui se trouvait sur elle.

Rivant son regard derrière ce dernier comme celui-ci, Belladone put voir que les deux autres gobelins dont l'un qui avait pris son caillou dans le pif, étaient tous les deux tombés face au nain qui avait réussi à se redresser et s'était lancé sur leur trace. Se débarrassant de ces derniers avant de river toute son attention sur le dernier gobelin, celui se trouvant sur la jeune hobbit qui s'éloigna de celui-ci quand il s'était relever et faisait face au nain, qui avait levé son épée, prêt pour le combat.

Et c'est là que Belladone le vit pour la première fois : elle avait déjà entrevus de loin les nains mais jamais elle n'avait pu voir un homme si beau, même dans la norme des hobbits, il les surpassait de loin. De longs cheveux noirs de jais cascadaient dans son dos en une tresse quelque peu défait aux vus de sa situation, alors qu'il abordait une légère moustache et barbe qui entouraient des lèvres blanche qui ressortait de sur le sang qui coulait des entailles qu'il avait sur le coin. Tandis que ces yeux bleu acier dardait un regard coléreux et rageur sur le gobelin qui ne fit pas longtemps long feux devant le nain, surtout quand il le vint à lui réserver le sort qu'il allait lui donner, quand il le décapita.

Observant le corps tomber, Belladone savait qu'elle aurait dus en être malade mais en cet instant précis, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ces veines semblait la garder assé alerte et surtout loin de la folie qui pourrait la gagner. Mais en cet instant précis, la jeune Sacquet ne quittait pas d'un regard le nain, comme si ce dernier était son ancrage et que sa présence pouvait lui suffire à ne pas perdre pied.

Sauf que Belladone dut se rendre compte d'une chose devant le nain qui était finement habiller de fourrure, bien que celle-ci fût sombrement abimer et entailler à plusieurs endroits, là où il était blessé bien que la jeune Sacquet semblait plus alarmer par la profonde blessure qui barrait sa tempe gauche. Comme s'il était tombé sur un truc tranchant qui allait presque lui fendre le crâne ou s'il avait fait la connaissance de gobelin réticent qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête de le mettre en morceau.

Et elle vint à comprendre de l'importance de ces blessures quand il perdit connaissance devant elle, juste après avoir enjamber le cadavre du gobelin et s'étant rapproché d'elle pour voir, si oui ou non elle était blessée. Mais c'était bien lui le plus blessé des deux et ayant des connaissances dans la médecin, puisque sa mère était une guérisseuse, Belladone savait qu'il avait besoin de recevoir des soins le plus vite possible, sinon, il risquait de ne pas y passer la nuit s'il ne les recevait pas à temps.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que débuta l'histoire du hobbit et du nain.

* * *

**Et voila pour le premier chapitre =D**

**je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup pour l'instant, je suis déja en plein dans le chapitre 4 pour m'avancer, en même temps que je finis d'autre chapitre de mes autres fics ;)**

**je poserais le chapitre 2 vendredi ;)**

**a vendredi =D**

**bis **

**Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 02 le début d'une histoire

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui ;)**

**consacrer à l'histoire des parents de notre cambrioleur 3**

**les choses commenceront dans le prochain chapitre**

**sinon je souhaite remercier ScottishBloodyMary et Julindy pour leur review en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

**et merci à ceux et à celle qui ont placer ma fic dans leur favoris ;) j'aimerais beaucoup d'ailleurs que vous me faites part de votre avis,cela me ferait très plaisir d'en avoir d'autre =D**

**assé parler je vous laisse déguster cette suite ;)**

**bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une histoire**

Les jours qui suivirent après que Belladone est sauvée le nain des gobelins à la frontière Nord-Ouest de la Comté, tous les hobbits étaient au courant qu'un nain blessé était en train de guérir dans la maison des Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac, sous les bons soins d'Adamanta, la plus grande guérisseuse de la Comté.

Etant parvenu, par on ne sait quel miracle, à porter le nain, étrangement léger contrairement à la masse qu'il semblait dégager, Belladone l'avait ramené chez elle alors que la nuit était tombé depuis un moment et avait bien faillis donner une crise cardiaque à ces parents, quand ils découvrirent qui accompagnait leur fille et surtout dans quel état.

Aidant sa mère dans la guérison, Belladone expliqua en même temps à ces parents ce qui s'était déroulé et son père alla prévenir le maire pour qu'il envoie les gardes, ayant un rôle plus d'éclaireur et de prévenir de ce qui se passait au frontière, qu'ils se chargent de bruler les carcasses et de voir s'ils pouvaient trouver d'autre nains dans les parages.

Mais le lendemain, Adamanta était parvenu à sauver le nain de la mort et que ces blessures ne mettraient plus à présent sa vie en danger, bien que la blessure à sa tempe avait inquiété la guérisseuse, ignorant les séquelles que cela engendreraient tant qu'il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Belladone qui était resté à son chevet toute la nuit, finit par apprendre par ces parents que les gardes avaient rassemblés les carcasses et les avaient brulés, tout en ayant nullement vus ou entendus un nain dans les environs. Il semblerait que quoiqu'il se soit produit, le nain que Belladone avait sauvé, était bien le ciel survivant de ce qui était arrivé devant les frontières de la Comté.

La présence du nain avait inquiété les hobbits, surtout les Sacquet de Besace qui avaient fait circuler la rumeur que cet étranger allait leur attirer malheur, puisqu'il avait tout de même amené avec lui un groupe de gobelin à quelques mètres de leur frontière. Si d'autre de ces créatures se lançaient à la recherche de leur camarade et avaient dans l'idée de s'attaquer à la Comté pour venger leur compagnon mort.

Mais il n'y eu aucune alerte au frontière, ni la trace de gobelin ou de nain, faisant ainsi tomber l'inquiétude des hobbits, tandis que tous à présent, attendait impatiemment le réveil du nain qui pourrait leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce fut deux jours plus tard, après que Belladone l'ait trouvé et se tenant toujours à son chevet, que le nain avait finis par reprendre connaissance, étirant le sourire de la jeune Sacquet qui alla prévenir sa mère que leur invité surprise s'était enfin réveillé.

Venant pour constater de ces blessures et pour le rassurer sur la cicatrisation de ces blessures, Adamanta et Belladone eurent la surprise de constater que le jeune nain, parce qu'il paraissait bien jeune, devant se trouver dans le début de l'âge adulte, dans la trentaine tout au plus, leur annonça, assé stupéfié qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir. Pas le moindre souvenir de sa vie, ni même de son nom ou encore des membres de sa famille s'il en avait, approuvant le constat que la mère Sacquet avait eu sur la possible amnésie que la blessure à la tête risquait de causer.

Mais le nain se souvenait bien de Belladone au contraire, se rappelant sans aucune difficulté qu'elle avait, avec un courage remarquable, détourner l'attention des gobelins qui l'avait pris en chasse, lui permettant de les battre et lui ayant, par la même occasion, sauver la vie. Rougissant de gêne quand elle le vit se redresser dans son lit, tout en s'inclinant, comme il le pouvait, vers elle, Belladone avoua qu'elle n'avait rien fait de si exceptionnel et finit par s'excuser, le laissant seul avec sa mère tandis qu'elle allait prendre un grand bol d'air frais.

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le cœur battant, Belladone se sentait gêner et incroyablement heureuse devant le remerciement du nain à son encontre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle perdait autant ces moyens devant un autre être du sexe opposer, surtout devant un nain.

Par la suite, Adamanta attendit que sa fille soit de retour pour annoncer à leur hôte qu'il pourrait envoyer un messager dans les demeures des nains dans l'Ered Luin de sa présence dans la Comté et de la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait, pensant que cela rassurait ce dernier de savoir que ces proches pourraient le ramener à la maison. Mais c'était une autre réaction que le nain eut, en se mettant à paniquer et à plaider auprès des deux hobbits que personne ne devait savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il en allait de sa survie.

Quand Bungon, alerter par les cris apeuré du nain, accourut dans la chambre et fut informer de la situation par sa femme tandis que sa fille essayait de calmer leur jeune hôte, lui demanda, de but en blanc, pourquoi il ne voulait pas que les siens sachent qu'il allait bien ?

Pour toute réponse, le nain leur avoua que c'était une impression, son instinct lui disait que personne ne devait savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, que tous devaient croire à sa mort. Qu'il en était mieux ainsi.

Comprenant aussi que le nain n'en dirait pas plus parce que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment cette peur viscérale qu'il avait envers les siens, Bungon le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il pourrait rester chez eux le temps de sa convalescence et qu'ils l'aideront ensuite à aller où il le désirait. Les remerciant de leur gentillesse le nain finit par se rendormir, éreinter et quelque peu rassurer alors qu'Adamanta quitta la chambre avec son époux, laissant à leur fille de veiller sur le sommeil de leur hôte alors qu'elle avait annoncé son envie de rester à ces côtés juste au cas où qu'il est besoin de soutien, ou plus précisément d'être encore rassurer.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula les semaines qui suivirent, le jeune nain, qu'ils avaient nommé Finn, noms dont la tonation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, se remettait petit à petit de ces blessures et apprenait à connaitre la Comté et ces habitants, par les petites balades qu'Adamanta lui sommait de faire pour l'exercer lentement, aider par Belladone qui lui servait de guide. Tandis que certains des hobbits curieux, en particulier les enfants, vinrent à regarder et pour les plus hardis, allèrent même se présenter et faire sa connaissance, alors que ce dernier paraissait toujours aimable, joyeux et nullement craintif face à certaines exubérances des petits à son encontre. Quitte à aller aider certains des hobbits dans le besoin quand ces derniers avaient l'utilité de bras fort pour porter ou accomplir les corvées les plus difficiles.

Montrant à tous le grand savoir des nains dans la forge ou en tant que bucheron, après qu'Adamanta lui avait donné l'accord qu'il pouvait faire cela sans rouvrir ces blessures. En réalité, le jeune Finn montrait à tous à quel point les nains, que les hobbits qualifiaient de bourrus, dangereux et malpolis, ce dernier en était même le total opposé, faisant grogner les Sacquet de Besace qui n'appréciait guère l'amitié qui était en train de se former entre le nain et la jeune Belladone.

Ce qui d'ailleurs faisait couler les gorges chaudes des hobbits, ces derniers voyant bien un petit quelque chose qui était en train de se former entre la jeune Sacquet et l'étranger qui vivait chez ces parents. Certains même s'étaient mis à parier entre eux que d'ici un mois, Belladone et Finn sortiraient ensemble.

En réalité, il fallut bien moins d'un mois pour que cette étrange connexion qui s'était tissé entre eux deux finit par devenir plus qu'une simple relation amicale et des plaisanterie enfantine, lorsque l'un des voisins vit, par mégarde, un soir, Belladone et Finn admirer les étoiles sur le banc devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac, échanger un doux baiser.

Après ça, le lendemain même avant que la voisine n'est eue le temps de propager la rumeur, toute la Comté savait que Belladone Sacquet sortait avec Finn le nain. Tous les hobbits furent témoins les jours suivant de petit moment adorable et romantique entre eux deux : quand ils se tenaient la main en se baladant tout en se souriant amoureusement. Ou bien lorsque Finn portait tous les sacs de provisions quand ils allaient tous les deux au marché sur la place du village, où encore, lorsque travaillant à la forge aidant les hobbits forgerons, Belladone venait apporter le repas du jeune nain qui la remerciait d'un tendre et chaste baiser, faisant sourire de gêne la jeune Sacquet.

Ce jeune amour naissant entre les deux jeunes gens faisait sourire les plus romantique des hobbits, rire les plus jeunes sur le fait que le nain suivait la hobbit comme un chiot suivant sa mère, ou encore lever les yeux au ciel des anciens lorsqu'ils étaient témoins de cette amour un peu trop débordant à leur gout. Qu'ils aillent s'embrasser chez eux, cela serait plus convenable !

Excepter pour les parents de la jeune fille peut être ?

Bien que Bungon et Adamanta ne disent rien sur le petit amoureux de leur fille, tous pouvaient pertinemment voir et constater que Finn avait d'abord demandé l'aval des parents avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec leur fille. Autre point qui allait en faveur pour le jeune nain, surtout les anciens qui étaient pour une liaison avec l'accord des parents, une chose qui n'enchanta pas certains hobbit de la Comté.

Plus précisément les Sacquet de Besace quand ces derniers vinrent à apprendre que le jeune nain que leur cousin avait recueillis et invité sous leur toit, avait eu l'audace de sortir avec la jeune Sacquet.

Ils avaient immédiatement foncé à Cul-de-Sac, sommant leur cousin de chasser ce nain et d'accepter les fiançailles de Belladone avec leur propre fils. Devant les ordres et les menaces proliférer par les Sacquet de Besace, Bungon avait vus rouge et répliquer, fort de mauvaise humeur, que jamais il ne donnerait la main de sa chère et tendre fille à un petit idiot et ringard de Sacquet de Besace. Et que si sa fille avait choisis le jeune nain, Bungon ne pouvait qu'accepter et protéger son enfant autant que son futur-gendre des attaques extérieures.

A cette remarque, Otho et Lobélia Sacquet étaient restés un bref instant sans voix, choquer d'avoir vus leur crétin de cousin Bungon leur tenir tête officiellement et n'ayant eu nullement peur de leur dire sa façon de penser. Mais c'était le fils, Lotho, qui réagissait plus vite, bien avant que ces parents ne se mettent à incendier son cousin, il avait chargé droit sur Bungon, le point lever, stipulant que Belladone était à lui et non à un sale nain, prêt à le frapper, lorsque le « sale nain » en question intervint.

Attrapant le hobbit avant qu'il ne frappe Bungon, Finn empoigna de sa main le poing qui allait frapper le Sacquet et le serrant dans sa poigne. Le faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'il tomba à genoux sous les cris apeurer des Sacquet de Besace, pendant que le nain fusilla le fils de Besace et ne lui ordonne de présenter des excuses à Bungon pour avoir tenté de le frapper.

Dès qu'il parvint à avoir ces excuses, Finn lâcha sa main et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant à moitié, tout en poussant les parents de Besace à quitter Cul-de-Sac, sous le regard des trois propriétaires qui ne firent rien pour venir en aide à leur cousin. Que ces derniers se débrouillent avec le nain !

Quand Finn les eut fichés dehors, il leur ordonna de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Cul-de-Sac tant que Bungon ou les autres ne les aient invités à venir. Ou pour faire bonne mesure, le nain cassa le nez de Lotho d'un coup de poing dans la face, stipulant bien que Belladone n'appartenait à personne et qu'elle serait la seule qui choisirait le hobbit ou le nain qu'elle voudrait.

Bien évidemment les Sacquet de Besace tentèrent de porter plainte contre le nain mais les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac avaient préparé le terrain et fait savoir que Finn n'avait fait que défendre les siens contre les attaques verbales et physiques de leur cousin. Alors que le lendemain de l'affaire, Bungon avait, avec l'accord du jeune Finn, pris légalement le garçon sous son aile, devenant son tuteur légale alors que Finn devenait son deuxième héritier.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Bungon et Adamanta, Finn devra diriger Cul-de-Sac avec Belladone et s'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune Sacquet, c'est lui qui hériterait totalement de toute la fortune des Sacquet. Chose qui avait, bien évidemment, mit Finn mal à l'aise au début, ne voulant pas que les autres voient en lui un profiteur ou qu'on vienne de l'accuser de quelque chose si jamais il arrivait malheur au Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac.

Mais tous les hobbits étaient de l'avis de Bungon, tous ceux qui avaient appris à connaitre le nain savaient qu'il ne vivait que pour aider et les autres, ne demandant jamais rien en retour et qu'il était un bon garçon.

Après la confrontation avec les Sacquet de Besace et le nouvel écrit du testament de Bungon, la vie avait repris son court dans la Comté et les années vinrent à passer paisiblement, voyant l'amour que se portait Finn et Belladone se renforcer aux fils des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années qu'ils vivaient ensemble. La seule chose qui aurait pu les séparer, se résumait en la présence du magicien.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, chaque fois que Gandalf venait leur rendre visite, Finn veillait à ne pas être dans les parages, évitant de croiser la route du magicien, donnant l'excuse que ce dernier ne devait jamais, au grand jamais connaitre sa présence dans la Comté. Si cela avait surpris grandement les parents et qu'ils n'avaient rien dis, Adamanta revoyant là, un lien ou une connexion avec son ancienne vie qui avait mal finis, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Belladone.

Cette dernière avait voulus connaitre la raison qui le poussait à vouloir rester le plus loin possible du magicien, lui rapportant que Gandalf était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de gentil. Mais Finn n'avait rien voulus entendre, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait demeurer ami avec lui et continuer de le voir quand bon lui semblait, sauf qu'elle ne devait jamais parler de lui au Magicien ou de tenter de lui faire savoir où il était.

Seulement voilà, en suivant Belladone sans qu'elle ne le sache, Gandalf avait finis par entrer dans la forge ou Finn s'était reclus le temps que le magicien quitte Cul-de-Sac. La première rencontre entre ces deux derniers avait été des plus explosives, que Belladone en était encore effrayer quand elle y repensait. Tandis que Finn s'était mis à incendier le magicien dans une langue étrange, apprenant plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Khuzdul, la langue des nains, tout en fusillant Belladone au passage avant de menacer le magicien de quelque chose pour ensuite quitter la forge, furibond. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une jeune Sacquet en larme et un Gandalf encore surpris, qui tentait de la réconforter lui promettant que tout se passerait bien.

Bien évidemment, la dispute n'était pas resté secrète et tous dans la Comté avait fait circuler que Finn, le jeune nain semblait nourrir une certaine forme de colère et de rage contre Gandalf le Gris, et que la jeune Belladone avait reçus des cris par la même occasion. Rassurant Bungon et Adamanta qui voulaient savoir pour quelle raison, le jeune Finn cordiale et aimable qu'ils avaient recueillis sous leur toit, avait hurlé des choses au Magicien et sur leur fille par la même occasion.

Finissant par apprendre les conditions qui avaient amenés Finn jusqu'au Sacquet, Gandalf leur annonça seulement qu'il avait connus il y a bien longtemps le jeune nain quand il était un enfant, et que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas revivre ces années de malheur parce qu'il viendrait à informer les siens de son existence.

Comprenant aussi que Gandalf leur cachait quelque chose, les Sacquet essayèrent de le savoir mais le magicien leur fit savoir que Finn ne semblait pas, lui-même se rappeler de sa propre famille ou de qui il avait été. Seulement qu'à sa vue, Finn s'était rappelé des moments très douloureux de son enfance et qui se trouvait être la raison pour laquelle, le jeune nain s'était mis à l'incendier dans la forge, ne souhaitant pas revivre ces cauchemars et continuer paisiblement sa vie dans la Comté.

Par la suite, Gandalf leur avait promis qu'il allait discuter calmement avec Finn et ramener le jeune nain qu'ils avaient rencontrée et connus. Belladone voulut le suivre mais le magicien la rassura qu'il parviendrait à convaincre cette tête de mule et que tout se passerait bien.

Les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac s'étaient alors mis à patienter et à attendre des nouvelles, lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, juste après que la nuit soit tombée, un coup avait été frappé à la porte et Belladone avait accourus pour ouvrir, très vite suivis par ces parents. Ouvrant celle-ci, ils étaient tous les trois tombés sur un Fin, tête baisser et le regard désolé qui se mit à lancer des excuses, Gandalf se tenant juste derrière lui, leur demandant de leur pardonner pour son attitude mais qu'il avait seulement de retrouver cette pauvre vie qu'il avait avant et qu'il désirait, ardemment, rester à leur côté.

Cela avait été amplement suffisant, surtout aux vus de son regard triste, désoler et inquiet qu'il avait, pour faire comprendre à Belladone et à ces parents que toute cette colère avait été dirigé par la peur de les quitter. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour que la jeune Sacquet ne se jette à son cou, lui faisant promettre qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais à lui crier dessus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, amusé, Finn lui avait demandé alors, s'il pourrait lui crier dessus quand ils viendraient à se disputer. Même là, Belladone avait affirmé que c'est elle qui aura le droit de crier et que lui suivrait ces ordres au pied et à la lettre, faisant d'avantage rire le jeune nain.

Après cet accrochage et la parole du magicien qu'il ne divulguerait pas son existence dans la Comté, Finn fut plus léger à parler de chose et d'autre avec Gandalf en présence de Belladone et de ces parents. Mais celle-ci avait pertinemment remarqué que lorsqu'elle partait se coucher avec ces parents, et que Finn restait encore debout avec Gandalf, elle pouvait l'entendre demander comment allait les choses pour les nains.

Lui avouant que ces derniers continuaient de vivre paisiblement, là où ils avaient dus fuir, Gandalf lui rapporta simplement que son frère et sa sœur allaient bien, tout comme ces deux neveux. Finn était attrister de ne pas se rappeler d'eux et même de ne pouvoir jamais se rappeler de ces neveux, mais il savait que le choix qu'il avait fait plusieurs mois auparavant avait été le bon, et qu'aujourd'hui, il se voyait mal rejoindre les siens, dont sa mémoire lui faisait horriblement défaut, alors qu'il était particulièrement heureux, ici, dans la Comté.

La dernière information que lui donna Gandalf ce soir-là, jusqu'à ce que Belladone décide de les laisser discuter seul à seul et n'aille se coucher, c'est que certains nains, parmis des vieux amis à lui, n'avaient pas renoncé dans l'idée de le retrouver et de le ramener à la maison.

Après ce moment délicat, les choses avaient repris son cour à Cul-de-Sac avec les visites rapprocher de Gandalf, une fois par mois, revenant à la Comté, voir les Sacquet, bien que Belladone savait qu'il revenait pour maintenir au courant Finn de ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Belladone avait dans l'idée que Finn recouvrait peu à peu la mémoire de sa vie passé, plus les visites de Gandalf lui rapportant les évènements au-dehors de la Comté, mais il ne laissait rien paraître ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

Sauf qu'un soir, Belladone admirait les étoiles avec Finn devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac et lui avait dit de but en blanc, que s'il avait besoin de parler, d'enlever le poids des souvenirs de ces épaules, qu'elle serait là pour l'aider à le porter. Qu'elle attendrait patiemment qu'il s'ouvre à elle pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Lui souriant amoureusement, Finn lui avait promis qu'elle finirait par tout savoir quand lui-même aurait finis par décortiquer ces propres souvenirs, épreuve qui ne fit que d'avantage renforcer leur amour.

Jusqu'à ce que, deux ans après leur rencontre, le jour de son trente-troisième anniversaire, Belladone eut le bonheur de voir Finn, après avoir reçus la bénédiction de Bungon et Adamanta, lui demander si elle désirait devenir sa femme.

Avec des larmes de joie, Belladone avait accepté et fait rire aux éclats Finn, heureux qui lui avait glissé le léger anneau d'or ciseler de fleur blanche, forger lui-même, à son annulaire gauche tandis qu'ils se reçurent les félicitations des parents de la fiancée et de la famille du côté de sa mère, et ceux de son père qui n'était pas les Sacquet de Besace.

Le mariage fut célébré un mois plus tard parmis la famille, les amis proche et presque la moitié de la Comté qui fut inviter pour l'évènement et Gandalf fut plus qu'heureux de clôturer la cérémonie par ces célèbres feux d'artifice. La coutume du cadeau de famille pour les jeunes marier était la construction d'un nouveau trou de hobbit, une maison pour le jeune couple mais ces derniers avaient refusés, souhaitant demeurer à Cul-de-Sac avec Bungon et Adamanta, que s'était leur unique vœu de mariage, autre bien sûr de fonder une famille à eux.

Répondant favorablement à leur souhait les deux jeunes mariés continuèrent de vivre avec les parents de la jeune épouse, et il y eut des jours heureux dans cette maison, jusqu'à ce que le malheur vienne de nouveau s'abattre sur eux. Cinq ans plus tard, lors d'un terrible hiver, une meute de loups étaient descendus des bois environnant et avaient tués beaucoup de hobbit avant qu'ils ne furent abattus, la plupart par Finn qui s'était lancé sur les traces de la meute pour faire cesser leur massacre.

Parmis les victimes de ces animaux, figuraient les parents de Belladone, Bungon et Adamanta étaient partis rendre visite à des amis, laissant ainsi seuls les deux jeunes époux, quand ils avaient été surpris par les bêtes avant que des voisins qui entendirent les cris sonnèrent l'alerte. Armés, ces derniers s'étaient élancer sur les loups pour les faire fuir pour aller secourir Bungon et Adamanta, mais leurs blessures étaient bien trop grave, quand Belladone et Finn étaient arrivés sur les lieux pour les soigner, la jeune Sacquet ayant suivis des études de sa mère pour devenir guérisseur, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Ces parents avaient finis tous les deux par succomber à leur blessure et étaient morts quelques minutes avant que leur fille et leur gendre n'arrivent.

Belladone avait pleurée toute la nuit, réconforté par Finn qui essayait de ne pas se laisser emporter, lui aussi, par la douleur. Ce n'est que le lendemain alors qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ramener les corps de leurs parents à Cul-de-Sac et de s'occuper des funérailles, qu'ils eurent vent que la meute de loup avait été repéré au Nord de la Comté. Il n'en avait pas fallu en entendre plus que Finn avait déclaré qu'il allait se charger de mettre fin au carnage causer par ces loups.

Les jours suivant, alors que Belladone était soutenus par la famille de ces parents, excepter les Sacquet de Besace bien évidemment, s'occupant des funérailles et de nettoyer les corps de ces parents, la Sacquet ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Fin et les hobbits qui l'avaient accompagnés dans la traque des loups. Quand ces derniers finirent par revenir juste le jour ou Bungon et Adamanta Sacquet furent enterrés dans le cimetière, recouvert de neige, frigorifier alors que le reste des hobbits qui l'avaient accompagnés s'étaient empressés de rentrer chez eux pour ne pas tomber malade, Finn beaucoup plus résistant, avait avouer à tous que la totalité de la meute avait été abattus et qu'il serait en sécurité le reste de l'hiver.

Les cinq années suivantes qui s'écoulèrent, aucun malheur ou tragédie ne vint à s'abattre sur la Comté, demeurant cinq années de pur bonheur pour Finn et Belladone, comme leurs cinq premières années de mariage avec les parents Sacquet. Mais ces cinq années vinrent à se clôturer par la naissance de leur premier enfant : un petit garçon.

Le premier enfant née d'une union entre un nain et une hobbite.

Finn et Belladone vinrent à le baptiser Bilbon, Bilbon Sacquet.

* * *

**Et voila pour ces premiers chapitres consacrer au parent de Bilbon 3**

**pour le chapitre 3, on fera un bon de plusieurs années pour retrouver notre cher hobbit-nain ;)**

**en tout cas puisque je me concentre à faire des chapitres courts, je suis déjà au commencement du chapitre 5 =D je vous posterais le chapitre 3 lundi et le chapitre 4 vendredi prochain, en espérant qu'entre temps je posterais les autres chapitres de mes fics XD**

**voila bon week end à tous et à lundi pour la suite**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	4. Chapitre 03 je cherche quelqu'un pour p

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà je vous poste en avance le chapitre 3 au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à demain XD avec l'arrivée de Bilbon, Gandalf et des 2perso que j'ai créer pour cette fic =D**

**sinon, je tiens à remercier Guest, Julindy et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fais extrêmement plaisir =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire une **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se revoit en bas XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : « Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure »**

_ Du nerf Bilbon ! Plus de force dans le bras ! Plis les genoux, ne reste pas droit comme un piquet, tu te dois de réagir à tout instant à toute menace devant toi et autour de toi !

_ D'accord, Oncle Alrik ! Comprit le dénommé Bilbon, tout en suivant ces conseils donner.

_ Ne soit pas crisper gamin, tu dois être ferme dans tes attaques et fluides dans tes esquives, allez recommence !

_ D'accord, Oncle Alaric !

La seconde suivante, le jeune hobbit, Bilbon, chargea droit vers son adversaire resserrant la garde sur le marteau de guerre qu'il tenait, prêt à l'abattre sur ce dernier mais celui-ci parvint facilement à dévier le coup et lui lançant une autre attaque. Le hobbit parvint à le bloquer mais pas à éviter le croche pied qui le mit à terre et n'eut guère le temps de se relever qu'il se retrouva avec le marteau de son adversaire sur la gorge.

_ Si j'étais un orque ou un gobelin, tu serais mort gamin ! Lui fit savoir le dénommé Alrik avant de retirer son arme et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je continus d'essayer de m'entrainer avec un marteau ou une hache, je sais mieux les utiliser dans une forge plutôt que de combattre avec fit remarquer Bilbon. Je suis plus à l'aise avec une épée, une épée à ma taille si je dois ajouter, ou bien un arc ajouta-t'il.

Le jeune hobbit qui était à la veille d'atteindre sa majorité, atteignant ces trente-trois ans dans quelques jours, paraissait encore être un jeune hobbit d'une vingtaine d'année alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'âge adulte, sans nulle doute son côté nain. Des boucles châtains clairs qui viraient vers le blond miel au soleil, d'où tiraient quelques mèches qui avaient été nattés à l'arrière fermer par des perles, laissaient paraitre ces petites oreilles pointus d'hobbit et faisant ressortir des yeux bleu qui pouvait devenir aussi chaleureux que le ciel ou glacial comme la glace selon ces humeurs. Tandis que l'occasionnel pied poilus que possédait chaque hobbit qui se respecte, n'était pas son cas, ou plutôt, il appréciait marcher pied nus mais il portait souvent des chaussures lors des entrainements donner par ces oncles. Tout comme la légère armure dont il était revêtus, une légère cotte de maille à manche longue, par-dessus sa chemise et ayant refilé une tunique en cuire dessus sans manche, ainsi que le pantalon en cuire qu'il avait avec ces bottes ferrer.

Bilbon était un hobbit dans l'âme mais il était aussi un nain par son père et s'était pour cela qu'il devait suivre les cours que lui donnaient ces deux oncles nains, pour lui permettre de se défendre lorsqu'il pourrait partir à l'aventure avec eux quand il aurait enfin atteint sa majorité. Chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, son sang de Touque de sa mère vibrait en même temps d'excitation que sa partie naine.

Portant son regard à l'encontre de ces oncles nains, Alaric et Alrik, deux frères qui veillaient sur lui depuis la mort de son père sur le champ de bataille il y a plus de vingt-deux ans, et le décès de sa mère l'année suivante, lors du grand froid et de la maladie hivernal qui avait pris la vie de nombreux hobbits cette année-là. Etant l'héritier légitime de Cul-de-Sac et ayant nommé les deux frères nains, tuteurs de son fils à sa mort, sa Mère, Belladone Sacquet avait ainsi veillé sur la vie future et la sécurité de son fils, en particulier avec les vautours qu'étaient les Sacquet de Besace qui avaient pensés récupérer Cul-de-Sac en prenant Bilbon sous leurs ailes.

C'était mal connaitre l'entêtement des nains, Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux jurés à son Père, Finn, à l'agonie sur le champ de bataille, qu'ils prendraient soin et protégeraient son fils. Un an après, ils avaient refait la même promesse sur le lit de mort de Belladone alors que la maladie l'avait prise, pendant qu'elle essayait de soigner les malades de la contagion. Ces derniers avaient bien fait comprendre que les Sacquet de Besace n'auraient pas un seul cheveu de Bili, le surnom de Bilbon donné par son Père quand il était petit, et ils étaient partis en courant, criant que les deux nains étaient des monstres.

Mais personne dans la Comté n'avait fait attention à leur dire, la plupart avait été témoins du respect et de la loyauté que ces deux nains portaient pour Bilbon. Ce petit continuerait de vivre parmis les hobbits et de connaitre la famille de sa Mère, tout en étant éduquer selon les mœurs et coutumes naines, en mémoire de son défunt Père. Sans compter qu'Alaric et Alrik s'étaient fait beaucoup d'amis parmis les hobbits, et la vie dans la Comté était bien plus agréable que toutes ces années passé à errer dans la Terre du Milieu pour trouver un foyer. Ils en avaient tous les deux trouver un en éduquant le jeune Bilbon.

Alaric, fils d'Athrandor, l'ainé des deux, était âgé de 180 ans, ce qui faisait l'admiration parmis les hobbits qui avaient finis par apprendre que les nains pouvaient vivre jusqu'à 250 ans s'ils ne mourraient pas durant une guerre, contrairement à la tranche d'âge des hobbits qui était de 120 ans pour le plus ancien qui avait survécus jusqu'à là. Faisant 1m50, extrêmement grand pour un nain, de longs cheveux brun grisonnant tresser de plusieurs nattes assortis à sa longue barbe qui tombait jusqu'à sa poitrine, la peau clair faisant ressortir ces prunelles marrons. Etant lourdement vêtus de sa cotte de maille et de cuire ferrer, il était habiller comme tout nain qui se respecte, prêt à agir à toute attaque surprise.

Assis sur l'un des rochers qui composaient la forêt se trouvant dans la bordure extérieur de Cul-de-Sac, là où il pouvait, lui et son frère entrainer convenablement le hobbit qu'importe le temps qu'il fasse. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il fasse froid, qu'il fasse chaud ou qu'il neige, ils entrainaient le gamin pour être sûr qu'au moment venu, il soit capable d'affronter le pire malgré un temps laborieux, tandis qu'il observait l'entrainement tout en aiguisant sa hache à double tranchant, pendant que son grand marteau de guerre était poser à ces côtés.

Quant à Alrik, avec son 1m45, le deuxième fils de la famille et celui qui entrainait Bilbon aujourd'hui, était plus jeune de son ainé d'une vingtaine d'année, ayant ainsi 160 ans, ce qui, pour les nains faisaient de lui un homme pleinement adulte, dans la tranche des quarante ans physiquement, contrairement à son frère qui donnait l'impression d'en avoir une cinquantaine. Ayant hérité des mêmes traits que son frère, des yeux marrons et de longs cheveux brun qu'il avait coiffé en une seule natte, parsemer de petite tresse agrémenter de leur perle, tandis qu'il possédait une légère moustache et barbe contrairement à son ainé.

Comme ce dernier, lui aussi portait son habituelle cotte de maille recouvert de ces tuniques et tenus en cuire bleu sombre contrairement au vert sombre de son ainé, et botte ferrer, tout tenant solidement son marteau de combat. Arme avec lequel il entrainait le gamin, alors qu'il portait une épée naine à la ceinture, son autre arme de prédilection.

_ Si tu te retrouvais en plein environnement dangereux et que tu parviens à trouver qu'un marteau pour te défendre face à un bataillon d'orque, crois-moi gamin, tu seras heureux que nous t'avons appris à te défendre lui fit remarquer Alrik.

_ Oui mais… vous seriez avec moi, pas vrai ?

_ Bien sûr que nous serons toujours avec toi Bili, mais nous voulons être sûr que tu puisses te défendre tout seul si nous sommes séparés lui expliqua Alaric sur la possible séparation qu'il pourrait avoir dans un futur proche.

_ Bon. Allez gamin, il est temps de rentrer à Cul-de-Sac ! Lui fit savoir Alrik en poussant Bilbon à ramasser son marteau et à rentrer à la maison.

_ Je ne peux pas venir avec vous pour cette fois ?

_ Pas encore gamin, dans quelques jours tu atteindras ta majorité et tu pourras nous suivre dans nos éclairages mais pour l'instant, tu vas rentrer à la maison et te plonger dans tes cours de khuzdul lui fit savoir Alaric.

_ Et mes cours de Sindarin ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'une toute petite voix.

_ Oui. Alors vas-y, nous essayerons d'être revenus avant la tombée de la nuit, sauf si ton oncle nous retardes dans ces prises de chasse fit remarquer amuser Alaric en avisant son petit frère.

_ Je paris que je ramènerais plus de gibier que toi frangin !

_ Paris tenus !

Même s'ils étaient adultes, les deux nains pouvaient paraitre enfantin par moment ce qui faisait bien rire Bilbon, surtout quand cela se transformait en score lors de leur petit chasse.

_ Dans ce cas, je ferais un bon repas pour ce soir les prévena le jeune hobbit.

_ J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser s'amusa Alrik en y pensant déjà. Allez, retourne à Cul-de-Sac gamin, on se revoit ce soir !

_ D'accord ! A ce soir !

Et les saluant tous les deux, Bilbon s'empressa de quitter la forêt pour regagner Cul-de-Sac, sans remarquer des regards tristes et mélancolique que lui lancèrent ces oncles dans son dos.

_ Tu es bien sûr de vouloir tout lui révéler dans quelques jours Alaric ? Il est peut être hobbit mais il est avant tout un nain, regarde-le, contrairement aux autres de son âge, il parait toujours aussi jeune qu'eux. On pourrait attendre qu'il atteigne sa majorité chez les nains pour lui expliquer ? Lui demanda Alrik.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bilbon refusera catégoriquement d'être considéré encore comme un enfant à ces trente-trois ans dans la norme des hobbits. Il est aussi têtu que son Père, il n'y a pas de doute s'amusa l'ainé en se rappelant de ce dernier et de la tête de mule qu'il pouvait être.

_ Mais si les rumeurs sont exactes et qu'ils se lancent dans cette quête, on risque d'avoir la visite de Gandalf bientôt, il voudra que le gamin se joigne à eux pour les aider lui rappela Alrik.

_ Sauf que cela sera le choix de Bilbon, ils ne pourront le forcer à y aller s'il ne le veut et même s'il désire tant découvrir le monde extérieur, il comprendra les dangers vers lesquelles ils risquent de courir fit savoir Alaric. Mais qu'importe le choix qu'il fera, je suivrais Bili jusque dans les cavernes des gobelins s'ils le désirent fit-il connaitre.

_ Pas sans moi en tout cas ! Souria Alrik à ce propos.

_ Allons-nous occuper de cet éclairage et de cette partie de chasse pour retourner le plus vite possible à Cul-de-Sac remarqua l'ainé.

_ Allons-y !

.oOo.

Après avoir quitté ces deux oncles dans la forêt pour leur tour d'éclairage dans les environs, Bilbon avait regagné le plus calmement son trou de hobbit, Cul-de-Sac, tout en se massant les partis des membres endoloris par l'entrainement que lui avait servie son Oncle Alrik.

Contrairement à Alaric qui lui enseignait les études intellectuelles comme l'apprentissage des langues, aussi bien le Khuzdul, la langue des nains et le Sindarin, la langue des elfes, l'ainé de ces oncles l'instruisaient sur l'histoire des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Aussi bien l'histoire des hommes et des elfes mais surtout celle des nains et des hobbits, recevant l'appui de Gandalf le magicien, amis proche de ces parents quand il venait lui rendre visite durant sa jeunesse.

Mais c'est vrai que cela faisait une dizaine d'année qu'il n'avait pas revus le magicien gris, sans doute occuper à parcourir le monde et aider là où il le pouvait quand il le pouvait.

Sinon Alaric lui apprenait les mathématiques, l'astrologie, le droit et la politique. Bien que les deux premiers cours le passionnaient, lui qui adorait les calculs et les étoiles, Bilbon avait du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Alaric lui donnait des cours de droit et de politique, lui qui lui avouait qu'il n'avait nullement l'attention de devenir Juge ou encore Conseillers. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Bilbon de juger ou de diriger.

Sauf qu'Alaric lui avait simplement répondus que cela finira par lui être utile un jour, bien plus tard quand il comprendra.

Quant à Alrik, lui s'occupait de l'enseignement physique, l'entrainement aux armes. A toutes les armes si possibles, passant de l'épée à l'arc ou bien du marteau à la hache, bien que Bilbon s'en sorte plus facilement avec les deux premières. Bien qu'il sorte de ces entrainements avec des bleus, il n'avait pas de grande difficulté à manier le marteau quand il était à la forge, s'était plutôt le feu qui ne l'aimait pas, s'étant déjà bruler les doigts. Ces oncles ayant repris la forge dont s'occupait son Père, ils avaient tous les deux commencé à lui apprendre le travail en forge dès qu'il avait eu vingt ans et qu'il avait été capable de soulever son premier marteau.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'avait débuté les premiers entrainements aux armes, quoiqu'il en fût, Bilbon savait forger des poignées de portes ou encore des ustensiles de cuisines, ces oncles n'ayant pas encore l'envie de lui apprendre à forger des armes. Il devait attendre d'avoir sa majorité pour commencer à travailler sur ce genre d'affaire, bien qu'il fût heureux de pouvoir devenir majeur à ces trente-trois ans, selon la coutume hobbite, parce que s'il devait attendre celle des nains, cela ne serait pas avant ces soixante-dix ans.

Et à cause du fait qu'il était un sang-mêlé, Bilbon, comme ces oncles ignoraient à qui il tenait pour la longévité : est ce qu'il était plus nain que hobbit ? A en croire son air juvénile qu'il conservait malgré son entrée dans l'âge adulte selon les normes des hobbits, ces oncles pensaient que de ce point de vue-là, il était bien plus nain qu'hobbit. Ce qui rétablissait l'équilibre avec son physique purement hobbite, bien qu'il était sacrément grand pour un semi-homme avec son 1m30, ce qui faisait de lui le plus grand hobbit de la Comté.

Se replongeant de nouveau dans son tableau mental pour savoir de qui, des hobbits ou des nains, il tenait le plus, continuant ce chemin vers Cul-de-Sac, tout en saluant les hobbits qu'il croisait.

Physiquement, il était plus hobbit que nain.

Hobbit 1. Nains 0.

En taille, s'était celle d'un nain sans conteste.

Hobbit 1. Nains 1.

Intellectuellement parlant, il tenait de sa mère.

Hobbit 2. Nains 1.

Pour ce qui est du caractère, s'était donnant-donnant, il pouvait être calme comme n'importe quel hobbit et pouvait être aussi tête qu'une mule comme les nains.

Hobbit 3. Nains 2.

Il avait un gout prononcé pour la forge contrairement au métier de jardinage ou de boulanger qu'affectionnaient les hobbits.

Hobbits 3. Nains 3.

Ils pouvaient manier les armes, ce que les hobbits ne faisaient pas.

Hobbits 3. Nains 4.

Il avait soif d'aventure et de découvrir le monde. Cela valait tout aussi bien son côté nain que le côté Touque de sa Mère.

Hobbits 4. Nains 5.

Bon, pour l'instant, Bilbon était plus nain que hobbit, tout en cherchant d'autre point qui opposait sa partie hobbit et nain, alors qu'il avait finis par atteindre Cul-de-Sac s'empressant d'entrer chez lui, pour prendre un bon bain et changer de vêtements par la même occasion. Sur cas aussi, il était plus hobbit que nain donc :

Hobbits 5. Nains 5. Egalité partout, pour l'instant.

Mettant à plus tard son tableau mental, Bilbon s'empressa d'aller déposer son marteau et ces autres affaires personnels dans sa chambre avant de prendre des affaires de rechange et de prendre une bonne douche rafraichissante. Quand il en ressortit, le jeune hobbit enfila une tenue de la Comté, une chemise blanche et un pantacourt marron, avec un veston vert clair brodé de motif floraux dorés.

Libérant ces pieds, marchant de nouveau pied nus, Bilbon attrapa ces livres de cours quand il jeta un œil vers le ciel clair de ce milieu d'après-midi, se faire une petite pause avant de reprendre ces leçons serait le bienvenu surtout aux vus de ces membres encore douloureux. Attrapant sa pipe et l'herbe de vieux Toby, Bilbon alla s'asseoir sur son banc placer devant le grillage devant les marches conduisant à la porte de Cul-de-Sac, montrant ainsi le commencement de la propriété des Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac.

Tout en fumant doucement sa pipe, s'amusant à créer des ronds de fumée avec sa bouche, Bilbon s'amusa à en faire de plus gros possible avant que ces derniers disparaissent. Et se laissant bercer, tout en ayant fermé les yeux, par le bruit du vent et de la vie douce de la Comté, le jeune nain-hobbit sursauta légèrement quand une fumée de vieux Toby vient lui percuter le nez, le ramenant à la réalité en rouvrant les yeux quand il vit une ombre devant lui qui lui masquait le soleil.

Une grande silhouette qu'il reconnut facilement même s'il ne l'avait point vu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

_ Gandalf ! Vous revoilà ! Bonjour ! Le salua-t'il tout en se relevant de son siège pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa barrière en bois pour rejoindre le magicien.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là Bilbon Sacquet ? Me souhaitez le bon jour, ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ? Lui demanda le dénommé Gandalf. Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée ou il faut être bon ? Continua-t'il de lui demander.

_ Tout cela à la fois je suppose Gandalf ! S'amusa Bilbon tout en enserrant ces bras autour des jambes du magicien. Vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude de parler en énigme à ce que je vois, mais venez entrer donc ? Vous avez beaucoup de chose à me raconter, nous pourrons discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé l'invita-t'il à entrer.

_ Parler autour d'un thé se sera volontiers, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, les autres m'attendent lui fit savoir Gandalf tout en entrant dans la maison hobbit à la suite de Bilbon.

_ Quels autres ?

_ Alaric et Alrik ne sont pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Gandalf semblant vouloir changer de sujet.

_ Ils font leur habituel tour de reconnaissance dans les environs avant leur partie de chasse, ils seront de retour ce soir lui annonça le hobbit-nain. Alors, dîtes-moi Gandalf qu'est-ce qui vous amène de nouveau dans la Comté après toutes ces années de silence ?

_ Je suis désolé mon cher Bilbon de n'avoir pas pu venir te rendre visite ces dernières années, j'ai été beaucoup occupé et il m'était malheureusement impossible de me débiner s'excusa le magicien.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Gandalf rassura Bilbon tout en retirant l'eau du feu et versant une tasse pour lui et le magicien, après que ce dernier est finis par réussir à s'asseoir. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ces derniers temps ?

_ Eh, bien, mon cher Bilbon, je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure lui avoua mystérieusement Gandalf alors que Bilbon s'était stopper dans sa préparation.

_ Une… Une aventure ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux mais aussi surpris. Je ne vois personne à l'Ouest de Bree qui se montrerait intéresser par des aventures, comme le dis si bien certains de mes cousins, se sont des choses désagréable qui ne vous apporte que des ennuis et retarde votre diner lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos, imitant la voix du cousin en question.

_ Lotho Sacquet de Besace ?

_ Exact ! Répondit Bilbon souriant à Gandalf qui avait trouvé celui qu'il avait imité. Sérieusement Gandalf, je rêve de découvrir le monde mais mes oncle ne le laisseront pas aller à une aventure sans eux, tout en sachant que je n'ai pas encore atteint ma majorité lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ C'est dans quelques jours si je ne me trompe, dans une dizaine de jours si je ne m'abuse pas ? Lui demanda le magicien.

_ Correct. Oncle Alaric et Oncle Alrik semblent avoir prévus quelque chose de grand pour mon anniversaire, je ne sais pas quoi mais ils ne cessent de discuter à voix basse quand il pense que j'ai le dos tourner lui avoua Bilbon en s'asseyant en face de lui avec leur thé servis. Je suis tenté d'écouter leurs discussions d'un côté mais de l'autre, je me dis que si je continus de faire comme si de rien n'était, ils pourraient bien me surprendre annonça-t'il.

_ Tu as une petite idée je présume ?

_ Plusieurs en réalité mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils me forgent une épée, une épée à ma taille surtout, parce que celle qu'ils ne cessent de me confier, sont naine et comme toutes leurs armes, elles sont affreusement lourde fit-il savoir à l'encontre du magicien. Je suis épuisé au bout de la cinquième parade ou de la huitième attaque, j'ai entendus dire que les épées elfiques sont si légère mais extrêmement résistantes, tu penses qu'il pourrait exister une épée à ma taille ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux.

_ Sans doute mais cela pourrait être des épées tailler pour des enfants lui fit savoir Gandalf à ce propos, heureux de voir que le jeune nain-hobbit était loin de la réalité concernant son présent, lui qui savait ce que les deux frères avaient prévus de faire. Mais revenons à l'essentiel, alors ? Serais-tu partant pour une aventure ? Lui redemanda-t'il.

_ Quel genre d'aventure ? Ou ça ? Avec qui ? Et dans quel but ?

_ Si je te dis Erebor ?

_ La Montagne Solitaire ? L'un des Sept Royaume Nains de la Terre du Milieu ?

_ Celui-là même approuva Gandalf.

_ Mais… D'après Oncle Alaric et Oncle Alrik, il serait entre les mains… je veux dire, entre les pattes d'un dragon, Smaug si je me rappel bien ? Lui demanda Bilbon.

_ Tout a fait correcte mon cher Bilbon et l'aventure que je propose, c'est d'aider l'héritier du trône de Durin de récupérer son Royaume…

_ Des pattes d'un dragon ! Gandalf, c'est… c'est du suicide ! Vous me voyez, moi, affronter un dragon pour ma première aventure dans le monde ? Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus facile à me demander d'abord ?

_ Bilbon, cela fait une bonne soixantaine d'année que le dragon n'a pas été vus et nous devons en profiter pour l'arrêter lui fit savoir Gandalf. Imagine à un instant qu'il veuille aller prendre l'air, se sont toutes les villes, tous les villages qu'il survolera qui seront réduis en cendre. Nous ne pouvons permettre que cette créature puisse commettre d'autre méfait comme cela a été le cas quand il s'est emparé d'Erebor, de nombreuses vies ont été perdus avec la perte de Dale et la mort de nombreux innocent lui rappela-t'il.

_ Mais…

_ Tu as toujours souhaité savoir ou ton Père venait, Bilbon ? Eh, bien, je te permets de connaitre cet endroit, de pouvoir aider un Roi et d'autre nain de récupérer leur royaume, de récupérer leur maison lui confia Gandalf. Si quelqu'un t'avait délogé pendant de nombreuses années de Cul-de-Sac et de la Comté, tu ne souhaiteras pas que l'on t'aide à le récupérer ?

_ Bien sûr, mais…Gandalf, je ne suis qu'un hobbit, enfin un hobbit-nain, j'ai très peu d'entrainement aux armes et… je serais plus qu'un fardeau pour eux alors tentez d'affronter un dragon…

_ Ce n'est pas demain que tu feras face au dragon Bilbon, il y a d'abord toute la route qui nous mènera à celui-ci qui sera tout aussi dangereuse le prévena Gandalf sur les difficultés que cette aventure pourrait amener.

_ Je ne sais pas trop Gandalf, sincèrement, je souhaite aider mais…

_ Bien évidemment je te laisse réfléchir calmement avant que les autres n'arrivent lui fit connaitre Gandalf, finissant son thé avant d'attraper ces effets et faisait un shampoing au nain-hobbit, se releva de son siège et quitta la cuisine.

_ Comment ça les autres ? De quels autres vous parlez Gandalf ?

_ Eh bien, des nains bien évidemment, ils viendront ce soir, ici-même, tenir la réunion avant notre départ pour Erebor demain lui apprit le magicien à ce propos.

_ Des nains ? Une armée de nain va venir à Cul-de-Sac ?

_ Pourquoi une armée, Bilbon ? Lui demanda Gandalf curieux de ce fait en se tournant vers lui après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée tout en se mettant à tracer quelque chose sur le battant vert que le propriétaire ne parvint pas à discerner.

_ Eh, bien, Erebor doit être immense et le dragon tout autant, il faudra bien une armée pour lui faire face, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je vous revois donc ce soir mon cher Bilbon, avec nos invités et vos oncles, bien évidemment le prévena le magicien, tout en sortant de la maison avant de se retourner vers lui une dernière fois. Ah, oui ! Préparer quelque chose de grand, ces nains risquent bien d'être affamer en arrivant ici lui fit-il savoir avant de le saluer une bonne fois pour toute et de quitter Cul-de-Sac.

_ Mais… Gandalf ? Gandalf !

Bien qu'il l'appelait et qu'il soit tenté de lui courir après pour avoir plus d'explication pour cette réunion qui allait s'écouler chez lui, Bilbon resta sans voix, sur le perron de sa maison, repensant à ce qui venait d'arriver et s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé la présence du Magicien Gris. Mais se pinçant fortement le bras, le faisant glapir de douleur, le jeune hobbit-nain se rendit bien compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Gandalf lui avait demandé de prendre part à une aventure pour reprendre un royaume des griffes d'un dragon.

Le Royaume d'origine de son Père.

Inspirant à fond, Bilbon retourna à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac et suivant les conseils de Gandalf, commença à préparer le repas de ce soir, faisant quelque chose de gros pour être sûr de palier à l'appétit gargantuesque d'une vingtaine de nains, ignorant complètement combien d'entre eux allaient venir. Il allait même peut être devoir organiser la salle à manger pour accepter autant de convive à la fois.

Soufflant pour expirer toute la pression dans ces muscles, Bilbon laissa de côté cette éventuel aventure à venir et se concentra uniquement sur le diner et de réaménager sa salle à manger.

* * *

**Et voila pour le chap3 ;)**

**le chap4 vera l'arrivée de la compagnie des nains à Cul-de-Sac et l'entrée de Thorin dans le chap5**

**je suis en plein dans l'écriture du chap6 donc je posterais sans doute le chap4 mercredi mais cela dépendra de vos com ;)**

**a vos com et a bientôt**

**biz 3**

**Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 04 Une compagnie de nain à Cul-

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme prévu voici le chapitre 4 avec l'entrée des nains à Cul-de-Sac XD**

**je remercie ScottishBloodyMary, Julindy, Belthyiel et Anam pour vos com, comme tous ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et qui la suive ;) certaines de vos questions trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitre et beaucoup plus dans les prochains XD  
**

**voila je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire BONNE LECTURE 3**

**et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

_**PS: hier soir, mardi 9 décembre, j'ai assisté au "marathon hobbit" 3 **_

_**s'était sans nulle doute la soirée la plus... sensationnel =D revoir les deux premiers films aux cinema et en 3D était super... le tout finaliser par la découverte du dernier opus du hobbit , pour moi c'était sans nulle doute le plus sombre et le plus spectaculaire des films de la Terre du Milieu avec le "Retour du Roi" 3  
pendant ces 2h24 on a pas le temps de souffler OoO on passe de scène d'action et d'affrontement l'une sur les autres jusqu'à la grande bataille des Cinq armées pour moi, la Bataille du Pelennor dans le Retour du Roi était la meilleure, là c'était encore mieux bien que cela soit plus un véritable massacre (je dois l'avouer) plus sanguinaire que celle du pelennor, il ne manque pas le fait qu'elle était bien orchestrer et réaliser  
bien que la fin tragique m'a fait pleurer, c'était sans nulle doute l'un des meilleurs films de Peter Jackson et je lui dis bravo à lui et aux acteurs qui ont sus nous faire vivre l'aventure jusqu'à la fin=D  
en clair c'est un film à voir et à revoir sans jamais sans lasser et prévoir des mouchoirs pour éponger les yeux :') cloturant en beauté la trilogie de la Terre du Milieu **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une Compagnie de Nain à Cul-de-Sac**

Après la visite de Gandalf, Bilbon s'était évertué à vider la moitié de son garde-manger, qui avait doublé de taille depuis l'arrivée de ces oncles à Cul-de-Sac, et qui, dans les normes hobbits, étaient prévus pour nourrir toute une famille durant plusieurs jours, le jeune nain-hobbit n'avait pas quitté un seul instant ces fours. Se chargeant d'abord de faire les petits pains et les brioches dont la patte aurait d'abord besoin d'un temps de repos avant de cuire, le jeune Sacquet s'occupa ensuite de préparer les éventuels déserts qu'ils serviraient à la fin.

Décidant de confectionner ces propres desserts préférés que sa Mère lui fasse étant petit, Bilbon opta pour les cookies, les gâteaux à la cannelle et les tartes à la pomme. Il lui fallut bien une heure pour finir chacun des dessert dans des proportions élever mais raisonnable, avant de les laisser de côté et s'attaquer à la cuisson des pains et brioches pendant qu'il allait se charger du plat de résistance.

Pour le plat principal, Bilbon choisit de faire des pommes frites avec du gigot et du poisson griller, avec son fameux ragout de lapin pour ceux qui souhaiterait plus de viande. Terminant par sortir les brioches et le pain du four, Bilbon mit ensuite cuire ces dessert les uns après les autres, pour ce qui était des entrés, il avait déjà de la charcuterie et autre assortiment de fringale avant le plat principal. Alors qu'il alla chercher les tonneaux de vins et de bière dans le garde-manger et de les faire rouler dans le couloir, allant d'abord faire un peu de place dans la salle à manger, en espérant sincèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux sinon, ils n'allaient pas tous entrer à l'intérieur.

Tout en veillant à ne pas faire cramer ces desserts, dès qu'ils furent prêts, Bilbon les sortis et les mit de côtés pour refroidir avec le pain et les brioches, avant de se concentrer sur les plats en eux-mêmes. Plaçant le ragout cuire au-dessus de la cheminée, Bilbon fit griller le gigot avec les pommes frites dans le four et les poissons se mirent à griller au-dessus, sur la plaque.

Regardant ces derniers plats cuire, Bilbon regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire, il jeta un œil dans son salon pour voir qu'il avait déjà mis les assiettes, les verres et autres couverts, poser sur un côté de la table attendant de savoir combien de nain allait s'y installer, quand il baissa les yeux sur ces vêtements. Ayant oublié de mettre son tablier pour cuisiner, Bilbon s'était tâché de farine, de sauce et autre friture pendant qu'il préparait et il était bon pour aller e changer une fois encore.

Veillant à ce que ces plats n'allaient pas bruler pendant son absence, le jeune Sacquet s'empressa de regagner sa chambre et de chercher quelque chose dans ces affaires qui pourraient faire l'affaire pour ce soir. Fixant ces tenus hobbits, Bilbon riva son attention sur les tuniques naines que ces oncles lui avaient offert ou confectionner, ignorant s'il pourrait en porter une ou se serait trop oser. Après tous ces futures convives ne devaient pas connaitre le sang-mêlé chez qui ils allaient être ?

Bilbon savait par ces oncles que certains nains avaient des idéaux très strictes comme celle de l'importance du sang nain, une des races fortes de la Terre du Milieu et qu'il était impensable qu'un nain puisse s'enticher d'un autre être d'une autre race. Le Sacquet sait parfaitement qu'au début, ces oncles ne lui avaient pas caché pour ne pas lui mentir, que lorsqu'ils avaient appris son existence, ils avaient été choqués et stupéfait de ces origines. Ils avaient tous les deux mis plusieurs jours avant de commencer à l'accepter et de se transformer en oncle gâteux.

Alors, oui, mettre une tunique naine allait pas aller mais s'il mélangeait les deux styles cela pourrait aller, après tout, Bilbon ressemblait à n'importe quel hobbit, il ne pourrait jamais saisir le vrai message avant que ces oncles ne viennent à parler de ce « détail », surtout quand tous aviseraient des nattes perlé à l'arrière de son crâne. Surtout quand ces derniers finiraient par aviser les armes naines qui se trouvaient accrocher aux murs, aux armes et casques d'orques placer aussi en évidence comme des trophées par ces oncles, et des nombreuses cartes de la Terre du Milieu un peu partout.

Cela allait finir par être évident mais tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ces deux oncles seraient là quand tout sera révéler. De toute façon, Bilbon n'avait nullement l'attention de cacher ces origines, lui qui était fier de ces parents, qui avaient des personnes respectables, courageuses, solidaire et loyales, il ne leur ferait pas honte de devoir choisir entre ces deux côtés pour se présenter à ces futures convives.

Il allait être un hôte charmant, portant fièrement ces deux côtés : enfilant un autre pantalon en lin et une chemise blanche purement hobbit, Bilbon attrapa l'une des longues tuniques naines simples, sans manche et lui tombant jusqu'au genou d'un bleu royale à léger col. Attachant une simple ceinture de cuire autour de sa taille, le Sacquet se frotta les mains pour s'occuper l'esprit quand il alla voir que les plats allaient prêt dans quelques minutes, tandis que la nuit était tombé depuis un moment déjà quand la sonnette se mit à sonner.

Ces deux oncles ne sonnaient jamais et Gandalf se chargeait de frapper deux coups à la porte, cela ne voulait qu'annoncer qu'une seule chose : les nains étaient arrivés à Cul-de-Sac.

Inspirant à fond, tout en allant à la porte d'entrée, Bilbon s'empressa d'ouvrir celle-ci pour ne pas faire attendre ces « invités » quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul nain se trouvant sur le palier de sa porte. Un grand nain au crâne raser et tatouer et une longue barbe noire, rivant un regard fort vers lui, le faisant frissonner car Bilbon savait une chose au premier coup d'œil : il avait à faire à un guerrier. Un redoutable guerrier pour être plus précis.

_ Dwalin, pour vous servir se présenta le nain en s'inclinant devant lui, bien qu'en plusieurs regards ce dernier avait aperçu la tenue naine comme les tresses perlés qu'il avait au-dessus de sa nuque.

Connaissant la forme de politesse des nains, Bilbon s'empressa de la lui rendre.

_ Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir salua-t'il tout en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser son invité y entré, chose qu'il fit sans le quitter un seul instant du regard. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route ? Lui demanda-t'il pour tenter de converser, tout en lui prenant la lourde cape qu'il lui donna, tandis qu'il déposa ces marteaux de combat à côté de l'entrée.

_ Cela peut aller confia Dwalin à son encontre avant que son regard ne soit attirer par l'un des murs d'entrée, celui où se trouvait les portes manteaux, pour apercevoir des manteaux de nains comme certains des trophées au-dessus. Ou est-ce mon gars ? La nourriture, il a dit qu'il y en aurait, en quantité ? Certains de mes frères sont déjà arrivés ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Non. Vous êtes le premier avoua Bilbon avant de suivre la conversation pour ainsi éviter les premières questions. Suivez-moi, je suis sûr que vous devez être affamé, souhaitez-vous prendre quelques entrées en attendant l'arrivée des autres ? Je servirais les plats quand tout le monde sera arrivée annonça-t'il tout en le menant à la salle à manger, en remarquant parfaitement que les odeurs de nourriture avaient finis par attirer l'attention de ce dernier.

Tout en lui désignant la grande table en question, Bilbon lui montra les assiettes d'entrée tout en attrapant l'une des chopes de bière tout en se dirigeant vers les tonneaux en question, tandis que Dwalin observait son environnement.

_ Vin rouge ou bière ?

_ Bière.

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon fit couler une bonne quantité de bière dans la chope jusqu'à renverser avant de le poser en face de son invitée qui l'attrapa, son étrange regard concentrer river vers une chose que Bilbon avait oublié de retirer de la salle, ayant l'habitude de la laisser là. L'une des anciens marteaux de guerre de son Père.

La seule de ces armes que ces Oncles lui avaient ramenées quand ils avaient finis par le retrouver et que son Père avait déposé à côté du meuble, la veille de son départ pour la guerre. Demandant à Bilbon de garder un œil sur elle et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas bouger de place jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, à cet époque, c'était une promesse de revenir qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir.

A cette époque, Bilbon en avait voulus à son Père de n'être pas revenu, âgé de neuf ans, il avait hurlé sur ces oncles que s'étaient de leur faute qu'il l'avait perdu et il avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs jours. Tout comme sa Mère d'ailleurs, elle avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait appris le triste sort de son époux et avait déserté le lit conjugal pour demeurer dans la chambre de Bilbon, mais excepter cela, elle avait tout fait pour paraitre forte aux yeux de son fils, des deux nains et des autres de la Comté.

Ce n'est quand grandissant, que Bilbon avait compris que son Père n'était en rien responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, comme ces oncles d'ailleurs. Son Père avait fait jurer, alors qu'il agonisait sur le champ de bataille à Alaric et Alrik qu'ils retourneraient vivant dans la Comté et veilleraient sur son fils et son épouse. Ils en avaient fait le serment sur leur sang mêlé, promesse solennel des nains qui, si elle venait à être rompus, l'âme de celui qui avait trompé la promesse se verrait brûler dans les feux des enfers.

Au début, Bilbon avait crus que ces derniers le faisaient par devoir pour honorer la mort de son Père, comme la promesse qu'ils firent l'année suivants à sa Mère, mais avec les années, il avait constaté qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme une corvée. Et il avait commencé à les aimer et à les appeler Oncle, pour leur montrer son affection et sa loyauté envers eux.

Le jeune Sacquet savait que son Oncle Alaric possédait un marteau de guerre identique dans sa chambre, des anciens marteaux forger dans les grandes forges d'Erebor pour la garde, ou la seule chose qui les différenciaient, était la rune qui se trouvait gravé sur la poigner de l'arme et qui était frappé par son propriétaire. La rune sur celle de son Oncle représentait la « Force », alors que celle sur la poigner de son Père était une rune signifiant « Frère » qui voulait désigner le lien fraternel, comme une arme des plus personnel.

_ Désolé, ce marteau se trouve ici depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant avoua tristement Bilbon en se dirigeant vers ce dernier et l'empoignant à deux mains pour pouvoir le soulever de sa place. C'est l'une des armes que mon Père possédait de sa première maison, il l'avait laissé ici, en me promettant d'y veiller dessus jusqu'à son retour. Il n'est jamais rentré raconta-t'il tout simplement en jetant un œil à Dwalin qui le fixa lui et l'arme, alors qu'une lueur de compréhension commençait à se faire dans ces yeux tandis qu'il riva un coup d'œil sur ces petites tresses perler sous ces boucles.

_ Je vais aller la déposer dans ma chambre, je reviens de suite s'excusa Bilbon avant de s'empresser d'aller dans sa chambre pour la mettre quelque part en attendant, et pour éviter la question qui était sur le point d'être posé.

Avisant l'une des couvertures laisser à l'abandon sur son lit, Bilbon recouvrit l'arme de son défunt Père dedans et finit par le déposer sur son bureau remplis de parchemin et carte, mais n'y faisant pas attention. Il caressa une dernière fois celle-ci tandis qu'il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer et avait bien faillis se produire, il était à deux doigts de parler de son Père avec un parfait inconnu.

Se traitant de tous les noms pour son imbécilité et essayant de rester calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces Oncles ou de Gandalf, Bilbon revena à la réalité quand il vint à entendre une nouvelle fois la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonner, un autre nain avait finis par arriver.

Se dépêchant d'aller ouvrir à son autre invité surpris, Bilbon constata que celui-ci était plus petit que le premier et surtout plus vieux aux vus de ces cheveux et sa longue barbe blanche, portant un long manteau rouge, lui donnant cette impression qu'il avait à faire à un vieux guerrier qu'au robuste guerrier qui se trouvait dans sa salle à manger.

_ Balin, pour vous servir salua le nouvel arrivant, en s'inclinant à son tour tout en ayant ouvert ces bras en grand.

_ Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir répondit cordialement le Sacquet et de laisser son nouvel invité entré chez lui. Belle soirée ? Lui demanda-t'il se doutant aussi que ce dernier serait un peu plus bavard que l'autre.

Avec cette impression d'avoir un grand père gâteux devant lui comparer à la montagne de muscle, qui comme le colosse finit aussi par discerner ces tresses à perle sous ces boucles.

_ Oui, c'est une belle soirée mais entre nous, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir avoua le dénommé Balin, comme si de rien n'était tout en entrant dans la demeure. Suis-je en retard ?

_ Non. Vous êtes dans les premiers arriver répondit simplement Bilbon à ce propos, tout en entendant du bruit venant de sa droite.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, le Sacquet comme le nouvel arrivant virent Dwalin se mettre à secouer l'une des boites de cookie pour tenter d'en prendre un, quand Balin se mit à éclater de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'autre nain.

_ Bonsoir mon frère salua Balin en allant à la rencontre de Dwalin.

_ Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois; fit remarquer Dwalin à ce propos, tout en allant à la rencontre de son frère.

_ Plus gros pas plus petit et suffisamment malin pour nous deux lui fit savoir Balin à son encontre, tout en appuyant ces dires par un clin d'œil.

Cela les fit rire tous les deux alors que Dwalin déposa ces mains sur ces épaules, pendant que Balin serra ces dernières avant qu'ils ne prennent tous les un air sérieux et Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de voir ce qu'ils firent quand il entendit un grand « boum ». Les deux nains venaient de se frapper le front l'un contre l'autre, une coutume naine pour montrer un geste affectueux à l'encontre d'un frère ou d'un ami proche, avant que ces derniers ne se mirent à se sourire mutuellement pour ensuite se mettre à discuter.

_ As-tu mangé Balin ?

_ Pas encore, non.

_ Dans ce cas, viens, le gamin a fait tout une ribambelle de plat mais je crois qu'il attend l'arrivée des autres pour pouvoir nous servir lui fit savoir Dwalin à l'encontre de son frère, tout en désignant Bilbon de la tête qui s'évertua à remplir une autre chope de vin pour le nouvel arrivant.

_ Je voudrais d'ailleurs savoir, Gandalf ne me l'a pas dit, mais… combien de nain doivent venir ce soir ? Leur demanda Bilbon, tout en remettant la chope de bière à Balin, qui s'empressa de le remercier avant de répondre à sa question :

_ Nous serons treize nains plus le magicien, donc quatorze.

_ Seulement treize nains ? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué pour reprendre une citée d'un dragon ? Leur demanda Bilbon étonné d'apprendre le nombre de nains qui se lancerait dans cette quête.

_ Comment…

_ Gandalf me l'a avoué mais je peux constater qu'il ne vous a rien dit à mon sujet, c'est un peu encourageant avoua Bilbon. Les autres avaient la sale habitude de me prendre de haut alors…

_ Il nous a conseillé un jeune hobbit pour devenir notre cambrioleur lors de cette quête avoua Balin, en constatant que Bilbon n'avait nullement l'attention d'aller au fond de sa pensée.

_ Un cambrioleur ? Bien sûr, pour reprendre une montagne d'un dragon, il faut un cambrioleur s'amusa Bilbon à ce sujet avant de commencer à placer dix-sept plats et couverts pour chaque personne qui viendrait à s'installer à table. Je ne crois pas que mes Oncles apprécieraient grandement que je me lance dans une telle aventure pour ma première sortie, mais je fais confiance à Gandalf pour les rassurer fit-il remarquer.

_ Nous serons quinze, petit, il y a deux place en trop lui fit savoir Dwalin en le regardant installer ces derniers et en se demandant s'il savait compter.

_ Mes deux Oncles devraient, eux aussi, pas tardé à rentrer et ils n'auront sans doute pas encore diné. Comme je les connais, ils n'auraient pas cessé de se disputer pour savoir qui a attraper le meilleurs gibier et je devrais encore jouer les arbitres s'amusa Bilbon.

_ Dis-moi petit, j'ignorais que les hobbits possédaient la même coutume que les nains pour les tresses ? Lui demanda curieux Balin en fixant ces dernières sous ces boucles.

_ Ca ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas hobbit. La seule chose qui appartient au hobbit sont : nos cheveux boucler, nos oreilles pointus et nos pieds poilus avoua Bilbon. Non, les tresses, sait mon Père qui me les a faites quand j'étais plus jeune annonça-t'il tout en allant chercher des petits pains dans la cuisine et d'autre saucisse et charcuterie pour palier l'attente de ces invités avant l'arrivée des derniers nains.

_ Ton Père connaissait des nains ? Lui demanda curieux Dwalin à ce propos. Le marteau que tu as pris tout à l'heure, est un vieux style de marteau que l'on forgeait autrefois à Erebor. Comment ton Père a-t'il put en trouver une ?

_ Parce que c'était la sienne admit Bilbon avant de lancer les pieds dans le plat, il n'avait rien à perdre. Parce qu'il était originaire d'Erebor. Mon Père était un nain finit-il par leur avouer.

Et avant même que les deux nains devant lui n'aient eu le temps de réagir à son annonce, la cloche de la porte sonna une fois encore et Bilbon s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au prochain nain, pour ainsi éviter le prochain interrogatoire ou les insultes qui pourraient pleuvoir sur sa tête.

Ouvrant celle-ci, Bilbon ne fit pas face à un nain mais à deux nains. L'un blond et l'autre brun, tous les deux jeunes et vêtus de fourrure pour le premier et de cuire pour le second, des frères sans nulle doute quand il les vit se présenter l'un après l'autre à son encontre.

_ Fili commença le premier, le blond.

_ Et Kili finit le deuxième, le brun.

_ Pour vous servir annoncèrent-ils ensemble et en chœur alors qu'ils s'inclinèrent bien bas devant lui, avant de se redresser et que le brun, le dénommé Kili, ne vienne à continuer la conversation : Vous devez être Mr Soquet ?

_ On dirait un enfant remarqua le blond, le dénommé Fili, en le fixant.

_ C'est Sacquet et pas Soquet ! Annonça Bilbon à l'encontre de Kili pour que ce dernier ne vienne pas à buter sur son nom de famille, avant de river son regard sur Fili. Eh, oui ! Je parais jeune mais j'atteindrais ma majorité dans quelques jours et je serais considéré comme adulte parmis les miens lui fit-il savoir.

_ Est-ce que tous les hobbits possèdent eux aussi des tresses avec des perles comme les nôtres ? Demanda curieux Kili en avisant ces dernières dans les boucles de Bilbon, quand il les fit entrer.

_ Donnez-moi vos affaires pour que je puisse aller les entreposer dans une des chambres pendant que vous pourriez rejoindre Monsieur Dwalin et Monsieur Balin dans la salle à manger leur fit-il savoir tout en désignant la direction de la pièce en question.

_ Ils sont déjà là ! S'exclama heureux Kili avant de déposer ces armes dans les bras, déjà tendu de Bilbon avant de suivre les indications et de rejoindre les deux autres nains.

_ Faites attention, je viens de les faire affuter prévena Fili tout en déposant ces deux épées, avant de vider ces poches et sa veste des nombreux poignards qu'il détenait.

Bilbon remercia les entrainements répéter de ces oncles, ne ployant guère sous le poids qu'on lui plaçait sur les bras. S'il avait été un simple hobbit, il aurait ployé sous le premier kilo de métal mais cela n'était rien comparer au poids que lui faisait porter ces Oncles durant les entrainements pour endurcir ces bras de soulever plus de charge.

_ C'est jolie chez vous avoua Kili en revenant chercher son frère après avoir salué les deux vieux nains se tenant dans la salle à manger. C'est vous qui l'avez construit ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux, tout en se mettant à décrotter ces bottes sur l'une des caisses du couloir.

_ Non, elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations fit savoir Bilbon avant de le voir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça, c'est le coffre de mariage de ma défunte Mère et j'y tiens répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Oh, désolé ! S'excusa-t'il avant que Dwalin ne vient les chercher quand il les vit pas revenir.

_ Allez les garçons, venez-vous posés ! Leur fit savoir le nain, tout en désignant à ces deux cadets la salle à manger ou Balin les attendait, pendant que Bilbon alla déposer les armes à côtés des affaires des deux premiers nains, lorsque la sonnette retentit une troisième fois durant la soirée.

_ Ces nains ne pourraient-ils pas arriver tous en même temps râla pour la forme le Sacquet avant d'ouvrir sa porte en grande pour accueillir le prochain nain.

Mais Bilbon dut reculer quand il entendit des cris de surprise avant de voir basculer plusieurs nains devant lui, tombant les uns sur les autres sur le pas de sa porte, dans une mélange de bras et de jambe mêler. Alors qu'ils essayaient chacun de se relever, les plus écraser grognant à l'encontre des derniers de se dépêcher de se relever avant qu'ils ne finissent par être étouffer, Bilbon finit par apercevoir ne grande silhouette derrière tous ces nains, qui se baissa pour pouvoir trouver le regard du jeune Sacquet.

_ Gandalf ?

_ Bonsoir mon cher Bilbon, voici un groupe de nain que j'ai croisé en arrivant le salua-t'il alors qu'il regarda, un à un les nains réussirent à se relever du sol. Sommes-nous les premiers à être arrivé ou bien…

_ J'ai déjà Dwalin, Balin, Fili et Kili dans ma salle à manger répondit simplement Bilbon, tout en désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule, la pièce en question ou on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire y parvenir.

_Ce qui fait douze nains réunis, il ne nous en manque plus qu'un dans ce cas remarqua Gandalf tout en fixant les nains devant lui. Bien sur vos Oncles ne sont pas encore rentrés ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Si c'était le cas Gandalf, je crois que vous les entendriez rouspéter et jeter tout le monde dehors répliqua Bilbon.

_ Tout a fait s'amusa Gandalf à ce propos. Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter notre hôte et notre, sans nulle doute, future cambrioleur, Bilbon Sacquet fit-il la présentation en le présentant au nain.

_ Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir salua convenablement le hobbit en s'inclinant devant ces derniers, qui s'empressèrent à leur tour de se présenter.

_ Bofur, pour votre service se présenta un nain au cheveux et barbe noire avec un étrange chapeau en laine sur la tête. Et voici mon frère Bifur, excusez-le, depuis qu'il a reçus cette hache dans la tête, il ne communique quand Khuzdul lui fit-il savoir tout en désignant un autre nain aux cheveux et barbe noir et grise hirsute, alors qu'un morceau de hache se trouvait enfoncer sur en plein milieu de son front, juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche.

Alors que le nain en question se mit à le saluer dans la langue des nains, Bilbon s'empressa de répéter la même salutation qu'il avait faite depuis le début de soirée, mais cette fois-ci en khuzdul en inclinant la tête vers Bifur qui l'observa choquer. Comme le reste des nains autour de lui d'ailleurs tandis que Gandalf ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

_ Mes Oncles m'ont enseigné de nombreux langages de la Terre du Milieu, le Khuzdul en faisait partis expliqua Bilbon sur la nature de son savoir pour répondre à leur question muette.

L'instant suivant, les présentations reprirent avec un peu plus de sourire et de joie dans le regard de ces convives :

_ Bombur, pour vous servir salua le nain roux dont les moustaches avaient été natté l'une dans l'autre, alors qu'il était sans conteste le plus énorme du groupe.

_ Dori, pour vous servir se présenta un nain quelque peu joufflu, aux cheveux gris dont les tresses torsader autour de sa tête était enfermer dans des longs tube de métal.

_ Nori, pour vous servir se présenta le nain suivant, celui dont les cheveux brun formait comme une étoile à trois branches au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Ori, pour vous servir salua le suivant, un petit rouquin, l'air curieux de ce qu'il entourait autour de lui.

Les trois derniers nains étaient sans nulle doute frère aux vus de leur ressemblance et de leur prénom quasi identique. Alors que les deux derniers nains, eux aussi sans doute des frères, dont l'ainé paraissait être l'un des plus vieux du groupe, s'il comptait Dori et Balin.

_ Gloin, pour vous servir salua le nain aux cheveux et à la barbe rousse ébouriffer.

_ Et Oin, pour vous servir se présenta le dernier nain aux cheveux gris alors qu'il avait placé un cor à son oreille, quand Bilbon saisit que celui-ci devait surement être dure d'oreille car il reconnaissait l'instrument qui permettait aux personnes âgé qui avait du mal à entendre d'écouter.

_ Enchanter ! Gandalf, vous les accompagner à la salle à manger, je vais aller chercher les plats pour les mettre sur la table, tout le monde n'aura plus qu'à se servir lui fit-il savoir avant d'attraper son bras quand il passa devant lui, à la suite des nains qu'il dirigeait vers la pièce en question. Et, Dwalin et Balin savent déjà tous les deux qui était mon Père, ou tout du moins de quel race il était lui fit-il savoir dans un murmure.

Hochant de la tête, Gandalf s'occupa de suivre ces derniers dans la salle à manger pendant que Bilbon regagnait la cuisine pour amener les plats principaux, puisqu'ils avaient déjà ramené toutes les entrés, les pains et les brioches avant l'arrivée des derniers nains. Bien que d'après le magicien, il manquait encore un nain encore absent, en comptant aussi ces deux Oncles qui ne paraissaient pas presser de revenir.

Attrapant d'abord la marmite de ragout, il porta celle-ci jusque dans la salle à manger qui fut bien animée sous les discussions et les rires des nains qui s'étaient lancés sur les petits plats se trouvant déjà là. Le voyant arriver, Bofur et Balin s'empressèrent de pousser leurs camarades de son chemin, comme faisant de la place sur la table pour qu'il puisse poser le plat en question.

Les remerciant, Bilbon alla ensuite chercher les poissons grillé que Gandalf lui prit des mains gentiment pour le déposer à son tour sur sa table, avant que le Sacquet ne s'occupe de rapporter le plus gros plat, celui qui allait attirer la faim des nains. Le gigot et les pommes-frites.

D'ailleurs quand ces derniers le virent arriver avec, Bofur se contenta de l'attraper et de le faire passer aux autres pour le poser sur la table, avant que le nain n'attrape Bilbon par le bras et ne le pousse à s'asseoir à son tour.

_ Allez gamin, assis-toi ! Tu nous as vraiment gâtés en plat, merci beaucoup ! Le remercia Bofur, gênant le pauvre Sacquet qui répliqua que ce n'était rien.

Mais la minute suivante, tous les autres nains se mirent à complimenter les plats du Sacquet, faisant rougir de gêne ce dernier alors que Bombur, le nain de la bande qui était le cuisiner, lui demanda de but en blanc s'il pouvait lui donner les recettes de ces plats.

_ Ce se sont des recettes de famille de ma Mère, elle m'a tout appris, je pourrais vous en dire quelques-uns promit Bilbon à l'encontre de ce dernier, qui lui souria tout en levant son verre de bière à sa santé. Laissez quand même des plats pour le dernier nain qui doit venir, comme mes deux Oncles d'ailleurs leur demanda-t'il pour ainsi préserver de la nourriture pour les trois derniers nains qui manquaient.

Hochant de la tête alors que les nains en questions qui se trouvaient assis autour des places vides, s'empressèrent de mettre des proportions de nourriture pour les prochains arrivant, avant que chacun ne se reconcentrent sur leur propre plat.

_ D'ailleurs, ou est-il ? Demanda Gandalf à l'assemblée pour connaitre la position du dernier nain du groupe.

_ Il est en retard c'est tout, il est allé dans le nord pour une réunion de notre clan, il va arriver leur avoua Dwalin sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce denier.

_ Et vos Oncles, Bilbon ?

_ Vous savez comment ils peuvent être durant une chasse Gandalf, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils ne se rendent même compte que la nuit soit tombé depuis longtemps quand ils seront sortis de leur concours de trouver celui qui aura les plus gros gibier dans sa besace lui fit remarquer, tout en se servant un morceau de gigot, de pomme-frite et ragout de lapin.

Continuant de manger calmement, Bilbon put voir la nourriture voler au-dessus de la table, certaines choses passant devant le nez de Gandalf le faisant sursauter et sourire le Sacquet, qui n'était nullement surpris des manières de ces invités. Il connaissait l'habilité des nains, en particulier pour ce qui était de lancer de la nourriture au-dessus des tables, pour ainsi les donner à leur camarade. Même que Bofur apostropha Bombur, se trouvant au bout de table de l'autre côté, lui lançant l'un des morceaux de jambons ou encore, que Fili qui était partis se verser de la bière dans sa chope et celle de son frère, se mit à monter sur la table et évitant d'écraser les plats rejoigna les côtés de son cadet.

La seconde d'après, Dwalin versa le contenu de sa bière dans la trompe d'Oin, juste à côté de lui, ce dernier ne se rendant compte de rien, continuant de manger quand il finit par sentir celle-ci lui chatouiller l'oreille. Fier de son coup, Dwalin renversa la chope avant de la poser sur la table alors qu'Oin le fusillait de regard tout en maugréant dans sa barbe, avant de se mettre à souffler dans sa trompe pour en faire sortir la bière, la faisant sonner comme une trompette, sous les rires des autres nains.

Quand :

_ Allez les gars à trois ! Commença à compter Bofur en levant sa chope de bière très vite suivis par les autres excepter Gandalf et Bilbon qui les regarda faire. Un ! Deux ! Compta-t'il.

_ Cul sec ! Finit Kili avant de boire sa bière comme tous les autres, la vidant en une traite alors que Bilbon remarqua un détail.

Parmis tous les nains en train de vider leurs chopes, seules Fili, Kili et Balin parurent être les seuls à ne pas s'en renverser sur soit, et le Sacquet ne fut guère surpris quand débuta, par la suite un concours de rot. Il savait que les nains avaient de sacrer estomac, sans compter les remonter gastrique qu'ils pouvaient avoir, voir ces derniers se comporter comme les nains qu'ils étaient, lui fit rappeler que ces deux Oncles n'étaient pas encore rentré. Ce qui, quand on les connaissait bien, n'était guère dans leurs habitudes de ne pas être encore rentré à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

_ Dîtes moi mon garçon l'appela doucement Balin à ces côtés. J'ai ouïe dire par mon frère que vous possédiez un très ancien marteau de guerre, comme tous les nombreux trophées qui se trouvent ici, est ce tout cela à vous ou à votre Père? Lui demanda-t'il tout en désignant du pouce, derrière lui, sur le mur du couloir un casque noir d'orque sous lesquels avaient été croisé une arme de gobelin et une épée de nain.

Détail d'ailleurs que tous les autres nains avaient finis par appercevoir en entrant dans la maison, chose étonnante pour eux de savoir qu'un hobbit de la Comté possédait ce genre de décoration chez lui. Contrairement au vieux nain et à son frère qui connaissaient une partie de la vérité, et Gandalf qui la connaissait tout autant, tandis que les autres curieux, avait porté leur attention sur leur hôte quand Bilbon comprit facilement ce que ces derniers avaient en tête.

Qu'il leur dévoile ces origines.

_ Non, ce ne sont pas les miens, comme celle de mon Père d'ailleurs, elles appartiennent tous à mes Oncles. Des trophées de guerre qu'ils ont emporté avec eux durant leur dernier grand combat avoua simplement Bilbon en jetant un œil vers ces dernières. Ils n'ont jamais remis un pied dans un combat après cela, ils avaient fait la promesse à mon Père de veiller sur moi leur annonça-t'il avant de se décider d'aller les chercher : Si vous pouvez m'excuser ?

Quittant la table, laissant ainsi les nains à leurs interrogations, bien que Balin et Dwalin ne disent rien pour éclairer la lanterne de leur camarade, bien qu'ils jettent des regards en biais vers Gandalf, celui-ci s'étant levé à la suite du Sacquet pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Bilbon ? Ou allez-vous donc mon enfant ? Lui demanda-t'il quand il le regarda attraper son manteau et sa cape, ainsi que l'un des ceinturons d'épée naine qu'il laissait toujours accrocher sur sa penderie. Vous ne comptez pas nous quitter mon garçon ?

_ Non ! Je dois aller chercher mes Oncles avoua simplement Bilbon en attachant le ceinturon à sa taille avec le fourreau, pour ensuite relier sa cape autour de son cou. Même s'ils mettent toujours du temps pour rentrer, cela ne dépasse pas autant cette heure de la nuit Gandalf, il leur est peut être arrivé quelque chose et…

_ Ne vous mettez pas des idées derrière la tête Bilbon, vos Oncles sont grands et ont vécus pire, ils ont seulement été retardé lui promit Gandalf. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent et…

_ Justement Gandalf, je ne peux pas me calmer lui fit remarquer Bilbon mal à l'aise, ce qui était étrange, lui qui était amuser quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme une impression que… quelque chose de mal va arriver, je ne me l'explique pas Gandalf lui avoua-t'il alors qu'il essayait de savoir d'où venait ce malaise.

Bilbon avait cette impression de l'avoir déjà ressentis par le passé, cette peur viscérale qui le prenait aux tripes avant de disparaitre comme si rien ne s'était produit.

_ Bilbon…

_ Excusez-moi, je suis désoler de vous déranger s'excusa une voix à quelques mètres d'eux, qui attira leur attention.

Rivant leur regard vers le nain qui venait de les aborder, Bilbon reconnut Ori, l'un des plus jeunes nains de la bande, ce dernier s'étant rapproché de lui, en tenant son assiette dans ces mains.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? Lui demanda le jeune nain, complètement ignorant à présent qu'il avait finis de manger, de ce qu'il faisait de sa gamelle.

_ Moi je sais Ori, donne-la moi ? L'invita Fili qui paraissait, lui-aussi, avoir finis de manger comme une grande partie de ces invités d'ailleurs, quand Bilbon les vit un peu partout, disperser dans sa maison.

Et tandis que Fili s'empara de la fameuse assiette en question qu'il s'en débarrassa simplement en la lançant droit vers Gandalf. Le Magicien Gris ayant saisis ce qu'avait l'intention de faire le nain, s'était empressé de s'écarter de la route du projectile, qui fut habilement attraper par Kili, de l'autre côté du couloir. Et que ce dernier, l'ayant saisis d'une seule main, l'autre occuper à tenir sa pipe, n'hésita pas, lui non plus, à la lancer droit vers la cuisine, et Bilbon frémit à l'éventuel porcelaine casser qu'il viendrait à entendre quand il saisit, un autre nain avait dus, lui aussi, attraper l'assiette de porcelaine.

Sauf qu'à sa plus grande surprise et sa plus grande terreur, l'assiette d'Ori ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule vaisselle à être jeter de main en main, à sa plus grande consternation. Bilbon ne souhaitant guère avoir de la vaisselle cassé après toute cette journée.

_ Posez-ça ! Excusez-moi c'était à ma Mère ! Cette vaisselle du quartier ouest à plus d'un siècle ! Leur fit-il savoir, espérant qu'il cesse le manège qu'ils venaient tous de débuter, usant aussi bien de leur pieds ou de leurs épaules, comme s'il ne s'était s'agis d'un jeu.

Tandis que Bilbon allait stopper les deux frères avant qu'il n'y est de la casse, il finit par apercevoir quatre des nains, encore assis à table, se mettre à jouer avec leurs couverts les uns contre les autres, s'amusant entre eux et tapant du pied sous la table.

_ Arrêtez s'il-vous-plait ! Et ne faîtes pas ça, vous allez les émousser !

_ Oh, vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! S'amusa Bofur à l'encontre de ces camarades, en particulier Nori, Gloin et Dori.

_ _Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux_ commença à chanter Kili.

_ _Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux_ reprit Fili à la suite.

_ _Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes_ continua Oin avant que le reste de la bande ne se joigne à cette chanson improvisé. _V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

_Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras,_

_Laissez les os sur le tapis en tas,_

_Versez le lait sous le sol tout propre,_

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes._

Sous les yeux médusés de Bilbon et amusez de Gandalf, les nains se mirent tous à se rassembler entre la salle à manger et la cuisine, se mettant à balancer toutes les assiettes, excepter les trois qui contenaient encore de la nourriture pour les trois derniers nains, et se mirent à ranger la vaisselle sans qu'il ne puisse rien arrêté et Bombur se mettre à finir les restes dans les assiettes.

_Videz les peaux dans une bassine bouillante,_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyant,_

_S'ils en restent chose étonnante,_

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent,_

_V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste._

Et arrêtant d'être que simple spectateur, Bilbon se fraya un chemin parmis les nains qui se moquaient de lui, ouvertement il ne faut pas l'oublier, pour constater avec stupeur que toute sa vaisselle était intacte et bien empiler au centre de la table. Ces plats encore chaud, ou ce qui restait à l'intérieur, avaient été placé en bout de table avec les trois assiettes et la nourriture qui si trouvait toujours d'ailleurs.

Les yeux stupéfait de les voir en état, Bilbon ne fit guère attention à leur moquerie quand ils vinrent à entendre du bruit à la porte et des voix que le jeune Sacquet reconnut facilement.

_ Enfin, les voilà ! Ils sont rentrés souffla de soulagement Bilbon en accourant à la porte pour leur ouvrir cette dernière et leur faire passer un savon pour l'avoir laisser si longtemps tout seul avec ces nains.

Mais sa remontrance mourut dans sa bouche, quand Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement deux nains, arrivant au pied de sa porte, mais trois nains dont deux se trouvaient être ces Oncles. Et ces derniers ne paraissaient pas être dans le meilleur état dans lequel ils se trouvaient quand il les avait quittés plus tôt dans la forêt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chap 4 XD**

**je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui arrive à la fin vous vous en êtes douter ;)**

**le "chapitre 5 un danger menace" sera poster vendredi =D**

**sinon hâte de lire vos commentaires et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine XD**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 05 Un danger menace

**Bonjour =D**

**comme promis voici le chapitre 5 avec l'entrée des deux oncles et de Thorin XD**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime et à ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review ;) vous aurez enfin les réponses de ce qui s'est passé et surtout la grande vérité sur les origines de Bilbon =D  
**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un danger menace**

__ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

Bilbon fixait interloquer ces deux Oncles monter vers la porte de Cul-de-Sac avec le treizième nain du groupe qui se trouvait chez lui, mais le Sacquet ne s'occupa guère de lui, surtout quand il vit que ce dernier et Alaric aidaient Alrik à marcher. Apercevant la lancer briser planter dans sa cuisse droite et qu'ils avaient tous les trois leurs armes en main et recouverte de sang noire.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas gamin, tout va bien…

_ Non Alrik ! Comment cela pourrait-il aller alors que tu as une lance planter dans la cuisse et…

_ Bilbon ! Appela Alaric, stoppant net la crise que son neveu était en train de leur faire, attirant ainsi son attention sur lui et le détournant de la lance dans la cuisse de son frère. Nous allons bien tous les deux, Alrik a besoin d'être soigner alors occupons-nous d'abord de sa blessure avant de rapporter ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

Hochant de la tête tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon accourut pour prendre la relève d'aider son oncle du treizième nain de la compagnie, et ne ployant pas sous la masse qu'était Alrik, aida Alaric à soutenir ce dernier jusqu'à le ramener à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, suivit par l'autre nain. Leur ayant gardé la porte ouverte, Gandalf s'empressa de partir chercher la trousse de soins et les bandages pour soigner la blessure d'Alrik, alors que Bilbon pouvait entendre des cris d'exclamations venant des autres nains dans Cul-de-Sac.

Surement la surprise de découvrir que ces Oncles se trouvaient être des nains et que l'un d'eux étaient blessés, mais il ne s'en occupa guère, les mettant tous de côté, se concentrant uniquement sur sa priorité. Soigner la blessure d'Alrik.

L'amenant à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Bilbon attrapa la trousse de soins que lui rapporta à Gandalf, tout en s'agenouillant devant son Oncle Alrik, prêt à se charger de celle-ci après avoir surélever la jambe à l'aide d'une autre chaise.

_ Poussez-vous les gars, je suis guérisseur, je peux me charger de cette blessure fit savoir Oin en poussant ces camarades nains pour pouvoir rejoindre le blessé avec sa sacoche de médecin.

_ Désoler Oin mais sans vouloir te vexer, je veux que cela soit le gamin qui me soigne lui répliqua Alrik à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelle…

Mais Bilbon ne put jamais terminer sa phrase que l'un des nains, en la personne de Dwalin, se rapprocha des deux frères, se mettant à les fusiller du regard.

_ Nous vous pensions morts ! Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez en vie et ici d'ailleurs ?

_ Dwalin !

Tournant son attention vers cette voix autoritaire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sans doute celle du treizième nain qui était arrivé avec ces deux Oncles, acceptant le sac de soins que finit par lui confier Gandalf avec les plantes et remèdes de sa Mère, Bilbon se figea quand il croisa le regard de ce dernier.

Des yeux bleu acier et une longue chevelure noire de jais cascadant dans son dos, légèrement boucler, avec deux nattes de chaque côté de son visage, juste devant ces oreilles, une barbe et une moustache tout aussi noire. Bilbon eut l'impression de se revoir enfant, se tenant face à son Père. Ce nain ressemblait étrangement à son défunt Père mais en beaucoup plus vieux.

_ Bilbon ? Bilbon !

Sursautant en entendant l'appel de son prénom et se détournant de cette « apparition », Bilbon riva son regard vers Alaric, celui qui l'avait appelé et qui se tenait au côté d'Alrik, qui tentait d'endiguer l'hémorragie, autour de la blessure et du morceau de lance, toujours enfoncé dans sa cuisse.

_ Je… Non rien réfuta Bilbon en secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le plus important, en d'autre, la blessure de son Oncle.

Posant le sac de soins sur la table de la cuisine et retirant la cape qu'il avait accrocher comme son manteau, Bilbon dégaina son épée naine et se mit à vider une bouteille d'alcool fort dessus, pour la désinfecter à la surprise des autres avant d'aller la placer au-dessus du feu de cheminée. Pour ensuite se mettre à sortir des compresses, des bandages et des pots de plantes du sac de sa Mère, se mettant à préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner la blessure de son Oncle.

D'abord, Bilbon vint à préparer une infusion à base d'Ecorce de Saule pour apaiser la douleur, ou attendant que celui-ci refroidisse, il prépara un cataplasme de Prêle qui arrêterait le saignement tout en désinfectant la plaie, mélanger à du Cerfeuil et des Feuilles de Soucis pour endormir aussi la blessure avant de s'occuper de la refermer.

_ Pendant que le gamin s'occupe de moi, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous faites tous ici ? Leur demanda Alrik, tout en essayant de ne pas faire cas de la douleur dans sa cuisse et plaquant ces mains autour de la lance briser pour stopper la perte de sang. Est-ce que cela aurait avoir avec la folle rumeur qui circulerait que l'héritier du trône de Durin se lancerait dans la folle entreprise de reprendre Erebor ?

_ Ou avez-vous entendus cela ? Leur ordonna le treizième nain, d'une voix autoritaire qui fit dresser les poils des bras de Bilbon d'un frisson. Comment deux traitres et deux déserteurs dans votre genre, ont-ils pu rester cacher ici alors que leur peuple était en train de souffrir ?

Mais ce n'était nullement de la peur en écoutant cette menace, bien au contraire, il était énervé et sur les nerfs de savoir que ces Oncles avaient été attaqués et blessés pour l'un, et qu'il ne paraissait nullement presser de dire ce qui s'était passé. Alors le jeune Sacquet fit une chose bien idiote mais au moins, cela put lui faire relâcher la pression de ces muscles et le libérer de son énervement.

_ Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous, je vous prie, pour vous permettre le droit de menacer mes Oncles et de les traiter de la sorte alors que vous vous trouvez dans ma maison ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'une voix coléreuse mais pourtant froide, se tournant vers ce dernier, n'étant guère impressionner du 1m50 que faisait le nain devant lui. Si vous souhaitez trouver un coupable à leur désertion, sachez-ceci, j'ai déjà perdu mon Père à la bataille d'Azanulbizar, il était hors de question que j'y perde aussi mes Oncles ! S'ils ont quittés le champ de bataille, c'était pour moi qu'ils sont revenus alors gardez donc votre langue de serpent avant que je ne décide de vous la couper ! Lui fit-il savoir tout en désignant son épée en train de bruler dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_ Bilbon Sacquet ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda Bilbon se tournant vers Gandalf qui venait de l'appeler, n'étant guère alarmer ou choquer face au grognement et regard étonné des autres nains chez lui.

_ Laissez-moi vous présentez le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne présenta le magicien, espérant ainsi alléger la lourde atmosphère dans la pièce.

Espérant surtout que le fait d'apprendre qui se trouvait face à lui, pourrait ainsi stopper la langue de Bilbon et l'empêcher d'en dire plus avant que Thorin ne décide de lui montrer le sort qui réservait à ceux qui lui parlait de cette façon.

_ L'héritier de Durin ? Raison de plus pour qu'il sache d'abord tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire quoi que ce soit ! En rajouta Bilbon, nullement craintif devant le Roi qui lui faisait face. Toute personne qui se respecte, doit d'abord connaitre les faits et les avis avant de se forger son propre opinion, c'est de cette façon qu'un Roi doit être, juste et partial. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'être réfléchis sur la question, vous courrez tous à la catastrophe ! Fit-il connaitre.

_ Bilbon ! Je pense que cela suffit, Thorin connait ton opinion sur la question, maintenant occupes-toi d'Alrik, je me charge de leur expliquer tint au courant Alaric en éloignant son neveu du Roi et le repoussant vers Alaric pour qu'il s'occupe de lui et faisant face à ce dernier. Comme l'a stipulé l'enfant, vous pouvez pensés que nous avons déserté mais nous avons fait cela dans l'unique but de tenir la Promesse de Sang que nous avons fait à son Père à l'agonie, de prendre soin de son fils. Nous n'aurions servie à rien, si nous n'étions nous aussi mort sur le champ de bataille leur expliqua-t'il.

_ Vous étiez chargé de protéger Frérin ! Répliqua Thorin. Vous et vos frères, s'étaient votre devoir sacré en tant que Garde Royale d' Erebor, vous l'avez laissés mourir ! Cracha-t'il, la haine et la douleur perçant dans ces yeux.

_ Frérin, votre frère est mort en tentant de vous protéger face à Azog le Profanateur, et notre jeune frère Alrim, a lui aussi perdu la vie pour le protéger de cette créature rétorqua Alaric, tout aussi froidement, tenant tête face à ce dernier. Si vous avez perdus votre frère, nous trois, nous avons perdus des frères et un Père, notre douleur est bien plus grande que la vôtre fit-il remarquer sur la question.

Bilbon savait que son troisième Oncle, le jeune Alrim, le plus jeune frère d'Alaric et d'Alrik, était tombé sur le champ de bataille avec son Père. Il ne l'avait plus revu, tous les deux, depuis leur départ de la Comté pour rejoindre les nains pour tenter de reprendre la Moria aux orques.

_ C'est Alrim le père de l'enfant ? Leur demanda gentiment Balin sur la question, tout en essayant ainsi de détourner la conversation, sachant pertinemment que beaucoup de nain avaient perdus des proches durant la bataille de la Moria, deux décennies plus tôt.

_ C'est…

Mais avant que Bilbon n'est pus contester sur le véritable prénom de son Père, Bilbon revena à la réalité quand, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre et semblant aussi détourner son attention, Alrik en avait eu assé de conserver cette fichu lance briser dans la cuisse. Ayant bus d'une traite l'infusion d'Ecorce de Saule que lui avait confié son neveu et pendant que ce dernier préparait le cataplasme qu'il allait placer sur la blessure, arracha d'un coup sec la lance briser de son membre, se mettant à insulter celui qui le lui avait planté de tous les noms en khuzdul.

Alarmer et inquiet de ce que venait de faire son Oncle, Bilbon s'empressa d'attraper son cataplasme et l'appliqua directement sur la blessure qui se remettait à saigner avec la pression qu'Alrik venait de relâcher en retirant l'arme. Pressant de ces deux mains le cataplasme sur sa blessure, ne faisant cas au grognement douloureux de son Oncle, Bilbon vrilla sur lui un regard coléreux.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as retiré ?

_ Tu paraissais trop t'occuper de nos invités au lieu de moi, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'avance un peu les choses fit-il remarquer à son encontre.

_ Je ne l'avais pas encore retiré pour être sûr que cette lance n'avait pas perforé une artère ou du moins, faire plus de dégâts pour ne pas endommager d'avantage ton muscle lui fit savoir Bilbon sur la raison de son temps pris sur la question. Rappel moi de qui de nous deux connait mieux la médecine ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en appuyant sur la blessure pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Toi ! Grogna Alrik, tout en essayant de ne pas hurler face à la douleur qui se propageait dans sa jambe, bien que celle-ci n'était pas aussi vif que quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'infusion et le cataplasme commençaient à faire effet sur sa personne et sur la blessure.

_ Exact ! Alors, la prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire un truc aussi stupide ! Lui fit savoir le jeune Sacquet, continuant de le fusiller du regard, poursuivant la pression qu'il exerçait sur la blessure avec son cataplasme. Maintenant, vous allez me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ainsi, du sang noir sur vos armes et blesser pour l'un d'entre vous ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ Pas maintenant Bilbon, je voudrais savoir…

_ Je me fiche complètement de cette fichue quête en ce moment ! Se mit à crier Bilbon, tout en frappant de ces poings la surface de la table, faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui. Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé tout de suite ou je vais m'énerver sur l'un de vous deux et il va en prendre pour son grade ! Leur ordonna-t'il, tout en fusillant ces deux tuteurs des yeux.

_ Bilbon…

_ Il a tout à fait raison approuva Gandalf à l'encontre des deux frères. Bilbon était en train de se faire un sang d'encre pour vous, il allait même commencer à partir vous cherchez quand vous êtes arrivé. Notre quête peut attendre, il faut que vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ A la seule condition que le gamin finisse de me soigner ? Demanda Alrik. Je sais qu'il m'en veut à mort mais j'aimerais bien finir et avoir quelque chose au fond de l'estomac aussi fit-il savoir.

_ Bilbon vous a mis de la nourriture de côté, pour vous trois fit savoir Gandalf tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Thorin par la même occasion, ce dernier n'ayant pas quitté le jeune sang-mêlé des yeux depuis la découverte de ces origines.

_ On va chercher les plats ! Proposa Kili, tout en se désignant lui et son frère ainé.

_ Pas besoin ! Déclara Bilbon à l'encontre de tous alors que ces derniers se demandaient s'il allait empêcher ces Oncles de se nourrir tant qu'il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Je finis de m'occuper de sa blessure et nous pourrons retourner dans la salle à manger, il y a plus de place là-bas qu'ici pour que tous soient plus à l'aise fit-il remarquer sur la question, tout en jetant un œil sur la blessure, en levant le cataplasme avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Bien qu'il se fût un peu calmer, tous pouvaient encore constater de la mâchoire crispée du jeune Sacquet, il allait demeurer ainsi tant que ces Oncles ne lui avaient pas rapporté tous les faits. Et tous les nains pouvaient le comprendre, eux aussi agiraient de la même manière si les derniers membres de sa famille se mettaient à agir de cette manière.

Attrapant la garde de son épée naine à présent chauffé à blanc, Bilbon se rapprocha d'Alrik, tout en avisant Alaric pour que ce dernier vienne les rejoindre.

_ Il va falloir que tu le tiennes, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ! Lui fit-il savoir tout en approchant l'arme blanche de la plaie, ayant toujours la compresse placé dessus, tant qu'il n'avait pas appliqué le métal chauffé dessus pour refermer la plaie.

_ Vas-y gamin ! Je ne bougerais pas ! Promit Alrik, tout en enroulant ces propres bras autour de ceux de son frère qui les avaient enroulé autour de ces épaules, pour le maintenir sur sa chaise.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu brusque ? Demanda une voix derrière Bilbon sur la manière de refermer la plaie.

Se tournant vers ce dernier après avoir attrapé son gant de four pour ne pas se bruler lui-même durant la manœuvre, Bilbon constata que la question venait d'Ori, mais que Fili et Kili paraissaient eux aussi choquer de la méthode qu'il allait employer.

_ C'est plus rapide et moins douloureux sur la longueur que d'essayer de la refermer à l'aide d'une aiguille et de fil, surtout qu'elle peut causer moins d'infection par la même occasion fit savoir le jeune guérisseur avant de la rapprocher de la jambe de son oncle, toujours placé en appui sur une autre chaise. Tu es prêt ?

_ Vas-y gamin !

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon inspira à fond avant de retirer le cataplasme et n'attendant pas une seule seconde, le jeune sang-mêlé pressa la lame chauffé à blanc sur la plaie et il faillit bien lâcher cette dernière quand, instinctivement la jambe de son oncle essaya de s'en dérober. L'attrapant de son autre main pour la bloquer sur la chaise pour l'empêcher de bouger, Bilbon allait finir par appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il le soutienne quand une paire de main attrapa la jambe récalcitrante et la bloqua sur la chaise en question.

Redressant la tête, Bilbon eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de Thorin avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche, comptant les vingt secondes qu'il fallait pour que le fer bruler chauffe la peau et renferme celle-ci. Quand le temps fut écoulé, Bilbon n'hésita pas de retirer celle-ci la lâchant sur la table avant d'attraper la compresse d'eau froide qu'il avait prévus et de plaquer celle-ci sur la cuisse de son oncle, aussi bien pour refroidir la blessure que pour nettoyer le sang sécher, que pour constater une possible infection.

Mais dès que la cicatrice fut nettoyer et aucune trace d'une possible infection, Bilbon attrapa le deuxième cataplasme de Prêle, de Cerfeuil et de Feuilles de Soucis, en ayant d'abord appliqué un onguent cicatrisant juste au cas où qu'il la rouvre par mégarde, tout en enroulant un solide bandage autour de celle-ci, après avoir déchiré le pantalon pour lui permettre de le faire.

_ Tu étais obligé de mettre à sac mon pantalon, gamin ?

_ La prochaine fois dans ce cas, tu essayeras de faire attention à ne pas te prendre une lance dans la cuisse !

_ Sa suffit vous deux ! Allons dans la salle à manger pour nous ustensier et raconter ce qui vient de nous arriver leur fit savoir Alaric avant de redresser son frère et de l'emmener vers la salle à manger.

Suivis par tous les autres nains, le magicien et le Sacquet, pour ainsi écouter ce qu'ils avaient à leur annoncer sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt.

_ Bien, maintenant que tout le monde soit installé, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda Gandalf rivant son regard sur Alaric et Alrik, qui commencèrent à prendre quelques fourchettes de leurs assiettes, comme Thorin au bout de table.

_ Comme tu le sais déjà Gandalf, depuis que nous vivons ici depuis ces dernières années, nous avons toujours veillé sur les alentours de la Comté juste au cas ou si un orque ou un gobelin n'avait décidé de nous suivre ou nous surveiller depuis la bataille à la Moria commença Alaric.

_ Cela aurait été le comble que ces bestioles nous aient suivis ou se lancent sur nos traces fit remarquer Alrik à ce propos.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons toujours veillé à bien faire attention durant nos sorties et à ne pas laisser trop de trace de nos passages, mais il faut croire que nous n'étions pas assé méticuleux fit savoir Alaric. Alors que nous étions en chasse, nous avons découvert les traces d'un passage de gobelin qui semblait tourner au Nord de la Comté. Nous avons suivis leur trace qui nous a menés vers une grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pendant la journée sans nulle doute, nous avons passé les premières heures à les espionner pour savoir qu'elle était la raison de leur présence autour de la Comté rapporta-t'il.

_ Ces gobelins avaient reçus des ordres selon lesquelles ils devaient garder un œil sur les nains qui se trouvaient dans la Comté, et que si nous venions à bouger, ils devaient nous arrêtés à tout prix raconta Alrik. On a arrêté de les écouter et nous les avons obligés à sortir de leur tanière, en faisant du bruit pour qu'il nous remarque et vienne nous affronter annonça-t'il.

_ Le combat durait un petit moment et Thorin ne se trouvait pas très loin quand il a dus nous entendre et il est venu nous prêter main forte, ce qui n'a pas suffi à Alrik de se faire avoir par cette lance fit remarquer Alaric tout en vrillant son regard vers son frère et sa jambe blesser.

_ Crois-moi Alaric, quand ça sera toi qui aura droit à une lance dans la cuisse, je te le rappellerais lui fit promettre Alrik, n'aimant guère l'amusement qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son frère. Nous nous sommes chargés de bruler les corps et nous sommes rentrés termina-t'il pour ce qui était des explications.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ces gobelins se chargeaient de vous surveiller, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur apporter ? Leur demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas l'importance de ces oncles pour ces créatures.

Apercevant sans difficulté le regard que s'échangèrent ces deux Oncles, comme du regard qu'ils lancèrent à Gandalf, Bilbon sut pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Comme le reste de la Compagnie de nain qui finit par comprendre qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose d'important, pour qu'ils demeurent surveiller par des gobelins depuis, on ne sait combien de temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Leur demanda Bilbon voulant connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Ce n'est pas après nous deux qu'ils en avaient Bilbon, ils avaient certes comme mission de nous surveiller mais celui qui les intéressait n'était nulle autre que toi, gamin lui avoua tristement Alaric en vrillant son attention sur le petit, tout en sortant un parchemin en peau de bête de sa poche.

Parchemins qu'il vint à déplier avant de le poser sur la table aux yeux de tous qui purent tous constater qu'ils y avaient été dessinés un portrait. Un portrait de Bilbon avec une indication juste en dessous, que le jeune Sacquet reconnut comme de la Langue Noire du Mordor.

_ Ces derniers ont même dus être proche de nous pour avoir la possibilité de faire ton portrait remarqua Alrik, se mettant à grogner sur l'incompétence de lui et de son frangin pour ne pas avoir été capable de voir ces derniers les espionner.

_ La phrase en dessous est une mission de surveillance et une possible tentative d'enlèvement fit savoir Alaric. J'ignore quand et comment, mais ces gobelins avaient l'attention de t'enlever dès qu'ils en recevraient l'ordre lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Moi ! Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé, rien d'autre qu'un bâtard pour ces créatures alors qu'est-ce que j'aurais de si important qui les intéresse ? Leur demanda-t'il ne comprenant guère la raison qui avait poussé ces créatures à le surveiller, lui ou ses Oncles.

_ Vous devez le lui dire !

Rivant son attention vers ce dernier, Bilbon croisa le regard de Gandalf qui fixait toute sa concentration sur les deux nains en question.

_ Il a le droit de savoir comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, si vous décidez de nous accompagner pour la quête ; fit savoir Gandalf.

_ Bilbon n'est pas encore majeur Gandalf, il aura ces trente-trois ans que d'ici quelques jours, ce n'est seulement là que nous lui dirons fit savoir Alaric.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Que vous le vouliez ou non Alaric, la vie de l'enfant est menacé ! Fit remarquer Gandalf. Ils connaissent son existence et peut être même ces origines pour qu'il mette déjà un prix sur sa tête. Vous devez le lui dire !

_ Me dire _quoi_ ? Répéta Bilbon voulant savoir ce que ces trois derniers lui cachaient.

_ Gandalf a raison Alaric, on ne pourra pas le cacher très longtemps si ces êtres immondes ont déjà saisis qui il est. Autant le dire maintenant, il le sera de toute façon d'ici quelques jours, avancer la révélation sera aussi bien pour lui que pour nous lui fit remarquer Alrik, approuvant les dires de Gandalf.

_ Est-ce que vous allez vous décidez à me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang de bonsoir ? Leur demanda Bilbon commençant à jurer pour ainsi attirer l'attention des trois protagonistes, détestant par-dessus tout être ignorés de la sorte, tout en s'étant levé et repousser sa chaise qui était tombé au sol en se redressant. J'exige des explications ? Leur demanda-t'il d'une voix qui refusait tout éventuel refus de leur part.

Après un long moment silencieux, Alaric finit par hocher de la tête après avoir fixé un bref instant Gandalf et Alrik, avant de tourner toute son attention vers Bilbon qui le fixait attentant de connaître ce qui lui cachait depuis toutes ces années.

_ Les gobelins en ont après toi à cause de ton Père lui expliqua Alaric.

_ Son Père, Alrim, n'était qu'un garde royal d'Erebor lui fit rappeler Dwalin sur cette question. Qu'est-ce que le fils d'un garde aurait de si important pour eux ?

_ Parce qu'Alrim était mon Oncle pas mon Père ! Fit savoir Bilbon, n'appréciant guère le quiproquo que les nains avaient sur l'identité de son paternel. Mon Père s'appelait Finn, au moins c'est le prénom que mes grands-parents maternels lui ont donné, et il était forgeron leur fit-il savoir sur la question.

_ Finn ? Demanda Thorin ayant un étrange doute alors qu'il fixa le regard du sang-mêlé.

_ Quand ma Mère a trouvé mon Père, il était pourchasser par un groupe de gobelin qu'elle a aidé à s'en débarrasser, et après avoir repris connaissance des blessures graves qu'il avait reçus, il ne se rappelait de rien, ni de qui il était et d'où il venait, même de son prénom. Il s'est fait appeler Finn par ma famille parce que ce nom semblait lui paraitre familier leur expliqua le jeune Sacquet avant de reporter sa concentration sur son Oncle. Qu'est-ce que mon Père avait de si important pour que je sois pourchassé ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Parce que ton Père n'était pas qu'un simple forgeron, Bilbon, il était bien plus que ça lui fit savoir Alrik à ce sujet. Ton Père était notre ami, notre frère, notre chef déclara-t'il avec solennité.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

Mais il semblait que si Bilbon ne parvenait pas à saisir les propos de ses Oncles, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la compagnie de nain, excepter les trois plus jeune qui rivèrent leur attention sur leurs ainés, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Surtout que la plupart des regards étaient rivés sur Thorin, passant de lui jusqu'à Bilbon, avant de revenir sur le Roi Nain.

_ Non, c'est impossible !

_ Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas la déclaration de l'héritier de Durin. Mes Oncles ? Leur demanda-t'il souhaitant avoir une réponse.

_ Ton Père, Bilbon, n'était nulle autre que le jeune frère de Thorin finit par avouer Alaric, tout en désignant le nain en question alors que tous se figèrent à cette annonce.

Il fallut un moment pour que l'annonce atteigne le cerveau de Bilbon et qu'il en comprenne tous les tenants de la situation, quand il saisit ce que, lui-même, était et représentait pour l'ennemi. Quand le choc de ces origines commença enfin à prendre forme dans son esprit, lorsque son cri résonna avec celle du nain qui se trouvait être son « véritable » Oncle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Quoi !

* * *

**Oui je sais, je suis méchante de m'arrêter là XD**

**en tout cas on commence à avoir des explications et ca continuera dans les prochains aussi ;)**

**le chapitre 6 "le contrat du cambrioleur" sera pour lundi ;)**

**je suis en train de finir le chapitre 8 et je serais surrement sur le chapitre 9 ce soir ou demain :) tout en poursuivant les chapitres de mes autres fics en même temps =D**

**voilà hâte de lire vos reviews et à lundi**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 06 Le contrat du cambrioleur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà comme promis le chapitre 6 XD**

**merci encore à Julindy, à Noooo Aime et à ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review qui me font toujours plaisir ;)  
**

**sinon je vous dis BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le contrat du cambrioleur**

Thorin n'arrivait pas à s'y faire une raison. Avec tout ce qu'il avait entendus et commencer à comprendre, comme l'âge de l'enfant, l'entendre être avoué par ces deux nains, qui avaient jurés veillés sur les héritiers de Durin sur leur vie, qu'il était le fils de son défunt frère, avait de quoi choquer.

Peut-être que Thorin aurait pu facilement le concevoir si son frère avait trouvé l'amour avec une naine, mais non, il s'était enticher d'une hobbite et dont le fils se trouvait là, debout, choquer et interloquer, d'apprendre la réelle identité de son Père. Ce neveu, un hobbit-nain, était venu au monde ici, dans la Comté, loin de tout danger et menace, et se trouvait être l'une des raisons qui avait poussé son petit frère à demeurer loin de lui et de sa famille.

Frérin avait préféré demeurer auprès de cette _hobbite_ et de ce _gamin_, au lieu de revenir parmis les siens. Thorin le sentait dans ces veines, il ne pourrait aimer cet enfant comme l'un des siens, comme l'un de ces neveux. Non, Thorin ne le pourra pas.

_ C'est impossible !

_ Et pour quel raison Dwalin je te prie ? Lui demanda Alrik n'ayant guère apprécié le ton de reniement qu'il avait entendu percer dans la voix du guerrier.

_ C'est un hobbit !

_ C'est marrant, c'est exactement la même remarque qu'à fait Alrik quand Frérin nous avait présenté Bilbon s'amusa Alaric à ce propos.

_ Bilbon a peut-être le physique d'un hobbit mais dans son cœur réside un nain, le gamin est plus fort que ces cousins hobbits, comme il conserve toujours son air de gamin alors qu'il devrait avoir l'apparence d'un jeune adulte comme les autres hobbits répliqua Alrik en fusillant son frère pour le rappel. Bilbon est belle et bien le fils de Frérin et de Belladone Sacquet, vous pouvez même le demander à Gandalf, il savait qu'il était vivant, bien avant que nous ayons retrouvé le jeune Prince leur fit-il savoir tout en désignant le magicien en question.

_ Vous le saviez ? Lui demanda choquer Balin en rivant son regard sur Gandalf comme tous les autres de la compagnie, alors que Thorin paraissait être sur le point d'exploser à ce fait.

_ Oui Balin, je savais que l'enfant était vivant et…

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Gandalf en rivant son attention sur le Roi nain qui avait murmuré sa question, bien qu'il l'ait pertinemment entendu.

_ Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous que mon frère était encore en vie ? Lui redemanda Thorin d'une voix dure et cassante.

_ Seulement quelques mois après sa disparition avoua Gandalf avant de s'empresser d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant que Thorin ne vienne à lui hurler dessus. J'étais venus rendre visite à mes vieux amis les Sacquet, tout en écoutant les murmures qui circulaient parmis les hobbits. Bungon Sacquet et son épouse Adamanta avaient tous les deux offert l'hospitalité à un jeune nain qui était devenu amnésique après un combat contre des gobelins. M'étant souvenus de la disparition de Frérin et que tout le monde pensait mort, je suis donc allé voir de mes propres yeux si c'était lui ou pas ?

_ Et alors ? Lui demanda Kili, hâte de connaitre cette histoire, surtout que lui et Fili avaient tous les deux, entendus parler de son oncle Frérin qu'ils avaient connus très jeune et qui était loin dans leurs souvenirs.

_ Belladone, la fille de Bungon et Adamanta, m'a avouer que le nain n'était pas à Cul-de-Sac et qu'il ne souhaitait nullement me voir avoua le Magicien Gris. D'après ces dires, il était inquiet, limite apeurer de savoir que j'étais dans les parages. Belladone m'a promis que je n'essayerais pas de le voir mais je dois reconnaitre, que ma curiosité m'a obligé à rompre ma promesse et je l'ai suivis, à son insu, jusqu'à la forge ou le Maitre nain paraissait travailler. Et quand je l'ai vus, j'ai tout de suite reconnus Frérin et j'allais lui avouer d'être extrêmement heureux de le voir, mais ce n'était pas son cas lorsqu'il ma vue leur rapporta-t'il.

_ Comment a-t'il réagit ? Lui demanda Balin.

_ Mal. Extrêmement mal, Balin ! L'enfant m'a hurlé dessus en khuzdul de ne pas l'approcher, tout comme des menaces et autres sort qu'il viendrait à me réserver si je prévenais quiconque qu'il se trouvait ici, je dois bien avouer qu'il a terrorisé Belladone avant de quitter la forge en furie. Belladone était mortifier, la pauvre enfant se rappela Gandalf. On m'avait dit que le jeune nain avait oublié sa vie passé mais me voir, lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs fit-il savoir sur la question.

_ Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix dure.

_ Parce que je suis allé le chercher bien évidemment fit savoir Gandalf. Bien que le gosse est faillis m'étrangler, je suis parvenu à le convaincre que je ne dirais rien s'il me donnait une bonne raison pour ne pas informer les siens de sa survie. Et Finn me l'a donné et j'ai accepté avoua-t'il.

_ Et quelle était-il si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Lui demanda le Roi nain d'une voix ironique.

_ Qu'il était partis à cause de sa famille parce ces derniers refusaient d'entendre raison sur quelque chose d'important et que ces derniers n'étaient, jusqu'à présent, jamais venus le chercher préférant le croire mort que de tenter de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé rapporta Gandalf à l'encontre de Thorin. C'était ces propres mots, sans le rapport des nombreuses insultes qu'il adressait au membre de sa famille, dont il avait très peu de souvenir, dois-je aussi le préciser, mais il avait la mémoire d'un frère fort et plus que têtu que lui avec lequel il eut un échange des plus violents eut-il à préciser pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Thorin sur lui.

_ Si je m'en souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu avec lui après, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Frérin avait avoué qu'il était en parfaite désaccord avec toi, ainsi que Thror et Thrain pour la reprise de la Moria se rappela Alrik à ce propos pour enfoncer le clou plus profondément que nécessaire, en souriant ironiquement au regard glacial que lui lança Thorin pour la forme. Vingt ans plus tard, toi et tes parents avaient lancés cette attaque sur la Moria pour la reprendre et quand nous l'avons rapporté à Frérin, il a préféré quitter les siens pour tenter, dans une folle tentative, de vous protéger toi et les autres. Et cela lui a couté la vie, aussi bien que ça à priver Belladone et Bilbon de lui lui fit-il remarquer narquoisement, tout en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

_ Alrik ? Lui demanda Alaric d'une voix posé pour essayer d'empêcher son frère de se disputer avec Thorin, tout en lui désignant Bilbon de la tête.

Depuis l'annonce de l'identité de son Père, Bilbon était resté sans voix, écoutant sans les entendre les discussions autour de lui, le jeune Sacquet ne parvenait pas à se faire à ce fait. Son Père est un Prince, enfin « était », serait le mot le plus exacte, un Prince. L'un des Prince héritier d'Erebor, le plus grand Royaume des Nains de la Terre du Milieu.

Son Père ne s'était jamais conduis comme un Prince, enfin pour ce qui était de la politesse, de la gentillesse et de la solidarité, si. Mais en ce qui concerne de prendre tout le monde de haut et de donner des ordres comme une personne de sang royale, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Alors tenter de mettre un titre princier sur les souvenirs qu'il chérissait de ces moments passé avec lui, était des plus difficiles.

_ Ca va gamin ? Lui demanda Alrik tout en posant une main sur son épaule, le jeune nain-hobbit se tenant toujours debout et sentant ces jambes être sur le point de lâcher prise.

_ Je… Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dîtes ? Je veux dire, Père ne sait jamais comporter comme un Prince… à aucun moment il n'a pris ma mère ou moi, ou encore les autres hobbits de haut, hormis les Sacquet de Besace mais… vous en êtes sur ? Leur demanda Bilbon comme s'il souhaitait avoir confirmation de l'identité réelle de son père.

Que le jeune forgeron Finn de la Comté ne se trouvait être nulle autre que Frérin, fils de Thrain, héritier de Durin.

_ Petit, va chercher le marteau de ton père ? Lui demanda simplement Alaric.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce marteau a été donné à Frérin par Thorin lui-même et qu'il pourra parfaitement l'identifier quand tu le ramèneras lui fit savoir Alrik avant de vriller un regard noir vers ce dernier. Nous l'avons rendu à Frérin le jour où nous l'avons retrouvé et le gamin a préféré le laisser ici, auprès de son fils comme une promesse de revenir. Si je ne m'abuse c'est un des sujets de dispute que tu as eu avec lui quand nous l'avons ramenés répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de Thorin qui le fusilla du regard, tout en grognant pour la forme.

_ Je pensais que…

_ Va seulement le chercher Bilbon ?

Ecoutant l'ordre implicite que lui donna son oncle Alaric, Bilbon s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre, récupérer le dernier héritage de son Père, qu'il prit soigneusement en le retirant de sa protection avant de la ramener dans la salle à manger. Quand il vit Thorin poser son regard sur le marteau qu'il tenait, comme tous les autres nains de la compagnie d'ailleurs, Bilbon put lire dans ces yeux la reconnaissance de l'objet mais aussi l'acceptation de ce qui s'était passé.

De ce qu'il était pour lui.

Se rapprochant de lui, Thorin tendit les mains vers le marteau mais Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de reculer et de serrer d'avantage l'arme contre lui, comme pour la protéger de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Peut-être même utiliser l'arme de son Père contre lui d'ailleurs. Mais Thorin ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ces deux mains toujours tendus vers le marteau, attendant patiemment que le gamin finisse par le lui remettre lui-même de son plein gré.

Voyant cela, Bilbon décida de lui faire confiance même si les premiers instants de leur rencontre n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux, et tendant l'arme, le jeune Sacquet finit par la poser dans les mains de son « oncle ». Ce dernier refermant ces derniers sur le marteau et le levant haut devant lui, se mettant à la regarder sur toute les coutures comme pour constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'arme de son frère, quand il finit par aviser la rune naine sur la poigner.

La rune symbolisant le mot « frère » que Thorin se souvenait de l'avoir gravé sur l'arme de guerre qu'il avait offert à son frère quand ce dernier était venu en âge de partir au combat, le Roi nain la reconnut facilement. Surtout de la légère bosse qui s'enfonçant dans le métal et se trouvait sur la face du marteau, coup involontaire de son marteau quand il avait voulus réparer l'ancienne arme venant d'Erebor lorsqu'il avait souhaité l'offrir à son jeune frère.

Croisant le regard du garçon devant lui, le fils de son jeune frère décédé, bien qu'il ne voyait rien de ressemblant avec Frérin, tenant sans doute plus de sa mère physiquement, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter que c'était bien les yeux bleu de son frère qu'il voyait dans ceux de son fils. Il ne pouvait réfuter que ce jeune hobbit-nain était bel et bien son neveu, un neveu qu'il devait protéger mais qu'il n'avait nullement l'obligation d'aimer ou de se familiariser avec lui comme avec Fili ou Kili.

_ Dîtes-moi Mr Sacquet vous êtes-vous déjà battus ? La hache ou l'épée ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Bilbon étonné d'entendre son « oncle » s'adresser directement à lui alors qu'il lui redonnait le marteau de son Père.

_ Quelle arme préférez-vous ? Lui demanda Thorin lui rappelant celle qu'il pouvait utiliser.

_ Euh… je sais les manier toutes les deux, mais je préfère de loin l'épée et l'arc ; avoua le jeune Sacquet. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Thorin, tu ne penses pas faire venir ce petit avec nous ? Lui demanda choqué Dwalin. Les terres sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonne famille lui fit remarquer.

_Le gamin sait manier les armes depuis qu'il est capable d'en porter une, c'est-à-dire depuis une bonne dizaine d'année et on n'a pas l'essimer à aucun moment…

_ Peu importe Dwalin ! Qu'on le veule ou non, il est un héritier de Durin et nos ennemis semblent le savoir depuis un moment, sinon ils ne le surveilleraient pas et n'auraient pas mis un prix sur sa tête ! Répliqua Thorin. Il n'est pas en âge de se battre pour un nain mais Frérin a tout fait pour le garde en sécurité en me le cachant alors je ferais en sorte qu'il reste loin des problèmes fit savoir Thorin.

_ S'il nous accompagne Thorin, il sera au cœur même des problèmes lui fit remarquer Balin sur le danger que l'enfant vers lequel il courait.

_ Si tu crois partir et emmener Bilbon avec toi sans protestation, Thorin, tu te trompes complètement ! Le prévena Alrik à ce propos.

_ Ce que veut dire mon frère, c'est que nous suivrons Bilbon ou qu'il aille alors ne t'en fait donc pas pour sa protection si c'est tout ce qui te préoccupes chez lui, Thorin lui fit savoir Alaric sachant parfaitement que ce dernier agissait pour la mémoire de son frère et uniquement pour ça, n'ayant guère l'envie de vouloir connaitre l'enfant. Bili sera en sécurité avec nous comme il l'a été toutes ces dernières années promit-il.

_ Pas autant qu'il aurait dus répliqua Dwalin tout en portant un regard sur la mise à prix de l'enfant, toujours poser sur la table.

Mais aucun des deux frères ne purent rien riposter à la réplique du guerrier que d'autre des nains de la compagnie était heureux de faire la connaissance d'un nouveau membre de la famille, en la personne des deux autres héritiers de Durin.

_ Bili ? Ça rime avec Kili et Fili s'amusa Kili en allant à la rencontre de son nouveau cousin avec son frère. Heureux de te rencontrer et bienvenu dans la famille Bili, j'ai le droit de t'appeler Bili ? Lui demanda-t'il espérant ne pas l'avoir froissé avec tant de familiarité.

_ Euh, non pas vraiment ! C'est seulement le surnom par lequel mon Père aimait bien m'appeler quand j'étais petit avoua-t'il simplement pour donner l'origine de cette appellation. Il s'amusait à dire que cela sonnait plus nain que Bilbon avoua-t'il quelque peu amuser.

_ Alors bienvenu dans la famille Bili ! Salua à son tour Fili en serrant sa main après Kili. Hâte d'avoir des entrainements à l'épée avec toi, si tu n'as pas trop peur de m'affronter s'amusa-t'il sur cette possible éventualité.

_ On pourrait même se faire des concours de tir à l'arc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Lui demanda Kili aussi presser que son frère de tester son nouveau cousin. Il faut envoyer un message à maman pour lui dire la nouvelle ! Elle serait plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'oncle Frérin est devenu papa pendant ces années ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

_ Euh…

_ Les garçons et si vous laissiez votre nouveau cousin et que vous repreniez vos places ? Leur demanda amuser Gandalf devant la réponse muette que Bilbon avait essayé de dire devant la joie vive venant de ces deux cousins nains. Et si nous reprenions le sujet qui nous amène tous ici en premier lieux ? Leur demanda-t'il ramenant tout le monde vers le principale sujet de conversation.

La quête pour Erebor.

_ Quelle nouvelle de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Sont-ils tous venus ? Demanda Balin en suivant le conseil du magicien et tournant son regard vers Thorin, qui avait finis par se rasseoir à table, comme ces neveux d'ailleurs.

_ Oui. Il y avait des envoyés des Sept Royaumes avoua Thorin à leur encontre alors que tous les nains approuvèrent, heureux de savoir que tous avaient répondus à l'appel lancer par ce dernier.

_ Et les nains des Monts de Fer qu'ont-ils dis ? Dain est avec nous ? Lui demanda Dwalin, désirant savoir si ces derniers seraient avec eux dans cette quête.

Mais il eut facilement la réponse, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, quand ils virent leur chef baisser la tête et sa réponse ne fit que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient tous compris.

_ Ils ne viendront pas ! Avoua-t'il avec fatalité. Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre annonça-t'il.

_ Mon cher Bilbon, il nous faudrait un peu plus clarté ? Lui demanda Gandalf alors que les quelques bougies qui occupaient la table n'étaient pas assé nombreuses pour éclairer ce qu'il allait dévoiler. Loin à l'Est, par de là des monts et des rivières, des terres boisés et des terres désolés, se dresse un Pic Solitaire rapporta le magicien à l'instant même où il sortit une carte de son manteau, la dépliant à la dévoilant à tous.

_ La Montagne Solitaire lut Bilbon quand il vint déposer d'autre bougie en apercevant la carte dévoiler par Gandalf sur la table. Erebor ? Demanda-t'il pour confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de cette dernière.

_ Oui, Oin a interpréter les présages et les présages disent, que l'heure est venue annonça Gloin alors que Nori et Dori à ces côtés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pendant que Gandalf attrapa sa pipe qu'il alluma en faisant apparaitre une flamme de son index droit, qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre avant de se brûler dès qu'il eut allumé sa pipe.

_ Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la Montagne, comme cela avait été prédit déclara Oin. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'an-temps à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la Bête prendra fin rajouta-t'il à l'encontre de ces camarades nains.

_ Par la bête, Oin fait allusion à Smaug le Terrible précisa Bofur à l'encontre de Bilbon, ignorant que ce dernier le savait déjà. Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux rajouta-t'il pour expliquer ce qu'il était.

_ Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon, tout comme Smaug d'ailleurs répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre du nain.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt fit savoir Ori en se levant de sa chaise pour appuyer ces dires. Il va savoir ce qu'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon promit-il.

_ Assis-toi ! Lui ordonna Dori en rattrapant son jeune frère et l'obligeant à se rasseoir à sa place.

_ La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, hors nous ne sommes que treize, peut être seize au grand mot fit remarquer Balin tout en désignant Bilbon et ces deux oncles de la tête. Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligent ajouta-t'il.

A son constat, cela entraina une vif protestation des autres nains, excepter les oncles de Bilbon qui ne furent nullement outrager par les dires du vieux guerrier. Guère étonner que ce dernier résonne en intelligence et non en muscle.

_ Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux approuva Fili appuyant les dires du vieux nains. Mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes leur déclara-t'il.

_ Et vous avez oubliés que nous avons un magicien dans la compagnie rajouta Kili au côté de son frère. Gandalf a dus tuer des centaines de dragon dans sa vie fit-il remarquer tout en désignant le magicien en question, faisant sourire Bilbon qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Eh, bien non, je ne dirais pas cela contredit doucement Gandalf alors que la remarque du plus jeune avait attiré un intérêt sur la question à l'encontre du Magicien.

_ Combien alors ?

_ Comment ? Demanda Gandalf n'ayant pas entendus la question que lui avait posée Dori.

_ Combien de dragon avez-vous tués ? Lui redemanda le nain.

A la question tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf, attendant qu'il réponde mais tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de s'étrangler avec sa propre fumée à pipe qu'il avait oublié de recracher.

_ Allez-y ! Dîtes nous le nombre ? Lui redemanda Dori avec impatience.

Avant que la seconde suivante, se furent les deux partis de nain opposer de chaque côté de la table qui se mirent à se lever, se mettant à crier qui mieux mieux pour défendre ou accuser le magicien. Et alors que l'échange fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Alaric et d'Alrik, tandis que Bilbon essayait en vain de calmer les nains avant qu'il n'y est une guerre rangé. C'est Thorin qui finit par les calmer quand il vint à se lever et criant au khuzdul d'arrêter, que tous obéirent et plongèrent dans un silence tandis qu'ils se ressayèrent tous.

_ Si nous avons vus ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autre les auront vus aussi leur fit remarquer Thorin à leur attention à tous. Des rumeurs ont commencés à se répandre, le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut être sans protection désormais, resterons nous en retrait pendant que d'autre s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? Leur demanda-t'il poussant les nains en liesse sur la conviction qu'il pouvait la récupérer.

Mais l'un des nains se fit encore l'avocat du diable :

_ Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée ! Leur rappela Balin. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne leur fit-il comprendre.

_ Euh, cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai contredit Gandalf tout en faisant apparaitre une clé, d'un style purement naine, dans sa main droite et qu'il dévoila à tous.

_ Comment avez-vous eu ça ? Lui demanda Thorin choquer en fixant la clé avec un regard étonné.

_ Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain pour que je la garde en lieux sur avoua Gandalf avant de la tendre à son véritable propriétaire. Elle est à vous maintenant lui confia-t'il en la lui remettant en main propre.

_ S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte fit remarquer Fili sur ce que tous étaient en train de penser en cet instant.

_ Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieurs admit Gandalf tout en désignant les fameuses runes sur la carte qu'il avait posé plus tôt sur la table, sur l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait celle-ci.

_ Il y a une autre entrée souria Kili sur ce que cela voulait signifier.

_ Encore faut-il la trouver, les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes avoua Gandalf sur la difficulté de la tâche. La réponse est cacher quelque par sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouvée mais dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige d'une grande discrétion et non moins de courage, mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable leur fit-il savoir sur les chances qu'ils avaient de réussir.

_ Donc il faut un cambrioleur remarqua Ori sur l'utilité d'un tel individu pour cette quête.

_ Et vous voulez que cela soit Bilbon, le cambrioleur ? Gandalf, ce gamin n'a jamais rien voler de sa vie comment voulez-vous qu'il soit ce cambrioleur ? Lui demanda Alrik sur cette éventualité alors que sa question créa une nouvelle dispute parmis les nains.

Ces derniers se mettant sur la chance que le gamin s'en sorte vivant et ne leur soit utile dans cette quête quand Gandalf mit fin aux dires des nains.

_ Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur c'est un cambrioleur, compris ! Leur fit savoir Gandalf à voix haute et en se levant tandis qu'il déploya autour de lui une ombre qui enveloppa toute la salle à manger, faisant reculer tous les nains autour de lui. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passé inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumer à l'odeur des nains, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnus, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandés de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi Mr Sacquet, non pas parce qu'il se trouve être votre neveu, il a plus de ressource que ne le suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ? Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine ? Fit connaitre Gandalf sur la question ayant finis par se calmer et se rasseoir à sa place.

_ Comptez sur nous que si le gamin choisit de partir, Gandalf, nous le suivrons tous les deux prévena Alrik, tout en se désignant lui et son frère, sur le fait qu'ils approuveraient n'importe lequel des choix que le petit ferra.

_ Vous devez me faire confiance ? Lui demanda Gandalf en rivant son attention vers Thorin après avoir hocher de la tête vers les deux tuteurs de l'enfant.

_ Entendu ! Nous le ferons à votre façon finir par accepter Thorin à l'encontre du magicien avant de se tourner vers Balin. Donnes-lui le contrat !

_ On est partant ! On est parti ! S'amusa Bofur, tout en rivant son regard vers Balin à ces côtés qui sortit le fameux contrat, tout en se levant de sa place.

_ C'est un contrat classique. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charges des obsèques, etc, etc… énonça Balin tout en remettant le contrat à Thorin qui le refila directement à Bilbon, qui lui avait tiqué que sur une partie de ce qu'il avait dit.

_ Prise en charge des obsèques ?

Tout en prenant le contrat, Bilbon se leva de table pour pouvoir lire ce dernier sans que ces deux oncles l'interceptent, ayant parfaitement entendus la peur qui avait suinté dans sa voix et alla le lire dans le couloir. Toujours sous la surveillance de ces deux derniers, Bilbon se mit é déplier le contrat qui s'étalait sur des pages et des pages de parchemin, pendant que Thorin s'était levé et rapprocher de Gandalf.

_ Je veillerais sur lui mais je ne pourrais garantir sa sécurité fit savoir Thorin dans un murmure à l'encontre de Gandalf.

_ Je comprends.

_ Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort continua le Roi, faisant comprendre au magicien, la position qu'il garderait à l'encontre de ce « nouveau » venu dans la famille.

_ Entendu ! Accepta Gandalf se doutant que cela allait plus compliquer que prévus, de faire accepter ce jeune garçon dans la vie de son oncle.

_ _Condition : payement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits s'il y en a_ lut Bilbon. Ca me semble honnête ! _La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subis qui pourraient s'en suivre et comprises à des lacérations… Eviscérations… Incinérations _; continua de lire le jeune Sacquet alors que les derniers mots des éventuels blessures qu'il risquait lui sautait aux yeux.

Et aux vus de cette description, Bilbon se retourna vers les nains en quête d'information qui lui fut donner par Bofur, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux levés de leur siège, et avaient arrachés le contrat des mains du petit pour le lire eux-mêmes.

_ Oh, oui, il fait fondre la chaire sur vos os en un clin d'oeil expliqua Bofur simplement sur la définition du dernier terme.

Alors que Bilbon baissa la tête en repensant à ces mots qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, certains des nains furent inquiets de leur voir devenir de plus en plus pâle.

_ Ca va mon garçon ? lui demanda inquiet Balin.

Question d'ailleurs qui finit par attirer l'attention des deux oncles qui levèrent leur regard du contrat et reportèrent toutes leurs attentions sur le jeune Sacquet.

_ Oui, je me sens faible avoua étrangement Bilbon alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre.

_ C'est comme un four avec des ailes…

_ Tais-toi Bofur, on n'a pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, tu peux te les garder répliqua Alrik en fusillant ce dernier, le mettant au défi de continuer.

_ Ca va Bili ? lui demanda Alaric en le tenant par le bras juste au cas où.

_ De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…

_ Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante…

_ Bofur, si tu ne te tais pas, je t'assomme le mit en garde Alrik en se tournant vers ce dernier prêt à appliquer sa sentence.

Pour toute réponse, tous les regards se rivèrent sur Bilbon qui fixait dans le vide avant de se redresser et avec sérieux riva son attention sur les nains.

_ Non annonça-t'il juste avant de perdre connaissance et de tomber droit dans les bras d'Alaric qui l'avait rattrapé juste à temps.

_ Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur ! Répliqua Gandalf à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en se redressant tandis qu'il rejoigna les deux oncles auprès du corps inconscient de Bilbon.

Alors qu'Alrik demanda l'accord de son frère et du magicien pour :

_ J'ai le droit d'aller déglinguer Bofur, maintenant ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 XD**

**j'attend avec impatience vos reviews ;)**

**pour le chapitre 7 se sera un peu calme avant le chapitre 8 avec le départ de la compagnie =D**

**à mercredi**

**bonne semaine **

**BIZ 3**

**Sabrinabella =D**


	8. Chapitre 07 une pièce pleine de bon souv

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme prévus le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui avec un petit moment tranquille avant le départ de la Compagnie dans le chapitre 8 XD**

**vous connaitrez aussi d'autre petits indices dans ce chapitre et un rapprochement entre Bilbon avec Fili et Kili =D dont tu devrais aimer **Julindy ;)****

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime , à Anam, à ScottishBloodyMary, à MinieDuDessus et à Marion pour vos reviews =D auquel je vais répondre à trois questions qu'on m'avait poser ;)**

**oui **Noooo Aime, hormis le fait que cette fic repose sur la famille, elle est aussi dans la catégorie "drame" et il y aura des destins funestes à la fin mais cela n'est pourrait pas être les Durin ;)  
****

****oui Anam, je vais créer des nouveaux personnages, pour créer un peu plus de romance si cela vous tente et rajouter un peu plus de touche féminine XD et non j'ai bien l'intention de garder la romance Kili/Tauriel 3****

****et à toi ** ScottishBloodyMary, tu vas savoir enfin si Bofur s'en prend une ou pas XD mdr******

******voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire ******

******BONNE LECTURE******

******on se retrouve en bas =D******

******Sabrinabella******

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une pièce pleine de bon souvenir**

_ Ca va aller Oncle Alaric, j'ai seulement besoin de rester tranquille une minute promit Bilbon tout en étant assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée, acceptant volontiers la tasse de thé qu'il lui remit.

_ Tant mieux dans ce cas annonça Alaric de savoir qu'il allait bien.

_ Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que j'aille refaire le portrait à Bofur ? Lui demanda encore une fois Alrik. Il n'avait pas à agir de cette façon avec toi, de plus agir de la sorte à l'encontre d'un héritier de Durin, je ferais bien d'aller lui apprendre les bonnes manières admit-il, tout en faisant craquer ces phalanges.

_ Non Oncle Alrik, je vais bien maintenant, pas besoin d'aller lui refaire le portrait refusa catégoriquement Bilbon à l'encontre de la violence souhaitée par son oncle.

_ On peut le voir ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ces oncles souhaitent vous laissez l'approcher pour l'instant les garçons fit remarquer Gandalf devant la porte du salon et bloquant la route aux deux « nouveaux » cousins de Bilbon.

_ Il semblerait qu'il y est au moins deux membres de ta famille naine qui ont aucun problème avec le fait que tu es à moitié hobbit remarqua sarcastiquement Alrik à voix basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Oncle Alrik ?

_ Rien du tout Bili reporta Alaric, fusillant son cadet des yeux avant de reporter un regard doux vers son filleul. Tu souhaites voir Fili et Kili ou pas ? Et faire plus amples connaissance avec eux ?

_ J'aimerais bien, oui.

_ Ok ! Vous pouvez les laisser entrer Gandalf, Bili accepte de les voir appela Alaric à l'encontre du magicien toujours à l'entrée, maintenant les deux jeunes nains avant de les laisser entrer dans le salon. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Bili, appels-nous, on sera juste à côté lui fit-il savoir en se relevant de sa place.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

Alrik n'eut guère le temps de finir qu'Alaric lui attrapa l'oreille qu'il tordit et tirant dessus, le faisant grogner de douleur, le fit sortir du salon, suivit par Gandalf qui les suivit, laissant ainsi les trois cousins seuls dans la pièce.

_ Alors Bili, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Lui demanda Fil en s'asseyant en face de lui avec son frère.

_ Ca va aller avoua Bilbon. J'ai seulement été surpris de voir ces mots inscrits dans le contrat et Maitre Bofur qui en rajoutait, je crois bien que c'était la goutte d'eau pour moi, avec toutes ces révélations dans la soirée fit-il remarquer par rapport au découverte de sa famille naine.

_ Et nous alors ? Nous étions venus pour enrôler un cambrioleur et nous trouvons un cousin s'amusa Kili à ce propos. Quand nous avions perdus notre oncle Frérin il y a quarante ans, nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'il s'était fait une famille, même lorsqu'il est revenu il y a plus de vingt ans, il ne nous l'a jamais dit lui confia-t'il.

_ Comme il ne m'a jamais dit qui il était fit remarquer Bilbon. Bien que j'aurais peut-être pus savoir ces choses-là, si je les avais lus ne put-il s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

_ Lus quoi ? Lui demanda Fili curieux.

_ Mon Père conservait dans un livre toutes ces pensées et ces souvenirs, d'après ma Mère s'était une façon pour lui de se remémorer sa vie passé. Après sa mort, ma Mère l'a rangé dans ces affaires n'ayant jamais eu le courage de le lire, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, était suffisant pour moi à l'époque. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes Oncles Alaric et Alrik l'existence de ce livre leur avoua-t'il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait raconté alors ? Lui demanda Fili.

_ Et tu l'as toujours ? Ce livre ? Demanda ensuite Kili.

_ Il me disait qu'il se rappelait d'une famille. D'un grand-père, d'un père, d'un frère et d'une sœur, ainsi que de deux neveux dont il s'était inspiré pour mon surnom. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'ils étaient de véritable boute en train leur avoua Bilbon se remémorant des discussions qu'il avait eu avec son Père, tout en avisant ces deux cousins. Il m'a avoué qu'il les aimait mais que vous seriez bien mieux sans lui, il disait aussi que personne ne m'aurait accepté ou ma Mère quand ils auraient été au courant pour nous, surement pour quoi il n'a jamais rien dis quand il est revenu admit-il sur l'une des raisons qui avaient poussés son Père à faire ce qu'il a fait.

_ Et ce livre ? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Lui redemanda Kili ayant souris à la description que leur oncle avait faite à son fils, bien qu'il puisse comprendre sa crainte concernant son épouse et son garçon.

Beaucoup de nain aurait vus le mélange du sang de Durin avec une autre race, surtout un hobbit, qui pour les nains, étaient des petites créatures égoïstes qui vivaient reclus dans leur terre, ne s'occupant guère des autres autour d'eux. Kili autant que Fili pouvaient comprendre la peur et la crainte du rejet que Bilbon et sa mère auraient eu des autres nains, même si le jeune Sacquet était un héritier de Durin.

_ Je ne sais pas trop ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'ouvrir bien que je l'ai conservé avec toutes les affaires de mes parents leur avoua-t'il quelque peu mal à l'aise de leur dévoiler ces affaires personnels hériter de ces parents.

Même Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux promis de ne jamais mettre un pied dans la chambre de ces parents, là où était entretenus toutes leurs affaires personnels depuis leur décès, excepter le marteau de guerre qui n'avait pas bougé de la salle à manger jusqu'à il y a quelques heures et qui reposait appuyer sur son fauteuil à sa gauche.

Mais d'un côté, Fili et Kili n'étaient pas totalement des étrangers, s'était ces cousins, les neveux de son Père. Donc il pouvait bien leur montrer, non ?

_ D'accord ! Mais seulement à vous puisque vous êtes de la famille accepta Bilbon à leur encontre.

_ Et Thorin ? Lui aussi il fait partis de la famille lui fit remarquer Kili, tout en se relevant de son siège, prêt à y aller.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait autant, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop avoua mal à l'aise le jeune Sacquet par rapport à son nouvel oncle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bili rassura Fili, tout en se levant à son tour et posant une main confiante sur son épaule. Thorin donne l'impression de mordre mais il est très gentil, impartial et peu démonstratif, laisse-lui du temps de se faire à cette idée d'avoir un nouveau neveu le prévena-t'il.

_ Je vais le chercher ! Annonça Kili accourant dans Cul-de-Sac à la recherche de ce dernier, avant même que Bilbon n'est pus l'arrêter avant.

_ On y va ! L'encouragea Fili à montrer le chemin.

_ Allons-y ! Finit par accepter le jeune Sacquet, se levant de son siège, tout en posant sa tasse sur le pose pied à son côté et attrapant le marteau de son Père. Je dois d'abord passer par ma chambre pour aller chercher la clé, je ferme toujours la porte de mes parents par habitude avoua-t'il sur le besoin de la clé en question, alors qu'il menait Fili à travers les corridors de Cul-de-Sac jusqu'à sa chambre.

.oOo.

Après qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux, accompagnés de Gandalf, amenés Bilbon dans le salon le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance des mots lancer par Bofur, semblant être le signal pour le reste de la compagnie de se disperser dans la propriété, vaquant à leurs occupations, attendant de savoir la suite. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas, Thorin avait été quelque peu énervé de voir ces deux neveux courir droit vers le salon, dans l'intention de voir sir son troisième… neveu allait bien.

Apprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux un nouveau cousin, un autre héritier de Durin, avait fait sourire Fili et Kili qui s'étaient empressés d'aller faire connaissance avec lui. Thorin savait, que durant leur enfance, ces neveux avaient beaucoup aimé Frérin qui les avait chouchoutés et gâtés comme un oncle gâteux, alors que lui… eh, bien, il s'était contenté de veiller sur eux et de prendre soin d'eux. Veillant à enseigner les premières choses essentielles à Fili, le premier héritier de la nouvelle génération si lui ou son frère, ou encore son père ou son grand-père venaient à périr, c'est à lui que reviendrait la tâche de diriger les nains d'Erebor quand il serait en âge de le faire.

Cela d'ailleurs, avait été un sujet de dispute entre lui et Frérin. Son jeune frère refusait qu'il commence à entrainer Fili à la vie dure qu'il pourrait avoir en tant que, potentiel hériter du trône d'Erebor, et lui avait demandé de le laisser encore quelques années d'innocence avant qu'il ne les perde.

La dispute avait tourné presque au règlement de compte quand la famille des Durin s'étaient scinder en deux groupe, chacun prenant le parti d'un des frères pour appuyer ces dires. Mais seul Dis, sa sœur fut d'accord avec Frérin de laisser encore des années d'innocence à ces fils, surtout depuis la mort de son défunt époux quelques années plus tôt. Thror et Thrain, le grand-père et le père de Thorin avait appuyé ces dires, leurs voix bien plus fortes que celle de la fille de Durin et le lendemain, il avait commencé à enseigner le rôle d'héritier à Fili, alors que Frérin continuait, malgré les ordres de ces ainés, de lui permettre de continuer à jouer à des jeux innocent avec son frère.

C'était à partir de là précisément, que Frérin avait commencé à contester les ordres de son grand-père, de son père et de son frère, et qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux. Affirmant ses idées contradictoires et d'autres choix que les nains pouvaient avoir, étant lui-même soutenu par d'autre nain d'Erebor qui certifiait que les idées du plus jeune de la troisième génération des héritiers de Durin, étaient bien plus réalisable que celles de ces ainés. En particulier celle de reprendre la Moria.

Frérin avait lutté contre cette idée, affirmant que cela ne causerait plus de mort et pour qu'elle raison ? Pour l'une de leur cité ancestrale qu'ils ont, eux-mêmes, abandonner depuis des siècles. Combien de nains devraient encore périr pour tenter de récupérer un Royaume qu'ils ne pourront jamais reprendre ou conserver tant que les orques ou les gobelins habiteraient toujours les montagnes bleu.

A ces dires, Thorin et les siens avaient eu des mots violent à l'encontre de Frérin, des paroles qui avaient sans conteste brisé à jamais le lien qui l'unissait au reste de sa famille, hormis Dis qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Et après ce jour funeste, qui avait donné cette impression à Thorin d'avoir perdu son jeune frère, ce dernier était parti avec ces gardes escorter un convoi de réfugiés pour les Ered Luin. Et cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant d'attendre vingt années pour le retrouver devant les portes de la Moria, prêt à la bataille.

_ C'est tout à fait dangereux pour lui Thorin lui fit remarquer quelqu'un.

Levant la tête et quittant ces sombres pensées, Thorin vit Balin le rejoindre dans le couloir à quelques mètres du salon, là où il pouvait voir ces neveux qui finirent par avoir l'aval de voir Bilbon, pendant que Gandalf quitta la pièce avec les deux nains qui avaient veillés sur le sang-mêlé, allant s'occuper de leurs affaires.

_ Quelle autre choix ais-je Balin ? Il s'agit de son fils lui fit remarquer Thorin. Même si je ne peux admettre et accepter qu'il ait continué à vivre loin de nous toutes ces années, Frérin a veillé à ce que son enfant demeure à l'abri, ici, dans la Comté. Sauf que les gobelins connaissent son existence, je ne souhaite nullement avoir sa mort sur ma conscience quand ils voudront l'utiliser contre moi. Frérin me tuerait si je laissais cela arriver lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Même si nous serons quinze nains et un magicien, Thorin, il n'en restera pas moins qu'il demeura toujours en danger fit savoir Balin sur le danger que l'enfant allait courir avec eux. Après tout que sommes-nous ? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Il y a quelque guerrier parmis nous souria Thorin.

_ De vieux guerrier précisa Balin.

_ Je ne changerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer lui fit savoir Thorin. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant. C'est tout ce que je demande annonça-t'il.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire lui fit valoir Balin. Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleu, une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut tout l'or d'Erebor lui déclara-t'il.

_ De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi fit remarquer Thorin tout en désignant la clé que lui avait remise Gandalf quelques instants plus tôt. Ils ont rêvés du jour ou les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, pas pour moi admit-il sur le seul destin qui était le sien.

_ Nous ne te suivrons mon garçon lui promit le vieux guerrier. Nous réussirons lui assura-t-il tout en posant une main confiante sur son bras pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Mon Oncle ? Vous… Je tombe peut être mal, c'est ça ?

Rivant son regard vers la voix, Thorin et Balin croisèrent le regard quelque peu gêné de Kili qui pensait avoir interrompus quelque chose d'important.

_ Tout va bien mon garçon souria Balin à son encontre. Nous avions terminé, tu as quelque chose à demander ?

_ Euh, oui ! Bili nous a avouer qu'oncle Frérin avait tenu une sorte de journal ou il aurait écrit toutes ces pensées et journées fit savoir Kili à l'attention de son oncle. Bili n'a jamais eu le courage de le lire comme sa mère, mais il veut bien nous le montrer à moi et à Fili, comme vous aussi mon Oncle, sur tous les objets qu'il a conservé de ces parents. Vous voulez venir ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne chose confia Balin avant de river son regard vers Thorin. Tu as toujours voulus savoir ce qui était arrivé à Frérin pendant toutes ces années, peut-être est-ce le moment de trouver tes réponses encouragea-t'il tout en poussant le Roi nain à suivre son neveu et aller voir de lui-même cela.

N'attendant même pas qu'il confirme sa venue, Kili était déjà partis à la suite de son frère et de son cousin, suivis par Thorin après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Balin, qui l'encouragea à le suivre, pour recevoir enfin toutes les réponses à ces questions.

.oOo.

Arrivant dans ces quartiers, Bilbon reposa le marteau de nouveau sur son bureau autour de sa couverture, l'enroulant dedans, et allant vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir, attrapant la clé qui était caché sous un livre. Le jeune Sacquet quitta sa chambre toujours suivis par Fili qui avait détaillé le mobilier et les affaires, sans un mot, alors que Kili les rejoigna très vite dans le couloir, Thorin se tenant derrière son neveu.

Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de ces parents, ayant au passage attraper une bougie et en donnant deux autres à ces cousins, Bilbon fixa un instant la serrure et la clé avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et passant la clé dans la serrure, déverrouilla les appartements de son Père et de sa Mère. Et tout aussi doucement, le jeune Sacquet finit par entrer dans la chambre plonger dans l'obscurité, ayant aucune difficulté à se repérer dans les lieux à la faible lueur de sa bougie, connaissant l'emplacement de chaque objet qui se trouvait ici, se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cheminée que la chambre possédait pour y allumer les buches qui s'y trouvaient.

Quand cela fut fait, Bilbon se redressa et posa sa bougie sur le montant de la cheminée avant de se tourner vers son oncle et ses cousins, qui étaient entrés dans la pièce tout aussi silencieusement, fixant tous le mobilier qu'elle contenait et chacun des objets les entourant.

La chambre possédait comme mobilier un grand lit à baldaquin faisant face à la cheminée, des commodes se trouvaient de chaque côté avec des livres poser dessus ou des objets comme de vieux jouets, et à côté de chacun d'entre eux des grandes armoires. Alors qu'un vieux bureaux se tenaient dans un coin possédant de nombreuse cartes et parchemins éparpillés dessus, écrite dans la langue commune ou dans la langue des nains ou des elfes, se trouvant juste à côté d'une imposante bibliothèque encadrant la petite fenêtre ronde, composer de livres, de grimoires, de parchemin et de rouleaux.

Mais s'était les nombreux mannequins, aux nombres de trois qui se trouvaient juste devant la cheminée qui attirèrent l'attention des trois nains, ces derniers recouvert d'un drap, semblant protéger un trésor.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dessous ? Lui demanda Kili curieux tout en se rapprochant du premier mannequin, tout en soulevant le drap pour essayer d'y voir en dessous.

_ Les tenus que mes parents portaient lors de leur mariage avoua simplement Bilbon en allant rejoindre Kili avant de retirer le drap qu'il souhaitait soulever, dévoilant à tous une robe blanche.

La robe de mariée de Belladone était purement une robe dans les coutumes elfique que hobbite. Blanche, des manches longues et vaporeuses avec le bas de la robe longue qui partait en une légère traine dans le dos. Celle-ci avait été tissée dans un tissu extrêmement doux, recouvert de dentelle aux motifs floraux, à la fois simples et parfaite, assortis au voile de dentelle qui avait nimbée ces cheveux avec une couronne de fleurs qui avait fanés depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'avant que l'un des membres de la famille du côté de son Père ne demande ce que ce dernier avait vêtus à son mariage, ils purent constater par eux-mêmes lorsque Bilbon s'avança vers le deuxième mannequin, dévoilant ce dernier. Et si ces derniers avaient crus découvrir une tenue elfique ou hobbit d'un marié, ils furent rassurés en découvrant des vêtements purement nains.

Une chemise blanche avec un pantalon en lin, le mannequin avait par-dessus une tunique tout aussi blanche, broder de fil d'or aux extrémités des manches courtes et du bas tombant jusqu'au niveau des genoux. Une ceinture serrait la taille et une cape tout aussi blanche était accrocher autour du cou du mannequin, fermer par une broche en métal portant des runes naines.

_ Ce sont mes grands-parents qui lui ont fait cadeaux de sa tenue de mariée, d'après maman ils avaient passés des jours à le mesurer et à lui faire sa tenue de marier pendant qu'il continuait de forger le cadeau de mariage de ma mère se rappela Bilbon sur les origines de la tenue de son père.

_ Quel genre de cadeau ? Lui demanda Fili voulant bien savoir ce que son oncle avait offert à son épouse à son mariage.

Pour toute réponse, Bilbon alla fouiller dans la commode à droite du lit, celle qui appartenait à sa mère et fouilla sous ces vêtements convenablement plié, pour y trouver un précieux coffret, pas plus gros que le poing du Sacquet.

Remettant le coffret en question à son cousin, ce dernier l'ouvrit et en sortis des perles. Des perles en métal et précieusement illustrer de motif floraux, les perles qui selon la coutume naine, terminaient dans les cheveux tresser à la personne à qui on l'offrait. Et voyant bien les regards étonnés de ces cousins et le sourcil arquer de son oncle, Bilbon comprit parfaitement à quoi il pensait.

_ Ma mère les a porter jusqu'à sa mort leur rapporta Bilbon. Elle les a retirés elle-même sur son lit de mort pour m'en faire un dernier présent d'elle et de mon père indirectement. Je les conserve soigneusement depuis et je les garde précieusement à l'abri pour ne pas les perdre leur expliqua-t'il.

_ Et ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a offert ? Lui demanda Kili curieux alors que Fili lui remettait le coffret de perle de sa mère, qu'il rangea à sa place avant de se diriger vers le troisième mannequin à cause des autres.

_ Elle lui a rafistolé ceci annonça le Sacquet tout en retirant le dernier drap, dévoilant aux trois nains, une tenue qui fit dresser Thorin alors qu'il se rapprochait de celle-ci.

Car la tenue que Bilbon venait de dévoiler était celle que Frérin portait le jour ou Thorin l'avait vus pour la dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour vingt longues années. Celle dans laquelle Belladone l'avait trouvé en train de lutter contre les gobelins, constituer d'une chemise et d'un pantalon bleu sombre, avec une tunique sombre presque identique à celle que portait Thorin sur lui, à manche courte et tombant jusqu'aux genoux, une ceinture ornant la taille et des protèges avant-bras avec des gants accrocher, et les bottes au pied du mannequin. Tandis que le manteau en cuire bleu sombre avec un col en fourrure blanche, comme le bout des manches et le bas du manteau en fourrure noire, aussi semblable à celui qu'avait le Roi nain.

_ Ils étaient sacrément abimer à cause de son combat contre les gobelins et ma grand-mère les avait conservé, sachant que mon père voudrait sans doute les conserver malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel ils étaient rapporta Bilbon. Ma mère a dus aller jusqu'à Bree pour trouver les tissus et les fourrures identiques pour pouvoir le refaire totalement, Papa était heureux et combler quand elle le lui a donné annonça-t'il.

_ Elle a fait un sacré travail, on ne dirait pas un travail d'hobbit annonça Kili tout en détaillant ce dernier avec son frère et son oncle, bien que le dernier restait juste devant, ne faisant strictement aucun geste pour le toucher.

_ Bien que je n'ai jamais vus Papa le remettre, je sais qu'il y tenait se rappela Bilbon avant de se souvenir d'un moment durant son enfance. Je me rappelle que lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans ces affaires, je l'avais totalement enfilé, au moins la chemise, la tunique et le manteau, et que j'étais partis les chercher en leur disant que j'étais un nain s'amusa-t'il à ce souvenir.

_ Comment ça ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ A cette époque, je venais tout juste de comprendre que mon père n'était pas un hobbit mais un nain avoua Bilbon. Et jusqu'à présent je m'étais toujours considéré comme un hobbit, même lorsque certains de mes camarades disaient que je n'en étais pas un. Ils savaient par leurs parents que je n'étais pas totalement hobbit et quand j'ai découvert la vérité, j'étais partis fouillé dans les affaires de mon père pour trouver une tenue naine. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé et que je l'ai trouvé, et que j'ai fait savoir à mes parents que j'étais aussi un nain, je les ai fait bien rire ce jour-là et Papa était heureux de dire que j'étais aussi un nain raconta-t'il, le sourire aux lèvres, sur ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là, tout en caressant la manche du manteau.

_ Il est maintenant à ta taille s'amusa Fili à ce propos, en constatant de la taille de son cousin.

_ Je devrais encore gagner quelques centimètres mais… oui, je pourrais bientôt le mettre admit Bilbon. Papa me disait que lorsque je serais plus grand, je pourrais le porter quand je partirais à l'aventure avoua-t'il.

_ Tu pourras alors le porter quand tu nous accompagneras à Erebor fit remarquer Kili sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Et ce livre ? Où est donc le livre de Frérin ? Lui demanda pour la première fois Thorin, tout en détournant son attention de la tenue de son frère cadet et tournant son regard vers le reste de la pièce, son regard finissant par aviser les nombreux parchemins éparpiller sur le bureau.

_ Il est ici admit Bilbon en allant vers la commode à gauche du lit, sans doute celle contenant les affaires de son père et fouillant sous la pile de vêtement, finit par sortir à un énorme grimoire aussi épais d'une vingtaine de mètres, obligeant le Sacquet à le prendre à deux mains pour le sortir de sa cachette.

_ Ni moi, ni maman n'avons voulus le lire après la mort de Papa avoua Bilbon à l'encontre de son oncle. Papa ne cessait de nous répéter que sa vie d'avant n'était nullement importante et qu'ils nous garderaient toujours protéger des dangers et de la violence de son monde. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de savoir tous ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait réellement, et je vais continuer son combat, je vais vous aidez à récupérer Erebor et vaincre le dragon, et je reviendrais ici pour le lire. Après tout ce qui se passera, je présume que lire ces mémoires ne me feront nullement peur s'amusa-t'il tout en observant les mémoires de son paternel qu'il déposa sur le lit de ces parents.

Avant de river son attention sur Thorin et ces cousins :

_ Je vais aller signer le contrat et le remettre à Balin leur confia-t'il. Nous pourrons partir demain dès que mes oncles et moi, nous nous serons occupées des derniers détails pour pas que j'ai des surprises à la maison en revenant leur avoua-t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu les appels tes oncles ? Ils ne le sont pas puisqu'ils étaient les gardes de ton Père ? Lui demanda curieux Kili, l'entendant toujours les appeler ces oncles.

_ Parce qu'ils ont veillés sur moi depuis ma plus tendre enfance et qu'ils sont devenus mes tuteurs légaux après la mort de ma Mère. Tout comme mon Père leur avait demandé d'être en quelque sorte mes parrains, mes anges gardiens, il a été naturel que je les appelais oncle lui répondit le Sacquet. Au début, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient contre, ils ne cessaient de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de sang entre nous, mais je leur ai fait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être mes oncles de sang, puisqu'ils seraient mes oncles de cœur. Je pensais n'avoir plus qu'eux comme lien avec mon Père, alors cela c'est fait naturellement rapporta-t'il.

Et après ces mots, Bilbon allait quitter la chambre quand il s'arrêta sur le porche, rivant son regard vers les membres de la famille du côté de son père, ces derniers, en particulier Thorin, fixaient le grimoire des yeux poser sur le lit, ignorant complètement s'il avait le droit de le toucher ou pas. Tandis que les deux neveux avaient portés leur attention sur leur oncle, celui-ci avait tendus la main vers le livre, stoppé à quelques centimètres comme s'il hésitait à le lire ou pas. A vouloir découvrir les pensées que son jeune frère avait tracé sur ces pages, il y a de ça plus de quarante ans, quand il était partis de la maison pour ne plus vouloir en revenir.

_ Cela fais plus de vingt ans qu'il sommeille dans cette commode en attendant d'être lu fit remarquer Bilbon à son encontre. J'ai promis d'attendre jusqu'à mon retour pour le lire, je peux bien laisser au frère de mon père de le lire jusqu'à notre départ ? Je préfère qu'il demeure ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons finis la quête, n'est-ce pas ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ Bien évidemment Bili ! Approuva Fili. C'est un précieux héritage, on risquerait de le perdre sur la route de l'Est fit-il remarquer.

Inclinant de la tête, Bilbon quitta les lieux pour aller chercher Balin et signer le contrat qu'il avait laissé sur le tabouret dans le salon, laissant ainsi les membres de sa famille dans la chambre de ces parents, ne se sentant nullement inquiet de les laisser dans le sanctuaire des souvenirs qu'il avait de ces parents.

Quand le jeune Sacquet les avait quittés pour aller voir Balin et ces deux oncles, Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux river leur attention sur leur oncle Thorin, attendant que ce dernier fasse le premier geste de prendre le recueil. Surtout qu'il venait d'avoir l'aval de Bilbon pour pouvoir être le premier à le lire depuis que Frérin avait noté ces dernières notes avant de quitter la maison pour la guerre.

Se disant que, de toute façon, il n'avait strictement plus rien à perdre de savoir ce que son jeune frère pensait de lui ou se rappelait de lui, lors de ces vingt années passé loin des siens. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de lâche pour n'avoir peur que d'un grimoire, vieux d'une vingtaine d'année, renfermant les dernières paroles que Frérin ne lui aurait jamais dîtes en face, surtout que, très peu de mot avait été échangé entre les deux frères quand il était réapparus.

Ne souhaitant pas se replonger dans ces souvenirs, Thorin finit par attraper le recueil d'une main décider et préférant demeurer debout, plutôt que de s'asseoir sur ce lit, dans lequel son frère avait partagé la vie d'une hobbite pendant près de vingt ans. L'héritier du trône d'Erebor, ouvrit la page de couverture et fixa la première page blanche, qu'il tourna avant de fixer la deuxième page, là où les premières notes de son frère étaient retranscris.

Reconnaissant facilement l'écriture fluide de son jeune frère, Thorin débuta la lecture sans faire attention à ces deux neveux qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, pour lire, eux aussi les notes tracer sur cette première page.

_« Voilà, je débute ce journal… c'est un peu idiot en soit mais Belladone pense que ça pourrait m'aider à me rappeler de qui je suis et d'où je viens… bien que quelque chose me dit que je ne suis plus le bienvenu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mauvais pressentiment ou souvenir enfouis ? »_

_« Bon et si je commence par le début, cela serait bien plus facile pour moi de me retrouver… Je m'appelle Finn… ou du moins c'est le prénom qui se rapproche le plus prêt du mien, enfin je crois ? »_

_« Nous sommes le 17 janvier de l'An 1296 de la Comté et l'An 2896 pour celui des hommes et des nains, si je ne m'abuse… parce que je suis un nain… en tout cas je ne suis pas un hobbit, voilà quelques jours que j'ai repris connaissance après une attaque de gobelin. Sincèrement, je ne me rappel de rien avant ces fichus bestioles, seulement des impressions et des ressentiments. »_

_« Mais vous devez vous demandés pourquoi je suis ici ? Dans la Comté ? Et pas avec mes confrères nains ? Parce que je ne veux pas les voir… en tout cas j'ai cette impression de mal à l'aise qui me prend aux tripes chaque fois que je pense aux miens, alors que je ne me rappel pas d'eux… c'est assé étrange ! Penser à des personnes dont je ne me rappels rien et que je ne souhaite nullement revoir, comme si quelque chose de terrible était arrivé et que… »_

Thorin referma le recueil, ne souhaitant pas savoir la suite des mots de son frère, qui avait bien écris qu'il ne voulait pas les revoir. Pas besoin de continuer à se faire mal pour un frère qui la toujours contredit et s'opposer à lui. Même si cela remontait à près de 45 ans maintenant, une petite voix dans la tête de Thorin lui faisait remarquer que les 21 dernières années de son jeune frère était peut être retranscris totalement dans ce « journal », comme il ne nommait, au vu de son épaisseur.

Sauf que Thorin préféra y repenser à plus tard et s'empressa de reposer le recueil sur le lit, sur lequel son « neveu » l'avait déposé avant de pousser ces deux neveux à sortir de la pièce, tout en refermant celle-ci dans son dos avec la clé, toujours placer sur la serrure. Clé qu'il se dépêcha de la remettre à Fili.

_ Va la lui rendre ! Lui ordonna-t'il simplement avant de quitter le couloir et de partir rejoindre les autres nains dans le salon avec Kili à sa suite, silencieux.

Alors que son regard fixa les lueurs orangé que les murs reflétaient depuis la cheminée du salon, tandis qu'une chanson naine lui revenait en tête, repensant une dernière fois qu'il appréciait pouvoir la chanter avec son frère devant les flammes d'un feu. Terminant par se placer devant celle-ci, passant devant les autres nains qui fumaient leur pipes ou fixaient les flammes de la cheminée, Thorin n'eut besoin que de jeter un coup d'œil vers Balin pour savoir que l'enfant avait dus signer le contrat et ces deux « oncles » avec.

D'ailleurs, aucun de ces derniers ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce, sans doute chacun dans leur quartier en train de se préparer pour le voyage. Et s'était tant mieux pour lui, lui qui préférait rester parmis les siens au lieu d'être avec de parfait étranger, pour chanter cette chanson inspirer du jour funeste ou Smaug s'était emparer d'Erebor.

Chanson que tout nain d'Erebor connaissait et les uns après les autres finirent par se joindre à son chant, autant qu'à se relever de leur siège pour honorer le chant de leur présence. Ignorant que depuis leur chambre, Bilbon autant qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les trois arrêtés leur préparatif et écoutaient attentivement, le chant qui vibrait à travers les murs de Cul-de-Sac.

_**« Au-delà des Montagnes Embrumés, »**_

_**« Non loin des sombres cavernes du passées, »**_

_**« Dans l'aube bleuté, il faut aller, »**_

_**« En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté.»**_

_**« Les pins rugissaient, haut et fier »**_

_**« Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver, »**_

_**« Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux »**_

_**« Flambait les arbres, torche de lumière. »**_

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 7 =D**

**le chapitre 8 sera poster vendredi XD puisque je suis déjà sur le chapitre 12 je peux bien continuer de poster trois fois par semaine ;)**

**mais peut être que d'ici deux semaine je viendrais à un poste par semaine =D je suis tellement sur cette fic, mes doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher de continuer d'écrire que mes autres chapitres de fanfic sont en pause pour l'instant :)**

**voilà hâte de connaitre vos avis et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi pour la suite**

**a bientôt**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 08 Le début du voyage

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite aujourd'hui XD**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime, à Luna Lightwood et à Marion pour vos review ;)**

**voila je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Le Début du Voyage**

Le lendemain matin, Alaric et Alrik étaient partis informer le Maire de la Comté de leur départ de Cul-de-Sac pour un voyage, ignorant combien de temps ils seraient partis, pour emmener Bilbon découvrir les terres lointaines originaires de son Père et de lui faire rencontrer cette famille du côté paternel. Alors que Bilbon partit saluer et prévenir la famille du côté de sa Mère qu'il partait en voyage avec ces oncles sur les terres ancestrales de ces ancêtres, et apprendre sur la famille de son Père. Bien que ces derniers n'étaient pas à l'aise de le laisser avec toute une Compagnie de nain, bien qu'il y avait Alaric et Alrik avec lui, comme Gandalf le Gris aussi, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de demeurer inquiet pour lui.

Mais le jeune Sacquet les rassura et leur promit de revenir le plus tôt possible, tout en les prévenant que le voyage durera plusieurs mois, autant pour l'aller que pour le retour, mettant une marge de manœuvre sur deux ans. Les rassurant qu'il serait de retour à Cul-de-Sac bien avant aussi. Alors qu'il confia les clés à ses chers voisins, les Gamegie dont Hamefast était l'un de ces amis proches et son jardinier, qui prendrait soin de la maison de ces parents pendant son absence.

Quand il retourna à Cul-de-Sac, promettant de déposer les clés de sa maison dès qu'ils auraient tous quitté la demeure du hobbit, Bilbon constata qu'ils étaient tous prêt à partir alors qu'il ne lui restait de finaliser son sac avant d'entendre appeler son prénom, reconnaissant facilement la voix de ces oncles dans le couloir. Allant les voir alors qu'il avait déjà réunis ces sacs ainsi que son épée naine ainsi que son carquois de flèche et son arc, tout comme le marteau de guerre de son Père attacher à sa carquois et ayant enfilé les perles de sa Mère, cadeaux de son Père, dans un collier qu'il mit autour du cou. Comme un besoin d'avoir la présence de ces parents avec lui, le jeune Sacquet fit face à ces deux oncles, ces derniers l'attendaient devant les appartements scellés de ces parents.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On a tous les deux pensés qu'il était peut être que tu l'enfiles pour ce voyage ; lui fit savoir Alaric à ce propos.

_ Enfiler quoi ? lui demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas.

_ La tenue que ta Mère a offerte à ton Père pour leur fiançaille, Frérin nous a avoué que c'est aussi l'une de ces possessions qu'il t'a laissé et que tu puisses le porter le moment venu. Je crois que c'est le bon moment ; fit savoir Alrik en désignant de la tête la porte de la chambre des parents du gamin.

_ Frérin souhaitait que tu l'as portes le jour où tu aurais atteint ta majorité hobbit et où il t'aurait emmené en dehors de la Comté pour te présenter au siens ; lui expliqua Alaric.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. C'était d'ailleurs cela notre surprise pour tes trente-trois ans, celle de t'emmener rencontré la famille de ton Père, bien qu'on aurait jamais pensée voir ces derniers venir jusqu'ici ; remarqua Alrik à ce propos. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Prêt à le mettre pour de bon ?

_ Oh que oui ! Souria Bilbon avant d'accourir dans sa chambre pour partir chercher la clé des appartements de ses parents.

Quand il eut la clé en main et qu'il était retourné auprès de ces oncles, Bilbon s'empressa d'ouvrir la pièce et d'y entrée, celle-ci étant éclairé par la lumière qui émanait depuis la petite fenêtre ronde en face de la porte. Se dirigeant vers le mannequin contenant la tenue de voyage naine de son Père, Bilbon s'empressa de retirer le drap qui le recouvrait et détailla celle-ci, ayant du mal à imaginer que dans quelques instants, il allait revêtir cette tenue qui l'avait fait toujours rêvé petit garçon.

_ Allez gamin ! Dépêchons-nous avant que les autres ne viennent nous chercher ; lui fit remarquer Alrik avant d'aviser les bottes au pied du mannequin et ceux de hobbit de Bilbon. Je présume que les bottes, ce n'est pas dans l'idée ? Lui demanda-t'il pour être sûr, même s'il se doutait que dans Erebor, pour passer inaperçus, le gamin aura besoin de ces pieds hobbit et non nain.

_ On va quand même les prendre juste au cas où ; proposa Bilbon.

_ Bon choix Bili ! Accepta Alaric. Tiens, tu auras aussi besoin de ça, une petite protection de plus ; fit-il valoir tout en lui remettant dans ces mains, une cotte de maille.

Une cotte de maille parfaitement à sa taille, lui qui n'était pas une masse contrairement aux autres nains. Celle-ci lui tombait juste sous les genoux, ouverte à mi-cuisse de chaque côté pour lui permettre facilement de bouger ou de courir.

_ Tu l'enfileras au-dessus de ta chemise et sous la tunique, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit ; informa Alaric tout en souriant à son filleul.

_ Oui.

_ Allez changes-toi gamin ! On t'attend dehors ! Lui fit savoir Alrik avant de sortir avec son frère pour permettre au petit de lui laisser de l'intimité pour se changer.

S'empressant de retirer sa chemise et son pantalon d'hobbit, comme sa tunique de nain, Bilbon enfila la chemise et le pantalon de son Père, qu'il dut replier les manches comme les bas de son pantalon, avant d'enfiler la cotte de maille par-dessus. Habituer à porter une trentaine de kilo, la cotte de maille qui ne devait pas peser dans les dix kilos à peine, le jeune Sacquet attrapa la tunique bleu sombre de son Père et celle-ci lui tomba légèrement plus bas que les genoux et les manches un peu plus bas que ces coudes. Attrapant sa ceinture avec le fourreau de son épée naine et du petit poignard, Bilbon tendit le bras sur le manteau et stoppa un instant celle-ci, car dès le moment où il enfilera celle-ci, il aura compléter l'entière tenu de son Père, le jour où il avait rencontré sa Mère après avoir été coursé par ces gobelins.

Prenant la profonde respiration pour sceller son destin, celui de se lancer dans la quête de reprendre Erebor à un dragon, portant sur lui la tenue et l'arme de son Père, et les perles de sa Mère autour de son cou. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne remette jamais les pieds à Cul-de-Sac, qu'il meurt durant le voyage ou à la fin du voyage contre le dragon, beaucoup de dénominateur qui pouvait être pris en compte.

Mais se secouant la tête, refusant de penser à ce genre de chose alors qu'il allait sans doute, vivre l'expérience la plus riche et vivifiante de sa vie, hors de question de laisser tomber cette chance. Alors qu'il avait le privilège d'apprendre à connaitre son Oncle, le frère ainé de son Père, ainsi que ces deux cousins, les fils de la sœur de son paternel, il ne pouvait pas mieux rêver. Comme de pouvoir discuter avec d'autre nain qui avaient aussi connus Erebor et son Père pour certains, il avait vraiment hâte de débuter ce voyage.

_ Bilbon ! Tu as finis ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour certains trucs ? Lui demanda Alaric.

_ Non Oncle Alaric, ça va ! J'arrive !

N'hésitant pas d'avantage, Bilbon se couvrir du manteau de son Père et ne put s'empêcher de poser son nez dans la fourrure et la serrer contre lui, il était bien. Extrêmement bien. Attrapant son carquois et son sac de voyage, ou il avait attaché la paire de botte naine de son paternel dessus, tout comme la sacoche de plante et remèdes médicinale de sa Mère, qu'il mit sur son dos, Bilbon s'empressa de sortir de la chambre tout en refermant celle-ci et se dépêcha d'aller ranger la clé là où elle avait toujours été mise.

Dès que tout cela fut fait, Bilbon se dépêcha de rejoindre ces oncles qui l'attendaient dans le hall, eux aussi portant leur tenu de voyage, leurs sacs et leurs armes, ils finirent par se tourner vers lui quand ils l'entendirent arriver. Ouvrirent la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son encontre mais la refermèrent très vite quand ils virent le jeune Sacquet les rejoindre en portant la tenue de son Père, attendant qu'ils donnent leur avis.

_ Alors ? J'ai l'air d'un idiot c'est ça ? Sans les bottes et le bas du pantalon remonté, je dois avoir l'air ridicule et…

_ Ce n'est pas ça gamin ! On avait crus… Enfin, que s'était Frérin devant nous, tu lui ressembles vraiment ; lui avoua Alrik.

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! Je ressemble à ma Mère, hormis les yeux, je n'ai rien d'autre de ressemblance physique avec mon Père et…

_ Crois-nous Bili, tu ressembles bien plus à Frérin que tu le penses, tu verras ? L'encouragea Alaric en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es un hobbit dans la compassion et l'affection mais tu es un nain dans la force et l'esprit, et crois-moi, les autres ne se moqueront pas de toi quand ils te verront ; lui fit-il savoir.

_ Ils nous attendent dehors ? Leur demanda inquiet Bilbon, tout à fait pas sûr d'apparaitre ainsi aux yeux des autres.

Surtout devant le frère de son Père et ces cousins.

Il se sentait réellement idiot en cet instant précis.

_ Oui. Allez, Fils de Durin, à toi d'ouvrir la voie et de nous guider jusqu'à eux ! Clama Alrik solennellement tout en lui désignant la porte d'entrée de Cul-de-Sac.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la manière idiote dont Alrik le salua alors qu'Alaric leva les yeux face aux pitreries de son cadet, il posa une main confiante sur l'épaule de son filleul et l'encouragea d'aller rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie. Ce qu'il fit la seconde d'après, en ayant pris une profonde inspiration au préalable, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec aucune hésitation, étant un instant éblouis par la lumière du jour, tout entendant les discussions des nains devant lui qui cessèrent immédiatement à son apparition.

Tentant de ne pas rougir de gêne, Bilbon fit un pas sur le perron de sa porte et attendit que ces oncles sortent à leur tour pour fermer à double tour Cul-de-Sac et continuant d'ignorer les regards qu'on lui portait, le jeune Sacquet alla frapper à la porte des Gamegie. Pour leur remettre la clé de sa maison et leur dire une dernière fois au revoir, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant les yeux écarquiller d'Hamefast quand il le vit habiller tel un nain, sauf les pieds bien évidemment, qui lui donna un sourire.

Après une dernière accolade et une promesse de revenir bientôt en entier, Bilbon quitta la maison des Gamegie et rejoigna la Compagnie de nain, que tous les hobbits, présent dans les parages, fixèrent interloquer. Tout en observant choquer les vêtements que portait le jeune Sacquet, ces derniers reconnaissant facilement, pour ceux qui l'avaient bien connus, les vêtements que portait autrefois Finn lors de son arrivée dans la Comté.

Après les avoir rejoint, Gandalf donna le signal et emmena les nains à travers Hobbitebourg, droit vers l'auberge du coin, là où le Magicien l'informa que des poneys et son cheval les attendaient pour le voyage. Ce qui leur permettrait de gagner du temps et arriver à Erebor d'ici quelques mois, s'ils n'avaient pas de problème durant le voyage.

Fermant le convoi avec ces deux Oncles, Bilbon souria à Fili et Kili qui lui faisaient signe de venir les rejoindre, eux qui se trouvaient à l'avant, juste derrière Thorin et Gandalf, dont le premier n'avait strictement rien dis lorsqu'il l'avait vus porter les vêtements de son frère. Mais le Sacquet avait parfaitement vus le visage fermer qu'il avait abordé, ce qui lui faisait facilement comprendre que Thorin n'appréciait pas qu'il portait sa tenue. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il l'avait vu dans ces yeux, s'était pourquoi Bilbon n'avait pas rejoint ces cousins, ne souhaitant pas approcher de cet oncle qui ne désirait pas le connaitre.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des nains de la Compagnie, les premiers à venir lui parler furent Bofur et Ori, qui lui avouèrent, sans lui mentir, qu'ils avaient fier allure et ressemblait bien plus à un nain qu'à un hobbit, excepter pour le bas bien évidemment. Ce qui fit rire le jeune Sacquet leur avouant qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise pied nus que dans des bottes, bien qu'il pouvait en enfiler et marcher avec.

Très vite, Gloin et Bombur se joignirent à la conversation sur sa ressemblance avec son Père, pendant qu'Oin et Dori parlèrent avec Alaric et Alrik sur de vieux souvenirs, des bons moments passer ensemble dans les Montagnes Bleu. Mais avant que d'autre nains n'aient pus les rejoindre dans la conversation, surtout Fili et Kili curieux d'en apprendre plus sur leur cousin, finirent par arriver à l'auberge de la Comté, là où les attendaient les dix-huit poneys et le cheval de Gandalf, avec les provisions et les affaires pour le voyage prêt sur leur dos.

Quand chacun eurent leur monture, Bilbon n'ayant aucune difficulté à monter malgré son éternuement, lui qui était allergique au crin de poneys, sortit son mouchoir de la poche de son manteau pour se moucher avant de faire avancer sa pouliche vers Gandalf qui terminait d'harnacher son cheval.

_ Mon cher Bilbon, comment te sens-tu à quelques minutes de notre départ ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

_ Inquiet mais aussi excité et impatient ; lui avoua-t'il en souriant.

_ Je me souviens d'un jeune hobbit-nain qui courrait sans cesse les bois à la recherche des elfes, qui ne rentrait au logis qu'à la nuit tombée en laissant dans son sillage de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles ; se rappela Gandalf sur la jeunesse de son petit protéger. Un jeune garçon qui aujourd'hui s'apprête à découvrir le monde au-delà des frontières de la Comté, qui va sans doute vivre la plus grande aventure de sa vie ; lui souria-t'il.

_ Il y a tout de même ma partie Sacquet qui me pousse à vouloir rester à Cul-de-Sac ; ne put s'empêcher de faire savoir le jeune Sacquet.

_ Mais tu n'es pas uniquement un Sacquet, tu es Durin et un Touque aussi ! Savais-tu que ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle, Taureau Rugissant était si énorme qu'il pouvait monter un cheval ; lui fit rappeler Gandalf à ce propos.

_ Oui.

_ Oui, un cheval. Dans la Bataille des Champs Verts, il a chargé les rangs des gobelins, il a lancé sa massue si forte qu'il a fait sauter la tête du Roi gobelin. Celle-ci à parcourus cent mètres dans les airs et est retombé dans un trou de lapin ; raconta le Magicien. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagné et le jeu golf inventer dans le même temps ; rajouta-t'il faisant sourire le jeune descendant de Mr Rugissant.

_ Je pense que tu as inventé la fin Gandalf.

_ Toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être enjoliver, Bilbon. Toi aussi tu auras quelques histoires à raconter quand tu reviendras de cette quête.

_ Me promets-tu que je reviendrais Gandalf ?

_ Non ; admit le magicien. Tu pourrais choisir de demeurer à Erebor mais si tu reviens, tu ne seras plus jamais le même ; lui avoua-t'il sincèrement sur les risques et les dangers qui pourraient le changer ou le tuer durant ce voyage.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas gamin, on te ramènera à la maison. C'est une promesse ! Lui promit Alrik en se rapprochant d'eux alors qu'Alaric suivait et approuvait les dires de son frère.

Bilbon allait leur répondre lorsqu'il se mit une nouvelle fois à éternuer à cause de son allergie, le jeune Sacquet farfouilla dans la sacoche de sa Mère pour chercher à potion qui l'aiderait à lutter contre celle-ci. Au moment où Thorin lança le feu vert pour leur départ, Alaric et Alrik chevauchant sur leur poney, suivant Bilbon qui chevauchait auprès du cheval de Gandalf.

_ Tu vas devoir te passer de mouchoir et de bien d'autre chose encore Bilbon Sacquet jusqu'au terme de notre voyage ; lui fit valoir Gandalf sérieusement. Tu as toujours vécus entourer des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Comté, ton village est derrière toi désormais. Le monde est devant.

.oOo.

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter les frontières de la Comté alors que le soleil était encore haut, continuant d'avancer sur la route de l'Est, franchissant les collines, les rochers, les forêts et les contrés verdoyantes, que Thorin continua de fixer le chemin devant lui, ne souhaitant guère se retourner. Luttant contre l'envie de savoir ce qu'était bien en train de faire ou de raconter Fili et Kili pour faire rire le cambrioleur de leur groupe avec ces deux oncles nains, Thorin n'approuvant nullement la familiarité à laquelle ces deux neveux parlaient avec les nouveaux arrivants, même si l'un d'entre eux se trouvait être de la famille.

Le fils de son défunt frère et qui portait ces vêtements. Quand Thorin l'avait vus sortir de Cul-de-Sac, l'attendant lui et les deux derniers nains qui manquaient, il avait eu l'impression de voir, un bref instant, Frérin devant lui. Comme si l'aura de son jeune frère était bien plus présente chez son fils quand ce dernier était totalement vêtu comme un nain… enfin, si on omettait qu'il était toujours pieds-nus et qu'il avait replié le bas de pantalon au-dessus de ces chevilles pour que ces derniers ne les gênent pas en marchant.

Reprenant un masque de froideur comme lui avait appris son grand-père et son père, pour ne rien laisser paraitre devant les autres, Thorin avait très bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à bloquer en remarquant la tenue du Sacquet. Les autres nains de sa compagnie avaient arrêté de parler et l'avaient eux aussi fixés, alors qu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il n'y avait eu que Fili et Kili qui avaient souris à ce qu'il portait, connaissant parfaitement l'origine de ces affaires.

A un autre éclat de rire dans son dos émanant de ces deux neveux et du fils de son frère, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de grogner et de fusiller le ciel quand il entendit deux galops se rapprocher de lui. L'Héritier du trône d'Erebor n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venaient d'avancer et de chevaucher à ces côtés.

_ Tu devrais essayer de faire un effort envers lui, Thorin ; lui fit remarquer Balin à son encontre. Il est tout de même le fils de Frérin et un héritier de Durin, c'est un jeune garçon tout à fait charmant et avec de l'esprit. Il n'est pas responsable de la décision qu'a prise le Pince ; lui fit-il savoir.

_ Je fais déjà un effort Balin, puisqu'il est avec nous et non pas chez lui, à la Comté ; répliqua Thorin à l'attention de son vieux conseiller. Pourquoi devrais-je me lier à cet enfant alors que Frérin n'avait nullement l'attention de nous le présenter ? Il ne voulait plus nous revoir Balin. Il préférait rester avec ces hobbits et renier son peuple ; lui apprit-il rageusement sur ce que son frère avait préféré faire.

_ J'ai parlé avec Alaric et Alrik ; fit savoir Dwalin de l'autre côté de Thorin. Je leur ais demander s'ils avaient l'attention de cacher cette enfant à son peuple, après tout, il est peut être un sang-mêlé mais il est tout de même un héritier de Durin, et leur réponse m'a grandement surprise ; rapporta-t'il.

_ Et laquelle ? Lui demanda Balin, voyant que Thorin ne souhaitait guère le demander, bien qu'une légère lueur de curiosité brillait dans son regard sombre.

_ Dans quelques jours, le gamin aura trente-trois ans, l'âge ou les hobbits deviennent adultes et ils avaient l'attention de lui dire toute la vérité, comme celle de l'amener aux Montagnes Bleu pour le faire rencontrer la famille de son père ; leur rapporta Dwalin alors que Thorin n'avait pu s'empêcher de tiquer à ces paroles.

_ Ils ont décidés cela parce que si Frérin avait toujours été vivant, il les aurait empêchés ; fit-il remarquer durement.

_ C'était l'idée de Frérin en faites.

A l'annonce derrière eux, Thorin, comme Balin et Dwalin, tournèrent leurs regards pour croiser celui de Gandalf qui s'était avancé vers eux, laissant ainsi les autres nains parler et rire autour du Sacquet et de ces deux oncles nains.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Gandalf ?

_ Ce que cela veut dire Balin, tout simplement. Plus les années passaient et plus Finn se souvenait qu'il avait été Frérin, tout comme de sa famille aux Ered Luin. S'il est vrai qu'il a désiré demeurer cacher avec Belladone et Bilbon, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il était un héritier de la ligne direct de Durin, comme son fils et que le moment venus, Bilbon aurait le droit de savoir qui il était réellement ; expliqua Gandalf. Frérin a alors fais un contrat qu'il a fait signer à Belladone, comme à Bilbon qui était encore un enfant, et moi de même, promettant dedans que lors des trente-trois ans de son fils, il les emmènerait tous les deux chez sa famille et qu'il leur raconterait tous. J'avais même donné mon soutien pour les accompagner tous les trois aux Ered Luin, seulement…

_ Alaric et ses frères l'ont retrouvés ; comprit Dwalin.

_ Oui. Ils ont alors essayé de le convaincre de regagner les Ered Luin auprès des siens, quitte à amener avec lui Belladone et Bilbon. Belladone était prête à les suivre, seulement Frérin à refuser, qu'il ne souhaitait pas exposer son fils encore trop jeune au reste de sa famille ; leur confia Gandalf. Bien que Bilbon ne soit pas directement dans les principaux héritiers qui pourraient gouverner Erebor, puisqu'il y avait encore Thror, Thrain, vous Thorin, puis Frérin et ensuite Fili et Kili, il n'était que le sixième successeur possible après Thror. Mais il avait peur ; annonça-t'il.

_ Peur ? De quoi avait-il peur pour son fils ? Il aurait été protégé et respecter dignement, malgré le fait qu'il était un sang-mêlé ; fit remarquer Balin, lui qui savait mieux que quiconque qu'un nain tombait une seule fois amoureux dans sa vie et si Frérin avait choisi Belladone, une hobbite, s'était qu'elle était d'autre que son unique amour.

_ C'est vrai. Le peuple aurait accepté Bilbon aussi bien que Belladone, parce qu'ils aimaient Frérin mais cela n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas des membres proches de sa famille, excepter peut être Dis et ces enfants ; fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Vous pensez que moi, mon père et mon grand-père nous l'aurions rejeté ? Lui demanda Thorin, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'une demande.

_ N'êtes-vous pas en ce moment même en train de le rejeter Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? Lui demanda Gandalf en réponse, qui elle aussi tintait comme une affirmation. Vous en voulez à Frérin parce qu'il a préféré demeurer loin de vous et des siens, parce que lui, contrairement à vous, n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à une vie de paix. Paix qu'il souhaitait pour son fils car il savait pertinemment que le jour ou Bilbon viendrait à rencontrer ces parents nains, vous voudriez sans doute faire disparaitre sa partie hobbite pour ne laisser le nain en lui et le transformer comme vous avez transformé Fili et Kili. Voilà pourquoi il voulait attendre jusqu'à ces trente-trois ans pour vous le présenter, pour qu'il puisse vivre une enfance d'innocence avant d'être jeté dans la dure réalité du monde ; lui fit connaitre Gandalf.

_ Sauf que Bilbon a bien été entrainé et éduqué comme un Prince d'Erebor ; remarqua Balin, se rappelant d'une conversation qu'il avait eu plutôt avec les deux frères, pour connaitre l'enseignement qu'ils avaient donnés au jeune Prince. Alaric m'a rapporté tout ce que lui et Alrik ont appris à l'enfant. Si ce dernier s'est chargé de l'entrainement physique, Alaric lui a enseigné le Khuzdul comme le Sindarin, toutes les histoires de la Terre du Milieu comme les mathématiques, l'astrologie, le droit et la politique. Toutes les matières donner aux héritiers de Durin pour monter sur le trône ou pour soutenir le Roi ; rapporta le vieux guerrier.

_ Peut-être bien Balin, sauf qu'Alaric et Alrik n'ont jamais été violent ou rude dans leur enseignement, contrairement à celui que les héritiers du trône d'Erebor ont eu ; fit savoir Gandalf tout en jetant un regard vers Thorin, le mettant au défi de contredire ces paroles.

Parce qu'après tout, Thorin avait agis de la même façon avec Fili et Kili, ce qui avait été l'une des disputes entre les deux frères. Si le premier neveu avait été éduqué dans les coutumes des futurs Prince et héritiers du trône d'Erebor, l'enseignement prodiguer au deuxième, le plus jeune, avait été plus léger, pas aussi dure qu'avec l'ainé. Thorin savait qu'il était considéré comme un mentor, voir comme une figure paternel pour ces neveux mais s'il agissait comme un chef envers Fili, lui apprenant tous ce qu'il devrait savoir lorsqu'il monterait sur le trône d'Erebor après lui, il agissait plus comme une « mère poule », telle était les mots rapporter par Dis quand elle l'avait vus avec son deuxième fils. Bien qu'il veille sur ces deux neveux, Thorin était bien plus protecteur avec Kili, celui le plus à même des deux frères à faire le plus de bêtise que son ainé.

_ Quand nous nous arrêterons pour la nuit, je testerais moi-même le gamin aux armes ; fit savoir Dwalin, faisant sortir Thorin de ces pensées. J'ai entendus Fili lui proposer un combat quand nous nous stopperons, j'aurais à voir de quoi il est capable ; fit-il connaitre.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'Alaric et Alrik seraient pour un combat contre vous Dwalin, vous risquez de faire plus peur à cette enfant qu'à le tester ; lui fit remarquer Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres, causant le grognement du guerrier, le rire de Balin et Thorin qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Ce voyage allait être extrêmement long pour lui.

.oOo.

Il n'avait pas vus les heures passer, la journée avait défilé à une vitesse qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Bilbon avait passé ce début de voyage à discuter de tout et de rien avec Fili et Kili, les autres nains autour d'eux les écoutant et en rajoutant une couche quand ils étaient présents durant les anecdotes. Ainsi le jeune Sacquet apprit de la vie qu'avaient eue Fili et Kili enfant, dans les Monts d'Ered Luin, avec tous les membres de leur famille avant la disparition et la présumée mort d'oncle Frérin. Le jeune nain-hobbit avait raconté à ces cousins les nombreux moments passer avec son Père et sa Mère, comme lorsqu'il aimait bien rester sagement assis sur sa chaise en regardant son Père forger dans sa forge, ou bien aider sa Mère durant ces recherches de plante médicinale pour ces stock et soigner ces patients.

Mais Bilbon avait préféré écouter les récits et les chansons rapporter par Fili et Kili, ainsi que du reste des nains, sur Erebor et autres histoires qui s'étaient déroulés à Ered Luin et arrêter de parler de son Père. Car même s'il adorait parler de lui, le jeune Sacquet pouvait pertinemment voir le dos rigide de Thorin devant eux, lui qui réagissait chaque fois qu'il les entendait rire à cause d'une blague d'un des deux frères ou de Bofur. Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de le regarder en face pour savoir pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais ne s'occupant plus de lui, ne voulant pas assombrir le bon moment qu'il passait avec les nains, ne constatant pas ainsi que Balin et Dwalin avaient rejoint le Seigneur Nain comme le Magicien, il passa le reste de sa journée à se moquer avec ces cousins des méfaits et blagues qu'il avait causé au Sacquet de Besace, ces cousins si détestés du côté de sa Mère.

Quand ils finirent par s'arrêter pour la nuit, ils installèrent le camp aux pieds d'un mur de roc et qui faisait office de corniche sur le côté de leur chemin avec en décor, la vallée qui descendait plus bas entre les chaines de grandes collines de pierre. Alors que Thorin donna ces ordres séparant les nains pour effectuer chacun une tâche : Bofur et Bombur se chargèrent de préparer à manger pendant que Dori et Nori s'occupaient de faire le feu, Ori et Bifur allèrent attacher les montures à côté de leur camp, autour des arbres, pendant qu'il envoya Fili et Kili ramasser du bois pour nourrir le feu, et Alaric et Alrik chasser du gibier s'ils en trouvaient dans les parages alors que le reste se chargèrent de défaire leurs affaires et préparer le camp pour la nuit.

Bilbon était déjà en train d'étaler ce qui lui ferait office de lit pour la nuit, tout en ayant retiré son manteau, juste à côté des affaires de ces Oncles, espérant que ces derniers n'allaient pas repartir dans leur défi maintenant qu'ils étaient en pleine quête. Le jeune Sacquet se demandait s'il n'allait pas se lancer à leur recherche pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas les idiots, quand il sursauta quand quelque chose le frappa à l'épaule.

Sursautant au coup, qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un coup du dos de la main, recouvert de plaque de métal, de Dwalin, ce dernier lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre quand il le vit mener un peu à l'écart des autres. Toujours restant à leur vue alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, Bilbon se demandait bien ce qui était en train de se produire quand il eut la réponse quand Dwalin lui lança l'un de ces marteaux de guerre, que le jeune nain-hobbit parvint à rattraper juste avant de se le prendre dans les pieds.

Soulevant ce dernier qui était tout aussi lourd que celle de son Père, Bilbon fixa Dwalin attendant de savoir ce que le guerrier avait en tête lorsqu'il vint à comprendre quand ce dernier attrapa son autre marteau d'une main et qu'il attendit sagement devant lui.

_ Vous voulez qu'on…

_ Je veux voir de quoi t'es capable gamin ! Alors vas-y, charges-moi ? Lui ordonna Dwalin.

_ Avec l'une de vos armes ?

_ Je veux voir si tu es capable de manier une arme aussi lourde que la mienne. Allez vas-y !

Se retenant de dire que le marteau d'Alaric était bien plus lourd que la sienne, Bilbon se mit d'abord à tester l'arme dans ces mains pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris, avant d'aviser Dwalin qui attendait qu'il le charge. Et se remémorant de toutes les attaques, autant les bottes secrètes que lui avaient enseignées ces deux oncles, Bilbon se dit que faire preuve de ruse plutôt que de force face à un tel adversaire, serait ce qui pourrait lui porter la victoire.

Souriant quand il sut exactement quoi faire pour le surprendre, Bilbon chargea de face, droit vers Dwalin qui envoya son marteau vers lui d'un revers du bras droit, sauf qu'il n'atteignait jamais le hobbit-nain. Ce dernier s'était décaler sur le côté gauche du nain et s'était laisser glisser sur le sol pour éviter le marteau, qui lui passa au-dessus de la tête, utilisant son marteau comme d'une accroche sur la cheville de Dwalin, avant de tirer un coup sec dessus tout en s'étant relevé et de donner un coup d'épaule dans le dos du guerrier qui s'écrasa ventre contre terre.

Sous la plus grande stupéfaction des autres nains témoins de la scène alors que les plus courageux d'entre eux, Balin, Bofur et Nori s'étaient mis à rire de la ruse qu'avait usé le gamin pour mettre à terre Dwalin. Alors que les autres détaillaient le hobbit-nain se demandant bien d'où pouvait lui venir cette tactique, tactique qui parut étrangement familière pour Thorin qui fixa Dwalin se relever tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, de s'être laisser surprendre. Tandis que Gandalf se mit à sourire, observant Bilbon s'éloigner du guerrier, veillant à garder le marteau devant lui, pour parer toute éventuelle attaque alors qu'il venait d'appliquer une vieille ruse et une combinaison d'attaque qui ne lui avait pas été enseigné par Alaric ou Alrik.

_ Bravo mon garçon ! Félicita Balin à l'encontre de Bilbon. Hormis moi ou Thorin, personne n'a jamais réussi à mettre mon frère à terre, s'était bien jouer ! L'applaudit-il avec le reste des nains qui se firent fusiller des yeux par Dwalin, pendant que Thorin gardait son attention river sur le Sacquet.

_ C'est bien vrai, même si je ne voudrais pas l'admettre ; avoua Dwalin. Qui d'Alaric ou d'Alrik t'a appris une telle tactique ? Lui demanda Dwalin.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est une vieille prise que je faisais contre mon Père pour le faire tomber quand on jouait ensemble tous les deux pendant mon enfance ; avoua simplement Bilbon. Il m'avait rapporté la veille quand il m'a raconté une histoire d'un de ces vieux souvenirs d'enfance, c'est comme ça qu'il mettait à terre son frère quand il ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête par la force ; expliqua-t'il avant de se figer quand il se rappela que le frère en question se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui.

_ _Plus l'ennemi est grand plus il tombe de haut_ ; se souvenant Dwalin du vieux dicton nain qu'il avait enseigné plusieurs décennies plus tôt à Frérin, alors que Bilbon hocha de la tête à son encontre. Donc Frérin t'a tout de même enseigné quelque chose, très bien ! Allez, c'est repartis gamin, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire d'autre ?

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent, alors que Fili et Kili finirent par revenir avec des réserves de bois pour le feu, le premier râlant parce qu'il aurait voulus être le premier à tester son cousin. Mais il fut heureux que cela soit le guerrier quand il fut mis au courant par Balin avec Kili, de la manière dont leur cousin l'avait mis à terre, les faisant rire. Bilbon poursuivait l'entrainement improvisé que lui donna Dwalin, ce dernier donnant même des conseils au jeune Prince sur certains mouvements ou manœuvre qui pourrait le sauver dans un combat. Tout comme Balin, ainsi que Fili et Kili, et d'autres nains, sur certaines positions ou manière de tenir son marteau et d'autre manière d'esquiver ou de parer un ennemi, le tout sur le regard de Thorin qui demeurait à sa place assis contre la paroi rocheuse et Gandalf assis au pied de son arbre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Se retournant vers la voix, Bilbon vit ces oncles Alaric et Alrik revenir avec de lapins dans leurs mains et fixer interloquer leur protégé avec l'une des armes de Dwalin dans ces mains, faisant face à ce dernier tenant son autre marteau dans sa main. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps aux deux nains pour comprendre ce qui se passait, surtout sur la position dont ils se tenaient et les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du campement.

_ Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Tu as attendus qu'on soit partis pour affronter le gamin, Dwalin !

_ N'exagérons rien Alrik, veux-tu ? J'ai le droit de tester les moyens de défenses du gosse pour voir s'il sera capable de se défendre contre des gobelins ou des orques ; répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre du nain.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison de …

_ Ca suffit Alrik ! Ordonna Alaric en faisant taire son frangin. Tout va bien Bilbon ? Lui demanda-t'il en se tournant vers le jeune nain-hobbit.

_ Ca va oui, on ne faisait juste que de s'entrainer ; avoua simplement Bilbon à l'encontre de ces deux oncles pour les rassurer.

_ Je peux reprendre l'entrainement ? Demanda Fili, souhaitant ardemment se mesurer à son cousin si ce dernier était parvenu à faire tomber Dwalin.

_ Non, désolé Fili, mais nous allons manger d'abord et après vous verrez tous les deux ; fit remarquer Bofur sur le fait que leur diner était prêt et que tous se rassemblèrent autour du feu pour déguster leur repas.

.oOo.

Après le repas autour du feu, la plupart de la Compagnie avaient finis par s'endormir tandis que Gandalf fumait sa pipe sous son arbre, pendant que Fili et Kili étaient de garde devant le feu et s'appuyant contre la roche, alors qu'un peu plus loin, assis contre un rocher, Thorin réfléchissait.

Réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la découverte du fils de Frérin et de la survie des gardes personnels de son frère, Thorin fixa le ciel étoilé tout en se remémorant la discussion qu'il avait eu plutôt avec le Magicien. Que Frérin avait eu l'intention de faire connaitre son épouse et son fils à sa famille, dès que ce dernier aurait finis par atteindre sa majorité parmis les hobbits, Thorin ne savait pas trop quoi en penser ?

Comme cette ruse que le cambrioleur avait usée contre Dwalin pour le mettre à terre, durant leur enfance, Frérin le lui avait déjà fait quand il ne parvenait pas à le battre aux armes, il utilisait cette méthode pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Et il réussissait à chaque fois, Thorin devait bien se l'avouer.

Mais Thorin devait lui aussi se mettre en cause, après tout, s'il n'avait pas repoussé son frère, à de nombreuses reprises, jamais ce dernier ne se serait éloigné d'eux et rester loin d'eux pendant ces vingt années. Frérin n'aurait pas eu besoin de craindre pour la perte d'innocence de son fils, comme cela avait été le cas pour Fili.

Rien que de repenser à ça, raviva cette discussion qu'il avait eue avec son jeune frère sur l'éducation de Fili, le prochain héritier. Dispute pour être plus précis.

__ Tu n'as pas le droit Thorin !_

__ Nous en avons déjà parlé Frérin et la décision est prise. Fin de la discussion !_

__ Mais par Mahal, Thorin, Fili n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Laisse demeurer innocent pendant quelques années encore et rester avec Kili, tu ne veux tout de même pas les séparer déjà ? Lui demanda inquiet Frérin tout en courant après son frère, ce dernier ayant pris la direction de la demeure de Dis dans les Ered Luin._

__ Arrête de dire de pareilles sottises Frérin ! Je ne vais pas les séparer, je vais seulement donner des leçons à Fili, il pourra toujours jouer avec Kili, ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela ! Lui fit remarquer Thorin._

__ Sauf qu'il ne sera plus le même quand tu commenceras à l'entrainer Thorin ! Tu vas le transformer en une parfaite copie de toi et Kili se sentira de côté !_

__ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demanda Thorin n'en pouvant plus et se retournant vers son cadet, plongeant son propre regard bleu dans le sien._

__ Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle Thorin ! Quand nous étions à Erebor, tu ne m'as jamais pris de haut ou clamer haut et fort que ton opinion avait plus d'importance que la mienne parce que tu étais l'ainé ; lui fit savoir Frérin. Tu en veux au monde pour nous avoir abandonné ce jour-là mais toi, tu m'as abandonné Thorin. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis toujours resté le même mais toi tu as changé, tu n'es plus le frère que j'aimais. Alors vas-y, je t'en prie ! Va détruire la relation fraternel de Fili et Kili comme ce que tu as fait pour la nôtre ; répliqua-t'il avant de s'éloigner de son frère, tout en le bousculant au passage et se dépêchant d'aller chez leur sœur, la prévenir de la décision que leur ainé avait pris concernant son premier fils._

Si Thorin avait fait plus attention à ça, compris que Frérin ne voulait pas d'un chef mais de retrouver son frère, peut être que beaucoup de chose aurait été différente. Comme celle de prendre en compte ces avis, chose qu'il avait faite après sa disparition. Thorin avait toujours veillé à ce que l'entrainement de Fili pour être le prochain héritier, n'écrase pas ou créer des possibles conflits entre eux et ce dernier avait été heureux de constater que leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer au cours des années.

Si Kili aidait Fili dans certaines leçons diplomatiques ou autre, Fili, lui, veillait sur l'entrainement physique de Kili. Oh que oui, Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux si soudés qu'ils pouvaient agir tous les deux en symbiose sans avoir besoin de se faire des signes ou de se concerter, comme si par moment, ils n'avaient qu'un unique cerveau pour deux. Comme cet instant précis alors qu'ils s'amusaient à effrayer leur cousin, comme si s'amuser sur une attaque d'orque était drôle.

.oOo.

Ayant promis à Fili de l'affronter demain soir, ayant déjà des courbatures aux bras et surtout au jambe pour être rester trop longtemps assis sur son poney toute la journée, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, Bilbon avait été l'un des premiers à se coucher. Seulement, le fait qu'il se trouvait sous le ciel étoilée et plonger dans une aventure ne l'aidait nullement à s'endormir, comme le fait que le ronflement de Bombur derrière lui, qui se trouvait bien plus sonore que ceux de ces oncles, l'empêchait vraiment d'essayer de s'endormir.

Se redressant sur sa couche, tout en avisant le nain en question qui continuait de ronfler la bouche grande ouverte, aspirant des papillons de nuit qui tournait au-dessus de sa tête avant de les « recracher » quand il soufflait. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant un bon moment, Bilbon préféra d'abord aller se dégourdir les jambes, tout en renfilant son manteau, avant de regagner le feu de camp et de tenir compagnie à ces deux cousins devant ce dernier, ou Fili fumait calmement sa pipe pendant que Kili semblait sculpter quelque chose dans un petit morceau de bois.

Passant devant Gandalf, fumant sa pipe sous son arbre, tout en lui souriant, Bilbon s'avança vers les poneys et alla rejoindre celle qu'on lui avait confiée pour ce voyage, tout en veillant à ne pas être regarder par les autres.

_ Ca va ma belle, t'est une bonne fille ; lui souria Bilbon tout en lui caressant le front avant de plonger sa main gauche dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir une pomme qu'il tendit à la pouliche. Ce sera notre petit secret Myrtille, ne le dis à personne ? Lui demanda-t'il dans un murmure amuser, tout en lui souriant et continuant de la caresser.

Quand Bilbon vint à entendre un drôle de son dans la nuit, semblable à un sifflement rauque assé étrange, qu'il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à entendre surtout quand il vit, derrière lui, Kili redresser la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Bilbon, tout en désignant la vallée devant eux.

_ Des orques ! Déclara avec sérieux Kili tandis que Fili baissa sa pipe tout en avisant son frère, alors que Thorin s'était redressé de sa place.

_ Des orques ? Demanda Bilbon quelque peu inquiet en se rapprochant du feu de camp, tout en fixant l'horizon, se demandant bien ou pouvait être ces derniers comparé à eux, avant qu'une folle idée n'apparaisse dans sa tête. Amusant Kili, tu me fais marcher pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en espérant que s'était bel et bien une blague.

_ Des égorgeurs, y en a des douzaines dans le coin ; confia Fili comme si de rien n'était. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestés ; rajouta-t'il.

_ Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tout le monde est endormis ; lui confia Kili. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Les mares de sang ; fit-il savoir.

Alors que Bilbon se détourna de ces cousins et observa l'horizon dans la nuit, pour tenter de les voir, il ne vit nullement Kili tourner un regard vers Fili avant de pouffer avec lui. Mais leur blague fut de courte durée, quand quelqu'un vint les interrompre.

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Leur demanda une voix autoritaire.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, Bilbon constata que Fili et Kili s'étaient bel et bien moquer de lui, leur voulant un petit peu alors que Thorin s'avançait pour les gronder.

_ Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orque est une plaisanterie ?

_ On ne pensait pas à mal ; s'excusa Kili avant de se tourner vers Bilbon. Désolé Bili ; s'excusa-t'il ensuite à son encontre.

_ Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignoriez tout du monde ! Leur fit savoir Thorin en s'éloignant du camp et se plaçant à quelques mètres devant Gandalf, les mains croisées dans le dos et fixant la nuit noire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon gars ; rassura Balin à l'attention des garçons après s'être lever de sa couchette. Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orques ; leur avoua le vieux conseiller.

Pendant que Kili baissa la tête alors que Fili vrilla un regard sur son oncle, tandis que Bilbon s'installait devant le feu et porta son regard sur ce dernier.

_ Est-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé à mon Père à Azanulbizar ? Lui demanda Bilbon voulant savoir.

_ L'une des raisons ; confia Balin. Après que le dragon est pris la Montagne Solitaire, nous avons fuis jusqu'au Montagne Bleu, puisque nous ne pouvions retourner dans la Moria, notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. Transportant avec nous nos femmes, nos enfants et nos vieillards, le Roi Thror décida que le moment venu, après une longue préparation, nous irons reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains. Cela nous a pris près de vingt ans pour pouvoir rassembler nos hommes, comme de préparer le voyage à notre armée. C'est quelques jours avant le départ pour la Moria, qu'Alaric et ses frères ramenèrent Frérin parmis nous ; raconta-t'il.

« Il y eut ce soir-là, une grande fête pour fêter le retour de notre jeune Prince. Celui-ci refusa de dire où il était depuis tout ce temps passer et même ces trois nains, Alaric, Alrik et Alrim refusèrent d'avouer au Roi Thror, comme à Thrain et à Thorin ou ils étaient pendant ces vingt dernières années. Frérin a alors fait savoir qu'il n'était seulement revenu pour nous aider à reprendre la Moria et qu'il retournerait là où était sa véritable place. »

_ Maintenant je peux comprendre son vœux de revenir auprès de sa famille ; souria Balin à l'attention de Balin. Durant tout le voyage jusqu'à la Moria, ton Père est resté très distant avec nous, même s'il était heureux de nous revoir. Quand nous sommes arrivées au Porte Est de la Moria en franchissant la montagne, nous nous sommes retrouvés face aux légions d'orques qui habitaient dans la Moria, conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le Profanateur. Le Grand Orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin ; leur rapporta-t'il.

A cette annonce, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir alors qu'il tourna son regard vers Thorin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

_ Il commença par… décapiter leur Roi ; avoua Balin tristement, se remémorant cette scène alors que Bilbon s'était figer d'effroi à la façon dont son arrière-grand-père paternel avait été tué. Thrain, le père de Thorin devint fou de chagrin qu'il disparut, était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savons rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait ; leur confia-t'il.

« Azog le Profanateur était en train de charger droit sur Thorin au prise avec des orques alors qu'il tentait d'aller vers l'orque pâle. C'est alors que Frérin est apparus de nulle part et à charger Azog, empêchant ce dernier de prendre en traitre son frère par d'ailleurs. Aider par Alrim, ils firent tous les deux face à l'orque pâle mais Azog les prit une fois encore en traitre, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient parvenus à le fatiguer. Frérin et Alrim allèrent tous les deux l'abattre mais d'un revers de sa massue, il les envoya tous les deux volé dans les airs. »

_ Si Alrim mourut sur le coup, se fracassant la nuque en retombant sur un rocher, ce ne fut pas le cas de Frérin ; avoua tristement Balin, les larmes aux yeux en observant Bilbon. Ton Père est retombé droit sur une lance brisé qui s'est enfoncé dans son dos, au niveau de l'abdomen, qui ne l'a pas tué d'un coup. Frérin était en train d'agoniser quand Azog se dirigeait vers lui pour le tuer et c'est là, que je l'ai vus ; lui souria le vieux guerrier tout en portant un regard vers Thorin.

Regard que leur portèrent Fili et Kili, autant que Bilbon, les larmes dans les yeux, connaissant enfin de quelle façon son Père était tombé. Alaric et Alrik avaient toujours refusé de lui dire comment il avait été tué, lui disant simplement qu'il était tombé pour tenter de protéger la vie d'un nain à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.

Son Père avait donné sa vie pour celle de son frère.

_ Un jeune Prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable ; leur raconta le vieux guerrier. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger, terminant par attraper une épée naine derrière lui, Thorin parvint à trancher le membre gauche de l'orque pâle. Azog, le Profanateur comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin ; leur expliqua-t'il à l'encontre des trois plus jeune héritiers de Durin.

« Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu. Les corps de Thror et de Frérin furent brûlés dignement comme celui de tous nos autres frères tomber au combat, nous n'avions pas le temps de les ramener tous chez nous. »

_ Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler Roi ; déclara solennellement Balin tournant son regard vers Thorin qui finit par se retourner vers lui.

Ce dernier croisant le regard de tous les nains de la Compagnie, tous avaient finis par s'éveiller devant le récit de Balin et tous observaient leur Roi, approuvant par leur geste les paroles du vieux guerrier.

_ L'orque pâle ? Demanda Bilbon à l'attention de Balin, après avoir essuyé ces yeux pour effacer ces larmes. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

_ Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortis ; lui répondit Thorin alors qu'il partait regagner sa place. Cet être infâme est mort de ces blessures depuis longtemps ; le prévena-t'il.

Tandis que personne n'avisa le regard que Balin lança au magicien, bien que Bilbon le remarqua mais n'en parla point, préférant repartir s'installer dans sa couchette. Alors que tous finirent par retourner se coucher pendant que Gandalf montait la garde, personne ne virent sur la falaise voisine de la leur, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, cacher par les énormes pins, des ombres se cacher et les fixer, attendant sagement de recevoir les ordres.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre :)**

**j'attend avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en penser =D**

**le chapitre 9 sera pour lundi avec la première grande discussion entre Thorin et Bilbon =D**

**bon week end à tous**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 09 Première Discussion

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voilà j'ai décider de poster plus tôt ma suite au lieu de demain ;) je viens de revenir d'une séance de "La bataille des cinq armées" 3 deuxième fois que je le vois et 1er fois en vf toujours aussi bien ce film malgré la fin :')**

**en tout cas merci à mes habituer pour les reviews ;) voici donc, comme promis, la discussion entre Thorin/Bilbon =D ainsi qu'un petit plus ;)**

**j'espère qu'elle sera à votre gout ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Première discussion**

Les jours qui suivirent le récit de Balin sur la bataille d'Azanulbizar et la découverte de Bilbon sur la façon de comment était mort son Père, le jeune Sacquet ne cessait de cauchemarder à la nuit tombé, voyant ce dernier lutter face à l'orque pâle et terminer par être balancer pour retomber sur cette lance briser.

Le jeune garçon ne désirait pas en parler, ne voulant pas apparaitre faible devant les yeux des autres, mais il sut, au regard que lui portaient Alaric et Alrik, tout comme Gandalf qu'il y avait quelque chose. Même Fili et Kili avaient remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Bilbon, après les récits et les histoires rapportées par Bofur et Dori, fixait l'horizon sans le voir, des cernes sous les yeux et une mine sombre, leur souriant d'une étrange façon quand ils lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Les rassurant, le jeune Sacquet se contenait de changer de sujet et de continuer de demander des récits, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, pas si attentif que quelques jours plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes frères avaient rapportés cela à ces deux oncles et leur avaient demandés leur avis, même au magicien pour savoir ce qui avait changé chez leur cousin. Est-ce que Bilbon commençait à avoir le mal du pays ? Sa maison lui manquait-il à ce point ? Si Alaric et Alrik avaient du mal à comprendre le renfermement de Bilbon par moment, Gandalf leur rappela que ces derniers n'avaient jamais rapportés au garçon de quelle manière son père était tombée ?

Comprenant cela, les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms devant leur incompétence à comprendre cela, comme d'aller faire part à Balin, sans vouloir l'accuser de l'état de leur cambrioleur, que l'enfant n'avait jamais sus comment était tombé Frérin. Le vieux guerrier s'était empressé de s'excuser et avait souhaité aller parler à l'enfant mais Gandalf l'avait arrêté, disant que cela s'aurait bien mieux si cela venait de Thorin.

Bien évidemment Fili et Kili avaient voulus aller parler immédiatement à leur oncle pour qu'il puisse venir discuter avec Bilbon, comme il l'avait fait autrefois quand il avait rassuré les deux garçons après la mort de leur père au combat. Mais Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux refusés catégoriquement que Thorin lui parle de cela, à cause du fait que ce dernier avait rejeté autrefois Frérin, il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et causer plus de tort à l'enfant, que le rassurer sur la question.

Sauf que Balin leur avoua que s'était peut être l'une des meilleurs façons pour que Thorin fasse lui-même le deuil de son frère et commence à apprendre à connaitre le petit, terminant par appuyer ces dires que Frérin était mort dans les bras de son frère. Alaric et Alrik ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à ce constat car ces derniers avaient reçus l'ordre, après avoir donné leur Serment de Sang à Frérin, de quitter le champ de bataille pour retourner dans la Comté et veillé sur son fils, alors qu'il était toujours à l'agonie. Savoir alors que Thorin était parvenu à le rejoindre juste après avoir vaincu Azog et juste avant qu'il ne donne la charge finale des nains, que le jeune Prince avait donné son dernier souffle dans ces bras, juste sous les yeux de Balin et de son frère.

Frérin avait combattus la mort après son ordre donné et avait eu le temps de pouvoir dire adieu à son ainé avant qu'il ne rejoigne ces ancêtres auprès de Mahal.

Fili et Kili avaient aussi approuver le choix de Gandalf et de Balin informant les deux nains, que s'était grâce à Thorin, qu'eux-mêmes, plus jeunes, ne faisaient plus de cauchemard s'imaginant la mort de leur père de toutes les façons les plus atroces possible chaque fois qu'ils s'endormaient. Donnant le change aux deux garçons, Alaric et Alrik les laissèrent Fili et Kili informer Thorin de la situation, en espérant que ce dernier ne viendrait pas à faire souffrir plus l'enfant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

.oOo.

Depuis que Balin avait rapporté les évènements qui s'étaient écoulés lors de la Bataille au Porte de la Moria, cela avait sans conteste rappelé à Thorin, tout ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là. Son grand-père tué par l'orque pâle. Son père disparut. Et son jeune frère mort dans ces bras alors qu'il avait tenté de stopper Azog de l'abattre par derrière.

Il revoyait encore le sourire de son frère malgré la souffrance qui tirait les traits de son visage, le sang perlant de sa bouche et les larmes qui brillaient dans ces yeux. Frérin n'avait pas eu honte de lui dire qu'il avait peur de mourir mais qu'il ne voulait pas partir tout seul. Thorin lui avait promis de demeurer à ces côtés, se fichant complètement du combat qui continuait autour de lui, protéger par Balin et Dwalin qui veillaient à éloigner tout orque qui voudraient s'approcher de lui, pendant qu'il disait adieu à son frère.

A l'agonie, Frérin avait voulus lui avouer quelque chose. Ce que son jeune frère lui a promis de lui révéler s'ils sortaient vivant de cette bataille quelques minutes avant la charge donner par le Roi Thror. Avec le contrat que Thorin savait par Gandalf qu'il avait signé durant la jeunesse de l'enfant, à présent, Thorin comprenait que Frérin avait essayé de lui dire pour son fils… Non. Frérin aurait pu lui dire quelque chose d'autres, après tout, le magicien le lui avait donné la raison pour laquelle son frère n'avait jamais leur dire pour l'existence de son fils.

Il craignait que l'on détruise la partie hobbite de lui et ne le transforme en un nain robuste et un redoutable guerrier. C'est ce qu'il avait bien plus craint. Resserrant sa poigne autour de la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou, Thorin revena à lui quand des galops se rapprocha de lui, et qu'il finit par croiser les regards inquiets de ces deux neveux.

C'était bien la première fois que Thorin voyait Fili et Kili avec de tels regards, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu ces yeux, s'était durant leur jeunesse, juste après avoir perdu leur père.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Mon oncle, il faut absolument que tu parles à Bili !

_ Et pourquoi cela Kili ? Lui demanda Thorin s'étant quelque peu renfermer en comprenant la raison de l'inquiétude de ces neveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait ce cambrioleur par Mahal ?

_ Il ne va pas bien Thorin ajouta Fili. Gandalf nous a avouer que jamais, Alaric et Alrik n'avaient mentionnés la façon par laquelle oncle Frérin est tombé à Bili, il ne l'a appris qu'avec Balin quand il a mentionné Azanulbizar lui fit-il savoir.

_ Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse si ces deux idiots ne le lui ont jamais dit ?

_ Bili doit en faire des cauchemars fit remarquer Kili. Tu pourrais lui parler comme tu l'as fait avec nous quand nous avions appris pour notre père. Tu es le dernier avec qui oncle Frérin est mort, peut-être voudrait-il savoir qu'il n'a pas souffert ? N'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de sombrer, tu pourrais le faire ? Lui demanda-t'il plein d'espérance.

_ Et Alaric et Alrik ? Ce sont eux ces oncles !

_ Ce sont ces oncles de cœur Thorin, nous sommes sa famille ! Répliqua Fili. C'est à toi de veiller sur lui et de le protéger, tu dois bien le faire pour la mémoire de Frérin. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, n'aurais-tu pas voulus que Frérin prenne soin de ton enfant ?

_ Allez Thorin ! Bili est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et un des meilleurs cousins que je n'ai jamais eu…

_ C'est notre seul cousin proche fit remarquer Fili, le sourire aux lèvres à l'attention de son frère parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de cousins au second degré et troisième degré.

_ Oui, bon tu m'as compris répliqua Kili à l'encontre de son ainé avant de river son attention vers son oncle. Thorin, Bili ne pourra jamais nous aider dans un tel état, il se fera tuer à la première attaque lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Même lors de nos entrainements, je me dois de retenir mes coups parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas à fond dedans fit savoir Fili.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Thorin riva son regard dans ceux de ces neveux et quand il les vit lui faire leurs yeux de chien battus, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à ces yeux-là, surtout venant de Fili et Kili !

_ D'accord ! Je vais lui parler !

Remerciant chaleureusement leur oncle, Fili et Kili montrèrent leurs pouces derrière eux à l'encontre de Gandalf et des nains mis dans la confidence, et ces derniers hochèrent de la tête, pressant le pas à leurs montures pour avancer et en faire de même avec les autres, laissant ainsi Bilbon en retrait. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, son regard fixant un point vide dans l'horizon, Thorin fit ralentir son propre poney laissant les autres le dépasser, attendant que celui du cambrioleur l'atteigne pour faire avancer sa monture au même rythme que ce dernier.

Ignorant comment débuter la conversation, Thorin décida d'abord de faire savoir au fils de son frère qu'il était là, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas réagis.

_ Quelle est la raison de cet air maussade Mr Sacquet ?

Se tournant vers ce dernier, Bilbon sursauta légèrement quand il reconnut Thorin chevauchant à ces côtés, avant de chercher les autres des yeux pour ainsi trouver ces derniers plus loin devant eux. Tout en gardant leur regard diriger vers l'avant, même s'il pouvait voir Fili et Kili tourner leur regard vers eux avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être intelligent, pour reconnaitre un traquenard quand il en voyait un.

Et le traquenard consistait à le laisser seul avec Thorin, cet oncle qui, depuis le début de ce voyage, conservait ces distances avec lui.

_ Comme si cela pouvait vous intéressez réellement. Lequel de mes oncles aient venus vous demandez de me parler ? Lui demanda Bilbon de but en blanc, ne souhaitant pas lui parler si ce dernier était venu vers lui, pousser par les autres.

_ Aucun des deux. Ils ne voulaient pas que je vous parle avoua Thorin, fixant le dos des deux nains en question. C'est Fili et Kili qui m'ont demandés de vous parler, ils pensent comme Balin et Gandalf que je suis le mieux placer pour parler de cela avec vous fit-il savoir.

_ Et de quoi donc voulez-vous parlez avec moi ?

_ De Frérin.

Le nom véritable de son père fit réagir Bilbon qui fixa un bref instant Thorin avant de s'en détourner et de prendre, lui aussi, à son tour, une profonde inspiration.

_ Je ne crois pas que vous souhaitez parler avec moi de mon père, puisque je sais pertinemment que vous nous en voulez à moi et à ma mère de l'avoir garder loin des vôtres fit connaitre Bilbon, notant parfaitement la surprise de Thorin dans ces yeux. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ou incapable de penser par moi-même que vous le pensez, vous vous êtes déjà forger une opinion sur moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le changer si vous ne souhaitez pas me connaitre par vous-même ; continua-t'il de faire savoir à son attention.

A ces mots, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à Frérin. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dans le physique qui lui rappelait son frère, hormis ces yeux bleu, il ne pouvait réfuter que son parler et ses répliques étaient bel et bien celle de Frérin. Lui aussi refusait de vous parler si vous veniez lui adressés la parole parce que vous avez été envoyés par quelqu'un pour discuter, ou avec quelqu'un qui ait déjà forgé son opinion sur lui et refusait d'accepter ces dires.

Sur ce point-là, l'héritier du trône d'Erebor ne pouvait contredire qu'il s'agissait bien du fils de Frérin. Aussi têtu que lui.

_ Frérin est mort dans mes bras annonça simplement Thorin, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait répliquer au dire du garçon à son encontre, que cette dure vérité.

Quand Bilbon comprit l'annonce que venait de lui avouer son oncle et qu'il riva un regard incompréhensible vers lui, Thorin dut lui préciser ces dires.

_ Après avoir blessé Azog, j'ai rejoint Frérin lui déclara-t'il. Balin et Dwalin ont veillés sur nous pendant que je lui faisais mes adieux. J'ai essayé de lui retirer cette lance mais il m'en a empêché, me disant qu'il était trop tard pour lui déjà, il m'a avoué sans honte qu'il avait peur de mourir. Il m'a fait promettre de gagner le combat coute que coute, et de survivre par n'importe quelle moyen pour veiller sur mes neveux. Maintenant quand j'y pense, il m'avait avoué indirectement ta présence mais je croyais qu'il ne me parlait que de Fili et Kili, il est mort dans mes bras, en tentant de me dire quelque chose. Il n'a pas souffert lui promit-il en rajoutant le point le plus important dans sa déclaration.

_ Vous mentez lui fit remarquer Bilbon d'une voix cassante. Je suis moi-même guérisseur par ma mère qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui et par Alaric et Alrik aussi, je sais qu'une lance enfoncer dans le torse, ne recevant aucun soins dans les minutes qui suivent, est mortelle et extrêmement douloureuse selon l'angle et quels organes ont été touchés. Sans compté qu'il a agonis pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans doute annonça-t'il avec douleur.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_ Le simple fait qu'après être tombé sur cette lance, Alaric et Alrik ont mis du temps à le rejoindre lui indiqua Bilbon. Le temps que mon Père leur demande de promettre de veiller sur moi, tout en sachant qu'ils ont dus essayer de faire quelque chose mais qu'il les a obliger à partir ensuite. Vous les pensiez tous les deux morts comme Alrim, donc aucun de vous ne les as vus discuter avec mon Père ou entendre leur parole, donc vous deviez être loin de lui. Si on compte aussi les adieux qu'il vous a fait, mon Père a tenu au moins pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de succomber à la douleur avoua-t'il sur les dernières « longues » minutes de vie que son Père avait eu, agonisant sur le champ de bataille.

_ Il souriait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Frérin, ton Père, n'a pas un seul instant cessé de sourire lui avoua Thorin, employant le terme de « père » pour qualifier son frère par rapport au garçon. Malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, il n'a pas arrêté de me sourire, s'était bien mon petit frère. Chaque fois qu'il avait mal étant petit, il ne m'a jamais laissé montrer sa douleur, il me souriait pour me rassurer. Votre Père était un grand guerrier, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde ?

_ Je sais. J'aurais seulement voulus qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison annonça Bilbon sur ce qu'il aurait voulus. Après avoir appris sa mort et ne pas l'avoir accepté d'abord, j'ai attendus son retour les jours suivants. Je ne cessais de guetter l'horizon, espérant toujours qu'il se montrerait et qu'il me dirait que tout irait bien. J'ai cessé d'y croire ou le jour où ma Mère est partie elle-aussi, emporter par la maladie qui s'était abattus sur la Comté durant un hiver glacial alors qu'elle tentait de sauver le plus de malade possible. Quand on l'a enterré, j'ai demandé qu'on inscrive le nom de mon Père sur la pierre tombale et qu'on dépose des vêtements à lui avec elle dans son cercueil. Je voulais qu'ils puissent rester ensemble malgré l'absence du corps de mon Père lui avoua-t'il sur les mois qui avaient suivis la mort de son papa et celle de sa maman l'année suivante.

_ Votre Père, comme le mien et mon grand-père ont été vengés lui promit Thorin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est mort ? Azog ? Lui demanda Bilbon se tournant vers lui.

_ Parce qu'il l'est !

_ Est-ce que vous avez vus son corps ? Lui demanda le jeune Sacquet. Quiconque peut survivre à un membre trancher si la blessure est traité à temps lui fit-il savoir.

_ Tout simplement parce que les orques, contrairement à nous, ne possèdent pas de guérisseurs aussi compétent l'informa Thorin. Tout orque faible ou estropier ne leur serve à rien, ils s'en débarrassent tout simplement. Les orques et autres créatures immondes de ce monde n'ont pas la compassion que nous portons à nos blessés le prévint-il sûr de lui.

Ne préférant pas lui dire le regard qu'il avait remarqué se lancer Gandalf et Balin quelques jours plus tôt, après son annonce de la mort d'Azog de ces blessures, Bilbon se reconcentra sur la route, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour poursuivre la conversation. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune nain-hobbit savait pertinemment que Thorin l'avait pris sur cette quête à cause de la menace qui plane au-dessus de sa tête sinon, il l'aurait laissé à la Comté avec le fait qu'il n'était pas encore majeur pour les hobbits. Ce n'était nullement parce qu'il désirait le connaitre ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, il n'était pas aussi bête à ce propos.

Alors que Bilbon s'était plongé dans un silence pesant, Thorin ignorait complètement quoi faire en cet instant précis. Il pourrait tout simplement regagner sa place dans le convoi, ce qui approuverait les propos que le petit lui avait tenu plus tôt, celle qui ne voulait nullement le connaitre. Sauf que, parler de ce qui s'était passé à Azanulbizar avec le fils de son frère avait semblé alléger le poids qu'il portait depuis, celui d'être le seul survivant de sa famille qui était partis pour le combat.

La culpabilité d'être l'unique survivant des ainés des fils de Durin avait toujours pesé sur lui et son cœur, celle-ci ne s'étant adoucis qu'en se trouvant en présence de sa sœur et de ces deux fils, la prochaine génération des fils de Durin, en qui Thorin plaçait de grand espoir. Mais la culpabilité n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'alourdir durant ces dernières décennies, celle de devoir diriger seul le peuple exilé d'Erebor dans les Ered Luin, sauf qu'en cet instant précis, rien de tout cela n'écrasait la conscience de Thorin.

Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressentis qu'auprès des siens ou plus précisément quand Frérin était avec lui, n'importe les évènements qui arrivaient et même malgré les quelques années de conflits entre eux avant sa disparition. Son frère avait toujours été avec lui.

Thorin avait cette impression que s'était le cas, aujourd'hui, que Frérin était là, à ces côtés par l'intermédiaire de son fils. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Thorin risquait d'apprendre à connaitre l'enfant que son frère avait amené à la vie ? S'il venait à récupérer Erebor et que l'enfant les y aidait, il pourrait choisir de demeurer avec eux ou alors retourner vivre dans la Comté, s'il le souhaitait, se serait sa propre décision et Thorin ne s'y opposerait pas.

_ Quand nous étions enfant à Erebor, durant nos séances de jeux, Frérin était extrêmement malin pour passer inaperçus et rester cacher de moi pendant plusieurs heures débuta Thorin sur une anecdote de son enfance à lui et à son frère. Ni moi, ni Dis, nous ne parvenions à le trouver mais quand c'était à son tour de nous chercher, il parvenait toujours à miser juste et à nous débusquer lui rapporta-t'il, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder ce dernier qu'il savait que Bilbon le regardait choquer et étonner.

_ Tous les samedis et quand il avait le temps, Papa jouait avec moi à cache-cache raconta Bilbon, se disant que si Thorin prenait le temps de lui rapporter une anecdote, autant que lui aussi joue le jeu. Par moment il pouvait me trouver et d'autre fois non, alors que moi, je parvenais toujours à savoir où il était caché. Il ne cessait de dire que j'étais comme lui quand il était petit, que lui aussi se rappelait que pendant ces parties de cache-cache, il arrivait toujours à trouver son frère lui avoua-t'il.

Et leur discussion, se racontant des anecdotes passer avec Frérin, dura jusqu'au soir quand ils vinrent à se poser pour la nuit, plaçant le camp et Bilbon alla directement chercher Fili pour lui proposer de croiser le fer avec lui. Ce que l'héritier de Durin blond accepta sans hésitation et se plaçant à quelques mètres, dégainèrent tous les deux leurs épées et se chargèrent sans aucune incertitude, sous le regard des autres qui prodiguaient des conseils autant à l'ainé qu'au plus jeune.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard après la première discussion entre Thorin et Bilbon, l'oncle et le neveu continuaient, dès qu'ils en avaient le temps et pas accaparer par les autres de la Compagnie, de s'apprendre mutuellement par le biais des souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de Frérin. Discussion qui était rejoint par Fili et Kili, qui, eux aussi, mentionnaient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec le frère de Thorin quand ils étaient plus jeune et les quelques jours ou ils avaient été dans les Ered Luin, durant son retour avant le départ de l'armée pour la Moria.

Poursuivant leur voyage sur la Route de l'Est, la Compagnie s'étaient retrouvés à avancer en pleine forêt sous une pluie battante qui tombait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, les trempant tous jusqu'aux os pour certains. Alors que Bilbon remerciait la prévenance qu'avait eue sa Mère en réparant le manteau de son Père d'y avoir ajouté un capuchon comme de l'avoir renforcé en cuir et en velours, celle-ci pouvant résister à la pluie comme maintenant la chaleur autour de lui.

_ Dîtes Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour ce déluge ? L'appela Dori tout en désignant la pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux.

_ Il pleut, Maitre Dori lui fit remarquer Gandalf. Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien leur fit-il savoir.

_ Il y en a d'autre ? Lui demanda Kili.

_ De quoi ? Lui demanda Gandalf ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait l'un des plus jeunes nains de la Compagnie.

_ Il veut parler des magiciens, Gandalf ! L'informa Bilbon en ayant parfaitement saisis la question posée par son cousin. Il veut savoir s'ils sont nombreux rajouta-t'il, puisque lui, connaissait déjà la réponse pour l'avoir posé il y a des dizaines d'années déjà.

_ Nous sommes cinq les instruisit le magicien. Le plus grand de notre Ordre est Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux Mages Bleu. Je ne sais plus du tout comment il s'appelle ? Annonça-t'il.

_ Depuis que je lui demande, Gandalf les a toujours oublié fit connaitre Bilbon à ces cousins, faisant rire ces derniers, pendant que ces deux oncles souriaient amuser alors que le magicien lança un regard à son encontre.

_ Et qui est le cinquième ? Lui demanda curieux Fili, ayant compté sur ces doigts pour savoir qu'il en manquait sur l'ordre qu'il avait donné.

_ Ah, le cinquième s'est Radagast le Brun rapporta Gandalf en souriant à l'évocation de son camarade.

_ C'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? Demanda curieux Kili alors que cela entraina une crise de fou rire de Bilbon qui essaya d'arrêter quand Gandalf lui jeta un autre coup d'œil.

_ Je dirais que c'est un grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre leur rapporta Gandalf. Il surveille sans relâches les vastes étendus de forêt très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal essayera toujours de mettre un pied dans ce monde leur expliqua-t'il sur le rôle que tenait ce dernier.

_ Dîtes-moi Gandalf, quand nous aurons finis cette quête, est ce que vous pourrez me le présentez ? Lui demanda curieux Bilbon, souhaitant ardemment faire la connaissance de ce dernier, qui parmis tous les autres magiciens lui semblaient être le plus facile à aborder.

_ Bien sur Bilbon accepta Gandalf à l'encontre de son jeune protégé. Chargeons-nous d'abord d'Erebor et du dragon, et je vous emmènerais voir Radagast dès que toute cette histoire sera finis ; lui promit-il.

.oOo.

Ayant dépassé les limites de Bree et s'avançant dans les collines verdoyantes, alors que les jours de pluie avait cessé pour un soleil clément et un ciel bleu, la Compagnie continuèrent leur route jusqu'à finir par approcher des ruines bruler d'une ancienne maison parmis les rochers et recouvert par la végétation vers lequel Thorin fit avancer son poney. Tournant ensuite sa monture vers ces camarades, il donna le signal de l'arrêt.

_ On va passer la nuit ici leur annonça-t'il. Kili, Fili, Bilbon, occupez-vous des poneys et surtout rester prêt d'eux ! Leur fit-il savoir alors que les trois jeunes hochèrent de la tête et descendirent de leur propre monture.

Alors que Bilbon posa les pieds à terre, il vit Gandalf s'avancer parmis les ruines et observer ce qui restait de l'ancienne maison qui s'était dressé ici.

_ Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici remarqua-t'il en avisant les fondations et les poutres qui tenaient encore la charpente.

_ Oin, Gloin, faîtes nous un feu continua Thorin en donnant des ordres et répartissant les tâches parmis les nains.

_ Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route informa Gandalf se tournant vers Thorin qui se rapprochait de lui. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée lui proposa-t'il.

_ Je vous l'ais déjà dis, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit lui fit savoir Thorin tout en entrant dans les ruines de la maison.

_ Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils informa Gandalf.

_ Je n'ai que faire de leur conseil ! Déclara hargneusement Thorin.

_ Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire lui rappela le magicien. Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider lui annonça-t'il.

_ Vraiment ? Lui demanda le Roi nain. Un dragon attaque Erebor, quel aide avons-nous reçus des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir cela même qui on trahit mon grand-père ? Qui on trahit mon père ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre lui fit remarquer Gandalf à ce sujet. Je ne vous ais pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé lui fit-il savoir.

_ J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait répliqua Thorin à son encontre.

Fixant une dernière fois Thorin, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis, Gandalf secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de se détourner du Roi nain et de quitter les ruines de la ferme. Se dirigeant vers la Compagnie alors que tous le virent, surtout Bilbon en premier alors qu'il était venu se charger de la monture de Balin.

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Bilbon quand il vit ce dernier passer devant lui, ne l'écoutant pas. Gandalf ou allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet de sa réaction.

_ Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui est la tête sur les épaules !

_ Et qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Bilbon inquiet.

_ Moi mon cher Bilbon ! Répliqua le magicien à son encontre. J'ai eu assé affaire au nain pour aujourd'hui ! Fit-il remarquer.

_ Merci pour nous Gandalf ! Répliqua Alrik en ayant entendus sa remarque alors qu'il se reçut un coup d'Alaric qui fusilla son frère avant de courir après le magicien pour tenter de lui parler.

_ Dépêches-toi Bombur, on a faim ! Lui fit savoir Thorin alors que tous les regards passaient de lui au magicien qu'Alaric était parvenu à stopper à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres plus bas.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Thorin ? Lui demanda inquiet Bilbon en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Occupes-toi des poneys avec Fili et Kili ! Lui ordonna-t'il tout en s'éloignant de son neveu, tandis qu'il partit faire un tour dans les parages.

_ Qu'est-ce que les fils de Durin on sale caractère râla Alrik en se rapprochant de son neveu et du vieux guerrier. Pas toi évidemment gamin rajouta-t'il pour ne pas offenser le petit.

_ Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Leur demanda Bilbon inquiet, autant à Balin qu'à Alrik, ces derniers n'ayant pas les réponses à sa question, quand ils virent Alaric laisser Gandalf partir et revenir vers le camp.

_ Alors Alaric ? Ou va Gandalf ? Lui demanda son frère.

_ Faire un tour déclara-t'il simplement à l'encontre de son jeune frère, de son neveu et du vieux guerrier. Il va revenir ! Rejoins les garçons, Bilbon et occupez-vous des poneys avant que Thorin ne vienne te le redemander lui demanda-t'il en poussant le garçon vers les deux frères avec le poney de Balin, pour qu'ils aillent les placer dans un coin.

Obéissant à son oncle, Bilbon alla rejoindre ces cousins en train de se charger d'aller placer les poneys sous les couvercles des arbres de la forêt qui s'étendait à côté d'eux, les plaçant assé proche et là où ils y avaient assés d'herbe pour qu'il puisse brouter tranquillement, les mettant juste à côté du vieux puits de la ferme.

Quelques heures après, alors que les trois garçons discutaient tout en veillant sur tous les poneys alors que la nuit vint à croitre, les gargouillements des estomacs de Fili et Kili firent rire Bilbon qui décida d'aller chercher leurs gamelles pour le diner. Arrivant d'ailleurs au campement alors que tous paraissaient plonger dans leurs occupations alors que Bofur remettait à tous une gamelle de ragout, Bilbon informa qu'il était venu pour amener leur repas à ces cousins.

Mais quand Alaric et Alrik le virent, le premier l'attrapa en lui demandant de venir manger avec eux alors que le deuxième se chargea de ramener à manger pour Fili et Kili. Quand Bilbon protesta, ce dernier se figea quand il vit le regard que lui lança Alaric, celui où il devait obéir sans poser de question. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le jeune Sacquet suivit le plus vieux de ces oncles pendant que le deuxième finit par les rejoindre après avoir apporté les plats aux deux cousins, et demeurant tous les trois, quelques peu éloignés des autres, ce qui les intrigua bien qu'ils ne firent rien, tandis que Thorin porta un regard sur eux, Bilbon fixa ces deux oncles attendant qu'ils lui disent ce qui se passait.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Leur demanda-t'il en voyant qu'ils n'avaient l'intention de ne rien lui dire alors qu'il mangeait lui aussi son ragout.

_ Comme tu le sais exactement, dans deux jours, tu atteindras ta majorité lui rappela Alaric, tout en touillant son ragout avec sa cuillère.

_ Exact, j'aurais enfin trente-trois ans, et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Leur demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas exactement ce que lui voulaient ces oncles et quel rapport cela avait avec son anniversaire.

_ Si Gandalf nous avait pas mêlé à cette quête et que celle-ci n'aviez jamais eu lieu, tu dois savoir, comme l'avait stipulé ton Père dans un contrat, nous avions comme obligation de t'emmener rencontrer sa famille à tes trente-trois ans lui raconta Alaric.

_ Nous avions même commencés tous les préparatifs du voyage pour aller aux Ered Luin mais Gandalf nous a devancés en les amenant répliqua Alrik à ce propos.

_ Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Leur demanda Bilbon, ne voyant pas le gêne, surtout quand les regards inquiet que s'échangèrent ces oncles avant de se reconcentrer sur lui.

_ Il existe une raison précise pour laquelle Frérin avait peur de te présenter au sien lui expliqua Alaric. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ta partie hobbit, d'un côté sa compte dans la balance, mais la principale raison se rapporte à un ancien secret que tu portes en toi lui fit-il savoir.

_ Quel ancien secret ? Leur demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas.

_ C'est encore trop risquer de te le dire pour l'instant Bilbon, mais… tu dois comprendre que beaucoup de chose changera quand ils finiront par le savoir lui rapporta Alrik tout en désignant les nains dans son dos, qui dînait autour du feu de camp.

_ En bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Leur demanda le jeune Sacquet inquiet.

_ Cela dépendra de quel façon on se place mais quand le secret sera dévoilé, tu dois comprendre Bilbon que ta vie sera bien plus menacer que la nôtre. Même comparer à celle de Thorin ou de Fili et de Kili, tu le seras la première cible de nos ennemis l'informa Alrik.

_ Je ne comprends pas !

_ Tu seras tout d'ici deux jours mais d'ici là, tu ne dois pas te laver devant eux ou te changer ? Lui demanda Alaric.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que le secret repose sur une marque que tu portes dans le dos l'avertit Alaric tout en lui désignant son dos en question. Tu ne peux la voir mais tous les nains qui l'apercevront, connais sa signification et tu seras en danger. Fais-nous confiance ? Tu seras tout le moment venus lui promit-il.

_ C'est très important que tu nous fasses confiance sur ce coup-là gamin, d'accord ? Lui demanda Alrik appuyant les dire de son frère.

_ D'accord accepta Bilbon même s'il ne comprenait pas, il savait que tout ce que ces oncles avaient fait jusqu'à présent s'était de le protéger des dangers.

Le jeune Sacquet pouvait bien patienter encore deux jours avant de connaitre ce terrible secret qui inquiétait autant ces deux oncles. Après tout, qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus important qu'être un héritier de Durin pour qu'on le prenne comme principale cible ?

Dès qu'il finit sa gamelle, il alla la remettre à Bofur qui continuait de resservir certains des nains alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fixer les horizons.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en remettant l'écuelle au nain.

_ Qui ? Lui demanda Bofur, acceptant son bol et se mettant à remettre une bonne parcelle de ragout.

_ Gandalf ! Il ne demeure jamais loin très longtemps fit savoir Bilbon.

_C'est un magicien, il fait ce qu'il veut le rassura-t'il avant de lui tendre le bol remplis. Tiens gamin, sois gentil de rapporter ça au gars, ça vous en fera un peu plus pour vous trois lui donna Bofur, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers son cousin Bombur qui était en train de se resservir. Arrête, tu en as eu plein ! Le réprimanda-t'il en lui arrachant la cuillère des mains.

Rejoignant ces derniers, Bilbon finit par les trouver debout en train de veiller sur les poneys, prêt à leur mettre une parcelle de ragout de sa gamelle à la leur quand il remarqua leur regard. Bien trop concentré et trop sérieux, contrairement au visage et sourire enjouer qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne les quitte pour chercher le repas.

_ Qu'est ce qui passe ?

_ Nous devons surveiller les poneys l'informa Kili.

_ Seulement nous avons un… léger problème continua Fili en rivant son attention sur son cousin avant de reporter son regard sur leurs montures.

_ Nous en avions 18… débuta Kili.

_ Et maintenant nous en avons 16 finit Fili sur le réel problème.

_ Ou sont passés les deux manquants alors ? Leur demanda Bilbon, se mettant lui aussi a compté les poneys devant eux.

Ne lui répondant pas, les deux frères refirent une fois encore le tour des poneys pour les recompter et voir qui de leurs montures étaient manquantes.

_ Daisy et Bungo ont disparus annonça Kili sur les deux poneys manquant à l'appel alors que Bilbon le suivit avec sa gamelle, pendant qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où avait été attaché les deux animaux.

_ C'est ennuyeux. Très ennuyeux. Prévenons-nous Thorin ? Leur demanda Bilbon en observant ces deux cousins se tenir face aux deux arbres à terre, autour desquelles les deux poneys avaient été mis.

_ Euh, non ! Ça va l'inquiété lui fit savoir Fili.

_ Parce que lorsqu'il va se rendre compte demain qu'il en manque deux, il ne sera pas inquiet peut être ? Lui demanda Bilbon interloquer sur la possible colère que leur oncle risquait d'avoir.

_ En tant que cambrioleur, tu pourrais étudier la question ? L'invita Fili tout en lui désignant les scènes de crime pour qu'il leur donne son avis sur la question.

_ Oh, je… Quelque chose de… gros a déraciné ces arbres proposa Bilbon en rejoignant Fili auprès de l'un des arbres déraciner.

_ C'est ce que nous pensions approuva Kili devant les dires de son cousin.

_ Quelque chose de gros et… de potentiellement très dangereux continua inquiet Bilbon quand il constata que les arbres en question n'étaient pas de première jeunesse.

Ces derniers devaient être vieux de plusieurs décennies, voire de centaine d'année pour que la « chose » qui avait fait cela et prit les poneys, soit parvenu à les arracher au sol et les mettre à terre, sans que les deux frères ne s'en rendent compte. Cela devait avoir fait un sacré boucan pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

_ Vous ne les avez pas surveillés pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que Thorin le sache parce qu'il aurait compris que vous n'étiez pas à votre poste finit par comprendre Bilbon sur la véritable raison de la disparition des poneys.

_ Nous étions…

_ Eh ! Il y a une lumière informa à voix basse Fili, interrompant l'excuse que Kili était en train de donner à leur cousin, se baissant tout en fixant un point à travers le feuillage des arbres autour d'eux. Venez ? Les encouragea-t'il à le suivre alors qui les mena auprès d'un tronc coucher sur le sol avant d'attraper Bilbon et de le plaquer derrière : Baissez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t'il.

Fixant la lueur qu'il pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres devant eux à travers les fourrer des arbres, ils entendirent un éternuement et un rire guttural.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Leur demanda Bilbon, ne connaissant pas cet étrange bruit venant de devant eux, tout en se tournant Fili attendant une réponse.

Sauf que c'est Kili qui la lui donna :

_ Des trolls !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce 9ème chapitre =D**

**les trolls sont pour le prochain XD**

**votre avis?**

**le chap 10 avec les trolls sera mercredi le 24 ;)**

**allez bonne fin de journée et à mercredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	11. Chapitre 10 les Trolls des Landes d'Ette

**Bonjour à tous et BON RÉVEILLON DE NOEL =D **

**comme promis la suite avec la séquence des trolls ;)**

**voilà, remerciant mes habituer pour les reviews je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE =D**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les Trolls des Landes d'Etten**

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Leur demanda Bilbon, ne connaissant pas cet étrange bruit venant de devant eux, tout en se tournant Fili attendant une réponse._

_Sauf que c'est Kili qui la lui donna :_

__ Des trolls !_

N'attendant pas une possible réponse de sa part, Fili et Kili se relevèrent, enjambèrent le tronc et, tout en veillant à rester baisser, les deux frères coururent droit vers la source de lumière, Bilbon les suivit tout en s'arrêtant et retournant en arrière pour aller chercher sa gamelle poser sur le tronc. Mais se traitant de tous les noms, Bilbon laissa celui-ci-dessus et dégainant son épée naine s'empressa de courir après ces cousins.

Ces derniers se mirent à l'abri derrière l'un des arbres qui s'enracinait autour d'un rocher alors que Bilbon était sur le point de les rejoindre, entendit du mouvement sur sa gauche et eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un autre tronc, au côté de Fili et Kili, qu'il vit pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait un troll. Ces oncles Alaric et Alrik lui avaient déjà tous les deux rapporter leur description, mais en voir un vrai était une toute autre histoire.

Une montagne de muscle et de graisse, mesurant dans les trois à quatre mètres de haut, une apparence bipède, bien que son crâne dégarnis ressemblait à une tête d'œuf. Ce dernier marchait entre les arbres, entrainant avec lui, juste sous ces bras, deux autres poneys qu'il avait arraché de leur campement, ceux-ci essayant vainement de se dégager de sa poigne.

_ Il emmène Myrtille et Myntie remarqua Bilbon en voyant cette affreuse créature emmener son poney et un autre. Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose ! Fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ces cousins, refusant de laisser ces créatures s'en prendre à leurs poneys.

_ Oui ! Approuva Kili. Vas-y, les trolls des montagnes sont lent et stupides, tu es tout petit, ils ne te verront pas ! Fit-il savoir tout en se levant et le rejoignant à sa place, tout en le poussant à suivre ce dernier.

_ Moi ? Non. Non, non ! Refusa catégoriquement le sang-mêlé à l'encontre de celui-ci.

_ Il n'y a aucun risque, nous serons juste derrière toi lui promit Kili.

_ Si tu as des ennuis, hululer deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayé lui fit savoir Fili sur le signal qu'il devait leur donner quand il aurait des soucis avant de le pousser dans le sillage du troll.

_ Deux fois comme une chouette effraie… non, une fois comme une chouette… une fois comme une chouette essaya de se rappeler Bilbon alors qu'il était en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux devant le code que lui avait remis Fili. Est-ce que vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne… ?

Mais Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que lorsqu'il se retourna vers ces cousins pour leur demander plus de précision, il constata que ces deux derniers n'étaient plus là et avait dus décamper vers le campement pour prévenir les autres. Le laissant seul avec ce troll.

_ Ils vont me le payer jura Bilbon à voix basse avant de se figer quand il entendit une voix émergeant des arbres derrière lui.

_ Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et que je perde un œil si ce n'est pas encore du mouton demain ?

Soufflant un bon coup et remettant son manteau en place tout en resserrant la poigne sur la garde de son épée, Bilbon se félicita de n'avoir pas enfilé ces bottes naines, pour pouvoir facilement suivre le troll qui disparaissait derrière les fougères avec les poneys, sans que ce dernier ne puisse l'entendre le suivre.

_ Oh, arrête de râler ! Répliqua une autre voix. Ce n'est pas du mouton, c'est des canassons ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

Terminant par atteindre le fameux feu de camp vers lequel allait le troll, Bilbon constata avec effroi qu'il n'y en avait pas un ou deux comme il le pensait, mais trois troll. Deux se trouvant autour de la marmite bouillant au-dessus du feu, alors que le troisième, celui qui apportait les poneys, mit ces derniers avec les deux premiers qu'il avait déjà enlevé dans une étale pour les empêcher de fuir.

_ Oh, je n'aime pas le cheval ! Répliqua le premier troll, celui qui paraissait être le plus jeune et qui portait une petite veste brune sur sa peau épaisse, avec une sorte de serviette autour du torse qui lui servait de culotte. J'aime pas le cheval, j'ai jamais aimé. Ils ont pas assé de gras se plaint-il à l'encontre du troisième, celui assis à côté de lui.

Ce dernier qui portait un tablier en cuir et l'œil gauche totalement blanc, paraissait être le cuisinier de la bande et l'ainé des trois trolls.

_ Bah, c'est mieux que le vieux fermier coriace, que de la peau et des os les informa le cuisinier. J'en ai encore des bouts coincer dans mes chicots avoua-t'il.

Préférant ne pas écouter ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler, tout aussi silencieux, Bilbon se mit à contourner le camp des trolls, veillant à rester masquer dans le noir et derrière les arbres et la végétation, allant droit vers l'endroit où étaient les poneys. Lorsque le plus jeune des trois se mit à éternuer et à cracher dans la marmite, Bilbon eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'un des troncs d'arbre, lorsqu'il vit le cuistot se lever et râler après le plus jeune de leur groupe.

_ Oh, c'est jolie ça ! De la morve ! Râla-t'il.

_ Peut-être que ça donnera du gout ! Fit remarquer l'autre troll, celui qui était partis chercher les poneys et qui n'avait qu'une ficelle et un pagne en cuire autour de sa taille, lui faisant office de culotte, pendant qu'il limait son couteau sur un rocher.

Constatant que ces derniers paraissaient plus intéresser par la marmite, Bilbon reprit son avancée silencieuse vers les poneys, tout en gardant un œil sur les trolls pour ne pas se faire surprendre si l'un d'eux venait à tourner la tête vers lui.

_ J'en ai pleins d'autre si tu veux informa le plus jeune troll prêt à donner d'autre de sa « morve » dans le repas.

Mais le cuistot de la bande vint à l'attraper avant, serrant son nez dans sa poigne pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

_ Oh non ! Non, non, non !

Eloignant ce dernier de son repas, Bilbon en profita pour finir par atteindre les poneys dans leur étale, restant dans l'ombre et remerciant sa mère pour avoir refait le manteau sombre de son père, parvenant sans conteste à se fondre dans la végétation. Avisant les cordes qui faisaient office de barrière, le jeune Sacquet se disait qu'il pouvait les trancher avec son épée mais il ne ferait qu'ameuter les trolls vers eux et vers lui. Il devait se montrer très prudent et faire attention à de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour les sortir de là.

_ Ça fait mal ! Répliqua le jeune troll tentant de se dégager de la poigne qu'exerçait son ainé sur son nez.

_ Assis ! Le repoussa le cuistot, l'obligeant à se rasseoir à sa place pendant qu'il reprenait de touiller la soupe, alors que le plus jeune attrapa ce qui lui servait de mouchoir pour éternuer dedans.

Tout en guettant l'horizon se demandant ou pouvait être Fili et Kili avec les renforts, Bilbon revena à la réalité quand il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'une des poutres en bois qui tenaient les cordes autour de l'étale quand le plus jeune des trolls, celui qui se mouchait, s'arrêta et se tourna vers les poneys.

_ Dis, j'espère que tu vas vider ces canassons ? Lui demanda-t'il à son ainé en se rapprochant des poneys et de Bilbon qui cessa de respirer à son approche. Je n'aime pas les boyaux, ça pue ! Fit-il savoir sur ce qu'il détestait en plat.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut la cuillère métallique du cuistot sur la tête quand il regagnait sa place, faisant souffler Bilbon de soulagement et attendit encore qu'il soit en train de se dépatouiller entre eux avant de mettre en mouvement son plan.

_ Je t'ai dit : assis ! Lui ordonna l'ainé des trolls pendant que l'autre se mettait à pleurnicher à cause du coup reçus sur le crâne.

_ J'ai faim moi ! Râla l'autre troll, le deuxième qui était resté tranquille dans son coin en les laissant se chamailler tout seul. On va avoir du cheval oui ou non ?

_ Ferme ton clapet, tu mangeras ce que je te donnerais ! Lui répliqua le cuistot.

_ Pourquoi c'est lui qui fait à manger ? Ca a toujours le même gout ! Tout ce qu'il fait ça a le gout de poulet ! Répliqua le deuxième.

_ Sauf le poulet fit remarquer le plus jeune.

_Ca a le gout de poisson approuva le deuxième.

_ Ouais, ben moi je dis qu'un petit mot gentil, ça ne serait pas de trop remarqua le cuistot avant de vriller un regard sur les deux autres qui ne dirent strictement rien. Oh ! Merci beaucoup Bert. Très bon ton ragout Bert. C'est dur de dire ça ? Leur demanda-t'il comme si c'était compliquer qu'ils lui disent merci.

Prenant cette iniative, Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration et demeurant cacher dans l'ombre, attrapa l'un des cailloux à ces pieds, et jetant un regard sur les trolls, lança son projectile de l'autre côté de ces derniers, vers la forêt à son opposé. Le bruit que cela fit en retombant, releva la tête des trois trolls qui fixèrent l'endroit d'où avait émergé le son.

_ S'était quoi ça ? Demanda le deuxième troll celui avec son couteau.

_ Je n'en sais trop rien ! Peut-être un écureuil ? Proposa le troisième troll, celui qui ne cessait de se moucher le nez.

Rattrapant un autre des cailloux, Bilbon le lança dans la même direction mais un peu plus à gauche de là où il avait lancé son premier projectile. Les trolls rivèrent leur regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et s'en avancèrent, essayant de repérer le fauteur de troubles parmis la végétation. Constatant que cela fonctionnait, le jeune Sacquet devait encore lancer au moins trois autres projectile pour être sûr de pouvoir aller libérer les poneys, sans que les trolls ne le voient faire, Bilbon attrapa le troisième et s'empressa de le relancer droit vers un endroit encore plus à gauche de là où se tenait les trois trolls.

Constatant que ces derniers se rapprochèrent encore de l'endroit où il avait lancé son autre projectile, se trouvant assé loin pour que Bilbon puisse libérer les poneys sans risque, le Sacquet n'hésita pas une seule seconde et courant vers ces derniers, commença à trancher la corde lorsqu'il se sentit soulever par les pieds.

Retenant de justesse un hurlement de surprise, Bilbon eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de l'un des trolls, qu'il donna un coup d'épée dans le pif de ce dernier pour qu'il relâche, le laissant retomber sur le dos. Ne faisant pas cas de la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, Bilbon se redressa et fit face aux trois trolls qui avaient finis par l'entourer autour du feu de camp.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que t'es toi ? Un très, très gros écureuil ? Se demanda le deuxième tout en levant son poignard vers lui et essuyant le sang qui perlait de son menton entailler.

_ C'est vêtu comme un nain mais ce n'est pas un nain ? Qu'est-ce que t'es ? Se demanda le troisième le plus jeune, en le détaillant de la tête au pied.

_ Un cambrio… nain-hobbit annonça Bilbon en se mettant à fourcher sur le rôle qu'il tenait dans la compagnie, avant de dire ce qu'il était en réalité.

_ Un cambrionainbit ? Répéta le plus jeune, ne connaissant pas le nom de cette race.

_ Ça se mange cette chose ? demanda le deuxième en pointant son couteau vers lui.

_ Y a qu'à essayer pour voir ! Fit répliquer le plus jeune en lui chargeant dessus.

Mais s'enfuyant par la forêt, Bilbon se retrouva le chemin couper par le troisième troll, le cuistot.

_ Ah ! Ça ne fera pas plus d'une bouchée répliqua le troll en question, tout en le faisant reculer avec sa grosse cuillère. Il a pas de viande sur les os !

_ Il y a peut-être d'autre cambrionainbit dans les parages fit remarquer le deuxième en le stoppant avec son arme quand il recula, Bilbon parvenant à dévier celle-ci avant qu'il ne la lui plante dans la poitrine. Peut-être assé pour faire un pâté fit-il savoir tout en poussant le Sacquet avec sa main.

Bilbon recula sans se laisser tomber en arrière, tout en évitant la main du cuistot qui se renferma au-dessus de sa tête, lui donnant au passage un coup d'épée dans la jambe pour l'éloigner alors qu'il dut se stopper face au troisième qui le bloqua le passage à son tour. Reculant pour éviter que ces bras se renferment sur lui, Bilbon se baissa juste à temps et profita pour passer sous lui tout en lui plantant sa lame dans l'une de ces jambes pendant que le cuistot frappa son genou avec sa grosse cuillère en tentant de l'atteindre.

Sauf que le jeune nain-hobbit oublia en cet instant le deuxième troll alors qu'il fonçait sur les poneys, celui-ci plongea son couteau droit vers lui ou Bilbon parvenu à éloigner ce dernier avant qu'il ne lui perfore la poitrine. Mais s'il put éviter de se le recevoir en plein cœur, le jeune Sacquet ne put reculer d'avantage qu'il tomba contre le rocher qui se trouvait juste devant l'étale des poneys, et le couteau du troll s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule droite.

Retenant de justesse un hurlement de douleur, se faisant saigner la lèvre en le mordant, Bilbon attrapa son arme de sa main gauche et n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour la planter totalement dans le bras de ce dernier, l'obligeant à reculer. Tout en utilisant le temps qu'il avait gagné en cet instant, Bilbon retira le couteau de son épaule et la lança contre un autre troll, s'apprêtant à quitter cet endroit de malheur et aller chercher les autres nains quand il se fit une nouvelle fois lever du sol par les pieds, se retrouvant la tête en bas.

Attraper par le troll qui l'avait blessé et qu'il avait planté son épée dans son bras, celui-ci retira l'arme du jeune Sacquet et le mit juste devant son nez, pour le menacer et appuyez ces dires.

_ Y en a d'autre des petits comme toi qui se cachent là où il ne faut pas ? Lui demanda le deuxième troll.

_ Non ! Répondit Bilbon tout en essayant de comprimer la plaie sous sa veste, pour stopper l'hémorragie.

_ C'est un menteur ! Fit remarquer le plus jeune troll.

_ Absolument pas ! Répliqua le jeune nain-hobbit à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Colle-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu ! Faut le faire couiner ! Proposa le plus jeune, attendant avec impatience de l'entendre couiner.

Mais alors que Bilbon allait répliquer à son encontre et lui faire passer l'envie de lui mettre les pieds dans les flammes, ce dernier se mit à couiner quand une forme jaillit des fourrés et lui planta son épée dans la jambe, faisant sauter celui-ci à cloche pied alors qu'il tenait son pied blesser. Pied blesser d'ailleurs que Kili se chargea de lui en redonner un autre coup, le faisant tomber à la renverse alors qu'il vrilla son regard dans le troll qui retenait son cousin.

_ Lâche-le !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?

_ C'est maintenant que tu te décides à arriver ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Bilbon en fusillant son cousin du regard.

_ J'ai dit : lâche-le abruti ! Ordonna une fois encore Kili à l'encontre du troll, tout en faisant tournoyer son épée dans ces mains, en ne faisant pas cas de l'exclamation de son cousin et appuyant son ordre d'une insulte à l'attention de la créature.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'apprécia guère l'insulte et grognant d'énervement, s'empressa de lâcher Bilbon en l'envoyant voler droit vers Kili qui le rattrapa dans ces bras avant de tomber avec lui contre le sol, au moment même où Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie jaillirent des fougères et chargèrent les trois trolls.

S'éparpillant tout autour du feu de camp, se divisant en trois groupes, chacun se chargeait d'un troll et quand l'un d'eux parvenait à choper un nain et à l'envoyer près d'un de ces camarades, le nain recevait l'appui du groupe sur lequel il était tombé, pendant qu'un autre allait se charger de l'autre troll. Comme s'ils interprétaient une chorégraphie, les nains tournaient presque autour des trolls, passant de l'un à l'autre, pour les frapper avec leurs épées, leurs haches, leurs marteaux ou leurs bâtons aux endroits où ils pouvaient les atteindre. Quitte à passer en dessous du troll ou à sauter dans les airs pour abattre son arme sur leur bras quand un autre nain s'était mis au sol, servant de marche pied pour leur permettre de les atteindre en hauteur.

Ayant été relevé par Fili et Kili avant que les deux frères ne viennent à charger à leur tour les trolls, Bilbon tenta de repérer l'endroit où le troll avait laissé tomber son arme, se traitant de tous les noms de n'avoir pas conservé son carquois et son arc, comme l'arme de son Père sur lui. Mais aux vus de la douleur qui irradiait de son bras, Bilbon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, demeurant entre les nains, surtout quand Alaric l'attrapa et l'éloigna d'un troll qui avait essayé de le saisir, Alrik se chargent de lui enfoncer sa hache dans le dos de sa main.

_ Tu vas bien petit ?

_ Ça peut aller essaya de rassurer Bilbon, tout en tentant de ne pas tendre sa main gauche vers son épaule droite. Mais j'ai perdu mon arme, un troll me la prit après lui avoir planté dans le bras lui fit-il savoir.

_ Dans ce cas, retourne au campement et restez-y tant qu'on ne se sera pas charger de ces trolls ! Lui ordonna Alaric.

_ Mais… les poneys et…

_ Ne discute pas Bili ! Fais-ce que je te dis, fiche-le camp d'ici avant que je ne te botte le derrière !

Comprenant qu'il était affreusement sérieux et qu'il serait capable de le faire véritablement, Bilbon obéit à son ordre et s'empressa de regagner le campement comme il le lui ordonna. Sauf que si le jeune sang-mêlé avait accepté de retourner au camp, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'y rester sagement à rien faire. Il allait d'abord se charger de cette blessure puis il y retournerait, hors de question qu'il attende sagement ici pendant que les autres ne se chargeaient des trolls.

Tentant de ne pas crier quand il retira son manteau, gémissant au moindre geste qu'il effectuait de son bras droit, Bilbon fixa la longue entaille qui traçait son épaule droite, de son omoplate jusqu'au bas de son aisselle. Défaisant sa tunique naine et ouvrant celle-ci sur sa cotte de maille, percer et tâcher, Bilbon attrapa sa sacoche de médecine et chercha les compresses et autres bandages pour stopper la plaie.

Plaçant à même la compresse sous la faille de la cotte de maille et par-dessus la chemise, juste sur la plaie, Bilbon la retint à cet endroit grâce au bandage qu'il se mit, passant au-dessus de son épaule et autour de sa poitrine, pour maintenir la compresse et pour pas qu'elle tombe. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir quand il dut remettre sa tunique par-dessus, Bilbon eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son carquois et son arc, et s'empresser de se mettre à l'abri en haut d'un arbre, se cachant dans ces branches quand il vit avec effroi un des trolls jaillir de la lisière de la forêt.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer qu'aucun des nains avaient péris dans le combat contre ces créatures, Bilbon fixa le troll, celui qui l'avait poignardé s'approcher de leur campement et se mettre à fouiller dans celui-ci, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Terminant par comprendre que c'était après lui qu'il en avait, le jeune sang-mêlé le fixa attraper son manteau tout en se mettant à fixer l'horizon avant de retourner auprès des autres, essuyant son poignard tacher de sang sur la veste comme s'il s'était s'agis d'un torchon.

Se promettant de faire regretter à ce troll son geste, Bilbon descendit lentement mais surement de l'arbre, essayant de ne pas trop tirer sur son bras, et serrant son arc de sa main gauche, tout en attrapant une flèche de son carquois qui le fit grimacer de douleur en la tirant de sa main droite. L'armant sur son arc, le jeune sang-mêlé refit le chemin inverse, veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre par le troll qui aurait pu lui poser un piège alors qu'il pouvait entendre, plus loin devant lui, le cri outrager des nains.

_ Ça brûle ! Ça brûle !

_ Pas la peine de les cuirs, il faut s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelé! Fit remarquer le plus jeune des trolls.

_ Sortez-moi de là !

_ Il faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauce ! Répliqua le cuistot.

_ Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda la voix de Balin alors que Bilbon parvenait enfin en bordure du camp des trolls et ne put se figer devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Si aucun des nains n'étaient tombés durant le combat, Bilbon fixa choquer une partie des nains se trouvant en chemise et pantalon, sans arme, attacher ensemble et solidement autour d'une broche que les deux trolls faisaient tourner au-dessus du feu. Alors que les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de râler sous l'intense chaleur sous eux, étaient enfermer dans des sacs, Bilbon put y aviser Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Balin et Alaric, pendant que les autres nains se trouvaient autour de la broche.

_ Ça doit pas être mauvais souria avec appétit le troisième troll.

Se mettant à l'abri juste à l'instant où le deuxième troll rentra dans le camp, et jeta le manteau juste devant le feu et aux pieds des nains, ligoter dans leur sacs.

_ Tu as rattrapé le cambrionainbit ? Lui demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers son camarade.

_ Non ! J'ai retrouvé que son manteau mais il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, pas après la blessure que je lui ai faite souria le troll tout en se mettant à lécher le sang sur son couteau. Il avait bon gout ce cambrionainbit fit-il savoir, alors que tous les nains se turent à cette annonce.

_ Je peux gouter ? Lui demanda le plus jeune, tenter d'y savourer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au gamin ? Ordonna Alrik en train de griller avec les autres au-dessus du feu, tout en fusillant les trolls en question.

Tandis qu'il veillait à ne faire aucun bruit, Bilbon monta dans l'un des arbres dont les branches s'étiraient au-dessus des trolls et se mettant à l'abri, étant caché par les feuillages alors qu'il essaya de bander son arc, prêt à tirer sa flèche droit vers le premier troll. Celui qui l'avait poignardé.

_ Rien d'autre qu'une petite blessure à l'épaule souria le troll tout en désignant son couteau dans sa main. Il doit être en train de se vider de son sang en ce moment même, dommage qu'il ne soit pas rester dans les parages, ça aurait fait un petit casse-croute s'amusa-t'il alors qu'il ne fit que faire crier les nains qui leur promettait de les réduire en miette quand ils se libèreraient.

_ Une pincée de crotte d'écureuil et se sera parfaitement assaisonner fit savoir le cuistot continuant de faire tomber ces épices sur les nains se trouvant sur la broche.

_ Laisse tombé l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre ! Fit remarquer le deuxième troll alors qu'une illumination se fit dans l'esprit de Bilbon sur ce qu'il devait faire exactement.

_ Attendez ! Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise ! Cria la voix de Bilbon depuis son arbre, résonnant à travers la clairière.

_ Bilbon ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs des nains, dont les deux oncles et les deux plus jeunes frères, heureux d'entendre sa voix, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas.

_ On ne peut pas les raisonner ils sont idiots ! Répliqua Dori depuis la broche.

_ Idiot ! Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? Demanda Bofur, se demandant bien qui étaient les plus idiots ici.

_ Ce n'est pas la voix du cambrionainbit ? Demanda le plus jeune des trolls.

_ T'a pas dit qu'il était mort ? Lui demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers l'autre, tout en continuant de faire tourner la broche des nains et en fixant la forêt autour de lui, à sa recherche.

_ C'est exacte, votre ami m'a tuer ! Je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour vous hanter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! Leur fit savoir Bilbon à leur encontre, veillant à ne pas bouger de sa place pour ne pas être vus, tout en ne lâchant pas d'un pouce la corde de son arc. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous mourrez tous les trois beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais ! Leur fit-il remarquer.

_ Ah oui, pourquoi ? A cause de l'assaisonnement ? Lui demanda le plus jeune des trolls et sans doute le plus idiots de tous.

_ Exactement ! Avec l'assaisonnement ! Approuva Bilbon, prenant la perche que lui tendait ce dernier, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à embrouiller le plus possible l'esprit des trolls.

_ Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? Lui demanda le dénommé Bert, le cuistot en fixant les épices qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sur les nains.

_ Non mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la Sauge avant de les servir répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre des trolls alors que les nains essayaient de comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais ? Ta déjà cuisiné du nain ? Lui demanda le deuxième troll, celui qui l'avait poignardé.

_ Non ! Mais j'ai rencontré des nains dans l'au-delà qu'ils m'ont rapporté comment des trolls les avait mangés et ils avaient été des plus succulent ! Les informa Bilbon, continuant sur l'idée de l'au-delà pour les occuper.

_ Ferme-là ! Ordonna Bert à l'autre troll quand ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer à son information. Laisse-le, cambrionainbit esprit parlit ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il observait les horizons, attendant de connaitre le secret.

_ Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est…

_ Oui ! Vas-y ! Dis-nous le secret ? Demanda avec impatiente le cuistot devant son hésitation.

_ Oui, je vais vous le dire ! Promit Bilbon. Le secret s'est… deeeee… les écorchés vifs avoua Bilbon ayant trouvé que ça à dire.

D'ailleurs, sa remarque ne fut pas des plus apprécié. Tous les nains, autant ceux attaché dans les sacs ou sur la broche se mirent à l'incendier, lui promettant mille morts devant sa traitrise, alors que seuls ces deux oncles et ces cousins ne dirent rien, bien trop choquer. Quant à Thorin, Bilbon pouvait constater que ce dernier était limite entre vouloir comprendre son raisonnement ou bien être le premier à l'étrangler quand il le trouvera.

_ Tom passe-moi-le couteau à effiler ? Lui demanda Bert le cuistot, vers le deuxième troll celui qui avait le fameux couteau, tout en fixant les nains dans leurs sacs.

_ Tout ça c'est rien que des bêtises répliqua le dénommé Tom en continuant de faire tourner la broche au-dessus du feu. J'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout et tout…

Et alors que Bilbon essayait de se convaincre que ces créatures étaient sans nul doute les plus stupides, il vit un mouvement dans le dos des trolls, juste derrière les rochers. Le jeune sang-mêlé eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une barbe grise et un bâton que celle-ci avait disparus derrière les fougères, le faisant sourire de joie.

Gandalf était enfin de retour !

_ Il a raison ! Répliqua le plus jeune troll ramenant Bilbon à la conversation alors qu'il vrilla son attention sur le camp. Moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru, bigrement croquant avoua-t'il tout en s'étant rapproché des nains empaqueter dans leurs sacs et s'emparant des pieds de Bombur, le leva à bout de bras au-dessus de lui, ouvrant grand la gueule pour le « croquer ».

_ Ah, non, celui-là ! Il est infecté ! Répliqua Bilbon, la seule chose qui lui sortit de l'esprit pour empêcher la mort du nain.

Choquer, le troll et le nain se détournèrent en même temps, observant la clairière et les environs, essayant encore, pour le deuxième surtout, de savoir où il était.

_ Il est quoi ? Demanda Tom choquer.

_ Oui, il a plein de vers dans les… les boyaux déclara Bilbon se rappelant des dires de ce dernier troll plus tôt avec les poneys.

Heureusement, il sembla que c'était le mot magique parce que le troll lâcha le nain et s'en éloigna le plus vite possible, Bombur tombant droit sur Kili et Oin, qui se mirent à râler à cause du poids qui leur était effondré dessus.

_ En faites, ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infestés de parasite, c'est une horreur ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non ! Leur fit valoir Bilbon sautant sur cette occasion pour que les trolls les relâchent alors que ces derniers se mirent à être repousser à l'idée.

Seulement, il faut croire que son annonce n'avait pas été saisie par les nains qui se mirent à râler de plus en plus.

_ Il a dit « parasite » ? Il a bien dis « parasite » ! Demanda Oin à Kili, à ces côtés, le seul à qui il pouvait demander.

_ Oui, il a dit parasite ! Approuva Kili à son encontre avant de se tourner vers la clairière, cherchant son cousin des yeux, qui leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réplique : On n'a pas de parasite ! C'est toi qui en a !

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ! Râla Gloin.

_ De quoi parlez-vous les gars ? Demanda Oin, ce dernier ayant du mal à suivre sans son cor auditive pour entendre. Je n'ai pas…

Mais Oin n'eut guère le temps de finir qu'il se reçut un coup de pied aussi bien que Kili et les autres nains dans leurs sacs qui s'étaient mis à râler au dire du Sacquet. Il fallait croire que seul Thorin et Alaric avaient été les deux à saisir la ruse de Bilbon et avaient empêchés les autres de mettre à terre sa tactique.

Semblant se concerter tous, comme d'un commun accord alors qu'ils finirent par comprendre le plan du sang-mêlé, la Compagnie se lança dans celui qui dirait qu'il avait le plus gros ou le plus… etc, etc…

_ J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! Déclara Oin.

_ Et moi des plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites ! Scanda Kili avant que les autres ne viennent à suivre, dans un amas de voix et de déclaration.

_ Ça grouille de partout !

_ Oui j'en ai partout ! Rajouta Ori.

_ Nous en avons tous ! Répliqua Dori.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? Lui demanda Tom en se mettant à fixer les alentours alors que Bilbon resserra la poigne sur son arc bander, prêt à tirer dès qu'il serait repérer. Qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijotes cambrionainbit esprit ! Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles ! Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ces camarades, regagnant le feu et continuant de tourner la broche au-dessus des flammes.

_ Petite fouine ? Demanda choquer Bilbon de s'entendre pour la première fois insulter de la sorte.

_ Des andouilles ? Demanda Bert mine de rien, lorsque…

_ Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! Déclama une voix haut et fort, résonnant dans la clairière alors que la silhouette de Gandalf grimpa sur le rocher étant placer juste entre les trolls et l'aube qui se levait derrière, plongeant encore le camp dans la noirceur.

Tous les nains aussi bien que Bilbon, comme les trolls rivèrent leur regard vers Gandalf, ce dernier se dressant sur son rocher et fixant les trois créatures.

_ C'est qui ça ? Demanda Tom en le fixant, continuant de tourner la branche.

_ Aucune idée ! Répondit Bert pas plus avancée.

_ Il se mange lui-aussi ? Leur demanda le plus jeune en pointant Gandalf du doigt.

Mais pour toute réponse, le Magicien attrapa son bâton à deux mains et frappant la pierre sous lui de son extrémité, se décala sur sa gauche à l'instant même où une fissure se forma sous ces pieds. Et que la partie droite de la roche céda sous le poids, délivrant ainsi la clarté du soleil levant qui s'infiltra dans la faille et irradia de ces rayons la clairière et tous ces occupants.

Lorsque ces derniers entrèrent en contact avec la peau cuirassé des trolls, ceux-ci se mirent à hurler de douleur alors que les rayons donnèrent l'impression de les bruler et que leur épiderme se mit à grésiller et à prendre une teinte grise. Terminant par se rendre compte que les trolls étaient en train de se changer, véritablement, en pierre, se mettant chacun à résister et à tenter de bouger mais il était trop tard, ils terminèrent tous les trois par être bloquer dans leurs mouvements, finissant par devenir que d'énormes statues de pierre grossière.

Quand la clairière plongea dans le silence le plus totale, Bilbon se mit à respirer de nouveau et à arrêter de bander son arc alors qu'il descendit lentement de son arbre, tandis que tous les nains s'observèrent avant de crier de liesse et de rire aux éclats de s'en être en sortis vivant.

Seul Dwalin se mit à râler :

_ Enlève ton pied de mon dos !

* * *

**Alors? **

**vos avis?**

**en tout cas je vous dis encore BON REVEILLON **

**et je vous posterais le chapitre 11 demain pour noel =D**

**bonne journée**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	12. Chapitre 11 Le Butin des Trolls

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS =D**

**comme promis voici un chapitre pour fêter noel :) et comme c'est la journée des cadeaux, vous avez droit au chapitre des butins ;)**

**merci à mes reviewers pour leur com ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE **

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Butin des Trolls**

Eteindre le feu, détacher les nains et que tous se rhabillent, récupérant leurs armes et leurs affaires, Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux jetés sur Bilbon à la minute même où ils furent libérés. Les deux frères s'étaient immédiatement enquis de son état alors que le jeune sang-mêlé les rassura, eux et ces cousins quand ils vinrent le voir, qu'il s'était chargés de sa blessure lorsqu'il avait quitté l'affrontement et qu'il était revenu quand il avait vus le troll venir le chercher.

Il avait alors appris que les nains avaient rendus les armes quand deux des trolls avaient saisis Ori et s'apprêtaient à lui arracher les membres, ce dernier d'ailleurs s'excusait à l'encontre de tous les nains pour son manque de réaction. Mais ces deux frères, Dori et Nori le rassurèrent que ces créatures auraient pu attraper n'importe quel des nains de la Compagnie.

Tandis que Gandalf, après s'être rassurer que tous les nains allaient bien, surtout Bilbon qui lui lança sa mine, qu'il allait bien mais qu'il ne fallait pas venir lui reposer ce genre de question stupide, le magicien gris s'avança vers les trolls et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en frappant l'un, le plus jeune, sur sa tête de pierre avec son bâton.

_ Ou êtes-vous allez si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Lui demanda Thorin en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Voir plus avant répondit Gandalf.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

_ Un regard en arrière.

Lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu'il inclina la tête vers lui pour le remercier, Thorin porta ensuite un regard au reste de sa Compagnie, terminant par tombée sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Sale affaire ! Remarqua Gandalf. Enfin, ils sont tous entier fit-il remarquer sur l'état de tous les membres de la Compagnie.

_ Pas tout totalement ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Thorin en fixant le sang-mêlé.

Celui-ci avait accepté qu'Oin jette un coup d'œil sur la compresse qu'il s'était mise, tandis que le guérisseur y apporta d'autre de ces potions, sous le regard attentif d'Alaric et d'Alrik, tandis que Fili et Kili discutaient avec lui, rassurer qu'il aille bien. Quand ils avaient dus tous rendre les armes pour empêcher Ori de se faire transformer en « confettis », Thorin avait été inquiet pour le fils de son frère quand il avait vus l'un des trolls partir vers l'endroit où ils étaient venus.

Droit vers leur campement. Droit vers Bilbon.

Priant pour que l'enfant ait pu se cacher à temps, Thorin avait sentis son sang se glacer d'effroi quand le troll était revenu avec rien d'autre que le manteau de son frère. Manteau que le gamin portait quelques instants plus tôt, le troll annonçant à ces camarades qu'il devait être maintenant mort à cause de la blessure qu'il lui a causé, se mettant à lécher le sang qui se trouvait sur la lame de son couteau.

Un sang bien trop rouge pour être les traces d'une autre proie de ce troll, alors que les dires du troll commençaient à atteindre son cerveau pendant que les autres nains se chargeaient de prodiguer des menaces à l'encontre des trolls. Ils n'avaient que dépasser les frontières de Bree et atteint les collines pour perdre le fils de son frère face à des trolls, quand il viendra à périr et rejoindre ces proches dans l'au-delà, Frérin allait le tuer.

Il n'avait pas pu veiller sur lui.

Alors quand il avait entendus sa voix résonner dans la clairière, Thorin s'était figé d'effroi avant de sourire, bien qu'il ne comprenait nullement la stratégie du gosse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait mentionné les parasites et l'air dégouté des trolls que Thorin avait compris ce que Bilbon essayait de faire, il tentait tout simplement de les sauver en usant de ruse et non de force.

Il avait retardé les trolls de les dévorer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gandalf et du soleil, les transformant en pierre sous les rayons de la lumière de l'aube, les sauvant. Bien qu'une partie de sa personne se disait que le petit leur attirerait des ennuis, il ne pouvait réfuter qu'il venait de leur sauver la vie.

_ Le petit ira bien lui promit Gandalf. Il a eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps, aucun de vous n'y a pensé ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le Magicien.

Hochant face au dire du magicien, ne le contredisant point sur ce fait sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, Thorin reporta son regard sur l'enfant alors que Gandalf fixa les trois trolls de pierre, l'air interrogatif.

_ Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Etten remarqua Gandalf.

_ Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Oh, pas depuis un âge. Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrés remarqua Gandalf sur les anciens propriétaires qui vivaient autrefois ici, tandis que Thorin le fixait dangereusement connaissant ces derniers pour avoir déjà entendus parler d'eux. Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour admit le Magicien sur l'incapacité des trolls à se déplacer en plein soleil au risque de se changer en pierre.

_ Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages finit par comprendre Thorin alors qu'il se mit à fixer les horizons sur un possible endroit ou pourrait se trouver celle-ci.

Se dirigeant vers les falaises rocheuses qui longeaient la forêt, la Compagnie finit par débusquer la fameuse caverne alors qu'un groupe suivit Gandalf et Thorin à l'intérieur, pendant que les autres réunissaient leurs affaires pour la suite du voyage. Surtout que la plupart ne désirait y entrer à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils purent sentir à un mètre de la caverne et qu'une multitude de mouche survolait l'endroit.

_ Oh, c'est quoi cette puanteur ? Demanda Nori quand il suivit le groupe composer par Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin qui suivit Gandalf et Thorin à l'intérieur.

_ C'est le butin des trolls ! Leur répondit Gandalf. Faîtes attention à ce que vous touchez les mit-il en garde alors que plusieurs derrière lui durent se boucher le nez ou tousser pour faire sortir l'odeur nauséabonde qui entrait dans leur gorge.

Ayant allumé une torche pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur, Thorin finit par dévoiler au reste de la Compagnie, un petit monticule de pièce d'or recouvrant le coin de la grotte avec d'autre coffre d'argent à côté. Se dirigeant dessus, Bofur y toucha avec ces bottes, faisant tinter les pièces entre elle quand il en bougea.

_ Ce serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous ? Fit-il remarquer au reste des nains autour de lui.

_ C'est bien vrai consentit Gloin en ouvrant l'un des coffrets en bois, recelant de pièce et d'argenterie. Nori ? Trouve une pelle ? Lui demanda le banquier à l'encontre du voleur.

Pendant que les trois nains se mettaient à creuser et à cacher des trésors, sous la surveillance de Dwalin resté devant les escaliers menant à la sortie de la caverne, Gandalf et Thorin se mettaient à fouiller le reste du butin en faisant attention ou ils mettaient les pieds. Tandis que le nain se rapprocha des armes entreposé contre la roche qu'il se mit à détailler quand deux épées attira son attention. Attrapant la première tandis qu'il posa la torche à côté, Thorin attrapa la deuxième dans sa main et les détailla pendant qu'il fut rejoint par Gandalf.

_ Ces épées n'ont pas été forgés par des trolls fit-il remarquer tout en attirant l'attention du magicien, auquel il remit l'une des armes dans ces mains.

Lui remettant la plus longue et la plus fine et droite comparé à la deuxième, celle-ci dont la poigner argenté luisait à travers les reflets de la torche, malgré les toiles d'araignées qui les recouvraient toutes les deux, Gandalf détailla celle-ci qui tenait, ne reconnaissant pas ce style d'arme.

_ Elles n'ont été faites par aucun forgeron parmis les hommes remarqua Gandalf avant de lentement dégainer l'arme, la sortant de quelques centimètres de son fourreau, admirant la lame encore éclatante et non rouillé par le temps. Elles ont été forgées à Gondoline par les Hauts Elfes du Premier Age lui avoua le Magicien étonné de retrouver de telles épées dans un tel lieu.

A l'entente du mot « Hauts Elfes », Thorin figea son mouvement d'attraper la garde de l'épée qu'il tenait entre les mains, celle dont le manche avait comme une dent de dragon et fixant Gandalf durement, s'apprêtait à reposer celle-ci avec les autres contre le mur.

_ Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleur lame lui répliqua Gandalf sur son idiotie de vouloir laisser un tel trésor dans cette caverne immonde.

Arrêtant son geste de la reposer, Thorin finit par serrer le fourreau dans sa poigne alors qu'il empoigna le manche avant de retirer de plusieurs centimètres la lame de son étui, constatant à son tour, que la lame était toujours aussi brillante et lumineuse alors que celle-ci avait, sur les deux faces brillantes de la lame, une longue décoration elfique qui serpentait depuis la garde jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'épée.

Terminant par constater que Thorin allait la conserver, Gandalf empoigna celle qu'il allait conserver tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au reste des nains, qui ces derniers mirent les derniers pièces possible dans le coffre qu'ils mirent au fond du trou que Nori avait creusé avant de replacer la terre dessus. Les regardant faire Dwalin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand Gloin le vit et lui expliqua :

_ On est en train de faire un dépôt un long terme.

_ Quittons cet endroit infect ! Ordonna Thorin au reste des nains présents. Allez on y va ! Bofur, Nori, Gloin ! Les appela-t'il pour qu'il le suive alors qu'il sortait avec Dwalin.

Terminant par les suivre, le bâton de Gandalf finit par heurter quelque chose se trouvant à côté de ces pieds qui se mirent à tinter et attirer par la curiosité, le magicien baissa le regard tout en retirant son pied de l'objet en question. Retirant les branches et les feuilles mortes et moisis qui le recouvraient, Gandalf finit par se dévoiler la garde d'une petite épée brun sertis de fils d'argent et curieux, il finit par faire sortir la lame de son fourreau, reconnaissant facilement une épée purement elfique.

Terminant par sortir de la caverne avec sa nouvelle épée attacher à sa taille et nettoyer de ces toiles d'araignées, Gandalf chercha des yeux son jeune protégée, toujours aux côtés de ces deux oncles et ces deux cousins.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Oui Gandalf ? Demanda le sang-mêlé sautant sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner des quatre pots de colle qui ne le lâchaient pas depuis l'affaire des trolls.

_ Tiens mon garçon, elle est à ta taille fit remarquer le Magicien tout en tendant la fameuse épée qu'il avait trouvé, tout en l'ayant nettoyé des saletés des trolls.

Attrapant celle-ci et la contemplant, Bilbon se demandait s'il pouvait l'accepter et Gandalf dut le comprendre en le lisant dans son regard.

_ Tu peux la prendre mon garçon, j'ignore comment les trolls ont mis la main dessus mais il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages lui avoua Gandalf. N'as-tu pas demandé d'avoir une épée à ta taille ? Lui demanda-t'il en lui rappelant son souhait quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Je… Est-ce que cela ne serait pas un problème avec Thorin, puisqu'il n'aime pas les elfes ? Lui demanda Bilbon inquiet sur la question.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ton oncle mon enfant, il a lui-même une propre lame elfique à présent lui fit remarquer Gandalf sur la question. Mais rappelle-toi ceci Bilbon, le vraie courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une lui fit-il savoir solennellement.

Mais Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que du bruit se fit entendre derrière eux.

_ Quelque chose approche ! S'exclama Thorin.

_ Restez grouper ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Gandalf au reste des nains alors que tous se mirent en route prêt à recevoir ce nouvel arrivant.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Demanda Oin, le seul à ne pas avoir entendus le bruit arriver vers eux.

_ Prenez vos armes ! Prévena Gandalf au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Fuyez ! Vite ! Appela Kili.

Pendant qu'il les laissa passer devant lui, Bilbon attrapa la garde de sa nouvelle arme et la dégaina, la laissant tinter dans ces mains en la retirant, comme si avoir passé des années ou des siècles dans cette caverne n'avait pas altérer son métal, dont une feuille serpentait sur chacune des faces de la lame en zigzaguant comme des vagues de la garde jusqu'à s'amincir jusqu'à la pointe de la lame.

_ Bilbon !

Reconnaissant le cri de Kili, Bilbon s'empressa de rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers se tenant prêt à recevoir leur invité surprise qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

_ Voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin !

Le cri résonna tout autour d'eux alors que des immenses lapin émergea des fourrés s'arrêtant juste devant eux, tandis que ces derniers semblaient être attacher ensemble, tirant dans leur sillage un traineau et un curieux personnage qui les dirigeait. Celui-ci recouvert d'un manteau brun qui avait sans nul doute vus des jours meilleurs, avec un chapeau tout aussi brun et assé étrange sur la tête alors qu'une barbe et des cheveux bruns en broussaille entouraient son visage rider et boursoufflus, avec une étrange patte blanche et verte qui marquait le côté droit de son visage. Ce dernier s'arrêtant choqué d'être entouré par toute une bande de nain, ceux-ci se tenant prêt à répliquer à la moindre embrouille.

Tous eurent la confirmation de ce curieux personnage quand Gandalf le cria pour arrêter les éventuels nains dans leur charge :

_ Radagast ! C'est Radagast, le Brun ! Présenta Gandalf à l'encontre de la Compagnie.

_ Le magicien qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre ? Lui demanda Bilbon se rappelant de la conversation d'il y a quelques jours sur ces derniers.

_ Lui-même approuva le magicien avant de se rapprocher de son confrère. Qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire ici ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux de savoir la raison de sa venue.

_ Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes le prévena le Magicien Brun.

_ Mais encore ?

Et tandis que Radagast s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de son confrère, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche ou aucun son n'en sortit, comme s'il avait, pendant un bref instant oublié ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Recommençant une deuxième ne parvenant pas à dire ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête, le reste de la Compagnie se mit à le regarder réfléchir, essayant de retrouver ces esprits.

_ Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée, je… Je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue informa Radagast alors que Gandalf hocha de la tête comprenant son problème, lors que son confrère se mit à zozoter et que quelque chose sembla apparaitre dans sa bouche.

Terminant par attraper ce qui sortait de sa bouche, Gandalf remit l'insecte en question dans les mains de Radagast qui observa ce dernier, fasciner.

_ Phasme !

Alors que tous se demandaient qu'elle étrange personnage, cela pouvait-il bien être ? Alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, convaincu qu'il voulait connaitre une telle personne.

Radagast mena Gandalf à l'écart pendant que le reste de la Compagnie restait sagement tranquille, attendant la fin de la discussion entre les deux magiciens, tandis que Bilbon s'asseyait sur l'un des rochers, se tenant le plus proche de ces derniers, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la discussion de ces deux derniers.

_ Vert Bois est malade, Gandalf. Une ombre est venue l'envahir, plus rien ne pousse, rien de bon en tout cas lui fit savoir Radagast. L'air est vicier et fétide mais le pire se sont les toiles précisa-t'il.

_ Des toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Des araignées, Gandalf. Géantes se sont des descendants de Ungoliant ou je ne suis pas magicien rapporta Radagast. J'ai suivis leur piste, elles sont venus de Dol Guldur annonça-t'il.

A l'entente de ce lieu, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir, tout en grimaçant au mouvement qu'il fit avec son bras droit, réveillant sa blessure à l'épaule. S'il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait lu, Dol Guldur était l'ancienne forteresse de Sauron, le Seigneur du Mordor.

_ Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée ?

_ Non Gandalf, elle ne l'est pas lui avoua Radagast terroriser. Une puissance maléfique hante ces lieux, telles que je n'en ai jamais connus. C'est le spectre d'une abomination du passé. Il peut invoquer les morts et les utiliser. Je l'ai vus Gandalf, du plus profond des ténèbres, un Nécromancien a surgis lui confia-t'il alors qu'il se replongeait dans cette atroce rencontre.

Il se remémora telle que les évènements s'étaient déroulés qu'il s'en donna des frayeurs froides le faisant sursauter lui-même et pousser un petit glapissement de frayeur.

_ Pardon ! S'excusa-t'il.

_ Prenez un peu de vieux Toby, cela vous aidera à vous détendre proposa Gandalf à l'encontre de son camarade, tout en essuyant sa pipe, qu'il fumait en écoutant ces dires, avec sa barbe avant de la porter aux lèvres de Radagast. Souffler ? Lui demanda-t'il dès qu'il eut assé aspirer de vieux Toby.

Sauf que de souffler la fumée par la bouche, Radagast semblait tellement apaiser qu'il fit ressortir la fumée par son nez et ces oreilles, et qu'il était prêt à divaguer sur place avant que Gandalf ne le ramène à la réalité.

_ Donc, un Nécromancien. En êtes-vous sur ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

Pour toute réponse alors que son visage était redevenu aussi dure et sérieux, Radagast sortit un paquet de l'intérieur de son manteau, solidement attaché dans une couverture qu'il remit à Gandalf en main propre. De là où il se tenait, Bilbon ne pouvait apercevoir l'objet en question mais en apercevant la frayeur qu'il lut dans le regard de Gandalf quand il se redressa, le jeune Sang-mêlé sut que cela ne devait être guère bon pour eux.

_ Ceci ne vient pas du monde des vivants ! Déclara avec sérieux Radagast sur l'origine de l'objet.

Guère réjouissant en perspective.

Bilbon allait finir par se détourner de la conversation, tout en conservant son bras droit appuyer contre son ventre, évitant de le bouger le plus possible quand il sursauta, comme le reste de la Compagnie quand ils virent à entendre un bruit autour d'eux. Un bruit semblable à un hurlement de loup.

_ C'était un loup ? Il y a-t'il des loups dans le coin ? leur demanda le jeune sang-mêlé tout en s'étant levé de sa place, terminant par se retrouver au côté de Bofur, pendant que tous fixaient les environs, attendant de savoir d'où pourrait émerger le propriétaire de ce cri.

_ Des loups ! Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup répliqua Bofur, lui comme les autres nains reconnaissaient parfaitement le son guttural du cri.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à se retourner lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre derrière eux, apercevant une immense créature, ressemblant à un loup mais qui n'en était pas un, mesurant la taille d'un cheval, descendre le rocher sur lequel il était monté et courant droit vers eux. Sautant droit sur Dori, se tenant juste à côté de Bofur, la créature n'eut guère le temps de ne rien faire que Thorin lui avait planté sa lame elfique dans la gorge pendant que Dwalin avait dégagé le nain de sous la créature.

Tandis qu'un deuxième sortit des fourrés et chargea droit sur Thorin par derrière, mais Kili réagissait bien plus vite que Bilbon, armant son arc et tirant une flèche droit dans la tête de la créature, qui roula-boula jusqu'au pied des nains avant que Dwalin ne l'achève en lui plantant son marteau dans le crane.

_ Des éclaireurs wargs reconnut Thorin en arrachant sa lame de la gorge de la créature pour être sûr qu'elle était belle et bien morte, pendant que toute la Compagnie se réunissait autour de lui. Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orque n'est pas très loin fit-il remarquer.

_ Une bande d'orque ! Répéta Bilbon choquer d'apprendre qu'il allait croiser ces créatures bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait après les trolls pendant la nuit et ces deux wargs, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer quand il vint à dégainer sa lame elfique, prêt à se défendre.

_ A qui avez-vous parlés de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? Lui demanda Gandalf en se rapprochant de lui.

_ A personne promit Thorin.

_ A qui l'avez-vous dis ? Lui redemanda le Magicien avec empressement.

_ A personne, je le jure jura l'héritier du trône d'Erebor.

_ C'est peut être ceux qui était au courant qui l'ont répété, sinon moi et Alaric, on aurait jamais été au courant de la rumeur sur la quête d'Erebor rappela Alrik. Ou bien ce sont d'autres des orques qui en ont après le gamin proposa-t'il comme possible éventualité alors qu'il tourna son attention sur Bilbon, comme tous d'ailleurs, qui le virent pâlir à vue d'œil.

_ Au nom de Durin, qu'y-a-t'il ? Lui demanda Thorin, n'ayant pas un seul instant quitter le Magicien Gris du regard.

_ Vous êtes pourchassé ! Informa simplement Gandalf sur le problème qu'ils avaient.

_ Il nous faut quitter cet endroit annonça Dwalin sur ce que tous avait déjà compris.

_ Impossible ! Cria Ori arrivant avec Bifur, au-dessus des autres sur les rochers. Nous n'avons pas de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis ! Leur prévena-t'il.

_ Je vais les lancer à mes trousses proposa Radagast pour venir en aide à Gandalf et au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont ! Lui fit savoir Gandalf sur la dangerosité de la situation.

_ Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Répliqua Radagast sur de lui alors que Gandalf se retourna vers lui. Qu'ils essayent dont pour voir ! Lança-t'il relevant le défi de ces loups.

* * *

**et voilà ;)**

**le prochain chapitre sera avec la course poursuite et l'arrivée à Imladris =D**

**je le posterais lundi :) je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon week end**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	13. Chapitre 12 La Vallée d'Imladris

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite aujourd'hui ;)**

**merci encore à **Julindy **et à **Noooo Aime **pour leur com ;)**

**le chapitre 12 verra l'entrée en scène de 2 de mes nouveaux personnages ainsi que la révélation du secret de Bilbon =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La Vallée d'Imladris**

L'instant d'après, après que la Compagnie ait avancé le plus loin possible dans la forêt, s'apprêtant à entrer sur les terres arides et rocheux, à découvert, Radagast avait lancé son traineau de lapin droit vers la lisière de la forêt pour être sûr d'attirer ainsi les wargs qui ne cessaient de lancer leur hurlement autour d'eux, résonnant dans la vallée.

Dès que le Magicien Brun sut qu'il avait attiré l'attention des loups, il mena ces lapins à sortir de la forêt juste sous le nez du groupe d'orque montant leur wargs, ces derniers s'élançant droits sur eux, les prenant en chasse.

_ Allez ! Venez ! Venez m'attraper ! Lança Radagast joyeux et provocateur en faisant des signes à ces poursuivants.

Il n'avait que de quoi les encourager à les pourchasser avec les lapins qui étaient l'un des plats favoris des grands loups.

Alors que le Magicien Brun emmena ces poursuivants sur une autre piste et le plus loin possible de la Compagnie, cacher par un monticule de roche, Gandalf s'assura que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient avancés sans crainte surtout en voyant son camarade éloigner la bande d'orque et leurs wargs.

_ Venez !

Emmenant les nains à travers les rochers et les collines arides, ils pouvaient entendre dans leurs dos les hurlements de rassemblement des wargs, ces derniers tentant de couper la route aux lapins de Radagast mais ces derniers parvenaient toujours à tourner au dernier moment pour induire leurs poursuivants dans l'erreur et leur filer de justesse sous leurs museaux. Coupant même la route de certains wargs avec leur cavalier orque, Radagast se baissant au dernier moment quand celui-ci voulut lui planter sa hache dans la tête, faisant tomber le wargs et son cavalier à terre.

Alors que la Compagnie veillait à demeurer cacher derrière les rochers, les utilisant comme abri, Thorin qui menait leur groupe s'arrêta quand ils virent le traineau de Radagast passer devant eux, à plusieurs vingtaine de mètres d'eux, pourchasser par les wargs et les orques, stoppant net tous les membres dans leurs courses.

_ Rester grouper ! Venez ! Ordonna Gandalf en retournant sur leurs pas et obligeant les nains à prendre un autre chemin pour demeurer le plus loin possible de l'odorat des wargs.

Courant le plus vite possible alors que derrière eux Radagast ne cessait de tourner ou faire des aller-retour, ou faire des queue de poisson à ces poursuivants ou encore les emmener sous des partis rocheuse sur lesquelles ces derniers se cognaient alors qu'il n'avait qu'à s'accroupir sur son traineau pour éviter de se prendre le pont de roche sur la tête.

Et tandis que la Compagnie franchissait un autre mur de roche, ils allèrent tourner à droite quand Thorin se stoppa nette en voyant le traineau de lapin du Magicien Brun passer de l'autre côté du chemin, à plusieurs mètres, le nain arrivant à stopper son camarade qui s'apprêtait à être en vue des chasseurs.

_ Non, Ori, non ! Recule !

_ Venez-tous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonna Gandalf dès que la voie fut libre.

Terminant par reprendre le chemin dès que Radagast fut éloigné avec les wargs à sa suite, Gandalf redonna le signal de départ aux autres tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik durent soutenir Bilbon. Ce dernier devenant de plus en plus pâle alors que l'effort physique et l'adrénaline faisaient circuler plus vite son sang dans son organisme, ce qui refaisait couler son sang depuis sa blessure alourdissant la compresse qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le bandage serrer.

_ Il faut trouver un endroit de sécurité Gandalf, le gosse ne tiendra pas longtemps répliqua Alrik à ce dernier, soutenant le petit et le gardant en mouvement, alors qu'Alaric avait entouré son bras autour de sa taille et tenant son bras gauche pour prévoir toute chute de sa part.

Et Bilbon qui ne répliquait pas qu'il pouvait courir tout seul, c'est que la blessure devait être très sérieuse.

_ Ou nous conduisez-vous ? Lui demanda Thorin vrillant un regard sur les wargs et le Magicien Brun, avant de reporter un regard vers le Magicien Gris, attendant de savoir où ce dernier les menait.

Ne disant rien Gandalf reprit la route de la Compagnie alors que Thorin lui emboita le pas, espérant que le Magicien les conduirait en sécurité et à l'abri de ces êtres pour pouvoir s'occuper de la plaie du plus jeune d'entre eux. Ce dernier n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme aux vus de sa pâleur, bien qu'il continua de courir, soutenu par Alaric et Alrik qui veillait sur leurs arrières.

Alors qu'une fois encore, la Compagnie dut se détourner de leur route en voyant Radagast et son traineau leur couper le chemin à plusieurs mètres devant eux, ces derniers eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière des rochers d'un monticule rocheux au moment même où l'un des poursuivants s'était détourné des lapins et du magicien. Le wargs et son cavalier, l'orque aux marques bleu observa les horizons, tout en se mettant à tourner autour du haut de son rocher, se mettant à humer l'air tandis que l'orque dégaina sa lame, essayant de localiser l'odeur.

Retenant un gémissement alors qu'il plaquait sa main sur son bandage pour faire compression et éviter que son saignement n'alerte leur ennemi au-dessus de leur tête, Bilbon, toujours encadrer par ces deux oncles qui surveillaient la créature derrière eux, vit Thorin, de l'autre côté d'Alaric, jeter un regard à Kili, à ces côtés et baissa la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au sang-mêlé pour comprendre ce que leur chef avait en tête, lorsque Kili retira une flèche de son arc, la plaçant sur son arc et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, sortit de l'abri se mettant en vue des créatures et tira sa flèche droit vers la monture.

Le wargs se la reçut dans l'épaule alors qu'il tenta de la retirer avec sa mâchoire, son cavalier, l'orque, attrapa son cor pour sonner l'alerte mais une autre flèche de Kili atteint ce dernier dans la poitrine. Terminant tous les deux par dévaler le rocher et tomber auprès des nains, l'orque se releva immédiatement et les chargea mais Dwalin lui balança son marteau dans la figure avant de s'en prendre au wargs, tandis que Bifur arriva pour prêter main forte avant que Thorin ne vienne les finir.

Seulement voilà, tuer ces deux derniers fut bien trop longs et les bruits que ces derniers faisaient, en train d'agoniser, étaient en train d'alerter les autres de leur présence et ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à les localiser, ce que la Compagnie finit par comprendre quand les hurlements se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'eux.

_ Fuyez ! Vite ! Leur ordonna Gandalf avant d'emmener la Compagnie à sa suite alors qu'Alaric n'hésita pas une seconde pour mettre son neveu sur le dos, sous son cri d'exclamation, et le transporter avec lui pour lui éviter de se fatiguer encore plus aux vus de la situation.

Suivant le Magicien dans les plaines arides, possédant des rochers escarper ou certains sapins, ils durent être obligé de se stopper quand ils virent des wargs leur couper la route devant eux.

_ Ils arrivent ! Cria Gloin en désignant ces derniers du doigt.

_ Par ici ! Venez ! Emmena Gandalf en les emmenant entre les collines, les cachant à la vue des wargs pour leur permettre de gagner du terrain sur ces derniers.

Mais les loups étaient bien plus rapides qu'eux et ils finirent par être encercler, les wargs et les orques apparaissant les uns après les autres autour d'eux, sur les plaines et collines avoisinantes.

_ En voilà d'autre ! Cria Kili en apercevant les premier wargs qui s'occupèrent de leur bloquer la route par derrière.

_ Kili ! Tues-les ! Lui cria Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu, le seul archer de leur groupe qui pouvait utiliser son arc sans causer plus de dégât à sa blessure.

Surtout quand Thorin vit Bilbon descendre du dos d'Alaric pour faire comme son cousin et tirer sur les orques, mais sa tentative d'attraper une flèche avec son bras droit, le fit plier les genoux, tombant sur son genoux droit alors qu'il tentait de demeurer debout. Alaric s'empressa de le redresser en l'attrapant par le bras gauche et le maintint debout, son marteau de guerre de l'autre main tandis qu'Alrik s'était placer devant le petit, prêt à massacrer tous ceux qui s'en prendrait à son protéger.

Alors que Gandalf allait venir leur porter assistance, il finit par fixer les rochers derrière eux, ces derniers se dressant au centre de leur piège, terminant par reconnaitre le lieu tant souhaité qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

_ Nous sommes cernés ! Cria Fili à l'encontre du reste des nains, tandis que Kili se chargea de tirer une flèche droit sur un orque qui tomba mort du dos de son wargs.

_ Ils approchent ! S'exclama Gloin.

_ Ou est Gandalf ? Cria Fili en apercevant pas le magicien autour d'eux, alors que tout leur groupe se rassembla autour du rocher, prêt à se défendre.

_ Il nous a abandonné ! S'exclama Dwalin.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Dwalin ! Il va revenir ! Lui répliqua Alrik, le mettant au défi d'accuser Gandalf de lâcheur.

Assistant Kili avec son arc, Ori arma son lance pierre et visa l'un es wargs en pleine tête, mais cela ne fit que rendre l'animal plus furax pendant que son cavalier ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

_ Il faut tenir ! Ordonna Thorin au reste de la Compagnie resserrant la garde autour de son épée elfique, celle-ci se mettant à tinter, prête à en découdre avec ces ennemis.

Ces derniers continuant de se rapprocher lentement mais surement vers eux, appréciant de faire durer le plaisir de les voir si déstabiliser avant de les charger. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'eurent jamais la possibilité, car Gandalf finit par remontrer sa présence au reste du groupe jaillissant depuis le rocher, ou plutôt d'une faille se trouvant cacher dans la roche.

_ Par ici, pauvre fou !

Tous tournants la tête vers lui, ils virent le magicien disparaitre dans la fissure et ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage sur ce qu'était cette « caverne » que Thorin s'élança sur le rocher.

_ Suivez-moi ! Suivez-moi, allez ! Leur ordonna Thorin montant au-dessus de la brèche alors qu'il laissa les membres de la Compagnie glisser dans le trou, se laissant glisser sur la pente rocheuse, roulant droit devant les pieds de Gandalf les attendant plus bas.

Bofur, Alaric et Bilbon, Alrik, Balin et Gloin furent les premiers à descendre dans la crevasse alors que les autres s'empressèrent de les suivre, tandis que Thorin coupa la route à l'un des wargs qui le chargeait par derrière, lui enfonçant la lame de son épée dans la gorge d'un revers de sa lame, pendant que les nains continuaient de se mettre à l'abri tandis que Kili, toujours en arrière, continuait de tirer flèche après flèche sur les orques.

_ Kili ! Cria Thorin au moment où son neveu s'apprêtait à relancer une autre flèche, se retourna vers son oncle en constatant qu'il ne restait plus que lui sur le terrain. Sauve-toi ! Lui ordonna-t'il.

S'empressant de rejoindre son oncle et Fili qui l'attendaient tous les deux devant la crevasse, pourchasser par les wargs, Thorin laissa passer ces deux neveux avant de glisser à son tour dans la grotte, rejoignant les autres. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à défendre leur position dans cette grotte, ils finirent par entendre le son d'un cor résonnant au-dessus de leur tête avant le bruit d'une multitude de sabot se rapprochant d'eux. Comme le bruit caractéristique de flèche lancé et des grognements d'agonies des wargs et les cris des orques.

Ignorant complètement ce qui se passait en haut, ils eurent très vite la réponse quand un orque dévala la pente de la crevasse et tomba entre leurs pieds… morts. Attrapant la flèche qui ornait sa jugulaire, Thorin l'arracha pour fixer la pointe de flèche qui n'appartenait qu'à un seul type d'espèce. Une qu'il détestait en particulier pas pour la même raison que les orques.

_ Les elfes !

Après avoir annoncé ces dires, Thorin s'empressa de laisser tomber la flèche à terre avant de river son regard sur Gandalf qui s'était tourné vers lui, sauf qu'avant qu'aucun d'eux n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit…

_ Oin ! On a besoin de ton aide ! Cria Alrik alors que ce dernier se tenait au côté de Bilbon, assis par terre et qui essayait en vain de se relever, forcer par Alaric à rester assis pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie qui avait repris.

_ Poussez-vous les gars ! Ordonna le guérisseur tout en poussant sans ménagement Fili et Kili qui se tenaient sur sa route pour s'agenouiller devant le hobbit, s'empressant de repousser le manteau, autant que la tunique et soulever le bandage pour constater l'état de la blessure sur la cotte de maille. Elle s'est infectée ! Le couteau que ce sale troll a utilisé pour te poignarder, n'était nullement propre ! Ta compresse a pu ralentir l'infection, mais tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort ! Répliqua-t'il tout en fouillant dans ces remèdes.

_ Donne-moi seulement quelque chose de fort pour que je tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on est trouvé un endroit sûr ? Lui demanda Bilbon, luttant pour demeurer conscient. On doit bouger avant qu'ils ne reviennent fit-il remarquer, terroriser de voir ces derniers revenir.

_ T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça gamin, Gandalf va nous mener en sécurité promit Alaric en repoussant les mèches boucler de Bilbon de son front fiévreux.

_ Je ne vois pas ou mène ce passage, devons-nous le suivre ? Leur demanda Dwalin ignorant ou pouvait conduire le passage à travers la roche devant eux.

_ Nous le suivons bien sûr ! Répliqua Bofur, ce dernier, comme les autres, refusant de remonter à la surface et affronter les orques ou les elfes, surtout avec Bilbon dans cet état.

_ Allez, venez, vite ! Encouragea Dori en poussant les autres à y aller.

_ Je pense que c'est plus sage approuva Gandalf à l'encontre des nains qui prenaient le passage.

_ Je vais te porter Bilbon informa Alaric à l'encontre de l'enfant.

_ Non ! Je peux marcher, je…

_ Je m'occupe de Bilbon ! Rassura Fili en s'approchant de son cousin avant de lui attraper le bras gauche avec lequel il tentait de se redresser et le remettant sur pied en quelque seconde, mit celui-ci sur son épaule, tout en tenant le dos de son cousin de son bras droit. Allez Bili, on y va !

Et portant à moitié Bilbon, bien qu'il pouvait marcher, ce dernier ne répliqua point sachant pertinemment que c'était soit ça, soit être porter par Alaric. Alors que par moment, le passage était si escarper que Fili dut marcher en avant et emmener Bilbon dans son sillage, soutenu par Kili qui avançait derrière eux. Tandis que le sang-mêlé ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Bombur, devant eux être pousser par Bifur quand il restait bloquer sur une partie du mur.

Le passage dans la roche était long et semblait sans fin pour Bilbon quand seulement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils finirent par ressortir à l'air libre, terminant sur une corniche d'où s'écoulait une petite chute d'eau à leur côté, tandis qu'un petit chemin descendait les falaises rocheuses droit vers le lieu qui semblait demeurer protéger par les falaises l'entourant. Construit à même aux pieds des nombreuses chutes d'eau qui cascadaient des falaises rocheuses, une grande cité se dressait devant eux, dont les maisons et les arches semblaient être en parfaite harmonie avec l'eau, la végétation et le décor surnaturel, appuyer par les lueurs oranger du soleil se rapprochant de son crépuscule, donnant à ce lieu, une impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un autre endroit. Dans une autre contrée.

En l'apercevant à travers les brumes de la fièvre qui le prenait, Bilbon se dit que cet endroit était bien trop magnifique pour être réel, mais aux vus des paroles de Gandalf, il ne la rêvait pas.

_ La vallée d'Imladris. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom.

_ Foncombe répondit Bilbon plus qu'heureux de connaitre enfin un endroit qui avait bercé son enfance par les récits donner par sa mère sur ce lieu.

_ Ici, se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer présenta le Magicien au reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers se trouvant soit admiratif devant le lieu, soit grognon d'être chez les elfes, soit guère impressionner.

Le deuxième choix était plus le cas de Thorin, avec un soupçon d'énervement en plus de s'être fait mener par le magicien.

_ C'était votre plan depuis le début ? Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?

_ Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêchez !

_ Sans aucun doute ! Mais nous avons besoin de réponse à nos questions, comme d'une aide pour l'état de la blessure de l'enfant rappela Gandalf sur l'état de santé de Bilbon. Si nous voulons réussir il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi ! Lui ordonna-t'il sur la manœuvre qu'ils devaient suivre.

Terminant par hocher de la tête, Gandalf mena la Compagnie par le passage des escaliers menant vers Foncombe, Thorin suivant, très vite suivit par Fili qui tenait toujours Bilbon et Kili leur emboitant le pas, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Finissant par traverser le pont, la Compagnie traversa une arcade avant de passer devant deux statues représentant des elfes en armure de chaque côté de la voie, terminant par atteindre une petite cour circulaire faisant face à des escaliers menant à Foncombe, d'où deux elfes gardaient le deuxième palier, fixant l'arrivée des nains comme s'ils savaient qu'ils arrivaient.

Soutenant Bilbon pendant qu'Oin était revenu constater de l'état de la blessure, Fili fit signe à Kili de venir l'aide à maintenir leur cousin debout quand ce dernier était sur le point de s'écrouler dans les bras du nains.

_ Ca va Bili ? Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda inquiet Kili en aidant son frère à le garder debout.

_ J'ai chaud et j'ai froid, et… tout tourne autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un bateau en train de tanguer avoua Bilbon avant de tourner un regard vitreux sur Oin. Elle s'est infectée, pas vraie ? Lui demanda-t'il connaissant parfaitement les effets causer par l'infection d'une blessure.

_ Ne t'en fais mon garçon, on va vite te soigner cela lui promit Oin tout en s'empressant d'appliquer un autre cataplasme sous le bandage, en ayant retiré l'autre pleine de sang, avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers le Magicien. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Gandalf ? Que l'enfant se vide de son sang ! Qu'est-ce que les elfes attendent pour nous laisser entrer et le mettre à l'abri ? Lui demanda-t'il courroucer de voir que personne ne venait à leur rencontre alors qu'aucun des gardes ne bougèrent le petit doigt sur leur escalier.

Avant même que le magicien n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit, du mouvement se fit dans l'escalier alors qu'un elfe venait d'apparaitre sur les marches, descendant les escaliers droit vers la Compagnie. Un elfe drapé dans des robes violettes purement elfique, portant une cape pourpre foncé sur son dos, accroché sur ces épaules par des broches d'argent.

_ Mithrandir ! Salua le nouvel arrivant en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine, le salut elfique, avant de poursuivre dans sa langue natale. _Nous vous savions dans la vallée _; lui adressa-t'il.

_ Lindir ! Salua Gandalf. Je souhaite voir le Seigneur Elrond, l'un de mes protégés est blessé et il a besoin de soin de toute urgence lui confia-t'il tout en désignant Bilbon de la main, celui-ci toujours soutenu par ces cousins, ces deux oncles se trouvant autour de lui pendant qu'Oin se chargeait de le soigner en attendant d'être amené à l'intérieur.

Sauf qu'avant que l'elfe n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit, une expression choquer résonna dans le dos de ce dernier tandis que la Compagnie leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers, là où le cri avait émergé et où se tenait une jeune femme, qui accourut droit vers les nouveaux arrivants. Parvenant sans peine à ne pas se casser la figure dans les escaliers avec la longue robe bleu elfique dont elle était vêtus, devant lever le bas de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus, la jeune femme qui n'était nullement une elfe aux vus de l'absence d'oreille pointus, mesurant dans les 1m65, était pourtant vêtus et coiffer comme eux.

Une longue chevelure auburn coiffée en une natte compliquer qui cascadait sur son épaule et des yeux d'une émeraude surnaturel, contrastant avec la peau de neige, ressortit par l'éclat de la robe bleu qu'elle portait et du diadème d'argent entourant son front, la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir dans la vingtaine, finit par atteindre la Compagnie. Et n'hésita pas une seule seconde, à s'agenouiller devant Bilbon, qui ce dernier, eut l'impression de voir l'une de ces dryades que son Père lui contait avant de s'en dormir, ayant jaillis de sa fontaine d'eau et glissant vers lui, celle-ci se mettant à tâter de son front et à constater de la blessure sous la cotte de maille, et l'infection qui était en train de le prendre.

_ Bonté divine Lindir ! Ou sont donc passé vos bonnes manières ? Lui demanda choquer la jeune femme en foudroyant l'elfe derrière elle. Cette enfant est blessé et vous vous contentez de saluer Mithrandir comme si de rien n'était ! Où est donc passé votre compassion ?

_ Pardonnez-moi Milady, mais… vous savez que je ne peux laisser entrer personne dans Foncombe sans l'accord du Seigneur Elrond et comme il n'est pas ici…

_ Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas ici mais ce n'est pas une raison ! S'exclama la Milady choquer. Si vous avez trop peur d'encourir à la colère d'Elrond, je vais me charger moi-même de faire entrer ces nains et le blessé !

_ Pas tous Milady ?

_ Soit ! Je vais prendre ces deux-là et celui qui parait être le guérisseur, cela vous convient-il ? Lui demanda la jeune femme à l'encontre de l'elfe qui paraissait être sur le point de défaillir, tout en ayant désigné Fili et Kili avec Bilbon et Oin.

_ Vous allez finir par me donner un infarctus Milady fit savoir Lindir tout en hochant de la tête d'accord, tout en se poussant de la voie menant aux escaliers pour les laisser passer.

_ Vous avez de la chance que cela ne soit pas ma sœur ou encore ma cousine qui soient intervenus parce que je crois bien que vous auriez perdus vos oreilles dans le processus lui fit-elle remarquer faisant pâlir le concerner, avant de se tourner vers les trois nains autour du blessé. Suivez-moi vous quatre ! Leur ordonna-t'elle alors qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à recourir dans les escaliers, très vite suivis par les trois nains.

Fili et Kili qui avaient tous les deux empoignés le dos de Bilbon et attraper ces jambes, le mettant en position assise entre eux et monta les marches derrière la jeune femme, très vite emboité par le pas d'Oin à leur suite pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik allèrent suivre le mouvement, comme Thorin d'ailleurs, inquiet. Mais Gandalf les stoppa net dans leur tentative de les suivre.

_ Mais Gandalf…

_ Tout ira bien pour Bilbon, Alrik ! Promit le Magicien Gris. L'enfant est en parfaite main avec Dame Aranel et sa famille ; leur promit-il tout en leur donnant le nom de la jeune femme.

_ Prénom elfique qui veut signifier Princesse se rappela Alaric sur la traduction du nom de l'enfant qu'ils venaient juste de voir. Etrange qu'il soit donné à une jeune humaine fit-il remarquer.

_ Qui vous dit qu'elle est totalement humaine ? Demanda Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Gandalf ne put en dire d'avantage qu'ils entendirent un cor résonner derrière eux, le même qu'ils entendirent résonner dans la vallée lors de l'arrivée des elfes contre leur poursuivant. Se retournant vers le pont qu'ils avaient franchis, ils purent apercevoir au loin une cavalerie d'elfe arriver à toute allure droit sur eux.

Et voyant le problème arriver avant même que cela ne se passe, Thorin vint à ordonner aux nains un ordre en khuzdul avant de reprendre en langue commune :

_ Serrez les rangs !

Et alors que les nains resserrèrent les rangs autour d'eux, ayant placé Thorin au centre, formant un cercle ou ils vrillèrent leur regard sur le groupe d'elfe qui entra dans la cour circulaire et se mirent à leur tourner autour. Un groupe dans un sens et l'autre partie dans l'autre sens, alarmant les nains resserrant la garde sur leurs armes, pendant que Gandalf, toujours au côté de Lindir espéra que l'un d'eux ne fera pas d'esclandre.

_ Gandalf ! Salua l'un des elfes, le chef du groupe monté sur un étalon noire, vêtu d'une armure de guerre elfique violette et dont la cape tombait dans son dos noblement, comme le diadème qui lui entourait le front.

_ Seigneur Elrond ! Salua le Magicien, heureux de voir ce dernier. _Mon ami. Ou étiez-vous ? _Lui demanda-t'il en elfique alors que les nains jetèrent des coups d'œil à Alaric et Alrik pour avoir la traduction de ces dires.

Les seuls de leur groupe, hormis Bilbon, qui parlait le Sindarin.

_ _Nous chassions des orques venus du Sud. Nous en avions tué au Col Caché _lui avoua Elrond en elfique tout en descendant de sa monture et allant faire une embrassade au magicien, tandis que ce dernier porta son regard sur une épée d'orque, un trophée pour le Seigneur Elfe. C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si prêt de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici ? Demanda Elrond dans la langue commune, tout en confiant son trophée à Lindir qui le prit dégouter pendant que son Seigneur fit face à Gandalf et aux nains.

_ Ah ! Il se peut que ce soit nous ! Admit le magicien tout en désignant les nains en question alors que Thorin finit par sortir du lot pour se mettre en avant, et ainsi être remarquer du Seigneur Elfe.

Ce qui fut bel et bien le cas.

_ Bienvenu Thorin, fils de Thrain salua le Seigneur Elrond allant à la rencontre du nain et le saluant.

_ Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre fit savoir Thorin calmement bien que sa phrase en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, faisant lever au ciel d'Alaric et d'Alrik alors que Gandalf le fixa espérant lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

_ Vous me rappelez votre grand-père admit Elrond. J'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi Sous la Montagne annonça-t'il.

_ Ah, oui ! Jamais il n'a parlé de vous ! Répliqua calmement Thorin bien que sa voix s'était quelque peu durcis.

_ Bon sang Thorin, arrêter donc vos enfantillages râla Alaric en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de ce dernier tout en le fusillant du regard, avant de s'incliner bien bas devant le Seigneur elfe, imiter par son frère, s'excusant de l'impolitesse de son chef. _Veuillez le pardonnée mon Seigneur, depuis qu'il a eu une mauvaise « affaire » avec des elfes, il croit que tous sont vils et cupides. Je suis Alaric, fils d'Athrandor et voici mon jeune frère, Alrik_ se présenta-t'il lui et son cadet en elfique.

Ce qui fit sourire Gandalf devant la diplomatie qu'étalait Alaric, ce qui était du travail de Thorin, alors qu'Elrond le regarda étonné, d'entendre sa langue parler avec une telle fluidité émanant de la bouche du nain.

__ Je suis fort étonné de voir un noble nain s'excuser à la place de son Seigneur et se présenter dans ma langue natale_ avoua admiratif Elrond en fixant Alaric.

__ Nous avons appris cette langue il y a plusieurs années de cela auprès du grande amie_ expliqua Alrik répondant ainsi à la surprise de l'elfe. _Elle nous a hélas quitté il y a plusieurs décennies mais son fils se trouve en ce moment même entre vos murs, soigner par vos guérisseurs escorter par trois de nos camarades et une jeune femme du nom de Lady Aranel _; lui annonça-t'il pour l'informer de ce détail avant que son Sénéchal ne le tient au courant.

_ Elle a dans ce cas bien fait avoua Elrond, tout en lançant un regard à Lindir qui hocha de la tête. Votre enfant se trouve entre de bonne main lui promit-il tout en rassurant le nain en posant une main confiante sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

Geste que d'ailleurs Alaric et Alrik saluèrent en inclinant respectueusement la tête, alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au ruminement qu'ils pouvaient entendre venant des nains derrière eux. Ces derniers ignorant complètement de quoi ils parlaient et le fait que leurs deux camarades saluaient l'elfe qui leur répondait, le sourire aux lèvres, avaient de quoi les énerver.

Surtout lorsque le Seigneur Elrond se tourna vers les nains et se mit à déclarer une phrase en elfique à l'adresse de Thorin, alors qu'Alaric et Alrik souriaient, inclinant de la tête à son encontre. Mais cela ne rassura guère les nains qui le firent savoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? Demanda Gloin prêt à se battre à la réplique, comme les autres nains.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être crétin les gars ! Répliqua Alrik en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il avait l'attention de nous insulter, il nous l'aurait dit en face et non dans sa langue lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Non Maitre Gloin, il vient de nous inviter répondit calmement Gandalf, évitant ainsi à Alrik de se prendre des coups dans la tête par les autres nains, tandis qu'Alaric lui donna un coup de coude pour sa réplique.

Se mettant tous à se concerter sur cette invitation alors qu'Alaric et Alrik lancèrent des regards peu amènes vers Gandalf sur l'intelligence que ces derniers pouvaient avoir, ils cessèrent de discuter entre eux avant que Gloin, celui qui avait ouvert la bouche en premier, soit le porte-parole des autres de la Compagnie.

_ Eh bien, dans ce cas, allons-y ! Accepta Gloin avant que toute la Compagnie ne vienne à prendre le chemin de l'escalier mené par Elrond et Gandalf.

Tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik fermèrent le convoi, espérant sincèrement que Bilbon allait bien.

.oOo.

Quand Dame Aranel les avait emmené dans les corridors de Foncombe et traversant de nombreuses arches et ponts, Fili et Kili la virent l'emmener droit vers l'une des grandes maisons qui constituait la demeure elfique, qui se trouvait nul autre être Maison des Guérisseurs. Celle-ci se trouvant en être un endroit immense dont les deux murs de chaque côté de la porte étaient constitués d'une série de lit poser les uns à côté des autres, espacer par des paravents et des commodes pour donner un peu d'espace à chacun des blessés.

Alors que le fond de la salle était constituer d'un long autel de pierre derrière lequel se tenait une immense bibliothèque avec des livres et manuscrits, comme des pots et des sachets entreposer de plantes, de potions et tous ce qui étaient utilisés pour soigner, passant du mal de tête à la blessure mortelle. Devant un tel lieu, les deux héritiers de Durin, comme le Guérisseurs d'ailleurs, devaient se douter qu'en tant de guerre ou de conflit, ce lieu devait être un endroit stratégique de replis aux vus de l'endroit où il se tenait, à l'écart des autres demeures sans pour autant être trop éloigné.

_ Ma Tante ! Tante Aglariel ! Appela Dame Aranel en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

_ Aranel ? Que se passe-t'il mon enfant ? Lui demanda une douce voix avant que sa propriétaire ne finisse par apparaitre à la vue des autres, qui se figèrent en l'apercevant.

Jusqu'à présent, tous les elfes qu'ils avaient croisés dans le couloir, homme et femme confondus, étaient tous, certes d'une beauté surnaturelle, mais leurs chevelures viraient entre le brun ou le noir, mais la femme elfe devant eux était tout autre. Sa longue chevelure d'or cascadait autour d'elle en légère boucle lui allant jusqu'au hanche alors que sa robe elfique, d'un bleu nuit faisait ressortir sa peau crémeuse, comme de l'éclat bleuté de ces prunelles, aussi semblable qu'un saphir brillant sous les lumières du soleil levant.

Comme tout elfe qui se respecte, elle abordait les habituelles oreilles pointus qu'on apercevait à travers sa chevelure doré semblable à un fleuve, était retenus en arrière par le léger diadème de fleur d'argent et d'or qui ornait son front. Tandis que physiquement, elle n'apercevait comme une femme d'une trentaine d'année, bien que le physique était toujours trompeur, ces derniers ayant, possiblement, vécus des centaines d'années, voire des milliers d'années.

La dénommée Aglariel n'eut guère besoin de plus de précision quand elle avisa les trois nains se tenant derrière sa nièce, tandis que deux d'entre eux, les plus jeune, portaient une petite personne dans leurs bras, le visage livide et blême, et une tâche de sang ornant son manteau à l'épaule droite.

_ Mettez-le sur ce lit ! Leur ordonna l'elfe d'une voix douce bien qu'impérieuse alors qu'elle partait derrière l'autel, chercher les plantes et les potions dont elle aurait besoin pour soigner le blesser. Retirez-lui tous ces vêtements du haut ? Leur demanda-t'elle alors qu'elle revenait vers eux avec ceux dont elle aurait besoin, pendant que les nains s'affairaient à lui obéir.

Après l'avoir assis Bilbon sur le lit en question, Fili et Kili se chargèrent de lui retirer son manteau et le reste de ces affaires du haut, veillant à ne pas trop bouger son bras droit, mais si le manteau et la tunique fut facile à retirer, ce n'était pas le cas de la cotte de maille et de la chemise en dessous. S'excusant devant les grimaces que leur donna Bilbon quand ils lui retirèrent les deux derniers vêtements, ils l'allongèrent sur le dos avant de le laisser au soin de l'elfe et d'Oin qui l'entourèrent.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Leur demanda Fili inquiet pour son cousin.

_ Il ira bien leur promit Aglariel avant de se tourner vers sa nièce. Emmènes ces deux jeunes nains avec toi Aranel, cela risque d'être un peu long fit-elle savoir à l'encontre de sa nièce tout en désignant les deux concerner de la tête.

_ Nous ne…

_ Obéissez tous les deux ! Leur ordonna gentiment Oin en rivant son regard sur eux. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand nous aurons terminé. Il faut aussi que vous alliez rassurer Thorin et les autres aussi leur fit-il remarquer alors que tous vinrent à entendre un cor résonné dans la vallée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kili, semblant reconnaitre ce son.

_ Le cor des elfes avoua simplement Aranel à leur attention. Le Seigneur Elrond est de nouveau à Foncombe, suivez-moi nous allons allez chercher vos compagnons les invita-t'elle à la suivre.

Bien que Kili résista, Fili parvint à convaincre son frère et tous les deux quittèrent les lieux en suivant la jeune femme dans les corridors de la Maison Elfique, pendant qu'Oin détaillait les plantes et autres potions que l'elfe, Aglariel était en train de donner à Bilbon. Tout en appliquant un onguent sur la blessure tandis qu'elle posa la main dessus et se mit à scander des paroles en elfique, Oin leva son cor auditif pour entendre ce qu'elle disait et tenter de comprendre alors qu'il vit une lumière irradier de l'elfe et nimber la blessure.

Quand cette dernière termina son chant et retira sa main, Oin put constater que le coup de poignard que l'enfant avait reçus, s'était renfermé, ne laissant apparaitre qu'une cicatrice rouge, tandis que Bilbon avait repris une respiration régulière et paraissait plus alerte.

_ Oin ? Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que… Vous êtes un elfe ? Demanda Bilbon en rivant sa concentration sur cette dernière, essayant de demeurer réveiller.

_ Mon nom est Aglariel de Gondoline, Maitre Hobbit la salua Aglariel. Vous êtes à présent en sécurité mon enfant et, sain et sauf lui promit-elle.

_ Gondoline ? Comme la citée elfique qui est tombée il y a des millénaires ? Lui demanda Bilbon curieux, se souvenant des récites de la Chute de cette ancienne demeure elfique.

_ Oui. Reposez-vous à présent, vous avez besoin de repos lui fit savoir Aglariel avant qu'elle ne vienne à poser une compresse sur la cicatrice pour l'aider à disparaitre avec le temps et contenir la douleur.

Devant redresser Bilbon en position assise pour pouvoir lui bander l'épaule, Oin aida la Dame elfe quand ce dernier vint à se figer quand il fixa le dos du jeune Sacquet. Ou plutôt la marque qui se trouvait là, bien visible à ces yeux, se trouvant sur l'omoplate droite de Bilbon, apparaissant pour les autres comme une tâche de naissance, alors qu'Oin sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

_ _Le grand Père des nains marchera de nouveau avec nous _; récita Oin dans un murmure posant sa main sur la tâche, n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

_ Maitre nain ? Demanda Aglariel en tournant son regard vers ce dernier alors qu'elle essayait d'entourer le bandage mais Oin l'en empêchait, car elle devrait cacher ce qu'il voit sous ces yeux.

_ Oin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Bilbon en tournant sa tête fatiguer vers lui, voulant savoir ce qu'avait le guérisseur quand il croisa son regard éberlué, tandis que quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, sur une discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec ces deux oncles.

_« Il existe une raison précise pour laquelle Frérin avait peur de te présenter au sien. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ta partie hobbit, d'un côté sa compte dans la balance, mais la principale raison se rapporte à un ancien secret que tu portes en toi. »_

_« Tu dois comprendre que beaucoup de chose changera quand ils finiront par le savoir. »_

_« Cela dépendra de quel façon on se place mais quand le secret sera dévoilé, tu dois comprendre Bilbon que ta vie sera bien plus menacer que la nôtre. Même comparer à celle de Thorin ou de Fili et de Kili, tu le seras la première cible de nos ennemis. »_

_« Tu seras tout d'ici deux jours mais d'ici là, tu ne dois pas te laver devant eux ou te changer ? »_

_« Parce que le secret repose sur une marque que tu portes dans le dos l'avertit Alaric tout en lui désignant son dos en question. Tu ne peux la voir mais tous les nains qui l'apercevront, connais sa signification et tu seras en danger. »_

La marque !

Oin avait dus l'apercevoir en aidant la Dame elfe à le redresser pour le bander et au vus de sa tête éberluer et surpris alors qu'il paraissait ne pas y croire ces yeux, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le Guérisseur finit par comprendre quelque chose d'important, lorsque ces prunelles luirent de compréhension.

_ Voilà la raison ! Voilà pourquoi ton Père ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse ton existence comprit-il.

_ De quoi parles-tu Oin ?

_ De la marque, mon garçon ! De la marque que tu portes au dos, tu ne pourras échapper à ton destin quand tous serrons !

_ Serrons quoi Oin ?

_ Durin ! Déclara Oin avec solennité. Tu portes la marque de Durin l'Immortel, Bilbon lui avoua-t'il.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**qu'est ce que vous en dîtes :)**

**les explications de ce se secret sera amplement expliquer dans les chapitres suivants =D**

**sinon hâte de lire vos com **

**et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite**

**bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	14. Chapitre 13 La Marque de Durin l'Immorte

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà le chapitre 13 pour aujourd'hui ;) avec l'explication de la marque ainsi que l'entrée en scène de mes 2 autres perso =D**

**merci à **Luna Lightwood **,à **Julindy **et à **Noooo Aime **pour leurs com =D en espérant que ce dernier vous plaira tout autant ;)**

**voilà plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La marque de Durin l'Immortel**

Lorsqu'Aranel avait fait quitter la Maison des Guérisseurs aux deux nains, Fili et Kili la suivirent dans les corridors de Foncombe pour retourner auprès des autres quand ils avaient entendus des bruits de combat pas très loin d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Kili intriguer par le bruit qu'il entendait.

_ On dirait un combat remarqua Fili reconnaissant le son des armes s'entrechoquant.

_ Il s'agit sans nulle doute de ma sœur et ma cousine qui sont encore en train de se battre souria Aranel, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de ces deux dernières.

Intrigué et curieux de voir d'autres humains dans la demeure elfique, Fili et Kili n'eurent besoin que de se lancer un regard avant de se diriger vers le bruit du combat avant même que la jeune femme n'est pus les arrêter dans leurs courses. Suivant le son du métal s'entrechoquant, les deux frères finirent par atteindre le lieu d'où émergeait le bruit, finissant par atteindre le cloitre qui entourait une cour paver ou se dressait une fontaine en son centre et autour duquel la soit disant sœur et cousine d'Aranel se battaient.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas deux femmes humaines qu'ils virent s'affrontant mais une femme elfe et une naine. La première était aussi identique que la Guérisseuse Aglariel, à qui ils avaient confiés Bilbon quelques minutes plus tôt avec Oin, de longs cheveux d'or cascadant dans son dos en une natte compliqué, une peau de porcelaine accentuant ces prunelles saphir, avec un physique d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Etant vêtus d'une tunique bleu foncer assortis à son pantalon, avec un bustier en cuire assortis au bottes souffle qu'elle avait au pied, comme les protections aux avant-bras, elle luttait face à la naine à l'aide de deux longs poignards elfique.

Alors que l'opposante, la naine avait une longue crinière cuivré coiffé en deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête, cascadant jusqu'à ces flancs, alors que sa peau de pêche faisait ressortir le regard ocre de ces prunelles. Tandis que ces traits étaient bien trop doux et simple pour une naine, ne possédant l'habituelle barbe que la race portait, était vêtus de tenu rouge et d'une tunique en cuire avec les solides bottes de nains aux pieds, comme des deux épées naines qu'elle empoignait dans chacune de ces mains pour affronter l'elfe.

Si l'elfe mesurait bien dans les 1m75, la naine n'avait qu'une tête de moins qu'elle, étant dans les 1m50, sacrément grande pour une naine, celle-ci fut repousser par son adversaire quand cette dernière vint à lui faire un croche-pied la faisant tomber juste à côté de la fontaine, Fili réagissait immédiatement. Avant qu'Aranel ne put l'arrêter ou même Kili comprendre ce que son ainé avait en tête, ce dernier chargea droit sur l'elfe, dégainant au passage ces deux épées et les abattant droit sur celle-ci qui les para d'un habile coup de lame, elle et les autres charges suivantes que Fili lui lança.

Seulement, cela n'était guère au coup de cette dernière, qui n'aimant guère qu'un nain qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la charge de cette manière sans avoir eu la délicatesse de se présenter, la femme elfe s'empressa à son tour de charger. Et avant même que Fili n'est pus comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à terre après un habile coup de pied, ces armes lui étant arraché par la même occasion pour finir par avoir l'elfe sur lui, appuyant l'une de ces lames contre sa gorge, le figeant nette.

_ Fili !

Et alors que Kili courrait pour aller prêter main forte à son frère, la naine que la femme elfe avait renverser se redressa, attrapant le bras droit du nain avec son épée, lui tordant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher celle-ci, le faisant grogner de surprise avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule, le mettant à terre pour ensuite lui tordre le bras l'empêchant de se relever.

_ Kili !

_ Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué, nain ? Lui demanda la femme elfe à l'encontre de Fili accentuant la pression de sa lame sur sa gorge, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Vous étiez sur le point de vous en prendre à un nain à terre ! Répliqua Fili.

_ Je ne suis pas une femme sans défense qui a besoin d'un sauveur ! Répliqua la naine en question. Je peux très bien me défendre seul et je savais pertinemment qu'elle botte faire pour répliquer ! Fit-elle savoir.

_ Vous êtes une naine ? Lui demanda curieux Kili, tout en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour ne pas avoir le bras arraché.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Etes-vous une naine ? Parce que toute naine à de la barbe, vous vous êtes raser ? Lui demanda Kili.

_ Ça vous poserait un problème si je n'ai pas de barbe ? Lui demanda-t'elle durement tout en accentuant sur son bras, faisant grogner le nain de douleur.

_ Kili ! Appela inquiet Fili d'entendre son frère souffrir.

_ Bon ça suffit les filles ! Diriel, Beria, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait les relâcher avant que les restes des nains ne finissent par arriver et ne décident de vous charger ? Leur demanda Aranel en fixant ces deux dernières.

_ Anel ! Qu'est-ce que font des nains à Foncombe ? Lui demanda surprise la naine en relâchant sans vergogne Kili alors qu'elle se tourna vers cette dernière, comme la femme elfe qui termina aussi par relâcher Fili mais ne le quittant pas des yeux, se recula avant de se tourner vers Aranel.

_ Tu peux nous expliquer ? Lui demanda l'elfe.

_ Une Compagnie de nain est arrivé à Foncombe avec Mithrandir, l'un des leurs était blessé, un jeune hobbit que j'ai amené à Tante Aglariel, escorter par ces deux nains et le guérisseur. D'ailleurs ce dernier se trouve toujours avec Aglariel et le blessé fit savoir Aranel.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'un simple hobbit, il est aussi un nain et notre cousin aussi répliqua Kili à l'encontre des trois femmes.

_ C'est vrai ! Comme c'est intéressant avoua Aranel souriante à cette découverte.

_ Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? Lui demanda la naine en les foudroyant tous les deux du regard.

_ Je suis Fili, Prince et Neveu de Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Héritier d'Erebor ! Se présenta Fili, tout en se tenant droit face aux trois femmes qui lui faisaient face. Et voici, mon jeune frère Kili. Et vous ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en désignant son cadet avant de vriller un regard vers les trois femmes différentes qui se tenaient devant eux deux.

_ Je suis Sidhmeldiriel, fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline se présenta l'elfe de haut, ne fléchissant nullement face au regard que lui vrilla Fili, tandis que Kili semblait avoir tilter sur une partie de ces titres.

_ Je suis Beriana, Fille de Boran, Poing d'Acier se présenta la naine tout en serrant les manches de ces épées, prêt à répliquer à toute remarque venant des deux nains.

_ Et moi, je suis Aranel, deuxième fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline ; souria la jeune humaine à l'encontre des deux nains.

_ Un elfe ? Mais vous ne paraissez pas…

_ Elfe proposa Aranel, souriante face à l'hésitation émanant de Kili. C'est parce que si ma sœur a eu le physique de notre Père, j'ai irrité celui de notre Mère qui était humaine, une Dunédaine pour être plus exacte confia-t'elle sur le fait qu'elle et sa sœur étaient mi-elfe et mi-humaine.

_ Et vous ? Vous êtes-vous aussi à moitié elfique ? Avec le nom ? lui demanda Fili en se tournant vers la naine dénommée Beriana.

_ Avez-vous aussi un problème avec mon nom ? Lui demanda durement Beriana, tout en fusillant du regard Fili qui déglutit légèrement devant le regard de braise qu'elle lui lançait.

_ Beriana est notre cousine par notre mère fit savoir Sidhmeldiriel en fusillant, elle aussi, Fili des yeux. Nos deux mères étaient humaines, des Dunedains comme la si bien préciser Aranel, ce sont nos Pères qui n'étaient pas de la même race fit-elle savoir.

_ Gondoline ? Comme dans l'antique cité elfique qui a été détruit lors du Premier Age ? Leur demanda Kili curieux se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lus sur Gondoline et la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. La Maison de la Fleur d'Or n'était pas menée par le Capitaine de la Garde, le guerrier Glorfindel qui combattit un Balroq ? Demanda-t'il.

_ J'ignorais qu'un nain connaissait les anciens récits de Gondoline remarqua Sidhmeldiriel en rivant son regard sur le plus jeune nain.

_ C'est notre oncle Frérin, le père de Bilbon, qui nous racontait certaines fois des histoires elfiques quand il nous bordait avant d'aller dormir confia Fili de la source de leur connaissance sur le sujet.

_ Lui-même parce que Glorfindel n'est nulle autre que notre oncle avoua simplement Aranel en leur souriant.

_ Vous avez vécus à l'époque de Gondoline ? leur demanda admiratif Kili.

_ Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on est vécus depuis le Premier Age ? Lui demanda Sidhmeldiriel, ne comprenant pas ce qui le poussait à penser qu'elle était aussi vieille que ça.

_ Parce que Glorfindel est mort lors de son combat après le Balroq après l'avoir tué, non ?

_ Oui Kili, mais notre oncle a été ressuscité des siècles plus tard et il vit avec nous et sa sœur, notre tante, à présent, ici, à Foncombe avoua Aranel.

_ Il…

_ Fili ! Kili !

Les deux concernés sursautant au cri les appelant derrière eux, se tournant vers la source, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils virent Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie arriver vers eux, tandis que Gandalf se tenait au côté d'un elfe, aux longs cheveux brun retenus par un diadème de guerre, vêtu d'une armure violette autant que sa longue cape qu'il portait.

_ Thorin ! Sourirent Fili et Kili, content de voir ce dernier et les autres qui avaient finis par entrer dans Foncombe.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec lui ? Leur demanda Thorin, tout en portant un regard sur les trois jeunes femmes autour d'eux, préférant ne rien dire pour l'instant.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pour lui, Maitre Nain confia Aranel. Il est entre de bonne main avec Tante Aglariel et votre guérisseur. On m'a seulement demandé d'emmener ces deux derniers prendre un peu l'air pour leur permettre de le soigner sans les avoir dans les pattes avoua-t'elle sur la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas lui.

_ Mon Oncle, ces deux personnes se trouvent être les nièces du guerrier Glorfindel de Gondoline rapporta Kili tout en désignant Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel du doigt.

_ Et Beriana est la fille de Boran Poing d'Acier rajouta Fili, tout en montrant la naine, pas si naine, de la tête.

_ Fille de Boran Poing d'Acier ? Demanda surpris Dwalin en vrillant son regard vers la naine en question.

_ Et alors ? Vous avez un problème avec ça ? Lui demanda durement Beriana, tout en appuyant sa demande en mettant bien en évidence ces deux épées dans ces mains, la faisant apparaitre des plus dangereuse.

_ Que fait la fille d'un des plus loyaux capitaines de mon grand-père dans une demeure elfique ? Demanda Thorin tout en vrillant un regard sur Elrond, ce dernier se tenant toujours au côté de Gandalf. Voleriez-vous nos enfants ? Lui demanda-t'il, limite accusateur.

_ Ou je vis et où je demeure ne vous regarde nullement Thorin, fils de Thrain annonça durement Beriana, vrillant un regard glacial vers ce dernier. Ce n'est pas parce que mon Père a juré de protéger un Roi dont la cupidité à causer sa propre perte à lui et à son peuple, que je me dois de vous rendre des comptes ! Vous n'êtes point mon Seigneur et je n'ai pas à vous répondre ! Cracha-t'elle sans vergogne à son encontre.

_ Vous…

_ Et si vous alliez rejoindre Glorfindel pour diner les enfants ? Leur demanda Elrond, coupant ainsi la réplique acide que Thorin allait dire et leur donnant ainsi un échappatoire. Je vous enverrais Aglariel quand elle aura finis de soigner notre blessé leur fit-il savoir.

_ Bien sûr Seigneur Elrond accepta Aranel sans opposition avant qu'elle n'attrape l'un des bras de sa cousine, ce que fit sa sœur ainée pour l'autre.

Et toutes les deux la firent quitter la cour, cette dernière continuant toujours de fusiller Thorin du regard qui le lui rendit bien, avant qu'Elrond ne vienne à expliquer certaines choses pour éviter de potentiel combat entre ces deux derniers.

_ Beriana vit à Foncombe car telle était la volonté de sa mère qu'elle puisse demeurer auprès de sa famille annonça le Seigneur Elfe. Si elle est mi-humaine et mi-naine, ces cousines, Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel sont à moitié humaine et moitié elfe, leur parents sont décédés dans une attaque d'orque il y a de cela plusieurs vingtaines d'années, quant à Boran, vous devez déjà le savoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes mes invités et je vous demanderais cordialement de laisser ces jeunes filles tranquilles, elles sont ici chez elles et je ne tolérais que quelqu'un leur manque de respect pour leur ascendance les prévint-il.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Seigneur Elrond rassura Alaric à l'encontre de ce dernier. Boran était un de nos vieux amis et nous n'avons aucun problème, comme certains, sur le mélange de race lui promit-il alors qu'Alrik hocha de la tête d'accord avec les dires de son frère.

Comme Fili et Kili qui inclinèrent de la tête pour respecter les dires du Seigneur, tous les deux intriguer et curieux de rencontrer d'autre sang-mêlé comme Bilbon, bien qu'une autre raison poussait l'ainé des deux frères. Mais avant même que les autres nains n'aient pus promettre quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent une exclamation venir de leurs dos, quelqu'un appelant la Compagnie par le biais d'exclamation de surprise.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, les nains, Gandalf et Elrond virent le quinzième nain et le guérisseur de la bande, Oin accourir vers eux avant de se mettre à souffler comme un bœuf, tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration paisible.

_ Oin, que se passe-t'il ? Lui demanda Alaric inquiet aux vus de l'état dans lequel se mettait le guérisseur.

_ C'est le gamin ? Bilbon va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_ Voyons, laissez-le respirer tous les deux leur ordonna Gandalf en stoppant les craintes d'Alrik et de son ainé, éloignant ces deux derniers d'Oin, tandis que Thorin s'avança vers lui.

_ Oin, qu'est-il arrivé ? Lui demanda l'héritier d'Erebor, inquiet devant l'air hagard de ce dernier.

_ Bilbon est… Il est… Le gamin est… essaya de dire Oin mais il était tellement choquer de ce qu'il avait vus pour tenter de le dire aux autres.

_ Il est quoi, Oin ? Bilbon est _quoi_ ? Lui demanda Thorin, posant ces mains sur ces épaules, pour l'obliger à dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as vus c'est ça, Oin ? Tu as vus son dos ? Lui demanda Alaric finissant par comprendre l'étonnement du guérisseur, comme finir par saisir Alrik et Gandalf de ce que ce dernier avait découvert.

_ Comment ça « tu as vus son dos » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Oin ?

_ Vous le savez ? Comprit Oin en vrillant son regard vers les deux nains et ne faisant pas attention à la question de Thorin. C'est évident maintenant de comprendre la réaction qu'a eu Frérin en le découvrant. C'était de cela dont il souhaitait protéger son enfant quand nous l'aurions sus, quand le Roi l'aurait sus, il aurait tout fait pour le ramener même si cela devait détruire l'enfant comprit le guérisseur tout en vrillant son regard vers Alaric et Alrik, ainsi que Gandalf, qui hochèrent de la tête, confirmant ainsi la véritable raison.

_ J'aimerais savoir de quoi vous parlez ! Oin, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Lui redemanda Thorin, d'une voix plus qu'autoritaire qui ne sous-entendez aucune dérober du guérisseur de lui répondre.

_ L'enfant, il… Votre neveu, Thorin, porte la marque. Il est marqué des Sept Etoiles, de la Couronne, du Marteau et de l'Enclume de Durin sur son dos finit par avouer Oin à son encontre et aux autres par la même occasion.

A cette annonce, toute la Compagnie se figèrent et affichèrent tous des de degré de surprise et d'effarement devant ce qu'Oin venait de leur déclarer.

_ Oin, tu es sur…

_ Je suis peut-être à moitié sourd Dori mais j'ai encore une très bonne vue ! Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ce dernier. L'enfant est marqué par le sceau de Durin dans sa chaire, comme tous ceux avant lui qui portait dans son corps Durin l'Immortel. Notre Père a tous nous accompagne de nouveau leur fit-il savoir.

Et avant même que quelqu'un n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit, Thorin s'était mis à courir dans le corridor, surprenant tout le monde alors que tous saisirent pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête. De voir par lui-même les dires d'Oin.

.oOo.

Quand Oin avait disparus en bégayant qu'il devait prévenir les autres, le regard encore hagard, Bilbon n'avait strictement rien compris, demeurant seul avec Dame Aglariel, qui avait repris de bander sa blessure.

_« Le grand Père des nains marchera de nouveau avec nous »_.

_« Voilà la raison ! Voilà pourquoi ton Père ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse ton existence »._

_« De la marque, mon garçon ! De la marque que tu portes au dos, tu ne pourras échapper à ton destin quand tous serrons ! »._

_« Durin ! Tu portes la marque de Durin l'Immortel, Bilbon »._

Se remémorant en boucle toutes les paroles prononcer par Oin sur cette marque, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de tilter au nom de Durin. Durin ? Il connaissait ce prénom. Se rappelant des leçons qu'Alaric lui avait donné, les Sept grands royaumes Nains descendaient tous d'un grand Roi et d'un Père, dont le plus connus et les plus respecté étaient Durin, dont il descendait lui et sa famille, considérer comme les héritiers directs de Durin.

Bilbon se rappelait, dans un vieux souvenir, aussi par les récits que lui racontait son Père avant de dormir qu'Aulë, le Valar qui donna vit aux Sept Pères des Nains, dont Durin, avait donné un privilège aux nains qui les distinguaient des hommes et des elfes. Ce privilège résidait dans le fait que leurs Pères ne mourraient pas mais tombaient dans une sorte de coma qui durait jusqu'à ce que toute la fatigue et les blessures qu'ils avaient subis aient été guéries. Alors le Père s'élevait et devenait Roi.

A cette époque, Bilbon pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une même personne qui s'endormait pendant un temps avant de se réveiller de nouveau pour redevenir Roi. Mais s'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne et si Durin avait été plusieurs personnes différentes à chaque fois ?

_ C'est un dur destin qui vous attend, mon enfant.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Bilbon en redressant la tête vers l'elfe qui avait été la seule qui avait pu parler.

_ La marque de Durin avoua Dame Aglariel. Celle-ci ne réapparait que lorsqu'un grand danger menace le Peuple de Durin et ce dernier, se voit comme mission de protéger son peuple par tous les moyens. Votre destin sera semé d'embuche et de souffrance, car tous les Durin et ces réincarnés ont tous eux des vies difficiles lui rapporta-t'elle.

_ Ces réincarnés ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas.

_ Vous êtes la réincarnation du Père des Nains, du Peuple des Longues-barbes, de Durin lui-même et quoi que vous décidiez, vous devez savoir que cela demeure toujours votre choix. Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez être réellement, sans devoir suivre ce que les autres vous demandent de choisir lui fit savoir Aglariel.

_ Je ne comprends pas avoua Bilbon perdus avec ces paroles, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

Mais Dame Aglariel n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui répondre qu'ils entendirent tous les deux du bruit se rapprocher de la Maison des Guérisseurs, terminant par reconnaitre le bruit d'une personne qui courrait, s'avançant de plus en plus d'eux. Bilbon et l'elfe tournèrent tous les deux le regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui entra dans la demeure et qui n'était nul autre que Thorin.

_ Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oncle du jeune Sacquet s'approcha de ce dernier, fixant son dos qu'il ne pouvait voir, vrillant l'endroit où se trouvait le bandage.

_ Ou se trouve-t'elle ?

_ Trouvez quoi ? Lui demanda le jeune nain-hobbit.

_ Elle est ici informa calmement l'elfe tout en désignant un endroit précis sur le dos de son patient, vers lequel Thorin se dirigea avant de se placer juste dans son dos et de porter son regard vers l'endroit précis qu'elle lui indiquait.

Comme si elle s'en était douter, Dame Aglariel avait veillé à ne pas recouvrir la marque par les bandages, passant à côté de celle-ci pour qu'elle soit visible, sans pour autant être masquer et que les nains qui voudraient la voir ne défasse pas le bandage dans le processus.

_ C'est impossible murmura Thorin en posant sa main dessus comme s'il essayait de voir si la marque pouvait être une cicatrice, mais ce n'était guère le cas.

_ Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?

_ Thorin !

Levant les yeux, Bilbon vit Balin ainsi que les autres nains entrer dans la demeure et le fixer comme s'ils ne pouvaient le croire, derrière eux se tenant Alaric et Alrik qui le regardèrent désoler pendant que Gandalf et un elfe en armure violette leur emboitaient le pas.

_ Thorin ?

_ Il porte la marque Balin ! Il l'a porte ! Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Lui demanda Thorin en se tournant vers le vieux guerrier, tout en désignant le jeune hobbit-nain de la main.

Se rapprochant doucement du garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer comme il paraissait l'être, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait, Bilbon fixa Balin le rejoindre au côté de Thorin et plaçant une main confiante sur son épaule gauche, jeta un coup d'œil dans le dos du petit et ferma un instant les yeux avant de se reculer, tout en approuvant de la tête.

_ Il porte bien la marque ! Approuva Balin avant d'acquiescer quand il vit la dame elfe attraper une chemise blanche et propre qu'elle mit sur le dos de Bilbon, non seulement pour masquer la marque mais aussi pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid à rester ainsi. Vous le saviez ? Leur demanda-t'il en se tournant vers Alaric et Alrik, sur la véracité de ces dires.

_ Bien sûr que nous le savions ! Répliqua Alrik à son attention. Nous l'avons sus moi et mes frères seulement quelques jours après avoir retrouvé Frérin dans la Comté. Bilbon se promenait en bas de pyjama alors que Belladone jouait avec lui pour lui enfiler son haut, c'est en passant devant nous que nous avons aperçus sa tâche de naissance sur son dos au niveau de l'omoplate. Frérin avait été des plus terroriser quand il a vus que nous l'avions reconnus avoua-t'il.

_ Il était devenu effrayant ! Se rappela Alaric en frissonnant à ce souvenir, tout en rejoignant les côtés de Bilbon et se tenant au côté de la Dame elfe. Il nous a fait sortir tous les trois de Cul-de-Sac et nous a juré sur sa tête que si quiconque venait à l'apprendre, il aurait nos propres têtes. Et il était des plus sérieux leur fit-il savoir.

_ Frérin n'a jamais eu le courage de le faire annonça Alrik sur les craintes du Père de l'enfant. Il avait peur que la conscience de Durin n'écrase celle de Bilbon s'il venait à le réveiller leur avoua-t'il.

_ Pourquoi ne l'a-t'il pas fais à sa naissance dans ce cas ? Demanda Bofur sur la question que tous se posait.

_ Parce qu'il l'ignorait ! Rapporta Alaric. Quand Bilbon est née, Frérin et Belladone avaient remarqués la tâche mais celle-ci n'était pas aussi claire et nette qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'en est jamais inquiéter. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque Bilbon eut cinq ans que la marque à commencer à se dessiner et qu'il a compris. Après ça, Frérin ne savait plus quoi faire et il n'a jamais pris le risque de le faire, pas en sachant ce que cela risquait de causer fit-il savoir tout en caressant les boucles du petit.

_ Faire quoi ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dîtes !

_ Bilbon, tu te rappels des récits que ton Père t'a rapporté sur Durin, que le Père du Peuple des Longues-barbes tombait dans un profond sommeil pour guérir de ces blessures et revenir ensuite ? Lui rappela Alaric.

_ Oui.

_ Cela est une métaphore Bilbon, cela veut signifier qu'à chaque génération ou lorsqu'une menace plane au-dessus des nains, le Père revient à la vie par l'intermédiaire d'un Porteur. D'un enfant qui porte dans son esprit, la force et le savoir ancestrale de Durin et des suivants, qui seront désigné par une marque que ce dernier portera. La Marque de Durin. Et c'est toi, Bilbon, que le Destin a choisi pour être notre Durin, celui qui protégera son peuple lui rapporta Alaric.

_ Mais… je ne sens aucune présence en moi… je veux dire, il n'y a personne d'autre avec moi tenta de comprendre Bilbon.

_ C'est parce que Durin n'est pas réveillé Bilbon, il sommeille toujours dans ton corps lui avoua Alrik. D'habitude, lors de la naissance de l'enfant qui est désigné comme le prochain Durin, la Marque qui le désigne comme telle, est assé facile à remarquer, ce qui ne fut pas ton cas et dans le cas précis, le nouveau-né est soumis au Rituel du Réveil lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Le Rituel du Réveil ?

_ Cela consiste à réveiller l'âme de Durin dans le corps du nourrisson pour que celle-ci se mêle à l'enfant, et que, petit à petit, il ne forme tous les deux qu'un aux files des années. L'enfant aura sa propre conscience mais sera lié à celle de Durin lui expliqua Alaric. Mais dans ton cas Bilbon, tenté de réveiller Durin maintenant peut entrainer des risques lui annonça-t'il.

_ Quel genre de risque ?

_ Il y a une raison précise pour que le Rituel se fasse à la naissance du nouveau-né, c'est que Durin est encore profondément endormis et qu'il ne s'éveillera totalement dans l'enfant que quand ce dernier aura atteint sa majorité, tout en ayant contribué avant à partager ces souvenirs et ces connaissances lui rapporta Alrik. Alors que tenté de réveiller Durin quelques années après la naissance de l'enfant, qui n'a pas encore trouver sa véritable place dans le monde et qui est un symbole d'innocent, tu aurais…

_ La force de l'esprit de Durin aurait écrasé ta conscience Bilbon, aussi facilement que si tu avais été du verre fragile qu'une pierre tentera d'aplatir lui avoua Alaric à la place de son frère incapable d'avouer le sort qui pouvait être le sien. C'est pour cette raison que ton Père a fait signer ce contrat stipulant que tu rejoindrais ta famille naine à tes trente-trois ans, espérant que ton esprit serait assé fort pour résister au réveil de Durin lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Il avait peur qu'ils le réveillent quand ils auraient sus pour moi ? Demanda Bilbon tandis qu'il comprenait l'enjeu que sa vie serait à présent.

_ Frérin avait vus comment Thorin, tout comme Thrain et Thror ont agis pour que Fili, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant apprenne déjà la noble tâche d'être le prochain héritier d'Erebor. Alors quand ils auraient appris que toi, une jeune sang-mêlé, renferme dans son corps l'esprit ancestrale de Durin, ils n'auraient pas hésités une seule seconde, Bilbon. Ils auraient réveillés Durin même si pour cela, il devait te faire disparaitre avoua Alaric.

_ Vous n'en savez rien ! Répliqua Thorin contredisant la peur que ces derniers avaient eu et la véritable raison qui avait poussé Frérin, son propre frère, de demeurer loin des siens. Jamais je n'aurais, ni moi, ni mon père et mon grand-père, n'aurions fait cela ! Continua-t'il à l'encontre des deux nains.

_ En êtes-vous sur Thorin ? Pouvez-vous jurés que vous ou vos parents n'auraient jamais essayés de faire du mal à cette enfant ? Pouvez-vous le juré sur votre lignée Thorin ? Lui demanda Alaric sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait mentir en jurant sur sa famille.

Et alors que Bilbon tourna son visage en arrêtant de boutonner la chemise elfique que lui avait donné Dame Aglariel et observa le frère ainé de son Père, attendant de savoir ce qu'il dirait. Mais Thorin resta figer, la bouche à moitié ouverte alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce que cela pouvait et aurait entrainé.

_ Nous ne l'aurions pas fait ! Nous ne l'aurions pas ! S'exclama Thorin avant de quitter les lieux, continuant de jurer dans sa barbe que cela ne se serait jamais produis, pendant que Dwalin le suivit, ombre qui ne quitta jamais ces côtés pour veiller sur son Roi.

_ Il a besoin pour emmagasiner toutes ces révélations et…

_ S'il-te-plait Balin, ne lui cherche pas des excuses qu'il ne mérite guère ! Répliqua Alrik à son encontre tandis que Bilbon s'empressa de descendre de son lit, aidé par Alaric et Dame Aglariel pour lui éviter de tomber par terre. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'auraient pas fait mais il existe tout de même cinquante pourcent de chance qu'ils l'auraient fait répliqua-t'il à l'encontre du vieux guerrier lui clouant le bec.

_ Cessons donc de parler de cela aujourd'hui et allons-nous poser pour pouvoir aller diner proposa Gandalf à l'encontre des nains autour de lui. Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation à tête reposée demain matin leur offrit-il comme possibilité.

_ Vous avez raison Gandalf approuva Elrond avant de se tourner vers ces invités. Je vais vous envoyer Lindir qui vous montrera vos quartiers pour votre séjour à Foncombe leur annonça-t'il avant de laissés ces invités, tout en saluant Gandalf et Dame Aglariel avant de quitter les lieux.

_ Je vais aller déposer vos affaires à la lingerie, mon enfant pour qu'on puisse vous les nettoyer et les rafistoler proposa Dame Aglariel tout en désignant le manteau, la tunique, la chemise et la cotte de maille marquer par le poignard qu'il s'était reçus et de la tâche de sang.

_ Merci.

__ Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien Ma Dame_ remercia Alaric après les remerciements de l'enfant, tout en ayant parlé en elfique et s'inclinant devant cette dernière.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Aglariel souria-t'elle à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Et moi Alaric, Dame Aglariel répondit le nain. Votre nom signifie « Gloire », n'est-ce pas ? _Il vous va à ravir Ma Dame_ lui souria-t'il, terminant en elfique.

_ Merci remercia-t'elle en lui souriant avant de quitter les lieux, après les dernières recommandations donné à Bilbon de ne pas trop forcer sur son bras droit, pendant qu'elle partait porter les vêtements au nettoyage.

_ C'était quoi ?

_ Quoi « quoi » Alrik ? Lui demanda Alaric en se tournant vers son frère, ne comprenant pas.

_ Ces petits sourires et ces paroles simples, c'était quoi au juste ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Tu deviens trop gentil et trop fleur bleu en vieillissant Alaric.

_ N'importe quoi !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chap 13 ;)**

**je mettrais le chap 14 demain pour le nouvel an =D**

**sinon amusez vous bien pour ce soir pour passer la nouvelle année XD**

**bonne fin d'année 2014**

**on se retrouvera en 2015 ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	15. Chapitre 14 Questions et sang-mêlés

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**je vous souhaites d'abord à tous une BONNE ANNEE 2015**

**tous mes voeux de bonheur, de joie et de santé ;)**

**comme promis le chapitre 14 aujourd'hui =D**

**merci encore à mes habituer pour vos coms ;)**

**avec aujourd'hui certaine réponse ainsi que les origines de mes nouveaux perso ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinbella**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Questions et sang-mêlés**

Après que Lindir est emmener la Compagnie s'installer dans les quartiers des invités, les nains s'étaient chargés de poser leurs affaires et d'attendre qu'on viennent les chercher pour le diner, tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de murmurer tout en lançant des coups d'œil à la dérober vers Bilbon. Tous les nains avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce jeune sang-mêlé, le fils de Frérin, n'était nul autre que la nouvelle réincarnation de Durin l'Immortel.

Assis sagement dans son coin, Bilbon tenta d'oublier les regards qu'on lui portait et fixait à travers le balcon de leur quartier la vue imprenable qu'ils avaient de Foncombe, les révélations faites quelques instants plus tôt et tous les tenants de cette histoire. Lui, un sang-mêlé se retrouvait être la réincarnation de Durin. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qui avait poussé Durin à renaitre en lui ?

Bon, d'après ces deux oncles, Frérin n'avait jamais tenté de réveiller l'esprit de Durin dans son corps, qui sommeillait toujours, par peur que sa conscience vienne à le submerger et à l'écraser, lui, son propre esprit, sous la masse des vies antérieurs. Il aurait été plus préférable pour tous que Durin choisisse de se réincarner dans le corps d'un nain de pur-sang, comme Fili ou Kili, ils auraient sus mieux quoi faire avec ça. Mais lui, en cet instant précis, il ne savait guère quoi en penser ?

Surtout aux vus de la réaction de Thorin.

Après avoir quitté la Demeure des Guérisseurs ne cessant de répéter qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait, Bilbon ne l'avait qu'entraperçus au moment où ils avaient été mené à leur quartier, résidence qu'il avait très vite quitté après avoir déposé ces affaires et son manteau. Ne conservant que sa nouvelle épée trouver dans le butin des trolls, sans regarder les autres, Thorin avait immédiatement quitté les lieux, suivant Gandalf, paraissant ne pouvant demeurer dans la même pièce que son plus jeune neveu.

Il n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter ou de lui poser lui-même la question pour savoir que Thorin était mitigé sur celle-ci. Qu'il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il aurait fait s'il l'avait appris plus tôt comme le reste de sa famille et des nains ? L'aurait-il laissé tranquille avec toute son innocence ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui aurait privé cela et tout fait pour ramener Durin ?

D'un côté, Bilbon voulait connaitre la réponse mais d'un autre côté, il n'était absolument pas prêt à le savoir. Il ne voudrait peut être jamais le savoir, tout compte fait ?

_ Ça va Bili ?

Levant la tête vers les deux nains qui vinrent le rejoindre, Bilbon fixa Fili et Kili sans rien dire alors qu'il les regarda s'installer à côté de lui, s'asseyant chacun de chaque côté de lui alors qu'ils se mirent, tout comme lui, à river leur regard sur le paysage.

_ C'est une très belle vue pas vraie ? Lui demanda Kili, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars ? Leur demanda Bilbon de but en blanc, refusant de tourner autour du pot.

_ On voulait te dire que tu seras toujours notre cousin, Bilbon, réincarnation de Durin ou pas lui avoua Fili. Bien qu'on doive t'admettre qu'on est surpris que cela soit toi, on est heureux que ça soit toi lui annonça-t'il.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oui ! A cause de tes origines, beaucoup d'autre nains t'auraient rejetés alors le fait que tu sois la réincarnation de Durin les feront t'accepter lui rapporta Kili.

_ Alors, en d'autre terme, ils me respecteront parce que je serais sa réincarnation et non parce que je l'aurais mérité ? Leur demanda Bilbon sur cette possibilité.

_ Euh…

_ Le plus important, c'est que ta famille te voit tel que tu es, Bilbon annonça Fili coupant l'hésitation de son frère face à la question que leur avait posé leur cousin.

_ Pas tous !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour Thorin, il doit seulement se faire à l'idée que c'est toi la réincarnation de Durin avoua Kili. Et aussi que cela tombe extrêmement bien avec la quête d'Erebor ajouta-t'il.

_ Le signe que même Durin nous soutient dans notre mission approuva Fili. Et ça, il n'y a pas besoin de le réveiller pour savoir que c'était la bonne décision souria-t'il.

_ Et ce Rituel du Réveil ? Il consiste en quoi au juste ? Leur demanda Bilbon curieux.

_ Pour dire vraie, ce n'est pas un très grand rituel, c'est seulement une phrase prononcer dans la vieille langue des nains pour éveiller Durin. Rien de très grand, ni de très cérémonieux, c'est seulement les Anciens qui le rendaient très cérémonial le jour ou l'enfant était découvert admit Kili.

_ On raconte même qu'un des anciens réincarnés de Durin avait été réveillés une cinquantaine d'année après sa naissance se rappela Fili sur ce dont il se rappelait dans les récits qu'il avait lus à ce sujet.

_ Ah, bon ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Eh, bien, on raconte que les parents de l'enfant avaient refusés de réveiller Durin durant sa naissance raconta Kili sur ce qui s'était passé des centaines d'années plus tôt. Et c'était lors d'un combat, la nouvelle réincarnation de Durin a ordonné qu'on le réveille, que l'on réveil Durin alors qu'il affrontait une armée d'orque confia-t'il.

_ Et ?

_ Il parait que cela a été un véritable massacre. Pour les orques, bien évidemment le rassura Kili. Le Réveil de Durin a été si fort et si violent, que sa réincarnation s'est retrouvée comme invincible. D'un coup de marteau, il pouvait envoyer cinq orques dans le décor et les nains ont gagnés la guerre grâce à lui. Même si on rapporta qu'il a gagné une sacré migraine, il était toujours lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Bilbon lui promit Fili. Personne ne t'obligera à éveiller Durin si tu ne le souhaites pas, même Thorin n'ira contre ta volonté et ni nous, d'ailleurs, tiens c'est pour toi lui souria-t'il tout en fouillant dans sa veste et retirant l'un de ces poignards qu'il remit à son cousin.

_ Un de tes poignards ?

_ Oui. Comme cadeau de bienvenu dans la famille et comme cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure ; lui offrit-il, tout en se rappelant que c'était demain que le jeune sang-mêlé viendrait à fêter ces trente-trois ans. J'en ai beaucoup alors un en moins ne fera pas une grande difficulté et il pourrait de sauver la vie. Il est assé petit pour le cacher dans un endroit assé facile d'accès et que personne ne puisse le voir aussi lui admit-il tout en observant Bilbon fixer sa nouvelle arme dans ces mains, qui était de la taille de son avant-bras.

_ Tu pourrais même le sangler autour de ton avant-bras, ainsi il sera à porter de main fit remarquer Kili sur cette possible cachette.

_ Excellente idée petit frère ! Je pourrais confectionner un étui en cuir et l'adapter à ton bras proposa Fili, tout en observant ces sacs avant de se tourner vers son frangin. Et toi ? Tu le lui donnes ton cadeau ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Bien sûr !

Et fouillant dans ces poches, Kili remit une petite bourse en cuir contenant quelque chose à l'intérieur quand Bilbon le soupesa dans sa main quand elle reposa au creux de sa paume. Ouvrant celle-ci, le jeune sang-mêlé renversa le petit sac de cuir et découvrit une petite sculpture de bois s'échouer dans sa main. Celle d'une petite sculpture ressemblant à un cheval. Un poney plus être plus précis.

_ Voilà mon propre cadeau d'anniversaire et de bienvenu ! Je ne suis pas très douer dans les sculptures, Oncle Frérin, ton Père, il m'en faisait beaucoup quand j'étais petit, j'ai appris à en faire après sa disparition lui annonça Kili. Je sais que tu aimais bien ta pouliche alors je me suis appuyer sur elle pour la sculpture et ne t'en fais pas pour elle et les autres, ils ont dus retrouver le chemin de la maison depuis longtemps maintenant lui avoua-t'il.

_ J'aime beaucoup Kili, merci. Merci à vous deux, d'être présent et de me soutenir. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi leur souria Bilbon.

_ De rien cousin ! Répondirent en cœur les deux frères tout en lui souriant.

_ Les garçons ! Vous venez dinés ! Les appela Balin alors qu'un elfe était venu les chercher pour les amener au repas, alors que tous les nains avaient laissés un moment d'intimité aux trois plus jeunes, laissant leur jeune fils de Durin dans les mains de ces deux ainés.

Et tout discutant tous les trois, ils suivirent leurs ainés, après qu'Alaric et Alrik aient tous les deux constatés que leur protégé allait bien, qui suivirent l'elfe, Lindir, si Bilbon se rappelait bien de son nom, droit vers la salle de repas.

.oOo.

Il ne parvenait pas à le croire.

Malgré tout ce qui arrivait et toute cette histoire qui commençait enfin à prendre un véritable sens, Thorin avait encore du mal à se dire que s'était bien réel. Il avait pourtant vus la marque et l'avait reconnu aussi facilement pour l'avoir vu être porter sur les blasons ou les bijoux des enfants de Durin. L'emblème de sa famille inscrit dans le dos du fils de son défunt frère comme une simple tâche de naissance, étant graver au fer dans sa chaire, le désignant comme le futur Durin de cette génération.

La crainte et la peur que Frérin avait éprouvé envers sa famille et pour son fils était pour cette unique et seule raison. Il avait tout fait pour être loin des siens, même s'il avait un souvenir vague d'eux, désirant avoir une vie simple comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, loin de tout danger pour lui et sa nouvelle famille, et tout lui était revenus à la face quand il avait découvert le secret que renfermait le corps de son fils unique.

Il a été terrorisé et Thorin pouvait pertinemment le comprendre, en partie, car si cela avait été son fils qui avait été choisis pour être le prochain Durin, il en aurait été fier et honorer. Mais cela n'avait pas dus être son cas, raison pour laquelle il avait dus faire et signer ce contrat, comme une promesse mais aussi pour couvrir ces arrières. Si sa famille était parvenue à le retrouver et à découvrir la vérité, alors ils auraient été furieux contre lui de ce qui leur cachait et Thorin le savait, il aurait été lui aussi furibond comme ces ainés de ce que Frérin avait fait et le contrat aurait été sa seule chance de sortir indemne de cette affront.

Il ne l'aurait pas tué, bien sûr que non ! Mais il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure à se faire répéter toutes les promesses qu'ils avaient tous jurés et celle de protéger leur peuple surtout.

Bien que Thorin était heureux de savoir Durin réincarner, montrant ainsi que le peuple de Durin finirait par avoir besoin de lui et qu'il approuvait ainsi la quête d'Erebor par sa simple présence, l'héritier de la Montagne Solitaire avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi ? Pourquoi Durin avait-il choisi de renaître à travers le corps d'un sang-mêlé ?

Pourquoi dans le corps d'un nain-hobbit ?

Certes, dans le corps d'un héritier de Durin mais pourquoi en Bilbon ? Pourquoi pas en Fili ou Kili ? Tous les deux auraient été bien plus accomplis dans ce rôle que ce jeune cousin, qui avait été, sûrement, former par les deux gardes personnels de son Père comme un prochain Roi ou conseiller, connaissant tout ce qu'il devait savoir, sans avoir jamais été réveillé. Et maintenant, c'était à lui, sur lui que reposait le choix de réveiller ou pas Durin ?

L'enfant était-il plus nains ou hobbit dans l'esprit ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait résister à la force de Durin quand il serait éveillé ? Pourrait-il faire face à cela et conserver sa propre conscience, se mélanger à celle de l'Ancien Roi ? Est-ce que Bilbon avait assé de résistance pour résister à cela ?

Thorin n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait pas pour l'instant le savoir. Le chemin pour Erebor serait encore long, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir sur la question pendant le voyage, laissant le temps de la réflexion alors qu'il préféra laisser le choix à Bilbon. Se serait lui qui choisirait et déciderait. Thorin se plierait à sa volonté ou il tenterait de le convaincre ?

Se sortant ces idées de sa tête, Thorin suivit en silence l'elfe vers les quartiers qui leur étaient assignés, déposant en vrac ces affaires et sans un regard vers les autres nains, et vers lui surtout, quitta ces derniers et se lança à la recherche de Gandalf avec sa nouvelle épée elfique. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec le Magicien.

Une conversation qui pouvait risquer d'être muscler.

_ Vous me devez une explication Magicien ! Avisa Thorin, terminant par trouver ce dernier à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvant dans les quartiers du Seigneur Elrond, ce dernier en train de se retirer son armure.

Thorin connaissait la politesse et le respect des lieux priver et surtout de la demande d'entrée dans ces salles personnels à leur propriétaire, mais l'Héritier de Durin était si remonter qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer par quatre chemins pour recevoir les réponses à ces questions.

_ Et laquelle, je vous prie Thorin ?

_ Ne jouez pas le malin avec moi Gandalf, vous le saviez ! Vous les saviez pour lui ?

_ Que je savais pour l'enfant, oui Thorin, je connaissais…

_ Ne jouez pas avec vos mots avec moi Gandalf ! Le coupa Thorin, refusant que ce dernier ne se mette à jouer avec son esprit. Vous saviez pour la marque ? Vous saviez que Bilbon, le fils de mon défunt frère, n'était nul autre que la réincarnation de Durin ? Lui redemanda-t'il, bien qu'elle sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Alors voici donc l'origine de l'enfant, ce petit paraissait bien plus fort qu'un simple hobbit fit remarquer Elrond, ce dernier ayant sentis la force émaner du corps de l'enfant qu'il avait aperçus à la Demeure des Guérisseurs.

_ C'est vrai. Bilbon possède sa propre force, mais ce n'est pas celle de Durin, ce dernier n'est pas encore réveiller en lui et il ne pourrait l'être jamais fit savoir Gandalf tout en rivant son regard vers Thorin.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela Gandalf ?

_ Parce que l'enfant l'ignorait, Thorin. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le cachez, j'attendais simplement que Bilbon soit en âge de l'apprendre et il a finis par le savoir la veille de son anniversaire remarqua Gandalf. Il ne me restait plus qu'ensuite de vous l'avouer, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous l'appreniez de cette façon fit-il savoir.

_ S'était la véritable raison, n'est-ce pas ? Pour laquelle il n'a jamais souhaité me l'avouer ? Lui demanda Thorin à voix basse alors qu'il portait, une fois encore, sa main à son cou autour de la chaine qu'il portait.

_ Frérin le souhaitait Thorin, il l'a toujours voulus lui confia le Magicien. Chaque fois que je leur rendais visite après la découverte de la Marque sur Bilbon, Frérin souhaitait vous envoyez un message pour vous dire la nouvelle… mais, votre frère avait peur. Il avait peur du destin qui serait celui de son fils, il n'a fait seulement que pour le protéger, même si cela le tuait de ne pas vous le dire, à vous et à sa famille lui avoua-t'il tristement.

_ Mais je le serais jamais tout cela puisqu'il est mort répliqua Thorin amèrement.

_ Pas tout à fait souria Gandalf avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac en bandoulière pour en sortir un gros grimoire.

Un grimoire que Thorin n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre pour être celui dont lui avait parlé le jeune Sacquet, celui dans lequel son Père avait retranscrit toutes ces notes, toutes ces pensées durant ces vingtaines d'années passé dans la Comté. Le mémoire de Frérin.

_ Comment… ?

_ Il est vrai que Bilbon viendrait à me frapper s'il venait à apprendre que je suis allé dérober le livre son Père, mais aujourd'hui, plus que tout, le petit a besoin d'avoir des réponses à ces questions. Comme les vôtres Thorin et ces dernières demeurent dans ces mémoires avoua Gandalf en ouvrant ce dernier et tournant plusieurs pages du livre pour arriver à plus de la moitié de celle-ci. Et ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela Thorin, Frérin m'avait demandé, indirectement, de veillé sur son recueil et je le connais assé bien pour savoir où se trouve vos réponses lui avoua-t'il avant de chercher le passage qui l'intéressait, le trouvant très facilement.

Et jetant un regard vers Thorin, Gandalf n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se mit à lire le passage qui montrerait à ce dernier les pensées que son défunt frère avait sur la question.

_« Il semblerait bien que le sort s'acharne sur moi et ma famille. »_

_« Après avoir perdus Bungon et Adamanta à cause des loups, il y a de cela plus de dix ans, serait la seule tragédie qui s'abattrait sur ma famille. Mais il faut croire que le destin en a décidé autrement et ne me rappel, à ma bonne conscience, qui je suis réellement. »_

_« Comme le jour que nous sommes appuierait la vérité qui vient de m'être dévoiler : en ce premier jour de l'année des Nains, en ce Jour de Durin, mon fils porte sur lui la Marque qui a finis par se dévoiler à mes yeux. La Marque de Durin, mon enfant n'est nul autre que la réincarnation de Durin l'Immortel. »_

_« Belladone aussi a finis par apercevoir cette tâche de naissance qui a gagné en netteté et facilement reconnaissable pour représenter sept étoiles, une couronne, un marteau et une enclume. Bien qu'elle ne me demande rien, je sais qu'elle curieuse de savoir ce que cela signifie mais bien qu'elle attende que je m'ouvre à elle et ne finisse par lui avouer la vérité, elle attend sans rien me demander. Je ne l'en aime que d'avantage ma courageuse hobbite. »_

_« Et que devrais-je dire de Bilbon, mon cher et tendre Bili ? Ce garçon ressemble trait pour trait à sa mère et j'en suis heureux, mais au fond, je vois à quel point il tient de moi. Cette curiosité, ce courage et cette force de caractère, je peux être fier de mon garçon et je suis sûr que les miens l'en aimeraient d'avantage. »_

_« Comme j'aimerais que Dis et ces fils le rencontrent. Je suis persuadé que Fili et Kili adoreraient le connaitre et le feraient sans nulle douter tourner en bourrique, et je suis persuadé que ce serait mon garçon le plus mature des trois. Comme je souhaiterais que mes ainés, mon grand-père, mon père et mon cher frère puissent le rencontrer pour voir à quel point cet enfant est merveilleux… mais cette découverte m'oblige à ralentir mes envies de rentrer à la maison. »_

_« Oui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire enfin, à présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. J'aimerais tellement leur faire connaitre les deux amours de ma vie mais cette marque… cette marque ne pourra pas permettre à mon fils de grandir dans l'innocence. Les miens voudront le réveiller. Ils voudront réveillés Durin. »_

_« Et mon petit Bili dans tout cela ? Pourra-t'il tenir ? Pourra-t'il résister à la force et la puissance de ces vieux esprits ? Pourra-t'il supporter de ce lier avec ces vies antérieurs et de vivre ces guerres qu'ils ont menés autrefois ? Mon fils pourra-t'il rester lui-même avec tous ces souvenirs en lui ? »_

_« Mon garçon est fort mais sans doute pas à ce point ! Il va me falloir attendre… attendre jusqu'à ce que mon fils devienne adulte. J'attendrais jusqu'à la majorité des hobbits, je verrais bien, si à trente-trois ans s'il est assé fort pour un éventuel réveil mais avant cela, je le ramènerais au mien. Les miens doivent d'abords le connaitre avant d'éveiller en lui l'esprit de Durin. »_

_ Voilà les propres pensés de Frérin lors de la découverte de la marque lui confia Gandalf, tout en ayant refermé le recueil et l'ayant rangé dans son sac en bandoulière. Le jour du Durin, lors de l'année de ces cinq ans, la Marque est apparue avec netteté sur l'épaule arrière de Bilbon et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été mis au courant par un messager qu'on avait besoin de moi dans la Comté. Lorsque je suis allé à Cul-de-Sac, Frérin m'a expliqué la situation et a eu l'idée de faire signer ce contrat, le protégeant lui ainsi que son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa majorité lui avoua-t'il avant que le Magicien ne reporte son regard sur le Seigneur de ces lieux.

Le Seigneur Elrond avait finis par quitter son armure et avait vêtus de ces tuniques elfiques dorés et oranger, regagnant les côtés de Gandalf pendant que Thorin était en train d'encaisser les mots que le magicien avait lus des pensées que son jeune frère avait retranscris dans ce recueil. Celle-ci tournant en boucle dans sa tête, une phrase bien précise.

_« Oui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire enfin, à présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». « Oui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire enfin, à présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». « A présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». « Ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». _

« _Ma famille me manque. »._

Frérin voulait rentrer. Il allait finir par revenir. Mais… Découvrir cette marque, la Marque de Durin l'avait obligé de revoir ces priorités, sa principale était celle de protéger son fils de son destin. Si Bilbon n'avait jamais été marqué du sceau de Durin alors Thorin aurait revus son petit frère depuis toutes ces années, il aurait pu… Mais cela leur avait été interdis, le jour ou la marque était apparus.

Thorin pourrait en vouloir à Bilbon, mais l'enfant n'était en rien responsable de tout cela. Il pourrait en vouloir à Durin l'Immortel mais si ce dernier avait choisi de revenir, c'est qu'il existait une bonne raison, surtout que le Père de leur peuple avait affirmé revenir Sept fois parmis eux. Il était déjà revenu parmis eux six fois, Bilbon était le Septième et le Dernier de ces réincarnations.

Pourquoi choisir Bilbon ? Thorin ne le saurait sans doute peut-être jamais mais s'il avait choisis cet enfant, le fils de son frère perdus, c'est que le jeune sang-mêlé devait avoir quelque chose en lui de fort pour que Durin l'est choisis lui et pas un autre. Il devait seulement espérer pouvoir le découvrir avant la fin de cette quête, si bien sûr, l'enfant désirait toujours demeurer avec eux et poursuivre leur chemin vers la reconquête de leur royaume.

_ Et si nous rejoignions les autres pour diner ? Proposa Gandalf mine de rien, rappelant qu'il était l'heure du repas.

.oOo.

Tout était redevenu à la normale. Enfin aussi normale que pouvait être une Compagnie de nain assis en tailleurs sur des coussins à des tables basses qu'on leur avait installés pour le diner, entourer d'elfe qui les servait, autant de jouer une douce musique à l'aide d'harpe et de flute. La découverte du secret renfermer dans le corps de Bilbon n'avait pas uniquement était entendus des nains, mais les elfes aussi s'étaient mis à s'incliner bien bas devant lui, alors que Lindir lui proposa d'aller s'installer à la table d'Elrond mais le jeune Sacquet avait décliné l'offre, poliment.

Et s'était vite empressé de rejoindre ces cousins, se plaçant d'ailleurs entre Fili et Kili, tout en continuant de parler de chose anodine, comme de ce que Bilbon pouvait forger, pendant que le reste de la Compagnie s'étaient eux aussi installer autour des plus jeunes, s'asseyant au place qui leur était réserver autour des tables basses. Tandis qu'on replaçait une place de plus parmis eux, puisqu'ils avaient comptés Bilbon à la table principale, ils étaient déjà tous plonger dans la découverte de ce qu'on leur servait à manger quand le jeune Sacquet avisa Gandalf suivre le Seigneur Elrond, accompagné par Thorin, tenant toujours dans sa main sa nouvelle arme elfe.

Voyant le coup d'œil que le leader des nains leur porta, Bilbon riva son attention sur ces cousins, pour faire comme si de rien n'était et qu'il ne l'avait nullement vus, continuant de porter son attention sur les râlements des nains autour de lui.

_ Goute ! Juste une bouchée ? Demanda Dori à l'attention d'Ori qui fixait le morceau de chou-fleur qu'il tenait en main, tandis qu'il goutait volontiers à l'un de leur vint.

_ Je n'aime pas la verdure ! Répliqua le plus jeune des frères.

_ Où est la viande ? Demanda Dwalin en fixant les autres nains tandis qu'il cherchait sa viande dans l'assiette de salade qu'on lui avait servie.

_ Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ? Demanda Ori en fixant les autres plats, cherchant une assiette de purée parmis ces derniers, tandis que les autres fixaient avec horreur les salades et autres plats « végétarien » qu'on leur avait servis.

_ C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir. Je ne suis pas vêtu pour un diner fit remarquer Gandalf en suivant le Seigneur Elrond.

_ Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais lui fit remarquer en souriant Elrond à son encontre, le faisant rire alors qu'il avisa Lindir qui s'avançait vers lui.

_ Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, mais… le jeune Durin à refuser poliment de s'asseoir à votre table et à préférer demeurer auprès des siens lui fit savoir son Sénéchal, légèrement inquiet.

_ Bien sûr que Bilbon à refuser, si vous l'inviter à se joindre à vous en tant que Durin, l'enfant préférera rejeter celle-ci plutôt que de permettre cela fit valoir Gandalf à l'encontre du Sénéchal. Peut-être que Bilbon ignore encore toutes les applications mais je sais qu'il préfèrera demeurer lui-même au lieu d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il n'est pas fit-il remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas un destin simple qui attend cet enfant, Gandalf remarqua Elrond à l'attention de son vieil ami. Vous savez pertinemment que lorsque Durin renait, il renait à un moment bien précis dans l'histoire et cet enfant n'est d'autre que la Septième réincarnation de Durin et la dernière. Quelque chose de grand doit arriver pour que l'illustre Père des nains décide d'apparaitre de nouveau fit-il remarquer tout en jetant un œil à Thorin avant d'aviser l'enfant en question.

_ Vous ne mangez jamais de légumes ? Leur demanda surpris Bilbon en s'adressant à ces derniers, surpris de les entendre râler, ne faisant nullement cas des regards des deux Seigneurs et du Magicien porter dans son dos.

_ Bien sûr que nous mangeons des légumes, petit mais avec de la viande ! Répliqua Bofur à son encontre, avant de jeter un œil aux autres autour de lui qui le fixèrent. Je veux dire, Mon Seigneur que…

_ Je t'en prie Bofur, pas de ça avec moi ! Coupa Bilbon refusant catégoriquement, vrillant un regard glacial vers ce dernier avant d'aviser les autres. Cela vaut de même pour vous tous, je suis peut-être la réincarnation de Durin mais je ne suis pas lui, je suis Bilbon Sacquet et uniquement Bilbon, alors ne l'oubliez pas. Et si vous voulez que je vous donne un ordre alors je vous l'ordonne leur fit-il remarquer pour que ces derniers comprennent bien la situation.

_ Bien dis gamin ! Félicita Alrik. Vous allez vous mordre les doigts sur lui, les gars !

_ Alrik ?

_ Ben quoi ?

_ D'accord Bilbon lui souria chaleureusement Balin à l'encontre du garçon qui le lui rendit volontiers, tout en mettant un terme à la dispute qui risquer d'avoir entre les deux gardiens du petit.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre, comme de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet, sachant pertinemment que le sujet « Durin » finirait par revenir sur le plat, le jeune Sacquet n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'ils eurent tous droit à une entrée fracassante de trois jeunes personnes dans la pièce. Dont une personne précisément que Bilbon parvint à reconnaitre comme étant celle qui l'avait amené aux salles des guérisseurs, pour le soigner.

_ Mais qu'est-ce…

_ Faîtes-place ! Ordonna la voix tonitruante d'une naine aux cheveux cuivré qui ne fit nullement dans la discrétion et posa avec fracas, un plat sur la table des nains.

Ces derniers sursautant face au rôtis qu'on venait de déposer devant eux avant de vriller un regard sur les autres plats porter par une jeune elfe et la jeune humaine, constituer de ragout et de pomme de terre cuite, qu'on plaça au côté de la viande.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Leur demanda la jeune elfe aux cheveux d'or, en fixant les nains.

_ On ne vous avez rien demandés fit remarquer Dwalin.

_ Dans ce cas… commença l'elfe tout en se rebaissant pour reprendre les plats quand le cri des nains la stoppa et qu'elle leur lança un regard bleu d'acier, attendant qu'ils le disent.

_ Merci beaucoup Milady de nous avoir amené ces plats la remercia convenablement Balin, lui souriant gentiment, avant d'être appuyer par le reste de la Compagnie qui suivirent les remerciements ainsi que Dwalin, un peu râleur sur les bords.

_ Et vous utilisez vos couverts Messieurs, avec civilité et respect pour vos hôtes ? Leur demanda l'elfe, ne souhaitant guère abandonner les bonnes manières des nains et les foudroyant de son regard de saphir, pour qu'ils obéissent à sa mise en garde.

_ S'il y a quelqu'un que vous devez surtout remercier c'est Aranel fit remarquer la naine cuivré tout en désignant la jeune humaine brune. C'est elle qui a voulus vous rapporter ces plats fit-elle savoir.

_ C'était surtout pour votre blessé avoua Aranel tout en souriant à l'encontre de Bilbon qui inclina de la tête vers elle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Et je sais pertinemment à quel point les nains ne peuvent supporter un repas sans viande, n'est-ce pas Beriana ? Lui demanda-t'elle en se tournant vers la naine.

_ Oh, je t'en prie Anel, je ne suis pas à ce point râleuse quand je n'ai pas un morceau de viande fit remarquer Beriana à son encontre.

_ Non, seulement irritable lui fit rappeler l'elfe blonde à son attention, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Tu vas voir laquelle de nous deux sera la plus irritable quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, Sidhmeldiriel répliqua Beriana, tout en employant le nom entier de sa cousine elfe.

_ Je vous en prie les filles ! Supplia Aranel tout en bousculant son ainée et sa cousine, s'emparant d'une part de viande et de pommes-de-terre qu'elle alla déposer devant Thorin. Bon appétit, Mon Seigneur lui souria-t'elle tout en inclinant respectueusement la tête avant de retourner auprès des deux membres de sa famille, qui étaient toutes les prêtes à en découdre sur le champ.

_ Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie ?

_ Excusez-nous Seigneur Elrond s'excusèrent en chœur les trois jeunes filles tout en s'inclinant devant ce dernier, avant qu'Aranel ne s'empresse d'avouer les faits : C'est seulement qu'il était plus préférable de donner un plat digne des nains aux risques de… disons de les rendre de mauvaises humeurs fit-elle remarquer.

_ Et vous avez déjà vus dans quel état est Beriana quand elle n'a pas sa ration de viande alors… un nains de pure souche et quinze d'un coup… je ne crois pas que Foncombe supportera le choc fit remarquer Sidhmeldiriel à l'attention de son Seigneur.

_ Vous êtes des sang-mêlés, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Bilbon dans un murmure, parfaitement audible pour tous alors qu'il n'avait pas quittés un seul instant les trois jeunes femmes des yeux.

_ C'est exacte mon jeune ami, comme vous l'êtes, vous aussi annonça l'elfe aux cheveux d'or. Je suis Sidhmeldiriel, première fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline et d'Ivorwen, Dame des Dunédains. J'ai 110 ans vint-elle à préciser après s'être présenté en s'inclinant devant Bilbon.

_ Je suis Aranel, deuxième fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline et d'Ivorwen, Dame des Dunédains, et j'ai 50 ans salua la jeune humaine brune en souriant à Bilbon, tout en s'inclinant à son tour avant de tourner son attention vers sa cousine naine.

_ Je m'appelle Beriana, Fille unique de Boran, Poing d'Acier et d'Ioreth la Guérisseuse des Dunédains et sœur cadette d'Ivorwen, et j'ai 55 ans se présenta à son tour la naine cuivré à la suite de ces cousines.

_ Donc encore une enfant !

_ Une enfant qui a été capable de te plaquer au sol, chose que je serais volontiers tenter de recommencer, si c'est ce que tu souhaites Nain ? Demanda Beriana en fusillant Kili de son regard ocre, qui donnait cette impression d'or en fusion, le mettant au défi de la contredire. Et si toi, tu es adulte pour ta race, lequel de nous deux parait le plus mature aux yeux des autres ? Lui demanda-t'elle d'aplomb faisant détourner le regard de Kili qui avisa son frère, ce dernier qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitté la cousine elfe des yeux.

_ Ce que ma chère cousine est en train de vous expliquer, c'est que nous sommes plus humains que notre autre côté, bien que cela soit ma sœur qui a plus le physique d'un être humain, et que nous sommes donc majeur par la loi des hommes leur fit savoir Sidhmeldiriel. Bien que je sois la seule de nous trois d'être majeure des deux côtés de mes parents ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur des « deux côtés » que cela m'empêche de te mettre la pâtée quand j'en ai envie lui fit remarquer Beriana en se tournant vers elle, tandis qu'Aranel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu n'es qu'une…

_ Mesdemoiselles, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

Se tournant toutes les trois vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre, surtout les deux cousines, ces dernières ne purent s'empêcher de gémir légèrement quand elles furent face à Dame Aglariel, qui les fixait, en particulier les deux ainés, de fortes mauvaises humeurs.

_ Pardonnez-les leur attitude Mon Seigneur s'excusa Aglariel à l'encontre du Seigneur Elrond qui leva la main pour la rassurer.

_ Tout va bien ma chère Aglariel, vos nièces mettent toujours du baume au cœur à nos yeux de les voir si vivante lui souria Elrond rassurant aussi bien les trois jeunes filles que leur tante. Je présume que ce bon Glorfindel s'est occuper de faire diversion pendant qu'elles venaient apporter des plats à nos invités supposa-t'il.

_ Vous supposez bien Mon Seigneur, mon ainé me parait certaine fois être le plus enfants des quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire Aglariel sur ce sujet.

_ Glorfindel ? Comme le Seigneur Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline ? Leur demanda Balin curieux, en ayant tilter au titre des deux sœurs mais d'entendre ce nom paraissait remonter certains souvenir de ce qu'il avait lus sur la Chute de Gondoline.

_ Le guerrier d'or qui affronta les dragons et tua un Balroq de Morgoth, qui en est mort avant de revenir parmis nous ? Oui, il s'agit bien de mon cher frère qui malgré tous ces millénaires peut me paraitre toujours aussi enfantin avec ces trois jeunes personnes dans les parages fit savoir Aglariel tout en désignant ces trois nièces de la tête. A présent, mes chéris, peut-être seraient-ils plus respectables que nous laissions nos invités et que vous regagniez vos quartiers, vous pourrez toujours leur parler et faire plus ample connaissance avec eux demain leur proposa-t'elle à l'encontre des trois jeunes femmes.

_ Qui voudrait faire connaissance avec…

_ Nous en serons plus qu'honorer ma tante annonça Aranel, tout en écrasant au passage le pied de sa cousine pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui envenimerait encore plus la situation. Nous vous disons donc à demain, cher nains de Durin souria la jeune femme tout en s'inclinant devant ces derniers avant d'attraper sa sœur ainé et sa cousine, qui la suivirent en protestant alors qu'Aglariel vint à saluer les convives et le Seigneur des lieux avant de rejoindre ces nièces.

_ Elles sont tout à fait charmantes souria Bilbon, tout en avisant ces deux cousins pendant que les autres nains discutaient sur les trois jeunes femmes et leur tante.

_ Elles sont surtout irrespectueuse ! Fit savoir Fili tout en retournant à son assiette.

_ Non mais dîtes moi que je rêve ? Demanda Kili dans un sourire.

_ Quoi donc Kili ?

_ Fili a le béguin Bilbon s'amusa Kili.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu as le béguin pour elle !

_ Laquelle ? Lui demanda Bilbon à l'encontre de son cousin, curieux de savoir sur laquelle il avait flashé, espérant que ce n'était pas sur une en question.

Rien que de penser à ça, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne avant de reporter son regard sur ces cousins, qui n'avaient strictement rien vus, bien trop concentrer, pour le premier à fusiller son cadet et pour le deuxième à sourire narquoisement à son ainé.

_ Tu aurais dus le voir avec Sidhmeldiriel plus tôt, elle l'a mis à terre souria Kili à l'encontre de son jeune cousin, pendant que son ainé le fusilla du regard.

_ Et toi alors avec Beriana ? Elle t'a elle aussi mise à terre !

_ C'est vrai ! Mais elle n'est pas du tout mon genre, contrairement à toi, avec cette jeune Dame elfe, tu ne l'as pas quitté un seul instant des yeux souria Kili à l'encontre de son ainé.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle m'horripile c'est tout et elle m'a manqué de respect et…

_ En clair, elle lui a tapée dans l'œil ! Approuva Kili faisant sourire Bilbon et râler Fili.

_ N'importe quoi !

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**hâte de lire vos com =D**

**encore BONNE ANNEE**

**et a lundi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	16. Chapitre 15 Quand une promesse est faite

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**comme prévus le chapitre 15 aujourd'hui =D**

**petite annonce les choses vont se corser dans ce chapitre pour la relation de certains protagonistes que j'avais mentionner dans des commentaires ;)**

**sinon merci à mes habituels commentateur pour leur review XD**

**et BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Quand une promesse est faite**

_ Celle-ci c'est Orcrist. Le fendoir à Gobelin, une lame renommée forgé par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest, mon clan. Puisse-t'elle bien vous servir espéra le Seigneur Elrond tout en ayant détaillé l'épée et le fourreau elfique que Thorin avait pris comme nouvelle arme avant de la lui rendre.

Epée elfique que le Roi Nain accepta volontiers tout en hochant de la tête comme remerciement, avant que le Seigneur Elfe ne se tourne vers Gandalf et l'épée que ce dernier lui présenta pour qu'il puisse l'identifier.

_ Et celle-ci c'est Glamdrim reconnut Elrond en empoignant le fourreau et dégainant la lame de quelques centimètres de son fourreau pour la regarder. Le Marteau à ennemi, l'épée du Roi de Gondoline. Ces épées furent forger pour les Guerres des Gobelins et je suis persuadé que Glorfindel serait heureux de les savoirs entre de bonne mains fit-il remarquer tout en redonnant ces dernières à leurs nouveaux propriétaires.

Ayant écouté d'une oreille les discussions des deux seigneurs et du magicien à la table principale, Bilbon baissa le regard vers sa propre lame elfique, sortant légèrement celle-ci de son étui, se demandant bien quelle nom elle pouvait avoir reçus.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine mon garçon lui fit savoir Balin tout en ayant avisé son geste, ce dernier assis juste en face de lui. On baptise des épées pour leurs exploits accomplis lors d'une guerre lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Est-ce que cela veut dire que la mienne n'a pas connus de bataille ? Lui demanda Bilbon curieux.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une épée, c'est plus un coupe-papier à vraie dire ; fit remarquer le vieux guerrier.

_ Peut-être pour les elfes mais pas pour moi remarqua Bilbon à son encontre, tout en rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau. Pour moi, c'est une épée et je lui trouverais un nom fit-il savoir tout en se demandant de quel manière il la nommera.

_ Moi je sais, pourquoi pas l'appeler… voyons voir… Lame Scintillante ? Parce que c'est une épée elfique proposa Kili tout sourire.

_ Ou pourquoi pas Dents d'Acier ? Demanda Fili tout en fusillant son jeune frère du regard, n'ayant pas encore digérer ces moqueries sur son « béguin » pour la mi-elfe.

_ Elle n'a rien d'une Dents d'Acier !

_ Comme Lame Scintillante ne fait guère convaincante !

_ Arrêtez donc de vous disputer les garçons ? Demanda Alaric en regardant ces deux derniers. Bilbon choisira de la nommée quand il aura choisis le bon moment et le bon nom pour sa nouvelle arme leur fit-il remarquer pour mettre un terme à leur envie de donner un nom à l'épée de leur cousin.

Mais le jeune sang-mêlé ne fit guère attention au reste de la discussion autour de lui, qu'il reporta son attention sur le repas dans son dos, écoutant d'une oreille ce qui se disait.

_ Comment les avez-vous eux ? Lui demanda Elrond curieux de savoir comment des anciennes épées perdus lors de la Chute de Gondoline avaient-elles pus refaire surface et tombés dans les mains de deux personnes de la Compagnie.

_ Nous les avons trouvés dans un butin de troll sur la Grande Route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des orques rapporta Gandalf sur les derniers évènements dont ils avaient été témoins et victimes.

_ Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est ? Lui demanda gentiment Elrond en rivant son regard sur Gandalf, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette question, dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait d'être poser.

_ Excusez-moi s'excusa Thorin en inclinant de la tête avant de quitter la table et de se placer à l'arrière de ces camarades, s'appuyant sur une colonne tout en sirotant sa bière, sous le regard des elfes présents et du reste de la Compagnie.

_ 13 nains et un semi-homme qui se trouve être l'enfant unique du plus jeune fils de Thrain et portant la marque de Durin, d'étranges compagnons de voyage Gandalf lui fit remarquer Elrond sur l'étrange assemblée qui se trouvait autour de lui, tout en buvant une traitre de son verre de vin.

_ Se sont tous de la maison de Durin fit savoir Gandalf sur le lien qui unissait toute cette compagnie devant eux. Des gens dignes, respectables et étonnamment cultiver, ils ont un amour profond des arts rajouta-t'il bien qu'il ne fit pas cas de voir Nori ranger une vaisselle dans ces affaires ou Bombur se mettre à tout enfoncer dans sa bouche pour gouter les plats devant lui.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas nous jouer autre chose ? Demanda Nori en se tournant vers la femme elfe jouant de la harpe dans son dos, avant de se mettre à préciser sa pensée, tout en se triturant l'oreille. On se croirait à un enterrement ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_ Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda soucieux Oin en ayant parfaitement entendus les termes de Nori malgré le chiffon bloquer dans sa corne auditif.

_ Allez les gars, il y a qu'une seule chose à faire ! Répliqua Bofur tout en se mettant à se lever, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

_ Et laquelle ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, surtout qu'il trouvait parfaitement agréable la musique des elfes.

Et pour toute réponse, Bofur se mit à monter sur la table d'à côté, surprenant ces compagnons alors que Bilbon comprit pertinemment ce que ce dernier avait en tête, comme le reste de la bande d'ailleurs qui n'hésita pas une seconde à le rejoindre à la deuxième phrase. Le jeune Sacquet avait l'impression de se retrouver à Cul-de-Sac quand les nains s'étaient mis à chanter, tout en balançant sa vaisselle dans toute sa maison.

_« Il y a, il y a une auberge tranquille au gué de la colline,_

_Et on y brasse une bière si brune que l'homme de la lune voulait bombance,_

_S'en est pris plein la panse._

_Le palonnier avait un chat qui aimait jouer du violon,_

_L'archet glissant de haut en bas, ça faisait crincrin et puis ronron._

_Quand le chat tripotait de l'archet, le chat voulant jouer tique donc,_

_Une giga réveillé les morts, crincrin et ronron rythmaient sa chanson_

_Et l'auberge fit secouer l'homme de la lune disant : il est trois heures une. »_

Mais Bilbon se dit que cela avait été bien pire qu'à Cul-de-Sac quand la chanson prit enfin fin.

Si les nains avaient été civilisé chez lui, là, ils étaient à la limite d'être grossier et fort mal élever en se mettant à jeter de la nourriture et des couverts dans tous les recoins sous les regards choquer des elfes les entourant. Tandis que Gandalf ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards d'excuses à l'encontre du Seigneur Elrond, pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik n'avaient pas un seul instant quitté Bilbon des yeux, connaissant parfaitement le jeune garçon et sachant pertinemment comment il réagirait à ça.

A leur risque, Alaric et Alrik avaient, durant l'année après la mort de Frérin, chanter les chants des nains pour lui apprendre ces dernières à leur façon… nain. C'est-à-dire avec des plats lancer ou encore de la nourriture comme ce que venait de faire les nains de la Compagnie, et ils s'en étaient très vite mordus les doigts car Belladone était entré dans une fureur sans borne.

Le sermon qu'elle leur avait donné sur leur bonne manière et leur manque de politesse avait été digne de ceux que leur donnait leur mère quand ils étaient jeunes, et ils avaient jurés, tous les deux, de ne jamais refaire ce genre de chose chez d'autres personnes. Ils peuvent le faire chez eux mais pas quand ils sont invités chez des hôtes généreux et ils le savaient, Alaric et Alrik savaient que dans ces moment-là, le fils de Belladone pouvait être comme elle.

Rajouter le sang nain qui coule dans ces veines et ceux qui viendront à attirer les foudres du garçon, risqueraient bien de passer un sale quart d'heure. Et cela serait le cas, les deux oncles pouvaient facilement voir l'orage gronder dans les yeux de l'enfant, ce dernier se retenant de faire une esclandre devant tous, attendant sans doute qu'ils soient de retour dans leur quartier pour leur faire comprendre, haut et fort, sa façon de penser devant leur attitude.

_ Allez Bilbon ! Rejoins-nous ! Chante-nous quelque chose de la Comté ? Lui demanda Bofur tout en avisant le gamin, qui fut vite pousser par ces cousins à se relever et à leur chanter une chanson de la Comté.

Bien trop furieux et ces pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête devant les attitudes que ces camarades avaient à l'encontre de leurs hôtes, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de voir les elfes se mettre à frémir. Se préparer à la prochaine « chanson » dont ils seraient témoins et prêt à se mettre à l'abri si les nains recommençaient à lancer des ustensiles ou de la nourriture, se tenant au pire.

_ Allez Bilbon ! Une chanson de la Comté ? Leur redemanda ces deux cousins voulant connaitre des chants de la Comté.

Et tout en rivant un regard vers Alaric et Alrik, les deux seuls sérieux parmis eux tous, sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait d'arriver aux autres, se mettant à hocher de la tête, Bilbon sut à cet instant précis ce qu'il devait faire. Ils souhaitaient qu'il leur chante une chanson de la Comté et bien soit, il allait leur en chanter une mais celle-ci ne serait guère aussi joyeuse que la leur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon ferma les yeux et laissa le souffle du vent chanter à ces oreilles avant de réciter celle qui lui venait à l'instant à l'esprit.

_« La Maison est derrière »_

_« Le monde est devant »_

_« Nombreux sentiers ainsi, je prends »_

_« A travers l'ombre »_

_« Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit »_

_« Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit »_

_« Brumes et nuages »_

_« Noyés dans l'obscurité »_

_« Tout va se mêler »_

_« Tout va… se mêler »_

Baissant la tête et en reprenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il n'entendait que le son du vent autour de lui, Bilbon rouvrit les yeux pour fixer la Compagnie de nain qui l'observait en silence, comme si cette chanson avait coupé toute envie de rire, surtout à la tonalité que cet air avait donné. Avisant ces deux oncles, le jeune Sacquet sut qu'il avait exactement bien fais, tout en lançant un regard à leur camarade, se demandant bien lequel des douze, ne prenant pas Thorin en compte, allaient remuer le premier.

Ce n'est que lorsque Bilbon descendit de la table que son mouvement sembla ramener les nains à la réalité, ces derniers l'observant ne comprenant pas.

_ C'était une chanson bien triste remarqua Ori annonçant ce que tous pensaient dans leur tête. Les Hobbits n'ont-ils pas de chansons plus joyeuses ?

_ Comme tout le monde Ori mais je voulais éviter de poursuivre votre euphorie fit savoir le jeune sang-mêlé, tout en se mettant à remonter ces manches à la surprise des autres.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Pour que vous arrêtez de choquer ces pauvres elfes Kili ! Je savais pertinemment qu'une telle berceuse vous arrêterait et éviterait plus de casses de votre part. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais me charger de nettoyer tout votre bazar fit connaitre le plus jeune de la Compagnie, se mettant à faire ce qu'il avait dit à la grande surprise des nains de la Compagnie, excepter ces oncles.

Autant que des elfes qui le regardèrent ramasser de la nourriture tombé qu'il déposa dans son assiette avant de se mettre à essuyer les marques sur le marbre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Si j'étais toi Bofur, je me tairais avant que le petit ne vous tombe dessus car croyez-moi, aucun d'entre vous ne souhaite ne le voir dans cet état mit en garde Alaric tout en s'étant levé avec Alrik et ayant rejoint le petit pour nettoyer le bordel causer par les autres.

_ Le voir comment ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nettoie ?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas une bande de cochon qui n'est même pas capable de rester cordiale et civiliser lors d'une chanson quand ils se trouvent invités chez d'autre personne, Ori ! Répondit glacialement Bilbon à l'attention de ce dernier et des autres.

Si Ori était tombé de son coussin, choquer et terroriser face au regard que le sang-mêlé lui lançait, les autres nains restèrent médusés face à sa remarque.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des porcs ! Fit remarquer Dori outré devant les paroles de l'enfant.

_ Et ce champ de bataille Dori, c'est quoi pour toi ? Un terrain de jeu ! Et c'est bien vrai, vous n'êtes pas des cochons, j'insulterais ces pauvres animaux qui sont bien plus propre que vous !

_ Mon garçon…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mon garçon » qui tienne Balin ! Vous vous permettez de critiquer ouvertement les elfes parce que vous vous détestez. Je n'ai nullement l'attention d'entrée dans cette guerre-guerre stupide que vous vous livrez, mais je sais une chose sur la diplomatie et la bonne manière quand nous sommes invités par des hôtes, c'est d'avoir la politesse de les respecter, ce qui n'est pas votre cas !

_ Bili…

_ Il n'y a pas non plus de « Bili » qui tienne Fili ! J'ignore complètement ce qu'instruisent les naines à leurs enfants mais ils ont oubliés la partie « la manière de se tenir à table ou en présence des hôtes », sauf que ce n'est pas le cas chez les Hobbit. On nous apprend les bonnes manières et celle de jeter des couverts et de la nourriture, risquant de blesser quelqu'un n'est pas comprise dans l'apprentissage !

_ Il ne nous avait pas sermonnés à Cul-de-Sac avec sa vaisselle ?

_ Non Nori, je ne vous ais pas sermonné bien que j'en avais grandement envie, j'étais bien trop inquiet pour mes oncles plutôt que de passer mes nerfs sur mes invités, j'étais le plus civiliser d'entre vous. Et sachez ceci : les plus civiliser ici ce ne sont pas vous mais les elfes ! Fit remarquer Bilbon tout en désignant les elfes autour d'eux. Bien que depuis le début ils avaient l'intention de vous arrêter, ils ne l'ont pas fait parce qu'ils sont bien plus aimable et courtois que vous ne l'êtes à leur encontre !

_ Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à demeurer avec eux.

_ Pardon ?

Choquer d'entendre cette voix venir de derrière son dos, Bilbon riva son attention sur Thorin alors que tous les nains s'étaient figés en vrillant un regard sur leur chef. Tandis que les elfes observaient les deux protagonistes pendant que Gandalf s'était relevé de son siège prêt à intervenir à tout moment entre eux.

_ Si nos mauvaises manières te gênent autant, tu n'as qu'à demeurer ici avec eux ou encore mieux, retourner chez toi et reprendre tes deux « oncles » avec toi répéta Thorin tout en désignant les elfes et les deux gardiens du jeune garçon.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais contrairement à vous Thorin, j'ai donné ma parole et je vais m'y tenir, même si pour cela je me mettrais tous vos nains à dos parce que je vous aurais dit le fond de ma pensée répliqua Bilbon à son encontre, ne flanchant pas devant le regard glacial de son « oncle ».

S'avançant vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors que tous restèrent figer et la respiration couper, Thorin asséna ces mots qui vit vibrer l'âme de Bilbon.

_ C'est parce que tu es la réincarnation de Durin que je ne souhaite pas te réprimander pour tes paroles, mon garçon, mais ne pousses pas tes chances car je ne serais pas aussi conciliant la prochaine fois le tint-il au courant.

Et trop choquer pour dire quoi se soit sur le coup, le jeune Sacquet dut laisser l'Héritier d'Erebor se détourner de lui pour reprendre ces esprits alors qu'une terrible vérité sauta à sa conscience.

_ Il avait raison d'avoir peur, vous n'auriez eu aucun scrupule de le faire !

_ Qui ? Faire quoi ? Demanda Thorin d'une voix dure, s'étant arrêté dans son départ à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Bilbon, ne se tournant pas vers lui.

_ Mon Père ! Il avait raison de me maintenir éloigner de vous et de votre famille, et de tout le reste des nains. Vous vous fichez complètement de Bilbon Sacquet, la seule chose qui vous intéresse en moi c'est Durin et uniquement lui, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tant que vous pouvez crier haut et fort que vous avez remis la main sur ce qui vous appartient riposta le jeune Sacquet avant de lui faire une promesse qui scellerait à jamais sa vie et qui vibrerait dans le corps de Thorin. Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir !

Sa promesse donner qui sonnait plus comme une menace, ne fut guère au gout de Thorin qui se retourna et s'apprêtait à charger sur Bilbon, ce dernier l'attendant de pied ferme, refusant de reculer ou de ployer face au regard noir qu'il lui lançait, lui rendant un regard tout aussi glacial. Mais le Maitre Nain fut stopper par Gandalf qui s'interposa entre eux, se plaçant devant Thorin et l'arrêtant d'une main sur la poitrine tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux mis de chaque côté de l'enfant, protégeant leur petit si Thorin parvenait à se défaire du magicien.

_ Si j'étais vous j'éviterais de faire cela Thorin mit en garde Gandalf à son encontre. Car je sais une chose sur les réincarnations de Durin, c'est que ces derniers ont la rancune tenace et que si vous veniez à lui faire du mal, le jour où il se réveillera, vous risquez amèrement de le regretter. Parce que ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire à l'enfant, vous sera rendus au centuple le prévena-t'il.

Sachant pertinemment de quoi parlait Gandalf, connaissant des récités écris par ceux qui avait osé un jour lever la main sur une réincarnation de Durin, ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec d'affreuses représailles du Père des Longues-Barbes. Celui-ci leur avait fait vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce que le tortionnaire ne demande pardon après de longues journées de souffrance causer par la colère de Durin.

Le Père des Longues-Barbes pouvaient pardonner mais sa colère pouvait être immense, tout comme sa vengeance.

Se retirant de la poigne du magicien, Thorin n'accorda pas un seul regard au fils de son frère comme de ces deux gardiens, qu'il donna un ordre au reste de la Compagnie, avisant ces derniers resté toujours figer et silencieux à leur place. Terminant par réagir à son ordre, les douze nains se dépêchèrent de réagir et rejoignant leur leader quitté les lieux, n'eurent pas le courage d'affronter le regard glacial que Bilbon avait, ou seul Fili et Kili, ainsi que Balin et Dwalin comme Bofur lui jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Mais bien trop remonter comme il l'était, Bilbon ne fit pas attention aux regards d'excuses qu'ils lui lançaient, un peu énerver pour celui de Dwalin, le jeune Sacquet se détourna d'eux et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait dit. Nettoyez le bazar causé par les nains.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire cela vous savez ?

Levant les yeux vers la douce voix qui s'était adressé à lui, Bilbon riva son regard dans celui du Seigneur Elrond qui s'était adressé à lui alors que les elfes autour de lui commençaient à rangés.

_ Si. J'ais dis que je le ferais et je tiens toujours parole annonça Bilbon tout en reprenant le nettoyage qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

_ Vous ne devriez pas trop pousser votre bras vous le savez ? Lui demanda le Seigneur Elfe, tout en lui désignant le bandage sur son épaule qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la chemise blanche.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour mon bras, il ira bien. J'ai seulement besoin de me défouler et le nettoyage est un bon défouloir répondit simplement Bilbon tout en reprenant le nettoyage de la pièce, très vite rejoins par Alaric et Alrik alors que Gandalf stoppa Elrond et les autres elfes qui voulaient s'insurger qu'ils nettoient malgré sa blessure.

_ N'essayez pas de le contredire ou de rejeter son offre, Bilbon peut être sacrément têtu et il possède un sacré caractère de ces deux parents, parlementer ne servira à rien prévena le magicien dans un murmure à l'encontre des elfes pour que eux seuls entendent.

Comprenant que l'enfant n'accepterait jamais l'aide des elfes, Elrond fit signe à ces sujets de laisser ces trois derniers s'en charger et quittèrent les lieux alors que Gandalf informa les deux nains qu'il allait voir la Compagnie et se chargerait de gérer ces treize derniers. Hochant de la tête, Alaric et Alrik retournèrent leur regard sur Bilbon qui poursuivait le nettoyage, ne faisant pas cas des dires de Gandalf, pendant que celui-ci quitta les lieux et alla s'occuper de ces idiots de nains.

.oOo.

Il était dans une colère sans borne.

Comment avait-il pus les insulter ? L'insulter lui et lui faire des menaces ?

Ces paroles ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit : _« Mon Père ! Il avait raison de me maintenir éloigner de vous et de votre famille, et de tout le reste des nains. Vous vous fichez complètement de Bilbon Sacquet, la seule chose qui vous intéresse en moi c'est Durin et uniquement lui, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tant que vous pouvez crier haut et fort que vous avez remis la main sur ce qui vous appartient. Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »_

_« Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »_

Ne souhaitant nullement s'occuper ou de repenser à l'enfant, Thorin faillit bien faire jaillir les portes de leur quartier de leur gong alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie le suivait.

_ Thorin ?

_ Je ne souhaite nullement en parler Balin ! L'enfant a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il fera ce que pour quoi il a été choisis et ensuite il pourra rentrer dans le trou qui lui sert de maison cracha Thorin avec véhémence, fixant son regard vers les falaises entourant Foncombe, ne faisant pas cas des autres derrière lui.

_ Il faut dire que le gamin n'a pas tort.

_ Tu l'approuves Balin ? Lui demanda choquer Gloin en se tournant vers ce dernier, comme tous les autres vers le vieux guerrier.

_ Peut-être pas les mots forts qu'il a employé mais il a raison. Bien que nous ne pouvons supporter les elfes, ces derniers nous ont offert le gite et le couvert, la moindre des politesses seraient d'agir en conséquence et ainsi éviter des éventuels problèmes diplomatique fit remarquer le vieux guerrier.

_ Il a raison.

Tous les regards des nains se rivèrent vers Fili qui venait d'approuver les dires de Balin, tout en portant son regard sur le dos de son oncle, qui ne s'était toujours pas tourner vers eux.

_ Bien que nous ne pouvons-nous comprendre ou nous apprécier, les elfes nous ont ouvert leur maison et nous ont accueillis sans poser de question admit le premier héritier de Thorin. Nous aurions pu mieux nous conduire et…

_ Et aller aider Bilbon à nettoyer ! Rajouta Kili. Il n'a strictement rien fais comme Alaric et Alrik, et pourtant se sont eux qui sont en train de nettoyer fit-il remarquer.

_ Vous voulez…

_ Il ne faut pas oublier que le gosse est blessé aussi et qu'il doit tirer sur son épaule en ce moment même rappela Bofur sur la blessure qu'avait Bilbon, coupant la surprise de Nori, alors que les deux plus jeunes frères se fixèrent avant d'annoncer haut et fort :

_ On va l'aider !

_ Vous n'allez nulle part !

_ Mais… Thorin ?

_ Je crois qu'il est préférable que vous demeurez ici répliqua une voix faisant sursauter les nains, alors que Thorin et, Fili et Kili cessèrent leur discussion rivant leur attention sur …

_ Que voulez-vous Magicien ? Lui demanda durement Thorin en fixant l'entrée de Gandalf.

_ Vous dires ce que certains des vôtres ont finis par comprendre par eux-mêmes avant que je vienne n'y ajouter mon grain de sel fit savoir Gandalf tout en avisant Balin, Fili et Kili, ainsi que Bofur avant de vriller son attention sur Thorin. Pour un héritier de Durin, Thorin, vous faites mauvaises impression devant ce dernier car ne penser pas que lorsqu'il se réveillera, vous aurez de grande surprise lui fit-il remarquer à l'encontre du Roi Nain.

_ Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller Gandalf ? Lui demanda Kili en se rappelant de l'interdiction du magicien.

_ Parce qu'il est préférable que vous le laissiez se calmer et ne pas voir d'autres nains dans son champ de vision quand il se trouve dans un tel état fit savoir Gandalf en fixant Kili ainsi que Fili qui étaient prêt à retourner dans la salle à manger pour aider leur cousin, avant de river son regard sur Thorin. J'ignore complètement si vos paroles étaient véritables ou pousser par la colère, mais je sais une chose Thorin, continuer d'agir de la sorte avec lui et vous risquez de le perdre à jamais le mit-il en garde avant de river son attention sur les autres nains. Quant à vous, choisissez de prendre la bonne décision par rapport à l'enfant par vous-même plutôt que de suivre la masse du groupe et, je présume que je vais vous laisser vous calmer Thorin, nous parlerons demain au Seigneur Elrond pour la carte ; le tint-il au courant.

Les laissant réfléchir à ces mots, Gandalf quitta les lieux alors que tous se mirent à réfléchir à ces dires, tandis que Thorin demeura dans son coin, à ruminer pendant qu'il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé et maudissant encore le Magicien de ces coups fourrés.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 15 =D**

**personne ne me frappe surtout XD**

**hâte de connaitre vos avis ;)**

**la suite sera maintenue pour mercredi encore :)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	17. Chapitre 16 Vieille promesse

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**comme tous les mercredi la suite =D**

**merci à **Noooo Aime **, à **Julindy **et à **Luna Lightwood **pour leur review ;)**

**et oui on a bien envie de frapper quelques nains pour leur attitude XD et pour information il y aura encore des tensions entre Thorin et Bilbon, et ça risque de se calmer un peu avant de revenir en force XD et Bili ne sera pas le seul à lui en vouloir ;)**

**sinon dans ce chapitre, on apprend un peu a connaitre un peu plus mes autres perso avec l'apparition d'autre perso du Seigneur des Anneaux =D**

**voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Vieille promesse**

Il n'avait pas très bien dormis.

Il faut dire dormir sur des cousins dure à même le sol de marbre dans la salle de repas qu'ils s'étaient chargés après avoir pris la soirée à nettoyer le bordel causer par les nains, Bilbon fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil quand celui-ci vint à se lever, le réveillant de son sommeil. Se redressant, le dos endoloris, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur en tirant sur son épaule droite et réveillant la douleur de sa blessure, fut quelque peu surpris en voyant une couverture tomber de son épaule.

_ Comment te sens-tu mon petit ?

Tournant le regard vers la voix, Bilbon croisa le regard de son vieil ami, ce dernier lui lançant un doux sourire, tout en étant sagement assis sur le siège là où il s'était tenu la veille lors du repas. Alors que le sang-mêlé vit ces deux oncles dormir non loin de lui, eux aussi s'étaient servis des coussins des repas pour se faire des lits confortables pour dormir, seulement, Bilbon n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être coucher la veille.

_ Bonjour Gandalf, ça peut aller, mon épaule est encore douloureuse mais je survivrais lui promit-il. Et vous ?

_ Je vais bien mon enfant, beaucoup mieux que je pourrais le penser et avant que je ne l'oublie… je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire lui souhaita le magicien gris en lui souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'il se mit à fouiller ces poches à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai ton cadeau pour toi lui avoua-t'il tout en lui remettant un paquet.

Un paquet qui se révélait être un parchemin, une lettre solidement fermer par un ruban avec un sceau runique sur le croisement de fil pour le clore. Quelque peu surpris de constater que le parchemin n'était pas de première jeunesse avec les extrémités noircis et quelque peu déchirer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda curieux Bilbon en détaillant celui-ci dans ces mains prêt à l'ouvrir quand les mots de Gandalf le figèrent sur place.

_ Un cadeau de ton Père.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Bilbon le regarda avec étonnement et surprise, ne comprenant pas ces dires.

_ Ton Père, Frérin, m'a remis ce paquet juste avant son départ de la Comté pour les Ered Luin lui confia Gandalf. Il souhaitait que je le conserve et te le donne à tes trente-trois ans s'il ne revenait pas de cette bataille, comme une sécurité, une promesse, juste au cas où. Ton cadeau se trouve dans la lettre qu'il t'a adressée, dans laquelle il m'a affirmé t'annoncer toute la vérité sur ces origines et les tiennes le prévena-t'il sur ce que refermait le paquet dans les mains du jeune sang-mêlés.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait dans ces mains, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de trembler en sachant que son Père avait écrit cette lettre dans la possible éventualité qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Ce qui avait été le cas et lire ces dernières paroles le rendaient confus et quelque peu indécis de ce qu'il y trouverait, et s'il serait ou non heureux de connaitre les dernières pensées de son Père lui étant adressées.

_ Tu n'es pas obliger de les lires aujourd'hui Bilbon lui fit savoir Gandalf tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. Prends d'abord un bon petit-déjeuner et va ensuite visiter Foncombe, toi qui rêvait tant de la voir lui proposa-t'il ensuite tout en désignant le copieux repas sur les tables basses et la demeure qui les entourait.

Etant quelque peu surpris de n'avoir pas remarquer ces derniers plus tôt, Bilbon prit l'un des coussins qui lui avait servie de lit et s'installa à table, tout en discutant de sujet et d'autre avec Gandalf autour du petit-déjeuner, tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Alaric et Alrik derrière eux, dormant toujours profondément. Eux qui avaient le sommeil léger, paraissaient dormir d'un sommeil de plomb devant sans nul doute sentir l'aura de sécurité que donnait cet endroit.

Quand il eut finis, Bilbon salua Gandalf et s'évertua à aller visiter Foncombe mais la douleur qui tiraillait son épaule l'obligea à revoir ces priorités et alla dans les quartiers donner par les elfes, pour aller chercher ces affaires et ces remèdes. Mais se figeant dans son élan, le jeune Sacquet se rendit compte que cela l'obligerait à recroiser les nains après ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, et ne souhaitant guère les recroiser pour le moment, les mots durs de Thorin tournant dans sa tête, Bilbon se dirigea vers la Maison des Guérisseurs, préférant leur demander de l'aide plutôt qu'aux nains.

Entrant dans la maison qu'il avait quitté la veille après avoir découvert le secret qui sommeillait au fond de lui, ayant cette impression que cela faisait plus d'un siècle, Bilbon constata que celle-ci n'était pas vide comme hier, trouvant la guérisseuse qui l'avait soigné et assisté Oin, Dame Aglariel discutant avec l'une de ces nièces, la plus jeune, Dame Aranel et avec deux autres elfes.

Deux tous aussi bruns et se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, sans doute des jumeaux, portant des tuniques violettes et argentés, discutant en elfique des plantes médicinales qu'ils auraient besoin d'envoyer dans les villages du Nord. Et voyant à quel point ils étaient tous concentrés, se doutant que le sujet devait être des plus sérieux, Bilbon préféra les laisser à leur discussion et repasserait plus tard.

Seulement…

_ Maitre Sacquet ?

S'arrêtant et se retournant vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, Bilbon put constater qu'il s'agissait de Dame Aranel, cette dernière qui avait finis par l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres sur lui. Avisant les regards gris curieux des deux elfes, qui ne devaient être que des frères aux vus de leur ressemblance frappante, ainsi que de l'une des survivantes de la Chute de Gondoline, la Dame Aglariel qui avisa facilement la façon dont il tenait son bras droit, n'ayant aucun doute sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

_ Votre épaule vous fait encore mal mon enfant ? Lui demanda la Dame elfe en se rapprochant de lui, suivis par sa jeune nièce.

_ Je pense avoir trop tiré hier soir confessa Bilbon tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer quand la Dame elfe toucha son épaule pour constater par elle-même ces dires.

_ Je peux me douter avec ce que j'ai entendus hier, suivez-moi, je vais vérifier cela.

_ Vous en avez entendus parler ?

_ Tout Foncombe le sait mon jeune ami, la façon dont vous avez sermonnés vos compagnons et tenus tête au Fils de Thrain et Héritier d'Erebor. Vous avez un sacré tempérament pour lui tenir tête lui souria l'un des jumeaux elfes qui se tenait juste à côté d'Aranel. Je suis Elrohir, Fils d'Elrond et voici mon frère, Elladan se présenta-t'il lui et son frère à l'encontre du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Bilbon Sacquet… A votre service les salua-t'il à la manière dont lui avait appris ces deux oncles. Encore désolé pour l'attitude de mes camarades de la veille, ils sont très… enthousiastes quand ils chantent une de leur chanson leur avoua-t'il espérant que celle-ci suffirait comme excuse.

_ Cela a au moins eu le mérite de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans tout Foncombe souria amusé Elladan, en faisant levé les yeux de son ainé.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela mon enfant, vous n'êtes pas responsables de leur attitude et vous n'avez pas à vous excusez à leur place lui fit remarquer Dame Aglariel tout en l'ayant fait asseoir sur l'une des lits et déboutonner son chemisier pour aller constater de l'état de la cicatrice sous le bandage. Votre blessure est un peu rouge, je vais vous remettre de l'onguent cicatrisant et vous refaire un nouveau bandage, et vous priez de faire le moins possible de mouvement avec votre bras droit, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance alors continuez dans cette direction lui souria-t'elle tout en refaisant le nouveau bandage après avoir déposé la compresse sur la blessure refermer.

_ Alors ? Il parait que c'est aujourd'hui votre anniversaire ? Lui demanda curieuse Aranel en s'asseyant à ces côtés, rendant Bilbon quelque peu mal à l'aise d'être assise aussi près au côté d'une femme qui hocha toute fois la tête pour confirmer ces dires. Joyeux Anniversaire alors lui souhaita-t'elle chaleureusement, tout en le surprenant lorsqu'elle vint à déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le rendant encore plus rouge qu'il n'était.

_ Voyons Aranel, n'effraie pas notre petit ami s'amusa Elrohir en souriant à l'encontre du plus jeune d'entre eux. Il a tourné aux pivoines le pauvre fit-il remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai contredit Bilbon, tentant de reprendre le contrôle des battements frénétiques de son cœur.

_ Voulez-le laissez tranquille les garçons ? Leur demanda Dame Aglariel en vrillant son regard azur sur les jumeaux à leur côté. Vous n'aviez pas à vous charger d'un entrainement ce matin ? Leur demanda-t'elle ensuite.

_ Exact ! Glorfindel et les filles devraient sans nul doute être en train de nous attendre fit remarquer Elladan à ce propos, tout en se tournant vers son ainé. Nous pourrions ainsi inviter les nains à se joindre à nous pour cet entrainement vint-il à préciser pour un éventuel parti de croiser le fer avec ces derniers.

_ Cela serait une bonne idée mon frère accepta volontiers Elrohir avant de tourner un regard vers la tante et la nièce. J'ai surtout entendus ouïe dire que Diriel et Beria avaient bien envies d'affronter deux nains en particulier s'amusa-t'il faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune femme alors que la Dame elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces faits.

_ Il semblerait que mes chères nièces s'intéresseraient enfin à quelqu'un s'amusa Aglariel en rivant son attention sur Aranel qui rougit légèrement tout en levant les yeux au ciel, devant l'incompréhension totale du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Diriel a surtout envie de trancher les tresses d'un nain alors que Beria veut sans doute se mesurer à tous pour leur mettre un peu plus de grain dans la tête fit savoir Aranel à ce sujet.

_ Raison de plus pour ainsi invité les nains à se joindre à nous admit Elrohir. Nous pourrons ainsi leur proposer d'affronter nos chères dames pour ceux qui le désirent fit-il remarquer.

_ Tout a fait d'accord hocha Elladan. Allons-y dans ce cas !

Et la seconde suivante, ils avaient tous les deux quittés la Maison des Guérisseurs pour aller chercher les nains et leur proposer de se joindre à eux pour les entrainements, alors que Dame Aglariel riva son regard vers sa plus jeune nièce qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Toujours assise au côté de la jeune réincarnation de Durin.

_ Tu ne les suis pas Aranel ? Pour tenter d'éviter les casses avec ta sœur et ta cousine, elles seront bien capable de battre ces nains lui demanda la tante à sa nièce curieuse, en la regardant.

_ Pour cette fois, je vais rester à l'écart et laisser Elladan et Elrohir gérer la situation. Puisqu'après tout, se sont eux qui ont lancés l'idée fit-elle remarquer. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, surtout si Oncle Glorfindel sont avec eux, je crois bien qu'il va plus attitrer la curiosité des nains et les intimider souria-t'elle sur la réaction que ces derniers pourraient avoir en se tenant si près de cette légende qu'était son oncle dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas trouver un endroit pour toi et Bilbon pour être tranquille pour assister à toute la scène ? Lui demanda Aglariel tout en désignant le jeune nain-hobbit à ces côtés. Je vais aller préparer certains remèdes et baumes pour nos chères amis, si ces derniers venaient à se blesser durant l'entrainement. Connaissant Diriel et Beria, il y a de très grande chance ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer tout en allant préparer son sac de guérison.

_ Bonne idée Tante Aglariel ! Approuva Aranel tout en se levant du lit et attrapant la main gauche de Bilbon, l'entraina dans son sillage. Venez Bilbon ! Je connais un endroit parfait pour les voir sans être vue, il ne faut surtout pas rater cela ! S'amusa-t'elle à l'éventuelle perspective de voir cet entrainement de loin.

Le faisant traverser de nombreux corridors et pont, ainsi que de gravir quelques escaliers, Aranel mena Bilbon sur l'une des corniches qui faisait office de balcon des plus hautes demeures de Foncombe et d'où on avait une vue imprenable sur le terrain d'entrainement. De là où ils étaient placés, ils pouvaient facilement les voir et les entendre alors que ces derniers ne pourraient pas les apercevoir tant qu'ils ne lèveraient pas la tête.

Reconnaissant les silhouettes de Dame Sidhmeldiriel et de Beriana, Bilbon put voir qu'elles suivaient les instructions d'un haut elfe dont la crinière blonde brillait sous le soleil et la tunique bleuté qu'il portait, alors qu'une longue épée reposait dans son fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Un elfe que le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait pas encore rencontré mais dont l'identité fut des plus faciles à deviner.

_ C'est lui ? Le Seigneur Glorfindel ? Lui demanda Bilbon, s'asseyant au côté d'Aranel, n'ayant aucune crainte de laisser ces jambes battre librement l'air au-dessus du vide, ou plutôt du toit de la demeure quelques mètres plus bas.

_ Oui. Mon Oncle peut paraitre difficile d'aborder avec l'air qu'il aborde mais il est l'un des elfes le plus ouvert que je connaisse lui avoua Aranel en observant les membres de sa famille plus bas. Il a toujours veillé sur moi, ma sœur et notre cousine avec notre tante à la mort de nos parents lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien lui promit Aranel. Après tout, toi aussi tu as perdus tes parents, moi et ma sœur avons eu plus de chance de les avoir connus aussi longtemps admit-elle.

_ Combien de temps ? Depuis qu'ils sont morts ?

_ Plus d'une vingtaine d'année que mes parents et ma tante sont partis, terrassés lors d'une embuscade d'orque lors d'une patrouille dans les Monts Brumeux. Quelques temps avant que Boran, le père de Beria ne décède sur le champ de Bataille d'Azanulbizar à son tour ; avoua Aranel tristement.

_ Mon Père aussi est mort à Azanulbizar, tué par Azog rapporta Bilbon tristement. Jusqu'à il y a plusieurs jours, je ne savais pas de quelle façon il était tombé sur le champ de bataille, mes Oncles Alaric et Alrik n'ont jamais voulus me le dire, pour me préserver surement. Ma Mère est tombée l'année suivante en tentant de sauver des hobbits lors de l'épidémie qui s'est abattus pendant l'hiver rajouta-t'elle.

_ Il faut croire que nous, les sang-mêlés, n'avons guère de chance concernant les proches que nous perdons souria ironiquement Aranel à son encontre alors que ces yeux brillaient de tristesse, tandis qu'elle reporta son regard sur le terrain d'entrainement, un vrai sourire ironique aux lèvres. Tiens ! Il faut croire qu'Elrohir et Elladan sont parvenus à convaincre vos amis de se joindre à eux fit-elle remarquer tout en pointant du doigt le terrain.

Vrillant son regard sur eux, Bilbon put constater qu'elle disait vrai. Les deux frères et fils du Seigneur Elrond rejoignirent les deux sang-mêlés et le Haut-Elfe de Gondoline, très vite suivis par la Compagnie de nain. Ces derniers menés par Fili et Kili qui paraissaient être les plus enthousiastes de tous alors que le jeune Sacquet vit ces deux oncles Alaric et Alrik allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin pour observer la scène tranquillement. Tandis que les autres détaillaient les lieux alors que Thorin, rester quelque peu à l'écart, fixait ces neveux en train de faire causette avec les deux sang-mêlés.

_ J'ai reçus un cadeau de mon Père.

Autant à la surprise d'Aranel, Bilbon se demandait pourquoi il en avait parlé mais une envie soudaine l'avait poussé à dire ces mots et surtout, pour trouver ou recevoir l'autre point de vue d'un sang-mêlé qui, aussi, savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait.

_ Comment ? Lui demanda-t'elle ne comprenant pas.

_ De Gandalf. Mon Père lui aurait mis ce paquet avant son départ d'Azanulbizar, comme une sécurité juste au cas où s'il ne revenait pas pour me le donner à ma majorité expliqua-t'il tout en sortant le paquet de la poche de la tunique qu'il avait revêtus le matin même, après que Gandalf le lui avait reporté de ces affaires.

_ Et tu as peur de l'ouvrir ?

_ Je souhaite tellement l'ouvrir mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. Je sais qu'il a fait tout cela pour me protéger depuis le jour où il a sus ce que je serais obligé de devenir celui que tous veulent que je sois, mais… je suis effrayé de la lire lui avoua Bilbon n'ayant nullement peur d'avouer ces craintes.

_ Je peux le lire si vous le souhaitez ? Lui proposa Aranel tout doucement.

Vrillant son regard dans le sien, Bilbon ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il y trouva mais la lueur qui luisait dans ces yeux, le réconforta et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui tendre le paquet de son Père donné par Gandalf. Lui rendant son sourire, Aranel prit doucement le paquet et tout aussi délicatement défit le sceau et retira le ruban qui entourait le paquet, ouvrant la lettre replier, dévoilant un autre petit paquet cadeau qu'elle déposa dans la main du jeune sang-mêlés avant de river son attention sur la lettre en elle-même. Celle-ci comportant plusieurs pages écrites de parchemin.

.oOo.

Ils étaient en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner le plus calme possible quand ces deux elfes étaient venus leur proposer de s'entrainer avec eux.

Thorin n'avait jamais vus de toute sa vie de nain aussi silencieux en mangeant sauf quand ils étaient témoins d'une mauvaise nouvelle ou du décès d'un proche, sachant pertinemment que sa Compagnie essayait de rattraper leur grossièreté de la veille. S'étant tous excuser ou plutôt certains des nains qui s'excusèrent pour leur attitude des autres, surtout Fili et Kili, quand le Seigneur Elrond était venu les rejoindre avec Gandalf pour le petit-déjeuner après que les nains avaient entendus rapporté par Alaric et Alrik, après que ces derniers aient finis par se réveiller, que Bilbon avait passé toute la soirée à nettoyer le bazar avant de tomber de fatigue sur la table.

Remarquant que quelques minutes plus tard que leur petit protéger avait finis par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, et utilisant certains des couffins qui avaient servis de siège pour la Compagnie, ils lui avaient fait un lit de fortune dans la cour et l'avait couché. Les deux frères avaient tous les deux finis de nettoyer avant de se coucher à leurs tours quelques heures après. Kili leur avait demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas ramenés Bilbon dans leur quartier pour qu'il puisse et dormir, et ces deux derniers avaient répondus qu'ils auraient eu de sacré surprise, si celui-ci s'était réveillé entourer par les nains dont il avait sermonné quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils auraient eu droit à un réveil brutal si le jeune Sacquet avait pensé que s'était eux qui étaient venus le chercher pour le coucher.

Gandalf les avait ensuite tous rassurer en leur disant que Bilbon était partis à la découverte de Foncombe depuis un petit moment et qu'il devrait attendre le repas du midi ou du soir pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de lui. Et sa remarque fut bien plus adresser à Thorin surtout quand ce dernier avisa le regard que le Magicien lui lançait, le leader de la Compagnie ayant encore du mal à encaisser les dires de son « neveu », surtout cette promesse qui continuait de tourner dans sa tête.

_« Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »_

Il fallait croire que ces quelques jours passé à tenter de laisser tous ces préjugés et toutes ces vieilles douleurs de côtés, en tentant d'apprendre à connaitre le fils de son frère cadet n'avait servis à rien. Se doutant qu'il devrait recommencer à nouveau au début avec lui, si celui-ci voulait toujours les aider à récupérer Erebor aussi, lui qui était beaucoup plus intéresser pour découvrir la demeure elfique que de tenter de parler avec lui ou le reste des nains de la Compagnie.

Est-ce qu'il l'écouterait aussi ? Cette question tournait dans la tête de Thorin sur la possible évidence qu'il ne voudrait pas écouter les dires de l'enfant, préférant demeurer sur ces idées et ne rien changer.

C'est sur cette idée sombre que les deux elfes aussi semblable l'un que l'autre, sans doute des jumeaux, étaient venus les aborder.

_ Bonjour à tous !

_ Bonjour les garçons salua Elrond en souriant à l'encontre des deux elfes, tandis que Gandalf hocha de la tête vers eux. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de superviser l'entrainement avec les autres ? Leur demanda-t'il en les avisant tous les deux.

_ Nous y allions mais nous sommes venus demander à nos invités, s'ils désiraient venir s'entrainer avec nous ? Leur demanda l'un des deux elfes en se tournant vers eux.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Cela nous fera du bien accepta Balin en se tournant vers ces camarades attendant de savoir ce qu'ils en disaient, surtout vers Thorin. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les gars ?

_ J'aimerais bien me mesurer à un elfe en particulier, si c'est possible ? Demanda Fili tout en rivant son regard vers les deux elfes, alors que Kili à ces côtés se mit à rire avant de grogner quand il se reçut un coup de coude dans les hanches.

_ Cet elfe en particulier ne serait pas une charmante elfe aux longs cheveux d'or et aux prunelles de saphir qui vous aurait mis à terre Prince Fili ? Lui demanda amusé le deuxième elfe faisant rougir ce dernier alors que son frère cadet était reparti dans une crise de fou rire.

_ Je crois bien que notre chère Diriel serait plus que ravie de se mesurer réellement à lui souria le premier elfe. Je suis Elrohir, Premier Fils du Seigneur Elrond, et voici mon frère jumeau, Elladan se présenta-t'il tout en désignant l'autre elfe à ces côtés qui salua les nains.

Bien évidemment, savoir que les nains avaient à faire aux deux fils d'Elrond pouvaient être surprenant, mais pas aussi étonnant qu'ils pouvaient le penser surtout en connaissant le calme dont faisait preuve le Maitre des lieux envers ces invités. Se présentant tous les uns après les autres, par moindre politesse, excepter Thorin qui n'avait pas besoin d'être présenté, les deux fils sachant pertinemment à qui ils avaient à faire, les elfes jumeaux finirent par invités les nains à les suivre pour les mener là où se déroulait l'entrainement.

Et c'est là qu'ils virent les deux jeunes sang-mêlés, Dame Sidhmeldiriel et Dame Beriana, s'affrontant l'une contre l'autre dans un entrainement, sous les conseils d'un elfe qui paraissait étrangement semblable à la demi-elfe dans un coin du terrain d'entrainement, encore très peu utiliser à cet heure de la matinée. De longs cheveux blonds doré qui recouvrait ces épaules et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, portant une tunique tout aussi bleu alors qu'une longue épée elfique était rangée dans son fourreau, accrocher à sa taille.

Dès qu'ils virent tous les trois l'arrivée des deux Fils d'Elrond, les deux femmes cessèrent de s'affronter et se tournèrent vers les deux Seigneurs, s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux tout en les saluant en elfique. Tandis que l'autre elfe, le grand blond salua Elrohir et Elladan de la tête, que ces deux derniers répondirent avant de désigner le groupe de nains qui les suivaient.

_ Nous avons pensés invités nos convives à se joindre à nous pour l'entrainement, il y a d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux qui meure d'envie de se mesurer à l'une d'entre vous souria Elladan tout en désignant de la tête Fili qui n'hésita pas à se rapprocher d'eux avec son cadet.

_ C'est exact ! Je souhaite me mesurer à vous réellement, ainsi nous verrons de qui de nous deux peut surprendre l'autre défia Fili en s'avançant devant la Dame Sidhmeldiriel et se tenant à plusieurs mètres devant elle.

_ C'est un défi que je ne peux refuser ! Fit savoir la jeune elfe en vrillant son regard bleu sur Fili avant de se retourner vers l'autre elfe blond derrière elle. A moins que…

_ Tout va bien ma chère Diriel le rassura ce dernier. J'ai hâte de te voir affronter un adversaire dont tu ne connais aucune botte ou aucune feinte lui fit-il remarquer en souriant tout en avisant le nain blond, tout en ayant conservé une main lâche sur la garde de son épée.

_ Etes-vous…

_ Il semblerait mon cher ami que les elfes et les hommes ne soient pas les seuls à avoir entendus ton exploit à Gondoline fit remarquer Elladan à l'encontre de son camarade, tout en désignant le vieux guerrier nain qui n'avait pu finir sa question, bien trop stupéfié de se savoir en présence d'une telle légende.

_ Je suis bel et bien Glorfindel de Gondoline, Capitaine de la Maison de Fleur d'Or, qui a lutté face aux démons et au dragon, Tueur de Balroq, qui fut tué et ramener à la vie à Valinor leur fit savoir l'elfe blond en observant chacun des quinze nains se trouvant face à lui. Je suis étonné que des nains connaissent ma vieille histoire, vous qui appréciaient guère les elfes fit-il remarquer quelque peu surpris en baissant la tête d'un côté.

_ Vous avez tués combien de dragon ? Lui demanda impressionner Ori de se savoir devant une des légendes elfiques, alors que les plus vieux d'entre eux observaient l'elfe comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être réels ou bien avec une fascination surprenante.

_ J'en ai affronté surtout lors de Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables, la Cinquième et dernière bataille de la Guerre du Beleriand, la dernière avant Gondoline confia Glorfindel. Affronté mais pas les tuer, leurs écailles étaient solides et nombreux étaient leur race, j'ai tué le Balroq lorsque ce dernier et la troupe d'orque qui nous ont tendus une embuscade quand nous emmenions les réfugiés par le défilé de Cirith Thoronath. C'est là-bas que je suis tombé avoua-t'il.

_ J'en fais encore des cauchemard.

Quand ils se retournèrent tous à l'entente de cette voix, tous virent Dame Aglariel s'avancer vers eux, tenant un sac en bandoulière qu'elle posa sur l'un des bancs, ne lâchant jamais son frère ainé des yeux.

_ Je me rappelle encore des cris et des pleurs, des orques tentant de nous décimer jusqu'au dernier alors que non loin de nous, tu affrontais le Balroq, seul contre lui. Je ne pouvais cesser d'espérer que tu survivrais au combat contre cet adversaire redoutable quand je me suis rappelé Echtélion lui avoua-t'elle avec des larmes brillant dans ces yeux.

_ Echtélion ? Demanda Alaric en se rappelant avoir lus son nom quelque part. N'est-ce pas l'un des Capitaines d'une autre des maisons de Gondoline qui est tombé face à un Balroq ? Leur demanda-t'il à l'attention des elfes.

_ Echtélion de la Source qui défendait la Septième Porte de Gondoline approuva Elrohir à l'attention du nain en lui souriant. Il était un ami proche de Glorfindel, Nathaniel et Aglariel ajouta-t'il.

_ Il n'a pas tué un simple Balroq. Il a tué Gothmog, le Prince des Balroq et le plus puissant de sa race. Il était connu, avec Sauron, le Seigneur du Mordor, comme l'un des lieutenants de Morgoth ; rajouta Elladan pour plus de précision.

_ Je me souviens encore de son combat homérique contre lui. Du sourire qu'il abordait alors qu'il entraina le démon avec lui dans sa chute, tombant dans le précipice jouxtant la ville se souvint Aglariel des images de la Chute de Gondoline qui défilaient devant ces yeux et la rendit fragile aux yeux tous, alors que les milliers d'années qu'elle avait s'abattaient sur ces frêles épaules. Et toi, parmis tous, tu tiens tête face à ce Fléau alors que, grâce au ciel, le Seigneur Thorondor et ces aigles géants viennent nous prêter main forte et nous protège contre les orques. Et alors que le combat est finis et que des vies ont été sauvés, tu n'es plus là, ni toi, ni le Balroq parce que vous êtes tous les deux tombés dans le précipice. C'est Thorondor qui nous t'a ramené à nous, ton corps briser. Je me rappelle encore lorsqu'il t'a ensevelit sous un monticule de pierre alors qu'il nous sommait de continuer la route et de nous mettre en sécurité. Ce n'est que des centaines d'années bien plus tard que nos chemins ont finis par se recroiser souria-t'elle mélancoliquement à l'encontre de son ainé.

_ Je suis encore désolé d'être partis aussi longtemps, ignorant même pourquoi les Valars m'ont donnés la possibilité de revenir s'excusa encore Glorfindel en s'approchant de sa sœur, posant ces mains autour de son visage. Mais je n'ai pas l'attention de partir ou que ce soit à présent, tu vas devoir me supporter encore de nombreuses années lui promit-il tout en lui souriant chaleureusement.

_ J'ai hâte de voir cela dans ce cas accepta volontiers la sœur, répondant à son sourire.

_ A ce propos Aglariel, ou sont Aranel et Bilbon ? Ils ne t'ont pas accompagnée ? Lui demanda surpris Elladan en ne voyant pas les deux jeunes sang-mêlés accompagnés la Dame elfe.

_ Bili ?

_ Il va bien ?

_ L'enfant va bien rassura Aglariel à l'encontre des deux cousins du petit, tandis que ces deux protecteurs s'étaient rapprochés d'elle pour avoir plus de renseignement. Il avait un peu trop tiré sur son épaule mais rien de très grave. Aranel à emmener Bilbon se promener autour de Foncombe sur sa demande annonça-t'elle, masquant ainsi que ces deux derniers devaient se trouver dans des niveaux supérieurs, les observant de loin pour regarder les futurs duels donner entre les deux sang-mêlés et les nains.

A l'entente que le jeune garçon avait trop tirée sur sa blessure pour s'occuper du ménage firent grogner les deux Oncles devant leur incompétence à voir si l'enfant avait mal quand il s'était chargé de nettoyer le bordel commis par les autres nains. Alors que ces derniers n'en menaient pas large en apprenant que le petit avait risqué de se rouvrir sa blessure pour s'occuper des bêtises qu'ils avaient causées, surtout qu'ils savaient que s'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, ils avaient bien forcés.

_ Et si nous revenions à notre petit duel ? Demanda Elrohir en rappelant à tous la véritable venue des nains. Et si vous nous faisiez l'honneur de ce petit échauffement les enfants ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en se tournant vers l'ainé des Prince nains et la jeune Dame elfe.

_ Avec plaisir ! Souria Diriel faisant tournoyer ces deux épées et allant se placer sur le terrain, attendant sagement que son futur adversaire vienne la rejoindre. C'est quand il veut Sa Seigneurie ? La défia-t'elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ Vous allez voir ce qu'il vous dit Sa Seigneurie mit en garde Fili tout en prenant ces deux épées naines dans ces mains et s'avançant vers cette dernière.

_ Attendez une minute !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dwalin ?

_ Où est passé Thorin ?

Balin et Dwalin observèrent autour du terrain à la recherche de ce dernier, constatant comme les autres que celui-ci n'était plus avec eux, s'étant sans doute éclipser quand les autres étaient bien trop concentré sur les elfes et les sang-mêlés.

_ Quelle tête de pioche celui-là ? Il a dus aller chercher le gamin et parlez avec lui ! Fit remarquer Dwalin sur ce que tous avaient pensés à l'absence de leur leader quand ce dernier avait sus que le petit était quelque part dans les parages.

_ Nous allons nous chargez de le retrouver annonça Balin à l'encontre des autres.

_ Il serait mieux que…

_ Il est préférable que vous restiez là tous les deux Alaric fit remarquer Dwalin d'une voix dure. Si l'enfant ne veut peut être pas nous voir, Thorin ne souhaite nullement vous voir tous les deux. Cela mettra moins de pression dans l'air rajouta-t'il.

_ Pour qui ? Pour Thorin ou Bilbon ?

_ Nous essayerons de les ramener tous les deux dans de bonne conditions promit Balin à l'encontre des deux frères, très protecteur envers l'enfant. S'il-vous-plait, faites-nous confiance ?

_ Au moindre crie de Bilbon, on intervient fit savoir Alaric alors que son frère ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que le vieux guerrier et son frère quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement.

Laissant ainsi les autres porter leur attention sur le futur duel opposant Fili à Sidhmeldiriel.

_ Je vous prie Milady, les femmes d'abord offrit Fili narquoisement à l'encontre de cette dernière, insistant pour qu'elle charge la première.

_ Comme vous le souhaitez ! Accepta volontiers Diriel qui lui lança un sourire ironique avant de charger.

Chargeant de front, Fili se tint prêt à la recevoir comme il se doit mais la mi-elfe vint à le surprendre quand elle feinta, partant sur le côté attrapa d'une de ces mains. Celle de gauche pour être plus précis, la tordant en le faisant lâcher son arme et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, lui fit un croche-pied et le fit tomber sur le dos sous les rires de Beriana, les sourires des autres elfes alors que le reste des nains voguaient entre le rire, sourire et la consternation.

_ 1 pour la sang-mêlé ! 0 pour le prince nain !

Comptabiliser les scores énerva encore plus Fili qui se sentait être ridiculiser et s'empressant de se relever, se félicita pour que Thorin ne se trouvait pas là, chargeant cette fois-ci la mi-elfe, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de l'avoir une troisième.

Mais comme le disait un vieux dicton : « Jamais deux sans trois ».

* * *

**Et voilà ;)**

**alors qu'en dîtes vous ?**

**pour la lecture de la lettre de Bilbon sa sera dans le prochain chapitre comme du cadeau ;)**

**hâte de lire vos reviews =D**

**à vendredi pour la suite**

**bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	18. Chapitre 17 Cadeaux pour un fils

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**voilà comme prévus la suite avec la lecture de la lettre de Frérin à l'attention de Bilbon =D**

**merci à mes habituelles commentatrice en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Cadeaux pour un fils**

Bilbon n'avait pu empêcher ces larmes de couler quand il avait entendus la douce voix d'Aranel donner vie au parole écrite de son défunt Père sur cette lettre qu'il lui avait adressé avant de quitter Cul-de-Sac pour la guerre, tout en jouant distraitement avec le petit paquet qui renfermait toujours le cadeau qu'il n'avait pas ouvert. Attendant d'entendre la fin de cette lettre avant de l'ouvrir.

_ Tu es sur Bilbon ? Tu ne préférerais pas la lire toi-même ?

_ Oui, je suis sûr. J'aimerais sincèrement que tu me la lises Aranel ?

_ Très bien finit par accepter la mi-elfe et mi-humaine après une longue réflexion avant de tourner son regard sur la lettre qu'elle déplia totalement pour pouvoir la lire convenablement.

_**« Mon cher et tendre Bili, mon Fils »**_

_**« Si tu lis ces mots c'est que tu as finis par atteindre ta majorité chez les hobbits, que tu viens à fêter tes trente-trois ans et que je ne serais pas là pour les fêter avec toi. »**_

_**« Je t'écris cette lettre la veille de mon départ avec Alaric, Alrik et Alrim pour rejoindre les miens pour la guerre qu'ils s'apprêtent à donner pour récupérer la Moria. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais besoin de lire cette lettre et que je serais là pour te le dire de vive voix, mais je tiens tout de même à écrire ces mots justes au cas où, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose. Si je ne reviens pas du champ de bataille, Gandalf te remettra celle-ci lorsque tu viendras à avoir tes trente-trois ans pour que tu saches enfin, toi et ta mère, la vérité à mon sujet. »**_

_**« Saches d'abord que tout ce que je vais te révéler ne m'est revenus que très récemment et que mon amnésie est encore présente, certains moments de ma vie sont toujours profondément cacher au fond de ma mémoire. Mon nom n'est pas Finn, ou tout du moins, comme tu le sais c'est un nom qui se rapproche du miens que j'avais oublié. »**_

_**« Mon véritable nom est Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, Roi Sous la Montagne, Héritier de Durin. »**_

_**« Oui Bili, toutes les histoires que je t'ai rapporté sur la Montagne Solitaire, sur Erebor, est parce que je suis l'un de ces Princes qui y vivaient avant l'arrivée de Smaug le Terrible. Je suis un Prince et tu l'es toi aussi, Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin, Héritier de Durin. »**_

_**« Je sais que cela doit te faire un choc d'apprendre que ton père nain, un humble forgeron, se trouve être en fait l'un des Princes d'Erebor. Et que tu saches aujourd'hui qui est ma famille, ta famille naine. »**_

_**« Comme tu le sais déjà, je t'ai rapporté que j'avais un frère ainé et une sœur plus jeune, ainsi que des neveux, tes cousins. Mon frère ainé s'appelle Thorin, il est fort et incroyablement têtu pour un nain mais c'est quelqu'un d'admirable et d'une grande loyauté. Bien que nous ayons eu beaucoup de différence avant mon accident, il est toujours très important pour moi et quelqu'un de formidable. Question physique, sache qu'il me ressemble beaucoup, enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui lui ressemble mais je suis sans doute le plus beau des deux. »**_

_**« Thorin a toujours été très protecteur envers moi et notre sœur, comme auprès de nos neveux, j'espère qu'il se sera trouvé une jeune épouse. Je lui espère tout le bonheur que j'ai vécu auprès de ta mère et qu'il puisse lui aussi découvrir ce qu'est l'amour pur que peuvent se donner deux personnes. »**_

_**« Quant à ta tante, ma chère et tendre sœur Dis, elle est sans conteste une force de la nature. Elle nous ressemble beaucoup aussi, cheveux noirs et yeux sombre comme ceux de notre défunte mère, avec de la barbe aussi. Comme je te l'ais dis, les naines de notre peuple sont aussi barbus que nous les hommes, ce qui, pour nous, leur donne une grande beauté. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas, je suis bien plus amoureux des pieds barbus de ta mère. »**_

_**« Dis a perdu son époux, Vili, un nain fort et remarquable durant une attaque d'orque, mais pas avant que celui-ci ne lui est fait cadeau de deux beaux garçon. Fili et Kili, ayant tous les deux cinq ans de différences d'âges. Si Fili ressemble à son défunt Père, aussi blond et yeux bleu, Kili, lui est sans nulle doute le portrait craché de sa mère, cheveux brun et yeux tout aussi brun, tu t'entendrais à merveille avec eux. Bien qu'ils te feront sans doute tourner en bourrique, se sont de véritable petit chenapan, quand tu auras trente-trois ans, ils auront réciproquement 82 ans pour Fili et 77 ans pour Kili. »**_

_**« Quand à mon Père et mon Grand-Père, Thrain et Thror, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils t'apprécieront toi et ta mère, car je ne pourrais le supporter si ces derniers viennent à vous rejeter parce que vous n'êtes pas des nains mais des hobbits. Mais j'ai bonne espoir qu'en voyant mon bonheur, ils puissent vous apprécier tous les deux, c'est mon vœux le plus cher. De voir ma famille réunis, tous ensemble, vivre heureux.»**_

_**« J'espère vraiment pouvoir réchapper à cette guerre, moi et ma famille, et si c'est le cas alors je les emmènerais tous avec moi pour te présenter à eux et à ta mère, espérant qu'ils puissent réfréner leurs ardeurs quand ils découvriront ton secret. »**_

_**« Je sais que tu l'ignores et même ta Mère ne le sait pas, mais tu portes dans ton dos une tâche de naissance. Une marque placé juste au niveau de ton épaule droite, au niveau de ton omoplate, celle-ci représentant sept étoiles, une couronne, un marteau et une enclume. Les symboles de Durin. Celle-ci signifie que tu portes en toi, l'esprit ancestrale de Durin l'Immortel. Que tu es sa Septième et Dernière Réincarnation. »**_

_**« Je me doute que ceci ne veut strictement rien dire pour toi mais tu dois savoir, que lorsque le monde saura, ta vie sera en grand danger. Tu représentes pour les nains un modèle, leur salut, et pour nos ennemis, leur mort. Ils feront tout pour te faire du mal, quand les orques seront tu ne seras plus en sécurité nulle part. Tu devras devenir fort et courageux mon garçon, car un grand chemin t'attend. »**_

_**« Il te paraitra compliquer et difficile mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu es un Durin mais aussi un Sacquet et un Touque. Tu as assé de force en toi pour leur prouver que d'être un sang-mêlé n'est pas une tare mais une force. La force et le meilleur de nos deux peuples. »**_

_**« Quand tu liras ces mots, Gandalf t'emmènera rencontrer les miens et faire leur connaissance, tu seras en sécurité avec eux, surtout avec Thorin. J'ai confiance en lui. Bien que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, surtout lorsqu'ils seront que tu es la réincarnation de Durin… mais j'ai confiance en mon frère. Il te protègera. Il veillera à empêcher les autres de réveiller Durin en toi tant qu'il saura que tu n'es pas prêt. »**_

_**« Tu dois savoir Bilbon que je n'ai pas été capable de réveiller Durin en toi lorsque tu es venu au monde. La marque est apparue beaucoup plus tard et tu étais un enfant si petit et si fragile que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Tu te dois te t'endurcir, de te créer ta propre conscience, ta propre force pour pouvoir être capable, le jour ou Durin sera réveillé, de pouvoir résister à la force des souvenirs et de sa conscience qui tentera de t'oppresser. »**_

_**« Ne lutte pas contre lui, Bilbon. Tente de te familiariser avec lui. Accepte-le ! Familiarises-toi avec son esprit, même si cela te forcera à être témoins de moments difficiles, de guerre et de tragédie, mais tu devras y faire face avec conviction mais surtout avec ton cœur. Ton cœur est ta meilleure arme Bilbon, ne l'oublie pas. »**_

_**« Je sais que tu en est capable. Tu peux surmonter toutes les épreuves qui te feront face et quoique tu fasses, quoique tu choisisses de faire, tu dois savoir que je serais toujours fier de toi mon fils. Je demeurerais toujours avec toi, même si tu ne vois pas, ni ne m'entends, je serais toujours à tes côtés mon garçon. »**_

_**« Les autres lettres que tu trouveras accompagnant la tienne sont pour ta mère et ton oncle. Pourrais-tu les leur donner pour moi ? S'il-te-plait ? »**_

_**« Soit fort et courage mon brave petit guerrier et est confiance en Thorin. Il peut être bourrus ou un peu borner et têtu sur les nerfs mais il prendra grand bien soin de toi. »**_

_**« Je t'aime mon fils et je serais toujours avec toi, et si tu doutes de toi, tu n'auras qu'à regarder mon cadeau et tu me verras avec toi. »**_

_**« Nous nous reverrons. »**_

_**« Au revoir. »**_

_**« Ton Père, Finn. Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Héritier de Durin. »**_

Lorsqu'Aranel eut finis de lire la lettre de Frérin adresser à son fils, tout en trouvant les deux lettres destinés à sa défunte épouse et au frère ainé, la jeune sang-mêlés riva son regard sur Bilbon. Ce dernier dont les larmes ruisselaient de ces yeux, détaillait le petit cadeau de son père qui tremblait dans ces mains, avant de parvenir à prendre son courage et de l'ouvrir.

Dévoilant celle-ci, Bilbon eut le temps de voir une petite note tomber sur ces cuisses avant que son regard ne soit attirer par la pierre polis reposant au creux du paquet. Une pierre bleu ronde et lisse, brillant comme si elle avait été vernie alors qu'un trou avait été percé en haut pour y glisser une chaine qu'on pouvait mettre autour du cou. Quant à la pierre, celle-ci comportait des petites gravures runiques naines entourant la pierre d'où Bilbon pouvait les déchiffrer comme étant une phrase.

Une phrase de protection : _« Puisse Durin continuer de veiller sur ces Héritiers »._

Alors qu'au centre même de la pierre, graver sur l'une des faces, se trouvait l'emblème de Durin. Les sept Etoiles formant un arc de cercle au-dessus d'une couronne, elle-même placé au-dessus d'un marteau et d'une enclume. Les éléments qui composaient sa tâche de naissance se trouvant sur son omoplate droite dans son dos.

Prenant la pierre polie, pas plus grosse que la paume de sa main, dans sa main, caressant le doux lissé de sa surface, Bilbon baissa le regard sur la petite note tomber qu'il prit de son autre main et l'ouvrit. Et lisant à voix haute ces dernières, cela ne fit qu'accentuer ces larmes continuant de couler de ces yeux.

_**« Voici un cadeau de famille. Cette pierre de Durin est dans notre famille depuis des générations en générations. Se la passant de père à fils, mon Père Thrain l'avait offerte à Thorin pour ces quarante ans pour prouver à tous qu'il était son héritier. Mon frère m'en a ensuite fait cadeau pour les miens, disant qu'il me choisissait comme son héritier, je l'ai toujours conservé depuis ce jour mais maintenant c'est à toi qu'elle revient. »**_

_**« Elle m'a toujours porté bonheur, en m'amenant à ta mère et à toi, j'espère qu'elle en fera de même pour toi. » **_

_**« Encore Joyeux Anniversaire mon grand. »**_

_**« Je t'aime fort. »**_

_**« Ton Père, Finn. Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Héritier de Durin. »**_

Un objet familial. Une pierre qui en rappelait étrangement une autre bien connue de Bilbon qui avait disparus depuis plusieurs décennies déjà. Passer de père en fils depuis des générations et des générations, celle-ci était venue à présent à appartenir à Bilbon. Mais une crainte pesait sur lui.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Quoi donc Bilbon ?

_ Ce cadeau… je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Si jamais Thorin me le voit le porter… alors que c'était à lui, il…

_ Il ne pourra strictement rien dire Bilbon. Votre oncle l'a offert à votre père qui lui, avait le droit de vous le léguer. C'est tout à fait normale que vous le craignez mais vous ne devez pas avoir peur, cette pierre est vôtre maintenant lui fit remarquer Aranel en lui souriant.

_ Oui mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » Bilbon contredit cette dernière, tout en lui prenant la pierre des mains et tenant la chaine d'argent, fit passer celle-ci autour du cou du jeune nain-hobbit, la pierre terminant par reposer sur sa poitrine. Voilà ! C'est ici qu'est sa vraie place. Ni dans les mains de votre oncle ou dans vos cousins, dans la vôtre puisque, après tout, vous êtes vous-même descendant de Durin fit-elle remarquer à son encontre, tout en lui souriant.

Baissant le regard vers la pierre qui reposait à présent sur lui, juste à côté de la chaine contenant les perles de sa Mère que son Père lui avait offert, Bilbon se dit, qu'à présent, il portait une part d'eux autour de son cou. Caressant la pierre distraitement, le jeune Sacquet leva les yeux, toujours mouillés d'avoir pleuré vers Aranel, cette dernière lui souriant chaleureusement, tout en lui remettant la lettre de son Père, ainsi que celles qu'il avait adressé à sa Mère et à Thorin.

Si Bilbon ignorait totalement de ce qu'il devait faire avec celle destinée à sa défunte Mère, est-ce qu'il devait la lire ? Ou bien la garder avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache quoi en faire ? Ou bien la rendre à Gandalf pour qu'il puisse la conserver en lieu sûr, juste au cas où ? Alors que celle de Thorin, le jeune Sacquet savait qu'il devait aller la lui remettre, seulement il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait le prendre.

Après tout, il ne s'était pas quitté en très bon terme la veille.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire ?

_ Comment ça ? Lui demanda Bilbon en redressant la tête vers sa camarade, tout en ayant soigneusement replié la lettre de son père et celle de sa mère dans sa poche, tout en conservant celle de Thorin dans ces mains.

_ Allez-vous lui remettre la lettre de son frère ?

_ Bien évidemment… seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire ? Je veux dire, lui et moi, ne sommes plus en bon terme. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il l'a dit clairement, il ne me garde que parce que je suis Durin, c'est tout avoua à contrecœur le jeune Sacquet. Je ne crois pas que, ni lui, ni moi, ne voudrions être dans la même pièce pour l'instant et surtout pas le jour de mon anniversaire, je veux la passer paisiblement et non à devoir tenir tête à mon grincheux d'oncle fit-il remarquer.

_ Tu le considères toujours comme ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Parce que c'est ce qu'il est même s'il ne me considèrera jamais comme un neveu comme Fili ou Kili, je ne serais rien d'autre que le fils de son défunt frère qu'il n'aurait jamais voulus avoir dans sa forte famille fit savoir Bilbon durement bien que ces yeux luisaient de tristesse plus tôt.

_ Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin de temps pour s'y faire mais tu verras Bilbon, toi et Thorin vous finirez par vous entendre. En attendant, tu as tes deux cousins avec toi et ces deux derniers n'en ont pas après la Réincarnation de Durin, mais après seulement toi. Ils t'aiment déjà cela ne fait aucun doute lui souria-t'elle chaleureusement avant de river son regard vers le terrain d'entrainement. D'ailleurs, on dirait que l'un de tes cousins est en train de se faire ridiculiser par ma sœur fit-elle remarquer amuser tout en lui désignant le terrain de la tête.

Vrillant son regard dessus, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir Dame Sidhmeldiriel parvenir à bloquer les deux lames de Fili avec les siennes avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, tirant le nain dans son sillage. Tombant sur le dos, la jeune sang-mêlé posa son pied droit sur le torse de l'héritier de Durin avant de le propulser au-dessus d'elle, l'envoyant heurter violemment le sol de son dos derrière elle, sous les applaudissements de sa famille, tandis que le reste des nains étaient tout simplement éberluer, bien que seul Kili était mort de rire avec Alaric et Alrik qui riaient au dépends du garçon.

Et Bilbon aussi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont la sœur ainée d'Aranel avait fait tomber le nain, ce dernier s'empressant de se relever et refaisant face à la dame elfe qui se tenait prête à l'envoyer une fois encore dans le décor. Ou tandis qu'il portait toute son attention sur ces cousins, ces oncles assis au côté de Dame Aglariel et des autres elfes présents, il ne remarqua pas les nains qui manquaient à l'appel.

Bilbon ne vit jamais les ombres qui le regardaient, lui et la jeune femme, juste en dessous d'eux, sur le balcon inférieur alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur la lettre de son défunt Père adresser à son frère ainé.

.oOo.

S'il savait au début pourquoi il était venu, pour mettre les choses au clair avec l'enfant, à présent il ne savait plus vraiment.

Dès que Thorin avait vus le garçon assis au côté de la jeune humaine, un peu plus haut à l'écart du terrain d'entrainement, sur un balcon surplombant Foncombe, il s'était dit qu'il allait mettre les choses au clair avec ce dernier et sans que les autres ne puissent les interrompre. Surtout au fait que tous les membres de sa Compagnie était bien trop accaparer par le combat opposant Fili et Dame Sidhmeldiriel, cette dernière ayant réussi à la première charge de renverser son neveu à terre.

N'ayant guère voulus assister à ce combat, bien que celle-ci l'aurait fait un peu rire et grogner dans d'autre circonstance, Thorin s'était éloigné du groupe, terminant par se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait le fils de son défunt frère pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Ayant suivis les conseils prodiguer par le Magicien, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Thorin avait alors réfléchis à tout ce qui s'était produit et en quelques sorte, comprit la réaction de Bilbon face au comportement des autres.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, l'attitude de ces compagnons de voyage n'avait été guère très diplomatique. S'ils avaient agis de cette façon à l'époque de son grand-père ou de son père, Thorin savait pertinemment que ces derniers n'auraient jamais permis une telle attitude envers leurs hôtes. Mais le fait qu'ils avaient à faire aux elfes les avait mis sur leur garde et sous pression, et la musique jouer n'avait guère aidé, obligeant les siens à mettre un peu d'ambiance pour réchauffer l'atmosphère à leur façon.

Mais le garçon n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de les insultés de la sorte même s'ils se trouvaient dans l'erreur, ce n'était pas à lui de faire les remontrances, bien que Thorin savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, ayant trop bien apprécié les airs choquer et dégouter qu'il avait lus chez les elfes en voyant la façon dont ils se comportaient. Mais malgré toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant précis à la manière dont l'enfant lui avait parlé, une bouffée d'inquiétude n'avait pu s'empêcher de filtrer à travers lui.

Pas de l'inquiétude pour lui ou pour les siens, non, Thorin avait été inquiet pour celui même qui était en train de lui tenir tête, sans aucune frayeur dans les yeux, hormis de la colère. Il était inquiet, voir même, il avait peur pour ce nouveau neveu venu dans la famille.

Il avait peur pour Bilbon.

Une peur irrationnel qui ne cessait de grandir en lui quand il avait vus la blessure que l'enfant avait eu contre les trolls. Si le garçon se faisait blesser par ces derniers, qu'est-ce que ça sera face à des orques ? Est-ce que l'enfant pourra tenir face à ces ennemis redoutables ?

Alors que la question de Durin revena à son esprit : Est-ce que l'enfant serait assé fort le jour ou Durin finira par être réveiller ?

Bien évidemment, pour l'instant, Bilbon n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser ce dernier être réveiller, préférant demeurer lui-même, plutôt que d'être aduler par tous les nains quand ces derniers finiraient par savoir _**qui**_ l'enfant possédait en lui. Et d'un autre côté, Thorin n'avait nullement la pensée de réveiller ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier lui ferait vivre un enfer.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce point qui retenait l'esprit de Thorin, s'était plutôt l'inquiétude pour la survie de l'enfant de son frère. Ce dernier était peut-être considéré comme un adulte à présent, aux yeux des hobbits, mais pour les nains, il était toujours un enfant. Un enfant bien trop jeune pour se lancer dans une telle quête, ayant été blessé en luttant face à des trolls.

Revenant à la réalité quand il entendit les voix de Bilbon et de l'autre sang-mêlé vibrer au-dessus de lui, Thorin leva les yeux du balcon qu'il venait d'atteindre pour constater que ces deux derniers se trouvaient juste assis sur le balcon au-dessus de lui. Secouant les jambes dans le vide, l'Héritier d'Erebor finit par comprendre que Frérin, son défunt frère, avait remis à Gandalf une lettre et le cadeau des trente-trois ans de son fils, juste avant son départ pour les rejoindre avant la bataille de la Moria et que le garçon les avait à présent dans ces mains.

Et écoutant les paroles que son frère avait retranscris dans cette lettre à travers la voix d'Aranel, Thorin ne put empêcher la culpabilité de ce jour funeste de revenir en force, lui marteler le cœur alors qu'il revoyait Frérin partir dans ces bras alors que ce dernier avait tout fait pour promettre de revenir auprès des siens. Il ne sera jamais que sa bien-aimée était tombée à son tour une année après lui et que son fils entrerait dans sa famille, en se joignant à eux pour récupérer Erebor.

Frérin avait tout fait pour maintenir son fils en sécurité et lui, Thorin, allait emmener ce dernier vers sa propre mort. Ce n'était pas une quête pour un enfant mais que faire ? Le renvoyer à la Comté avec ces deux gardiens ? Thorin se rappela que ce dernier avait été surveillé par des gobelins, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient découvert le secret que renfermait le corps de l'enfant. Non ! Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps, jamais les gobelins ou pour ceux qu'ils travaillaient, ne l'aurait laissé en vie depuis tout ce temps.

Bilbon n'était plus en sécurité dans la Comté alors ou pourrait-il… ? Les Ered Luin ! Alaric et Alrik pourraient le ramener auprès de sa sœur, de Dis, elle prendrait soin de lui et il serait en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent Erebor au dragon. Mais là encore un problème survenait, c'était l'enfant qui avait pour rôle d'entrer dans la montagne, qui pourrait remplir ce rôle avec lui ramener en sécurité ?

_ Thorin ?

Rivant son attention vers l'appel de son prénom, l'Héritier d'Erebor croisa le regard de Balin et Dwalin, tous les deux se rapprochant de lui doucement, portant sur sa personne des regards à la fois sérieux mais aussi compréhensif.

_ Tout va bien mon garçon ? Lui demanda Balin en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il avisa le jeune neveu se trouvant au-dessus d'eux avec l'autre jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Il ne devrait pas être là.

_ Thorin, tu…

_ Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas sa place parmis nous, mais ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant d'être là, surtout la réincarnation de Durin fit savoir Thorin coupant les dires de Dwalin. Il devrait être mis en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'Erebor soit récupérer rajouta-t'il à l'encontre de ces deux plus vieux amis.

_ Ou ça Thorin ? L'enfant ne sera pas en sécurité à la Comté avec les gobelins. Nous pourrions demander au Seigneur Elrond s'ils peuvent le garder en sécurité mais…

_ Je ne pensais pas aux elfes, Balin coupa Thorin. Je pensais qu'Alaric et Alrik pourraient tous les deux le ramener aux Ered Luin chez Dis, elle sera la plus à même de veiller sur lui jusqu'à notre retour fit-il remarquer.

_ Je ne crois pas que l'enfant sera pour Thorin remarqua Dwalin à ce propos. N'as-tu pas un seul instant pensé que Durin serait revenu dans le corps de ton neveu, justement pour nous aider à reprendre Erebor ? Bien que je ne contredis pas qu'il est jeune et que c'est encore un enfant, c'est tout de même un héritier de Durin et il mérite comme nous tous de récupérer le foyer de son père avoua-t'il.

_ Dwalin a raison, Thorin approuva Balin. Le petit connaissait les risques qu'il entreprenait et bien qu'il ait été blessé contre les trolls, il s'en est très bien sortis jusqu'ici. Et même s'il nous en veut, surtout à toi tant que vous en aurez pas parlé, il a fait une promesse et il prêt à la tenir jusqu'au bout lui rappela-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Tu dois aller lui parler Thorin et remettre les choses au clair avec lui, il est ton neveu après tout lui rappela Dwalin.

_ On va vous laissez discuter entre vous et pendant ce temps, on va aller rejoindre les autres et tenter de faire une petite surprise pour l'anniversaire de Bilbon fit savoir Balin en souriant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a trente-trois ans, pas vraie ?

Et lui frappant les épaules pour l'encourager, Balin et Dwalin quittèrent les côtés de Thorin aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ce dernier jetant un coup d'œil aux enfants au-dessus de sa tête, ces derniers rigolant de ce qu'ils voyaient sur le terrain d'entrainement. Tournant son regard vers celle-ci, Thorin ne put empêcher un rictus de sourire d'étirer le coin de ces lèvres quand il vit Fili se faire envoyer dans le décor par la jeune elfe après que celle-ci se soit laissé tomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle.

Se promettant de reprendre les entrainements avec son neveu, pour être sûr qu'il ne se fasse pas si facilement battre par les orques, Thorin prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre les escaliers qui menaient au balcon supérieur, là où se trouvait Bilbon avec Dame Aranel.

.oOo.

Pauvre Fili !

Il en voyait de tous les couleurs avec la sœur d'Aranel. S'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle de ces nerfs, il continuerait de se faire battre aussi « facilement », surtout aux vus du rire des autres et les félicitations lancer à l'encontre de son adversaire. Bilbon se doutait pertinemment qu'à la fin du combat, Thorin allait sans nul doute redonner des cours à Fili pour lui apprendre à ne pas être aussi « aisément » battable par la même personne plusieurs fois de suite.

_ Bilbon ?

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, il montre le bout de son museau.

Se tournant vers la voix, le jeune nain-hobbit put constater qu'il s'agissait, bel et bien, de Thorin. Celui-ci vrillant sur lui un regard neutre ou il ne percevait aucune émotions, comme si ce dernier tentait de garder ces sentiments et de ne pas les laisser paraitre devant lui.

_ Qu'y-a-t'il Thorin ? Lui demanda-t'il le plus poliment possible, bien que sa voix était froide.

_ Pouvez-vous nous laissez je vous prie ?

_ Bien sur mon Seigneur hocha de la tête Aranel en se levant de sa place et tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule gauche de Bilbon, quitta les lieux, leur laissant ainsi la possibilité de discuter sans témoins.

Continuant de fixer le terrain d'entrainement, tout en refusant de lui faire face, Bilbon se concentra sur le combat de Fili et de Sidhmeldiriel alors que le premier parvenait enfin à ne plus se faire surprendre par l'elfe et réussissait enfin à lui tenir tête, sans qu'elle ne l'envoie encore au sol. Tout en resserrant sa prise sur la lettre de son père adressé à ce dernier, le jeune nain-hobbit ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il entendit Thorin se rapprocher de lui, terminant par prendre la place d'Aranel à ces côtés.

Bien qu'il veille à demeurer à au moins un mètre de lui, le jeune garçon attendit que Thorin parle en premier. Il était venu lui-même le voir, c'était à lui d'engager la conversation.

_ Bien que nos manières laissent à désirer, nous sommes des nains et il est parfois difficile de nous faire entrer les bonnes manières dans le crane quand nous sommes emportées par les chants commença Thorin.

_ Peut-être mais ils n'empêchent que vous n'aviez pas une attitude des plus dignes envers nos hôtes fit remarquer Bilbon d'un ton cassant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'être à l'encontre de son oncle.

_ Peut-être bien, mais n'as-tu pas pensé que ces derniers désiraient se détendre un peu et laisser tomber la pression qui nous étreignaient depuis plusieurs jours ? Sans compté que beaucoup d'entre eux ont été inquiet pour toi à cause de ta blessure ?

_ Ils s'inquiètent pour moi parce que je suis Durin !

_ Ils se sont inquiétés bien avant qu'Oin ne vienne nous le dire, Bilbon contredit Thorin sur l'accusation que ce dernier leur portait. Tu es peut-être la réincarnation de Durin mais tant que ce dernier n'est pas réveillé, tu es toujours toi fit-il remarquer.

_ C'est nouveau ça ! Alors vous n'avez pas l'intention de le réveiller ?

_ Un jour peut être quand tu auras prises ta décision mais pour l'instant, tu… Ou as-tu eu cela ? Lui demanda Thorin choquer quand il découvrit la pierre qui pendait autour du cou de l'enfant.

Pierre qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des décennies et qu'il n'avait pas mémoire que le garçon portait ces derniers jours, ne lui faisant comprendre qu'une seule vérité. Que son défunt frère avait exactement tout prévu pour le jour où son fils serait présenté au reste de sa famille, la pierre de Durin reposant sur la poitrine du garçon l'aurait désigner comme le successeur de Frérin et personne n'aurait pu s'opposer au don d'un père pour son fils.

Surtout que la Pierre de Durin avait retrouvée, d'une certaine manière, son véritable possesseur après toutes ces générations.

_ Mon Père l'avait laissé à Gandalf avec une lettre comme cadeau pour mes trente-trois ans, juste au cas où s'il… enfin, qu'il ne revenait pas comme un porte-bonheur avoua Bilbon avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher à un vieux souvenir. Bien que mon porte-bonheur ne lui a pas été d'une grande utilité ne put-il s'empêcher de se faire remarquer.

_ Quel porte bonheur ?

_ Avant son départ pour la guerre, je lui ai remis le porte-bonheur que ma Mère m'avait offert pour mes cinq ans avoua simplement le garçon. Un pendentif que Maman tenait de sa famille et qui passait de génération en génération rapporta-t'il.

_ Une petite pierre bleu polie avec un arbre fleuris graver dessus ?

_ Oui. Comment… ?

Mais Bilbon n'eut jamais le temps de lui poser entièrement sa question que sous ces yeux, Thorin sortit de sous ces vêtements, une chaine en laiton d'où était solidement attacher une petite pierre bleu poli dont le haut avait été percé pour laisser passer le file. L'arbre fleuris toujours fièrement frapper dessus, était toujours le même que dans ces souvenirs.

Le retirant autour de son cou, Thorin la remit dans les mains de Bilbon qui observa celle-ci, la pierre que les Sacquet ou ces ancêtres du côté de sa mère se l'était passé de génération en génération, de père à fils ou de mère à fille, avant qu'il n'arrive dans les mains du fils de Belladone. Le jeune sang-mêlé l'avait alors remis à son Père le jour de son départ, espérant que celle-ci lui porterait chance pendant son voyage. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

_ Ou… Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ Dans la main de Frérin, il me la remit juste avant de mourir admit Thorin. Je pensais qu'il me rendait la pierre de Durin que je lui avais donné il y a temps d'année mais… j'ai été surpris d'y trouver un arbre gravé dessus. Je l'ai tout de même conservé depuis, est-ce que l'arbre signifiât quelque chose pour les hobbits ?

_ L'arbre en lui-même possède de nombreuses significations mais… mes ancêtres espéraient apporter de bons présages sur notre famille avoua Bilbon à l'encontre de son oncle, tout en caressant le dessin graver sur la pierre. L'écorce symbolise la protection autant que la couleur bleu, le bois représente la sagesse, les feuilles symbolisent le bonheur et la prospérité. Les fleurs signifient la jeunesse et le début du printemps, et les fruits représentent la fécondité et la fertilité, tandis que les graines au pied de l'arbre symbolisent l'enfance. Chacune de ces symboles aient très important pour tout hobbit dans la Comté lui expliqua-t'il tout en lui montrant chacun des symboles représenter sur la pierre.

_ En quelque sorte, attirer la bonne fortune sur sa famille ?

_ On peut dire ça répondit Bilbon tout en détaillant la pierre dans ces mains avant de la rendre à Thorin, qui le regardait incompréhensible. Mon Père m'a remis la pierre de Durin que vous lui aviez offerte, et il vous a remis celle que je lui ai donnée. Je pense qu'il souhaitait que nous conservions chacun la pierre de l'autre, non ?

_ C'est bien une idée de Frérin approuva Thorin tout en observant la pierre qu'il lui avait remis à sa mort, celle reçut par son fils.

_ Il t'a laissé une lettre.

_ Pardon ?

_ En faites, il m'a laissé deux lettres, une pour ma Mère et une pour toi. Mais ma Mère ne pourra jamais la lire et… enfin, la voilà !

Et lui tendant la fameuse lettre qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis leur discussion, Bilbon garda les yeux river sur le parchemin plier et ficeler d'un ruban d'où on pouvait lire le nom de Thorin écris dessus, ce dernier la lui prenant doucement avant de l'observer dans ces mains ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

_ Il l'a écrite juste avant de partir alors… peut-être, enfin… je vais retourner voir les autres et m'excusez pour hier fit savoir Bilbon hésitant, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire ou quoi faire avec cet oncle.

Et s'empressant de se relever, Bilbon alla retrouver les autres toujours sur le terrain d'entrainement, en train de regarder l'affrontement de Fili contre Sidhmeldiriel, se retournant légèrement quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Thorin lui avait emboité le pas, la lettre de son défunt frère rangé dans l'une des poches de sa tunique, préférant la lire plus tard quand il aura une minute à lui seul, pour l'instant, il suivit le garçon pour retourner auprès de la Compagnie.

C'est après avoir lus la lettre de son frère que Thorin prendra une décision sur le garçon : si ce dernier les accompagnera à Erebor ? Ou s'il le renverra à Dis pour qu'elle veille sur lui ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ;) prochain chapitre lundi =D**

**sinon hâte de lire vos coms ;)**

**je vous laisse je vais me preparer pour mon rdv en entretien ;)**

**à lundi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	19. Chapitre 18 Lettre pour un frère

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**j'ai décidé de poster la suite plus tôt ;) et aussi informer que je posterais maintenant deux fois par semaine=D même si je suis en avance par rapport aux autres, je veux un peu prendre du temps pour mes autres fic :)**

**sinon je dis merci à mes habituels commentatrice ainsi que ceux qui me suivent et on mit ma fic en favorite XD**

**voilà je vous laisse découvrir la fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon et ce que les nains lui ont prévus en cadeau, ainsi que la lettre de Frérin adresser à Thorin, puisque c'est le titre du chapitre ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Lettre pour un frère**

Lorsque Balin et Dwalin étaient revenus auprès du reste de la Compagnie continuant de regarder le combat opposant Fili à la dame elfe, avec le reste de la famille de cette dernière et les deux fils du Seigneur Elrond, Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux tourner vers eux à leur arrivé.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Leur demanda l'ainé des deux frères, un peu inquiet, assis sur l'un des bancs au côté de Dame Aglariel, discutant avec cette dernière avant leur retour.

_ Il est là-haut avec Dame Aranel, Thorin est partis lui parler répondit Balin à l'encontre de tous.

_ Et vous n'êtes pas restés avec eux ? Bon dieux les gars, ils pourraient…

_ Thorin ne fera rien au gosse Alrik ! Il a l'intention de lui parler, pas de le terroriser ! Répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Oh ! Parce que Thorin sait parler civilement peut-être ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un…

_ Les gars, stop ! Leur ordonna Balin en fusillant autant son frère que le frère d'Alaric avant de reporter son regard sur tous les autres nains, même sur Fili qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive, affrontant toujours la dame elfe. Nous voudrions savoir s'il était possible de faire quelque chose, une petite surprise pour Bilbon pour son anniversaire ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre des elfes présent.

_ Notre Père a déjà fait demander aux cuisines de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire, nous avons bien l'attention de lui fêter son anniversaire, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête sa majorité souria Elladan à l'attention des nains.

_ Dans ce cas, il faut lui donner quelque chose ? Un cadeau ? Demanda Bofur au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Bili a déjà reçus un cadeau de notre part souria Kili en se désignant lui et Fili, toujours en train de lutter avec Sidhmeldiriel, qui continuait perpétuellement de le faire tourner en bourrique, bien que son frère parvenait à présent à éviter de se faire mettre à terre.

_ Qu'est ce vous lui avez offert ? Leur demanda curieux Ori en vrillant son attention sur ces deux derniers.

_ Je lui ai faites une petite sculpture et Fili lui a remis l'un de ces poignards répondit Kili, tout en désignant son frère de la tête qui hocha de la tête, tout en poursuivant sa lutte face à la mi-elfe.

_ S'il ne les a pas jetés depuis hier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Fili à ce propos, tout en se baissant pour éviter une attaque de Sidhmeldiriel et contrattaquant en visant ces jambes, mais cette dernière l'évita en sautant avant de recharger le nain.

_ Aussi furieux qu'il soit envers vous, Bili n'aura jamais cassé ou repousser vos cadeaux les rassura Alaric à ce sujet en vrillant son attention sur les deux frères. Notre petit Sacquet n'est pas aussi sadique que cela, contrairement à d'autre nains, il n'agira jamais comme cela rajouta-t'il en vrillant son regard sur certains nains de la Compagnie dont Dwalin, faisant rire Alrik alors que le principal concerner grognait dans sa barbe.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention d'offrir à Bilbon ? Leur demanda Kili curieux, se tournant surtout vers les deux nains qui avaient pris soin de son cousin toutes ces dernières années. Vous aviez prévus quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr Kili répondit Alrik. Nous avions prévus cela depuis plusieurs années déjà et nous sommes ardemment presser de lui remettre, surtout que j'ai hâte de voir sa tête souria-t'il tout en avisant son ainé qui leva les yeux, faisant sourire Dame Aglariel assise à ces côtés.

_ Quel genre de cadeau offre-t'on à un elfe quand il atteint sa majorité ? Demanda Alaric curieux en rivant son attention sur la dame elfe à ces côtés.

_ Cela dépend. Si c'est un garçon ou même une fille souhaitant devenir un soldat alors il recevra un nouvel arc ou une nouvelle lame, ou s'il s'agit d'une futur musicien ou musicienne, une harpe ou une flute rapporta Aglariel à l'encontre d'Alaric, même si tous les autres nains écoutaient attentivement. Comme je l'ai dit, le cadeau offert à un elfe atteignant sa majorité dépend du métier ou de la voie qu'il veut suivre rajouta-t'elle.

_ Donc, quel cadeau Dame Sidhmeldiriel a eu pour sa majorité ? Demanda curieux Ori en rivant son attention sur cette dernière, continuant de tenir tête à Fili, tandis qu'un léger sourire perçait le coin de sa bouche.

_ Elle les tient en mains déclara une voix les faisant tous tourner vers cette dernière, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de Sidhmeldiriel.

_ Aranel ? Tu n'es plus avec Bilbon ? Lui demanda surprise Beriana, en tournant son regard vers elle, se rappelant de ce qu'avaient dit les fils d'Elrond sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa cousine.

_ Il discute avec son oncle. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de parler tranquillement après… enfin, le cadeau de son père que lui a remis Mithrandir annonça la nouvelle arrivante avant de venir s'asseoir au côté de sa tante sur le banc.

_ Alors Gandalf le lui a remis ?

_ Oui répondit simplement la jeune femme à l'attention de l'ainé des deux frères qui avaient surveillés sur le bien-être de l'enfant ces deux dernières décennies.

_ Remis quoi ?

_ Quelque chose qui ne regarde que lui Kili répliqua Alrik à l'encontre du garçon. Si vous voulez préparer quelque chose pour lui, vous feriez de réfléchir et vite si vous voulez lui donner ce soir au diner leur fit-il remarquer tout en observant les nains de la Compagnie en question.

_ Alors allons-y les gars !

Et sur l'exclamation de Bofur, ce dernier s'empressa de regagner leur quartier attitrer avec son frère et son cousin le suivant, très vite suivis par Dori, Nori et Ori avant qu'ils n'aient le pas emboités par Oin et Gloin, pour finir par être suivis par Balin et Dwalin. Ces derniers qui laissèrent Kili avec Alaric et Alrik auprès des elfes et de la famille de sang-mêlé pour continuer à observer le combat de Fili et Sidhmeldiriel qui commençaient doucement mais surement à se fatiguer.

_ Alors Maitre Nains ? Vous n'en avez pas eu assé ? Lui demanda Sidhmeldiriel moqueuse tout en tournant ces lames dans ces mains et restant à une distance raisonnable du nain.

_ Nullement ! Et vous Dame Elfe ? Lui demanda Fili ironiquement, en dardant sur elle un regard noir.

_ Aucunement !

_ Pas encore finis vitre joute Fili ? Lui demanda une voix derrière le dos de ce dernier.

Gardant tout de même la dame elfe dans son champ de vision, Fili tourna la tête vers son oncle vers lequel Kili, les deux nains et les autres personnes présents dans la salle d'entrainements pour constater que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Bilbon se tenait à ces côtés, calmement et regardant les autres, sans rien dire, bien qu'il jetait un regard amuser vers son premier cousin face à la sœur ainé d'Aranel.

_ Pas encore mon oncle, je ne suis pas parvenu à la battre admit Fili tout en retournant sa concentration sur son adversaire avant qu'une forme vienne à se placer entre les deux opposants, et ce dernier en la personne de Glorfindel, lui-même.

_ Je pense que je peux affirmer pour tous, hormis les fois où tu es parvenue à le mettre à terre Sidhmeldiriel, que vous êtes tous les deux de force égale fit valoir Glorfindel à l'encontre des deux combattants. Il serait à présent temps que certaines personnes s'occupent de parler de certains sujets fit-il savoir tout en avisant Bilbon avant de porter un regard sur les trois héritiers de Durin encore présent sur le terrain avec Alaric et Alrik.

_Vous avez tout à fait raison accorda Thorin avant de tourner son regard vers tous ces neveux, avant de river son attention sur les autres. Pouvez-vous nous laissez un moment, je vous prie ?

_ Est-ce une demande gentille faite par le descendant de Durin ?

_ Beriana ! Répliqua Sidhmeldiriel en rangeant ces armes et attrapant sa cousine et la faisant quitter les lieux avant qu'elle n'insulte d'avantage ce dernier.

Faisant sourire la tante et l'autre nièce, ces dernières saluèrent les héritiers de Durin et les deux autres nains avant de suivre les cousines, Glorfindel leur emboita le pas en les saluant à son tour avant qu'Elladan et Elrohir n'informent aux nains que le diner serait prêt à tel heure. Hochant de la tête, les nains les regardèrent s'en aller avant que Thorin ne vienne à aviser Alaric et Alrik, ces deux derniers se trouvant toujours auprès d'eux.

_ Vous aussi ? Demanda Thorin en rivant son attention sur ces deux derniers.

_ Hors de question qu'on te laisse avec Bilbon et…

_ Alrik ! On peut te laissez avec eux sans problème ? Demanda Alaric en rivant son attention sur son neveu et sa famille présente.

_ Oui ! Ça ira, vous pouvez y aller promit Bilbon après une minute de réflexion, tout en leur souriant avant de river son attention sur son oncle et sur ces cousins. Alors ?

_ Nous sommes désolée Bili, tellement désolée et…

_ Ça va Kili, vous…

_ Non Bili ! Tu avais raison, nous nous ne sommes pas comportés comme il le fallait et nous sommes désolée, et…

_ C'est bon Fili ! De plus, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présentés des excuses mais aux elfes fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos.

_ C'est déjà fait ! Confirma Kili à ce sujet, souhaitant de nouveau attirer les bonnes grâces de son cousin. D'ailleurs, Joyaux Anniversaire Cousin ! Lui souhaita-t'il.

_ Oui. Joyeux Anniversaire Bili souhaita Fili à son tour.

_ Merci remercia le jeune sang-mêlé en leur souriant.

_ Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre vos entrainements les garçons ? Leur demanda Thorin en fixant les deux fils de sa sœur. Je vais aller voir les autres, voir ce qu'ils font les prévena-t'il faisant comprendre à Fili et Kili qu'ils devaient tous les deux se charger d'occuper Bilbon pendant que les autres de la Compagnie s'occupaient de préparer l'anniversaire pour le plus jeune d'entre eux.

.oOo.

Ils avaient tous les trois passer un bon moment ensemble.

Après leur avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne leur en voulait pas et qu'il n'aurait pas dus s'emporter comme il l'a fait, Fili, Kili et Bilbon s'étaient tous les trois amuser à s'entrainer ensemble, aussi bien aux épées qu'à l'arc et aux flèches. Ayant bien évidemment commencé par le tir à l'arc, du fait que Fili avait affronté Sidhmeldiriel pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Kili s'était fait un devoir de tester son cousin à l'arc.

Bien qu'il ne devait pas trop forcer sur son bras droit, Bilbon parvint tout de même à tirer la corde de son arc, réussissant à atteindre sa cible en plein centre, recevant les compliments de ces cousins, surtout de Kili, l'archer de la famille. Bien évidemment, le jeune Sacquet avait toujours été surpris de découvrir que Kili était un archer, sachant pertinemment que les nains n'étaient guère très fan de l'arme par excellence des elfes.

Hormis ces deux oncles, Bilbon savait que très peu de nain apprenait à manier cette arme, Alaric et Alrik l'avaient appris, eux deux et leur plus jeune frère, parce que Frérin avait été lui-même un archer. Bien que plus jeune qu'eux, le jeune Prince nain avait enseigné à ces hommes l'art du tir à l'arc, refusant catégoriquement que ces gardes ne savaient manier un arc, et que d'après ces derniers, il avait été l'un des meilleurs archers nains de leur peuple.

Passion et savoir que Bilbon avait hérité de son paternel.

Alors quand le jeune sang-mêlé avait appris que Kili avait appris auprès de son oncle, il pensa au début qu'il s'était s'agis de son Père, mais en réalité cela avait été Thorin qui lui avait enseigné le maniement de l'arc. Bilbon avait été grandement surpris en apprenant que Thorin était lui-même un archer, lui qui détestait autant les elfes, savoir qu'il utilisait l'arme principale de ces derniers était assé surprenante en soit.

Après s'être mesuré à Kili à l'arc, Fili avait voulus poursuivre son entrainement quotidien avec lui alors que Bilbon allait utiliser, pour la première fois, sa nouvelle lame elfique. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un entrainement, le jeune Sacquet voulait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec celle-ci, bien plus léger que son épée naine. Evidemment, il fut tout de même surpris de la résistance de cette dernière contre l'épée de Fili et les deux cousins s'étaient tous les deux amuser à s'affronter, sur les éclats de rire de Kili, ce dernier confiant à Bilbon les manœuvres qu'avaient effectuer la dame mi-elfe contre lui.

Faisant grogner d'avantage Fili fusillant du regard son frère, alors que Kili éclata dans une crise de fou rire sous le sourire amuser de Bilbon qui observait ces deux cousins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque qu'il ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. Fili et Kili paraissaient tous les deux être indissociable, un peu comme s'ils étaient des jumeaux au lieu d'avoir ces cinq années de différence. Il avait déjà vus le lien entre des jumeaux à la Comté, cet étrange lien qui les liait et dont personne ne pouvait comprendre, s'était presque le cas de Fili et Kili.

Les voir ainsi, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un moment de mélancolie. Aucun des nains qu'il connaissait était enfant unique, ils avaient tous des frères ou des sœurs, ou bien des cousins, peut-être à part Bombur, il était rare de voir un enfant nain être le seul enfant dans sa famille. Mais lui, le jeune Sacquet était un enfant unique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulus avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Ou même avoir eu la possibilité d'un grand frère ou d'une grande sœur ? Bilbon souriait pensivement en se rappelant qu'il avait une fois demandé à ces parents s'il pouvait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ce que la plupart de ces amis hobbites de son âge avaient eu droit. Se plaignant certes de n'être plus le bébé de la famille mais Bilbon avait toujours souhaité n'être plus considéré comme le plus jeune et avait souhaité devenir le grand-frère.

Mais cela ne fut jamais le cas et à présent, il s'était toujours faîtes à cette idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir personne sous son aile qu'il chaperonnerait et veillerait comme à la prunelle de ces yeux. Sauf qu'il n'était plus seul à présent, il avait Fili et Kili aujourd'hui.

Bien évidemment, il avait d'autres cousins de la famille du côté de sa Mère, autant les Touques et les Sacquet, autres que les Sacquet de Besace, qui l'aimaient mais Bilbon s'était toujours sentis de côté. Son côté nain ressortant d'avantage dans ces situations familiales alors qu'il rêvait d'aventure et de découvrir le monde de dehors, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas pour les autres membres de sa famille du côté de sa Mère.

Il s'était trouver une autre famille en Alaric et Alrik mais il s'était toujours sentis seul, un peu à part mais aujourd'hui, Bilbon se sentait en lui, il se sentait entier. Il se sentait lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de freiner ces envies ou ces sentiments, avec cette découverte de cette famille de nain, Bilbon n'aurait jamais pensé être accepté de la sorte. Enfin, il n'avait pas été accepté du premier coup par certains mais Fili et Kili avaient été les premiers à venir vers lui, et les premiers qui lui permettaient d'être lui-même sans crainte de se faire gronder.

En leur présence, Bilbon se sentait libre.

Bien que la quête était risquer pour lui, ayant déjà subis une blessure en croisant seulement trois trolls, Bilbon était heureux d'être dans cette aventure parce que toute cette adrénaline dans ces veines, ces découvertes et ces paysages qu'il découvrait le rendait euphorique. Il se sentait vivant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Bili ?

Redressant la tête, Bilbon avait constaté que Fili et Kili le regardaient quelque peu inquiet, le premier l'ayant rejoint et poser une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

_ Non rien. Seulement un instant de mélancolie leur souria le jeune Sacquet. Je n'ai… enfin, j'avais toujours voulus avoir un frère ou une sœur sur qui veiller et… je me sentais toujours un peu mal à l'aise envers mes autres cousins parce que je savais que j'étais différent d'eux avec mon désir de sortir de la Comté pour voir le monde. Alors être là, auprès de la famille de mon Père, dans cette quête… c'est seulement que… je me suis jamais sentis aussi vivant depuis toutes ces années leur avoua-t'il en leur souriant chaleureusement.

_ Tu es avec les tiens à présent Bili et tu seras toujours le bienvenu lui souria Fili alors que Kili les avait rejoint.

_ Oui. Peut-être que t'a toujours voulus avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais avec nous deux, tu as eu droit à deux frères ainés fit remarquer Kili à ce sujet. Ne t'en fais donc pas Bili, on réussira à reprendre Erebor et on reviendra à la maison pour te présenter à Maman lui souria-t'il.

_ C'est un emploi du temps des plus prometteur lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Rigolant à cette réponse, Fili empoigna les épaules de ces deux benjamins et les serra contre lui.

_ On est une famille et personne ne pourra nous vaincre promit Fili à leur encontre.

_ Pas même ces idiots de trolls rappela Kili un sourire ironique aux lèvres en avisant le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ D'ailleurs, par rapport à ça…

Après cela, Bilbon avait attraper les oreilles de ces deux cousins, leur tordant tout en en se mettant à râler devant l'attitude qu'ils avaient eu à son égard en partant chercher les autres pour prévenir les autres et le laisser seul avec ces derniers. Ils avaient pu envoyer un seul d'entre eux les chercher et que l'autre demeure avec lui, alors qu'il avait dus tenter de réparer leur faute après avoir laissé deux des poneys s'être fais prendre par le troll.

Ils avaient ensuite passé l'heure suivante à se chamailler tous les trois comme des enfants avant que leur estomac ne vienne à grogner quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient déjà passer l'heure du déjeuner. Ils allaient finir par tous les trois à aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines quand ils eurent la surprise de voir Balin les rejoindre avec un plateau de nourriture.

_ Balin ?

_ Je me suis dit que vous devriez avoir faim tous les trois en ayant pas remarqué l'heure du repas s'amusa ce dernier tout en leur tendant le plateau, remplis de pâté en croute dont l'odeur alléchante fit grogner les estomacs des garçons.

Se servant chacun des pâtés en croute, tout en remerciant au passage le vieux guerrier, les trois cousins s'asseyaient sur l'un des bancs pour déjeuner, tout en reprenant leur discussion sur de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. Tout cela sur la surveillance de Balin qui leur rapportait des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Thorin, Frérin et Dis, ce qui amusa grandement les trois garçons, désirant ardemment connaitre des moments que leur parent ou oncle ne leur avaient jamais mentionné.

En particulier concernant les problèmes qu'ils avaient causés. Ce qui fit grandement rire Fili, Kili et Bili sur le cas qu'avaient été leur parent et oncle.

Ils avaient ainsi passé toute l'après-midi à discuter avec Balin des vieux souvenirs lorsque Bofur était arrivé en courant, droit sur eux, tandis que le soleil était à son crépuscule. Ce dernier souriant et hochant de la tête vers Balin qui répondit à son salut, avant de se tourner vers les trois plus jeunes tous en leur souriant.

_ Et si nous allions diner les garçons leur proposa Balin à leur encontre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Leur demanda Bilbon curieux, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_ Cesses donc de faire ton rabat-joie Bili ? On te promet qu'on ne lancera, ni ne cassera rien pendant le diner ? Lui promit Kili tout en empoignant l'un des bras de Bilbon.

Pendant que Fili en faisait de même avec l'autre, le droit pour lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur son épaule, les deux frères l'emmenèrent en riant vers la salle à manger, tandis que Balin et Bofur souriaient en ouvrant la voie devant eux. Le jeune Sacquet ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais finit par le comprendre, surtout lorsque ces cousins le jetèrent sur ces pieds droit devant eux alors qu'ils avaient atteint la salle à manger.

Salle à manger remplis par le reste des membres de la Compagnie, avec Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi que ces deux fils, Elrohir et Elladan. Tout comme Glorfindel et sa sœur Aglariel, leurs nièces Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel étaient présentes avec leur cousine Beriana et avant même que Bilbon ne demande la raison de ce rassemblement surprenant, lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à crier haut et fort :

_ Joyeux Anniversaire Bilbon !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous n'allions pas fêter ton anniversaire, tout de même ? Lui demanda Alaric amusé, en se rapprochant de son petit, tout en le serrant dans ces bras. Bon anniversaire mon grand ! Lui souhaita-t'il de nouveau.

_ Merci.

La seconde suivante, Bilbon eut droit aux embrassades de tous les nains qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire alors que certains, comme Dwalin, lui donnèrent une bourrasque amicale dans le dos, ce qui faillit bien le faire partir en avant, sous les rires des autres. Tandis qu'ils reçurent un salut des elfes qui lui souhaitèrent eux aussi un bon anniversaire, soigneusement vêtus dans leurs tenus elfique, pendant que Gandalf lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage, tandis que Dame Aglariel, comme ces nièces, chacune portant des robes elfique bleu ou verte, déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir ce dernier d'embarras. Ce qui fit rire le reste des nains alors que Kili avait parfaitement entendus le grognement émergeant de Fili à ces côtés, le faisant d'avantage rire tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cottes, geste que son frère lui rendit très vite, tout en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

Ces deux derniers finirent ensuite par pousser Bilbon à aller s'asseoir à table, les mêmes tables basses ou ils avaient mangés la veille, tandis qu'un gros gâteau blanc était déposer au centre de celle-ci, recouverte de bougies allumer. De trente-trois bougies pour être plus précis.

_ Vous n'étiez pas obliger fit remarquer Bilbon tout en avisant le Seigneur Elrond et ses fils.

_ Nous avons fait que prendre le devant sachant que vos camarades souhaiteraient vous le fêter avoua le Seigneur Elrond. Mais se sont Dame Aglariel et ces nièces que vous devriez remercier, se sont-elles qui ont confectionné, elles-mêmes, votre gâteau fit-il savoir tout en désignant les quatre dames en question.

_ Eh bien, merci mes Dames remercia chaleureusement Bilbon tout en inclinant la tête à leur encontre.

_ Ce fut notre plaisir Maitre Sacquet annonça Dame Aglariel tout en répondant à son salut, tout en désignant ces nièces de la tête. Mes nièces ont d'ailleurs pris un grand plaisir à le faire, surtout avec la bataille de farine qu'elles ont créées dans la cuisine leur admit-elle, tout en jetant un regard malicieux vers ces dernières.

_ Dois-je tout de même préciser que se sont Diriel et Beria qui se sont battus avec la farine ? Rappela Aranel tout en désignant ces deux dernières de son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

_ Cesses donc de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Anel ! Répliqua Diriel à l'encontre de sa benjamine.

_ Tu admets donc que j'avais raison s'amusa Beria en lançant un sourire ironique à l'encontre de sa cousine.

_ Surement pas ! Et…

_ Les filles, je vous prie ! Nous sommes là pour fêter un anniversaire pas pour savoir qui a raison de qui à tort leur fit remarquer Aglariel en avisant ces deux dernières qui se turent et n'en dirent pas d'avantage, tout en rejoignant les « grandes » personnes autour de la table pour le diner.

Evitant les problèmes qu'ils avaient causés la veille, les nains se mirent à chanter des chansons mais demeurèrent assis à frapper des mains en chœur ou de taper des pieds en rythme, évitant de lancer les ustensiles ou de la nourriture. Bien évidemment, les nains demandèrent à Bilbon une chanson enjouée de la Comté et le jeune Sacquet avait bien consentis à en chanter certaine, qui fit bien rire les nains qui affirmaient que les hobbits avaient presque des chants similaires aux leurs.

Et le repas continua ainsi, dans une bonne ambiance, les nains de la Compagnie discutant avec les fils d'Elrond, dont Balin et Dwalin avec Glorfindel, pendant qu'Alaric discutait avec Dame Aglariel. Alors qu'Alrik leur lançait des coups d'œil à la dérobée, alors que les trois autres sang-mêlés parlaient avec les plus jeunes nains ainsi que Bilbon faisant sourire ce dernier.

.oOo.

Une bonne ambiance que Thorin regardait en buvant sa chopine de bière, assis à la table d'Elrond avec Gandalf et Glorfindel, pendant que les fils du Seigneur de Foncombe partageaient une autre table avec Dame Aglariel et ces nièces, chacun discutant calmement avec les nains à leurs côtés. Sans qu'une insulte ou un cri ne survienne durant tout le repas alors que le gâteau et ces bougies demeurant indemne jusqu'au moment où Bilbon vint à les souffler, sous les acclamations des nains et elfes réunies autour de lui.

Bien sûr, qui disait bougie soufflé, disait aussi l'ouverture des cadeaux et à l' instant où Alaric sortit un grand paquet de sous la table et qu'il remit à son jeune neveu, fit arriver les autres cadeaux du reste de la Compagnie de sous le meuble qui surprit grandement Bilbon, faisant sourire Thorin. Hormis Alaric et Alrik qui avaient prévus le coup depuis longtemps maintenant, le jeune sang-mêlé devait bien se demander comment ils avaient pu avoir des cadeaux pour lui, à faire en si peu de temps ?

_ Comment… ?

_ C'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais avec la journée qu'on a eu, on a chacun fais un petit quelque chose pour toi, après tout, tu as trente-trois ans aujourd'hui s'amusa Bofur tout en lui tendant son petit paquet que le jeune garçon prit volontiers comme les suivants qui arrivèrent.

Acceptant volontiers les cadeaux qu'on lui remit, Bilbon ouvrit d'abord les présents les plus petits qu'on lui avait offerts. Bofur et Bifur lui avaient tous les deux fais des jouets, deux petites figurines bois en réalité, représentant un nain et un hobbit. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux recrées des jouets à l'image de ces défunts parents, cadeaux qu'il accepta volontiers en remerciant les deux frères.

Du cousin, de Bombur, il eut droit à une nouvelle ceinture en cuire avec des boucles et des sangles pour pouvoir accrocher autant de chose qu'il souhaitait. De Dori et Ori, Bilbon reçut des bourses en cuir, finement brodé de runes naines assé résistante qu'il pourrait facilement attacher à sa ceinture. Alors que de Nori, il eut droit à un sifflet sculpter dans du bois pendant que Gloin lui avait ciselé une pipe dans les méthodes naines et qu'Oin lui avait offert un briquet et silex, pour lui permettre de faire du feu s'il venait à avoir besoin d'en faire un pour ne pas mourir de froid.

De Balin et Dwalin, Bilbon eut droit à une paire de gant pour le premier et d'épaulière en cuire du second, finement ciseler et graver de rune naine, portant l'emblème de Durin. Avant d'ouvrir le paquet donner par Alaric et Alrik, le plus gros de tous et qui se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un bouclier.

Un gros bouclier en réalité, surtout pour la taille de Bilbon, faisant l'envergure de son torse, ayant une forme triangulaire, comme un énorme blason. C'est ce qu'il était d'ailleurs avec l'emblème de Durin gravé dessus : les Sept étoiles, la couronne, le marteau et l'enclume. Ce dernier assé épais et résistant pour faire face à n'importe quoi et protéger le haut du corps de son possesseur, avec des poignets au revers pour le tenir comme de la sangle pour le faire passer dans le dos de son propriétaire lorsqu'il le portait. Un travail d'une grande beauté et d'une grande adresse, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait les deux forgerons qui l'avaient forgés.

_ Merci beaucoup remercia Bilbon à l'encontre de ces deux oncles. Cela me sera grandement utile à l'avenir. Merci à vous pour vos cadeaux, cela me touche beaucoup les remercia-t'il en avisant les autres nains de la Compagnie.

Alors que ces derniers souriaient à ces remerciements, Thorin vit Dame Aranel se lever de sa place tout en tenant un paquet qu'elle alla remettre au plus jeune de la Compagnie, celui-ci s'apprêtant à vouloir le refuser mais elle n'hésita pas à le lui refourguer sans aucune hésitation. Quand Bilbon vint à l'ouvrir sous les pressements des autres, pressé de savoir ce que cette dernière avait offert, le jeune nain-hobbit eut la surprise de retrouver les affaires de son Père.

Le manteau autant que la chemise et la tunique avait été nettoyé et réparer, comme si elles n'avaient jamais croisé la lame du poignard du troll, comme lorsque sa Mère l'avait offert en cadeau de fiançaille à son Père. Le jeune garçon allait finir par la remercier, elle et les siennes quand Bilbon vit Glorfindel se lever de sa place, en tenant un paquet qu'il alla remettre dans les mains de ce dernier à la surprise de tous les nains.

Hochant de la tête et remerciant le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, tout aussi solennellement, Bilbon ouvrit son cadeau pour y trouver sa cotte de maille. Celle-ci avait été aussi réparé et nettoyer mais avec celle-ci, le jeune Durin put y trouver une armure elfique. Une cuirasse dans les teintes bleu foncer que Bilbon pourrait facilement enfiler par-dessus sa tunique et cacher sous son manteau, lui faisant ainsi une protection de plus.

Pousser par Fili et Kili qui voulaient le voir essayer cette dernière, Bilbon l'enfila aider par ces cousins alors que Thorin les observait, toujours assis sagement à table, sirotant sa bière alors que sa poche devenait de plus en plus lourde, plus les minutes passaient. La lettre de son défunt frère s'y trouvait depuis que Bilbon le lui avait remis, n'ayant pas trouvé le temps de la lire avec la confection du cadeau qu'il avait souhaité faire à ce neveu.

En le regardant recevoir des compliments des nains et des elfes autour de lui, alors que la cuirasse elfique lui allait comme un gant, le protégeant de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au bas du ventre, Thorin aurait pu le confondre avec un elfe s'il n'avait pas vus ces grands pieds poilus, caractéristique des hobbits. Surtout aux vus de l'étrange mélange dans lequel Bilbon apparut en enfilant les gants, les épaulières et la ceinture naine, tout comme le bouclier à son bras gauche, cela était vraiment bizarre.

Même si cela lui coutait de voir le garçon accepter ce cadeau des elfes, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter que cela pourrait sauver Bilbon à l'avenir, si bien sur le petit demeurait avec eux dans la quête ?

_ Eh bien Thorin ? Tu ne remets pas ton cadeau à ton neveu ?

Redressant la tête vers Balin qui le regardait avec un sourire bienfaiteur mais aussi amuser, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait fait quelque chose pour son neveu, Thorin inclina de la tête avant de se lever de sa place et d'avancer vers Bilbon qui se trouvait toujours debout avec Fili et Kili, après que ces derniers l'avaient aidés à enfiler tous ces cadeaux. Le premier héritier de Durin remit le paquet cadeau à ce dernier qui le remercia tout en l'acceptant volontiers et défaisant le paquet, Bilbon y découvrit un petit fourreau en cuire pas plus grand que son avant-bras avec de paires d'attaches.

Et Thorin vit facilement l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son neveu avant que Fili ne vienne à comprendre le présent, le remarquant facilement dans son regard.

_ C'est pour le poignard que je t'ai donné Bili annonça Fili à son cousin. Pour le cacher dans ton avant-bras par exemple fit-il remarquer tout en empoignant le fourreau finement cousus et broder de son oncle.

_ Le mettre sur ton avant-bras gauche serait plus fonctionnel, toi qui est droitier et il sera caché avec ton bouclier au cas où remarqua Kili à ce propos, tout en lui désignant le membre en question.

_ Nous pourrons en discuter d'avantage devant une bonne part de gâteau proposa Bombur à l'encontre de ces camarades, en n'arrêtant pas de saliver devant ce dernier.

_ Oui ! Vite avant que notre cousin ne perde patience et ne se jette dessus ! Approuva Bofur tout en désignant ce dernier, souhaitant ardemment gouter celui-ci.

Approuvant ces dires, tous revinrent s'installer alors que Dame Aglariel se chargea volontiers de couper celui-ci, donnant bien évidemment la première part à celui qui fêtait son anniversaire. Quand toutes les parts furent données et que les éclats de rire revinrent, Thorin finit par s'éclipser après avoir finis sa part de gâteau sans que les autres ne remarquent plonger dans les crises de fou rire des blagues de Bofur et Nori, hormis Dwalin, Balin et Gandalf évidemment.

Partant s'installer à l'écart, restant tout de même en vue de ces derniers, Thorin s'asseyait à même le sol, fixant la lune et la nuit qui étaient tombés sur eux avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche, attrapant la lettre de Frérin. Il était à présent temps qu'il lise ce que son défunt frère lui avait écrit, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la Comté pour les rejoindre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Thorin défit le sceau et le ruban qui le fermait avant de déplier celle-ci et de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture fluide de son petit frère, et débuta sa lettre.

_**« Mon cher Thorin »**_

_**« Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je serais tombé devant les portes de la Moria et que j'espère pouvoir te le dire avant, ne voulant pas que tu l'apprennes à travers ces pages. »**_

_**« Quand Gandalf le Gris te remettra cette lettre, tu auras devant tes yeux un jeune garçon qui pour toi, ne sera nulle autre qu'un hobbit. Mais je te contredis mon cher frère, cet enfant est un mi-hobbit et mi-nain, et il s'agit de ton neveu. »**_

_**« Oui Thorin, tu ne rêves pas, ce jeune garçon, Bilbon Sacquet n'est nul autre que mon fils unique. Enfant que j'ai donné vie avec la hobbite de mes rêves, mon unique amour et ma belle Belladone, qui doit elle-aussi se tenir devant toi avec notre fils. Je te demanderais de ne pas l'effrayer avec ton air grognon, même si je sais qu'elle sera vaillante, ma courageuse hobbite, pourra tenir tête à ton sale caractère sans aucun problème. »**_

_**« Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, je sais qu'elle te tiendra tête, elle a su tenir face aux gobelins qui ont tentés de me tuer quand j'ai disparus. Et je serais d'ailleurs mort si elle n'était pas venue me porter secours, elle peut te paraitre petite et fragile, mais elle possède un grand courage et un cœur généreux. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras l'apprécier et prendre soin d'elle pour moi. »**_

_**« Quant à mon fils, mon cher Bilbon, il est vrai qu'il possède bien plus le physique de sa tendre Mère mais détrompe toi, il est bien un héritier de Durin. Aussi têtu que je l'étais, curieux et courageux, ce garçon sera un grand guerrier et un des meilleurs descendant de Durin avec notre famille. Il sera un grand épéiste et aussi un archer redoutable, je n'en ai aucun doute. »**_

_**« Je présume que tu demanderas la raison de cette longue attente pour que tu puisses rencontrer ma famille, et bien, la raison est simple : mon fils a atteint sa majorité. Enfin, il a trente-trois et il est majeur pour les hobbits, j'ignore qu'elle pourra être sa longévité avec son sang-mêlé, s'il te parait adulte c'est qu'il tiendra plus de sa mère, sinon, s'il te parait encore enfant, c'est qu'il serait plus nain et pourra ainsi avoir une vie plus longue que les habituels cent ans que les hobbits ont. »**_

_**« Mais je souhaitais qu'il soit majeur pour qu'il puisse avoir sa propre identité parce que, et je te demanderais de ne pas l'effrayer et de ne pas lui arracher ces vêtements dans le processus, mon fils, mon cher Bili porte la marque de Durin dans son dos. Plus précisément sur son omoplate droite. »**_

_**« Oui. Mon fils est la réincarnation de Durin, le septième et le dernier de ces réincarnés. J'ignore pourquoi Durin l'a choisi lui et pas un autre mais s'il l'a élu, cela signifie que mon fils possède quelque chose qui a attiré son regard. Quoi qu'il en soit, Durin n'est pas réveillé en lui, il dort toujours. La marque n'est qu'apparus à ces cinq ans lors du jour de Durin, tu ne peux pas savoir la frayeur que j'ai éprouvé ce jour-là en la découvrant ? J'étais tout simplement terroriser. »**_

_**« J'avais peur que le jour ou toi, notre Père et notre Grand-père viendraient à le savoir, vous n'hésiterez pas une seule seconde à réveiller Durin même si cela signifie la perte de mon fils. Le plus grand bien d'une vie en l'échange de la survie de notre peuple. Ce dicton que Thror ne cessait de répéter à notre famille, sur le sacrifice que nous devrions faire pour préserver la vie du peuple. Que la vie d'un seul contre tous. »**_

_**« C'est ce qui m'a réellement empêché de rentrer toutes ces années, cette peur que vous feriez du mal à mon enfant pour la survie de tous. Je refusais que mon fils devienne une réplique des vies passé de Durin. Je souhaitais que mon fils grandisse dans la joie et l'innocence, aucun de vous n'a le droit de m'en vouloir pour cela. C'est le rôle de tout père de protéger son enfant par tous les moyens et je continuerais de veiller sur lui. »**_

_**« Mais si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne pourrais plus être là pour tenir cette promesse. Je souhaite ardemment, que même dans la mort, de l'autre côté du voile, je puisse continuer à le protéger et à le garder éloigner de toute menace. Sauf que je sais que cela ne sera pas possible, c'est donc à toi que je le demande Thorin. »**_

_**« Je te le demande humblement, non, je t'en conjure même, Thorin, veille sur mon garçon quand je ne pourrais être là pour le protéger des dangers de notre monde. Quand la nouvelle se répandra que Durin s'est réincarnés, nos ennemis essayeront de l'atteindre, de lui faire du mal et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour lui. »**_

_**« Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas avoir une vie paisible comme je l'aurais souhaité, qu'il devra se battre auprès des nôtres mais, je t'en supplie Thorin, essayes de garder Bilbon loin des conflits si tu le peux. Laisse-le prendre quelques années de plus avant de l'emmener avec toi sur une mission ou un tour de garde, je te le demande d'un père inquiet pour son unique enfant, de frère à frère, garde le en sécurité. »**_

_**« J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais besoin de lire ces mots et que je pourrais te le dire de vive voix moi-même, mais je préfère être sur et pouvoir avoir l'esprit tranquille que tu sauras que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié pendant toutes ces années. Ni toi et les autres, malgré vos mauvais caractères, je n'aurais jamais voulus avoir une autre famille que la nôtre. »**_

_**« Maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre soin des miens, de ma femme et de mon fils. »**_

_**« Je vous aimes tous. »**_

_**« Au revoir »**_

_**« Ton frère, Frérin. »**_

Thorin ne se rendit nullement compte qu'il était en train de pleurer lorsque des tâches se mirent à apparaitre sur le parchemin, éloignant ce dernier de lui et s'empressant d'essuyer ces yeux et ces joues, effaçant ces dernières alors qu'il renifla, guère royalement. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles et la lune, l'héritier d'Erebor ne put empêcher son esprit de se remémorer ce jour ou Frérin était revenus après ces deux décennies rester loin des siens quand tous le croyaient mort.

Frérin avait eu l'intention de leur dire quelque chose aux vus du sourire joyeux qu'il abordait, juste après avoir embrassé Dis et ces deux fils, mais son euphorie était très vite retombé quand Thorin lui était tombé comme un mur de pierre. Il doit l'admettre, l'avoir vus vivant, Thorin s'était sentis revivre et il aurait accourus droit sur son frère pour le prendre dans ces bras, mais la colère avait très vite remplacé son sentiment de bonheur quand il avait saisis qu'il était resté loin d'eux depuis tout ce temps.

Il s'était sentis trahit et il le lui avait fait comprendre en lui hurlant dessus.

Guère les retrouvailles auquel Frérin avait pu penser, devant ainsi repousser sa révélation et faire comme si de rien n'était. Thorin pourrait se frapper pour sa stupidité et se traiter d'idiot alors qu'il relut la demande que son frère lui ait fait dans sa lettre.

_**« Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas avoir une vie paisible comme je l'aurais souhaité, qu'il devra se battre auprès des nôtres mais, je t'en supplie Thorin, essayes de garder Bilbon loin des conflits si tu le peux. Laisse-le prendre quelques années de plus avant de l'emmener avec toi sur une mission ou un tour de garde, je te le demande d'un père inquiet pour son unique enfant, de frère à frère, garde le en sécurité. »**_

Quelque chose lui disait, au fond de lui, que Frérin se doutait, il savait que Thorin se lancerait, un moment ou à un autre, dans une quête pour récupérer Erebor. L'ainé n'avait jamais cessé de le promettre à son jeune frère, qu'il finirait par tous retourner sur les terres de leur ancêtre et de récupérer la Montagne Solitaire de Smaug.

Son jeune frère n'avait été nullement bête, il savait que cela finirait par arriver et peut-être, que lui-même, avait saisis la raison qui avait poussé Durin a ce réincarné dans cette génération. Que ce dernier sera là, avec eux pour les aider à récupérer son royaume du dragon.

Seulement, Durin n'était pas encore réveillé et pour l'instant, ce n'était nul autre qu'un jeune garçon qui se trouvait là. Un garçon avec un grand potentiel mais dont la vie était aussi menacer que celle des autres, alors que la demande de son frère ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

_ Thorin ?

Se retournant vers Balin qui l'avait rejoint, Thorin se rendit compte que la fête d'anniversaire était sans doute finie depuis un moment et que les nains étaient repartis à leur quartier comme leurs hôtes. Se relevant de sa place, l'héritier d'Erebor fit face à son vieux conseiller, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_ Gandalf m'a envoyer te chercher pour que nous parlions de la carte au Seigneur Elrond fit savoir Balin alors que sa mine fit comprendre à ce dernier ce dont il en pensait sur la question. Ils nous attendent tous les deux avec Bilbon dans la bibliothèque rajouta-t'il sur l'endroit où se tenait la réunion.

Entendant le nom de son neveu, remémorant la promesse que lui avait demandé Frérin, Thorin hocha de la tête et suivis Balin droit vers la bibliothèque de Foncombe pour s'occuper de cette affaire.

_**« Je te le demande humblement, non, je t'en conjure même, Thorin, veille sur mon garçon quand je ne pourrais être là pour le protéger des dangers de notre monde. »**_

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**qu'est ce que vous en dîtes? **

**hâte de lire vos commentaires =D**

**en tout cas maintenant je posterais toujours mercredi et dimanche ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**bonne journée à tous et à mercredi :)**

**bis **

**Sabrinabella**


	20. Chapitre 19 Renvoyer les Héritiers

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà le chapitre suivant comme prévus ;)**

**ou vous connaîtrez tous la décision que Thorin a choisis de prendre après avoir lus la lettre de Frérin :) surtout que cela se tient au titre du chapitre XD**

**en tout cas merci à mes habituels reviewers ainsi qu'à une habituer qui est revenu elle se sera reconnue ;)**

**sinon pour vous prévenir qu'à partir du 22 janvier je serais de nouveau au travail donc à partir de là, je serais sans doute moins disponible :) j'ai des chapitres en avance et je vais continuer ainsi, tout comme de poursuivre mes autres fic en espérant pouvoir poster avant le début de mon CDD ;)**

**sinon je vous dis **

**BONNE LECTURE ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas =D**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Renvoyer les héritiers**

_ Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes !

_ Au nom du ciel, montrez-lui la carte Thorin ! Gronda Gandalf à l'encontre du nain.

Ces derniers se tenaient dans la bibliothèque de Foncombe, Thorin faisant face au Seigneur Elrond avec Balin, debout à ces côtés, tandis que Gandalf se tenait entre eux sur le côté, Bilbon se trouvant légèrement derrière lui. Demeurant aussi muet que le Maitre des lieux qui observait le Magicien Gris, ainsi que les deux nains devant lui.

_ C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. Je dois le préserver, lui et ces secrets fit savoir Thorin, comme excuse pour son manque de coopération.

_ Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains ? Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-là au Seigneur Elrond ! Appuya Gandalf, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que s'ils voulaient continuer, ils auraient besoin de l'aide de l'elfe.

Bien que demander de l'aide aux elfes lui fut insupportable, Thorin comprit aussi la nécessité qu'ils avaient besoin de connaitre les informations caché dans la carte pour connaitre l'endroit où se cachait cet autre entrée dans la Montagne Solitaire. Et il n'y arriverait pas sans le soutien d'un de ceux capable de déchiffrer la carte.

S'avançant vers Elrond tout en plongeant sa main à l'intérieur de sa tunique, Thorin en sortit la carte qu'il tendit vers le Seigneur elfe, mais Balin tenta de l'en empêcher.

_ Thorin, non.

Mais repoussant doucement la main de son vieux conseiller, Thorin remit la carte pliée au Seigneur de Foncombe qui accepta celle-ci et la déplia avant de saisir ce que cette dernière renfermait.

_ Erebor ! De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? Leur demanda Elrond tout en regardant celle-ci et jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorin.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quelque chose dont Bilbon savait pertinemment qu'il allait envoyé l'elfe se mêler de ces affaires quand, heureusement pour eux, Gandalf fut bien plus rapide à répondre.

_ Il est d'ordre intellectuel. Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient des textes caché.

Refermant la bouche tandis qu'il avisa Gandalf, Thorin n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que, lui aussi essayait de cacher la raison de l'importance de cette carte, et qu'il le remercia tout en inclinant la tête avant que le Magicien Gris ne reconcentre son attention sur le Seigneur Elrond.

_ Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors que le Seigneur Elrond s'était quelque peu éloigné de ces invités, détaillant la carte, son regard se porta sur les rayons de la lune qui filtrait à travers les arcades avant de raviser l'objet dans ces mains. L'instant d'après, il récita deux mots en elfique que Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de saisir, très vite reconnus par le Magicien Gris.

_ Les runes lunaires ? Bien sûr admit Gandalf, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'aviser le regard interrogatif que Bilbon lui portait. Difficile à repérer lui avoua-t'il pour plus de précision.

_ Dans le cas présent s'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lus qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison, que le jour où elles furent tracés expliqua le Seigneur Elrond sur ces runes, tout en détaillant la carte avant de se tourner vers les membres présents de la Compagnie.

_ Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? Lui demanda d'emblée Thorin, calmement contrairement au ton dur qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

L'instant d'après, Elrond les conduisit à l'arrière de Foncombe à travers des corridors plongeant dans la roche des montagnes les entourant, les menant sur une corniche juste sous des falaises là ou cascadaient des chutes d'eau. Et devant eux, se dressait un autel composé d'un énorme bloc de cristal vers lequel le Seigneur Elfe les dirigea.

_ Ces runes lunaires ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de deux cent ans indiqua Elrond sur la nature de la lune qui avait servis à les tracer, tout en déposant à plat la carte sur l'autel de cristal. Vous étiez destinés à venir à Foncombe. La chance est avec vous Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir fit-il remarquer tout en indiquant la lune en question, vers laquelle Thorin porta son regard.

Celle-ci, finissant par sortir de derrière le nuage qui la masquait, darda ces rayons fantomatiques sur eux, tandis que l'eau chutant devant eux refléta la lumière de cette dernière avant que le socle de cristal ne la réfléchisse, faisant jaillir une lueur blanchâtre vers le ciel. Et l'instant d'après, des notes bleutées, des runes naines pour être plus précis, finirent par se dévoiler sur le côté droit au bas de la carte, rapprochant Thorin de l'elfe comme les autres qui le regardèrent apparaitre.

Un texte qu'Elrond s'empressa de traduire dès qu'il apparut dans son ensemble avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse lorsque la lune sera de nouveau masquer.

__ Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,_

_Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

_ Le jour de Durin ? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter Bilbon, se rappelant sans conteste que c'était lors d'un de ces jours, quand il avait cinq ans, que la fameuse marque était apparue dans son dos.

_ Le premier jour de l'An des nains quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel lui rappela Gandalf, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du garçon.

_ C'est très fâcheux remarqua Thorin à ce sujet. L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grand pas leur fit-il rappeler.

_ Nous avons encore le temps le rassura Balin en s'avançant vers lui.

_ Le temps de quoi ? Lui demanda Bilbon, se remémorant les mots du Seigneur Elrond quand il saisit ce que voulait dire le vieux guerrier. De trouver l'entrée ?

_ Exactement ! Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et aussi au bon moment alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira annonça Balin à l'encontre de ces camarades.

_ Ainsi c'est là votre but ? Entrée dans la montagne ? Demanda Elrond, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation.

_ Et alors ? Lui demanda Thorin, limite cassant, ce qui fit grandement lever les yeux au ciel de Bilbon avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son front, se demandant quand son oncle cessera d'agir de la sorte avec les elfes.

_ D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent fit simplement savoir Elrond tout en remettant la carte à Thorin qui la lui reprit simplement, ne disant rien de plus qu'il n'avait déjà dit et qu'il ne savait déjà.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demanda Gandalf, sentant que quelque chose se tramait.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul Gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu Gandalf lui fit simplement rappeler Elrond à l'encontre de ce dernier, prêt à quitter les lieux quand il fut intercepté au passage par Bilbon.

Ce dernier ne souhaitant pas qu'Elrond ne se fasse des jugements et qu'il excuse l'attitude de Thorin à son égard, et cela en elfique pour appuyer d'avantage ces dires.

__ Excusez-le Mon Seigneur, Thorin et les autres rêvent de retourner à Erebor, et récupérez leur maison. C'est leur droit de le faire, si cela été arrivée à Foncombe, ne feriez-vous pas le maximum pour récupérer vos propre terres du dragon ?_ Lui demanda-t'il doucement.

__ Sauf que cela serait bien trop dangereux de réveiller la Bête endormis_ lui fit remarquer Elrond à ce sujet.

__ Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission._

__ Pardon qui pourrait causer la mort de beaucoup gens._

Et sur cette dernière phrase du Seigneur Elrond, celui-ci salua ces invités avant de prendre congé d'eux alors que sa phrase tourna dans la tête du jeune Sacquet.

_ Va rejoindre les autres et te coucher Bilbon, il faut que je parle avec Gandalf et Balin lui ordonna aimablement Thorin, tout en lui désignant le chemin par lequel l'elfe était partis.

Souhaitant rester, Bilbon comprit que la discussion allait être un sujet de grand, enfin, un sujet que Thorin voulait parler avec Gandalf et Balin sans que le garçon soit dans les parages. Et le fait que son oncle ne lui tire pas une mine de deux pieds parce qu'il avait parlé en elfique, ne demandant guère la traduction, c'est que ce qu'il avait à parler devait être sérieux.

_ Très bien, on se revoit demain accepta le jeune nain-hobbit. Bonne nuit.

.oOo.

Dès que le petit fut parti, Thorin tourna un regard sérieux vers Balin autant que vers Gandalf.

_ Je vais renvoyer Bilbon.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous ne le pouvez Thorin, Bilbon fait partis de cette Compagnie et…

_ Cela était avant que je ne lise la lettre de Frérin, Gandalf.

_ Quelle lettre ? Lui demanda Balin.

_ Frérin avait laissé une lettre m'étant adressé dans celle qu'il lui a écrite avant de quitter la Comté. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur sa famille Gandalf, si je ne peux plus rien pour sa mère, je peux protéger le petit et lui permettre quelques années de plus lui fit savoir Thorin tout en désignant la lettre de son défunt frère qu'il avait sortis de sa poche intérieur avant de la remettre avec la carte.

_ Mais l'enfant sera en danger à la Comté, Thorin lui rappela Balin. Les orques sont peut-être encore dans les parages et…

_ Je ne compte pas le laisser retourner à la Comté Balin, Bilbon rejoindra ma sœur à Ered Luin. Elle pourra veiller sur lui et les autres gens de notre peuple aussi fit savoir Thorin sur l'endroit où il avait l'intention d'envoyer son neveu.

_ L'enfant n'acceptera jamais Thorin ! Il est à présent adulte et peut prendre ces propres décisions par lui-même maintenant qu'il est un adulte et…

_ Il est peut être adulte pour les normes hobbits Gandalf mais pas chez les nains lui rappela Thorin à ce sujet. Et de ce côté-là, Bilbon parait plus nains que hobbit, donc c'est la loi naine qui entre en vigueur. Il rentrera à Ered Luin termina-t'il par déclarer.

_ Vous aurez besoin de Bilbon pour la retrouver Thorin, il est le seul qui puisse entrer dans la montagne sans attirer Smaug, s'il est toujours là lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Bilbon est à moitié nain, Gandalf, peut-être bien que son odeur s'apparente bien plus au nôtre qu'à celui des hobbits. C'est un risque que je ne désire prendre, il retournera à Ered Luin et Alaric et Alrik les y accompagneront pour sa sécurité. Ma décision est irrévocable Magicien arrêta Thorin quand il vit celui-ci prêt à répliquer. J'en informerais le garçon et ces deux gardiens, demain matin les informa-t'il avant de les saluer tous les deux et de quitter le lieu pour retourner dans leur quartier pour aller dormir.

Tout en marchant vers leur appartement allouer, Thorin savait que se débarrasser de l'enfant était, aussi retirer un avantage, aux vus de la furtivité avec laquelle il se déplaçait, comme le fait qu'il était Durin. Mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'écarter l'enfant de la quête, surtout que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui, et peut-être à Fili et Kili, bien qu'il veillerait personnellement que ces neveux s'en sortent indemne, Bilbon demeurerait le dernier héritier de Durin et cela serait à lui de diriger leur peuple avec le soutien de Dis.

Autant protéger et garder en vie l'un des héritiers d'Erebor pour que ce dernier poursuive le chemin emprunté par ces ancêtres et son oncle.

Avisant le garçon, étant arrivé dans la résidence, celui-ci déjà endormis au côté de ces deux cousins, Thorin le regarda un instant dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il paraissait encore plus jeune dans son sommeil. Comme Fili et Kili quand ces derniers dormaient, paraissant plus jeune que leur âge, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait aussi renvoyer ces derniers avec leur cousin mais ils refuseraient tous les deux catégoriquement.

Etant tous les deux majeurs, Fili et Kili pouvaient tous les deux refusés et continuer de les suivre de leur propre volonté, mais une fois encore, une peur viscérale tordit ces entrailles. Cette peur qui l'avait pris quand il avait crus que Bilbon était mort à cause de la blessure causé par le troll, et si cela arrivait aussi à ces deux autres garçons ? S'ils venaient eux aussi à tomber pendant cette quête, est ce que Thorin pourrait se le pardonner ?

Pourrait-il faire face à sa sœur en lui annonçant que ces petits n'en avaient pas réchappés ?

Non. Thorin ne le pourrait. Il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Il allait aussi les congédier. Thorin savait que ces neveux feraient de la résistance mais qui de mieux qu'eux deux pour prendre soin et veiller sur leur cousin, autre que leur mère ? Sans soute Alaric et Alrik aussi, mais sachant que Fili et Kili protesteraient et feraient tout pour refuser, Thorin n'en mordrait pas. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il retirait deux vaillants guerrier de sa Compagnie et que leur présence lui manquerait, Thorin connaissait que cela était une bien meilleur décision.

Sur de cela, le nain regagna ses affaires et prépara sa couchette pour dormir. Demain, il aura besoin de toutes ces forces pour faire face à ces neveux.

.oOo.

Une fois encore, Bilbon s'était levé avant les autres, dans sa couche dans la résidence que les elfes leur avaient confiée pendant leur séjour à Foncombe. L'énigme de la veille, ne cessant de tourner en rond dans son esprit.

_Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,_

_Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

Décidant de se lever et de partir en balade dans Foncombe pour tenter de comprendre celle-ci, Bilbon veilla à revêtir la tenue de son Père, tout comme la cotte de maille, en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il finit par quitter les appartements et partis découvrir la demeure elfique alors que celle-ci se réveillait avec le soleil levant.

Alors qu'il traversa les couloirs et les ponts, Bilbon se mit à tenter de déchiffrer le début de l'énigme « _Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_ », celle-ci était plutôt facile, il devait se tenir à côté d'une pierre grise, ce point-là était compréhensible. Mais en ce qui concernait la grive, Bilbon avait des doutes ? «_ Quand la grive frappera »,_ que faisait faire un oiseau dans cette énigme ? Peut-être que celle-ci était une métaphore, mais laquelle ?

Préférant y réfléchir plus tard, Bilbon se concentra sur la suite de l'énigme : « _Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._ ». Ils devraient attendre que le soleil se couche, le jour de Durin devant la fameuse pierre grise pour que la serrure finisse par apparaitre à leurs yeux. Bon, la devinette était facile à comprendre, bien que Bilbon bloque avec la partie concernant l'oiseau mais il ne put en penser d'avantage quand il fut ramené par des cris qui appelaient son nom.

_ Bilbon ! Bili !

Courant vers les voix qui l'appelaient avec empressement, Bilbon faillit bien rentrer dans Fili et Kili quand ces deux derniers arrivèrent d'un corridor adjacent au sien.

_ Fili ? Kili ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

_ Il veut nous congédier !

_ Il veut nous renvoyer !

_ Oh une minute ! Doucement vous deux ordonna Bilbon devant les deux exclamations simultanés de Fili et Kili, qu'ils avaient prononcé en chœur, excepter le dernier terme qui était différent. Qui veut congédier ou renvoyer qui ?

_ Nous ! Nous trois ! Thorin veut nous renvoyer ! Répondit Kili encore choquer et éberluer.

_ Comment ça nous trois ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander ? Répliqua Fili tout en désignant le principal concerner qui avait finis par montrer le bout de son nez, suivis par le reste de la Compagnie.

Vrillant son regard incompréhensible vers Thorin, celui-ci regarda calmement ces neveux, tout en ayant croisé les bras dans une position clairement décidé et qu'il demeurerait sur ces positions, quoi qu'on lui dise.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre Bilbon, toi ainsi que Fili et Kili, vous allez regagner les Ered Luin escorté par Alaric et Alrik, et ma décision est irrévocable.

_ Attends une minute Thorin, tu…

_ Nous sommes adultes Thorin ! Répliqua Fili à l'encontre de son oncle, coupant celle surprise d'Alaric. Tous les trois, nous avons le droit de venir, c'est aussi notre quête. Nous sommes tous les trois héritiers de Durin et c'est notre droit lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Comme le fait que Bilbon soit Durin ! S'il est revenus parmis nous, c'est sans nulle doute pour nous aider à Erebor et non à rester sur le côté, mis à l'abri à Ered Luin fit remarquer Kili à son encontre. Tu aurais besoin de nous, de nous trois lui fit-il savoir.

_ Ecoutez-moi, tous les trois, cette quête se révèlera être périlleuse mais surtout nous pourrions mourir, nous tous. Si cela venait à arriver, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, c'est pour cette raison que moi, je peux partir, mais vous, vous devez rester vivant pour pouvoir prendre la relève déclara solennellement Thorin. Ce sera sur vous que reposera la sécurité de notre peuple rajouta-t'il.

_ Raison de plus pour t'accompagner Thorin ! Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres et…

_ Comme vous avez veillés sur Bilbon lors de l'épisode des trolls ? Lui demanda Thorin cassant en leur rappelant ce passage d'il y a quelques jours à peine, mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. Ce n'est pas une demande les garçons, c'est un ordre !

_ C'est à cause de la lettre ?

_ Pardon ?

_ La lettre de mon Père que je t'ai remis ? Redemanda Bilbon alors qu'il commençait à deviner l'origine de ce changement de décision. C'est elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Tu n'es pas encore prêt à partir à l'aventure Bilbon, tu iras à Ered Luin avec Fili et Kili, et tu rencontreras ta tante par la même occasion annonça simplement Thorin. Vous y poursuivrez vos entrainements et vous occuperez de diriger la cité avec Dis, vous nous rejoindrez à Erebor quand nous aurons réussis à nous débarrasser de Smaug finit-il par leur annoncer.

_ Thorin…

_ Allez préparer vos affaires, vous partirez après le déjeuner leur ordonna Thorin à leur attention avant de les quitter.

Tandis que le reste de la Compagnie les observèrent désoler pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik promirent qu'ils allaient essayer de ramener Thorin à la raison, se lançant sur les traces du Roi nain. Alors que Fili et Kili, toujours sous le choc de l'ordre donné, sursautèrent quand ils virent Bilbon s'éloigner d'eux.

_ Bilbon, attends !

Et avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de le rattraper, Bilbon avait disparus dans les dédales de corridors de la demeure elfique, faisant grogner les deux frères qui se lancèrent à sa recherche.

Fili et Kili passèrent devant la bibliothèque, ne jetant nullement un coup d'œil, bien trop presser de trouver leur cousin, ce dernier pourtant, demeurait là, cacher derrière une colonne, attendant que ces deux derniers s'éloignent pour pouvoir réfléchir, seul, à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Thorin les renvoyait.

Ou plutôt, il semblait qu'il avait dans l'idée de le renvoyer lui après ce qu'il avait lus dans la lettre de son défunt frère. Et que sa décision s'était aussi porter sur ces deux autres neveux par la même occasion, semblant souhaiter que ces trois derniers soient en sécurité quand ils iraient récupérer Erebor au dragon.

Mais ils ne seraient pas les seuls à demeurer derrière, Alaric et Alrik allaient, eux aussi, être mis de côté pour se charger de la sécurité des trois héritiers de Durin, transformant ainsi la Compagnie de dix-sept membres à douze membres. A dix-sept, la quête était déjà suicidaire mais avec douze membres à présent, c'était tout simplement leur tombe vers lequel Thorin allait les mener.

Bilbon ne pouvait le permettre ! Il le sentait dans ces tripes qu'il devait aller sur cette quête. Est-ce que cela avait-il avoir avec le fait qu'il se trouvait être la réincarnation de Durin ? Non, ce n'était surement pas cela, comme l'avait stipulé son défunt Père, comme Gandalf et ces deux oncles nains, Durin n'avait jamais été réveillé et tant que cela ne serait pas le cas, le jeune Sacquet demeurerait seul dans sa tête.

Alors d'où lui venait ce mauvais pressentiment ? Le même qu'il avait éprouvé avant qu'il ne retrouve Alaric et Alrik sur sa porte avec Thorin, recouvert de sang noir et ayant fait face à des gobelins alors que l'un d'entre eux était blessé. C'était sans doute la crainte de savoir que certains ne reviendraient pas de cette quête, était ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à présent, Bilbon espérait que la quête se passerait bien, qu'il ne viendrait qu'à avoir des problèmes en arrivant à Erebor, mais il devait à présent prendre en compte que le chemin serait semer d'embuche et de danger avant d'atteindre la Montagne Solitaire.

Raison pour laquelle, Bilbon devait trouver une manière de faire flancher Thorin et l'obliger à se raviser sur sa décision. Mais ce nouvel oncle était aussi solide qu'un roc et tenter de le faire changer d'avis risquait d'être difficile et fort énervant.

Soufflant de lassitude tout en quittant sa cachette, Bilbon se mit à avancer dans la bibliothèque, là où il s'était tenu quelques heures plus tôt, quand Thorin avait finis par accepter l'aide du Seigneur Elrond pour déchiffrer la carte et le secret qu'elle renfermait sur la porte cacher d'Erebor.

Observant les étagères de livres autour de lui, Bilbon avisa un escalier qui menait sur un étage au-dessus de lui, dans un corridor circulaire qui faisait le tour de place centrale de la bibliothèque et curieux de nature, le jeune Sacquet gravit ces marches. Arrivant en haut, le jeune sang-mêlé ne trouva nullement d'étagère remplis de bibliothèque mais tomba sur un endroit tranquille, des bancs installé contre les murs avec des peintures décorant les murs, comme si ces dernières racontaient une histoire, pour ensuite porter son regard sur une statue se dressant devant lui.

Celle-ci représentait un elfe, sans doute une femme, soigneusement enveloppé dans un large manteau cascadant dans son dos, alors qu'elle tenait, au niveau de son torse, un plateau en forme de feuille, le tendant devant elle comme une offrande. Et dessus, Bilbon pouvait apercevoir un tissu bleu le recouvrant alors qu'on avait déposé une épée, ou plutôt ce qui avait été autrefois une épée, car le jeune Sacquet apercevait facilement le manche de celle-ci, brillant comme de l'argent, briser à quelque centimètres de la garde, alors que le reste de la lame briser se trouvait poser devant ce dernier.

Voyant cela, Bilbon se demandait bien pour quelle raison les elfes conservaient cette épée brisée et qu'il ne la reforgeait pas. Sans doute, pour conserver l'importance que celle-ci devait avoir pour eux ou de l'importance à qui cette dernière avait appartenus autrefois.

Continuant d'avancer dans l'étage, Bilbon finit par aviser la peinture qui se trouvait peinte et placer juste devant la statue, celle-ci représentant un champ de bataille ou se tenait deux protagonistes. Surpris d'aviser une telle peinture dans ces lieux, ayant toujours vus des peintures représentant des paysages ou des demeures anciennes, c'était la première fois pour Bilbon qu'il faisait face à un tel tableau.

L'homme qui se trouvait sur le bas-côté gauche de la peinture, portant une armure que Bilbon identifia comme étant celle du Gondor, se trouvait assis par terre, au côté d'un corps d'un autre homme qu'on ne pouvait discerner, levant son épée droit vers son adversaire. Celui qui, paraissait entrainer les ténèbres dans son sillage, était aussi énorme que l'homme, vêtu d'une armure aussi noir que la nuit, levant sa massue prêt à l'abattre sur le Gondorien quand Bilbon avisa un détail qui lui sauta aux yeux.

Si la créature sombre était une image de noirceur, quelque chose qu'il portait à son index à la main qui brandissait la massue, Bilbon aperçut une fin ligne doré qui avait l'étrange forme d'un…

_ Ce tableau représente le jour où Sauron a été vaincus par Isildur, le Fils du Roi du Gondor souligna une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant vers celle-ci, Bilbon croisa le regard bleu de Glorfindel qui se trouvait assis à quelque banc plus loin de lui dans le couloir, refermant son livre et se levant de sa place, finissant par le rejoindre devant la peinture en question.

_ Sauron ? Alors… ce qu'il porte au doigt c'est…

_ L'Anneau Unique approuva Glorfindel sur la question. Ce dernier a disparus depuis que celui-ci a trahis Isildur, le conduisant à sa mort lui rapporta-t'il sur l'histoire.

_ Et l'épée brisée ?

_ Narsil, l'épée du Roi avec laquelle Isildur trancha la main de Sauron et le séparant de l'Anneau, le détruisant par la même occasion ; informa l'elfe de Gondoline.

_ Narsil ! C'est vraiment elle ? Mes oncles me l'avaient racontés dans les histoires de la Terre du Milieu avoua Bilbon tout en portant un regard sur cette dernière, poser sur le plateau que portait la statue. Pourquoi les elfes ne l'ont-elles jamais reforgée ?

_ Parce que celle-ci appartient à l'héritier d'Elendil et tant que celui-ci n'aura pas décidé de prendre son destin en main, elle demeurera ici, à Foncombe avoua-t'il avec solennité.

_ Vous le connaissez ? L'hériter d'Elendil ? Tous disaient que sa lignée était éteinte depuis des générations ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bilbon sur la question.

_ Oui, je le connais confia Glorfindel à son encontre. Mais personne ne doit le savoir Maitre Sacquet, autant pour sa survie, son existence doit demeurer secrète. Comme cela fut le cas pour vous fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

Comprenant ce que l'elfe de Gondoline voulait parler, Bilbon hocha de la tête d'accord, gardant le secret de ce dernier et de l'importance que celui-ci avait pour leur côté, et de la menace qu'il pourrait représenter pour l'ennemi. Après tout, le jeune Sacquet représentait lui-même un danger pour ces derniers, raison pour laquelle son Père avait caché son existence pour le garder en sécurité.

_ J'ai ouïe dire que vous ne poursuivriez pas la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Glorfindel à l'encontre du garçon. Vous et les deux autres plus jeunes héritiers de Durin rajouta-t'il sur la question.

_ Il vient à peine de le dire et tout Foncombe le sait déjà ? Demanda surpris Bilbon, bien que sa demande sonne plus comme une affirmation. Je ne pensais pas que les elfes étaient autant friands des commérages fit-il remarquer par la même occasion.

_ Nous sommes peut-être immortels mais cela ne nous empêche pas de parler de ce que nous entendons, surtout que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de visiteur ces dernières décennies lui fit savoir Glorfindel en souriant à ce propos. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire vous et vos cousins ? Obéir à votre Oncle ou de les suivre ?

_ Que feriez-vous vous si vous étiez à ma place ?

_ J'obéirais à l'ordre de mon Oncle et ferait ce qu'il m'ordonne de faire avoua Glorfindel d'une voix solennel. Mais… Je refuserais de laisser les miens partir dans une telle quête, si je sais que je pourrais faire la différence. Je pourrais mourir mais cela aura été mon choix et non celui des autres finit-il par contredire sur sa première réponse.

Réfléchissant à ces paroles, Bilbon vrilla son regard vers la statue avant de reporter son attention sur la toile représentant la fin de Sauron, tandis qu'une solution commença à apparaitre dans son esprit pour contredire l'ordre de Thorin.

_ Même si vous êtes encore un enfant pour les nains, ils ne demeurent pas moins que votre destin repose dans vos mains, Maitre Sacquet. Que vous soyez ou pas la réincarnation de Durin, ou l'un de ces héritiers directes, c'est à vous de décider de quel façon vous souhaitez continuer votre route. Resterez-vous derrière ? Ou bien affronterez-vous votre destin en face ?

Et sur cette dernière question posée, l'elfe de Gondoline le salua avant de quitter la bibliothèque avec son livre en main, alors que Bilbon le fixa quitter les lieux, continuant de méditer sur ces dires. Avisant une dernière fois l'épée brisée de Narsil et la peinture de la chute de Sauron, le jeune Sacquet quitta les lieux, continuant de se promener et de visiter Foncombe. Tentant d'éviter de croiser les autres nains de la Compagnie, continuant de poursuivre sa réflexion ainsi que la manière qu'il pourrait contredire l'ordre de Thorin de les accompagner.

Terminant par atteindre l'une des demeures elfiques se trouvant en hauteur dans la cité, Bilbon s'approcha du balcon et observa les alentours alors qu'un plan prenait forme dans sa tête, sauf qu'il manquait au jeune nain-hobbit un détail pour être sûr que cela fonctionnerait. Avoir l'appui d'une personne en particulier.

Et il faut croire que ce dernier avait entendus qu'on pensait à lui parce qu'il finit par apparaitre au côté du jeune Sacquet appuyer sur le balcon.

_ Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons ? Vos cousins sont en train de fouiller tout Foncombe à votre recherche lui fit remarquer le Seigneur Elrond à ce propos, tout en faisant un signe de tête derrière lui.

_ Je ne leur manquerais pas. La plupart d'entre eux pensent que je ne devrais pas être du voyage ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bilbon. Je veux parler de Thorin et des autres bien sûr puisqu'ils ne veulent plus de moi dans la quête, mes oncles et mes cousins ne sont guère heureux d'être aussi congédier avec moi, peut-être même à cause de moi finit-il par admettre.

_ Il fait cela dans votre intérêt lui fit remarquer Elrond à ce propos.

_ Je crois bien que la dernière fois qu'il a donné des ordres contre la volonté de quelqu'un, il sait retrouver à croire que son frère était mort pendant deux décennies répliqua simplement Bilbon à sa remarque.

_ On dit pourtant que les hobbits sont très résistant ?

_ Vraiment ?

_ On dit aussi que le confort de leur foyer peut vite leur manquer rajouta ensuite Elrond après avoir hocher de la tête à la question de Bilbon qui se mit à sourire à ces dires.

_ Et on dit qu'il ne faut pas demander conseil aux elfes rapporta Bilbon mine de rien. Car ils répondent à la fois oui et non s'empressa-t'il d'avouer avant de voir qu'il avait un peu vexé son hôte. Vieille réplique de ma Mère avoua-t'il pour plus de sécurité.

_ La bienveillante Belladone Sacquet ? Mithrandir ne m'a dit que du bien d'elle et de sa curiosité enfantine pour les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, en particulier des elfes. J'aurais grandement aimé la rencontré avoua-t'il malheureusement faisant sourire mélancoliquement Bilbon au souvenir de sa défunte maman. Restez tant qu'il vous plaira, vous et vos cousins, si c'est votre souhait ? Lui offrit Elrond tout en posant une main conciliante sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ce dernier remercia d'ailleurs le Seigneur elfe pour son offre généreuse, ayant enfin ce qu'il souhait demandé quand il se tourna vers le bruit venant de derrière lui, voyant accourir, essouffler, Fili et Kili qui se postèrent devant lui, quelques peu furieux, l'un plus que l'autre. Le deuxième avait une lueur amusée en plus dans le regard.

_ Bonté divine Bilbon ! Mais ou est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu nous as fait courir partout !

_ Mais ça lui a permis de tomber droit sur Dame Sidhmeldiriel s'amusa Kili. Si je ne lui avais pas rappelé qu'on te cherchait, il serait de nouveau partis dans une joute verbale avec elle, peut-être même dans un nouvel affrontement lui rapporta-t'il.

_ La ferme Kili ! Cette femme me met hors de… Pardonnez mon langage Mon Seigneur s'excusa Fili quand il finit par remarquer avec qui se trouvait Bilbon.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites donc pas le rassura Elrond. J'ai connu pire avec Diriel et Beria. Je vais vous laissez entre vous, je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter en privé leur fit-il savoir avant de les saluer avant de quitter les lieux et de poursuivre sa promenade.

_ Bilbon, on va…

_ Je le sais très bien Kili.

_ Thorin ne peut pas nous faire cela ! Surtout qu'on va aussi emmener Alaric et Alrik avec nous, c'est tout simplement du suicide et…

_ Je le sais aussi Fili mais je sais quoi faire avoua Bilbon.

_ Ah oui ! Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ Je dois parler à Thorin mais… quoi que vous entendez, ne dîtes absolument rien, d'accord ?

_ Comme lorsque tu t'es amusé avec les trolls et…

_ Kili ! Tu as notre parole promit Fili, tout en donnant un coup de coude à son frère dans les cottes pour le faire taire.

_ Alors allons-y !

Et la seconde d'après, les trois cousins partirent à la recherche de leur oncle dans Foncombe.

.oOo.

_ Ma décision est irrévocable Alrik ! Toi et Alaric allez conduire les garçons à Ered Luin ! Ramenez les a Dis et veillez sur leur sécurité !

Depuis qu'il avait donné cet ordre aux trois plus jeunes de la Compagnie, ces derniers avaient essayés de le faire changer d'avis sur la question, bien que tous comprennent son point de vue et son inquiétude, Thorin leur retirait pas moins de cinq combattants de leur groupe. Surtout qu'il retirait aussi celui qui, parmis eux tous, pourrait facilement s'infiltrer dans Erebor et parvenir à se déplacer sans crainte d'alerter le dragon de sa présence.

_ Mais…

_ Tu crois sincèrement que les garçons nous suivons sans faire d'histoire Thorin ? Lui demanda calmement Alaric en arrêtant l'exclamation indigné venant de son cadet. Fili et Kili sont majeur, aussi bien que Bilbon, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou pas, ils ne resteront pas sagement derrière en sachant que c'est leur patrie que vous irez récupérer lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Il a raison Thorin approuva Balin à l'encontre de son Roi, tout en avisant les autres membres présent de la Compagnie. Dès qu'ils en auront l'opportunité, ils viendront nous rejoindre que tu le veuilles ou non. Ils sont aussi têtus que toi ! Lui fit-il rappelé sur le caractère de ces neveux.

_ Ce n'est pas une demande que je leur fais Balin mais c'est un ordre que je leur donne et en tant que tel, ils doivent y obéir déclara Thorin durement à l'attention de son vieux conseiller.

_ Et tu crois sincèrement qu'ils t'écouteront ? Lui demanda ironiquement Alrik. Ou même qu'ils nous écouteront ? Ces gamins sont en âge de faire ce qu'ils veulent et bien qu'on peut leur donner des ordres, c'est nous qui leur devons allégeance et obéissance, tu te rappels ? Après tout, ils sont eux aussi de la lignée de Durin !

Mais avant même que Thorin n'est pu répliquer quelque chose à la remarque d'Alrik, il eut droit à un coup sur le bras de la part de Dwalin et se retournant vers ce dernier, Thorin constata qu'il lui désignait ces trois neveux qui venaient vers eux. Et chacun ayant une mine sombre, bien que Bilbon ait un visage des plus sérieux, ces prunelles bleu luisant d'un éclat déterminé qui rappelait ceux de Frérin quand il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ Nous avons parlé de votre « demande » et nous y obéiront à deux conditions ! Fit savoir Bilbon à l'attention de Thorin, tandis que tous le fixaient.

Fili et Kili avaient été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ils s'étaient tous les deux retenus à temps, se doutant que Bili avait quelque chose derrière la tête pour leur permettre de rejoindre de nouveau la quête.

_ Et quelle sont-elles ? Lui demanda Thorin, se demanda bien qu'elle condition l'enfant allait lui demander.

_ La première, c'est que vous laisserez Alaric et Alrik venir avec vous ! Hors de question que vous alliez affronter un dragon à onze nains, mieux vaut que vous soyez treize, non ?

_ Et tu penses que je vais laisser mes neveux retourner seuls à Ered Luin ?

_ Justement, c'était ma deuxième condition, que nous restons ici, à Foncombe ! Avoua Bilbon et avant même que des remarques ou les répliques ne fusent, il leur expliqua le fond de sa pensée. Si jamais vous avez besoin de soutien, nous serions moins longs à arriver que si nous étions à Ered Luin. De plus, le Seigneur Elrond m'a annoncé que je pouvais rester ici aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais et je souhaite en apprendre d'avantage, surtout qu'ils ont une bibliothèque fantastique rajouta-t'il comme excuses.

_ Et vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? Leur demanda Thorin en vrillant son regard sur Fili et Kili, ayant du mal à penser que l'enfant préférait demeurer ici plutôt que de retourner chez les siens.

_ Et bien… Oui ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous pourrons venir bien plus rapidement que si nous étions à Ered Luin approuva Fili fixant un instant son cousin avant de reporter son regard sur son oncle. Nous demeurerons avec les elfes jusqu'à votre appel confia-t'il à son encontre.

_ Ainsi Fili pourra continuer de provoquer sa dulcinée en duel rigola Kili avant de grogner de douleur quand son frère lui donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

Observant les deux frères un instant, Thorin finit par reporter son regard sur son plus jeune neveu avant de regarder Alaric et Alrik, puis le reste de la Compagnie, le Roi nain riva ensuite son attention sur Bilbon. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas un seul instant bouger de sa place et attendait le verdict, que Thorin finit par donner.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Et se détournant d'eux, Thorin alla informer Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond que les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin resteraient ici à Foncombe, en attendant les nouvelles des leurs. Bien qu'il n'apprécia guère laisser ces neveux ici, chez les elfes, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter qu'ils seraient en sécurité, bien plus en sécurité qu'eux-mêmes jusqu'à Erebor.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**bon qui voulez-vous tuer? moi ou Thorin ? XD**

**en tout cas hâte de lire vos com et la suite pour dimanche ;)**

**bonne fin de semaine **

**a+**

**Sabrinabella**


	21. Chapitre 20 Le Conseil Blanc

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme d'habitude merci à mes commentatrices pour leur review et à ma nouvelle arrivante Alinette ;) merci à ****ScottishBloodyMary de lui avoir fais part de ma fic =D**

**sinon on arrive avec la scène du Conseil Blanc (comme l'indique le titre XD ) et le départ de la Compagnie de Foncombe =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le Conseil Blanc**

Dès que Thorin était partis prévenir Gandalf et Elrond de l'endroit ou demeureraient ces neveux pendant leur voyage, Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux retenus leur envie d'attraper leur cousin et d'aller parler à l'abri des oreilles du reste de la Compagnie. Sauf que ces derniers avaient dans l'idée de passer le plus de temps avec eux avant leur départ, sachant peut-être que certains ne reviendrait pas.

S'amusant entre eux, Fili et Kili attendirent sagement un moment où ils pourraient écartés Bilbon pour lui parler, mais ce dernier avait dus le sentir et veilla à demeurer avec ces oncles et les autres, ainsi qu'avec certains des elfes de Foncombe, discutant de tout et de rien. Surtout qu'Alrik s'amusa à se moquer de son frère à ces dépends avec Bilbon, en regardant Alaric discuter avec Dame Aglariel, pendant qu'Aranel veillait à ce que Sidhmeldiriel ne provoque pas de nouveau Fili, sous les rires de son frère. Ainsi que de Beriana prête à lancer un défi aux nains, en particulier à Thorin et Dwalin, avec lesquels elle n'hésitait pas à se montrer insolente et pertinente, tandis que Bofur s'amusa à leur raconter des blagues.

Et cela fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit vienne à tomber et que les nains se mirent à se faire un feu après avoir brisé l'un des meubles, bien sûr, Bilbon leur avait laissé faire, ne préférant nullement se disputer avec eux la veille de leur départ.

Faisant cuire des saucisses ou encore des morceaux de viande de leur diner alors qu'ils étaient un peu tous éparpiller autour dans la salle, tandis que Bofur et Bifur conservait le feu et faisait cuire une saucisse pour l'un et une feuille de laitue pour l'autre, le premier vrilla son attention sur son cousin en face d'eux. Bombur était assis sur l'une des tables basses, enfournant dans sa bouche le plat qu'il avait en main, tandis que le meuble grinçait légèrement sur la masse se trouvant dessus.

Bofur jeta un œil à sa saucisse avant d'appeler son cousin.

_ Bombur !

Et lui lançant la fameuse saucisse, Bombur la rattrapa sans aucun problème dans sa main mais il vrilla un regard surpris sur le meuble qui se mit à grincer de plus en plus avant que les quatre pieds ne viennent à se séparer de la table, se brisant sous son poids et entrainant le pauvre nain dans sa chute. Tombant sur le dos et envoyant son plat en l'air alors qu'il eut le plus grand mal à se redresser, faisant éclater de rire tous les nains autour d'eux, avant que Dwalin et Nori ne viennent l'aider à se relever sous les rires des autres.

Mais certains d'entre eux ne se trouvaient déjà plus parmis eux, Bilbon avait pris l'occasion de quitter les quartiers tout en prenant un petit escalier à côté du jardin qu'ils avaient, le faisant monter dans les étages de l'habitat, ayant une vue imprenable sur les alentours et la beauté des lieux en pleine nuit.

_ Bili ?

N'ayant pas besoin de se retourner à la voix, Bilbon demeura appuyer contre la balustrade du perron supérieur de l'escalier avant de voir ces cousins le rejoindrent à ces côtés.

_ Tu peux nous expliquer ? Lui demanda Fili dans un murmure, veillant à ce qu'aucun des nains sous eux ne les entendent. Je pensais que tu avais un moyen pour nous faire y aller ?

_ C'est le cas.

_ Alors pourquoi dire que tu souhaites demeurer ici ? Lui demanda Kili ne comprenant pas s'il voulait y aller.

_ Vous êtes idiots tous les deux ou vous le faîte exprès ? leur demanda Bilbon étonné que ces deux derniers n'aient pas saisis ce qu'il avait en tête.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas aussi saisis sa stratégie avec les trolls aussi ?

Vrillant son regard sur ces cousins, Bilbon leur lança son regard attendant de voir s'ils allaient réagir ou pas quand la vérité finit par leur sauter aux yeux.

_ Tu as tout fais pour qu'ils emmènent Alaric et Alrik, et qu'on reste ici, pour pouvoir les suivre sans qu'ils ne le sachent finit par comprendre Fili alors que Kili souria à son tour.

_ Quand Thorin le remarquera que nous sommes là, il sera trop tard pour nous renvoyer en arrière mais…

_ Il sera dans une colère noire ?

_ Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission fit simplement remarquer Bilbon souriant à l'encontre de ces cousins. Il faudra prendre avec nous une carte au cas où si on venait à se perdre si…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bilbon, moi et Kili nous sommes déjà allé au Mont de Fer, on connait la route le rassura Fili à ce propos, tout en se désignant lui et son jeune frère.

_ On va bien s'amuser dans ce cas ; s'amusa Kili à ce propos faisant rire les deux autres de cette aventure qui se profilait devant eux.

_ J'allais vous le dire, bien sûr ! J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion et je puis vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais.

_ C'est Gandalf ! Reconnut Fili à la voix du magicien en se tournant vers celle-ci.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Et le Seigneur Elrond ? Identifia Kili à son tour.

Pour ensuite qu'ils ne s'appuient tous les trois sur la balustrade apercevoir ces deux derniers, discutant à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté de la rivière, sortant de l'une des maisons avant de traverser l'un des ponts. Malgré la distance, ils pouvaient facilement entre leur discussion sérieuse de là où ils se tenaient.

_ Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans, qu'arrivera-t'il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la Bête ? Lui demanda Elrond.

_ Et si nous réussissons ? Si les nains reprennent la Montagne, nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcées fit remarquer Gandalf à ce propos.

_ C'est une tentative dangereuse Gandalf.

_ Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi. Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin, que craignez-vous ?

_ Mon Oncle ?

Rivant son attention vers l'endroit que fixait Fili, Bilbon et Kili constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à écouter la conversation et à les rejoindre sur le perron. Thorin avait finis par monter les rejoindre et fixait ces neveux avant de reporter son regard sur le magicien et le maitre des lieux.

_ Avez-vous oubliés ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille rappela Elrond à Gandalf faisant se dresser les neveux de surprise, tandis que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de remuer gêner, surtout quand Thorin s'avança pour écouter ce que l'elfe avait à dire. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit, son père à succomber à la même maladie. Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? Lui demanda l'elfe au magicien.

Mais Gandalf n'avait pas de réponse à cette question tandis que Fili et Kili jetèrent un œil à leur oncle pendant que Bilbon continua de fixer son mentor et le Seigneur Elfe.

_ Gandalf, cette décision ne repose pas sur nous seul. Ce n'est, ni à vous, ni à moi, de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu lui fit savoir Elrond à ce propos.

_ Il est temps d'aller vous couchez les garçons ! Ordonna Thorin à l'encontre des trois garçons, tout en les poussant à redescendre et retourner dans leur couchette.

_ Avec ou sans notre aide, ces nains vont continuer leur marche vers la Montagne. Ils ont la ferme attention de reconquérir leur terre, je ne crois pas que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne estime avoir des comptes à rendre à quiconque ? Annonça Gandalf à l'attention d'Elrond, poursuivant la montée des marches menant dans la salle au dôme, tout en haut de Foncombe. Pas plus que j'en ai à rendre rajouta-t'il par la même occasion.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez rendre des comptes informa simplement Elrond avant de river son attention vers quelqu'un, après avoir atteint l'intérieur du dôme aux arcades, l'endroit ou des conseils se tenaient dans le plus grand secret.

Tournant son regard vers l'endroit qu'il montrait, Gandalf se figea et une surprise se lit sur son visage quand, sous les rayons de la lune, une personne, une femme à la longue chevelure doré bouclé, retenus par un diadème d'argent sertis de fleur blanche à l'arrière et au manteau bleu lunaire, la drapant comme de l'eau la recouvrant, se tourna vers les deux arrivants.

Un visage elfique d'une grande beauté que Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

_ Dame Galadriel souria le magicien en s'avançant vers elle.

_ Mithrandir. _Cela faisait bien longtemps_ lui fit remarquer la Dame Elfe en l'avisant en elfique.

_ _L'âge m'a peut être changé_ confia Gandalf tout en s'inclinant devant elle_. Mais pas la Dame de Lorien _; lui admit-il, attirant le sourire d'Elrond dans son dos.

Tandis que Dame Galadriel souria à l'attention de son vieil ami, apparaissant encore plus belle pour les yeux des autres.

_ J'ignorais que le Seigneur Elrond vous avait fait venir annonça Gandalf tout en tournant son attention vers ce dernier, quand une autre voix, émergea non loin de lui et qui le fit fermer les yeux, sentant les problèmes arriver.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi.

Jetant un léger regard vers Elrond, Gandalf se tourna vers l'autre Istari, tout de blanc tenant un bâton noir, vers lequel il souria et s'inclina, tout comme le Seigneur Elfe dans son dos.

_ Saroumane.

_ Vous êtes fort occuper ces derniers temps, mon ami lui souria le dénommé Saroumane.

.oOo.

_ Dîtes-moi Gandalf, pensez-vous vraiment que vos manigances et vos manœuvres passeraient inaperçus ? Lui demanda Saroumane, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis, face à face, autour de la petite table blanche.

Tandis qu'Elrond demeurait debout sur le côté gauche de Gandalf, marchant d'un côté à un autre, pendant que Dame Galadriel, après avoir retiré son long manteau bleu, dévoilant sa longue robe blanche brillante, marchait calmement, faisant le tour de l'assemblée, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les dires du Conseil. Alors que l'aube se levait tout doucement, faisant disparaitre le ciel étoilée qui devint bleuté et rosâtre avec le soleil levant.

_ Non, je… fais simplement ce qui me parait juste avoua simplement Gandalf.

_ Le dragon hante votre esprits depuis longtemps remarqua Galadriel en tournant son regard vers lui.

_ Oui Dame Galadriel approuva le Magicien Gris. Smaug ne se soumet à personne mais un dragon qui rejoindrait l'ennemi, serait une arme aux effets dévastateurs.

_ Quel ennemi ? Gandalf, l'ennemi a été neutralisé. Sauron a été vaincu. Il ne retrouvera jamais sa force d'antan lui rappela Saroumane sur la question.

_ Cela ne vous inquiète-t'il pas que le dernier anneau des nains est tout bonnement disparus ? Leur demanda Gandalf. Tout comme son porteur ? Des Sept anneaux des nains, quatre furent consumés par le feu des dragons. Deux furent pris par Sauron avant sa défaite en Mordor. Le sort de ce dernier anneau demeure inconnu ? L'anneau qui était porté par Thrain…

_ Sans le Maitre Anneau pour les gouverner, les Sept n'ont aucune valeur pour l'ennemi lui rappela Saroumane sur la question. Pour contrôler les autres anneaux, il lui faut l'Unique. Hors cet anneau est perdu, il y a fort longtemps, il a été emporté vers la mer par les eaux de l'Anduin remarqua-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Gandalf, pendant quatre cent ans nous avons vécus en paix et cette paix, nous devons la préserver annonça Elrond.

_ Vraiment ? Nous vivons en paix ? Des trolls sont descendus de leur montagne, ils assaillent des villages, détruisent des fermes. Des orques nous ont attaqués sur la route…

_ Rien qui soit le prélude d'une guerre remarqua Elrond à ce sujet.

_ Vous vous mêlez toujours de tout ? Vous voyez les problèmes ou il n'y en a pas ? Poursuivit Saroumane.

_ Laissez-le parler ? Demanda simplement Galadriel à l'encontre de son gendre et du magicien, pour laisser la parole à Gandalf.

_ Il y a plus à craindre que toute la malfaisance de Smaug, une puissance bien pire encore. Nous pouvons l'ignorez mais cette puissance maléfique ne nous ignorera pas, je peux vous assurez ? Un mal s'est emparé de Vert Bois. Les hommes qui vivent là l'ont rebaptisé Forêt Noire et… ils disent…

_ Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Saroumane curieux. Poursuivez ? Dîtes-nous ce que disent les hommes qui vivent là ?

_ Il parle d'un Nécromancien qui vivrait à Dol Guldur, un Sorcier qui ramènerait les morts à la vie rapporta Gandalf.

_ C'est absurde ! Un tel pouvoir n'existe pas en ce monde, ce… ce Nécromancien n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple mortel, un illusionniste qui veut s'essayer à la Magie Noire répondit Saroumane.

_ C'est aussi ce que je croyais mais… Radagast a vu ce…

_ Radagast ? Ne me parler pas de ce Radagast le Brun ? demanda Saroumane à l'encontre de son collègue. C'est un pauvre idiot…

_ Il est étrange, ça je vous l'accorde, il vit en solitaire mais…

_ Ce n'est pas cela ! Coupa Saroumane alors que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant la tirade que ce dernier allait lancer sur son camarade. C'est sa consommation abusive de champignon, il lui embrouille l'esprit et lui jaunisse les dents, je les mis en garde…

Mais Gandalf n'écouta plus les commentaires de Saroumane sur ce qu'il désapprouvait sur l'attitude de Radagast, portant son regard vers Dame Galadriel qui s'était arrêté juste derrière lui et qui ouvrit son esprit vers le Magicien Gris.

__ Vous avez apporté quelque chose ? Vous le tenez de Radagast. Il l'a trouvé à Dol Guldur ?_ Lui demanda la Dame elfe dans son esprit, après avoir lus celui-ci.

__ Oui._

__ Montrez-moi ?_ Lui demanda-t'elle.

Et n'hésitant pas une seconde, faisant la sourde d'oreille face au commentaire incessant de son supérieur, Gandalf attrapa l'objet qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa rencontre avec Radagast, toujours enrouler dans sa couverture en cuire, qu'il déposa bien en évidence sur la table, attirant ainsi la curiosité des trois autres personnes présents autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Demanda Elrond en s'avançant vers celle-ci pour connaitre l'identité de l'objet, quand il fut un moment stopper par une remarque de Dame Galadriel.

_ Une relique du Mordor.

Ayant sentis les émanations néfastes venant de l'objet cacher, Dame Galadriel avait le regard figer dessus alors que tous reprirent un visage grave à sa remarque, tandis qu'Elrond reporta son regard sur ce dernier. Retirant les plis, Elrond fit se dévoiler une épée, une courte épée dont le manche noir tout comme la lame, firent se dresser les quatre membres du Conseil qui n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre la lame en question.

_ Une lame de Morgul.

_ Forger par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar approuva Galadriel sur les dires d'Elrond. Et enterrer avec lui. Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les hommes du Nord portèrent son corps et tous ces biens, et les scellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent dans un tombeau si sombre, qu'il ne reverrait jamais le jour rapporta-t'elle sur ce qui était arrivé autrefois.

_ Mais c'est impossible confia surpris Elrond en posant ces poings sur la table et en avisant la lame. Un puissant sortilège protège ce tombeau, ils sont inviolable fit-il remarquer sur ce sujet.

_ Quelle preuve avons-nous que cette lame était dans la tombe du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar ? Demanda Saroumane.

_ Je n'en ai aucune.

_ Parce qu'il y en a aucune approuva Saroumane sur les dires de Gandalf. Examinons ce que nous savons ? Un groupe d'orque isoler s'est risqué à traverser la Bruinen. Une lame d'un autre âge a été trouvée. Et un Sorcier humain qui se fait appeler le Nécromancien a élu domicile dans une Forteresse en ruine. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose tout compte fait fit-il remarquer.

_ Et que faîtes-vous donc de la Réincarnation de Durin ? Lui demanda Gandalf en leur rappelant à tous l'existence de son protégé. Durin ne revient que lorsque son peuple est menacé et qu'ils ont besoin de lui, il a fait en sorte de revenir au moment même où Thorin décide de reprendre Erebor. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

_ Justement, parlons de cette Compagnie de nains, toutefois me trouble au plus haut point avoua Saroumane. Je ne suis pas convaincu Gandalf, je ne crois pas devoir donner caution à une telle quête ? S'il m'avait consulté, j'aurais pu leur épargner cette désillusion…

Mais Gandalf ne l'écouta plus encore une fois, surtout quand Dame Galadriel ressentit quelque chose et qu'elle envoya son esprit au contact de celui de Gandalf.

__ Ils s'en vont._

__ Oui._

_ Vous le saviez ? demanda Galadriel en rivant son regard vers lui alors qu'il lui fit son sourire enfantin d'enfant pris en faute pour avoir fait une bêtise, la faisant sourire.

_ … Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire finit par conclure Saroumane avant que tous ne se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant qui arrivait, hormis Gandalf.

_ Seigneur Elrond appela Lindir en s'approchant de son seigneur. Les nains sont partis. A l'instant.

.oOo.

Les adieux avaient été brefs entre la Compagnie et les plus jeunes héritiers de Durin.

S'étant levé bien avant que l'aube ne s'élève, tous les nains avaient empaquetés leurs affaires, enfin ceux qui poursuivaient la quête et chacun avaient fait une accolade à Fili, Kili et Bilbon pour les saluer une dernière fois quand ils eurent la surprise d'avoir la visite de Glorfindel et de sa famille. Ces derniers n'étant pas venus pour les arrêter, venaient seulement les prévenir qu'Elrond présidait toujours le Conseil avec Gandalf, ainsi que Saroumane et Dame Galadriel, et s'ils voulaient partir, ils devaient le faire maintenant.

Alors que Glorfindel et sa sœur Aglariel menèrent la Compagnie vers la cour et le chemin qui pourrait les mener vers l'Est, les trois cousines attendirent en dehors de l'appartement quand Thorin avait retenus ces neveux un instant, désirant leur parler avant son départ.

_ Bien que j'aurais souhaité que vous retourniez à Ered Luin, je ne peux réfuter le fait que vous serez tout aussi en sécurité ici avoua Thorin à ce propos. Je vous demande seulement d'être prudent et de ne pas faire les idiots ?

_ De nous tous mon Oncle, c'est plutôt à vous qu'on doit demander d'être prudent fit remarquer Kili le sourire aux lèvres, bien que celle-ci n'atteignait pas ces yeux.

_ Kili a raison, mon Oncle approuva Fili. On aurait mille fois préférer vous accompagnez, comme cela, on aurait veillé sur vos arrières fit-il remarquer sur la question.

_ Ce ne sont pas au jeune de veiller sur leur ainé mais le contraire Fili annonça Thorin tristement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Bilbon qui comprit parfaitement le sous-entendus. Veille sur ton frère et sur ton cousin jusqu'à notre message ?

_ Je veillerais sur eux deux mon Oncle, c'est promis.

Confiant de savoir que ces neveux étaient entre de bonne main, Thorin les salua une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Bien évidemment Fili, Kili et Bilbon lui emboitèrent le pas, celui-ci emmener par les deux sœurs et la cousine sang-mêlé vers l'endroit où avaient dirigé les deux elfes de Gondoline le reste de la Compagnie.

Placer en haut des escaliers avec les trois autres sang-mêlés, Fili, Kili et Bilbon regardèrent Thorin descendre les marches et avançant parmis les siens prêt, tandis que Balin et Dwalin parlaient calmement avec Glorfindel alors qu'Alaric faisait rire Aglariel avec une blague, faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'Alrik et rire Bofur à côté. Dès que Thorin les eut rejoints, il lança le départ de la Compagnie et ces derniers s'empressèrent d'emboiter le pas à leur chef, tout en saluant une dernière fois les plus jeunes Durin de leur main, qui le leur rendirent.

Seul Thorin ne se retourna pas une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent traversé les parois rocheuses, longeant ces dernières pour quitter la vallée de falaise entourant Foncombe.

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas de leur place même quand ils avaient perdus de vus le dernier membre de la file de la Compagnie, ne disant rien quand Sidhmeldiriel, Beriana et Aranel tournèrent leur attention vers eux tandis que Glorfindel et Aglariel avaient finis par les rejoindre.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? demanda surpris Fili en avisant le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline.

_ Allez-vous oui ou non les suivre ?

_ Comment vous… ? Demanda Kili étonné en fixant Dame Aglariel qui leur souriait.

_ Eloignez les deux gardes qui devaient vous emmenés à Ered Luin, tout en demandant à rester à Foncombe ? Toute personne assé intelligente aurait compris que dès que ces derniers seraient assé loin, vous vous lancerez sur leur trace remarqua Sidhmeldiriel. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait moi-même, si on m'avait laissé derrière admit-elle sincèrement, tout en avisant Fili.

_ Nous vous avons d'ailleurs préparé quelques provisions pour le voyage indiqua Aranel à leur encontre.

_ Merci remercia Bilbon, quelque peu rougissant. C'est très aimable à vous et…

_ Et vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre vos affaires maintenant, si vous souhaitez les suivre avant de les perdre de vue leur fit remarquer Beriana avec empressement, tout en leur désignant le couloir en question vers leur appartement, là ou demeurait leur affaire.

_ Vous avez raison ! Allons-y les gars ! Approuva Kili, tout en poussant Fili et Bilbon pour qu'ils lâchent des yeux les deux sœurs, pendant que Beriana leva les yeux au ciel et les suivis, tandis que ces cousines allèrent chercher les sacs de provisions.

S'empressant de ranger les affaires qu'ils avaient un peu éparpillés dans leur quartier en pour appuyer aux autres qu'ils allaient demeurés ici, Fili, Kili et Bilbon empaquetèrent leur sac, tandis qu'ils renfilaient leur tuniques et leurs manteaux, avec leurs armes. Le jeune Sacquet remettait les affaires de son Père ainsi que les présent remis par le Compagnie, comme la ceinture de Bombur par-dessus celle de son épée, les gants de Balin, les épaulières de Dwalin alors qu'il rangea les jouets et autres dans ces poches dans son manteau ou sa tunique, tandis qu'il plaça le fourreau de cuire que lui avait fait Thorin sous sa manche gauche, pour y ranger le poignard que Fili lui avait donné.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il mit son carquois et son arc, ainsi que son marteau de guerre de son Père, comme son sac à dos sur son dos, son sac de remède en bandoulière sur son flanc, tout empoignant le bouclier offert par ces oncles sur son bras gauche, terminant par rejoindre ces cousins. Ces derniers l'attendant dehors avec les autres et les sacs de provisions, tandis que les Seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan les attendaient eux aussi en compagnie de Glorfindel et de Dame Aglariel.

_ Vous devriez y aller les garçons annonça Elladan à leur encontre. Nous avons pu retenir Lindir mais il s'apprête à prévenir notre Père que la Compagnie vient de quitter Foncombe, allez-y si vous ne voulez pas les perdre de vue les informa-t'il sur la question.

_ Mais nous ne voulions vous remettre ceci avant votre départ confia Elrohir tout en remettant un rouleau de parchemin, fermer par le sceau de Foncombe.

Ou plutôt par le propre sceau des deux frères, représentant un aigle et un lion. Le lion représentait Elrohir à sa force et l'aigle à Elladan grâce à sa vision, bien plus aiguisé que celle de son frère.

_ Si vous rencontrez des elfes durant votre voyage, surtout s'il vous faut traverser la Forêt Noire, remettez celle-ci à un elfe du nom de Legolas, il vous aidera confia Elladan.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous aideraient ? Lui demanda curieux Fili en acceptant la lettre, tout en la rangeant dans l'une de ces poches intérieures de son manteau.

_ Parce que c'est un de nos vieux amis et même s'il a des préjugés sur les nains, c'est quelque de bien et il vous aidera à vous diriger dans son Royaume, la forêt est extrêmement vaste leur admit Elrohir.

_ Et avec ceci, aucun elfe ne vous fera du tort rajouta Glorfindel en leur confiant à tous les trois une bague aux armoiries de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline, surprenant les trois cousins, surtout quand celle-ci glissa parfaitement à leur index et se fit à leur taille. Cela vous représente comme des amis de ma maison et que vous êtes partis avec ma bénédiction annonça-t'il solennellement.

_ En d'autre termes, si l'un des elfes de la Forêt Noire vous manque de respect ou vous cause du tort, il se retrouvera avec Glorfindel sur le dos quand nous le saurons expliqua Beriana s'ils n'avaient pas compris ce que Glorfindel leur donnait.

_ Notre Maison est très connus de tous les elfes et tous savent qu'il ne faut nullement énerver le Capitaine de la Fleur d'Or rajouta souriante Aranel à ce propos.

_ Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour nous ? Lui demanda surpris Kili mais aussi désirant savoir la raison qui poussait Glorfindel à les soutenir de la sorte, comme les fils d'Elrond.

_ Parce que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse me soutenir pour défendre ma patrie admit Glorfindel avec sincérité. Bien que cela soit risquer, votre cause de reprendre votre chez-soi est juste et fondé, et j'espère sincèrement que vous y arriverez annonça-t'il.

_ C'est pour cette raison que si la Quête réussit et que vous êtes en difficulté, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un message prévena Aglariel à leur encontre. Nous viendrons vous aider du mieux que nous le pourrons leur promit-elle.

_ Merci. Sincèrement merci remercia Fili à l'encontre des deux ainés de Gondoline, tout en s'inclinant bien bas avec Kili et Bili. Merci pour l'aide que vous nous donnez remercia-t'il encore une fois.

_ Je vous en prie hocha Aglariel en leur souriant. D'ailleurs, je vous ai amenés des remèdes elfique, juste au cas où annonça-t'elle tout en remettant un sac à Bilbon qui s'empressa de la remercier alors qu'elle l'aida à les mettre dans sa sacoche.

_ Tenez donc, c'est pour vous ! Annonça Sidhmeldiriel en remontant un ceinturon à Fili d'où était accroché un poignard elfique, dont la lame paraissait aussi longue que l'avant-bras du nain. J'ai entendus dire que vous aviez offert l'un de vos poignards à votre cousin, autant demeurer avec le bon nombre de poignard, au cas où si vous veniez à vous retrouver à en manquer fit-elle remarquer à son adresse.

_ Vous…

_Fili adore ce présent et il vous en remercie grandement, n'est-ce pas frangin ? Lui demanda Kili en attrapant le bras de son ainé, le stoppant la remarque qu'il allait lui dire et lui faisant le regard _« accepte-le et dis merci »._

_ Merci.

_ Qu'avez-vous dis ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendus lui demanda Diriel en souriant ironiquement, tout en lui demandant de répéter le murmure qu'il avait prononcé.

_ Je vous remercie de votre présent _Milady_ remercia Fili en accentuant bien sur le « Milady », tout en inclinant la tête vers la Dame mi-elfe.

_ Ce n'était pas si compliquer à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quand toute cette histoire sera terminé, attendez-vous à ce que je reviennes pour vous défiez et cette fois-ci, vous n'arriverez pas à m'avoir aussi facilement le tint au courant Fili à son encontre, faisant sourire la mi-elfe devant lui.

_ Ce n'est pas un défi que je refuserais aussi facilement.

_ Dans ce cas, entrainez-vous pendant mon absence !

_ Ne soyez pas présomptueux Maitre nains, l'arrogance ne vous va guère ?

_ Et le sarcasme ne vous va pas au teint !

_ Ils sont vraiment trop mignon s'amusa Kili en fixant son ainé repartir dans une joute verbale envers la plus grande des sang-mêlés de Foncombe.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils seront mariés et auront des enfants ? Demanda amusée Beriana à son attention, tout en regardant les deux concerner.

_ J'ai hâte de voir mes futurs neveux et nièces s'amusa Kili.

_Eh !

Remarque qui fut entendus par les protagonistes qui vrillèrent un regard indigné et choquer vers eux, tout en s'étant exclamer en chœur avant de se fusiller du regard, sous les éclats de rire du frère et de la cousine. Avant que cette dernière ne reprenne son sérieux et ne se tourne vers le deuxième Prince de Durin, tout en lui tendant une petite hache à un tranchant, dont le métal avait dû connaitre des meilleurs jours.

_ Tenez ! C'est l'une de mes meilleurs haches que j'ai hérité de mon Père lui confia Beriana en la lui remettant dans ces mains. Elle vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi contre un dragon fit-elle remarquer.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter ceci, c'est…

_ Un héritage, peut-être ? Mais je pense que mon Père aura compris quand celle-ci défendra un héritier de Durin, alors prenez-là avant que je ne décide de vous assommez avec mit en garde Beriana en fusillant Kili du regard, le mettant au défi de refuser.

_ Merci beaucoup, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire, je le…

_ Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Bottez les fesses de votre Oncle et du reste de la Compagnie pour avoir laissé en arrière ! Cela devrait leur remettre du plomb dans la tête par la même occasion avoua Beria, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

_ Je le ferais bien volontiers rigola Kili en promettant de le faire le moment venu.

_ Bilbon ?

Se tournant vers Aranel, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand cette dernière s'accroupit devant lui, le faisant baisser la tête vers elle au lieu de lever la tête et s'empressa d'informer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

_ Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà !

_ Un présent de ma part vous rendrait mal à l'aise ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais le soutien que vous et votre famille nous donnez est bien assé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien évidemment Bilbon, mais je voulais vous souhaitez seulement bonne chance pour la suite lui informa Aranel le sourire aux lèvres. La route est encore longue jusqu'à Erebor et de nombreux chemin s'ouvre devant vous, et vous aurez aussi un choix à faire. Un choix difficile lui annonça-t'elle sérieusement.

_ Quel choix ?

_ Nous les sang-mêlés, il nous arrive souvent de douter de nous et de qui nous sommes ? Sommes-nous plus comme notre père ou notre mère ? Nous appartenons plus à cette race ou à l'autre ? Les hobbits et les nains sont deux peuples totalement opposé, et à moment ou un autre, il te faudra choisir qui tu veux réellement être que celui que les autres veulent te voir devenir être lui confia Aranel. N'est pas peur de t'affirmer Bilbon ? N'est pas peur de faire ce que tu crois être juste ? Car tant que tu demeures toi-même Bilbon, personne ne pourra t'atteindre le prévena-t'elle.

_ Bilbon ! Tu viens ?

Rivant son regard vers ces cousins, Bilbon vit que ces derniers étaient déjà au bout du couloir, prêt à partir, tous les autres elfes et sang-mêlés se tenant derrière lui et Aranel.

_ Allez-y Bilbon ! Et n'oubliez pas ? Envoyez-nous votre message et nous viendrons lui souria Aranel tout en lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu'elle s'était redressé.

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon salua une dernière fois les Fils d'Elrond, les deux elfes de Gondoline et les trois sang-mêlés avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Fili et Kili, qui s'élancèrent tous les trois vers la sortie de Foncombe, pour suivre le passage par lequel la Compagnie était passé.

Ignorant, qu'au-dessus d'eux, quelqu'un était en train de les regarder quitter Foncombe, un sourire amuser et attendrie aux lèvres.

.oOo.

_ Vous allez les suivre ?

_ Oui répondit Gandalf à l'encontre de la Dame des Bois, se tenant toujours, tous les deux, sous l'une des corniches de la coupole d'arcade en haut de Foncombe, fixant le soleil poursuivre son lever.

_ Vous avez raison d'aider Thorin Ecu-de-chêne approuva cette dernière à son attention. Mais je crains que cette quête n'ait mis en mouvement des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore. L'énigme de la lame de Morgul doit être résolue. Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence, à l'abri des regards, cette chose ne se montre pas. Pas encore mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance, vous devez être prudent la mit en garde Galadriel.

Gandalf hocha de la tête avec sérieux et descendit les marches de la corniche pour aller empaqueter ces affaires et rejoindre la Compagnie, quand il fut arrêté par une question de la Dame des Bois.

_ Mithrandir, pourquoi le semi-homme ? Vous ne l'avez pas uniquement choisi pour son ascendance ?

_ Je ne sais pas avoua sincèrement Gandalf à son encontre en se tournant vers elle. Saroumane pense que seul un grand pouvoir peut tenir le mal en échec mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert. Je crois que ce sont les petites choses, les gestes quotidiens des gens ordinaire qui nous préservent du mal. De simple acte de bonté et d'amour. Pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet et bien, hormis ces origines, … peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai peur et qu'il me donne du courage admit-il avec sincérité.

Et avant même que Gandalf n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit des mains chaleureuse s'emparer des siennes, avant de relever la tête vers Dame Galadriel qui l'avait rejoint sans un bruit.

_ N'ayez pas peur Mithrandir, vous n'êtes pas seul le rassura Galadriel en lui souriant, tout en repoussant l'une de ces mèches, derrière son oreille. _Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide… je viendrais_ lui promit-elle en elfique.

Baissant la tête en remerciement pour son soutien, Gandalf la sentit retirer sa main avant de lever la tête pour constater que Dame Galadriel était partis. Retournant dans ces Bois aussi silencieux que le vent.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors ? vos avis ?**

**en tout cas la suite sera pour mercredi ;)**

**autre info personnel je débute un travail le 22 janvier soit jeudi pour un CDD donc je ne serais pas beaucoup présente dans quelques semaines mais je vous rassure ;) j'ai déjà dix chapitres écris après celui-là XD pour info j'en suis au 5eme chapitre de "la désolation de Smaug" donc j'aurais encore six semaines régulière pour deux chapitre par semaine ;)**

**voilà sinon je vous dis bon dimanche et à mercredi**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	22. Chapitre 21 1 pas en avant, 3 pas en arr

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**merci d'abord à mes lectrices habituels ;) ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite ;)**

**sinon voici un petit chapitre assé calme avant les prochains ennuis qui arrivent =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la Compagnie avait quitté Foncombe, se dirigeant droit vers les Monts Brumeux.

Balin qui connaissait le sentier quittant la vallée d'Imladris, avait mené la Compagnie sur la demande de Thorin alors qu'il avait dus rappeler à l'ordre Alaric et Alrik qui s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés dans leur monter et jeter un dernier regard vers Foncombe. Là où était resté les trois plus jeunes de leur groupe, bien qu'Ori était plus jeune de quelques mois par rapport à Kili, Thorin avait faillis déployer sa demande sur lui.

Mais ni Dori, ni Nori n'avaient tous les deux souhaités laisser leur plus jeune frère à Foncombe avec les trois Durin. Bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux constatés qu'Ori avait été impressionner par la richesse de la bibliothèque elfique et qu'il y serait resté volontiers à l'intérieur, si ces frères ne l'avaient pas attrapé et ordonner qu'il demeure avec eux.

Pendant les heures qui avaient suivis leur départ, toute la Compagnie était demeuré silencieux, continuant de suivre Balin par les chemins escarper et rocheux de la Vallée d'Imladris avant que Thorin ne finisse par reprendre la tête du voyage quand il reconnaissait le chemin. Le Roi Nain avait finis par se rendre compte après que ce silence était causé par l'absence de ces neveux, c'était toujours ces derniers qui remplissait la conversation et rapportaient des anecdotes riant avec Bofur et Ori.

Mais sans ces derniers, ils fallaient croire que ni Bofur et Ori étaient pour blaguer pour l'instant.

La Compagnie paraissait avoir perdus leur joie et leur rire depuis le retrait des trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin, et Thorin, lui-même, ressentait leur absence après ces nombreuses semaines passer avec eux depuis leur départ de la Comté. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il ne ressortait pas de ce voyage, Fili prendrait la relève et Kili, tout comme Bilbon, serait à ces côtés, l'ainé pourra compté sur leur soutien, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui, autrefois, avec Dis et quand Frérin était encore pour appuyer ces dires.

Qu'est-ce que son petit frère pouvait lui manquer après toutes ces années ?

Pendant les prochaines nuits, après que tous étaient partis se coucher et que l'un d'entre eux montaient la garde, Thorin sortait la lettre de son frère de son manteau et recommençait la lecture, la lisant et la relisant. A tel point que celle-ci fut apprise par cœur et qu'il pouvait à présent la réciter sans grande difficulté, bien qu'il ne la récite pas à voix haute pour réveiller les autres ou pour être entendus, Thorin finissait ensuite par la ranger dans son manteau et à vriller son regard vers le ciel étoilée au-dessus de sa tête.

Se demandant bien ce que faisaient ces neveux en cet instant précis ? Etaient-ils déjà endormis dans leur quartier à Foncombe ? Ou observaient-ils aussi les astres sous cette belle nuit dégagée ? Avaient-ils passés leur journée à la bibliothèque ou à passer le temps à s'entrainer ? Ou les deux ainés passaient leur temps à faire tourner en bourrique leur plus jeune cousin ?

Tout ce que pouvait espérer en cet instant Thorin et qu'il savait, c'est que ces neveux étaient à l'abri et ne risquaient rien avec les elfes.

.oOo.

Certes, Fili, Kili et Bilbon ne risquaient rien en cet instant précis mais contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Thorin, ils n'étaient plus à Foncombe.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté la Vallée d'Imladris et avaient suivis la route vers l'Est droit vers les Monts Brumeux. Suivant le chemin qu'avait emprunté la Compagnie, avançant à un bon rythme, tout en poursuivant leur discussion et leur amusement pour passer le temps, tout en conservant tout de même un œil sur leur environnement et réagir à tout éventuel problème.

Franchissant des collines, des plaines, des prairies, des passages escarper rocheux sous des cascades et des buttes rocheux, les trois garçons avançaient rapidement et souplement, chipant quelques trucs dans leur provision pour déjeuner et s'arrêtant la nuit, dans un coin assé à l'abri et facilement défendable pour se protéger. Allumant un feu, ils se faisaient cuire des morceaux de jambon qu'ils mangeaient avec du pain et du fromage, avant que deux d'entre eux ne s'endorme pendant que le troisième prenait le premier tour de garde.

Ce fut lors de leur deuxième jour, après avoir quitté Foncombe qu'ils avaient finis par apercevoir la Compagnie devant eux, gravissant une pente un peu raide d'une colline à plus d'un lieu d'eux. Ils s'étaient tous les trois empresser de se cacher derrière des arbres pour ne pas qu'ils finissent par les apercevoir, en train de franchir la prairie peu boiser qui se trouvait dans leur dos. Par simple sécurité, n'était pas encore prêt de leur faire signaler leur présence, les garçons avaient préféré attendre une bonne heure avant de reprendre la route, laissant ainsi au temps de poursuivre leur route et si jamais l'un d'entre eux les avait aperçus, le temps qui s'était écoulé était sans doute assé pour leur faire croire qu'ils avaient aperçus un animal sauvage.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les gars ? On y retourne ? leur demanda Bilbon.

_ Je crois qu'on leur a donné assé d'avance encore, on peut y aller avoua Fili avant de relancer la marche.

_ Dis Bili ? Moi et Fili, on aimerait savoir si… vous vous étiez réconciliés toi et Thorin avant qu'il n'est cette folle idée de nous renvoyer ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ Eh bien, on s'était un peu réconcilier… je crois que les pierres ont un peu aidé peut-être.

_ Quelle pierre ?

Et à la question de Fili, Bilbon finit par sortir sa pierre, cadeau de son Père, de sous sa chemise qu'il leur dévoila, tout en leur rapportant la manière dont il l'avait hérité. Leur expliquant que Gandalf avait conserver une lettre de son Père et son cadeau avant son départ pour Ered Luin, il y a plus de vingt ans, il leur rapporta les origines de celle-ci, qu'elle était passé de Père en Fils depuis Durin, et que Thorin, qui l'avait reçus de Thrain, l'avait offerte à Frérin pour son anniversaire. Cadeau qu'il avait ensuite offrir à son fils à sa majorité, l'ayant donné au Magicien Gris qui la lui donnerait s'il n'était plus là pour le faire.

Par la suite, Bilbon leur avait rapporté que le jour du départ de son Père, il avait lui-même remis à ce dernier, la pierre que sa Mère lui avait donné et qui était donné de génération en génération dans la famille Sacquet, comme un porte-bonheur pour apporter la chance sur eux. Une promesse qu'il reviendrait à la maison.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Et après être tombé au combat, Thorin l'avait découverte dans le poing fermer de son frère et il l'avait conservé depuis. Il avait même eu l'intention de le restituer à Bilbon mais il avait refusé, annonçant que si lui, conservait la Pierre des Durin, autant que Thorin conserve la Pierre des Sacquet.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait « un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière » avec lui avoua Bilbon n'appréciant guère la façon dont la relation avec cet oncle allait.

_ Sauf que lorsqu'il va savoir qu'on les a suivis, ça va pas être « trois pas en arrière », mais un bon coup de pied au derrière remarqua amusé Kili, bien que cela n'atteignait pas ces yeux avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe en se rappelant d'un détail. Beriana m'a demandé de leur botter les fesses quand on les rattrapera pour nous avoir laissé derrière s'amusa-t'il.

_ J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de botter l'arrière train d'Oncle Thorin ou encore de Dwalin ? Se marra Fili, sachant pertinemment que Kili risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure s'il le faisait.

Et dans des crises de fou rire en imaginant la scène, Fili, Kili et Bilbon avait ainsi repris la route. Terminant par atteindre la lisière des premières montagnes des Monts Brumeux, alors qu'ils avaient vus disparaitre les derniers membres de la Compagnie depuis un moment, avant de suivre le sentier rocheux menant entre les montagnes, au moment même où la pluie se mit à tomber à drus sur eux.

.oOo.

Ils avaient enfin finis par atteindre les Monts Brumeux et prenaient l'un des chemins escarper sur les falaises rocheuses quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber, finie pluie qui avait finis par devenir un déluge, trempant toute la Compagnie. Ces derniers continuant de marcher doucement et faisant attention là où ils mettaient les pieds, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans le ravin d'une centaine de mètres sous eux.

_ Prenez garde ? Doucement ! Mit en garde Thorin menant la Compagnie sur le chemin, tout en veillant à regarder ou il mettait les pieds.

Avançant doucement sur le chemin alors que tous les nains veillaient là où ils mettaient les pieds, mais cela ne suffira pas quand la botte d'Alrik glissa sur un rocher et faillit se retrouver dans le vide si Bofur et Dwalin qui se trouvaient devant lui et derrière lui, ne l'attrapèrent juste à temps et le ramenèrent très vite contre la paroi, sous les cris alarmé des autres. Alors qu'Alaric demanda comment allait son jeune frère ?

_ Ca va Alaric ! Je vais bien ! Rassura ce dernier tout en remerciant les deux nains qui l'avaient rattrapé, tandis qu'il souffla un bon coup avant de s'apprêter à continuer la marche après Bofur.

_ Il faut trouver un abri ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre des autres nains de sa Compagnie, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient continuer à marcher tout ce chemin durant la nuit et sous cette tempête.

_ Attention !

Le cri de Dwalin attira l'attention de tous les nains quand ils virent un énorme rocher balancer droit vers eux, heurtant la paroi rocheuse à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête, faisant crier les nains qui se plaquèrent contre la roche pour ne pas être emporté par l'éboulement qui tomba au-dessus d'eux.

_ Attention !

_ Reculez !

_ Mettez-vous à l'abri !

Quand les choses parvint à se calmer et que des morceaux de rocher avaient cessés de tomber au-dessus de leur tête, tous se redressèrent alors que Balin fut le premier des leurs à trouver l'origine de cette « attaque ».

_ Ce n'est pas un orage ! C'est un duel de rage. Regardez !

Désignant à toute la Compagnie ce qu'il avait vu et pas les autres, tous aperçurent, de l'autre côté du ravin, sur l'autre paroi rocheuse en face d'eux, se dresser une étrange forme de la roche dont des bras se mirent à se refermer sur une partie de la montagne qu'il arracha.

_ Mince alors. Les légendes disaient vraie. Des géants ! Des géants de pierre ! Cria Bofur reconnaissant l'apparition qu'ils voyaient tous.

Celle d'une créature gigantesque, aussi grande que les montagnes, faite de pierre et ayant une certaine apparence de bipède, avec une tête, un torse, des bras et des jambes. Ce fameux géant de pierre se mit à lancer son rocher dans un grondement aigu, son projectile droit vers la paroi rocheux, là où se tenait la Compagnie. Sauf que ce n'était pas les nains que le géant visait mais un autre géant de pierre qui se redressait derrière eux, de leur paroi rocheuse, ce dernier se le recevant en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer en arrière.

_ Abrites-toi pauvre idiot ! Hurla Thorin à l'encontre de Bofur, ce dernier observant les deux géants, oubliant de se mettre à l'abri des projectiles qui pouvaient les atteindre.

Attraper par Dori qui se trouvait devant lui et d'Alrik qui le saisir pour le mettre à l'abri, tous se reculèrent et se plaquèrent contre la paroi alors que des morceaux de rocher tombaient au-dessus de leur tête. Et fissurant le chemin là où ils se tenaient et détruisant certains endroits, ou certains devaient plaquer leurs pieds contre la paroi pour ne pas se retrouver dans le vide.

_ Tenez bon !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?

_ Alrik ! Attrape ma main ! Cria Alaric au moment où une fissure se créa entre les deux frères et que celle-ci se mirent à s'éloigner, séparant ainsi les deux mais aussi la Compagnie en deux groupe.

Terminant par découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient être sur les genoux d'un autre géant de pierre qui avait finis par se réveiller et se leva avant qu'un autre géant de pierre n'arrive devant lui, n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui donner un coup de tête. Faisant se renverser le géant de pierre sur lequel se tenait la Compagnie, le premier groupe d'entre eux mener par Thorin eut la possibilité d'atteindre la suite du passage.

_ Vite !

_ Courrez !

_ Dépêchez-vous !

_ Sautez de l'autre côté!

Ces derniers s'empressant de sauter de l'autre côté, Alrik eut le temps de passer que le géant de pierre parvint à se redresser et évitant le poing qu'aller lui en donner un autre, attrapa des roches au-dessus du premier groupe de la Compagnie avant de l'enfoncer son propre poing, envoyant ce dernier dans le décor. Seulement, l'autre géant de pierre avait empoigné un autre rocher droit dans la tête de celui sur lequel se trouvait le reste de la Compagnie. Avec le coup donné, le géant en perdit la tête alors que le reste de son corps se mit à chanceler, passant devant le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Allez sauter ! Leur ordonna Thorin à leur encontre mais ces derniers ne purent jamais la possibilité d'agir, bien trop terroriser et surpris pour opérer.

Et perdant l'équilibre, il partit en arrière tout en se pliant les genoux, ces derniers se rapprochant dangereusement de la paroi rocheuse devant le groupe de Thorin. Et avant même qu'aucun n'est pu agir les genoux du géant s'écrasèrent dans la roche et quand ce dernier finit par reculer, sous les cris apeurer des nains de craindre pour la survie de leurs amis et de leur frère, surtout quand ils virent le géant dégringoler dans le ravin sans aucune trace du reste des nains sur le passage du genou.

Inquiet et craignant pour la survie du reste de sa Compagnie, Thorin se précipita vers l'endroit de la collision pour constater avec soulagement que tous les nains étaient là, tous en vie et entier. Ils étaient tous tombé contre un creux dans la paroi qui leur avait évité de se retrouver écrabouiller contre la roche.

_ Ca va ! Ils sont en vie ! Rassura Gloin, se tenant derrière Thorin qui soufflait de soulagement, constatant que Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, Bombur et Dori s'en étaient en sortis intacte.

Sauf que Thorin se rendit compte d'une chose important, il manquait un nain parmi eux.

_ Ou est Alrik ? Ou est-il ? Demanda Bofur en se rendant compte de qui manquait parmi leur groupe.

_ Je suis là ! Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop !

Suivant le cri d'Alrik, tous constatèrent que ce dernier se retrouvait les pieds dans le vide, accrocher à la paroi rocheuse par ces mains, ne lâchant pas un instant ces dernières malgré l'eau qui coulait et le faisait glisser petit à petit. Mais Ori et Bofur se jetèrent vers lui, saisissant ces bras et le remontant à l'abri avant qu'il ne finisse par lâcher son accroche.

Quand Thorin fut sur et certains que tous allaient bien, remerciant le ciel que les trois garçons ne se trouvaient pas avec eux en cet instant précis. Ils auraient pu être blessé ou même tomber dans ce chemin escarper et dangereux aux vus du mauvais temps qui continuait de tomber sur eux.

Redressant la tête et sortant de son mental, Thorin aperçut une trouée dans la roche menant à ce qui ressemblait à une grotte.

_ Dwalin !

Appelant son camarade qui le suivit, ce dernier l'accompagna à l'intérieur, constatant que la caverne était assé grande, attendant que ce dernier le rejoigne.

_ L'endroit à l'air sur annonça Thorin en détaillant les lieux. Va regarder au fond ? Il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupés fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de Dwalin qui hocha la tête et alla faire l'éclairage dans celle-ci.

Allumant l'une de leur lanterne pour découvrir les lieux alors que le reste de la Compagnie avait finis par entrer à l'intérieur de la caverne dans la première cavité pour se mettre à l'abri du déluge, attendant de savoir s'ils pouvaient y rester et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

_ Il n'y a rien ici annonça Dwalin à l'encontre de tous, lançant ainsi le soulagement au reste de la Compagnie qui commença à s'installer dans la grotte pour le reste de la nuit.

Tandis que Gloin sortit de ces affaires des morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient être des restes d'un meuble cassé par les nains durant leur passage à Foncombe, pour y faire un feu pour se réchauffer.

_ Très bien ! On va se faire un bon feu !

_ Non, pas de feu ! Pas dans cette grotte contredit Thorin à l'encontre du banquier d'entre eux. Tâchez de dormir, nous repartirons à l'aube les prévena-t'il sur la suite des évènements.

_ Nous devions attendre que Gandalf nous rejoigne fit remarquer Balin à l'encontre de son chef. C'était le plant ?

_ Le plan a changé annonça simplement Thorin à l'encontre de Balin avant de se tourner vers l'un des nains du groupe. Bofur ! Premier tour de garde l'informa-t'il.

Bien qu'un peu grimaçant, Bofur hocha de la tête avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin pour le tour de garde, pendant que les autres essayaient de retirer le plus d'eau possible de leur tenus, pour tenter de prendre un peu de sommeil.

Ignorant que dehors, trois jeunes garçons étaient inquiets et essayaient de les retrouver.

.oOo.

Ils avaient entendus les grondements résonnant dans la vallée comme le tonnerre, craignant que l'orage qui éclatait au-dessus d'eux devienne plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà, se déchainant sur leur tête.

S'étant enfoncé dans leur manteau en ayant abattus leur capuchon sur leur tête, Fili, Kili et Bili avançaient prudemment sur le chemin que le reste de la Compagnie avait emprunté plus tôt, veillant à s'accrocher à la paroi rocheuse et à veiller chacun sur les autre, juste au cas ou si l'un d'eux venait à perdre l'équilibre ou glisser. Tout en ayant mis le plus jeune des trois entre les deux ainés, pour veiller sur lui, mais ils poursuivaient vaillamment leur route, malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que la pluie n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt.

_ Il faudrait trouver un abri pour nous mettre à l'abri de ce déluge cria Kili à l'encontre de son frère et de son cousin pour se faire entendre avec la pluie et le vent.

_ Si nous n'avons pas trouvé d'abri depuis le début, les autres sont sans doute en train d'essayer d'en trouver un et risque d'y être quand nous arriverons à eux fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos, sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Vous êtes prêt tous les deux à leur faire face ? Surtout que Thorin risque d'être d'une humeur de chien, lui qui déteste par-dessus tout, ce genre de temps répliqua Fili à l'attention des deux plus jeunes.

_ Je suis prêt à lui faire face si vous l'êtes indiqua amusé Kili aux autres.

_ Alors allons-nous jeter dans la gueule du loup dans ce cas accepta Bili faisant rire Fili et Kili.

Et ce fut à cet instant que le grondement avait résonné, les faisant trembler jusqu'à l'os.

Fili, Kili et Bilbon s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel noir d'orage, attendant avec appréhension que la foudre qui engendrait un tel grondement les foudroie. Sauf qu'ils finirent par constater que cela ne venait pas du ciel mais de quelque chose se trouvant, très loin devant eux qu'ils aperçurent dans la vallée.

Un grondement aigu qui n'appartenait d'autre qu'à une créature étrange et gigantesque, ayant l'apparence d'humain mais constituer de roche que Fili et Kili ne reconnurent pas, contrairement à Bili qui savait ce que s'était.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Kili exorbité devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas un seul de ces êtres gigantesques mais ils étaient au nombre de trois, s'affrontant chacun contre l'autre.

_ Des géants de pierre ! Murmura Bilbon ahuris. Ce sont des géants de pierre ! Cria-t'il à l'encontre de ces cousins pour les alerter de ce qu'était ces êtres.

_ Tu es sur Bili ? Les géants de pierre sont des légendes remarqua Fili à l'encontre de son cousin.

_ Et c'est quoi _ça_ alors ? Lui demanda Bilbon en lui désignant les trois protagonistes qui s'affrontaient avec férocité droit devant eux. Le résultat d'une illusion ou du brouillard de la fatigue qui nous fait les imaginez peut-être? Lui demanda-t'il ironique, tout en ressentant parfaitement les tremblements sous ces pieds émergeant des combats à l'horizon.

_ Ils ont l'air affreusement réel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kili avant d'apercevoir les regards noirs que lui lançaient à la fois Fili et Bilbon. Bah, quoi ? Ils sont bien réels !

Mais aucun d'eux ne purent en dire d'avantage qu'ils finirent par entendre des cris à travers le vent. Des cris qu'ils reconnurent tous les trois pour savoir qu'ils s'agissaient de certains des nains dans la Compagnie.

_ C'est…

_ Ils doivent se trouver juste en plein devant les géants de pierre remarqua Kili comprenant la situation alors que Bilbon n'était pas parvenu à continuer sa phrase.

_ Allons-y !

Et la seconde d'après, les trois cousins s'élancèrent sur le sentier, veillant tout de même à faire attention ou ils mettaient les pieds, quand ils durent se stopper quand le chemin s'arrêta. La voie était coupée, celle qu'il devait emprunter était impraticable, les obligeant à prendre un autre sentier, se trouvant à quelques mètres plus bas qu'eux, tout en gardant un œil sur les géants de pierre qui descendirent plus bas dans la vallée pour poursuivre leur affrontement après que l'un des trois soit tombé.

_ On va continuer plus bas ! On va essayer de trouver un abri et on les retrouvera demain quand le soleil se lèvera annonça Fili avec détermination. Nous les retrouverons leur promit-il à l'encontre de son frère et de son cousin, tout en ayant posé une main chaleureuse sur leurs épaules pour appuyer ces dires.

Hochant de la tête tous les deux, Kili et Bilbon suivirent Fili descendant la pente avec assé de prise pour atteindre le sentier plus bas, très vite suivis par le jeune Sacquet et le deuxième Durin. Et étant descendus avec précaution, évitant les fautes qui pourraient les tuer, les trois jeunes Durin furent en sécurité sur le nouveau sentier.

Continuant d'avancer prudemment, les cousins finirent par trouver une grotte plusieurs mètres plus loin, tout en ayant jeté au préalable des coups d'œil vers le premier sentier, n'apercevant pas le reste de la Compagnie. Sans doute qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver un abri eux aussi et préférant se placer à l'entrée de la grotte, plutôt que de plonger dans celle-ci après, bien sûr, veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de locataire. Les Fils de Durin s'installèrent pour la nuit et Bilbon informa qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde et observant l'extérieur, la pluie continuant de tomber bien qu'elle s'était atténuée depuis, le jeune Sacquet décida de passer le temps à aiguiser sa nouvelle arme.

Attrapant le manche de son épée elfique, il l'empoigna celle-ci et la retira de son fourreau, saisissant la pierre à aiguiser et détaillant celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet ignorait si les elfes aiguiser leurs armes. Celle-ci paraissait toujours aussi tranchante que la fois ou elle avait été forgé malgré le temps passé dans la caverne des trolls et Bilbon se demandait si en tentant de l'aiguiser, il n'abimerait pas la lame et la rendrait moins tranchante.

Bilbon en était encore à réfléchir sur la question quand il fixa la lame de sa nouvelle épée commencé à luire d'une lueur bleuté comme un petit feu, tandis que les dires de Gandalf lui revena quand il lui avait remis celle-ci après l'avoir découverte dans la caverne des trolls. _« Il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages »._

_« Qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages »._

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Bilbon pour sauter sur ces pieds et s'empresser de réveiller ces cousins, alors qu'il entendait petit à petit, du bruit se rapprocher d'eux. Quelque chose entrain de cogner contre la roche du fond de la grotte où ils se tenaient.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Réveillez-vous vite !

_ Bili, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Fili un peu endormis bien qu'il se redressa quand il avisa sa lame brillante et qu'il finit par entendre le bruit au fond de la grotte. Kili, réveille-toi !

Poussant son frère à se réveiller, les garçons eurent juste le temps de se cacher dans une cavité de la grotte avec leurs affaires quand l'autre côté de la grotte vit son mur se briser à cause de pioche et de marteau. Alors que des gobelins immondes et difformes pour certains, à la peau pâle, se mirent à avancer dans le lieu, continuant de frapper la roche, se rapprochant dangereusement des garçons, ces trois derniers retenant leur souffle et resserrant leur poigne autour de leurs armes quand ils entendirent un cor résonner dans la grotte, émanant de l'endroit d'où émergeait les gobelins.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Pourquoi sonner le cor de rassemblement ?

Les questions gutturales que se posaient les bestioles entre elle alors qu'elles écoutaient le cor sonner, ces dernières hésitèrent à poursuivre leur travail quand ces derniers finirent par avoir la raison de ce « rassemblement ».

_ Venez ! On a besoin de nous !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Les autres ont trouvés une bande de nains sous le porche ! Ils les ramènent à Notre Malfaisance !

_ Des nains ?

_ Allons-voir !

Et alors que les gobelins repartirent dans le fond de leur trou, se mettant à discuter et à parler de savoir ce que faisaient des nains près de leur caverne, les trois Durin avaient repris un souffle régulier, tout en se jetant des regards inquiets. Une bande de nain était tombé parmi la grotte souterraine, hormis eux trois, il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe de nain qu'il connaissait qui se trouvait dans les parages.

La Compagnie avait été capturée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre qui annonce le passage dans Goblinville XD**

**alors? vos avis?**

**sinon pour vous redire que c'est demain que je débute mon emploi mais pour cette fic vous n'avez pas à vous inquietez j'ai de l'avance ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche pour la suite**

**bon mercredi ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	23. Chapitre 22 La Mine de Goblinville

**Bonjour à tous**

**alors dans mon nouveau travail sa va bien je débute, ca sera sans doute plus compliquer la semaine prochaine XD**

**sinon merci à ****Noooo Aime**** voila l'arrivée des gobelins et tu découvriras ainsi comment Bilbon tombe sur Gollum ;) et Julindy j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le dernier =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : La Mine de Goblinville**

Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus.

Ils avaient tous finis par s'endormir dans ces grottes en pensant ne rien risquer quand Thorin avait entendus un grondement venir de sous lui, redressant la tête de sa couche et avisant Bofur dans le coin de la grotte. Ce dernier qui se chargeait du tour de garde, tous les deux se mirent à fixer la fissure qui se forma dans le sol tandis que le sable de la grotte s'y déversa comme de l'eau, et Thorin avait juste eu le temps de réveiller ces camarades.

_ Debout ! Debout !

La seconde d'après alors que les autres nains commençaient à se réveiller sous les ordres de leur Roi, tous finirent par être complètement réveiller quand le sol sous eux se renversa et qu'ils se mirent à dévaler dans des tunnels. Barbotant d'un côté à un autre comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un énorme toboggan, roulant-boulant avec leurs armes et leurs affaires, tombant droit sur une espèce de corniche ou une espèce de corbeille de bois et de métal les arrêtèrent dans leur chute.

Tombant les uns sur les autres, aucuns des nains de la Compagnie n'eurent le temps de reprendre leur souffle après cette chute, qu'ils se firent encercler par un bataillon de gobelin qui leur chargea dessus, leur mains griffus diriger vers eux pour les attraper.

_ Attention ! Cria Dori en apercevant le premier la charge des gobelins sur eux.

_ Résistez ! Cria Alaric à l'encontre des autres.

_ Lâchez-les ! Ordonna Dwalin repoussant ceux qui tentaient de l'atteindre.

Alors que les gobelins les montèrent carrément dessus se faisant encercler par ces derniers, tandis que les vils créatures, surtout les plus gros qui n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à saisir certains des nains, les balançant droit vers leurs congénères qui s'empressèrent de les saisir et de les entrainer dans le chemin.

_ Ori ! Cria Nori.

_ A l'aide !

_ Reculez ! Ordonna Dwalin tentant d'aller aider le plus jeune d'entre eux, alors que les deux frères essayaient d'atteindre leur cadet. Laissez-les !

Les uns après les autres, les nains se firent emporter, entrainer par des gobelins, deux par chaque nains, quatre pour les plus résistant alors que Dwalin se voyait emmener par les plus balèzes de la bande qui le poussaient de force. Ces derniers se recevant des coups de poings ou coups de coude du grand guerrier mais les gobelins parvinrent quand même à le trainer dans le sillage du reste de la Compagnie.

Seulement si les nains ne pouvaient pas repousser ces derniers, ne cessant d'avoir des renforts en appui, grimpant à même la pointe de roche ou ils se tenaient, comme des araignées, cela ne les empêchaient pas de les insulter au passage ou de les frapper.

_ Sale vermine ! Cracha Gloin à leur encontre.

_ Bande de parasite ! Cracha Alrik en tentant de se dégager des trois gobelins qui le tenaient et le forçaient à avancer avec les autres.

_ Ca va ! Ca va ! Ne me poussez pas ! Répliqua Dori ne supportant pas d'être poussé par ces derniers.

_ Enlève tes salles pattes ! Ordonna Dwalin en tentant de repousser ceux qui détenaient Balin. Ne me touche pas !

_ Lâche-moi ! Cracha Nori tandis que tous en file indienne était emmener.

Bifur était tiré en premier puis Thorin avec Alaric et Alrik dans son sillage, puis arrivait Dori, Ori et Bofur, Gloin et Oin, ensuite Bombur puis Dwalin, Balin et Nori, tirer par les gobelins, les faisant traverser des sentiers et des ponts en bois. Quittant la noirceur des cavernes pour se diriger vers un endroit dont les lanternes étaient plus nombreuses et les grottes devenant de plus en plus éclairer.

.oOo.

Dès que les gobelins avaient quittés la caverne, les trois cousins n'avaient hésités une seconde et doucement, et tout aussi silencieusement que possible, ils passèrent par la trouée que les vils créatures avaient creusés. Tombant droit dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque tunnel, grossièrement taillé dans la roche, alors que certains trous dans le chemin étaient recouverts par des ponts en bois, Fili, Kili et Bilbon les empruntant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on ne parvient pas à les retrouver ? Leur demanda Bilbon inquiet à ce propos dans un murmure.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Bili, on va les retrouver promit Kili à son encontre.

_ Et quand ça sera le cas, on fera quoi ? On les ramènera par ce passage ou…

_ C'est la seule sortie qu'on connaisse Bili remarqua Fili. Espérons seulement qu'on pourra faire face à tous les gobelins qui se trouve dans cette montagne annonça-t'il.

_ Parce qu'en plus, il pourrait y en avoir plus murmura inquiet Bilbon à cette annonce. Formidable ! Vraiment formidable ! Ce sont les adultes qui se tombent dans le guêpier et c'est au jeune de les sortir de la merde fit-il remarquer dans un chuchotement, alors que ces cousins lui jetèrent un regard amuser.

C'était bien la première fois que Fili et Kili entendaient Bili jurer de la sorte.

Avançant délicatement dans le passage, arme à la main, les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers le bruit qu'ils entendaient devant eux, les cris des gobelins et leur jacassement aigus qui firent se dresser les poils des garçons, n'ayant jamais entendus ces bruits étranges et hideux venant de ceux qu'ils avaient pris en chasse. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'ombre, éclairer par les quelques lanternes qui composaient le chemin qu'ils prenaient, continuant tout droit au lieu de prendre les autres sentiers qu'ils voyaient, Fili et Kili marchaient côte à côte, marchant plus en avant que Bilbon quand il vit la menace arriver de là où il se tenait.

_ Attention !

Le cri de Bilbon sauva les deux frères, ces derniers eurent juste le temps de se retourner et de parer les lames de leur propre arme au moment même où un groupe de gobelin leur tomba dessus. Tombant entre les deux frères et le jeune Sacquet, les séparant ainsi, le groupe de gobelin constitué de sept d'entre eux, les trois premiers tombèrent chacun sous la lame d'un des cousins alors que deux autres prirent chacun Fili et Kili tandis que Bilbon se vit charger par les deux derniers.

Si Bilbon parvint à repousser le premier en lui plantant sa lame elfique dans le torse, le deuxième parvint à parer son attaque et attrapant son bras n'hésita pas une seconde à monter sur le nain-hobbit, qui tenta de repousser ce dernier mais celui-ci était bien accrocher sur son dos.

_ Tiens bon Bili ! J'arrive ! Cria Fili le plus proche et courant droit sur son cousin pour lui débarrasser de la bestiole, alors que Kili finissait d'affronter son propre gobelin.

Seulement voilà, le gobelin fit perdre l'équilibre à Bilbon alors que celui-ci tentait de le retirer d'au-dessus de son dos, et ils tombèrent tous les deux par-dessus le sentier, tombant droit vers la crevasse se trouvant plus bas.

_ Bili !

Et dans le cri des deux frères alors que Fili se précipitait à l'avant pour tenter de saisir son cousin avant qu'il ne tombe plus bas, ce dernier se figea devant le précipice. Apercevant une dernière fois Bilbon disparaitre à travers les profondeurs du trou tandis que son épée elfique lumineuse disparut à son tour, avaler par la noirceur de la crevasse.

_ Fili !

Redressant la tête vers son frère cadet, tous deux virent d'autre gobelin arriver de plusieurs chemins, ne leur laissant qu'un sentier possible pour s'échapper, seulement aucun des deux n'étaient près à bouger après ce qu'ils avaient été témoins. Mais le plus jeune des deux réagissait le premier et les larmes aux yeux, attrapa le bras de son frère ainé qui se laissa relever sans opposer de résistance et l'entraina à sa suite dans le sentier rocheux, tentant d'essuyer leur larme pour regarder ou ils allaient tous les deux.

Mais encore malchance pour eux, ils finirent tous les deux par tomber dans un cul-de-sac, obliger de faire face à la dizaine de gobelin qui leur arrivait droit dessus. Les larmes de pleurs et de rage aux yeux, ils se tinrent tous les deux prêt à tous les massacrer lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante explosa derrière les gobelins envoyant valdinguer ces derniers, pendant que les deux nains étaient projeter contre la paroi rocheuse derrière eux.

.oOo.

La Compagnie ignorait depuis combien de temps les gobelins les avaient attrapés et continuaient de les pousser sur des chemins, poursuivant la route vers des crevasses de plus en plus éclairés et de plus en plus habiter par les sales bestioles. Ces derniers finirent par se rendre compte qu'un air semblait être joué autour à l'aide d'instrument grinçant.

Un air horrible et immonde qui leur brisait les tympans. Surtout quand celle-ci fut rejointe par une voix grave, légèrement aiguë, qui résonna à travers la grotte, en une chanson des plus monstrueuses.

_**« Crack, clac, la noire crevasse »**_

_**« Coince, flaque, pince attrape »**_

_**« Frappe et martel ou qui bégaie »**_

_**« Mêle, pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

_**« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Alors que les gobelins tout autour d'eux chantait en chœur avec lui, traversant un pont vers deux pics rocheux ou avait été construit une place, à l'aide de plaque de bois attacher les unes aux autres, la Compagnie toujours tirer par les gobelins finirent par apercevoir celui qui « chantait », si on pouvait appeler cela une chanson et ne se trouvait être, nul autre, que le chef des gobelins. Surtout aux vus de sa taille, presque semblable à celle des trolls, avec son énorme bedaine et son menton descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, une couronne de pic sur la tête et un sceptre avec la tête d'un bouc ou d'un taureau avec une pointe cicer au-dessus de la tête comme une lance.

Chantant devant ce qui ressemblait à un trône alors que des petits gobelins se trouvaient entasser devant, servant sans doute de marche pied car celui-ci ne devait pas réussir à monter facilement sur son siège sans devoir se casser la figure.

_**« Que sa siffle que sa crasse, que l'on gifle et crevasse »**_

_**« Que nul ne relate quand on l'attache »**_

_**« Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

_**« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Le chœur résonnant de gobelin résonnant une fois encore avec leur chef à la dernière phrase, alors que les nains furent rassembler devant lui pendant que les gobelins se placèrent autour d'eux et derrière eux surtout, pour empêcher toute retraite. Tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de grimacer à la voix autant qu'aux notes de musique jouée par les « musiciens » que par les paroles de celle-ci.

_**« Marteau, tenaille, carcan et roi cisaille »**_

_**« Plainte et râle quand ma pique vous empale »**_

_**« Ça se casse, creuse et fracasse »**_

_**« Grince, grogne, arrache et cogne »**_

_**« Que ça crique que ça pleur, y aura pas de sauveur »**_

_**« Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

_**« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Et sur une pirouette du Roi Gobelin qui tourna sur lui faillant assommé les nains au passage comme ces sujets, après avoir empalé l'un des siens sur son espèce de lance-sceptre-au-crâne-de-taureau-bouc et l'ayant balancé à l'arrière, entrainer par sa chanson. Celui-ci finit par river son attention sur les nains et les gobelins devant lui avant de s'en détourner et utilisant les gobelins au pied de son trône, comme marche pied, pour s'asseoir sur celui-ci, le Roi Gobelin observa les nains et ces sbires devant lui.

_ Entrainante ? C'est une de mes propres composition avoua le chef gobelin.

_ Ce n'est pas une chanson. C'est une abomination ! Répliqua Balin à l'attention du Roi Gobelin, approuvé par d'autres nains alors que les gobelins se mirent à grogner et à jacasser autour d'eux.

_ Abomination. Mutation. Dégénération. C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici avoua le Roi Gobelin en ayant fait le compte dans son annonce.

L'instant d'après, le bataillon de gobelin qui avait mis la patte sur la Compagnie, se mit à déposer toutes leurs armes devant eux et juste en évidence de leur chef, attendant de connaitre la suite.

_ Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon Royaume ? Demanda ce dernier en quittant son trône pour avancer vers ces derniers, étant séparé des nains par les armes étaler par terre. Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

_ Des nains, Votre Malfaisance répondit l'un des gobelins, sans doute un capitaine parmis les autres.

_ Des nains ? Demanda-t'il surprit.

_ Nous les avons trouvé sous le porche avoua le capitaine à l'encontre de son chef.

_ Ne restez pas plantés là. Fouillez-les ! Leur ordonna le Roi des Gobelins, tandis que ces derniers lui obéirent et s'empressèrent de les fouiller. Chaque pli ! Chaque couture !

Tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à les fouiller, cherchant dans leur poche dans leur manteau, l'un d'entre eux détailla le cornet auditif d'Oin qu'il tenait toujours en main et porter à son oreille, que la vile créature lui retira avant de l'écraser. Alaric dut retenir Alrik pour empêcher ce dernier de faire ravaler sa face au gobelin, pendant que Dwalin en faisait de même avec Thorin alors que juste sous leurs yeux, l'un des gobelins se mit à retourner l'un des sacs, faisant tinter de l'argenterie et des ustensiles de cuisine un peu trop décoratif pour être du style des nains.

_ Je suis convaincu Votre Magnificence, qu'ils sont de mèches avec des elfes fit remarquer le capitaine gobelin tout en tentant un chandelier à celui-ci.

S'en emparant, le Roi Gobelin le retourna pour regarder sous le socle et détailler ce qu'il y avait d'écris.

_ Fabriquer à Foncombe. Ah ! Au Second Age, je n'oserais pas offrir ça fit-il remarquer dégouté tout en lançant celle-ci dans le vide.

Tandis que tous les nains portèrent leur regard éberlué, étonné ou quelque peu énervé vers le voleur de leur Compagnie, ver Nori, qui les regardait avec un petit sourire d'ange.

_ C'est juste quelques souvenirs s'excusa-t'il vers le regard que lui lançait Dori.

_ Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Leur demanda le Roi Gobelin, voulant connaitre la raison de leur présence ici.

Thorin s'apprêtait à s'avancer, quittant ainsi le mur de nain qui s'était formé autour de lui pour le protéger quand une main l'attrapa et le repoussa en arrière.

_ Vous en faites pas les gars rassura Oin observant son souverain avant de faire face à la créature. Je m'en charge prévena-t'il tout en avançant vers ce dernier.

_ Pas de boniment ! Je veux la vérité sans fioriture ! Indiqua le Roi Gobelin tout en frappant le sol de son bâton et retournant s'asseoir sur son trône.

_ Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort informa Oin à son encontre. Vos sbires ont écrabouillés mon cornet prévena-t'il tout en désignant le fameux cornet en question, qui ne pouvait plus l'aider à mieux entendre.

_ Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi ? Menaça le Roi Gobelin tout en redescendant de son trône et lui fonçant dessus, alors que les nains se mirent à reculer pour tenter de protéger Oin qui ignorait complètement ce qui se passait, hormis une chose.

Le Roi des Gobelins n'était guère content, surtout quand il fit valser la pile d'affaire elfique que Nori avait volée et le reste des affaires empiler à côté de lui.

_ Si vous voulez d'autre renseignement, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser informa Bofur tout en se plaçant devant Oin pour le masquer à la vue de l'énorme gobelin et pour aussi leur faire gagner du temps.

Dès que ce dernier d'ailleurs arrêta de leur foncer dessus et tourna son regard vers lui, attendant les explications, Bofur n'hésita pas à se lancer dans ces éclaircissements qui avaient le don de vous faire perdre le fil.

_ On était sur la route, enfin… c'est moins une route qu'un chemin… en fait, ce n'est même pas ça quand j'y repense, c'est plus une piste. Bref, on était sur cette route ou sur ce chemin ou sur cette piste, puis on y était plus, ce qui est un problème. Puisqu'on aurait dû être au Pays de Dun, mardi dernier.

_ En visite chez des parents éloignés rajouta Dori quand il vit Bofur avoir un trou pour tenter d'expliquer une éventuelle sortie pour eux de se pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

_ Des cousins-cousins du côté de ma Mère et… reprit Bofur mais il n'alla pas très loin.

_ Tu la FERMES ! Ordonna le Roi Gobelin n'appréciant guère ces explications, faisant baisser tout le monde sur son cri, excepter Bofur qui resta choquer que son « explication » n'est pas fonctionner. Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler. Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! Les plus jeunes d'abord prévena-t'il tout en désignant Ori, le plus jeune de la bande.

_ Bofur vous l'a dit ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous mais nous étions en route chez des cousins et…

_ On va commencer par celui-là ! Informa le Roi Gobelin tout en désignant Alrik qui se mit à incendier ce dernier, tandis qu'Alaric le plaça dans son dos pour le mettre à l'abri quand il tenta de continuer sur la lancer du nain lorsque…

_ Attendez !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin qui sortit de derrière sa Compagnie pour se placer bien en évidence devant le Roi Gobelin et ces sbires, pendant que le reste des nains se rassemblèrent derrière lui, en un front uni.

_ Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Regardez qui est là ? Demanda le Roi Gobelin à l'encontre des siens. Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, Roi Sous la Montagne scanda-t'il tout en se moquant ouvertement de lui en lui faisant une révérence grotesque, sous les rires des siens. Oh, mais j'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous… un moins que rien déclara-t'il comme si cela était une évidence.

Le regard noir que lui lança Thorin aurait pu glacer qui que ce soit mais cela ne fit que sourire d'avantage le Roi Gobelin, qui sembla penser à quelque chose qu'il vint très vite confier à ce dernier.

_ Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête détacher du reste précisa le Roi Gobelin sur les murmures moqueur de ces sbires, alors que Thorin releva un regard léger d'incompréhension quand il vint à saisir de quoi il lui parlait. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orque pâle qui monte un wargs blanc vint-il à préciser par la même occasion.

_ Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde répliqua Thorin ne se sentant guère menacer par ces dires. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps cracha-t'il par la suite à l'encontre de son adversaire.

_ Donc le temps où il profanait, serait révolus selon vous ? Lui demanda le Roi Gobelin, rigolant avant de se tourner vers l'un des gobelins dont ces petites jambes difformes ne lui permettaient pas de marcher.

Ce dernier assis dans une sorte de balançoire accrocher à un fil suspendus au-dessus du trône du roi et allant disparaitre dans les profondeur des crevasses plus bas, maintenus en place par un système qui le bloquait ou celui-ci devait tirer sur une manivelle pour que son siège glisse sur la corde jusqu'à sa destination.

_ Va prévenir l'Orque pâle ! Lui ordonna son Roi à son encontre qui se mit à écrire sur un parchemin ces dires. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée ?

Et le gobelin difforme actionna sa manivelle et se laissa descendre sur tout le chemin de la corde, riant des dires de son maitre pour aller prévenir l'Orque pâle.

.oOo.

Alors qu'à cet instant, plus bas, beaucoup plus bas dans la mine, Bilbon parvint à reprendre connaissance et grogna légèrement glissant sur son côté droit, pour ne plus demeurer allonger sur ces sacs qu'il eut de la chance de ne pas lui avoir brisé le dos. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand il ramena son bras gauche, tenant toujours son bouclier accroché à son membre vers lui, lorsque son épaule protesta durant le mouvement. Il avait dus se la déboiter durant sa chute.

Le jeune Sacquet reprit très vite connaissance, surtout avec la douleur qui lui tira l'épaule gauche, ainsi que celle de sa vieille blessure causé par le troll à son épaule droite, quand il se rappela ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et la cause de sa chute. De Fili et Kili, et du combat contre les gobelins, avant de se retrouver allonger sur le sol, sous des énormes de drôles et étranges champignons. Sans doute ce qui avait amortis sa dégringolade et qui l'avait sauvé, l'empêchant de se fracasser le dos en tombant, apercevant à travers ces champignons, la raison de sa chute.

Le gobelin était là, lui aussi allongé sur le dos et toujours vivant le voyant remuer quelque peu, s'apprêtant à reprendre bientôt connaissance. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas de lui que Bilbon pouvait entendre du bruit, un souffle rauque qui se rapprochait d'eux et là, émergeant du chemin escarper, s'avança une étrange créature aux grands yeux luisant dans le noir. Eclairer par la faible lumière qui venait d'en haut, le jeune Sacquet crut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre gobelin portant un léger pagne autour de la taille comme une culotte, celui-ci se dirigeant vers son confrère qu'il détailla avec une étrange avidité.

_ Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! S'extasia l'étrange créature en tournant autour du gobelin, ne s'apercevant pas de Bilbon, toujours masquer par les champignons autour de lui. Gollum ! Gollum ! Se mit-il à cracher avant d'attraper les pieds du gobelin et commencer à le trainer avec lui.

Seulement le bouger réveilla le gobelin et ce dernier tenta d'attraper celui qui le trainait en se mettant à crier et hurler, mais l'autre créature, celle aux grands yeux, se saisissait d'une pierre et se mit à l'utiliser pour frapper son opposant à la tête. Un coup puis un deuxième et un troisième, et un quatrième et enfin un cinquième, tous les cinq avec violence, forçant Bilbon à regarder autre part avant de constater que le gobelin était soit assommer ou mort aux vus de sa « perte » de connaissance.

Et dès que l'étrange créature constata que ce dernier était plus en état de lui résister, il rattrapa ces jambes et le traina dans son sillage.

_ Sale gobelin ! C'est mieux que des vieux os, mon précieux, mieux que rien !

Et sur cette phrase, l'étrange créature disparut à la vue de Bilbon emportant le gobelin avec elle, tandis qu'il attendit qu'une minute s'écoule avant de se redresser sous son abri, grimaçant en constatant que son bras gauche ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et remettant ces affaires en place, finit par apercevoir le manche de sa lame elfique sous d'autre champignon en face de lui. L'attrapant et la sortant de l'ombre, le jeune Sacquet constata qu'elle était toujours aussi luminescente, que des gobelins étaient toujours proches de lui, sans doute les deux autres créatures.

Prenant cette occasion que le fait que ces derniers étaient partis plus loin, Bilbon se rapprocha d'une des parois, soufflant un bon coup avant de se donner un coup dans l'épaule gauche, la remettant en place. Le faisant grogner de douleur, tout en évitant de justesse de hurler en ayant parvenu à serrer les dents, le jeune Sacquet décida de suivre la piste des deux créatures, peut-être que l'un des deux le conduiraient vers la sortie ou comment rejoindre les siens.

Avançant vers le chemin escarper entre les deux parois rocheuses, tint son épée assé haute pour voir ou il allait quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose par terre. Baissant les yeux vers celle-ci, tout comme son épée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, le jeune sang-mêlé s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un simple anneau doré. Sans doute la possession d'une des malheureuses victimes des gobelins, il finit par le ramasser de sa main gauche, grimaçant légèrement et le détaillant quand il entendit les cris émergeant du chemin ou était partis la créature et le gobelin, reconnaissant la voix du premier d'ailleurs.

_ Il y a trop d'os mon précieux, pas assé de chair. Tais-toi ! Enlève-lui la peau ! Commence par la tête.

Suivant la voix après avoir ranger l'anneau dans l'une des poches de son manteau, resserrant ces mains autour de la garde de son épée et de son bouclier, Bilbon se fraya un passage dans le chemin, finissant par atteindre dans une gigantesque grotte ou le sol rocheux était recouvert d'un immense lac qui disparaissait dans la noirceur de la caverne. Cachant son arme derrière lui pour qu'elle ne soit pas visible de la créature qui avait placé le gobelin sur un rocher pointus au-dessus du lac, Bilbon s'avança doucement parmis les rochers, se cachant derrière les pics et jetant un œil vers l'individu en question.

Ce dernier qui se mit à chanter alors qu'il essayait de tuer le gobelin pour, si d'après ce qu'il comprenait dans ces paroles, finirait par être son repas.

_**« Peau glacer, ronge les pieds, mange la peau »**_

_**« Roche les pierres sont comme des os, priver de chair »**_

_**« Fois comme la mort et priver d'air, on les dévore »**_

Et le gobelin se réveillant de nouveau, tenta une nouvelle fois de lutter mais la créature abattit une fois encore une pierre sur sa tête, lui donnant deux coup d'affiler. Le deuxième fut le bon et le gobelin trépassa, alors que la créature leva la tête quand Bilbon fit un bruit en se recachant derrière le rocher, accroupit derrière celui-ci quand l'étrange créature vrilla un regard vers lui.

Détaillant sa lame dont la lueur bleuté se mit à clignoter avant de s'éteindre, Bilbon saisit qu'elle était resté alerte à la présence du gobelin et non de l'autre créature. Alors qu'elle était celle-ci si elle ne se trouvait ni être un gobelin ou un orque ?

Rejetant un coup d'œil vers celui-ci, le jeune Sacquet constata avec effroi que la créature ne se trouvait plus sur son rocher comme le cadavre du gobelin. Celle-ci avait dus l'apercevoir ou tenter de localiser le bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Demeurant à sa place et resserrant la garde sur son arme elfique attendant de voir ou ce dernier viendrait à apparaitre, le jeune sang-mêlé resta calme jusqu'à qu'il entende un bruit au-dessus de sa tête.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci tomba droit devant lui et Bilbon demeura figer attendant l'attaque de ce dernier, qu'il était prêt à parer à la moindre embrouille.

_ Que l'on soit éclabousser mon précieux, en voilà un morceau appétissant annonça la créature, ce Gollum qui s'avança vers lui en marchant à quatre patte, bien qu'il était arc-bouter pour avancer.

Seulement l'épée de Bilbon se retrouva planter sur sa gorge le forçant à reculer, alors que la créature se figea et recula tout en se mettant à cracher « Gollum. Gollum ».

_ Désoler mon grand mais je n'ai pas l'attention de finir par être ton repas, alors recule ! Lui ordonna le jeune garçon en l'obligeant à reculer tout en se redressant. Pas un pas vers moi ou je peux t'assurer que tu ne vivras pas assé longtemps pour manger ton prochain repas le mit-il en garde.

_ Ca à une lame elfique mais ce n'est pas un elfe, pas un elfe, qu'est-ce que c'est mon précieux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda le Gollum tout en s'éloignant de lui et se plaçant derrière un rocher tout en le fixant.

_ Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet se présenta Bilbon à son attention, tout en tenant son arme d'une main et cherchant dans son sac le reste de son dernier repas qu'il n'avait pas finis. Et si tu as faim, tiens ! Il fallait le demander gentiment au lieu de tenter de me manger lui fit-il remarquer tout en jetant le morceau de viande dans sa serviette sur le rocher devant le Gollum.

_ Un Sacquet ! Qu'est-ce que c'est un Sacquet, mon précieux ? Demanda-t'il tout en s'approchant du morceau de viande qu'il prit et n'hésita pas une seconde à engouffrer avec délice, miaulant un merci entre ces bouchées.

_ Je suis un hobbit, enfin un mi-hobbit et mi-nain de la Comté lui répondit calmement Bilbon.

_ Oh ! Nous aimons le gobelin, la chauve-souris, le poisson et la viande, mais nous n'avons jamais gouté le hobbit. Est-ce que c'est tendre ? Est-ce que c'est juteux ? Lui demanda-t'il d'une voix affamer et d'envie.

Bilbon dut se montrer sérieux et faisant attention de ne pas lui crever l'œil, lui fit une légère entaille sur sa joue faisant reculer la créature qui se mit à crier de surprise et de douleur, se cachant derrière le rocher pour demeurer loin de lui.

_ Je t'ai prévenu de ne pas t'approcher et je m'en servirais ! La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément, tiens attrape ! Le prévena Bilbon tout en lui relançant un autre morceau de viande de ces provisions, que la créature se mit en devoir de dévorer. Je ne veux pas d'ennui, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici et rejoindre les miens. Montrez-moi le chemin pour sortir d'ici et je m'en vais de suite, en te laissant mes provisions ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Pourquoi ? Sa s'est perdu ? Lui demanda Gollum, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son sac de provision à la hanche.

_ Oui et j'aimerais ne plus l'être, le plus tôt possible.

_ Oh, nous savons ! Nous connaissons des chemins pour les hobbit-nains, des chemins surs dans le noir. Tais-toi !

_ Je n'ai rien dis fit remarquer surpris Bilbon quand il finit par comprendre le changement de voix qu'il entendait, une douce et une plus dure.

Gollum possédait deux personnalités différentes.

_ Ce n'est pas à Sa que nous parlions ! Oh, si nous lui parlions, mon précieux !

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi vous jouer tous les deux…

_ Jouer ! Mais oui, nous adorons les jeux, n'est-ce pas mon précieux ? Demanda Gollum tout en sautant sur le rocher pour faire face à Bilbon. Sa a aimé les jeux ? Alors, alors, Sa aime jouer ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Qu'est ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit ? Qui est plus grand que les arbres qui monte, monte et monte très haut ? Et pourtant jamais ne pousse ? Lui demanda Gollum, tout sourire.

_ La montagne répondit Bilbon directement, reconnaissant cette vieille devinette de son Oncle Alaric.

_ Oui. Oh, oui ! Oh, jouons encore une fois, oui, jouer, jouer encore. Allez jouer encore demandez-nous ? Non ! Plus de devinette ! Ordonna Gollum d'une voix dangereuse et colérique alors qu'il descendait de son perchoir et s'éloignait de Bilbon. Finissons-en ! Débarrasse-toi de lui ? Gollum ! Gollum !

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Réfuta Bilbon stoppant ce dernier dans sa course pour l'atteindre, préférant le battre avec les mots qu'avec les armes. Non ! J'ai envie de jouer, continuons ? J'ai envie de jouer, je vois que vous êtes très, très doué. Alors, nous pourrions faire un concours délicat, oui, seulement vous et moi ? Lui proposa-t'il en constatant que le bon côté de la créature reprenait le dessus.

_ Oui. Oui, seulement Sa et moi !

_ Exactement et si je gagne, vous me montrez comment sortir d'ici ?

_ Oui. Oui accepta Gollum avant de gronder quand l'autre côté réapparut. Et si Sa perd, que se passe-t'il ? Oh, si Sa perd mon précieux, nous le mangerons. Si le Sacquet perd nous le mangerons tout entier, lui et les provisions prévena-t'il à son encontre, choquant quelque peu ce dernier de sa requête.

_ Seulement mes provisions ou sinon ? Mit en garde Bilbon tout en désignant sa lame, tout en plaçant le sac de provision sur le rocher, montrant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Nous sommes d'accord.

_ D'accord ! Finit par avouer Gollum après plusieurs moments d'hésitation. La sortie contre les provisions annonça-t'il.

_ Entendu finit par accepter Bilbon sur ce qui était le plus équitable en évitant d'y perdre la vie, tout en rangeant son arme pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Le Sacquet commence.

Et alors que Bilbon réfléchissait à une devinette, Gollum accrocha ces mains à la pierre avant de poser son menton dessus, attendant sagement d'écouter celle-ci.

_ _Trente chevaux blanc sur une colline rouge. D'abord ils marchotent puis ils piaffent ensuite ils restent tranquilles_ récita Bilbon.

Gollum se mit à réfléchir intensément, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche prêt à dire quelque chose mais la referma vite, avant d'annoncer d'une petite voix :

_ Des dents ? Demanda-t'il puis aux vus de la tête vaincus de Bilbon, il confirma. Des dents ! Oh, oui mon précieux. Mais nous, nous n'en avons que neuf informa Gollum tout en ouvrant sa bouche pour montrer ces dents à Bilbon. A nous._ Sans voix, il hurle. Sans aile, il voltige. Sans dent, il mord. Sans bouche, il murmure _; lui récita-t'il ensuite comme énigme, se mettant à tourner autour du rocher ou Bilbon tourna aussi pour demeurer à distance égale.

_ Un instant ? Demanda Bilbon tout en se mettant à réciter l'énigme dans sa tête et s'éloignant de ce dernier pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à celle-ci.

_ Oh ! Oh, nous savons. Nous savons. Tais-toi !

Fixant la surface du lac, continuant sa réflexion, Bilbon vit le vent souffler et faire des légères vagues sur l'eau, le faisant sourire alors que la réponse s'imposa à lui.

_ Le vent ? Se murmura-t'il avant de se tourner vers Gollum avec sa réponse. C'est le vent évidemment.

_ Malin. Très malin hobbit. Très, très malin… annonça Gollum dangereusement en se rapprochant de lui, obligeant Bilbon à réagir.

Dégainant son épée, Bilbon la dressa justement Gollum, s'empressant de lui donner une autre énigme pour lui occuper l'esprit.

__ Une boite sans charnière. Sans clé. Sans couvercle et pourtant un trésor doré y est caché._

L'instant d'après, Gollum s'éloigna de lui tout en se mettant à répéter à voix haute l'énigme pour trouver la réponse.

_ Une boite ? Une boite… un couvercle… une clé…

_ Alors ?

_ Saleté d'énigme s'énerva Gollum tout en lui montrant un doigt, lui demanda proprement de lui laisser un temps de réflexion. Boite ? Clé ? Oh !

_ Vous renoncez ?

_ Donne-nous une chance mon précieux ? Donne-nous une chance ? Demanda la créature d'un ton plaintif, continuant sa réflexion, se mettant à frapper le sol d'énervement et en bloquant sa respiration quand il eut une illumination. Des œufs ? Des œufs ! Des œufs, tout croquant, tout coulant. Grand-mère nous a appris à les gober, oh oui !

Attirer par le bruit d'une chauve-souris qui se déplaça dans la caverne, Bilbon tourna le regard vers celui-ci, constatant qu'il n'avait rien à crainte avant de reporter son attention sur Gollum. Terminant par constater que ce dernier n'était plus devant lui. Celui-ci avait disparus.

Le jeune Sacquet pensait que ce dernier s'était lassé et était partis quand il entendit sa voix résonner dans toute la caverne, récitant une nouvelle énigme pour lui.

_ Nous en avons une pour vous. _Toute chose, il dévore. Oiseaux, bête, arbre, fleur. Il ronge le fer, mord l'acier et réduit les pierres en poussières._ Répondez-nous ?

_ Oui. Laissez-moi un peu de temps, s'il-vous-plait, je vous en ai laissé beaucoup lui fit rappeler Bilbon en tenant son arme prête en main et resserrant sa main gauche sur son bouclier, grimaçant à cause de son épaule, tentant de trouver la réponse. Oiseau, bête, arbre, fleur ? Là je ne vois pas avoua-t'il tandis que cette énigme paraissait étrangement familière à ces oreilles.

_ Est-ce que c'est délicieux ? Demanda Gollum d'une voix avide dans la grotte, faisant se dresser les poils des bras de Bilbon, se doutant que ce n'était pas de la nourriture venant de son sac de provision qui attirait la créature. Est-ce que c'est savoureux ? Est-ce que c'est croustillant ? Demanda-t'il quand il se retrouva derrière lui, sur un rocher, tendant les bras vers sa nuque.

Mais Bilbon se recula bien avant qu'il l'atteigne et plaça son épée en évidence et tenant son bouclier prêt à agir.

_ Pour information, c'est le sac de provision qui a été mis en jeu pas moi lui rappela Bilbon. De plus, je réfléchis. Je réfléchis !

S'éloignant de Gollum pour réfléchir plus tranquillement, Bilbon fouilla dans son esprit pour tenter de se rappeler ou il avait entendu cette énigme auparavant.

_ C'est coincé remarqua Gollum à son encontre. Le Sacquet est coincé. Le temps est épuisé ricana-t'il sur son rocher s'apprêtant à sauter alors que la réponse sauta aux yeux de Bilbon comme le souvenir qui allait avec.

__ Je ne comprends pas Papa ! Ça veut dire quoi cette énigme ? Demanda un jeune Bilbon de cinq ans perdu, alors qu'il était sagement assis sur une chaise loin des fours dans la forge de son Père._

__ Allez Bili ! Réfléchis mon garçon souria Frérin en se tournant vers son garçon, tout en plongeant le métal chauffer qu'il était en train de forger dans l'eau pour le refroidir. Toute chose, il dévore. Oiseaux, bête, arbre, fleur. Il ronge le fer, mord l'acier et réduit les pierres en poussières. Alors ? Lui redemanda-t'il._

__ Je ne sais pas Papa. Un monstre ?_

__ Oui, ça pourrait être un monstre s'amusa Frérin à son attention tout en replaçant une de ces mèches noires derrière son oreille pour ne pas avoir la vue masquer par celle-ci, tout en replaçant son travail sur l'enclume, reprenant les coups de marteau dessus. Je vais te donner un petit indice mon fils, c'est ce qui te fait grandir et te fera vieillir de plus en plus l'informa-t'il tout sourire alors que la réponse sautait aux yeux de l'enfant qui le cria à son Père qui souria en l'entendant._

_ Le temps ? La réponse est le temps répondit Bilbon en se retournant vers son opposant souriant, faisant râler ce dernier qui s'était stopper dans sa charge. C'était facile en fait admit le garçon, tout en y repensant.

_ Dernière question proposa Gollum à son encontre alors que Bilbon vit parfaitement sa main droite saisir un rocher. Dernière chance.

_ D'accord !

_ Demandez-nous ? _Demandez-nous ? _Demanda Gollum en commençant à perdre patience.

_ Oui, d'accord répondit Bilbon en s'avançant vers l'eau alors que sa main gauche finit par entrer dans sa poche, de façon quotidienne quand celle-ci vint à toucher l'un des jouet que Bofur lui avait fait et quelque chose de beaucoup plus froid et circulaire, qu'il se mit à tâter. Qu'est-ce que j'ai… dans ma poche ? Demanda-t'il dans un murmure.

_ Ce n'est pas du jeu. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! C'est contraire aux règles ! Râla Gollum tout en jetant son caillou par terre. Non ! Trouvez-en une autre ?

_ Non, non, non. Vous m'avez dit de poser une question et bien c'est ça. Ma question : qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche ? Lui redemanda-t'il tout en désignant la poche gauche de son manteau.

_ Trois essais mon précieux, ça doit en accorder trois demanda Gollum tout en sautant de son rocher et tournant autour d'un autre, obligeant Bilbon à le contourner pour demeurer à égal distance, tout en se mettant à lui désigner deux de ces doigts.

Gollum ne devaient pas savoir compté ou représenter le compte sur ces doigts.

_ Trois essais, entendus ! Allez-y !

_ Des mains ? Demanda Gollum tout en désignant ces dernières.

_ Faux ! Répondit Bilbon tout en montrant bien ces mains en évidence. Deuxième essai ?

_ Oh, non ! Des arrêtes, des dents de gobelins, des coquillages, des ailes de chauve-souris… se mit-il à énumérer en essayant de chercher la bonne réponse. Un couteau ? Oh, tais-toi !

_ Faux, hélas. Dernier essai ?

_ Une ficelle ? Ou rien du tout ?

_ Deux réponses à la fois, aucune est la bonne lui avoua Bilbon en souriant tandis que Gollum se laissa carrément tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer d'avoir perdu. Allez, ne soyez pas mauvais perdant. Je veux bien vous laissez mes provisions et vous me montrer la sortie lui demanda-t'il, tout en le rejoignant à ces côtés, laissant son sac de provision sur le rocher et attendant que celui-ci vienne à lui indiquer la sortie.

_ Nous avons dit ça mon précieux ? Demanda Gollum d'une petite voix murmurer avant de se tourner vers lui, avec un air méchant. Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa poche ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, vous avez perdu mais je vais quand même vous le dire, il s'agissait d'un jouet annonça-t'il tout en sortant le jouet en bois de sa poche et en la lui montrant, avant de la remettre dans son manteau avec l'autre objet qu'il avait trouvé. Pouvez-vous me montrer le chemin qui mène à la sortie pour que je ne sois plus perdu à présent ?

_ Perdu ? Perdu ? Perdu ? Demanda amuser Gollum en continuant de s'avancer vers lui quand il porta une main à son pagne et se figea, effrayé en essayant de chercher quelque chose. Ou est-il ? Ou est-il ? Non ! Non ! Ah, non ! Ou est-il ?

L'instant d'après, Gollum se mit à chercher quelque chose frénétiquement autour de lui, fouillant sous les os des chauve-souris, des poissons ou des gobelins, se mettant à crier avant d'aller devant le lac et se mettre à gicler l'eau pour tenter de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

_ Perdu ! Que l'on soit éclaboussé, mon précieux est perdu !

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la main gauche de Bilbon plongea dans sa poche à la recherche de l'anneau qu'il avait découvert plus tôt et la serra dans son poing, mettant son bouclier devant lui juste au cas où.

_ Qu'avez-vous perdu ?

_ Sa ne doit pas demander, pas se mêler de ça, non ! Gollum ! Gollum !

_ Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez chercher votre… enfin ce que vous avez perdu fit savoir Bilbon. J'ai assé perdu de temps ici, il me faut retrouver les miens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vous laisse mes provisions précisa-t'il avant de retourner vers l'endroit d'où il était venu, ne faisant plus cas de Gollum derrière lui.

Et alors qu'il empruntait de nouveau le sentier, Bilbon put entendre le murmure de la créature derrière lui, résonner à travers lui comme une cloche qui le fit trembler.

_ Sa nous l'a volé ? Sa l'a volé ! Sa l'a volé !

Entendant son cri de rage derrière lui qui lui fit froid dans le dos, Bilbon n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fuyait à travers le couloir, préférant s'éloigner le plus possible de cette créature plutôt que de le combattre. Cet anneau serré dans son poing gauche.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors ? vos avis?**

**en tout cas c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on aura les combats =D **

**voilà à mercredi pour la suite**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	24. Chapitre 23 Seule la lumière nous sauver

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voilà déja 70 com pour ma fic et j'en suis qu'au chap 23 ;)**

**sinon encore merci à mes lectrices et voici la suite comme promis =D**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Seule la lumière nous sauvera**

_**« Vos os seront brisés, vos cou tordus »**_

_**« Vous serez en des pâtures et pour finir pendus »**_

_**« Tous ici vous mourrez et disparaitrez »**_

_**« Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins »**_

On pouvait difficilement faire pire.

Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie grinçait en écoutant le Roi Gobelin reprendre une chanson pour les démoraliser comme leur faire siffler les tympans, alors que derrière eux, arrivaient sur le pont, tirer et pousser par des gobelins, les fameux objets de torture que ces derniers raffolaient. Leur « Déchiqueteuse » et leur « Broyeuse d'os » étaient en train de faire leur chemin jusqu'à eux.

Au moins, Thorin remerciait le ciel que ces neveux ne soient pas là pour faire partis de ceux qui allaient y passer. Mais il savait, comme tous les autres, qu'ils n'allaient pas faire le plaisir au gobelin de hurler. S'ils peuvent retenir leur cri jusqu'au bout, ils le feront sans hésitation.

Alors que pendant ce temps, tandis que les gobelins s'amusaient avec les nerfs des nains, l'un d'eux, le Capitaine du groupe s'était mis à détailler l'une des armes des nains. Détaillant l'ouvrage du fourreau qu'il avait dans les mains avant de sortir l'épée de plusieurs centimètres, se mettant à hurler de peur et de crainte comme si la vue du métal l'avait brulé, s'empressant de jeter celle-ci à terre.

Dévoilant ainsi Orcrist à la vue de tous, se mettant à tinter comme une clochette.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut le Roi Gobelin s'en éloigna immédiatement, remontant avec empressement sur son trône, regardant celle-ci, terroriser, craignant que l'épée elfique ne se redresse et ne lui prenne sa vie. Comme tous les autres gobelins d'ailleurs.

_ Je connais cette épée. C'est le Fendoir à Gobelin ! La Mordeuse ! La lame qui a tranché un millier de tête déclara le Roi Gobelin reconnaissant celle-ci et la réputation qu'elle avait, tandis que les gobelins autour de la Compagnie se mirent à frapper et à fouetter les nains, qui tentèrent de s'en protéger autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Egorgez-les ! Frapper-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Ordonna le Roi à ces sbires.

L'un des gobelins s'était élancer sur Thorin mais ce dernier parvint à l'envoyer valser par-dessus la crevasse avant que deux gobelins ne s'élancent sur son dos pour le plaquer au sol, les autres gobelins empêchant la Compagnie de venir le soutenir, bloquer par la marée qui les encerclait. Cinq gobelins se mirent à lui grimper dessus et à le sangler au sol l'empêchant de se relever ou de se débattre contre eux.

_ Coupes-lui la tête !

Suivant l'ordre de son roi, le gobelin qui se trouvait assis sur le torse de Thorin leva son poignard s'apprêtant à prendre la vie du Roi nain, ce dernier faisant face à la mort, tout en priant que ces neveux soient en sureté. A l'instant même où un flash de lumière éclata derrière eux avant qu'un souffle d'air ne se répande tout autour d'eux, projetant une bonne trentaine de gobelins dans les crevasses. Tandis que les nains et ceux les entourant se retrouvèrent plaquer au sol, alors que le roi fut lui aussi renverser par le souffle avant que la lumière ne disparaisse et que les ténèbres ne vienne, masquant la silhouette qui se rapprocha de la place centrale par le deuxième pont.

Une silhouette qui s'avança parmi eux, vite suivis par d'autre derrière lui, tandis que Gandalf apparut sous les lumières des torches qui se ravivaient, fixant les nains quelque peu sonner, allonger sur le sol avec les gobelins autour, à côté et pour certains allonger sur eux. Alors que certains parvinrent à se redresser avec la tête encore bourdonnante ou tous les nains tournèrent leur regard vers Gandalf pour constater sa venue, ainsi que les deux nains qui se trouvaient derrière lui, l'encadrant.

Fili ? Kili ? Eut été la pensée de Thorin quand il vit ces deux neveux derrière le magicien. Bilbon devait se trouver derrière Gandalf, masqué par sa taille. Qu'est-ce que ces neveux faisaient-ils ici par Mahal ? Thorin se promit qu'il mettrait cette affaire aux claires dès qu'ils sortiraient tous d'ici.

_ Saisissez-vous de vos armes ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre des nains encore groguis par son intervention. Battez-vous. Battez-vous !

Et dans son cri ou plutôt son ordre donner aux nains d'agir, Gandalf chargea avec Fili et Kili qui le suivirent, droit vers les gobelins qui les chargeaient, tandis que tous, Thorin et les douze autres nains repoussèrent les gobelins qui les tenaient pour pouvoir se relever et atteindre leur armes.

Pourfendant et repoussant ces adversaires de Glamdrim et de son bâton, il fallait croire que la nouvelle arme de Gandalf avait elle aussi gagner une réputation chez ces ennemis, surtout quand le Roi Gobelin reconnut celle-ci.

_ Il tient le Marteau à Ennemi ! La Batteuse Brillante comme le Soleil !

Bofur et Bombur qui avaient atteint les premiers le tas de leurs armes, se mirent à jeter ces dernières par-dessus leur tête vers leur propriétaire, ces derniers les saisissant au vol avant de les fracasser sur la tête des gobelins. Avant que Nori et Dwalin ne se mêle à la partie, repoussant les gobelins du tas d'arme pour permettre aux autres de reprendre les leurs. Dwalin donna un coup de marteau devant lui alors que Bombur se servit de son ventre pour repousser à gobelin qui le chargeait, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le décor.

_ Alrik !

Se tournant vers la voix de son frère ainé, le nain attrapa son épée qu'il lui lança, bloquant la charge du capitaine des gobelins avant de la lui planter dans le torse et le repoussant pour l'éloigner de lui, tandis que Fili et Kili, tous les deux placer devant l'entrée du pont, repoussaient tous les gobelins pour les empêcher d'aller appeler des renforts de ce côté et leur couper la route devant.

Le Roi Gobelin finit enfin par se redresser, empoignant son bâton comme d'une arme, chargeant droit vers les nains et les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Thorin !

Le cri de Nori fit baisser la tête du Roi Nain qui le vit tendre son arme vers lui, la garde d'Orcrist vers lui que Thorin attrapa et dégaina avant de la dresser droit vers le Roi Gobelin, heurtant son bâton et le repoussant immédiatement. Porter par la masse qu'il était le Roi Gobelin se mit à reculer et à heurter son trône, avant de tomber dans le vide, emportant d'autre de ces sbires dans sa chute.

Repoussant petit à petit chaque gobelin se trouvant sur la place centrale, alors que les dernières armes étaient remise, Gandalf termina par atteindre le centre de la mêlé, pourfendant un gobelin qui le regarda surpris. Le magicien n'eut besoin que de pousser sa tête pour que celle-ci ne dégringole de son corps avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne les nains de la Compagnie qui ramassaient les dernières affaires qui leur restait à prendre.

_ Suivez-moi ! Vite ! Ordonna Gandalf avant de se mettre à reculer et à conduire la Compagnie vers l'autre pont, à la suite de Fili et Kili.

_ Ou est…

_ Fuyez ! Ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre de tous, coupant la question qu'Alaric était en train de poser.

Sachant pertinemment laquelle s'était.

.oOo.

Plus bas dans la mine, Bilbon continuait de suivre le sentier, tentant de s'éloigner de plus en plus de Gollum qu'il pouvait entendre le pourchasser derrière lui. Avisant plusieurs chemins qu'il pouvait prendre, Bilbon tourna son attention derrière lui pour constater que Gollum avait pris un autre chemin et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

_ Donnez-le nous !

Apercevant un petit passage dans la roche menant à un autre corridor former dans la pierre, Bilbon retira son sac à dos et le jeta à travers pour pouvoir passer plus facilement alors qu'il pouvait entendre la créature revenir vers lui. Inspirant à fond pour essayer de rentrer son ventre pour passer la brèche, le jeune Sacquet eut juste le temps de la franchir au moment où Gollum l'aperçut et se jeta droit dans sa direction.

_ Il est à nous ! Il est à nous !

Et ces pieds glissant sur le sable sous ces pieds après avoir réussi à passer, Bilbon lâcha l'anneau qui fut jeté en arrière au-dessus de lui. L'apercevant, le jeune Sacquet leva le bras gauche pour l'attraper mais comme par magie, celui-ci glissa sur son doigt, droit dans le majeur, parvenant sans peine à glisser malgré le gant qu'il portait. La seconde suivante tout son monde devint gris, enfin plus terne alors que tout autour de lui paraissait envelopper dans une brume, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un étourdissement, Bilbon recula jusqu'à son sac, s'agenouilla devant, mit son bouclier en avant et tenu son épée prêt à charger au moment où Gollum sauta dans la pièce, se mettant à crier.

Regardant tout autour de lui, le regard de la créature se porta un instant sur lui avant de passer outre et de suivre son chemin, passant devant lui comme si de rien n'était, droit vers un autre des chemins.

_ Voleur ! Sacquet !

Stupéfait, Bilbon se redressa doucement sans faire de bruit et observa la créature s'enfuir, s'élançant à sa recherche alors qu'il s'était juste trouver là. Mais Gollum ne l'avait pas vu comme s'il avait été invisible à ces yeux ? Baissant son regard vers l'anneau qui semblait briller d'or autour de son doigt, Bilbon essaya de se demander quel genre d'anneau pouvait rendre invisible son porteur ?

.oOo.

_ Vite ! Cria Gandalf poussant les nains à courir plus vite, empruntant les nombreux chemins de pierre ou de bois construit par les gobelins.

Courant les uns derrière les autres, étant poursuivis par tous les gobelins de la montagne qui s'agglutinaient derrière eux en nombre, arrivant de tout côté et se lançant sur leur trace. Alors que certains gobelins devant eux tentaient de leur couper la route ou de les arrêter, mais c'était mal connaitre le caractère têtu des nains qui allaient faire n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici.

Etant le premier à mener la Compagnie, Dwalin repoussa les trois gobelins qui le chargeaient quand il en vit bien d'autre arriver droit devant eux.

_ Levier ! Cria Dwalin à l'encontre des nains derrière lui, en l'occurrence, Nori, Bifur et Fili qui se mirent à défaire l'une des poutres en bois qui servait de rempart dans le passage en bois, avant de le saisir et comme un bélier diriger droit vers les gobelins. Chargez !

Et comme un levier, Dwalin et les autres dirigèrent ce dernier d'un côté, poussant cinq gobelins dans le vide, puis les six autres de l'autre côté et les suivant encore de l'autre côté, libérant ainsi la voix pour un moment. Les quatre nains finirent par reposer leur « levier », ressaisirent leur armes et renfoncèrent alors qu'ils avaient finis par se diviser en deux groupe, l'un suivant Dwalin sur celui-ci et l'autre mener par Thorin et Gandalf sur le chemin de bois se trouvant juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Ces deux derniers pourfendant et repoussant les gobelins sur leur passage, avant de rejoindre le deuxième groupe et de suivre le magicien, traversant l'un des pont branlant en bois alors que Gloin repoussa un ennemi, le faisant tomber droit vers un autre pont qu'il détruisit dans chute, entrainant d'autre de sa race avec lui. Traversant les nombreux passages construits par les gobelins, quelque fois la Compagnie devait s'arrêter et chacun repousser les gobelins qui leur arrivait dessus, avant que, dès qu'il y avait une percer, ils la prenaient sans hésiter.

Comme Balin qui combattit au centre d'un groupe de gobelin qui montait vers lui, repoussant ces derniers avec une habilité et une aisance remarquable pour son âge, pendant que Thorin arrêta un archer dans sa tentative de tirer une flèche qui coupait leur retraite, alors que Bofur en assomma un autre, que Nori en transperça un à travers une échelle et qu'Ori écrasa un autre de son marteau-pioche quand celui-ci montait sur le pont, permettant au groupe de continuer leur course.

Plus loin, Thorin menait le passage avec Fili et Kili dans son sillage, alors que plus en arrière, placer sur un rondpoint, combattant au côté de Balin, Oin faisait tourner son bâton de guerre au-dessus de sa tête, aussi facilement que son camarade se battait, fracassant tous les gobelins fonçant vers eux de tout côté, en se chargeant de trois passage. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent des gobelins, d'en face de la crevasse, attraper des cordes et sauter droit vers eux pour couper leur retraite.

_ Coupez les cordes ! Ordonna Thorin à ces nains.

Coupant ces dernières qui retenait un morceau du passage en bois se trouvant au-dessus d'eux, ce dernier se renversa et se dirigea droit vers la crevasse ou tous les gobelins étant sauté à l'aide de corde se mirent à s'enrouler autour. Empêchant ainsi la chute du pont mais aussi que les gobelins ne tombent dans la crevasse.

Continuant sur sa lancée, tout en abattant son arme sur la tête d'un gobelin qu'il repoussa pour ouvrir la voie, Kili dressa la tête juste à temps pour voir cinq archers lui foncer dessus, tout en se mettant à tirer des flèches droit vers lui. Arrêtant la première avec le revers de sa lame qui l'aurait atteint à la tête, quelque peu surpris en fixant son arme, Kili para les autres flèches qui auraient dû l'atteindre avant d'attraper l'une des échelles à sa gauche. Et la renversant avec l'aide de Bifur à ces côtés, soutenus par Bofur et Bombur derrière, l'échelle s'encastra sur les gobelins, empêchant ces derniers de poursuivre leur avancée et de s'en servir comme bélier, chargeant et repoussant ces derniers.

Et la tactique de Kili eut du bon car une partie du pont manquait devant eux et l'échelle servit d'intermédiaire pour leur permettre de passer de l'autre côté, lui, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur et Ori qui stoppait les gobelins à les suivre. Alors que Dwalin qui les attendait de l'autre côté, tandis que Gandalf faisait signe aux autres de sauter du chemin au-dessus pour suivre les autres, n'hésita pas à repousser l'échelle, la jetant dans le vide avec les créatures dessus avant de suivre les reste de la Compagnie.

Gandalf, Thorin et Balin qui couraient en tête du groupe une fois encore, se chargèrent ensemble de ceux qui arrivaient sur eux avant que le Magicien ne mène le groupe et ne s'arrête quand il constata que le pont suspendus sur lequel il se trouva, n'était pas finis. Mais Kili eut la solution quand il coupa la corde qui attachait ce dernier au reste du chemin quand la Compagnie fut tous dessus, le pont suspendu se mit à balancer et à tourner, allant droit vers l'autre côté du pont ou Kili, Bofur, Balin, Alrik et Ori en profitèrent pour sauter, tandis que le pont retourna vers les gobelins, certains n'hésitant pas à sauter dessus, chargeant droit vers Fili, Dwalin, Gandalf et Alaric qui se trouvaient être les premiers à se trouver devant eux.

Et poursuivant le balancement comme un pendule, le pont suivit l'élan qu'elle avait reçus des gobelins pour retourner vers l'autre côté, ou cette fois-ci le reste de la Compagnie rejoignit ceux qui avait pu l'atteindre pendant la première oscillation. Alors que Fili, qui fut le dernier à sauter après Dwalin, coupa l'une des cordes du pont suspendu, ce dernier cédant sur le poids des gobelins et tomba dans le vide avec eux, alors que le jeune nain était rattraper par Thorin qui le poussa devant lui pour suivre les autres.

Continuant de courir alors que chacun des nains se demandaient bien sur combien de distance et depuis combien de temps ils fuyaient, tout en espérant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie, ne souhaitant guère faire face à tous les gobelins vivant dans la montagne, qui paraissaient tous converger vers eux. Ils adoraient peut-être taper quelques têtes et se jeter dans le combat, mais ils avaient quand même où ils en avaient mare et fatiguaient sous le nombre d'ennemi qui ne cessait d'apparaitre et de les encercler. Grimpant ou tombant devant, autour ou derrière eux, tous savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire face et combattre tous les gobelins résidant dans la mine.

Même que Bombur qui se retrouvait à courir avec des gobelins lui étant monté dessus et ces derniers tentant de le mettre à terre, très vite appuyer par d'autre prêt à leur porter patte forte, l'énorme nain n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter dans le vide, brisant le pont suspendus qu'il essayait de franchir, détruisant un deuxième dessous qui ne résista pas à sa masse, avant de retomber sur ces fesses sur le troisième et de se relever. Constatant que les gobelins devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et qu'ils leur fallaient gagner du terrain sur ces derniers, Gandalf frappa la roche au-dessus de sa tête de son bâton, créant une explosion de lumière qui détacha un énorme rocher du plafond, assé circulaire pour rouler sur la descente.

_ Allez les gars ! Poussez ! Ordonna Thorin à ces nains alors que lui et Dwalin menaient la charge en poussant le rocher vers la pente, tandis que Gandalf attendit que tous passent devant lui, avant de les suivre.

L'énorme rocher qui roula comme une boule de bowling, écrasant tous les gobelins sur son passage et envoyant valdinguer les autres comme des quilles, les nains coururent aussi vite que possible le chemin avant de virer sur la gauche, continuant de repousser les marées qui arrivaient sur eux. Le magicien ayant une fois encore reprit la tête suivis par Thorin accompagner de Fili et Kili alors qu'Alaric et Alrik ne se trouvaient pas loin derrière eux, alors que les autres familles continuaient de demeurer ensemble en affrontant les gobelins. Tous virent que le chemin devant eux était dégagé menant droit vers un pont ou nul gobelin ne semblait les attendre, sans doute un passage menant en dehors de la montagne.

Mener par Gloin et Dori, vite suivis de Gandalf et Balin, ces derniers furent les premiers à franchir le pont quand les deux premiers nains durent se stopper quand quelque chose se dressa devant eux, arrivant d'en dessous et leur coupant la route. Terminant par constater qu'il s'agissait du Roi Gobelin, ce dernier avait dus emprunter un raccourci pour les atteindre, vite accompagné de sa cour qui l'appuya.

Et alors qu'il se dressa face à la Compagnie, Thorin, Dwalin et Alaric qui se trouvaient être les derniers de la bande faisaient face au reste des gobelins qui les avaient rattrapés et attendaient l'ordre de leur maitre pour attaquer.

_ Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Demanda le Roi Gobelin à l'encontre de Gandalf frappant de son bâton le sol, là où s'était tenu le magicien avant que celui-ci ne recule, tombant droit dans les bras de Gloin, Dori et Ori qui le rattrapèrent quand il recula pour éviter de se faire couper en deux. Que va-t'il faire maintenant le magicien ? Lui demanda-t'il narquoisement.

Prenant de l'élan et repousser par les nains, Gandalf se releva et attaqua le Roi Gobelin en lui enfonçant son bâton dans l'œil, faisant crier ce dernier de surprise, lui faisant porter sa main à son œil. Avant que le magicien ne vienne à trancher une profonde entaille dans sa bedaine, le faisant grogner de douleur alors qu'il tomba à genou devant Gandalf, le mettant à sa merci.

_ Ca suffira fit simplement remarquer le Roi Gobelin, tout en portant un regard sur ces sbires.

Mais cela ne fut pas de l'avis de Gandalf, qui d'un revers de Glamdrim, pourfendit le Roi Gobelin qui tomba mort devant lui, secouant le pont de plusieurs étages, qui se mit à trembler sous la masse rajouter par ce dernier. Avant que la partie ou se trouvait la Compagnie ne céda et ne vint à tomber droit dans la crevasse sous eux, les nains se mettant à crier, terroriser, se laissant tomber sur le pont alors que celui-ci était ralentit par les autres passages qu'il heurta plus bas, tout en se mettant à glisser sur les parois plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

Le pont termina sa route lorsque les parois se resserrèrent, l'arrêtant nette dans sa descente avant que le bois qui s'était accrocher à la roche des deux côté se brisèrent et laissa le pont tomber seulement que pour une dizaine de mètres. Renversant les nains et le magicien, ces derniers tous indemne alors qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle et calmaient les battements frénétiques de leur cœur.

Etant tombé juste à côté en se relevant des débris de planche de bois casser, Gandalf chancela un instant avant de reprendre pied et observa tous les nains qui se trouvaient allongés, éparpiller entre les trois étages du pont, se regardant entre eux. Tandis que Fili et Kili, les seuls portant leurs sacs, autre que Gandalf, eurent de la chance de n'avoir pas finis par avoir le dos briser dans la chute.

_ Bah, s'aurait pu être pire fit remarquer Bofur à l'attention des autres sur ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Seulement, ce dernier aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, lorsque le cadavre du Roi Gobelin leur tomba dessus, les écrasant sous sa masse. Pas assé pour les tuer mais assé pour les étouffer.

_ Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ! Grogna Dwalin à son encontre, tout en repoussant ce qui l'écrasait pour se relever.

Alors que les uns après les autres, les nains se remirent à se relever de sous la masse du corps du Roi Gobelin. Et écartant les planches de bois alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le côté pour ne pas continuer de faire mal à son dos, Kili aperçut ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir arriver, droit sur eux.

_ Gandalf !

Toute une marée de gobelin était en train de descendre la pente rocheuse droit vers eux et leur attention était facile à comprendre aux vus des cris de guerre qu'il poussait.

_ Il y en a beaucoup trop, on a aucune chance répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre du magicien, tout en aidant Nori à se relever alors que les autres s'aidaient entre eux pour sortir de sous les morceaux de bois et du corps du chef de leur ennemi.

_ Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière ! Prévena Gandalf à leur attention. Venez ! Allez debout ! Ordonna-t'il tout en aidant Oin et Balin à sortir de sous les décombres et les laissant passer devant lui, très vite suivis par Dwalin et les autres devant.

.oOo.

_ Un instant ! Mon précieux, un instant ! Gollum ! Gollum !

S'étant précipité dans un autre chemin perpendiculaire à celui dont il venait de sortir, un côté menant vers la sortie alors que l'autre replongeait dans la montagne, la créature était en train de poursuivre sa recherche du hobbit-nain dans le dédale de pierre. Ignorant complètement que ce dernier, demeurant invisible avec l'anneau passé à son majeur, le suivait à la trace, veillant à rester à égal distance pour éviter qu'il ne l'entende sans pour autant le perdre de vue, espérant ainsi qu'il le mènerait vers la sortie.

Seulement, Gollum vit quelque chose arriver droit vers lui, venant du chemin menant vers l'intérieur de la montagne, se précipitant dans le sentier d'où il venait et se cachant derrière, demeura figer alors que du bruit se rapprocha de plus en plus d'eux. Surtout lorsqu'il vint à entendre une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

_ Vite ! Vite !

Et levant la tête, Bilbon aperçut Gandalf qui s'arrêta, tout en laissant les nains passer devant lui, droit vers la sortie de la montagne.

_ Allez ! Allez ! Pressons !

Suivant les directives du magicien, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de souffler soulagement quand il reconnut tous les nains passer, aussi bien ces oncles, comptant aussi Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili parmi eux. Ces deux cousins étaient parvenus à retrouver la Compagnie après leur séparation, il en était soulager. Dès que tous furent passés, même Bombur à la traine après que Gollum s'était une nouvelle fois cacher, Bilbon se rapprocha de lui, demeurant de dos, se rendant compte qu'il devrait l'abattre pour poursuivre sa route et rejoindre les autres.

Bien qu'il détestait tuer une créature de dos, sans oublier qu'il se trouvait être invisible, se rappelant que ce dernier avait eu l'intention de le manger, Bilbon prit une profonde respiration, porta sa lame au niveau de la nuque de Gollum avant de la relever prêt à l'abattre. Mais celui-ci se retourna et fit face au jeune Sacquet, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, il conserva sa lame juste devant lui quand il vit son visage en pleure.

Ce n'était pas le visage d'une créature assoiffée de sang ou de chair comme il l'avait vu avec les trolls, les orques et les wargs, et les gobelins plus tôt, la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage était sincère et non retenus. Et le regardant, Bilbon vint à se remémorer une phrase que lui avait dit Gandalf plusieurs jours auparavant quand il lui avait confiée son épée elfique _**: « Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimé une vie mais quand en est épargné une ».**_

Bien que Gollum possède un mauvais côté, Bilbon avait pu voir son bon côté, celui joueur et enfantin qui aimait jouer. Derrière cet étrange enveloppe devait résider un cœur et un cœur que le jeune Sacquet laisserait battre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Bilbon ne sera pas celui qui tuera Gollum.

Ayant pris sa décision, Bilbon recula de plusieurs pas avant de prendre son élan pour sauter par-dessus Gollum pour poursuivre les siens. Et dans son recule, il semblerait que la créature était parvenu à sentir sa présence et il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir quand sautant par-dessus lui, son pied heurta le visage de Gollum qui fut rejeter en arrière alors qu'il tenta d'étendre ces bras pour essayer de l'attraper.

Mais Bilbon était déjà loin, courant droit vers la sortie alors que Gollum se redressait, criant partout alors qu'il tentait d'apercevoir le jeune Sacquet, demeurant invisible à ces yeux.

_ Sacquet ! Voleur ! Que ce soit maudit, nous haïssons à jamais !

.oOo.

Alors qu'après avoir courus une bonne dizaine de minute, descendant la pente de la montagne entre les arbres et les rochers escarper, la Compagnie finit par s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle alors que Gandalf se mit à compter les nains autour de lui pour voir s'ils ne manquaient personne à l'appel.

Bien que le magicien savait pertinemment qui était demeuré en arrière, comme deux autres nains d'ailleurs.

_ 6 ! 7 ! 8 ! Bifur ! Bofur ! Ça fait dix. Ah, Fili, Kili, 12. Et Bombur, bien entendus, ça fais treize finit par compter le Magicien en observant tous les nains autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Magicien ? J'avais ordonné au garçon de rester en arrière, pourquoi les avoir ramenés avec vous ? Ordonna Thorin en foudroyant le magicien des yeux.

_ Ou est Bilbon ?

Alors que la demande inquiète d'Alaric résonna à travers les pins boisés, tous les regards fixèrent un instant Fili et Kili aux côtés de Gandalf avant de chercher frénétiquement le plus jeune héritier de Durin, terminant tous par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas avec eux.

_ Où est le garçon ? Redemanda Alaric de plus en plus inquiet, continuant d'observer les deux cousins, comme Alrik qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, portant son regard vers la montagne, là où était la mine des gobelins.

_ Qu'avez-vous fais Magicien ? Répéta dangereusement Thorin à l'encontre de Gandalf en se rapprochant de ce dernier dangereusement.

_ Je n'ai strictement rien fais !

_ Vous…

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute Thorin ! Répliqua Fili interrompant les menaces de son oncle, les larmes aux yeux. Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas… j'ai…

_ Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs rajouta Kili ne souhaitant pas que son frère prenne le blâme de tout ce qui était arrivé, en essayant de sécher ces larmes. Nous nous sommes lancés à votre poursuite dès que vous aviez quitté Foncombe avec le soutien des elfes de Gondoline et de leur famille. Nous vous avons suivis jusqu'à ce que la route nous a été coupé par les géants de pierre, nous avons descendus sur un autre sentier et nous nous sommes mis à l'abri dans une grotte expliqua-t'il.

_ Nous sommes un peu reposer quand Bilbon nous a réveillé en sursaut au moment où des gobelins se mettaient à creuser à travers la paroi de la roche au fond de la grotte, nous nous sommes cachées et prêt à les affronter quand ils ont reçus l'ordre de se rassembler. Les rumeurs circulaient que des nains avaient été trouvés et emmenés à leur chef continua Fili tristement, tout en observant son oncle, ne souhaitant pas détourner le regard. Nous nous sommes alors lancer à leur poursuite en espérant pouvoir vous retrouver et vous aider à sortir de là, seulement, des gobelins nous sont tombés dessus et…

_ Fili, ou est Bilbon ? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix calme alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que Fili et Kili essayaient de leur dire.

_ Il est tombé, Thorin.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je vous promets de retrouvailles émouvantes dans le prochain chapitre dimanche =D**

**voilà bonne fin de semaine ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	25. Chapitre 24 Je vous aiderais à le repren

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà le chapitre que tous attendaient avec impatience XD merci à mes habituelles lectrices et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Je vous aiderais à le reprendre**

__ Il est tombé, Thorin._

Depuis que Kili avait prononcé ces mots, ceux-ci avaient gelés Thorin sur place alors qu'un vertige le prit quand l'information finit par atteindre son cerveau. Il était tombé. Le fils de son frère est tombé dans la mine des gobelins. Son plus jeune neveu est mort.

_ Je suis arrivé juste après que Bilbon soit tombé, entrainer par un gobelin dans une crevasse, pour aider Fili et Kili contre les gobelins qui les avaient encerclés avoua tristement Gandalf. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps s'excusa-t'il à l'encontre des deux nains qui avaient élevé le garçon comme leur petit.

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute, Gandalf. Nous aurions dus le savoir que Bilbon avait l'attention de nous suivre quand il a demandé à Thorin de nous emmener avec lui. Quiconque aurait compris qu'il userait de cette ruse pour se lancer sur notre trace avoua Alaric, ne voulant pas des excuses du magicien qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Non Gandalf, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est celle de Thorin !

_ Alrik ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'Alrik qui tienne Alaric ! S'il s'était tenu au plan original, le gosse aurait été avec nous et jamais… Jamais les garçons n'auraient courus autant de risque ! Répliqua Alrik en fusillant son frère avant de vriller un regard haineux sur Thorin, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, encaissant toute sa colère sans mot. Si Bilbon est mort c'est à cause de lui, exactement comme Frérin parce qu'il avait voulus t'aider, Thorin. Ils ont tous les deux voulus te soutenir et regarde ou ça la mener ? Tout ceux qui t'aide sont voués à périr Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ! Cracha-t'il avec véhémence à l'attention du nain.

_ Et toi qui connaissait le gosse, tu n'as pas pu empêcher cela, toi et ton frère ? Répliqua Dwalin en se plaçant devant Thorin et faisant front contre Alrik. Toi aussi, tu es responsable de la perte du gosse !

_ Tu n'es qu'un…

Retenus par Alaric alors que Balin et Gloin empêchaient Dwalin de lui foncer dessus, les deux nains continuèrent de s'incendier pendant qu'Oin était partis voir si les garçons avaient besoin d'être soigner. Alors que Bofur venait les rassurer que ce n'était pas leur faute ce qui s'était passé, comme Gandalf d'ailleurs, tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler de leurs yeux pendant que Dori serrait Ori contre lui et que Nori ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Comme Bifur et Bombur qui se soutinrent mutuellement, tous affligé par la perte du plus jeune d'entre eux alors que tous oublièrent pendant un instant leur leader.

Ne s'occupant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Thorin était plongé dans son esprit alors que la décision qu'il avait des jours plus tôt, celle pensant qu'elle sauverait l'avenir de ces neveux, avait condamné l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être même que cela aurait causé la mort de ces deux autres neveux si Gandalf n'était pas arrivé à temps pour les sortir de là. Thorin les aurait tous les trois perdus avant même d'atteindre Erebor.

Non seulement il avait perdu le garçon mais aussi la réincarnation de Durin et… Ce n'était pas ça le plus important ! Durin n'était même pas réveillé ! C'était Bilbon, le Fils de Frérin qui était tombé. Par Mahal, Frérin ? Lorsqu'il mourrait et qu'il rejoindrait ses ancêtres, son frère allait le tué ! Il n'avait pu tenir le vœu qu'il lui avait demandé qu'il lui avait imploré dans sa lettre.

L'enfant était parti à cause de lui de la même manière que son père, en voulant l'aider et le soutenir dans sa quête. Comme le corps de Frérin brûlé, Bilbon ne pourra jamais recevoir… Par Mahal, son corps ! Fili et Kili avaient dit que leur cousin était tombé dans une crevasse, ce qui voulait dire que son corps était là, quelque part dans les mines et que les gobelins finiraient par mettre la patte sur son corps. Son corps qu'il viendrait à souiller pour…

L'idée même de penser de ce qu'ils allaient faire à l'enfant lui donna envie de vomir, alors qu'il chancela une nouvelle fois et qu'il dut s'appuyer sur le rocher derrière lui pour ne pas tomber.

_**« A cette époque, je venais tout juste de comprendre que mon père n'était pas un hobbit mais un nain. Et jusqu'à présent je m'étais toujours considéré comme un hobbit, même lorsque certains de mes camarades disaient que je n'en étais pas un. Ils savaient par leurs parents que je n'étais pas totalement hobbit et quand j'ai découvert la vérité, j'étais partis fouillé dans les affaires de mon père pour trouver une tenue naine. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé et que je l'ai essayé, et que j'ai fait savoir à mes parents que j'étais aussi un nain, je les ai fait bien rire ce jour-là et Papa était heureux de dire que j'étais aussi un nain. »**_

La voix de Bilbon revenant de l'outre-tombe résonna dans ces oreilles, se remémorant de tout ce que son jeune neveu lui avait raconté sur lui et sur ces parents.

_**« Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de savoir tous ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait réellement, et je vais continuer son combat, je vais vous aidez à récupérer Erebor et vaincre le dragon, et je reviendrais ici pour le lire. Après tout ce qui se passera, je présume que lire ces mémoires ne me feront nullement peur. »**_

_**« Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est une vieille prise que je faisais contre mon Père pour le faire tomber quand on jouait ensemble tous les deux pendant mon enfance. Il m'avait rapporté la veille quand il m'a raconté une histoire d'un de ces vieux souvenirs d'enfance, c'est comme ça qu'il mettait à terre son frère quand il ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête par la force. »**_

_**« Je ne crois pas que vous souhaitez parler avec moi de mon père, puisque je sais pertinemment que vous nous en voulez à moi et à ma mère de l'avoir garder loin des vôtres. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ou incapable de penser par moi-même que vous le pensez, vous vous êtes déjà forger une opinion sur moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le changer si vous ne souhaitez pas me connaitre par vous-même. »**_

_**« Je sais. J'aurais seulement voulus qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison. Après avoir appris sa mort et ne pas l'avoir accepté d'abord, j'ai attendus son retour les jours suivants. Je ne cessais de guetter l'horizon, espérant toujours qu'il se montrerait et qu'il me dirait que tout irait bien. J'ai cessé d'y croire ou le jour où ma Mère est partie elle-aussi, emporter par la maladie qui s'était abattus sur la Comté durant un hiver glacial alors qu'elle tentait de sauver le plus de malade possible. Quand on l'a enterré, j'ai demandé qu'on inscrive le nom de mon Père sur la pierre tombale et qu'on dépose des vêtements à lui avec elle dans son cercueil. Je voulais qu'ils puissent rester ensemble malgré l'absence du corps de mon Père. »**_

_**« Tous les samedis et quand il avait le temps, Papa jouait avec moi à cache-cache. Par moment il pouvait me trouver et d'autre fois non, alors que moi, je parvenais toujours à savoir où il était caché. Il ne cessait de dire que j'étais comme lui quand il était petit, que lui aussi se rappelait que pendant ces parties de cache-cache, il arrivait toujours à trouver son frère. »**_

Parler de Frérin avec lui, avait fait à Thorin un bien fou. Savoir que son frère avait pu avoir la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir et le fils qu'il désirait, Thorin aurait simplement souhaité avoir été présent avec eux. Que son frère ne soit pas autant terrifié par apprendre la vérité sur l'existence de son fils.

_**« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais contrairement à vous Thorin, j'ai donné ma parole et je vais m'y tenir, même si pour cela je me mettrais tous vos nains à dos parce que je vous aurais dit le fond de ma pensée. »**_

_**« Mon Père ! Il avait raison de me maintenir éloigner de vous et de votre famille, et de tout le reste des nains. Vous vous fichez complètement de Bilbon Sacquet, la seule chose qui vous intéresse en moi c'est Durin et uniquement lui, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tant que vous pouvez crier haut et fort que vous avez remis la main sur ce qui vous appartient. Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »**_

Comme Thorin aurait voulus se frapper la tête pour avoir poussé le gamin dans de tel retranchement.

_**« Mon Père l'avait laissé à Gandalf avec une lettre comme cadeau pour mes trente-trois ans, juste au cas où s'il… enfin, qu'il ne revenait pas comme un porte-bonheur. Bien que mon porte-bonheur ne lui a pas été d'une grande utilité. »**_

_**« Avant son départ pour la guerre, je lui ai remis le porte-bonheur que ma Mère m'avait offert pour mes cinq ans. Un pendentif que Maman tenait de sa famille et qui passait de génération en génération.»**_

Repensant à ces mots, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa poitrine, là où résidait sa pierre sous ces vêtements. La pierre des Sacquet.

_**« L'arbre en lui-même possède de nombreuses significations mais… mes ancêtres espéraient apporter de bons présages sur notre famille. L'écorce symbolise la protection autant que la couleur bleu, le bois représente la sagesse, les feuilles symbolisent le bonheur et la prospérité. Les fleurs signifient la jeunesse et le début du printemps, et les fruits représentent la fécondité et la fertilité, tandis que les graines au pied de l'arbre symbolisent l'enfance. Chacune de ces symboles aient très important pour tout hobbit dans la Comté. » **_

Attirer la bonne fortune sur sa famille et sur son porteur, comme Thorin aurait souhaité que cela soit le cas pour son frère. Mais encore l'accusation d'Alrik tourna une fois encore dans sa tête.

_**« Mon Père m'a remis la pierre de Durin que vous lui aviez offerte, et il vous a remis celle que je lui ai donnée. Je pense qu'il souhaitait que nous conservions chacun la pierre de l'autre, non ? »**_

C'était bien une idée de Frérin pour nous pousser l'un vers l'autre, commencer à se familiariser lentement à l'autre pour renforcer ces liens.

_**« C'est à cause de la lettre ? La lettre de mon Père que je t'ai remis ? C'est elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »**_

Il avait immédiatement fais le rapprochement avec la lettre de son Père pour savoir que c'était celle-ci qui l'avait poussé à le congédier de la quête. Comptant Fili et Kili dans l'équation pour que ces derniers veillent sur lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bilbon avait trouvé une façon de les suivre avec ces cousins et Thorin n'avait rien vus venir. Le petit avait joué finement pour les suivre sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent et cela l'avait conduit à la mort parce qu'il avait tenté de le préserver pour quelques années de plus des dangers de ce monde.

Et Thorin avait échoué et à présent, son corps se trouvait à la merci des gobelins.

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé, Thorin constata que sa vue était brouillé, remarquant ainsi qu'il pleurait avant de s'empresser d'effacer ces dernières, ne voulant pas les montrer aux autres même si tous l'avaient déjà vus pleurer. Pour reporter son regard vers Gandalf, qui le regardait tristement et malheureusement.

_ Il nous faut continuer. Les lieux grouillent d'orque à la tombée de la nuit prévena le magicien, même si quitter les lieux laissant le jeune nain-hobbit derrière lui, paraissait être tout aussi dure pour lui que pour les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Thorin.

Resserrant la garde sur Orcrist, le Roi Nain s'avança d'un pas déterminé droit vers… l'entrée de la mine des gobelins, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, plus haut sur le versant de la montagne.

_ Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais retrouver Bili, Dwalin ! Il est hors de question que je laisse le corps de mon neveu entre les mains de ces vermines !

_Arrête Thorin ! C'est du pur suicide !

_ Je m'en fiche complètement Alaric !

_ Mon Oncle !

Alors que Fili et Kili s'étaient élancés à sa suite pour l'arrêter comme Dwalin et Alaric par la même occasion, les deux neveux attrapèrent Thorin par ces bras, enroulant les leurs autour et l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. Mais le Roi Nain n'eut aucune difficulté à tirer ces neveux sur plusieurs mètres, sa colère et sa tristesse lui donnant la force suffisante pour continuer d'avancer, sauf qu'il ne put faire un pas de plus lorsque Dwalin se joignait à Fili et Kili, enserrant son torse de ces bras et l'arrêta. Tandis qu'Alaric se plaça devant lui et lui fichue une gifle pour le réveiller et le sortir de sa colère.

_ Cela suffit Thorin ! Lui cria Alaric à son encontre. Tu n'es pas le seul à désirer ardemment retourner toutes les pierres de cette fichu montagne pour pouvoir retrouver le petit, mais tout ce que cela fera sa sera de tous nous tuer. Tu crois que c'est ce que voulait Bilbon ? Qu'on meurt pour lui pour récupérer son corps ? Même si ça me tue de dire cela, je sais qu'il aurait voulus qu'on protège nos vies, la tienne et de ces cousins. C'est ce que Bilbon aurait souhaité alors fait en sorte de respecter de son choix, Thorin le sermonna-t'il.

Qu'est-ce que Thorin pouvait répondre à cela ? Rien du tout ! Parce qu'il s'avait pertinemment qu'Alaric avait raison, comme cela avait été le cas avec Frérin autrefois. Il aurait préféré qu'il le laisse en arrière si cela avait permis de lui sauver la vie ou de le maintenir en vie.

Ne luttant plus contre ces neveux et Dwalin, Thorin se laissa entrainer par ces derniers suivis par Alaric, retrouvant le reste de la Compagnie et Gandalf, qui n'avaient pas bougés de leur place depuis la décision folle du Roi nain d'aller reprendre le corps perdu de son neveu dans une mine infesté de gobelin. Bien que cela fût fort louable, tous savaient que c'était aussi une mission suicidaire.

Hochant la tête à l'encontre d'Alaric le remerciant pour avoir ramené Thorin à la raison, Gandalf prit la direction de leur Compagnie, ces derniers suivant le magicien poursuivant leur quête, le cœur en deuil. Tous n'avaient pas marché sur une dizaine de mètres qu'ils entendirent un cri derrière eux.

Un cri émergeant d'outre-tombe.

_ Attendez ! Attendez-moi !

Se figeant tous à l'appel, toute la Compagnie crurent qu'ils étaient en train de rêver et de s'imaginer la voix du jeune Durin, qui reviendrait de l'au-delà. Pourtant, quand tous se tournèrent, ils constatèrent avec surprise et joie que s'était bel et bien Bilbon qui était en train de courir droit vers eux. Evitant les pins et sautant par-dessus les rochers, le jeune Sacquet descendit le versant de la montagne, essoufflé mais bien vivant, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Souffle qu'il perdit quand Fili et Kili n'avaient pas attendus un seul instant de lui sauter dessus, en le serrant dans leur bras.

_ Bili !

_ Par Mahal ! C'est bien toi, tu es vivant !

_ Comment ? Ta chute, on a pensé…

_ Nous avons crus t'avoir perdu !

_ Moi aussi j'ai cru mettre perdu pendant un moment souria Bilbon tout en desserrant les bras de ces cousins sur lui pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Mais la chute n'a pas été très longue, j'ai glissé sur plusieurs pentes avant de tomber sur des énormes champignons qui ont amorties ma dégringolade avoua-t'il.

_ Bonté divine mon garçon, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs, nous te pensions tous morts répliqua Alaric en l'attrapant à son tour dans ces bras, en le serrant dans ces derniers avec Alrik, qui purent noter sa grimace de douleur. Tu es blessé ? Ou ça ?

_ Ça va aller, je t'assure Alaric rassura Bilbon tout en se massant l'épaule gauche. Avec le bouclier, je m'étais déboiter l'épaule mais je me la suis remis, ça va maintenant. C'est un peu sensible comme mon épaule droit mais c'est supportable leur promit-il en leur souriant.

_ On est vraiment content de te revoir avoua Alrik heureux de retrouver son petit protégé.

_ Bilbon Sacquet ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un souria Gandalf tout en se rapprochant de lui et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie qui fit des accolades au jeune garçon, heureux de le revoir.

_ Comment as-tu fais pour échapper au gobelin ? Lui demanda Fili.

_ Comment en effet ? Demanda Dwalin curieux mais Bilbon ne répondit pas.

Leur souriant simplement tandis que seul Gandalf avait aperçus un éclat doré quand le jeune Sacquet fit glisser quelque chose dans la poche droite de son manteau.

_ Mais quelle importance ? Bilbon est de retour parmis nous et nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre route informa Gandalf à l'intention de tous les nains de la Compagnie.

Seul Thorin ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, encore choquer de constater qu'il s'en était en sortis indemne, hormis un léger déboitement d'épaule, à part cela, on dirait le même garçon qu'il avait quitté en le laissant à Foncombe avec ces cousins.

Et il allait y retourner.

_ Alaric, Alrik ! Vous allez ramener Fili, Kili et Bili à Foncombe et…

_ Non.

_ Et… je te demande pardon ? Demanda Thorin quelque peu surpris quand son plus jeune neveu vint à le contredire.

_ Nous ne retournerons pas à Foncombe déclara simplement Bilbon en hochant des épaules, très vite approuver par ces cousins, Fili et Kili se plaçant de chaque côté de lui, faisant un front commun contre leur oncle.

_ Cela ne semble pourtant pas t'avoir suffi d'avoir presque perdu la vie aujourd'hui ? Ta place n'est pas ici mais en sécurité à la maison informa Thorin avant d'aviser Fili et Kili. Toi, ainsi que Fili et Kili reprécisa-t'il.

_ Je sais que tu doutes de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début et que ta décision de me laisser en arrière, moi et mes cousins, vient précisément de la lettre de mon Père. Et c'est vrai que je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes Livres me manquent et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, d'accord, c'est mon foyer. Alors j'ai décidé de vous poursuivre parce que vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous, on vous la prit. Je vous aiderais à le reprendre promit Bilbon à l'attention de son oncle autant que des autres de la Compagnie, touché et émotif à l'encontre du garçon.

_ Et nous aussi approuva Fili. Erebor est aussi notre royaume, notre maison. C'est notre devoir de prendre part au combat pour la reprendre aux pattes du dragon fit-il savoir sérieusement.

_ Vous pourrez continués de nous repousser mon Oncle, nous reviendrons toujours pour nous battre continua Kili. Nous sommes des Héritiers de Durin et ce n'est pas dans notre sang de demeurer derrière rappela-t'il à son encontre.

_ Et nous sommes avec eux Thorin précisa Alaric à son attention. Tu devras chercher d'autres nains qui t'obéiront pour ramener ces trois gaillards à Foncombe lui fit-il savoir.

_ Exactement ! Adhéra Alrik, d'accord avec les dires de son ainé.

Seulement, Thorin n'eut jamais l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, que le hurlement d'un loup résonna dans toute la forêt de pin autour d'eux, alors que toute la Compagnie sut que ce n'était pas celui d'un simple loup. C'était le hurlement d'un wargs qui les fit sursauter et lever la tête vers le haut du versant de la montagne, là où devait venir le cri.

Sachant aussi qu'un wargs ne se déplaçait jamais seul, sa meute n'étant jamais très loin. Et qui disait meute de wargs, des orques n'étaient pas trop loin non plus et tous les nains le comprirent, comme le magicien de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne.

_ On tombe de Charyban ; répliqua Thorin se rendant compte que leur ennui n'était pas finis loin de là.

_ En Scylla ! Fuyez. Vite. Fuyez ! Ordonna Gandalf avant de pousser tous les nains à fuir alors que les cris des loups résonnaient dans leur dos, se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.

_ Allez !

_ Vite !

_ Courrez !

Tandis que le crépuscule disparaissait et que ces lueurs rouge orangés laissèrent place à la nuit qui tomba sur eux, continuant de descendre le versent de la montagne en zigzaguant entre les pins et sautant par-dessus les rochers alors que les hurlements résonnaient derrière eux. Quand ces derniers, les premiers de la meute furent sur eux.

Le tout premier sauta par-dessus un rocher coupant la route à Bilbon qui dut se baisser pour éviter ce dernier et s'arrêta quand la créature se retourna vers lui, babine gluante relever sur ces canines pointus et jaune. La seconde suivante, le jeune sang-mêlé eut tout juste le temps de dégainer son épée que le wargs lui chargea dessus, s'empalant droit sur sa lame qui s'enfonça droit dans sa boite crânienne jusqu'à la garde tandis que Bilbon se retrouva appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre, juste derrière lui.

Alors que tout autour de lui s'était la débamballe. Le deuxième wargs tenta de sauter droit sur Balin mais Dwalin veillait sur les arrières de son frère et contournant un rocher, allait frapper le wargs mais Thorin l'attendit de pied ferme, sortant de derrière le tronc ou se tenait Bilbon, enfonça Orcrist dans la nuque de ce dernier avant que le jeune frère de Balin ne vienne abattre la créature. Tandis que de l'autre côté de Bilbon, il vit Ori crier et balancer son marteau pioche derrière lui, celle-ci fracassant le crâne du troisième wargs qui était à quelque millimètre de toucher le nain avec ces crocs.

Alors que plus bas, Gloin, Nori et Bifur furent les premiers à constater qu'ils couraient droit vers un ravin pour tenter d'échapper à la meute de wargs qui les pourchassaient. Ils n'avaient pas d'issus pour échapper à la meute qui arrivait sur eux. Leur seul espoir était…

_ Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous ! Grimpez ! Bilbon grimpez ! Ordonna Gandalf à tous, tout en désignant les pins autour d'eux, qui se trouvaient être leur seul échappatoire.

Tandis que Bifur lança une de ces petites haches droit sur un autre wargs qui se le reçut en pleine tête, les autres nains s'empressèrent de monter dans les arbres le plus vite possible, alors que Bilbon dut poser son pied sur la tête du wargs pour parvenir à retirer son épée de son crâne. Nori se servit de la tête de Dwalin comme marche pied pour atteindre les branches hautes du pin qu'il visait, alors que Gandalf monta sans grande difficulté sur le dernier pin juste avant le ravin.

_ Ils approchent ! Mit en garde Thorin à l'encontre du reste de la Compagnie.

Kili atteignant une autre branche d'un autre pin, se pencha ensuite pour saisir la main tendue de Fili pour le faire monter, qui saisit une autre branche avant de balancer ces jambes vers branche alors que Dori fit la courte échelle à Balin pour le faire monter avant qu'Alrik vienne l'aider avec Ori. Pendant qu'Alaric en faisait de même avec Oin, ce dernier tiré dans le pin par Gloin, avant que les deux ne tendent leur main vers celui-ci et que derrière, Fili et Kili tendirent chacun leur main vers Bilbon qui avait réussi à retirer son arme du cadavre du wargs avant de se mettre hors de portée de la meute, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie était déjà monté.

Même Bombur malgré son poids, qui avait saisis une branche avant d'enrouler ces jambes autour et de s'empresser de monter plus haut dans les branchages tandis que le reste de la meute de wargs finit par être sur eux. Ces derniers sautant sur les pins pour tenter de les atteindre, sauf qu'ils étaient bien trop haut pour eux.

Alors que Gandalf porta son regard sur eux, son attention fut porter sur un papillon de nuit qui se trouvait poser sur la branche à côté de lui et tendant doucement son bâton vers lui, parvint à l'attraper délicatement et à l'amener à lui. Entourant sa main autour de lui alors qu'il se mit à lui parler dans une langue étrange, il souffla doucement vers lui, le laissant s'envoler, espérant que son appel serait vite répondu.

Tandis que la Compagnie saisit que la meute de wargs était diriger par une autre meute, qui à la différence de ceux se trouvant sous les nains, aux pieds des pins, possédaient des cavaliers sur leur dos et dont le chef finit par apparaitre alors que toutes les têtes des énormes loups se dirigeaient vers ce dernier, s'arrêtant de grogner et de japper à l'écoute de leur chef.

En voyant ce dernier, Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de savoir qui était le chef pour reconnaitre sans difficulté ce dernier, surtout aux vus des descriptions qu'il avait eu, il y a de cela plusieurs nuits, durant un récit conté par le vieux guerrier autour du feu sur la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Un grand orque pâle dont le corps était lacéré d'entaille sur son visage et son torse, tenant une massue dans sa main droite alors que son membre gauche était constitué d'une espèce de griffe en métal planter droit dans le moignon qu'il avait juste sous le coude et qui avait cicatriser autour.

Ce dernier montant un wargs blanc, le jeune Sacquet n'eut guère besoin d'entendre les sifflements choquer et de colère river sur ce dernier, surtout quand il entendit le nom prononcer comme si l'apparition n'était pas réelle. Alors qu'une seule chose tourna en boucle dans la tête de Bilbon : « C'est lui qui a tué mon Père ! ».

_ Azog !

* * *

**Et oui =D Azog est dans le prochain chapitre XD**

**alors? vos avis?**

**sinon je vous dis à mercredi matin pour la suite ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz =D**

**Sabrinabella**


	26. Chapitre 25 Azog le Profanateur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici le passage que vous attendiez tous avec l'arrivée d'Azog dans l'histoire ;)**

**merci à mes habituels lectrices en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas j'aurais une petite annonce à vous faire XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Azog, le Profanateur**

__ Azog !_

Cela ne pouvait être lui, Thorin l'avait vaincu à Azanulbizar après qu'il ait tué son petit frère. Alors qu'il le regardait, Thorin se souvenu d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Bilbon plusieurs jours plus tôt. Quand son jeune neveu lui avait demandé si Azog était bel et bien mort.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est mort ? Azog ? Lui demanda Bilbon se tournant vers lui.**_

_**_ Parce qu'il l'est !**_

_**_ Est-ce que vous avez vus son corps ? Lui demanda le jeune Sacquet. Quiconque peut survivre à un membre trancher si la blessure est traité à temps lui fit-il savoir.**_

_**_ Tout simplement parce que les orques, contrairement à nous, ne possèdent pas de guérisseur aussi compétent l'informa Thorin. Tout orque faible ou estropier ne leur serve à rien, ils s'en débarrassent tout simplement. Les orques et autres créatures immondes de ce monde n'ont pas la compassion que nous portons à nos blessés le prévint-il sûr de lui.**_

Quelle belle sottise !

Il fallait croire qu'Azog avait tenu et avait été soigné en conséquence.

Thorin avait passé toutes ces années à le croire mort alors qu'Azog avait dus parfaire sa vengeance pendant tout ce temps, en attente de retrouver le Roi nain.

Il aurait dus le poursuivre et l'achever, de cette façon, jamais ce dernier ne serait face à eux avec ces sbires et se délectait de les voir là, piégés et à sa merci. Azog se mit à ressentir l'air tout en se mettant à se pencher vers sa monture, « caressant » sa fourrure de sa main griffure.

_ _La sentez-vous ? L'odeur de la peur_ se mit à dire Azog dans sa langue, en ronronnant presque en avisant Thorin, en haut de son arbre. _Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, Fils de Thrain _; continua-t'il.

_ C'est impossible murmura Thorin refusant encore d'admettre que ce dernier était encore vivant.

_ _C'est vous qui aviez peur le jour où il vous a vaincu !_ Cracha avec véhémence Bilbon dans la langue de ce dernier, faisant frissonner les autres alors qu'Azog vint à river son regard sur lui, intriguer qu'il connaisse son langage.

_ Bili ! Tu comprends ce qu'il veut dire ? Lui demanda étonné Fili en l'avisant comme tous d'ailleurs, excepter ces deux mentors et le magicien.

_ C'est Gandalf qui m'a enseigné certaines langues employé par des orques ou des gobelins, et oui, j'ai saisi ce qu'il a dit.

Tandis que les autres nains apprenaient que leur plus jeune membre pouvaient parler ces langues, Thorin n'avait pas un seul instant quitté Azog qui dardait un regard intéresser vers son plus jeune neveu, grognant presque de le voir le fixer, refusant catégoriquement qu'il s'approche de lui. Seulement, un mouvement en haut du pin attirer le regard de l'orque pâle qui vit le Magicien Gris à travers les branches et recula légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin, vers lequel Balin porta un regard inquiet alors que son Roi ne quittait pas l'orque des yeux, qui finit par le désignez lui et son plus jeune neveu.

__ Ces deux- là, amenez-le-moi ! Tuez les autres !_

_ Accrochez-vous ! Prévena Bilbon à la seconde même ou les wargs sans orque sur leur dos, chargèrent avec empressement droit vers les pins abritant les nains.

L'instant d'après, tous les wargs se mirent à sauter sur les branches basses, les déchiquetant et les arrachant des troncs, pour ainsi leur permettre d'atteindre les plus hautes branches des pins, pour tenter d'accéder les nains en haut des arbres. Le seul souci, c'est que plus les wargs se jetaient avec acharnement sur les arbres, les secouant de tout côté, les grands pins ne tinrent par longtemps, surtout avec la charge qu'ils soutenaient déjà.

__ Buvez leur sang !_

Le premier pin ou des nains s'étaient mis à l'abri, en particulier Fili, Kili et Bilbon, commença à se déraciner pousser par les wargs, le renversant droit vers les autres pins abritant les autres de la Compagnie qui se préparèrent à la secousse. Tandis que ceux qui tombaient, durent sauter pour atteindre les branches des autres pins pour se mettre à l'abri alors que les wargs qui se jetaient sur le premier pin, fonçaient droit sur le prochain, pour aider les autres qui poussaient les autres pour les déraciner à leur tour.

Si bien que tous les nains durent sauter de pins en pins, les quatre premiers pins chutant et certains tombant dans le ravin, alors que Gandalf se tint prêt sur son pin au-dessus de la crevasse, à la collision tandis que les nains sautèrent sue le dernier pin, encore debout devant la meute de wargs.

Observant la meute à leur pied et constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de sortir de là, devant soit sauter dans le vide, soit sauter droit sur la meute de wargs et d'orque. Alors qu'observant l'une des pommes de pins, Gandalf attrapa l'un d'entre eux et se mit à souffler dessus, créant de la fumée alors que celle-ci se mit à brûler. La seconde suivante, le magicien lança sa pomme de pin enflammé droit vers la meute, qui entra en collision avec les arbres déraciné et la végétation, formant un petit incendie qui se mit à faire reculer les wargs face aux flammes.

Enflammant deux autres pins, Gandalf baissa la tête vers le premier nain vers lequel il pouvait lancer ces projectiles enflammés.

_ Fili !

Lâchant le premier au premier héritier de Durin, le deuxième se retrouva dans les mains de Balin, tandis que Bilbon attrapa une autre pomme de pin, se rapprochant de son cousin pour enflammer celle qu'il tenait, tout en veillant à ne pas se brûler les mains tandis que Fili renforçait les flammes en soufflant dessus. Et Gandalf poursuivit l'embrasement des pommes de pins, en enflammant deux autres qu'il laissa tombé droit vers d'autres nains qui les rattrapa, Kili et Dori les attrapèrent ces derniers avant de les lancer en même temps que Gandalf en lança d'autre. Comme Fili et Bilbon qui s'empressèrent de lancer leur projectile, comme tous les autres nains qui prirent leurs pins enflammer droit vers la meute qui recula, bloquer par le mur de feu qui les bloquait.

Et continuant de lancer leur pomme de pin en feu, celles-ci même, heurtant l'un des wargs qui s'enfuyait, sa fourrure, au-dessus de son épaule, en feu alors que les orques étaient tout aussi effrayer que leur monture, craignant par-dessus tous les flammes. Se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre les nains à cause du mur de feu, cela fit hurler de rage Azog alors que les nains se mirent à crier victoire, heureux de pouvoir souffler pendant un moment.

Seulement, les nains avaient oubliés un léger détail qui avait son importance. Ils se trouvaient, tous les dix-sept, dans les branches d'un pin qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du ravin. Un arbre qui commença à céder sous le poids, commençant à se renverser au-dessus de la vallée plus bas, terminant par se retrouver à l'horizontal, demeurant accrocher au sol par ces racines et gardant les membres de la Compagnie de faire une chute de plus d'une centaine de mètres, qui les tuerait tous. Alors que chacun tentait de s'accrocher aux branches et essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible tant que quelqu'un essaye de trouver une solution pour eux de sortir de ce pétrin, et Ori fut le premier à lâcher, tombant dans le vide et n'ayant la vie sauve que parce qu'il parvenait à se rattraper à la jambe de Dori, ce dernier emporter par la chute de son jeune frère, lui fit lâcher sa prise sur sa branche, risquant de lâcher à tout moment.

_ Monsieur Gandalf !

Baissant la tête vers celui qui l'appelait, le Magicien Gris eut juste le temps de voir Dori lâcher prise à l'instant où il tendit son bâton auquel le nain vint à se rattraper avant de tomber avec son frère.

_ Accrochez-vous !

Alors que tous s'accrochaient comme ils le pouvaient, Thorin était le seul avec Gandalf à se retrouver presque allongé sur le tronc de l'arbre, à l'abri pour l'instant. Mais ce ne fut pas l'intention de Thorin qui riva son regard vers Azog pour constater que ce dernier se délectait de les voir démunis et surtout, passer bientôt à trépas. Et prenant une décision, Thorin n'hésita pas à se redresser sur le pin, se mettant debout sur celui-ci, Orcrist en main comme son bouclier en chêne dans l'autre, sous les regards choquer des nains autour de lui, leur leader s'avança droit vers Azog.

Il n'avait pas réussi à abattre Azog il y a plus de vingt ans, Thorin n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer cette fois, surtout qu'il était responsable de la mort de son grand-père et de son jeune frère. Sous les yeux de ces trois neveux, de Gandalf, de Balin et de Dwalin, Thorin descendit calmement du pin avant de commencer à courir droit vers Azog et son wargs blanc, traversant sans peine les arbres déraciné et les flammes tandis que l'orque pâle souriait de le voir arriver sur lui.

Plaçant son écu devant lui et levant Orcrist lorsqu'il ne se retrouva à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'Azog et de sa monture, se préparant à l'attaque de ce dernier surtout quand l'orque pâle se baissa sur son wargs blanc et que dans un cri, ce dernier sauta droit sur Thorin.

L'ayant mis à terre dans un coup de patte alors qu'il tenta de ne pas faire cas de la douleur causer par la collision avec le sol, Thorin n'eut guère le temps de se relever totalement qu'Azog et sa monture le rechargea de nouveau. Et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger, le Roi nain se prit la massue de l'orque pâle en plein menton, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois à terre alors que devant lui, ces amis et sa famille regardaient avec effroi le combat inégale entre leur chef et son adversaire.

_ Non !

_ Thorin !

Si Balin ne put rien faire, bloquer entre les branches alors que Dwalin essaya de se relever et d'aller aider son roi, la branche sur laquelle il se trouva céda sous lui, le faisant tomber plus bas, ces mains toujours accrocher autour de celle-ci qui était toujours relier au tronc. Tandis que le wargs blanc avait en cet instant refermer sa mâchoire sur son côté gauche, lui mordant les flancs, alors que la douleur se propagea dans tout son être, Thorin parvint à frapper le museau de l'animal avec Orcrist pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Pour toute réponse, la créature envoya valdinguer Thorin dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe durement sur un rocher, se retrouvant la tête en bas alors qu'il essaya de reprendre ces esprits et sa respiration. Ne voyant nullement comme les orques, trop concentrer sur lui, qu'un autre membre de la Compagnie était parvenus à se redresser sur le pin et se tenait prêt à se jeter dans la mêlé, encourager par ceux qui savaient qu'il était sans doute la dernière chance du nain.

_ _Apporte-moi la tête du nain !_ Ordonna Azog à l'un de ces sbires, préférant laisser le travail à un autre plutôt que de se fatiguer et de se salir les mains.

Celui-ci observa avec délectation son sbire se rapprocher de Thorin et poser sa lame sur la nuque du nain, ce dernier grognant de colère et de rage, ne souhaitant guère abandonner le combat tout en essayant d'attraper Orcrist de sa main droite. Mais le manche de son arme était bien trop loin pour lui et il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper à temps pour arrêter l'orque de le décapiter.

Sauf que ce dernier ne put jamais rien faire quand Thorin entendit un cri de guerre avant de voir une petite forme sauter droit sur l'orque pour le plaquer au sol et l'éloigner de lui, alors qu'il put apercevoir Bilbon lorsque son adversaire le mit au sol et leva son poing pour l'abattre sur lui. Mais le jeune Sacquet fut bien plus rapide, plantant son arme elfique dans le bras de ce dernier avant de le replaquer sur le sol pour finir par lui planter son arme dans son abdomen, le tuant sur le coup.

Et c'est la dernière chose que vit Thorin, celle de son plus jeune neveu se relevant du cadavre de l'orque qu'il venait de tuer, se plaçant devant son oncle, bouclier en avant et épée lever prêt au combat, faisant face à Azog et sa meute d'orque et de wargs.

.oOo.

Bilbon n'avait pas un seul instant hésité.

Malgré ces sacs qu'il portait toujours, le jeune Sacquet n'avait pas le temps de les retirer ce qui l'obligerait de se défaire de son bouclier et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps surtout en voyant le sbire d'Azog se diriger vers son oncle. Surtout que les autres nains autour de lui l'encouragèrent à y aller et ne pas hésiter.

_ Vas-y gamin ! Encouragea Alrik.

_ Va te charger d'eux ! Continua Alaric.

_ Va faire diversion, on arrive ! Approuva Dwalin alors que Fili et Kili hochèrent de la tête, ces deux derniers ne leur devant que quelques secondes de plus pour pouvoir monter sur le pin et charger les orques et les wargs avec les autres, qui se trouvaient dans la même position.

Il n'en avait pas fallu d'avantage pour Bilbon.

Il avait perdu son Père à cause d'Azog, comme cet arrière-grand-père qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre, ainsi que le jeune frère d'Alaric et Alrik, qu'il avait aimé connaitre, et se doutant que l'orque pâle était aussi la raison de la disparition de son grand-père paternel.

Toutes ces personnes qu'il ne pourrait revoir et connaitre, étaient parties à cause d'une seule créature. Tant que Bilbon aurait un souffle de vie, il empêcherait, par tous les moyens, qu'Azog ne s'en prenne aux siens. Et cela allait commencer avec Thorin.

Il s'était élancer droit vers l'orque et lui avait sauté dessus à l'instant même où ce dernier relevait son arme et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la nuque de son oncle, tous les orques concentrer sur cette scène qu'ils ne le virent nullement arriver au moment où il plaqua ce dernier au sol. C'est après l'avoir abattus et constater du coin de l'œil que Thorin était inconscient, que Bilbon se mit devant lui, bouclier en avant et épée elfique lever, montrant un visage fermer et déterminer de ne pas laisser un seul de ces êtres de s'avancer ou de s'approcher de Thorin.

Gardant son regard fixer sur Azog, Bilbon savait qu'il devait garder celui-ci et ces sbires occuper pour permettre au reste de la Compagnie de parvenir à atteindre le tronc du pin et sortir de ce guêpier.

__ Et si vous veniez faire le travail vous-même_ se moqua Bilbon à son encontre dans sa langue pour se faire comprendre de tous les orques.

Mais si Bilbon pensait pouvoir mettre ce dernier en colère, il se détrompa très vite en remarquant le regard de chasseur que lui lança Azog, tout en souriant de façon moqueuse avant d'ordonner à ces troupes sans aucune hésitation.

__ Rapportez moi leur tête !_

Alors que ces sbires obéirent à son ordre, se rapprochant de Bilbon, les orques montant certains wargs alors que d'autre sans cavalier s'avançaient doucement vers lui, doucement comme voulant faire durer le plaisir souhaitant effrayer leur futur proie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bilbon qui resta calme et déterminer, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre attendant une ouverture ou il pourrait percer et attaquer. Et celle-ci se fit au moment où il entendit d'autres cris de guerre venir de sa droite.

L'instant suivant, mener par Kili et Fili, les deux premiers chargeant droit sur les wargs, leur donnant des coups de lame dans le museau, avant que Dwalin appuyer par Alaric et Alrik ne viennent en renfort, éloignant la meute et les orques de Bilbon et Thorin. Attaquant wargs aussi bien qu'orque sur leur dos, le jeune Sacquet vit l'un de ceux monter se diriger vers lui et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, il le chargea l'orque et la monture.

Fracassant sa lame sur la tête du wargs, l'obligeant à reculer et à ne pas s'approcher de lui ou de Thorin, avant de parer un coup d'épée de l'orque, Bilbon recula pour éviter un coup de mâchoire du wargs quand il se retrouva sur le front d'un autre wargs, sur lequel il resserrait ces bras autour de sa tête pour ne pas se prendre un coup par celui-ci. Seulement, le sort devait bien trouver cela amusant que le wargs en question se trouvait être blanc et que son cavalier poussa celle-ci à se décharger de ce dernier, et se retrouva à heurter le sol assé violemment sur son sac de voyage, qui lui fit grincer des dents.

_ Bilbon !

_ Tiens bon Bili, on arrive !

Tandis que Fili et Kili tentaient une percer pour arriver à lui, ils reçurent le soutien d'Alaric et Alrik qui s'occupèrent des wargs et de leur cavalier avec Dwalin, alors que les deux premiers neveux de Thorin parvinrent enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur cousin et se tinrent devant lui alors qu'Azog les observait tous les trois. Son wargs blanc guère impressionner de vouloir se faire quatre des membres de la Compagnie au lieu d'un.

Et alors que ces trois derniers plus jeunes héritiers de Durin se tenaient prêt au combat face à Azog et à son wargs, tandis que Bilbon était parvenu à se relever et dresser une ligne de front avec ces cousins devant leur futur adversaire attendant un signal pour charger, quand ils sentirent tous les trois quelque chose arriver.

Au début, se fut extrêmement léger comme un changement dans l'air, une douce brise qui arriva et sembla alléger la chaleur dégager par les flammes, tandis qu'au même instant, sur le pin, tenant solidement son bâton tendus vers Dori qui glissait petit à petit avec Ori accrocher à son pied, Gandalf crut que leur route allait se finir ici. Il allait perdre tout espoir quand il aperçut quelque chose voler juste devant son regard, reconnaissant le papillon nuit qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt et qu'il avait envoyé pour aller chercher des renforts, le Magicien Gris n'eut guère le temps de pousser une exclamation que Dori lâcha prise sur son bâton.

Mais lui et Ori ne tombèrent que de quelques mètres avant de se retrouver sur le dos d'un immense oiseau qui passa juste en dessous de l'arbre pour les rattraper au bon moment. Un immense oiseau qui se trouvait être un aigle géant et un aigle géant qui n'était pas tout seul.

Le moment suivant, plusieurs aigles géants, une bonne dizaine, sortirent des nuages et piquèrent du bec droit vers la corniche ou se trouvait la Compagnie et leurs ennemis, poussant des cris aigus alors que Gandalf sur son arbre souffla de soulagement en constatant que les renforts étaient arrivés à temps.

L'instant suivant, se fut la débamballe.

Le premier aigle à plonger dans la mêlé, chopa dans ces serres l'un des wargs se trouvant à la gauche d'Azog avant de le lâcher dans le décor, tandis que le deuxième attrapa la cime d'un des arbres et le déracina en le faisant tomber sur un autre groupe de wargs. Le troisième aigle piquant vers l'ennemi, attrapa un autre couple de wargs et leur cavalier, éloignant ce dernier de Dwalin qui se baissa pour éviter de se faire assommer dans le processus, pour ensuite les lâchers dans le ravin. Tandis que le quatrième se positionna devant les flammes avant de battre frénétiquement des ailes, envoyant le mur de flamme droit sur d'autre orque et wargs, qui se mirent à gémir et japper de douleur face aux flammes qui léchaient leur peau. Et le cinquième se servit même de son bec pour attraper un orque alors que ces serres saisirent deux wargs juste sous le nez d'Azog qui se mit à crier de rage de voir ces sbires se faire envoyer dans le décor par des créatures qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre.

Continuant le grand nettoyage, en dégageant les orques et wargs autour des nains, et obliger les autres à s'éloigner d'eux alors que Gandalf se tenait enfin debout sur le pin au bout de celui-ci, observant ces amis oiseaux leur porter secours face à Azog et à ces sbires. Lorsque la voie fut libre et dégager, l'un des aigles se rapprocha doucement de la corniche avant de saisir délicatement Thorin entre ces serres, avec la lame d'Orcrist juste à côté de lui. Tandis qu'inconscient, le Roi nain lâcha son bouclier en chêne qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mate, pendant que ces trois neveux fixèrent l'aigle l'emporter dans les cieux et le mettre à l'abri d'Azog.

Criant de rage de voir son adversaire être emporter loin de lui par la voie des airs, Azog fit reculer son wargs au moment où un aigle descendit droit vers le groupe que composait les trois neveux du roi. S'étant décaler des deux autres en courant pour aller ramasser le bouclier de son oncle, Bilbon releva la tête au moment même où l'aigle vint à le saisir dans l'une de ces serres et dès qu'il fut éloigné de la corniche, le laissa tomber dans le vide. Mais le jeune Sacquet ne tomba que quelques mètres plus bas avant qu'un autre aigle vint à le réceptionner sur son dos, ce dernier poussant son cri aigu, sans doute pour affirmer qu'il l'avait bien attrapé alors que Fili et Kili eurent le même traitement eux aussi. Un autre aigle les avait tous les deux attraper avant de les lâcher au-dessus d'un autre qui les réceptionna au vol.

Et dès que les quatre Durin furent récupérer alors qu'Alaric et Alrik furent saisis dans les serres d'un autre oiseau, tous les autres restant se mirent à se répartir la tâche de prendre les derniers nains, toujours coincer entre les branches du pin. L'un d'eux saisit Balin et Bofur les attrapant au vol dans ces serres, comme un autre qui attrapa Bombur et Bifur, mais à cause de la taille du premier, l'aigle dût se charger de porter ce dernier dans ces deux serres. Alors que Bifur tomba sur le dos d'un autre aigle qui passa juste en dessous et qu'un autre alla attrapa Oin et Gloin, avant que le dernier nain en la personne de Nori fut attraper à son tour dans les serres d'un autre aigle, avec Dwalin quand ce dernier avait courus pour l'aider à remonter et surtout pour s'éloigner des orques.

Dès que tous les nains furent en sécurité sur le dos ou dans les serres d'un aigle, le pin finit par céder et tomba dans la vallée alors que Gandalf sauta à cet instant, tombant droit sur le dos du dernier aigle qui dans un son cri d'alerte vira sur le côté et suivit le reste de son groupe, volant droit vers les lueurs de la lune qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers les nuages de la nuit.

Et tandis qu'ils furent emmener loin des orques et des wargs, Bilbon put nettement entendre le cri de rage d'Azog résonner dans leur dos, ce dernier disparaissant dans le bruit du vent et des battements d'ailes de leur sauveur ailé.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**on arrive à la fin du premier tome avec le prochain chapitre le dernier du "Voyage Inattendu" =D et l'entrée en scène dans "La Désolation de Smaug" XD**

**la petite annonce que je voulais vous faire est puisque j'ai encore un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres que j'en suis déjà au 36 avec les tonneaux XD, je vais encore poster vendredi matin la suite puis le 1er chapitre de la Désolation dimanche =D ca vous tente ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	27. Chapitre 26 Je ne suis jamais autant

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà comme promis un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**remercie encore mes habituels lectrices en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :)**

**voilà on clore la partie 1 sur "Un voyage inattendus" ;) dimanche le 1er chap de la "Désolation de Smaug" avec la rencontre de Thorin et de Gandalf à Bree ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie**

Le soleil avait fini par se lever alors que la Compagnie avait été sauvée in-extrémis par un groupe d'aigle géant appeler par Gandalf, tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'un des aigles qui portait un nain en particulier dans ces serres.

_ Thorin !

Le cri inquiet de Fili ne parut même pas atteindre son oncle, celui-ci toujours inconscient entre les serres de son gardien, alors que lui et tous les autres survolaient les Monts Brumeux droit vers l'Est, avançant ainsi la Compagnie dans sa route. Les éloignant le plus possible d'Azog et de ces sbires et essayant de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient les poser, pour les mettre à l'abri pendant un temps et qu'ils aient du terrain sur l'orque pâle.

Survolant le sommet des montagnes et piquant du nez pour suivre la courbe du pente rocheuse menant vers les vallées former au pied des monts, Bilbon, comme les autres, constatèrent que les aigles les menaient droit vers un étrange rocher se dressant au cœur même du crique former par les montagnes autour. Reconnaissant la forme d'un ours sculpter dans la pierre, ce dernier assis et la gueule ouverte vers l'avant alors que d'autre statue d'ours se dressait à ces pieds, autour de lui, recouvert par la forêt boiser qui s'étendait tout autour de la vallée.

Et se fut autour de cette étrange statue d'ours en pierre immense, qui se dressait comme un pic, que les aigles se mirent à tournoyer alors que celui portant Thorin dans ces serres, ralentit sa course avant de poser doucement le roi nain sur la surface légèrement en pente de la tête de l'ours, celle-ci faisant bien plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de longueur et une dizaine de mètres en largeur. L'aigle posa une patte au sol quand il déposa Thorin avant de s'élancer dans les airs de nouveau pour ainsi laisser à ces confrères d'atterrir les uns après les autres pour poser leur paquet.

Le deuxième à descendre fut l'aigle de Gandalf qui se posa à peine sur le bout de la truffe de la statue, le magicien glissant sur son aile pour descendre avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber en arrière pour regagner les airs.

_ Thorin ! Cria Gandalf, courant pour rejoindre le roi nain et s'agenouillant à ces côtés alors que les autres nains arrivaient les uns après les autres. Thorin ?

Puis furent poser Balin et Bofur, ainsi que Dwalin et Nori qui s'empressèrent de reculer quand l'aigle de Fili et Kili se posa à son tour pour les faire descendre, ces derniers cherchant de vue leur cousin des yeux, vite appuyer par celui de Dori et Ori. Alors que Bilbon fut posé derrière Gandalf et vite rejoins par Fili et Kili, avant qu'Alaric et Alrik ne soient laissés à leur tour avec Oin et Gloin, tandis que Bombur et Bifur furent les deux derniers à les rejoindre. Pendant que Gandalf fit glisser sa main sur le front de Thorin en allant vers son menton en récitant une formule dans un murmure, avant que le blessé ne finisse par ouvrir les yeux en prenant une profonde respiration, tout comme le magicien qui souffla de soulagement.

_ Mon neveu ? Ou sont mes neveux ?

_ Tout va bien rassura Gandalf à son encontre, avant d'aviser les trois neveux en question qui se trouvaient derrière lui, dans son dos. Bilbon est là, il est sain et sauf comme Fili et Kili d'ailleurs prévena-t'il tout en avisant ces derniers avant de se relever.

Alors que les trois cousins ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, tout en se souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'ils se donnèrent des petites accolades, ils virent Thorin tenter de se relever avec son bras gauche. Ayant sans doute encore des marques de son combat avec le wargs blanc d'Azog, quand celle-ci l'avait mordu au flanc droit, le Roi nain fut aidé par Dwalin à être relever, soutenu par Alaric ou Thorin les repoussa légèrement quand il finit enfin par demeurer debout sur ces pieds.

_ Toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as faillis être tué ! Répliqua Thorin en vrillant son regard sur Bilbon alors que ce dernier porta un regard quelque peu choqué vers Gandalf et ces cousins, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de son attitude.

Enfin, si, Bilbon savait pertinemment pourquoi il était en train de se prendre une gueulante par son oncle, ces deux cousins ne disant rien, muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire en cet instant. Comme Alaric et Alrik qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment désamorcer la situation, comme Gandalf d'ailleurs alors que le reste des nains observaient Thorin puis Bilbon, se demandant bien ce qui allait arrivée et s'il devait oui ou non intervenir ?

_ N'avais-je pas dis que tu serais un fardeau ? Que tu ne pourrais survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que tu n'as pas t'à place parmis nous ? Demanda Thorin avec un sérieux à faire peur tout en s'avançant vers Bilbon qui avait baissé la tête, tout en jouant nerveusement avec l'attache des liens de son bouclier.

Tandis que Fili et Kili, rouge de colère des dires de leur oncle, ce dernier n'ayant pas été avec eux ces derniers jours passer, surtout que Bilbon s'était très bien en sortis avec eux deux, s'apprêtaient à le défendre contre Thorin. Mais Fili et Kili n'eurent jamais le temps de gronder leur oncle qui leur coupa sous l'herbe leur protestation quand il fit une chose dont ils ne s'attendaient guère.

_ Je ne suis jamais autant tromper de ma vie !

La seconde d'après, Thorin avait attrapé Bilbon dans ces bras à sa plus grande surprise, comme celle de Fili et Kili qui regardèrent leur oncle éberluer, pendant que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme Alaric et Alrik, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie se mirent à rire et à applaudir.

_ Mes garçons ?

Avisant Fili et Kili, ces deux derniers n'eurent besoin d'avantage de demande de leur oncle, qu'ils rejoignirent l'embrassade, prenant Bilbon en sandwich entre eux et Thorin, faisant rire ce dernier, qui manquait bien de se faire étouffer avec eux trois. Mais le jeune Sacquet n'avait vraiment pas envie de protester surtout que c'était la première fois depuis son départ de la Comté, que son oncle le prenait dans ces bras, il n'allait pas faire une scène parce qu'ils étaient en train de l'écraser tout de même ?

_ Je suis navré d'avoir douté de toi. De vous trois précisa Thorin en avisant ces trois neveux après s'être séparer d'eux. Vous avez raison, nous sommes plus fort tous ensemble et vos Pères auraient été fier de vous leur souria-t'il.

_ Non. Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi avoua Bilbon, tout en lui remettant son bouclier en chêne qu'il avait récupérer avant d'être attrapé par l'aigle lors du sauvetage.

_ Pas nous en tout cas.

_ Kili !

_ Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ?

_ Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier, pas encore en tout cas poursuivit le jeune Durin, ne tenant pas cas des disputes entre ces deux cousins autour de lui. Pas même un cambrioleur fit-il remarquer tout en avisant Gandalf en souriant, faisant rire les autres.

_ Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, petit ? Tu pourrais devenir mon apprenti et…

_ N'y penses même pas Nori ! Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de transformer notre garçon en voleur répliqua Alrik à l'encontre du voleur de la Compagnie.

_ Bonté divine Nori ! Tu veux apprendre à la réincarnation de Durin de voler ? Ce n'est guère digne d'un héritier lui fit remarquer Dori en avisant son frère, ce dernier hochant des épaules guère impressionné.

_ Et alors ? Peut-être que les autres Durin ont eu des vieux enseignements de voleur pour ne pas se faire plumer ?

_ Nori !

Les cris indigner des nains à son encontre, firent rire Fili et Kili qui trouveraient cela très amusant de voir leur cousin entrer dans ce genre de méfait alors que tous finirent par tourner leur regard vers les aigles qui s'en allaient. Passant une dernière fois à côté d'eux, comme pour les saluer, ces derniers quittèrent les Monts Brumeux, retournant chez eux, dans un dernier cri aigu comme pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Tandis que Thorin leva les yeux de son neveu pour aviser ce qui se trouvait derrière et qu'il pouvait discerner à l'horizon. Suivant son regard et se décalant sur le côté, Bilbon le laissa passer avant de demander ce dont il pensait.

_ Est-ce ce que je pense ?

Alors que tous les regards quittèrent l'envol des aigles pour river leurs regards vers l'Est, suivant Thorin qui s'avança vers l'extrémité du rocher comme pour se rapprocher d'avantage de leur destination finale.

_ Erebor. La Montagne Solitaire approuva Gandalf à l'encontre de Bilbon sur ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin. Le Dernier des Grands Royaumes des Nains de la Terre du Milieu avoua-t'il tout en observant celle-ci.

Avisant les hectares de terre et de forêt qu'il voyait disparaitre à perte de vue sous le ciel colorer des nuances rosâtres du matin et un ciel bleu s'éclaircissant petit à petit, la Montagne Solitaire portait bel et bien son nom. Car celle-ci se dressait seul et fièrement, fissurant le ciel de son sommet solitaire qui pouvait être aperçus à des milliers à la ronde.

Paraissant pourtant si proche et hors d'atteinte pour la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

_ Notre Royaume approuva Thorin en souriant à la vue de cette dernière.

_ Un corbeau ! S'exclama Oin en avisant un oiseau qui vola au-dessus d'eux en laissant pousser son chant, que tous finirent par apercevoir sous les signes du guérisseur. Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne informa-t'il tout en désignant l'oiseau en question.

Alors que tous observèrent l'oiseau voler au-dessus d'eux avant de se diriger droit vers Erebor, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris et heureux, car celle-ci ne voulait signifier qu'une chose : le règne de Smaug prendra fin.

_ Mon cher Oin, il s'agit d'une grive fit remarquer Gandalf guère étonner en reconnaissant la race de l'oiseau, alors que Bilbon tourna son attention vers lui lorsqu'une énigme lui revint en mémoire à l'appel de l'oiseau.

_Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,_

_Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir du même oiseau ? Celui qui prenait part dans l'énigme de la Porte Secrète cacher dans la Montagne Solitaire ?

_ Considérons ça comme un signe. Un bon présage remarqua Thorin tout en avisant ces trois neveux qui répondirent à son sourire.

_ C'est un bon présage approuva Fili alors que Kili hocha de la tête, d'accord avec ces dires.

_ Tu as raison. Je crois que le pire est derrière nous souria Bilbon à son attention.

Bien qu'une part en lui veuille s'en convaincre, le jeune Sacquet ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une peur viscérale lui serrer les tripes. Quelque chose lui disait bien que le pire allait être _devant_ eux.

Alors qu'ils demeuraient à rester immobile à observer pendant un moment la Montagne Solitaire, la grive qui les avait dépassés, continua sa route droit vers Erebor. Survolant l'immense forêt, ainsi que les terres désoler qui entourait une cité en ruine se tenant juste devant les portes de la Montagne Solitaire, la grive passa devant l'une des statues de pierre se dressant au côté du Royaume des nains. Représentant un nain armurer et casquer, agenouiller en tenant une hache dans ces mains placer sur son côté droite, contrairement à l'autre la tenant sur son côté gauche, la grive alla se poser sur une pierre avant de se mettre à frapper son gland contre la paroi rocheuse pour casser celle-ci et prendre son repas.

Seulement, les coups répétitifs que la grive donna, sembla résonner au cœur même dans la montagne, celle-ci sonnant comme une cloche, retentissant entre les murs, les couloirs et la pierre d'Erebor. Tandis qu'au cœur même de cette antique cité, au plus bas des niveaux, dans une des plus grandes salles, se trouvait une rivière de pièce d'or et de bijou précieux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, entre les colonnes et les arcades finement tailler dans la roche.

Tout paraissait être calme, comme si aucune âme ne vivait dans ces lieux ou seul le tapement répétitif causer par la grive en dehors de la montagne, finit par réveiller le propriétaire d'Erebor, au moment où des pièces se mirent à voler poussé par le souffle chaud d'une narine qui apparut dans la rivière d'or qui la recouvrait. Un museau écailleux qui remua avant que des centaines de pièces se mirent à glisser du haut de la tête de la créature quand il remua, laissant apparaitre le haut de son crâne ainsi que sa paupière. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'ouvrir sur une immense prunelle dorée cuivré à la pupille fendue alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans la montagne, émergeant de l'immense créature qui dormait sous l'or amassé autour d'elle.

Celle d'un dragon sommeillant depuis plusieurs décennies sous son tas d'or.

* * *

**Voilà pour la fin de la 1er partie =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**XD**

**en tout cas à dimanche pour la suite ;)**

**bon vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	28. Chapitre 27 Rencontre à Bree

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**comme d'habitude voici la suite =D**

**merci à mes lectrices habituels et voici le prologue de la Désolation de Smaug ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Rencontre à Bree**

_**Bree – en bordure de la Comté**_

Sous la pluie tombant avec averse sur la petite ville de Bree, là où on retrouvait des hommes vivre auprès de hobbit et des nains, avec quelque rares elfes qui passaient dans cette ville. L'un des passant, un nain au vus de sa taille, recouvert de sa cape qui le gardait à l'abri de la pluie, tenant un sac de voyage en bandoulière avec une petite épée accrocher dessus, ce dernier avançait parmis les rues boueuses de Bree.

Et avançant parmis les maisons et les commerces fermer sous le déluge qui ne ramener aucun client, deux autres formes encapuchonner jaillir des maisons et se mirent à suivre le nain à travers les rues de Bree. Ce dernier d'ailleurs vint à s'arrêter devant l'une des auberges ouvertes de la ville, le Poney Fringant et tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, sentant pertinemment qu'il était suivi. Discernant une barbe noire bien tailler et des yeux bleu vif aux aguets, le nain s'arrêta un bref instant, alerte, avant de se décider d'entrer d'un pas décidé dans l'auberge, retirant son sac de son dos ainsi que sa cape tremper.

Tandis que les clients de l'auberge riaient et mangeaient assis aux tables ou au comptoir autour du gérant alors que sa serveuse passait des habitués à un autre pour répondre à toutes les demandes de ces derniers. Alors qu'elle porta une assiette de nourriture et une pinte de bière droit vers l'un de ces nouveaux arrivants, tout en veillant à ne pas renverser ces derniers.

_ Attention fit-elle remarquer à l'un des clients qui faillit bien lui rentrer dedans et qui s'excusa alors qu'elle alla voir son client, déjà assis à une table.

Le nain en question, portant un manteau bleu sombre dans le col était en fourrure brune sans manche, une tunique noire recouverte de plaque en cuivre et de solide protection aux avant-bras. De longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos avec quelques mèches grises au-dessus de son front et des tresses fermées par des fermoirs en argent, tombaient au-dessus de ces oreilles justes à côté de son visage.

_ Et voilà souria la serveuse en lui remettant l'assiette et la pinte de bière.

_ Merci lui remercia le nain tout en reposant la pipe dans la petite assiette mise à cet effet à ces côtés, acceptant volontiers la pinte qu'elle lui donna alors qu'elle déposa son assiette devant lui, pour ensuite se charger de s'occuper d'autre client.

Prenant un part du pain dans son assiette, le nain n'eut juste le temps d'avaler une bouchée qu'il sentit un regard peser sur lui et tournant ses yeux vers sa droite, il aperçut un homme. Un homme au crane raser et à l'œil droit totalement blanc, se mettant à fumée sa pipe, le regardant d'une façon guère aimable. Puis portant son regard sur sa gauche, le nain aperçut un autre homme, plus mince que le crane raser et les cheveux boucler qui paraissait avoir connus de meilleur jour, et paraissant se concerter, ces deux derniers se levèrent de leur place s'avançant lentement vers le nain. Qui ce dernier se tenant prêt à se battre, tendit sa main gauche vers la lame de son épée naine appuyé contre la table.

Seulement le nain n'eut jamais besoin de faire un esclandre dans le Poney Fringant, qu'un homme vint à s'asseoir à sa table en face de lui. Un vieil homme pour être plus précis aux longs cheveux gris comme sa barbe, portant une longue tunique tout aussi grise.

_ Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Lui demanda gentiment le vieil homme avant d'attraper la serveuse qui passa à sa gauche, juste à côté de leur table. La même chose ? Lui demanda-t'il souriant tandis qu'elle hocha de la tête, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour répondre à sa demande.

Pendant que le nain souffla légèrement de soulagement quand il constata que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, préférant garder leur distance avec cet inconnu qui venait de le rejoindre à sa table.

_ Oh, je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Gandalf se présenta le vieil homme au nain qui reporta son regard sur lui, reconnaissant sans conteste ce nom. Gandalf le Gris vint-il à préciser.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes admit le nain à son attention.

_ Eh, bien, c'est un heureux hasard souria Gandalf à son encontre avant de redevenir quelque peu sérieux. Que vient faire Thorin Ecu-de-chêne à Bree ?

_ J'ai appris que mon père avait été vus, errant dans les Terres Sauvages, tout près du Pays de Dun avoua Thorin à l'encontre du magicien, assis en face de lui. J'y suis allé, aucune trace de lui annonça-t'il défaitiste.

_ Hein. Thrain se rappela Gandalf, la mine attrister.

_ Vous êtes comme les autres remarqua Thorin à la mine qu'il tirait. Vous le croyez mort accusa-t'il dans un souffle.

_ Je n'étais pas à la Bataille de la Moria fit remarquer Gandalf pour sa défense.

_ Non. Moi j'y étais avoua Thorin alors qu'il se remémorait ces sombres évènements. Mon grand-père, Thror, fut tuer se rappela-t'il, se souvenant sans difficulté du moment où Azog avait montré la tête du Roi nain à tous dans sa main avant de la jeter comme un vulgaire sac parmis les combattants.

__ Non ! Cria Thorin près à charger sur le monstre quand un autre nain vint à l'arrêter dans sa charge, reconnaissant facilement ce dernier. Père ?_

__ Reste en arrière ! Lui ordonna Thrain à son encontre, animé par la colère et la perte d'avoir perdu son père, mais aussi, avec le désir de protéger son enfant de la créature._

__ Non. Je veux me battre à vos côtés._

__ Azog veut tous nous tuer ! Un par un, il détruira la Lignée de Durin mais sur ma vie, je jure qu'il ne prendra pas mes fils. Va retrouver ton frère et vous restez en arrière ! Lui ordonna Thrain la main posé sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se jeter droit vers la créature._

_Et l'instant d'après, Thrain repoussa tous les orques de son chemin, quitte à sauver la vie de l'un de ces nains au passage, chargeant droit vers Azog continuant de catapulter les nains autour de lui avec sa massue. Le Fils de Thror disparaissant à la vue de Thorin alors que Dwalin et Balin l'avaient tous les deux rejoins pour le protéger, tandis qu'il tentait d'apercevoir son jeune frère parmis les combattants autour de lui._

_ Mon Père mena la charge sur la horde de Dimril rapporta Thorin en se souvenant d'avoir vus son père disparaitre parmis les combats. Il ne revint jamais avoua-t'il avec fatalité.

__ Père, non !_

Thorin se rappela ensuite du meurtre de Frérin et d'Alrim, de son combat contre Azog, de l'adieu donner à son frère avant la dernière charge des nains sur les orques tandis que leur chef était amener dans la Moria, blesser pour le mettre à l'abri.

_ Thrain n'est plus, m'ont-ils dis, il est l'un de ceux qui ont péris rapporta Thorin. A la fin de la bataille, j'ai cherché parmis les corps, jusqu'au dernier, mon Père n'était pas parmis les morts avoua-t'il à l'attention du magicien.

_ Thorin, cela fait longtemps que ce que l'on entend à propos de Thrain ne sont que des rumeurs lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Il est en vie, j'en suis convaincu.

Quelques secondes se passa entre eux dans un silence, pas gênant, mais de réflexion alors que l'un essayait de convaincre l'autre sur le bienfondé de son intuition alors qu'une question survint aux lèvres du magicien.

_ L'anneau que votre grand-père portait, l'un des Sept Anneau donné au Seigneur Nains, il y a des années de cela, qu'est-il devenu ?

_ Il… l'a donné à mon père avant qu'il n'aille à la bataille avoua Thorin hésitant alors qu'il se rappelait de ce passage juste avant le combat.

_ Donc, Thrain le portait quand il… quand il a disparu ?

Hochant simplement de la tête pour répondre à sa question, Thorin demeura silencieux mais déterminer alors que Gandalf inclina de la tête à son tour.

_ Le sujet est clos annonça-t'il à l'instant où la serveuse lui apporta son plat ainsi que sa bière pour son repas, auquel il la remercia.

_ Je sais que mon père est venus vous voir avant la bataille de la Moria confia Thorin à Gandalf juste après le départ de la serveuse. Que lui avez-vous dis ?

_ Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor avoua le magicien à l'héritier de Durin. A rallier les Sept armées des nains, à détruire le dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire. Et je vous dis la même chose, reprenez votre terre lui confia-t'il.

_ Cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard, Gandalf finit par comprendre Thorin tout en poussant son assiette et buvant à sa chope de bière, comprenant parfaitement que ce dernier avait tout prévus.

_ Non. En effet avoua avec sérieux Gandalf. La Montagne Solitaire me préoccupe, Thorin. Le dragon y est installé depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, des esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor. J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandable, lorsque j'ai emprunté le Chemin Vert, ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond souria-t'il en lui rapportant ces derniers évènements, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

_ J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regretté remarqua Thorin se doutant que ces derniers avaient dus passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec lui.

_ L'un d'eux était porteur d'un message informa Gandalf tout en dépliant un parchemin en peau de bête ou était marquer quelque chose de noir, qu'il tendit vers Thorin qui avança sa main vers celle-ci pour voir. C'est en langue noir finit-il par préciser alors que le nain redressa la tête et éloigna sa main sans toucher à cette chose.

_ Une promesse de paiement rajouta le magicien.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Votre tête renseigna Gandalf alors que Thorin releva les yeux vers lui, surpris d'apprendre cela. Quelqu'un veut votre mort ? Thorin, vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps, vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin. Unissez les armées des nains, ensemble vous aurez la puissance de reprendre Erebor. Imposez une réunion aux Sept familles de nain, exigez qu'il respecte leur serment lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Les Sept armées ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le Joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone précisa Thorin à l'encontre de Gandalf qui hocha de la tête avant que du mouvement sur sa gauche ne l'attire. C'est la seule chose qui les unira et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ce joyau a été volé par Smaug lui rappela-t'il durement avant que son attention ne se porte sur les deux hommes.

Ces deux derniers avaient finis par se rassembler et s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, sous les regards de Gandalf et de Thorin, avant que le premier ne reconcentre son attention sur le deuxième.

_ Et si je vous aidais à le reprendre ?

_ Comment ? Demanda Thorin surpris. L'Arkenstone se trouve aux confins du monde, enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu lui rappela-t'il.

_ Oui, en effet approuva Gandalf avant de lui sourire. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un cambrioleur.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue pour la 2eme partie ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**on approche sur du lourd avec le prochain chapitre pour mercredi aprem :)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	29. Chapitre 28 12 mois plus tard

**Voilà =D**

**après le prologue de la Désolation de Smaug, voici en bonus le 1er chapitre de la 2eme partie en avance ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : 12 mois plus tard**

Ils n'avaient pas pu souffler un instant.

Dès qu'ils étaient descendus du Carrock, le nom donné à cet endroit ou le pic rocheux prenait la forme d'un ours, la Compagnie avait poursuivi leur chemin vers l'Est, ne se reposant que quelques heures avant de repartir alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Ils avaient continués de rapprocher quand ils avaient entendus la horde d'orque à leur trousse, la Compagnie s'était arrêtée dans une petite crique alors que Bilbon était partis en éclairage pour tenter de repérer ces derniers.

Etant monté en haut, d'une des collines rocheuses, Bilbon observa l'autre côté de la vallée, fixant les autres monts rocheux, l'aube n'étant plus très loin à montrer le bout de son nez, alors que les cris des loups résonnaient dans la vallée avant que ces derniers ne finissent par apparaitre mener par Azog sur son wargs blanc. Fixant ce dernier, Bilbon vit l'orque pâle porter son attention dans sa direction, obligeant le jeune Sacquet à se baisser et à rester cacher le temps que ce dernier passe.

Et dès que la meute repartis suivant leur chef qui poursuivit la traque, Bilbon entendit un grognement venant de sa gauche et s'accroupissant tandis qu'il apercevait la créature, le jeune Sacquet put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. D'un ours énorme qui se tenait appuyer sur son rocher, son regard river sur la meute et les orques de l'autre côté de la vallée, poursuivant ces grognements dangereux vers ces derniers.

Tout aussi silencieux et le plus vite possible, Bilbon s'empressa de redescendre la pente rocheuse pour retourner voir les autres et les prévenir alors que l'ours continua ces grognements et se mit à rugir de menace. Rugissement qui résonna dans toute la vallée.

Empruntant le chemin entre les parois rocheuses, Bilbon retourna vers les siens alors que Thorin et Dwalin entendirent un bruit de branche casser, les alertant d'une approche, se tinrent prêt à réagir, Fili et Kili en soutien en arrière, mais soufflèrent de soulagement en apercevant le plus jeune héritier de Durin.

_ La horde est proche ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Trop proche. A deux lieues pas plus mais ce n'est pas le pire informa Bilbon.

_ Les wargs ont flairés notre odeur ? Lui demanda Dwalin à son tour.

_ Pas encore mais ça viendra, nous avons un autre problème prévena le jeune Sacquet.

_ Ils t'ont vu ? Lui demanda Gandalf. Ils t'ont vu !

_ Non ce n'est pas ça rassura Bilbon à ce propos.

_ Ah, que vous-avais-je dis ? Discret comme une souris, l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur remarqua Gandalf à ce sujet, faisant sourire tous les nains de constater que le plus jeune d'entre eux était d'une grande discrétion.

_ Ecoutez-moi. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Ordonna Bilbon en reconcentrant l'attention des nains sur lui avant de pointer son doigt en haut vers les monts. J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut !

Alors que tous les nains devinrent soucieux et inquiet de cette autre menace qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, Gandalf posa une question qui les étonna tous.

_ Quelle forme cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ?

_ O… oui, oui. Mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros avoua Bilbon sur la taille qu'avait ce dernier.

_ Vous saviez pour cette bête ? Demanda inquiet Bofur alors que Gandalf se détourna d'eux pour réfléchir. Il faut rebrousser chemin !

_ Et tomber aux mains des orques fit remarquer Thorin sur l'autre danger qui en avait après eux.

Et les nains se mirent à chacun approuver, ne souhaitant guère tomber dans les mains de ces derniers et tentant de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_ Il y a une maison. Pas très loin d'ici ou nous pourrions trouver refuge avoua Gandalf à l'encontre des nains de la Compagnie.

_ La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? Lui demanda Thorin, guère rassurer de l'idée du magicien.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou… il nous tuera informa avec sérieux Gandalf alors que tous les nains blêmir légèrement à son annonce devant le possible danger vers lequel ils courraient tous.

_ Quel choix avons-nous ? Lui demanda Thorin avant que tous ne viennent à sursauter quand ils vinrent à sursauter et à se retourner droit vers le rugissement de l'ours qu'on pouvait entendre résonner dans la vallée autour d'eux.

_ Aucun ! Avoua Gandalf pas du tout rassurant.

La seconde d'après, toute la Compagnie s'était élancée à la suite de Gandalf qui les mena vers l'endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité. Terminant par quitter la lisière des Mont Brumeux alors que l'aube se levait enfin, ils continuèrent de courir pendant toute la matinée avant de commencer à courir à travers les champs et les prairies, droit vers une forêt se dressant devant eux.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt, ils se figèrent tous quand ils entendirent le cri d'un rugissement résonner à travers les arbres, alors qu'ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, tentant de repérer l'ours en question pendant que les wargs et les orques, beaucoup plus loin, s'arrêtèrent et ne firent pas un pas de plus sachant pertinemment que s'ils avançaient sur le terrain, ils se feraient déchiqueter.

_ De ce côté, vite ! S'empressa Gandalf en les menant sur un autre chemin.

_ Fuyez ! Ordonna Thorin alors que toute la Compagnie suivit le magicien alors qu'un d'entre eux s'était figé et ne bougeait plus. Allez Bombur !

Attrapant les nattes de Bombur de ces moustaches, Thorin l'entraina à sa suite alors qu'ils suivirent la Compagnie, poursuivant leur chemin entre les arbres et les rochers, terminant par courir dans une prairie menant droit vers une maison entourer par un mur tout en pouvant apercevoir les nombreux arbres qui se dressaient dans le jardin.

_ A la maison. Vite !

Et alors que Gandalf les mena vers la porte du mur, la Compagnie courant derrière lui en file indienne, Bombur qui se trouvait tout derrière, se vit remonter tous les autres nains, certains le regardant choquer de le voir les dépasser, surtout aux vus de sa masse.

_ Allez, entrer vite ! Les poussa Gandalf alors qu'il s'arrêta au mur et fit passer tous les nains devant lui, ces derniers entrant dans le jardin de la propriété.

Ou ils purent trouver de nombreuses ruches et petite niches pour les animaux qui vivaient ici, alors que Bombur chargea comme un bélier sur les grandes portes de la maison. Seulement, celle-ci paraissait être fermer et le nain fut rejeter en arrière, avant que Fili et Kili n'arrivent à leur tour et ne pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais rien à faire celle-ci restait fermer.

Alors que Balin franchit en dernier avec Ori et Bilbon, le mur d'enceinte autour de la maison, Gandalf vrilla son regard vers la forêt derrière la prairie, pour voir un immense ours jaillir des bois et foncer droit sur eux, l'entendant rugir alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

_ Ouvrez la porte ! Ordonna Gandalf alors que la plupart des nains tentaient de faire céder celle-ci, mais elle demeurait toujours fermer sous leur poids.

_ Vite ! Accentua Thorin à ces camarades quand il vit ce qui bloquait l'ouverture.

Fendant la foule et passant entre Fili et Kili, il n'eut besoin que de redresser le levier qui était fermé et qui les empêchait d'ouvrir, avant que la porte ne vienne à céder, les deux battants s'ouvrant alors que les nains la franchir avec Gandalf, se mettant à l'abri à l'intérieur. Et dès que Gandalf la franchit avec Balin, les nains, en particulier Thorin, Kili, Fili, Alaric, Alrik et Dwalin repoussèrent les portes au moment même où l'ours mit son museau en travers pour les empêcher de la fermer.

La seconde suivante, tous les nains luttaient pour refermer ces dernières, tandis que Bilbon avait dégainé son épée se tenant prêt à intervenir alors que Gandalf regardait tranquillement la lutte des nains contre l'ours.

_ Poussez ! Cria Kili à l'encontre des autres pour garder la porte fermer.

_ Tenez-bon ! Ordonna Thorin à ces camarades tout en retenant l'une des portes fermer avec Kili et Alaric, avec le soutien de Dori et Ori, tandis que Dwalin, Fili et Alrik tentaient de repousser l'autre battant par lequel l'ours tentait une percer. Dwalin !

_ Allez dégage ! Lança Dwalin avant que lui et les autres ne parviennent à refermer la porte et n'attendant pas une seconde, fit glisser une des poutres de bois sur les créneaux, empêchant à l'ours une nouvelle tentative pour entrer dans la maison.

Dès qu'ils furent sur que la porte ne céderait pas à la masse de l'ours, toute la Compagnie se permit de souffler de soulagement et pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ori en se tournant interrogative vers Gandalf, espérant que ce dernier pourrait les renseigner sur l'identité de la créature.

_ Ça, c'est notre hôte avoua Gandalf à leur attention tandis que tous les nains le regardèrent choquer en se demandant comme un ours pouvait être le propriétaire d'une maison. Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un Changeur de peau rapporta le magicien tandis qu'il passa devant les nains, surtout devant Oin qui tentait d'entendre ce qu'il disait mais avec son cornet encore écraser, il ne pourrait pas entendre grand-chose.

_ Un Changeur de peau ? Cet ours est un changeur de peau ? Demanda Bilbon étonné se rappelant de la liste des nombreuses créatures que lui avait rapportées le magicien.

_ Oui. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun. Parfois c'est un homme grand et fort informa Gandalf à leur attention pendant que les nains se mettaient à découvrir la maison de ce dernier.

Tous les mobiliers et les objets qu'elle contenait était immense pour les nains, même pour Gandalf, montrant à quel point son propriétaire devait être gigantesque en comparaison. Tandis qu'une partie de la maison contenait la salle à manger avec sa grande table et ces bancs, ainsi que deux immenses fauteuils tailler dans le bois, placer de chaque côté de la cheminée. Un couloir devait mener vers les chambres mais les nains n'avaient pas l'attention de risquer d'entrer dans l'intimité de leur hôte, ce n'était guère très professionnel. Tandis que l'autre côté de la maison, celle-ci se trouvait être une étale réunissant les bœufs et les chèvres qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieurs.

_ L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison indiqua Gandalf. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains les tint-il informer sur les gouts de leur hôtes et comme pour affirmer ces dires, ils purent tous entendre un grognement résonner dans la maison.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, celle-ci paraissait plus éloigner et moins fort que les précédentes, ce que l'un des nains finit par remarquer d'ailleurs.

_ Il s'éloigne informa Ori aux autres, tout en ayant jeté un œil dans l'une des fissures dans l'une des deux portes.

_ Ecartes-toi de là ! Lui ordonna Dori tout en lui attrapant le bras et l'éloignant de la porte. Ce n'est pas naturel, rien ne l'est. Ca crève les yeux, il est soumis à un maléfice fit-il remarquer.

_ Bilbon ! Eloigne-toi aussi de la porte mon garçon, juste au cas où ? Demanda Alaric en attrapant le jeune garçon, le maintenant éloigner de la porte tout en ayant jeté un coup d'œil après Ori. Va rejoindre tes cousins ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en lui désignant Fili et Kili vers lesquels Bilbon se dirigea.

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtise, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement fit savoir Gandalf à ces derniers avant de s'avancer parmis les autres et retira son chapeau qu'il avait conservé depuis son départ de Foncombe. Bien, à présent, essayer de dormis, vous tous, vous ne risquez rien ici cette nuit. Du moins je l'espère espéra-t'il alors qu'il alla trouver un coin pour se reposer après ces derniers jours sans sommeil.

Alors que tous s'installèrent sur le foin au fond de la grange, ayant au préalable déposé leur couverture dessus ou leurs propres manteaux, les nains finirent par s'endormir facilement, épuiser par les derniers évènements tandis que l'adrénaline avait depuis longtemps quitté leur organisme. Pendant que la nuit tomba sur les environs, ils ne surent pas que Beorn, le Changeur de peau s'occupait de surveiller les environs dans l'apparence de l'ours, empêchant ainsi la bande d'orque d'Azog et sa meute de wargs de s'approcher de sa demeure.

Mais s'ils étaient tous en sécurité et dormaient tous d'un sommeil de plomb, ce n'était pas le cas de Bilbon.

Le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait pu se rendormir après le cauchemard qu'il avait eu, celui de voir son Père mourir sous ces yeux mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait donner un visage à l'orque pâle. Azog était bien plus terrifiant dans ces cauchemard que lorsqu'il s'était tenu face à lui pour défendre Thorin de lui, revivant cet instant ou les autres nains n'avaient pu venir l'aider et qu'il s'était retrouver tout seul face à cet horrible démon et ces sbires. Bilbon avait finis par se réveiller en sursaut et à réveiller Fili et Kili qui dormaient à ces côtés, et se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Ca va Bili ?

_ Ca va Fili, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Pas vraiment Kili mais ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi, rendormez-vous ? Il nous faudra être d'aplomb demain pour faire connaissance de notre hôte fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos, tout en relevant la couverture jusqu'à son menton pour se replonger dans le sommeil.

Mais Kili lui attrapa sa couverture et la retira pour qu'il le regarde.

_ Tu agis pourtant comme une personne qui ne veut pas parler alors que tu en as besoin.

_ Kili…

_ Si tu es fatigué, on va te laisser dormir Bili, nous en reparlerons demain à tête reposée fit savoir Fili ayant bien vus que son cousin voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet et le fit bien comprendre en avisant son frère.

Ils pourraient tous les deux se charger de tirer les verres du nez de leur cousin le lendemain matin après s'être reposer, et souhaitant une bonne nuit à ce dernier, Fili et Kili se recouchèrent alors que Bilbon ramena sa couverture sur lui, tout en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ces cousins. Alors qu'il se remémorait son père et par son biais, à sa mère, le jeune Sacquet plongea sa main dans l'une des poches de son manteau pour chercher les jouets que Bofur et Bifur lui avaient fait, voulant avoir quelque chose à quoi penser cette nuit qui ne le ferait replonger dans ce cauchemard.

Mais sa main ne tomba pas sur les deux jouets mais sur autre chose de plus petit et plus froid, sortant l'objet en question, Bilbon constata qu'il s'agissait de l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans les mines des gobelins. Anneau qu'il trouvait étrangement familier sans pour autant se rappeler ou mais Bilbon se secoua la tête, se disant que tous les simples anneaux doré se ressemblaient tous, aucun n'était dissociable, sauf si on y gravait quelque chose ou rajoutait une pierre en plus.

Le jeune Sacquet ne s'y attarda pas et replongea l'anneau dans sa poche pour ensuite attraper les fameux jouets en question à l'effigie de ces parents et sans une minute de plus, s'attarda à se rendormir au côté de ces cousins. Ne voyant guère et n'entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, alors que le Changeur de peau sous sa forme humaine rentra chez lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui les amis ;)**

**deux chapitres au lieu d'un je suis sympa XD**

**alors ? vos avis?**

**le chapitre 29 Beorn, le Changeur de Peau est pour mercredi en début de soirée ;)**

**a+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	30. Chapitre 29 Beorn, le Changeur de Peau

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voilà la suite avec l'entrée en scène de Beorn ;)**

**pour info j'ai pris la version longue et je l'ai un peu modifier XD j'espère qu'il vous plaira XD**

**sinon merci encore à mes chers lectrices et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Beorn, le Changeur de Peau**

Alors que le soleil avait finis par se lever tandis que les poneys vivant dans la propriété du Changeur de Peau, tandis que son propriétaire paraissait s'occuper à couper du bois qui résonnait même à travers l'intérieur de la maison. Bruit qui finit par réveiller Bilbon alors qu'il remua du nez quand quelque chose vint à le chatouiller, rivant son attention sur la mouche qui devait s'être posé sur son nez, le jeune Sacquet vint à sursauter quand il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une abeille.

D'une abeille trois fois plus grosse que la normale, Bilbon sursauta tout en se redressant alors qu'il repoussa l'autre qui se posait sur son épaule avant de regarder les autres couches autour de lui, pour constater qu'il était le dernier de la Compagnie encore endormis. S'empressant de se relever et attrapant son manteau après s'être délaisser de son armure elfique et de ces autres protections pour se coucher, les ayant déposé aux côtés de ces sacs, le jeune Sacquet rejoigna le reste de la Compagnie qui se tenait autour de Gandalf devant la deuxième porte qui menait vers l'arrière de la propriété.

Se rendant compte que tous étaient en train de parler de la façon s'il devait oui ou non se faire connaitre de Beorn ? Ou de quitter sa maison sans qu'il ne les voie ?

_ Je serais d'avis de sortir par la porte de derrière proposa Nori guère rassurer de faire face à cet homme géant qui coupait son bois avec sa hache.

_ Mais bien sur Nori, comme ça, il nous verra et il voudra nous hacher menu avec sa hache fit remarquer narquoisement Alrik face à cette idée.

_ Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme prévena dangereusement Dwalin à l'encontre de Nori qui était prêt à protester quand Gandalf les coupa en se mêlant à la conversation.

_ Il est inutile de discuter ! Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn, nous serons traquer et tuer avant d'atteindre la forêt ! Fit savoir le magicien sur le danger qu'il courait quand son regard se porta sur le jeune Sacquet qui venait d'apparaitre entre ces cousins et son oncle. Bilbon, te voilà, bien, bien, bien !

_ Ca va Bili ?

_ Tout va bien Fili, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Je crois qu'on va devoir aller se présenter à Beorn mais…

_ Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigter, nous devons procéder en douceur fit savoir Gandalf en coupant l'explication de Kili, avant de leur expliquer le risque de la situation. La dernière personne à l'avoir effaroucher a été réduite en lambeaux. J'irais en premier et… Bilbon, tu viens avec moi ?

_ Est-ce que c'est prudent que vous preniez le gamin avec vous Gandalf ? Demanda Thorin à l'encontre du magicien, tout en ayant placé son bras devant son neveu pour l'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui, alors qu'Alaric et Alrik hochaient tous les deux de la tête, d'accord avec lui.

_ De vous tous, Bilbon a le physique d'un hobbit et non d'un nain, être qu'il ne porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur, Beorn ne fera rien au garçon avec moi en sa présence rassura Gandalf avant que Thorin ne finisse par hocher de la tête en baissant le bras pour laisser passer son neveu.

D'ailleurs ce dernier porta un regard à ces cousins alors que Fili lui montra qu'il pouvait y aller et que Thorin lui désigna le magicien et qu'il pouvait le suivre.

_ Est-ce… Est-ce une bonne idée ? Lui demanda Bilbon pas très rassurer, bien qu'il ne refusa pas d'accompagner le magicien rencontrer le Changeur de Peau, qui avait tout de même envie de rencontrer une telle personne.

_ Oui rassura Gandalf. Quant à vous autre, vous attendrez ici, vous ne sortez pas avant que je n'en donne le signal. Pas de geste brusque, de bruit et ne l'envahissez pas, vous sortez que deux par deux et… non, Bombur, vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul prévena le Magicien avant de préciser une chose essentiel : Vous attendez le signal !

_ Le signal ! Approuva les nains après les autres avant que Bofur ne vienne à poser une question essentielle.

_ C'est quoi le signal ?

Et à cette question, tous les nains se mirent à se fixer et certains étaient prêts à suivre Gandalf pour lui demander le signal mais il était déjà trop tard, le magicien et le sang-mêlé étaient déjà trop loin du perron pour sortir sans être vue par leur propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier, se trouvant de dos à eux, poursuivant le coupage de ces buches avec sa hache, faisant bien trois têtes de plus que Gandalf et dont sa crinière brune s'étalait dans son dos, n'ayant qu'un pantalon en vêtement, en un trait qui recouvrait sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son pantalon, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionner de voir un être aussi grand. En même temps, l'apparence de l'ours qu'il était, se trouvait aussi impressionnant.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui, Bilbon constata que plus ils allaient vers lui et plus leur avancer prenait du temps, terminant par comprendre que Gandalf était en train de ralentir en allant vers le Changeur de Peau. Surtout quand il vit le visage qu'il tirait à cet instant en observant leur hôte, se mettant à remettre une mèche dans ces cheveux et se mettre à tousser pour se donner contenance.

_ Tu es anxieux ? Lui fit remarquer Bilbon à son encontre, tandis que Gandalf porta son attention sur lui prêt à répondre mais il sursauta quand il entendit un autre coup de hache, se retournant vers leur hôte.

_ Anxieux ? Demanda Gandalf en s'arrêtant un instant avant de reprendre sa marche. Quelle sottise ! Bonjour salua-t'il d'une petite voix contrairement à celle qu'il avait d'habitude alors que leur hôte continuait son buchonnage sans porter attention à eux.

S'étant mis légèrement derrière lui à trois mètres, Gandalf dut reculer quand Beorn relança sa hache pour abattre sa buche.

_ Bonjour resalua Gandalf alors que leur hôte se stoppa, sa hache toucher placer sur le tronc sur lequel il coupait ces buches, avant de porter son attention sur eux, en tournant légèrement la tête.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Beorn, d'une voix grave et guère rassurante.

_ Je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris se présenta Gandalf en inclinant de la tête au moment où leur hôte se retourna vers eux, plaçant la hache devant lui et rivant son regard vers eux.

Alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'être intimider par ce dernier, il fallait dire que d'être face à lui était assé terrifiant en somme, surtout que sa hache faisait deux fois sa taille.

_ Je n'en ai jamais entendus parler annonça Beorn à son encontre alors qu'il porta son attention sur Bilbon qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre légèrement en arrière du magicien.

_ Remarquer, si vous vivez reclus ici, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de visite fit remarquer Bilbon ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

_ Qui est ce petit individu ? Demanda-t'il en portant son attention sur Gandalf.

_ Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté salua Bilbon à son encontre, tout en inclinant de la tête à son encontre.

_ Ce n'est pas un nain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda leur hôte pour confirmation alors qu'il remettait ces mains autour de sa hache prêt à l'utiliser juste au cas où.

_ Oh, non, c'est un hobbit…

_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez un problème avec les nains ? Lui demanda Bilbon, tout en faisant grimacer Gandalf qui porta un regard vers lui alors que Beorn ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ma mère était une hobbite et elle est morte à mes onze ans de maladie, l'année après la mort de mon père, qui lui était un nain, tué par un orque. Vous vous attaquerez à un enfant sans défense devant vous ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en secouant les bras tout en désignant sa hache dans ces mains.

_ Je l'aime bien ce petit. On dirait un petit lapin avoua Beorn alors que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque alors que Bilbon levait un sourcil à cette annonce. Un semi-homme et un magicien, que faites-vous dans le coin ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en vrillant un regard sur les deux.

_ Oh, il se trouve que nous avons passé un mauvais quart d'heure, avec les gobelins dans les montagnes rapporta Gandalf.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous approché des gobelins ? C'est stupide de faire ça ! Fit remarquer Beorn à ce propos.

_ Il faut dire que les gobelins s'amusent à tailler dans la roche et certains passages s'ouvrent sous nos pieds dès qu'ils reçoivent un poids en trop remarqua Bilbon à ce propos.

_ Et vous avez parfaitement raison… approuva Gandalf en secouant de la main pour acquiescer ces dires tout en vrillant son regard vers Bilbon, lui demandant, dans un regard silencieux, d'arrêter de faire ce genre de remarque, parce qu'elle pourrait leur couter la tête.

Mais le seul soucis, c'est que Gandalf avait oublié les nains qui attendaient derrière eux dans la maison, attendant le signal pour sortir et le voyant gigoter de la main, Bofur, qui guettait à la fenêtre, crut qu'il s'agissait du signal et le fit savoir.

_ Le signal. Sortez ! Sortez ! Sortez !

Tirant sur ces vêtements, Dwalin donna un coup à Balin et tous les deux s'empressèrent de quitter la maison et de se dévoiler à leur hôte, tandis Gandalf se figea quand ils les entendirent sortir, se retournant vers eux en état d'alerte. Alors que Beorn ramassa sa hache qu'il brandit prêt à l'utiliser tandis que Dwalin et Balin descendirent les marches, se tenant en ligne et étant sortis sans arme bien évidemment.

_ Dwalin et Balin se présenta Dwalin, lui et son frère, tandis que Balin se mit à sourire en levant la main en salutation.

_ Et je dois vous avouer que… quelques-uns dans notre groupe sont… des nains admit Gandalf quelque peu hésitant.

_ Parce que pour vous, deux, c'est quelques-uns ? Demanda Beorn en tenant sa hache en évidence, prêt à l'utiliser à toute entourloupe.

_ Oui, puisque vous l'évoquez, ils…

_ Il y a quinze nains dans notre Compagnie.

_ Bilbon ! S'exclama anxieux Gandalf en se tournant vers lui alors que derrière eux, Dwalin et Balin se tenaient prêt à intervenir au cas où, si les choses venaient à se corser.

Et aux vus du grognement que fit Beorn, Bilbon sut qu'il avait pertinemment bien fais car aux vus de l'hésitation donner par Gandalf, le Changeur de Peau n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié qu'on le fasse tourner en bourrique sur le nombre de nain qui se cachait dans sa maison.

_ Nous ne voulions pas vous importunez dans votre intimité Maitre Beorn s'excusa Bilbon tout en se plaçant devant Gandalf, pour ainsi préserver le magicien juste au cas où. Après notre confrontation avec les gobelins dans les Monts Brumeux, nous avons été pris en chasse par un groupe d'orque que vous avez sans nul doute vus trainer dans les parages. Ils nous ont pourchassés pendant plus de deux jours et nous étions épuiser, votre maison s'est retrouvé le seul endroit où nous pouvions être à l'abri, le temps de nous reposer mais…

_ Mais quoi, Jeune Lapin ?

_ Allez sortez ! Murmura quelqu'un dans leur dos que Bilbon et Gandalf reconnurent facilement comme étant celle de Bofur.

_ C'est à nous ! Approuva la voix de Gloin, l'instant suivante, deux autres nains sortaient à leur tour de la maison.

Beorn grognant légèrement en les voyant mais ce dernier connaissait déjà le nombre exacte de nains se cachant dans sa maison, alors que Gandalf essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en les présentant à leur hôte.

_ D'autre membres de notre joyeuse Compagnie, Oin et Gloin informa le magicien tout en désignant les deux nains qui se placèrent aux côtés des deux autres, après s'être incliner devant le Changeur de Peau pour le saluer sans paraitre menaçant.

_ Qu'êtes-vous donc pour avoir tant de nains avec vous ? Un cirque ambulant ?

_ Gandalf leur avait demandé de sortir deux par deux pour ne pas vous envahir et… Bofur arrête de donner le signal, on appellera les prochains nains à sortir le moment venus ! Cria Bilbon vers la maison alors qu'à l'intérieur du bouquant se fit devant la porte.

Sans doute que les deux nains qui s'apprêtaient à sortir s'étaient stoppé et retourner sur leur pas, tout en s'étant sans doute casser la figure. Et aux vus des exclamations de douleur, cela venait de Dori et Ori.

_ Excusez-les ! S'excusa Bilbon pour eux à l'encontre de Beorn, bien qu'il conserva son regard vers lui plutôt que vers la hache qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant lâché, au contraire les jointures de ces poings se resserraient d'avantage. Nous sommes tous sous pression depuis plusieurs jours alors le fait que nous sommes chez une personne qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup les nains, sans compté qu'il est capable de prendre la forme d'un immense ours brun qui peut nous déchiqueter à tout instant et que vous tenez cette hache alors que nous n'avons pas nos armes sur nous. Il y a de quoi être un peu tendu voulut expliquer calmement le jeune sang-mêlé à l'attention de leur hôte.

_ Excuses accepter finit par accepter Beorn, fixant un instant le hobbit-nain avant de reporter son regard vers sa maison. Appelez donc le reste de vos camarades nains ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Bilbon en hochant de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la demeure, tout en ayant remarqué le léger sourire que lui adressa Gandalf au passage, avant d'appeler à haute voix. Dori ! Ori ! Vous pouvez venir ?

Et ne le faisant pas appeler deux fois, les deux nains en question s'empressèrent de descendre les escaliers alors que Beorn ne put esquiver un petit grognement quand ces deux derniers vinrent se placer devant les autres pour se présenter.

_ Dori et Ori, pour vous servir se présenta l'ainé des deux, tout en s'inclinant avec son cadet devant le Changeur de Peau.

_ Je ne veux pas de vos services fit remarquer Beorn à ce sujet.

_ Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible essaya de calmer Gandalf à ce sujet, alors qu'Oin attrapait Ori pour le mettre à l'abri derrière avec son frère.

_ Quel cauchemar ne put s'empêcher de murmure Dori à ce propos.

_ Ne leur en voulez pas Maitre Beorn, c'est une très vieille coutume chez les nains de se présenter ainsi informa Bilbon pour ainsi apaiser la tension et éviter que leur hôte ne pense que Dori a voulus le provoquer. Lorsqu'on se présente, on dit toujours son nom avant de dire « pour vous servir », ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une forme de politesse de bienvenu lui expliqua-t'il sur cette vieille habitude qu'avait chaque nain qui se respecte.

_ Très bien accepta Beorn à ce sujet. Et les autres ?

_ Bien sûr autorisa Bilbon avant de se décider sur quel couple de nain il allait appeler ensuite, quand il se dit que calmer la situation en parlant de lui, serait une bonne solution. Alaric ! Alrik ! Vous pouvez venir ! Les appela-t'il tout en vrillant son regard vers la maison.

L'instant d'après, ces deux protecteurs descendirent les marches, souriant tous les deux avant de s'incliner devant Beorn en s'étant placer devant les autres nains, déjà présenter au Changeur de Peau.

_ Voici Alaric et Alrik, des amis proches de mon père présenta Bilbon tout en désignant les deux nains en question. Leur jeune frère est tombé dans la même bataille qui a pris la vie de mon père, et ils ont depuis veillé sur moi, m'élevant après la mort de ma mère. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, excepté quand on les menace d'une hache ; fit simplement savoir le jeune Sacquet sur la question, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la hache en question.

_ Et les sept autres nains encore dans ma maison ?

_ Il y a aussi mes cousins, les deux fils de la sœur de mon père avoua Bilbon alors que ces deux derniers l'eurent entendus et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, quittèrent la maison et rejoignirent les côtés d'Alaric et Alrik. Voici Fili et Kili, de sacrés têtes de pioche mais des cœurs vaillant les présenta-t'il tout en tentant de faire un peu d'humour alors que ces deux derniers inclinèrent la tête à l'encontre de Beorn, avant de jeter un regard rieur vers le jeune Sacquet.

_ Si nous nous sommes des têtes de pioches, qu'est-ce que tu peux être Bili ? Lui demanda Fili rieux.

_ Une tête de lapin ? Proposa Kili, en ayant parfaitement noté la petite appellation que lui avait donné le Changeur de Peau, faisant un peu grogner Bilbon avant qu'il ne reprenne les appels des autres nains encore dans la maison.

_ Et, il y a aussi, Nori, Bofur ainsi que Bifur et Bombur informa le jeune Sacquet, se disant que ces quatre derniers pouvaient venir en même temps, aux vus de l'attitude calme qu'avez eu les autres.

Mais Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir, tout comme Gandalf alors que les autres nains fusillaient du regard les quatre concerner qui se mirent à dévaler les escaliers, faillant bien risquer de se rompre le cou dans les marches. Tandis que Bifur perdit le sens dans lequel il devait se placer, s'empressant de se retourner et de saluer leur hôte, tandis que Bofur fusilla son cousin du regard avant de lui retirer le torchon qu'il avait pris comme bavette pour manger et le cacher dans son dos.

_ Ils sont tous là ? Demanda Beorn en se mettant à les compter quand il constata qu'il en manquait encore un et que Gandalf prit la relève pour le dernier nain encore dans sa maison.

_ Le dernier membre et non le moindre, il s'agit du chef de notre Compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne indiqua Gandalf à l'instant même ou Thorin finit par apparaitre à la vue du Changeur de Peau, ne le quittant pas du regard, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Beorn qui le fixa un instant alors que Gandalf, tout comme Bilbon comprit, ainsi que Thorin, que le Changeur de Peau le reconnaissait. Ou reconnaissait tout du moins son nom.

_ Encore une fois, nous sommes désolés que notre présence vous gêne mais…

_ Avez-vous déjeuné ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda Bilbon en pensant avoir mal entendu la demande qu'il vienne de faire.

_ Avez-vous mangé ? Leur redemanda Beorn alors qu'il eut la réponse quand plusieurs hochements de tête négative des nains lui répondirent. Bien, alors venez, je serais un piètre hôte si je ne vous offrais pas le gîte et le couvert leur fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

Alors que son offre reçut les remerciements et d'autre inclinaison des nains, tandis qu'ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur avec leur hôte. Pendant que certains nains félicitèrent leur plus jeune membre devant la diplomatie qu'il avait employé pour éviter des problèmes avec le propriétaire des lieux.

.oOo.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouver à la grande table du Changeur de Peau alors que ce dernier, après avoir revêtus un haut en tresse, leur servait un copieux repas à base de pain, de miel, de fromage, de fruit et de lait qu'ils tenaient des animaux qu'il élevait et nourrissait. Toute la Compagnie étaient assise sur les bancs autour alors que seul Thorin restait debout, appuyer contre l'une des poutres, observant les autres alors que Gandalf était appuyer contre le mur, en train de fumer sa pipe et que Balin s'appuyait contre le lit du Changeur de Peau.

Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque admiratif devant le sang-froid et la diplomatie qu'avait usé le plus jeune de ces neveux, ce dernier sagement assis entre Fili et Kili en bout de table, juste à côté de lui. Bien que Thorin savait que cela aurait dû être lui qui accompagne le Magicien, le fait que leur hôte n'aimait pas beaucoup les nains, ne les aurait guère aidé et ils auraient pu aller droit à un massacre.

Mais tout c'était bien passé, le petit avait su mieux gérer la situation que Gandalf et à présent, ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette table, dégustant ce qu'il leur donnait à manger, devant se contenter de ce que leur hôte leur proposait, ce dernier ne mangeait pas de viande et tenait à ces bêtes. Sauf que même ce genre de repas ne gênait pas tant les nains car leur portion avait de quoi les remplir sans trop les gaver, tandis que leur hôte passait entre ces convives tout en servant du lait dans les grosses chopes qui leur servait de verre.

Beorn venait tout juste de finir de servir les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin quand il se tourna vers Thorin et lui posa les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

_ Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-chêne ? Dîtes-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?

_ Vous connaissez Azog ? Lui demanda Thorin intrigué par le personnage. Comment ?

_ Mon peuple fut l'un des premiers à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orques n'arrivent des contrés du Nord rapporta Beorn. Le Profanateur a tué toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ces esclaves. Pas pour le travail voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment fit-il savoir tout en réservant du lait dans la tasse d'Ori.

Alors que tous avaient pertinemment vus le fer qui entourait son poignet droit ainsi que la chaine briser qui s'y trouvait toujours accrocher. Beorn s'était échapper de cette torture que lui faisait vivre Azog et ces sbires.

_ Il y en a d'autre comme vous ? Lui demanda doucement Bilbon avec curiosité.

_ Il y en avait beaucoup.

_ Et… Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un avoua simplement Beorn alors que tous comprirent qu'il était le dernier survivant de son espèce. Donc, il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en se réinstallant à sa place sur son fauteuil.

_ Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui approuva le magicien.

_ Le temps va vous manquer fit remarquer Beorn sur les semaines qui leur restait à franchir avant la fin de l'automne.

_ C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire avoua Gandalf.

_ Un Mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces, je ne m'y risquerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité fit remarquer Beorn à ce sujet.

_ Nous prendrons la Route des Elfes, ce chemin est encore sur annonça le magicien sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter, tandis que Thorin s'était redresser et se mit à marcher un peu, pour tenter de penser à autre chose que de repasser par cette forêt.

Se rappelant sans difficulté de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait traversé. C'était lors de l'attaque de Smaug et après avoir fuis Erebor avec les survivants de la Montagne, les elfes leur avaient permis de franchir leur terre pour atteindre les Monts Brumeux. Et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils les avaient ignorés et laissés dans leur souffrance.

Depuis ce jour, quand Thorin était partis rendre visite à ces cousins dans les Monts de Fer, il veillait toujours à éviter la forêt et à la contourner. Même si cela le forçait à faire un chemin plus long, il était hors de question pour lui de remettre un pied dans cette maudite forêt ou vivait ceux qu'ils considéraient aussi lâche et peu loyal comme les orques.

_ Sur ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leur semblable. Ils sont moins subtiles et plus dangereux mais ça n'a pas d'importance déclara Beorn.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demanda Thorin en se retournant vers lui, intriguer et quelque peu alarmé de sa déclaration.

_ Ces terres sont infestées d'orques. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivant leur fit savoir Beorn sur les risques qu'ils allaient encourir avant d'atteindre la forêt, avant qu'il ne se lève de son siège sans quitter Thorin du regard. Je n'aime pas les nains, ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugle face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur fit-il remarquer tout en apercevant une petite sourie blanche que Bofur repoussa de son bras, qu'il attrapa dans sa grande main et avec laquelle il s'avança vers Thorin. Mais les orques je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut-il ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il se mit à caresser de son pouce le petit animal dans sa main avant de reporter son attention sur le nain.

.oOo.

Après son offre de les aider, la seule chose que demanda Thorin était la possibilité d'avoir un moyen de transport ainsi que des vivres, s'était les uniques moyens dont ils avaient besoin pour le reste de leur voyage jusqu'à la Montagne. Demande que Beorn put facilement accepter et leur donner, leur remettant des vivres de sa propre réserve, ainsi que leur confiant ces quelques poneys et le cheval qu'il possédait.

Il ne fallut à la Compagnie qu'une demi-heure tout au plus pour réunir leurs affaires et se répartir les provisions, tandis que Beorn leur confia des selles et des rennes faites dans des cordes et des couvertures pour pouvoir monter les poneys. Ou pendant que les nains s'occupaient de cela, Gandalf discutait des derniers détails avec Beorn à l'écart de la Compagnie sous les arbres de la forêt.

_ Vous renverrez mes poneys avant d'entrer dans la forêt ?

_ Vous avez ma parole promit Gandalf avant qu'il ne s'arrête en même temps que Beorn en levant les yeux vers la cime des pins autour d'eux, là ou des corbeaux se mirent à croasser et à s'envoler brusquement. On nous observe ?

_ Oui approuva Beorn en sentant le danger roder non loin d'eux, bien qu'il gardait une distance raisonnable, surtout à cause de lui. Les orques ne renonceront pas, ils poursuivront les nains jusqu'à ce qui les voient mourir. Ainsi que le Petit Lapin, c'est enfant est précieux n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en se tournant vers le magicien.

_ Il l'est. Il se trouve que Bilbon est un descendant de la Lignée de Durin et qu'il est la Septième et Dernière Réincarnation de Durin informa Gandalf sur l'importance du plus jeune membre de la Compagnie.

_ Alors il fera tout pour le voir mort.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le Profanateur est-il sortis de son trou ? Bilbon ne peut-être la raison, très peu de gens connait son secret fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Il y a une alliance entre les orques de la Moria et le Sorcier de Dol Guldur informa Beorn.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Des hordes se sont rassemblés là-bas. Ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux le tint au courant le Changeur de Peau avant tourner le regard vers la forêt en entendant les étranges cris qui y résonnaient.

Alors que Thorin les entendit comme les autres, son regard se porta de nouveau sur Gandalf et Beorn poursuivant leur discussion à l'écart, bien qu'il pouvait facilement discerner les mines sérieuses et inquiètes qu'ils avaient. Leur échange devait être extrêmement sérieux.

_ Que savez-vous de ce Sorcier ? Celui qu'on appelle le Nécromancien ?

_ Je sais qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on pense. Des créatures malfaisantes sont appelés pour le servir, Azog lui rend hommage affirma Beorn sur la question.

_ Gandalf ! Nous perdons du temps fit remarquer Thorin tout en désignant la course lente du soleil à monter vers le zénith.

Alors que Gandalf s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, il fut arrêté par une question que vint à lui demander le Changeur de Peau.

_ Encore une chose. Récemment, le bruit a courus qu'on avait vus des Morts en train de marcher du côté des Monts du Rudor.

_ Des Morts ?

_ Est-ce vrai ? Y a-t'il des tombes dans ces Montagnes ? Demanda Beorn à l'attention du magicien.

Alors que Gandalf se rappela des paroles prononcer plusieurs jours plus tôt par Dame Galadriel, durant le Conseil Blanc, après que le Magicien Gris avait dévoilé la Lame de Morgul trouver par Radagast à Dol Guldur.

_**« Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les Hommes du Nord emportèrent son corps et tous ces biens, et les scellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent. Dans un tombeau si sombre qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour. »**_

_ Oui. Oui, il y a des tombes là-bas confirma Gandalf sur la question.

_ Je me souviens d'un temps ou un Etre Maléfique régnait sur ces Terres. Un Etre au pouvoir assé puissant pour ressusciter les Morts se rappela Beorn. Si cet Ennemi est revenu en Terre du Milieu, il faut me le dire Gandalf ?

_ Saroumane le Blanc dit que ce n'est pas possible. Notre Ennemi a été éliminé et ne reviendra jamais.

_ Et Gandalf le Gris que dit-il ?

Au vus du visage d'hésitation que le Magicien tira, Beorn eut facilement sa réponse et revint à la réalité quand les croassements des corbeaux se firent de nouveau entendre dans la forêt autour d'eux, alors qu'ils levèrent leur regards vers la cime des pins. Inquiétant encore plus les nains de la Compagnie qui se trouvaient tous jucher sur les dos des poneys, certains par deux aux vus du nombre réduits de poneys pour tous, comme Bofur et Bifur, Oin et Gloin, ainsi que Nori et Ori alors que les autres avaient chacun la possibilité d'avoir un poney.

_ Partez maintenant ! Déclara Beorn à l'encontre du Magicien et du reste de la Compagnie.

_ Oui.

_ Tant qu'il fait encore jour rapporta le Changeur de Peau, alors qu'il surveillait les horizons à la recherche des orques tandis que Gandalf rejoigna la Compagnie et que les hurlements d'un loup se firent entendre autour d'eux. Ceux qui vous traquent ne sont pas très loin finit-il par les informer alors que le magicien s'empressa de monter sur le cheval qu'on lui avait confié et de mener leur troupe, le plus vite possible vers la Forêt Noire.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**je suis encore en avance puisque j'en suis au chapitre 40 donc je peux encore me permettre de poster vendredi pour 17h aussi, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ;)**

**bonne fin de journée **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	31. Chapitre 30 La Porte des Elfes

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous =D**

**je suis parvenu à me connecter à mon ordi moi qui a une rhino je suis littéralement dans le coltare surtout après ma semaine de travail XD**

**sinon merci pour mes lectrices et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favorite, ces derniers pourraient d'aileurs laisser des com pour que je puisses connaitre leur avis ;)**

**voilà la suite **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : La Porte des Elfes**

La chevauchée fut rapide et la traversée jusqu'à la Forêt Noire ne dura que quelques heures, arrivant de la lisière de celle-ci en milieu d'après-midi alors que le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages gris, qui ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Noire, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de penser que les arbres paraissaient immenses et sans nulle doute centenaire pour certains, voir des millénaires peut-être pour d'autre. Toujours assis sur le dos de son poneys, le jeune Sacquet fixa Gandalf s'approcher d'une entrée qui se formait dans la forêt, celle-ci encadrer par deux arbres sculpter formant comme une ache et d'où un sentier en marbre se formait sous les pieds du Magicien. Tandis qu'à cette entrée, se trouvait un petit autel au centre du cercle formé par les arbres avant que le sentier ne s'avance dans la forêt, menant un chemin dans celle-ci.

_ La Porte des Elfes. C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire les informa Gandalf.

_ Aucun signe des orques. La chance est de notre côté remarqua Dwalin.

_ Cela n'a rien avoir avec la chance Dwalin informa Alaric.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Regarde là-bas Balin indiqua Alrik tout en désignant la colline rocheuse à une centaine de mètres ou ils se trouvaient tous, tandis qu'ils descendaient tous du dos des poneys.

Suivant la direction indiquée par le nain, tous les autres finirent par apercevoir un énorme ours brun qui observa l'horizon avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

_ Il nous a suivis jusqu'ici ? Se demanda surpris Ori en reconnaissant l'ours dont ils avaient essayés de fuir la veille.

_ Sans doute pour voir si nous allions lui rendre ces poneys.

_ Ne dit pas de bêtises Nori répliqua Alaric en levant les yeux au ciel face à la remarque du voleur. Il est celui qui garde les orques loin de nous lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Il nous a donné un sursis en plus, autant en profiter fit savoir Thorin à l'adresse de sa Compagnie.

_ Libérez les poneys ! Qu'ils retournent chez leur Maitre indiqua Gandalf à l'encontre des nains.

Alors que les nains se chargeaient de prendre leurs affaires tout en libérant les poneys les uns après les autres, Bilbon s'était rapproché de Gandalf se trouvant à la Porte des Elfes, tandis qu'il portait attention sur la lisière de la forêt, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

_ Cette forêt semble être… malade, comme si elle était la proie de quelque chose de nuisible fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de Gandalf, tout en avisant les branches mortes et la mauvaises herbes qu'il pouvait apercevoir, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'y a-t'il pas moyen de la contourner ?

_ Si en faisant un détour de deux cent mille vers le Nord ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud informa Gandalf sur les kilomètres qu'ils devraient franchir s'ils devaient contourner la forêt, alors qu'il avança sur le sentier, rivant son attention autour de lui et oubliant un instant le jeune sang-mêlé.

Tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait alors qu'il porta une main vers les colliers qui se trouvaient autour de son cou. Vers celui contenant les perles de sa mère et celle de la Pierre de Durin qu'il caressa distraitement, avant de se concentrer à remettre son sac de voyage sur son dos, tout comme le Marteau de Guerre de son père, qu'il n'avait pas eu encore la chance d'utiliser pendant tout le voyage. Et son sac de guérison en bandoulière, alors qu'il mettait l'autre sac de provision sur son autre côté, son bouclier toujours à son avant-bras gauche, tout en plongeant ces mains dans les poches de son manteau, attendant que les autres aient finis leur paquetage quand son doigt toucha autre chose dans sa poche.

Autre que ces jouets et ces autres possessions personnelles qu'il préférait garder sur lui que dans son sac, qu'il pouvait perdre durant la route, surtout après ce qui était arrivé aux autres durant leur passage dans la mine des gobelins, la main droite de Bilbon finit par retrouver le contact de l'Anneau qu'il gardait au fond de celle-ci. Le mal à l'aise qu'il ressentait en cet instant, se mettait à s'accentuer alors qu'il avait la nette impression d'entendre quelque chose qui résonnait dans sa tête, et qui le mettait de plus en plus nerveux.

Tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait, Gandalf continua son avancée sur le sentier, sans pour autant quitter les nains du regard, toujours en train de décharger les montures et de rassembler les affaires. Le magicien se rapprocha d'une des statues qui se trouvait à côté du sentier, représentant une femme elfe, recouverte par des branches mortes et de la mauvaise herbe qui la recouvrait totalement, ou seule la tête était visible.

Et en se rapprochant de celle-ci, la mise en garde que lui avait porté Galadriel à Foncombe lui revint à l'esprit.

__ Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence. A l'abri des regards mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. Méfiez-vous du Nécromancien ? Il n'est pas ce qu'il parait._

Attrapant les branches et la végétation qui avait poussé autour de la statue, Gandalf les retira pour ainsi dévoiler le torse de la sculpture sur lequel avait été dessiné un œil dans un encore rouge. Dans du sang. Alors que l'image d'un œil sans paupière, nimber de flamme sauta à la vision de Bilbon qui sursauta, tout en relâchant l'anneau qui retomba au fond de sa poche tandis qu'il essayait de donner du sens à ce qu'il avait. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'était ou qui était cet œil de flamme ?

Pendant que Gandalf resta figer devant la statue et la marque peinte dessus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir alors que les conseils de Dame Galadriel résonnaient dans sa tête.

__ Gandalf, si notre ennemi est revenu, il faut que nous le sachions. Allez au tombeau dans les Montagnes ?_

_ Les Monts du Rudor ? S'il le faut accepta Gandalf.

_ Bili ? Tout va bien ?

Redressant la tête, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux en tournant son regard vers ces deux cousins qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, se mettant à frotter ces yeux pour retirer cette impression que les flammes de cet œil continuaient toujours de bruler devant lui.

_ Ca va aller Fili, enfin je crois.

_ Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? C'est Azog, c'est ça ? Il faut dire que découvrir qu'il soit en vie a été un choc pour tous, je crois ? Fit remarquer Kili sur la question.

_ Je ne peux pas imaginer le courage qu'a eu mon Père et Alrim d'aller affronter cette créature, tout comme Thorin d'ailleurs avoua Bilbon. J'en ai encore les mains qui tremble rien que d'y penser admit-il tout en refermant ces mains en poings et les retenant de justesse de les mettre dans ces poches.

Quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cet anneau ? Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un anneau inoffensif, enfin, combien d'anneau connaissait-il qui pouvait rendre invisible ? Dès qu'ils arriveront à Erebor et qu'ils se seront chargés du dragon, Bilbon ira faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de la Montagne, en espérant que celle-ci n'avait pas flambée et trouver des renseignements sur ce dernier.

Sauf qu'il pouvait aussi en parler à Gandalf, celui-ci portait même l'un des Anneaux donner aux Trois elfes, peut-être qu'il serait… ? Non. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le dire au magicien alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cet anneau avait un lien avec celui qu'avait Gandalf ?

Rien que d'essayer de trouver une réponse lui causait un terrible mal de crâne alors que toutes ces connaissances étaient en train de s'embrouiller dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il était si fatiguer qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement ? Ou alors, s'était autre chose qui était en train de brouiller son esprit ?

_ Bili ? Et cousin, tu nous écoutes ?

_ Pardon ?

En revenant à la réalité, Bilbon constata que Fili et Kili l'observaient avec des mines inquiètes et que le reste des nains avait terminé avec les poneys, ayant relâché ces derniers qui s'empressèrent de retourner auprès de leur maitre chez eux. Alors que Nori était en train de défaire les affaires de Gandalf du cheval que lui avait confié Beorn, avant que le jeune sang-mêlé ne reporte son attention sur ces deux cousins et tenter de les rassurer sur son état.

_ Ca va aller les gars, je suis seulement…

_Pas mon cheval ! J'en ai besoin !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf qui ressortait de la forêt et se dirigeait vers eux, droit vers sa monture.

_ Tu vas nous quitter ? Lui demanda surpris Bilbon alors que tous les autres espéraient une explication face à cette annonce.

_ Si je vous laisse, c'est parce que j'y suis contraint informa Gandalf sur le sérieux de la situation.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Gandalf ?

_ Je ne peux encore rien dire Alaric, il faut que je sache si oui ou non c'est vrai avant de créer une panique générale informa le magicien.

_ C'est si sérieux que ça ?

_ Je ne l'espère pas Alrik mais je vais devoir le découvrir avoua Gandalf avant que son attention ne soit porter sur Bilbon, devant lequel il passa avec ces cousins. Tu as changé Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin, tu n'es plus le hobbit-nain qu'on a vus quitté son village fit-il remarquer à l'encontre du garçon.

_ J'aillais vous en parlez. J'ai… trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins.

_ Trouver quoi ? Lui demanda Gandalf, alors que Fili et Kili ne les quittaient pas l'échange du regard. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Alors que Bilbon avait remis sa main droite dans le fond de sa poche pour chercher le bijou et lui montrer, quelque chose bloqua le garçon à le lui dire, surtout que Fili et Kili se trouvaient tous les deux de chaque côté de lui, attendant eux aussi de savoir. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas leur montrer, qu'ils lui voleraient. Pourquoi pensait-il à de telle chose ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une babiole, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mon courage avoua finalement Bilbon en refermant sa main en poing et la quittant de sa poche, tout en souriant au magicien devant lui.

Pourquoi avait-il sortis une telle ânerie comme excuse ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il allait découvrir quoi ?

_ Oh, c'est bien. Très bien affirma Gandalf, heureux de l'entendre avant de lui déclarer avec sérieux : Il t'en faudra. Je vous attendrais sur le promontoire face au versant Sud d'Erebor. Garder la carte et la clé en lieu sûr, et… n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi tint-il au courant Thorin quand il passa devant lui pour atteindre son cheval, alors que la pluie avait enfin commencé à tomber autour d'eux.

Alors que Thorin hocha de la tête à la mise en garde du Magicien, avant de porter son attention sur Balin pour ensuite fixer la lisière de la Forêt Noire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu allais réellement lui dire Bili ?

_ De quoi tu parles Fili ?

_ Tu allais montrer quelque chose à Gandalf que tu as dans ta poche, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Il n'y a que les jouets que j'ai reçus de Bofur et Bifur dans ma poche Kili, et la tienne par la même occasion fit savoir Bilbon tout en lui montrant les sculptures en question qu'il avait. C'est seulement venu un tic de ma part de voir si je les ai toujours sur moi. Je préfère les avoir dans mes poches plutôt que dans les sacs tint-il au courant avant de remettre les objets en question au fond de sa poche.

_ Ce n'est plus le Vertbois d'antan les mit en garde Gandalf à l'encontre de la Compagnie. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement, surtout ne touchez pas l'eau, traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air, lui-même, est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyez les prévena-t'il.

_ De nous fourvoyez ? Comment ça ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là Gandalf ?

_ Que la forêt essayera de vous égarez à travers ces arbres, Alaric expliqua Gandalf plus précisément alors que certains nains hésitaient à présent d'y entrer, tandis qu'il grimpa sur le dos de son cheval. Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais les mit-il en garde alors que Thorin et les autres hochèrent de la tête, et se détournèrent de lui pour entrer dans la forêt alors que le magicien leur lança cette dernière mise en garde, en s'éloignant d'eux. Restez sur le sentier quoiqu'il arrive !

_ En route ! Appela Thorin à l'encontre du reste de la Compagnie. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin leur rappela-t'il alors que tous les autres le suivirent vers la Porte des Elfes.

_ Le jour de Durin se rappela Bilbon distraitement, tout en observant une dernière fois Gandalf disparaitre dans la prairie, avant de se concentrer sur sa route et suivant ces deux oncles devant lui, suivant les autres par la même occasion.

_ C'est notre seule chance de trouver la Porte Secrète dans la Montagne leur fit savoir Thorin tout en franchissant la Porte des Elfes, suivis par Balin et Dwalin, en empruntant le début du sentier, entrant dans la forêt.

Puis suivait Alaric et Alrik, ensuite venait Bilbon alors que Fili et Kili lui emboitèrent le pas, vite suivis par Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, après Gloin et Oin, et enfin de Dori, Ori et Nori.

_ Est-ce que tu as vus Fili ?

_ Oui Kili, moi aussi je l'ai remarquer approuva Fili dans un murmure à l'attention de son frère, tout en vrillant son regard sur le dos de Bilbon marchant devant eux, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik discutaient avec lui, de chose et d'autre. Bili a mentis à Gandalf, tout comme avec nous d'ailleurs ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_ Bili nous cache quelque chose mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut le pousser à demeurer muet et esquiver les questions, alors qu'il a toujours avoué ne détenir aucun secret envers Gandalf ? Lui demanda Kili à la fois curieux mais aussi inquiet pour quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tu crois qu'il n'a pas confiance ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ça soit cela. J'ai pu lire de la surprise et de la peur dans les yeux de Bili quand Gandalf s'est détourner de lui après lui avoir répondus se rappela Fili sur les émotions qu'il avait capté sur le visage de son cousin. Comme s'il était à la fois surpris par ces propres mots et que quelque chose l'effrayait à la fois ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Kili, on va trouver la réponse et on veillera sur Bili lui promit Fili en lui souriant. On va comprendre ce mystère et protéger notre petit-frère lui affirma-t'il déterminer.

Fili et Kili hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, l'un envers l'autre, scellant ainsi leur promesse de surveiller et de veiller sur ce jeune cousin, qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir toujours connus et qu'ils avaient pris immédiatement sous leur aile. Ce n'était pas ce qui paraissait inquiété et effrayer Bilbon qui ne souhaitait pas leur dire qui allaient les arrêter, loin de là.

Ils étaient de la Lignée de Durin et ils allaient en faire leur enquête.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? Vos avis?**

**moi je vais aller me coucher et me reposer un peu ;)**

**je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite =D**

**bonne fin de vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	32. Chapitre 31 La Rivière Enchantée

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà la suite comme prévus ;)**

**merci à mes lectrices et **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : La Rivière Enchantée**

_ Le sentier tourne par là.

La voix de Thorin résonna devant eux alors que ce dernier prit un petit chemin tournant sur leur gauche, suivant le sentier comme l'avait précisé Gandalf alors que certaine fois, la Compagnie devait pousser les feuilles mortes de leurs pieds pour trouver les pierres qui constituaient la route des elfes.

Mais ce n'était pas le fait que le sentier devenait plus fin au file de leur pas qui inquiétait autant Bilbon mais plutôt la forêt autour de lui dans son ensemble. Les arbres autour de lui étaient immenses et gigantesque alors que certains d'entre eux se trouvaient être trois arbres réunis en un seul, qui se tournaient autour. Sauf que s'était surtout les branches vierges de tous feuillages ou de fleur, ou encore d'oiseau ou de petits animaux qui l'intriguaient réellement.

Il avait l'impression que la forêt s'était figée dans le temps, demeurant inerte. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, entre ces arbres et suivant le sentier, plus la lumière du jour avait du mal à filtrer à travers les cimes des arbres qui les surplombaient. Même que certains étaient tellement immenses que leurs racines jaillissaient du sol, créant des ponts naturels par lequel les nains devaient passer en dessous pour continuer de suivre le sentier, ou même de les traverser quand ils se rendaient compte que le sentier avait été taillé dans la grande racine.

Et plus il s'enfonçait et plus Bilbon sut que ce n'était pas normal, toute cette noirceur. Contrairement à la forêt qui bordai Foncombe, celle-ci était lumineuse et vivante mais ce Vertbois, rebaptiser Forêt Noir comprenant parfaitement pourquoi à présent, avait de quoi filer le bourdon. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir combien de temps ils passèrent dans cette forêt, si cela était des minutes ou des heures ou encore des jours depuis qu'ils y étaient entrés.

Elle paraissait lugubre mais aussi dangereuse.

_ Alors Bili ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à Gandalf avant de nous quitter? Lui demanda curieux Kili en venant rejoindre son cousin à ces côtés, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui sorta de sa torpeur. Nous risquons de passer plusieurs jours pour traverser la forêt, alors autant passer le temps à discuter, non ?

_ Exactement ce que j'ai dis à Gandalf, que j'avais trouvé mon courage.

_ Tu avais déjà trouvé ton courage bien avant notre passage chez les gobelins Bili. Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Lui demanda Fili, se joignant à la discution en allant se positionner de l'autre côté de son cousin, pour ainsi l'encadrer avec son frère et ne lui laisser aucune échapatoire.

Bien que les deux frères souhaitent que Bilbon leur parle ouvertement et non par la force, ils allaient tous les deux essayer différente façon pour voir par laquelle ce dernier réagirait et finirait par leur avouer ce qu'il avait véritablement trouvé dans les cavernes de Goblinville. Et cela, Bilbon l'avait pertinnement compris, qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire tous les deux tant qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Seulement voilà, bien qu'une part de Bilbon souhaite le leur montrer, se disant que cet anneau n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple babiole pour lui, bien qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent vu un anneau rendre son porteur invisible quand il la passait à son doigt. Une autre part de lui, bien plus petite et la part égoiste de sa personne, voulait garder ce bijou caché à la vue des autres, comme si cela allait les mettre en danger. Le simple fait que sa famille et le reste des nains ne voit cet anneau le rendait mal à l'aise alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher cet étrange sensation se saisir de ces tripes et le retourner, le rendant presque malade à cette simple pensée.

Comme si cet anneau pouvait faire du mal à ces proches et les mettre en danger.

Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées pour un simple bijou qu'il avait trouvé dans les mines des gobelins, se rendant compte qu'au file de ces pensées que cet anneau n'était pas une simple babiole et qui devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Mais plus Bilbon tentait de se remémorer ce qu'Alaric et Gandalf lui avait appris sur les anneaux magiques, sur les quelques uns qu'il avait lus, le jeune Sacquet ne pouvait empêcher cet étrange mal de crâne qui lui tambourait la tête et brouillait son esprit.

Alors qu'il en était persuadé, il avait la réponse à sa question à porter de main et qu'il lui suffisait de juste tendre le bras pour atteindre la vérité.

_ Bili ? Ca va ?

Redressant la tête vers Fili et Kili qui lui portaient un regard inquiet, ayant parfaitement noté son moment d'abscence et sachant maintenant avec certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, lui-même se posait la question, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans un tel état pour un anneau ?

Mais le jeune Sacquet eut l'occasion d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de ces deux cousins par le biais de Dwalin, qui ce dernier se trouvant en avant de leur groupe, cherchait de trouver le passage des elfes, après s'être mis à frapper le sol de l'extrémité de sa hache sur le sol pour tenter de chercher le sentier, lorsque celle-ci avait rencontré l'une des dalles caché par la terre et la boue des environs.

_ Par là !

Suivant le grand guerrier qui mena le groupe, Thorin repoussa l'une des longues lianes de branches qui pendait d'un des arbres au-dessus d'eux, veillant à voir que ces trois neveux le suivaient, le plus jeune entre les deux ainés. Tandis que ces deux derniers avaient pertinnement compris que Bilbon ne dirait rien pour l'instant, s'étant de nouveau refermer dans son mutisme et tentant de tourner ces idées vers autre chose que cet objet dans le fond de sa poche, suivant Fili devant lui et Kili qui le suivait derrière lui. Alors que le reste de la Compagnie les suivait derrière, suivant le sentier dont les dalles paraissaient de plus en plus instables, pouvant facilement les bouger sous leurs pieds et risquant bien de les faire tomber s'ils ne firent pas attention ou ils les mettaient.

_ De l'air. J'ai besoin d'air affirma difficilement Bofur alors que tous s'étaient rendus compte que plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus l'air paraissait être lourd et imposant autour d'eux.

_ J'ai la tête qui tourne informa douloureusement Oin alors que son frère vint l'aider, prêt à le rattraper si ce dernier venait à perdre l'équilibre.

Regardant autour d'eux alors qu'une espèce de nuage de pollen flottaient au-dessus de leur tête, Bilbon se demandant même s'il s'agissait bel et bien de pollen, tous finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de quitter la noirceur, pour finir par revenir vers la lumière. Si la première pensée de la Compagnie était qu'ils avaient réussis à sortir de la forêt, ils finirent vite par comprendre que les arbres étaient plus esparsser et que les rayons du soleil filtraient plus facilement entre les branchages.

_ On a trouvé le pont ! Indiqua Kili devant le groupe en avisant ce dernier.

_ Pont ? Demanda Bofur rieur alors que tous terminèrent par comprendre la cause de son amusement, quand ils apperçurent le fameux pont pour constater que ce dernier était briser.

Les premières parties du pont étaient toujours là, de chaque coté du rivage de la rivière mais la plus grande partie du milieu, qui la traversait, avait depuis, sans doute longtemps, disparus. Ne laissant rien d'autre que la vision de la rivière devant eux et aucun moyen de la franchir.

S'approchant légèrement vers la rivière, à la limite du pont brisé sous ces pieds, Bilbon fixa l'eau de la rivière constatant que celle-ci paraissait brumeuse, comme si un fin filet de brume la recouvrait par-dessus, tandis que des feuilles en recouvraient la surface avec d'autre chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

_ Bilbon, éloigne-toi du rebord s'il-te-plait ?

Se tournant vers la voix de son oncle, le jeune Sacquet vit Alaric lui attrapa le coude et le tirer en arrière, en retrait du bord du pont brisé pour ainsi empêcher toute chute vers la rivière. Bien que Bilbon se dise qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber dedans, il en fut tout de même reconnaissant à son oncle quand il remarqua que la légère somnolente qui avait commencé à le prendre, disparut terminant par se rappeler d'un détail que leur avait annoncé Gandalf.

Une mise en garde pour être plus précis.

_ On pourrait traverser à la nage ? Proposa Bofur comme solution à leur problème.

_ Tu as entendus ce qu'à dis Gandalf ? Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfice leur rappela Thorin, aussi bien à Bofur qu'au reste de la Compagnie, alors que cela eut pour réflexe de faire ramener le plus jeune d'entre eux à la réalité. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées rappela-t'il ensuite sur les riques que pouvaient causer cette dernière à leur encontre.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air si enchantée que ça ?

_ Tu veux peut-être essayer de piquer une tête dedans, Bofur ? Tu n'auras plus qu'à nous dire si elle est, oui ou non, enchantée ?

_ Alrik !

_ Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser indiqua Thorin aux autres, ne faisant pas cas de Bofur et d'Alrik, tandis qu'il se rapprochait du rivage pour tenter de trouver un endroit ou ils pourraient traverser la rivière sans danger.

_ Ces branches ont l'air solide informa Kili qui vit une série de branches d'arbre qui formait une sorte de passage par-dessus la rivière, les menant sur l'autre rive.

S'apprêtant à tenter la traversée avec Fili se trouvant derrière lui, Kili s'arrêta lorsque Thorin l'appela et tournant son attention sur lui, comme tous les autres, le chef de leur Compagnie finit par leur dire ce qui serait plus prudent de faire dans une telle situation.

_ Le plus léger en premier.

A sa remarque, tous les regards se rivèrent vers Bilbon qui avisa le chemin de branches vers l'autre rive avant de reporter son attention sur les autres en voyant leur petite mine, comme si ces derniers paraissaient s'être mis en tête de l'envoyer dans les problèmes. Mais le jeune Sacquet ne dit rien, se dirigeant vers le passage devant lequel se tenait ces cousins qui le regardèrent quelque peu inquiet de le laisser y aller, alors qu'Alaric et Alrik lui donnèrent des coups dans l'épaule pour l'encourager avant que Thorin ne vienne à l'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras.

Rivant son regard vers lui, intriguer qu'il le retienne alors que Thorin était celui qui avait demandé qu'il soit celui qui passe en premier pour voir si le passage était sur ou pas, le jeune Sacquet fut quelque peu surpris du regard inquiet qu'il lui porta.

_ Sois prudent.

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon resserra les sangles de ces sacs comme celle de son bouclier qu'il avait replacé dans son dos pour avoir les mains libres, et veillant à avoir ces poches bien fermer au cas ou s'il venait ou non à se retrouver la tête en bas, le jeune Sacquet s'avança vers la première branche. Posant son premier pied sur l'une des branches qui se tendait devant lui avant d'attraper des branches plus haute pour pouvoir avoir un appui dans son avancée, Bilbon attendit que les branches cessèrent de tanguer pour pouvoir pleinement se redresser.

_ C'est bon ! Les informa Bili sur son avancée et le manque de risque qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Je ne vois aucun problème… Ah ! Il y en a un !

_ Bili !

_ On arrive !

En tentant d'atteindre une autre branche devant pour lui, pour se garder un appui, le pied de Bilbon avait glissé sur le fin passage que lui donnait cette ramure et se retrouva la tête en bas, ces jambes croiser autour de la tige pour demeurer au dessus de la rivière. Et le voyant ainsi, presque sur le point de tomber dans l'eau, Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux précipiter pour tenter de le rejoindre et de le remettre sur pied, mais le jeune Sacquet leur fit signe de rester sur la terre ferme.

_ Mais tout va… bien leur promit-il avant de réussir par une petite cabriole à l'aide d'une autre branche, de se dégager de celle dont il se trouvait pour se tenir debout sur une autre qui se trouvait juste à quelques millimètres de l'eau, touchant sa surface quant il se retrouva dessus. Ca va aller les gars, je vais… bien !

La seconde d'après, Bilbon se retrouva à chuter vers la rivière, le nez droit devant lui, parvenant à se rattraper à un autre groupe de rameaux à plus d'un mètre de lui, le figeant au-dessus de la surface, le transformant en un pont vivant. Ou alors qu'il fixait son propre reflet qu'il voyait à travers la surface de l'eau, Bilbon sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il sentit le sommeil le gagner tandis que sa propre image lui refletait son envie de dormir. Mais s'empressant de fermer les yeux pour quitter cette image, Bilbon prit une profonde respiration pour reprendre ces esprits.

_ Cousin !

_ Accroches-toi Bili, on arrive !

_ J'ai dis que ça allait les gars ! Je vais bien !

Parvenant à atteindre les autres tas de branches qui formaient comme des U sur lesquels il était facile de passer, Bilbon parvint à atteindre l'autre rive sur laquelle il se laissa tomber à genoux alors que tout le bourdonnement qui résonner dans ces oreilles avait immédiatement cessé dès qu'il eut posé pied sur la terre ferme.

Se remettant à respirer de nouveau, tout en se secouant la tête pour faire sortir cet état brumeux dans lequel il se trouvait quelques instant plus tôt, Bilbon comprit pertinnement qu'elle était l'enchantement qui avait été jeté sur cette rivière.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ca ne va pas du tout. Restez ou vous êtes ! Leur ordonna-t'il à l'encontre des autres alors qu'il s'asseya, tout en essayant de refaire circuler le sang dans ces muscles endoloris quand il se figea à la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Oh, non !

L'ayant vus traverser sans danger malgré les quelques ratés qu'il avait eu, Bilbon constata que la Compagnie s'était à leur tour lancer pour tenter de franchir le passage des branches au-dessus de la rivière, mener par Thorin et ces deux cousins. Si Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili parvenaient à suivre les passages par lequel était passé Bilbon, les autres nains avaient plus de difficulté à s'accrocher, surtout qu'ils passaient les uns après les autres et s'aglutinaient presque tous sur des mêmes branches qui pouvaient risquer à tout moment de céder.

Mais il fallait croire que même les branches paraissaient enchantées et résistaient aux poids des nains. Tentant de se réveiller comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, Bilbon se mit à se taper sur les joues pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité, sauf qu'en entendant les cris et les jurons pousser par ces amis, le jeune Sacquet comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et que ces amis se mettaient eux aussi dans des situations assé compliquer et quocasse, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il n'en rigola pas, comprenant parfaitement que l'air qui se dégageait de la rivière embrumait leur esprit et les rendait plus lent et fatiguer dans leur mouvement.

Les uns après les autres sautèrent sur les branches alors que de là ou il se trouvait, Bilbon pouvait constater que Bombur s'était arrêté et se mettait furieusement à bailler alors qu'il essya de demeurer réveiller. Le seul ennui c'est que le sommeil eut raison de lui et il tomba en arrière, tombant sur la branche derrière lui qui lui fit comme un lit suspendus, le gardant hors de l'eau de la rivière, pour l'instant.

Entendant un saut à ces côtés, Bilbon sursauta quand il vit Thorin le rejoindre, ce dernier regardant autour de lui pour ainsi se rendre compte de la différence de l'environnement qui l'entourait, très vite rejoins par Fili et Kili qui se dirigèrent vers son cousin.

_ Ca va aller Bili ?

_ Tu ne t'es pas fais mal aux épaules au moins ?

_ Ca va les gars, je vais bien tenta de rassure Bilbon en essayant de se relever tout seul, bien que Fili et Kili vinrent tous les deux l'aider à le remettre sur pieds.

Mais tous vinrent à se figer quand ils entendirent un craquement sur leur droite du pasage et le bruit de quelque chose se rapprochant d'eux. Levant tous les quatre la tête, les Durins virent émerger des arbres devant eux et sous l'un des rayons de lumière filtrant à travers les branches, un cerf. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cerf comme on avait la chance de voir en croisant un groupe de cervidée, non, c'était un magnifique cerf blanc dont son pelage semblait luire sous la clarté du jour et ces rameaux chatoyaient d'argent.

Il était tout simplement superbe.

Seulement, Bilbon sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit quelque chose claquer doucement derrière lui et se tournant vers Thorin, il vit ce dernier tirer lentement mais surement sur la corde de son arc, là ou une flèche avait été bandé prête à être utiliser à tout instant. Et c'est à ce moment que le jeune Sacquet comprit vers qui cette flèche allait être destinée.

Le cerf blanc.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rivant ensuite son regard sur le cerf blanc, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place comme si porter par la curiosité, ce dernier ne sentait nullement la menace qui planait sur lui. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été chassé de toute sa vie, contrairement aux autres cervidés qui étaient craintif des nains autant des hommes, comme s'il n'avait jamais frôlé la mort sous les branches de ces arbres.

Ayant cette impression que le temps avait ralentie et qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ces oreilles, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps d'atteindre son oncle que Thorin avait déjà lancé sa flèche durement droit vers le majestueux cervidé. Se glaçant d'avance d'entendre l'animal tomber, il ne vint à entendre que le bruit de la flèche heurtant la roche pour ainsi constater avec soulagement, que le trait mortel n'était passé qu'au-dessus de l'animal et que ce dernier s'était empressé de s'enfuir, ne désirant guère se recevoir une autre flèche.

_ Bili !

_ Reviens !

N'écoutant pas les voix de Fili et Kili derrière lui, Bilbon ne s'était nullement rendu compte qu'il se fût lancé sur les traces du cervidé, entendant parfaitement le râlement de ces cousins dans son dos s'étant lancé à ces trousses. Alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le pelage miroitant de l'animal devant lui, chaque fois qu'il passait sous un rayon de soleil, pour ne pas le perdre de vue et le laisser disparaitre entre les arbres.

Mais si le jeune Sacquet était rapide, il ne l'était pas face à une telle créature et finit par le perdre à sa vue quand il parvint à passer derrière des arbres, et qu'au moment ou il les atteignit, Bilbon ne vit plus le cervidé dans les parages. Ce dernier s'était tout simplement volatiliser dans les airs.

_ Bili ! Par Mahal, pourquoi t'es-tu lancé à la poursuite de ce cerf ?

_ Tu voulais le chasser ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait fallus que tu utilises ton arc pour ça ?

_ Ne sois pas idiot Kili ! Répliqua le jeune Durin à l'encontre de son cousin. C'est la première fois que je voyais un cerf blanc et ce dernier aurait pus nous aider à traverser la forêt. Les animaux peuvent facilement suivre des directions sécuritaire et éviter les partis de la forêt qui peuvent être dangereux pour eux lui fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Je ne crois pas que Thorin aurait été très friand de suivre un cerf blanc dans une forêt elfique fit savoir Fili à ce propos alors qu'il avisa le chemin par lequel le cerf blanc avait disparus, avant de reporter son attention en arrière, là ou se trouvait toujours le reste de la Compagnie. Retournons auprès des autres, certains avaient encore du mal à traverser et Thorin nous fera encore la tête parce que nous nous sommes éloignés d'eux leur rappel-t'il à l'encontre de son jeune frère et de son cousin.

_ Peut-être, mais cela nous aurait permis de sortir d'ici fit savoir Bilbon durement avant de porter son regard vers la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les branches, tandis que Fili et Kili le regardaient inquiet.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bilbon ? Depuis que nous avons quitté Gandalf, tu parais plus sur les nerfs ? Et surtout plus absent par moment, comme si tu avais la tête ailleurs ?

_ Il n'y a rien Kili, je vais très bien. Et tu as raison Fili, nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant que…

_ Une seconde Bili ? Lui demanda Fili en l'attrapant par le bras au moment ou il s'apprétait à retourner sur ces pas, pour retrouver les autres. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que se soit, moi et Kili sommes là pour t'écouter Bili. Nous sommes une famille et nous nous soutenons les uns des autres, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé ou ce qui se passera, comme les jugements que nous pourrions avoir envers toi ; lui annonça-t'il à la fois sérieux et solennel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout leur dire et qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Retournons auprès de Thorin.

Et sur cette simple déclaration, Bilbon rebroussa chemin tout en s'étant dégagé de la main de Fili qui demeura figé un instant avant de porter un regard inquiet vers Kili, qui le lui rendit bien. Tous les deux savaient pertinnement que quelque chose avait dus se produire dans la mine des gobelins lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés et qu'il avait fais la rencontre de cette étrange créature qui avait tenté de le manger. Sauf que Fili et Kili étaient persuader que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette créature, surtout avec leur rencontre d'Azog plusieurs dizaines de minutes après avoir quitté les cavernes des gobelins.

C'était quelque chose de sans doute plus sombre pour que Bilbon soit dans cet état.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir après ce cerf, Bilbon ? Demanda Thorin à l'encontre de ce dernier quand celui-ci revint retrouver ce dernier devant les ruines du pont, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux réussi à atteindre l'autre rive et qu'ils aidaient les autres à l'atteindre en leur tendant leur mains.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dus faire ça, Thorin. Un cerf porte chance lui fit-il savoir pour toute réponse.

_ Je ne crois pas à la chance lui avoua son oncle durement et quelque peu mélancolique à cette annonce. La chance, on se l'a créé le prévena-t'il tandis qu'il avisa Fili et Kili qui les rejoignaient.

Le jeune Sacquet avait eu l'intention de lui répliquer de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche à l'instant où ils virent Bombur totalement endormis, chanceler sur le côté, terminant par tomber dans la rivière. Sa masse et le fait qu'il soit inconscient lui fut salutaire car il se mit à flotter au-dessus de la surface comme une barque, alors que tous les autres nains autour de lui tentèrent de l'atteindre pour essayer de le ramener vers la rive.

_ Je pense que nous aurions vraiment besoin de chance pour quitter cette forêt déclara avec lassitude Bilbon sur le retard que le sommeil de leur ami allait leur causer.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**on arrive aux araignées dans le prochain chapitre mercredi matin =D**

**a+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	33. Chapitre 32 Les Arachnides de la Foret

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme prévus la suite aujourd'hui avec l'entrée en scène des araignées XD**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime et à Vincent Aguila pour leur com ;) et tous les autres qui m'ont rajouter en favoris ou qui suivent mon histoire :)**

**en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Les Arachnides de la Forêt**

Devoir créer une couche de secours avec des branches de la forêt et leurs propres affaires pour pouvoir transporter Bombur, toujours profondément endormis après avoir fait trempette dans l'eau de la rivière enchantée, avait grandement retardé l'avancée de la Compagnie dans la Forêt Noire.

Tout ce qui se passa par la suite, fut extrêmement brumeux dans l'esprit de Bilbon, comme si plus avançait dans la sombre forêt ou l'air devenait plus lourds, alourdissaient leur sens, les rendant moins alerte et surtout moins attentifs à ce qu'ils faisaient. Le jeune Sacquet se rappelait très bien qu'alors qu'ils suivaient le sentier, les huit nains qui s'occupaient de porter Bombur, en l'occurrence, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Nori, Bifur, Alaric et Alrik, avaient demandés un arrêt et la Compagnie s'était stopper pour pouvoir se reposer et reprendre des forces. Alors que lui, s'était assis sur l'un des rochers et qu'il avait commencé à entendre des voix, des étranges voix au bruit aigu et aux claquements secs qui donnaient qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

En posant la question, Bilbon s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été le seul à les entendre alors que tous les autres n'entendaient strictement rien. Aucun bruit. Pas de chant d'oiseau ou du vent dans les arbres, comme si toute la forêt s'était arrêté de bouger et que rien ne pouvait venir la déranger. En portant son regard sur sa droite, Bilbon avait finis par aviser d'une abondante toile d'araignée qui formait comme une couche gluante et fine qui paraissait recouvrir la totalité de la racine à ces côtés.

Curieux comme il l'était, Bilbon s'était mis à toucher celle-ci et à la tirer légèrement, créant une secousse dans la toile qui se mit à se propager dans cette dernière, jusqu'à la source même ou ces dernières devaient émerger. Tandis que plus il secouait la toile et plus les voix qui résonnaient aux oreilles de Bilbon reprenaient en force, ces voix chuchoter et ces cliquetis qui l'entendaient, ne lui disait réellement rien qui vaille.

Par la suite, il s'était rendu compte que la Compagnie s'était éloignée du sentier, prenant une autre direction, totalement opposé à la route qu'il devait suivre. Mais étant totalement plonger dans le brouillard, personne ne l'avait écouté et Bilbon s'était empressé de se lancer à leur suite, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser aller alors qu'il était sans doute le seul à se rendre compte du sens veridict des paroles de Gandalf. Surtout qu'à présent il comprenait ce que le magicien avait voulus entendre par « les fourvoyez », la Forêt jouait vraiment avec leur sens et leur nerf parce que Bilbon comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose surtout quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux qu'ils étaient en train de tourner en rond.

_ Regarde ? Demanda Ori à l'encontre de son ainé, tout en ayant ramassé quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard fatiguer, alors que chacun des nains étaient tous dans un sale état après ces heures ou ces jours passées confiner dans la forêt, sans voir la lumière du jour, surtout qu'ils se relayaient à tour de rôle pour qu'un groupe porte la couchette de Bombur.

_ Une blaque à tabac reconnut Dori en prenant le fameux objet des mains de son benjamin. Il y a des nains alors dans cette forêt ?

_ Et qui plus est des nains des montagnes bleues ? C'est exactement la même que la mienne fit remarquer Bofur en prenant cette dernière des mains de Dori, en regardant celle-ci.

_ Parce que c'est la tienne, tu comprends ? On ne fait que tourner en rond, on est perdu lui fit savoir Bilbon déterminer alors qu'il constata très bien que certains des nains, dont Bofur, était littéralement dans les vapes ou carrément à l'ouest, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille.

_ On ne l'est pas affirma Thorin à son encontre. On continu vers l'est annonça-t'il à l'attention de tous.

_ Mais c'est ou l'Est ? Demanda Oin. On ne voit plus le soleil !

_ Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert…

Mais n'écoutant guère les réprimandes de Dwalin à l'attention du vieux guérisseur, Bilbon porta son regard vers la cime des arbres alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir tout en haut, le feuillage brunatre des feuilles et la lumière qui perçait légèrement à travers en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Il faut trouver le soleil finit-il par déclarer pour lui-même quand il se rendit compte que les autres nains étaient partis dans une dispute colléctif et ne faisant plus attention à eux, s'empressa de gravir les arbres et d'atteindre la lumière.

Alors que tous les nains de la Compagnie s'étaient lancés dans une dispute pour savoir qui écouter ou qui suivre, hormis Bombur, toujours plongé profondément dans le sommeil et Thorin qui finit par entendre quelque chose. Ce même quelque chose qui lui semblait avoir entendus son plus jeune neveu demander aux autres s'ils n'avaient pas entendus quelque chose autour d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Se demanda-t'il quand il finit par comprendre et se tourna vers les siens, dans l'intention d'attirer leur attention. Ca suffit ! Silence ! Vous tous ! Leur ordonna Thorin avant de murmurer si bas que seuls ces compagnons finirent par l'entendre : On nous observe ?

_ Ou est Bili ?

.oOo.

Ayant de nombreuses prises sur l'arbre qu'il gravissait avec les branches et les différents troncs qui s'enroulaient autour et qui le composaient, Bilbon garda en tête qu'il devait atteindre la lumière du soleil, ne faisant pas cas à sa fatigue, ni même à la lourdeur de son crâne qui essayait de le ralentir. Mais en connaissant son objectif, cela lui fut amplement suffisant pour continuer sa monter, ne faisant nullement cas des immenses toiles d'araignées qui se dressaient autour de lui dans les autres branches, se focalisant sur son but, celle d'atteindre la cime des arbres.

Alors quand il parvint à sortir sa tête de la forêt et sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil le toucher tandis qu'une douce brise vint à lui caresser le visage, éloignant l'air lourd qui avait embrumé son esprit ces derniers jours, Bilbon put de nouveau respirer pleinement. La seconde d'après alors qu'il voyait les feuillages rougeâtres des cimes des arbres représentant un temps d'automne autour de lui, le jeune sang-mêlé ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire de joie quand il vit une multitude de papillon bleu jaillir des feuilles autour de lui et s'envoler dans le ciel, dans une douce vision innocente et enchanteresse de ce que Vertbois avait dus être autrefois.

Quant il fut pleinement conscient et qu'il avait repris pied avec la réalité, Bilbon porta attention sur son environnement pour constater du paysage qui l'entourait et s'empressa de le rapporter aux autres sous lui, qui ne pouvaient voir ce qu'il voyait.

_ Je vois un lac et une rivière. Et la Montagne Solitaire finit-il par avouer en poussant une branche feuillus qui lui bloquait la vue vers l'imposante montagne qu'il pouvait facilement apercevoir de là ou il se tenait. Nous y sommes presque ! Vous m'entendez ? Je sais quelle direction prendre les prévena-t'il attendant d'entendre leur réaction.

Seulement voilà, aucun son ne vint de sa famille et de ces amis nains. Pas le moindre, ce qui le surprit grandement tout en l'inquiétant quand il vint à entendre de nouveau ces claquetis et le bruit de branchage qu'on écrasait.

_ Eh oh ! Appela Bilbon en baissant la tête vers le bas, en espérant une réponse cette fois-ci mais rien ne vint.

Ou en tout cas, pas de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait, surtout que lorsqu'il vint à se redresser sur sa branche, le jeune Sacquet constata qu'à plusieurs mètres devant lui, il pouvait voir le haut des branches se mettre à remuer et leurs feuilles avec, comme si quelque chose d'assé gros se déplaçait à l'abri du soleil. Lorsqu'il saisit que quoi que pouvait être cette chose, celle-ci se déplaçait droit dans sa direction.

S'accroupissant pour demeurer à l'abri des feuilles et demeurer cacher, Bilbon essaya d'apercevoir ce qui lui arrivait dessus avec les branches et les feuilles qui lui cachaient la vue, lorsqu'au moment ou il voulut avancer son pied, ce dernier vint à demeurer accrocher à quelque chose. Et baissant la tête vers celle-ci, le jeune sang-mêlé constata qu'il s'agissait d'une toile d'araignée, plutôt collante et résistante qui l'avait littérallement accrocher.

_ Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

La seconde suivante, Bilbon se retrouva à dégringoler, tombant droit vers le vide, ralentit par les nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui se trouvaient sous lui, alors qu'il parvena à se rattraper au branche en dessous. Seulement, le jeune Sacquet eut la bonne surprise de sentir sa branche remuer et appercevant quelque chose bouger sur sa droite, il finit vite par comprendre que la branche à laquelle il venait de se rattraper n'en était pas une. Se trouvant être l'une des pattes de la gigantesque araignée, qui se trouvait cacher derrière les toiles qui la masquait et trois fois plus grosse que lui, qui tourna vers lui, la multitude de yeux qu'elle avait et baissant la tête de côté comme s'il était en train de cauchemarder, Bilbon sut que cela n'était pas le cas quand la créature poussa son cris aigu, ouvrant grande ces mandibules.

Ne se laissant pas emporter par la peur de cette créature, Bilbon n'hésita pas une seconde et dégainant son épée elfique, trancha la patte de l'araignée, celle ou il s'était cramponné et se laissant retomber dans le vide, le jeune Sacquet se retrouva ensuite à fendre destoiles d'araignée avant de finir bloquer dans l'une. Son sac restant coller à celle-ci, Bilbon dut s'empresser de retirer ces bras des sangles de son sac de voyage et se redressant, il eut tout juste le temps de placer sa lame devant lui que l'araignée l'avait chargé terminant par se retrouver avec l'arme enfoncer dans le crâne jusqu'à sa garde.

Et s'empressant de s'accrocher à une autre branche, Bilbon vit le cadavre de l'araignée tomber dans le vide et heruter le sol dans un bruit sourd, entrainant avec elle son sac de voyage, avec la hache de guerre de son père et son bouclier. Avisant les quelques toiles qui l'entouraient et les branches des arbres autour de lui, Bilbon cessa pendant un bref instant de respirer en se demandant si une autre araignée allait finir par arrivée, quand il constata que la forêt était bien trop silencieuse à son gout.

Baissant la tête vers l'endroit ou les nains de la Compagnie auraient dus se trouver, le jeune Sacquet ne vit aucun d'entre eux et ne les entendit nullement. De plus en plus inquiet, Bilbon s'empressa de redescendre de l'arbre ou il se trouvait, allant chercher ces affaires tomber, reprenant la hache de son Père et son bouclier quand, au moment ou il allait reprendre son sac, il aperçut les affaires éparpiller du reste de la Compagnie plus loin devant lui.

Courant droit dessus et terminant par poser son sac au pied d'un des arbres pour découvrir leurs affaires éparpiller, le jeune sang-mêlé saisit que des araignées étaient venus aussi les prendre surtout quand il vint à aviser des étranges empreintes de pattes qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à des arachnides. Et prenant une profonde inspiration, après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires dans un même endroit où ils pourraient facilement les retrouver, n'ayant pris qu'avec lui que la hache de son Père qu'il remit sur son dos avec son carquois et son arc, ainsi que son bouclier avec, Bilbon resserra la prise sur son épée et suivit les traces des arachnides, se déplaçant le plus silencieusement possible en espérant ne pas alerter ces dernières quand ils finiraient par atteindre leur nid.

Il eut d'ailleurs aucune difficulté à trouver ces dernières surtout que plus il avançait dans les traces, ces dernières étant monté dans les arbres, que Bilbon n'eut plus besoin de les suivre à la trace quand il vit devant lui, les arbres recouvert de tonnes de toiles d'araignées. Surtout quand il vit au travers, les fameuses tisseuses qui se mettaient à tirer chacune une espèce de gros et long coccon vers leur nid, des coccons aux nombres d'une dizaine ?

Les nains !

Montant dans les arbres pour atteindre le niveau du nid, à plusieurs quinzaine de mètres du sol, Bilbon les vit hisser leur proie par leurs pieds, les faisant pendre dans leur toile, alors qu'il fut se cacher derrière un tronc quand il vit l'une des arachnides grimper l'arbre vers lui. Cette dernière finirait d'ailleurs par l'apercevoir quand il se rappela d'un petit détail qu'il avait dans la poche de son manteau.

Quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre invisible.

Bien que l'utiliser lui mette les nerfs à vif, il sut qu'il n'avait guère d'autre choix s'ils voulaient sauver les siens et battre ces araignées. La force ne résolvait pas tous les conflits alors que s'il rusait, il pouvait être gagnant.

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Bilbon vint en sortir l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans les cavernes des gobelins et n'hésitant pas une seconde, il l'enfila sur son majeur de sa main droite et dès qu'elle entra en lien avec lui, tout son environnement se modifia. Les arbres et les toiles furent recouverts de brume alors que tous lui parurent plus gris et sombre, alors que les cliquetis qu'il avait entendus jusqu'à présent venant des créatures, devinrent des paroles.

Des phrases claquetantes qui firent froids dans le dos de Bilbon.

__ Tuons-les ! Tuons-les !_

__ Mangeons les avant que le sang ne coagule !_

__ Leur peau est espèce mais il y a du bon jus à l'intérieur._

__ Pique leur corps ! Achève-le !_

Mais les araignées se retrouvèrent avec de la résistance quand l'enchantement de l'eau de la rivière se brisa et que Bombur finit par se réviller, la tête en bas et envelopper dans cette toile d'araignée, donnant un coup de pied à l'une d'entre eux, l'éloignant de sa personne. Sauf que cela ne fit qu'attiser l'envie des araignées de se nourrir et de faire des nains leur repas.

__ La viande est vivante !_

__ Des remuantes !_

__ Tue-le ! Tue-le maintenant ! A nous le festin !_

__ Festin ! Festin !_

__ Festin ! Festin !_

Et cela parut être le signal car chacune des araignées des parages se mirent à s'aglutiner vers le nid pour tenter d'avoir une part du repas, alors que Bilbon dut s'accroupir pour éviter qu'une des araignées ne le percute en se dirigeant vers son nid. Alors que ce dernier sut qu'il devait trouver quelques choses pour obliger ces bestioles à s'en aller et délivrer les siens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

__ Mangeons-les vivant !_

__ Festin ! Festin !_

Attrapant l'une des buches qu'il trouva à côté de lui, le jeune Sacquet la lança le plus loin possible du nid ou le bruit qu'elle fit en retombant, alerta les araignées qui s'arrêtèrent dans leur tentative de tuer et dévorer les nains, dirigeant leur attention vers le bruit.

__ Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Et l'instant d'après, toutes ces dernières se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, se déplaçant sur leur file ou sur les toiles d'araignées qui leur créait des passages ou des routes entre les arbres, toute s'éloignant à la recherche du bruit. Toute excepter une qui était resté en retrait, cette dernière se tournant vers Bombur, le seul du groupe à être totalement éveillé et qui fixer l'araignée se rapprocher de lui.

__ Gras et juteux_ scanda l'araigné en détachant Bombur de sa prise et le laissant tomber devant lui, le faisant ainsi tourner le dos à Bilbon qui s'avança vers lui. _Juste pour gouter !_

La seconde d'après, Bilbon frappait l'arrière de l'araignée qui se mit à hurler de douleur et se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire, mais ne voyant pas le sang-mêlé devant lui, l'araignée se mit à hurler devant lui, prêt à charger. Sauf que Bilbon l'attendit de pied ferme, frappant de sa lame sa première patte droite avant de parer le moignon qu'était son avant patte gauche, il vint à lui couper certaine de ces mandibules juste avant que la créature ne vienne à jurer.

__ Maudit ! Ou est-ce ? Ouest-ce ?_

_ Ici ! Indiqua bon jouer Bilbon en retirant l'anneau et se dévoilant ainsi à la vue de l'arachnide, avant de plonger son épée droit entre les yeux de cette dernière qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

__ Un dard ! Ca a un dard !_

Et lui retirant ensuite sa lame, le corps de l'araignée vint à chuter du haut de la branche, tombant droit vers le sol qu'elle heurta une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Tandis que Bilbon nota le nom que l'arachnide venait de lui donner.

_ Dard ? Se demanda Bilbon tout en levant sa lame elfique devant lui, avant de baisser la tête vers son défunt adversaire. C'est bien comme nom approuva-t'il avant de se rappeler ce que lui avait dis Balin et les autres.

Qu'on nommait une épée lors de ces exploits accomplis lors d'une guerre. Et cette dernière était sans doute le cas aujourd'hui contre les araignées, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment d'une guerre en réalité.

_ Dard adhéra Bilbon déterminer sur le nouveau nom donner à sa lame, avant de resserer la garde sur celle-ci et aller se charger de libérer les autres nains, toujours confiner dans leur cocon avant que les autres araignées ne reviennent.

Tranchant dans les liens qui maintenaient les nains accroché aux toiles, s'accrochant un peu dans les toiles collantes, se devant de couper ces derniers pour s'en défaire. Les corps inconscients des nains tombèrent droit sur les toiles d'araignées qui se trouvaient sous eux, ralentissant leur course et les déposants doucement sur la terre ferme alors que cela suffisa amplement à les réveiller. Ces derniers s'empressant de s'extirper des cocons de toile qui les recouvraient, les quinze nains s'empressèrent de regarder autour d'eux et d'essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Terminant aussi par se rendre compte qui manquait quelqu'un dans leur groupe.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Bilbon !

_ Je suis là ! Juste en …

Mais Bilbon ne put jamais finir sa phrase qu'il s'exclama de surprise quand une araignée surgissa devant lui sur sa branche, le renversant et s'apprêtant à l'attaquer, sauf que lorsque le jeune sang-mêlé fut renverser par la charge, il parvena à enfoncer Dard dans le poitrail de la créature. Cette dernière hurla de douleur alors qu'elle se mit à se convulser, repliant ces pattes sur lui et l'attirant contre lui, le corps de l'araignée entraina Bilbon dans sa chute ou il fut protéger par son cadavre mais vint à perdre l'anneau en tombant.

Quand il atteignit enfin le sol, Bilbon se mit à chercher frénétiquement le bijou en question autour de lui, sachant pertinnement que l'invisibilité que pouvait lui donner cet anneau, était un net avantage contre ces ennemis. Surtout qu'il pourrait utiliser cette ruse s'il revenait à recroiser Azog.

_ Ou est-il ? Ou est-il passé ?

Alors que plus loin, les nains avaient finis par se relever et se dépétrer des toiles d'araignée qui les enveloppaient, avant de s'empresser de fuir à l'instant où toutes les arachnides que le jeune Sacquet était parvenus à éloigner se mirent à revenir. Et à charger droit sur la Compagnie de nain.

Ces dernières descendant des arbres et de leurs toiles, tombèrent droit devant la Compagnie et autour d'eux, tandis que les quinze nains n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et ne leur laissèrent pas une deuxième chance de les avoir comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt.

Thorin et Dwalin qui se trouvaient en tête du crotège, plantèrent leur lame et leur marteau dans la tête des deux araignées qui leur chargeait dessus, tandis que derrière eux, un autre arachnide émergea de l'une des toiles tombant droit sur Bombur, plaquant le nain au sol. Ce dernier saisissa les mandibules de la créature, empêchant celle-ci de tenter de le mordre ou de le piquer, alors qu'il était totalement bloqué au sol contre cette dernière.

Et voyant cela, certains nains de la Compagnie lui vinrent en aide.

_ Attrapez lui ces pattes !

_ Tirez !

Bofur, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Oin, Dwalin et Alaric saisièrent chacun une des pattes de la créature et tirèrent dessus de toutes leur force, terminant par la démémbrer alors que son corps retomba sur le ventre de Bombur qui s'empressa de la retirer de lui avant que les autres ne viennent à le relever dès qu'ils se furent débarasser des pattes.

Tandis qu'au même instant, un peu plus loin, Bilbon recherchait toujours une trace de l'anneau autour de l'endroit ou il était tombé avec la caracasse de l'araignée, quand il finit par l'apercevoir à plusieurs mètres de lui. Facilement repérable entre les feuilles mortes et noire puisque s'était bien la seule chose qui était doré dans cette fichu forêt.

Soufflant un bon coup et se dirigeant droit dessus pour la récupérer, et ainsi rejoindre les siens le plus vite possible, Bilbon vint à s'arrêter quand il vit un rocher, à seulement un mètre de l'anneau se dresser et qu'une espèce d'enorme insecte en jaillisse. Semblable à une espèce de mille pattes cuirasser qui sortait tout juste de son nid, à peine réveiller ou attirer par le bruit, l'étrange créature s'avança en sortant un peu plus de son trou, ces pattes épineuses frolant l'anneau. Ou pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, une rage prit Bilbon et il chargea la créature, lui assénant Dard sur elle pour l'éloigner du bijou.

_ Dwalin ! Appela Thorin.

A l'instant où le grand guerrier chargea une araignée de front, lui attrapant le torse et la renversant à terre comme un match au corps à corps, alors que derrière lui Ori fut renversé par une araignée qui le chargeait. Et tandis qu'il s'en éloignait le plus vite possible, Fili et Kili vinrent l'aider, le premier montant sur le dos de l'arachnide tandis que le deuxième se retourna juste à temps pour enfoncer d'un revers la lame de son épée dans la gueule grande ouverte de l'araignée.

Chevauchant la créature en lui asséignant son épéee dans le crâne, Fili s'empressa de descendre du dos de la créature après que Kili lui est trancher certaine de ces pattes au passage, avant qu'une autre arachnide ne vient l'attraper. Son ainé s'empressant de trancher ces pattes arrière permettant ainsi à son frère de se dégager de la poigne de la créature pour finir par lui enfoncer sa lame à l'intérieur de sa gueule. Tandis qu'à leur côté, Dwalin avait finis par assomer pour de bon sa propre araignée à l'aide de ces poings et des bouts de métal qui les recouvraient.

Alors que Bilbon parvena à trancher les mandibules de son adversaire avant de lui trancher les pattes, la renversant sur le sol pour finir par lui enfoncer Dard dans la cuirasse de son crâne, l'achevant proprement et sans difficulté. Reprenant une profonde respiration alors qu'il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, le jeune Sacquet finit par reporter son attention sur l'anneau au sol, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, depuis qu'elle y était tombée quand à l'instant où il tendit la main vers elle, une étrange pensée le traversa.

A moi !

Se figeant à cette pensée égoiste et d'appartenance qui venait de le traverser, Bilbon se stoppa et sembla reprendre connaissance avec la réalité, avisant la créature qu'il venait de tuer et la saleté qui recouvrait ces mains, tandis qu'une envie de vomir lui remonta de l'estomac. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ? Il n'aurait jamais réagis de la sorte il y a de ça plusieurs jours surtout pour une simple babiole ?

Tentant de contenir la bile qui lui remontait et les larmes de frustrations et de peur qui le prenait, ignorant totalement ce qui lui arrivait, bien qu'il savait pertinnement que cela avait avoir avec ce fichue anneau. Mais encore une fois, en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lus sur les anneaux magiques dans les livres d'Alaric et ce que lui avait appris Gandalf, l'esprit de Bilbon s'embrouilla une nouvelle fois alors que ce mal de tête le reprenait sans qu'il ne se l'explique.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Il devait en parler avant que toute cette histoire ne le fasse devenir fou.

Et revenant à la réalité quand il entendit le cri des nains, plus loin vers sa droite, Bilbon attrapa l'anneau avec dégout qu'il enfonça dans le fond de sa poche et s'empressa de rattraper le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Sortons de là ! Vite ! S'exclama Dwalin à l'encontre de la Compagnie.

_ Dépêchons ! Ordonna Thorin, menant son groupe, vite suivis de Dwalin, Nori et Dori, surveillant les côtés, en attente de voir une araignée arrivée, l'une d'entre elle vint à descendre en plein devant lui depuis son file.

Se dressant sur ces pattes arrières et voulant paraitre menaçante en faisant claquer ces mandibules, Thorin se tint prêt à la recevoir quand il apperçut du mouvement au dessus de sa tête, venant de droit dans les branches des arbres. Une silhouette jaillissa des branches, courant sur les branches avec une facilité et une agilité déconcertante alors que ce dernier vint à sauter sur l'un des files d'une araignée en train de descendre et rejoindre sa consoeur.

Se laissant glisser sur le file, l'elfe, parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un elfe, finit par tomber sur le dos de l'araignée, l'écrasant lorsqu'elle finit par atteindre le sol avant de se laisser glisser sur le dos sur la petite descente que lui offrait la pente. Glissant ainsi sous le ventre de l'araignée faisant face à Thorin, dégainant l'un des poignards qu'il possédait dans son carquois, en ouvrant le ventre de la créature sur toute la longueur. Cette dernière tombant quand il vint à se relever de sous son ventre et rengainant son arme, attrapa une flèche qu'il vint à armer sur son arc, terminant par viser Thorin en se relevant devant lui, ce dernier se tenant prêt à l'affronter.

Seulement, il fallut croire que l'apparition de cet elfe blond, armurer dans les teintes brunes et vert sombre, avait été le signal. Car tout un groupe d'elfe jaillissait d'entre les arbres, leur arc bander et diriger droit vers les nains, qui fixèrent stupéfier les elfes qui venaient d'apparaitre de nulle part et de les encercler.

_ Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas le mit en garde l'elfe blond qui menaçait Thorin de sa flèche. Et avec grand plaisir finit-il par lui préciser.

* * *

**Voilà les elfes entrent en scène dans le prochain chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**sinon du fait de ma rhino, j'ai un peu perdu l'avantage des chapitres que j'avais en avance dont je reposterais la suite dimanche désoler :)**

**dans le prochain chapitre on aura Legolas, Tauriel mais aussi la fameuse lettre ecrite par les fils d'Elrond pour le fils de Thranduil ;)**

**sinon bon mercredi et à dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	34. Chapitre 33 Le Prince Legolas et la Capi

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà la suite avec l'entrée en scène des elfes ;) vous allez pouvoir connaitre la lettre qu'Elladan et Elrohir ont adressés à Legolas ainsi que la réaction des elfes devant les anneaux que portent Fili et Kili =D**

**merci à mes lecteurs pour vos com et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Le Prince Legolas et la Capitaine Tauriel**

Les elfes de la forêt noire avaient finis par les trouver.

Les nains qui avaient grandement espérer passer inaperçus dans la Forêt, il faut croire que combattre ces infectes araignées avaient dus alerter les elfes et ces derniers, suivant le bruit du combat, avaient finis par les atteindre et les encercler avant même qu'ils n'aient pus les entendre arriver sur eux.

Terminant par tous être encercler, les nains ignoraient complètement quoi faire lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à sursauter en entendant le cri d'un de ceux qui manquaient dans leur groupe. Un appel à l'aide.

_ A l'aide !

_ Kili !

Le cri inquiet de Fili résonna dans toute la forêt, tandis que plus loin sur leur droite, Kili affrontait toujours des araignées et que l'une d'entre elle parvint à pousser le nain à terre avant de l'attraper par les pieds, l'emmenant dans son sillage. Le jeune Durin essaya de rattraper ces armes qu'il avait lâchées, espérant attraper la hache que Beria lui avait remise, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de sa main lorsque quelqu'un d'autre avait finis par entendre son appel à l'aide.

Émergeant depuis les branches des arbres, courant après les deux araignées qui se précipitaient sur Kili, la dame elfe sauta sur l'une des araignées, s'en servant comme tremplin en lançant sa flèche sur l'autre araignée devant elle, qui cria de douleur et se retourna vers cette dernière. Mais s'étant réceptionner en une roulade, l'elfe rousse lui planta l'une de ces dagues en plein dans le crâne, pour ensuite se retourner contre la première araignée sur laquelle elle était monté, lui enfonçant son arme dans la jugulaire.

Attrapant une flèche de son carquois, elle la planta droit dans l'un des yeux de l'araignée qui s'en était pris à Kili, ce dernier se tournant vers elle, choquer de voir une elfe venir à son secours tandis que celle-ci se retourna, faisant face à une araignée qui la chargeait de front par derrière. Très vite suivis par une autre araignée, qui se retrouva avec le crâne fendus lorsque le nain vint à lui lancer la hache que la demi-naine lui avait remise à Foncombe.

Le seul ennui, c'est qu'à présent Kili se retrouvait sans arme et qu'une autre araignée lui arrivait dessus.

_ Lancez-moi une dague ? Lui demanda Kili quand il avisa la créature venir sur lui. Vite !

_ Si vous croyez que je vais vous donnez une arme, vous vous trompez lui affirma l'elfe avant d'ouvrir le ventre de sa dague l'araignée qu'elle affrontait, pour ensuite lancer celle-ci d'un même geste droit dans la tête de l'araignée fonçant vers Kili.

Celle-ci tombant morte au pied du nain qui se retourna vers l'elfe, tout en avisant l'araignée qu'il avait tué plus tôt en lui lançant la hache donnée dans la tête. Chose d'ailleurs que la femme elfe avait parfaitement remarqué.

_ J'aurais pus facilement m'en charger lui fit-elle savoir à ce propos, en ne le quittant pas des yeux tandis qu'elle avisait la fameuse arme planter dans le crâne de la créature.

_ Il vous est si difficile de dire merci ? Lui demanda Kili, n'ayant aucune difficulté à plonger son regard sombre dans celui vert de l'elfe devant lui.

_ Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous ais sauver la votre, je pense que nous pouvons nous considérer comme quitte lui affirma-t'elle en répondant à sa question. Mais… merci quand même le remercia-t'elle tout de même lorsqu'elle finit par aviser le bijou qu'il avait au doigt, par-dessus son gant avant de reporter un regard sur la hache qui lui semblait fort familière. Ou avez-vous eu cette hache ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

_ Elle m'a été remise par Beriana de Foncombe, pour qu'elle puisse me protéger avoua Kili avant de se rappeler d'un autre présent reçu à Foncombe par un Haut Elfe. Et cette bague m'a été remis par Glorfindel, Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, il nous a confié à moi et aux miens que cette anneau pourrait nous protéger et recevoir l'aide des elfes lui affirma-t'il tout en lui montrant le fameux bijou à son index droit.

_ Venez !

Et attrapant la hache de Beriana, l'elfe rousse indiqua le chemin à Kili pour ramener ce dernier auprès de sa Compagnie, encercler par les elfes de son groupe qui s'étaient charger de fouillez chacun des nains, l'ordre donner par celui qui paraissait être le chef de la bande. L'elfe blond qui avait menacé Thorin de sa flèche, qui se chargeait de fouiller Gloin, terminant par attraper quelque chose dans ces poches.

_ Rendez-moi ça, c'est personnel !

_ Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda l'elfe en avisant l'un des portraits qui se trouvait peint dans le petit fermoir en argent qu'il lui avait dérobé. Ton frère ?

_ C'est mon épouse affirma Gloin levant haut la tête face à l'elfe qui détaillait les deux portraits l'un après l'autre.

_ Et c'est quoi cette horrible créature ? Un gobelin mutant ?

_ C'est mon jeune garçon, Gimli.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever un sourcil à cette annonce, devant les visages peu glorieux des nains, il finit par rendre cet objet peu dangereux à son propriétaire lorsque ce dernier finit par aviser l'elfe rousse revenant vers eux avec le nain qu'elle avait secourus plus loin. A l'instant où il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise émanant des elfes.

L'elfe blond se tourna vers celui de son groupe qui s'était exclamé de surprise, ce dernier faisant face à un nain, l'un des plus jeune de la Compagnie, ou lui et ces confrères s'étaient quelque peu reculer en le regardant lui et ce qu'il portait à la main droite. Main droite que Fili tenait devant lui comme une protection et dont la bague blanche, qu'il portait à l'index gauche portant le sceaux de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or luisait de mille feux, malgré les faibles lueurs du soleil qui perçait les feuillages denses autour d'eux.

Et tous les elfes autour de la Compagnie n'avaient pus s'empêcher de se reculer légèrement, bien que ceux qui avaient déjà pris les armes des nains, les gardent contre eux mais on pouvait lire l'hésitement dans leur regard car tous connaissaient ce sceaux. Aucun elfe ne serait fou d'esprit de s'en prendre à une personne qui porterait l'emblème de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or sur lui, montrant bel et bien que ce dernier avait été placé sous la protection des derniers survivants de la cette glorieuse Maison.

Bien qu'une légère pensée filtre parmi eux tous, qui pouvaient penser que le nain l'avait volé, chose vraiment inconcevable, tous les elfes ignoraient totalement quoi faire de cette découverte ou une seule chose leur vint à l'esprit, celle de se tourner vers leur leader. L'elfe blond du groupe qui s'était pris à Thorin puis à Gloin, comprit ce que ces confrères pensaient et s'avança vers le nain blond, ou ce dernier se vit encercler par les siens,en particulier Thorin qui vint rejoindre les côtés de son premier neveu, les nains se rendant compte que le bijou que Fili portait avait attiré la curiosité autant la crainte des elfes autour d'eux.

Même les redoutables elfes de la Forêt Noire craignaient par-dessus tout d'affronter Glorfindel, le Tueur de Balroq.

_ Ou avez-vous eu cela ?

_ Elle m'a été remise par un ami, le Seigneur Glorfindel de Gondoline, Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or confia Fili, tout en se tenant droit face à l'elfe qui se tenait devant lui. Lui et sa famille, nous ont encouragé à suivre les nôtres et nous ont souhaités bonne chance, en nous affirmant que si nous leur demandions de l'aide, ils viendraient nous soutenir déclara-t'il avec solennité.

_ Et il n'est pas le seul à porter un anneau de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, Seigneur Legolas annonça l'elfe rousse qui ramenait Kili auprès des autres, tout en désignant ce dernier ainsi que la hache qu'elle tenait en main. Celui-ci a même reçus en cadeau la hache de Beriana, la Fille d'Ioreth précisa-t'elle tout en désignant l'arme dans sa main.

_ Legolas ? Répéta Kili alors qu'il avisa l'elfe blond après avoir reconnus le prénom. Vous êtes Legolas ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en fixant ce dernier.

_ Je suis Legolas Vertfeuille, Prince des Royaumes Sylvestre se présenta l'elfe tout en fixant Kili puis Fili du regard. Et vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

_ Des Seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan annonça Fili avant de chercher quelque chose dans les poches intérieurs de son manteau, mettant en alerter les elfes qui se tinrent prêt à réagir s'il venait à dégainer une arme. Ils nous ont remis une lettre destiné à un elfe de la Forêt Noire appeler Legolas, il doit se s'agir de vous, je présume avoua-t'il tout en sortant le rouleau de son manteau et qu'il finit par tendre à l'elfe ou tous purent voir le sceau graver dans le bouchon de cire et parfaitement reconnaissable des deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond.

L'emblème du Lion et de l'Aigle représentant les deux fils jumeaux du Seigneur de Foncombe, tandis que Legolas fixa un instant le parchemin avant d'aviser les deux nains portant les bagues marqué du sceau de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Il y avait bien trop de coïncidence pour que tout cela soit la manœuvre et la ruse des nains, seuls les elfes connaissaient les emblèmes des Seigneurs, sans compter que très peu de personne en Terre du Milieu savait que certains elfes avaient survécus à la Chute de Gondoline. Comme le fait que l'un d'entre eux portait l'arme que la Fille d'Ioreth ne viendrait jamais à se séparer, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Se doutant parfaitement qu'il aurait les réponses à ces questions dans la missive, Legolas se chargea de défaire l'attache et d'ouvrir le parchemin pour pouvoir lire son contenu. Et là encore, il dut se rendre compte que ces nains avaient l'aval des elfes de Foncombe, reconnaissant parfaitement l'écriture fluide d'Elrohir, comme le fait qu'elle était écrite en elfique.

_**« Cher ami »**_

_**« Quand tu liras ce parchemin, tu seras face à une Compagnie de quinze nains, un jeune hobbit-nain et à Mithrandir, qui sont partis en quête de récupérer leur royaume du dragon. »**_

_**« Tu pourrais penser que cela est de la pure folie mais sache que Glorfindel, aussi bien Aglariel que leurs nièces ont donnés la bénédiction pour cette quête. D'ailleurs, les trois plus jeunes Héritiers de Durin, Fili, Kili et Bili, ont reçus en présent, des anneaux de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or forgés par Glorfindel lui-même, malgré le peu de temps passé de la Compagnie à Foncombe, notre illustre Capitaine s'est attaché aux trois plus jeunes membres de la Compagnie. »**_

_**« Ils ont reçus sa bénédiction autant que la nôtre pour pouvoir récupérer leur foyer car cela aurait été notre rêve à nous aussi, si notre maison avait été prise par un dragon, qu'importe les risques que cela peut causer. Nous leur donnerons notre aide s'ils viennent à nous la redemander et nous souhaitons que tu puisses les diriger dans ton Royaume pour leur permettre de passer la forêt en toute sécurité et atteindre l'autre côté entier. »**_

_**« Les orques se font de plus en plus nombreux et quelque chose est en train de se produire, peut-être même que la quête de Thorin Écu-de-chêne à réveiller un danger qui sommeillait et que celle-ci nous menace. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est, mais nous savons tous que cette menace fera tout pour empêcher cette quête d'aboutir. »**_

_**« Nous te demandons de les protéger et de leur permettre d'arriver intact à la Montagne pour pouvoir combattre le Dragon. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ils ont avec un jeune hobbit-nain qui se trouve être le protégé de Mithrandir, le plus jeune neveu de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et la Réincarnation de Durin lui-même. Bien que Durin ne soit pas réveillé, Glorfindel a ressentis un grand destin émanant du garçon et que ce dernier serait lié au sort de la Terre du Milieu. Quoiqu'il arrive, lui et les autres Héritiers de Durin doivent demeurer vivants et indemne. »**_

_**« Si tu pouvais cela, toi et les tiens, Legolas, nous te revaudrons cela le jour venu ou tu pourras nous demander ce que tu souhaites, en payement de cette demande. Voilà, je pense avoir fais le tour de la question… J'ai faillis oublier un point important ! Il se trouve que Thorin possède bel et bien Orcrist, n'essaye pas de savoir comment il a finis par l'avoir, sache seulement que notre Père le lui a remis, espérant qu'elle puisse bien lui servir au combat. »**_

_**« Même Glorfindel ne lui a strictement rien dis quand il a vus Orcrist. Elle sera bien plus utile dans ces mains que dans celle de n'importe quel elfe. »**_

« _**Espérant que tout se passera bien, je te prie mon ami, de veiller sur toi et les tiens, et de prendre soins de la Compagnie, car ils ont encore un long chemin pour atteindre la Montagne Solitaire. »**_

_**« Amicalement »**_

_**« Elrohir et Elladan, Fils du Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe. »**_

Se devant de lire deux fois la lettre écrite par Elrohir, Legolas s'arrêta sur plusieurs passages en constatant que ces derniers points étaient bien plus différents de ce qu'il avait devant lui que ce que le Fils du Seigneur Elrond avait rapporté.

Le premier point : Mithrandir ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Ou que soit le Magicien, ce dernier avait dus se séparer de la Compagnie depuis un moment, devait soit se trouver quelque part dans la forêt ou bien autre part ?

Et le deuxième point : il n'y avait que quinze nains devant lui et il ne comptait que deux nains portant les anneaux aux emblèmes de la Maison de Gondoline. Ou était donc passé le troisième Héritier de Durin ? Celui que les Fils d'Elrond avait rapporté dans leur lettre qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune, d'un mi-hobbit et mi-nain et qu'il était à la fois, la nouvelle réincarnation de Durin, n'était pas avec eux ?

Sauf que le plus important dans l'instant, était de savoir si leurs ennemis avaient toutes été vaincus.

_ _Les araignées sont-elles mortes ?_ Demanda-t'il à sa Capitaine, l'elfe rousse, en elfique.

__ Oui, mais il en viendra d'autres_ l'informa-t'elle. _Elles s'enhardissent _; lui fit-elle remarquer sur la dangerosité de ces créatures avant de river son regard sur les nains. _Que faisons-nous d'eux ?_

Réfléchissant sur la question, tout en reportant son regard sur la lettre dans sa main, l'un de ces elfes vint lui apporter une épée qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître, surtout que cette dernière se trouvait être rapporter dans le parchemin écrit par Elrohir et Elladan.

Orcrist.

_ _C'est une ancienne lame elfique. Forger par les miens_ ; admira-t'il tout en levant l'épée au dessus de lui, admirant la lame brillante qu'elle était toujours. Elladan et Elrohir ont écris dans cette lettre que le Seigneur Elrond vous en avez fais cadeau ? Demanda-t'il en rivant son attention sur Thorin.

_ Oui, il me l'a offerte.

_ Ou sont donc les deux derniers membres de votre Compagnie ? Mithrandir et la Réincarnation de Durin ?

A cette demande, tous les nains se mirent à tous se fixer alors qu'ils cherchèrent autour d'eux, comprenant encore une fois, qu'ils avaient perdus le plus jeune d'entre eux, de vus.

_ Bili ? Bili !

_ Ou es-tu ?

_ C'est pas vrai ou est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?

_ Incapable de rester avec nous ce gamin ?

_ Quelqu'un l'a-t'il vue depuis qu'il nous a libéré des araignées ?

Mais aux vus du silence qui répondit à la question inquiète de Thorin, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à la capacité de son plus jeune neveu à disparaître, et allait se charger de fouiller toute la forêt pour le retrouver mais fut arrêter par une lame. Par Orcrist pour être plus exacte qui se retrouva sur son chemin, lui barrant toute possibilité de fuite tandis que l'elfe blond, Legolas, donna des ordres aux siens.

Un groupe se mit à repartir dans la forêt alors que les autres, les plus nombreux se chargèrent de faire avancer les nains, qui pour certains, résistèrent ou seul Fili et Kili furent laissés tranquille. Les elfes qui s'occupèrent de les faire avancer, leur montrant seulement le chemin vers lequel avancer, comme si les anneaux de Gondoline les protégeaient de toute maltraitance ou toucher que les elfes pourraient avoir à leur encontre, tandis que tous voulaient savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Ils vont nous ramener dans leur palais pendant que les autres vont tentés de retrouver Bilbon informa Alaric, le seul ayant compris les ordres donnés avec Alrik, les seuls à comprendre l'elfique.

_ Et s'ils ne le retrouvent pas ? Demanda inquiet Kili à l'encontre des deux nains qui avaient élevés son jeune cousin qui marchaient devant lui et son frère, suivant le mouvement, n'ayant nullement besoin de faire de la résistance aux elfes autour d'eux.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour lui, jeune nain lui confia l'elfe rousse se tenant juste à côté de lui. Nous les elfes, nous sommes de fin limier lorsque nous suivons une piste, ils le retrouveront leur promit-elle autant à Kili et Fili, qu'à Alaric et Alrik qui l'écoutaient.

_ Je suis Kili et voici mon frère aîné Fili se présenta-t'il tout en se désignant lui et son frère, ou Fili ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son frangin. Et vous ?

_ Mon nom est Tauriel, Capitaine des gardes se présenta à son tour, la femme elfe qui inclina de la tête avant de baisser son regard vers la hache qu'elle tenait toujours dans ces mains. Je connais la Fille d'Ioreth depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et je ne l'ai jamais vue se séparer de la hache de son Père. Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à vous la remettre ?

_ Son envie de protéger les Héritiers de Durin comme cela avait été le cas de son Père avec notre arrière-grand-père avoua simplement Kili avant de se rappeler d'autre chose. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu droit à un présent, mon frère Fili a reçus l'un des poignards de Sidhmeldiriel en cadeau annonça-t'il.

_ Kili !

Et ayant droit à un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Fili qui n'apprécia guère qu'il lui donne cette précision, bien qu'une légère rougeur lui soit monté aux joues, il fusilla la dénommée Tauriel, la mettant au défi de dire quoi que se soit à ce sujet. Mais guère impressionner par ce regard, la Capitaine des gardes déclara ce qu'elle avait en tête à cette information.

_ L'un de ces poignards ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends dire que notre chère Diriel a remis l'une de ces propres armes à quelqu'un reconnut Tauriel à l'encontre des deux frères. Elle qui n'a jamais montré le moindre désir de s'intéresser à la gente masculine, il faut croire que vous lui avez changé d'avis sur la question Maitre Nain fit-elle savoir.

A son annonce, Kili éclata de rire devant la mine que tirait Fili avant que ce dernier, encore plus rouge de gêne, n'attrape son frère par les épaules pour le faire taire, tout en lui donnant un coup de poings dans les cottes pour qu'il cesse de se fichtre de lui. Alors que les autres nains de la Compagnie ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, surtout l'attitude qu'avait le plus jeune d'entre eux à rire tandis que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, n'avait rien de très marrante.

Surtout qu'ils ignoraient complètement ce qui allait leur arrivé, ce que les elfes allaient faire d'eux et si Bilbon allait être retrouvé avant que les araignées qui pouvaient encore rester dans cette forêt ne l'atteigne. Mais tous ignoraient complètement, que pendant que les elfes escortaient les nains vers leur palais, Bilbon courait à leur suite, veillant à se déplacer silencieusement, avec l'anneau placé à son doigt, le rendant ainsi invisible à leurs yeux et lui permettant de les suivre sans être vus.

Alors que le groupe vint à entrer dans la partie de la forêt qui était sans conteste magnifique, vivante et magique, pénétrant de nouveau dans la lumière du jour, ils finirent par tous apercevoir au loin un pont, franchissant une rivière cascadant d'une chute d'eau. Ce dernier menant droit à des immenses colonnes à l'image des arbres alors que sous l'arche se tenait deux elfes armurer, qui gardait l'entrer de la grande porte centrale menant à l'intérieur du Royaume des Forêt.

Laissant passer les nains devant eux et les autres elfes, Legolas et Tauriel finirent par fermer la voix et franchir la porte, alors que le Prince elfe s'arrêta à l'entrée de celle-ci après avoir ordonner qu'on ferme les portes, se retournant vers la lisière de la forêt, là ou il crut avoir entendus quelque chose. Mais Bilbon, toujours invisible, parvena à le contourner et à entrer dans le Royaume, tandis que Legolas qui crut avoir entendus un bruit porter par le vent, entra à son tour chez lui alors que les deux gardes de la porte refermèrent celle-ci, enfermant ainsi la Compagnie sur leur terre.

Se mettant de côté et demeurant en arrière pour ne pas se faire repérer avec l'oreille fine des elfes, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'admirer pendant un bre instant le Royaume des forêts qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Ce dernier étant sans doute construit dans la roche de la montagne dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, car s'il avait pensé un instant qu'il tomberait dans un monde de pierre et de roche, le jeune Sacquet en fut totalement surpris de voir d'immense arche de pierre se dressant sur plusieurs centaine de hauteur, encadrer par des arbres qui s'élevaient et des racines qui jaillissaient du plafond, s'enroulant tout autour. Tandis que des plantes et de la verdure parsemer les sols rocheux, que les nombreux escaliers, ponts et corridors, parsemer d'arcade sculpter et la rivière qui cascadaient sous leur pieds, qui allaient de tout côté, montraient l'étendus du domaine, sans compter qu'il y avait de nombreuses fissures dans la roche au dessus d'eux, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil qui indiquait l'heure qu'il était.

Au moment ou ils arrivèrent à un carrefour de couloir, d'escalier et de pont, Legolas donna des ordres et la Compagnie fut séparer. Si tous les nains se mirent à s'exprimer outrer de voir Fili et Kili, tous les deux emmener loin d'eux sur l'un des chemins menant vers la droite, vers les niveaux supérieurs. Tous furent hargneux lorsque deux elfes poussèrent Thorin à avancer sur un pont à la suite de Legolas, alors que le reste de la Compagnie fut emmené vers un autre chemin, descendant dans les niveaux inférieur du domaine.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

_ J'ai ordre de vous amener aux appartements que l'on confit à nos invités informa Tauriel en faisant avancer les deux frères dans les niveaux, escortés de quatre autres elfes armurer.

_ Et pour notre Oncle ? Et les autres ?

_ Votre oncle va être conduit à notre Roi qui décidera de ce que nous allons faire de vous annonça Tauriel à la question que lui avait posé Fili. Quant au reste de votre Compagnie, ils seront conduis dans d'autre… appartements qui se trouvent plus bas que les vôtres les tint-elle informer.

_ Et pourquoi sommes-nous séparés ? Lui demanda Kili.

_ Ordre de mon Prince.

Tandis qu'il arrivait au croisement, Bilbon hésita sur lequel des chemins il devait suivre.

Est-ce qu'il suivait Fili et Kili ? Ou bien Thorin ? Ou le reste de la Compagnie ?

* * *

**Voilà, je vous laisses sur le dilemme de Bilbon ;)**

**qui va-t'il suivre?**

**alors? vos avis?**

**la suite mercredi soir vers 17h-17h30 ;)**

**hâte de lire vos com =D**

**bon dimanche **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	35. Chapitre 34 Thranduil, le Roi Sylvestre

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite XD**

**merci à Julindy, Vincent Aguila et à Noooo Aime pour leur habituels commentaire en espérant de tout coeur que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Thranduil, le Roi Sylvestre**

Quand ils finirent par arriver dans les quartiers ou ils allaient être, Fili et Kili comprirent aussi qu'on allait chacun les placer dans une chambre à part, surtout que l'elfe qui se chargeait de l'ainé l'avait fouillé pour lui retirer tous les poignards qu'il cachait dans son manteau. « Simple précaution » l'informa Tauriel à son encontre alors qu'elle mena Kili à la chambre voisine à celle de son frère, ce dernier fixant son aîné se faire retirer tous ces poignards, enfin presque tous, puisqu'il y en a un qui était bien planquer.

_ Alors vous ne me fouillez pas ? Demanda Kili en se tournant vers Tauriel qui l'amena à sa chambre pendant que deux gardes s'étaient placé des deux côtés de la porte de son frère, celle-ci demeurant ouverte pour qu'ils puissent tout de même garder un œil sur lui. Je peux avoir n'importe quoi dans mon pantalon fit-il remarquer à l'adresse de l'elfe.

_ Ou rien ? Lui fit-elle remarquer tout en le poussant gentiment dans sa chambre, un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de repartir, tandis qu'à l'instant où Kili voulut la suivre, les elfes croisèrent leur lance devant la porte de sa chambre.

Lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir d'ici là, comme les deux autres elfes le faisaient avec Fili, l'empêchant ainsi de quitter sa chambre, Kili se détourna de l'entrée et se contenta de regarder la chambre qu'on lui avait allouer pour le temps indécis qu'ils passeraient dans le Royaume des Forets. Constituer d'un haut lit à baldaquin aux rideaux et aux couvertures somptueuses, avec un placard, une commode et un bureau sur lequel se trouvaient des livres, tout décorer dans les tons verts et bruns, le mobilier semblable à des arbres, les elfes devaient trouver cela attrayant mais pour les nains, s'était plutôt une surdose de plante.

_ Ca va Kili ?

Entendant parfaitement la voix de son frère malgré les chambres séparer, le plus jeune des deux alla s'asseoir sur le lit, puisqu'il était à présent obliger d'attendre de savoir ce qui se passerait pour eux et le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Je vais bien et toi Fili ?

_ Ca peut aller. Je suis inquiet pour Bili, j'espère qu'il va bien ?

_ Je suis persuadé qu'il va très bien et que s'il a des problèmes, les elfes pourront le retrouver et le ramener.

_ Je n'en serais pas aussi sur Kili. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces elfes ?

_ Pourquoi Fili ? On fait bien confiance à ceux de Foncombe ?

_ Justement parce qu'ils sont de Foncombe, les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas venus en aide à notre peuple quand Smaug a attaqué Erebor lui rappela Fili.

_ On ne peut pas juger un peuple à la décision de son monarque Fili, c'est ce que j'ai appris avec Bili lui fit remarquer Kili à son encontre. Tous croyaient que Bilbon était faible mais regarde, il s'est toujours sortis des pétrins dans lesquelles il était tombé. Il s'en sortira, j'en suis persuader affirma-t'il à l'attention de son frère.

Alors que Fili demeura ensuite silencieux, repensant au parole de son frère, lui aussi assis sur le lit que possédait sa chambre, il porta sa main à l'arrière de son dos, là ou se trouvait le poignard elfique que lui avait donné Diriel, masquer par son manteau. Préférant conserver ce dernier pour ainsi cacher l'arme elfique, Fili, comme Kili de son côté, furent obliger d'attendre que les choses bougent. Tous les deux ignorant complètement que Bilbon se trouvait à porter de voix, toujours invisible aux yeux de tous.

Constatant que ces deux cousins allaient bien et qu'ils ne risquaient rien, Bilbon s'empressa de revenir sur ces pas, retournant sur la croisée des chemins, là ou la Compagnie avait été séparée. Et de là ou il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre du bruit venant de plus bas de sa position, par le chemin ou le reste de la Compagnie avait été emmené, terminant par comprendre ou ces derniers avaient été mis aux vus des bruits de métal qu'il entendait.

_ _Arrêtez ! Ça ne sert à rien !_ Cria la voix de Balin. _Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orque ! Ce sont les salles du Royaume des Forêts ! Personne n'en sort sans le consentement du Roi !_

.oOo.

_ D'aucun estimerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête, comme l'a si bien précisé ces chers Elrohir et Elladan. Une quête pour reconquérir un Royaume et tuez un dragon.

Émanant de là ou se tenait le trône du Roi, au cœur même de la demeure elfique, celui-ci entourer par les colonnades en formes d'arbres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond du Royaume, alors que le trône se dressant à l'extrémité d'un côté, monter sur plusieurs marches et dont le haut du fauteuil se trouvait constituer de la ramure d'un puissant élan. Tandis que le maître des lieux, le Roi Thranduil tournait autour de Thorin, dans sa robe grise elfique, ces longs cheveux blonds platine cascadant de sous sa couronne de ramure et de feuille, les mains croiser dans le dos sur la missive que son fils lui avait apporté.

Cette dernière écrite de la main des Fils du Seigneur Elrond.

_ Quant à moi, je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque affirma Thranduil en se rapprochant de Thorin, qui demeurait droit au centre du cercle, attendant d'entendre les paroles de l'elfe. Une tentative de cambriolage ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Vous avez trouvés un moyen d'entrer dans la montagne conclua-t'il tout en se baissant pour regarder le nain d'en face. Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner, le joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone. Il vous est précieux au-delà de tout, je comprends cela. Il y a des gemmes dans la montagne que je convoite aussi. Des gemmes blanches brillantes comme des étoiles confia le Roi elfe alors que Thorin pouvait apercevoir des éclats brillant briller dans les yeux de l'elfe.

Des éclats comme des pierres brillantes, comme des étoiles.

Mais les paroles que le Roi elfe vint à lui porter, sonna en lui comme un rappel tandis qu'un vieux souvenir lui remonta à la surface. Un souvenir remontant aux années passer aux Ered Luin avec sa famille et surtout son frère. En particulier d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eux sur le Joyau du Roi.

_**_ Le Joyau du Roi est ce qui nous donnera le droit de gouverner Frérin ! Quand nous reprendrons la Montagne à Smaug, c'est la première chose qu'il nous faudra trouver essaya de lui faire comprendre Thorin.**_

_**_ L'Arkenstone n'est rien d'autre qu'un caillou Thorin, certes un héritage de notre peuple mais c'est tout ce qu'il est ! Quand nous reprendrons Erebor, notre priorité sera de la rendre sécuritaire et vivable pour permettre à notre peuple de revenir, et non pas à sauter dans le trésor pour trouver une pierre qu'on pourra mettre des années, voir des décennies à retrouver lui rappela Frérin.**_

_**_ C'est la seule chose qui montrera que nous sommes dignes de monter sur le trône d'Erebor !**_

_**_ La seule chose qui nous montrera digne est de redonner à notre famille et notre peuple, un foyer et une maison pour les générations futurs. Le peuple préféra suivre un leader qui met le bonheur des siens et de son peuple avant le désir fou de retrouver un Joyau qui peut se trouver n' importe où dans une immense montagne tenta de lui faire entendre raison Frérin. Qu'est ce qui est le plus précieux pour toi Thorin ? Qui choisiras-tu quand le moment sera venu ? Ta famille ? Ou l'Arkenstone ?**_

_ Ma famille est bien plus importante à mes yeux que l'Arkenstone fit savoir Thorin, se remémorant les moments passer auprès des siens et surtout ceux passer avec Fili et Kili, ainsi que les quelques instants qu'il avait eu avec son plus jeune neveu.

Thorin espérait de tout cœur que Bili allait bien ?

_ J'ai entendus oui dire que votre plus jeune neveu se trouvait encore dans la forêt ? Demanda Thranduil tout en rivant son attention sur son fils, placer derrière Thorin en retrait avant de reporter son regard sur la lettre des Fils du Maitre de Foncombe. Un sang-mêlé d'après ce que je peux lire dans cette lettre, un mi-hobbit et mi-nain, c'est vraiment très intéressant. Je croyais que les nains répugnaient toutes les créatures qu'ils trouvaient trop faible par rapport à eux ? Lui demanda-t'il à l'encontre du nain.

_ C'est l'idée de la plupart des nains mais ce n'était pas les pensées de mon frère, Frérin a toujours vus toutes les races de ce monde égaux avoua Thorin voulant défendre les idéaux que son jeune frère avait voulus défendre jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

_ Ce jeune frère disparus et réapparus soudainement pour mourir à la Bataille de la Moria ? J'ai entendu parler de cette triste histoire confia Thranduil en se rappelant des murmures qu'il avait entendus à ce propos. Il faut croire que ce jeune nain a eu le temps d'avoir une vie avant de rejoindre ces ancêtres de l'autre côté annonça-t'il avant de lever un instant ces yeux vers son fils pour ensuite baisser la tête vers Thorin. Mes elfes sont en train de chercher votre jeune neveu en cet instant et c'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide finit-il par lui proposer.

_ Je vous écoute ?

_ Je vous relâcherais puisqu'il semble que vos jeunes neveux ont attirés la protection du Tueur de Balroq, si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient ?

_ Une faveur contre une faveur ? Comprit Thorin en tournant le dos à Thranduil, en réfléchissant à son offre.

_ Je vous donne ma parole, d'un Roi à un autre.

_ Je ne crois pas que Thranduil, le Grand Roi, honora sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche commença à dire Thorin poussant dans sa voix pour que tous, tous les elfes dans le Royaume puisse entendre ces dires. Vous ! Accusa-t'il tout en se tournant vers lui et le pointant du doigt. Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! J'ai vus comment vous traitez vos amis ? Un jour, nous sommes venus, affamer, sans logis, demander votre aide ? Mais vous n'avez eu aucune pitié. Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple et au mal qui nous détruisait !

Terminant son accusation par une phrase en khuzdul qui rimait plus comme une malédiction sur le feu du dragon, il sembla que Thranduil comprit pertinemment cette dernière et le lui fit comprendre en se précipitant vers lui et baissant sa tête pour être au même niveau que lui.

_ Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon ! Lui ordonna Thranduil d'une voix dure et cassante. Je connais sa colère et ces ravages. J'ai affronté les Grands Serpents des Contrées du Nord le tint-il au courant alors que la partie gauche de sa joue se mit à se vider, comme si sa peau fondait pour laisser entrevoir les muscles de son visage alors que son œil gauche devint totalement blanc, avant que la vision ne cesse et que son visage ne redevint nette tandis qu'il s'éloigna du nain qui le regardait, intriguer. J'ai prévenu votre grand-père de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Vous êtes comme lui affirma Thranduil tout en regagnant son trône en hauteur avant de faire un geste des mains.

Ce dernier eut pour réaction que deux des gardes elfes saisirent les bras de Thorin et commencèrent à le traîner dans leur sillage, celui-ci résistant face à leur bras, refusant de se laisser entraîner de la sorte. Tandis que Thranduil annonça sa décision et le sort qu'il leur réservait.

_ Restez pourrir ici, si cela vous chante. Une centaine d'année est un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe. Je suis patient, j'attendrais affirma Thranduil avant de river une nouvelle fois son attention sur son Fils. Ordonne l'arrêt des recherches pour l'enfant, s'il est la Réincarnation de Durin, il sera pertinemment s'en sortir face à quelques araignées. Et fait-moi descendre les deux Protégés de Glorfindel lui ordonna-t'il.

Inclinant de la tête, bien que pour le premier ordre, Legolas n'était guère réjouis de faire abandonner les recherches, surtout si l'enfant en question se trouvait être un mi-nain et mi-hobbit, comme pouvait l'être les Filles d'Ivorwen et d'Ioreth, les jumelles Dunedains. Mais s'était les ordres de son Père autant que celle de son Roi et ne désobéissant pas, il alla donner ces ordres alors qu'il alla chercher la Capitaine des gardes pour faire venir les deux frères nains à son Roi.

Tandis qu'au même moment, Thorin avait été enfermé avec le reste de sa Compagnie dans les cachots, constatant que ces deux neveux n'étaient pas ici. Ces derniers avaient dus être emmenés ailleurs, puisqu'ils paraissaient que le Guerrier Glorfindel les avait désignés comme ces protégés et que cela les protégeait et les mettaient en sécurité. Mais pour combien de temps ?

_ Il propose un marché ? Lui demanda Balin depuis l'autre cachot à ces côtés.

_ Oui. Je lui ais dis qu'il pouvait … affirma Thorin tout en jurant en khuzdul une phrase qui fit souffler de lassitude Balin dans son autre cage, devant le tempérament colérique de son ami. Lui et tous les siens précisa-t'il à voix haute pour que tous puissent l'entendre, les nains de la Compagnie autant que les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre.

_ Bah, comme ça c'est réglé s'amusa Balin, bien que cela ne l'enchante guère. Un marché était notre seul espoir indiqua-t'il sur la seule façon qui existait pour leur faire sortir d'ici.

_ Pas notre seul espoir affirma Thorin déterminer.

Bien qu'inquiet, Thorin était persuader que Bilbon était là quelque part et qu'il allait tout faire pour les faire tous sortir de là.

.oOo.

_ Ou est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?

_ Le Roi Thranduil à demander à vous voir tous les deux répondit Tauriel à l'encontre de Kili, tout en se tenant derrière ce dernier et son frère avec Legolas, alors que deux gardes ouvraient la voix de leur groupe. Notre Roi désire rencontrer les deux nains qui ont attirés sur eux la Bénédiction des derniers survivants de Gondoline leur précisa-t'elle pour qu'il sache la raison qui poussait la demande du Roi.

_ Et notre Oncle ? Ou est-il ? Leur demanda Fili, désirant savoir ou les elfes avaient emmené Thorin après qu'ils n'aient été séparés.

_ Auprès du reste de votre Compagnie les informa Legolas, bien qu'il garda pour lui qu'ils étaient tous aux cachots, comme le fait que son Roi avait ordonné l'arrêt des recherches du plus jeune Durin.

Son Père allait sans nul doute leur dire pour tenter de les forcer à accepter son offre et bien que Legolas trouve cela guère honorable, Thranduil ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il voulait tant. Ces pierres, ces gemmes l'attiraient depuis l'instant ou les nains les lui avaient présentés comme un potentiel cadeau, qui n'avait été qu'un leurre pour montrer la puissance des nains par rapport aux elfes. Et cela avait été vu comme un affront que les elfes n'avaient jamais pardonné, en particulier Thranduil.

Ces gemmes lui revenaient de droit et feraient tout pour les avoir, même si pour cela il devait se conduire de façon des plus abjectes envers les protégés de Glorfindel.

Quand Legolas et Tauriel finirent par amener Fili et Kili devant Thranduil, les deux frères demeurèrent droits et ne baissèrent guère le regard face à ce Roi elfe qu'ils connaissaient par le biais de leur oncle, sachant à peut près à quoi s'attendre face à ce dernier. Se tenant tous les deux prêt et côte à côte face au Roi elfe.

_ Alors, voici donc les deux premiers Héritiers de Thorin ? Demanda le Roi elfe en avisant ces deux derniers. A qui ai-je à faire ? Quels sont vos noms ?

_ Je suis Fili, Fils de Dis et voici mon frère Kili, Héritier de Durin se présenta-t'il, lui et son frère, avant d'aviser le Roi des elfes. Et à qui avons-nous à faire ?

_ Je suis Thranduil, Grand Roi des Elfes Sylvestre se présenta-t'il à leur encontre, tout en inclinant la tête face aux deux nains qui lui répondirent respectueusement. Je peux voir que vous porter les anneaux de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, il est rare que le Grand Glorfindel confit à des personnes extérieur à sa famille, de tels anneaux pour protéger des nains sous son blason. Vous devez être des personnes exceptionnels pour qu'il vous place sous la protection de sa famille leur fit-il remarquer tout en avisant les anneaux qu'ils avaient chacun à leur index.

_ C'est parce qu'on s'entend très bien avec ces nièces et parce que notre cousin se trouve être lui aussi un sang-mêlé pour laquelle il nous a remis ces anneaux confia Kili avant d'aviser son frangin et de lui tirer un sourire narquois. Mais peut-être aussi parce que Fili fait les yeux doux à Sidhmeldiriel souria-t'il, se recevant un coup de coude de la part de son frère qui le fusilla des yeux par la même occasion.

_ Je ne lui fais pas des yeux doux, cette fille m'horripile au plus haut point et…

_ Ça veut dire en résumé qu'il a un faible pour elle.

_ Kili !

_ Quoi ? Contredis moi alors que tu ne ressens rien pour cette fille et…

_ Kili !

_ Vous êtes forts amusant mais… j'aimerais que nous en revenions au principal sujet, celle de savoir la véritable raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici leur demanda Thranduil. D'après votre oncle Thorin, vous êtes en quête pour récupérer la Montagne et j'aimerais bien connaitre la façon dont vous comptez le faire ?

_ Nous…

_ Si vous avez parlé avec notre Oncle, vous devriez le savoir non ? Demanda Fili, pas si idiot qu'il pouvait le laisser paraitre, coupant la réponse que Kili allait donner. A moins qu'il n'est pas voulus vous le dire parce qu'il vous déteste plus que tout et que jamais il ne voudra de votre aide, en sachant que vous n'avez pas été là lorsque notre peuple avait besoin de vous quand Smaug à attaqué Erebor fit-il remarquer durement, tout en croisant ces bras sur poitrine, pour montrer qu'il ne plierait pas devant lui, très vite appuyer par son frère qui mima sa même position, croisant lui aussi ces bras.

_ Aussi têtu et idiot que votre oncle, à ce que je vois c'est de famille souria guère amusé Thranduil avisant les deux nains devant lui. Mais je crois bien que l'un d'entre vous n'est pas ici en ce moment ? Le plus jeune de la famille si je ne m'abuse ? Le jeune Réincarner de Durin se trouve encore dehors à la merci des araignées et j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de rentrer.

_ Quoi !

_ Après tout, j'ai proposé à votre Oncle de tout faire pour retrouver votre cousin mais il n'a rien voulus entendre avoua Thranduil sans aucune difficulté tandis que Fili et Kili l'observaient choquer et rageur de savoir qu'il avait arrêté les recherches pour leur cousin dans la forêt. Et il faut croire que vous aussi, vous ne tenez pas autant à votre cousin, préférant gagner votre fierté que d'aller aider un membre de votre famille. Je suis persuadé qu'il doit être terrorisé, le pauvre garçon, tout seul dans la forêt avec pour seul compagnie les araignées…

Mais le pauvre garçon en question se trouvait là, bien en sécurité, dans le dos de ces cousins, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ruminé contre les tentatives d'intimidation qu'avait le Roi elfe pour avoir ce qu'il demandait. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas le laisser faire, bien qu'il ne puisse pas ouvertement agir et faire connaitre sa présence à tous, il pouvait faire savoir à Fili et Kili qu'il était là.

Bien que cela risque de les faire sans doute sursauter et qu'ils puissent mal réagir, alertant ainsi les autres de sa présence, Bilbon risqua le tout pour le tout et se rapprocha des deux nains. L'instant d'après, il tendit ces mains vers les leurs et tout doucement, attrapa chacun leur main, se trouvant le long de leur corps après avoir décroisé leur bras lorsqu'ils avaient appris ce qu'avait en tête de faire Thranduil. Prenant la main droite de Fili et la main gauche de Kili doucement dans les siennes, ces derniers tressaillant légèrement mais ne faisant rien pour le montrer, bien qu'ils resserrèrent tous les deux leurs mains sur les siennes.

Répondant à leur étreinte, Bilbon put constater lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux à tourner leur regard vers lui, ou tout du moins, vers l'arrière, donnant cette impression qu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre. Mais le jeune Sacquet vit pertinemment leur sourire du coin des lèvres et hochant tous les deux de la tête comme d'un commun accord, Bilbon relâcha leur main et les deux frères se redressèrent, sérieux et recroisèrent leur bras sur leur poitrine déterminer.

_ Faites donc Roi Thranduil, après tout, vous êtes sur vos propres terres déclara Fili à son encontre alors que ce dernier, aussi bien que Legolas et Tauriel les regardaient surpris et médusés. Nous savons que notre cousin est vivant et indemne, et qu'il sortira de cette fichu forêt affirma-t'il déterminer.

_ Bili est intelligent et ruser, beaucoup plus que chacun d'entre nous rajouta Kili à leur attention. Nous avons confiance en lui et il a confiance en nous, et nous ne le trahirons jamais alors faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne crois pas que cela plaira grandement au Seigneur Glorfindel, quand ce dernier et les siens seront de quel manière vous nous avez insultés fit-il savoir.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Accepta Thranduil. Ramenez-les dans leur appartement ! Quelques jours enfermer et sans aucune nouvelle de leur cousin et de le reste de leur Compagnie, devrait délier leur langue ordonna-t'il à l'encontre de Legolas et de Tauriel derrière les deux nains.

Inclinant de la tête, les deux elfes ré escortèrent les deux Héritiers de Durin à leurs appartements, alors que ces derniers les suivirent sans rechigner, bien que la question de savoir comment Bilbon avait-il fait pour être là sans l'être, demeurait vivace dans leur tête ? Mais ils faisaient tous les deux confiances dans leur cousin pour les faire sortir de là et ils demeureraient patients jusqu'au moment ou ils viendraient à sortir.

_ Je suis désolé pour votre cousin s'excusa Tauriel à l'encontre de Kili en le ramenant dans sa chambre, tandis que Legolas en faisait autant avec Fili. Bien que je n'approuve pas les ordres de mon Roi, je suis contrainte d'y obéir annonça-t'elle d'une voix douce, ne pouvant s'élever contre l'avis de son souverain.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça la rassura Kili. Je ne vous en veux pas à vous et aux autres mais plutôt aux idéaux mal placer de Monsieur je-préfère-voler-des-gemmes-qui-ne-m'appartient-pas-à-celle-de-sauver-un-innocent lui fit-il simplement remarquer au ton blagueur, bien qu'une lueur sérieuse brillait dans ces yeux.

_ Mon Seigneur n'a jamais pus se remettre de l'affront que le Roi Thror lui avait fais lui confia Tauriel en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Kili pour le laisser entrer, tandis que les deux gardes elfes se remirent de chaque côté de cette dernière pour surveiller le nain, comme les deux autres autour de la porte de la chambre de Fili, après que Legolas est poussé ce dernier dans ces quartiers. Mon Roi fera tout pour récupérer ce qu'il lui appartient, même si pour cela il doit se salir les mains lui avoua-t'elle avant de lui confier à voix basse : J'essayerais de retrouver des traces de votre cousin dès que mon service sera terminer et je tenterais de vous le ramener lui promit-elle.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour mon cousin, il est bien plus en sécurité que vous ne le pensez souria Kili mystérieusement avant d'incliner de la tête vers elle et de reculer dans ces quartiers sans pour autant lâcher la dame elfe du regard qui lui rendit un sourire, avant qu'elle ne redisparaisse dans le couloir à la suite de Legolas, qui avait aperçus l'échange entre eux.

__ Le nain, pourquoi vous regarde-t-il Tauriel ?_ Lui demanda-t'il en elfique.

__ Qui sait ?_ Lui demanda-t'elle avant d'affirmer d'une voix rêveuse. _Il est grand pour un nain_ confia-t'elle pour ensuite reprendre un peu de sérieux. _Ne trouvez-vous pas ?_

__ Plus grand que d'autre… Mais pas moins laid_ lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle ne l'écouta d'une oreille, retournant dans ces quartiers pour se changer et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Tandis que Legolas avisa un bref instant les chambres des nains avant d'aller s'occuper lui aussi des tâches qu'il avait à faire.

.oOo.

Alors que pendant ce temps, toujours invisible grâce à l'anneau, Bilbon avait souhaité prévenir ces cousins de sa présence mais avec les portes des chambres ouvertes et les gardes qui gardaient un œil sur eux, il ne pouvait guère se dévoiler ou leur faire connaitre sa présence. Espérant qu'ils prendraient leur mal en patience, le jeune Sacquet prit cette initiative de tenter de partir en éclairage et tenter de retrouver l'endroit ou demeurait enfermer le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Tenez bon les gars, je vais tous vous sortir de là se promit le jeune Sacquet, continuant ces recherches.

Seulement, ces pas lui conduire dans une salle de colonne avec un bureau et une petite piscine creuser au centre de la pièce, Bilbon vint à se figer quand une silhouette apparut devant lui et la reconnaissant sans grande difficulté.

_ Je sais que vous êtes là fit savoir Thranduil, ce dernier ayant quitté sa couronne et s'étant draper d'une longue robe argenter, tournant son regard vers Bilbon qui se figea à ce constat. Pourquoi attendez-vous dans l'ombre ?

_ Je venais vous faire mon rapport.

La voix s'élevant derrière Bilbon qui reconnut parfaitement l'elfe qui avait sauvé la vie de Kili et qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à ces quartiers, le jeune Sacquet souffla de soulagement en comprenant que Thranduil avait entendus Tauriel s'approcher et non lui. S'avançant vers son souverain et s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui, ayant retirer son armure et demeurant dans sa tunique verte, la Capitaine des gardes fit face à Thranduil alors que Bilbon tenta de garder un pas léger et non alerte, tous en les contournant doucement et s'éloignant de cet endroit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

_ N'avais-je pas ordonné que ce nid soit détruit il y a deux lunes de cela ? Lui demanda-t'il durement tout en indiquant de la tête le fameux problème qui se trouvait dans son Royaume.

_ Nous avons nettoyé la forêt Mon Seigneur, mais d'autres araignées continuent d'arriver du Sud informa Tauriel tout en se mettant à faire les cent pas, prouvant bien que par son attitude, revoir ces infectes arachnides revenir chez eux, l'horripilait au plus haut point. Elles pondent dans les ruines de Dol Guldur, si nous pouvions les tuer dans l'œuf ? Lui proposa-t'elle comme possible solution à leur problème.

_ Cette forteresse se trouve hors de nos frontières, débarrassez nos terres de ces immondes créatures, voilà votre tâche lui indiqua Thranduil d'une voix dure.

_ Nous pouvons toujours les chasser mais ensuite ? N'envahiront-elles pas d'autre terre ? Lui demanda Tauriel, n'aimant guère cette perspective.

Envoyer leur problème chez un de leur voisin qui devra s'occuper de ces araignées.

_ Les autres terres m'indiffèrent avoua sans scrupule Thranduil alors que Tauriel s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda quelque peu choquer de ces dires. Le monde connaîtra des apogées et des déclins mais ce Royaume qui est le nôtre perdurera affirma-t'il sur de lui alors qu'il fut attiré par un bruit venant de sa gauche.

Se figeant car cela venait de Bilbon qui avait fait légèrement tinter la hache de son Père contre le mur derrière lui, quand il voulut descendre les marches des escaliers en gardant les deux elfes en vues, le jeune Sacquet demeura figer sur place, retenant sa respiration et attendant que Thranduil reconcentre son attention ailleurs pour qu'il puisse continuer de descendre. Et celle-ci vint en la présence de Tauriel qui inclina de la tête avant de prendre congé de son souverain.

_ Legolas dit que vous vous êtes bien battus aujourd'hui ; déclara-t'il sur les dires rapporter plus tôt par son fils sur le combat de sa Capitaine des gardes, tandis que cette dernière s'était arrêté et se retourna souriante vers son souverain. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à vous lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix subjective qui fit parfaitement comprendre à Tauriel le sous-entendus qu'il lui disait.

_ Je vous assure mon Seigneur que Legolas ne voit en moi que la Capitaine des gardes fit savoir Tauriel humblement, ne s'étant jamais poser une telle question sur les sentiments que son ami pouvait éprouver pour elle.

_ Auparavant peut-être mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis pas sur ?

_ Je ne crois pas que vous laisserez votre fils nouer des liens avec une humble elfe sylvestre fit remarquer Tauriel sur l'impossibilité que cela vienne à arriver.

_ Non certainement pas avoua Thranduil durement, s'étant approcher de son bureau, là ou il vint à se servir d'un verre de vin. Cependant, il tient à vous, ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs lui demanda-t'il bien que cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une demande.

Baissant de la tête alors qu'elle comprenait l'ordre donner, Tauriel quitta les côtés de son souverain et repartir effectuer son tour de garde alors que Bilbon qui avait été témoins de toute la scène, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau le Roi elfe. Bien que quelque chose lui disait que la Capitaine des gardes ne possédait aucun sentiment amoureux envers le Prince mais une profonde amitié pour lui, savoir que rien ne pourrait être possible aux vus de l'interdiction implicite du monarque était quelque peu énervant.

Bilbon se promit que lorsqu'il ferait sortir les siens d'ici, il fera vivre un enfer au Roi Thranduil, autant pour les menaces et les torts qu'il avait causé au sien que ceux qu'il donnait au propre elfe de sa garde, dévouer à sa protection.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**qu'est ce que Bilbon a en tête ? vous avez une petite idée moi je le sais XD**

**sinon je vais encore être gentille je vais mettre le chapitre 35 vendredi soir puisque j'en suis au chapitre 44, je peux bien vous faire cette fleur ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi pour la suite =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	36. Chapitre 35 Me souvenir de ma promesse

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà la suite de cette fic avec les choses qui se mettent en mouvement ;)**

**Julindy : contente de voir que tu adores toujours Fili et Kili XD Kili va continuer de le taquiner à ce sujet ne t'en fais pas ;) et oui j'ai sacrément trouver un moyen pour que Bili montre sa présence à ces cousins :) j'avais un peu un doute mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise ;) tu en auras bientôt d'autre flash-back avec Frérin :) et c'est bientôt les répliques que Bilbon va causer à Thranduil =D**

**Noooo Aime : contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours autant ;) et oui Bilbon suit ces cousins et ça sera toujours le cas =D pour Thranduil, quand Glorfindel l'apprendra oui, il risque d'avoir des problèmes XD et oui je l'ai bien vus le scintillement dans les yeux de Thranduil la première fois :) Frérin continuera d'influencer sur les décisions de Thorin, on en reverra bien d'autre ;) et oui Bilbon s'est bien manifester pour Fili et Kili, et pour expliquer son invisibilité c'est pas encore le cas XD pour la vengeance de Bilbon à Thranduil c'est dans le prochain XD**

**Vincent Aguila : et oui Bili suit Fili et Kili, après tout, ils sont les premiers qui l'ont acceptés, c'est pas une chose qu'il peut oublier facilement ;) et heureuse de voir que la façon dont Bilbon se manifeste à Fili et Kili te plaise =D et non Thranduil ne se doute pas dans quel ennui il se place en enfermant les nains mais ça on vera plus tard XD pour l'influence de Frérin, ce dernier continuera d'influencer son frère et crois-moi, il ne sera pas le seul ;) crois-moi Thranduil risque d'en prendre pour son grade quand Bilbon se chargera de lui dans le prochain chapitre :) et contente de savoir que ma Tauriel te plait =D**

**voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE **

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Me souvenir de ma promesse**

_ Comment ça il va laisser tomber les recherches ? Par Mahal, Thorin, le gosse est toujours dehors avec ces fichues araignées !

Depuis que Thorin avait rapporté au reste de la Compagnie les menaces de Thranduil qu'il abandonnerait les recherches du plus jeune membre de leur groupe, tant que ce dernier refuserait de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait. C'est-à-dire les fameuses gemmes blanches qu'il voulait depuis de nombreuses décennies.

Alors entendre les grognements et les jurons pousser par les autres nains de la Compagnie, ainsi que l'exclamation outrée venant d'Alrik n'était guère surprenant. Surtout qu'Alaric se mit à jurer en elfique, sans doute des choses guère aimable aux vus des grognements émanant des gardes qui les surveillaient d'en haut. Bien que Thorin souhaite demander ce qu'il avait juré, le nain se retint de le faire alors qu'il pensa à ces premiers neveux, ces derniers se trouvant quelque part dans le Royaume des elfes et séparer d'eux sans doute à cause des anneaux donner par le Guerrier de Gondoline.

Thorin n'avait pas besoin de plus d'information pour savoir que, même chez les elfes de la Forêt Noire, le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or était redouter autant que respecter et admirer. Lui-même avait rencontré le personnage et même s'il ne lui avait jamais apparus dangereux ou menaçant, Thorin avait pertinemment sentis la force et la dangerosité se dégageant de sa personne. Il en avait même eu des frissons quand il avait croisé et soutenus son regard, se doutant parfaitement de quel adversaire redoutable il pouvait être, lui et les membres de sa famille.

Si les anneaux qu'il avait offert à ces neveux pouvaient leur attirer la protection des elfes, bien qu'ils demeurent sans doute enfermer quelque part, eux-aussi, Thorin savait qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait par peur des représailles de la famille de Gondoline. Mais cela ne concernait que Fili et Kili, il ignorait complètement ou pouvait se trouver Bili ?

Bien qu'une part au fond de lui, espérait que son neveu soit à l'abri et qu'il cherchait un moyen de les sortir de là ? Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer inquiet pour lui. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait quitté des yeux, il avait découvert que lui et ces deux cousins s'étaient lancés à leur suite et qu'il était tombé dans les mines des gobelins.

Se remémorer cet instant où il avait crus le fils de son frère tomber et mort dans les cavernes des gobelins, lui donnait encore des sueurs froides alors qu'il n'avait cessé de se traiter d'idiot devant l'idée qu'il avait eu. Le soulagement avait été immense quand il avait entendus son jeune neveu et qu'il l'avait vu courir vers eux pour les rejoindre, même encore, aujourd'hui, plusieurs jours après cet incident, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement de savoir son plus jeune neveu en vie et sous son regard.

Souriant encore de la façon dont le jeune Sacquet lui avait aussi facilement tenu tête pour demeurer avec eux et poursuivre la quête vers Erebor, et du courage qu'il avait dévoilé pour le protéger d'Azog. Repensant à cette sale vermine, Thorin espéra grandement pouvoir recroiser sa route et finir le combat qu'il avait commencé contre lui, avec cette fois-ci, la réussite de l'abattre, faisant en sorte de garder ce dernier loin de ces neveux. Hors de question qu'Azog touche une nouvelle fois à un Héritier de Durin et Thorin se jura de protéger la jeune génération de sa vie si cela devait aller jusque-là. Mais connaissant ces neveux, il se doutait que ces derniers ne resteraient pas derrière lorsqu'il viendrait à affronter l'orque pâle.

Surtout qu'à présent, il connaissait la tête de mule que Bili pouvait être et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme Fili et Kili. Thorin pouvait pertinemment reconnaitre Frérin dans l'attitude de son fils et cela le faisait sourire de mélancolie. Ce gamin avait peut-être le physique et l'innocence d'un hobbit mais à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe corporel, il était bien plus nain qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés et vécus, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot d'avoir douté du jeune garçon, celui-ci demeurant aussi fidèle et ruser que son Père, espérant que cela viendrait à l'aider et à le protéger du temps qu'ils passeront ici.

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête de surprise, le nain crut un instant qu'il était devenu fou d'imaginer son plus jeune neveu apparaitre devant sa cellule alors que tous les autres nains avaient fait silence autour d'eux. Eux aussi, ceux qui pouvaient voir le cachot de Thorin surtout, s'était empresser de se taire en voyant le garçon surtout quand ce dernier leur montra du doigt de faire silence avant d'indiquer les escaliers. Les gardes ne devaient pas être très loin dans ce cas.

_ Bili ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Je t'ais fais une promesse, tu t'en souviens ? Lui souria son jeune neveu. Je t'ai dit que je vous aiderais dans cette quête et cela vaut pour vous faire sortir d'ici lui fit-il remarquer par la même occasion.

_ Comment tu…

_ Je ne peux pas rester longtemps ici coupa Bilbon avec empressement dans un murmure, tout en se faisant entendre des autres nains pour que ces derniers soient au courant de ce qui se passait. Je suis seulement vous avertir que Fili et Kili vont bien, ils se trouvent dans des quartiers plus haut et sont bien traités, bien qu'eux aussi ont été menacés d'accorder au Roi ce qu'il voulait sinon il abandonnerait les recherches me concernant les tint-il informer sur la question.

_ Le sale…

_ Si j'attrape cet elfe…

_ Il mériterait que je lui fende le crâne en deux !

_ Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de vous sortir d'ici mais il faudra que vous soyez patients leur fit savoir Bilbon, mettant un terme au juron que les nains eurent alors qu'il lança un regard dans les escaliers espérant que les gardes en faction ne les avaient pas entendus ou plutôt, ne viennent pas voir ce qui était la cause de ce remue-ménage. Il faut que je découvre un peu le Royaume pour trouver la sortie la plus facile et les diversions que je pourrais engendrer pour les occuper les tint-il informer sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Bien évidemment mon garçon, fais attention et…

_ Est-ce que ça va Bilbon ? Lui redemanda Thorin, coupant ainsi la prévenance qu'avait eue Balin à l'encontre du garçon, lui reposant la question dont il n'avait toujours pas eu une seule réponse.

_ Je vais bien Thorin. J'ai bien faillis frapper Thranduil pour l'attitude qu'il a eu à l'encontre de Fili et Kili, et je peux comprendre à présent que tu le déteste autant mais je remercie le ciel qu'il soit bien le seul lui admit Bilbon à ce fait.

_ Contente de l'entendre souria Thorin, content de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter assommer cet elfe arrogant, avant de tourner sa tête vers le haut des escaliers, là où ils pouvaient entendre du bruit. Va petit ! Fais attention surtout !

Bilbon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et souriant aux membres de la Compagnie, le jeune sang-mêlé s'empressa de partir et de disparaitre dans l'un des couloirs des cachots alors que les gardes elfes venaient faire le tour de ronde habituel. Bien évidemment, pour faire bonne mesure, les nains les incendièrent en khuzdul et les elfes passèrent leur chemin, ne faisant pas attention à eux, comme le fait qu'ils ne prirent pas la route par laquelle le garçon était parti.

Dès que les gardes furent partis, les nains redevinrent calmes alors que tous sourirent, sachant maintenant avec certitude que le plus jeune d'entre eux était en sécurité dans le Royaume des elfes, que dans la forêt infecter d'araignées. Bien qu'il demeure tout de même en danger avec les elfes qui pouvaient l'attraper à tout moment, Thorin sut que la discrétion du jeune Sacquet lui permettrait de demeurer à l'abri de ces derniers.

Lui faisant pleinement confiance de les faire sortir de là, Thorin retourna s'asseoir à sa place et attendit le moment ou Bilbon reviendrait, les faisant sortir d'ici et poursuivre leur quête.

.oOo.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, chacun demeurant dans les appartements qu'on leur avait remis pendant leur « séjour » dans le Royaume des Forêt. Fili et Kili pouvaient tous les deux se parler, même avec le mur les séparant, les gardes qui gardaient leur chambre, ne faisant rien pour les empêcher de parler entre eux. Mais même parler en khuzdul, les deux frères évitaient et se contenter des coups, du morse pour être plus précis.

Une méthode qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris avec leur oncle Frérin, ce dernier affirmant que s'ils venaient à être séparer et en territoire ennemis, ils pourraient toujours communiquer par le biais des bruits qu'ils pourraient faire. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que pour passer le temps, des prisonniers viennent à frapper dans les mains ou sur des murs.

Alors ils passèrent la plupart du temps ainsi mais à la nuit tombée, les deux frères s'étaient arrêtés et chacun de leur côté, s'étaient assis sur leur lit, attendant tous les deux un signe de leur cousin. S'étant tous les deux rendus compte de sa présence lors de la discussion avec le Roi Thranduil, ils en avaient justement parlé en khuzdul et en morse, si l'un des deux ne se l'était pas imaginés, mais il en était tous les deux persuadé.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Bilbon avait été là et les avait rassurés de sa présence. A présent, ils attendaient silencieusement que le jeune sang-mêlé reface surface d'une quelconque façon et qu'il les aide à sortir d'ici.

Fili demeurait allonger de tout son long sur le lit, les bras croiser sous la tête et fixant le ciel étoilé qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la haute fenêtre que possédait sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Tournant son regard vers la porte, il constata qu'il s'agissait de l'elfe, la Capitaine des gardes, Tauriel s'il se rappelait bien.

Celle-ci le fixa un instant avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son frère, ce dernier assis au pied du lit, s'appuyant contre le pied du lit, s'amusait à jeter en l'air une pierre qu'il rattrapait et relançait après avoir détailler la rune qui était graver dessus, avant de recommencer son petit manège pour passer le temps. C'est ainsi que Tauriel le trouva, Kili sentit le regard de l'elfe sur lui depuis la porte de sa chambre, mais ne faisant pas attention à sa présence, continua son jeu.

_ La pierre que vous tenez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t'elle curieuse et intriguer en l'avisant lui et la pierre qu'il gardait dans ces mains.

_ C'est un talisman avoua Kili un peu distant comme si cela était une chose qu'il ne devait pas parler, alors que cela attira la curiosité de l'elfe qui entra légèrement dans sa chambre, intéresser d'en savoir plus. Un puissant sortilège l'a protégé, quiconque, sauf un nain, lit les runes sur cette pierre, sera à tout jamais maudit affirma-t'il avec sérieux tout en présentant la fameuse pierre au regard de Tauriel qui recula, quelque peu choquer avant de s'apprêter à faire demi-tour mais cela n'était pas dans l'idée du nain. Ou pas ? Ca dépend si on croit à ce genre de chose, ce n'est qu'un souvenir rigola-t'il à son attention.

Alors qu'elle revint sur ces pas, Tauriel lui souria tandis que Kili le lui rendit avant d'expliquer avec plus de précision qu'elle genre de souvenir contenait cette pierre.

_ Une pierre avec des runes expliqua-t'il avant de reporter son attention sur cette dernière dans le creux de sa main gauche. Ma mère me l'a donné pour que je me souvienne de ma promesse l'informa-t'il.

_ Quelle promesse ?

_ Que je lui reviendrais. Elle s'inquiète. Elle me trouve insouciant s'amusa Kili à lui avouer alors qu'il recommençait à lancer sa pierre dans ces mains.

_L'êtes-vous ?

_ Non.

Et lui souriant alors qu'il relança une nouvelle fois sa pierre et tendant la main pour la rattraper, celle-ci vint à échapper au doigt de Kili, roulant vers Tauriel qui l'arrêta de son pied à quelques mètres de lui. Tandis que le nain se releva et que l'elfe s'accroupit pour ramasser la pierre, et ainsi la détailler entre ces doigts. Aussi lisse et bleuté, la rune naine était gravée sur l'une des faces polies qui paraissait briller sous la lumières des torches dans la pièce.

Et alors que Kili la regarder détailler le présent de sa Mère, le nain vint à entendre des sons et des chants venant de plus loin dans le couloir, reconnaissant parfaitement les bruits lier à une célébration.

_ On dirait qu'il y a une grande fête là-bas ?

_ C'est Mereth en Gilith, la Fête de la Lumière des étoiles lui avoua Tauriel sur le nom de la fête qui se déroulait plus loin dans les niveaux. Toute lumière est sacrée pour les Eldars mais les elfes des bois aiment plus encore celles des étoiles lui rapporta-t'elle.

_ J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une lumière froide, lointaine, inaccessible.

_ C'est notre mémoire. Précieuse et pure. Comme votre promesse lui avoua Tauriel tout en lui tendant sa main pour lui rendre sa pierre que Kili lui reprit avant de la regarder et de baisser les yeux vers le cadeau remis par sa mère. Je suis allé là-bas quelque fois. Au-delà de la forêt, là-haut, la nuit. J'ai vus le monde disparaitre et la blanche lumière envahir le ciel raconta-t'elle alors qu'elle riva son regard vers le ciel étoilée à travers la haute fenêtre que donnait la chambre.

_ Moi j'ai vus une lune de feu rapporta souriant Kili, constatant de l'émerveillement qu'avait cet elfe devant la lumière des astres et aux vus du regard intriguer qu'elle lui porta, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Elle montait au-dessus du Col près du Pays de Dun, énorme, rouge et doré, elle remplissait le ciel commença-t'il à raconter alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'un des pieds du lit du baldaquin, tandis que Tauriel vint s'asseoir devant lui, sur le lit pour l'écouter. On escortait des marchands d'Ered Luin, il troquait des objets en argent contre des fourrures. On se dirigeait vers le Sud, la montagne était sur notre gauche et là, elle est apparue, énorme lune de feu éclairant notre chemin. J'aimerais pouvoir vous montrer…

Poursuivant son récit alors que Tauriel l'écoutait, avide de connaitre la suite, le sourire aux lèvres, aucun des deux ne virent Legolas les regarder depuis le coin de la porte d'entrée, ce dernier avisant le sourire étirer les lèvres alors qu'elle discutait avec Kili.

.oOo.

Ayant constaté que ces cousins étaient surveillés ou tout du moins que Kili paraissait plonger dans une conversation des plus intéressante avec Tauriel, tandis que Legolas avait finis par les laisser discuter et rejoindre ces sujets durant la fête qui se déroulait plus loin, Bilbon s'était lancé dans la première phase du plan qu'il avait commencé à dessiner dans sa tête. Après avoir trouvé plusieurs endroit dans le Royaume ou ils pourraient causer des dégâts pour occuper les elfes, le jeune Sacquet était content d'avoir conservé le sac médicinale de sa mère.

Avec les plantes qu'il contenait, le jeune sang-mêlé pouvait facilement concevoir des somnifères qu'ils s'étaient chargés de faire glisser dans les cruches de vins et un peu dans la nourriture, lors de son passage dans les cuisines. Remerciant le fait que ces derniers étaient inodores et qu'il ne possédait aucun gout, sinon les elfes auraient finis par les sentirs lorsqu'ils viendraient à les manger ou les boire.

Sans compter le fait qu'il avait élevé la dose avec les gardes qui se chargeaient des clés des cachots, ce dernier était parti dans les caves, informer ces confrères qu'ils devaient envoyer les tonneaux vides au Bathelier qui devait être en train de les attendre. Ces camarades elfes avaient encouragé le gardien des clés à boire quelque verre avec eux, tout en ayant accroché les clés à une accroche contre le mur.

Tout aussi silencieusement alors que les elfes commençaient à somnoler avec le somnifère but dans le vin, sans compter les verres qu'ils avaient déjà ingurgités, Bilbon sut que la voix était libre pour plusieurs heures encore et que ces derniers dormiraient pendant un bon moment. Maintenant, le jeune Sacquet allait devoir prévenir ces cousins et faire libérer le reste de la Compagnie, avant de se charger de faire un peu de pagaille pour occuper les derniers elfes qui ne se trouvaient pas endormis ou somnolant dans le Royaume. Sans oublier qu'il avait un compte à régler avec Thranduil avant de partir.

Mais avant, ils allaient devoir se charger des gardes gardant ces cousins.

.oOo.

Il avait faillis les interrompre.

Les écoutant parler et discuter comme des vieux amis, Fili s'était retenus d'aller faire la leçon à son frère de parler avec l'ennemi. Mais d'un autre côté, le premier Héritier de Thorin ne pouvait en vouloir à Tauriel des dires de son Roi, cette dernière comme les siens, devant obéir aux ordres du monarque. Sauf que cela ne pouvait l'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant la familiarité avec laquelle Kili parlait avec elle, comme s'il avait oublié pendant un instant qu'ils étaient tous retenus contre leur gré dans le Royaume des Forêt et garder sous clé.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait réfuter qu'ils avaient été, lui et son frère, placer dans des chambres somptueuses, cela ayant avoir avec la crainte que les elfes avaient de blessés ou aller contre les protégés du Guerrier de Gondoline, Fili ayant parfaitement noter la crainte et l'admiration luisant dans les yeux des elfes, surtout des gardes quand il portait un regard sur sa chevalière à l'emblème de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Sauf que ce « privilège » n'était allé qu'à lui et à Kili, n'ayant pas compris le reste de la Compagnie, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers avaient dus être placé dans les cachots, surtout après le ton hargneux avec lequel leur avait adressé Thranduil sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Thorin.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que leur discussion n'avait été guère plaisante et aimable.

Avisant le ciel bleuté qui indiquait bientôt l'aube aux vus des rayons rosâtre qu'il apercevait au loin, Fili constata que ni son frère, ni l'elfe n'avait cessé de discuter toute la nuit, ne semblant guère épuiser aux vus de leurs voix encore bien réveillés. Tandis que lui avait sommeillé un peu, bercé par la voix de Kili qui racontait des moments mémorables de ces souvenirs à Tauriel qui avait en lien, la beauté des astres dont ils avaient été témoins ces dernières décennies.

Et se demandant combien de temps cela allait-il durer, Fili vint à sursauter dans son lit quand il vint à entendre un bruit. Un bruit de verre brisé au vue des sons d'éclat de verre qu'il pouvait entendre depuis sa chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Entendant les ordres donner en elfique de Tauriel, Fili courut vers l'entrée de sa chambre, son chemin barrer par la lance de l'un des gardes, tandis que le deuxième avait courus à la suite de la Capitaine des gardes, vite suivis par l'un des gardes de la chambre de Kili. Ce dernier aussi, se trouvait devant sa chambre, son garde l'empêchant de sortir tandis que ces deux gardes elfes se tenaient aux aguets, attendant de savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'eux en soutient.

Les bruits de verres continuant d'éclater plus loin, Fili comme Kili virent Tauriel ouvrir la chambre d'où émanait les son briser, celle-ci se trouvant à six pièces de là où ils étaient dans le couloir et ou la Capitaine des gardes s'empressa de s'accroupir à l'instant même où un vase frôla sa tête et qu'il se brisa droit conter le bouclier de l'un des deux gardes qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier qui eut tout juste le réflexe de la brandir devant lui pour ainsi éviter de se l'à prendre en pleine tête et d'avoir des verres briser dans les yeux, par les fentes de son casque.

Se redressant et dégainant ces deux poignards, Tauriel avisa la pièce et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Entrant dans celle-ci avec les deux elfes à sa suite, la Capitaine des gardes constata qu'il n'y avait véritablement personne dans la pièce, hormis les nombreux vases briser qui jonchaient le sol et celui qu'elle avait bien faillis se prendre dans le visage, pas un son ou un bruit n'émanait de la chambre. Sauf qu'elle et les siens ne purent jamais rien faire que la porte de la chambre ou ils se trouvaient se renferma sur eux et qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre, se précipitant dessus, Tauriel constata qu'on avait verrouillé la porte, l'enfermant elle et les deux autres elfes.

Se mettant à crier et à ordonner aux gardes de venir leur ouvrir, Fili et Kili regardèrent stupéfait les deux derniers elfes qui les surveillaient, se précipiter vers la fameuse chambre en question pour délivrer leur Capitaine et leur deux confrères. Seulement ces derniers n'eurent jamais atteindre la chambre ou même donner l'alerte, que le premier se reçut quelque chose dans le visage, le frappant en plein dans les fentes de son casque et sur la légère cotte de maille qu'ils avaient pour recouvrir leur bouche et le bas de leur visage.

Reconnaissant une espèce de sachet en boule ou s'échappait une fine poudre que l'elfe se mit à renifler et à se mettre à éternuer, ce dernier s'écroula immédiatement avant que les deux nains ou l'autre elfe n'aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Tandis que le dernier elfe terminait lui aussi par se recevoir la même attaque, jaillissant de nulle part devant lui et se mit à son tour à éternuer avant de s'écrouler inerte et inconscient au côté de son collègue.

Fili et Kili sortirent tous les deux de leur chambre se tenant prêt à faire face à la personne qui venait d'attaquer les elfes, quand ils sursautèrent à l'instant où ils virent leur cousin apparaître devant eux. Un instant, il n'y avait personne devant eux et la seconde suivante, Bili avait jaillit du néant comme si de rien n'était.

_ Bili ?

_ Comment… ?

_ Pas le temps de discuter les gars ! Coupa Bilbon à leur encontre, en courant les rejoindre avec des sacs sur son dos et des clés en mains. Il faut aller libérer les autres et sortir d'ici !

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Diversion et Tonneaux" j'ai pas besoin de préciser ce qui va se dérouler XD **

**hâte de lire vos commentaire ;)**

**à dimanche pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	37. Chapitre 36 Diversion et Tonneaux

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme d'habitude voici la suite ;)**

**merci à mes habituelles lectrices pour leur com et contente que cette suite vous plaise autant XD grâce à vous j'ai atteint les 100 review =D**

**Julindy: tu as écrite la 100eme review, tu auras droit à une question ;) et oui comme je te l'avais promis, nous aurions un instant ou nous serons les pensées de Thorin =D je voulais seulement avoir un bon moment pour l'obliger à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ;) pour Tauriel sache que cela sera bel et bien sérieux entre elle et Kili désoler pour toi XD Bili passe enfin à l'action c'est dans ce chapitre j'espère que le sort qu'il réserve aux elfes et à Thranduil te plaira ;)**

**Noooo Aime: et oui que veux-tu les oncles de Bilbon ont un sacré langage XD contente que mon Bili-Casper t'est autant amuser alors ce qui va suivre risque encore plus de te faire rire dans ce cas ;) hâte de savoir ton opinion sur la scène ou Bilbon va se charger des elfes et surtout de Thranduil ;)**

**voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Diversion et Tonneaux**

Bilbon se doutait qu'il avait faillis donner une crise cardiaque à ces cousins en appareçant de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il devait envoyer ces cousins se charger de libérer les autres pendant qu'il s'occuperait d'occuper les derniers elfes encore debout et non pas endormis. Surtout qu'il avait un compte à rendre à un certains elfe, il allait faire regretter ce dernier d'avoir usé de son nom pour tenter d'arriver à ces fins et faire du chantage aux siens.

Occupant ces derniers aussi loin que possible de l'endroit où il ferait sortir les nains du Royaume, pour cela Bilbon devait être sûr que ces cousins suivraient son plan sans aucune difficulté et qu'ils lui obéiraient. Bien qu'il doutait pertinemment que les têtes de mules qu'ils étaient, ils risquaient de lui faire de la résistance, pour cela, le jeune Sacquet devrait se montrer plus autoritaire qu'eux.

_ Suivez-moi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ces elfes ? Lui demanda Fili tout en désignant les deux elfes allonger sur le sol que son cousin enjambait pour les atteindre. Tu ne les as pas…

_ Ils ne sont pas mort Fili, tranquillises-toi, ils ne sont qu'endormis les tint informer Bilbon, tout en rejoignant ces deux cousins et poussant ces derniers à le suivre. Je me suis charger de glisser beaucoup de somnifères ces dernières heures dans la plupart des verres et des nourritures des elfes, la plupart d'entre eux sont en train de dormir profondément, mais le reste de la garde encore bien réveillé pourrait nous poser problème. Il nous faut nous dépêchez !

_ Comment tu… enfin, le truc de devenir visible et d'être invisible, c'est un don des hobbits ?

_ Ne soit pas idiot Kili ! Aucun hobbit ne possède ce genre de don.

_ Alors c'est un don de sang-mêlé ?

_ Kili !

_ Est-ce que cela à avoir avec la fameuse chose que tu aurais trouvé chez les gobelins et que tu n'arrivais pas à dire à Gandalf ? Lui demanda Fili, se rappelant de ce fait et se demandant si cela n'avait pas avoir avec cette chose dont il ne voulait pas leur parler.

_ Occupons-nous d'abord de sortir d'ici et ensuite on pourra en reparler dans un endroit plus sûr, tenez ! Donna Bilbon en attirant ces cousins dans une alcôve assé grande pour les cacher à la vue de tous les elfes qui pourraient passer dans le couloir, tandis qu'il ouvrit l'énorme sac qu'il avait sur le dos, faisant tinter son contenu. Je suis parvenu à retrouver la plupart d'entre eux mais la hache que Beriana t'a donné n'en faisait pas partis, je présume que la Capitaine a dus la garder depuis qu'elle te l'a prise. Comme Orcrist de Thorin d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est le Prince elfe qui l'a conservé avec lui mais j'ai récupéré son écu en chêne leur indiqua-t'il tout en leur montrant son chargement.

Celui-ci se constituait de la plupart des armes de la Compagnie que les elfes leur avaient retirer, le marteaux de guerre de Dwalin et Alaric, les haches d'Alrik et de Gloin, les épées de Thorin, de Balin, de Fili et Kili, ainsi que le lance pierre d'Ori, tout comme la pioche de Bofur. Bien que le jeune Sacquet n'avait pas pu reprendre toutes les armes, il avait réussi à prendre les armes principales de chaque nains, tout en se promettant de remercier ces deux oncles pour les entrainements qu'ils lui avaient donnés pour pouvoir être capable de porter toutes ces armes sur son dos.

_ Je suis parvenu à récupérer la plupart de tes poignards Fili, mais certains sont resté dans leur réserves avoua Bilbon tout en remettant les armes à ces cousins, avant de leur tendre le sac et les clés des cachots ou se trouvaient enfermer la Compagnie. Les cachots ou sont enfermer Thorin et les autres se trouvent plus bas, vous prenez le couloir et vous allez arriver à un escalier sur votre gauche, vous descendez trois niveaux et vous aller arriver à un autre corridor. Empruntait-le jusqu'au bout et vous aller tomber sur une autre corniche avec un escalier sur la droite, vous n'aurez plus qu'à le descendre et vous serez dans les cachots, surtout rester discret. Quand vous aurez toute la Compagnie, mettez-vous à l'abri dans la pièce circulaire qui se trouve à l'étage inférieur des cachots, je vous y retrouverai et vous mènerait là où on pourra sortir leur expliqua-t'il et leur montrant ces indications des chemins qu'ils allaient devoir suivre.

_ D'accord. Et toi ?

_ Je vais m'occupez de faire diversion et tourner un peu en bourrique les elfes qui se trouvent encore réveiller expliqua Bili à la question de Kili. J'ai surtout un compte à régler avec un certains elfe leur indiqua-t'il.

_ Sois prudent ?

_ Vous aussi !

.oOo.

Ayant suivis les indications données par le jeune Sacquet, Fili et Kili parvinrent facilement à trouver les cachots, étant parvenus à éviter les elfes qu'ils croisaient en se cachant dans des alcôves, ces derniers pas encore alerter par leur évasion. Tandis qu'ils constatèrent tous les deux que certains des gardes qu'ils avaient vus comme d'autres elfes, paraissaient quelque peu somnolant, ayant cette envie d'aller dormir et ne cessant de bailler dès que personne ne les voyait.

Bilbon avait vraiment fait fort pour s'occuper des elfes.

Dès que la voie fut libre, Fili et Kili descendirent les escaliers vers les cachots ou se trouvaient les siens et sourirent dès qu'ils vinrent à entendre les voix de ces derniers résonner devant eux.

_ Le soleil doit être en train de se lever fit remarquer la voix de Bofur. Ça va bientôt être l'aube.

_ Nous n'atteindrons jamais la montagne, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Ori ! On va sortir d'ici ! Affirma la voix d'Alrik.

_ Je suis persuadé que Bilbon va nous faire sortir de là déclara la voix d'Alaric sûr de lui.

_ Vous n'êtes pas piégé ici, non prévena Fili souriant lorsqu'il vint à apparaitre devant le premier cachot des nains, détenant Thorin, qui ce dernier assis sur son siège avisa son neveu surpris.

_ On va vous sortir de là rajouta Kili apparaissant derrière le dos de son frère à la vue de son oncle, levant sa main d'où il tenait en évidence le trousseau de clé qu'il fit légèrement tinter.

_ Fili ! Kili !

Alors que l'exclamation de joie de Balin résonnait et alertait les autres nains captifs, tandis que Thorin se précipita vers les barreaux de son cachot. Comme tous les autres ainsi de la Compagnie qui se relevèrent, heureux de voir les deux jeunes nains.

_ C'est Fili et Kili !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils sont revenus !

_ Et ils ont les clés !

_ Chut ! Les gardes ne sont pas très loin ! Répliqua Kili ordonnant le silence alors que Fili lui avait pris les clés pour s'occuper d'ouvrir le cachot de leur oncle, tout en ayant pris le sac d'arme de l'épaule de son frère.

_ Et Bili ? Ou est votre cousin ?

Mais avant même que Fili et Kili puisse répondre à la question de Thorin après que ce dernier fut sortis de son cachot, tous vinrent à se figer lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant résonna dans le Royaume. Un son semblable à une…

_ Une cloche d'alerte ! Ils nous ont repérés !

_ Non Dwalin ! Ils ne nous ont pas repérés, c'est Bili ! Rassura Kili tout en redonnant l'épée naine de son oncle ainsi que son bouclier en chêne, alors qu'il avait déjà repris son arc et sa propre arme, comme les nombreux poignards et les deux lames de Fili.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bili est partis faire diversion dans une autre partie du Royaume pour attirer tous les elfes qu'il n'avait pas endormis avec ces somnifères, aussi loin de nous que possible rapporta Fili en allant ouvrir la cellule de Balin puis de Dwalin, ainsi que celle de Dori et Ori, avant de se diriger vers celle de Nori. Il nous a indiqué une pièce plus bas ou nous pourrions nous cacher en attendant son retour, il nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé un endroit dans le Royaume par lequel nous pourrions nous échapper et que jamais les elfes ne viendraient à penser leur expliqua-t'il avant de s'attaquer à la cellule d'Alaric et d'Alrik, les cellules suivantes, alors que Kili s'occupait de leur redonner leur propre arme, allégeant ainsi le sac qu'il portait sur son épaule au fur et à mesure qu'il se déchargeait de ce qu'elle contenait.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé y aller seul ? leur demanda surpris Bofur en quittant à son tour son cachot en attrapant sa pioche de guerre que lui remit Kili par la suite.

_ Bili est parvenu à passer sous les nez des elfes depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici alors faire des dégâts ne devraient pas être trop compliqué pour lui fit remarquer Kili à ce propos.

_ De toute façon, il faut nous dépêcher car lorsque Tauriel et les deux autres gardes seront libérer, le premier endroit où elle viendra se rendre en premier, ça sera ici fit savoir Fili sur la précarité de la situation même s'il se doutait que tous les elfes se concentreront sur la personne qui faisait tout ce boucan au lieu d'aller voir si leurs prisonniers étaient toujours enfermer. Dépêchons-nous d'aller nous mettre à l'abri au lieu de rassemblement et Bili nous rejoindra dès qu'il se sera charger de cette affaire leur annonça-t'il alors qu'il refermait la porte de la cellule juste derrière Gloin et Oin, les derniers nains qu'il avait à délivrer, pendant que Kili se chargeait de rendre les dernières armes.

_ Quelle affaire ?

_ Je crois que Bili avait un compte à régler avec un elfe en particulier avoua tout sourire Fili à la question d'Alrik, faisant rire Kili tandis que l'ainé les mena vers les escaliers descendant dans les niveaux inférieurs et ou devait se trouver la fameuse salle que leur avait mentionné Bili pour les cacher le temps qu'il vient les retrouver.

Tandis que les autres nains se demandaient bien de quel elfe ils voulaient mentionnés, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, connaissant parfaitement la réponse et quel elfe avait dus attirer les foudres de son neveu. Bien que le leader de la Compagnie se demandait qu'elle serait la manière par laquelle son plus jeune neveu risquait de se venger, Thorin avait hâte de le voir arriver pour que ce dernier vienne à leur raconter ce qu'il avait fait pour se venger sur le responsable de leur enfermement.

.oOo.

Quand il était partis en éclairage, Bilbon avait parfaitement aperçus la première fois, la grande cloche qui se trouvait plus au Nord du Royaume, dans les haut quartiers elfes, là où devaient se trouver les appartements royaux et que s'il venait à se produire quelques chose, la cloche devait être sonné pour informer qu'il se passait quelque chose dans les quartiers du Roi ou du Prince. Et c'est d'ailleurs là que le jeune Sacquet commença à créer sa diversion, grimpant sur la haute tour, là où se trouvait la fameuse cloche d'alerte, Bilbon s'était emparer du marteau de guerre de son Père et se préparant à avoir les tympans sonner, il frappa de toute ces forces contre cette dernière.

Le bruit assourdissant qu'elle fit, faillit bien le faire arrêter et trouver une autre manière d'attirer les derniers elfes encore parfaitement réveiller mais Bilbon se rappela qu'en cet instant précis, Fili et Kili étaient partis délivrer le reste de la Compagnie et que si les deux gardes en faction venaient à les entendre, ils seraient repérés et arrêtés. Mais sonner la cloche d'alerte était le meilleur moyen pour faire quitter les gardes de leur poste si les quartiers de la famille royale étaient attaqués.

Tentant de ne pas faire cas du mal de crane qu'il allait se payer, Bilbon poursuivit sa manœuvre, continuant de frapper le plus fort possible sur la cloche et gardant un œil sur les alentours, pouvant pleinement constater que son plan fonctionnait. Que les elfes encore réveiller et alerte, couraient droit dans la direction des quartiers du Roi et du Prince, et que ces autres plans et diversion était mis en place.

De l'un des corridors, les elfes se mirent à glisser sur la couche d'huile qu'il avait versé sur le passage menant jusqu'au quartier royaux. Ces derniers tombant les uns sur les autres, alors qu'ils tentaient de ne pas marcher sur les flaques d'huile que Bilbon avait verser tôt dans la journée après avoir pris des pots d'huile dans les cuisines. Bien que cela soit hilarant à regarder, le jeune Sacquet vint à tourner son regard vers l'autre couloir ou arrivait d'autres elfes en armure, ces derniers se mettant à tirer sur les cordes qu'il avait placées à hauteur de pied, celles-ci relié à des seaux de sauce qui leur tombèrent dessus. Les teintant de jolies couleur rouge et jaune, les faisant crier de surprise alors qu'ils tentèrent de retirer la sauce qui avait couler sur les fentes de leur casque, entrant en contact avec leurs yeux et les aveuglant pendant un moment.

Mais bien que cela le fit rire, ce n'était pas vraiment cela que Bilbon voulait voir mais un piège en particulier qui attendait patiemment que sa cible vienne à son tour à mettre le pied dedans. Et cela fut le cas, lorsque les quartiers royaux vinrent à s'ouvrir, laissant place au monarque et à son fils, qui vinrent tous les deux à quitter leurs appartements à chacun, réveiller par le bruit et savoir de quoi ils s'agissaient. Lorsque le pied de Thranduil vint à tirer sur la corde qui se trouvait juste sous lui, ce dernier tirant sur le seau qui se trouvait placé au-dessus de l'arcade de la porte, renversant tout son contenu sur la tête du Roi elfe avant qu'il ne soit engloutit dans le petit tonneau qui tomba sur lui.

A cette vision, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'un silence glacial se fit et qu'il avait arrêté de faire sonner la cloche, tandis que tous les elfes s'étaient figés, pendant que Legolas avait courus droit vers son Père. Vérifiant qu'aucun piège ne se trouvait autour de lui, le Prince elfe alla retirer le tonneau de la tête de Thranduil pour constater que son contenu, qui se trouvait être du vin avait coloré ces cheveux blond platine d'un jolie bordeaux, comme le haut de sa tunique argenté qu'il portait à cet instant.

L'air à la fois stupéfier et furieux qu'il portait, était tout simplement hilarant et Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air moqueur en le voyant, et s'empressant de revenir à la réalité, cessa de s'attaquer à la cloche qui continua légèrement de tinter encore, suivant son balancement, alors qu'il se dépêcha de descendre la tour avant que les elfes ne viennent la monter pour voir ce qui se passait. Allant se charger de la deuxième phase de la diversion, maintenant qu'il avait attiré l'attention du monarque et de son fils, comme des gardes encore bien réveiller, Bilbon alla se charger de la salle d'arme, autre lieu important dans les quartiers Nord et où il pourrait faire pas mal de dégâts pour occuper les elfes avant de rejoindre les siens de l'autre côté.

Courant vers celle-ci alors qu'il veilla à raser le mur quand d'autre garde arrivait en renfort, Bilbon s'empressa d'ouvrir la salle d'arme et content que celle-ci possédait deux entrées, l'une à l'opposé de l'autre, en sachant que l'autre pourrait le mener droit dans le corridor qui irait vers le quartier Sud là où se trouvait les cachots et l'endroit où il allait faire sortir les nains d'ici, le jeune Sacquet se chargea de son travail dans cette pièce.

Renversant les étagères ou étaient disposer les lances et les épées, ainsi que les tables et autres meubles ou étaient disposer les armes et les armures, Bilbon se demanda si les elfes faisaient exprès de laisser les clés de leur armurerie sur les portes. Ou alors l'elfe qui était chargé de surveiller la salle avait été de l'un de ceux que le jeune Sacquet avait endormis et ce dernier avait laissé ces dernières sur la porte. Mais cette erreur allait permettre au jeune Sang-mêlé d'occuper les elfes beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne le voulait et les éloigner le plus possible des siens.

Quand les elfes, mené par Thranduil, ce dernier ne faisant pas cas du vin qui le tâchait et ces gardes ne tenant pas comptent de cela, Bilbon poussa la porte avec empressement, refermant celle-ci sur les suivant, leur claquant totalement la porte au nez. S'empressant de fermer cette dernière à clé, le jeune Sacquet se dépêcha de retirer la clé et de se pousser de devant celle-ci avant que les elfes de Thranduil s'étaient dépêchés de foncer dessus pour tenter de la rouvrir. Mais autre point important concernant les portes elfes, surtout celle des salles d'armes, étaient lourdes et très difficile à défoncer si vous n'usiez pas d'un bélier pour la faire sortir de ces gongs.

Dès que Bilbon eut refermer la première porte, le jeune Sacquet s'empressa de courir de l'autre côté de la salle, veillant à se déplacer le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible, tout en évitant d'entrer en collision avec les affaires qui recouvrait le sol après le bordel qu'il avait causé pour attirer les elfes. Et dès qu'il vint à atteindre l'autre porte, Bili s'empressa de la franchir et de la refermer sur les elfes furieux et Thranduil qui juraient en elfique, se dépêchant de tourner la clé dans la serrure pour la verrouiller et jetant la clé plus bas dans les niveaux. Celle-ci se mettant à tinter dans le vide alors que les jurons du Roi et de ces gardes résonnèrent, alertant ainsi les autres elfes dans les parages, qui se précipitèrent vers les portes verrouiller et blinder pour tenter d'ouvrir ces dernières, quitte à les défoncer.

Le bazar qu'il avait causé, sans oublier qu'il avait enfermer le Roi des elfes dans la salle d'arme, allaient grandement occuper les elfes qui se chargeraient de faire sortir leur souverains que d'avoir l'idée de savoir si les nains étaient toujours prisonniers dans leur cachot et que les deux protégés des elfes de Gondoline demeuraient toujours dans leur quartier.

Ignorant complètement qu'un elfe en particulier n'avait pas été enfermé dans la salle d'arme avec le monarque, Bilbon ne vit jamais ce dernier se diriger vers les quartiers ou avaient été retenus Fili et Kili, pendant qu'il allait rejoindre les siens dans les niveaux plus bas dans la partie Sud du Royaume.

.oOo.

Il ignorait complètement ce qui se passait.

D'abord la cloche d'alerte qui sonne dans tout le Royaume, s'étant relevé avec empressement de son lit, Legolas s'était précipité hors de ces quartiers pour constater que son Père avait réagis de la même manière. Seulement que la porte d'entrée des appartements du Roi avait été piégé et qu'un tonneau de vin s'était déverser sur sa tête, alors que les gardes elfes qui se trouvaient par terre, tentant de se relever des flaques d'huiles qui avaient été déversé au sol et les autres qui se trouvaient recouvert de sauce, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au Prince de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Quelqu'un était en train de s'amuser à les ridiculiser ?

Il pensa immédiatement aux nains. Mais Legolas savait que ces derniers étaient solidement garder et que personne ne pourrait passer les gardes, allant aider son Père à retirer le tonneau de sur sa tête, le Prince constata que le fauteur de trouble se trouvait dans la salle d'arme. A quelques salles, plus bas, surtout au bruit qui y émanait, celui qui semblait s'amuser à leur dépend devait mettre à terre tout le mobilier et les armes qu'elle contenait.

Cela avait été amplement suffisant pour son Père, qui, malgré le vin qui nimbait ces cheveux et recouvrait sa tunique argenté, Thranduil s'était immédiatement précipiter vers la salle d'arme, ordonnant à ces gardes, ceux qui se relevaient des flaques d'huiles et ceux tacher de sauce, de le suivre immédiatement. Et étant entré à l'intérieur, Legolas avait suivis ces derniers quand la porte avait claqué devant son nez, faillant bien se la prendre dans le front.

Surpris, Legolas avait attrapé la poigner pour tenter de rouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était demeuré fermer alors qu'il pouvait entendre le cliquetis de la serrure, annonçant que quelqu'un venait de clore la porte à double tour. Et aux vus des coups donner contre celle-ci, cela ne vint pas d'un des gardes ou même de Thranduil, surtout aux ordres donner en elfique d'ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci ne vint jamais à se rouvrir alors qu'il put pleinement entendre une autre porte être fermer, sans doute la deuxième porte qui menait à la salle d'arme de l'autre côté, vers la partie Sud du Royaume, alors que Legolas et les autres elfes comprirent une chose.

Quelqu'un venait d'enfermer le Roi Thranduil dans la salle d'arme avec des gardes ?

Cela fut suffisant pour que le reste des elfes alerter par le bruit ne s'empressent d'arriver pour tenter de défoncer les portes, de chaque côté de la salle d'arme, pour délivrer les elfes qui s'y trouvaient enfermer. Tandis qu'un étrange doute prit Legolas quand il constata l'étrange ruse et méthode dont son auteur silencieux avait usé pour enfermer dans une salle le chef des elfes et ainsi obliger les autres à tout faire pour libérer ce dernier. Une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvait être le fautif et tout cela dans le but de les éloigner d'une partie précise de leur Royaume.

Le dernier Héritier de Durin.

Guider par son intuition, Legolas s'empressa de gagner les quartiers ou ils retenaient les deux Durins qui portaient les anneaux à l'emblème de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, quand il se figea d'effroi en entendant des cris et qu'il aperçut de loin, dans le couloir des appartements, deux des gardes à terre. Courant vers ces derniers, le Prince elfe souffla de soulagement quand il constata que les deux gardes étaient tout simplement endormis, profondément endormis, et soufflant de soulagement, redressa la tête quand il vint à entendre les appels de Tauriel résonner plus loin devant lui.

Se précipitant vers celle-ci, Legolas trouva facilement la porte de des quartiers, là ou émanait les cris de sa camarade pour remarquer que la porte avait été fermé de l'extérieur et que la clé se trouvait toujours dans la serrure. Soit le responsable l'avait oublié, presser par le temps, soit ce dernier avait tout simplement veillé à ce que la clé demeure sur la porte, contrairement à celle de la salle des armes qu'aucun elfe n'avait retrouvé sur l'une des portes.

_ Tauriel !

_ Legolas ? Nous sommes ici !

Tournant la clé dans la serrure et ouvrant cette dernière, libérant ainsi Tauriel et les deux autres elfes, ces derniers fixèrent un instant leur Prince avant que la Capitaine des gardes ne se précipitent vers les deux autres elfes inconscient sur le sol avant de reporter son regard vers les deux chambres. Ces dernières vides de tout occupant.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Leur demanda Legolas, même s'il doutait déjà de ce qui s'était déroulé.

_ Nous avons entendus des bruits dans cette pièce ! Quelqu'un lançait les vases et nous sommes venus voir ? Nous sommes entrés mais il n'y avait personne et nous avons été enfermés à l'intérieur…

_ Il s'est produit la même chose dans les quartiers Nord informa Legolas. Père et quelques elfes se sont fait enfermer dans la salle d'arme, cela avait été minutieusement orchestré pour nous éloigner des…

_ Les cachots !

S'empressant de suivre l'intuition qu'elle avait, se doutant parfaitement que tout cela avait pour but de libérer les nains, son instinct lui disant que le responsable de tout cela devait être, sans nulle doute, le fameux cousin de Fili et Kili, le dernier Héritier et Réincarnation de Durin, Tauriel fut suivis des gardes vers les cachots alors que Legolas alla voir si son Père avait oui ou non été libéré.

.oOo.

Alors que pendant ce temps, beaucoup plus bas dans les niveaux et plus au Sud, Bilbon avait finis par retirer l'anneau et atteindre la salle ou se trouvait cacher le reste de la Compagnie, des derniers le saluèrent avec joie et embrassade, heureux de constater que le plus jeune de leur groupe allait parfaitement bien. Préférant remettre à plus tard les discussions, le jeune Sacquet fit signe à la Compagnie de le suivre et de demeurer silencieux, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun elfe dans les parages, tous concentrer pour tenter de trouver l'intrus dans les quartiers Nord et de libérer leur Roi, enfermer dans la salle d'arme.

Les faisant descendre par les longs escaliers qui descendaient plus bas dans le Royaume, Bilbon vint à s'arrêter, stoppant ainsi le mouvement de la marche de la Compagnie, quand il vit l'un des elfes endormis autour de la table, remuer légèrement avant de replonger sa tête contre ces bras posé sur la table. Les quatre elfes dormaient toujours profondément, leur ronflement parfaitement audible pour eux.

_ Venez ! Leur indiqua Bilbon tout en leur faisant signe de le suivre, toujours aussi silencieux. Allez !

_ Mais ce n'est pas vrai, nous sommes dans les caves ! Fit remarquer Kili, comprenant l'endroit dans lequel leur cousin venait de les emmener, reconnaissant parfaitement les nombreuses étagères remplis de vins et les tonneaux qu'ils contenaient.

_ Comment tu comptes nous faire sortir de là Bili ? lui demanda Fili, n'arrivant pas à comprendre la logique du plan.

_ Tu dois nous conduire dehors pas plus loin dedans lui fit remarquer Bofur à son attention.

_ Je sais ce que je fais !

_ Chut !

Et levant les yeux au ciel face à l'ordre que venait de lui donner Bofur, Bilbon fit avancer les nains entre un meuble remplis d'étagère de vins, ainsi que des tonneaux vides empiler les uns sur les autres, aux nombres de dix-sept tonneaux. Dès qu'ils furent tous passer devant lui, finissant par Thorin qui resta à ces côtés, alors que les nains ne voyaient pas le plan dans son idée, jetèrent des yeux inquiet vers les elfes, toujours à leur table et endormis, cacher par les tonneaux et l'autre étagère de vins.

_ Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux ! Vite !

_ Tu es fou ! Ils vont nous trouver ! Fit savoir Dwalin inquiet en regagnant les côtés de Bilbon, guère rassuré sur la santé mentale de l'enfant, alors que les autres ne comprenaient toujours pas ou il voulait en venir.

Même Fili et Kili, ainsi qu'Alaric et Alrik, ne comprenaient pas comment Bilbon comptait les faire sortir de là, s'ils devaient se cacher dans des tonneaux, dans les caves des elfes.

_ Non ! Non ! Mais non ! Je vous le promets ! Je vous en prie ? Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance ?

Se mettant tous à regarder et à debater sur la question, certains se demandant même si se trouver éloigner de la Compagnie aussi longtemps n'avait pas retiré quelques neurones à Bilbon, ce dernier lança un regard à Thorin qui le fixa un instant avant de prendre une décision.

_ Faites ce qu'il dit !

Il ferait confiance à Bilbon.

Obéissant, bien à contrecœur, les nains se mirent les uns après les autres à glisser dans les tonneaux, certains devant recevoir l'aide de Dwalin et d'Alaric pour entrer dans les futs, alors que Thorin, Fili et Kili se glissèrent dans les premiers. Tandis que Bilbon se chargea de tous les compter pour ainsi constater s'ils étaient tous dans leurs tonneaux ou dès que le compte fut le bon, le jeune Sacquet se dirigea vers une sorte de levier qui se trouvait situé devant les tonneaux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lui demanda Bofur, ce dernier sortant sa tête de son tonneau, fixant Bilbon, très vite suivis par le reste de la Compagnie qui le regardèrent attendant de savoir la suite de son « plan ».

_ Ne respirez plus !

_ Que je ne respire plus…

Mais Bilbon ne leur permit d'avantage de poser leur question, qu'il vint à actionner la poigner du levier, enclenchant ce dernier pour ensuite pousser ce dernier en avant alors que la Compagnie se mit à crier de surprise à l'instant même où le sol sous les tonneaux se mit à se lever sur un côté. La partie du sol ou se trouvait placer les tonneaux superposer les uns sur les autres, se trouvait être une bascule qui ouvrait droit sur la rivière sous eux et fit glisser les tonneaux les uns après les autres, ces derniers roulant droit vers l'eau plus bas.

Alors que Bilbon souria en voyant tous les tonneaux tomber dans le fleuve plus bas, avec les nains à l'intérieur, ces derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'exclamer sur la descente avant qu'ils ne tombent dans l'eau et que le passage se referma, le jeune Sacquet s'apprêtait à repartir quand il se rendit compte d'un fait. D'un fait important qui mit tous ces neurones en fonctionnement quand il vint à se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il avait oublié quelque chose en délivrant la Compagnie.

Et ce quelque chose, s'était lui.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**j'espère que cette scène de la diversion vous aura plus ;) en tout cas hâte de connaitre votre avis =D**

**le chapitre suivant avec la scène de la rivière c'est pour mercredi matin ;) je pourrais encore poster sans doute vendredi prochain parce que je suis en plein sur le chap 49 avec l'apparition de Smaug ;) et oui j'en suis déjà là XD**

**voilà je vous dis bon dimanche**

**et à mercredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	38. Chapitre 37 La Descente Chaotique de la

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**exclusivement puisque je suis en jour de repos ;) j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite aujourd'hui surtout que je suis déjà au 1er chapitre de la "Bataille des Cinq armées" =D**

**je vous laisse dans ce cas découvrir ou redécouvrir la scène de la rivière ;)**

**merci à mes lectrices habituels et à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite et qui la suivent dont j'aimerais bien connaitre vos avis sur la question aussi XD**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : La Descente Chaotique de la Rivière**

Les cachots étaient vides.

Plus aucune trace des nains alors que les gardes qui se trouvaient en surveillance plus haut, restèrent au garde à vous lorsque leur Capitaine vint constater les faits, surtout en remarquant que les portes des cellules n'avaient pas été forcés mais ouvertes. Ce qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose.

_ Où est le Gardien des clés ? Ordonna-t'elle à l'encontre des elfes autour d'elle sur l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui possédait les clés des cellules, alors que celui qui connaissait la réponse, lui montra du doigt l'endroit où ce dernier devait se trouver.

Un doigt baissé droit vers les caves.

.oOo.

Il pouvait réellement se traiter d'idiot.

Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour faire sortir la Compagnie de là, en s'oubliant lui-même dans l'équation de sortir avec eux de cet endroit. Quand ils seront enfin sortis de cette galère et à l'abri, Bilbon se promit de faire une bonne sieste pendant plusieurs heures au moins.

En parlant de sieste, il constata que les elfes à table commençaient à réémerger de leur sommeil et resta cacher derrière le meuble pour que ces derniers ne vinrent pas à le voir, même s'il avançait sur la bascule, pour tenter d'ouvrir le passage et si glisser pour rejoindre les autres qui devaient l'attendre plus bas.

Se rapprochant au milieu de la bascule pour tenter de l'ouvrir en tapant du pied dessus ou encore sauter dessus pour tenter de l'ouvrir, Bilbon vint à se retourner vers les escaliers, là où il vint à entendre du bruit. Il faut croire que les autres elfes s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite et n'étaient plus très loin de le débusquer.

Reculant vers le mur comme pour tenter de s'en éloigner, Bilbon vint à se figer quand il se sentir basculer et glisser en arrière, tandis que le passage s'ouvrait de nouveau, le faisant glisser droit vers la rivière. Gardant ces mains autour du marteau de son Père qu'il gardait contre lui, Bilbon vint à toucher la surface de l'eau au moment où le passage au-dessus de lui se referma, et que Tauriel suivit par les gardes arriva justement dans la cave, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir la passe se refermer et qu'elle comprit.

Les nains s'étaient échappés par-là !

Parvenant à regagner la surface malgré le poids qu'il portait, Bilbon recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité, très vite rattraper par Nori, le plus poche de lui, qui l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira vers son tonneau.

_ Attrape le Nori !

_ Tu le tiens ?

_ Ça va Bili ?

_ Bravo Maitre Sacquet ! Félicita Thorin qui se trouvait en avant des tonneaux, alors que les nains s'étaient accrochés aux parois rocheuses du passage pour l'attendre, déjà tremper d'avoir fait trempette avant qu'il ne vienne à donner le signal du départ. Allez en avant !

Ayant donné le signal, la Compagnie vint à se laisser porter par le courant tout en pagaillant de leur main, avançant dans le passage, Thorin fut le premier à voir vers quel problème ils allaient franchir.

_ Attention !

Alertant le reste de la Compagnie qui purent à leur tour constater de la chute d'eau qu'ils allaient devoir franchir et chacun s'accrochant à leur tonneau, furent emporter par les rapides alors qu'ils furent gigoter de tout côté. Alors que Bilbon, toujours accroché au tonneau de Nori, se retrouva à noire la tasse et le nain dut l'accrocher plus solidement pour l'empêcher de se noyer, tandis que passant à côté de lui, le tonneau de Kili et Fili le passèrent, emporté par une partie du courant de la rivière, qui zigzaguait entre les rochers qui se trouvaient en plein chemin. Le plus vieux de ces cousins vint à saisir le col du plus jeune héritier et le tirant vers lui, Fili parvint à mettre Bilbon à l'abri, en gardant le haut de sa poitrine hors de l'eau.

_ Bili !

_ Accroche-toi cousin !

Et tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route chaotique dans la rivière, Dwalin fut l'un des premiers à voir le fils de Thranduil sortir de l'une des portes dérober du palais, suivit par un autre elfe.

__ Qu'on ferme la grille !_

Suivant son ordre donner le deuxième elfe vint à souffler dans son cor alors que le Prince grimpa la colline qui les surplombait de loin, alors que Thorin et les autres vinrent à tourner leur regard devant eux, pour ainsi constater que la rivière menait vers un barrage. Sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs elfes en armure, ces derniers en faction et entendant le son du cor, finirent par les voir arriver dans leur tonneau. L'un d'eux se précipita au-dessus du pont couvrant la rivière et tira sur un levier placé en évidence dans la roche, celle-ci relié à la grille qui se referma devant Thorin, empêchant ainsi les tonneaux de poursuivre leur route dans la rivière.

_ Oh non !

Tentant de pousser les grilles pour forcer à les ouvrir, Thorin constata que leur liberté n'avait été de courte durée et que les elfes allaient les ramener en cellule. Les autres tonneaux de la Compagnie vinrent à se cogner les uns contre les autres derrière lui, bloqué sous le pont du barrage et sur la grille, tandis que les elfes au-dessus d'eux dégainaient leurs armes et se tinrent prêt à toute réplique venant d'eux. Surtout que grâce à Bilbon, ils avaient récupères la plupart de leurs armes, ils pourraient leur tenir tête mais sans doute pas pour longtemps.

Avisant les elfes qui les surplombaient, Bilbon vint à sursauter quand une flèche vint à percer l'un des gardes par derrière et tandis que ce dernier s'écroula parmi eux, tombant dans la rivière, un orque apparut au-dessus du barrage. L'instant d'après, ce fut la débamballe quand d'autre orques vinrent à sortir de la forêt autour d'eux, prenant d'assaut le barrage elfe.

_ Attention ! Il y a des orques !

Bien que le cri d'alerte d Bofur informa les autres nains qui ne les avaient pas encore aperçus, surtout ceux se trouvant sous le pont, qui n'avaient point vus la scène, les elfes se firent submerger par l'attaque surprise des villes créatures alors que certaines n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à sauter sur les nains. Mais ceux-ci vinrent à bien les recevoir grâce aux armes que le jeune Sacquet leur avait rendues, ces derniers heureux de pouvoir un peu lâcher leurs frustrations de ces derniers jours sur les orques qui leur tombaient dessus.

Lorsque d'autres orques vinrent à arriver de la colline voisine sur leur droite, guidé par un grand orque blanc, semblable à Azog, mais ce dernier avait carrément du métal enfoncé dans ces cottes et de puissantes épaulières constituées de pattes griffues accrocher dessus comme des trophées, armés d'une énorme massue.

__ Tuez-les tous !_

_ Sous le pont ! Ordonna Thorin aux siens pour que la plupart d'entre eux puissent se protéger et demeurer en sécurité sous le barrage, alors que ceux en vue des orques, vinrent à parer leurs attaques en utilisant leurs armes.

Bilbon fut le premier à fracasser le marteau de son paternel sur la tête d'un orque qui fonçait sur Nori juste à côté de lui alors que Dwalin fracassa son coude dans la tête d'un autre orque, tandis que Fili vint à attraper l'une de ces lames pour la planter dans la gorge d'un autre, comme Alaric et Alrik qui usèrent de leur marteaux de guerre. Les nains vinrent tous à répliquer à la charge des orques, lorsque Kili, placer au centre des tonneaux et à l'abri d'une attaque quelconque, vint à aviser le levier qui ouvrait la grille au-dessus de lui.

Prenant une décision et n'hésitant pas une seconde, Kili sortit de son tonneau et s'appuyant sur le tonneau de Dwalin grimpa sur la terre ferme ou un orque vint à l'attendre. Se baissant pour éviter la charge, Kili attrapa la tête de l'orque et le fracassa sur la roche avant de lui planter son épée dans le torse, pour ensuite faire tomber son corps vers la rivière, le faisant tomber sur l'un de ces congénères s'en prenant à Ori. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant au levier, parant l'attaque d'un orque, un autre tenta de le surprendre par derrière mais ce dernier ne vint jamais à le toucher qu'il rencontra un marteau de guerre qui le frappa sur le côté, l'envoyant valser dans le décor, dévoilant derrière lui une petite forme qui vint à faire sourire Kili.

_ Bili !

_ Vas-y Kili ! Je te couvre !

Etant parvenus lui aussi à remonter sur la terre ferme pour l'aider, se tournant face à d'autres orques qui vinrent à le prendre pour cible malgré sa petite taille, Bilbon parvint facilement à les garder hors de sa portée à lui et à Kili. Faisant tourner le marteau de son père entre ces mains, en faisant voir de toute les couleurs à ces adversaires qui passèrent de vie à trépas dans les quelques secondes ou ils eurent la mauvaise idée de le prendre pour cible.

Continuant son avancée, tout en sachant que son cousin veillait sur ces arrières, Kili grimpa les escaliers en repoussant un autre orque tandis qu'un autre vint à sauter par-dessus le barrage et était sur le point de lui enfoncer sa lance dans le dos lorsqu'un poignard le heurta en pleine poitrine. Ne pouvant les rejoindre tous les deux sur la terre ferme, Fili avait tout de même avisé le danger qui menaçait son jeune frère et que son cousin n'avait pas encore vue, parvenant à lancer l'un de ces propres poignards sur la vile créature tandis que Kili parvenu à désarmer son adversaire avant de le décapiter d'un coup précis.

Repoussant un autre orque qui avait sauté du barrage pour tenter de l'atteindre par en haut, Kili se baissa pour éviter la lame qui aurait pu atteindre sa tête et frappa d'un revers la créature dans le torse, la faisant tomber au sol et se précipita sur le levier qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Sauf qu'à l'instant même où il arriva dessus, Kili se stoppa net quand une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la cuisse droite ou tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il put apercevoir une flèche percer sa jambe.

_ Kili !

_ Tiens-bon Kili, j'arrive !

Les cris inquiet de Fili et Bili vint à résonner dans tout le barrage tandis que le premier regarda inquiet son cadet, alors que le deuxième envoya valdinguer les orques qui l'entourait pour tenter d'atteindre son cousin. Tandis que Kili tenta d'attraper le levier pour le faire descendre, mais la douleur qui se propagea dans tout son corps le fit lâcher prise et se retrouva à terre, en train de porter une main douloureuse vers la flèche qui perçait sa cuisse droite.

Alors que celle-ci avait été lancée par l'autre orque pâle qui menait le bataillon qui les avait attaqués, ce dernier sembla attraper une autre flèche, prête à la relancer sur le jeune nain. Tandis que là où il se tenait, bloquer sous le pont et devant la grille, Thorin entendit les appelles alertes de Fili et Bili pour Kili et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son neveu, espérant de tout cœur que cela ne soit rien de grave.

_ Kili ?

Ou ce dernier essaya de se relever en s'aidant des escaliers sur sa gauche, alors que Bilbon parvint à repousser tous les orques de son côté, courant au côté de son cousin à l'instant où un autre orque vint en face d'eux pour les charger. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais à les atteindre qu'une flèche se planta dans sa nuque et le faisant tomber dans les escaliers, Kili et Bili rivèrent leur regard sur leur droite pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui venait de lancer cette flèche.

Et émergeant des fougères par l'un des passages menant jusqu'au palais elfe, Tauriel arriva en courant, son regard diriger droit vers Kili, alors qu'elle portait sur elle, sa légère armure de chasse, tenant son arc dans ces mains et ces longs cheveux roux dansant dans son dos à chacun de ces pas. Bien sûr, son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçus et tous les orques rivèrent son attention sur elle, alors qu'elle attrapa une autre de ces flèches armant de nouveau son arc et la lâchant droit sur un autre orque qui chargeait Kili et Bili, le touchant droit dans la poitrine.

Décapitant le premier orque qui la chargea en parant sa lame avec son arc, tout en ayant dégainé l'une de ces lames, Tauriel bloqua l'épée du deuxième orque derrière le premier, qui lui barrait le chemin vers le barrage. Mais l'orque pâle qui menait les siens n'avait pas dans l'idée de la laisser atteindre les nains vivante.

__ Tuez-là ! Tuez l'Elfe femelle !_

Et tandis que les orques vinrent à la charger, l'un d'entre eux se retrouva avec la tête percé par une autre flèche, alors que Legolas émergea des buissons, très vite suivis par un groupe d'elfe à sa suite.

Les elfes venaient d'entrer dans la danse !

Tirant une autre flèche sur l'un des orques sur le pont, Legolas vint à se baisser évitant une lame d'un orque, lâchant la flèche qu'il avait armé sur son arc sur un autre, avant de se tourner vers celui dont il avait évité l'attaque. Sortant l'une de ces lames, déchirant la gorge de l'orque, il en attrapa un autre avec son arc, le tirant vers lui pour lui enfoncer son arme dans la jugulaire.

_ Kili ! Lèves-toi !

Vrillant son regard sur son cousin qui poursuivait le combat derrière lui, Kili avisa un instant Tauriel pour voir cette dernière bloquer la lame d'un orque avec son arc avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un revers d'un de ces poignards. S'aidant des escaliers pour se relever, s'appuyant sur ces derniers en essayant d'atteindre le levier, Kili finit par attraper ce dernier et le faire basculer avec son poids pour ouvrir la grille, tandis qu'au même moment, Legolas avait repoussé un autre orque avec son arc, faisant tourner ce dernier dans ces mains avant d'avoir le temps de prendre une flèche et de la lâcher à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'orque.

A l'instant où la grille fut de nouveau ouverte, les premiers tonneaux furent emporter par le courant, les nains avec, dont Thorin, Balin, Gloin, Dori qui vinrent à descendre la légère chute d'eau alors qu'ils burent un peu la tasse avec les bulles et l'eau se fracassant sur les rochers tout autour de son chemin, avant de se remettre à flotter et porter par le courant. Mais leur départ ne passa pas inaperçus car celui qui semblait être le leader, l'autre orque pâle avait vus les tonneaux porter les nains dans la rivière et il le fit savoir autour de lui.

__ Poursuivez-les ! _

Tandis que Bilbon était parvenu à éloigner les derniers orques autour d'eux avant de se précipiter vers Kili, ce dernier en train de ramper vers l'extrémité du pont, droit vers son tonneau qui l'attendait juste en dessous avant qu'il ne se fasse emporter par le courant.

_ Kili ! Bili ! Dépêchez-vous !

Alors que Fili parvenu à s'accrocher à la paroi, attendant l'arrivée de son frère et de son cousin, le premier se laissa glisser dans son tonneau tandis que Bili sauta dans un autre tonneau vide, s'accrochant à ce dernier. Mais lorsque Kili vint à entrer dans son tonneau, la flèche qui lui perçait la cuisse se brisa contre la barrique, faisant remuer cette dernière dans sa plaie et le faisant grogner de douleur. Son d'ailleurs que vint à percevoir Tauriel de loin, cette dernière cessant de viser un orque qu'elle visait avec son arc bander d'une flèche, alors qu'elle riva son regard inquiet vers le jeune nain pour ainsi le voir, se faire emporter par le courant, franchissant la grille de nouveau ouverte.

Mais la Capitaine des gardes revint vite à la réalité quand un orque voulut la faire chanceler pour la tuer, sauf qu'elle parvint à le faire tourner et à le pousser dans la rivière après avoir lâcher sa flèche sur lui.

Tombant de la chute et buvant la tasse sous les bulles qui se formaient au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, le passage de la rivière devint plus restreint, ce qui augmenta l'intensité du courant qui emporta les tonneaux des nains alors que les orques les pourchassaient depuis les deux berges, de chaque côté de la rivière. Alors que les nains resserraient leur poigne autour de leurs armes autant que sur les parois de leur tonneau, certains se cachaient à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils vinrent à traverser un mur d'eau ou bien lorsque les orques les prenaient pour cible, faisant pleuvoir sur eux leur trait mortel.

Descendant les rapides et tentant de demeurer cacher par ces dernières qui les gardaient à l'abri des attaques des orques, certains même parvenait à se positionner sur les berges, tentant de s'en prendre aux nains qui frôlait le bord. Mais grâce à Bilbon qui leur avait rapporter et rendus leurs armes, les nains pouvaient facilement repousser ces derniers ou les faire tomber dans l'eau, tout en veillant à garder la tête baisser et plonger dans les tonneaux pour éviter les flèches ou les lances des orques.

Alors que sur le barrage des elfes, Tauriel et Legolas poursuivaient tous les deux leur combat contre les orques, appuyé par les autres elfes de leur groupe, ces deux derniers parvenant à repousser ces créatures et à atteindre le mur, qui se trouvaient être le seul obstacle qu'ils avaient entre et la pourchasse des nains et de leurs poursuivants. Repoussant les derniers problèmes de leur route, le Prince et la Capitaine sautèrent par-dessus le mur, usant de leur arc et de leur flèche, tirant sur les orques retardataires qui s'étaient lancer sur les traces des nains, alors qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux facilement apercevoir les derniers nains de la Compagnie, dans leur tonneau, se faire tirer dessus par les archers orques.

Vite suivis par les autres elfes de leur bataillon, ces derniers lançaient flèche sur flèche poursuivant les créatures qui en avaient après les nains, sautant parmis les rochers ou encore marchant par-dessus les racines qui se dressaient au-dessus de la rivière, n'ayant aucun mal à garder leur équilibre sur ces fins passages avec leur course. Abattant sans pitié les orques ou certains d'entre eux furent bien trop concentrer sur les nains, tentant de les atteindre, qu'ils ne virent jamais les elfes leur tomber dessus.

Certains elfes étaient même parvenus à rattraper le passage des nains, affrontant les orques avec leurs lames, repoussant ces viles créatures devant le chemin des tonneaux ou ces derniers se cognaient à ces derniers avant de poursuivre leur route. Tandis que les orques tuer ou tomber coulaient lorsqu'ils venaient à toucher la surface de la rivière, ces derniers ne sachant guère nager, surtout que le courant était bien trop fort pour leur permettre de regagner la surface.

Les nains parvenaient à résister à ce dernier parce qu'ils demeuraient à l'abri dans les tonneaux, qui flottaient sans peine et qui leur permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors qu'en ce qui concernait Bilbon, il s'était retrouver à chevaucher son propre tonneau, celui-ci s'étant couché et porter par le courant, il avait saisis les bords du tonneau avec ces mains, tenant aussi Dard près à agir à tout moment. Mais les orques étaient bien trop occuper par les elfes et seul ceux demeurant devant eux, tentaient de leur couper la route ou de les atteindre.

Alors que l'un d'entre eux tenta d'attraper Alaric au passage, ce dernier faucha les jambes de l'orque avec son propre marteau de guerre, tandis que plus loin devant, Dwalin avait attrapé la lance qu'un orque avait souhaité utiliser pour le transpercer, l'entrainant dans la rivière à sa suite. Comme le fit Alrik plus en arrière d'eux, pendant qu'un autre orque se reçut l'une des petites haches de Bifur dans la tête quand il vint à lever son arme quand il passa devant lui.

Atteignant un pont naturel constituer d'une des racines de l'un des immenses chênes qui bordait la forêt, l'un des orques sauta droit sur Balin, ce dernier se tenant prêt à le recevoir, mais Thorin qui se trouvait derrière lança l'étrange lance qu'il était parvenu à s'emparer d'un autre orque quand ce dernier avait voulus l'accéder. Le plantant dans la poitrine de ce dernier qui se retrouva cloué aux racines de l'arbre, l'orque vint à lâcher son arme que Thorin rattrapa au passage et lança derrière lui vers les autres nains.

Une arme en plus pourrait être utile.

Rattraper par Dwalin qui la saisit au vol, le guerrier vint ensuite à la lancer à un autre nain, qu'il savait se trouvait derrière lui dans son sillage.

_ Nori !

L'arme passant au-dessus de la tête d'Ori, finit par être attraper dans les mains de son frère de voleur, qui ce dernier vint à la relancer derrière lui pour un autre nain, si ce dernier en avait besoin. Celle-ci finit par atteindre Fili qui l'attrapa d'une main habile avant qu'il ne vienne à la lancer droit dans la poitrine d'un orque qui l'avait pris pour cible, pendant que derrière lui, Gloin fracassa sa hache dans les jambes d'un autre orque sur la berge, le faisant tomber dans l'eau. Tandis que Bofur, derrière, lança littéralement un caillou droit dans la tête d'une des créatures qui avaient grimpé la racine pour se jeter sur eux, mais il retomba aussi vite qu'il était monté.

Plus loin, Dwalin se retrouva avec l'un de leur poursuivant qui se jeta droit sur lui, parvenant à atteindre son tonneau et s'apprêtant à lui balancer son énorme hache dans la tête. Mais le grand guerrier usa de ces propres mains, n'ayant guère besoin de l'une de ces haches qu'ils avaient posé au fond de son tonneau et bloquant les membres de l'orque, asséna un immense coup de tête à la créature qui fut projeter de son tonneau et percuta de plein fouet les rochers qui bordaient la rivière. Rattrapant la hache de cette vermine au passage et refaisant face dans la direction ou les portait la rivière, Dwalin constata comme les autres nains qu'ils allaient devoir passer un autre pont, ce dernier fait d'un arbre coucher, se trouvait recouvert d'orque armer d'arc et de lance qui n'attendaient plus qu'ils passent sous eux pour les atteindre.

_ Coupez le tronc !

Suivant l'ordre donné par Thorin, les nains qui passèrent en dessous et qui ne furent pas obliger de parer les lances des orques ou de plonger dans leur tonneau pour se mettre à l'abri d'une flèche, parvinrent à donner des coups dans le tronc pour l'affaiblir. D'abord Oin, puis Alrik, Thorin et pour finir Dwalin furent suffisant pour rompre le tronc et ce dernier vint à se briser, tombant dans la rivière avec ces occupants, tandis que les tonneaux qui suivirent, purent facilement franchir cette obstacle, tout en ayant encore bus la tasse au passage.

Alors que devant, Bilbon parvenait sans peine à tenir sur son tonneau, s'accrochant aux parois de cette dernière, en la chevauchant, remerciant Mahal et Yavanna que ce dernier n'avait pas encore coulé de cette façon. Se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, comme de garder en vue le tonneau de Kili ou encore celui de Fili, mais s'il pouvait apercevoir son plus jeune cousin, l'ainé devait se trouver derrière lui. Le courant étant rapide par endroit et lent par d'autres, faisaient que les tonneaux ne gardaient pas la même file par laquelle elles étaient sortis, faisant presque croire à Bilbon qu'il montait un animal qui pouvait gagner de la vitesse à un moment, dépassant d'autre de ces congénères, avant d'être lui-même, dépasser par d'autre à d'autre moment.

_ Bombur !

Entendant le cri d'alerte derrière lui, Bilbon put voir Dwalin lancer une arme orque droit vers l'imposant nain de leur Compagnie, celui-ci se retrouva avec un orque sautant droit sur lui depuis la souche d'un arbre qui passait au-dessus de la rivière. Ce dernier enfonça sa lance droit dans le tonneau, celle-ci n'atteignant jamais la peau du nain alors que le nouvel occupant, vint à renverser le nain dans l'eau, celui-ci se retrouvant pendant un moment la tête sous l'eau. Avant que Bombur ne parvienne à se redresser et n'asseigne un coup de la hache orque que lui avait lancé Dwalin, droit vers son attaquant.

Etant parvenu à repousser ce dernier, l'orque se retrouva à heurter un rocher dans son dos, la lance le heurtant et celle-ci pousser par la force du courant, et le tonneau sur laquelle la pointe était toujours enfoncer, se retrouva à agir comme un levier. Levier qui vint à balancer le tonneau de Bombur et le nain avec droit dans les airs, le faisant quitter la surface de la rivière, tandis que sous les yeux des nains, atterrer, Bombur dans son tonneau se mit à rouler-bouler, balancer d'une berge à l'autre, heurtant tous les orques sur son passage.

Autant qu'ils soient placer sur une souche passant au-dessus de la rivière ou encore sur l'un des côtés de la berge, le tonneau continua de rouler-bouler, suivant la descente de la pente, terminant une fois encore par envoyer dans le décor tous les orques qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Balancer une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la berge, heurtant un autre groupe d'orque avant que le tonneau ne finisse sa route sur un sol plat alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui, aussi bien nains, qu'elfes et orques.

Les orques qui se trouvaient autour de l'endroit où avait finis la course du tonneau de Bombur, ce dernier vint à donner un violent coup de pied dans le fond de son tonneau, retirant ainsi le couvercle et se redressant sur ces pieds, le nain envelopper fit sortir sa propre arme et celle de l'orque que lui avait donné Dwalin, à travers les failles que son tonneau avait, bien que ce dernier le protégeait encore face aux orques, Bombur chargea.

Tournant comme une toupie et donnant des coups de lames de tous côtés, éloignant et abattant les orques qui lui fonçaient dessus, la rivière forma une courbe qui permit à Bombur de ne pas se faire distancer pour les autres nains, et trouvant une faille, le nain aperçut l'un des tonneaux vides et sauta droit dedans, en lançant au passage l'arme de l'orque droit vers Dwalin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs l'attrapa et se mit à pagailler de ces bras, comme Nori à ces côtés, pour atteindre le nouveau tonneau de Bombur et redresser ce dernier avant qu'il ne vienne à se noyer totalement.

Poursuivant leur avancée, Tauriel et Legolas continuaient d'abattre les orques sur leur chemin alors qu'ils venaient à se rapprocher de plus en plus du niveau des nains, ayant finis par rattraper ces derniers, très vite appuyé par le reste des elfes qui les suivaient. L'une utilisant ces lames en désarmant ces adversaires avant de les leur planter dans la poitrine, tandis que le deuxième sauta par-dessus un rocher et lâcha sa flèche droit vers un orque qui se la reçut en pleine poitrine, sans qu'il n'est eu besoin de lui porter un regard.

Et alors que les nains vinrent une fois encore à franchir une nouvelle chute d'eau, Legolas sauta droit vers l'eau, franchissant par la même occasion une autre racine qui se dressait par-dessus le court d'eau, et alla droit vers l'eau. Mais le Prince elfe avait parfaitement calculé son coup, car ce dernier se retrouva a atterrir droit sur la tête de deux nains, ces pieds terminant sur les cranes de ces derniers qui se trouvaient nulle autre qu'être Dwalin et Dori.

A peine atterrit sur ces appuis instable, Legolas chargea son arc et tira droit sur un orque, son attention tourner vers l'arrière, avant de ressauter une nouvelle fois pour se trouver tourner vers l'avant de la rivière, ces pieds poser sur la tempe gauche de Dori et le front de Dwalin. Mais bien que les nains furent outrés et étaient sur le point de repousser l'elfe, ils pouvaient constater du coin de l'œil que toutes les flèches qu'il tirait, atteignait parfaitement sa cible.

Se retrouvant un moment percher sur l'un de ces pieds, son pied droit qui se trouvait sur la tête de Dori pour éviter la lance qu'un orque lui lança, cela ne gêna guère Legolas qui trouva son équilibre et continua d'armer son arc. L'une de ces flèches perçant l'un des archers orques avant qu'une autre ne vienne à percer la tête d'un orque, terminant par percer la tête du deuxième orque se trouvant derrière lui, ces deux derniers tombant au sol, toujours lier par la flèche.

Prenant son élan sur la tête de Dori et Dwalin, et utilisant la tête de Nori comme d'un tremplin, Legolas attérissa droit sur l'autre berge alors que le guerrier nain se redressa dans son tonneau, n'ayant guère apprécié d'avoir eu le pied de l'elfe sur sa tête, bien que ce dernier les avait sans doute protégé. Le Prince elfe courut sur la berge, frappant de son arc un orque avant de sauter sur un autre orque le plaquant au sol et le faisant glisser sur plusieurs mètres, tout en lui fichant une flèche dans le crâne avant de tourner autour d'un orque avant de lui planter sa dague et de pousser un autre, grâce à un coup de pied, droit sur les tonneaux des nains.

La seconde d'après, Legolas vint à utiliser la tête des nains devant lui, comme s'il s'était s'agis des pierres sur lesquelles il sautait pour traverser la rivière et atteindre l'autre rive. Sautant sur la tête d'Oin, de Gloin, d'Alrik, de Thorin et de Fili, ou ce dernier qui l'avait vus arriver, était parvenus à placer sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, le pied de l'elfe s'appuyant dessus, avant que le jeune nain ne vienne à le soulever de toute ces forces pour lui faire passer le rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Son pied atterrissant droit sur le visage d'un orque qu'il envoya valdinguer, Legolas se lança dans le combat contre deux autres orques, abattant le premier sans difficulté avant de plonger ces lames dans le deuxième, ne voyant nullement un autre orque arriver par derrière pour le tuer. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu et utilisant l'une des armes qu'il avait saisies à un orque qu'il avait abattus, Thorin lança ce dernier droit vers l'orque en question qui se reçut l'épée dans la poitrine. Alors que l'elfe se débarrassa de son opposant, rengaina ces armes avant d'attraper son arc et de l'armée d'une flèche qui alla se ficher droit sur l'orque qui se trouvait sur le tonneau de Bofur et que le marchant de jouet ne parvenait à se débarrasser avant de franchir la nouvelle cascade que contenait la rivière.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Thorin et les autres constatèrent que le Prince elfe, se tenant sur le rocher surplombant la cascade, ne les suiva guère, les regardant s'éloigner fixement, porter par le courant, ce qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Ils venaient de franchir la frontière du Royaume des Forêt.

Alors que Legolas les regarda emmener par le courant, tentant d'apercevoir celui qu'il n'avait pu encore rencontrer, celui qui se trouvait être le dernier des Durin et la Réincarnation du Père des Nains. Le Prince elfe finit par revenir à la réalité au moment où il entendit une flèche siffler à son oreille gauche, avant de voir une flèche noire percer par une flèche elfique tomber dans le décor, ce dernier n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'un orque avait tenté de profiter de son inattention pour l'abattre.

Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre était là pour le protéger.

Sautant depuis le rocher ou elle s'était tenus pour tirer sa flèche, Tauriel vint à frapper l'arc de l'orque, le faisant lâcher prise avant de refermer l'une de ces dagues sur la gorge de la créature à genoux et l'autre pointer droit vers sa poitrine, pour faire passer sa vie à trépas. Sauf que la Capitaine des gardes n'eut jamais la possibilité de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencée.

_ _Tauriel. Attendez !_ Lui ordonna Legolas en elfique, en se tournant vers cette dernière, qui leva les yeux vers lui, attendant ces ordres alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration frénétique. _Celui-ci, il nous le faut vivant _; lui indiqua-t'il sur le fait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas l'abattre.

Resserrant sa prise sur ce dernier pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle pour essayer de s'échapper, elle et Legolas vinrent à entendre les orques, ces derniers poursuivant les nains, alors que leur chef criait ces ordres.

__ Rattrapez-les ! Coupez-leur la route !_

Les regardant une dernière fois, Legolas finit par quitter le rocher sur lequel il se tenait avant de rejoindre les siens, tandis que Tauriel, retenant toujours l'orque sous ces dagues, porta son regard sur les tonneaux dans lesquelles les nains se trouvaient, emporter par le courant de la rivière, poursuivit par les orques des deux côtés de la rive. Les fixant s'éloigner alors que quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce jeune nain, Kili, courait un grave danger.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**on retrouvera Gandalf mercredi et on fera la connaissance de Bard vendredi ;) et on retrouvera les elfes dimanche :)**

**voilà à mercredi **

**bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	39. Chapitre 38 Les Servants de l'Anneau

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**dans ce chapitre nous en revenons à Gandalf, c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire comme vous le savez ;)**

**merci à ma nouvelle arrivante selena jani lilianne pour sa review ainsi qu'à mes habituels Noooo Aime, Julindy et Vincent Aguila pour leur review ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Les Servants de l'Anneau**

Alors que les nains quittaient le Royaume des elfes par la rivière, porter par le courant aussi loin que possible des orques qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, s'était dans un autre décor, beaucoup plus rocheux et à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux que le Magicien Gris se trouvait.

Gravissant les pentes rocheuses, la cible de Gandalf se trouva être des escaliers anciens qui se trouvaient sur le versant d'un pic rocheux se situant dans les Monts du Rudor. Escalier qui se trouvait plus être des rochers qu'on avait planter à même la roche pour se hisser sur la falaise et monter à plus d'une bonne centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, ou la cible du Magicien se trouvait être une ouverture vers laquelle menait les marches de pierre.

Mais s'occupant d'abord de regarder devant lui, tout en veillant à s'accrocher aux fissures dans la roche à ces côtés pour avoir un appui, Gandalf gravit marche après marche, faillant bien tomber lorsqu'il vint à arriver au but, lorsque l'une des marches de pierre se décrocha à son poids. Se rattrapant de justesse à la paroi, Gandalf se redressa et se plaqua contre le mur alors que sa main gauche s'était refermer sur les grilles déformer et user de ce qui devaient être, autrefois la porte sceller de cet endroit.

Ces dernières déformée comme si elles avaient été propulsées par quelque chose qui serait sortis de l'intérieur ?

Se tenant à la grille pour la contourner et se retrouver face à l'entrer, tout en veillant à ne pas regarder les mètres qui le séparait du sol, Gandalf entra doucement dans ce lieu, plongée dans les ténèbres, tandis que le couloir de l'entrée se retrouva être une descente en pente sur laquelle le Magicien vint à glisser. Sa course se terminant droit vers une petite corniche qui menait droit vers le vide, tailler dans la roche alors que Gandalf parvenu à se rattraper et à se repousser en arrière, se heurta à la paroi sur laquelle il s'appuya un bref instant avant de porter son attention sur son bâton.

Se mettant à souffler dessus comme s'il essayait d'allumer une flamme, une lumière blanche vint à jaillir de l'extrémité haute de son bâton, émanant de l'intérieur de celui-ci, alors que Gandalf vint à augmenter l'intensité pour tenter d'apercevoir la façade opposer à la sienne. Et surtout, sachant pertinemment ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Apercevant sans peine les rochers qui constituaient les escaliers autour du lieu possédant les quatre côtés, Gandalf aperçut sans peine ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, à quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Se trouvant être une fissure dans la roche en forme de porte et d'où se trouvait des grilles fissurer et briser, sans compter qu'elles étaient déformés, ces dernières briser de l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle renfermait.

Abaissant son bâton vers les marches, pour regarder ou il mettait les pieds et surtout pour éviter de glisser une fois encore ou de tomber dans le précipice qui composait cet endroit. Gandalf descendit lentement, terminant par glisser au bout des marches, parvenant à se rattraper contre la paroi alors que son regard se riva sur les grilles déformé autour de la « chambre » et se rapprochant de cette dernière, le Magicien y entra. Celle-ci petite se trouvait uniquement constituer d'une pierre tombale briser ou le socle qui devait le recouvrir était fendus et dont une partie manquait, sans compter qu'en se rapprochant de celle-ci, Gandalf constata qu'un morceau de tissu noir en sortait.

Le retenant sa respiration et se rapprochant de cette tombe, Gandalf dressa haut son bâton pour éclairer le fond de la tombe pour tenter de savoir si oui ou non, celle-ci se trouvait toujours habiter. Lorsqu'il vint à sursauter quand quelque chose d'inconnu en sortit et fila droit sur sa droite, se retournant vers celle-ci, le Magicien vit une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre alors que la chose qui avait quitté le tombeau lui tournait autour.

_ Oh, c'est vous !

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici Gandalf ? lui demanda Radagast le Brun avisant son confrère, quelque peu surpris, tandis que l'oiseau qui avait quitté le tombeau se posa sur son chapeau.

Chapeau que le Magicien Brun vint à retirer pour permettre à son petit ami de se cacher dessous, dans le nid que former le haut de ces cheveux, alors que le reste de ces camarades s'y engouffrèrent tandis qu'il finit par remettre son chapeau sur sa tête, en tenant ces trois oiseaux à l'abri.

_ Croyez-moi Radagast, je ne vous aurais pas fait venir ici sans une bonne raison fit savoir Gandalf sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à appeler son jeune confrère à le rejoindre dans un tel endroit.

_ C'est un drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre ?

_ Oui. Assurément.

_ Se sont de noirs sortilèges, Gandalf informa Radagast tout en portant son regard sur l'entrée de la tombe et avisant les inscriptions qui se trouvaient graver autour. Ancien et plein de haine, qui est enterré là ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux de connaitre le nom de celui à qui appartenait cette tombe.

_ S'il a eu un nom, il est oublié depuis longtemps. On ne devait le connaitre que, comme un serviteur du Mal l'informa Gandalf avant de quitter à son tour la tombe avant de baisser son bâton, tout en se mettant à éclairer les autres pièces qui se tenaient sous leurs pieds. Un parmi les autres. Un parmi les Neufs précisa-t'il à son camarade alors que toutes les autres tombes se trouvaient elle aussi dans le même état que la première, les grilles qui fermaient les chambres, littéralement briser par la chose qui en était sortis.

Faisant un signe à son camarade de quitter les lieux, les deux Magiciens quittèrent les tombes cacher dans les Monts du Rudor et marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, s'éloignant le plus possible de ces montagnes avant de se remettre à parler.

_ Pourquoi maintenant Gandalf ? Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Les Servants de l'Anneau ont été appelés à Dol Guldur.

_ Ça ne peut n'être le Nécromancien, un Sorcier humain ne pourrait appeler de telle créature lui fit savoir Radagast, sur l'impossibilité d'une telle chose.

_ Qui vous dit que c'est un humain ? Lui demanda Gandalf durement alors que Radagast s'arrêta dans son avancée et se tourna vers lui, choquer. Les Neufs n'obéissent qu'à un seul Maitre. Nous avons été aveugle Radagast et notre aveuglement a permis à l'ennemi de revenir l'informa-t'il sur ce qui se cachait réellement sur l'identité du Nécromancien se trouvant à Dol Guldur. Il appel ces Serviteurs, Azog le Profanateur n'est pas un simple chasseur. C'est un Commandant, un commandant de Légion, l'ennemi se prépare pour la guerre confia Gandalf à l'encontre de Radagast alors que le Magicien Gris finit par comprendre toute l'étendus du problème et de la dangerosité de la situation.

_ Elle commencera dans l'Est continua le Magicien Gris sur l'endroit où cette guerre allait débuter. La Montagne, voilà son objectif finit-il par affirmer avant de se mettre en route, marche qui attira la curiosité de son confrère.

_ Ou allez-vous ?

_ Rejoindre les autres !

_ Gandalf ?

_ Je les ais encourager, je ne les abandonnerais pas. Surtout mon petit protégé, ils courent un grave danger fit savoir le Magicien Gris sur ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire.

_ Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, le monde coure un grave danger ? Le Pouvoir dans cette Forteresse ne fera que se renforcer.

_ Vous me demandez d'abandonnés mes amis et mon protégé à leur sort ? Lui demanda Gandalf, portant son regard vers l'Est alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour aider ces derniers dans leur quête.

Faire le possible pour garder le Mal loin d'eux.

* * *

**Voilà pour notre chère Gandalf ;)**

**alors? je peux connaitre vos avis ? ;)**

**sinon voici le planning des prochains jours =D**

**vendredi: Bard ( je me suis tromper la dernière fois XD ) / dimanche: les elfes / lundi(peut-être) l'entrée en Lacville ;)**

**si je continus comme ça je vais vous poster quatre chapitre par semaine (lundi/mercredi/vendredi/dimanche) cela vous tente ? ;) parce que j'en suis au chapitre 61 le 5eme de la partie 3 :) je peux encore me le permettre ;)**

**voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**a vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	40. Chapitre 39 Bard le Bathelier

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà comme prévus le chapitre sur Bard aujourd'hui ;)**

**merci à mes reviewers pour leur com =D en espérant que cette version de la rencontre avec Bard vous plaise XD voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Bard le Bathelier**

_ Rien derrière nous ?

_ Rien que je puisse voire répondit Balin à la question que venait de poser Thorin.

La Compagnie avait passé plusieurs heures dans les tonneaux et porter par la rivière, avait pu fuir le danger que représentaient les orques qui les pourchassaient. Cependant, si les choses avaient semblés tourner à l'avantage des nains, ce n'était à présent plus le cas.

N'étant plus porter par le courant, les tonneaux portant les nains se déplaçaient calmement, si bien que certains nains devaient pagaillés de leurs mains ou de leurs armes pour avancer. Tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit calme, une falaise rocheuse boisé sur leur gauche et la rive sur leur droite.

Jaillissant de son tonneau comme un diablotin de sa boite, Bofur se mit à recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée et porta son regard sur leurs arrières, comme s'il craignait apercevoir les orques débarquer à tout instant.

_ Je pense qu'on a semé les orques !

_ Non, tu le penses sérieusement Bofur ?

_ Alrik !

_ Pas pour longtemps, nous ne sommes plus dans le courant affirma Thorin à l'encontre des autres, mettant fin à la possible dispute qui aurait pu se produire entre ces dernier. Tout le monde regagne la rive ! Leur ordonna-t'il.

_ Bombur est à moitié noyé fit remarquer Dwalin, rappelant à tous la cavalcade qu'avait eu le nain durant la pourchasse plus tôt dans la matinée.

_ Allez dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Thorin pour que tous les nains se dirigent vers la rive et quitte leur bateau improvisé.

_ Kili ? Bili ? Appela Fili en avant, alors que ce dernier fut l'un des premiers nains à atteindre la rive et à sortir de son tonneau.

_ Aide-moi mon frère ? Demanda Oin à l'encontre de Gloin alors que ce dernier se trouvait un peu plus en avant et attendit que son ainé l'atteigne pour pouvoir l'aider à regagner la rive.

Très vite soutenus par Alaric et Alrik qui arrivèrent derrière lui.

_ Ca va aller Oin, on va t'aider !

Tandis que Fili vint à attraper la main que Kili lui tendit dès que ce dernier quitta son tonneau, tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit de la rive vers laquelle Bilbon était en train de s'approcher. Si le premier alla vers lui pour l'aider à sortir de là, le deuxième ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur l'un des rochers du rivage et de se laisser tomber à genoux, tandis qu'il porta une main vers la pointe de flèche qui se trouvait toujours enfoncé dans sa cuisse.

_ Bili ! Tu n'as rien ?

_ Je vais bien Fili. Tremper mais indemne, ou est Kili ?

Terminant tous les deux par constater ou se trouvait l'autre héritier de Durin, Fili et Bili furent inquiet quand ils le virent tenter de retirer le morceau de flèche briser qu'il contenait toujours dans sa cuisse. Courant tous les deux vers lui pour aller l'aider, tandis que les autres nains sortaient petit à petit de leur tonneau et reprenaient pied sur la terre ferme. Dwalin dut aider Ori à se hisser sur la terre ferme, ce dernier s'enlisant dans le sable sous ces pieds, alors que Bofur et Dori aidaient Bombur à quitter son propre tonneau. Pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik aidèrent Oin et Gloin à quitter la rivière, puis l'ainé alla aider Balin à sortir à son tour de son tonneau, alors que plus loin, Nori s'était hissé sur un rocher pour tenter d'observer l'horizon, à l'affut du moindre danger qui pourrait venir les menacer.

_ Ne touche pas à ça Kili ! Lui ordonna Bili en terminant par atteindre son cousin et frappant ces mains pour qu'il ne touche pas à la pointe de flèche tant qu'il n'aurait pas constaté des dégâts. Laisse-moi voir !

Se mettait à secouer son sac de médecine qui était trempé, tout en retirant au préalable le manteau de son père, qu'il vint à étaler sur un rocher pour tenter de le faire sécher, tout en ayant constaté que les objets que renfermaient ces poches s'y trouvaient toujours, Bilbon se concentra sur les soins qu'il allait donner à Kili. Remerciant l'ingéniosité de sa mère d'avoir renfermer ces plantes dans des petits bocaux ou des flacons, ce qui les avaient protégés de l'eau, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des bandages, Bilbon dut se mettre à frapper ces derniers contre le rocher pour leur retirer toute l'eau qu'elles avaient pris, pour ensuite se mettre à les tordre pour retirer les dernières traces.

Même si elles furent humides, cela sera amplement suffisant en attendant de trouver autre chose, Bilbon s'intéressa ensuite à la pointe de flèche toujours dans la cuisse de Kili et avisant Fili, le jeune Sacquet hocha de la tête à l'attention de ce dernier qui comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Attrapant les épaules de Kili et le maintenant assis, Bilbon bloqua la jambe de ce dernier et vint à attraper la pointe de la flèche qu'il s'empressa de retirer d'un coup sec avant d'attraper ces plantes médicinales pour endiguer le sang et réfréner la douleur, le jeune Sacquet se dépêcha de poser ces derniers et d'attraper ces compresses autant que ces bandages qu'il enserra autour de sa cuisse.

Alors que Kili tenta de retenir un grognement de douleur, Bofur qui les avait rejoint ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, chose d'ailleurs que le blesser finit par remarquer à ce propos.

_ Ça va, c'est rien tenta-t'il de rassurer.

Mais cela ne convainquit guère Fili et Bili qui savaient pertinemment que Kili souffrait de cette blessure et qu'il essayait de paraitre fort. Le jeune Sacquet sut d'ailleurs quoi dire pour lui occuper l'esprit et l'empêcher de penser à sa douleur.

_ J'ai fait renversé un tonneau de vin sur la tête de Thranduil avant de l'enfermer avec certains de ces elfes dans la salle des armes annonça Bilbon de but en blanc.

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Eh ! Venez écoutez ça les gars ! Bilbon a fait tomber un tonneau de vin sur la tête du Roi elfe s'exclama Bofur à l'encontre des autres nains autour d'eux qui vinrent à se rassembler autour du jeune garçon pour entendre cela.

_ C'est vrai petit ?

_ Tu as renversé un tonneau de vin sur la tête de Thranduil ?

_ Comment tu t'y es pris ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir la tête de cet elfe à cet instant ? Elle devait être hilarante ! S'amusa Dwalin.

_ Plus que ça avoua Bilbon souriant. Il était tout simplement indescriptible et tordant ; se rappela-t'il sur la tête que l'elfe avait eu après que le vin se soit renverser sur sa tête.

_ Comment as-tu fais pour lui renverser un tonneau sur la tête ? Lui demanda Fili curieux de savoir comment son cousins été parvenu à un tel exploit.

_ J'ai piégé l'entrée de sa porte d'une corde relier au tonneau de vin que j'ai posé au-dessus de celle-ci et lorsqu'il a été attiré par la cloche que je sonnais, après vous pouvez imaginer ce qui s'est passé rapporta-t'il. Je les ai ensuite attiré lui et les autres elfes dans la salle des armes de leur niveau et je les ais enfermer dedans, ils devaient en train de s'acharner sur les portes pour tenter de les rouvrir pour les libérer les tint-il au courant.

_ Et en plus, tu as enfermé sa royale majesté après l'avoir trempé dans son vin ? Demanda Nori impressionner. J'adore ce petit ! Comment tu t'y es pris pour faire tout ça en si peu de temps et surtout sans que les elfes ne te remarquent ?

_ J'ai glissé des somnifères dans leurs nourritures et boissons dans les cuisines, durant la grande fête qu'il célébrait et la plupart se sont retrouver totalement endormis, pendant que les plus résistants sommeillaient. Il ne m'a pas été si difficile de me balader parmi eux alors qu'ils étaient à moitié dans les vapes expliqua Bilbon, omettant par la même occasion, la capacité invisible qu'il abordait dans ces moments-là, se concentrant uniquement du bandage sur la jambe de Kili.

_ Ce petit devient aussi douer que moi s'amusa Nori. Tu n'as pas quelque petit tuyau à me donner d'ailleurs ? Lui demanda-t'il toute excité de cette possible éventualité.

_ N'y penses même pas Nori ! Laisses-donc le gamin tranquille et contente-toi des méthodes que tu connais répliqua Alrik à son encontre tout en donnant un coup de coude à ce dernier, pour l'empêcher de demander d'autre conseil ou en prodiguer lui-même.

_ Debout ! Les orques nous talonnent leur rappela à tous Thorin su la dangerosité précaire de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. On se met en route informa-t'il.

_ En route ! Pour ou ? Lui demanda Balin, tout en portant ces mains à son dos pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, tout en s'appuyant contre sa propre arme, qu'il appuya contre les rochers sous ces pieds.

_ Pour la Montagne, nous sommes tout prêts leur informa Bilbon, tout en se relevant après avoir finis le bandage de son frère, se rappelant facilement de ce qu'il avait vus lors de son passage dans les arbres de la Forêt Noire.

_ Il y a un lac entre nous et cette montagne, et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser lui fit remarquer Balin sur la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

_ Alors contournons le ?

_ Les orques vont nous rattraper, c'est clair comme du cristal lui fit remarquer Dwalin à la question de Bilbon, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Nous avons nos armes pour nous défendre et nous pourrons leur tenir tête s'ils venaient à nous tomber dessus, mais dans notre état, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose fit-il savoir tout en resserrant ces poings autour de ces haches de guerre.

Faisant ainsi remarquer de leur état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait, tous les nains comprirent facilement que si les orques leur tombaient dessus en cet instant, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée d'eux.

_ Je vous donne cinq minutes informa Thorin à l'encontre de tous, sur le temps qu'il leur laissait pour se reposer avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route.

.oOo.

Alors que les nains s'étaient tous installer autour de la rive, restant tout de même à porter de voix et de vue, la Compagnie prit le temps d'accalmie donner par Thorin pour tenter d'essorer leurs affaires et de faire sortir l'eau qui imbibait encore leur vêtement. Pendant que le leader de leur groupe s'était un instant installer dans un coin, son regard fixer sur la rivière alors qu'il repensait aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des cavernes des gobelins, ils n'avaient cessés d'être poursuivis par la malchance. D'abord les retrouvailles avec Azog et la traque qu'il leur avait donné, lui et sa meute, bien que la Compagnie est pus souffler dans la maison de Beorn, traverser la Forêt Noire sans le Magicien Gris avait été, sans nulle doute, l'une des pires erreurs qu'ils aient faits.

Se demandant d'ailleurs ou pouvait se trouver Gandalf en cet instant, Thorin devait se douter que cela devait être important pour qu'il les laisse traverser seul le Royaume des elfes sans son appui. Puis leur rencontre avec les araignées après avoir passé, il ne sait combien de jours dans cette fichue forêt, ils avaient finis par tomber sur les elfes. Même si cela ne le gênait pas d'avoir été jeté dans les cachots, bien que cela lui donna une raison de plus pour faire la peau à Thranduil s'il venait à le recroiser, Thorin garda en mémoire de remercier le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or quand il recroiserait ce dernier.

D'après les dires des deux fils de sa sœur, ces derniers avaient bien été traité par les elfes quand ils avaient avisés les chevalières qu'ils portaient aux doigts, et bien qu'ils avaient été surveillés, Fili et Kili avaient été menés dans des appartements et bien nourris pendant les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passés là-bas. Mais s'était surtout son plus jeune neveu qui l'avait surpris, Bili avait été sans conteste des plus remarquables durant leur passage dans le Royaume des elfes.

D'abord avec les araignées puis ensuite parvenir à se faufiler dans le palais de Thranduil, usant de ruse et de stratégie pour les délivrer et occuper les elfes de l'autre côté pour les empêcher de les stopper. Savoir de quel façon Bilbon s'était vengé sur le Roi des elfes lorsque Fili et Kili l'avait tenus au courant, lorsqu'ils attendaient le retour du jeune Durin, qu'il avait un compte à régler avec un elfe précis, Thorin n'aura pas pensé qu'il s'était s'agis de Thranduil.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était particulièrement fier des prouesses que son jeune neveu avait faites et persuader que cela aurait rendus plus que fier Frérin de… Par Mahal, la lettre de Frérin !

Thorin avait conservé la dernière lettre que son frère lui avait adressée dans l'une des poches de sa chemise et sa chemise se trouvait en cet instant précis, trempé. Portant sa main sur sa poitrine, là où cette dernière se trouvait, juste à côté de la pierre des Sacquet que son frère lui avait remis avant sa mort, et portant sa main à celle-ci, Thorin avisa avec surprise la lettre totalement intacte et sec qu'il avait dans les mains.

Etonné, Thorin ouvrit la lettre pour constater qu'elle était parfaitement intacte, que l'eau n'avait pas altérer l'écriture de son frère comme si la lettre avait été entouré de… Gandalf ? Le Magicien avait dus jeter un sort autour des lettres de Frérin pour que ces dernières puissent résister à tout, s'il avait conservé celles-ci avec lui depuis tout ce temps jusqu'à les remettre à son neveu. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que la lettre de Frérin adressé à son fils devait, elle aussi, se trouver intacte dans les affaires de Bilbon.

Avisant ce dernier, Thorin put constater que Bilbon avait renfilé le manteau de son Père, tout en ayant remis son bouclier avec son carquois et l'arc, ainsi que le marteau de son père sur son dos, s'étant sagement assis et constatant de ce qui se trouvait encore intacte et utilisable dans le sac médicinale de sa mère. Pour ensuite plonger ces mains dans ces poches et en faire sortir les deux jouets à l'effigie de ces parents offerts par Bofur et Bifur à son anniversaire, et se mettant à les essuyer pour retirer l'humidité qui les enveloppait.

Le voir interagir avec des jouets et non avec ces propres armes, comme l'épée elfique qu'il avait rengainé et le marteau dans son dos, contrairement aux autres nains autour de lui, cela rappela à Thorin à quel point son neveu était jeune. Si jeune pour un nain. Pour les hobbits, il était à présent un adulte et d'après les dires qu'il avait entendus venant des deux nains qui avaient veillés sur lui depuis toutes ces années, comme de Gandalf, qu'à leur majorité, les hobbits paraissaient bien plus adultes, ce qui n'était guère le cas de Bilbon. Ce dernier conservant encore ces joues d'enfant, même s'il avoisinait le physique d'un hobbit d'une vingtaine d'année, Thorin se doutait qu'il paraitrait bien plus vieux quand il atteindrait ces soixante-dix ans, avec le mélange de son sang.

Si cela l'inquiéta grandement sur la longévité du garçon, Thorin se mit à secouer la tête, se promettant de discuter de cela avec Gandalf, celui le plus à même d'avoir des réponses, préférant d'abord se concentrer sur leur quête et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il pourrait se charger de la mortalité de son neveu, s'ils venaient à survivre à cette quête d'abord.

Seulement voilà, les nains étaient tous en train de sécher leur vêtement sur la rive, tout comme de retirer leur chaussure pour y déverser l'eau qui s'y trouvait toujours, comme Ori, ce dernier assis à l'écart des autres sur un des rochers lorsqu'une ombre vint à se dessiner dans son dos. L'ombre d'un homme armant un arc et avisant le jeune nain se trouvant un peu à l'écart des autres, qui le regarda, ne faisant aucun geste brusque avec sa pioche de guerre poser à ces côtés.

Mais cela ne fut pas au gout de Dwalin, qui se plaça devant l'un des plus jeunes de la Compagnie, armer de ces deux haches, prêt à en découdre avec l'archer. Sauf que le guerrier ne put strictement pas faire un pas en avant que la flèche de l'archer vint à se ficher droit dans la roche à ces pieds, et alors que Fili se releva pour lancer l'un de ces propres poignards vers cet humain tandis que Kili attrapait son propre arc.

Sauf que les deux frères n'eurent guère la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, que Fili perdit son poignard de sa main quand la flèche de l'archer vint à heurter son arme, le faisant lâcher prise, alors que l'humain avait déjà armer une autre flèche, visant Kili, dissuadant ce dernier de faire quoi que ce soit, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Refaites ça et vous êtes morts ! Les tint informer l'archer, tout en mettant en joute les nains, qui resserrèrent la prise sur leurs armes, bien qu'ils ne firent strictement aucun geste menaçant vers ce dernier.

Mais si aucun des nains ne remuèrent un pouce, ce ne fut pas le cas du plus jeune qui lui ne se trouvait pas dans le champ de vision de l'archer. Etant partis cueillir des plantes médicinales dans la forêt qui bordait le rivage, en ayant bien sûr rassuré Alaric et Alrik au passage qu'il ne risquait rien et qu'il resterait à porter de voix, Bilbon avait finis par apercevoir l'archer se rapprocher des siens alors que ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vus arriver.

S'étant emparer de Dard après avoir rangé les plantes qu'il avait cueillis, Bilbon s'était rapproché par derrière et grâce à son pas léger, l'archer ne l'avait point entendus approcher. Et le jeune Sacquet avait finis par poser la pointe de sa lame dans le dos de ce dernier après qu'il avait mis en garde les nains de ne rien faire s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec une flèche entre les yeux.

_ Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas cela le mit en garde Bilbon, tout en accentuant la pointe de Dard dans son dos, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour chercher des ennuis mais pour être loin des ennuis, alors si vous auriez l'amabligence de baisser votre arme, mes camarades en feraient tout autant le tint-il informer.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, l'archer vint à baisser son arc et riva son attention en arrière, tandis que les nains en firent autant, bien qu'ils conservèrent tout de même leurs armes en mains, Bilbon sortit du dos de l'archer et put ainsi voir ce dernier d'en face. Des cheveux noirs mi longs, dont une ou deux mèches grises et quelques mèches retenus en arrière par une légère queue, une légère barbe tout aussi noir et des yeux bleus, portant une tenue marron avec un long manteau de fourrure et des bottes, le carquois remplis de flèche était attaché dans son dos alors qu'il conserva tout de même son arc et sa flèche en main.

_ Je suis Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, à votre service se présenta avec politesse le jeune sang-mêlé. Et vous ?

_ Bard.

Gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité avec l'archer ou plus précisément Bard, Bilbon vint devant ce dernier pour qu'il soit dans son champ de vision et que ce dernier puisse le voir par la même occasion, pouvant nettement noter le léger sourcillement de l'homme en constatant de sa taille et aussi de la jeunesse qu'il abordait. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Balin vint à se faire remarquer de tous quand il s'avança vers l'archer dans une position purement apaisante.

_ Excusez-moi mais vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas ? Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?

Jetant un coup d'œil vers ce dernier, l'archer avisa ensuite son propre moyen de transport qui se trouvait derrière eux, sur le rivage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que je vous aiderais ? Leur demanda Bard, quelques instant plus tard alors qu'il chargeait les tonneaux ramasser dans la rivière sur son propre bateau.

_ Ces bottes ne sont pas de premières jeunesses lui fit remarquer Balin en lui désignant ces dernières du doigt que l'archer vint à aviser, tout en continuant de déposer son chargement. Et ce manteau non plus ? Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir ? Combien de loupiot ? Lui demanda gentiment le vieux guerrier, tandis que les autres de la Compagnie attendaient derrière sur la rive.

_ Un garçon et deux filles finit par avouer l'archer, tout en attrapant un autre tonneau qu'il fit rouler vers son bateau pour le mettre à côté des autres déjà placer.

_ Et votre femme, j'imagine, que c'est une beauté ?

_ Oui. C'était une beauté.

Comprenant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, Balin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, surtout aux vus du visage mélancolique que lui jeta l'archer, alors que les autres nains ne purent s'empêcher de détourner le regard, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

_ Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ca va ! Ca va ! Assez de politesse !

_ Dwalin ? Grogna Alaric à l'encontre de l'impolitesse du nain qui ne connaissait guère la patience de son ainé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? Lui demanda Bard tout en avisant le grand guerrier qui resserra la poigne sur ces deux haches.

_ Ça vous regarde !

_ Sa suffit Dwalin ! Arrête de faire ton âne et la ferme !

_ Tu vas voir si je…

_ J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ? Leur demanda l'archer tout en regardant Alaric attraper son frère pour l'éloigner de Dwalin, tandis que ce dernier était retenus par Bifur et Bofur avant qu'il n'atteigne l'autre nain. Et ce que vous faites sur ces terres ?

_ Nous sommes de simple marchand, nous venons des Montagnes Bleus lui avoua Balin, tout en tissant un mensonge pour éviter les éventuels questionnements sur la véritable raison qui les poussaient à être ici. Et nous allons voir des parents dans les Monts de Fer lui annonça-t'il avec son petit air de grand-père gâteux, qui ne marcha guère avec l'homme se trouvant devant lui.

Ce dernier paraissait bien trop futé pour eux.

_ De simple marchand dites-vous ? Hormis ce gamin et ces deux-là, aucun de vous ne parait être habiller ou en tenu de voyage leur fit-il remarquer tout en désignant Bilbon de la tête, ainsi que Fili et Kili, les seuls parmi eux qui avaient conserver leur manteau de fourrure et de cuire, contrairement aux restes des nains qui n'étaient restés qu'en chemise et pantalon, se défaisant de toutes leurs attirails durant leur passage dans les cachots.

_ Nous avons eu des problèmes en chemin ne fit qu'avouer Fili, tout en continuant de demeurer auprès de Kili et de Bili, le premier s'appuyant contre la roche pour alléger le poids de son corps sur sa jambe droite.

_ Il nous faut des vivres et des outils, pouvez-vous nous aider ? Lui demanda Thorin en s'avançant vers lui, alors qu'il rappela à tous les siens la situation précaire dans laquelle ils étaient, tandis qu'il demanda lui-même de l'aide à l'encontre de l'archer.

Avisant un instant Thorin, l'homme de Lacville porta ensuite son regard sur les tonneaux qu'il avait chargé, tout en constatant facilement des entailles que ces dernières portaient. N'ayant aucune difficulté pour se douter de ce qui avait créé ce genre de cassure dans les tonneaux.

_ Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux ?

_ Oui et alors ? lui demanda Thorin.

_ J'ignore quelle affaire vous faisiez avec les elfes mais ça c'est mal finis…

_ C'est vrai ? Il y a vraiment des elfes dans cette forêt ? Demanda Bilbon d'une voix surprise et curieuse alors que tous les nains portèrent un regard surpris sur lui, se demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas cogner la tête pour avoir déjà oublier leur passage dans les cachots. Nous avons contourné une grande partie de la forêt car mon Oncle, ici présent, déteste les elfes et nous sommes tombé sur un groupe d'orque un peu plus dans le sud. Nous avons remonté dans le Nord en espérant trouver une échappatoire dans le Forêt et nous sommes tombés sur ces tonneaux portés par le courant, et nous les avons utilisés comme moyen de transport pour leur faire perdre notre piste. Et certains d'entre nous ont perdus leurs affaires par la même occasion fit-il savoir tout en ayant désigné Thorin de la tête, comme de montré les faibles vêtements qu'ils avaient en comparaison avec ce qu'ils portaient au début.

Fixant le plus jeune de la Compagnie tandis que les autres nains n'eurent pas de grande difficulté à saisir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, comme celle d'indiquer qu'ils n'avaient nullement eu affaire aux elfes mais que la découverte des tonneaux n'avaient été qu'un simple coup de chance. Et ainsi appuyer le fait qu'ils avaient été poursuivis par des orques pourraient les aider à pousser l'homme à leur porter assistance ou sinon, leur causer plus de problème.

_ Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du maitre leur fit simplement savoir Bard sur la politique dans sa ville et sur l'impossibilité de ces derniers à entrer dans cette dernière. Il vous dépocedera de vos derniers biens si vous voulez y entrer leur fit-il remarquer sur le peu de possession qu'ils possédaient, tout en ayant jeté le cordage du rivage sur Balin, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils auraient bien plus de problème dans sa ville qu'ici-même.

_ Offre-lui plus ? Lui demanda Thorin dans un murmure à l'attention du vieux conseiller.

_ Il doit y avoir moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vue ? Demanda Balin à l'encontre de Bard alors que ce dernier avait attrapé son carquois et son arc, poser à l'avant de la proue, tout en allant le déposer à l'arrière du bateau, à côté du gouvernail.

_ Oui. Mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier leur indiqua Bard sur la seule façon qu'ils avaient d'entrée dans Lacville, tandis qu'il s'abaissa pour retirer le cordage de la poupe de son bateau, ne sursautant guère lorsque Balin vint vers lui, pour affirmer sa position sur la question.

_ Pour lequel nous payerons le double.

La Compagnie venait de trouver leur contrebandier.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ;) **

**alors? vos avis?**

**comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, je peux poster quatre jours par semaine pour l'instant ;) donc voici le planning pour les prochains jours =D**

**dimanche: les elfes / lundi : l'arrivée à Lacville / mercredi: "le monde des hommes" / vendredi: la prophétie de Durin /dimanche prochain : le maitre de lacville **

**sacré planning n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

**je vous dis à dimanche ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	41. Chapitre 40 Les Flammes de la Guerre

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**déjà bon dimanche et comme promis voici la suite XD**

**merci à mes habituels reviewer pour vos coms en sachant que vous avez tous aimer mon Bili débrouillard contre Bard XD**

**je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec le passage des elfes ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Les Flammes de la Guerre**

Alors que la Compagnie était emmenée à Lacville par Bard et que Bolg poursuivait la traque avec ces orques, suivant le court de la rivière tandis que dans le Royaume des Forêt, au palais, un orque était retenus captif par les elfes et interroger par ces derniers dans la salle du trône, pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Telle est la nature du Mal, là, dehors, dans l'ignorance totale du monde, il se renforce et se propage. Une ombre qui grandit dans le noir, une malfaisance à l'affut, aussi noir que le voile de la nuit qui descend. Cela a toujours été et cela sera toujours. Avec le temps toutes les créatures immondes se manifestent indiqua Thranduil, ce dernier s'étant changé et laver de la farce que lui avait fait la Réincarnation de Durin, portant ces tuniques noires sous sa robe pourpre.

Tournant autour de son fils qui retenait l'orque à genoux, par l'arrière de ce qui lui servait de cheveux et ayant déposé sa dague sur sa gorge, pour le dissuader de faire le moindre geste brusque, tandis que Tauriel demeurait face à lui, tenant ces dagues prêtes juste au cas où, juste sous le trône du Roi.

Après avoir réussi à le délivrer lui et les autres elfes prisonniers de la salle d'arme, Thranduil avait pertinemment saisis ce qui s'était passé quand il avait été informé de l'évasion des nains, et du groupe d'orque qui était en cet instant même en train de les pourchasser, après que ces derniers étaient entrés dans leur territoire. Le Roi Elfe avait été furieux de s'être fais humilier de la sorte par la Réincarnation de Durin, surtout que celui-ci était parvenu à endormir un grand nombre de son peuple pour réussir sa ruse.

Thranduil était sur d'une chose, quand il viendrait à croiser la route de ce dernier, il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui de cette façon, sans en assumer les conséquences.

_ Toi et les autres pourchassiez une Compagnie de seize nains, pourquoi ? L'interrogea Legolas, tout en appuyant sa lame sur la gorge de son prisonnier, le dissuadant de lui mentir._ Non pas seize, plus maintenant informa l'orque en jubilant alors que son regard se riva sur Tauriel se trouvant face à lui, cette dernière se tenant prête alors qu'elle vrilla son regard sur lui. L'un des plus jeune, l'archer avec des cheveux noirs, on lui a planté une flèche de Morgul renseigna-t'il alors que le visage de la Capitaine se referma tandis qu'elle commença à saisir l'importance de cette information et surtout les dégâts que cela engendrerait. Le poison est dans son sang, il va bientôt crever s'amusa-t'il à préciser.

_ Réponds à la question vermine ? Lui ordonna Tauriel d'une voix dure alors qu'elle vrillait sur lui, un regard tout aussi sérieux et dangereux.

__ Je ne réponds pas aux chiennes, Elfe femelle !_

La phrase en langue noire n'eut guère besoin de traduction pour savoir pertinemment que celle-ci était une insulte adressé directement à Tauriel et sa réponse ne se fit guère attendre. Tournant l'une de ces dagues dans ces mains, la mettant bien en évidence, pour ainsi lui montrer qu'elle aussi, ne plaisantait pas sur la question.

_ Moi j'éviterais de la contrarier mit en garde Legolas, tout en resserrant sa poigne sur l'orque alors que ce dernier ne quittait pas la Capitaine des gardes des yeux.

_ Ça te plait de tuer orque ? La mort te fascine ? Lui demanda Tauriel alors que l'orque se mit à jubiler à ces dires, guère impressionner. Alors ça va te plaire !

L'instant suivante, Tauriel chargea l'orque, prête à lui enfoncer l'une de ces lames dans la poitrine de cette vermine. Mais elle fut arrêtée bien avant par un ordre de son Roi.

__ Assez ! Tauriel, allez-vous-en ! Allez !_

Se redressant et avisant son Seigneur, Tauriel vint à baisser son regard vers la créature qui se mit à siffler contre elle, prêt à en demander encore. Mais la Capitaine se devait d'obéir à son Roi et quitta les lieux, tournant le dos à son Seigneur et son fils, tandis que Thranduil reprenait le cours de l'interrogatoire.

_ Cela met égale qu'un nain meurt, qu'il soit ou non sous la protection du Seigneur de Gondoline, réponds à la question ? Lui demanda simplement Thranduil, annonçant ainsi son dédain pour les nains alors que ces paroles frappèrent de plein fouet Tauriel qui quittait les lieux, cette dernière ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner tandis qu'elle prit une décision qui allait changer le cours de son existence. Tu n'as rien à craindre, dis-nous ce que tu sais et tu seras libre fit promettre le Roi des elfes à l'encontre de son prisonnier.

_ Vous aviez ordre de les tuez, pourquoi ? Que représente Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne pour vous ? Lui demanda Legolas.

_ Cet avorton arrogant ne sera jamais Roi affirma l'orque.

_ Roi ? Il n'y a pas de Roi Sous la Montagne et il n'en aura jamais. Personne n'osera entrer dans Erebor tant que le Dragon vivra fit remarquer Legolas, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

_ Tu ne sais rien. Votre monde va brûler.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Parle !

_ Notre heure est de nouveau arrivée avoua l'orque répondant ainsi à la question que venait de lui poser Legolas. Mon Maitre sert l'Unique. Tu comprends maintenant, Semi-elfe ? Votre mort est proche, les flammes de la guerre s'abattront sur vous…

Il n'eut guère le temps de se réjouir de ces dires ou mêmes de continuer ces menaces et le ricanement qui le prenait, que d'un geste fluide et précis, Thranduil dégaina l'une de ces lames et d'un geste vif, trancha la tête de l'orque, juste au-dessus de la propre lame de son fils. Le corps retomba, remuant encore alors que Legolas se retrouva à lever une tête d'orque, quelque peu surpris et choquer de la réaction excessif de son père.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Vous aviez promis de le libérer ?

_ Et je l'ai fait répondit simplement Thranduil, terminant par se retourner vers son fils, tout en contournant le corps sans tête qui continuait de se convulser au sol. J'ai libérer ces malheureuses épaules de sa misérable tête finit-il par expliquer sur les paroles promises dites plus tôt, tandis qu'il posa durement son pied sur la cheville droite du cadavre, faisant ainsi cesser les soubresauts du corps qui termina par devenir inerte.

_ Cet orque aurait pu nous en dire plus.

_ Il n'aurait rien pus m'apprendre de plus affirma Thranduil à l'encontre de son fils, tout en se mettant à quitter la « salle » du trône, tout en rangeant sa propre lame dans son fourreau.

_ Que voulait-il dire par les flammes de la guerre ? Lui demanda Legolas n'ayant pas compris cette mise en garde de l'orque alors qu'il se doutait pertinemment que son père l'avait parfaitement saisi.

_ Qu'ils ont l'intention d'utiliser une arme si puissante qu'elle détruira tous sur son passage informa Thranduil à l'encontre de son fils, sur le sens véritable de ces paroles. Je veux que l'on double la garde à nos frontières, toutes les routes et les rivières. Rien ne bouge sans que j'en sois informé, nul n'entre dans ce Royaume et nul n'en sort ! Donna-t'il comme ordre à son fils alors que ce dernier alla faire appliquer les paroles de son Père et Roi.

Tout en allant rejoindre les portes du palais pour ordonner sa fermeture, Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger geste vers l'une de ces poches sous son armure, celle contenant la lettre des Fils d'Elrond lui étant adressé. Après l'avoir fait lire à son Père, Legolas l'avait par la suite récupérer et conserver sur lui alors qu'il avait, sans que Thranduil ne vienne à le savoir, envoyer un messager à Imladris porter son message pour ainsi prévenir Elladan et Elrohir, que la Compagnie de nain se trouvait dans le Royaume des Forêt.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas de réponse avant plusieurs semaines, Legolas n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander comment ces nains étaient parvenus à gagner la confiance des elfes d'Imladris ? En particulier, le grand Guerrier Glorfindel, qui avait placé trois des Héritiers de Durin sous sa protection ?

Qu'est-ce que ces nains avaient de si spécial pour que trois d'entre eux gagnent le respect de ce Haut Elfe de Gondoline ?

Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important dans cette histoire, c'était le fait qu'Elladan et Elrohir lui avaient expressément demandé dans cette lettre s'il pouvait veiller sur les nains et faire en sorte que ces derniers arrivent vivant à la Montagne. Chose qu'il n'avait point fait, puisque ces derniers étaient en route pour Erebor, pourchasser par un groupe d'orque. Lui qui détenait une dette envers les Fils du Seigneur de Foncombe, qui lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé, ne semblait pas encore être sur le point de la rembourser.

_ _Fermez la porte ! Barricadez-là ! Ordre du Roi !_ Ordonna le Prince à l'encontre des deux gardes et du lieutenant qui gardaient la porte du palais, avant de se détourner de cette dernière, une pensée lui affirmant qu'il allait le regretter amèrement.

__ Et Tauriel ?_ Lui demanda le lieutenant en se tournant vers son Prince, qui cessa de retourner dans le Royaume quand il vint à entendre ces dires.

__ Quoi, Tauriel ?_

__ Elle est partie dans la forêt_ répondit le lieutenant, faisant ainsi détourner Legolas qui se dirigea vers la porte et ces derniers. _Avec son arc et sa dague. Elle n'est pas rentrée._

Sortant à l'extérieur, Legolas suivit la direction que lui indiqua son lieutenant tandis qu'il vint à comprendre ce qu'avait sa camarade en tête. Il n'était pas stupide, Legolas avait pertinemment vus le comportement de sa Capitaine lorsqu'elle s'était trouvé en la présence de ce jeune nain, ayant passé toute une soirée en sa compagnie, à discuter de la lune et des étoiles. Et connaitre le sort qui serait le sien et le dédain qu'avait eu son Père en le savant, avait parus décider celle-ci à se lancer à leur poursuite, autant pour traquer les orques que pour aider ce nain.

Son regard rivé droit vers la Forêt alors que la lettre se fit de plus en plus lourd dans sa poche, un passage de cette dernière lui revenant à l'esprit.

_**« Nous te demandons de les protéger et de leur permettre d'arriver intact à la Montagne pour pouvoir combattre le Dragon. »**_

Il allait rembourser sa dette.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

**alors? vos avis ?**

**en tout cas comme promis la suite sera pour demain après midi puisque je peux continuer de poster 4fois par semaine (lundi/mercredi/vendredi/dimanche) puisque je peux vous le dire je suis au chapitre 66 de cette histoire avec l'arrivée de Thranduil à Dale avec Bard et le reste des survivants ;) j'ai de la manoeuvre encore =D**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**a demain **

**biz ;)**

**Sabrinabella**


	42. Chapitre 41 L'entrée à Lacville

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**merci à mes reviewers et voici la suite ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : L'entrée à Lacville**

Le groupe d'orque mené par Bolg finirent par attendre le rivage sur lequel s'étaient tenus plus tôt les nains dans la journée, alors que le brouillard avait commencé à tomber et la nuit avec. Le chef de leur groupe donna le signal de l'arrêt alors que l'un de ces subordonnés se dirigea vers un chiffon gorger de sang sur l'un des rochers et ou une petite flaque de sang, pas plus gros qu'un poing, se trouvait.

Plongeant l'un de ces doigts dessus, l'orque le porta à ces lèvres et en gouta le gout qu'il reconnut sans grande difficulté.

__ Du sang de nain. Ils sont passés par là !_

_ _Il y a une autre odeur_… débuta Bolg tout en se mettant à renifler l'air pour tenter de reconnaitre celle-ci. _La chair humaine. Ils ont trouvés un moyen de traverser le lac_ finit-il par annoncer quand il avisa le quai vide de tout navire.

Bien que les nains doivent se trouver extrêmement loin d'eux maintenant, la traque continuait.

.oOo.

Ayant tous été embarqué sur le navire du Bathelier, alors que la brume s'épaississait autour d'eux et que des morceaux de glace se formaient sur le lac, la Compagnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être momentanément sortis de la piste des orques et se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur but.

La Montagne Solitaire.

Etant tous installé à la proue, les nains étaient installés devant les tonneaux tandis que le Bathelier menait l'avancée du navire à la poupe, guidant celle-ci avec le gouvernail. Et naviguant de cette purée de pois, Bilbon comme les nains se demandaient bien comment faisaient leur navigateur pour savoir où aller, malgré la faible distance de vue qu'ils avaient.

Si bien que lorsqu'ils finirent par apercevoir des ruines apparaitre devant eux, celles-ci se dressant depuis la surface de l'eau et se trouvant en plein sur leur chemin, paraissant être les ruines d'une ancienne ville s'étant trouvé sur le lac.

_ Attention !

Le cri de Bofur alerta tous les nains qui virent les ruines apparaitront devant eux, tandis que le Bathelier œuvra en douceur et avec facilité entre les murs et les colonnes de pierre encore debout sur le lac, alors que la Compagnie avisa leur guide.

_ Que cherchez-vous à faire ? Nous noyer ? Lui demanda Thorin en le fusillant du regard.

_ Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux Maitre Nain, si je voulais vous noyez, je ne le ferais pas ici les prévena-t'il sur ce que les nains avaient en tête.

_ Il m'énerve cet homme du lac, il est arrogant.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi aussi peut-être ?

_ Alrik.

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Alaric ?

_ On pourrait le balancer en le jetant par-dessus bord avec Alrik aussi répliqua Dwalin en fusillant le nain du regard.

_ J'aimerais bien te voir essayer pour voir mit en garde Alrik en fusillant le guerrier du regard, ce dernier s'appuyant contre l'un des tonneaux.

_ Bard, il s'appelle Bard rétorqua Bilbon sur le nom de leur guide.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Parce qu'il nous l'a dit Bofur fit rappeler Fili, en levant les yeux au ciel comme Kili, tous les deux assis contre la paroi du bateau à l'avant, alors que Bilbon se tenait juste à côté d'eux debout, se frappant le front devant l'oubli et l'idiotie du maitre jouet.

_ Peu importe comment il s'appelle les garçons, je ne l'aime pas leur fit savoir Dwalin sur la question.

_ Parce que tu crois sincèrement que tout le monde t'aime toi aussi ?

_ Sa suffit à présent Alrik !

Attrapant l'oreille de son cadet, Alaric emmena son frère un peu plus loin du grand guerrier qui demeura à sa place, toujours le regard fixer sur Bard alors que les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rire au dire d'Alrik avant qu'ils ne soient ramenés à leur situation par Balin.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obliger de l'aimer mais seulement de le payer avoua le vieux guerrier, tout en se mettant à compter les pièces qu'il avait déjà venant de lui, de Dwalin et de Thorin, avant d'aviser le reste de la Compagnie. Allez les gars, retournez vos poches ?

Faisant un peu grogner certains des nains, ces derniers firent tout de même ce que Balin leur demanda fouillant dans leur affaire à la recherche de pièce qu'ils avaient conservé, pendant que les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin cherchèrent dans leurs manteaux et vestes, s'ils n'avaient pas encore de la monnaie sur eux.

_ Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous trahir ? Demanda Dwalin à l'encontre de Thorin, tout en désignant l'homme du lac de la tête.

_ Personne !

_ Voilà Balin, est ce que cela suffira ?

Redressant la tête, le vieux guerrier avisa le jeune Sacquet qui lui remit une petite bourse en cuire. Petite bourse qui se trouvait d'ailleurs bien remplis, surtout quand elle vint à tinter dans la paume de Balin. Ouvrant celle-ci, tous les nains se rendirent compte que cette petite bourse contenait une quarantaine de pièce.

_ Ou tu…

_ Mon argent de poche avoua simplement Bilbon. J'en ai mis de côté pendant ces quelques temps travailler à la forge… Pourquoi, ce n'est pas assé ?

_ Bien sûr que si mon garçon mais ce n'est pas aux plus jeunes de donner et…

_ Cessez donc cela Balin, prenez les pièces dont vous avez besoin et point à la ligne, après tout, il nous faut payer notre passeur fit-il remarquer tout en désignant Bard de la tête. Si cela vous fait plaisir, vous pourrez me rembourser quand nous serrons arriver à… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire annonça-t'il, tout en évitant de parler de leur réelle but devant leur guide.

_ Merci petit.

Prenant les pièces dont il avait besoin de ce qui lui manquait pour avoir le compte et rendant le reste de la bourse au jeune Sacquet qui la rangea de nouveau dans ces affaires, tandis que les nains devant lui se mirent à regarder quelque chose derrière lui. Quelque chose qui les mit en émoi alors qu'ils se redressaient les uns après les autres, continuant de garder à l'oeil ce qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Se retournant à son tour et avisant ce qui avaient attirés leur regard, Bilbon finit par comprendre ceci quand il aperçut, à travers la brume, la Montagne Solitaire se dresser, sur leur gauche.

Erebor ne se trouvait plus qu'à portée de main, bien que cela se révèle plus ardu pour l'atteindre, ils en étaient tout aussi proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Et plus les jours avançaient et plus ils finiraient par atteindre l'ancien Royaume des Nains.

Mais Bilbon remarqua quelque chose que les nains ne virent pas et le fit très vite savoir, tout en se mettant à tousser et en désignant de la tête la proupe, là où se trouvait leur guide. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fixait quelque chose au-dessus de leur tête, tout en ayant quitté le gouvernail et s'avançant vers eux, alors que les nains se détournèrent de la Montagne Solitaire pour ne pas lui faire savoir leur véritable cible.

_ L'argent, vite, donnez-le-moi !

_ Nous vous payerons quand nous aurons nos provisions et pas avant ; le mit durement en garde Thorin en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

_ Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faites ce que je dis, il y a des gardes les tint informer Bard, tout en leur désignant de la tête le lieu qui était risquer pour eux s'ils voulaient passer inaperçus.

Toute la Compagnie put ainsi apercevoir à travers la brume, un petit village de pêcheur, droit devant eux, alors que les personnes qu'ils pouvaient entrevoir, marcher sur les pontons ne les avaient pas encore aperçus eux.

.oOo.

Solliciter le soutien du Maitre de Lacville aurait pu être une solution mais aux vus de la mise en garde de leur « guide », ils n'avaient eu guère besoin de plus de précision pour savoir que ce dernier devait être l'une de ces personnes avide de pouvoir et de richesse. Pas une personne que Thorin souhaitait connaitre ou avoir comme éventuelle prochain allié, si son seul désir résidait dans la richesse et ne pas s'investir dans le besoin de sa population.

De toute façon, la Compagnie ne passerait que quelques heures à Lacville, peut être une nuit au maximum, ne souhaitant guère rester dans la ville des hommes très longtemps, surtout que le temps leur était imparti pour trouver la Porte Secrète dans la Montagne.

Raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous cachés dans un tonneau, le bateau de leur « contrebandier » ayant accosté sur l'un des petits villages de pêcheurs avant Esgaroth. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs quitté son navire et allant faire ce qu'il avait à faire parmis les autres humains qui s'y trouvaient, alors que seul Bilbon paraissait pouvoir garder le Bathelier des yeux par l'intermédiaire du petit trou dans son tonneau.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Dwalin à l'encontre de son plus jeune neveu et le seul à les tenir au courant, tout en veillant à parler bas pour que personne autres que les nains de la Compagnie ne puissent l'entendre.

_ Il parle à quelqu'un. Il nous désigne du doigt. Ils se serrent la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Lui demanda Thorin durement, souhaitant que le fils de son frère vienne à lui répéter ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

_ Le scélérat, il nous a vendus !

Mais personnes n'eurent besoin d'en rajouter plus au grognement de Dwalin, que tous firent silence au moment où ils vinrent à attendre du bruit venant vers eux et alors qu'ils se tinrent tous prêt à agir, en resserrant la garde sur leurs armes, toute la Compagnie eurent la surprise de voir tomber sur leur tête du poisson. Et pas qu'un kilo de poisson mais plusieurs kilos de poisson leur tombèrent dessus, se retrouvant très vite engloutis par ces derniers, comme le poids et l'odeur alors que tous se retenèrent de ne pas vomir ou tenter d'en repousser pour continuer de respirer, tandis que Fili, Kili et Bili avaient tous juste eu le temps de se recouvrir de leur manteaux totalement pour éviter de se retrouver en contact avec ces derniers.

Bien que ce ne fût guère plaisant de se retrouver sous tous ce poison, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, Thorin pouvait se dire qu'ils avaient déjà vus pire comme moyen de transport, en particulier avec leur passage dans les tonneaux avec la rivière et les orques qui les pourchassaient. De toute façon, ils ne passeraient seulement que quelques instants sous cela et pouvaient patienter avant d'en sortir au moment où ils finiraient par être à l'abri.

D'ailleurs, l'un des nains de la Compagnie dut se plaindre de l'odeur qui l'entourait, que Thorin pu pertinemment entendre un bruit, comme quelqu'un frappant l'un des tonneaux, sans doute l'homme du lac pour faire taire le plaignant.

_ _Silence ! Nous approchons de la douane_ les prévena Bard tout aussi bas qu'il pouvait alors qu'il faisait avancer son navire, droit vers l'entrée de Lacville.

Ils ne fallurent pas longtemps pour qu'ils entendent une nouvelle fois la voix de Bard et celle d'un autre homme, sans doute celui ayant à l'entrée de tous les bateaux à Lacville.

_ _Halte ! Contrôle de marchandise ! Document, s'il vous plait. Oh, c'est toi Bard ?_

__ Bonjour Percy_ salua le Bathelier.

_ _Quelque chose à déclarer ?_ Lui demanda le dénommé Percy.

_ _Rien. Sinon que je suis gelé, fatigué et pressé de rentrer._

__ Tout comme moi._

Bien que Thorin ne puisse pas savoir ce qui se passait à travers le poisson qui le recouvrait comme les autres, il devait se douter que Bard venait de remettre à ce Percy, les papiers pour le chargement que ce dernier devait certifier pour pouvoir le laisser entrer dans Lacville. Un simple sceau suffirait et ils finiraient par passer, chose qui ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps, surtout aux vus de la camaraderie entre les deux hommes.

Seulement, il fallait croire que ce n'était guère leur jour.

__ Et voilà, tout est en ordre_ affirma Percy.

_ _Oh, non_ indiqua quelqu'un d'autre à la voix niaise qui n'accordait guère confiance._ Voyons, voyons. Chargement de tonneau vide venant du Royaume des Forets, seulement… ils ne sont pas vides, n'est-ce pas Bard ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es enregistrer en tant que Bathelier pas en tant que pêcheur_ fit-il remarquer tout en devant sans doute désigner les fameux tonneaux sur le bateau, tout en mettant pied sur le bateau et attrapant l'un des fameux poissons.

Poisson d'ailleurs qui dévoila une partie du visage de Bombur qui fit en sorte de ne pas bouger et de ne pas se faire remarquer, chose qu'aucun des hommes autour ne virent.

_ _Se ne sont pas vos affaires_ fit simplement savoir Bard au nouvel arrivant.

_ _Faux. Ce sont les affaires du Maitre donc se sont aussi mes affaires._

__ Oh, voyons Alfrid, un peu de cœur, il faut que les gens mangent_ lui fit remarquer Bard.

__ Ces poissons sont illégaux !_ Fit simplement remarquer le dénommé Alfrid, tout en jetant le poisson à l'eau qu'il détenait et en retournant auprès de ces hommes. _Videz les tonneaux par-dessus bords !_ Ordonna-t'il ensuite.

L'instant d'après, Thorin pouvait parfaitement entendre des pas se rapprocher et monter sur le bateau alors qu'une peur et une grande inquiétude le prit. S'ils rejetaient les poissons dans l'eau, les nains finiraient par être trouvés.

_ _Vous avez entendus ? Dans le canal ! Allez dépêchons !_

__ La population est aux abois_ leur fit remarquer Bard à leur encontre. _Les temps sont durs. La nourriture est rare_ leur rappela-t'il.

__ Ce n'est pas mon problème !_ Répliqua Alfrid.

__ Quand les gens seront que le Maitre rejette des poissons dans le lac. Quand les émeutes commenceront. Ça sera votre problème alors ? _

__ Arrêtez !_

Suivant l'ordre donner par Alfrid après la mise en garde que lui avait lancé Bard, les gardes cessèrent de tenter de renverser les deux tonneaux qu'ils avaient choisis pour vider les poissons, ces derniers restant assé remplis pour masquer les nains qui s'y trouvaient.

_ _Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein Bard ? A protéger les petits gens, ils ne jurent que par toi Bathelier mais ça ne durera pas_ sembla lui promettre Alfrid, comme une éventuelle menace.

_ _Levez la herse !_ Ordonna le dénommé Percy, tandis que celle-ci était levée et que le navire reprenait petit à petit de l'avancée.

Alors que cela fit souffler Thorin de soulagement de savoir qu'ils entraient enfin dans Esgaroth et qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur quête vers la Montagne Solitaire.

__ Le Maitre garde un œil sur toi, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir ? Nous savons où tu habites !_

__ C'est une petite ville Alfrid, tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite._

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas la suite mercredi soir aussi =D**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à mercredi ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	43. Chapitre 42 Le Monde des Hommes

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite ;)**

**merci à Noooo Aime, Julindy et à ma petite nouvelle Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur reviews ;) en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Le Monde des Hommes**

La Compagnie n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne reçoivent le signal qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur tonneau.

Bard avait commencé à renverser deux des tonneaux pour libérer les nains prisonniers sous les poissons, tombant sur Nori et Dori. Et tandis qu'il alla se charger du troisième tonneau, celui de Dwalin, ce dernier jaillissait du tonneau, repoussant les poissons qui le recouvrait et fusilla l'homme du lac du regard.

_ Ne me touchez-pas !

Levant les mains en signe évident qu'il ne ferait rien, Bard regarda le reste de la Compagnie sortir les uns après les autres des tonneaux, faisant tomber les poissons de leur tête, alors qu'il constata que les trois plus jeunes s'étaient totalement mis à l'abri sous leurs manteaux et ne semblaient pas avoir été touchés par les poissons, contrairement aux reste de la bande.

_ Tu n'as rien vus, ils n'ont jamais été là informa Bard en remettant une pièce pour acheter le silence de l'homme qui se chargeait de conserver son bateau, avant qu'il ne rajoute un autre fait. Je te fais cadeau du poisson lui annonça-t'il.

Dès que les nains furent tous sur le quai, Bard passa devant eux pour leur montrer le chemin et surtout pour les mettre en garde de la situation.

_ Restez grouper !

Le suivant à la queueleleu, les membres de la Compagnie constatèrent qu'ils entrèrent dans la partie de Lacville qui se trouvait plus fréquenter par les hommes, ressemblant étrangement à un marcher avec ces maisons et ces étales construites sur ces digues poser sur l'eau. S'arrêtant derrière un muret, Bard regarda en avant, constatant que la voix était libre pour ensuite relancer le mouvement.

_ Suivez-moi !

_ Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Bilbon, surpris d'un tel lieu.

_ Ca Maitre Sacquet, c'est le monde des hommes lui avoua Thorin en passant devant lui et suivant leur guide parmis tous les hommes et femmes autour d'eux, qui s'activaient à leur tâche quotidienne.

_ Gardez la tête baisser et avancer leur demanda Bard en faisant avancer la Compagnie et regardant si ces derniers faisaient aussi ce qu'il leur demandait.

Seulement, ils n'eurent fais encore qu'une dizaine de pas, atteignant la place du marché, qu'un garde vint à les aviser de l'autre côté du marché, tout en apercevant Bard parmis eux.

_ Halte !

_ Vite, sauvons-nous !

Suivant l'ordre de Thorin, la Compagnie suivit leur leader droit dans l'une des étals de marchand, alors que le garde criait après eux, en ameutant d'autres gardes dans les parages.

_ Halte ! Au nom du Maitre de Lacville, j'ai dit halte ! Arrêtez-les !

_ Oh !

_ En arrière ! Ordonna Thorin lorsqu'il vit un autre garde leur foncer dessus par l'avant.

Le seul ennui s'est que tous les nains se suivaient les uns après les autres, et ils leur étaient tout bonnement impossibles de retourner en arrière sans écraser certains des leurs dans le processus. Le dernier recours qu'ils leur restaient était le combat et c'est ce dont il fit d'ailleurs.

Le premier garde à se faire avoir fut par Ori qui lui fichu un balai dans la figure, aider par Bombur qui s'était accroupis derrière lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le deuxième eut droit à un croche pied de Balin, tombant tête la première contre l'une des poutres en bois soutenant la charpente de l'étale et la maison qui se trouvaient au-dessus.

S'appuyant contre une autre poutre en bois, Bard regarda stupéfait les nains se charger des gardes qui étaient venus en renfort appeler par le premier. Le troisième garde eut droit à un coup dans l'estomac par une pelle à pain que Balin avait saisis avant de se prendre le bouclier en chêne de Thorin quand ce dernier vint à tomber à genou. Le quatrième se retrouva à terre après avoir chuter sur la corde que Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux tirer devant l'un des passages de l'étale, ce dernier très vite assommer par le bouclier de Bili qui s'excusa pour la forme.

Tandis que les autres gardes qui étaient encore éveillés et sur le point de se relever, furent assommer par la poêle que Nori fracassa sur la tête de l'un et le point que Dwalin enfonça dans la mâchoire du dernier, avant de l'attraper par la ceinture et de le cacher derrière les boites et autres fournitures pour que personnes ne puissent les voir.

Bien évidemment, tout ce petit remue-ménage avait été avisé par les passants et les commerçants du coin, qui regardèrent bouche-bée des nains mettent à terre, avec autant de facilité quatre des gardes du Maitre. Lorsque le chef de la bande finit d'ailleurs par pointer le bout de son nez, au bout de la rue et avisant le mouvement de la foule à s'éloigner de l'étale ou se cachait les nains, il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour savoir que quelque chose se passait.

_ Que se passe-t'il ici ? Demanda le capitaine de la garde, tout en avisant tous les passants alors que les nains resserrèrent leurs poings autour de leurs armes, prêt à les utiliser si besoin est, surtout qu'ils les avaient laissés de côtés contre ces quelques humains. Restez ou vous êtes, personne ne bouge ! Finit-il par ordonner en se rapprochant de la place centrale du marché, alors que Bard, toujours tapis derrière la poutre de bois, continuait de demeurer cacher, tout en veillant à garder ce dernier à l'œil.

Mais constatant qu'il n'y avait rien du tout, le Capitaine allait continuer de faire sa ronde quand Bard vint à s'avancer vers lui, venant d'un autre chemin entre les étals.

_ Braga ? Ca mine ?

_ Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

_ Moi ? Rien ! Je ne manigance rien fit simplement savoir Bard, feinant la surprise alors que derrière lui, l'un des gardes commençait à reprendre connaissance de son punch avec les nains.

Mais l'une des femmes l'ayant sentis, renversa l'un de ces pots de plantes se trouvant juste devant elle sur son comptoir, droit sur la tête du pauvre malheureux qui retourna voir les bras de Morphée.

Et entendant le bruit, le dénommée Braga porta son regard vers les étales alors que Bard tourna légèrement la tête vers, espérant que ce bruit ne venait pas des nains.

_ Ouais !

Repoussant Bard et entrant dans l'étale pour voir ce qui se passait, trois des commerçants s'étaient chargés de déposer des pots de fleur ou encore des boites devant les têtes ou les pieds des gardes inconscient, les cachant ainsi à la vue du Capitaine qui ne nota rien de différent ou de criminel.

_ Eh Braga ! Appela Bard ou ce dernier vint à se tourner vers lui pour aviser le corsage blanc que lui désigna le Bathelier. Votre femme serait jolie là-dedans ?

_ Vous connaissez ma femme ?

_ Aussi bien que tous les hommes de cette ville fit remarquer candidement Bard à son encontre, sachant pertinemment que cela le ferait déguerpir, après bien évidemment avoir arraché le corsage de ces mains et de l'avoir lancé.

Quand le Capitaine et ces hommes furent partis, Bard se permit de souffler de soulagement et retourna auprès des nains, se faisant accueillir par le plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Vous étiez obligé de lui dire cela ?

_ Vous vous inquiétez pour lui Maitre Sacquet ?

_ Pas pour lui, pour sa femme !

_ Ou pouvons-nous aller nous cacher avant qu'ils ne reviennent ? Demanda Thorin, coupant court ainsi à la discussion entre son plus jeune neveu et le Bathelier.

_ Suivez-moi !

Leur faisant ainsi quitter le quartier du marché, tout en veillant à garder les environs des yeux et les nains qui les suivaient, Bard vint à se figer quand il entendit une voix familière.

_ Papa ! Notre maison, des gens la surveillent ! Annonça un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun bouclé et qui était le portrait craché de son père, alors que Bard se mit à fixer les alentours pendant que le jeune garçon avisa la troupe de nains derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

.oOo.

Marchant dans Esgaroth avec des provisions sous les bras, Bard et son fils, Bain, regagnèrent leur maison, tout en regardant les personnes aux alentours, sachant pertinemment que les espions du Maitre les surveillaient. Un homme se faisant passer pour un borner frappa de sa canne la maison à ces côtés, ou deux enfants en jaillirent, courant dans les rues comme s'ils jouaient, sauf que le premier poussa une batte qui vint à faire tomber des ustensiles sur une clochette.

Dont le son se fit entendre au loin, tandis qu'un autre homme se mit à allumer une flamme pour embraser sa pipe, ou deux autres hommes se trouvant sur une petite barque, hochèrent de la tête et se mirent à plonger leur ligne de pêche dans le lac, faisant croire qu'ils étaient en train d'y pêcher pendant plusieurs heures, juste devant la maison de Bard. Alors que ce dernier finit par atteindre sa maison avec son fils, qui entra le premier alors que le père avisa les deux pêcheurs, attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et se mit à les siffler pour les appeler.

Le plus vieux leva la tête et eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la pomme qu'il venait de lui lancer.

_ Dis au Maitre que j'ai finis ma journée !

_ Papa ? Ou étais-tu ?

_ Père ! Te voilà, j'étais inquiète !

Avisant ces deux belles filles qui le reçurent dès qu'il referma la porte de chez eux, Bard serra sa plus jeune fille Tilda, avant d'embrasser l'ainée, Sigrid, toutes les deux brunes et yeux bleu, pour ensuite remettre à sa première son sac de provision et de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

_ Bain, fais-les entrer !

Ce dernier hochant de la tête, le jeune garçon descendit les escaliers qui menaient à leur rez-de-chaussée, tout en regardant à travers l'espace libre de leur autre sortie par le lac, Bain se mit à frapper contre le bois du mur à sa gauche, avant de regarder vers leur toilette pour aviser le premier nain qui vint à montrer sa tête.

_ Si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les bras ? Mit en garde Dwalin dangereusement, tout en repoussant les cuvettes des WC pour pouvoir entrer dans la demeure du Bathelier. Laisse-moi ! Se mit-il à l'incendier lorsque Bain avait souhaité l'aider.

_ En haut ! Lui désigna-t'il dès que le nain fut enfin monté permettant ainsi aux autres nains de passer par ce passage, guère réjouissant, mais le seul qu'ils avaient pour ne pas être vus par les espions du Maitre.

Puis ce fut autour de Bilbon, d'Ori, de Fili, de Kili et tous les autres nains de la Compagnie vinrent à suivre, sous les yeux étonnés et éberlués des deux sœurs.

_ Papa ? Pourquoi y-a-t'il tous ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ? Lui demanda Sigrid.

_ Ils vont nous porter chance ? Lui demanda Tilda, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Bien plus tard, dès que tous les nains furent sécher et au sec, alors que Bard leur avait passé des couvertures pour les réchauffer, tandis qu'ils avaient posé leur chaussures devant la cheminée et que les trois plus jeunes Durin avaient retirés leur veste et manteaux, tout comme les quelques protections qu'ils portaient, pour demeurer en chemise et faire sécher ces derniers devant le feu.

_ Ils ne sont peut-être pas à votre taille mais ils vous tiendront aux chaud prévena Bard tout en indiquant la pile de vêtement que Tilda venait à leur remettre tout en passant parmis eux.

Se faisant doucement remercier par Alaric et Alrik qui lui caressèrent les cheveux aux passages, la faisant sourire, Bilbon vint lui aussi à la remercier pour son offre généreuse, très vite suivis par Fili et Kili.

_ C'est gentil, je vous remercie.

Alors que Thorin s'était mis devant la fenêtre, fixant à travers cette dernière quand son regard vint à accrocher quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir de sa vie. Pourtant, il était bel et bien là, tout en haut de la tour de la demeure du Maitre de Lacville.

_ Une arc-lance de nain.

_ On croirait que tu as vus un fantôme fit remarquer Bilbon à l'encontre de Thorin tout en s'étant rapproché de ce dernier, alors qu'il soufflait sur le verre de thé qu'il avait en main, tout en avisant ce que son oncle fixait.

_ C'est le cas lui avoua Balin en se rapprochant de l'oncle et du neveu. La dernière fois que nous avons vus une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme. C'était le jour où le dragon est venu. Le jour où Smaug a détruit Dale. Guirion, le Seigneur de la ville, rassembla ces archers pour tirer sur la bête. La peau d'un dragon est résistance, plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure, seul une flèche noire tirer par une arc-lance pouvait transpercer ces écailles lui rapporta-t'il sur ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là. Mais très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. La réserve s'épuisait alors Guirion fit une dernière tentative raconta-t'il au plus jeune de leur groupe.

_ Si les Hommes, ce jour-là, avaient atteints leur cible, ça aurait changée bien des choses admit Thorin sur ce que les choses auraient pu se passé si le dragon avait été terrassé le jour où il vint à attaquer Dale.

_ Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez ? Fit remarquer Bard en avisant les deux nains et le sang-mêlé.

_ Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire répondit simplement Thorin à sa remarque.

_ Alors vous savez que Guirion à toucher le dragon et déloger une écaille sous son aile gauche, un dernier tire et il aurait tué la bête leur rapporta Bain à ce propos alors que Bilbon nota ce point dans son esprit, tout en redressant la tête au rire de Dwalin se trouvant derrière le père et le fils.

_ C'est rien qu'un conte pour enfant, rien de plus.

_ Vous avez pris l'argent, ou sont les provisions que nous avons demandés ? Demanda Thorin en s'avançant vers Bard, lui rappelant ainsi la raison de leur venue ici.

_ Attendez ici !

Et réunissant ces enfants, Bard alla rassembler les provisions dont ils auraient besoin tandis que Fili et Kili vinrent les rejoindre tous les trois à l'écart.

_ Demain commence les derniers jours de l'automne fit remarquer Thorin à l'encontre de ces neveux et de Balin.

_ Et le jour de Durin tombe après demain fit savoir le vieux guerrier sur la date fatidique qui approchait à grands pas. Nous devons atteindre la Montagne avant rajouta-t'il pour être sûr que les trois enfants comprennent le peu de temps qu'ils avaient.

_ Et si on n'y arrive pas ? C'est vrai, si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps ? Leur demanda Kili, quelque peu inquiet sur la question.

_ Alors cette quête aura été inutile fit simplement remarquer Fili sur la possible non réussite de leur mission.

_ Nous y arriverons avoua confiant Bilbon sur les chances de réussite qu'ils avaient. Nous n'avons seulement besoin de prendre les provisions et des affaires, et nous pourrons quitter Esgaroth et nous remettre en route leur fit-il remarquer à ce propos avant que son regard ne soit attirer par Bard qui revint vers eux avec les sacs de provisions.

_ Voilà, c'est peu mais cela vous gardera en vie jusqu'au Mont de Fer fit savoir Bard, tout en posant les quelques sacs de provisions qu'il mit à la disposition des nains.

_ Merci beaucoup vint à le remercier Alaric alors que Bombur et Bofur se mirent tous les deux à comptabiliser la nourriture et voir combien de temps, ils pourraient tenir avec.

_ Thorin, prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons, je me suis débrouillé avec moins que ça, tout comme toi lui fit remarquer Balin, stoppant leur chef au moment où ce dernier allait dire quelque chose, alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Bien, allons-nous en les gars ! Annonça le vieux guerrier à l'attention des autres.

_ Vous n'allez nulle part !

_ Qu'avez-vous dis ? Demanda Dwalin menaçant à l'encontre du chef des lieux.

_ Des espions surveillent la maison et probablement tous les quais et les docks de la ville, vous devez attendre la nuit tint informer Bard sur le peu de chance qu'ils auraient de quitter sa maison sans être vue par les espions du Maitre.

_ S'il y a des espions, je peux aller me charger de faire diversion dans une partie de Lacville pendant que vous vous chargerez de quitter les lieux ? Proposa Bilbon comme éventuelle solution.

_ Ce serait bien trop risquer mon garçon contredis Alrik, très vite appuyé par les ainés de la Compagnie. Il est mieux que nous attendons la nuit pour partir, nous pouvons prendre ce temps pour nous reposer, après tout, nous avons encore une longue route devant nous fit-il remarquer tout en avisant le reste des nains de la Compagnie.

A cette annonce, les nains se mirent à grogner de désarroi et d'énervement alors que certains se rasseyaient autour de la table, attendant que le temps passe et se mettant à jouer avec leurs armes. Tandis que dans son coin, Kili se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir légèrement, le jeune nain avisa le bandage trempé entourant sa cuisse droite, sentant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa blessure.

_ Tout va bien Kili ?

Redressant la tête, le jeune nain avisa son ainé et son cousin qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, tandis que le plus jeune des trois avait attrapé son sac de médecine et se chargeait de refaire une nouvelle compresse pour sa blessure.

_ Ca va les gars, j'ai seulement besoin de repos fit simplement remarquer Kili tout en leur souriant, mais son sourire paraissait guère rassurant, surtout aux vus de sa pâleur et du front moite que Bili pouvait pertinemment entrevoir sous ces cheveux.

_ J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien, oui ?

Retirant le bandage couvrant la blessure, Bilbon avisa la plaie noire qui couvrait la cuisse de son cousin, posant son doigt dessus, faisant tressaillir Kili qui se mit à siffler légèrement, alors que le sang-mêlé porta l'étrange fluide noir à son nez. Sentant l'étrange odeur qui en émanait, Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de la porter à ces lèvres pour savoir pertinemment à quoi il avait à faire.

Du poison.

Kili avait été empoisonné.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bili ?

_ On a un problème ?

_ Lequel ?

_ Cette flèche que Kili s'est reçus devait être empoisonné annonça Bilbon, tout en se mettant à fouiller frénétiquement ces remèdes à la recherche d'une plante bien précise. Voilà ce qu'il me faut, la Feuille des Rois, c'est peut-être de la mauvaise herbe mais contre les poisons, c'est radicale avoua-t'il tout en attrapant un morceau de la mauvaises herbe dans son pot.

Et se mettant à mâcher ces dernières, vint à les glisser sur la blessure, ce dernier retenant de justesse le cri de douleur qui le traversa. Alors que Bilbon déposa le cataplasme de Plantain pour aider à la cicatrisation de la blessure, serrant le bandage autour de la cuisse de Kili, ce dernier retenant le gémissement de douleur tandis que Fili l'avait maintenu assis à l'instant où il avait failli se relever quand leur cousin avait déposé le remède sur la blessure.

_ Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en mouvement, tu vas pouvoir en profiter et te reposer un peu Kili prévena Bili à son encontre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce poison mais j'espère que la Feuille des Rois en viendra à bout, de toute façon, j'en ai encore en réserve vint-il à lui promettre.

_ Merci Bili.

Soufflant de soulagement, bien qu'il aille garder son cousin à l'œil dans les prochains jours, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand Fili et Kili rivèrent leur regard vers lui, connaissant parfaitement ces yeux-là. Ils n'allaient pas le lâcher.

_ Alors Bili ? Si tu nous disais maintenant comment tu as fait pour être avec nous chez les elfes sans qu'on te voie ? Lui demanda Fili en le quittant pas du regard comme Kili d'ailleurs.

_ Euh…

.oOo.

Après avoir mis les nains en garde sur les espions autour de sa maison, Bard était sorti devant chez lui, se mettant à tourner en rond devant son entrée et sur son ponton, tout en essayant de savoir où il avait déjà entendus ce nom.

Le nom du chef des nains.

_ Thorin ?

Et se redressant une fois encore, Bard finit par river son regard vers la Montagne Solitaire, sentant que la réponse se trouvait là juste sous son nez. Et il connaissait un moyen de savoir si, oui ou non, ce qu'il pensait était vrai.

_ Papa ?

Sortant la tête de derrière la porte, Bain riva son attention sur son Père, attendant que ce dernier lui dise ce qui se passait exactement.

_ Empêchez-les de partir ?

Et sur cette étrange demande, Bard quitta sa maison et se mit à courir vers un endroit précis dans Lacville pour trouver ce qui pourrait répondre à son interrogation.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas hâte de lire vos review ;)**

**la suite vendredi matin ou soir (je ne sais pas trop encore si je suis d'ouverture ou de fermeture) avec la prophétie de Durin, puis dimanche sa sera avec le maitre ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella **


	44. Chapitre 43 La Prophétie de Durin

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**désoler pour le retard, on m'a épuisé au travail cette semaine et j'ai encore demain matin :( j'espère seulement que ca sera plus calme :)**

**sinon je tiens à dire merci pour mes reviewers ;)**

**Noooo Aime: et oui j'ai mis la version longue :) cela sera toujours la version longue que je prendrais =D (bien que pour le 3ème je devrais sans doute reprendre des chapitres quand la version longue sortira en novembre ) moi aussi j'ai trop kiffer la baston XD moi qui n'aime pas trop le passage de Lacville c'est la scène qui m'a le plus fait marrer :) bien évidemment que Bili soigne Kili mais qui te dis qu'il est complètement guéris? bien que Bilbon se connait en médecine il ne possède pas encore le savoir d'Oin et encore moins celui de Tauriel :) pour le sujet de l'invisibilité, il est remis sur le tapis mais c'est pas encore maintenant que Bilbon en parlera sa sera bien plus tard ;) et oui moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire un moment de tendresse entre les nains et Tilda, cette petite est bien trop mignonne pour ne pas lui faire des papouilles =D**

**Julindy: contente que ma scène de la bagarre t'es plus =D moi aussi j'ai adorer la rapporter XD pour ce qui est de l'affection adresser aux enfants de Bard pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas? surtout avec Tilda elle est trop mimi cette petite =D (surtout qu'il s'agit de la véritable fille de l'acteur qui joue Bofur, comme Sigrid qui est sa fille ainé =D elles sont vraiment trop belle) oui Bilbon découvre le poison et tu vas très vite comprendre que s'il en connait sur la question, il ne possède pas le savoir des elfes ;) j'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter pour que tu comprennes ce qui arriver par la suite XD pour la scène de se faire choper par les gardes, ne t'en fais donc pas ;) je compte bien te surprendre sur la question à la fin de ce chapitre XD **

**Vincent Aguila: contente de te revoir :) merci pour tes dernières com ;) et oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup adorer Bard faire cette remarque sur la femme de Braga XD pour Legolas et oui il a très bien compris que Tauriel est amoureux de Kili, mais cela il va mieux le comprendre dans la suite ;) j'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

**voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, hormis un dernier détail**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : La Prophétie de Durin**

Le soleil était déjà haut et le ciel clair permettaient facilement à la chasseresse de suivre les traces de ces proies.

Avisant la carcasse et les flaques de sang du cervidé qui avait servis à nourrir ces cibles, l'elfe rousse vêtu dans sa tenue verte de chasse, dépassa la pauvre créature et se dressa sur l'un des rochers qui surplombait la rivière qui atteignait le lac et ou on pouvait facilement apercevoir, au loin, la ville des hommes se dresser sur sa surface. Mais Tauriel vint à détourner son regard de Lacville et à resserrer sa garde sur son arc, ainsi que la flèche qu'elle avait déjà bandée quand elle parvint à entendre du bruit dans son dos.

Se retournant, tout en s'étant agenouiller et tenant son arc prêt à lâcher la flèche qu'elle tirait, Tauriel s'arrêta quand elle reconnut sans grande difficulté, celui qui semblait l'avoir suivis depuis le Royaume des Forêts.

_ _Je vous ai pris pour un Orque._

__ Si j'étais un Orque, vous seriez morte_ lui fit remarquer en elfique Legolas amusé, lui aussi, portant sa tenue de chasse alors qu'il tenait lui aussi son arc dressé et sa corde tiré sur sa flèche qui visait la Capitaine des gardes.

Abaissant tous les deux leurs arcs alors qu'ils conservaient leurs flèches dans leurs mains, prêtes à l'emploi, Tauriel se releva tandis que Legolas vint à se rapprocher de sa camarade.

_ Tauriel, vous ne pouvez traquer une trentaine d'orque à vous tout seul ? Lui fit remarquer Legolas sur l'impossibilité que cette dernière avait de réussir.

_ Mais je ne suis pas seule ?

_ Vous saviez que je viendrais ?

Et aux vus du sourire que lui donna Tauriel, Legolas comprit pertinemment qu'elle savait qu'il se serait lancer sur ces traces pour lui porter assistance. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire part des sanctions que son acte allait engendrer, même si, lui-même, risquait de les subir aussi. Après tout, il était parti de son plein gré quoiqu'il l'ait fait pour répondre à la lettre des Fils d'Elrond et surtout de la dette qu'il avait envers ces derniers.

Même si pour cette partie, Legolas n'était pas très friands de le faire pour des nains.

_ Le Roi est furieux Tauriel. Depuis six cent ans, mon Père vous accorde protection et privilège, vous avez désobéis à ces ordres, vous avez trahis sa confiance lui fit savoir Legolas_. Rentrez avec moi. Il vous pardonnera_ lui promit-il en elfique.

_ _Mais pas moi. Si je rentre, je ne me le pardonnerai pas_ lui fit connaitre Tauriel sur ce qui la poussait à agir. Le Roi n'a jamais laissé d'orque parcourir ces terres et, il laisserait ces vermines franchir nos frontières et tuer nos prisonniers ?

_ Ce n'est pas notre combat !

_ C'est notre combat ! Affirma Tauriel à la négation de son ami. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas là, à chaque victoire, le Mal ne fera que croitre. Si votre Père agit à sa guise, nous ne ferons rien. Nous nous terrons dans nos murs, nous vivrons loin de la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'installeront. Ne fait-on pas partis de ce monde ? Dîtes moi Mellon quand avons-nous laissez le mal devenir plus fort que nous ? Lui demanda-t'elle avec sérieux.

Alors que Legolas réfléchissait à tous ces dires, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la lettre d'Elladan et d'Elrohir dans sa poche devenir de plus en plus lourd tandis que la demande des deux frères lui revenait en tête.

Celle de protéger les plus jeunes Héritiers de Durin.

Il allait s'acquitter de cette tâche pour de bon.

.oOo.

A Lacville, Bard avait finis par atteindre l'étal ou il pourrait y trouver ces réponses et riva un instant son attention vers le maitre des lieux.

_ Bonjour Bard. Qu'est-ce qui te faut ?

_ Tu avais une tapisserie ? Très ancienne ? lui demanda Bard tout en se mettant à farfouiller dans les étagères de tapisserie du tapisseur de Lacville. Ou est-elle ?

_ De quelle tapisserie tu parles ?

_ De celle-là !

Finissant par trouver la tapisserie en question, Bard vint à l'étaler sur les autres tapisseries pour l'ouvrir et ainsi la lire, dévoilant ainsi un arbre généalogique. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de la Lignée de Durin, les nains d'Erebor.

_ C'était des nains, je vous dis ?

Redressant la tête vers la voix qu'il entendait, Bard constata qu'il s'agissait de l'une des femmes du commerce, cette dernière allant rejoindre des amis commerçant qui travaillaient près du quai.

_ Ils sont sortis de nulle part ! De longues barbes, des yeux féroces, j'en avais jamais vus de pareille fit-elle savoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que des nains viennent faire par ici ? demanda un pêcheur, ce dernier filant son filet de pêche pour son travail.

_ C'est la Prophétie.

_ La Prophétie ? Demanda un autre alors que tous rivèrent leur attention vers le plus vieux d'entre eux qui avait parlé et continua de parler, en leur rapportant ce qu'il savait.

_ La Prophétie des gens de Durin affirma-t'il à l'encontre des autres.

Alors que Bard avait finis par déchiffrer la tapisserie, trouvant la lignée qu'il voulait, celle du Roi Thror, précédent Roi Sous la Montagne avant que Smaug ne vienne la prendre. Puis l'image de son fils Thrain, d'où une autre ligne vient à descendre sous ce dernier, se séparant en trois portraits d'où ce fut le nom du premier enfant qui attira son regard.

Thorin.

Le nain se trouvant chez lui se nommait Thorin ? Cela ne pouvait être un hasard, surtout que la mention de cette Prophétie, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

_ La Prophétie. Prophétie ? Essaya-t'il de se rappeler sur les lignes de celle-ci.

_ Les récits disaient donc vraie ?

_ De grande salle remplis de trésors ?

_ De l'argent, de l'or et des pierres à profusion !

Alors que la rumeur circulait autour des habitants de Lacville, personne ne vit, bien trop occuper dans leur description des richesses d'Erebor, que le vile Alfrid marchait entre eux, écoutant d'une oreille leur parole, tout en étant caché sous un lourd manteau à capuchon.

_ Vous imaginez ?

_ Vous croyez que c'est vrai ! Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent est de retour ?

A cette appellation du Roi Sous la Montagne, les paroles de la Prophétie finirent par revenir à l'esprit de Bard, qui ne put s'empêcher de les prononcer pour appuyer d'avantage, ce qu'il commençait à comprendre.

_ Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent. Le Roi de la Pierre Taillée. Le Roi Sous la Montagne, son bien va récupérer débuta Bard avant que le reste des paroles de la Prophétie ne demeurent muette et tourne dans sa tête, alors qu'il quitta l'étal et se précipita pour rentrer chez lui tandis que le crépuscule tombait sur le lac.

_**« A son retour, les cloches sonneront d'allégresse »**_

_**« Mais tout ne sera que tristesse et le lac scintillera et brulera »**_

Entrant en trombe chez lui, Bard constata avec effroi que sa maison n'abritait que ces enfants alors que Sigrid et Tilda se chargeaient de mettre la table, tandis que Bain arriva en trombe à ces côtés.

_ Papa, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais…

_ Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ?

Sauf que la seconde suivante, Bard put entendre comme ces enfants, un tintamarre monstre venir de dehors. S'empressant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison, le Bathelier constata que le son venait de la partie ouest de Lacville, l'endroit vers lequel il pouvait apercevoir les gardes du Maitre s'y diriger.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_**_ S'il y a des espions, je peux aller me charger de faire diversion dans une partie de Lacville pendant que vous vous chargerez de quitter les lieux ? Proposa Bilbon comme éventuelle solution.**_

La diversion !

.oOo.

Les nains n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à se décider de quitter Lacville après le départ de Bard de chez lui. Bain avait tenté de les arrêter mais le jeune garçon n'avait rien pu faire contre la détermination des treize nains, alors que les trois plus jeunes Héritiers de Durin avaient été surpris de voir Thorin donner l'ordre du départ tandis que le crépuscule venait tout juste de tomber.

Sauf que quinze nains et un sang-mêlé seraient bien trop voyants pour quitter Lacville même avec la nuit qui les masquerait, l'idée de la diversion du plus jeune n'était plus si stupide à présent. Surtout que le jeune Sacquet était déjà parvenu à créer pas mal de dégât dans le Palais des elfes pour les faire sortir des cachots.

Il pourrait facilement recréer une autre diversion dans la partie la plus éloignée de Lacville à celle de l'entrée de la ville, pour leur permettre de franchir le pont et prendre la route d'Erebor.

Bien qu'il ait lui-même proposé cette idée, Bilbon se devait d'abord de connaitre les lieux avant de tenter quoique ce soit pour ne pas se faire avoir. Il avait alors demandé aux nains de demeurer tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le signal et qu'ils puissent commencer à se diriger vers la sortie de Lacville. Bili n'avait pas eu besoin de leur préciser qu'elle serait le signal, il savait que Fili et Kili reconnaitraient pertinemment ce dernier quand il le donnerait.

Repenser à ces cousins lui rappela ce dont il était passé au travers, surtout la question que ces derniers lui avaient posé juste avant que Thorin vienne les interrompre pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient y aller. Comment avait-il fait pour surprendre aussi facilement les elfes dans le Royaume des Forêt ?

Et Bilbon devait se l'avouer, il avait été à deux doigts de leur dire la vérité sur l'Anneau.

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, bien que ce dernier l'avait sauvé et aidé à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de se faire dévorer par les araignées et de délivrer les nains des elfes, une part de Bilbon savait pertinemment qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il devait informer quelqu'un de cet Anneau, il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple babiole mais plus il tentait de découvrir la vérité et plus il paraissait s'en éloigner alors qu'une terrible migraine le prenait.

Il devait avoir une vision extérieure et qui mieux que celle de ces cousins, bien que ces derniers n'étaient guère intelligent, enfin ils l'étaient mais pas très futé par moment quand ils jouaient les gamins, Bilbon était persuadé que Fili et Kili pourraient l'aider à trouver une réponse. Surtout que quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui affirmait qu'ils seraient les deux seuls nains en qui il aurait totalement confiance pour ça.

Non pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance dans les autres, bien sûr qu'ils avaient confiance en tous les autres nains de la Compagnie, surtout dans ces Oncles mais… il y avait quelque chose dans son cœur qui affirmait que seul Fili et Kili resteraient de marbre devant cet Anneau. Que les autres se feraient influencer par ce qui sommeillait dans cet étrange bijou et qu'il ne souhaitait nullement qu'il s'attaque à eux.

Et s'était grâce à l'Anneau, encore une fois, que Bilbon s'était faufilé en dehors de la maison de Bard, sous ce voile d'invisibilité dans lequel il se trouvait et se fraya un chemin dans la partie ouest de Lacville. Cherchant une façon de faire diversion, tout en veillant à trouver un endroit ou se mettre à l'abri et ne pas finir une nouvelle fois la tête dans l'eau, ayant repris toutes ces affaires, aussi bien la tunique de son Père que les protections naines et l'armure elfique, Bilbon avait revêtus le manteau de son Père et s'était lancé dans cette folle mission.

Fouinant dans cette partie de la ville, Bilbon avait finis par trouver ce dont il aurait besoin pour créer un moment de chaos et obliger les gardes de Lacville à se diriger vers lui, oubliant ainsi leur poste et permettant au reste de la Compagnie de quitter celle-ci pour ensuite qu'il aille les retrouver devant les portes du pont. Atteignant sans peine sa cible, Bilbon avisa les fenêtres fermer et les portes dont les entrer étaient cadenassées, le jeune Sacquet comprit facilement qu'il avait finis par trouver l'armurerie de Lacville ou il semblerait bien que s'était là, que les armes étaient enfermer et garder sous clés.

Avisant une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage, Bilbon était parvenu à encaisser des caisses dessous et à y grimper sans que personne ne le voit faire et entrant à l'intérieur de l'armurerie, observa les lieux pour trouver comment il allait débuter les hostilités. Et comme avec l'armurerie des elfes, le jeune sang-mêlé renversa les nombreuses étagères et autres meubles ou étaient entreposés les armes, passant des épées, aux haches ou autres pioches qui se mirent à tinter avec fracas sur le sol en bois, causant un bruit monstre et obligeant le jeune Sacquet à se boucher les oreilles s'il ne voulait pas finir avec les tympans percer.

Entendant les cris des gardes et les alertes qu'ils sonnèrent, Bilbon poursuivit son tintamarre, tout en faisant dégringoler l'un des meubles droits dans les escaliers ou les soldats avaient finis par arriver, après être entré avec fracas dans l'armurerie. Envoyant Braga et deux de ces hommes dans le décor à cause du meuble vide qui leur tomba sur la tête, sans les tuer bien évidemment, Bilbon s'empressa de se déplacer dans la pièce à l'étage, le plus silencieusement possible tandis que les autres gardes s'étaient diviser en deux groupes.

Le premier se chargeant de porter assistance à leur chef et camarade, quant au deuxième, ces derniers s'étaient empressés de monter à l'étage pour tenter de trouver le fauteur de trouble. Poursuivant sa tentative de les faire tourner en bourrique, Bilbon attrapa l'un des cailloux qu'il avait conservé avec lui pour la diversion et jeta cette dernière à travers la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré, celle-ci retombant sur les cartons et autres boites qu'il avait entassé dessous, alertant les gardes se trouvant à l'étage.

Se précipitant dessus et voyant les objets entasser qui avaient permis à Bilbon d'entrer, les gardes sonnèrent l'alarme, tout en criant aux autres de leur camarade se trouvant autour de l'armurerie que le coupable avait, semble-t'il, fuit par là. Les gardes qui se trouvaient dans l'armurerie se mit à quitter les lieux pour tenter de fouiller les environs et trouver le fauteur de trouble, alors que le jeune Sacquet, toujours invisible aux yeux de tous, demeura inerte un instant avant de se dépêcher de poursuivre sa tâche.

Bilbon n'avait pas besoin d'être intelligent pour savoir que le Maitre était une personne désagréable autant qu'égoïste, comme les hommes qui avaient préférés le suivre et qui vivaient au dépend des autres. Quitte à faire diversion, Bilbon allait se faire un plaisir de rendre la vie impossible à ces gardes et il savait pertinemment comment, lorsque son regard fut attirer par l'un des étals des commerçants de cette partie de la ville.

Bien qu'il allait sans doute saccager l'étal du commerçant, Bilbon se chargea d'abord de déposer des pièces d'argent qui allait payer le marchand à réparer les dégâts qui allaient être causer, et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, le jeune Sacquet attrapa le carton de tomate et le lança droit sur le premier garde qui arriva et se le prit en pleine poire. Ce dernier tomba et entraina les deux autres gardes derrière lui dans son sillage alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur l'étal et que certains coururent droit dessus pour fouiller les lieux. Mais ne trouvant personne, ils se mirent à regarder de tout côté pour tenter de repérer le fauteur de trouble, sauf que Bilbon s'était encore éloigner pour les surprendre et les tourner d'avantage en bourrique.

Concentrer sur sa mission, Bilbon espéra quand cet instant, les autres étaient parvenus à atteindre le pont de Lacville et allaient quittés la ville pour se mettre en sécurité.

.oOo.

Dès qu'ils avaient entendus les bruits et les cris des gardes, Thorin et les autres avaient pertinemment saisis qu'il s'agissait du fameux signal dont Bili les avait prévenus qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour quitter Lacville. Et veillant à rester dans l'ombre, cacher par les maisons, les nains avançaient doucement entre les rues et les quais de Lacville, tout en évitant les gardes et les curieux qui se précipitaient vers le coin ouest de la ville pour voir ce qui se passait là-bas.

Tandis qu'en continuant d'avancer, Thorin espérait de tout cœur que Bili parviendrait à garder les gardes assé occuper pour pouvoir lui permettre de les rejoindre sans avoir à risquer de se faire avoir la dernière minute. Seulement, il fallut croire que le destin voulait s'acharner sur eux car la Compagnie finit par croiser d'autres gardes qui partaient en renfort vers le côté ouest quand ces derniers vinrent à apercevoir les nains, tentant de fuir Lacville, en se trouvant plus qu'à quelques mètres du pont qui menait vers la terre ferme et traversait le lac.

Mais avec leurs armes, les nains purent repousser les hommes et en assommer certains, sauf que le bruit que les combats causèrent, ameutèrent d'autres des gardes qui vinrent en renfort, alors que ces derniers parvinrent à atteindre celui de leur Compagnie qui paraissait le plus faible en cet instant. A cause de la blessure à sa cuisse, Kili était plus lent dans ces mouvements et le garde qui s'en prit à lui, n'avait pas hésité un instant et le jeune nain s'était très vite désarmé de son épée et la lame de l'homme sous la gorge.

Demander la réédition des autres nains n'avait ensuite pas été très difficile pour les gardes et Thorin avait fusillé ces derniers du regard, alors qu'il avait porté un regard inquiet vers Kili, qui, pâle et en sueur, paraissait sur le point de défaillir à tout instant si Fili ne vint pas à le soutenir et à le garder debout, tandis que les gardes les rassemblèrent tout en s'emparant de leurs armes au préalable. Alors que les nains se mirent à incendier ces derniers de tous les noms, un autre garde courut droit vers eux, demandant leur aide parce qu'ils avaient un problème dans la partie ouest de Lacville, que quelqu'un s'amusait et qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à lui mettre la main dessus.

Les gardes décidèrent alors d'emmener les nains vers la partie ouest de Lacville, quelques-uns d'entre eux commençant à comprendre qu'un autre nain devait se trouver dans la ville et jouer les trouble-fête pour permettre aux nains de quitter Esgaroth sans être vue. Comprenant ce qu'ils allaient tenter de faire, sans doute obliger Bili à sortir de sa cachette, Thorin espéra de tout cœur que son neveu demeurera cacher et en sécurité alors qu'il sut pertinemment qu'il devait faire comprendre à ces hommes à qui ils avaient à faire.

_ Capitaine !

Ce dernier, l'homme roux assé rond, se tourna vers les gardes qui encadraient les nains et les faisaient avancer alors que celui-ci et les autres des gardes paraissaient éreinter ou certains d'entre eux, se trouvaient être recouvert de fruit et d'odeur de poisson, comprenant sans aucune difficulté que Bilbon avait dus leur donner la vie dure pour les maintenir occuper.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_ Nous avons trouvé ces nains qui tentaient de quitter Lacville, Capitaine.

_ De quitter la ville ? Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que… Qui que vous soyez ? Rendez-vous sur le champ ou nous serons contraint de nous en prendre à vos amis ? Ordonna Braga à voix haute alors qu'il avisa le terrain autour de lui, tandis que les gardes restèrent figer et prêt à agir.

Pendant que les habitants qui se trouvaient dans les environs demeurèrent silencieux, attendant de voir si celui qui fait tourner en bourrique les gardes va sortir maintenant que ces camarades avaient été attrapés. Ou l'attente ne fut guère longue car sortant de l'une des étagères de l'étal à plante, Bilbon vint à apparaitre aux yeux de tous, alors qu'il porta son attention sur les nains de la Compagnie au lieu des gardes et du reste des habitants de Lacville, qui demeurèrent surpris de découvrir un jeune garçon au lieu d'un nain adulte.

_ Je suis là !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**voici donc le planning des prochaines jours ;)**

**dimanche: le maitre de lacville / lundi: la désolation de Smaug / mercredi: la forteresse de Dol Guldur / vendredi: la porte secrète / dimanche: l'échiquier se met en place **

**voilà déjà un bon planning ;)**

**petite information concernant ou j'en suis d'en mes chapitres ;) sachez que j'ai passer la scène avec l'arrivée de Dain =D pour être plus précis, je suis en plein dans l'apparition des Grands Manges-Terres =D vous voyez ou je veux en venir ;)**

**bonne soirée à tous et à dimanche pour la suite =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	45. Chapitre 44 Le Maitre de Lacville

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**merci à tous pour vos coms ;) je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage XD**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Le Maitre de Lacville**

Trainant les nains jusqu'à la grande place devant la maison du Maitre de Lacville alors que la rumeur se répandit dans toute la ville, pour ceux qui ne furent pas encore au courant des derniers évènements, que des nains avaient été trouvés et emmener vers le dirigeant de leur ville. Bien évidemment, certains des nains résistaient à être trainer par les hommes alors que les autres demeuraient stock, tandis que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux rapprocher de Bilbon, dès que ce dernier les avait rejoint dans les rangs, après être sortis de sa cachette.

Quand Bilbon les avait vus être amenés par les gardes appeler en renfort, le jeune Sacquet n'avait pu s'empêcher de grogner d'énervement, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas assé fait de boucan pour tous les attirer vers lui. Certains étaient parvenus à attraper la Compagnie et d'après les dires que lui rapporta par la suite Fili, ils étaient presque parvenus à atteindre le pont quand ils avaient croisés des gardes sur leur chemin.

L'un d'eux avait utilisé le fait que Kili était affaiblis pour avoir le dessus sur lui pour parvenir à les obliger à se rendre. Bien évidemment, Kili ne cessa de s'excuser pour son manque de réaction mais cela vint à inquiéter d'avantage Bilbon sur l'état de santé de son cousin. Bien qu'il paraisse plus alerte, Kili était de plus en plus pâle, sans compter l'air malade de son visage, dès qu'ils auraient une minute et qu'ils sortiraient de ce pétrin, le jeune Sacquet se promit de rejeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure.

Etant emmené à la place principale et disposer en arc de cercle alors que les gardes les encadraient, tandis que le Capitaine, ce dénommée Braga, se tint prêt devant les quartiers du Maitre, celui-ci terminant d'ailleurs par sortir de sa demeure, s'enveloppant dans son long manteau par-dessus sa robe de chambre. Surtout que le personnage en lui-même n'aspira guère confiance en Bilbon avec son ventre proéminent et le peu de cheveu roux qui cascadaient autour de sa calvitie, et du l'air pâle que tirait son visage avec son étrange moustache rousse.

_ Mais qu'elle est donc la raison de ce raffut ?

_ Ils tentaient de quitter Lacville Messire, l'un d'eux essayait même de faire diversion dans une autre partie de la ville annonça Braga à son Maitre.

_ Ah, ennemis de l'Etat, hein ?

_ Une bande de mercenaire prêt à tout, voilà ce qu'ils sont Messire.

_ Taisez-vous donc ! Ordonna Dwalin en n'ayant plus qu'assé d'entendre de telles infamies à son encontre et à celle des autres nains de la Compagnie, en particulier vers l'un d'entre eux. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ? Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel ! Il s'agit de Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror ! Déclara avec force le grand guerrier alors que le leader de la Compagnie quitta le reste de la Compagnie pour se mettre en avant des siens, tandis que tous comprenaient le sens de ces paroles.

_ Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre avoua Thorin sur la raison de leur venu et en se dressant fièrement devant les hommes qui le dévisageaient avec surprise et étonnement, tandis que des murmures se propageaient dans la foule. Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque, des flottes de bateau arrivaient aux ports chargés de soieries et de pierre précieuse. Ce n'était pas une ville en désérance, s'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord admit-t'il à l'encontre des hommes et des femmes qui l'écoutaient alors qu'il se rappelait à quel point cette ville était autrefois différente avant l'arrivée de Smaug. Je veux voir cette époque revenir, je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains et voir les richesses couler à flot des grandes salles d'Erebor confia-t'il sur le rêve qu'il désirait ardemment voir renaitre alors que la Compagnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hocher de la tête, heureux de voir le souhait de leur chef être bientôt sur le point de se réaliser.

Tandis que ces paroles firent pousser des cris de joies des habitants de Lacville, qui eux aussi, désiraient retrouver cette vie luxuriante que leurs ancêtres avaient autrefois. Mais cette vision n'était pas partagée par tous.

_ La Mort ! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apportez ! Fit savoir la voix haute de Bard alors que tous firent silence tandis que le Bathelier se fraya un chemin parmis la foule, passa la Compagnie et vint faire face à Thorin, se tenant au centre de la place, tandis que tous le regardèrent surpris. Le feu du dragon et ces ravages, si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous mit-il en garde sur le danger qu'ils risquent d'encourir si la quête ne réussissait pas, alors que cette possibilité se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit des habitants de Lacville.

_ Vous pouvez écoutés ce dénigreur, mais je vous promets une chose ? Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la Montagne promit Thorin alors que cela sembla plaire au peuple, tandis que les nains hochèrent de la tête d'accord avec les dires de leur chef. Vous aurez assés d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth en moins d'une fois leur affirma-t'il sur la possibilité qu'ils pourraient reconstruire cette endroit et lui donner l'apparence de celle qu'elle avait été autrefois.

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire, hein ? Nous ne savons rien de vous fit remarquer Alfrid, ce dernier toujours au côté de son Maitre sur les pas de la porte de sa demeure. Qui peut répondre de vous ici ?

A cette question, cela sembla jeter un froid alors que tous se demandait si les paroles du nain était sincère. Et celle-ci l'était bel et bien, et un membre de la Compagnie allait se faire une joie de le prouver.

_ Moi ! Je réponds de lui ! Affirma Bilbon à voix haute, tout en s'avançant et en sortant du dos de Bard pour se montrer à tous, tandis que tout le peuple de Lacville constatèrent avec surprise qu'il n'était pas un nain, surtout aux vus de ces pieds nus et poilus, tandis que les regards de toutes la Compagnie se tournèrent vers lui, comme Thorin d'ailleurs. Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet et je suis un hobbit de la Comté qui se trouve au Sud-Ouest de Bree, j'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces nains. Un voyage périlleux et fort dangereux, et si Thorin Ecu-de-chêne fait une promesse. Il tiendra parole fit-il savoir avec sincérité tout en désignant le nain en question, qui inclina de la tête à son encontre pour le remercier de son intervention, tandis que Fili et Kili vinrent lui donner des frappes sur les épaules pour ces dires.

Et la parole de Bilbon sembla amplement suffire au peuple d'Esgaroth qui le firent savoir, tout en poussant des hourras de joie, mais cette euphorie ne plus guère à quelqu'un en particulier.

_ Vous tous ! Ecoutez-moi ! Il faut m'écoutez ! Avez-vous oubliés ce qui s'est passé à Dale ? Leur demanda Bard, rappelant ainsi à tous le sort des habitants de la ville des hommes qui avaient été détruites par Smaug. Avez-vous oubliés ceux qui ont péris dans la tempête d feu ? Et à cause de quoi ? De l'ambition aveugle d'un Roi de la Montagne, tellement cupide, qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or ? Leur rappela-t'il à tous alors que l'accusation frappa de plein fouet Thorin qui faillit bien répliquer à l'encontre du Bathelier.

Tandis que les nains derrière lui se tinrent prêt à l'attaque alors que Bilbon s'était avancer vers son Oncle et posant une main sur son épaule, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas répondre à cela. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ces dires étaient veridict.

_ Allons ! Allons ! Evitons, nous tous ici, les jugements un peu trop rapide, hein ? Demanda le Maitre à tous alors que tous les regards conversèrent vers lui. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, Seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la Bête ? Hein ?

_ C'est vrai Messire ! Tout le monde connait cette histoire approuva Alfrid alors que tous se mirent à parler de l'ancêtre de Bard, tandis que toute la Compagnie portèrent un regard neuf sur le Bathelier comprenant ainsi l'ascendance noble qu'il possédait. Il a tiré flèche après flèche, à chaque fois il a raté fit-il remarquer sur les tentatives infructueuses du Seigneur de Dale d'abattre la créature.

_ Et vos ancêtres à vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils se tairaient dans leur maison ? Leur demanda Bilbon s'avançant vers le Maitre et son sbire, n'appréciant guère la façon lâche par laquelle il tentait de discréditer le Bathelier. Vous pensez tous qu'il est facile d'abattre une créature aussi énorme, surtout quand celle-ci se trouve en mouvement et dont la carapace est si difficile à percer qu'il faudrait s'attaquer à un même endroit pour pouvoir affaiblir les défenses et lui porter un coup fatale ! Cela ne prouve à quel point le Seigneur Girion était une personne de courage et de loyauté, tentant de tuer la bête pour protéger son peuple et mettre les siens à l'abri ! Rajouta-t'il sur le cœur vaillant qu'avait dus été ce grand seigneur autrefois.

_ Ne parlez pas de chose que vous ignorez mon garçon, puisque que vos propres ancêtres se trouvaient bien trop loin de la tempête de feu le jour ou Smaug est descendus lui fit remarquer le Maitre, mettant au défit Bilbon de répondre à cela alors qu'il crut lui avoir cloué le bec.

Surtout que le Maitre comme Alfrid furent grandement surpris aux sourire amuser que le jeune Sacquet leur lança.

_ Je ne suis pas qu'un simple hobbit. Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin, jeune frère de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Fils de Thrain et Fils de Thror fit savoir le jeune Sacquet sur l'origine de sa naissance. Mes ancêtres comme vous l'avez-vous-même stipulez, ont survécus à la prise d'Erebor. Mais je ne suis pas uniquement un Héritier de Durin, je suis Durin lui-même, Septième et Dernière Réincarnation du Père des Longues Barbes et ma seule présence prouve de la véracité de cette quête. Il est à présent temps que quelqu'un affronte le dragon, ce dernier est demeurer bien trop longtemps dans cette Montagne. Que nous agissons ou non, Smaug demeurera toujours une menace et un danger sur vous, tant qu'il demeurera à Erebor fit-il remarquer sur ce qu'il était autant que sur le danger qui planait au-dessus de la tête des habitants de Lacville depuis trop longtemps.

A ces paroles, personnes n'eurent aucun mot ou aucune contradiction comme le Maitre et son sbire, ces derniers ne pouvant réfutés que même si le dragon demeurait endormi, il finirait un jour par se réveiller. Et si ce jour-là, il désirait aller se promener, il détruirait tout sur son passage et Lacville était la seule ville qui se trouvait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Affirma Bard en se rapprochant de Thorin et en lui faisant face, alors que Bilbon demeura silencieux au côté de son Oncle. Pas le droit d'entré dans cette Montagne !

_ Tout m'en donne le droit ! Contredit Thorin à son encontre avant de se détourner du Bathelier et de faire face au Maitre de Lacville. Je m'adresse au Maitre des Hommes du Lac, voulez-vous voir la Prophétie s'accomplir ? Voulez-vous partagés les immenses richesses de notre peuple ? Que dîtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en étant monté de quelque marches pour se retrouver un peu plus haut et surtout presque à la même hauteur que Bard.

Et alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur le Maitre de Lacville attendant que ce dernier donne sa réponse, tous firent silence attendant que ce dernier prenne sa décision, ce qu'il fit très vite d'ailleurs.

_ Je vous dis solennellement : Bienvenu !

La seconde d'après, tout le peuple de Lacville partirent dans des applaudissements et des hourras alors que l'euphorie et la joie gagnaient ces derniers, tandis que les nains poussèrent des soufflements soulager alors que Bard fut le seul à baisser la tête résigner, chose que Bilbon remarqua facilement de là où il se tenait.

_ Bienvenu ! Et encore bienvenu Roi Sous la Montagne !

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce Maitre !

.oOo.

La fête avait battus son plein.

Alors que les nains avaient récupérés leurs armes et que le Maitre leur avait ouvert sa demeure comme l'armurerie de la ville, pour équiper ces derniers pour le prochain combat qu'ils allaient avoir. Bilbon avait profité de cette euphorie de la Compagnie pour s'éclipser et partir se charger de ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Il sentait au plus profonde de lui qu'il devait avoir cette conversation, sentant que quelque chose allait arriver et qu'il avait besoin de savoir leur arrière couvert.

C'est avec hésitation qu'il finit par atteindre la maison de Bard et se tenant devant la porte de ce dernier, Bilbon tergiversa pas d'avantage sur la question et porter par sa détermination, frappa à la porte, attendant que son propriétaire vienne lui ouvrir. Ce que ce dernier finit par faire et lorsqu'il avisa Bilbon, son visage ne put s'empêcher de se fermer alors que cela fit déglutir d'avantage le jeune Sacquet, sur le fait qu'il serait difficile pour lui de lui parler si le Bathelier ne voulait pas lui parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Je… J'ai besoin de parler avec vous annonça Bilbon en reprenant confiance en lui et en ce qu'il faisait. Puis-je entrer ou nous tiendrons réunion ici-même ? Lui demanda-t'il gentiment.

Bien que Bard désirait lui refermer la porte et refuser catégoriquement de lui parler, il ne pouvait réfuter que si l'enfant restait loyale à son Oncle, chose qui le surprenait encore de savoir que ce garçon, ce sang-mêlé était aussi un héritier de Durin, il l'avait tout de même défendus. Défendus la mémoire et le sacrifice de son ancêtre pour être précis, il pouvait bien l'écouter et savoir ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire pour qu'il vienne seul le voir, sans un autre nain avec lui.

_ Entrez !

S'écartant de la porte pour lui permettre d'y entrer, le Bathelier laissa entrer le jeune Sacquet qui salua les trois enfants de ce dernier, chacun occuper à l'une de leur tâche quotidienne et laissant ainsi leur père avec le sang-mêlé. Lui désignant l'une des chaises de sa table pour que ce dernier aille s'y installer, ou ils seraient plus à même de discuter calmement et convenablement, Bilbon se tritura un instant les mains avant de pousser une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage de se lancer dans cette discussion qu'il avait demandé à l'héritier du Seigneur de Dale.

_ Je sais qu'elle est votre opinion sur la question d'Erebor mais vous devez comprendre que quoiqu'il se passe, un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un d'autre serait allé dans la montagne pour tenter d'y déloger Smaug ou même lui, aurait finis par quitter la montagne.

_ Etes-vous venus pour me dire cela ?

_ Pas vraiment, non ! Je suis venus parce que je crois que, non je sais que celui qui finira le travail c'est vous, Bard rapporta Bilbon.

_ Comment ça finir le travail ?

_ Faire ce que le Seigneur Girion avait commencé de faire autrefois, celle de tuer Smaug.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais le tuer ? Lui demanda Bard surpris de la déclaration que le jeune Sang-mêlé venait de lui faire, alors que ces trois enfants les regardèrent, écoutant ce qu'ils disaient, bien qu'ils continuent leur tâche.

_ Toute histoire qui se rapporte, même si elles ne sont que des contes, possède toujours un semblant de vérité. Si on racontait que l'une des flèches noires ait parvenu à déloger une des écailles de Smaug, cela veut dire qu'il possède une faille. Une faille qu'un habile archer peut atteindre facilement avec un bon angle de tir rapporta Bilbon à son encontre. Pour vous dire sincèrement la vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venu vous dire cela, j'ai cette sensation que vous possédez ce qui fera tomber Smaug le moment venu et que c'est à vous de finir le travail, si nous ne parvenons pas à l'abattre dans la Montagne. Vous serez le dernier rempart entre lui et les habitants d'Esgaroth fit-il savoir sur la possible menace que les habitants de Lacville risquaient de courir.

_ Pourquoi me dire cela exactement ?

_ Je vous l'ais dis, j'ai ce sentiment que vous êtes la clé de cette histoire. Et aussi parce que je crois en vous et dans le futur que vous donnerez à ces habitants lui confia le jeune Sacquet. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, j'ai cette sensation en moi que c'est ici même que se trouve ce qui sera la chute de Smaug. C'est peut être idiot mais quand mon instinct me disait quelque chose et que je le suivais, je ne me trompais jamais en fin de compte. Nous verrons bien si l'avenir me donne tort ou non lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos avant de finir par se relever de sa place et de saluer la famille du Bathelier.

Quittant ainsi la maison de ces derniers alors que les plus jeune portèrent leur regard sur leur père, celui-ci fixa un instant la porte refermer de sa maison avant de lever la tête vers le plafond de sa demeure. Là où était placer une tige sur lequel était attacher et accrocher des filets et autres feuilles et herbes sécher.

Une tige de fer bien trop précise et tailler pour n'être qu'un simple mobilier dans cette maison ou le métal était rare.

.oOo.

_ Vous savez qu'ils nous en manquent un ! Ou est Bofur ?

La remarque et la question de Bilbon posé à voix haute, à l'encontre des autres, tandis qu'il suivait la Compagnie, habiller et préparer pour le départ, hormis les trois jeunes Durins qui avaient repris leurs propres affaires, se frayant un chemin parmis les habitants de Lacville, vers la barque qu'on leur avait préparé pour traverser le lac alors que l'aube se levait.

La veille, l'absence de Bilbon n'avait pas passé inaperçus pour Thorin, après que le Maitre de Lacville est accepté de leur donner les provisions et les armes qu'ils demandaient pour poursuivre leur route vers Erebor. Ils avaient fait la fête et bus, les nains de la Compagnie s'étaient laissés aller pendant cette soirée, sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de récupérer leur Royaume.

Thorin avait discuté avec Fili et Kili sur leurs futurs plans de manœuvre, quand il avait remarqué que son plus jeune neveu ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Depuis le début de leur quête, il avait été quasi impossible de séparer ces trois-là, alors voir que Bili n'était pas avec eux l'avait surpris. Il en avait fait part aux deux autres qui avaient répondus que le jeune Sacquet était partis faire une balade nocturne dans Lacville, ce dernier ayant besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

L'Héritier d'Erebor n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir que cette éloignement était porter par le fait qu'il avait pertinemment saisis que Bilbon n'appréciait guère le Maitre de Lacville. Depuis les paroles prononcées à l'encontre du Bathelier, le jeune Sacquet n'avait cessé un seul instant de le fusiller du regard comme celle de défendre ce dernier contre le maitre des lieux. Bien qu'il ait souhaité que son jeune neveu ne se mêle pas de cette histoire, il ne pouvait réfuter du sens véridique de ces paroles.

Qu'est-ce que ce gosse lui faisait penser à son jeune frère ?

Toujours à se mêler de tout et de dire sa façon de penser quand il voyait une discrimination et qu'il avait toujours le besoin de défendre le plus faible contre le plus fort, remettant sans peine et avec une facilité déconcertante ce dernier à sa place.

_ S'il n'arrive pas, nous partons sans lui répondit simplement Thorin à la question de son neveu, en se reconcentrant sur le moment présent.

_ Il le faut, si nous voulons trouver la Porte avant la nuit indiqua Balin sur le peu de temps qu'il leur restait jusqu'au jour de Durin. Nous avons déjà pris assé de temps précisa-t'il sur le temps qu'ils avaient déjà perdus à demeurer dans Lacville.

Montant les uns après les autres sur la barque, Thorin laissa passer chacun des nains devant lui, tout en faisant passer les armes et sacs de provisions que les gardes lui passèrent, avant d'attraper Kili quand ce dernier passa devant lui.

_ Pas toi ! Nous devions y être au plus vite, tu nous ralentirais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens avec vous affirma Kili, avisant son oncle tandis que Fili et Bili s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés, étant déjà sur la barque, leur attention rivé sur les deux.

_ Non contredis Thorin alors que Kili le regardait choquer qu'il lui refuse ce droit.

_ Je peux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira fit savoir le jeune Durin à l'encontre de son oncle. Quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos Pères, Thorin.

_ Kili, reste-ici ! Reposes-toi ? Lui demanda doucement le chef de la Compagnie, tout en posant une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'arrêter dans ces paroles. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guéris lui fit-il promettre, tout en ayant parfaitement remarqué la pâleur et l'air malade de son jeune neveu, même si ce dernier avait tenté de le cacher.

Thorin n'avait pas été stupide. Il avait pertinemment remarqué les instants de soins qu'avaient donnés Bilbon sur la blessure à la cuisse de Kili quand les autres avaient le dos tourner et discutaient ou préparaient leur prochain départ pour Erebor. Et aux vus des mines sombres que tiraient son plus jeune neveu, Thorin n'avait pas eu besoin de précision pour savoir que la blessure de Kili devait être mauvaise pour que le jeune guérisseur qu'était le sang-mêlé s'attarde autant de tant sur cette plaie.

Terminant par se détourner de Kili dès qu'il fut certains que ce dernier ne les suivrait pas, Thorin fit face à la Compagnie, ces derniers l'avisant et le regardant quelque peu choquer de sa décision, bien qu'elle demeurait fonder.

_ Je vais rester avec lui ! Il faut que je m'occupe de cette blessure sérieusement ! Fit savoir Bilbon s'apprêtant à quitter le bateau mais une main vint à l'attraper par l'épaule et le retenu sur la barque.

_ Reste-là petit, je vais m'en charger. Je reste avec lui, mon devoir est d'être prêt du blesser affirma Oin en souriant à l'encontre du plus jeune de la bande, remontant sur le quai et rejoignant les côtés de Kili, tandis que le jeune sang-mêlé paraissait hésité sur quoi faire.

Devait-il rester avec son cousin ? Ou bien demeurer avec la Compagnie, qui n'aurait à présent plus de guérisseur pour recevoir des soins en cas de blessure ?

Et ce dilemme, Thorin le lut parfaitement dans ces yeux.

_ Mon Oncle ? Les récits de la Montagne ont bercés notre enfance, des récits que tu nous as faits. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça ?

_ Fili !

L'appel de Kili était déterminé quand il tenta de faire comprendre dans ce message à son frère de ne rien faire, alors qu'il se dégageait de la poigne d'Oin qui tentait de regarder ces pupilles pour tenter de diagnostiquer ce qu'il avait. Sans doute les conséquences d'une possible infection de sa blessure à la cuisse droite ?

_ S'il le faut je le porterais ? Termina par proposer Fili, refusant de laisser son jeune frère derrière lui alors qu'ils partaient pour Erebor.

_ Un jour, tu seras Roi et tu comprendras, nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain lui annonça durement Thorin. Même si c'est nos parents finit-il par préciser.

Mais ce constat ne suffise guère à convaincre le bien fondé de ces mots, car un simple regard porté sur Kili qui répondait à la négation à une question posée par Oin, ce dernier agenouiller auprès de sa jambe pour tenter de regarder sous les compresses qu'avaient posées Bili, suffit à Fili pour prendre sa décision. La seconde d'après, c'est déterminer que le jeune nain remonta sur le quai et s'apprêta à rejoindre Kili, mais son Oncle l'arrêta dans le processus.

_ Fili, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Ta place est dans la Compagnie ?

_ Ma place est auprès de mon frère !

_ _**Quoique tu fasses Thorin, tous les enseignements et autres leçons que tu donneras à Fili ne le changera jamais ! Car bien qu'il sait ou son devoir doit se trouver, jamais il ne laissera Kili de côté. Et je remercierai le jour où il s'opposera à tes ordres pour demeurer avec son cadet, car jamais Kili ne ressentira le sentiment d'abandon auquel j'ai eu droit pendant toutes ces années ou tu obéissais aveuglement aux idées de nos Pères !**_

Les mots de Frérin lui revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de massue quand il avisa Fili se défaire de sa poigne avec dureté, avant de porter un regard rassurant derrière lui, droit vers le dernier membre de leur famille. Lequel avait un pied poser sur le quai et sur la barque, ne s'avant pas quoi faire : devait-il demeurer avec ces cousins ? Ou suivre la Compagnie à Erebor ?

_ Je vais prendre soin de Kili avec Oin, Bili rassura Fili à son attention. Va avec eux, on vous rejoindra quand il ira mieux ! Lui promit-il en posant une main confiante que l'épaule de son cousin avant de rejoindre avec détermination son cadet.

Mais pas avant que Bilbon est remis à son ainé un flacon refermant des plantes dedans, herbes que Fili reconnut sans mal et les prit, tandis que le plus jeune murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Hochant de la tête, Fili finit par les côtés de Kili et d'Oin, remettant ces dernières au guérisseur des trois. Terminant par hocher de la tête, semblant savoir quelque chose qui le fit sourire et attirant la curiosité de Thorin, Bilbon regagna la barque au côté d'Alaric et Alrik, ces deux derniers étant resté de côté, tout en laissant le choix à leur jeune protégé de demeurer au côté de ces cousins ou de les suivre à Erebor.

Tandis que Thorin se posa cette même question : si Fili ne lui avait pas demandé de rester, est-ce qu'il serait demeuré lui aussi dans la Compagnie ? Ou aurait-il préféré rester avec Fili et Kili ?

Thorin ne put jamais poser cette question à voix haute, que les trompettes se mirent à sonner autour d'eux alors que le Maitre de Lacville monta sur son piédestal alors que les hommes qui leur remettaient les armes et les provisions se reculèrent, les laissant ainsi à la vue de tous.

.oOo.

Tandis qu'au même moment, là où la Compagnie ne pouvait savoir, dans les appartements du Maitre, sous la table remplis des victuailles et autres verres qui avaient été utiliser pour la fête du départ de leur groupe pour Erebor, le dernier nain, Bofur finit par entendre les trompettes sonner et finit par se réveiller du sommeil lourd dans lequel il se trouvait.

_ Par ma barbe… c'est déjà l'heure !

Et se redressant en sursaut alors qu'il se cogna la tête sous la table, son chapeau ayant demeuré à sa place, c'est un peu bancal que Bofur se releva et attrapant l'un des verres de vin qu'il porta à ces lèvres. Buvant un coup une dernière fois, il s'empressa de quitter les appartements du Maitre et de courir vers le quai pour rattraper son bateau.

_ Attendez-moi !

_ … Vous comblent tous de bienfaits !

Et sur les sonnements de trompettes, la Compagnie quitta le quai, se mettant à ramer pour faire avancer leur barque, tandis que seul Bilbon fixa les trois nains resté sur le quai, saluant ces cousins alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, avançant sur le cours d'eau droit vers l'une des sorties de Lacville. Tandis que Bofur finit par atteindre, non sans grand mal, le quai de départ, avisant la Compagnie disparaitre à l'autre bout et soufflant de dépit, se tourna pour finir par constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à demeurer derrière.

_ Vous aussi vous avez loupés le bateau ? Demanda-t'il tout en regardant Oin et Fili, tous les deux agenouiller aux côtés de Kili, assis sur l'une des boites.

Seulement, aucun d'entre eux n'eurent la possibilité de répondre, que…

_ Kili ? Kili !

Rattrapant son frère dans ces bras alors que ce dernier chancelait en avant, Fili le retenu dans ces bras tandis qu'Oin porta sa main à la poitrine du jeune nain, pour compter le pouls hiératique que ce dernier avait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Bofur, tout en les regardant alors qu'il aperçut au loin le Maitre et son sbire encadrer par ces gardes passer non loin d'eux. Je vais aller leur demander de l'aide…

_ Non Bofur ! S'exclama Fili à son encontre, tout en rattrapant celui-ci avant qu'ils ne fassent connaitre sa position à ces derniers. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

_ Mais alors… à qui est ce qu'on doit demander de l'aide ? Lui demanda Oin, portant son cornet à son oreille pour écouter les dires de ces camarades autour de lui.

_ Il n'y a qu'une personne dans cette ville en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance ! Déclara Fili sur de lui alors qu'il se remémorait les mots de son cousin.

_**« Ne demeurez pas auprès du Maitre et de ces acolytes. Allez le voir lui, il vous aidera. »**_

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas la suite est pour demain matin ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz =D**

**Sabrinabella**


	46. Chapitre 45 La Désolation de Smaug

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite ;)**

**merci pour vos reviews XD**

**ce chapitre là est court mais nécessaire ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : La Désolation de Smaug**

Il avait très peu dormis depuis sa discussion avec le jeune sang-mêlé.

Les mots que ce dernier lui avait porté, l'avait totalement remué, bien qu'il restait de marbre devant ces enfants, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être à l'écoute des sons des trompettes résonnant au loin, lui annonçant que la Compagnie venait de partir pour Erebor.

Bard espérait de tout cœur que ces derniers ne viennent pas à réveiller le dragon, bien qu'il en doute fortement, son regard se reportant encore sur la tige de métal fixer au plafond alors que les paroles du sang-mêlé tournaient encore dans sa tête.

_**« J'ai cette sensation que vous possédez ce qui fera tomber Smaug le moment venu et que c'est à vous de finir le travail, si nous ne parvenons pas à l'abattre dans la Montagne. Vous serez le dernier rempart entre lui et les habitants d'Esgaroth. »**_

Sursautant quand il vint à entendre des coups porter à sa porte, Bard vint à se lever de sa chaise et alla ouvrir à la personne qui venait de frapper, quand il tomba droit sur certains des nains de la Compagnie, ces derniers ne semblant pas être avec le reste du groupe partis pour Erebor. Mais cela ne changea guère les ressentiments qu'il avait pour certains d'entre eux, bien que le principal concerner ne se trouvait pas devant lui.

_ Non ! J'en ais finis avec vous. Allez-vous-en !

Et voulant refermer sa porte, l'un des nains, celui au chapeau, Bofur s'il se rappelait bien, lui bloqua le passage, l'empêchant de la refermer sur eux.

_ Non, non, non ! S'il-vous-plait ? Personne ne nous aidera finit par lui avouer ce dernier avant de lui montrer la raison de l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ces yeux et dans ceux du guérisseur de la Compagnie, Oin, ou ces deux derniers se décalèrent pour le lui montrer. C'est Kili, il est malade. Très malade vint-il à lui préciser alors que Kili redressa vers lui un visage pâle et maladif, tandis que Fili le portait presque totalement pour lui éviter de s'effondrer.

_**« Je crois en vous et dans le futur que vous donnerez à ces habitants. »**_

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Bard pour savoir exactement quoi faire.

.oOo.

Lacville était devenu un point dans l'horizon derrière eux, masqué par la brume matinale qui recouvrait le lac alors que les lueurs rougeoyantes de l'aube alors que les nuages s'éclaircissaient et que le soleil montrait de plus en plus le bout de son nez. Le bateau dans lequel se trouvait la Compagnie, dont la plupart des nains étaient armées de rame et ramaient pour avancer, droit vers leur cible ne se trouvant plus qu'à une bonne centaine de kilomètres d'eux. Leur chef demeurant debout au bout du bateau alors que son plus jeune neveu se trouvait juste derrière lui, son regard porter sur l'endroit où se tenait Lacville avant de reconcentrer son regard sur Erebor.

Terminant par laisser le bateau sur la rive et abandonnant quelques affaires qu'ils n'auraient guère besoin pour la longue marche qu'ils allaient entreprendre jusqu'à la Montagne, devant traverser les déserts rocheux qui se trouvaient entre le lac et celle-ci, la Compagnie avança à un bon rythme. Gravissant les pentes rocheuses ainsi que certaines collines qui surplombaient certains des nuages bas, ou traversant une prairie de terre rocailleuse, un tel endroit, vint à surprendre Bilbon alors qu'il finit à s'arrêter de gravir la pente qu'il montait et écouta les bruits autour de lui.

Rien.

Aucun son ne filtrait dans cet endroit.

_ Quel silence ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

_ Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi lui avoua Balin se trouvant juste derrière lui et venant rejoindre le jeune Prince, pour lui rapporter la beauté des lieux autrefois. Jadis, ces pentes étaient couvertes de forêt lui précisa-t'il tout en désignant les pentes rocheuses et rigides qui se trouvaient devant eux.

Mais ce ne fut pas le paysage désolé que Bilbon avisait mais plutôt l'oiseau qui le frôla sur sa gauche et battit des ailes frénétiquement, s'éloignant du sang-mêlé vers sa droite, avant de finir par se poser sur un rocher à quelques mètres de lui. Une race d'oiseau qui lui fut étrangement familier pour avoir semblé l'apercevoir plusieurs jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il se tenait avec la Compagnie sur le Carrock.

_**Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,**_

_**Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure.**_

Une grive.

Ce pourrait-il, qu'encore une fois, il s'agisse du même oiseau stipuler dans l'énigme de la Porte secrète dans la Montagne.

_ Les arbres étaient plein de chant d'oiseau poursuivit Balin sur le bel endroit qu'avait été cette vallée autrefois.

_ Un endroit magnifique Bilbon, en espérant que ce lieu puisse revivre dès que le dragon ne sera plus espéra Alaric tout en rejoignant son protéger avec son cadet.

_ Espérons-le ?

_ Détends-toi Maitre Sacquet, nous avons nos armes, des vivres et nous avançons vite le rassura Thorin en rejoignant le côté de ces derniers avec les autres retardataires de la bande quand il finit par reconnaitre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Un endroit étrangement familier.

Courant vers le promontoire rocheux qui se tenait devant eux, Thorin posa la pointe de son épée naine sur le sol alors qu'il avisa le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui, très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie qui fixa ce qui avait attiré son regard. Tandis que tous firent silence quand ils aperçurent une ancienne cité se dressant devant eux, au cœur même de la vallée, et qui paraissait réussir à tenir encore debout alors qu'elle paraissait depuis longtemps être abandonner.

Une ancienne cité humaine qui se tenait non loin du Royaume des nains dans la Montagne.

_ Qu'elle est cet endroit ? Demanda Ori choquer en apercevant ces ruines au loin.

_ Autrefois, c'était la ville de Dale confia Balin sur l'origine des ruines qu'ils apercevaient tous devant eux. Aujourd'hui c'est un champ de ruine. La désolation de Smaug finit-il par préciser sur qui était le véritable responsable d'un tel carnage et des terres désoler qui se trouvaient tout autour de la Montagne et de l'ancienne ville de Dale.

_ Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith fit remarquer Thorin sur le temps qui passait et sur ce qu'ils leur restaient encore à accomplir. Nous devons trouver la Porte secrète avant la nuit précisa-t'il au reste de la Compagnie sur la mission qui leur restait à finir avant que ne vienne l'heure fatidique. En route ! Finit-il par ordonner.

_ Un instant ? Demanda Bilbon en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il attira ainsi tous les regards des nains autour de lui. Nous sommes bien au promontoire ? Gandalf voulait qu'on le retrouve ici, en aucun cas nous devions…

_ Tu le vois ? Lui demanda Thorin tout en désignant les alentours vide de toutes vies autour d'eux. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le Magicien, nous ferons sans lui. Venez !

_ Dépêches-toi gamin, nous y sommes presque !

_ Cela ne vous inquiètent-ils pas que Gandalf ne soit pas là ? Leur demanda surpris Bilbon en avisant les deux nains qui avaient veillés sur lui depuis son enfance.

_ Bien évidemment que nous sommes inquiets pour lui, petit, mais Thorin a raison lui fit savoir Alrik. Ils nous restent très peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche pour trouver la porte fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bili, je suis persuadé ou qu'il soit, Gandalf ne risque strictement rien et qu'il finira par nous rejoindre avant même que cette histoire se termine tenta de rassurer Alaric tout en donnant une accolade affectif sur l'épaule de Bilbon avant de faire signe à son frère de suivre les autres.

Tandis que le jeune Sang-mêlé demeura un instant figé à fixer les ruines de Dale, espérant de tout cœur que rien n'était arrivé à Gandalf et qu'il finirait par les rejoindre. Alors pourquoi avait-il ce pressentiment que le Magicien se trouvait dans les ennuis ?

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors? vos avis concernant ce court chapitre ? ;)**

**en tout cas, mercredi on retrouve Gandalf à Dol Guldur :)**

**bon début de semaine =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	47. Chapitre 46 La Forteresse de Dol Guldur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici la suite avec le retour de Gandalf avec une surprise en plus ;)**

**merci à mes habituels lecteurs et à ceux qui mette cette fic en favoris =D**

**Julindy: merci pour ta com ;) contente que mon Bard cogitant te plaise =D comme la scene de Dale et celle de la désolation ;) oui les nains doivent avancer et ils vont avancer :) en espérant que ma scène de Dol Guldur te plaise aussi ;)**

**Nooo Aime: et oui Bilbon a comme son Père une manière bien a lui de faire réfléchir les gens ;) Bili va continuer de raisonner de la sorte comme de suivre la grive dès qu'il la reverra :) oui voila la scène de Dol Guldur que tu attendais tant en espérant que les scènes que j'ai rajouter te plaise ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : La Forteresse de Dol Guldur**

Pour être dans les ennuis, Gandalf allait droit dedans !

Se trouvant sur le traineau tiré par les lapins de Rhosgobel de son compère, Radagast le Brun, le Magicien Gris se dirigeait tout droit vers l'ancienne forteresse de l'ennemi. Les arbres morts se dressant autour d'eux, gris et sans vie, alors que la dîtes forteresse se dressait au pied d'une falaise, ces tours et ces murs en ruine, recouvertes de ronces et de plantes mortes, étaient l'image même de l'ancienne puissance et malfaisance qui avait, autrefois, habiter ces lieux.

S'avançant sur le promontoire qui surplombait le passage menant vers le pont allant vers la vieille cité du mal, Gandalf avisa celle-ci et ces alentours.

_ Dol Guldur. La Colline de la Sorcellerie.

_ Ca à l'air complètement abandonner fit remarquer Radagast en fixant celle-ci.

_ C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire. Ce lieux est soumis à un enchantement précisa Gandalf sur la véracité de ces lieux. Un sortilège d'occultation, cela signifie que notre Ennemi n'est pas encore prêt à apparaitre. Il n'a pas retrouvé toute sa puissance finit-il par comprendre sur la véritable raison qui poussait leur ennemi à demeurer invisible à leurs yeux.

Demeurant tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, comprenant les risques et les enjeux de ce qui pouvaient demeuré cacher dans cette forteresse à l'air abandonné, bien qu'elle ne le fût pas, le plus haut gradé des deux magiciens finit par prendre une décision et le fit savoir à son compère.

_ Radagast, vous allez transmettre un message à Dame Galadriel. Dîtes-lui qu'il faut lui forcer la main ?

_ Comment cela ?

_ Je vais y entrer seul finit par avouer Gandalf à son camarade, ce dernier ne semblait guère réjouis de cette possibilité, alors qu'il posa une main confiante sur son épaule. En aucun cas, vous ne devez me suivre finit-il par lui ordonner, lui faisant pleinement comprendre qu'il devait agir seul tandis qu'il allait chercher les renforts.

Faisant demi-tour, Radagast quitta les côtés de Gandalf, le laissant ainsi seul sur le promontoire alors que ce dernier attendait de connaitre sa réponse. Allait-il oui ou non lui obéir ?

_ Ai-je votre parole ?

_ Oui, oui, oui. Oui !

Et alors qu'il prit une profonde inspiration, descendant les quelques marches qui le menèrent droit devant le pont allant vers Dol Guldur, Gandalf s'arrêta de nouveau quand il entendit les appels alarmés de son confrère.

_ Attendez Gandalf ! Et si c'est un piège ?

_ Faites demi-tour ! Et ne revenez pas lui ordonna-t'il avant de reporter son regard droit vers celui qui se cachait derrière les murs de sa Forteresse. C'est sans aucun doute un piège ! Finit-il par affirmer sachant pertinemment vers quoi il allait.

Et dégainant Glamdrim, Gandalf avança sur le pont d'un pas déterminé, décidé de forcer le Maitre des lieux à se montrer et à quitter son trou dans lequel il se cachait. Parcourant le premier niveau de la Forteresse, avisant les nombreux couloirs et corridors remplis de pics acérés recouvrant les murs, des cordes métallique accroché au plafond, comme les cages ou certains demeuraient encore occupés par des corps qui avaient longtemps dépéris, ne laissant rien d'autre que des squelettes, le Magicien Gris avança prudemment dans ce lieu quand il finit par se rendre compte d'une chose.

Qu'il n'était pas seul ici ?

Il pouvait entendre quelque chose se trouver autour de lui, sans pour autant le voir ou connaitre sa position ici même. Alors qu'il poursuivit ces recherches, le Magicien Gris ignora complètement que celui qui le suivait, ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, cacher par les colonnes des couloirs. Ce dernier resserrant sa garde sur sa lame et courant aussi vite que le vent, se déplaça aussi silencieusement sur les traces de l'intrus.

Continuant de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les lieux lugubre et sombre alors que la lumière du soleil filtrait difficilement derrière les nuages gris se trouvant au-dessus de la Forteresse, Gandalf avisa son environnement pour tenter de repérer l'ennemi qui se cachait dans ces ruines. Si ces derniers ne voulaient pas se révélé à lui alors il allait tout faire pour briser le sort qui les masquait à sa vue.

__ Le mal qui se cache ici, je lui commande de sortir ! Je commande qu'il se révèle !_

Récitant ce sort dans la langue des Istari, Gandalf frappa de son bâton le sol devant lui, projetant une bulle de lumière qui chargea sur les ruines autour de lui, faisant bouger les pierres dans un souffle avant que tout ne demeure silencieux et qu'il ne constate que cette partie de la forteresse se trouvait vide de tout occupant. Parfait, cela signifiait que ces derniers devaient bien se cacher dans ces ruines pour demeurer masquer à sa vue, mais cela n'allait pas empêcher Gandalf de les chercher et de les débusquer, même si pour cela, il devait fouiller toute la forteresse des bas-fonds à son sommet.

Portant son regard vers un autre corridor, Gandalf décida de prendre ce chemin et reprenant ces incantations, ce dernier ignora complètement que plusieurs mètres plus bas, au niveau inférieur ou il se tenait, ceux qu'il cherchait ardemment et voulait débusquer, se trouvait cacher à entendre les sorts qu'il jetait.

__ Le Magicien est venu._

__ Il est en train de briser le sort, il va nous trouver !_

__ Oui… Il va !_

Et rivant son attention sur ces sbires et sa meute de wargs, Azog demeura confiant, sachant pertinemment que le Magicien ne pourrait rien contre eux, maintenant que ce dernier se trouvait sur leur territoire.

Alors que l'orage gronda au-dessus de lui, Gandalf décida de continuer ces recherches dans les niveaux inférieurs de la vieille forteresse, se disant qu'il serait plus facile de cacher un groupe en bas, que dans les niveaux supérieurs ? Parcourant les escaliers descendant dans les bas-fonds de Dol Guldur, passant devant les nombreuses caches accrocher comme des lustres autour des lieux et ou continuaient de se décomposer les pauvres prisonniers qui avaient été capturés des siècles de cela, Gandalf s'arrêta à un croiser des chemins, avisant les possibles directions qu'il avait tandis qu'il se retourna brusquement quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Avisant les environs, Gandalf constata qu'il était bel et bien seul, ignorant complètement que la menace se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, celle-ci terminant par jaillir de l'une des failles dans le mur derrière lui et n'attendant pas une seule seconde, tomba droit sur le dos du Magicien.

Mettant à terre ce dernier qui en perdit son chapeau gris dans le processus, Gandalf se redressa rapidement et se tourna vers son adversaire, celui-ci s'étant déjà relever et tentant de lui asséner sa lame dans la gorge, obligeant le Magicien à reculer la tête avant de la baisser pour éviter le revers. Se saisissant de son bâton, Gandalf en frappa les jambes de son adversaire, renversant ce dernier qui vint à se cogner contre l'un des murs briser à leur côté, mais cela ne sembla guère l'étourdir qu'il lui rechargea directement dessus.

Evitant facilement le coup de bâton du Magicien, surtout aux vus de sa petite taille, la créature sauta directement sur Gandalf, le plaquant au sol, en tentant de lui planter sa lame dans la gorge. Seulement l'Istari parvenu à repousser ce dernier, le faisant rouler-bouler sur sa droite, ce dernier se redressant déjà et chargeant de nouveau, mais Gandalf fut prêt à le recevoir et n'ayant aucune peine à le soulever, l'envoya comme un vulgaire sac de patate, glisser droit vers l'un des corridors de la forteresse.

Allant jusqu'à même finir par tomber dans l'un des ravins du domaine, conduisant droit dans les niveaux inférieurs du lieu. S'empressant de descendre les escaliers pour trouver cette étrange créature, tout en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait se s'agir d'un gobelin ou d'un orque, Gandalf demeura sur ces gardes, tout en avançant dans les couloirs sombres, son bâton à la main, prêt à toute attaque.

Seulement, ce lieu ressemblait bien plus à un dédale de couloirs qui se concordait et obligea le Magicien à demeurer très prudent, car si lui ignorait les lieux et les mauvaises surprises de la Forteresse, cela ne sembla pas être le cas de son poursuivant. Le grognement guttural que ce dernier fit en courant dans un autre couloir adjacent au sien, fit se tourner Gandalf dans cette direction, prêt à la moindre initiative de ce dernier.

Terminant même par apercevoir son ombre se déplacer dans un autre couloir face à lui, Gandalf décida de prendre le corridor opposer pour s'éloigner de ce dernier et trouver un terrain moins compressant et plus ouverts que ces couloirs sombres et lugubre. Un endroit où il pourrait pleinement voir ce dernier arriver.

S'entaillant le bras sur l'un des pics en métal qui recouvrait le couloir qu'il venait de prendre, Gandalf finit par rebrousser chemin quand la créature passa juste devant lui, à plusieurs mètres, dans l'autre corridor, courant sur sa droite. Mais le Magicien tenta de s'en éloigner, terminant par arriver à un autre croisé des chemins, avisant les possibles passages qu'il pouvait prendre sauf que son adversaire finit par l'atteindre en premier.

Se jetant une nouvelle fois sur lui comme un forsonner, le replaquant une nouvelle fois au sol, Gandalf réussissait, une fois encore, à le balancer au-dessus de sa tête, l'envoyant aussi loin que possible de lui dans le couloir. S'empressant de se relever avant que son adversaire parvienne à le replaquer au sol, Gandalf plaça son bâton devant lui, en protection quand cette personne se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et s'accrocha à lui, obligeant le Magicien à le frapper contre les parois des corridors autour de lui pour l'étourdir assé pour le faire lâcher prise.

Finissant par le plaquer au sol, celui qui ne cessait de l'attaquer, tenta une fois de plus de lui foncer dessus mais Gandalf fut bien plus rapide et plaquant ces doigts sur son front, se mit à exorciser la noirceur dans le corps de ce nain. Car pour lui, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait affaire à un nain qui devait se trouver depuis bien trop longtemps, enfermer dans ces lieux.

Jetant son sort sur ce dernier, celui-ci se mettant à avoir la respiration hiératique alors que le Magicien retirait la brume entourant son esprit et lui ouvrant de nouveau les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, son agresseur finit par se calmer alors qu'il reprenait une respiration calme, tout en se laissant aller au sort jeter sur sa personne. Lorsque Gandalf fut certains que celui-ci ne l'attaquerait plus, il cessa son sort et porta un regard intensif sur ce nain quand ce dernier finit par lui porter un regard éveillé qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

Le visage d'un vieil ami qu'il croyait disparus depuis plusieurs décennies déjà ?

_ Thrain, Fils de Thror, mon vieil ami.

_ Gandalf ? Une éternité et une éternité entre ces murs avoua Thrain doucement alors qu'il se redressait en position assise devant le Magicien.

_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir crus mort s'excusa le Magicien à son encontre.

_ J'avais un fils finit par se rappeler Thrain alors qu'il se rappela petit à petit de sa vie d'avant. J'en avais deux et une fille se remémora-t'il tandis qu'il se souvenu de la dernière fois qu'il avait vus son fils ainé.

_**_ Non ! Je me bats à vos côtés !**_

_ Thorin ? Et Frérin… et Dis…

_ Et vous le reverrez mon ami lui promit Gandalf avant de lui avouer la triste nouvelle, bien qu'il aurait souhaité ménager ce dernier pour son retour. Thorin et Dis vont bien mais… pour Frérin…

_ Mon petit garçon ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon garçon Gandalf ?

_ Il est tombé. Juste après que vous ayez disparus, Frérin a tenté de protéger Thorin contre Azog, le Profanateur. Mais l'orque pâle était bien trop fort, il n'a pu en réchapper lui rapporta le Magicien tristement.

_ Mon petit garçon…

_ Mais Frérin n'a pas quitté ce monde sans d'abord y laisser un Fils avant lui confia Gandalf, espérant que cette nouvelle allait égailler la joie de ce dernier. Un jeune sang-mêlé, née de l'amour que Frérin portait à Belladone Sacquet, une jeune et courageuse hobbite. Il s'appelle Bilbon et il se trouve être nul autre que la Réincarnation de Durin, mais ce dernier n'est pas encore réveillé lui avoua-t'il pour ne pas cacher les origines exactes et qui il se trouvait être prochainement, tout en lui précisant ce détail concernant le Réveil.

_ Durin ? Notre Père marche de nouveau avec nous. Est-il réveillé ? Est-ce que le petit va bien ? Est-ce qu'il peut résister à la puissance de Durin ? Demanda inquiet Thrain de savoir que le fils de son plus jeune fils était la Réincarnation de son ancêtre. Et mes autres petits-garçons ? Fili et Kili ? Vont-ils bien eux aussi ? Sont-ils en sécurité ? Lui demanda-t'il anxieux, se rappelant de ces autres garçons qu'il avait vus naitre.

A ces questions inquiètes, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire de savoir que Thrain s'inquiétait d'abord pour le fils de son plus jeune fils et non pour ce qu'il refermait au fond de lui. Ce n'est pas Durin qui effrayait plus Thrain mais la survie de l'enfant et si ce dernier se trouve assé fort pour pouvoir faire face à la force de Durin.

_ Je vous ramène à eux promit Gandalf. Venez, nous devons partir !

Et menant Thrain dans son sillage, la priorité de Gandalf était de faire sortir ce dernier d'ici et l'emmener hors de Dol Guldur, ainsi que des créatures qui se cachaient dans cette vieille forteresse. Mais d'abord, le Magicien devait savoir comment le Fils de Thror avait finis ici même, dans un tel état ?

_ Les orques avaient pris la Moria. La guerre, nous étions en guerre commença à se rappeler Thrain des dernières évènements qu'il se remémorait avant sa capture. J'étais encerclé. Le Profanateur… Azog le Profanateur était venu se rappela-t'il.

L'instant d'après, Thrain se replongea dans ces souvenirs et dans les évènements qui se déroula en ce jour, lors de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, lorsque les nains tentèrent de reprendre la Moria aux bastions d'orques qui l'avaient envahi. De sa charge vers le Profanateur après que ce dernier est assassiner son Père et en ordonnant à son fils ainé de retrouver son jeune frère et de demeurer à l'abri de cet ennemi redoutable.

Repoussant tous les orques qui s'étaient dressés sur son chemin de son marteau de guerre, Thrain avait finis par se retrouver face à face avec le meurtrier du Roi Thror, ce dernier ayant fini par l'aviser et se dirigeant droit vers lui. Se tenant prêt face à ce dernier, Thrain n'avait pu bloquer qu'une seule attaque de l'orque pâle qui suffisait amplement à celui-ci, d'un coup de revers, de faire tomber le nain en le frappant dans le torse.

Perdant son arme en tombant, Thrain tenta de la rattraper mais Azog était arrivé jusqu'à lui et posa son pied sur sa main, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste vers son arme. Et dégainant le poignard à sa ceinture, celui avec lequel il s'était servi pour décapiter Thror, le regard d'Azog finit par se porter sur quelque chose se trouvant sur la main gauche de Thrain.

Quelque chose que ce dernier portait précisément à son index.

Apprenant cela, Gandalf baissa les yeux vers la dîtes main en question et attrapant celle-ci, il la leva et la plaça bien en évidence devant les yeux de Thrain. Alors que ce dernier terminait par rouvrir totalement ces doigts, finissant par constater qu'il lui manquait le bout de la phalange de son index gauche et qu'un moignon déformé, longtemps fermé, se trouvait au bout.

Et que Thrain, comme Gandalf, finirent par comprendre la raison de sa capture et de son enfermement dans cette vieille forteresse.

_ Ils l'ont pris termina par comprendre Thrain alors que l'anneau donner par son Père, l'un des Sept donné aux Seigneurs Nains.

_ Le Dernier des Sept précisa Gandalf sur l'importance que celui-ci avait, le dernier d'entre eux avait finis entre les mains de leur ennemi. Venez, je vais vous sortir d'ici ! Lui promit-il alors qu'il comprenait à quel point il était mortellement dangereux pour eux de demeurer plus encore dans cette forteresse.

_ On ne peut pas en sortir ! Lui fit savoir Thrain terrorisé alors que Gandalf s'arrêta dans sa montée des escaliers et lui porta un regard intrigué. Ils vous en empêcheront ! Les serpents vous en empêcheront ! Mit-il en garde, tout en lui désignant du doigt les ronces sur le mur derrière Gandalf qui se mit à se mouvez et prêt à s'enliser autour du Magicien.

_ C'est une illusion affirma Gandalf en frappant de son bâton le mur en question ou les ronces que Thrain voyait disparurent, laissant ce dernier quelque peu surpris. Juste une illusion le rassura-t'il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien.

Pour l'instant au moins !

_ Que vous ont-ils fait ? Termina par lui demander Gandalf sur les traitements que les orques avaient dus infliger à Thrain.

_ Je ne leur ai pas dit ! Ils ont voulus me faire parler mais je ne leur ai pas dit un seul mot ! Affirma Thrain déterminé, lui faisant comprendre que malgré toutes les tortures, il n'avait jamais parlé. Les avez-vous gardées en lieux sur Gandalf ? La carte et la clé ?

_ Je les ai donné à Thorin, vous serez fiers de lui et de vos petit-fils, ils se sont lancés dans la quête de reprendre Erebor annonça Gandalf sur et certains que cela ferait du bien à Thrain d'apprendre que leur ancienne maison était sur le point de leur être restituer.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas !

_ Erebor ?

_ Il récupèrera l'Arkenstone, les Sept armées des nains obéiront à un nouveau Roi tenta de le rassurer Gandalf alors que Thrain s'éloignait de lui, petit à petit de ces paroles.

_ Non, Thorin et les petits doivent rester à l'écart d'Erebor ! Nuls ne doient entrer dans cette Montagne !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre avec la mise en garde de Thrain pour finir :)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas on retrouve la Compagnie devant la porte secrète vendredi :)**

**bon mercredi et à vendredi =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	48. Chapitre 47 La Porte Secrète d'Erebor

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**cette semaine a été éreintante et je vais encore me fatiguer aujourd'hui au travail mais faut quand meme que j'aille bosser oOo**

**sinon voici la suite comme promis avec l'arrivée à Erebor =D**

**merci à mes habituels lecteurs et ma nouvelle arrivante ;)**

**Julindy: merci ;) contente que les scènes avec Thrain te plaise alors ce que j'ai prévus pour lui devrait aussi te plaire dans ce cas =D mais tu le seras dans le prochain chapitre ;) je te laisse découvrir celui-là :)**

**Noooo Aime: merci ;) heureuse de voir que tu aimes ce Thrain qui s'inquiète plus pour son petit fils que pour Durin =D alors la suite devrait aussi te plaire dans ce cas :) sinon oui pour le beugage qu'ils ont eu on montage c'est vrai qu'on le voit un peu XD **

**Yzeute-la chose: lol pour les fautes, à ma défense le "assé" c'est mon correcteur word qui ne cesse de me le mettre à chaque fois que je tape "assez" :( il est un peu chiant mon correcteur sinon contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaise à toi aussi =D j'ai hâte dans ce cas de connaitre ton avis pour la suite =D et lol pour les futurs fautes que je pourrais faire :(**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : La Porte Secrète d'Erebor**

Terminant par planter son épée dans le sol alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Thorin finit par aviser Dwalin et Gloin sur le monticule de rocher devant lui.

_ Alors ?

_ Rien ici ! Avertit Dwalin sur le fait que lui et Gloin n'avaient nullement trouver de possible porte secrète entrant vers la Montagne.

Depuis que la Compagnie avait passez Dale, il s'était disperser dans la partie de la Montagne ou il devait trouver la Porte secrète, demeurant toujours à porter de voix et de vus pour s'alerter, s'ils finissaient par la trouver. Alors qu'au dire de ces camarades, Thorin s'était empressé de sortir la carte de ces affaires, celle-ci étant demeuré intacte après toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient eu, comme la lettre de Frérin d'ailleurs que le nain conservait diablement dans sa poche, avant de reporter son attention sur la carte dans ces mains.

_ Si cette carte dit vraie, la Porte se trouve juste au-dessus de nous précisa le chef de la Compagnie aux restes des nains alors qu'il porta son regard vers la partie rocheuse en hauteur, espérant y trouver un passage vers celle-ci.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas lui ou un autre des nains qui trouva le passage mais bien Bilbon, qui en contournant un petit pic rocheux finit par aviser une étrange statue de pierre, représentant un nain armurer et dont le côté dévoilait un escalier montant, semblant représenter des motifs en zigzaguent sur l'armure du nain.

_ Là-haut !

Alertant ainsi toute la Compagnie qui se joignait à lui et finit par apercevoir ce qu'il avait vus, Thorin rejoignit son plus jeune neveu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant les marches montantes, tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

_ Tu as une très bonne vu Maitre Sacquet !

La montée de ces marches avait pris toute la fin d'après-midi des nains, qui avaient dus veiller à faire attention en montant, devant s'aider de leur main pour grimper les grandes marches comme de s'aider mutuellement pour parvenir à escalader sans retomber plus vite qu'il n'était monter.

Grimpant d'abord l'étrange frise qui montait en zigzague, la Compagnie dut ensuite enjamber la main du nain et parcourir le manche du marteau que la statue tenait, avant de gravir un autre escalier qui se trouvait sur son armure, rejoignant ainsi son épaule droite, droit vers sa tête. Ayant placé son neveu devant lui, pour ainsi le rattraper en cas de mauvaise chute, Thorin emboita le pas de Bilbon qui parvint sans peine à monter les dernières marches menant jusqu'au niveau de la tête du nain armurer, terminant par se trouver sur une corniche et faisant face à la paroi rocheuse de la montagne.

Paroi de pierre grise pour être plus précis.

Alors que tous comprirent qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au but de leur long voyage, Thorin s'avança vers la paroi rocheuse et avisa cette dernière alors que le reste de la Compagnie se rassemblait derrière lui.

_ Ça doit être ça ! La Porte Secrète. Que tous ceux qui ont doutés de nous, se repentent ! Lança-t'il victorieux tout en leur montrant la clé de la Porte Secrète qu'il avait conservé précieusement depuis que Gandalf le lui avait remis à Cul-de-Sac.

Criant de joie d'y être parvenu et lançant des jurons à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient doutés en leur mission, les nains purent de nouveau souffler de soulagement et se laisser tomber au sol, tandis que se fut le travail de certains des nains de la Compagnie de trouver la Porte Secrète.

_ Bien, nous avons une clé fit remarquer Dwalin alors qu'il s'avança vers la pierre grise de la paroi, se mettant à chercher l'endroit où cette dernière devrait aller. Donc, il y a une serrure, quelque part ?

_ La dernière lumière du jour de Durin débuta Thorin, son regard river sur le coucher du soleil qu'il apercevait à l'horizon avant de reporter son attention sur la paroi rocheuse. Brillera sur la serrure poursuivit-il sur l'énigme que leur avait rapporté la Carte.

Mais rien ne se passa. Aucune serrure ne vint à apparaître sous leurs yeux alors que le crépuscule continuait sa lente course à l'horizon.

_ Nori !

_ Oui.

Comprenant ce que Thorin avait en tête, le voleur de la Compagnie sortit ces instruments et se précipita au côté de Dwalin qui continuait de tâter le mur pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait la Porte caché. Se mettant à placer le verre qu'il avait chipé à Lacville et la cuillère avec, Nori se mit à frapper contre la paroi pour tenter de trouver une résonance alors que Dwalin se mettait à pousser contre la pierre, espérant pouvoir ouvrir celle-ci.

_ La lumière baisse, vite ! Leur ordonna Thorin alors qu'ils ne leur restaient que très peu de temps avant que le soleil soit totalement coucher alors que la tension commença à prendre les nains.

Se mettant à frapper frénétiquement avec sa cuillère pour tenter d'entendre la résonance à l'intérieur, Nori était de plus en plus alerte au moindre son, tandis qu'à ces côtés, Dwalin avait finis par perdre patience et se mettait à asséner des coups contre la pierre pour la faire céder.

_ Arrête, je n'entends rien avec tes coups de pieds ! Répliqua Nori à l'encontre du grand guerrier.

_ Je ne la trouve pas ! Fit remarquer Dwalin sur son impossibilité de trouver cette dernière. Elle n'est pas là ! Elle n'est pas là !

_ Défoncez-là !

Suivant l'ordre précipiter de Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur et Gloin se mirent frénétiquement à frapper leur hache et leur marteau contre la paroi rocheuse, tentant de forcer la Porte secrète à s'ouvrir alors que la tension grandissait de plus belle parmi les autres nains de la Compagnie, continuant d'aviser les derniers rayons de soleil qui disparaissaient petit à petit.

_ Allez ! Ordonna Thorin avant d'aviser le soleil se coucher, espérant un dernier miracle. Il faut y arriver ! Espéra-t'il.

_ Ça ne sert à rien ! Cria Balin à l'encontre de tous les nains et des trois qui poursuivaient leur acharnement contre celle-ci. La Porte est scellée, on ne peut pas la forcer ! Une puissante magie la protège leur fit-il remarquer sur la protection que cette dernière possédait.

Et alors que les trois nains cessèrent de s'acharner sur la pierre, le soleil termina enfin par se coucher, disparaissant à l'horizon tandis que la nuit se leva et que tous les regards se rivèrent sur la pierre grise pendant que la Compagnie attendit en silence que quelque chose vienne à se produire. Mais rien n'arriva.

_ Non ! Refusa Thorin alors qu'il reprenait la carte en main et qu'il lisait les indications que celle-ci leur donnait pour trouver la Porte Secrète._ La Dernière Lumière du Jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure ?_ C'est ce qui est écris. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé, Balin ? Lui demanda-t'il en s'approchant du vieux conseiller pour lui demander conseil.

_ Nous avons perdus la lumière. Il n'y a plus rien à faire avoua tristement Balin sur la non-réussite de leur mission, alors qu'il porta son regard sur le reste de la Compagnie. Nous avions une seule chance. Allons-nous en les gars, c'est finis leur fit-il remarquer alors qu'ils firent demi-tour les uns après les autres, rebroussant chemin et se dirigeant vers les marches pour redescendre.

Seul l'un d'entre eux demeura sur place, refusant de s'avouer vaincus.

_ Un instant, ou… ou vont-ils ? Demanda Bilbon en se tournant vers ces deux Gardiens qui posèrent un bref instant leur mains sur ces épaules avant de suivre le mouvement du reste de la Compagnie. Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer ? Pas maintenant !

Mais les paroles de son neveu n'atteignit jamais les oreilles de Thorin, ce dernier, choquer et briser de savoir son rêve et celui de ces ancêtres réduit à néant car ils n'étaient pas parvenus à temps pour ouvrir la Porte Secrète dans la Montagne. Personne ne pourra entrer dans Erebor tant que le dragon y demeurerait.

Avisant la clé dans sa main, Thorin laissa cette dernière tomber au sol et ne demeurant pas la reprendre, celle-ci finira par demeurer au côté de sa porte introuvable, le nain porta son regard vers son plus jeune neveu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place alors que le reste de la Compagnie redescendait.

_ Thorin ? Vous ne pouvez pas…

Mais ne pouvant finir sa phrase, le jeune Sacquet laissa ce dernier le contourner après qu'il lui est remis la carte dans les mains, Thorin suivit Balin, ignorant complètement si son neveu le suivait ou non. La seule chose à laquelle pensa en cet instant l'héritier d'Erebor, s'était de quitter cette Montagne qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir.

.oOo.

Ils avaient renoncés.

La Compagnie avait abandonnée.

Thorin avait renoncé mais pas lui.

Bilbon savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette énigme écrite sur la carte qui répondait à la véritable raison pour laquelle la porte ne s'était pas ouverte. Et il allait découvrir ce qu'ils avaient manqués.

_ _Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise… quand la grive frappera_ se remémora Bilbon tout en se rapprochant de la fameuse pierre grise qui recouvrait la paroi rocheuse devant lui.

D'un, la pierre grise était facile à comprendre.

De deux, la partie concernant l'oiseau pouvait être interpréter de différente façon mais quelque chose lui disait que la grive en question était importante dans l'énigme. Peut-être même cette fameuse grive qu'il n'avait cessé de voir ces derniers jours, est-ce qu'il s'agissait du même oiseau ou non ?

Mais c'était cette phrase aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre « quand la grive frappera », frapper quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'oiseau devait frapper ?

Sauf que c'était la deuxième partie de l'énigme qui attira le plus toute sa concentration et d'où émanait le véritable problème.

_ _Le soleil couchant, la dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera_ se remit-il à réciter alors que c'était là que tout pouvait se poser. La dernière lumière ? La dernière lumière ? Essaya-t'il de comprendre alors que son regard se porta sur l'horizon, vers l'endroit où le soleil s'était couché.

Cette seconde partie annonçait que s'était lors du coucher du soleil que la serrure finissait par apparaître sur la Porte Secrète ? A moins que… celle-ci n'était nulle autre qu'une indication sur l'heure qui révélerait la fameuse serrure… Seulement, si ce n'était pas le soleil qui était considéré comme la « dernière lumière », qu'est-ce qui pouvait jouer ce rôle ?

Puis il se rappela de quelque chose, de quelque chose dont il avait été témoin lorsque le Seigneur Elrond avait déchiffré la carte. Ce dernier l'avait déchiffré sous l'éclat de la lune, le deuxième grand astre qui brillait dans le ciel après le soleil.

Portant son regard sur celle-ci alors que les nuages s'écartaient pour la laisser briller dans le ciel noir de la nuit, Bilbon s'avança de quelque pas et la fixa alors qu'il se répéta une nouvelle fois l'énigme dans la tête et qu'une possible réponse se forma. Se pourrait-il que la « dernière lumière » ne faisait pas référence au soleil mais à la lune ? Astre qui avait servis pour cacher l'énigme sur comment trouver la Porte Secrète ?

Fixant les rayons lunaires qui surplombèrent la tête de la statue du nain, Bilbon finit par entendre un étrange bruit derrière lui, comme un petit claquement qui se répétait et devenait de plus en plus fort. Se tournant vers celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet se figea de surprise quand il avisa la fameuse grive, celle-ci se trouvant au pied de la paroi rocheuse, poser sur ces cailloux et se mettait à frapper le gland qu'elle tenait dans le bec contre la roche, pour tenter de briser cette dernière.

L'instant d'après, la paroi rocheuse se mit à luire et à devenir blanche alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la révélation se fit lorsque la grive parvenu à ouvrir son gland, et s'envola avec son précieux repas tandis que le jeune Sacquet avisa ensuite la lune qui avait finis par répondre à sa question.

_ La dernière lumière avait-il réussi à comprendre tout en portant sa main vers le mur rocheux, la pierre grise s'éclaircissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la révélation se fit.

La paroi s'éclaircissait comme par enchantement sous la clarté de la lune, jusqu'à finir par révéler une petite cavité enfoncer dans la pierre en son centre. Une cavité pas plus grosse que…

_ La serrure ! Cria-t'il alors qu'il se précipita vers le ravin espérant apercevoir les nains descendre et les obliger à remonter pour admirer ce spectacle. Revenez ! Revenez ! Thorin ! C'est la lumière de la lune, la dernière lune de l'automne ! S'exclama-t'il vers le ravin espérant de tout cœur que ces derniers étaient parvenus à l'entendre et qu'ils puissent remonter avant que la magie ne cesse.

Seulement, Bilbon vint à se rappeler d'un détail important, Thorin n'était pas descendus avec la clé. La clé se trouvait toujours sur la corniche. Quelque part juste sous ces pieds.

_ Où est la clé ? Où est la clé ! Où est la clé ! Elle était là ! Juste là ! Se fit-il la remarque alors qu'il se mit à fouiller le sol du regard pour tenter d'apercevoir cette dernière et la récupérer. Oh, non, elle était là ! Juste à cette…

Mais en se tournant, le pied de Bilbon vint à heurter la clé et celle-ci fonça droit vers le ravin lorsqu'une botte vint à heurter la pierre, juste au bord de la falaise. S'étant plaqué droit sur le fil enrouler autour de la clé alors que le jeune Sacquet redressa la tête vers celui qui avait stoppé la course folle de cette dernière et ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en reconnaissant le nain.

_ Thorin.

.oOo.

Il pouvait réellement se traiter d'idiot !

S'était vaincu et perdu que Thorin était descendu, reprenant les marches qu'ils avaient gravies plus tôt pour atteindre la Porte Secrète, celle qui aurait dus leur permettre d'entrer dans Erebor et leur permettre de faire face au dragon et de récupérer leur chez eux. Sauf que cela ne sera pas le cas, jamais ils ne pourront rentrer chez eux, le peuple d'Erebor continuerait d'errer en Terre du Milieu, ne pouvant jamais s'installer quelque part ou il pourrait appeler leur chez eux.

_**« _ Ce n'est pas l'endroit où on s'installe qui est le plus important, tu sais Thorin. Bien que cet endroit ne puisse jamais être une véritable maison, c'est là où se trouvent les personnes que j'aime et mes proches, ou se trouvera ma maison. Ma famille est ma maison et cela m'est suffisant. ».**_

Encore une fois, les paroles lointaines que Frérin lui avaient portés un jour, lui revinrent une fois encore à l'esprit tandis qu'il se souvenue de ce moment où le peuple d'Erebor était arrivé dans les Ered Luin. Le nouvel endroit que les nains du peuple de Durin avaient créé dans les Montagnes Bleues pour quitter leur monde d'exclus et se fonder un nouveau chez soi.

Thorin ne s'y était jamais sentis chez lui mais à présent il comprenait les paroles qu'avaient tentés de lui faire comprendre Frérin. Il se sentait pleinement chez lui auprès de sa famille et de ces amis. Il était chez lui avec ces neveux et les autres nains de la Compagnie, et même s'il n'avait pu récupérer Erebor, Ered Luin pourrait être son nouveau chez soi. Sans compter que celle-ci ne se trouvait non loin de la Comté si le fils de son frère désirait tant rentrer chez lui, il n'y aurait quelques centaines de kilomètres qui les sépareraient et…

_ _Revenez ! Revenez ! Thorin ! _

Entendant le cri de son neveu résonner au-dessus de sa tête, Thorin se retourna dans sa descente et constata que Bilbon ne les avait pas suivis et avait dus rester en haut de la corniche. Pourquoi son neveu était-il demeuré là-haut alors que… à moins que…

__ C'est la lumière de la lune, la dernière lune de l'automne !_

Alors que Thorin finit par saisir le message qu'essaya de faire passer Bilbon depuis en haut, l'héritier du trône d'Erebor se traita d'idiot quand il saisit que l'énigme n'avait jamais indiqué le soleil, mais fais allusion à la lune. Avisant les autres nains devant lui qui lui portaient un nouveau regard dans lequel brillait une lueur d'espoir, cela fut amplement suffisant à Thorin pour s'empresser de remonter le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son neveu.

Et il eut bien fais de s'être dépêcher, surtout quand son pied retenu de justesse le laiton qui était attaché à la clé avant que cette dernière ne tombe de la falaise, après un coup involontaire du jeune sang-mêlé dessus. Et portant son regard vers Bilbon qui souffla de soulagement tout en lui souriant, Thorin se baissa lentement et rattrapa cette dernière, la mettant en sécurité dans sa main et se redressa avec celle-ci alors qu'il souria à l'encontre de son neveu avant que son regard ne se porte sur la fameuse serrure qui apparut à leurs yeux, grâce aux lueurs de la lune porter sur la paroi rocheuse.

Une serrure qui n'attendait plus que sa clé pour ouvrir sa porte.

Et s'avançant vers elle, Thorin glissa celle-ci dans la serrure et doucement mais surement, il tourna cette dernière tout en entendant parfaitement le déclic rocailleux que la porte fit quand elle fut déverrouillée. Terminant par poser ces mains dessus et donnant une pression contre, Thorin finit par ouvrir la Porte Secrète, celle-ci glissant sans difficulté sur la gauche, dévoilant ainsi à tous l'entrée caché menant dans la Montagne.

A l'instant même où celle-ci fut enfin ouverte, aucuns nains ne vinrent à parler alors qu'un silence était tombé dans le groupe. Mais pas un silence glacial, non, plutôt un silence révérencieux alors qu'ils fixaient avec joie l'entrée qui les séparait de leur ancien foyer.

_ Erebor.

_ Thorin ?

Se tournant vers son vieil ami, Thorin souria à l'encontre de Balin et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule alors que le vieux guerrier ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ces larmes de joies de couler tandis qu'ils se sentaient de nouveau, enfin chez eux.

Terminant par entrée doucement dans la montagne alors que Balin lui enjamba le pas, tout aussi calmement, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer de nouveau les murs et la pierre qui se dressaient devant lui.

_ Je reconnais ces murs. Ces couloirs. Cette roche se rappela le jeune Roi en posant une main solennel sur la roche tailler formant le couloir alors qu'il avançait dans ce dernier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se remémorer tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécus ici-même. Tu te souviens Balin ? De grande salle ou l'or étincelait ?

_ Je me souviens répondit simplement Balin en entrant à son tour alors que les autres finirent par le suivre et que le regard de tous les nains se levèrent vers la frise qui ornait l'arcade de la porte secrète et ou une gravure y était inscrite.

Une gravure que l'un des nains ne put s'empêcher de traduire et de réciter.

_ _Ici se tient le Septième Royaume du Peuple de Durin. Puisse le Cœur de la Montagne unir tous les nains dans la défense de ces lieux_ récita Gloin.

Franchissant à son tour la porte, Bilbon vint à se placer au côté de Balin alors que son regard avisa et déchiffra la frise, tandis qu'il reconnaissait facilement les dessins gravé dans la pierre.

_ Le Trône du Roi lui précisa tout de même le vieux guerrier à ces côtés, bien qu'il sut pertinemment que ce dernier avait reconnus celui-ci.

Mais bien que Bilbon reconnaisse le trône, il ne connaissait pas l'objet qui se trouvait dessus et d'où semblait émerger des rayons qui se propageaient tout autour.

_ Et c'est quoi ça ? Au-dessus ?

_ L'Arkenstone lui rapporta Balin avec sérieux.

_ L'Arkenstone répéta Bilbon alors qu'il essaya de se rappeler ou il avait déjà entendus ce nom quelque part. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit-il par demander ne se souvenant guère et ne voyant pas ce que c'était.

_ Ça, mon cher neveu cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi tu es là lui rapporta Thorin se tournant vers lui, se tenant toujours à quelques mètres dans le couloir alors que Bilbon l'observa un instant.

Et ne semblant pas comprendre de l'importance de cette « Arkenstone », celle-ci paraissait très important pour les nains surtout lorsque Bilbon vint à aviser les regards sérieux avec lesquels tous les nains le regardaient. Des mines affreusement sérieuses qui firent quelque peu déglutir le jeune Sacquet qui se demanda bien dans quoi il s'était lancé.

Mais le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait qu'une promesse et il allait se charger de retrouver cet Arkenstone.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je peux vous dire que question chapitre j'en suis au 74ème qui se trouve être le moment ou Thorin revient à lui et que Kili lui dit sa façon de penser ;) j'en suis presque à la fin du 3eme =D**

**sinon voilà pour aujourd'hui et je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	49. Chapitre 48 Quand l'échiquier se met en

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**oui vous ne rêvez pas je vais bien poster samedi aussi =D j'ai 26 chapitre d'avance, donc je peux bien poster ce jour aussi avec les autres déjà de prévus ;) (lundi-mercredi-vendredi-samedi-dimanche) pour l'instant je peux me le permettre pas vrai XD et on arrivera plus vite à la fin aussi :) (même si j'ai bel et bien l'attention de poursuivre cette aventure ;) )**

**sinon je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs et les nouveaux arrivants ;)**

**Noooo Aime: et oui mon Bilbon est plus intelligent et c'est vrai que les nains sont un petit peu bête quand ils zappent qu'ils sont plus lié à la lune qu'au soleil XD pour sur que Thorin est bip bip même sa remonter dans le film m'avait beaucoup surpris =D et oui j'ai bien avancer dans mes chapitres j'en suis au 75eme maintenant ;)**

**Yzeute-la chose: c'est pour ca que ton surnom me disait quelque chose :) contente de te revoir ;) j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis sur celle-ci et le crossover dans ce cas =D**

**Julindy: contente que cette scène t'est plus =D c'est vrai qu'on sentait l'intensité et le désarroi des nains de penser qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de rentrer chez eux avant que tout leur rêve ne s'écroule :( heureusement que Bilbon est rester pour faire bouger ces méninges et comprendre la signification de l'énigme dans le film ;) toujours heureuse de voir que mes petits moments de Frérin te plaise toujours autant =D je peux t'assurer qu'il y en aura d'avantage pendant la mauvaise periode de folie de Thorin dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Vincent Aguila: contente de te revoir ;) heureuse que tu es apprécié mes derniers chapitres =D et oui Oin se propose de rester avec Kili avant que Bili ne le fasse :) c'est sur que mon Thrain sera plus compatisant et affectueux qu'il ne l'a été par le passé :) c'est vrai que pour les énigmes, celles-ci doivent être vus de plusieurs point de vue pour qu'on puisse en comprendre le sens ;) et oui Thorin se rend compte que ce n'est pas la maison le plus important mais la famille et sa famille risque d'être mise à rude épreuve dans les prochains chapitres je peux te l'assurer ;)**

**williamyuki: heureuse de voir un(e) nouvel(le) arrivant(e) ;) pas grave pour écrire tard, tu as encore une flopper de chapitre à lire et hâte d'en connaitre tes avis sur chaque (même si cela risque d'être long mais tu peux en sauter aucun soucis XD ) contente de voir que ma fic te plaise autant et en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

**voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis ;) sinon que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court (raison pour laquelle j'ai décider de le poster aujourd'hui) en sachant que les choses vont commencer à bouger dans les prochains =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Quand l'échiquier se met en place**

Ces cris résonnaient dans toute la maisonnette.

Ne pouvant retenir ces cris de douleurs alors qu'il avait été allongé sur la couche du Bathelier, Kili était retenus par Fili qui le maintenait allongé et demeurait à ces côtés, tout en épongeant son front en sueur alors qu'Oin s'occupait d'appliquer les dernières feuilles des rois que l'ainé des Durin avait reçus de son cousin. Seulement, cela ne serait pas assez car il lui en faudrait bien d'avantage.

Faisant couler de la chope bouillante, de l'eau chaude dans une coupelle que Bofur alla confier cette dernière au guérisseur de leur groupe, ce dernier tentant de soigner la blessure que le plus jeune avait reçus. Surtout lorsqu'il avait appris par Fili du rapport que Bili avait déjà fait sur la blessure, que la flèche avait dû être imbibé d'un poison et que celle-ci se trouvait à présent dans l'organisme de Kili, et qu'il devait tout faire pour purger son organisme.

Et pour cela, il aurait besoin d'avantage de feuille des rois pour soigner son malade.

_ Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? Lui demanda inquiet Fili, tout en continuant d'éponger le front de son frère et demeurant à ces côtés.

_ Il me faut plus d'herbe, quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre annonça le guérisseur de leur groupe.

_ Euh, j'ai de la morelle, de la camomille…

_ Ça ne sert à rien ! Coupa Oin à l'attention de Bard qui sortait d'autre plante de ces placards pour les aider. Vous n'auriez pas de la Feuille des Rois, j'ai déjà utilisé toute celle que Bili nous a confiée ? Finit-il par lui demander.

_ Non, c'est de la mauvaise herbe, on la donne aux porcs prévena Bard sur l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver cette fameuse plante.

_ Mauvaise herbe ? Aux porcs ? Demanda Bofur alors qu'il répéta ces dires avant de prendre une décision. Très bien ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Prévena-t'il à l'encontre de Kili tout en le désignant du doigt avant de se précipiter dehors à la recherche de cette fameuse mauvaise herbe.

Alors que Kili ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait, tandis que Fili et Oin fixèrent un instant Bofur quitter les lieux avant de se reconcentrer sur le malade et tenter d'alléger sa souffrance. Tout en espérant de tout cœur qu'un miracle vienne à se produire.

.oOo.

_ Vous voulez… Que je trouve une pierre précieuse? Demanda Bilbon étonné, tout en s'étant figé en avisant le couloir descendant sur sa droite, tout en tournant son regard sur Balin qui l'accompagnait.

Depuis que la Porte Secrète avait été ouverte et que Bilbon avait finis par apprendre la tâche qui lui était incombé, savoir qui ferait descendre le jeune Sacquet dans Erebor avait finis par se poser ? Thorin avait demander à ce que cela soit Balin qui l'emmène à l'intérieur de la Montagne, affirmant que s'il venait à l'accompagner, l'héritier du trône n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire demi-tour et risquait bien de l'accompagner à l'intérieur, terminant ainsi par montrer sa présence au dragon.

Les possibilités que cela soit Alaric et Alrik avaient été rejetés, ces derniers, aussi, n'auraient jamais laissé l'enfant s'enfoncer d'avantage dans la Montagne, en sachant pertinemment qu'au bout, pouvait l'attendre un dragon. Raison pour laquelle, Balin s'était proposé et avait guidé le petit dans les couloirs de la Montagne, le dirigeant le plus près possible de la salle du trésor.

_ Une très grosse pierre blanche, oui.

_ C'est tout ? Parce qu'il doit y en avoir tout un tas en bas ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule Arkenstone. Tu la reconnaîtras tout de suite vint à lui précisa Balin tout en se remettant en route, sachant pertinemment qu'au moment venus, celle-ci serait facilement reconnaissable.

_ Bien !

_ En réalité mon garçon, je ne sais trop ce que tu trouveras en bas vint à préciser Balin, tout en s'arrêtant dans son avancée alors qu'il se tourna vers ce dernier. Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, il n'y a pas de déshonneur à renoncer…

_ Non, Balin… je me suis engagé à le faire, il faut au moins que j'essaye annonça Bilbon, tout en prenant la décision de continuer l'aventure jusqu'au bout.

Et cela eut la réaction de faire rire Balin qui attira le regard intrigué du jeune Sang-mêlé.

_ Ça ne cessera jamais de m'épater.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Le courage des hobbits souria Balin à l'attention du petit qui le lui rendit bien. Allez-y ! Et que la chance soit à tes côtés lui souhaita-t'il pour sa mission.

Lui souriant une dernière fois, Bilbon quitta les côtés de Balin et s'avançant dans le couloir, usant de son pas léger de hobbit pour ne faire aucun bruit, malgré la hache de son Père toujours sur son dos, en ayant laissé ces autres affaires et son carquois de flèche avec son arc aux restes de la Compagnie pour l'éviter de l'encombrer dans sa tâche.

_ Euh, Bilbon ! Appela Balin attirant ainsi l'attention de ce dernier qui riva son regard sur lui alors qu'il finit par se retrouver en bas des marches et au carrefour du couloir. S'il devait y avoir un… un dragon vivant en bas… ne le réveillez pas ?

Comprenant la dangerosité et la précarité dans laquelle il allait se lancer, Bilbon hocha de la tête et s'apprêtait à prendre le couloir de droite quand il voulut demander une information à Balin. Sauf que ce dernier était déjà remonter et disparaissait dans le couloir adjacent, remontant ainsi à la surface et rejoignant le reste de la Compagnie alors que Bilbon demeura seul dans ce couloir de pierre.

Mais pas seul dans la Montagne puisque, quelque part sous ces pieds, se trouvait un dragon.

.oOo.

_ Il les attend Gandalf ! Ils sont de connivences ! Le Dragon et l'Unique, il faut faire vite !

La mise en garde que lui donna Thrain, tout en lui faisant part d'une terrible nouvelle sur le fait que depuis le début, leur Ennemi était de retour et s'apprêtait à faire savoir au reste de la Terre du Milieu qu'il était toujours présent. Le Magicien Gris releva la tête juste à temps pour voir débarquer d'un autre chemin, l'orque pâle qui lui chargea droit dessus, balançant sa massue dans la poitrine de Gandalf, le faisant tomber sur le dos alors que les orques apparurent derrière leur chef, tandis que Thrain demeura figer, ignorant complètement quoi faire ?

__ Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, Magicien ! C'est terminé !_

Et appliquant sa menace en levant sa massue prêt à l'abattre sur le Magicien, Gandalf parvenu à se redresser et en attrapant son bâton, le dressa droit vers Azog et les siens tandis que ce dernier ne put faire un pas de plus vers lui. Comme si un champ de force éloignait le Profanateur et ces sbires de Gandalf, lui donnant ainsi une distance de sécurité face à la menace que ces derniers représentaient, causant le cri de rage de ces ennemis.

_ Ou est ton Maitre ? Ou est-il ? Lui ordonna Gandalf tout en repoussant une nouvelle fois ce dernier quand Azog essaya de franchir le champ de force qu'il avait placé entre lui et eux, alors qu'il attendait de savoir ou celui qui tirait les ficelles se trouvait.

_ _Il est partout… Nous sommes légion !_

Et ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer à la menace du Profanateur, Gandalf finit par se retrouver vers l'un des ravins de Dol Guldur, son regard avisant les niveaux inférieurs, dans lesquels, il put apercevoir tout une légion d'orque alors que plus bas, était gardée toute une meute de wargs en train de s'affronter les uns les autres. Terminant par porter son regard sur le chef de la légion, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de frémir face à la menace que ces derniers représentaient et qui n'avait cessé de grandir juste sous leur nez, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de n'importe quoi.

__ C'est terminé._

La remarque que lui fit Azog fut amplement suffisante à Gandalf, qui sut pertinemment que rien n'était encore terminé et balançant son bâton vers le visage de ce dernier, celle-ci créa une lumière aveuglante qui fit reculer le Profanateur et ces sbires. Alors que lorsqu'il riva de nouveau son regard sur le Magicien, Azog constata que ce dernier n'était plus là, comme le nain, avant d'entendre des pas s'éloigner de leur groupe et comprendre que l'Assistant avait usé du même sortilège d'occultation pour les fuir.

__ Courrez-leur après !_

Ayant entrainé Thrain avec lui, Gandalf emmena ce dernier le plus loin possible des orques et d'Azog alors que certains de ces sbires s'étaient lancés sur leur trace, en étant monté sur leur wargs. Mais ces derniers ne parvinrent jamais à atteindre leur cible, que Gandalf frappa de son bâton l'une des tours se trouvant au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils vinrent à traverser le pont. Créant une onde de choc qui fit s'écrouler la tour vers le pont, écrasant au passage le premier wargs qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'atteindre le Magicien Gris, détruisant par la même occasion le passage menant vers eux.

Entendant le hurlement d'Azog et ceux de la meute de wargs, Gandalf repartit de plus belle et entrainant Thrain avec lui, s'apprêtant à traverser l'un des ponts de Dol Guldur lorsqu'ils tombèrent face à face avec l'ombre. Une espèce de nuage, semblable à une brume d'obscurité qui flottait dans les airs dangereusement devant eux et qui leur coupait le passage, et dont on pouvait sentir la malveillance et la cruauté s'en dégager comme l'air qui s'était alourdis gravement.

__ Il n'y a pas de Lumière, Magicien… _

_ Il est là ! Avoua Thrain en fixant avec terreur cette obscurité devant eux alors que la voix glaciale et aiguë venait de ce même nuage de ténèbres.

__ … Qui peut vaincre les Ténèbres._

_ Dîtes à Thorin que je l'aimais ? Demanda Thrain d'une voix suppliante à l'encontre de Gandalf, ce dernier levant son bâton pour tenter de les défendre face à cette apparition. Le ferez-vous ? Direz-vous à mon fils que je l'aimais ?

_ Vous le lui direz vous-même !

__ Tu as encore ton utilité Thrain, Fils de Thror._

_ C'est trop tard !

La seconde suivante, une tentacule de ténèbres se précipita droit vers Thrain et avant même que Gandalf n'est pus faire quoique ce soit, celle-ci s'enroula autour du nain et l'attira dans la noirceur de son cœur, faisant hurler ce dernier de terreur. Tandis que le Magicien Gris demeura figer et muet de terreur de voir une nouvelle fois, son vieil ami disparaître sous ces yeux, mais cela fut amplement suffisant à ce dernier qui réagissa.

L'instant d'après, il déploya un mur de lumière autour de lui, qui fit barrage au nuage de ténèbres qui s'empressa de le charger et de le repousser dans ces retranchements. Tenant plusieurs minutes, la force qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux dans leur combat, se mit à détruire le pont devant lequel Gandalf se tenait, les pierres se mettant à se rompre et à partir en poussière alors que les deux magies s'affrontaient avec violence.

Seulement, il fut évident que la magie noire demeurait bien plus forte que celle déployer par Gandalf.

Se faisant complètement repousser et chanceler alors que sa barrière de lumière cessa, Gandalf s'empressa de se redresser et de redéployer son champ de force autour de lui avant que le nuage noir ne prenne cette initiative pour l'atteindre. Mais fatiguant sur la force que Gandalf devait déployer pour maintenir son dôme autour de lui, le nuage noir finit par reculer, s'éloignant du mur de lumière pour revenir avec force et fracas, faisant céder une nouvelle fois ce dernier.

Levant de ces deux mains son bâton devant lui alors que Gandalf se tenait prêt contre une troisième manche, il se figea d'effroi quand du fond des ténèbres devant lui, se mit à jaillir des flammes voraces et dangereuse qui semblait entourer, même envelopper la créature qui s'avançait doucement vers lui. Tandis que les souffles de chaleur qui se dégageait de sa personne étaient si intenses et dévastateur, que Gandalf ne put y résister alors que son bâton se mit à partir en cendre, disparaissant entre ces mains et que la brume noire et de flamme saisir le Magicien, pour le plaquer au sol, ventre à terre.

Avant que l'instant d'après, il ne soit projeter contre la paroi du mur derrière lui, se trouvant juste au-dessus de l'arcade de l'entrée du couloir, et que la force et la puissance dégager par cet être, se mit à détruire les ruines de Dol Guldur autour de lui. Tandis que Gandalf et l'entourant demeura intacte face à cette apparition, alors que le Magicien n'eut aucun mal à voir apparaître une personne armurer à travers les flammes avant que la brume noire ne se rassemble en lui et que le feu se propage tout autour de lui, formant un étrange œil de feu, sans paupière, dont la pupille se révélait être l'ombre de la créature se tenant au centre.

_ Sauron !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas demain c'est l'entrée en scène de notre cher et estimer Smaug XD dans le chap 49 Le trésor du dragon Smaug =D dont voici le planning pour la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Lundi: chap 50 Les Ténèbres approchent**

**Mercredi: chap 51 Le Combat de Lacville**

**Vendredi: chap 52 Nous brûlerons tous ensemble**

**Samedi: chap 53 Elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles**

**Dimanche: chap 54 Legolas à la poursuite des orques**

**Sacré planning XD**

**bon samedi et à demain ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	50. Chapitre 49 Le trésor du dragon Smaug

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite aujourd'hui ;)**

**ce chapitre dévoile la rencontre entre Bilbon et Smaug ;)**

**merci à mes lecteurs pour leur com =D**

**Julindy: oui le chap précedent était bien la transition avec ce qui va arriver par la suite car crois moi les prochains chapitres ne seront pas de tout repos pour nos héros :) pour ce qui est d'écrire vite je suis tellement plonger dans cette histoire qu'en trente minute ou même une heure j'ai écris un chapitre =D en tout cas depuis hier je suis maintenant au 77eme chapitre (qui est presque aussi finis dois-je le préciser) ;)**

**Noooo Aime: et oui je vous gate =D je vais encore vous gater pour cinq semaines encore avec les chapitres dont j'ai écris et si je continue comme ça, ca va encore se prolonger pour un moment ;) mais je compte un instant faire une pause dans cette fic et continuez les autres aussi =D c'est sur que Bofur nous fait toujours rire avec son "tu ne bouges pas" au malade XD tout comme la tête de Bilbon sur le départ de Balin =D là tu vas connaitre son point de vue avec Smaug ;) pour ce qui est de Thrain, tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Le Trésor du Dragon Smaug**

Poursuivant sa descente dans les couloirs et les escaliers de la Montagne, Bilbon constata qu'il avait finis par atteindre l'une des grandes salles d'Erebor. Quand il finit par apercevoir, même malgré la faible luminosité dont il disposait, à travers l'arcade du couloir, de grande tours dont certaines représentaient des nains en armures, soutenant les voûtes des salles. Alors que des ponts créaient les chemins dans ces lieux et permettaient ainsi à ces anciens habitants de la traverser et de pouvoir se diriger dans n'importe quelle direction ?

_ Eh oh ? Demanda Bilbon dans un murmure alors qu'il s'attendait surement à une réponse qui ne vint pas et eut l'idée de toquer contre la pierre de l'arcade à côté de lui.

Seulement voilà, le faire dans un tel lieu alors qu'elle ouvrait sur une grande salle vide, on pouvait être sûr d'avoir droit à des résonances et ce fut le cas quand il vint à entendre la résonance que son toquement eut pour réaction. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se cacher de nouveau, croyant voir apparaître le dragon alerté par le bruit qu'il venait de causer par mégarde, le jeune Sacquet finit par constater qu'il n'y eut ensuite aucun son.

Pas le moindre mouvement ou l'apparition d'un éventuel dragon dans les parages.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il était bel et bien seul dans la Montagne, pour l'instant, Bilbon finit par prendre une profonde respiration avant de quitter l'abri que lui donnait le couloir, terminant par se mettre à découvert et à s'avancer parmi le chemin de pierre qui se dressait devant lui, se dirigeant vers les escaliers descendant en colimaçon.

_ Il n'est pas là ! Se convainquit Bilbon en continuant son avancée. Tant mieux ! Tant mieux, tant mieux !

Mais Bilbon finit par demeurer muet devant la scène qui s'ouvrait juste sous ces pieds quand il constata avec surprise et effarement que le trésor et les richesses d'Erebor étaient justes sous ces yeux. Mais non empiler et bien tasser dans un coin, pour permettre de les compter et de les enregistrer dans les registres, il avait plutôt l'impression de voir une rivière d'or, même les collines de la Comté n'étaient pas si immense que ces monticules d'or qui encadraient les tours soutenant les voûtes en pierre de la Montagne.

Et Thorin voulait qu'il cherche une pierre précieuse, cet Arkenstone, parmi toutes ces richesses ? Autant cherchez une aiguille dans une botte de foins !

Mais d'après les dires de Balin, il pourrait facilement reconnaître cette dernière quand il la verra. Espérons seulement qu'il pourrait facilement la trouver et ne pas mettre des heures à la trouver, peut-être même des jours, voire des mois à trouver une pierre précieuse parmi tant d'autres.

Inspirant à fond pour se donner du courage, Bilbon emprunta les escaliers qui le menèrent vers le monticule d'or le plus proche et aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il posa ces pieds d'hobbit sur les pièces qui se mirent légèrement à ployer sous son poids alors que certaines glissèrent quand il marcha dessus. S'agenouillant alors qu'il grimaça au léger tintement que celles-ci firent en cascadant sur les autres pièces plus bas, le jeune Sang-mêlé débuta sa recherche de l'Arkenstone.

Constatant ainsi par la même occasion que l'or sous ces pieds ne se trouvaient pas uniquement être des pièces ou des pierres précieuses, mais aussi des coupoles ou des verres en or, comme des boucliers ou des armures, ou encore des bijoux. Il y avait aussi des petits coffrets ou d'autre encore plus énormes, alors qu'il évita les endroits où il pouvait apercevoir des armes, comme des lances et des épées en or.

Il fallait croire que les nains adoraient tellement l'or qu'ils en usaient pour créer tout ce qu'il voulait, pas étonnant qu'autant d'or rassembler dans un même lieu, est finis par attirer la convoitise du dragon. Il pouvait comprendre que les habitants de Dale accusaient la cupidité et l'égoïste des nains de leur envie de richesse, mais d'un autre côté, si cela avait été causé par une maladie de l'esprit, il ne pouvait en vouloir à cet arrière-grand-père qu'il ne pourra jamais connaitre.

Se mettant à aviser les différentes pierres précieuses qui se trouvaient devant lui, comme de certains bijoux qui étaient à portés de mains, Bilbon tenta d'identifier le fameux Arkenstone, se rendant compte petit à petit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il tenait dans ces mains. Terminant même par attraper un gros cristal taillé grossièrement, le jeune Sacquet le porta à ces oreilles comme s'il espérait y entendre quelque chose.

_ C'est quoi ?

Le secouant un instant devant ces yeux et comprenant que ce n'était pas ce dont il devait trouver, Bilbon finit par le jeter au-dessus de son épaule, créant un boucan monstre quand ce dernier se mit à heurter plusieurs pièces et autres objets en or qui se mirent à tinter alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander le silence. Bonté divine ! Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver cette pierre au plus vite avant de finir par devenir dingue dans cet amas d'or.

Poursuivant la recherche et avançant dans le tas d'or qui devait se répandre sur des kilomètres sous la Montagne, Bilbon finit par s'agenouiller alors qu'il tenta de réfléchir sur le possible endroit ou trouverait ce dernier, tout en repensant au parole de Balin.

_ L'Arkenstone ? L'Arkenstone ? Une très grosse pierre blanche ? Se répéta-t'il des mots que lui avait dit le vieux guerrier. Ça m'aide bien !

Il allait vraiment en avoir pour un bon moment pour trouver cette pierre !

Décidant de monter plus en hauteur de ce tas d'or, se disant qu'il pourrait avoir une meilleur vue d'en haut, tout en poursuivant ces petits farfouillements ici et là, s'arrêtant juste derrière l'une des grandes colonnes tailler, Bilbon baissa son regard vers une coupe doré à ces pieds qu'il saisit pour voir si cette dernière ne possédait pas une pierre à l'intérieur. Seulement voilà, cela créa une chute de pièce d'or, celle-ci faisant chuter de plus en plus de pièces au-dessus de lui, alors qu'en suivant la petite rivière de pièce qui tombait, le jeune Sacquet finit par tomber nez à nez avec une paupière immense, écailleuse et fermer qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à une seule créature.

Si Bilbon n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'Arkenstone, il était parvenu à tomber nez à nez avec le dragon !

S'empressant de se mettre à l'abri derrière l'énorme colonne de pierre tailler, Bili resta silencieux et tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur quand il vint à sursauter et à porter son regard sur sa droite lorsqu'il entendit une profonde expiration. Expiration causer par la narine gauche du dragon qui expulsa le tas de pièce qui la recouvrait pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, et tout aussi doucement et silencieusement que possible, Bili recula lentement et fit machine arrière pour s'éloigner de la tête du dragon quand il finit par se rendre compte d'un léger détail.

S'il y avait une tête, il y avait forcément un corps qui se trouvait au bout. Et le bout du corps en question se trouvait de l'autre côté de la colonne, à une centaine de mètre devant lui, alors que l'or qui le recouvrait, glissa à son mouvement faisant une fois encore reculer le jeune Sacquet. Et toujours masquer par la colonne, Bilbon se mit à étendre ces bras pour tenter de calculer la distance qui séparait la tête au bas du corps, pour constater avec effroi que ce dragon devait être gigantesque, sans compter que lui devait être absolument minuscule pour lui.

Il y avait de quoi lui foutre les chetons ?

Décidant pour lui qu'il était temps de repartir, décidant d'emprunter de nouveau la direction qu'il avait pris, de redescendre de plusieurs mètres pour récupérer les escaliers et le corridor qui le ramènerait à la surface, Bili se figea quand il étendit le bruit caractériel des pièces d'or glissant alors qu'il s'agenouilla et demeura silencieux, attendant que cela passe. Le seul soucis, c'est que la chute de pièce était causer par le dragon qui, toujours endormis, s'était laissé glisser dans son tas d'or, terminant ainsi par être en vue de Bilbon ou si jamais ce dernier venait à se réveiller, le jeune Sang-mêlé ne pourrait tout simplement pas se cacher derrière la colonne pour demeurer à l'abri de son regard.

Se redressant tout aussi lentement et poursuivant sa descente en demeurant face au dragon, gardant ce dernier en vue pour être capable de réagir au moindre battement de paupière, il fut pris de panique quand il constata que sa paupière était belle et bien en train de s'ouvrir. S'empressant de partir se cacher derrière un petit monticule d'or qui le masquerait à la vue du dragon, tant que ce dernier resterait coucher, Bilbon eut surtout la vie sauve car, comme les lézards, le dragon avait une autre fine paupière sous sa principale paupière, comme un léger voile blanc protégeant son œil et cela fut salutaire pour le jeune sang-mêlé pour lui permettre de se cacher à temps.

Seulement à présent, le dragon paraissait bel et bien réveiller, surtout en constatant que son œil d'or en fusion et dont la pupille en fente se mit frénétiquement à observer avec minutie les alentours, terminant sans doute par constater qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa montagne. Alors que Bilbon se demanda comment il pourrait se cacher à la vue de cette créature si ce dernier décidait de se redresser totalement ? La réponse lui sauta vite aux yeux quand il se rappela qu'il possédait quelque chose qui pouvait le rendre invisible.

Portant sa main dans sa poche et saisissant l'anneau en question, Bilbon hésita à reporter ce dernier mais quand il aperçut la tête du dragon commencer à émerger du tas d'or derrière lui. Lui faisant pleinement comprendre qu'il ne pourrait échapper à ce dernier sans l'invisibilité que lui conférait le bijou, Bili ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et glissa l'anneau à son index par-dessus sa paire de gant, le rendant invisible juste à temps au moment où Smaug avait fini par faire jaillir toute sa tête du tas d'or dans lequel il dormait.

Et apercevant la tête de ce dernier, complètement impressionnante, sans compter les écailles cuivrées qu'il possédait, Bilbon se redressa lentement de l'endroit où il se tenait, la brume qui se déployait autour de lui quand il se trouvait invisible, rendait son environnement presque doré et sombre avec le trésor qui se trouvait autour de lui. Alors qu'il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix du dragon résonner dans la Montagne.

Son Père et ces deux Gardiens lui avaient déjà rapportés que certains dragons avaient été doués de la parole, le savoir était une chose. Le voir et l'entendre en étaient une autre.

_ Eh bien ? Demanda-t'il alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de remuer du nez terminant par constater que si ce dernier ne le voyait pas, il pouvait encore sans doute le sentir. Voleur ! Je te sens, je t'entends respirer, je sens ton souffle lui fit-il savoir alors que sa tête passa au-dessus du jeune Sacquet qui dut s'accroupir et le regarder le dépasser avant que ce dernier ne finisse par tourner sa longue tête de serpent vers lui, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Ou es-tu ? _Ou es-tu ?_

Ne pouvant empêcher la peur de le prendre alors que le museau du dragon se retrouva bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui, Bili tenta de ne pas paniquer mais se résolvait tout de même à courir et à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce dernier. Seulement voilà, tenter de courir sur un immense tas d'or qui se trouvait légèrement en pente, il était sur et certains que même malgré son invisibilité, le dragon verrait pertinemment ou il se trouvait avec les pièces qu'il heurtait dans sa descente.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs riva un regard acérés dans son dos et se lança à sa suite, tout en se mettant à dévoiler ces canines qui faisaient bien le torse de Bilbon, apercevant le dragon se mettre à ramper et zigzaguer dans le tas d'or comme un immense serpent alors que son corps suivait, il était à deux doigts d'atteindre le jeune Sacquet quand ce dernier parvenu à atteindre une autre des colonnes et à se cacher derrière. Tandis que Smaug enserra ces griffes autour, justes au-dessus de sa tête, alors que la tête du reptile et son long cou passèrent à côté de lui, sans le voir pendant qu'il tenta de demeurer maitre de ces émotions et de reprendre le contrôle des battements frénétique de son cœur.

_ Voyons, ne crains rien, entre dans la lumière ! Lui ordonna Smaug alors qu'il se mit à tourner autour de la colonne, se mettant à inspecter celle-ci tandis qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose, qui fit frémir Bilbon. Je sens quelque chose chez toi, quelque chose que tu portes ? Fit-il savoir sa tête terminant par se retrouver juste à côté du jeune Sacquet, qui s'empressa de s'en éloigner, tournant autour de la colonne, tout en demeurant le plus silencieux possible. Quelque chose en or ? Mais bien plus… Précieux !

Et roulant sa langue sur le terme « précieux », Bilbon eut l'impression que ce terme précisément, résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête et que son mal de crane revenu avec force, tandis que cette même image qu'il avait vus devant la Porte des Elfes, celle de cet Oeil Unique de feu sans paupière apparut une nouvelle fois sous les siennes. Celle-ci fut tellement intense et forte que Bilbon crut qu'il allait se faire écraser sous le poids qu'on lui infligeait sur la tête, et s'empressa de retirer l'anneau du doigt.

Le seul hic, c'est qu'en retirant celui-ci, il quitta l'œil de feu pour se retrouver devant un autre œil, tout aussi doré et dangereux, alors qu'il se retrouva de nouveau visible à la vue du dragon qui le vit enfin.

_ Te voilà, Voleur dans les Ombres ! Déclara Smaug tout en portant toute son attention sur lui, tandis que Bilbon vrilla un instant son regard sur l'Anneau dans sa main avant de reporter toute sa concentration sur la menace devant lui.

Si sa partie naine en lui, lui disait de prendre le marteau de guerre de son Père et de l'affronter, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne face à une telle créature qui pouvait sans nul doute le gober en une bouchée. Alors que sa partie hobbite lui disait de fuir cet endroit dangereux. Mais Bilbon savait que la seule façon de tenir tête face à un tel adversaire était de ruser et de gagner du temps.

Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire !

_ Je ne suis pas venu vous volez, Oh Smaug aux incommensurables richesses, je voulais seulement contempler votre Magnificence pour voir si vous étiez aussi grand que le dise les récits. Je ne les croyais pas avoua Bili à l'encontre de ce dernier alors que pour toute réponse, le dragon s'écarta de lui.

Se tenant aux colonnes, dont certaines cédèrent sur son poids et étaient à deux doigts de céder, Bilbon constata que Smaug alla se placer dans un endroit plus ouvert entre les colonnes tailler. Son pas lourds faisant trembler le sol et sursauter légèrement le sang-mêlé et ou le dragon pourrait tout simplement se dévoiler entièrement à sa vue, et ainsi divulguer la créature gigantesque qu'il était.

_ Et maintenant ?

Devant la demande que lui lança Smaug, Bilbon resta un instant sans voix devant l'énorme dragon qui se dressait devant lui, ayant pour bras la paire d'aile qu'il possédait, ces dernières possédant des griffes acérés aux extrémités, lui faisant office de « mains ». Tandis que le sang-mêlé se sentit minuscule devant une telle créature, il devait être nul autre qu'un insecte pour un tel dragon. Et dire que le Seigneur Glorfindel en avait affronté par le passé et pas qu'un seul, il se promettait que s'il s'en sort indemne de cette histoire, il irait voir le Capitaine de la Maison d'Or et lui demander comment il avait fait pour tenir face à de tels créatures ?

_ En vérité, les récits et les chansons minimisent grandement votre énormité, Oh Smaug le Prodigieux admit Bilbon poursuivant les flatteries qu'il donnait à ce dernier, espérant que ce dernier serait assé clément avec lui.

_ Crois-tu que les flatteries te garderont en vie ?

_ Non, non !

_ Non en effet lui avoua Smaug tout en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui. Mon nom te semble t'être familier mais je ne crois pas avoir sentis déjà cette odeur admit le dragon alors qu'il s'avança vers lui tandis que cette information fit sourire Bilbon intérieurement.

Ainsi, du côté odeur, Bilbon sentait bien plus le hobbit que nain, ce qui allait grandement l'aider comme le fait que Smaug ne parut guère concentrer sur les vêtements qu'il portait ou encore sur le marteau de guerre derrière lui. Sans doute pensait-il que cette arme ne lui serait d'aucun mal, bien trop concentrer de découvrir qu'elle était cette odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentis auparavant.

_ Qui es-tu ? Et d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Je t'écoute ?

Et tandis que Bilbon ouvrait la bouche pour se lancer dans un monologue qui aurait pu rendre fière Bofur, lui qui tentait toujours d'endormir ou d'emmêler ces interlocuteurs, le jeune Sacquet fut attirer par quelque chose de brillant qui attira son regard, se trouvant juste à sa droite, empiler sous des pièces d'or. Une chose qui se révéla être une pierre blanche de forme ovale et d'où semblait briller des étoiles à l'intérieur, comme si celle-ci renfermait des nuages colorer comme celle qu'il avait une fois vus briller sous la voûte céleste lors d'une nuit enchanteresse durant son enfance avec ces parents.

Son Père lui avait rapporté que c'était les étoiles, leurs ancêtres, qui dansaient lors de quelques rares nuits dans le ciel, dévoilant un spectacle plus que magnifique et colorer.

L'Arkenstone.

Cela ne pouvait être que la fameuse Arkenstone !

_ Je… commença Bilbon avant de lancer un nouveau regard vers la pierre, comprenant pour quel raison celle-ci devait être importante parce qu'elle se trouvait sans doute être la plus belle des richesses que les nains d'Erebor avait posséder. Je viens de Sous-la-colline annonça-t'il à l'encontre du dragon.

_ La colline ?

Hochant de la tête alors qu'il lança un dernier regard vers l'Arkenstone, jugeant du faible écart qui les séparait, peut être trois mètres, voir cinq mètres de distance, Bilbon poursuivit son dialogue avec le dragon pour tenter de concentrer ce dernier sur autre chose que la véritable cible du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Et mon chemin m'a mené sous les collines et par-dessus les collines continua-t'il de raconter au dragon, tout en s'aidant de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois pour se donner une idée. Et… par les airs, je suis le Marcheur-Invisible lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Impressionnant. Quoi donc prétends-tu être ? Lui demanda Smaug tout en rapprochant dangereusement son museau de sa personne.

_ Je suis… Porteur de Chance hésita un instant Bilbon, tout en se mettant à secouer sa main devant son visage pour tenter de retirer le souffle de souffre que venait de lui envoyer Smaug dans la figure, alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour se reconcentrer et poursuivre les titres qu'il pouvait se donner avec tout ce qu'il avait accomplis durant la quête. Inventeur d'Enigme finit-il par poursuivre.

_ De charmant titre concéda le dragon. Continue ?

_ Monteur de Tonneau proposa-t'il ensuite, évitant de mettre en évidence, le trouble-fête qu'il pouvait être, surtout aux vus des problèmes qu'il avait causé aux elfes et aux gardes de Lacville pendant ces moments de diversion.

_ De tonneau ? Voilà qui est intéressant admit Smaug, tout en s'éloignant de lui alors qu'il vint à s'appuyer derrière l'une des colonnes, tout en continuant de garder son intrus à l'œil. Et tes petits camarades nains ? Ou se cachent-ils ?

_ Vous… Vous dites ? Des nains ! Non, non. Vous vous trompez avoua Bilbon avant d'aviser ces propres vêtements et le marteau qu'il avait dans son dos. On peut penser que ce sont des affaires nains mais en faîtes, de là ou je viens, notre artisanat ressemble un peu au leur. Il n'y a pas de nains ici mentit-il espérant que ce dernier le croit.

_ En es-tu sur, Monteur de Tonneau ? Ils t'ont envoyés faire leur sale besogne pendant qu'ils sont tapis dehors fit remarquer le dragon sur cette possibilité alors que pendant qu'il détourna le regard, Bilbon en profitât pour faire quelque pas sur la droite pour tenter de se rapprocher de l'Arkenstone.

_ En vérité, vous vous trompez, Oh Smaug, Première et Principale des calamités.

_ Tu as d'excellente manière pour un voleur… et un menteur ! Déclara Smaug avec dangerosité tandis que Bilbon se tint prêt à toute éventualité de la part de ce dernier. Je sais l'odeur et le gout du nain mieux que quiconque. C'est l'or, ils sont attirés par l'or comme des mouches par une charogne révéla le dragon alors que Bilbon remarqua le paradoxe.

C'était plutôt les dragons qui étaient connus pour être attirer par l'or comme des abeilles attiré par le miel ? Assé étrange d'entendre Smaug mentionner les nains de cette façon, mais pendant que ce dernier avouait ces « craintes » et ne semblait pus faire attention à lui, le jeune Sacquet s'était rapproché de plus en plus de l'Arkenstone et était à deux doigts de mettre la main dessus.

Seulement, la patte ailée et griffue de Smaug se posa juste entre Bilbon et l'Arkenstone alors que le premier dut reculer pour éviter de se faire marcher sur les pieds, tandis que sur le coup de la masse que le dragon posa, la pierre blanche jaillissait de sous le tas d'or et se mit à dévaler la pente de richesse, sous les yeux effarés du jeune garçon qui vit sa mission lui filer entre les mains. Mais se lançant tout de même à sa suite, cela parut être le signal pour Smaug qui retourna son attention sur lui et fit connaitre son opinion sur la question de son arrivée.

_ Croyais-tu que je ne savais pas que ce jour viendrait ? Lui demanda-t'il hargneusement, tandis qu'il alla fracasser sa tête contre l'une des colonnes de pierre, faisant trembler toute la montagne alors que Bilbon perdit pied et roula-boula dans le tas d'or. Qu'une bande de nain hypocrite reviendrait en rampant à la Montagne ?

Et terminant par tomber sur l'un des chemins de pierre ou il chuta dessus tout en se retrouvant recouvert des pièces, le cachant ainsi à la vue de Smaug, ce dernier poussa l'une des colonnes de l'une de ces pattes ailés, brisant cette dernière qui vint à s'écraser sur son tas d'or alors que toute la Montagne vint à trembler et être secouer sous la charge.

Et Bilbon ne fut pas le seul à entendre et ressentir ce grondement.

.oOo.

En dehors de la Montagne, se trouvant toujours sur la corniche, juste devant l'entrée de la Porte Secrète, les nains de la Compagnie se mirent à sursauter quand ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leur pied et qu'un bruit de tonnerre résonna autour d'eux. Tandis que tous se redressèrent, cherchant l'éventuelle source d'un tel boucan.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Dori en cherchant frénétiquement la réponse autour de lui. Un tremblement de terre ?

_ Ça, mon gars, s'était un dragon avoua avec fatalité Balin alors qu'il se tourna vers le reste de ces camarades, tandis que tous les regards se rivèrent vers le passage secret.

_ Bili ?

L'appel inquiet résonna dans toute la Montagne alors qu'un nouveau grondement de tonnerre résonna et que tous saisirent une chose importante.

Smaug était réveillé !

.oOo.

A Lacville, le grondement de tonnerre fut perceptible tandis que toutes demeures se mirent à trembler, suivant la résonance de la rivière sur le tremblement qui émanait de la Montagne.

Dans une maison précisément, tous ces occupants vinrent à se figer alors qu'ils fixèrent la poussière s'échapper du plafond et que tous tentèrent de trouver la source du tonnerre, ou seul Kili demeura allonger sur le lit, continuant de grogner de douleur, face à la blessure à sa cuisse droite.

_ Papa ? Demanda Sigrid inquiète en rivant son regard sur ce dernier.

_ Ça vient de la Montagne ! Précisa Bain, comprenant parfaitement d'où avait émergé ce son et ce que celui-ci voulait réellement dire.

Le dragon était de retour !

_ Vous devriez nous laissés ! Prenez vos enfants et sauvez-vous ! Prévena Fili en s'avançant vers Bard pour que ce dernier les laisse et n'aille mettre à l'abri ces enfants devant l'éventuel menace que le dragon faisait planer au-dessus d'eux.

_ Et aller où ? Il n'y a nulle part où aller lui avoua Bard sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit possible autour de Lacville ou il pourrait demeurer en sécurité du dragon.

_ Nous allons mourir Papa ? Demanda Tilda d'une voix inquiète en s'avançant vers son Père, alors que ces deux ainés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vriller un regard inquiet et sérieux vers lui.

_ Non, chérie.

_ Mais le dragon… le dragon va nous tuer ?

Alors qu'il put pleinement entendre la voix terroriser de sa petite fille, Bard se rappela d'un détail, d'un secret que seul lui connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et que quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre avait finis par comprendre ou deviner.

_**« J'ai cette sensation que vous possédez ce qui fera tomber Smaug le moment venu et que c'est à vous de finir le travail, si nous ne parvenons pas à l'abattre dans la Montagne. Vous serez le dernier rempart entre lui et les habitants d'Esgaroth. »**_

Levant son regard vers la tige de métal qui maintenait des herbes et des plantes sécher, Bard vint à saisir cette dernière et la retirant violemment de ces accroches, faisant tomber les plantes suspendus dessus. Un silence se fit dans la maison alors que tous les regards se vrillèrent sur la Flèche Noire que Bard vint à leur dévoiler sous leurs yeux éberlué.

_ Pas si je le tues avant.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors ? vos avis?**

**en tout cas la suite sera pour demain après-midi vers 18h ;)**

**hâte de lire vos com =D**

**bon dimanche**

**à demain**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	51. Chapitre 50 Les Ténèbres approchent

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voici la suite comme promis ;)**

**merci à tous pour vos coms ;)**

**Crystalia: contente de voir une nouvelle arrivante ;) en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =D**

**Julindy (je pense que c'était toi ;) ): non je ne te traiterais pas de sadique tu l'es déjà XD moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimer ce passage entre Bilbon et Smaug =D j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)**

**Noooo Aime: contente que tu as aimé ;) la suite avec Samug =D moi aussi j'adore ces deux acteurs surtout leur jeu dans "Sherlock" ;) **

**en tout cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Les Ténèbres approchent**

_ Le Roi Sous la Montagne est mort ! Proclama Smaug alors qu'il s'avançait dans son tas d'or à la recherche de son intrus, tandis que l'endroit exacte ou il vint à poser sa patte ailé gauche, le jeune Sacquet émergea entre ces deux griffes, prenant l'escalier pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce dernier. J'ai pris son trône ! J'ai mangé son peuple comme un loup parmis les moutons déclara-t'il tandis que sa griffe rata de peu Bilbon quand ce dernier descendit les marches en courant.

Terminant par apercevoir ce dernier, la tête reptilienne de Smaug se dirigea droit vers ce dernier ou Bilbon sauta directement depuis les escaliers sur sa droite, tombant droit sur la rivière d'or, poursuivant sa course droit vers l'Arkenstone qui continuait de rouler bouler vers le bas du tas d'or. Tandis que Smaug posé sur l'une des places centrales de la salle, frappa de sa queue l'arrière de Bilbon qu'il rata de plusieurs centimètres alors que ce dernier tenta de se relever pour poursuivre son objectif.

_ Je tue ou je veux quand je veux ! Mon armure est de fer !

Déployant ces ailes et se laissant porter par celle-ci, planant droit vers Bilbon qui vint à se laisser glisser sous l'une des corniches de pierre tailler de la salle, qui lui fit office d'abri alors que Smaug se posa sur ce dernier aux aguets, attendant que sa cible sorte.

_ Nulle lame ne peut me transpercer ! Vint-il à préciser sur la robustesse de sa peau.

.oOo.

Sortant de derrière l'une des maisons pour constater si oui ou non, la voie était libre, la Flèche Noire en main, Bard vint à porter un regard derrière lui.

_ C'est bon !

Quittant l'abri et s'avançant dans les rues de Lacville, son fils à sa suite, ce dernier, toujours choquer de cette découverte, le fit savoir à son Père.

_ Une Flèche Noire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parler ?

_ Parce que tu n'avais pas à le savoir informa Bard à l'encontre de son fils avant de se cacher à la vue de deux gardes en patrouilles, avant de passer de l'autre côté de la rue, terminant par être en vue de l'endroit qui se trouvait être sa cible. Bon, écoutes-moi bien ? Tu vas détourner l'attention des gardes. Quand je serais en haut de la tour, j'armerais l'arbalète lui précisa-t'il tout en désignant l'arc-lance de nain qui se dressait tout en haut de la tour de la demeure du Maitre de Lacville.

_ Le voilà ! Bard !

Tournant son regard vers Braga, qui arrivait depuis le pont avec ces hommes, Bard n'eut guère besoin de savoir que ce dernier et les siens lui voulaient encore des problèmes.

_ Vite ! Par-là ! Vite !

Poussant son fils à fuir alors qu'il pouvait entendre le Capitaine se lancer sur leurs traces avec ces hommes, Bard et Bain coururent sur plusieurs rues, entendant leur poursuivant se retrouver confronter au gens qui les bloquaient sur leur avancer. Tandis que Bard sut pertinemment quoi faire, quand à un détour d'une rue, il attrapa son fils, terminant par lui tendre la Flèche Noire dans les mains.

_ Bain ! Cache-là bien ? Que personne ne la trouve !

_ Non.

_ Je m'occupe d'eux.

_ Je reste avec toi ?

_ Va tant !

Suivant l'ordre donné par son père, Bain s'en alla avec la Flèche Noire tandis que Bard porta son regard vers la rue d'où venaient les voix des gardes avant d'apparaitre devant ces derniers, pour ainsi les éloigner de son fils et de la flèche.

_ Braga ?

_ Je vous arrête.

_ Pour quel motif ? Demanda Bard énervé et constatant que d'autre gardes arrivaient derrière lui.

_ Le motif que le Maitre choisira répondit simplement Braga.

Pour toute réponse, Bard lui fichue son poing droit dans la figure, repoussant ce dernier vers les gardes derrière lui, tandis qu'il envoya une caisse dans la tête d'un autre par un coup de pied. Entrant dans l'étal, tout en poussant une étagère sur un autre soldat, Bard attrapa le suivant et l'envoya valdinguer contre une autre étagère avant de courir le plus loin possible de la direction dans laquelle Bain était allé. Ce dernier, se tenant de l'autre côté du quai, avisa deux gardes de dos, dégainer leur lame et se lancer à la poursuite de son Père, tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur l'une des barques attacher au quai, déposant la flèche dedans et la recouvrant de filets et de couvertures, le jeune garçon retenu l'emplacement de cette dernière, se trouvant juste sous la statue du Maitre.

Alors que continuant d'emmener ces poursuivants dans son sillage, Bard sauta directement sur les barques se trouvant sur le lac, sautant de l'une à l'autre pour traverser la place, finissant par glisser sur l'une des barques, qui, pousser par son saut, se trouva à avancer sur l'eau jusqu'à atteindre le quai en face. Tandis que Braga et les autres avaient tentés de le suivre mais la seule chose que firent ces derniers s'aient de se retrouver à l'eau.

S'éloignant de la place et prenant une petite ruelle, Bard ne vit pas le pied qui se tendit devant lui, le faisant trébucher et étaler droit contre l'une des étals amovibles d'un des commerçants, alors qu'Alfrid sortit de sa cachette. Tout sourire et tout content, très vite suivis par le Maitre, ce dernier attrapant un des morceaux de bois briser qu'il asséna sur la tête de Bard, quand ce dernier, quelque peu assommer, tenta de se redresser, l'envoyant dans les vapes.

.oOo.

Ils pouvaient tous voir la lumière rougeoyante apparaître et disparaître depuis le couloir de l'entrée secrète. Lumière qui ne pouvait venir que des flammes du dragon se trouvant à l'intérieur de la Montagne.

_ Et le pauvre Bilbon ? Demanda Ori inquiet pour ce dernier, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on doit faire Ori ? On va aller l'aider bien sûr ! S'exclama Alrik attrapant son arme et prêt à s'élancer dans le corridor.

_ Laissons-lui du temps !

_ Pardon ?

_ Du temps pour quoi ? Se faire tuer ? Lui demanda Balin, en s'avançant vers Thorin celui qui venait de donner cet ordre.

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Oui. Oui, j'ai peur avoua Balin à la question de son leader. J'ai peur pour toi ! Ce trésor est source de malheur. Il a conduit ton grand-père à la folie ! Lui rappela-t'il sur le danger que représentait cette richesse dans cette montagne.

_ Je ne suis pas mon grand-père.

_ Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterait pas de rentrer dans…

_ Je ne condamnerais pas cette quête pour la vie d'un… Sang-mêlé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je vais te…

Mais Alrik ne put jamais mettre sa menace à exécution que Dwalin saisissa ce dernier le stoppant dans sa charge alors qu'Alaric était devenu muet, comme les autres, aux paroles prononcer par leur leader. Cela n'était tout simplement pas Thorin ?

_ Bilbon ! Il s'appelle Bilbon et il est ton neveu Thorin ! Lui rappela Balin, tout en ayant précisé le nom de l'enfant qu'il semblait avoir complètement oublié.

_**_ Qui choisiras-tu quand le moment sera venu ? Ta famille ? Ou l'Arkenstone ?**_

Les paroles de Frérin vinrent une fois encore à résonner dans sa tête alors que Thorin sortit de sa transe, entendant toujours le grondement derrière lui émanant de la Montagne.

Son neveu était à l'intérieur et il se trouvait seul face à Smaug.

.oOo.

_ C'est Ecu-de-chêne ! Ce sale nain usurpateur. Il t'a envoyé prendre l'Arkenstone, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Smaug.

_ Non ! Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez admit encore une fois Bilbon, continuant de jouer la comédie alors qu'il s'avança lentement sous son abri pour tenter de rejoindre l'endroit ou demeurer l'Arkenstone.

Celle-ci se trouvant à plusieurs mètres devant lui, à découvert de l'abri ou il se cachait.

_ Inutile de nier ! Cracha avec véhémence Smaug alors que Bilbon dut rebrousser chemin et se cacher derrière l'une des colonnes soutenant le plafond qui le masquait à la vue du dragon, tandis que la griffe gauche de ce dernier s'enroula autour de la colonne en face de lui et que sa tête vint à se baisser jusqu'à lui, ne l'apercevant pas, là où il était caché. Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné ces viles intentions ! Mais peu importe… La quête d'Ecu-de-chêne échouera. Les ténèbres approchent, elles envahiront tous les coins de cette terre lui annonça-t'il alors que ces dires rendirent inquiet Bilbon.

Pourquoi sentait-il que ces paroles n'étaient pas uniquement que les dires d'un dragon fou ?

.oOo.

Ayant repris connaissance depuis un moment depuis son combat perdus contre Sauron, Gandalf s'était retrouver enfermer dans l'une des cages se trouvant accrocher tout en haut de Dol Guldur, alors que de là où il se tenait, le Magicien Gris put voir avec effarement le plan que leur Ennemi avait pris autant de temps à peaufiner. Entendant les sons des cors sonner, il vit des orques lourdement armurer dans leurs armures noires, serrer en rang et parfaitement coordonnés, tenant bouclier et lances prêtes au combat, alors que les généraux montaient les wargs, marchant devant les légions qui devenaient une marée noire quittant les bas-fonds de Dol Guldur et se dirigeant droit vers l'Est.

Allant là où la bataille allait sonner.

Erebor.

.oOo.

Si à Dol Guldur, la vieille forteresse se vidait de l'armée qu'elle enfermait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, c'est aussi, plus au nord, qu'un autre groupe d'orque, mener par le fils d'Azog le Profanateur, Bolg, menait ces subordonnées à travers la ville de Lacville. Se déplaçant de toit en toit pour ne pas donner l'alerte de leur présence, ces derniers se déplaçaient aussi silencieusement que possible, continuant de suivre la trace olfactif laissé par la Compagnie de nains.

.oOo.

_ On se sert de toi, Voleur dans les Ombres ! Tu n'es que le moyen d'arriver à ces fins lui fit savoir Smaug. Le pleutre Ecu-de-chêne à estimer la valeur de ta vie et à juger qu'elle ne valait rien lui annonça-t'il.

Alors que Bilbon écoutait ces paroles, il refusa d'admettre qu'il avait raison, se rappelant sans difficulté à quel point ce dernier avait été inquiet en le voyant s'enfoncer dans la Montagne, tout en ayant sentis à quel point il souhaitait l'accompagner et ne pas le laisser seul face au dragon.

_ Non. Non. Non, vous mentez !

_ Que t'a-t'il promit ? Une part du trésor ? Lui demanda Smaug de ce que Thorin lui avait promis. Comme s'il pouvait en disposer ! Je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or. Pas de la moindre parcelle ! Mit-il en garde sur le fait qu'il ne lâcherait pas un morceau tant qu'il demeurerait en vie.

Profitant du fait que le dragon paraissait être parti dans ces dires, Bilbon se précipita droit vers l'Arkenstone, tentant le tout pour le tout pour récupérer cette dernière et quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Seulement, le dragon parut être plus ruser qu'il ne le laissait croire, ou ayant masqué sa queue sous le tas d'or, celle-ci envoya le jeune sang-mêlé voler dans le décor avec la pierre blanche. Tandis que celui-ci roula boula jusqu'en bas du tas d'or, terminant par retrouver la pierre froide du sol et heurtant l'une des colonnes qui arrêta sa course, le faisant grimacer de douleur quand il se cogna contre son épaule droite, réveillant la blessure causer par le troll.

_ Mes crocs sont des épées ! Mes griffes des lances ! Mes ailes un ouragan !

Et se dressant totalement devant lui alors que Bilbon demeura agenouiller, tenant son épaule douloureuse et avisant le dragon, le jeune sang-mêlé finit par se retrouver face au poitrail de celui-ci, terminant par apercevoir ce que les contes rapportaient. Qu'une écaille manquait bel et bien sur son côté gauche, juste sous son aile, dévoilant ainsi la peau tendre et faible qu'il possédait.

_ Les récits disaient donc vraies. La flèche noire avait atteint sa cible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Euh, je disais juste que votre réputation vous précède, Oh Smaug le Tyrannique, en vérité, vous n'avez pas votre égale sur cette terre lui avoua Bilbon tout en lui indiquant le sol en question, tandis que son regard fut une nouvelle fois attirer par l'Arkenstone se trouvant à un mètre de lui sur sa droite devant lui.

_ Je suis presque tenter de te laisser la prendre. Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-chêne souffrir. La voir le détruire. La voir lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie déclara Smaug alors que ces paroles firent réfléchir Bilbon, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de demeurer inquiet pour son oncle.

Est-ce que ce dernier sera bien plus fort que tout ce que tout le monde avait mis en avant ? Pourra-t'il faire face à la folie qui avait déjà emporté son grand-père ?

_ Mais je crains que non, notre petit jeu s'arrête là lui admit Smaug tout en reculant sa tête de Bilbon qui sentit que quelque chose allait se produire. Alors dis-moi, Voleur, comment veux-tu mourir ?

Et s'apprêtant à le gober alors que son torse semblait irradier, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était sur le point de déverser son feu sur sa personne, Bilbon n'eut qu'à remettre l'Anneau à son doigt, celui-ci était toujours demeuré dans sa main, devint invisible à la vue de Smaug qui s'arrêta dans le processus. Se redressant de toute sa taille, en attrapant l'une des colonnes d'une de ces griffes alors qu'il posa l'autre sur l'une des corniches en pierre, le poitrail de Smaug devint de plus en plus rougeoyant, jusqu'à se propager jusqu'à sa gorge avant qu'il ne déverse totalement ces flammes dans la salle, là où devait se trouver l'intrus.

Mais Bilbon était parvenu à se cacher juste à temps et s'éloignant le plus vite possible de Smaug qui continuait de le chercher, courant sur la pierre tailler de la pièce. Faisant jeter les quelques pièces qui jonchaient encore cette partie, le jeune Sacquet parvenu à atteindre les escaliers et gravissant ces dernières, s'arrêta dans le couloir ou il put se cacher et retirer l'anneau, redevenant visible, se mettant à se secouer avant de poursuivre sa montée tandis que Smaug poursuivait de déverser son feu tout autour de la salle du trésor pour tenter de le trouver.

Mais Bilbon était déjà bien loin de lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas on retrouve les autres à Lacville mercredi ;)**

**à mercredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	52. Chapitre 51 Le Combat de Lacville

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**nous sommes mercredi ce qui veut dire la suite XD**

**merci à mes lecteurs ;)**

**Julindy: merci ;) contente que ces petits moments te plaise dans ce cas ;) et crois-moi il y en aura encore des moments comme ça avec Thorin dans les prochains chapitres mais pour l'instant c'est bel et bien lui :) je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ou tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;)**

**Noooo Aime: je crois que beaucoup de personne voulait mettre son poing dans la figure de Braga XD moi de même ;) pour Thorin et la maladie, je te laisse le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres parce que pour l'instant sa sera lui ;) mais on le retrouve dans le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui c'est nos amis à Lacville qu'on retrouve :) pour la caillasse je risque de te surprendre XD et pour l'intuition de Durin tu le verras aussi dans les prochains chapitre ;)**

**Sally-of-middle-earth: contente de te revoir ;) pas grave =D heureuse de savoir que ma retranscription de Smaug t'a plus ;) comme pour le jonglage des scènes ;) pour Thorin tu risques d'en voir bien pire prochainement mais pas dans celui-là ;)**

**sinon on retrouve le reste de la Compagnie à Lacville ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Le Combat de Lacville**

Alors que les grondements s'étaient espacés et que les habitants de Lacville n'y faisaient plus attention, les gardes du Maitre s'amusaient à boire et à rire dans leur caserne tandis que leur prisonnier finissait par reprendre connaissance dans sa cellule. Portant sa main à sa tête, se rappelant de la douleur lancinante que son crâne avait reçus le coup porter, Bard ouvrit totalement les yeux pour constater avec effarement qu'il était allongé sur la couche de l'une des cellules de la caserne.

Il allait vraiment massacrer le Maitre quand il sortirait d'ici !

.oOo.

Poursuivant sa recherche dans Lacville pour trouver les fameuses plantes dont avaient besoin Oin pour continuer de soigner Kili, Bofur ratissa tous les coins d'Esgaroth, allant de pot de fleur à d'autre, sentant ces dernières pour tenter de trouver la bonne. Grimaçant sur certaines et dégoutter pour d'autre, le nain ne vit nullement ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête.

Ayant aperçus le nain, l'un des orques vint à prévenir Bolg qui tourna son regard vers ce dernier et le fixa alors que Bofur parvenu à trouver le « porc » en question, ce dernier en train de se nourrir d'une plante en question, le fabriquant de jouet arracha la plante de ce dernier et revint vers la maison de Bard pour le donner à leur guérisseur. Dès que ce dernier disparut à la vue des orques à travers les rues, les orques se lancèrent sur ces traces, demeurant silencieux en sautant de toit en toit.

.oOo.

_ Papa ? C'est toi Papa ?

Se tenant devant la porte de leur maison et aux aguets, espérant voir son Père revenir, Sigrid constata que ce n'était pas lui alors qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, Oin et Fili se mirent à lever la tête vers le toit de la bâtisse, entendant d'étrange bruit au-dessus de leur tête. Alors que l'aînée des filles de Bard se décida de retourner à l'intérieur, l'un des orques tomba juste à côté d'elle, sur sa droite et hurlant de terreur, cette dernière referma la porte sur celui-ci.

Mais l'orque parvenu à placer son arme juste avant qu'elle ne ferme, l'empêchant de fermer la porte face à la créature alors que Bain et Tilda, tous les deux assis à table, finirent par se redresser, sursautant au cri de leur sœur tandis que Fili et Oin se tournèrent vers elle pour constater de la menace qui venait de débarquer. Comprenant aussi une chose au passage.

Les orques de la rivière avaient finis par les retrouver !

.oOo.

Entendant un grognement au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il franchissait un pont, Bofur eut juste le temps de s'écarter à l'instant où un orque lui tomba dessus, depuis le toit de la maison d'en face. Évitant de justesse la lame qui faillit lui ouvrir le torse de la nuque au ventre, Bofur tomba à la renverse, se traitant de tous les noms quand il constata qu'il avait oublié de prendre son arme avec lui.

Sauf que dans un tel endroit, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les orques finissent par leur remettre la main dessus.

Tentant de s'éloigner de ce dernier par le pont, en fuyant à quatre patte, l'orque parvenu à le saisir à la ceinture, pour ensuite l'envoyer valser contre un banc sur lequel il tomba assis avant de se laisser glisser sur la droite, tombant la tête la première sur le sol et les quatre fers en l'air. Tandis que l'orque s'apprêta à lever son arme pour l'abattre sur le nain sans défense, quand une flèche vint à le percer par derrière, droit dans le poitrail.

Une flèche elfique.

.oOo.

Si Sigrid parvint à bloquer l'une des entrées, ce ne fut pas le cas de la porte de sortie, qui elle s'ouvrit sur un autre orque qui se reçut les plats qu'Oin tenaient entre les mains avant qu'un autre orque ne percent le toit de la maison et n'attérissa sur l'une des étagères, pendant que le vieux guérisseur courut après ces armes pour le combat.

Au même moment, Sigrid finit par lâcher la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant sur l'orque qui voulut la transpercer mais évitant la lame, elle ne put éviter le coup que ce dernier lui donna, l'envoyant tomber contre le banc alors que Fili chargea droit sur l'orque, épée en main. Transperçant ce dernier et le repoussant dehors, tandis que l'aînée des filles de Bard glissa sous la table, pendant que Bain éloigna sa petite sœur de la porte de sortie, devant laquelle Oin était en train d'user de son arme pour repousser ceux qui arrivaient par là.

Seulement les orques avaient dans l'idée de trouer le toit de la maison, car un autre orque descendit par le toit en se créant un passage, tombant juste à côté de Tilda, faisant crier cette dernière de peur, en lui lançant le plat qu'elle tenait en main. Assommant assez l'orque pour que ce dernier recule de plusieurs pas, tandis que Sigrid attrapa Tilda et la cacha avec elle sous la table alors que Bain poussa le banc dans les genoux de l'orque avant de jeter celui-ci contre ce dernier qui voulut tenter de pourfendre le jeune garçon.

Sauf que l'un des poignards de Fili atteignait ce dernier dans la jugulaire avant que celui-ci n'engage un autre combat contre un autre orque qui venait de passer le seuil de la maison, tandis que juste derrière lui, un autre orque se créa un passage dans la toiture, puis un deuxième et un troisième leur tombèrent dessus. Alors que les deux nains furent bientôt surpasser, Oin protégeant les deux fillettes, toujours protéger sous la table, qu'un orque vint à renverser pour les atteindre, ce dernier se trouvant avec l'un des poignards de Fili plonger dans la poitrine, tandis que celui-ci protégeait le terrain de la porte d'entrée, en veillant sur Bain et Kili, toujours allongé sur la couchette et semblant assez alerte pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais alors qu'un autre orque se mit à grimper le quai, prêt à entrer dans la maison à son tour, quelqu'un d'autre vint lui couper la route quand un elfe vint à le repousser dans l'eau et dégainant ces dagues, vint à entrer dans la maison, tout en constatant de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Ne laissant aucune possibilité aux orques de remarquer sa présence, Tauriel donna un coup dans le dos de l'un des orques qui fonçait sur Fili alors qu'elle planta son autre arme dans le dos d'un orque allant charger les deux fillettes, lui tranchant la nuque avant que d'un revers elle ne tranche celle du premier qu'elle avait attaqué. Tandis qu'au même moment quelqu'un d'autre entra en scène, en prenant l'un des passages dans le toit, tombant juste sur la commode alors que Legolas constata par lui-même du champ de bataille restreint qui se déroulait dans cette maison.

Avisant le vieux nain continuant de protéger les deux filles contre la table renverser alors que l'un des Durins, le premier Héritier de Thorin luttait face à d'autres orques, maintenant ces derniers loin de son frère et de l'autre garçon, tandis que Tauriel affrontait deux autres orques juste à côté de lui. Cela fut amplement suffisant à Legolas pour intervenir à son tour ou descendant du mobilier, utilisa son arc pour attraper la nuque arrière d'un orque et le pousser contre l'un des bols en poterie, sur lequel il l'assomma, il se lança dans l'affrontement. Alors que les autres orques qui arrivèrent à leur tour, constatèrent qu'ils n'y avaient pas que des nains qui les accueillirent mais aussi des elfes.

Repoussant deux autres orques de son chemin, Tauriel finit par rejoindre les côtés de Fili, ce dernier mettant à terre son adversaire dont il abrégea la vie tandis qu'un autre en profita pour que Kili soit aliter et sans défense pour lui attraper l'une de ces jambes et tenir son arme, prête à le tuer. Criant alors qu'il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de ce dernier, l'entendant crier, Tauriel réagissa plus vite que Fili et lança l'une de ces dagues droit dans la gorge de l'orque qui tomba mort, tandis que Kili s'éloigna de ce dernier et se retrouva par terre.

Un autre orque finit par arriver en renfort, entrant par le biais de la porte d'entrée, en tentant de pourfendre Tauriel au passage, mais cette dernière se décala et utilisant de l'une des poutres comme appui, sauta par-dessus le meuble, arracha son arme de la gorge de l'orque qu'elle venait de tuer, tout en se donnant de l'élan avec le mur pour frapper le nouvel arrivant de son pied. Et se tenant juste à côté de la porte, Tauriel plaça sa dague juste derrière elle, plantant celle-ci droit dans la poitrine de l'orque qui arriva ensuite, empêchant ce dernier d'entrer dans la demeure.

Repoussant l'orque qui allait entrer par la deuxième porte tout en plantant son autre lame dans la gorge d'un autre, Legolas s'approcha du centre du combat, frappant un orque de son poing droit avant de planter sa dague dans ce dernier et dans un autre, dans leur menton, transperçant ainsi leur crâne avant de retirer ces deux lames pour parer l'attaque d'un autre orque qui tenta de l'atteindre à la gorge. Désarmant ce dernier et le pourfendant alors que Tauriel retourna un orque d'un habile coup avant de lui planter son autre dans le dos.

_ Baisse-toi !

Fili vint à attraper Bain et le fit se baisser, tandis que l'orque se trouvant derrière lui eut son arme bloquer par Tauriel qui arrêta son attaque de son arme droite, juste avant que Kili ne parvienne à se lever et de plante l'une des dagues de son frère dans le flanc. Tuant la créature avant que cette dernière ne s'effondre et Kili avec, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur alors que Tauriel le regarda choquer de voir dans quel état l'avait mis le Poison de Morgul.

Et l'intervention des deux elfes et le fait que les deux nains présents repoussaient tous les orques qui ne cessaient de les atteindre, l'un d'entre eux, l'un des lieutenants d'Azog, sortit par la porte de derrière et enjambant la balustrade du balcon, tomba droit sous la barque se trouvant dessous, faisant face à leur chef de groupe qui les rejoignit.

__ Écu-de-chêne s'est enfui !_

_ _On se replie ! Dirigez-vous vers le pont !_ Leur ordonna Bolg alors qu'il sonna la retraite tandis que les autres orques prêt à entrer dans la demeure pour se joindre au combat, cessèrent d'entrer et suivirent le Fils du Profanateur.

Mais les derniers orques dans la maison, n'eurent pas cette chance de pouvoir battre en retraite et même le lieutenant, ce dernier eut la surprise de voir l'un des cadavres d'un de ces congénères et tombant sur la barque, faisant contrebalancer, le lieutenant orque se retrouva à sauter dans les airs et fut reçus par Legolas. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de planter ces lames dans la gorge de ce dernier tandis que le corps retomba sur la barque alors que la tête se trouva toujours sur les deux dagues croiser de l'elfe, la tête tirant sa langue de serpent avant que Legolas ne laisse tomber cette dernière dans le lac.

Son regard finit par apercevoir le reste du groupe d'orque fuir et se diriger vers le pont de Lacville.

_ Vous les avez tous tuer ? Demanda Bain surpris, en avisant les cadavres d'orques jonchant le sol de sa maison.

_ Il y en a d'autre confia Legolas, tout en se dirigeant déterminer vers la porte d'entrée pour pourchasser ces derniers. Tauriel, venez !

Alors que cette dernière redressa la tête vers son Prince, son regard se baissa vers Kili, toujours allongé au sol tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et qu'il paraissait se laisser emporter dans un monde de ténèbres. Pendant qu'Oin et Fili se trouvaient autour de lui, le guérisseur posant sa main sur sa poitrine avant de vriller un regard inquiet vers le frère aîné.

_ Nous allons le perdre !

Cette simple annonce suffit à figer la Capitaine des Gardes qui demeura sur place alors que Legolas sut pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ Tauriel.

Quittant les lieux et se lançant sur la traque des derniers orques du bataillon, Legolas ne regarda pas si oui ou non l'elfe sylvestre s'était lancé sur ces traces, sachant pertinemment la décision qu'elle avait prise. Hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire, Tauriel s'avança jusqu'à la porte, ayant semblé décider à suivre son Prince quand un râlement douloureux de Kili la fit s'arrêter et retourner vers lui, avant qu'elle ne porte un regard vers Legolas.

Celui-ci sautait de quai en quai, parvenant sans difficulté à rattraper les derniers retardataires, le premier se retrouva avec une flèche lui traversant la tête quand Legolas sauta sur le pont qu'il franchissait, ces pieds monté sur les balustrades avant de poursuivre la traque. Tandis que Tauriel, toujours placer sur le pas de la porte de la maison, porta son regard sur Kili, ce dernier pâle et en sueur alors que ces paupières rouges étaient à demi-fermer sur ces yeux et qu'il était bel et bien en train de partir.

Attirer par un bruit venant vers elle, Tauriel porta ces mains à ces dagues prêt à les dégainer si un autre orque décidait de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance, mais la Capitaine des gardes se retrouva face à face avec Bofur qui remontait en courant les marches. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se figea de surprise en l'apercevant, tenant dans ces mains les fameuses mauvaises herbes, que l'elfe rousse n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître.

_ Athelas déclara-t'elle alors qu'elle attrapa ces dernières des mains de Bofur, tout en les portant à sa vue. Athelas reprit-elle une nouvelle, celle-ci sonnant plus comme une prière que comme une affirmation.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda Bofur quelque peu inquiet de la réaction de l'elfe devant lui pour la feuille des Rois.

_ Je vais le sauver.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas on retrouve Thorin et les autres vendredi avant de revenir à Lacville samedi et suivre Legolas dans son combat dimanche ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi pour la suite =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	53. Chapitre 52 Nous brûlerons tous ensemble

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voilà la suite ;)**

**merci à Nooo aime pour sa com =D on dirait que j'ai perdu Julindy en chemin XD**

**Noooo Aime: pour ta question oui et non XD je visualise toujours les films quand j'écris les scènes ;) en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, c'est calme comme le prochain demain avec nos amis à Lacville avant qu'on reprenne les choses sérieuses avec Legolas dimanche ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Nous brûlerons tous ensemble**

_**_ Qui choisiras-tu quand le moment sera venu ? Ta famille ? Ou l'Arkenstone ?**_

Cette question posée par Frérin continuait de tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il s'était précipité dans les corridors d'Erebor, pour partir à la recherche de son neveu, se trouvant quelque part dans la Montagne avec un dragon bien réveiller. Se devant de s'arrêter quant au détour d'un corridor le souffle chaud du dragon l'atteignit, Thorin dut s'arrêter un instant avant de reprendre sa progression, jusqu'à finir par atteindre la grande salle du trésor, là où, juste sous ces pieds, cascadaient les richesses de son peuple.

Soufflant de soulagement de voir cette scène qu'il rêvait tant de voir depuis des décennies, Thorin fut attiré par un bruit dans son dos, terminant par voir apparaître son neveu, remontant les marches en courant alors qu'il paraissait exténuer.

_ Tu es vivant Bili !

_ Plus pour très longtemps !

_ Tu as l'Arkenstone ?

_ Le dragon arrive !

_ L'Arkenstone ? Lui redemanda Thorin alors qu'il se plaça devant son neveu et la sortie, tandis que son neveu essaya de reprendre son souffle tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer. L'as-tu trouvé ?

Alors qu'il vit son neveu le fixer un bref instant, Thorin pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas quand son neveu lui demanda de sortir d'ici. Plaçant son épée devant lui, lui coupant ainsi la route et l'obligeant à reculer, tout en faisant avancer sa lame vers le fils de son frère, Thorin sentait que l'enfant lui cachait quelque chose.

_ Thorin ? Thorin ?

Mais ne semblant pas écouter sa voix qui lui parut étrangement lointaine, l'enfant leva les mains en évidence, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas armé alors qu'il continua de reculer pour ne pas demeurer face à la pointe de la lame rivé sur lui quand il grimaça de nouveau. Portant sa main gauche à son épaule droite, tout en plaquant son membre contre son torse, le voir ainsi, les traits du visage tirer par la souffrance qui semblait émaner de son épaule, cela parut ramener un souvenir à l'esprit de Thorin.

Celle de la blessure que le jeune Sacquet avait subie lors de leur rencontre avec les trolls. Une blessure encore vif malgré les mois passer depuis cette rencontre dans la forêt au troll.

_ Tu es blessé ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet alors qu'il abaissa son arme et se rapprocha de lui, tout en tendant sa main vers l'épaule en question.

Epaule qu'il ne put toucher car Bilbon s'était légèrement écarter de lui, demeurant loin de sa porter alors qu'il se chargea tout de même de lui répondre.

_ Ça peut aller ! J'ai heurté assé durement l'une des colonnes quand Smaug me pourchassait et…

Mais Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de finir sa phrase qu'il porta son regard sur la gauche de Thorin, regardant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, avant de vriller son regard sur lui pour ensuite refixer son attention au-dessus de lui. Guider par un doute, Thorin suivit son regard et finit par apercevoir Smaug apparaitre à travers les colonnes, à plus d'un millier de mètres d'eux et plus haut dans le niveau de la salle du trésor. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'eut aucun mal de les voir, son regard d'or en fusion vriller sur Thorin qui dressa son arme, prête au combat alors qu'il poussa son neveu derrière lui.

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que les autres nains présents de la Compagnie finirent par arriver, débarquant en criant et les armes à la main, prêt au combat, se retrouvant tous les uns à côtés des autres et les regards fixer droit vers Smaug qui n'en demanda pas d'avantage. L'instant d'après, le dragon leur fonça dessus, tout en se mettant à rugir alors que son poitrail se remit à bruler de feu.

_ Vous brulerez !

Et dans un cri, les nains sautèrent droit sur le tas d'or qui leur servit de toboggan jusqu'à atteindre la porte menant droit dans un autre corridor d'Erebor alors que les flammes se déversaient juste au-dessus de leur tête.

_ Bilbon !

_ Dépêches-toi !

_ Allez !

Et allant tous se mettrent à l'abri dans la salle vers laquelle le corridor les mena, Thorin s'arrêta juste sur le seuil du couloir alors que Smaug déversa son jet de flamme vers la voute de la salle, les flammes se remettant à descendre comme un lourd mur de feu qui lécha le dos de l'Héritier de Durin qui s'empressa de suivre les autres, le dos en feu. Entrant dans la pièce qui paraissait être un ancien garde meuble, Thorin roula au sol pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes et finit par retirer la tunique en laine qu'il portait, celle-ci que Dwalin se chargea d'éteindre, avant que leur leader ne finisse par se redresser.

Portant toujours sa chemise rouge sous la longue tunique bleu qu'il avait revêtu, Thorin se saisissa de son épée naine et de son bouclier en écu, avant de se tourner vers les siens.

_ Ne restons pas là !

Et suivant son ordre, la Compagnie suivit Thorin qui les fit quitter leur position et le mena dans les corridors d'Erebor pour tenter de trouver un moyen de fuir le dragon. Tandis que dans le Royaume nain, le silence régnait en maitre alors que le monde semblait s'être figé sous la Montagne, alors qu'ayant finis par les mener dans les corridors fermer, Thorin les fit ralentir devant les passages à découvert qu'ils allaient devoir traverser. Surtout les ponts qui menaient dans les grandes salles vouter d'arcades et de colonnades d'Erebor.

_ Chut !

_ Nous avons réussis à le semer fit savoir Dori sur leur réussite.

_ Non réfuta Dwalin sur la menace que se trouvait être ce dernier. Il est bien trop malin fit-il savoir sur le personnage qu'était le dragon.

_ Ou va-t'on maintenant ? Demanda Bilbon dans un murmure, demandant à voix haute ce que tous étaient en train de se demander à voix basse, sur l'endroit où ils pourraient aller et ou le dragon ne pourraient jamais les suivre.

_ A la salle des gardes ouest répondit Thorin à la question posée par son neveu. Il y a peut-être une issue ?

_ C'est trop haut fit remarquer Balin sur le risque qu'avait cet endroit pour eux. Nous n'avons aucune chance par là…

_ C'est notre seule chance ! Il faut essayer.

Et suivant les directives de leur chef, Thorin fit avancer la Compagnie, qui doucement mais surement prirent le pont se trouvant devant eux, ou ils avaient franchis plus de la moitié quand ils vinrent tous à sursauter quand un tintement retentis derrière eux. Un tintement semblable à une pièce qui venait de tomber et celle-ci se trouva être au pied de Bilbon ou tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il fouilla doucement ces poches à la recherche de possible pièce qui s'y serait glisser pendant la course poursuite qu'il avait eu avec Smaug.

Mais tous finirent par se rendre compte qu'une ombre vint à les survoler tandis que d'autre tintement de pièce vinrent à résonner autour d'eux et tomber sur leur tête, quand ils finirent par aviser le dragon en train de franchir le niveau supérieur au leur. Les pièces qui se trouvaient dans les creux de ces écailles, glissaient et chutaient, créant ce son résonnant tout autour d'eux tandis que tous les nains demeurèrent figer et silencieux, fixant le dragon continuer son avancée en ne se rendant même pas compte que ceux qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste sous son ventre.

Tandis que Thorin leur fit un signe de la main de poursuivre l'avancée, tout en demeurant silencieux, la Compagnie finit par se mettre à l'abri, retournant à l'intérieur des corridors. Ou dès qu'ils furent de nouveau cacher à la vue du dragon, la Compagnie repartit en courant vers les salles supérieurs ouest, là ou d'après Thorin, pouvait se trouver leur issue de secours.

_ Restez grouper ! Leur ordonna-t'il dans un murmure qui parut sonner fortement dans le corridor vide et silencieux.

Terminant par atteindre le fameux couloir ou se trouvait la salle des gardes en question, Thorin n'eut qu'à franchir le seuil de la pièce se trouvant sur sa gauche quand il vint à s'arrêter devant le vue de désolation et de mort qu'il vit dans la salle. Car devant lui et le reste de la Compagnie qui était entré à sa suite, se trouvait des corps de nains, des soldats, des femmes et des enfants, et même des bébés, allonger les uns à côté des autres, tandis que la vie les avait quittés depuis longtemps et que leurs dépouilles étaient recouvertes de poussière et de toile d'araignée.

_ Alors c'est finis. Il n'y a aucune issue déclara avec fatalité Dwalin tandis que tous avisèrent le passage fermer devant eux.

Ce dernier bloquer par des pierres et des rochers qui avaient dus s'effondrer durant l'attaque de Smaug lorsqu'il prit Erebor aux nains, bloquant ainsi les nains qui s'étaient tenus dans cette pièce à cet instant, piégé et bloquer ici-même.

_ Les derniers des nôtres avoua Balin en avisant tous les corps qui se trouvaient devant eux, alors que tous, ceux qui furent là lors de la prise d'Erebor, ne purent empêcher d'entendre de nouveau les cris et les hurlements qui avaient habités la Montagne en ce jour funeste. Ils ont dus venir ici, espérant l'impossible. Nous pourrions tenter d'atteindre les mines, nous pourrons survivre quelques jours admit-il sur le possible sort qui serait le leur.

_ Est-ce sincèrement le seul choix que nous avons Balin ? Lui demanda Alrik, n'aimant guère cette possible perspective de fin.

_ Si je dois mourir, autant combattre la mort elle-même en face plutôt que d'aller me terrer dans un trou fit savoir Bilbon déterminer alors qu'il sut pertinemment quoi faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement gamin ? Lui demanda Alaric en se tournant vers lui.

_ Affronter Smaug, bien sûr ! Peu importe si j'ai peu de chance de survivre, je dois tout de même tenter le coup ! Pour tous ceux qui se trouvent dehors et dont la vie dépend de nous !

_ Bili…

_ Non réfuta Thorin, tout en s'avançant vers les corps alors que tous rivèrent leur regard vers lui. Non. Je ne mourrais pas comme ça, recroquevillé, luttant pour respirer. Allons vers les forges !

_ Il nous verra sur comme la mort lui fit remarquer Dwalin devant la dangerosité de cette idée.

_ Pas si on se sépare !

_ Thorin, nous n'y arriverons pas lui fit savoir Balin sur leur impossibilité d'atteindre cet endroit avec le dragon se trouvant quelque part dans la Montagne, les attendant.

_ Certains y arriverons peut-être. Attirer-le dans les forge ! Nous tuerons le dragon. Bili a raison, si cela doit finir dans les flammes, alors nous brulerons tous ensemble !

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**je vous dis à demain pour la suite **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	54. Chapitre 53 Elle marche sous la lumière

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà la suite comme promis ;)**

**merci à mes lecteurs habituels et à ceux qui me suivent derrière ;)**

**Noooo Aime: contente que ma petite confrontation entre Thorin et Bilbon t'a plus car il y en aura beaucoup d'autre dans la suite ;) oui Bili veut se battre et crois moi il va se battre et Thorin avec ;) tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre de lundi =D**

**Julindy: contente de te revoir ;) je te taquinais pour ton absence XD plonger dans tes révisions ? oui Bili commence a voir les effets de l'or sur Thorin mais avec le combat contre Smaug il va penser que son Oncle est parvenu à le combattre, ce qui ne sera pas le cas tu peux en douter :) pour la blessure de Bilbon elle sera mentionner pendant encore un bon moment car comme tu as pus le comprendre c'est une partie de ceci qui gardera Thorin quelque peu éveiller dans les prochains chapitres ;) mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

**sinon on retourne à Lacville avec les autres avec la guérison de Kili et la discussion après ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles**

__ Je vais le sauver._

Après avoir déclaré ces mots, Tauriel s'était chargé de donner des ordres aux trois nains présents dans la demeure pour se charger du blessé, tandis qu'elle avait demandé au jeune garçon, Bain, de monter la garde dehors et de l'avertir si le deuxième elfe, Legolas, ou le moindre orque revenait dans les parages de l'avertir tout de suite. Alors qu'elle alla se charger de mettre l'Athelas en morceau qu'elle fit tomber dans le bol d'eau que la petite Tilda lui tenait, pour la préparation du remède dont elle aurait besoin pour soigner la blessure de Kili.

_ Prêt !

Attrapant tous les trois Kili, Fili, Oin et Bofur allèrent le poser sur la table tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de hurler de douleur, continuant de se débattre contre la poigne des nains qui tentaient de le maintenir et de l'empêcher de se faire mal.

_ Maintenez-le ! Leur ordonna Tauriel alors qu'elle prit le bol composer de l'Athelas mouiller des mains de la fillette à laquelle elle souria, avant de s'avancer vers son patient.

Tandis que Fili s'était placé en bout de table, enroulant ces bras autour des épaules de son frangin pour le maintenir sur la table, tout en serrant l'une de ces mains dans la sienne, pour lui montrer qu'il était là avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors que Bofur tenta de maintenir son torse pendant qu'Oin essaya d'attraper ces jambes qui ne cessaient de remuer et de se convulser sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait, tandis que le poison de Morgul continuait sa lente course dans son organisme jusqu'à son cœur.

Rejoignant les côtés du guérisseur alors qu'elle plaqua sa jambe droite, celle blessée, sur la table pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui permettre d'aviser la blessure, Tauriel retira le bandage et constata que la plaie et la peau autour de celle-ci était d'un noir d'encre, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il était sur le point de passer de vie à trépas. Portant son regard sur le jeune nain qui la regarda un bref instant de son regard blanc voiler alors que Fili le maintenait solidement sur la table par les épaules, l'elfe rousse attrapa l'Athelas en morceaux et mouiller dans ces mains, tandis qu'elle débuta des paroles en elfique.

Des paroles de soin elfique.

Terminant pas poser les feuilles de l'Athelas mouiller et en morceau à même sur la plaie, tout en posant ces mains dessus pour faire pression et permettre au jus de la plante d'accéder directement à la blessure, cela eut pour réaction de faire crier d'avantage Kili qui tenta de se défaire de la prise qu'on exerçait sur lui. Pendant que Bofur rapprocha une bougie allumée pour permettre à l'elfe de voir ce qu'elle faisait et que voyant à quel point le nain ne cessait de remuer pour se retirer, les filles de Bard vinrent les soutenir.

Sigrid arriva à leur côté et attrapa la jambe gauche de Kili, qu'elle tenta de garder bloquer et ferme sur la table avant d'appeler sa petite sœur en appui.

_ Tilda !

Celle-ci quittant sa poupée qu'elle tenait, la plus jeune fille alla soutenir sa sœur, tandis qu'Oin se chargea d'aider l'elfe à garder la jambe blesser sur la table, alors que celle-ci poursuivait ces soins elfique, tout en poursuivant son dialecte. Et que petit à petit, Kili cessa de lutter contre les mains qui le tenaient alors que les autres nains levèrent la tête vers l'elfe rousse, écoutant les paroles qu'elle prononçait, tandis qu'Oin essaya de suivre ces mots avec son cornet auditif mais ce dernier finit par cesser d'écouter et riva son attention sur cette dernière qui était tout simplement en train d'user d'une médecine qu'il avait entendus parler et qui pour les nains sonnaient bien plus comme une science miraculeuse.

Alors que Fili continuait de maintenir Kili, il constata qu'au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcer par la Capitaine des gardes de la Forêt Noire, son frère devenait moins remuant, cessant de hurler ou de grimacer de douleur alors qu'il commençait à reprendre une respiration calme et qu'il parvenu à rouvrir les yeux. Regard qui vint à se fixer sur la dame elfe qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et arquant les sourcils comme s'il se demandait si elle était bel et bien là devant lui, Kili eut la surprise de la voir briller.

Pas une lumière qu'elle tenait mais plutôt une lumière blanche qui sembla vibrer dans son dos et la nimba de pureté et de beauté alors que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et qui sonna comme un chant à ces oreilles, réussirent à le sortir du monde brumeux et douloureux dans lequel il se trouvait ces derniers jours ayant la vague impression que par sa seule présence, il était de nouveau capable de voir le monde qui l'entourait.

Ne parvenant pas à prononcer le moindre mot alors que la fatigue eut raison de lui et qu'il finit par s'endormir, emporter par tous les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés, Fili et Bofur purent souffler de soulagement quand Oin leur annonça, après une grande vérification que Kili était sortis d'affaire.

_ Vous avez sauvés la vie de mon frère. Encore une fois vint à préciser Fili en se redressant et en rivant son regard sur Tauriel qui continuait d'appliquer les feuilles d'Athelas sur la blessure, tandis qu'elle avait cessée de parler en elfique. Nous vous devons une dette fit-il remarquer à son attention.

_ Vous ne me devez rien, jeune maître nain rassura Tauriel à son encontre en hochant de la tête. Je les fais de mon plein gré vint-elle à préciser alors qu'elle attrapa un bandage que vint à lui tendre Oin pour qu'elle se charge de bander la jambe du blessé.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas fait parce que Kili est un protégé de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or et qu'il y aura des représailles si vous ne faites rien pour lui venir en aide ?

_ Bofur !

Alors qu'Oin écrasa le pied de ce dernier devant sa remarque qui pouvait être prise comme un affront pour l'elfe, celle-ci d'ailleurs observa un instant le fabriquant jouet avant de baisser son regard vers la main de Kili ou se trouvait la fameuse chevalière aux couleurs de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Pour ensuite lever la tête vers le visage endormis de son porteur et d'aviser celle que portait le frère aîné sa main, Tauriel tourna ensuite son regard vers le nain, ce dernier qui, malgré de s'être fait remonter les bretelles par le plus vieux d'entre eux, semblait toujours attendre sa réponse.

_ Je possède une grande affection et une profonde amitié envers les nièces du Seigneur Glorfindel et si ces dernières ont donnés leurs bénédictions à trois Héritiers de Durin, alors il est en mon devoir de faire de mon mieux pour protéger les amis de mes amis avoua avec sincérité Tauriel avant de rajouter une information auquel elle pensait sincèrement. Mais même malgré cela, j'aurais tout de même agis et empêcher ces immondes orques de remporter une victoire aussi facilement leur annonça-t'elle avec franchise.

_ J'adore cet elfe !

_ Bofur !

_ Bah quoi Oin ? C'est vrai non, elle est sincère et n'est nullement attirer par la richesse, elle obéit à ces propres principes ! Répliqua Bofur à l'encontre du vieux guérisseur qui était encore une fois prêt à lui en mettre une pour qu'il se taise. De plus, elle demeure avec nous et ne va point retrouver son Prince qui est partis poursuivre les orques ? Fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

_ Le Prince Legolas est un redoutable guerrier et un fort limier fit savoir Tauriel pour réponse à la question indirecte qu'il venait de lui poser. Celui qui le battera n'est pas encore né !

_ Je l'aime de plus en plus !

_ Cela suffit Bofur ! Va donc monter la garde à la place de Bain et avertis nous de la moindre approche d'orque ou du retour du Prince elfe ! Lui ordonna Fili en coupant ainsi la tirade qu'Oin allait lui répliquer.

_ A vos ordres mon Capitaine !

Et saluant le jeune Prince nain qui leva les yeux au ciel face à son attitude, bien qu'il ne puisse pourtant s'empêcher de sourire tout de même, compté sur Bofur pour alléger l'atmosphère, Fili baissa les yeux sur son frère qui continuait de dormir profondément alors qu'il vint à suivre Oin quand ce dernier lui montra la cuisine à l'écart pour ainsi laisser l'elfe se charger de finir d'apporter les derniers soins à Kili tranquillement.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs finit par reprendre connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Tauriel finissait de rouler le bandage autour de sa jambe et d'y faire un nœud, cette dernière finit par constater qu'il était en train de revenir du monde de Morphée et qu'il tournait un regard encore endormis vers elle. Pendant que Fili et Oin les surveillaient tous les deux depuis le coin de la cuisine après qu'ils s'étaient tous charger de jeter les corps sans vies des orques tuer dans le lac, et remettant un peu d'ordre dans la maison tandis que les trois enfants du Bathelier s'étaient tous sagement assis sur la couchette et reprenaient un peu leur souffle aux vus de la dernière heure mouvementer qu'ils venaient de vivre.

_ J'avais entendus dire que le remède des elfes faisait merveille, là, on a eu le privilège de le constater souria Oin à l'encontre de Fili qui ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en avisant le regard que son frère portait à l'elfe.

_ Moi, ce n'est pas réellement cela qui m'inquiète annonça-t'il à l'encontre du vieux guérisseur. Je crois que Kili éprouve des sentiments pour elle et que notre oncle ne sera guère très heureux de savoir pour qui son cœur balance fit-il remarquer.

_ Je crains fort que cela ne changera pas pour toi non plus ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Toi et cette charmante Sidhmeldiriel, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à la courtiser ?

_ La ferme Oin ! Lui ordonna Fili en le foudroyant du regard alors que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en ayant parfaitement avisé des légères rougeurs que le jeune Prince eut aux joues.

_ Tauriel ? Appela doucement Kili alors que sa respiration calme était quelque peu hacher ce qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien sorti d'affaire.

_ Restez tranquille ? Lui demanda-t'elle gentiment, tout en lui souriant alors qu'elle finit par détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur sa jambe.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas être elle admit Kili, ce dernier croyant qu'il rêvait de sa présence alors que celle-ci se figea à ces mots, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, attendant de connaitre réellement sa pensée pour elle. Tauriel est loin. Elle… Elle est loin, très loin de moi. Elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles dans un autre monde. Ce n'était qu'un rêve avoua-t'il alors qu'elle demeura toujours aussi silencieuse face à ces mots.

Que pouvait-elle dire face à cela ?

Demeurant immobile, Tauriel sentis les doigts de Kili frôler les siens alors que le jeune nain était parvenu à lever celle-ci pour tenter d'attraper sa main et enroulant ces derniers entre les siens. Ce simple contact sembla lui suffire dans son égarement, Kili redressa la tête vers ce qu'il croyait être une apparition de Tauriel causer par son esprit, il finit par lui poser la question dont l'elfe rousse ne sut y répondre dans l'instant tandis que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

_ Vous croyez qu'elle a pu m'aimer ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas on retrouve Legolas demain et la Compagnie contre Smaug lundi =D avec ces deux là et celui de mercredi on en aura finis avec l'épisode de "la désolation de Smaug" et on arrivera au premier chapitre de "la bataille des cinq armées" vendredi ;) **

**j'aurais écris 26 chap + le prologue pour un "Voyage inattendu" et 30 chap pour la "Désolation de Samug" =D pour la partie concernant la "Bataille des cinq armées" il y en a déjà 23 chapitre déjà tout prêt en sachant que je suis en plein sur le chap 80 =D**

**sinon hâte de lire vos coms et je vous dis à demain avec Legolas ;)**

**biz**

**a demain**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

_Petite info personnel: il se trouve que dans les prochains jours je ne serais pas trop sur mon ordi ou sur les fics que je suis pour poster des coms car je dois reposer un peu mes yeux :) il se trouve que j'ai des douleurs à la tête assez fréquent qui, d'après ma visite chez l'oph hier, serait dus à un décollement de la rétine à mon oeil gauche (ce qui m'oblige à user de mon oeil droit encore plus) c'est un petit truc mais disons que tant que j'aurais pas fais l'OCT mercredi, je repose mes yeux car cette saleté (si cest grave ou pas) me conduire à un déchirement et entrainer la cécité de mon oeil :( du fait que je suis beaucoup sur l'ordi dans mon travail, j'aurais pas trop le choix mais j'essaye de me reposer un peu pour ce week end ;)_

_en tout cas, je continuerais de poster demain et lundi, j'aurais peut être des soucis pour mercredi sinon je le mettrais pour jeudi, je ne vous oublie pas ;) je vous préviens juste :)_

_voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui =D_


	55. Chapiter 54 Legolas à la poursuite des

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici la suite ;)**

**merci à mes lecteurs et aux autres =D**

**Julindy: contente de voir que ma Tauriel te plaise =D et oui Bofur est toujours aussi gaffeur XD quant à Oin crois-moi il a pas finis d'enquiquiner Fili pour son béguin XD t'inquiète pour mon problème je regarde surtout mon clavier et le moins possible l'écran (c'est pour ca que je ne peux encore lire les autres fics que je suis :'( sinon je ferme mon oeil gauche et je regarde avec mon oeil droit :) mais t'en fais pas je me repose un max parce que cette semaine va etre encore merdique au travail :(**

**Noooo Aime: ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu aimes =D et oui fallait bien que je ramène Bofur à ces taquineries XD il va encore se faire remarquer t'inquiete ;) heureuse aussi que ma Tauriel te plaise =D quant aux deux frères, oui, Thorin risque d'avoir une sacrée réaction quand il va l'apprendre mais c'est surtout les autres qui poseront problèmes :) et oui je me repose, je m'emmerde comme pas possible mais je me repose XD**

**Vincent Aguila: heureuse de te revoir =D merci pour toutes tes com ;) c'est vrai que ca t'en fais une floppée à lire après XD et oui je garde un peu les mêmes chapitres mais c'est dans les prochains qui aura des nouveaux passages, surtout quand on arrivera sur le 3eme ;) sinon je n'ai pas encore rajouter de scène entre Kili et Tauriel comme je le voulais, ils auront un moment à eux à la toute fin de cette histoire (enfin pour le 3eme je veux dire puisque j'ai bien l'intention de continuer encore, surtout avec la quête de l'anneau ;)**

**voilà encore merci à tous et je vous laisse lire ce petit interlude avec Legolas avant les choses sérieuses avec Smaug dans les deux prochains et derniers chapitres de la Désolation de Smaug**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Legolas à la poursuite des orques**

__ Annoncez la nouvelle à Dol Guldur… Ecu-de-chêne a atteint la montagne !_

Donnant ces ordres à ces orques et à la meute de wargs qu'ils avaient, Bolg comme ces sbires finirent par entendre le bruit d'un combat non loin d'eux. Se retournant vers le son, ils surent que quelqu'un était en train de faire face aux derniers des leurs se trouvant derrière.

Ayant affronté et vaincu chacun des orques qui se trouvaient devant lui, Legolas sut qu'il se tenait non loin du pont de Lacville, sans doute le lieu de rassemblement du reste des orques qui devaient encore se trouver dans Esgaroth.

_ _Allez-y_ ordonna Bolg avant de se tourner vers un groupe d'orque n'étant pas encore monté sur leur wargs_. Vous ! Venez avec moi_ en désignant ces deux derniers alors que le reste de la meute s'en allait, obéissant à son ordre d'aller prévenir Dol Guldur que les nains avaient atteint Erebor.

Alors que Bolg s'avança dans les rues de Lacville, ce dernier finit par s'arrêter quand il entendit des pas approcher non loin de lui, avant que l'instant d'après, Legolas ne vienne à apparaitre au coin de la rue se trouvant sur sa gauche. Ou alors que Legolas vint à aviser l'orque pâle en question, constatant du redoutable adversaire que ce dernier allait être, il attrapa Orcrist à sa ceinture, faisant tourner la lame dans sa main avant de la tenir prête devant lui, prête à gouter le sang de cet orque.

Et avançant lentement vers ce dernier, comme le faisait Bolg de l'autre côté de la rue, se rapprochant doucement de lui, les deux autres orques que le fils du Profanateur avait ordonné qu'ils restent avec lui, foncèrent droit vers Legolas par d'autres rues adjacentes, ce dernier se tenant prêt à la charge. Parant l'attaque du premier orque avec Orcrist avant de la lui enfoncer dans le torse, Legolas saisissa la poignée de l'autre orque de son autre main avant de lui trancher le torse d'un coup de la lame elfique du haut vers le bas, terminant par lui asséner un coup du manche dans la poitrine.

Plaçant par la suite Orcrist derrière lui, parant le coup que Bolg voulut lui donner sur l'épaule gauche, Legolas pourfendit ce dernier qui parvenu à l'éviter et à reculer devant ce dernier. Tandis que l'elfe plaça son arme dans son dos pour parer l'attaque d'un autre orque avant de mener la lame de ce dernier quand il plaça Orcrist devant lui pour parer la massue de Bolg, pour ensuite trancher l'abdomen de l'autre orque avant de se concentrer totalement sur l'orque pâle.

Stoppant une nouvelle fois son coup de massue sur le côté droit avec Orcrist, Legolas tenta de le pourfendre d'un revers mais la lame elfique croisa les parties métallique que Bolg avait insérer dans son torse, le protégeant ainsi de ce genre d'attaque. Avant que le fils de Thranduil ne tente de le transpercer avec Orcrist mais le fils d'Azog se décala sur le côté gauche et enroula ces bras autour de la lame elfique et s'agenouilla, bloquant ainsi son adversaire alors qu'il se redressa en souriant en attrapant l'elfe avant de le balancer contre l'une des poutres soutenant l'une des maisons.

Lâchant Orcrist dans le processus, Legolas n'eut guère la possibilité de répliquer quand Bolg le souleva une fois encore, le balançant une fois encore contre une autre des poutres en bois. Se dirigeant vers lui prêt à lui enfoncer son pieds ferrer dans le torse, Legolas parvenu à rattraper cette dernière et se redressant alors qu'il repoussa l'orque qui perdit pied, se rattrapant au mur derrière lui, l'elfe ne perdit pas une seule seconde et le chargea.

Sautant tout en fracassant son épaule contre la mâchoire de Bolg, Legolas attrapa ce dernier et le tira contre l'une des poutres contre laquelle l'orque pâle l'avait balancer plus tôt, le poussant contre celle-ci, Legolas attrapa la tête de l'orque et la fracassa trois fois dessus, commençant à briser celle-ci qui fut presque sur le point de céder pour ensuite le repousser la tête la première contre un autre mur. Semblant ne guère aimer se faire fracasser le crâne contre des poutres et des murs, Bolg retourna toute son attention sur Legolas, tout en envoyant un poing gauche que l'elfe évita en reculant et tendit que ce dernier voulut lui asséner une, l'orque recula et saisit Legolas dans ces bras, enfermant ce dernier dans sa poigne, tentant de l'étouffer.

Et alors que Bolg se prépara à plonger ces dents dans la nuque de l'elfe sans doute pour l'égorger lui-même, Legolas lui asséna un coup de tête dans le pif, assommant quelque peu ce dernier qui desserra sa poigne sur lui, lui permettant ainsi d'attraper l'une de ces dagues qu'il vint à taillader dans le torse de Bolg quand il se dégagea de ce dernier. Celui-ci grognant de douleur et assénant un poing gauche à Legolas, s'avança vers ce dernier et le saisit, le balançant contre deux autres de ces orques qui étaient demeurés en arrière.

L'un saisissant Legolas dans ces bras, celui-ci parvenu à asséner un coup de pied dans la face de l'orque en face de lui et donnant un coup de pied dans le genou de celui qui le retenait, le Fils de Thranduil parvint à abattre ces deux derniers alors que Bolg en avait profité pour fuir le combat. Allant chercher Orcrist, toujours là où celle-ci était tombée, Legolas vint à s'arrêter, s'appuyant contre l'une des poutres tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, tout en se secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Terminant par sentir quelque chose sur sa bouche, Legolas porta la main sous son nez pour constater qu'elle était recouverte de sang. Constatant que pour la première fois de sa longue vie d'immortelle, un orque était parvenu à le faire saigner en le frappant au visage. Finissant par entendre un bruit sur sa droite, Legolas riva son regard dur et mortel sur Bolg qui avait finis par retrouver sa monture wargs et fila de Lacville, tandis que Legolas s'empressa d'aller chercher une monture.

Alors que Bolg fuyait sur son wargs sur le pont de Lacville, Legolas le suivait de près, monter sur l'un des coursiers blancs des hommes.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas demain on en revient à la Compagnie contre Smaug ;) voici d'ailleurs le planning pour la semaine prochaine =D**

**Lundi: Chap 55 Allons vers les forges / Mercredi (ou jeudi dépendra comment je serais dans la journée avec mon rdv) chap 56 Qu'avons-nous fait? / Vendredi : Chap 57(le 1er du 3eme) Je suis le feu, je suis la mort / samedi: Chap 58 Gardez-là comme une promesse / dimanche: chap 59 Bard le Tueur de dragon**

**voilà ;) maintenant je vais me reposer et je vous dis à demain**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	56. Chapitre 55 Allons vers les forges

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**aujourd'hui on retrouve la Compagnie contre Smaug ;)**

**merci à mes lecteurs et aux nouveaux qui mettent ma fic en favories ;)**

**je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage voici la suite XD**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Allons vers les forges**

_ Par-là !

Suivant l'ordre crier de Thorin, Bilbon et Balin suivirent ce dernier en courant dans son sillage, alors qu'ils traversèrent l'un des ponts traversant la grande salle qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ces trois derniers surent qu'ils avaient finis par attirer le dragon quand ce dernier se dévoila à leur vue, sortant de derrière l'une des cavités tailler dans la roche autour des demeures.

_ Fuyez ! Fuyez pour rester en vie ! Lança-t'il à l'encontre des trois membres de la Compagnie qu'il aperçut et qui se figèrent en le voyant apparaître. Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher les informa-t'il sur le peu d'endroit où ils pourraient aller se cacher de sa personne.

_ Derrière toi !

_ Eh !

_ Regarde !

Suivant les cris qui venaient de derrière lui, Smaug vit trois autres nains de la Compagnie, en la personne de Dori, Ori et Bombur sortirent tous les trois d'un autre passage, empruntant un autre des ponts de la grande salle, à quelques niveaux plus bas que celui où se trouvait le groupe de Thorin. Constatant que ces derniers se trouvaient bien plus proche de lui que Thorin, Bilbon et Balin, Smaug n'eut besoin de descendre un étage avant de se lancer sur leur trace.

_ Par ici ! Provoqua Dori.

_ Courez ! Lança Ori, lui et les deux autres s'empressant de fuir face à l'arrivée de Smaug derrière eux.

Et profitant de cette diversion, Thorin et son groupe purent repartis dans leur course.

_ Venez !

_ Oh ! Eh ! Ici ! Cria Dwalin à l'encontre de Smaug, venant à attirer ce dernier, qui aperçut un autre groupe de trois nains dont l'un des trois ne put s'empêcher d'insulter le dragon au passage.

_ Par ici, stupide reptile !

_ Alrik !

_ Bah quoi, ça fonctionne !

_ Courez bande d'idiot ! Ordonna Dwalin en poussant ces deux derniers à fuir sur l'autre pont, se trouvant lui aussi plus bas et allant dans une autre direction que le groupe de Dori ou encore celui de Thorin.

Tandis que la patte de Smaug se referma sur du vide juste à quelques centimètres du grand guerrier et des deux frères, alors que ces derniers entrèrent dans le passage du corridor et furent à l'abri du dragon. Mais ce dernier n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que le dernier groupe de nains, composer de Nori, Gloin et Bifur attirèrent une nouvelle fois son attention, encore sur un autre pont à un niveau plus bas et courant dans une autre direction que les autres prenaient.

Se lançant à ces trousses, Smaug ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et déversa ces flammes dans le passage que les trois nains prirent, ces derniers glissant dans un autre couloir des mines pour se mettre à l'abri du mur de feu tandis que la pierre tout autour d'eux se mit à chauffer dangereusement, obligeant ces trois derniers à redoubler d'effort dans leur course. Terminant par sauter, tous les trois, chacun dans l'un des « toboggan » qui servait à faire descendre les pierres et les minerais dans les caissons se trouvant juste au-dessus et attacher à une corde qui coulissait et emmenait ces précieux chargements vers les forges.

.oOo.

Continuant de suivre Thorin, ce dernier ayant mené son groupe dans l'un des immenses couloirs d'Erebor, possédant plusieurs portes menant à d'autre corridor, Bilbon faillit bien continuer de suivre son oncle quand le vieux guerrier qui courait devant lui, prit la direction de l'un des corridors.

_ Par-là, c'est plus court ! Annonça Balin au reste de son groupe alors qu'il constata que les deux autres ne réagissaient pas trop à son annonce. J'ai dit par-là ! Ordonna-t'il.

_ Thorin ?

Alors que son Oncle vint à s'arrêter quand il l'entendit l'appeler, ce dernier se trouvant déjà à plusieurs mètres devant eux, Thorin s'arrêta et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand son regard fut attiré par un bruit se trouvant derrière Bilbon. Celui-ci sachant pertinemment qui était le seul à faire autant de boucan en se déplaçant, vit Smaug apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir qu'ils venaient de franchir, ce dernier s'étant lancé sur leur trace plutôt que sur celles des autres.

Vrillant un regard inquiet sur son Oncle sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais les rejoindre avant que le dragon soit sur eux, Bilbon ignora complètement quoi faire et Thorin vint à répondre pour lui.

_ Reste avec Balin !

_ Thorin ?

_ Viens petit !

Et attrapant Bilbon qui reculait vers lui, tout en ne lâchant pas son Oncle du regard, Balin vint à attraper le garçon et le mit à l'abri avec lui dans le couloir au moment où Smaug déversa son feu droit sur Thorin. Celui-ci fuyant devant les flammes qui arrivaient sur lui, Thorin n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter dans le puits de mines, saisissant l'un des sièges qui faisait descendre les mineurs dans les trous à la recherche des filons d'or et de pierreries, alors que son poids actionna la manivelle et qu'il se retrouva à descendre avant qu'il n'aperçoit Smaug émerger et s'empresser de se lancer à sa poursuite.

S'accrochant à la paroi de ces griffes, tout en demeurant parfaitement accrocher pour ne pas tomber dans le trou, détruisant au passage les ponts qui se trouvaient dans les puits, Thorin continua de descendre et entraînant le dragon dans son sillage, loin des autres.

_ Thorin !

_ Mon Oncle !

Les cris successifs de Dwalin et Bilbon vinrent à résonner au-dessus de sa tête, alors que le groupe du grand guerrier avait atteint le couloir en question, tandis que Bilbon avait rebroussé chemin dès que le dragon avait franchis le corridor, refusant catégoriquement de laisser Thorin derrière lui. Il avait dus ordonner à Alaric et Alrik de rejoindre Balin et de gagner les forges alors que lui et Dwalin se chargeraient de ramener Thorin.

Bien sûr, si ces deux protecteurs avaient d'abord grogner, refusant de le laisser seul avec Dwalin fasse au dragon, il avait fallu un regard noir et déterminer du jeune Sacquet pour faire fléchir Alaric et Alrik, ces deux derniers n'ayant pu s'empêcher de faire la remarque qu'il avait le même air déterminer de son Père quand il le voulait, et avait suivis les ordre. Ils avaient rattrapés Balin et suivis ce dernier vers les forges pendant que lui et Dwalin constatèrent avec effarement que Thorin descendait de plus en plus profondément dans le sol, vite pourchasser par Smaug qui n'avait nullement l'attention de le laisser lui échapper.

Assénant un coup de marteau contre la manivelle du levier qui faisant descendre Thorin dans le puits, Dwalin finit par actionner l'autre manette, qui fit descendre le contrepoids qui se chargea de faire remonter le nain, après l'arrêt brutale qui faillit bien le désarçonner.

_ Tiens bon !

Et remontant en flèche alors qu'il passa juste sous le nez de Smaug, ce dernier contorsionnai son corps pour se remettre de l'autre côté et remonter droit vers la surface alors qu'il parvenu à rattraper la corde du siège sous Thorin, tirant celle-ci et attirant le levier et le contrepoint qui tombèrent dans le puits. Tandis qu'en cet instant, Thorin se retrouva debout, droit sur le museau de Smaug qui vrillant son regard de feu sur lui, ouvrit doucement la gueule prêt à lui lancer ces flammes.

Mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Thorin sauta et se rattrapa à l'un des autres sièges de mineur tandis que Smaug redressa sa tête de serpent, prêt à le gober en entier sauf que la machine qui se chargeait de faire descendre et remonter le siège qu'il avait tiré, se retrouva à lui tomber sur le pif le faisant tomber de plusieurs mètres. Alors que Bilbon partit actionner le contrepoids du siège sur lequel Thorin se trouvait, ce dernier remontant à une vitesse vertigineuse alors que le nain remonta sur le siège et se plaça dessus alors que plus bas, Smaug cracha une nouvelle fois son feu dévastateur. Faisant crier Thorin qui sauta à l'instant même où il atteignait la corniche, rattraper par Bili qui vint à le tirer loin du mur de flamme qui se déversa tout autour d'eux depuis le puits de mine.

_ Viens ! Viens !

Tirant son neveu avec lui, Thorin mena Bilbon jusqu'aux forges qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres du puits de mines, derrière d'énormes grilles de fer qui serait sans nulle un obstacle difficile à Smaug de le traverser. Avisant les fameuses forges alors que Bili tenta de reprendre son souffle, ces dernières étaient exactement comme celle que son Père lui avait décrite durant l'enfance. Celle-ci aussi énorme que les grandes salles qu'il avait déjà traversé, constituer d'une dizaine de four alors que plusieurs chariots se trouvaient accrocher au corde qui devait faire glisser ces dernières, amenant leur chargement vers les forges quand il devait être fondus.

_ Le plan ne marchera pas ! Les fours sont plus froids que froid ! Informa Dwalin sur la non réussite du plan que Thorin avait en tête.

_ Il a raison ! Approuva Balin. Nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'ils puissent s'embraser fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

_ Même avec un dragon dans les parages ? Demanda Bilbon mine de rien en désignant le puits de mine dans laquelle se trouvait le dragon alors qu'on entendit son grognement résonner dans les forges.

_ Détrompes-toi ! Réfuta Thorin à la remarque de Balin alors qu'il souria à l'encontre de son neveu, ce dernier comprenant qu'il avait eu exactement la même solution que lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement ! Lança-t'il à l'encontre du dragon qui remontait petit à petit du puits, alors qu'il s'était appuyer contre les énormes grilles de fer de la forge. Tu es devenu lent et gras, sur tes vieux jours, limace ! Provoqua-t'il Smaug directement alors que ce dernier se mit à grogner dangereusement vers lui.

_ Je crois bien que c'est une insulte pour les limaces, non ? Demanda innocemment Bilbon à voix haute, celle-ci pertinemment entendus du dragon, qui vint à se poser au-dessus du puits tandis que son poitrail s'embrasa une nouvelle fois faisant comprendre aux autres nains ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

C'est le dragon qui allait rallumer les forges pour eux !

_ A l'abri. Vite !

Et suivant l'ordre de Thorin alors que ce dernier se cacha derrière l'une des colonnes fer du grillage, les autres membres de la Compagnie, Bilbon, Balin, Dwalin, Bombur, Alaric, Alrik, Dori et Ori s'empressèrent de suivre son exemple, se précipitant chacun derrière l'une des colonnes, se mettant tout à l'abri juste à temps à l'instant ou Smaug cracha son jet de flamme. Se mettant tous à retenir leur souffle et à demeurer immobile pour ne pas se faire bruler au passage, alors que Bombur demeura de justesse indemne, le feu du dragon atteignit le premier four qui se mit à s'embraser dès qu'il cessa de déverser ces flammes et puisque les fours se trouvaient être connecter entre eux sous ces dernières, les flammes du premier se répandirent aux autres qui s'embrasèrent à leur tour, illuminant les forges d'une lumière rouge doré.

Avisant ce qu'il venait de faire à travers le grillage de fer, Smaug se dressa et frappa son poitrail sur celle-ci pour tenter d'ouvrir un passage et d'entrer dans la forge pour atteindre les nains se trouvant à l'intérieur. Alors que le temps que cela leur donna fut amplement suffisant pour que Thorin donne les ordres dont il avait besoin pour enclencher le plan qui fera tomber Smaug.

_ Bombur ! Actionne la soufflerie. Vas-y !

Suivant l'ordre donner, le nain enrober se précipita vers la fameuse soufflerie qui se trouvait être énorme et se trouvant devant l'un des fours, Bombur sauta littéralement droit vers la chaîne et se laissa tomber entraîner avec celle-ci. Avant que ces fesses ne viennent à se poser sur la soufflerie en question qui s'abaissa et envoya un puissant souffle d'air dans les fours par le biais d'un tunnel reliant ces dernières une fois encore, les flammes devenant bleu sous la chaleur dégager. Alors que les contenus des fours se trouvant au-dessus des brasiers, étaient remplis d'or sécher qui se mettait lentement mais surement à chauffer sous l'intensité qui brûlait sous eux.

Tandis que Smaug poursuivait sa tentative de faire céder la grille de fer qui lui bloquait le passage de la forge, Thorin riva son attention vers son plus jeune lui donnant la tâche qui se trouverait être l'une des plus importantes, mais aussi l'une des plus éloigné qui pourrait facilement mettre ce dernier à l'abri.

_ Bilbon ! Là-haut, à mon signal, abaisse le levier !

Suivant le fameux levier que Thorin lui désigna et qui se trouva placer deux des quatre statues représentant des têtes de nains et d'où Bilbon devina que l'eau en jaillissait, comme un moulin aux vus des roues qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Le jeune Sacquet s'empressa de courir droit vers ce levier, continuant d'entendre les coups répéter de Smaug contre la grille de fer pour la faire céder alors que les nains vinrent à s'en éloigner, sachant pertinemment que ces dernières allaient céder dans pas longtemps.

_ Balin ! Tu sais toujours faire une flamme éclair ? Lui demanda Thorin en se rapprochant du vieux guerrier qui se tenait au côté de Dori et Ori.

_ Oui. Je te fais ça en moins de deux promit-il à ce dernier avant d'entraîner les deux frères avec lui. Venez !

_ Il faudrait le faire en moins d'un fit remarquer Dwalin à l'instant même ou Smaug parvenu à transpercer les grilles et à glisser ces griffes pour pousser une dernière fois sur ces dernières, usant de tout son poids pour les faire céder.

L'instant d'après, Smaug entra dans les forges alors que tous les nains avaient disparus à sa vue et que l'air chaud dégager par les fours, l'empêchèrent de sentir ces derniers alors que ces flammes dansèrent autour de ces canines prêt à lancer son feu dès qu'il apercevrait l'un des nains devant lui.

_ Où est le souffre ? Demanda Balin tout en cherchant les composants dont il aurait besoin pour faire une flamme éclair, alors que lui ainsi que Dori et Ori se trouvaient dans l'atelier se mettant à verser des poudres et autres composants dans des petites boules de métal.

_ Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dori inquiet de savoir qu'un mauvais mélange pouvait faire tout exploser et eux avec, malgré la faible quantité qu'ils y glissaient.

Alors qu'au même instant, Bilbon parvint à gravir les dernières marches qui le menèrent au fameux levier actionnant l'ouverture des eaux, tandis qu'il fixa ce dernier se trouvant hors de sa portée ou il devrait être obligé de sauter pour l'atteindre. Pour finir par porter son regard sous lui, fixant en contrebas, la forge, terminant par constater que Smaug avait finis par y pénétrer.

Tandis que ce dernier s'avançait entre les fours, l'un des souffles chauds finit par lui porter l'odeur de Thorin, ce dernier se tenant sur sa gauche, non loin des marches menant au levier derrière lequel se tenait Bilbon alors que le dragon s'avança lentement vers lui.

_ Maintenant !

Comprenant que cet ordre lui était adressé exclusivement, Bilbon riva son attention vers le levier et sautant pour l'atteindre, le jeune sang-mêlé utilisa tout son poids pour faire descendre ce dernier alors que cela vint à ouvrir les canots d'eau dans la bouche des quatre têtes de statues. Ou les jets d'eau qui en jaillirent, furent si puissants que les deux premiers en frappèrent de plein fouet Smaug, faisant éteindre les flammes de son poitrail, cessant ainsi le feu qu'il voulait déverser sur Thorin alors qu'il se mit frénétiquement à battre des ailes et à s'éloigner de cet endroit pour se mettre hors de portée des eaux, s'écrasant un peu plus loin dans la forge.

Tandis que l'eau jaillissant des bouches des statues, firent tourner les quatre roues se trouvant chacune sous eux, actionnant ainsi l'avancée des cordes portant les caissons charger de pierre et d'or qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la forge, faisant leur chemin. Alors que Bombur poursuivait toujours d'actionner la soufflerie, renforçant d'avantage le brasier des fours et faisant fondre plus vite les contenus de ces derniers.

Terminant par se ressaisir de cette attaque surprise aquatique, Smaug reprit son avancée vers Thorin, passant entre et par-dessus les fours, n'étant nullement gêner par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait alors que depuis leur caissons, accrocher sur les cordes, Nori, Gloin et Bifur virent le dragon s'avancer directement vers Thorin. Tandis que ce dernier avisa son neveu, toujours placé en hauteur sur la tour, se tenant entre lui et Smaug alors qu'il espéra de tout cœur que le dragon demeure concentrer sur lui et oubli le jeune sang-mêlé.

Alors que c'était plutôt l'inverse de ce que souhaitait Bilbon, il voulait qu'au contraire, le dragon se concentre sur lui et laisse Thorin tranquille, puisqu'après tout, c'est de sa faute et grâce à lui qu'ils en étaient là à présent.

Mais Smaug finit par se recevoir quelque chose à la figure qui vint à exploser en une gerbe bleue, un peu comme un éclair. Émanant des ateliers en hauteur, dans lesquels se trouvaient Balin, Dori et Ori, ces trois derniers, faisant une échelle se lançaient les fameuses flamme-éclair. Balin les lançant à Ori depuis l'atelier à travers la fenêtre et Ori le donnant à Dori qui le lança immédiatement contre Smaug, qui se les recevait dans la tête, grognant face à cela mais poursuivant toujours son avancée vers Thorin qui avait été rejoint de Dwalin, Alaric et Alrik qui se tinrent prêt à l'appuyer en renfort contre le dragon.

Seulement, le groupe de Gloin se trouvant au-dessus d'eux, tous les trois placer dans leur caisson qui suivaient le déroulement de la corde, passant par-dessus un autre convoi de caisson ou la corde tirait ces derniers dans une autre direction. Le nain roux de la bande vint à trancher la corde faisant tomber son contenu droit sur la nuque de Smaug qui se retrouva avec une corde et des caissons remplis de pierre et d'or, alors qu'il se débattit avec ces dernières pour tenter de s'en défaire.

Mais plus il s'acharnait, plus la corde et les caissons s'enroulaient d'avantage autour de lui, en envoyant valdinguer certains des caisses en fer et leurs contenus autour de la forge, tandis que les contenus des fours étaient passé de solide à l'état liquide en de l'or en fusion. Or en fusion qui faisait partis intégrante du plan de Thorin ou ce dernier se précipita sur la chaîne dont il avait besoin et tirant sur cette dernière, ouvrit les canots des fours, déversant ainsi l'or en fusion dans les petits cours creusé dans la pierre, comme un fleuve d'or.

Tandis qu'autour d'eux, Smaug s'était totalement redresser sur ces pattes arrière, sa tête rencontrant l'autre corde qui tirait et menait ces caissons et leur contenues ailleurs, alors que Gloin, Nori et Bifur se mirent à hurler devant la descente vertigineuse qu'ils firent avant de rouler au sol indemne, juste sous les pattes du dragon et juste avant le cours d'or qui, toutes celles des fours paraissaient converger vers une seule direction.

_ Conduisez-le à la Gallérie des Rois ! Ordonna Thorin au reste de la Compagnie.

Alors que Smaug continua de s'emmêler d'avantages dans les cordes autour de sa personne et dans les caissons qui s'y trouvaient attaché. Ou l'un des caissons balancer heurta de plein fouet le levier que Bilbon venait tout juste d'utiliser pour ouvrir les canots d'eau, alors qu'il s'était baissé au préalable pour éviter de se faire envoyer dans le décor par la même occasion.

Tandis que Thorin partit attraper l'une des brouettes en fer et poussant cette dernière, passant devant Dwalin, Alaric et Alrik, l'Héritier de Durin se mit à courir sous Smaug, évitant un coup de sa queue et de se faire écraser par les pattes de ce dernier, tandis qu'il heurta violemment la tour sur laquelle Bilbon se trouvait, en continuant de tourner en ronds pour retirer les cordes et autres caissons qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il constata que la tour sur laquelle il se tenait, risquait fort de bientôt céder et de s'écrouler.

Continuant d'éviter de se faire écraser ou balancer par Smaug, Thorin lança la brouette dans la rivière d'or et sauta dedans alors que celle-ci lui fit office de barque. Petit voyage que Smaug finit par apercevoir et dans un dernier tour, parvint à se débarrasser de ces gênes et portant son regard vers l'endroit vers lequel allait Thorin, la rivière doré allant droit vers une faille se trouvant juste sous la tour d'escalier qui menait au levier sur lequel était Bilbon, celle-ci s'écroulant sur le côté alors que le jeune Sacquet parvenu à se rattraper juste à temps au sol, roulant-boulant.

Mais sa tombée fut amplement suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Smaug qui se détourna de celle de Thorin et avisa le jeune garçon, alors que déjà trop loin dans le tunnel, ne pouvant rebrousser chemin, l'Héritier d'Erebor constat que le dragon s'était détourner de sa personne pour se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Droit sur son plus jeune neveu.

_ Fuis Bili ! Fuis !

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**j'essayerais de poster la suite mercredi avec le dernier chapitre de la Désolation de Smaug :)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon lundi et bonne semaine**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	57. Chapitre 56 Qu'avons nous fait?

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**me revoilà ;)**

**le verdict pour mon oeil est qu'il est fatiguer :( j'ai ma vue qui a sans doute baisser alors je vais devoir refaire des séances de rééducation :) et suivre mon traitement ;) si ca va pas mieux d'ici un mois je retourne chez mon oph :) moi qui aimerais poser un congé je peux pas puisqu'on est en sous effectif au travail, qu'est-ce que sa peut m'énerver d'ailleurs :(**

**merci à mes habituels lecteurs et à ceux et celles qui mettent ma fic en favories :)**

**Yzeute: contente que cela te plaise en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

**Noooo Aime: heureuse qu'il ta plus ;) et oui Bili ne reste pas en arrière encore une fois (et cela sera aussi le cas dans ce chapitre ;) pour la brouette de Thorin, elle devait porter des trucs très chaud pour résister autant :)**

**Julindy: et oui Alrik adore insulter les gros lézard XD pour Bili bien sur qu'il pige les idées de son Oncle puisqu'ils sont pareil ;) (pas pour tout heureusement) pour avoir froid aux yeux il ne l'a pas du tout et sa sera aussi le cas dans ce chapitre ;)**

**en tout cas voici le dernier chapitre de la Désolation de Smaug ;) qui est un peu comme un épilogue pour la suite de demain :)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Qu'avons-nous fait ?**

__ Fuis Bili ! Fuis !_

Bilbon n'avait pas eu grandement besoin de l'ordre donné par son Oncle pour savoir qu'il devait fuir quand il vit Smaug se diriger droit vers lui.

Fuyant devant ce dernier, le jeune Sacquet se dirigea droit vers l'une des pentes de la forge, glissant sur ce passage alors que Smaug détruisa tout sur son passage pour tenter de l'atteindre alors qu'il entendait les appels et les cris inquiets des autres nains pour lui. Se rattrapant sur ces pieds, Bilbon fonça droit vers le passage qui menait dans une autre salle, sans doute la fameuse Gallérie des Rois aux vus des immenses étendards qu'il aperçut au-dessus de sa tête quand il entra dans la pièce.

Et c'est au-dessus que Smaug jaillissait, détruisant la paroi rocheuse et défaisant les étendards de leur accroche ces derniers tombants droits vers Bilbon, qui poursuivit sa fuite avant d'être ensevelis par l'un d'entre eux qui vint à le recouvrir et à le cacher de la vue du dragon qui sauta au-dessus de sa tête et vint à se tourner vers lui à une centaine de mètre en avant.

_ Toi, tu crois pouvoir me duper, Monteur de Tonneau ! Tu es venu de Lacville précisa le dragon avant que la compréhension n'allume son regard et qu'il avoua ce qu'il pensait. Tout ceci est un ignoble complot entre ces sales nains et ces misérables qui commercent sur des rafiots. Ces pleurnicheurs avec leurs grands arcs et leur flèche noire… il est peut-être temps que je leur rends visite ?

_ Oh, non.

Et sous ces yeux effarés, Bili vit Smaug se détourna de lui et commença à s'éloigner, avec dans l'idée de quitter Erebor et d'aller s'attaquer à Lacville. Le jeune sang-mêlé ne pouvait le laisser faire cela !

_ Ils n'y sont pour rien. Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas allés à Lacville !

_ Oh, tu te soucis d'eux, oh oui ? Demanda Smaug en s'étant arrêté et s'étant retourné vers lui alors que Bilbon s'était lancer à sa poursuite pour tenter de le rattraper. Tant mieux. Tu les regarderas mourir ! Informa le dragon tout en décidant de faire souffrir ce dernier au lieu de le tuer directement.

Terminant par se détourner du jeune garçon qui tenta de l'arrêter, voulant empêcher ce dernier de s'en prendre à Lacville, surtout que Fili et Kili s'y trouvaient tous les deux, Bilbon n'hésita pas une seconde et attrapant le marteau de guerre de son Père, pour en frapper le bout de la queue de Smaug qu'il était parvenu à rattraper. Faisant grogner ce dernier de surprise qui tenta de donner un coup de queue pour repousser celui-ci mais Bilbon parvenu à se coucher avant, seulement il ne put éviter le coup de patte que lui donna le dragon, l'envoyant rouler-bouler sur le sol alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand il retomba lourdement sur le dos, ravivant sa blessure à son épaule droite.

Alors que Smaug se désintéressa de lui et reprit sa route droit vers la porte d'entrée d'Erebor qu'il avait ensevelis sous des pierres depuis son entrée dans la Montagne, ce dernier n'eut pas la possibilité de faire quelques mètres de plus qu'un ordre sonna dans son dos.

_ Ici ! Lézard ignare !

Grognant face à l'insulte, Smaug tourna son regard droit vers le nain qui venait de l'insulter et qui se trouvait à une bonne centaine de mètres de lui, au bout de la Gallérie et se trouvant debout sur unes espèces d'étrange bloc de pierre qui devait être sans doute utilisé pour être tailler pour l'image d'une statue.

_ Oh toi !

_ Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé ! Prévena Thorin à l'encontre du dragon qui s'avança dangereusement vers lui.

_ Toi, nain, tu ne prendras rien du tout ! J'ai anéantis tes guerriers de jadis. J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des hommes. C'est moi le Roi Sous la Montagne déclara Smaug tout en se tenant à la paroi de la Gallérie autour de lui pour lui permettre de se redresser totalement sur ces deux pattes arrières et d'atteindre de sa tête le niveau où se tenait Thorin.

_ Ce n'est pas ton Royaume. C'est le Royaume des nains ! C'est l'or des nains ! Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance révéla avec sérieux Thorin avant de prononcer une phrase en Khuzdul qui sonnait plus comme une promesse alors qu'il tira sur la corde qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

La seconde d'après, les autres nains de la Compagnie qui se trouvait derrière cet étrange bloc de pierre, se mirent à tirer frénétiquement sur les chaines qu'ils tenaient, ces dernières semblant être relier aux attaches entourant la pierre, alors que ces dernières vinrent à céder et que petit à petit les pierres se mirent à tomber les unes après les autres. S'accrochant à la chaine qui le mit à l'abri de l'écroulement, Thorin avisa la statue en or qui jaillissait de sous les blocs de pierre, une statue bien plus immense et impressionnante que Smaug qui riva son regard émerveiller devant la statue en or représentant le Roi Thror.

La bouche grande ouverte devant une telle œuvre, comprenant à présent à quoi avait servis l'or fondu créé dans les forges, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de soulever un détail. Venant tout juste de faire fondre le métal précieux, il était tout à fait impossible que ce dernier se soit déjà durci en coulant dans le moule de pierre pour créer cette dernière. Et le jeune sang-mêlé eut sa réponse quand il vit le visage de la statue commencer à dégouliner et cela, Smaug ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien trop attirer par l'énorme statue d'or devant sa personne, le faisant presque ronronner, lorsqu'une bulle d'air explosa dans l'œil de la statue, faisant se renverser de l'or en fusion.

Et grognant de surprise alors que Smaug tenta de se reculer lorsque la statue finit par fondre sur place, l'or en fusion se répandant droit vers ce dernier qui fut emporter par la vague et ne pouvant esquiver celle-ci, le dragon tomba avant de se faire recouvrir par la rivière d'or. Sous les cris de victoire des nains qui avisèrent le futur sol doré qui se trouverait dans la Gallérie des Rois, cette dernière qui renfermerait le corps d'un dragon mort, certains purent reprendre leur souffle alors que Bilbon vint à s'appuyer contre l'une des colonnes, soufflant de soulagement quand le pire finit par arriver.

Terminant par y réémerger faisant sursauter tous les nains alors que Smaug se redressa et se mit à hurler alors que de l'or le recouvrait totalement, le faisant apparaitre comme un dragon d'or, se mit à fuir cette rivière d'or dont les nains avaient voulus lui faire son tombeau, s'éloignant de la Compagnie.

_ Vengeance ? Vengeance ? Tu vas en voir une de vengeance !

Et sur cette mise en garde et sous les yeux effarés de tous les nains de la Compagnie, Smaug quitta la Montagne, défonçant littéralement le passage bloquer de la porte d'entrée et se mettant à courir, le dragon sauta dans les airs, porter par son élan, se mettant à tournoyer pour se défaire de toute l'or en fusion qui le recouvrait. Ou tandis qu'une pluie d'or tomba sous lui, Smaug rouvrit ces ailes, se mettant à planer et se dirigeant droit vers Dale, alors que depuis Lacville, tous ces habitants avaient parfaitement entendus le tremblement que Smaug avait causé en sortant d'Erebor.

Et tandis que tous rivèrent leur regard sur la Montagne, apercevant dans la nuit, une lueur rougeâtre au pied de celle-ci, tous surent pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire. Alors que toujours enfermer dans sa cellule, Bard s'approcha au barreau de celle-ci, ayant pertinemment entendus ce qui était en train d'arriver tandis que chez lui, sa famille, ainsi que les quatre nains présent et l'elfe sursautèrent aussi à ce son, alors qu'ils réalisèrent ce que tous avaient redoutés.

_ Ecoutez-moi ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ce qui arrive ! Cria Bard, derrière sa cellule, à l'encontre de Braga et de ces hommes continuant de boire et de trinquer, qui ne paraissaient pas entendre ce qui venait.

La Compagnie avait réveillé le dragon et ce dernier venait tout simplement de quitter la Montagne.

Devant les portes d'Erebor, Bilbon s'était lancer sur les traces du dragon et grimpant l'une des statues de pierre qui ornait la porte d'entrée d'Erebor que le dragon avait projeté durant la prise du Royaume nain, le jeune Sacquet se laissa choir alors qu'il fixa le dragon voler et s'éloigner de plus en plus d'Erebor se dirigeant droit vers Lacville.

_ Je suis le Feu ! Avoua Smaug tout en battant des ailes, survolant et dépassant Dale alors que son regard était diriger droit vers Lacville se tenant au centre du lac et qui se trouvait être sa futur cible. Je suis la Mort !

Et dans un grondement de tonnerre alors qu'il se laissa planer droit vers la ville des hommes, de là où il se tenait, Bilbon le regarda aller sans pouvoir rien faire. Le dragon allait s'en prendre à des innocents qui n'étaient en rien responsable de tout cela, et parmis eux se trouvaient les derniers membres de leur Compagnie. Le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de frémir en sachant que quelque part, à Lacville, se trouvait Fili et Kili, et qu'ils allaient tous les deux subir, comme Oin et Bofur, ainsi que tous les hommes, la colère et les ravages du dragon à cause d'eux.

_ Qu'avons-nous fait ?

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de la partie de la Désolation de Smaug =D**

**alors ? vos avis sur ce court chapitre ;)**

**demain on débute avec la Bataille des Cinq Armées avec déjà 25chap ecris pour cette partie et si vous voulez un petit indice je suis en plein dans le combat entre Legolas et Bolg, juste avant celui de Thorin vs Azog =D**

**en tout cas je reprendrais la suite de mes écris tranquillement ce week end :)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;) je vous dis à demain :)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	58. Chapitre 57 Je suis le Feu, je suis la M

**Chapitre 57 : Je suis le Feu, je suis la Mort**

Les cloches d'alarmes sonnaient.

Toute la ville était en alerte.

Tous les habitants quittaient leur maison et rassemblaient le strict nécessaire pour quitter Lacville avant l'arrivée de la Bête.

_ Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ? Ne vous avais-je pas dis ce qui arriverait à cause des nains ? Eh bien, ils l'ont fait ! Ils ont réveillés le Dragon ! Ils nous ont envoyés l'Apocalypse ! Ne cessa d'informer le Maitre alors que ces hommes rassemblaient tout l'or et autres richesse qu'ils possédaient dans des caisses, tandis qu'il alla attraper l'une des torches accrocher dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait être un levier.

Levier ouvrant un passage secret dans la bibliothèque juste à côté ou l'étagère se renversa et créa un escalier menant à un sous-sol, là où se trouvait un bateau prêt à apparier au moindre problème.

_ Allons ! Pressons ! Ordonna le capitaine des gardes.

_ Bon sang, j'aimerais bien m'extirper d'ici ! Allez, doucement, laissez les livres et prenez le reste ! Ordonna le Maitre tout en faisant passer ces gardes et leurs chargements par le passage, droit vers son issu de secours.

_ Mais Sire… Ne devrions-nous pas tenter de sauver la ville ? Lui demanda l'un de ces hommes inquiets.

_ Oh, la ville est perdue ! Sauvons l'or !

_ Vous avez entendus, dépêchez-vous !

.oOo.

Et tandis que dehors c'était la panique générale et que les habitants quitter un par un leur demeure, Tauriel se tenait devant la maison du Bathelier, se dressant à l'écoute des sons autour d'elle alors que le silence se fit et qu'elle parvint à percevoir facilement les bruits des battements d'ailes du dragon et ces grondements, tout comme de son ombre qu'elle vit apparaitre sur le toit des maisons.

_ Le temps presse, il faut partir ! Ordonna Tauriel en rentrant de nouveau dans la maison alors qu'elle vint à attraper le manteau de la plus jeune fille pour lui faire mettre.

Tandis qu'Oin et Bofur s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs affaires alors que Fil alla aider Kili à se relever, ce dernier avait finis par se réveiller totalement et se trouvait assis sur l'un des sièges.

_ Allez mon frère ! Allez ! Allez !

_ Ca va je peux marcher !

Refusant le soutien de son ainé alors qu'il se relevait tout seul, Bain qui fixa tout le monde se préparer, vint à s'avancer vers l'elfe qui aidait Sigrid à faire habiller Tilda.

_ Nous ne partons pas. Pas sans notre Père ?

_ Si vous restez, tes sœurs vont mourir. Est-ce ce que ton Père voudrait ? Lui demanda Tauriel en se tournant vers lui, après avoir donné un sourire rassurant à Tilda pour empêcher que cette dernière est peur.

.oOo.

Alors qu'au même instant, Bard se trouvait toujours enfermer dans sa cellule alors qu'il tentait de forcer la porte de sa prison.

_ Ouvrez cette porte ! Vous entendez !

Mais les gardes avaient quittés la caserne depuis longtemps pour partir obéir à leur Maitre, laissant ainsi leur prisonnier seul et enfermer, tandis que Bard riva son attention vers le ciel qu'il apercevait à travers les grilles du couloir, la silhouette du dragon qui planait au-dessus des nuages avant de se masquer de nouveau derrière les nuages de la nuit.

S'acharnant de nouveau contre sa porte de cellule alors qu'il tenta de forcer les barreaux, Bard constata que cette dernière était fermée par un lourd cadenas et qu'il lui faudrait la clé pour en sortir. Comprenant qu'il n'aura aucune possibilité de sortir par-là, il dirigea toute sa concentration sur la fenêtre de barreau, l'endroit le moins protéger pour lui permettre de sortir d'ici.

.oOo.

Quittant la maison par le sous-sol, en allant prendre la barque pour quitter Lacville par la voie marine, Fili et Bofur furent les premiers à l'atteindre alors que ces derniers attrapèrent les rames et vinrent à défaire les accroches maintenant la barque au petit quai.

_ Donnez-moi la main ?

Tendant sa main vers Sigrid qui arrivait avec Tilda, Fili les aida toutes les deux à monter alors que Tauriel descendit à l'avant de la barque, tenant la poutre en bois pour que leur montée ne fasse pas bouger celle-ci et que personne ne tombe à l'eau dans le processus.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Allez !

_ Allez Kili !

Rivant son attention vers son frère qui fut le dernier à arriver et à monter dans la barque, allant s'installer auprès d'Oin, juste derrière les deux sœurs alors que Bain fut placé derrière eux et que, Fili et Bofur se mirent à l'arrière avec les rames. Dès qu'ils furent tous placer, les deux nains se mirent à faire avancer la barque, quittant l'abri de la maison et avançant entre les demeures et les quais, droit vers la sortie.

A l'instant même où le dragon survola Lacville à basse altitude avant de remonter en chandelle, créant la panique générale alors que les nains et l'elfe fixa ce dernier, quelque peu aux aguets et inquiets, surtout de savoir où celui-ci allait attaquer en premier. Sans oublier qu'une de leur pensée était vrillée sur le reste de la Compagnie, est-ce que ces derniers étaient toujours en vie à Erebor ?

Terminant par se laisser tomber en piquer droit vers l'entrée de Lacville alors qu'il avait replié ces ailes sur son flanc et que son poitrail se mit à bruler du feu ardent qu'il était sur le point de déverser, Smaug rouvrit ces ailes à la dernière seconde, survolant le lac et créa une ligne de flamme dès l'entrée de la ville des hommes, poursuivant son assaut, jusqu'à ce qu'il est dépassé celle-ci. Tuant tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés sur le chemin alors que cela créa la panique alors que les hommes n'eurent guère le temps de prévoir l'endroit d'où il arriverait, que le dragon était déjà en train de les survoler, déversant une autre ligne de feu dans la ville.

Ligne de feu qui rata de quelques mètres la barque des nains qui virent les flammes se répandrent là où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques instant plus tôt, tandis que, toujours bloquer dans sa prison, Bard avait attrapé le baril qui servait de siège pour frapper contre les barreaux à sa fenêtre. Mais tout ce qu'il parvenu à faire, c'est de déformer ces dernières.

Utilisant son cerveau au lieu de ces muscles, Bard finit par attraper les couvertures qui bordaient la couchette et s'empressa de déchirer ces dernières, pour faire ce dont il avait besoin pour sortir d'ici.

.oOo.

Alors que les cris résonnaient dans toute la ville et que le dragon poursuivait son massacre, le convoi du Maitre poursuivait sa lente avancée pour quitter Lacville, son bateau charger de toutes les richesses qu'ils avaient pu prendre. Tandis que les flammes du dragon firent exploser des maisons justes derrière eux alors que ce dernier vint à les survoler, continuant sa tâche.

_ En avant ! Allez ! Ordonna le Maitre aux gardes qui étaient en train de ramer, tandis que son capitaine veillait à ce que personne ne monte sur le bateau. Si seulement nous pouvions emmener plus de ces pauvres gens, mais ce n'est pas…

_ La peine ! Termina Alfrid, celui-ci se tenant à côté de son Maitre. Je suis bien d'accord avec vous approuva ce dernier avant de donner un coup de pied au visage de l'un des habitants qui s'était accroché au bateau, le faisant tomber à l'eau.

Alors que sur le court d'eau adjacent de celui que prenait le bateau du Maitre, la barque des nains poursuivait leur route, Tauriel portant son regard vers le ciel pour garder le dragon à l'œil quand elle riva son attention sur le danger qui les menaçait, guider par le cris de Bofur.

_ Attention !

La seconde suivante, le bateau du Maitre les percuta à l'avant alors que ce dernier forçait le passage pour avancer, faillant bien faire tomber ces occupants, tandis que Fili perdit sa rame qu'il s'empressa de rattraper dans l'eau geler avant qu'elle ne coule. Alors qu'Oin baissa Kili pour que ce dernier demeure dans la barque, tandis que Tauriel attrapa le bras de Sigrid qui se tenu à elle tandis qu'elle avait enserrée Tilda dans ces bras, leur regard porter sur le bateau du Maitre qui les dépassa.

_ Allons du nerf ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Ordonna ce dernier à ces hommes alors que la secousse de la collision avec la barque du Bathelier fut amplement suffisante pour faire tomber certains des contenus des richesses du Maitre de Lacville. Mon or ! Mon or !

_ La barque est trop chargée ! Il faut jeter quelque chose ?

_ Tu as raison Alfrid !

La seconde d'après, le Maitre poussa ce dernier dans l'eau alors que bien trop concentrer sur son méfait, ne vit pas la corde de couverture tomber juste devant son nez et s'enrouler autour de lui, alors que dans sa cellule au-dessus, Bard s'empressa de faire un nœud à l'extrémité de la corde qu'il venait tout juste de créer pour faire levier pour se débarrasser des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Alors que le Maitre tentait de s'en défaire et que son capitaine ne cessa d'ordonner d'aller plus vite, ce qui dut arriver, arriva, quand la corde arriva à son extrémité et lâchant le nœud qui se referma sur les barreaux, plaquant ainsi le Maitre sur l'arrière de son bateau, tandis que la force et le étirement mit en place faillit bien l'écraser.

Mais heureusement pour lui, c'est les barreaux et une grande partie de la cellule en bois autour qui céda, celle-ci tombant à l'eau alors que le Maitre tomba sur l'arrière de son navire et se mit à cracher la salive avec laquelle il a bien faillis s'étrangler avec. Tandis que Bard lui jeta un regard goguenard et guère surpris de le voir fuir, avant qu'il ne s'empresse d'aller chercher des armes dans la caserne par le biais d'une des fenêtres à ces côtés.

Attrapant l'un des arcs dont il regarda la robustesse et la ligne, avant de saisir l'un des carquois de flèche, le Bathelier détruisit la charpente du toit pour se créer un passage parmis la toiture, seul chemin qui pourrait lui permettre d'atteindre sa cible bien plus vite que s'il venait à emprunter les rues et les quais remplis des habitants qui fuyaient.

Et alors qu'il se redressa sur le toit, Bard se coucha quand il vit le dragon le survoler et poursuivre sa destruction alors que le Bathelier prit l'iniative que ce dernier se trouvait dos à lui pour se redresser et sautant de toit en toit, se dirigea droit vers la tour de la cloche.

.oOo.

Etant partis se tenir à Raven Hill, le seul endroit assez haut qui leur permettrait de tout voir, la Compagnie regardait le carnage causer par Smaug à Lacville. La cité des hommes se transformant en un bucher en train de bruler au centre même du lac, alors qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre le son de la cloche d'alarme comme les cris des habitants et des grondements de tonnerre de Smaug poursuivant sa destruction, en survolant Esgaroth et en tournant autour comme un vautour.

Quand Bilbon avait quitté Erebor, il avait eu la folle idée de courir après Smaug et d'aller porter assistance aux habitants de Lacville, comme de partis chercher ces cousins et les deux autres nains de la Compagnie se trouvant encore là-bas. Mais Alaric et Alrik l'avaient tous les deux attraper et arrêter avant qu'il ne parte, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien, qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre Lacville à temps.

La ville sera détruite bien avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

Ne restant plus qu'à observer, étant allé à Raven Hill, impuissant alors que certains nains avaient détournés le regard, n'étant pas capable de regarder d'avantage ce massacre, comme Ori, se trouvant assis entre ces deux frères ainés qui avaient posés leurs mains sur ces épaules. Alors que Bifur ne cessait de tourner en rond devant Bombur qui regardait terroriser le carnage que Smaug causait, alors que Gloin observait le ciel noir, se détournant ainsi de la scène, sachant lui aussi que son frère se trouvait là-bas, comme les deux précédents nains pour Bofur.

_ Pauvres gens ne put s'empêcher de dire Balin en ne détournant pas le regard de la scène, comme de Dwalin, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient la cause de ce massacre.

_ On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire Bili ! Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir Smaug revenir et finir le travail avoua avec fatalité Alaric à l'encontre du garçon.

_ Mais Fili et Kili ? Et Bofur et Oin ? Ils sont toujours là-bas !

_ Ils auront sans doute réussis à fuir à temps la ville avant que le dragon ne soit arrivé remarqua Alrik à ce fait. Peut-être même que beaucoup de gens ont réussis à sortir de Lacville avant fit-il savoir.

_ Parce que pour toi ces cris veulent dire que certains ont pu se mettre à l'abri peut-être ?

_ Bili.

Se détournant de ces deux gardiens alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner de colère et d'amertume de savoir qu'il était responsable de ce massacre, Bilbon tenta de cacher le tiraillement de douleur qu'il avait à son épaule droite, quand il constata un fait important. Si tous les nains présents de la Compagnie se trouvaient tous sur la corniche, leur regard rivé ou non sur Lacville et sa destruction causé par Smaug, l'un d'entre eux ne se trouvait pas avec eux ? Il se trouvait même plus bas et son regard tourner vers la Montagne.

Fixant le dos de Thorin tout en levant son regard vers Erebor, Bilbon pressentit un drôle de sentiment qui le prit aux tripes le mit mal à l'aise. Exactement la même sensation qu'il eut déjà quand il était entré dans la Montagne et quand il avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son Oncle, quand ce dernier l'avait rejoint dans Erebor et lui avait sommé de lui dire ou était l'Arkenstone ?

Cela ne pouvait être la maladie de l'or qui prenait son Oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

.oOo.

Tandis que Bard continuait sa route par-dessus les toitures des maisons pour atteindre sa cible alors que Smaug poursuivait sa destruction de Lacville, pendant que la famille du Bathelier, escorter par les quatre nains et l'elfe vinrent à passer sous l'un des passages sous une des maisons encore intacte de la ville. Ces derniers vinrent à s'arrêter quand l'une des maisons s'écroula en feu juste sur leur gauche, ne bloquant pas leur chemin heureusement ou ils seraient obligés de continuer parmis les nombreuses maisons en feu causer par les flammes du dragon.

Au même moment, Bard parvint à atteindre la tour, grimpant en haut de cette dernière, arrivant juste sous la cloche qui continuait de sonner ou retirant les flèches du carquois qu'il laissa tomber, l'archer vrilla son regard sur le dragon qui arriva sur sa droite. Armant son arc, Bard tira sa première flèche, celle-ci allant heurter les écailles du dragon au niveau du poitrail droit de ce dernier, et ne lui faisant aucune éraflure.

Suivant le dragon du regard, Bard finit par lever sa tête vers la cloche qui continuait de sonner au-dessus de lui, ce qui l'énerva quelque peu avant qu'il n'attrape l'un de ces poignards dont il se servit pour trancher la corde qui servait de contrebalancer pour faire sonner cette dernière. Ce qui la fit cesser de sonner alors que Bard attrapa la deuxième de ces flèches qu'il vin à bander sur son arc et qui vint à heurter la nuque gauche du dragon, sans commettre la moindre blessure.

Et c'est sur sa tour que Bain finit par l'apercevoir, quand ils finirent par entrevoir cette dernière à travers les maisons en feu.

_ Père ?

_ Papa ! Cria Tilda quand elle et Sigrid finirent par l'apercevoir à son tour, ce dernier se cherchant un angle de tir et dès qu'il en avait un, et tira droit sur le dragon qui passa juste à côté de lui.

_ Il l'a touché ! Il a touché le dragon ! Cria Kili, ayant aperçu l'endroit où la flèche du Bathelier avait atteint sa cible.

_ Non contredit Tauriel alors qu'elle aussi avait vus cela.

_ Si ! Il a atteint sa cible, je l'ai vu ! Répliqua Kili, tout en reportant son regard sur l'archer.

_ Les flèches ne peuvent percer son cuire déclara Tauriel avec fatalité alors que Lacville était en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux. Rien ne le pourra hélas leur fit-elle préciser sur le fait qu'aucune de leurs armes ne parviendraient à percer le cuire du dragon.

Mais à ces mots, Bain ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de ce que son Père lui avait demander de cacher alors que son regard se riva sur sa gauche quand il finit par apercevoir la statue du Maitre, celle-ci encore intacte. Alors que la barque dans laquelle il avait caché la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un dragon, se trouvait toujours là, attendant que quelque chose arrive.

Prenant une profonde décision et un regard déterminer, Bain finit par aviser l'une des accroches au-dessus d'eux qu'ils étaient en train de franchir quand il vint à se redresser et tendant les bras, attrapa celle-ci et avant même que les nains et les autres n'aient pus l'arrêter dans sa tentative.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Bofur inquiet quand il vit le garçon se laisser porter vers le quai.

_ Reviens, Bain ! Cria Fili.

_ Bain ! Appelèrent Sigrid et Tilda.

_ Reviens ! Appela Oin.

_ Laissez-le ! Ordonna Tauriel à l'encontre des encontres. On ne peut pas revenir les informa-t'elle difficilement sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient faire machine arrière pour le récupérer.

_ Bain ! Continua d'appeler Tilda en larme alors que Sigrid l'avait enfermé dans ces bras, pour la garder prêt d'elle.

.oOo.

Toujours dans sa tour, poursuivant sa folle entreprise d'abattre le dragon à l'aide de ces flèches, Bard se figea lorsqu'il voulut attraper sa prochaine flèche et constater que c'était la dernière qui lui restait. Un dernier tir qu'il aurait pour atteindre la Bête.

Terminant de saisir celle-ci, Bard la tira droit vers Smaug après que ce dernier eut déversé un nouveau jet de flamme sur Lacville, déjà totalement en feu, atteignant ce dernier dans l'épaule ou comme toutes les précédentes flèches, celle-ci heurta sa cuirasse et ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Alors que le dragon cogna la tour, la secouant en faisant perdre pied à Bard qui se retrouva par terre, tentant de se redresser aider de la balustrade tandis qu'il riva un regard terroriser sur la créature.

_**« C'est à vous de finir le travail, si nous ne parvenons pas à l'abattre dans la Montagne. Vous serez le dernier rempart entre lui et les habitants d'Esgaroth. »**_

Comment pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit contre ce monstre s'il ne pouvait l'atteindre ?

_ Papa ?

Se tournant à cet appel alors qu'il avisa la tête de Bain émergeant du passage dans le plancher, menant à l'échelle en-dessous, Bard se figea et fut terroriser de savoir son garçon encore ici avec le dragon dans les parages.

_ Bain ! Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Tu devais t'en aller !

_ Je suis venu pour t'aider !

_ Non ! Rien ne l'arrêtera maintenant avoua vaincu Bard alors qu'il riva de nouveau son regard sur le dragon.

_ Ca peut-être !

Tournant son attention sur son fils, Bard avisa la Flèche Noire que Bain tenait et avait finis par lui ramener alors qu'il saisit cette dernière, la seule arme pouvant percer la cuirasse du dragon.

_ Bain, tu repares ? Tu te sauves très loin ? Lui demanda Bard tout en posant une main rassurante sur sa joue, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait le laisser affronter le dragon seul et partir se mettre à l'abri.

_ Papa !

Suivant le cri et le regard terroriser que Bain lança en fixant quelque chose dans le dos de son Père, Bard tourna son attention derrière lui pour constater que Smaug se dirigeait droit vers eux, dressant ces pattes arrière devant lui et qu'il attrapa le haut de la tour de la cloche, cette dernière y compris dans ces griffes, avant de les laisser tomber plus bas. Tandis que Bard, qui s'était coucher, s'était mis à l'abri de l'attaque et constatant qu'il était à présent seul sur le haut de la tour en ruine, il cria d'effroi à la recherche de son fils.

_ Bain !

Suivant le cri de ce dernier, Bard constata que Bain s'était accroché à l'une des poutres de la tour, se retrouvant dans le vide alors qu'il tenait toujours la Flèche Noire dans son autre main. L'attrapant par son manteau et le tirant vers lui pour le mettre à l'abri à côté de lui, Bard vit Smaug finir par se poser sur des maisons en feu de Lacville, qui céda sous son poids sans pour autant le faire tomber à l'eau, finissant par couper la retraite à une certaine personne.

_ Hâte-donc ! Hâte-donc ! Halte ! Cria le Maitre à l'encontre ces gardes qui s'arrêtèrent nette et fixèrent avec effroi le gigantesque dragon.

Alors que sur le haut de sa tour quelque peu brisé, Bard arracha la Flèche Noire des mains encore sous le choc de Bain avant de se relever et de tourner toute son attention vers Smaug, qui se trouvant à l'une des extrémités de Lacville, finit, lui aussi, par porter son regard sur lui.

_ Qui es-tu ? Toi qui ose me résister ! Lui ordonna Smaug alors que Bard attrapa son arc poser à côté de lui, terminant par constater que celle-ci était brisé en deux, ne pouvant pus être utiliser. Alors ça c'est dommage. Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Pauvre Archer ? Ils t'ont abandonnés ! N'espère aucune aide le prévena-t'il alors qu'il s'avança lentement mais surement vers lui, posant l'une de ces pattes sur une maison en flamme, se dégageant ainsi du chemin qu'il bloquait.

_ C'est l'occasion, allez ! En avant ! Tout droit vers les eaux libres ! Ordonna le Maitre à ces subordonnés qui reprirent le chemin alors que Smaug se désintéressa des habitants autour de lui, uniquement concentré sur Bard.

Le dragon finit d'ailleurs par se rendre compte que l'archer ne se trouvait pas seul sur sa tour et se mettant à tirer sa langue de serpent, Smaug avisa le jeune garçon derrière Bard qui avait finis par quitter son figement, pour s'asseoir et l'aviser se rapprocher d'eux.

_ Est-ce ton enfant ? Lui demanda le dragon son regard rivé sur Bain. Tu ne pourras le protéger du feu, il va brûler !

Plantant les deux morceaux briser de l'arc dans les poutres de bois de la tour qui tenaient encore autour d'eux, Bard réattacha la corde de l'arc avant de placer la Flèche Noire dessus et tirant sur celle-ci, arma l'arbalétrier qu'il venait de créer avec Bain placer juste devant lui et qui soutenait, tout en dirigeant la flèche pour la maintenir diriger vers le dragon. Alors que le garçon se retrouvait dos au dragon, faisant face à son Père alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une respiration erratique, en sachant qu'elle menace se trouvait derrière lui.

_ Ne bouges pas ? Reste tranquille ? Lui demanda doucement Bard, tentant de calmer les craintes de son fils alors qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux le dragon.

_ Dis-moi, sombre idiot, comment pourrais-tu te mesurer à moi ? Lui lança Smaug tout en se redressant et mettant en avant son poitrail.

Poitrail sur lequel, Bard remarqua un détail. Un détail crucial alors qu'il se remémora, une fois encore, les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec le jeune sang-mêlé la veille.

_**« Toute histoire qui se rapporte, même si elles ne sont que des contes, possède toujours un semblant de vérité. Si on racontait que l'une des flèches noires ait parvenu à déloger une des écailles de Smaug, cela veut dire qu'il possède une faille. Une faille qu'un habile archer peut atteindre facilement avec un bon angle de tir. »**_

La Flèche Noire avait belle et bien atteint sa cible et déloger une écaille sous son aile gauche. Une faille dans sa cuirasse que Bard pouvait utiliser pour le vaincre.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autre issue… que la Mort !

Et sur cette menace, Smaug poussa un rugissement terrible alors qu'il chargea droit sur Bard et son fils, alors que ce dernier tourna la tête vers le dragon pour voir ou ce dernier était.

_ Bain ! Regarde-moi ! Ne regardes que moi ? Lui demanda Bard, obligeant ainsi son fils à le regarder et à ne pas voir leur possible mort venir d'en face.

Mais Bard avait la possibilité de finir tout cela et il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Un peu vers la gauche ? Lui demanda-t'il à l'encontre de son fils alors que ce dernier se décala dans la direction indiquer. Voilà, c'est ça !

Et tirant d'avantage la corde de son arbalète improviser, Bard fixa un dernier instant le dragon avant d'aviser la faille dans son armure, pour ensuite finir par lâcher cette dernière qui fila droit vers Smaug. Perçant de plein fouet son point faible alors que Bard attrapa Bain contre lui, à l'instant même où le dragon se mit à hurler de douleur et heurtant la tour tandis qu'il virait sur la droite, cela eut pour conséquence de faire tomber cette dernière avec ceux se trouvant encore dessus.

_ Bain, tiens bon !

Tenant son fils contre lui alors qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à l'eau, Bard et Bain ne virent pas le dragon se mettre à heurter plusieurs maisons en feu de Lacville, avant de tenter de prendre de l'altitude, criant de douleur alors qu'il avait du mal à coordonnés ces deux ailes en même temps. Montant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres alors que Smaug continua de hurler de douleur alors que la Flèche avait atteint son point vital, le dragon finit par pousser son dernier râle alors que le feu qui brulait dans sa gorge vint à cesser, comme la lumière qui luisait dans ces yeux quand il vint à passer de vie à trépas.

Et tandis que son corps chuta, alors que le feu qui brulait encore dans sa poitrine cessa à son tour et que tout son corps devint pâle, le silence se fit dans tout Lacville alors que de là où il se trouvait, en première loge, le Maitre et ces hommes virent le dragon tomber du ciel. Sa carcasse leur tomber droit dessus, terminant par les aplatir sous son dos lorsqu'il vint à toucher la surface du lac.

.oOo.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La question d'Ori fut dans les esprits de tous les nains se tenant à Raven Hill alors que le monde autour d'eux s'était plongé dans le silence après un grondement de tonnerre et puis plus rien.

_ Il est tombé, je l'ai vu ! Affirma Bilbon en se rapprochant du balcon et portant son regard sur Lacville, comme tous les autres alors que tous constatèrent d'un détail important.

Si la ville des hommes était toujours en feu, le dragon ne survolait plus cette dernière.

_**« C'est ici même que se trouve ce qui sera la chute de Smaug. »**_

Il avait réussi !

Bard était parvenu à tuer le dragon !

_ Il est mort. Smaug est mort ! Déclara Bilbon alors qu'il se tourna vers les siens, ces derniers, eux aussi, n'arrivant pas à croire que tout était finis.

_ Par ma barbe, il dit vrai. Regardez ! Appela Gloin alors qu'il désigna une dizaine, voir une vingtaine de corbeaux se diriger droit vers la montagne, se mettant à croasser à leur passage. Les corbeaux d'Erebor s'en reviennent à la Montagne affirma-t'il leur rappelant à toutes les prédictions qu'Oin avait interpréter plusieurs mois plus tôt.

_ La nouvelle va se répandre avoua Balin à l'encontre des autres. Bientôt, tout le monde en Terre du Milieu sera que le Dragon est mort ! Confia-t'il à l'attention de tous alors que les nains se mirent à pousser des cris de joie face à cette nouvelle.

Alors que seul un nain ne paraissait heureux de ce détail.

Le visage fermer et un air dangereux flottant dans son regard, Thorin finit par quitter sa position et quittant Raven Hill prit la direction d'Erebor, d'un pas déterminer.


	59. Chapitre 58 Gardez là comme une promesse

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**problème informatique hier, l'ordi m'a effacer tout mes commentaires XD pas très grave bon...**

**en tout cas merci pour mes habituels lecteurs et à ceux qui me suivent ;)**

**je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec des moments calmes (on va dire) avant les chapitres assez dure et compliquer qu'on aura par la suite :)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Gardez-là comme une promesse**

Le silence.

Voilà ce dont il entendait, toujours enfermer dans sa cage à Dol Guldur.

Hormis le vent qui soufflait par moment, seul le silence pesait sur la vieille forteresse. Un silence de glace. Un silence de mort.

Alors que Gandalf essayait de respirer calmement et de demeurer réveiller tandis qu'il attendait que quelque chose se passe et d'attendre les aides qu'il avait demandé.

_ _Vous n'êtes pas seul Mithrandir _ lui confia la voix de Galadriel résonnant dans sa tête. _Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide… je viendrais._

.oOo.

Les cris et les pleurs.

Voilà les sons que l'on vint à entendre sur la rive du lac, là où les survivants de Lacville s'était abriter alors que l'aube s'était depuis longtemps lever, levant le brouillard de fumée qui émanait des derniers feux encore bruler sur la ville des hommes. Tandis que les survivants s'empressaient de sortir de l'eau, s'aidant mutuellement à rapporter les vivres ou encore à sortir les gens de l'eau et à aider ce qui ne pouvait bouger.

_ Venez à mon secours ! A l'aide ! Cria Alfrid alors qu'il était en train de se noyer à seulement quelques centimètres d'eau, faillant bien noyer quelqu'un d'autre au passage tandis qu'il continuait de hurler, personne ne l'écoutant autour de lui.

_ Papa ! Appela Sigrid, plus loin sur la rive alors qu'elle tentait de trouver son Père avec Tilda, tandis que Tauriel escorta les deux fillettes jusqu'à retrouver le reste de leur famille.

_ Papa ? Appela à son tour Tilda, espérant que ce dernier viendrait à les entendre alors qu'elle cherchait parmis les survivants de Lacville sur la rive.

Mais de nombreux cris et pleurs résonnèrent autour d'eux alors que d'autres pleuraient des proches tomber, pendant que d'autres soutenaient les blesser et les sortaient hors de l'eau, tandis que, dans son coin, Alfrid ne cessa de se plaindre et de geindre comme un enfant.

_ Ah ! Pourquoi moi ?

Comme si le sort s'acharnait sur sa pauvre personne !

Alors que beaucoup plus loin sur la rive, Fili, Bofur et Oin repoussaient la barque, tentant de remettre cette dernière à l'eau pour qu'ils puissent accoster sur la rive Est, droit vers les terres allant vers Erebor. Tandis que le quatrième, Kili s'avança vers Tauriel qui demeurait non loin d'eux, tout en gardant les deux filles en vues, continuant de chercher leur Père et leur frère parmis les gens autour d'eux.

_ Tauriel ?

Faisant face à l'elfe alors que les trois autres nains lui lancèrent un regard alors que Fili se chargea de rappeler son cadet à l'ordre.

_ Kili, nous partons !

_ Laisse-le donc dire au revoir à sa dulcinée ? Lui demanda Oin. Si je ne m'abuse tu as pu dire adieu à la tienne.

_ Oin ?

_ Je me tais ! Je me tais ! Promit le vieux guérisseur alors que Bofur éclata de rire, déchantant très vite quand il se reçut un coup de coude de la part de Fili.

_ Ce sont les vôtres, vous devez partir lui fit remarquer Tauriel en inclinant de la tête alors qu'elle s'éloigna de ce dernier, mais cela ne fut pas au gout de Kili.

_ Venez avec moi ? Lui demanda-t'il de but en blanc, en la suivant alors que l'elfe rousse vint à se retourner vers lui. Je sais ce que je ressens, je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens vivant grâce à vous lui fit-il savoir sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Tauriel ! Appela Kili avant de prononcer les mots suivants en elfique. _Je vous aime !_

A cette déclaration, Tauriel releva la tête et porta un regard surpris vers Kili alors qu'elle recula légèrement d'un pas vers lui, bien qu'elle restait proche de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Je crois que si !

Et alors qu'ils demeurèrent l'un en face de l'autre, tandis qu'une fois encore, Fili se tourna vers son frère, constatant que ce dernier était bien occupé avec la dame elfe, le jeune Héritier de Thorin faillit bien aller le chercher quand une autre personne vint à intervenir. Ou lorsque Tauriel voulut dire quelque chose à Kili, elle se figea et demeura muette, tournant légèrement la tête vers celui qui venait d'arriver dans son dos.

__ Seigneur Legolas ?_

__ Prenez congé du nain !_ Lui ordonna ce dernier calmement en elfique, alors qu'il avait son regard river sur Kili. _Nous sommes attendus ailleurs _; la tint-il au courant.

Le jeune nain finit par reporter son attention sur la Capitaine des gardes, cette dernière ne disant plus rien alors qu'elle le fixait, celui-ci comprenant qu'elle devait obéir aux ordres de son Supérieur. Comprenant cela, Kili finit par reculer et à tourner le dos à Tauriel pour rejoindre les siens, celle-ci le regardant faire quand il vint une nouvelle fois à s'arrêter.

Et semblant réfléchir et prendre une décision déterminante, Kili se retourna une fois encore vers Tauriel et revint vers elle, alors qu'il lui attrapa doucement sa main droite dans la sienne, faisant frémir celle-ci. Tandis que Kili lui posa quelque chose dans le creux de sa main qu'il vint à refermer et à tenir dans le creux de ces deux mains, alors que Tauriel était persuader de connaitre l'objet qu'il venait de lui remettre.

_ Gardez-là ? Lui demanda Kili tout en portant sa main qu'il vint à poser contre sa poitrine, tout en la rapprochant doucement de lui. Comme une promesse finit-il par lui préciser, sachant pertinemment qu'elle comprendrait ces mots alors qu'elle vint à lui sourire en réponse.

Et inclinant de la tête à son encontre avant de la surprendre quand il vint à déposer un baiser sur sa main, Kili s'éloigna d'elle et finit par se détourner d'elle alors qu'il alla gagner la barque que Fili et les autres avaient réussis à remettre à l'eau, sur le point de ramer, attendant qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Ou tandis que Legolas regardait les nains partir et quitter la rive alors que Tauriel ne put empêcher ces joues de se colorer en se souvenant du toucher des lèvres de Kili sur sa main, l'elfe rousse finit par baisser le regard vers l'objet qu'il venait de lui remettre pour constater qu'il s'agissait de sa rune.

La rune graver sur la pierre polie confier par sa Mère pour que son fils se rappel de la promesse qu'elle lui avait demandée, celle de lui revenir. Et maintenant, Kili était en train de lui faire cette promesse, de lui revenir.

Retenant les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler, Tauriel serra la rune dans sa main alors qu'elle riva son regard sur Kili, qui s'arrêtant de ramer, tourna son regard une dernière fois vers elle, tandis que Fili et Bofur le fixèrent un bref instant, notant l'échange entre lui et l'elfe.

Et reprenant sa rame en main, Kili poursuivit avec les autres de ramer pour leur permettre d'avancer plus vite et de rejoindre le plus vite possible Erebor, pour aller voir de leur propre yeux si les autres étaient toujours en vie ?

Si la Compagnie avait survécu au dragon ?

* * *

**Un petit moment de légèreté :)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**sinon à demain pour la suite ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	60. Chapitre 59 Bard, le Tueur de Dragon

**Bon dimanche de pâques =D**

**comme promis la suite ou on retrouve Bard et les autres ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Bard, le Tueur de Dragon**

Les survivants de Lacville avaient finis par se rassembler dans la prairie, non loin de la rive, se mettant ainsi à l'abri alors que certains avaient allumés des feux par endroits, avec des bois brisé des maisons que l'eau avait poussées sur le rivage, tandis que tous tentaient de s'aider mutuellement.

L'une des femmes d'ailleurs, celle qui avait assommé le garde de son pot de fleur lors de bagarre entre les nains et les gardes de Lacville, s'occupait de passer parmis les habitants et de tendre des couvertures chaudes à ceux dont le métabolisme, ne pourrait survivre à un tel changement de température.

_ Elles sont sèches, vous en avez besoin ! Fit-elle savoir tout en tendant deux à un couple de personne âgé, avant de se tourner vers une autre personne. Tenez !

_ Moi aussi j'en veux une ! Informa Alfrid en poussant deux autres habitants de son chemin, pour atteindre cette dernière. Je vais attraper la mort avec ce froid !

_ Ah, trouves-t 'en une ! T'a pas à commander Alfrid Legsbeetle ! Fit-elle savoir à ce dernier en le fusillant du regard alors qu'elle continuait de donner des couvertures aux personnes frigorifié qui passaient à côté d'elle.

_ C'est là ou vous tromper ? En l'absence du Maitre, ces pouvoirs sont conférés à son bras-droit, en l'occurrence qui se tient devant vous lui fit-il remarquer. Donnez-moi cette couverture !

Et tentant de lui arracher cette dernière des mains, celle-ci parvint facilement à lui empêcher de la lui dérober, envoyant ce dernier dans le décor.

_ Bras droit du Maitre ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Un sale voleur, voilà ce que tu es ! Lui cracha-t'elle tout en le frappant de la couverture, en l'éloignant d'elle. Plutôt mourir que d'obéir à quelqu'un comme toi !

_ Ça peut, peut-être s'arranger !

Et alors qu'il l'attrapa à l'épaule, prêt à la frapper, sa main lever fut attraper par une main ferme qui attrapa son poignet alors que Bard finit par apparaitre derrière lui, tremper et guère aimable envers ce dernier.

_ J'éviterais de me les mettre à dos, Alfrid ? Compris !

Et repoussant ce dernier en l'éloignant de sa personne, Bain finit par apparaitre derrière son Père, faisant un croche-pied à Alfrid qui tomba sur le dos alors que Meda, la femme qui avait tenu tête face au sbire du Maitre, leur souria à tous les deux. Alors que l'apparition de Bard et Bain fut aperçut par les deux autres membres de la famille, ces deux dernières terminant par les atteindre.

_ Papa ? Appela Tilda alors qu'elle poussa deux autres survivants de Lacville de sa route, et courut droit vers son Père tandis que Sigrid lui emboitait le pas.

_ Viens là !

Et s'accroupissant pour attraper sa plus jeune, en la serrant dans ces bras, son ainée finit elle aussi dans ces bras quand elle termina par l'atteindre.

_ Tu es vivant !

_ Tout va bien ma chérie les rassura-t'il alors qu'il les berçait toutes les deux dans ces bras, Bain se tenant juste à côté d'eux alors que tous les survivants de Lacville se trouvant autour, avaient rivé leur regard sur eux, faisant silence face à cette réunion familiale.

_ C'était Bard ! C'est lui qui a tué le dragon ! Cria la voix de Percy avant que ce dernier ne se fraye un chemin parmi la foule, pour rejoindre ce dernier et sa famille. Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois, il a abattus la Bête. Il l'a tué avec une flèche noire vint-il à les informer alors que tous comprirent qu'ils devaient la vie au Bathelier.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs demeura muet, serrant ces deux filles contre lui alors que les survivants de Lacville applaudissaient et venaient le remercier de les avoir sauvés tandis qu'il ne sut pas trop quoi faire de cette attention qu'on portait à présent sur sa personne. Et l'un d'entre eux utilisa cette nouvelle pour se faire bien voir.

_ Acclamons le Tueur du Dragon ! Poussa Alfrid tout en ayant levé le bras de Bard au passage alors que tous les regards étaient vrillés sur lui. Acclamons le Roi Bard ! S'exclama-t'il mais à ces paroles, Bard retira immédiatement son bras, refusant ce titre alors qu'Alfrid poursuivit dans sa lancée. Je l'ai dit à mainte reprise, ça c'est un homme d'une noble lignée ! Un meneur d'homme !

_ Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas le Maitre de cette ville rappela Bard avant de se tourner vers les personnes l'entourant, cherchant une personne en particulier. Ou est-il ? Où est le Maitre ?

_ Il doit être déjà loin sur l'Anduin, avec tout notre argent, ça ne fait aucun doute répliqua Meda sur cette éventuelle possibilité que ce dernier avait fuis depuis longtemps Lacville. Tu dois le savoir ? Tu as vidé le coffre avec lui ! Fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant d'Alfrid tout en le désignant du doigt.

_ Mais non…

_ Voleur !

_ J'ai voulus l'en empêcher…

_ Voleur !

_ Je l'ai supplié poursuivit Alfrid en allant se cacher derrière Bard alors que la foule continuait de le huer et de le traiter de « voleur ». Implorez… J'ai dit Maitre…

_ Mensonge !

_ Pensez aux enfants reprit-il alors qu'il se tourna vers la première qu'il vit, en la personne de Tilda qu'il attrapa par les épaules et la plaça devant lui, comme un rempart alors que Sigrid ne fit rien, sachant pertinemment que sa petite sœur réagirait. N'y a-t'il personne qui pense aux enfants ?

Pour réponse, Alfrid se reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Tilda qui se dégagea de ce dernier et alla rejoindre Sigrid alors que cela fut amplement aux survivants qui encerclèrent ce dernier alors que certains le menacèrent de le prendre pour tous les crimes et autres injustices qu'il avait commis avec son Maitre. Tandis que plusieurs hommes le saisirent pour l'emmener et s'occuper de lui, cela ne fut guère au gout d'une personne en particulier qui fit entendre sa voix.

Et elle fut entendue !

_ Ça suffit ! Lâchez-le ! Ordonna Bard en poussant les hommes qui retenaient ce dernier et les obligeant à l'écouter. Lâchez-le !

Suivant son ordre, ces derniers vinrent à lâcher le sbire du Maitre et tous firent silence alors que tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur Bard qui les regardait, les traits déterminer sur son visage.

_ Regardez autour de vous ? N'avez-vous pas eux suffisamment de mort ? Leur demanda-t'il en criant pour que tous l'entendent alors qu'Alfrid finit par se relever et voulut s'appuyer sur lui, mais Bard ne le laissa pas faire et le repoussa, ce dernier tombant de nouveau à terre. L'hiver est proche ! Il faut s'occuper des nôtres. Des malades et des démunis. Ceux qui tiennent debout soignent les blessés, ceux qui ont encore assez de force me suivent, il faut sauver ce qui peut l'être donna-t'il comme ordres alors que plusieurs hommes vinrent à hocher de la tête et s'apprêtèrent à le suivre.

_ Et ensuite ? Demanda Meda inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?

_ On trouve un abri.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas on retrouve la Compagnie demain =D**

**bon dimanche de pâques =D**

**à demain ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	61. Chapitre 60 Le détruire et le conduire à

**Bon lundi de pâques à tous =D**

**on retrouve la Compagnie dans ce chapitre et les choses sérieuses commencent à arriver ;) à partir de ce chapitre on aura que peu de moment calme je préviens d'avance :) surtout que certaines questions qu'on m'avaient posés trouvera des réponses dans ce chapitre ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Le détruire et le conduire à la folie**

Ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté le lac et marcher vers Erebor.

Mener par Fili alors que Kili parvenait à le suivre malgré sa blessure à la cuisse droite, Bofur et Oins les suivaient ensuite, parvenant à passer les quelques collines rocheux qui les séparaient de la vallée ou se dressait la ville de Dale et la Montagne Solitaire.

Montagne qu'ils finirent par atteindre en fin de matinée alors qu'ils approchèrent du pont menant au porte d'Erebor, ces dernières complètement détruites depuis longtemps ou se lançant des regards inquiets, les quatre nains n'eurent guère besoin de se concerter avant de se précipiter en courant à l'intérieur de la Montagne.

S'arrêtant juste après avoir franchis l'entrée, les quatre nains constatèrent des dégâts se trouvant autour d'eux et à quel point, le combat contre le dragon avait dû être des plus violents.

_ Eh oh ! Bombur ! Bifur ! Appela à voix haute Bofur alors que sa voix résonna facilement dans l'immense entrée d'Erebor. Y a quelqu'un ?

Et ouvrant la voix, ce dernier connaissant le terrain comme Oin alors que les deux Princes suivirent leur ainé, le fabriquant de jouet les dirigea vers les parties inférieurs de la Montagne, droit vers la salle du trésor. Le lieu le plus plausible ou le reste de la Compagnie devait être, s'il avait finis par réveiller le dragon et l'affronter.

C'est d'ailleurs en descendant les niveaux par le biais des longs ponts et escaliers tailler dans la pierre, qu'ils finirent par constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici quand quelqu'un d'autre avait finis par les apercevoir.

_ Attendez ! Attendez !

_ C'est Bili ! Cria de joie Kili en reconnaissant la voix de son cousin résonner dans toute la salle, alors que lui et Fili se sourirent à cette nouvelle.

Si ce dernier était vivant, il y avait de grande chance pour que d'autres membres de la Compagnie soit en vie ? Et peut-être même Thorin.

_ Le garçon est vivant ! Souria Oin quand il avait réussi à entendre sa voix malgré l'utilisation de son cornet auditif.

_ Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Leur ordonna Bilbon terminant par atteindre le niveau où ils étaient arrivés alors que ces deux cousins se figèrent dans leur élan de le prendre dans leurs bras quand ils virent sa mine sérieuse et alerte qu'il avait, tandis que son bras droit se trouvait en écharpe. Il faut vous en allez ! Nous devons tous nous en allez ! Leur fit-il savoir avec un sérieux à faire peur.

_ On vient juste d'arriver ? Fit remarquer Bofur sur ce fait, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui arrivait au jeune Sang-mêlé, bien qu'il porte un regard inquiet sur son bras en écharpe par-dessus la tunique bleu de son Père.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Demanda Oin, le guérisseur en lui reprenant les rennes alors qu'il s'avançait vers son futur patient.

_ Rien de grave Oin ! Il est un peu plus douloureux depuis que Smaug s'est amusé à me donner un coup de patte qui m'a envoyer contre un mur et… Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important !

_ De quoi tu parles Bili ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda inquiet Fili d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Est-ce que quelqu'un est…

_ Quoi ? Non ! Non, tout le monde va bien… enfin, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais c'est à peine s'il entend la moitié de ce que je dis.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Oin ne parvenant pas à saisir ces mots alors qu'il parlait à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu, tandis que le guérisseur avait du mal à l'entendre avec son cornet.

_ Thorin ! Cria Bilbon excéder avant de se calmer quand il vit qu'il avait fait sursauter Oin, comme les autres, reprenant le contrôle de ces nerfs pour leur rapporter les évènements de ces derniers jours. Thorin ! Thorin est en bas depuis des jours. Je me bats avec lui pour qu'il dorme, il mange la moitié de ce que je lui donne, il n'est plus lui-même, plus du tout. Par moment, il redevient lui puis l'instant d'après c'est quelqu'un d'autre de plus colérique qui prend le dessus. C'est cet… cet endroit, je crois qu'un mal sévit ici leur rapporta-t'il sur les derniers jours éprouvant qu'il avait dus traverser.

_ Un mal ? Demanda inquiet Kili alors que Fili n'avait pas un seul quitter les niveaux inférieurs du regard. Quelle sorte de mal ?

_ Je crois que c'est le mal dont le Seigneur Elrond avait peur qu'il atteigne Thorin fit simplement comprendre Bilbon à l'encontre de ces deux cousins, ces derniers sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait quand ils se remémorèrent les paroles de celui-ci.

_**« _ Avez-vous oubliés ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit, son père à succomber à la même maladie. Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? »**_

Mais Fili ne put concevoir une telle chose. Il ne croirait à ces paroles que s'il le voyait de ces propres yeux. Et avant même que Bilbon l'ait pu l'arrêter, Fili passa devant lui et descendit les escaliers menant vers les sous-sols, suivit par son cousin et les autres, ou le premier tenta de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit témoin de cela.

_ Fili ? Fili. Fili !

Terminant par atteindre la fameuse salle du trésor, là ou Smaug avait sommeillé pendant ces dernières années, les quatre nouveaux arrivants se figèrent en regardant l'or à profusion qui se trouvait devant eux, étaler comme des monticules de prairies et de colline. Tandis que des immenses coupoles de métal avait été placé un peu partout ou brulait des petits feu, pour donner un peu plus de clarté à la salle, faisant luire l'or d'une façon quasi irréelle alors qu'un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe.

Silence qui ne dura pas longtemps !

_ De l'or ! Murmura la voix de Thorin alors que ce dernier était sorti de l'un des couloirs adjacent à la salle, se mettant à marcher sur les pièces étalé à ces pieds, son ton sonnant comme s'il avait parlé à voix haute. Au-delà de toute mesure. Au-delà du chagrin et des souffrances continua-t'il à rapporter alors qu'il finit par lever la tête sur le groupe, tandis que ces derniers n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se lancer des regards inquiets.

Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait cette facette de Thorin ?

_ Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror ! Annonça Thorin à l'encontre des nouveaux arrivants alors qu'il baissa la tête, tandis que Fili ne put s'empêcher d'être choquer de constater que son cousin avait bel et bien raison.

Ce n'était pas Thorin !

Cela ne pouvait être lui ?

L'instant d'après, Thorin vint à lancer quelque chose qui parvenu jusqu'à Fili qui le saisit avec facilité pour constater que son Oncle lui avait envoyé un rubis. Un rubis de la taille d'un poing devait-il le préciser ?

_ Bienvenu, mes chers neveux, dans le Royaume d'Erebor ! Souhaita Thorin à l'encontre de Fili et Kili qui le fixèrent choquer.

Tandis que Bilbon décida de leur faire comprendre, réellement ce qu'il avait sous-entendus plus tôt.

_ Mon Oncle ? Avez-vous bien pris votre repas ce matin ?

_ Cela est fort aimable de t'inquiéter pour moi, mon garçon mais je vais bien informa Thorin avec cette lueur et cette pâleur étrange au visage, avant qu'une lueur de lucidité ne brille dans ces yeux et que la couleur lui revena au joue. Ton épaule te fait-il encore souffrir ?

_ Oh, et bien…

_ Laisses Oin y jeter un œil ! Je refuse que l'un de mes neveux souffrent d'avantage d'une vieille blessure, fais-toi soigner ! Lui ordonna Thorin avec sévérité, faisant rappeler aux autres nains le Thorin qu'il connaissait, celui qui grondait quand ces neveux ne lui obéissaient pas.

Avant qu'il ne vienne à baisser la tête, comme si quelque chose le gênait et la secouant légèrement, redressa celle-ci alors que tous virent nettement le changement de comportement, quand son visage redevint étrangement pâle tandis que ces yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur malsaine, river droit vers son plus jeune neveu.

_ Va rejoindre les autres et dis leur que nous reprendrons les recherches d'ici une demi-heure !

_ Bien mon Oncle !

Et sur l'accord des paroles de son neveu, Thorin repartit comme si de rien n'était, se remettant à vagabonder autour du tas d'or alors que les autres portèrent un regard éberluer vers Bilbon qui fixait le dos de son Oncle, son visage étant redevenus fatiguer et inquiet.

_ Venez ! Je vous conduis aux autres !

.oOo.

Que pouvait-il faire sincèrement ?

Depuis que Smaug était tombé à Lacville, Bilbon avait finis par constater qu'un nain manquait à leur groupe de ceux qui fêtait la mort de ce dernier ? S'étant retourné, il avait constaté que son Oncle, Thorin ne se trouvait plus derrière eux mais s'était éloigner de Raven Hill, se mettant à réemprunter le passage qu'ils avaient pris pour monter jusqu'ici.

Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde !

Il s'était lancé à la suite de Thorin pour tenter de savoir réellement si, oui ou non, ce qu'il craignait était bel et bien arrivé ? Ce que tous semblaient avoir craint concernant cette quête et le risque des conséquences que cela aurait sur Thorin ?

Bilbon avait tenté de l'arrêter, de lui parler et de le sommer de reprendre ces esprits, surtout quand il s'était rendu compte de l'air maladif de son Oncle comme du regard avide qui luisait dans ces prunelles. Le jeune sang-mêlé avait risqué de se mettre littéralement devant lui pour l'obliger à l'arrêter, cela n'avait eu pour réaction que de mettre Thorin dans une telle colère qu'il avait attrapé violemment son neveu et l'avait mis à terre.

Etant tombé violemment contre son épaule droite, réveillant ainsi la douleur de sa vieille blessure qu'il avait déjà réveillée en se confrontant à Smaug quand celui-ci lui avait donné ce coup de patte l'ayant envoyé bouler contre le mur, Bilbon s'était quelque peu redressé en position assise. Et tenant son épaule droite dans sa main gauche quand il avait vus quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant lui, redressant la tête et faillant reculer quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Thorin, le jeune Sacquet demeura silencieux quand il vit le regard inquiet que son Oncle lui portait.

Percevant que s'était bel et bien son Oncle se tenant devant lui, Bilbon avait laissé ce dernier porter ces mains sur son bras pour voir si oui ou non, ce dernier était toucher ou si la douleur émanait seulement de sa vieille blessure. Mais aux vus de la grimace de douleur de son neveu, Thorin avait cessé de toucher au bras de son neveu et avait relevé la tête quand les autres nains avaient finis par les rejoindre, ceux-ci ayant constatés que ces deux derniers s'étaient éloignés d'eux pendant qu'ils criaient de joie à la mort du dragon.

Ayant ainsi fais bloquer son membre dès qu'ils étaient retournés à Erebor, le tant qu'Oin et les autres ne reviennent, et que le plus vieux guérisseur ne jette un coup d'œil à celle-ci, Bilbon avait continué de demeurer le plus longtemps possible auprès de Thorin pour tenter de garder ce dernier éveiller. Et essayer de le garder le plus loin possible de sa passion débordante pour l'or qui avait commencer à se développer en lui, mais dès que Bilbon avait eu le dos tourner, Thorin était repartis dans la salle du trésor et poursuivre son envie de retrouver l'Arkenstone.

Les autres nains de la Compagnie avaient eux aussi essayés, à leur façon, de faire entendre raison à Thorin mais cela ne fut guère concluant. Bilbon avait alors espérer du retour prochain de ces cousins et des deux autres nains, les deux premiers pourront sans doute l'aider à ramener leur Oncle à la réalité. Seulement, voir Fili et Kili ne fut guère concluant, et Bilbon avait donc concédé d'obéir à Thorin et de les mener tous les quatre voir les autres.

_ Bon sang Bili, mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Si tu veux réellement tout savoir Fili, il faudra que tu le demandes à Balin parce que là, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le ramener à la raison admit Bili, ignorant quoi tenter pour faire ramener Thorin de la folie dans laquelle il était tombé.

Et leur faisant signe droit vers la salle en question, les quatre nouveaux arrivants y entrèrent et aperçurent les premiers nains de la Compagnie qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Balin ?

Le vieux guerrier assis en bout de table avec Dwalin debout à ces côtés et Alaric et Alrik, tous les deux assis de chaque côté de la table, tournèrent leur regard vers les quatre nouveaux arrivant alors que le cri de joie de Bofur résonna dans toute la pièce. Très vite suivis par ceux des autres quand la Compagnie se retrouva de nouveau réunie.

Dwalin fut le premier des nains présent à Erebor qui alla serrer Bofur dans ces bras, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik se levèrent tous les deux pour aller serrer Fili et Kili dans leur bras, pendant que Balin se leva de sa place et que les autres de la Compagnie finirent par arriver.

_ Kili ! Appela heureux Nori en descendant les escaliers alors qu'il attrapa le jeune nain dès qu'Alaric l'eut relâché.

_ Ah, vous êtes vivant ! Cria de joie Dwalin en serrant ensuite Oin dans ces bras pendant que Fili salua ensuite l'ainé d'Alrik avant d'aller prendre Nori dans ces bras.

_ Bombur !

Avisant son cousin qui arrivait sur lui, Bofur attrapa ce dernier dans ces bras alors que Bifur suivait de près, tandis qu'Oin se tourna vers Gloin qui arrivait avec eux et prit son jeune frère dans ces bras, tandis que Dori et Ori vinrent faire la fête aux deux premiers héritiers de Thorin.

_ Tu es vivant ! Cria de joie Ori en serrant le jeune blessé alors que Kili lui rendit volontiers son étreinte pendant que Fili en faisait de même avec Dori.

Se tenant dans son coin, appuyer contre l'arcade de la porte sur son côté gauche, Bilbon fixa les nains réunis alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout serait parfait si leur leader ne se trouvait pas enfoncer dans son désir de l'or et ratissait la salle du trésor à la recherche de sa précieuse pierre. Lui qui détestait casser de telle retrouvaille, dût être forcé de ramener les nains au moment présent, surtout quand il avisa Balin saluant à son tour ces cousins.

_ Balin ! Thorin veut qu'on le retrouve en bas pour poursuivre les recherches dans une demi-heure lui fit savoir le jeune Sacquet alors que cela suffit amplement pour faire refermer les visages de toute la Compagnie tandis que les quatre arrivants se tournèrent vers les autres à la recherche d'explication.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Balin ? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre Oncle ? Lui demanda avec sérieux Fili en rivant son attention sur le vieux guerrier de la Compagnie.

_ Ce que nous avons tous craints admit tristement Balin à leur attention. Le même mal qui a emporté votre arrière-grand-père est en train de prendre Thorin leur fit-il savoir.

_ Nous espérons sincèrement que vous pourrez tous les deux y faire quelque chose avoua Alaric en se tournant vers les deux autres neveux de Thorin. Bili parvint à le ramener à la raison par moment mais cela n'est pas suffisant…

_ Il faudrait littéralement le faire sortir de la Montagne et l'éloigner du trésor pour qu'il reprenne ces esprits ! Répliqua Alrik devant la difficulté de la situation, en coupant l'explication de son ainé. Mais on évite de le forcer pas après la façon dont il a réagis la dernière fois…

_ Alrik !

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Kili inquiet quand il remarqua le regard noir que Bili lançait à Alrik pour que ce dernier se taise. Comment a-t'il réagit ?

_ Smaug n'est pas le seul à avoir malmené l'épaule de votre cousin ?

_ Dori !

_ Il s'en est pris à toi Bili ? Lui demanda inquiet Fili en rivant son regard sur lui alors que ce dernier s'était ensuite contenter de fusiller le nain qui avait eu le courage de dire ce que les autres avaient encore du mal à encaisser. Comment ?

_ Bili s'est mis en travers de sa route alors qu'il regagnait la Montagne après que nous ayons été témoins de la chute de Smaug rapporta Balin, en ne faisant pas attention aux regards noirs que lui lançaient Bilbon pour ces mots. Il a tenté de ramener Thorin à la raison, mais il l'a attrapé et la pousser violemment au sol. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a vus sa souffrance que Thorin est revenu à lui mais cela n'a pas duré très longtemps leur annonça-t'il avec tristesse sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait son jeune protégé.

_ Nous devrions y aller Balin ! Fit savoir Bilbon à ce propos, ne souhaitant en parler d'avantage. Il nous faut le rejoindre avant qu'il ne vienne lui-même nous chercher leur fit-il remarquer.

Et avant même que l'un des nains n'aient pu arrêter Bilbon, ce dernier avait quitté la pièce allant regagner la salle du trésor, là où devait les attendre Thorin pour poursuivre la recherche de l'Arkenstone.

.oOo.

S'il avait pensé que la situation était sérieuse, elle était bien pire que ce à quoi il avait pensé en constatant les visages durs des nains autour de lui.

Les paroles d'Elrond à Foncombe résonnaient encore toujours dans sa tête et Fili ne pouvait encore l'admettre mais il en avait été témoin quand il l'avait vu, et les mots rapporter par les nains qui avaient accompagnés Thorin à Erebor pour combattre le dragon, lui montraient bien la situation plus qu'alarmante dans laquelle il était ? Surtout que Thorin s'en était pris à Bili et qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte ?

Cela lui montrait à quel point Thorin n'était plus lui-même.

Quand son cousin avait ensuite rapporté l'ordre de Thorin à Balin et qu'il leur avait rappelé qu'ils devaient tous y aller avant que ce dernier ne vienne les chercher, ni lui et Kili n'avaient pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit partis. Et tous les deux s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, pouvant pleinement savoir que quelque chose, aussi, n'allait pas avec Bilbon ? Ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'il était inquiet pour Thorin, Fili et Kili pouvaient savoir qu'il y avait autre chose qui inquiétait leur cousin ?

Et ils n'eurent besoin que de se concerter d'un regard pour savoir tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire et interroger leur cousin pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ? Surtout que ce dernier leur devait toujours une réponse pour sa capacité à devenir invisible quand il le voulait ?

Fili et Kili allaient gardés un œil et veillés sur la sécurité de leur jeune cousin !

.oOo.

_ Toujours aucune trace ?

_ Toujours rien ! Répondit Dwalin à la question de Thorin alors qu'il cherchait dans sa partie du tas d'or qu'il inspectait à la recherche de la pierre blanche.

A la recherche de l'Arkenstone !

_ Toujours rien ici ! Avoua Ori poursuivant ces recherches un peu plus loin.

_ Cherchez encore ! Leur ordonna Thorin, se trouvant en haut de l'un des balcons et regardant les nains de sa Compagnie chercher cette dernière parmis une partie de l'or qui se trouvait à leurs pieds.

_ Cette pierre peut être n' importe où ? Fit remarquer Bofur sur l'endroit quasi inaccessible ou pouvait être cette dernière.

_ L'Arkenstone est dans ces salles. Trouvez-là ! Leur ordonna Thorin.

_ Vous avez entendus, cherchez ? Poursuivit Dwalin alors qu'il continuait leur recherche.

_ Vous tous ! Pas de repos avant de l'avoir trouver !

Alors que seuls les neveux de Thorin étaient exclus de chercher, ces derniers se tenant derrière leur Oncle, Fili et Kili fixant le dos de ce dernier, tentant de trouver une solution pour faire sortir ce dernier de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait, avec son envie de retrouver cette pierre blanche. Quand ils voulurent se tourner vers Bilbon et lui demander son envie, voulant savoir ce qu'il en penserait ?

Mais ils vinrent tous les deux à sursauter en constatant que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus avec eux. Leur cousin avait filé avant même qu'il ne le remarque ou ne l'entende ce déplacer, ou pouvait-il être allé ?

.oOo.

Il n'avait souhaité en voir d'avantage alors il était partis faire un tour dans Erebor.

Les pas de Bilbon avait finis par l'emmener vers les portes d'Erebor, ayant grimpé les escaliers menant au mur ou il vint à tourner en rond, faisant des allers-retours, ne sachant pas très bien où aller. Terminant par s'arrêter, Bilbon regarda si oui ou non il avait été suivis par l'un des nains, avant de finir par s'assoir sur l'un des morceaux de pierre briser et de repenser aux derniers évènements de ces derniers jours.

Et surtout l'envie débordante de son Oncle de retrouver cette pierre blanche.

_ _Je suis presque tenter de te laisser la prendre_ annonça la voix d'outre-tombe de Smaug alors qu'il se rappelait à quel moment le dragon lui avait prononcé ces paroles, tandis que l'Arkenstone ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de ces pieds. _Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-chêne souffrir. La voir le détruire. La voir lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie._

Il se rappela ensuite de lorsqu'il avait enfilé l'anneau et s'être rendus invisible avant que le dragon ne tente de le gober ou de lui déverser son feu sur lui. Ces quelques instants de surprise causer au dragon, lui avait permis de se rendre auprès de la pierre blanche, de l'attraper et de la glisser dans l'une des poches intérieurs de son manteau avant de s'empresser de quitter les lieux au moment où Smaug avait déversé son feu sur la salle.

Jetant encore un coup d'œil autour de lui, en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Bilbon vint à plonger sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste, terminant par atteindre la fameuse pierre qu'il attrapa et sortit au grand jour. L'Arkenstone que son Oncle désirait ardemment, était là dans ces mains, pierre certes magnifique mais qui restait pour lui un simple caillou car cette dernière ne pourrait jamais, réellement, prouver à tous que Thorin méritait de montrer sur le trône ?

C'était plutôt les actes de bravoures qu'il avait dévoilé et appliquer pendant ces derniers mois qui feraient de lui, le Roi auquel tous s'attendaient. Il serait même allé lui donner cette pierre si cela pouvait apaiser ce dernier et le ramener à la raison, mais quelque chose en Bilbon lui disait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il la lui remette, que les choses deviendraient encore mille fois pire si l'Arkenstone allait aux mains de Thorin.

Mais ce n'était pas cette peur viscérale qui inquiétait grandement Bilbon. Il y avait autre chose ?

Quelque chose d'important qu'il sentait et qui devait attirer toute sa concentration alors qu'il rangea l'Arkenstone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, tandis qu'il tenta de savoir le véritable problème qui l'inquiétait autant.

_**« Je suis presque tenter de te laisser la prendre**_**. **_**Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-chêne souffrir. La voir le détruire. La voir lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie. »**_

Les paroles de Smaug résonnant encore une fois dans sa tête alors qu'il le sentait, il était persuadé que la réponse à sa question se trouvait dans ces mots prononcer par le dragon. Lorsque la vérité lui sauta aux yeux ! Smaug avait appelé Thorin, Ecu-de-chêne, comment ce dernier pouvait-il le savoir ?

Thorin avait reçus ce nom à la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, plusieurs décennies après la prise d'Erebor par le dragon et seulement, une vingtaine d'année avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Erebor. Comment le dragon pouvait-il connaitre son surnom, si ce dernier se trouvait endormis depuis plus d'une soixantaine d'années alors qu'il n'était pas sorti une seule fois de la Montagne ?

Parce que quelqu'un du dehors le lui avait dit !

Quelqu'un qui savait que Thorin se lancerait sur cette quête et qui en avait informé le dragon, ce dernier avait immédiatement pensé à Thorin quand il avait découvert Bilbon, il n'avait pas mentionné une autre possibilité, non, s'était à Thorin directement qu'il avait indiqué en premier ! Parce qu'il le savait, le dragon, depuis le début, savait que Thorin et d'autres nains étaient en route pour Erebor ! Mais qui ?

Qui en avait informé le dragon ?

Un seul nom vint à l'esprit de Bilbon alors qu'un terrible doute et frayeur le prit l'estomac, alors qu'il sentait une fois encore son malaise, revenir à la charge et qu'il le sentit. Il le sentit qu'au plus profonde de lui que la Bataille pour la Montagne n'était pas terminer, loin de là, pas tant que ce dernier demeurerait toujours en vie et dans les parages.

Azog !

_ Bili ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**la suite mercredi soir =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	62. Chapitre 61 Quand le secret est partagé

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà un chapitre auquel tout le monde attendait avec impatiente ;) le moment ou Bili annonce la vérité à l'encontre de ces cousins =D**

**merci pour vos com surtout à mes petites nouvelles Rin-666 et à Lyanora ;) je pense que mes chers Julindy et Nooo Aime sont soit en vacances ou en révisions, en tout cas hâte de vous revoir les filles ;) surtout qu'on aura un petit moment calme entre les Durin avant les problèmes =D j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : Quand le secret est partagé**

Se tournant pour faire face aux deux nouveaux arrivants, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait seulement de Fili et Kili qui venaient tous les deux de le rejoindre sur le mur.

_ Bili ? Ça va ?

_ Ca peur aller Kili mais je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement Bilbon ? Lui demanda Fili en se rapprochant de son cousin et en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ?

_ C'est seulement que je crois que nos problèmes ne sont pas terminés, loin de là.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Smaug savait que Thorin viendrait à la Montagne, Fili ! Il me l'a dit ! Dès qu'il a compris pourquoi j'étais là, il a sus que Thorin était dans les parages leur avoua Bilbon, refusant de leur cacher les craintes qu'il avait et les dangers certains qui planaient toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il savait son nom, Fili ! Smaug savait que le surnom de Thorin était Ecu-de-chêne, comment aurait-il pus le savoir s'il était toujours demeuré enfermer dans cette fichue Montagne ?

_ Tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

_ Cela ne peut être un hasard si Azog est réapparus après tout ce temps cacher et se faisant passer pour mort, Kili ! Que ce dernier se lance aujourd'hui sur nos traces pour nous empêcher de reprendre la Montagne alors que Smaug savait pertinemment qu'on arrivait. Je crois sincèrement que nous n'en avons pas finis avec cette histoire, je crains que d'autre problème n'arrive leur avoua-t'il sur les craintes qu'il avait et ce mauvais sentiment qui ne cessait de lui brouiller l'estomac. Sans oublier Gandalf ! Jamais il nous aurait laissé si cela n'était pas pour quelque chose d'extrêmement grave et le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu, nous montre à quel point la situation doit être sérieuse ?

_ Il nous faut prévenir Thorin dans ce cas!

_ Et que penses-tu qu'il va faire Fili ? Il va sans doute barricader cette Montagne et…

_ Il nous faut demander de l'aide alors ?

_ Et qui veux-tu appelé à l'aide Kili ?

_ Foncombe ! Se rappela Bilbon alors que Fili s'était tourné vers son cadet. Le Seigneur Glorfindel et les autres nous ont dit qu'ils viendraient nous aider si nous venions à leur demander un soutien leur rappela-t'il sur l'offre que les derniers survivants de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or leur avait donné.

_ Il leur faudrait des jours, voir des semaines pour arriver jusqu'à nous Bilbon et nous n'avons aucun coursier qui soit assez rapide pour faire l'aller-retour !

_ Mais qui te dit que j'avais dans l'idée d'envoyer un coursier ? J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! Admit Bilbon tout en portant un regard vers le ciel, là où certains des corbeaux d'Erebor planait.

_ Les corbeaux ?

_ Ils étaient utilisés comme messager, non ? Demanda Bilbon alors qu'il se mit à siffler, espérant que cela alerterait les fameux corbeaux qu'ils apercevaient.

Et cela fut le cas, l'un des corbeaux piqua du bec vers eux, accompagner par un autre et vinrent tous les deux à se poser devant eux, alors que les trois cousins constatèrent que le plus gros des deux, avait lui l'œil gauche blanc avec une entaille perçant sa paupière.

_ Je suis Roac, Fils de Carc se présenta le plus vieux oiseau. Et voici mon fils, Coar, que souhaites nous demander les Héritiers de Durin ?

_ Comment vous…

_ Je suis peut-être vieux depuis le jour où je suis venu au monde, mais je sais encore reconnaitre les descendants de Durin quand j'en vois, en particulier quand Durin lui-même se tient devant moi leur fit savoir Roac à leur encontre, répondant à la surprise de Kili tout en vrillant son unique œil sur Bilbon, qui le fixa stupéfait.

_ Je ne le suis pas… Enfin, pas encore, puisqu'il n'est pas réveillé encore en moi et… peut-être ne le sera-t'il jamais ! Je n'en sais trop rien en vérité ?

_ Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider les Héritiers de Durin ? Leur demanda Roac, ne souhaitant guère poursuivre le sujet de Durin, si cela semblait mettre l'enfant dans tous ces états.

_ Nous aurions besoin d'un messager pour Foncombe, nous voulons faire passer un message au Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe et au Capitaine Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or lui rapporta Fili, tout en rapportant la demande que Bili voulait faire mais après les paroles de Roac, il était muet. Nous voulons leur informer que le dragon est mort et que nous pensons que le danger menace toujours la Montagne, que nous demandons leur aide ?

_ Je ne suis plus assez jeune pour pouvoir faire le voyage jusqu'à Foncombe, mais mon Fils peut le faire informa Roac en tournant la tête vers ce dernier, qui se mit à hocher de la tête, tout à fait certains de réussir cette mission. Mais si les elfes voulaient connaitre le danger qui nous menace, que devra dire mon Fils pour les convaincre ?

_ Dîtes leur que Fili meurt d'impatience de revoir cette chère Sidhmeldiriel ?

_ Kili !

_ Ose dire qu'elle ne te manque pas ?

_ Kili ?

_ Dîtes leur qu'Azog est toujours dans la nature et que je sens une menace planer ? Peut-être est-ce Durin qui sommeille en moi qui me prévient des risques et des menaces qui se trouvent sur nos têtes, que nous avons réellement besoin de leur aide et que nous comprendrions s'ils ne pouvaient venir nous aider annonça Bilbon, coupant la dispute entre ces deux cousins, à l'attention du fils de Roac, ce dernier hochant de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers son Père.

Celui-ci inclina de la tête et l'instant d'après, le jeune corbeau déploya ces ailes et prit son envol, prenant la direction de l'Ouest, droit vers Foncombe.

_ Merci de nous aider !

_Ma famille doit loyauté et respect envers les descendants de Durin, cela est notre mission de vous aider comme nous le pouvons répondit Roac en inclinant de la tête à l'encontre de Fili, avant d'en faire de même vers Kili et Bili, pour ensuite quitter le muret et rejoindre les siens vers Raven Hill.

_ Voilà une chose de fait ! Annonça Kili rassuré avant de river son attention sur son jeune cousin. Et si nous avions à présent cette sérieuse discussion que tu nous dois depuis le début Bili ?

_ Et laquelle ?

_ Celle où tu nous avoues comment tu peux devenir invisible à volonté ? Lui demanda Fili, se rappelant de ce sujet que ce dernier avait déjà réussi à éviter à Lacville mais qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pourra pas.

Pas avec Fili et Kili qui se trouvaient tous les deux, de chaque côté de sa personne.

_ Alors ?

Comprenant aussi qu'il ne pourrait réellement y échapper et qu'un mensonge ne pourrait le sortir de là, Bilbon tenta de ne pas faire attention à la peur viscérale qui lui prenait l'estomac pour ce sujet et ne put éviter de plonger sa main gauche dans sa poche. Geste d'ailleurs qui ne passa guère inaperçus pour Fili et Kili, qu'ils l'avaient déjà vus faire quand il avait tenté d'avouer quelque chose à Gandalf devant la Porte des Elfes.

_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les souterrains de Goblinville, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a cacher des elfes pendant notre petit séjour parmis eux et de Smaug pendant un certain temps dans la Montagne, et…

_ Qu'est-ce donc ? Lui demanda Kili qui voyait bien l'hésitation dans la voix et le regard de Bilbon alors qu'il hésitait sur la fin.

_ J'ai trouvé un anneau finit par leur avouer Bili. Un anneau magique qui lorsqu'on le met au doigt, rends son porteur invisible mais…

_ Sérieusement ! Je peux le voir ?

_ Attends une minute Kili ! Tu as trouvé un anneau magique qui rend invisible Bili ? C'est chose là sont extrêmement rare, voir quasi inexistante, est-ce que tu as essayé de chercher des réponses sur cet anneau ? Un tel anneau doit avoir été enregistré dans les registres des anneaux forgés, tu es allé te renseigner ? Lui demanda Fili, bien plus intriguer par une telle découverte par son cousin, sachant pertinemment qu'un tel objet devait avoir une trace écrite dans les récits ou dans un texte quelque part ?

_ Désoler te décevoir Fili mais ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me plonger dans les parchemins de la bibliothèque pour y trouver une réponse lui fit remarquer Bilbon quelque peu ironiquement sur la question. J'ai seulement le sentiment que je connais ce bijou, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est relié d'une quelconque façon à celui de Gandalf finit-il par rajouter avec sérieux sur le sujet.

_ Voilà pourquoi tu as voulus le lui montrer comprit Kili sur la question. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_ Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net avec lui ! Je sens quelque chose de dangereux en cet anneau mais je ne sais pas quoi, c'est pourquoi je ne vous le montre pas, j'ai le sentiment qu'il peut vous faire du mal si vous le voyez leur annonça-t'il mal à l'aise.

_ Comment est-ce que…

_ Le même pressentiment que tu as pour le danger planant au-dessus de nous ? Lui demanda Fili avec sérieux, en coupant la question interloqué de son jeune frère.

_ Bien plus Fili ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous devez me faire confiance à ce sujet, vous devez rester loin de sa vue et tout se passera bien, s'il-vous-plait ?

Comprenant qu'il était bel et bien sérieux, les deux frères se regardèrent un instant et décidèrent de faire confiance en ce dernier. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, Bilbon ne les avait jamais laissés tomber et ce n'était pas demander la veille que cela changerait. Terminant par hocher de la tête, Fili et Kili sourirent à l'attention de Bili, lui faisant ainsi pleinement savoir qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de voir ce dernier et qu'ils continueraient de lui faire confiance.

A ce constat, Bili se demanda s'il pouvait aussi leur parler de l'Arkenstone ou non ?

_ Les gars, je…

_ Fili ! Kili ! Bili !

Se tournant tous les trois vers celui qui venait de les appeler, les cousins aperçurent Alaric venir les rejoindre, tandis qu'il les fixa un bref instant, sentant que quelque chose venait de se dérouler avant de leur dire la raison de sa venue.

_ Qu'y-a-t'il Alaric ? Lui demanda Fili, inquiet d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Thorin vous cherche les garçons, il veut vous montrer quelque chose ?

_ Quoi donc ? Vous avez trouvés l'Arkenstone ?

_ Pas encore Kili ! Non, ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'Arkenstone, il m'a seulement demandé que je vienne vous chercher et que je vous amène à lui. Venez ?

Et le suivant, les trois cousins ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard intrigué. Que leur voulait Thorin ?

.oOo.

Thorin avait très bien vus quand ces neveux avaient quittés ces côtés.

Bien qu'il demeurait concentrer sur les recherches porter sur l'Arkenstone, une part de son esprit était pourtant concentrer sur ces trois garçons. Ces deux ainés qui avaient survécus à la destruction de Lacville et son plus jeune qui avait tenu tête au dragon un bon moment avant que lui et les autres nains de la Compagnie ne viennent à le rejoindre.

Thorin ne pouvait qu'être fier d'eux alors pourquoi ils ne se tenaient pas à ces côtés en cet instant alors qu'il le savait, l'Arkenstone ne se trouvait plus très loin de lui, il voulait tenir cette pierre avec ces neveux se tenant à ces côtés. Alors qu'il portait sa main à son col pour remettre ce dernier en place, sa main finit par trouver un fil de laiton et tirant sur celle-ci, une pierre polie et bleu sauta à ces yeux tandis qu'il se souvenu de cette dernière.

La Pierre des Sacquet.

La pierre que Bili avait remise à Frérin avant son départ pour la Moria et que son frère tenait en mourant. Se rappeler de son jeune frère lui fit se souvenir des jours de joies et d'innocences qu'ils avaient tous les trois passer, eux deux et leur jeune sœur, à Erebor durant leur enfance. Ce qui lui fit rappeler quelque chose de très important qu'il devait faire en cet instant précis.

Mais avant cela…

_ Continuez les recherches ! Alaric, va me chercher mes garçons et ramènes-les moi ! Il faut que je leur montre quelque chose ?

Et suivant ces ordres, l'ainé des gardes qui avait veillé à la sécurité de son plus jeune neveu alla chercher ce dernier et ces deux cousins. Alors que les autres poursuivaient la recherche de la pierre blanche, tandis que Thorin quitta son poste et attendit sagement à l'entrée du couloir de la salle au trésor qu'Alaric revient avec ces trois neveux.

_ Les voilà Thorin.

Se retournant vers la voix, Thorin vit Alaric venir vers lui, suivis par ces trois garçons qui paraissaient alertes et vrillaient un regard curieux vers lui. Thorin n'avait pas besoin de lire dans leurs esprits pour savoir qu'ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il voulait leur montrer ?

_ Merci Alaric. Tu peux retourner rejoindre les autres, j'ai à parler avec mes neveux.

_ Il sera fait selon vos ordres.

Et sur cette phrase, Alaric les laissa tous les quatre tandis qu'il repartait rejoindre les autres dans la recherche du Joyau du Roi, tandis que Thorin tourna son attention vers les trois plus jeunes devant lui.

_ Alors Thorin ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous montrer ? Lui demanda Fili en se tournant vers son Oncle comme son frère et son cousin.

_ Suivez-moi !

Et les menant à travers les corridors d'Erebor, Fili, Kili et Bili constatèrent que plus ils avançaient dans les couloirs à la suite de Thorin, ils virent tous les trois que les parois des couloirs autour d'eux devenaient plus ouvragement décoré. Se doutant que leur Oncle était en train de les emmener vers une partie précise d'Erebor, qui se trouvait être les quartiers royaux.

_ Thorin ?

_ Vous êtes tous les trois les Héritiers d'Erebor, mes Héritiers vint à leur préciser Thorin en tournant leur regard vers eux alors qu'il s'arrêta devant l'une des grandes portes ouvrager du couloir des quartiers royaux. Et en tant que tels vous devez avoir vos propres chambres dignes des Princes. Kili, voici la chambre de votre mère à toi et à Fili, elle sera la tienne à présent, je doute que Dis y verra une objection lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il ouvrit cette dernière pour la dévoiler à son neveu.

Si les trois garçons s'attendaient à tomber sur une chambre digne d'une Princesse, ils furent tous de même surpris de constater que cela n'était pas vraiment le cas, à part les quelques jouets et peluches éparpillés sur le sol et le lit laisser en vrac, le jour où ils durent quittés la cité lors de l'attaque de Smaug. Le lit était tout de même immense pour une si jeune enfant, pouvant pleinement correspondre à la couche de deux adultes, alors que le mobilier finement ouvrager dévoilaient les richesses artisanales d'autrefois, Kili entra dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il visita avec Fili, ces deux derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant les possessions qu'avaient eu leur mère durant son enfance.

Malgré le fait que la poussière avaient élus domicile sur les mobiliers et la salle sentait le refermer, Kili accepta volontiers le geste de son Oncle alors qu'il continua de visiter les anciens quartiers de sa mère, jusqu'à la salle d'eau et le dressing se trouvant derrière les deux portes encadrant la tête de son lit. Avec la cheminée et les mobiliers se trouvant en face, bien trop concentré dans ces découvertes, il ne vit pas Thorin faire un signe à Fili et Bili de le suivre, ces trois derniers quittant la chambre et laissant Kili poursuivre sa tâche.

L'Héritier du trône mena ensuite ces deux autres neveux vers la chambre d'en face qu'il ouvrit et dévoila ainsi à Fili et Bili qui entrèrent dedans pour la regarder. Possédant les mêmes mobiliers que la chambre de Dis, celle-ci paraissait bien plus importantes et spacieuse, alors que les jouets étaient remplacer par des armes ainsi que des livres qui firent comprendre aux deux frères qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de l'un des deux ainés de Dis. Mais la chambre duquel, ils ne le savaient guère ?

_ Celle-ci sera ta chambre Fili, s'était la mienne autrefois leur confia Thorin, tout en avisant les affaires et autres possessions qu'il avait laissé derrière lui durant la prise d'Erebor par le dragon.

_ Merci mon Oncle remercia tout de même Fili devant le geste alors qu'il partit à la découverte des lieux comme l'avait fait Kili dans ces nouveaux appartements, tandis que Bilbon ne put faire un pas de plus dans celle-ci qu'il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule gauche.

Rivant son regard sur Thorin, qui venait de l'arrêter dans son avancée, Bilbon vint à le suivre quand ce dernier lui faisait signe de le suivre et retournant dans le couloir, le jeune sang-mêlé accompagna Thorin vers la grande porte se trouvant à la gauche de celle de la nouvelle chambre de Kili. Et s'arrêtant devant celle-ci, Thorin tourna son attention vers Bili qui le fixa alors qu'il attendait de le savoir, même si, en lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ C'était les quartiers de Frérin.

Et sur cette déclaration, Thorin poussa les doubles portes de la chambre de son défunt frère, dévoilant ainsi à son fils, un mobilier identique aux deux autres chambres, plus décoré que celle de la plus jeune mais moins importantes que celle qu'avait reçus l'ainé. N'empêche, pour Bilbon, cette chambre demeura vaste et somptueuse, alors qu'il avisa les quelques jouets jonchant le sol et les quelques épées et haches en bois qui trainaient dans un coin, appuyer contre les pieds du lit.

Laissant ce dernier y entrer, Thorin laissa son neveu découvrir les anciens appartements de son Père alors qu'il porta un regard sur les quelques jouets qui trainaient dans le coin, se rappelant sans difficulté que, quelques heures avant l'attaque de Smaug, Thorin s'amusait avec son petit frère, ce dernier l'ayant mis au défis de le combattre avec leur vieux jouets d'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs, ce jour-là, que Frérin lui avait fait cette fameuse botte secrète, celle de glisser sur le côté pour se retrouver derrière lui et ayant accroché son pied, lui avait asséné un coup d'épaule dans le dos qui l'avait mis à terre.

La même stratégie que Bili avait usé contre Dwalin, la première fois que ce dernier avait voulus tester le jeune Sacquet.

Thorin avait l'impression que tout cela se trouvait encore être hier alors que cela s'était passer depuis plusieurs décennies à présent, le rendant à la fois vieux et lasse, lui qui était encore jeune pour un nain et avait toute la vie devant lui. Mais ces neveux étaient encore beaucoup plus jeunes et ils devaient leur construire un avenir bien plus meilleur que celle qu'ils ont eu, lui, Frérin et Dis, ces trois derniers ne devaient jamais vivre la vie pour laquelle les enfants de Thrain avaient dus se battre.

Les trois jeunes Princes seraient protégés entre les murs d'Erebor et deviendraient digne de la Maison de Durin, mais… un doute persista dans la conscience de Thorin ? S'il savait que Fili et Kili demeureraient à ces côtés, il ignorait complètement si cela serait le cas de son plus jeune neveu ? Après tout, Bili l'avait dit lui-même qu'il souhaiterait renter dans la Comté quand toute cette histoire serait terminée. Est-ce que maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, le garçon voulait toujours rentrer à Cul-de-Sac ?

_ Vas-tu y retourner ?

_ Retourner ou ?

_ A la Comté, Bili ! Vas-tu rentrer à Cul-de-Sac ou demeureras-tu ici avec nous ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas trop Thorin… je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

_ Quoique tu choisisses de faire, saches que cette chambre te sera toujours destiné lui fit savoir Thorin tout en lui montrant les quartiers de son Père. C'est ce que Frérin aurait souhaité. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à Erebor même si tu décides de retourner dans la Comté lui promit-il.

Et le laissant seul dans la chambre de Frérin, Thorin s'approcha vers les deux autres grandes portes se trouvant plus loin dans le couloir, les quartiers de Thrain et de Thror. S'avançant vers ces derniers, Thorin hésita sur laquelle des portes il choisirait en premier, lui qui se rappelait encore des fois où il était convoquer ou appeler dans les appartements de son Père ou de son Grand-Père quand ces derniers avaient quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui faire entrer dans le crâne, quand il faisait une bêtise étant plus jeune.

Mais alors que Thorin avança la main vers la porte de son Père, il se rappela de lui et de son Grand-Père se tenant dans la salle du trône, ce dernier y étant assis et le Joyau du Roi y briller de mille feu au-dessus de sa tête. Et se souvenant de cela, Thorin se figea un bref instant dans son avancée vers les quartiers de ces pères, qu'il se rappela que sa Compagnie était en ce moment en train de continuer de chercher celle-ci dans la salle du trésor. Peut-être que ces derniers étaient enfin parvenus à la trouver ?

C'est le visage dur et l'esprit embrouiller par son désir de retrouver cette pierre que Thorin quitta les quartiers, ignorant complètement que Bilbon l'observait depuis les quartiers de son Père. A travers la porte légèrement entrebâiller et que ce dernier vint à pousser un profond soupir avant de refermer celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet vint à se rappuyer dessus avant de porter sa main gauche à l'intérieur de sa veste pour y sortir l'Arkenstone, qu'il observa un court instant avant de la remettre dans sa cachette.

Comment Thorin viendrait-il à réagir quand il sera que depuis le début, s'était lui qui détenait le Joyau du Roi ?

* * *

**Très bonne question n'est-ce pas? =D**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas voici les plannings pour les prochains jours ;)**

**vendredi chap 62 L'Exode d'Esgaroth**

**samedi: chap 63 Je ne suis pas seule**

**dimanche: chap 64 Quand une parole est tenue**

**bonne journée à tous =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	63. Chapitre 62 L'Exode d'Esgaroth

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**semaine charger et etouffante :( en tout cas pour mes problèmes des yeux s'est lier à mon prob de convergence **

**en résumer quand vous liser vos yeux sont centrée et fixe l'intérieur, mon oeil gauche part vers l'extérieur, ce qui veut dire que je suis obliger de le tirer vers le centre pour lire :( on a une convergence de 50 à chaque oeil j'ai une convergence de 18 cest bas :(**

**en tout cas sa se soigne en faisant des séances de réeducations ;)**

**sinon revenons au chapitre =D**

**on retrouve les autres avec Bard ;) avant le chapitre de demain de Dol Guldur :)**

**merci à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui poste =D**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : L'Exode d'Esgaroth**

Les uns après les autres, les survivants de Lacville rassemblaient les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient sauvés de la tempête de feu, comme les quelques provisions et autres matériaux qu'ils étaient parvenus à récupérer de leur ville en cendre.

_ Ne prenez que le stricte nécessaire ! Fit savoir Bard en passant parmis les habitants de Lacville alors qu'il tenait un paquet de branche coupé et une hache dans son autre main. Une longue marche nous attend ! Les renseigna-t'il sur le temps qu'il mettrait avant d'atteindre leur abri.

_ Ou irez-vous ?

La question que lui porta Legolas, fit stopper Bard qui fixa un instant l'elfe avant de vriller son regard vers le Nord.

_ Il n'y a qu'un endroit ?

Il n'eut guère besoin de préciser lequel que Legolas riva son attention dans la direction qu'il avait avisé, alors qu'un autre aussi, porta son regard vers la même chose.

_ La Montagne ? Demanda Alfrid, ce dernier se trouvant à quelques mètres de Bard qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant les dires de ce dernier, alors qu'il continuait d'amasser du bois. Vous êtes un génie, Messire ! Nous allons trouver refuge dans la Montagne. Ca sentira un peu le dragon mais les femmes n'auront qu'à lessiver. Ce sera un lieu sûr, chaud et sec avec tout ce qu'il faut. De bon lit, des habits… un petit peu d'or ?

A cette question, Bard riva sur lui un regard coléreux alors qu'il lui fit bel et bien comprendre que cela n'était pas vital. Surtout pas le trésor de la Montagne.

_ L'or qui est dans cette Montagne est maudit lui déclara Bard avec sérieux. Nous ne prendrons que ce qu'on nous a promis, ce qu'il nous faut pour reconstruire nos vies ! Rajouta-t'il tout en lui donnant son tas de buche et sa hache avec, alors qu'il alla s'occuper d'autres choses, ne voyant pas ce que ce dernier fit derrière lui.

_ Tenez ! Faite votre part !

Remettant ainsi son chargement dans les bras d'une vieille femme qui se trouvait déjà chargé, cette dernière ne faisant rien, bien qu'elle fusille cet idiot du regard.

_ La nouvelle de la mort de Smaug doit s'être répandus à l'heure qu'il est ? Lui fit savoir Legolas au moment où Bard passa devant lui, faisant stopper ce dernier.

_ Oui.

_ D'autres vont se tourner vers la Montagne ? Pour ces richesses, sa situation.

_ Que savez-vous dont ? Lui demanda Bard se doutant que l'elfe savait quelque chose qui paraissait l'inquiété.

_ Rien de certains. C'est ce que je crains qui n'arrive lui fit-il savoir en portant son regard vers la Montagne.

Alors que tous ignoraient complètement ce qui était en train d'arriver par le Sud, droit sur eux. Venant directement de Dol Guldur.

.oOo.

Monter sur son wargs blanc, armurer dans une solide armure qui lui recouvrait la totalité du torse et de la poitrine, alors qu'il avait remplacé son bras métallique par une lame longue et tranchante, Azog menait les armées de Dol Guldur droit vers Erebor, qui se dressait devant eux, à plusieurs lieux devant eux. Ces derniers marchant au pas et en rythme derrière leur leader qui les menait droit vers un éventuel massacre qu'ils allaient causés.

__ Les Elfes Sylvestres !_

Rivant son regard sur sa droit là d'où venait le cri, Azog constata qu'il s'agissait de son fils, Bolg, montant son propre wargs et fonçant droit vers eux, pour l'alerter des nouvelles.

_ _Le Fils du Roi et une Elfe… nous ont traqués jusqu'à Lacville !_ Fit savoir ce dernier à l'encontre de son Père qui riva son attention sur lui avant qu'il ne vienne à lever sa lame, donnant ainsi le signal de l'arrêt.

Son wargs blanc s'arrêta comme l'armée noire derrière lui, dont la file s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, ces derniers se mettant au repos et attendant les ordres de leur chef. Celui-ci totalement concentré sur son fils.

_ _Et vous les avez tués ?_ Lui demanda Azog alors qu'il faisait tourner sa bête autour de celle de son fils alors qu'il pointait sa lame noire à dent vers ce dernier.

__ Ils se sont enfuis… en couinant comme des lâches._

Ce dernier ne précisant guère que c'était lui qui avait fuis devant le Prince elfe.

__ Imbécile ! Ils vont revenir avec une armée d'Elfes._

Comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait déçus son Père, Bolg ne dit rien et baissa la tête alors qu'Azog retira sa lame des quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son fils, prenant une profonde respiration avant de lui donner ces prochains ordres.

__ Rends-toi à Gundabad. Envoyez d'abord les légions._

Obéissant à son Père, Bolg fit courir sa monture droit vers Gundabad pour aller chercher les autres des renforts de leur armée, bien que celle qu'Azog possédait, n'ait vraiment pas besoin d'être soutenus, avec les dizaines de milliers qu'ils étaient.

__ Elfes ! Hommes ! Nains ! La Montagne sera leur tombeau ! En guerre !_

Et sur cette déclaration, Azog redonna le signal du départ et l'armer réavança dans son sillage, marchant droit vers Erebor et la guerre.

.oOo.

_ Vous avez vus quelque chose ?

Etant parvenu à retrouver Tauriel parmis les survivants de Lacville, ces derniers apprêtant leur départ pour la Montagne, elle et Legolas marchaient parmis eux alors que la Capitaine des Gardes s'était tournée vers son Prince, sentant que ce dernier savait quelque chose.

_ L'orque que j'ai suivis près de Lacville, je sais qui il est ? Bolg, la progéniture d'Azog lui confia-t'il sur l'identité de l'orque qu'il avait affronté à Esgaroth. Un groupe de wargs l'attendait dans les faubourgs d'Esgaroth, ils ont fuis vers le Nord. Ces orques étaient différents des autres, ils portaient une marque que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. La marque de Gundabad finit-il par lui préciser.

_ Gundabad ?

_ Un bastion d'orque à l'extrême nord des Monts Brumeux.

__ Seigneur Legolas… _

Tournant tous les deux, Legolas et Tauriel, vers le nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être l'un des lieutenants de Thranduil, celui-ci montant l'une de leur monture, s'approcha de ces deux derniers pour leur rapporter des ordres.

_ _… J'apporte des ordres de votre Père_ rapporta l'elfe en Sindarin. _Vous devez lui revenir immédiatement._

__ Venez, Tauriel _; annonça Legolas en se tournant vers cette dernière alors que celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pendant qu'il s'avançait pour rentrer chez lui.

__ Mon Seigneur… Tauriel est bannis._

__ Bannis ?_ Répéta Legolas croyant avoir mal entendus le terme employer par le subordonné de son Père.

Tandis que derrière lui, Tauriel ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite par l'ordre direct que le Roi avait donné à son encontre, lui donnant l'une des pires sanctions pour sa trahison. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas trahis les siens, Tauriel connaissant les risques qu'elle avait prise et cela ne la gêna nullement, comme de la sentence que le Roi lui avait donné. Si elle devait être bannis parce qu'elle a décidé d'écouté sa conscience et son instinct, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

_ Tu diras à mon Père, que si Tauriel ne doit pas reparaitre, je ne reparaitrais pas lui fit savoir Legolas à l'encontre du lieutenant de son Père et faisant comprendre à ce dernier qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

_ Legolas ! Appela doucement Tauriel en se rapprochant de ce dernier, la tête baissé, refusant que ce dernier subisse la même sentence qu'elle. C'est l'ordre de votre ?

__ Oui, il est mon Roi… mais il ne commande pas à mon cœur_ lui fit savoir Legolas en elfique avant de se détourner du subordonné de son Père et prenant le chemin vers le Nord. Je vais au Nord, m'accompagnez-vous ?

_ Ou cela ?

_ A Gundabad !

Et se dirigeant tous les deux vers la monture que Legolas avait attaché quelque part, ils montèrent tous les deux en selles et prirent la direction du Nord vers l'ancien bastion qui se tenait là-bas. Alors que tout autour d'eux, le cortège des survivants de Lacville se mit enfin en route vers la Montagne tandis que les restes de Lacville continuait de fumée encore d'une fumée grise au cœur du lac.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas demain c'est Dol Guldur qu'on aura ;)**

**petite information je suis en plein sur le chap 84 et il se trouve que j'ai finis la scène de la bataille dans sa totalité =D (bien que je vais sans doute réécrire cette partie quand la version longue du film sortira ;) les 45 mins de bataille sont rapporter dans au moins 14 chapitre ce qui n'est pas rien OoO je peux encore continuer d'écrire la suite mais après je vais devoir ralentir pour continuer mes autres fics que j'ai un peu mis en pause :)**

**en tout cas je vous dis à demain ;)**

**bonne soirée **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	64. Chapitre 63 Je ne suis pas seule

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme prévus voici la suite ;) peut être que ca va être rebarbatif pour toi Julindy mais avec ce que tu apprends à la fin et ce qui va se passer par la suite, tu risque d'être grandement surpris ;) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi Noooo Aime ;) ****en tout cas,**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Je ne suis pas seule**

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Dol Guldur tandis que la lune brillait malgré les nuages gris qui la cachaient, toujours enfermé dans sa cage, épuisé, Gandalf poursuivait ces paroles dans la langue des magiciens, communiquant avec Radagast. Ce dernier tentant de le maintenir éveiller et alerte jusqu'à ce que les renforts parviennent à l'atteindre.

Mais si Gandalf pensa qu'il avait été abandonné dans ces lieux et que plus aucune créature ne s'y trouvait, il se détrompa très vite quand l'un des orques se fit connaitre de sa présence.

__ Tes sorts ne te sauveront pas, vieil homme._

Le grand orque, sans doute son bourreau aux vus de sa lame écaillée par le sang qu'elle possédait, Gandalf riva son attention sur ce dernier alors que tous deux ignoraient complètement, qu'à l'autre bout de Dol Guldur, quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la vieille forteresse.

Draper dans une robe blanche sans manche alors qu'elle était recouverte d'un léger manteau de fil d'argent, semblable à des toiles d'araignées, l'anneau de Nenya brillant comme une étoile de diamant à son majeur droit. Poussant l'une des portes griller qui barrait son passage, marchant pieds nus à travers les débris et la poussière qui maculaient le sol, comme si ces derniers ne parviendraient jamais à l'atteindre, s'avançant vers le bruit que causa l'orque en détachant la cage de Gandalf de son accroche et le lançant par terre sans aucune délicatesse.

__ C'est le domaine de mon maitre_ confia l'orque tout en ouvrant la porte de la cage et saisissant Gandalf à la gorge, le projeta durement contre le sol, celui-ci le heurtant violemment sur le dos. _Maintenant meurt Magicien !_

Mais l'orque n'eut guère le temps de s'en prendre au Magicien Gris qu'il finit par sentir une présence dans son dos et tournant la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, celui-ci riva son attention sur la Dame des Bois qui, guère effrayer ou impressionner, par la montagne de muscle et de cruauté devant elle, continua de s'avancer vers ce dernier et Gandalf. Sauf que le premier hurla de rage et s'apprêtait à la charger lorsque la Dame de Lothorienne projeta une onde de lumière, jaillissant depuis son anneau de cristal, détruisant les tours autour d'elle alors qu'elle tua sur le coup la créature, tandis que l'onde vint à se propager dans les environs comme un cercle de lumière qui éloigna un instant l'obscurité.

S'approchant de Gandalf, Dame Galadriel n'eut aucune difficulté à prendre ce dernier dans ces bras, le portant dans ces bras délicat qui parut en cet instant fort et vigoureux, alors qu'elle l'emmena avec lui pour quitter cet endroit avant que sa fin n'arrive. Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre à Dol Guldur fit connaitre sa présence.

Une voix glaciale qui résonna tout autour d'elle dans Dol Guldur.

__ Trois anneaux pour les Rois elfes sous le ciel… Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre… _

_ Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas reprit Galadriel connaissant pertinemment ces vers pour en être l'un des porteurs lorsqu'elle vint à se figer d'effroi devant les apparitions qui paraissaient à sa vue.

Jaillissant depuis les escaliers qui semblaient, autrefois mener à des piédestaux ou devaient s'y tenir des sièges, Galadriel vit Neuf chevaliers en armure dont leur lueur fantomatique et les casques aiguiser qui les recouvraient ne pus la conforter que sur une seule possibilité. Il s'agissait des Neuf. Les Neufs anciens Rois qui furent corrompus par Sauron.

Les Nazgul. Les Servants de Sauron.

Les voyant apparaitre les uns après les autres, Galadriel se fit bientôt encercler par tous ces derniers alors qu'elle fut obligé à reculer au centre même, allant s'abriter juste sous l'arbre mort se dressant au milieu. Y tombant à genoux alors qu'elle allongea Gandalf devant elle, ce dernier gémissant de douleur alors qu'il ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance et sentant la vie, de plus en plus, s'échapper de lui.

__ Tu ne peux combattre les ombres_ lui fit savoir cette voix vibrant à travers les pierres des ruines de la vieille forteresse. _Même maintenant, tu perds de ton éclat. Seule lumière dans les ténèbres_ se moqua la voix à son encontre.

_ Je ne suis pas seule.

Et sur cette déclaration déterminée, des pas finirent par se rapprocher d'eux avant que ne vienne à apparaitre le Seigneur Elrond, dans son armure elfique d'or cuivré et dégainant son épée alors qu'il jaillissait de l'un des couloirs menant vers le lieux ou Galadriel se tenaient, avec Gandalf inconscient dans ces bras, encerclé par les Neufs. Ces derniers tournèrent d'ailleurs leur regard vers lui, avant de porter leur attention sur l'un des passages à gauche, pour constater qu'une autre personne venait d'arriver.

_ Avez-vous besoin que l'on vous vienne en aide Ma Dame ? lui demanda Saroumane, portant son habituel robe blanche et tenant son bâton noir dans sa main droite.

Deux des Nazgul se trouvant de chaque côté du passage d'où arrivait Saroumane, sautèrent des marches des escaliers sur lesquelles ils se tenaient et se dressèrent face à ce dernier. Alors que le Magicien Blanc riva son regard vers le Seigneur de Foncombe, celui-ci riva son attention vers le premier des Neufs qui se mit devant lui.

_ Vous auriez dus restés chez les morts ! Déclara durement le Seigneur Elrond.

Et sa déclaration parut être le déclencheur des hostilités !

Chargeant le premier ou il vint à bloquer sa première attaque de sa lame avant de l'attaquer d'un revers, le Seigneur Elrond s'avança dans les lieux tandis que de l'autre côté, Saroumane envoya une charge magique sur le premier des deux Nazgul qui l'attaqua avant de bloquer la lame du deuxième et de lui donner un coup de bâton dans les flancs, envoyant une autre salve de magie qui le fit disparaitre. Mais les Neufs qui se trouvaient être des esprits, bien qu'ils paraissaient étrangement consistant pour les armes des deux combattants venus prêter main forte à la Dame de Lumière, usaient de leur facilité à disparaitre d'un endroit et de réapparaitre à un autre, comme de l'incroyable vitesse qu'ils avaient.

Seulement, même ces capacités hors du commun qu'ils possédaient, n'étaient rien face aux deux adversaires aguerris qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Un autre Nazgul tenta de charger vers Elrond, en apparaissant du néant face à lui et essayant d'user de sa vitesse contre le Seigneur Elfe, mais ce dernier resta parfaitement calme et de marbre, bloquant et repoussant les attaques du Serviteur de Sauron. Exactement comme Saroumane qui se baissa pour éviter la lame d'un autre avant de le pousser de son bâton dans le ravin juste à côté de lui, tandis qu'un autre le chargeait, celui qu'il venait de pousser dans le vide, remonta comme une araignée en s'accrochant à la paroi pour ensuite sauter droit sur le magicien.

Sauf que d'un coup de bâton de Saroumane, projetant sa magie, il fit valdinguer l'un des Nazgul, celui qu'il avait souhaité jeter par-dessus la falaise alors que le deuxième tomba à genoux devant lui et qu'il repoussa une nouvelle fois de son arme. Le premier Nazgul du Magicien et un troisième sautèrent de nouveau sur Saroumane qui projeta une barrière de lumière autour de lui, les envoyant une fois encore dans le décor alors qu'il para de son bâton un quatrième qui tenta de le prendre par surprise. Mais ce dernier n'alla guère très loin, que Saroumane le projeta contre la pierre et d'un habile coup de son bâton, expédia celui-ci dans le ravin, ce dernier ne remontant pas alors qu'il disparut dans le néant.

De l'autre côté de la place, Elrond tournoyait sur lui-même alors qu'il sautait de pierre en pierre, parant les coups des trois Nazgul qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Le premier tentant de l'atteindre mais il bloqua la lame et l'entailla le flanc de sa lame elfique, le faisant disparaitre. Tandis qu'il repoussa le second, alors qu'un troisième le chargea sur le côté que le Seigneur Elfe chassa sans difficulté avant de faire face à son nouvel adversaire.

_ Mithrandir ? Revenez supplia Galadriel en rivant son regard vers ce dernier, toujours inconscient et inerte dans ces bras, sachant pertinemment que les renforts les protégeraient et qu'aucun des Servant de l'Anneau ne viendraient à les toucher.

Baissant le visage jusqu'à lui ou elle déposa ces lèvres sur sa tempe gauche, Galadriel transféra de sa propre énergie à l'intérieur du corps du Magicien Gris qui finit par reprendre une profonde inspiration, faisant se redresser la Dame de Lumière qui riva son attention sur lui. La seconde d'après, Gandalf termina par reprendre totalement connaissance et tournant son regard vers celle qui venait à l'instant de le ramener à la vie, il lui lança un regard inquiet alors qu'il tenta de lui rapporter ce qu'il avait essayé de leur dire.

_ _**Il**_ est… là !

_ Oui. Les Ténèbres sont de retour lui admit Galadriel devant la menace qu'ils avaient trop longtemps mis de côté, alors qu'ils allaient devoir vivre avec les conséquences de leur aveuglement.

_ Gandalf !

Tournant son regard sur la droite, le Magicien Gris vit les lapins de Rhosgobel passer devant lui alors que ces derniers tiraient le traineau de son camarade, le cri étant venu de Radagast qui descendit de son traineau et vint les aider, tout en rivant son regard sur le combat se déroulant devant ces yeux. Etant placer de chaque côté de la place, Saroumane et Elrond veillaient à ce qu'aucun des Neufs ne viennent à les approcher, alors que, petit à petit, le nombre de ces derniers se réduisaient plus les deux duellistes étaient en train de les abattre l'un après l'autre.

_ Gandalf ! Grimpez !

_ Il est faible… il ne peut rester là ! La vie s'éteint en lui, partez ! Vite ! Leur ordonna Dame Galadriel alors qu'elle poussa le Magicien Gris à monter sur le traineau, tandis que Radagast revint à remonter derrière ces rennes.

Alors que Galadriel était demeuré allonger sur le sol, paraissant épuiser elle aussi, Gandalf lui attrapa le bras dont la main s'était détacher du traineau après qu'elle l'est poussé à monter. Et tournant son regard vers lui, le Magicien Gris l'implora de la suivre.

_ Accompagnez-moi Ma Dame ?

Ayant peur pour sa survie après ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, de le ramener du monde de ténèbres dans lequel il était en train de plonger, Gandalf devint alerte quand elle avisa le regard qu'elle lui lançait, sans parler de la mine qu'elle avait. La même mine d'enfant prit en faute qu'il lui avait servis à Foncombe quand elle lui avait fait savoir qu'il savait que les nains quittait la demeure elfique et qu'il n'avait fait que leur gagner du temps, faisant diversion et les occupant pour leur permettre de partir sans être stopper.

Gandalf finit par comprendre qu'elle allait demeurer ici, à Dol Guldur, avec le reste des membres du Conseil Blanc jusqu'à que la fin du combat ne sonne en leur avantage… ou en leur défaveur.

Se défaisant de la poigne que Gandalf avait autour de son bras, Galadriel riva son attention vers Radagast et déployant son énergie, la faisant luire comme une lumière, lui redonna son ordre que ce dernier ne put qu'y obéir.

_ Partez !

Et donnant le signal à ces lapins de Rhosgobel qui reprirent leur course, éloignant ainsi le traineau, emportant les deux Magiciens, Gandalf ne quitta pas un seul instant la Dame des Bois des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent trop loin. Alors que cette dernière sembla perdre connaissance à son tour, Saroumane et Elrond parvinrent tous les deux à vaincre les derniers des Nazgul qui leur restaient à affronter.

Repoussant l'un des Nazgul dans le vide alors que Saroumane fit tomber l'avant dernier à terre avant de le faire exploser de son bâton, le Seigneur Elrond planta sa lame elfique dans le dos du dernier. Créant un choc de lumière ou lorsqu'il vint à retirer son épée, le Nazgul se laissa tomber en arrière et se mit à se convulser avant de sombrer dans le néant tandis qu'il creusa un petit cratère sous son corps qui disparut. Tenant sa lame contre lui, Elrond put constater qu'il ne resta plus aucun ennemi autour d'eux alors que Dol Guldur était redevenu aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau, terminant par aviser Dame Galadriel, toujours inconsciente et allonger au sol, ce dernier vint à s'accroupir à ces côtés, pendant que Saroumane se tint juste derrière elle avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux témoins de son apparition.

D'abord, ils vinrent à entendre un sifflement strident puis une explosion alors que l'un des escaliers explosa sous l'intensité des flammes qui apparut, formant un cercle de feu aussi semblable qu'un œil. Alors que de sa pupille y apparut en son centre une forme sombre, qui grossissait petit à petit, droit vers eux tandis qu'Elrond et Saroumane surent pertinemment qui leur firent face.

Sauron !

__ Cela a commencé ! L'Est va tomber_ vint à les prévenir Sauron tandis que les silhouettes des Neufs servant de l'Anneau étaient hissés jusqu'à se retrouver devant ce dernier. _Alors le Royaume d'Angmar se lèvera._ _Le Temps des Elfes est terminé._

Et tandis que les esprits des Nazguls semblèrent reprendre connaissance et que leurs armes leur furent restituées, le premier des Neufs, sans nul doute, le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar s'avança vers eux, prêt à emprunter les quelques marches qui le séparaient des trois membres du Conseil blanc.

__ L'Âge des Orques est venu._

Mais ni Elrond, ni Saroumane, n'eurent guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tentant seulement de se tenir prêt à l'assaut de ces derniers lorsqu'ils vinrent à se figer tous les deux, quand ils la virent se redresser. Dame Galadriel avait finis par reprendre connaissance et à se battre elle aussi, sauf qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, enfin, pas totalement.

Sa peau avait bleuis, lui donnant presque une pâleur affreuse alors que sa longue chevelure d'or pendait sur elle, comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés totalement mouiller, comme ceux qui périssaient par noyade. Tandis que sa robe blanche avait disparus pour laisser place à une tunique plus sombre, assortir aux voiles de files verts, entremêler comme les toiles d'araignées qu'elle portait sur elle. Alors qu'elle leva sa main droite, contenant une fiole qui se mit à briller de mille éclats qui furent insoutenable pour les Neufs qui se mirent à pousser leurs cris aigus avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement, tandis que Sauron se mit à combattre la magie que Dame Galadriel déployait, cette dernière rivant son regard sombre sur celui-ci lançant sa magie contre lui.

_ Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Servant de Morgoth !

Ce dernier tentant de résister face à la magie déployé par Galadriel, ne parvenait pas à demeurer à sa place, se faisant repousser dans ces flammes alors qu'il tentait de repousser sa magie. Tandis que ces flammes avaient regagnés son corps sombre d'homme armurer gigantesque, qu'il redéploya autour de lui pour lui résister.

_ Vous n'avez pas de nom ! Pas de visage ! Pas de forme !

A ces mots, l'apparence de Sauron se mit à disparaitre, sa silhouette disparaissant dans la fente noire qui se forma dans l'œil de feu qui se dégageait autour de sa personne, celui-ci tentant de poursuivre la lutte. Mais la magie de la Dame de Lumière était bien trop forte pour lui.

_ Retournez d'où vous venez ! Retournez au néant !

Et sur ces paroles, la forme de Sauron disparut, se rétractant en une boule de feu qui fut englobé dans un nuage noir et fut projeter droit vers l'Est, disparaissant dans le ciel comme une comète de feu. Tandis que la magie de Galadriel cessa en une explosion de lumière alors que celle-ci revint à la normale, réapparaissant dans sa robe blanche et sa beauté elfique, chancelant en arrière avant d'être rattraper par Elrond avant qu'elle ne vienne à toucher le sol.

Tandis que plus loin au Nord, le traineau de Radagast s'était arrêter, alors que ce dernier et Gandalf rivèrent leur regard vers l'explosion qu'ils avaient entendus pour voir Sauron disparaitre dans le Sud-Est, droit vers les Terres du Mordor. Voyant cela, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de se redresser, Glamdrim en main et souriant heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient réussis, que Dame Galadriel avait réussi à vaincre Sauron.

Pour cette fois.

__ Nous avons été trompés_ murmura Elrond en elfique alors qu'il tenait Galadriel contre lui, à genoux à ces côtés, celle-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler dans ces bras.

_ L'esprit de Sauron a survécu.

_ Et vous l'avez bannis affirma Saroumane face au dire de la Dame des Bois.

_ Il va se réfugier dans l'Est.

_ Il faut alerter le Gondor prévena Elrond face aux paroles prononcer par la mère de sa défunte épouse. Ils doivent garder leur frontière avec le Mordor ! Mit-il en garde alors qu'il se releva, la Dame attrapant son bras pour que ce dernier demeure à ces côtés.

Pour qu'elle conserve un point de repère dans ce monde d'obscurité qui l'entourait.

_ Non. Prenez soins de Dame Galadriel informa Saroumane tout en inclinant de la tête vers cette dernière, à bout de souffle, s'accrochant toujours à la main du Seigneur de Foncombe. Elle a beaucoup puisé dans son pouvoir. Ces forces l'abandonnent. Conduisez-là en Lorienne ?

_ Mais Seigneur Saroumane… nous devons le traquer et le détruire une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Sans l'Anneau de Pouvoir, Sauron ne tiendra jamais plus la Terre du Milieu sous son emprise lui fit valoir Saroumane devant les dires du Seigneur Elrond, tandis que Galadriel laissa reposa sa tête sur sa cuisse, épuisé alors qu'elle tentait de demeurer éveiller. Partez, maintenant, je me charge de Sauron ! Les tint-il informer tandis qu'il garderait un œil sur ce dernier durant les prochains jours.

Les prochaines semaines. Les prochains mois. Les prochaines années.

.oOo.

Beaucoup plus loin au Nord, dans la partie Sud de la Forêt Noire, là où se trouvait la demeure du Magicien Brun, celui-ci finissait par revenir chez lui avec son traineau et son camarade alors que le soleil s'était déjà lever depuis plusieurs heures. Terminant par quitter le traineau sur lequel Gandalf s'était reposer durant tout le trajet, il se dirigea, déterminer, vers la monture que lui avait confié Beorn et qu'il avait laissé attacher à un arbre à quelques mètres de la maison de Radagast.

_ Il me faut un cheval.

_ Comment ? Gandalf ! Ou allez-vous ?

_ Je vais prévenir Erebor ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui approche. Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux ! Des cohortes d'orques de la Moria vint à préciser le Magicien Gris à son camarade. Faites venir nos amis, Bête et Oiseaux, la Bataille pour la Montagne va bientôt commencer. Mais ce n'est pas la guerre qui approche qui me terrifie le plus avoua-t'il alors qu'une lueur de peur brilla un bref instant dans son regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'une armée d'orque de la Moria, Gandalf ?

_ Thrain, le Père de Thorin, est toujours en vie ! Azog le Profanateur l'a gardé vivant depuis tout ce temps dans les ruines de Dol Guldur et à présent… à présent, ils vont l'utiliser à leur avantage pour tenter de l'atteindre !

_ Comment… ? Qui donc ? Thorin ? Demanda Radagast alors qu'il voulait savoir comment ce dernier pouvait être encore en vie après toutes ces années aux mains des orques, quand il comprit le danger que sa survie pouvait présenter.

_ Pas Thorin !

_ Mais alors qui ?

_ Ils vont l'utiliser contre son petit-fils ! Avoua apeurer Gandalf devant ce que leurs ennemis avaient l'attention de faire. Ils vont utiliser Thrain pour abattre mon petit Bilbon ! Ils veulent le tuer avant que Durin ne soit réveillé !

* * *

**Alors est ce que vous vous attendiez à cela ;)**

**en tout cas votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**sinon demain (et Noooo Aime va être contente XD ) on retrouve nos autres amis de Foncombe quand ces derniers recevront les messagers ;) puis voici le planning de la semaine prochaine ;)**

**lundi : chapitre 65 le mal du dragon**

**mercredi : chapitre 66 lorsque les ennuis débutent**

**vendredi : chapitre 67 un présent pour la guerre**

**samedi : chapitre 68 quand les pièces de l'échiquier avancent**

**dimanche : chapitre 69 Une offrande pour la paix **

**en sachant que le lundi suivant on débute les chapitres concernant la bataille des Cinq armées ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui =D **

**à demain**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	65. Chapitre 64 Quand une parole est tenue

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici donc le chapitre que beaucoup attendait avec le retour de nos camardes à Foncombe ;)**

**Julindy: c'est sur que voir Galadriel se battre ya de quoi être impressionner =D elle qui se faisait paraitre comme une fleur délicate peut aussi sortir ces épines quand elle le souhaite XD et pour mettre une pâté elle parvient tout de même à bannir Sauron et à le renvoyer au Mordor c'est pas rien oOo en tout cas contente de t'avoir surpris sur la fin et tu ne compte pas être au bout de tes surprises, car ce moment ou on le reverra sera aussi intense qu'explosive et fort emotif surtout quand Thorin le reverra ;)**

**Sally-of-middle-earth : salut contente de te revoir ;) t'inquiete donc pas tant que j'ai quelques com de ta part sa me convient =D sinon heureuse que ces derniers chapitres t'ont plus j'en suis heureuse ;) pour les scènes entre les Durin il y en aura beaucoup d'autres promis =D sur d'autre passage Thorin sera lui-même et à d'autre il sera bien plus terrifiant que dans le film :'( et oui Alfrid est un véritable c... mais heureusement que Bard est là pour remonter la balance XD quant à Legolas c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de chance mais ne t'en fais donc pas il va s'en faire une raison ;) **

**Noooo Aime: moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimer voir Galadriel et Elrond se battrent =D s'était impressionnant ;) et oui j'ai fais survivre Thrain dans ma fic et tu veras dans plusieurs chapitres de quel façon Azog risque de s'en servir contre Bilbon :( sinon je te laisse découvrir le chapitre tant attendus ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Quand une parole est tenue**

Les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne de Foncombe avaient parus monotones pour certains des habitants de la demeure d'Imladris, en particulier pour les trois plus jeunes y vivants.

Les deux tuteurs des trois jeunes sang-mêlés s'étaient facilement rendus compte du comportement étrange de leurs trois nièces. L'ainé, Sidhmeldiriel passait souvent le reste de son temps, assis à son balcon et rivait son regard vers le ciel, comme si elle attendait un signal que quelque chose était arrivé. La cadette, Beriana s'acharnait à combattre les marionnettes en bois, semblant y passer ces nerfs dessus tant qu'elle ne recevrait pas des nouvelles des nains. Tandis que la benjamine, Aranel s'occupait de demeurer assise sur les escaliers descendant devant la place centrale menant au porte de Foncombe, là où elle avait aperçus la première fois les membres de la Compagnie.

Chacune attendait patiemment les nouvelles à leur manière, comme Glorfindel et Aglariel qui observaient souvent l'horizon, en fixant le ciel un instant avant de reprendre leur tâche quotidienne. Alors qu'Elrohir et Elladan avaient tous les deux décidés de poursuivre leur enseignement au groupe des Dunédains à Imladris, se tenant ainsi prêt à agir s'ils venaient à recevoir le signal.

Les mois s'étaient ensuite écoulés, sans qu'ils ne reçoivent le moindre de signe ou le rapport que les nains étaient parvenus à atteindre la Montagne, lorsqu'ils vinrent à recevoir un messager de la Forêt Noir. L'elfe venant leur porter une missive adresser directement aux deux fils du Seigneur de Foncombe.

Une missive du Prince de la Forêt Noire.

Legolas.

Elrohir s'était empresser d'attraper celle-ci et lisant cette dernière à voix haute, pour ainsi rapporter les paroles de Legolas au groupe qui s'était formé autour de lui.

_**« Elrohir, Elladan, »**_

_**« Je me dois vous avouer ma surprise quand j'ai lu votre message porté et remis par l'un des nains d'Erebor… mais ma surprise fut bien plus grande quand j'ai constaté que ce dernier, le premier héritier de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, possède l'un des anneaux aux armoiries de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, comme le deuxième. Comment pensez-vous que je pourrais réagir à votre demande ? »**_

_**« Vous souhaitez que j'aide ces nains, que je désobéisse aux ordres de mon Père et que je les soutienne pour se lancer dans leur folle tentative de reprendre Erebor à un dragon qui n'a pas été vus depuis le jour où il prit la Montagne. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? J'ai certes une dette envers vous mais… je ne le peux faire… je ne peux faire cela… »**_

_**« J'écris ces mots mais pourtant, je sais, je sais que si vous m'avez écris ces mots pour défendre ces nains, c'est que vous avez vus quelque chose en ces derniers. En particulier chez les plus jeunes. Quoi donc ? Je l'ignore complètement mais cela devait être sérieux pour que Glorfindel les mette sous son aile. »**_

_**« Je dois aussi vous informer que dans votre lettre, vous avez mentionnés Gandalf, ainsi que la Réincarnation de Durin, le plus jeune des héritiers de Durin… Je dois vous annoncer que ces deux derniers ne se trouvent pas avec la Compagnie que nous avons trouvée dans notre Royaume. J'ignore ou ces deux derniers demeurent mais il semblerait que Gandalf se soit séparé d'eux avant d'entrer sur nos terres… quant au troisième héritier de Thorin, il semblerait qu'il se trouve quelque part sur nos terres et que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à le retrouver. Mais mes elfes sont en train de le chercher en ce moment même. »**_

_**« Pour l'instant, mon Père garde les nains sous-clé et je crains fort qu'il ne les laisse poursuivre cette quête. Je ne sais guère ce que je peux faire, vous savez comment est mon Père sur la question d'Erebor et de ces richesses ? Je tenterais de les aider de mon possible pour répondre à ma dette envers vous mais je ne peux vous promettre d'y parvenir. »**_

_**« Je vous tiens au courant, en attendant votre réponse et à nos prochaines retrouvailles, faites bien attention à vous. »**_

_**« Legolas »**_

_ Non mais je rêve… j'ai toujours sus que Thranduil pouvait être un idiot par moment mais à ce point, il a raflé le trophée !

_ Beriana !

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Diriel ! Tu n'as jamais grandement apprécié son désir ardent pour posséder ces fameuses pierres d'Erebor qui ne lui appartiennent pas et c'est cela qui l'oblige à être aussi…

Et poursuivant ces dires en khuzdul, les autres n'eurent aucune difficulté à saisir le sens de ces propos, sachant pertinemment que Beriana était en train d'insulter ce dernier de tous les noms colorer qu'elle avait apprise avec son Père au plus grand damne de sa Mère. Faisant sourire Glorfindel alors qu'Aglariel vint à lui donner un coup de coude dans ces hanches pour le faire cesser, tandis qu'elle fusillait la fille de la sœur de sa belle-sœur. Pendant que Sidhmeldiriel leva les yeux au ciel tout en se frappant le front devant l'attitude peu respectueuse que sa cousine avait envers le Roi Sylvestre, bien qu'elle ne puisse qu'approuver ces dires mais se contenant de le faire.

Alors qu'Elladan et Elrohir ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer pendant un bref instant avant de reprendre leur sérieux, surtout quand Aranel tourna vers eux un regard inquiet.

_ Comment ça Bilbon ne se trouve pas avec le reste de la Compagnie ? Ou est-il ? Et Mithrandir ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec eux ? Jamais il ne s'éloignerait d'eux sans avoir une bonne raison pour faire cela ?

_ Tu as raison Aranel ! Approuva Elladan. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Gandalf de lancer des quêtes sans y faire part jusqu'au bout. S'il n'est pas avec eux alors il ne peut être qu'à…

_ Gandalf est à Dol Guldur.

Alors que le groupe riva toute leur attention vers le nouvel arrivant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à ces paroles. Surtout au lieu annoncé que l'endroit où se trouvait le Magicien Gris.

_ Dol Guldur ? Pourquoi Gandalf serait-il allé à la vieille forteresse ? Demanda Elrohir en rivant son attention vers son Père, tout en ayant parfaitement remarqué l'armure de guerre d'or cuivré que ce dernier portait. Pourquoi avez-vous mis… ?

_ Radagast vient d'informer Dame Galadriel de la menace qui habite Dol Guldur et que Mithrandir est partis l'affronter en attendant notre arrivée leur répondit Elrond. Je vais de ce pas rejoindre le Seigneur Saroumane et nous irons tous deux rattraper la Dame des Bois à Dol Guldur, en espérant que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard espéra ce dernier.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Parce que Thorin et les siens sont partis récupérer Erebor fit remarquer Glorfindel devant la question d'incompréhension de Beriana, comme celles de ces deux cousines. Ce n'est pas sans doute un hasard que tous ces évènements se rapportent au moment où ils décident de retourner à la Montagne. Ni le retour d'Azog ou encore celui des rassemblements d'orques qui se font à l'Est, cela ne peut présager rien de bon pour nous fit-il savoir face à cette possible éventualité.

_ Ils courent tous un grave danger ! Nous devons aller les aider et…

_ Le jour de Durin se trouvait être hier rappela Sidhmeldiriel par rapport à l'énigme qui se trouvait sur la carte que possédait Thorin. Cela veut dire que quoi qu'il soit arrivé, si la Compagnie a atteint Erebor, ils ont dus entrer dans la Montagne et faire face au dragon. S'ils ne sont pas parvenus à l'abattre encore, on doit y aller sans perdre une minute de plus et…

_ Non Diriel. Pas avant de chercher des renforts annonça Glorfindel à l'encontre de sa nièce. Quoiqu'il advienne, la Compagnie aura besoin de soutien et de renfort mais nous ne serons pas les seuls à y aller. Demandons le soutient de ceux qui peuvent nous aider à partir défendre la Montagne contre d'éventuel attaque d'orque ? Si la Montagne tombe entre les mains ennemies, tout l'Est tombera, nous devons être prêt à faire face à cela leur fit savoir le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or sur les prochains jours qu'ils allaient passés à préparer leur prochain départ pour la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Si je n'étais obligé d'aller à Dol Guldur, je vous aurai accompagnés leur fit savoir Elrond avant de se tourner vers ces deux fils. Demander le soutien de certains Dunedains s'ils peuvent vous aider dans ce combat ? Envoyez des émissaires dans les autres régions pour demander un soutien ? Prenez la route de l'Est et faîtes bien attention ? Finit-il par leur demander, espérant sincèrement que tout se passerait bien.

_ C'est plutôt à vous de faire attention Père si vous devez aller à Dol Guldur. Soyez prudent ? Lui demanda Elladan alors qu'Elrohir approuva les paroles de son Frère jumeau.

_ Tout se passera bien finit par leur promettre Elrond avant de saluer ces deux fils et la famille de Glorfindel. Bonne chance !

_ Bonne chance à vous Mon Seigneur ! Souhaita à son tour Glorfindel alors que le reste de sa famille saluèrent le Seigneur d'Imladris.

Ce dernier s'empressa de grimper sur sa monture déjà prête pour son départ tandis que Glorfindel se chargea d'envoyer des messagers cherché des possibles renforts aux alentours de la Vallée d'Imladris. Pendant qu'Elladan s'occupa de répondre à la lettre de Legolas espérant que ce dernier veillait sur la sécurité de la Compagnie de quelque façon que cela soit, tandis qu'Elrohir alla rejoindre les quelques Dunédains qui se trouvaient à Foncombe et l'un en particulier, ou il vint à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre dans les prochains jours.

Ou ceux-ci, comprenant l'enjeu de la situation, firent savoir qu'ils se joindraient à eux pour l'éventuel combat qui se profilait à l'horizon.

.oOo.

Près de cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ du Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe et l'annonce que ces fils et la famille de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or partait pour la Montagne, pour porter assistance aux nains d'Erebor, ayant en ces quelques jours, parvenus à rassembler un groupe de combattant. Deux cents des elfes de la Vallée Cachée avaient répondus à la demande d'Elladan et Elrohir, et ces derniers comprenant le risque, tout comme les dangers vers lesquelles ils se dirigeaient, avaient tout de même répondus à l'appel, comme une centaine des Dunédains ayant répondus à l'appel, alors que le reste restait au Nord pour protéger les frontières contre de possible invasion vers leur terre.

Foncombe s'était retrouver être le centre du rassemblement de l'armée du Nord qui se formait, tandis que les forges, les cuisines et la maison des guérisseurs tournaient à temps plein. Forgeant arme et réparant des armures ou des boucliers, préparant les éventuels provisions pour la route et ceux qu'ils pourraient conservés pour plusieurs jours et apporter à la Montagne, tandis que les guérisseurs comme Aglariel préparaient les bandages, compresses et remèdes elfiques pour les éventuels blessés qui risquaient d'avoir.

S'était alors qu'ils se préparaient tous à partir dans les prochains jours quand ils eurent enfin le messager que les trois jeunes sang-mêlés attendaient impatiemment. Et celle-ci, vint sous la forme d'un corbeau.

D'un corbeau d'Erebor.

Ce dernier fut facilement reconnaissable dans le ciel aux vus de sa taille énorme comparer à celle des simples corbeaux, faisant bien deux, voire trois fois la taille d'un de ces oiseaux, celui-ci faisant quelques ronds dans le ciel avant d'entamer une descente, se dirigeant droit vers le cœur de Foncombe, là où se dirigèrent la famille de Glorfindel. Ces cinq derniers finirent par se retrouver face au corbeau quand ce dernier vint à se poser sur l'une des étagères à lance que les elfes avaient entreposée au centre de la place, pour que tous puissent se servir en armes.

Se posant sur celle-ci, le corbeau avisa toute les elfes et les Dunédains qui l'entourèrent et le fixèrent, tous ayant pertinemment reconnus un corbeau d'Erebor et tous attendant patiemment que ce dernier vint à livrer son message. Mais ce dernier demeura calme, fixant toutes les personnes autour de lui quand il finit par aviser Glorfindel et les couleurs de la Fleur d'Or qu'il portait sur son plastron.

_ Je suis Coar, Fils de Roac, les Grands Corbeaux d'Erebor et Messager de la Maison de Durin, je vous apporte les paroles de mes jeunes maitres, les trois plus jeunes Héritiers de Durin. Etes-vous le Seigneur Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline ? Lui demanda le corbeau en rivant son attention vers l'elfe aux cheveux d'or.

_ Je le suis approuva Glorfindel en inclinant de la tête vers le jeune corbeau. Nous t'écoutons mon ami, quel message d'Erebor ?

_ Le dragon est mort. Ce dernier a été tué par Bard, Héritier du Seigneur Girion de Dale annonça tout d'abord le corbeau alors que tous, elfes et Dunédains poussèrent des cris de joies de savoir que ce dernier n'était plus de ce monde.

_ Mais il n'y pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aranel, sentant que quelque chose se tramait. Quelles autres nouvelles apportez-vous d'Erebor ?

_ Le plus jeunes de mes maitres, celui portant en son cœur la Réincarnation de Durin, sent une menace planer sur la Montagne finit par avouer Coar, Fils de Roac. Azog le Profanateur est ressortis de son trou et lui et les siens les ont pourchassés jusqu'à la Montagne, tentant de les y arrêter alors que Smaug savait qu'ils viendraient à Erebor. Ce dernier devait être de mèche avec les orques leur fit-il savoir alors que tous firent silence à son annonce.

Le dragon que tous n'avaient point vu pendant ces dernières années, de mèches avec les orques qui pourchassaient la Compagnie de nain, se trouvant à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, cela ne pouvait être possible ?

_ Les Réincarnations de Durin ont toujours posséder de puissant pressentiment quand leur patrie venait à être menacer et ces intuitions se trouvaient toujours à être fonder fit savoir Glorfindel sur ce qu'il avait entendus par le passer concernant les instincts qu'avaient les Six précédents Durin.

Ces derniers ressentant dans leur chair le danger qui les menaçait avant même que ceux-ci ne vinrent à se dessiner à l'horizon, tel était le don que le Père des Longues-barbes avait reçus de Aulë et de Mahal, celle de protégeait les siens quoiqu'il arrive. Et cela, tous les elfes de Foncombe comme les Dunédains connaissaient ces récits sur les ressentiments prémonitoires des Réincarnations de Durin.

_ Mes Maitres demande votre aide. Quelle réponse dois-je leur apporter ? Leur demanda le corbeau en rivant son attention sur eux tous, alors que tous firent silence et qu'ils avaient rivés leur attention sur le Seigneur de Gondoline.

Même Elrohir et Elladan, les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond, ne dirent pas un seul mot, laissant ainsi à ce dernier le soin d'y répondre, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier prendrait la bonne décision.

_ Va leur dire que nous répondons favorablement à leur question. Que nous partons sur le champ à Erebor fit savoir Glorfindel en se tournant ensuite vers les siens alors que tous hochèrent de la tête, approuvant ces dires. Que nous allons à la guerre !

Et sur cette déclaration, les elfes comme les Dunédains crièrent de leurs voix ou chacun allèrent préparer leurs affaires et leurs montures pour le voyage, tandis que le corbeau d'Erebor reprit son envol et alla rapporter les mots du Capitaine de Gondoline à ces jeunes maitres.

Que les renforts allaient arrivés !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce passage à Foncombe =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je promets que l'arrivée des renforts promets d'être, durant la bataille, époustouflant ;)**

**demain on retourne auprès des membres de la Compagnie avec le chapitre 65 Le Mal du Dragon =D**

**bon dimanche ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	66. Chapitre 65 Le Mal du Dragon

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà nous sommes de retour avec la Compagnie ;)**

**merci à Nooo Aime et à Julindy pour vos com pour le précédent chapitre :) heureuse de savoir que ce chapitre (tant attendu aussi) vous a plus =D en tout cas c'est sur que les renforts vont être utile ;)**

**sinon voici la suite =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : Le Mal du Dragon**

_ Elle est ici dans ces salles. Je le sais !

_ Nous avons fouillés encore et encore rapporta Dwalin à son Roi alors qu'il se tenait, lui, ce dernier, le plus vieux de la Compagnie et le plus jeune dans la salle du trône, rapportant les résultats de leur recherche concernant la pierre blanche.

L'Arkenstone.

_ Pas comme il faut.

_ Thorin, nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre…

_ Pourtant elle n'a toujours pas été trouvée !

Tandis que son cri résonna à travers les salles, les trois autres membres de la Compagnie firent silence alors qu'ils rivèrent leur attention sur leur Roi, ce dernier appuyé contre le trône alors qu'il avait le regard levé vers la tête de cette dernière. Là où se trouvait autrefois l'Arkenstone, placer dans la cavité pour quelle demeure au-dessus de la tête du Roi, dont une partie du haut du trône avait été entaillé et priser par les griffes de Smaug, sans nul doute.

_ Douterais-tu de la loyauté de… l'un d'entre nous ? Lui demanda directement Balin alors qu'il avait hésité au début à poser la question.

Tandis que son cadet porta un coup d'œil sur sa personne, comme Bilbon se trouvant au côté de son Oncle, un peu en avant sur l'estrade du trône. Depuis que la Compagnie était revenue au complet, que les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin avaient envoyé un messager à Foncombe pour faire quérir de l'aide, avec le mauvais pressentiment que ressentait le plus jeune, plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés entre temps.

Les nains de la Compagnie n'avaient cessés de rechercher l'Arkenstone, fouillant et refouillant le tas d'or dans la salle du trésor, tandis que Fili, Kili et Bili s'étaient tous les trois relayer auprès de Thorin, essayant de garder ce dernier le plus loin possible de sa fascination grandissante et inquiétante pour l'or. Et aujourd'hui, durant cette heure, s'était à Bilbon d'être auprès de ce dernier, tentant de garder celui-ci sur terre et non de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans cette démence.

Alors oui, pour sûr, la question de Balin l'avait surpris autant qu'inquiéter ? Est-ce que Thorin commencerait à douter de la loyauté des siens ?

Ne regardant pas ce dernier se détourner du trône et s'avancer vers Balin et Dwalin, Bilbon resta de marbre, jouant distraitement avec l'écharpe qui maintenait son bras droit contre son torse. Ou d'après Oin, il devait encore le garder pour quelque temps, le temps que son épaule ne cesse de l'élancer et qu'il puisse de nouveau lever son bras sans ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans son membre. Pour tester, il avait déjà tenté de lever son épée elfique au-dessus de sa tête, cela n'avait été guère concluant, alors tenir le marteau de son Père, encore moins.

_ L'Arkenstone est l'héritage de notre peuple lui rappela Balin sur l'importance que cette pierre avait pour tous.

_ C'est le Joyau du Roi. Ne suis-je pas le Roi ? Leur demanda Thorin en poussant sa voix, qui fit vibrer les murs de la salle alors que Balin et Dwalin ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, bien que Bilbon puisse parfaitement lire leur désarroi et leur peine dans leurs yeux.

Ce Roi devant eux n'était pas Thorin.

Ce n'était pas lui !

Et Bilbon ignorait complètement quoi dire pour tenter de l'apaiser et de le ramener à la raison, alors que l'Arkenstone qui se trouvait au fond de sa poche intérieure de son manteau, se mit à peser plus lourds. Le rendant nerveux tandis qu'il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraitre, demeurant figer et muet alors qu'il regarda Thorin, tourner son regard vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la pierre blanche sur le haut de tête du trône.

_ Je vous préviens, quiconque la trouverait et la garderait pour lui, connaitrait ma vengeance les mit en garde Thorin avant de quitter les lieux, laissant les trois autres dans la salle du trône, demeurant figer sur place face à ces paroles.

Face à la menace qu'il venait tout simplement de leur faire.

Cela ne pouvait être le nain qu'il avait rencontré à Cul-de-Sac ?

Demeurant à sa place alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire en cet instant, Bilbon savait qu'il devait avoir un avis externe sur la question et un seul nain pourrait le lui répondre avec toute franchise. Suivant le passage emprunter par les deux frères, Bili retrouva Dwalin appuyer contre la porte de la salle du trône, ce dernier tentant de rester de marbre mais l'attitude de Thorin le blessait au-delà de l'inimaginable et le jeune Sacquet pouvait le comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas à lui avec qui il devait parler ?

_ Dwalin, ou est Balin ?

_ Il est allé vers la bibliothèque.

_ Merci Dwalin et… tout s'arrangera tu verras ? Thorin est plus fort que ça ? Lui promit le jeune sang-mêlé à l'encontre du grand guerrier.

_ Je l'espère sincèrement mon garçon. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Et sur ces mots, Dwalin le laissa devant les portes de la salle du trône alors qu'il alla rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers attendant d'apprendre les nouvelles de la réunion. Dès que Dwalin quitta son champ de vision, Bilbon prit le chemin de la bibliothèque terminant facilement par y trouver Balin, surtout que ce dernier tentait de contenir ces pleurs alors qu'il s'était caché entre les étagères pour que personne ne puisse le voir dans un tel état, s'appuyant contre l'une d'entre elle.

Mais Bilbon le vit.

Et Balin sut pertinemment que s'était lui, en entendant ces pas se rapprocher de lui par derrière alors que le vieux guerrier vint à lui dire ces craintes avant que Bilbon n'est prononcer un mot.

_ Le Mal du dragon. J'ai déjà vus cela ? Ce regard… cette obsession… c'est un amour ardant et exclusif, mon garçon lui avoua Balin en se tournant vers lui. Il a rendu fou son grand-père !

_ Mais il demeure toujours lui ? Je veux dire, Thorin est toujours le même au fond, il faut seulement que l'on…

_ Plus nous demeurons ici mon garçon et plus sa folie va grandir, Bili lui fit savoir Balin sur les risques qu'ils courraient tous à demeurer dans cette Montagne. Même l'affection qu'il vous porte à toi, Fili et Kili ne pourra le garder trop longtemps à la raison lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Balin et si… Thorin avait l'Arkenstone ? Enfin, si on la trouvait… serait-ce bénéfique ?

A sa question, Bilbon put pertinemment voir un éclat de compréhension dans le regard de Balin alors que ce dernier pouvait facilement comprendre le sous-entendu qu'il disait. Est-ce que le jeune Sacquet avait réussi à trouver l'Arkenstone ?

_ Cette pierre surpasse tout. C'est le sommet de cette immense trésor, elle donne du pouvoir à celui qui la possède lui expliqua Balin sur ce qu'était l'Arkenstone en réalité. Cela le sortirait-il de sa folie ? Non, Bili… j'ai bien peur que ça ne l'aggrave. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle demeure perdue ?

Bilbon n'eut aucune réponse à dire face aux paroles du vieux guerrier mais celles-ci lui firent comprendre une chose. Quoiqu'il fasse dans les prochains jours, Bili ne devra en aucun cas, laisser son Oncle mettre la main sur cette pierre. Cela en irait sans doute de sa propre survie ?

.oOo.

_ Fili ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche !

Relevant la tête de la pile de livre, grimoire, parchemin et autres manuscrits qu'il avait pu rassembler devant lui sur la table, le premier héritier de Thorin finit par apercevoir son frangin, celui qui venait de pousser cette exclamation outrée, lui chargeant droit dessus et le fusillant au passage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kili ?

_ Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a Fili ? Il y a que cela fait une bonne heure que la réunion est terminée, que Bili est partis se reposer et que tu devrais être celui qui se charge de notre Oncle, en tentant de lui rappeler des bons souvenirs et l'éloigner de sa soif d'or !

_ Déjà ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vus le temps passer, j'essayais de…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais d'ailleurs Fili ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on a le temps de se mettre à bouquiner ?

_ Je tentais de trouver la trace de l'anneau que Bilbon à trouver dans les mines de Goblinville.

_ On n'a pas le temps de… Quoi ? Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Aucun de ces recueils ne font mention des anneaux forger autrefois répondit Fili tout en avisant les registres placer sur la table. Je n'ai pas dus trouver les bonnes étagères… cette bibliothèque est tellement grande que j'ignore complètement ou peut se trouver les livres concernant les anneaux. Et puisque que personne ne doit être au courant de cela, on ne peut pas demander l'aide des autres pour savoir dans quelle partie ils sont ? Lui fit-il remarquer sur le fait qu'ils devaient demeurer discrets sur l'existence de la nouvelle possession de leur jeune cousin.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que cet anneau est aussi dangereux que cela ?

_ Tu as aussi bien vus que moi l'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux de Bili, Kili ? Il était tellement alerte et effrayer de nous la montrer, comme de la montrer à Gandalf, cet anneau n'est pas normale. Bien qu'elle l'ait protégé pendant tout ce temps, cette chose doit être dangereuse pour qu'il soit aussi alerte à son propos ?

_ Et concernant ce pressentiment qu'il a ? Celle que nous sommes menacés ?

_ J'ai entendus de vieux récits par Père quand j'étais plus jeune, sur les pressentiments prémonitoires que les Réincarnés de Durin possédaient ? On racontait que ces derniers pouvaient ressentir une menace planer sur son peuple avant même que ces derniers n'arrivent sur eux lui rapporta Fili sur les récits qui avaient bordés son enfance, rapporté par son Père avant qu'il ne périsse sur le champ de bataille. Ces ressentiments ne devaient être pris à la légère Kili, si Bili dit qu'il pressent une menace arriver, c'est que celle-ci ne doit pas se trouver bien loin ?

_ Ou crois-tu qu'Azog se trouve en ce moment ?

_ Je ne le sais Kili, mais quoiqu'il fasse ou ne tente, nous serons prêt à les recevoir comme il se doit lui souria Fili avant de finir par préciser un détail : Surtout que les elfes auront finis par nous rejoindre d'ici quelques jours, s'ils ont déjà reçus notre messager lui fit-il savoir.

_ J'en connais un qui est pressé de revoir sa dulcinée ?

_ Moi, contrairement à un certains nains, je ne lui aie pas remis un gage ?

_ Et alors ? Lui demanda Kili, le rouge aux joues et un sourire aux lèvres quand il se mit à penser à une certaine elfe rousse. Moi je n'ai pas peur d'avouer que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle, ils sont bien réels. Je me sens vivant avec elle. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens quand tu te trouves auprès de Diriel ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il vint à s'asseoir devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Nous devrions aller retrouver Thorin au lieu de…

_ Tu évites encore le sujet, comme toujours Fili ? S'amusa Kili à ce constat avant de reprendre son sérieux. Réponds-moi sincèrement, comment te sentais-tu avec elle ?

_ Je… Elle… J'étais bien. C'est la première femme que je croisais qui ne baissait pas la tête devant moi ou ne prenait pas des airs de politesse avec moi finit par avouer Fili sur ce qu'il avait ressentis durant les quelques instants passer à ces côtés durant les quelques jours passer à Foncombe. Je pouvais être pleinement moi-même sans devoir respecter les protocoles et autres stupidités liés à nos rangs de Prince. J'étais moi-même sans les titres et tout le reste admit-il à son jeune frère.

_ Ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant comme jamais auparavant, pas vrai ?

_ Oui. Je dois le reconnaitre, c'est… Vivifiant.

_ Imagines la tête de Maman quand elle sera que ces futurs belles-filles sont des elfes posa Kili, le sourire amusé devant cette possible rencontre avec leur mère et les deux filles qui avaient dérobés leur cœur.

_ N'oublie pas que c'est la tienne qui est une elfe à part entière lui rappela Fili à ce constat. La mienne l'est à moitié et elle est aussi une Dunédaine fit-il remarquer sur les origines de celle qui lui avait volée son cœur en ces quelques instants passer à ces côtés.

_ Peut-être… Mais je l'aime telle qu'elle est. Forte, courageuse, déterminée et vaillante, sans oublier belle à en mourir…

_ Calmes-toi donc Kili ? Tu pourras poursuivre ta cours quand ta dulcinée sera là, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Et toi commencez la tienne quand elle sera enfin là ?

_ Très drôle Kili !

.oOo.

Après sa discussion avec Balin qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les dangers qu'ils pourraient tous encourir si Thorin terminait par récupérer l'Arkenstone, Bilbon était partis se balader dans la Montagne, tentant de faire passer le malaise qui lui prenait l'estomac. N'ayant pas informé de nouveau Fili et Kili depuis leur discussion sur les remparts, le jeune Sacquet ne leur avait point dis que son pressentiment n'avait cessé d'augmenter au fur et à mesure des jours passer dans la Montagne.

Le danger qui les menaçait, lui et les siens, était en train de se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux et il le sentait. Est-ce que cela venait du fait qu'il était le Réincarné de Durin ? Il ne pouvait vraiment le dire ou le savoir mais il était sur d'une chose, quoique qui arrive sur eux, Bilbon le savait qu'il y ferait face, même si cela devait le mener à sa propre mort.

Ayant finis par s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, d'un des couloirs, ne se trouvant non loin des quartiers ou la Compagnie s'était installé, Bilbon fixa un point devant lui alors qu'il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, comme si ces derniers, ressentant elle-aussi la menace qui arrivait, paraissait s'emballé et se tenir prêt au possible derniers jours à vivre qui lui restait.

Se rappelant de quelque chose qu'il possédait, Bilbon plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, qu'il conservait toujours sur lui depuis qu'il était arrivé à Erebor avant de ressortir sa main et de porter un regard sur ce qui se trouvait poser sur la paume de sa main.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

Se retournant vers la voix coléreuse sonnant dans son dos, Bilbon vit Thorin lui foncer dessus alors qu'il eut tout juste le temps de se relever et de lui faire face avant qu'il ne soit sur lui.

_ Dans ta main ?

_ Ce… ce n'est rien lui avoua Bili alors qu'il serrait ce qu'il avait dans sa main gauche alors que son bras en écharpe était maintenu contre son flanc.

_ Montre-moi !

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait esquiver l'ordre direct de son Oncle, Bilbon finit par le lui montrer alors qu'il remerciait le ciel que cela ne soit pas l'Arkenstone qu'il est sorti.

_ C'est…

Tendant sa main et ouvrant ces doigts, Bili dévoila ainsi à la surprise de Thorin un simple gland qui se trouvait reposant dans la paume de sa main, que le nain vint à aviser quelque peu étonné d'une telle possession.

_ Je l'ai ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn.

_ Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? Lui demanda Thorin dans un murmure quelque peu hébété que son neveu ait conservé une telle chose depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la demeure de Beorn.

_ Je le planterais dans mon jardin… à Cul-de-Sac ou ici, quand j'aurais trouvé un endroit assez confortable pour faire un jardin avoua-t'il à l'encontre de son Oncle, mettant ainsi en évidence qu'il n'avait pas encore choisis s'il désirait rentrer ou demeurer ici.

_ C'est un pauvre trophée a rapportée chez soi lui fit remarquer Thorin avec un léger sourire aux lèvres face aux idées enfantines de son neveu.

_ Un jour il poussera fit savoir Bilbon sur ce que pouvait finir par devenir sur gland dans un prochain avenir. A chaque fois que je le verrais, je me souviendrais. De tout ce qui est arrivé de bon, de mauvais… et quelle chance j'ai eu de rentrer chez moi finit-il par lui avouer sur ce qu'il avait réellement en tête.

Et à ces paroles, Bilbon le vit. Le sourire de son Oncle réapparaitre. Celui que tous pensaient ne jamais revoir depuis ces derniers jours mais Bili le savait. Il savait que sous cette obsession, leur Thorin était toujours là.

Toujours présent.

Ils devaient seulement tous avoir confiance en lui et lui parler des bons souvenirs ou de choses anodines qui le feraient sourire de la sorte. Peut-être que Bilbon pouvait en profiter et tenter de voir comment ce dernier viendrait à réagir s'il lui avouait ou se trouvait l'Arkenstone.

_ Thorin, je…

_ Thorin !

Tournant le regard vers Dwalin qui venait vers eux après avoir contourner l'un des couloirs, s'avança vers eux, tandis qu'il informa son Roi des dernières nouvelles.

_ Les survivants de Lacville entre en masse dans Dale, ils sont des centaines.

Le changement fut radical !

Le visage ouvert et souriant de Thorin se referma et se durcit au parole rapporter par Dwalin alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sachant que c'était l'autre personnalité de son Oncle, sa part dangereuse et avide qui venait de prendre le dessus.

_ Que chacun aille à la porte. A la porte ! Tout de suite !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vis avis?**

**en tout cas la suite est pour mercredi ;)**

**j'avais oublier de préciser hier que la semaine prochaine, à partir de lundi prochain on débutera la partie sur la Bataille :) sa risque d'être explosive ;)**

**bon lundi**

**biz ;)**

**Sabrinabella**


	67. Chapitre 66 Lorsque les ennuis débutent

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite comme prévus ;)**

**merci à Julindy et Nooo Aime pour leur com =D et croyez-moi vous risquez de détester Thorin dans ce chapitre :(**

**en tout cas je vous dis **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : Lorsque les ennuis débutent**

Comme l'avait dit Dwalin, les survivants de Lacville avaient finis par atteindre les ruines de Dale alors qu'ils avaient dus faire de nombreuses haltes aux vus des personnes fatigués et des personnes âgés qui ne pouvaient avancés vite, tandis que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Mener par Bard et sa famille, ces derniers avançaient dans les rues de Dale recouvert d'une fine couche de gêne qui recouvrait à peine les dégâts causés par Smaug, lors de l'attaque, il y a plusieurs décennies.

Les pierres bruler étaient ternis et fragile alors que plusieurs bâtisses avaient réussis à résister au feu, tandis que les corps de ceux, étant tombés sous les flammes du dragon, se trouvaient toujours là. Leur corps sombres paraissait aussi figé et morts que des statues, alors que la végétation était quasi inexistante autour d'eux, étant entouré que des arbres morts qui recouvraient de leur branche sans vie, les quelques demeures encore intactes sur lesquelles ils s'appuyaient.

_ Avancez ! Ordonna Bard alors qu'il s'était mis de côté pour pousser les siens à continuer d'avancer, de franchir les dernières marches des escaliers menant à un autre niveau, allant même jusqu'à aider certaines des personnes âgés qui avaient besoin d'aide pour avancer. Venez ?

_ Messire !

Levant la tête vers la voix criarde reconnaissable d'Alfrid, Bard vit ce dernier ayant gravis l'un des murs de rempart, se mettant à courir dans une direction bien précise.

_ Messire ! Venez voir ?

Allant rejoindre ce dernier vers la tour de garde, Bard le vit porter son regard vers le Nord avant qu'Alfrid ne lui montre ce qui avait attiré son regard.

_ Regardez ! Les brasiers rouges sont allumés !

Avisant ces dernières, Bard constata que les fameux brasiers, les deux énormes bucher se trouvant de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée de la Montagne Solitaire, sur les remparts, brulaient et laissaient échapper leur fumée grise montant dans le ciel déclinant.

_ Ainsi, la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne a survécus.

_ Survécus ? Alors il y a une bande de nain là-dedans avec tout cet or !

_ Rassure-toi Alfrid ? Il y assé d'or dans la Montagne lui fit savoir Bard avant de se tourner vers le reste des habitants de Lacville qu'il aperçut depuis la balustrade. Installez-vous pour la nuit ! Trouvez-vous un abri ! Allumez des feux !

Obéissant à ses ordres alors que tous s'étaient arrêtés pour les écouter, les survivants de Lacville se mirent à se disperser dans les rues de Dale avant que Bard ne termine par donner son dernier ordre à une certaine personne se tenant juste derrière son dos.

_ Alfrid ? Tu es de garde cette nuit !

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait désobéir, bien qu'il grimace, Alfrid alla se trouver un endroit où il pourrait faire le guet alors que Bard ne bougea pas un instant de sa position, le regard rivé sur Erebor. Tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'était en train de faire les nains de la Compagnie en cet instant même ?

.oOo.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que les survivants de Lacville avaient atteint Dale en fin d'après-midi et de l'ordre de rassemblement de Thorin à la porte, la Compagnie s'était occupée depuis à bloquer le passage. Plaçant des pierres les unes sur les autres, la nuit étant tombé depuis plusieurs heures à présent, devant en tailler certaines pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans les quelques écarts qu'ils y avaient dans le mur qu'ils étaient en train d'improviser, comme des marches qu'ils étaient aussi en train de placer devant.

S'aidant de levier et de contrepoids qu'ils avaient rapportés autour de la porte pour porter les pierres les plus imposantes et les porter jusqu'au mur qu'ils montaient, ils avaient déjà bloqué l'entrée sur plus de cinq mètres de hauteur, ne leur laissant qu'une vingtaine de mètres à bloquer.

A cause de son bras, les nains avaient refusés que Bilbon les aide, ce dernier obligé de demeurer assis sur un rocher à l'écart, les regardant s'acharner à recouvrir le passage formé par Smaug quand il avait quitté la Montagne pour sa perte. Le jeune Sacquet observa tous ces amis, comme de ces cousins et ces gardiens se fatiguer et s'épuiser, tandis que celui qui avait donné cet ordre, finit par remontrer le bout de son nez.

_ Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube ! Cette Montagne a été durement conquise, je ne veux pas la voir reprise !

_ Le peuple de Lacville n'a plus rien ! Répliqua Kili ne pouvant accepter d'avantage les paroles de son Oncle. Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide ! Ils ont perdus tous ce qu'ils avaient ?

_ Ne me dît pas ce qu'ils ont perdus affirma Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu alors que tous s'étaient arrêtés aux paroles du jeune nain avant de reprendre le travail de bloquer la porte. Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent ? Ceux qui ont survécus au feu du dragon devraient se réjouir. Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux leur fit-il savoir tout en portant son regard vers les feux qu'il voyait bruler depuis les ruines de Dale, là où les survivants s'étaient abrités pour la nuit. Plus de pierre ! Apportez des pierres à la porte ! Termina-t'il par ordonner tout en attrapant certaines des pierres et poursuivant la construction du mur alors que les autres nains poursuivirent leur travail.

Alors que de sa place, Bilbon ne pouvait empêcher d'être de plus en plus inquiet de la situation qui se formait à l'horizon. Comme il aurait aimé que Gandalf soit avec eux, peut-être que ce dernier aurait trouvé une solution, peut-être même user de ces pouvoirs pour ramener Thorin à la raison ?

_ Où es-tu Gandalf ?

.oOo.

Après avoir envoyé son collègue chercher les renforts dont ils auraient besoin, Gandalf n'avait pas un seul instant fait ralentir sa monture, celle-ci courant dans le désert sablonneux qui contournait la Forêt Noire, se dirigeant droit vers Erebor, espérant de tout cœur arriver avant que les orques d'Azog n'y arrivent.

Arriver là-bas avant que ce dernier utilise Thrain pour manipuler Bilbon et le tuer !

.oOo.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà alors que les survivants qui s'étaient réfugiés à Dale avaient eu du mal à passer la nuit froide, malgré les nombreux feux ayant été allumés un peu partout dans les ruines de l'ancienne ville. Tandis que les malades et les blessés avaient été rassemblés dans un même lieu, comme les plus jeunes et les bébés.

_ Ces enfants sont affamés !

_ Il nous faut des vivres !

_ Nous n'avons même pas de quoi tenir trois jours, on n'a pas assez Bard lui fit remarquer Percy quand ce dernier vint à passer devant lui, tandis qu'il soignait quelqu'un alors que le nouveau Seigneur avait rapporté un autre tonneau d'herbe de soins.

_ Fait au mieux Percy lui demanda Bard, tout en s'avançant dans la salle de guérisseur improviser, tandis qu'il avisa les personnes s'y trouvant. Les enfants, les blessés et les femmes en premier ! Ordonna-t'il qu'on donne à manger à ces premiers, ceux qui auraient le plus de mal de survivre face à ce temps. Bonjour Alfrid, alors cette nuit de garde ? Termina-t'il par demander en allant rejoindre ce dernier en haut de son poste de garde.

_ Tranquille Messire ! Fit savoir Alfrid tout en se relevant de son siège, sur lequel il était assis tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Rien à signaler ! Rien ne m'a échappé précisa-t'il à son Seigneur alors que ce dernier lui passa devant pour sortir sur la grande place.

_ Excepter une armée d'elfe apparemment ?

Et sur ces mots, le bataillon d'elfe se tenant devant lui, se mit au garde-à-vous, tandis que l'apparition de ces derniers se propagea comme une trainée de poudre parmis les survivants qui vinrent à se rassembler autour de la grande place, là où se tenait les elfes. Observant ces derniers, Bard finit par descendre les quelques marches, le séparant de la grande place, se disant qu'il allait contourner cette armée dressé quand l'une des lignes se mit à s'écarter en synchro, dévoilant devant lui une allée par laquelle il pourrait passer pour franchir les ranges des elfes.

Décidant de l'emprunter alors que les elfes derrière lui se remirent en rang, reformant ainsi la ligne, Bard se fraya un chemin parmis le premier bataillon puis le deuxième jusqu'à finir par atteindre la grande route par laquelle arriva le leader des elfes. Le Roi Thranduil, armurer de son armure argenté, montant son fier élan tandis que deux de ces généraux, eux aussi portant des armures grises comparer aux armures dorés des autres elfes, le suivaient à cheval.

_ Seigneur Thranduil ? On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ?

_ J'ai appris votre détresse répondit simplement le Roi elfe avant de se tourner vers la route, par laquelle un convoi arrivait.

Rivant son regard dans cette direction, Bard vit quatre chevaux de traits, attacher deux à deux et anarcher à une charrette qu'ils tiraient derrière eux et guider par deux elfes. Alors que d'autres elfes à pied, encadrait le convoi, les deux convois puisqu'ils y avaient deux charrettes tirées par quatre chevaux chacun, qui se trouvaient contenir des vivres qui firent sourire les survivants, qui se rassemblèrent autour pour pouvoir les prendre et partir les entreposer, et nourrir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_ Vous nous sauvez ! Fit savoir Bard à l'encontre du Roi Sylvestre. Je ne sais comment vous remerciez ?

_ Votre gratitude n'a pas lieux d'être. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, je suis venu pour reprendre un bien qui m'appartient… et j'ai aussi un compte à régler avec une certaine personne fit simplement savoir Thranduil à l'attention du nouveau Seigneur des Hommes.

.oOo.

_ Je dis que ce n'est que pure folie Thorin ! Nous avons la possibilité d'aider ces personnes alors pourquoi ne le faisons-nous pas ? Ces personnes seront bientôt nos voisins et nos futurs alliés ! Fit remarquer Bilbon alors qu'il s'acharnait à faire entendre raison à son Oncle.

Après avoir passé la nuit à bloquer la porte et à parvenir sans peine à dresser un mur jusqu'au rempart, Thorin avait ensuite ordonner à ces nains de retourner à la salle des trésors et se mettre à ranger les pièces et autres richesses par ordres et sur les étagères, pour ainsi avoir la facilité de retrouver l'Arkenstone parmis toutes ces richesses.

_ Ces gens ont tous perdus à cause de nous Thorin ! Leur foyer, leur famille, tous ce qu'ils avaient ! Finit par crier Bilbon à l'encontre de Thorin, ce dernier se trouvant devant lui et dos à lui alors qu'il vagabondait entre les tables sur lesquels les nains de l'époque taillaient et forgeaient les bijoux avec les pierres précieuses poser et étaler devant eux. C'est notre devoir de leur venir en aide, de les aider à surmonter cela après tout ce que nous avons fait Thorin, c'est la moindre des choses que nous pouvons faire ? Lui fit-il remarquer alors que tous les nains s'étaient figés et tourner vers lui, tandis que tous attendaient de voir quel serait la réaction de Thorin.

Depuis le matin même, Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux essayer de convaincre Thorin qu'ils devaient une dette envers Bard et sa famille, surtout que ce dernier et les siens les avaient hébergé après leur séparation, prenant soin du plus jeune de la bande. Seulement voilà, leur Oncle était demeuré sourd à leur remarque et n'avait fait que remarquer que le Bathelier n'avait cela que pour demander ensuite quelque chose au Nouveau Roi Sous la Montagne.

C'est en l'écoutant rabaisser celui qui était parvenu à vaincre Smaug que Bilbon sentit toute la pression et la fatigue accumuler tous ces derniers jours, éclater en lui, comme le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin qu'on aurait trop secouer et qui terminait par sauter sous la tension. Si la tentative pour le ramener à lui à la manière douce ne valait rien, autant tenter la manière forte et aux vus des regards inquiets que les nains lui portaient, surtout Fili et Kili qui vinrent immédiatement à ces côtés, se tenant prêt à barrer le passage de leur Oncle s'il fonçait sur Bili, ce dernier se disa que ce dernier ne pouvait rien lui faire de pire qu'il ne lui avait déjà fait par le passé.

L'ayant raillé, repousser et même mit à terre, qu'est-ce que Thorin pourrait faire pour le blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait fait par le passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Thorin tourna son regard vers Bilbon alors que tous s'était figé à son mouvement, attendant tous à ce qu'il vienne à crier ou à incendier son neveu pour son attitude des plus grossière à son encontre. Mais sa réaction laissa pantois tous les autres nains quand ils avisèrent le sourire mélancolique qui étira ces lèvres alors que son regard s'adoucit et redevint celui que tous l'avaient vus aborder quand il était avec les siens, ce visage qu'il n'abordait qu'envers les membres de sa famille.

_ Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point tu me fais penser à Frérin souria-t'il alors que tous se surprirent à l'entendre faire mention de son défunt frère depuis un moment déjà. Lui aussi, agissait toujours ainsi envers les plus déminés, mêmes envers ceux qui ne méritaient nullement sa clémence et…

Mais Thorin ne termina jamais ces mots que son regard se riva sur une partie de la table devant lui, sur laquelle se trouvait des pièces empiler, sans doute pour aider à la comptabilisation, tandis que c'est ce qui se trouvait à ces côtés, qui avait attiré le regard du Roi. Et que tous finirent par apercevoir qu'il s'agissant d'un petit monticule de pierre blanche, des pierres aussi brillantent que des étoiles qui furent étrangement familier à Bilbon, ce dernier finissant par se rappeler d'une phrase.

Des paroles prononcées par le Roi Sylvestre.

_**« _ Il y a des gemmes dans la Montagne que je convoite moi aussi. Des gemmes blanches brillantes comme les étoiles. »**_

Gemmes vers lesquelles le regard de Thorin s'était porter surtout quand il vint à soulever un travail d'orfèvre, fait par l'un des nains avant l'arrivée de Smaug, travail rassembler en une magnifique parure, d'où avait été incruster certaines de ces petites pierres blanches qui scintillaient de mille feu quand Thorin les bougea. Brillaient telles des étoiles.

_ Les gemmes blanches de Lasgalene souria-t'il alors que tous constatèrent qu'il s'était replonger dans sa démence, surtout quand il porta un regard étrange sur les autres. Je connais un Seigneur Elfe qui payera cher pour les avoirs leur fit-il remarquer avant de jeter le collier contre la pile de gemmes dont certaines tombèrent de table et se répandirent sur le sol.

Tandis que Thorin s'en détourna comme si de rien n'était, allant reprendre ces rondes habituels dans la salle du trésor alors que tous demeurèrent silencieux, mais cela ne fut pas au gout de Bilbon. Qui ayant trouvé une faille dans la carapace malade de son oncle, décida de poursuivre l'attaque et poursuivre sa mission de ramener ce dernier à la réalité.

_ Et Frérin ? Sincèrement Thorin, que penses-tu que mon Père aurait dit de tout cela ? Redemanda Bilbon, poursuivant sur l'idée de « ce qu'aurait exactement fait Frérin s'il avait été ici ». Crois-tu réellement qu'il resterait là à ne rien faire ? Alors que nous avons une possibilité de montrer au monde que nous sommes des personnes de parole, sans parler que nous savons aidés notre prochain dans le besoin. Je sais que mon Père ne serait pas resté ici à chercher une pierre qui ne prouvera en rien sa valeur d'être Roi envers son peuple, Thorin. Se sont tes actes qui montreront au monde qui tu es vraiment alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Nous ? Ou l'Arkenstone ? Finit par lui demander son neveu déterminer à l'entendre avouer à voix haute ces mots.

Comme Bilbon, tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant de connaitre la réponse de Thorin. Choisirait-il le Joyau du Roi ? Ou bien sa famille et sa Compagnie ?

Et sa réponse les glaça alors que ces trois neveux ne purent empêcher le coup de poing qui frappa leur cœur, alors qu'ils eurent tout simplement le souffle coupé.

_ L'Arkenstone !

.oOo.

Du haut de son élan, Thranduil observait son armée se mettre en marche vers Erebor quittant ainsi les ruines de Dale après avoir apporté des vivres aux survivants de Lacville, et pour ainsi partir quérir ce qui lui appartenait. Mais cela ne fut pas au gout d'une certaine personne !

_ Attendez ! Attendez ! Cria Bard en se précipitant vers le Roi Sylvestre, terminant par l'atteindre et rivant un regard étonné et quelque peu éberlué sur sa personne. Vous feriez la guerre pour une poignée de gemmes ?

_ L'Héritage de mon Peuple ne serait être abandonné !

_ Dans ce cas, nous sommes alliés fit savoir Bard à son encontre. Nous avons-nous aussi des droits à faire valoir sur les richesses de la Montagne. Laissez-moi parler à Thorin ?

_ Vous voulez tentés de raisonner le nain ?

_ Pour éviter la guerre ? Oui !

.oOo.

_**« Qu'est ce qui est le plus précieux pour toi Thorin ? Qui choisiras-tu quand le moment sera venu ? Ta famille ? Ou l'Arkenstone ? »**_

_**« Se sont tes actes qui montreront au monde qui tu es vraiment alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Nous ? Ou l'Arkenstone ? »**_

Deux phrases.

Deux questions.

Poser dans différent contexte mais semblable et émise par les deux seules personnes qui réussissaient à s'opposer à lui avec une facilité aussi déconcertante qu'aucuns nains n'avaient eu à son égard.

Frérin et Bilbon.

Père et Fils.

Il fallait croire que le fils avait hérité de l'attitude directe et honnête de son Père, Frérin était incapable de tenir sa langue avec lui. Il devait toujours lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de son attitude, que son avis soit bonne ou mauvaise. Il ne cachait rien et ne mentait pas, il avait toujours été sincère avec lui, même si cela vint à les mener à cette dispute qui les avait désunis et l'avait forcé à s'éloigner de lui.

Thorin se rappelait encore facilement de leur dernière dispute violente qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux et de ce que cela en avait résulté. Frérin était demeuré loin d'eux et… Mais cela était le passé, il devait vivre dans l'instant présent et le plus important pour l'instant à ces yeux, était de protégé Erebor de toutes les possibles prochaines attaques qui pourraient les menacer et surtout, parvenir à remettre la main sur le Joyau du Roi.

L'Arkenstone.

La seule chose qui pourra le dévoiler comme le véritable Roi d'Erebor.

Mais pour l'instant, sa seule préoccupation venait de la menace que représentait les survivants de Lacville s'étant réfugiés à Dale. Et quittant la salle du trésor, il alla rejoindre le reste de sa Compagnie se tenant devant les portes, en train d'aiguiser leur lame ou encore d'attendre que quelque chose arrive, tandis qu'Oin était en train de constater l'épaule de Bilbon et permettre à ce dernier de libérer son bras, bien qu'il devrait faire attention dans les prochains jours et ne pas le surmener. Et voyant Thorin passer devant eux, les premiers nains finirent par le suivre alors que les autres en reçurent l'ordre.

_ Venez !

Le suivant tous alors qu'ils gravirent les escaliers qu'ils avaient conçus derrière le passage qu'ils avaient bloqués, Thorin comme les autres nains, aperçurent facilement l'armée d'elfe se tenant sur les murs de Dale. Ces derniers devant être des milliers étaient facilement reconnaissables à leurs armures d'or qui luisaient sous le soleil à son zénith, tandis que la Compagnie finit par entendre un galop se rapprocher d'eux, terminant par apercevoir le cheval en question qui apparut au détour du chemin. Ou celui-ci était monté par un homme que les nains n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre ?

Bard.

_ Je vous saluts Thorin, Fils de Thrain, c'est une joie inespéré de vous trouver en vie salua le Bathelier quand il stoppa sa monture juste devant les portes d'Erebor.

_ Pourquoi venez-vous au Porte du Rois Sous la Montagne armés pour la guerre ? Lui demanda Thorin sans préambule, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'appréciait guère de savoir les elfes à quelques kilomètres de lui.

_ Pourquoi le Roi Sous la Montagne se retranche-t'il, comme un voleur dans son antre ?

_ Peut-être est-ce par ce que je m'attends à ce qu'on me vole ?

_ Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas venus vous volez mais cherchez un accord équitable. Ne voulez-vous pas en parlez ? Lui demanda Bard.

Terminant par hocher de la tête, d'accord pour entendre ces dires, Thorin lui fit signe d'avancer alors qu'il quitta le rempart et descendit les marches, tandis qu'il leva les yeux vers les corbeaux se trouvant au-dessus d'eux. Le Roi n'eut besoin que de lever le bras pour que l'un des corbeaux, Roac Fils de Carc, ne piquent du bec droit vers lui et murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de ce dernier, chose qu'aucun autre nain ne vint à entendre et se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, avant de voir le corbeau s'envoler et déployant ses ailes, quitta Erebor et vola tout droit vers l'Est.

Tandis que Bard était, entre-temps, descendus de sa monture et s'étant avancé vers le mur monter par les nains, franchissant le pont pour atteindre la porte d'Erebor, le nouveau Seigneur remarqua une faille dans le mur pour finir par comprendre que celle-ci avait été minutieusement pensée, pour ainsi permettre un échange entre une personne de l'intérieur et une autre de l'extérieure. Terminant même par le comprendre quand Thorin finit par apparaitre de l'autre côté, se tenant de profil, son oreille gauche diriger droit vers Bard.

_ Je vous écoute ?

_ Au nom du peuple de Lacville, je vous demande de tenir votre promesse ? De donner une part du trésor à ces gens pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vie ?

_ Je ne traite avec personne quand une troupe armée qui se tient devant ma Porte fit simplement savoir Thorin sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucune négociation tant que les elfes demeureraient à Dale.

_ Ces troupes armées attaqueront la Montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement lui fit remarquer Bard sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Vos menaces ne m'influenceront pas.

_ Et votre conscience ? Finit par lui demanda Bard. Ne vous dit-elle pas que notre cause est juste ? Mon peuple vous a aidé et protégé, et au retour, vous ne leur avez apportés que la ruine et la mort lui fit-il remarquer sur la désolation qu'ils leur avaient causés.

_ Si les Hommes de Lacville nous ont aidés, s'est dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'or !

_ Un marché a été conclu !

_ Un marché ? Quel choix avions-nous à part brader nos droits pour des vivres et des couvertures ? Lui demanda Thorin, faisant ainsi rappeler à Bard, ce que les nains avaient dus faire pour demander l'appui des habitants de Lacville. Maitre en gage notre avenir en échange de notre liberté ? Vous appelez ça un marché honnête ? Dîtes-moi, Bard le Tueur de Dragon, pourquoi respecterais-je de telle condition ?

_ Parce que vous avez donnés votre parole lui rappela Bard alors qu'il fut témoin d'un changement dans le comportement de Thorin.

Certes infime mais facilement détectable, surtout qu'il eut la nette impression que ce dernier paraissait se replonger dans ces souvenirs pour tenter de se rappeler cette fameuse promesse.

_ Cela ne signifie rien ?

A cette question, Thorin quitta le champ de vision de Bard et se posa sur la pierre alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces paroles quand il parut prendre une décision définitive. Une décision qui ne parut guère faire plaisir à une personne en particulier.

_ Thorin ne fait pas cela, s'il-te-plait ? Je t'en prie, la guerre n'est pas une obligation, il y a assez d'or dans cette Montagne pour tout le monde !

_ Cela ne te concerne pas Bilbon ! Répliqua Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu avant de porter son attention vers Bard, de l'autre côté du mur qui entendait tous. Partez ! Avant que nos flèches ne volent !

_ Arrête ça par Mahal, Thorin ! Tu vas tous nous conduire à notre perte !

_**« Arrête ça par Mahal, Thorin ! Tu vas tous nous conduire à notre perte ! »**_

Cette phrase se répétant dans sa tête alors que ce ne fut pas le visage de son neveu qu'il voyait devant lui mais celui d'un autre nain qui lui avait déjà dit ces paroles. Un nain qui lui avait tenu tête par le passer et qui avait été le seul à le remettre en place, mais pas pour cette fois. Il ne se mettrait pas en travers de sa route une nouvelle fois, pas alors qu'il était proche de voir son rêve se réaliser.

Son poing vola droit vers son visage alors que tous hurlèrent, inquiet et terroriser, tandis que Fili et Kili coururent droit vers lui, pour aider le nain à se relever.

_ Je te l'ais déjà dis Frérin, ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin ou tu en subiras les conséquences lui fit savoir Thorin dans une colère noire en fusillant son jeune frère du regard avant de reporter son regard vers le trou dans son mur pour voir si Bard était partis.

Et constatant que ce dernier avait déjà regagné sa monture et repartait à Dale, Thorin reprit les escaliers pour remonter sur les remparts, sans s'attarder à ce qui se passait derrière lui. Le Roi Sous la Montagne pensait avoir frappé son jeune frère, oubliant pendant un bref instant que ce dernier était mort depuis longtemps déjà et que le souvenir dans lequel il s'était replonger avait fait repris le dessus sur la réalité, ne s'étant nullement rendus compte que c'est son plus jeune neveu qu'il avait frappé au visage.

Celui-ci étant tombé à genoux, refusait catégoriquement le soutien des autres nains autour de lui, même de Fili et de Kili, ayant porté sa main sur la partie que le poing de son Oncle avait touchée, sa joue gauche dont il pouvait sentir celle-ci enfler alors que sa lèvre inférieur avait été fendus et qu'il pouvait sentir le sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Refusant qu'Oin s'approche de lui pour tenter de constater les dégâts de sa joue, surtout que Thorin l'avait frappé avec le revers de sa main et qui comportait des chevalières qui avait entaillé sa joue sur plusieurs centimètres.

Essuyant le sang avec sa main, ne souhaitant pas salir le manteau de son Père, Bilbon finit par se relever et repoussant tous les autres de son chemin, il suivit Thorin sur les remparts, le pas très vite emboiter par les autres alors que Fili et Kili veillèrent tous les deux à demeurer à l'avant de leur cousin, pour parer d'éventuel nouvelle attaque de leur Oncle envers ce dernier. Mais leur Roi paraissait s'être calmé et fixait l'éloignement de Bard qui regagnait Dale, très vite rejoins par le reste de son groupe qui finirent par encadrer ce dernier, se tenant prêt à agir si possible, s'il reprenait l'envie à ce dernier de frapper son neveu une nouvelle fois.

Sauf que ce fut Bilbon qu'ils devaient retenir car ce dernier n'avait nullement apprécié que son Oncle le frappe, surtout qu'il l'avait pris pour son défunt Père.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te lances dans une guerre ?

_ Cela ne te regarde pas fit valoir Thorin, ne quittant pas Bard du regard.

_ Excuses-moi mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a une armée d'elfe, là-dehors ! Sans parler des centaines de pêcheurs en colère ! Rappela Bilbon sur le nombre d'individu qui leur faisaient face. Nous… Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre ?

_ Plus pour longtemps.

_ Et… Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Ce qui veut dire mon cher neveu, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais surestimer les nains lui avoua souriant Thorin avant qu'il ne passe devant lui, ne faisant plus attention à son cas, comme de l'état de sa joue et de sa mâchoire. Nous avons repris Erebor, maintenant… nous la défendons !

Et alors que Bilbon regarda son Oncle retourner dans la Montagne, il avisa les autres nains, en particulier Balin qui le regarda désoler et plus que triste et inquiet de l'état dans lequel ne cessait de s'enfoncer Thorin.

N'y avait-il rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour le ramener à lui ?

.oOo.

_ Il ne nous donnera rien !

Ayant terminé par rejoindre le Roi Sylvestre sur son élan, ce dernier se tenant au milieu du pont conduisant à Dale, Bard stoppa sa monture devant lui, après lui avoir rapporté la conclusion de ces pour-parler.

_ Quel dommage, vous aurez essayés fit savoir l'elfe bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris du résultat.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer d'avoir une guerre ?

L'instant d'après, ils purent tous les deux apercevoir de loin les nains s'acharner sur l'une des têtes géantes d'une des statues de nain qui se trouvait de chaque côté d'Erebor, s'étant chargé de celle de droite en se plaçant du côté de la montagne. Détruisant celle-ci qui vint à se séparer du reste du corps et tomba droit sur le pont de pierre qui ralliait Erebor à la terre en franchissant le fossé, le mettant en miette alors qu'ils cassèrent le passage, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'atteindre Erebor pour briser leur rempart dresser.

_ Il est vain de résonner avec eux. Ils ne comprennent qu'une chose finit par lui déclarer Thranduil, tout en dégainant son arme, sa lame elfique argenté qui fit grimacer Bard qui n'était guère pour cette solution. Nous attaquerons à l'aube, êtes-vous avec nous ? Termina par lui demander l'elfe alors qu'il détourna son élan et retournant vers Dale pour donner ces ordres.

Alors que Bard reporta un instant son regard sur Erebor, se rappelant du geste que le nouveau Roi eut à l'encontre de son plus jeune neveu quand il tenta de se dresser contre lui pour le ramener à la raison, et prenant une profonde inspiration, le nouveau Seigneur de Dale prit sa décision.

Ils allaient se tenir aux côtés des elfes contre les nains, demain à l'aube, pour faire valoir leur droit sur les richesses de la Montagne.

* * *

**Pour des ennuis, se sont des ennuis =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas moi faut que je vous laisse je dois partir au boulot :(**

**bon mercredi à tous**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	68. Chapitre 67 Un présent pour la guerre

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite avec quelques scènes rajouter en plus ;)**

**merci à mes lecteurs et à ceux qui me suivent en coulisse =D**

**Julindy: oui désoler mon Thorin fou est bien plus dangereux que celui dans le film :( mais crois on reverra un peu de notre Thorin ici avant que la maladie ne le reprenne :) c'est vrai que Bili aurait pus le frapper mais il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas lui ;) et oui Bili ressemble beaucoup à son Père au point que Thorin ne parvient pas à les différencier =D**

**Noooo Aime: contente qu'il t'a plus bien que comme tout le monde tu veux secouer Thorin XD pour le réveil cela arrivera bien plus tard que tu ne le crois ;) et quand à Thranduil et son envie des régler des comptes sa sera dans le chapitre de dimanche ;) tu risques fort d'être surprise XD**

**en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant parce qu'on arrive bientôt dans la ligne droite de la Bataille ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 67 : Un présent pour la guerre**

Après l'annonce de la guerre éventuelle qui se profilait à l'horizon, tous les habitants de Dale se dressaient au combat, se réunissant dans l'armurerie, celle-ci se trouvant toujours intacte après la destruction causé par Smaug. Malgré les toiles d'araignées et la poussière qui recouvraient les lances, les épées et les boucliers, tous les survivants de Lacville se tinrent prêt à marcher vers Erebor aux côtés des elfes.

.oOo.

La même scène se déroulait aussi à Erebor.

Les nains étaient partis se préparer pour le combat qui se profilait à l'horizon, se retrouvant tous à l'armurerie et constatant que les armures qui s'y trouvaient, autant que les armes qui y étaient, ces dernières n'ayant guère souffert du temps qui avaient passés depuis que des nains s'étaient tenus dans ces lieux.

Certains même, trouvèrent en ces lieux leur bonheur pour les armures et les haches de guerre qu'il y avait, mais s'était surtout une armure en particulière qui attira les regards de la Compagnie qui se posèrent tous devant alors qu'ils avaient tous remarqués un léger détail.

Ou étaient donc passés les plus jeunes Héritiers de Durin ?

.oOo.

_ Non, non et non ! Je n'irais pas ! Hors de question de m'apprêter pour une guerre pour laquelle je ne suis nullement favorable !

_ Par Mahal, Bili ! Sors immédiatement de cette chambre et viens avec nous ! Lui ordonnait Fili, tout en se mettant à tambouriner contre la porte des quartiers de son cousin, derrière lequel ce dernier était partis s'enfermer depuis que Thorin avait ordonné à ce que les nains se rassemblent dans l'armurerie pour se préparer à la guerre.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à y aller si cela vous fait tant plaisir d'aller fendre des têtes en deux, je ne sors pas de là !

_Bon sang Bili ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir que cela nous plait ou pas, et saches que cela nous ne plait guère, que nous devons nous préparer et nous tenir prêt ! Lui fit remarquer Kili à travers la porte fermée. Souviens-toi, tu nous as dit que tu sentais une menace planer au-dessus de notre tête ? Autant que nous soyons prêts à y faire face, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Il m'a pris pour mon Père ! Il a crus que j'étais Frérin ?

_ Nous l'avons tous vus Bili tenta de rassurer Fili à l'encontre de son cousin ou il avait pertinemment sentis le ton triste et hargneux de celui-ci.

_ Il l'a frappé ! Il a levé la main sur mon Père !

_ Tu n'en es pas sur Bili ?

_ Bien sûr que j'en suis sur Kili, je l'ai pertinemment lu dans ces yeux quand il m'a frappé ! Ce n'est pas…

_ Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé Bili, veux-tu sortir de ta chambre et nous rejoindre, je te prie ? Lui redemanda une nouvelle fois Fili. Nous allons empêcher cette guerre, tous les trois, ensemble, alors sors de là ?

Terminant par quitter son lit où il se trouvait assis depuis qu'il avait regagné la chambre de son Père, Bilbon avait retiré son manteau autant que l'armure elfique qu'il portait et les autres protections, ne restant qu'en chemise, tunique et pantalon. Tout en se mettant à aviser l'état de sa joue et de sa mâchoire gauche à travers le miroir de poche qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires de son Père, sa joue se trouvant gonfler comme s'il avait bloquer une grosse partie de nourriture dessous, sans oublier le bleu qui la recouvrait et l'entaille causer par la chevalière de Thorin qui avait déjà arrêté de saigner depuis un moment, comme sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

Aux vus des dégâts, Bilbon y aurait porté ces soins si cela n'avait pas été causé par la folie de Thorin. Son Oncle avait réagis quand il l'avait vu souffrir de son épaule droite après qu'il l'est violemment pousser au sol lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'empêcher de regagner Erebor juste après la mort de Smaug. Si cela avait suffi à le ramener pendant cet instant, peut-être que de voir son visage tuméfier, réussirait à le ramener une fois encore. L'entraîner assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse l'inciter à revenir à la raison.

Et dans son état, autant laisser son manteau, cachant l'Arkenstone, dans sa chambre car s'il reprenait une folle envie à Thorin de recommencer à le mettre à terre ou de le frapper, il pourrait perdre le Joyau du Roi au passage et là, Bili ne voulait en aucun cas s'imaginer la réaction que son Oncle aurait en découvrant qui avait cette dernière depuis tout ce temps.

Soufflant un bon coup alors qu'il lâcha le miroir sur son lit et qu'il vint à attraper son ceinturon ou était accrocher le fourreau de Dard, Bilbon quitta son lit et alla ouvrir à ces cousins, et les rejoindre dans leur folle tentative de ramener leur Oncle à la raison. Bien évidemment quand Fili et Kili avisèrent le visage de Bilbon, ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait point remarquer le regard colérique qu'ils eurent un instant et se remirent à lui sourire chaleureusement.

Même eux mettraient du temps à pardonner à Thorin d'avoir levé la main sur leur jeune cousin.

_ Allez Bili ! Allons rejoindre les autres et nous tenir prêt face à ce que l'avenir nous réserve lui souria Fili.

_ Surtout que Coar doit être déjà parvenus à Foncombe et nos alliés ne devraient plus mettre beaucoup de temps à arriver avec les renforts fit remarquer Kili à ce propos avant de porter un regard amusé vers son ainé. Surtout que Fili pourra s'amuser à affronter de nouveau Dame Sidhmeldiriel autant qu'il le souhaitera, maintenant qu'il a admis avoir des sentiments envers elle ?

_ Kili !

_ Quoi encore ? C'est vrai, cesse de dire le contraire Fili et admets que tu as des sentiments pour elle et…

_ Les gars, s'il-vous-plait ?

_ Les garçons !

Se retournant tous les trois vers celui qui venait de les appeler, Fili, Kili et Bili virent Dwalin se rapprocher d'eux, celui-ci portait déjà des protections en plus avec ce qu'il avait déjà enfilé avec sa cotte de maille lourde. Ce dernier se rapprochant d'eux, ils ne purent tous les trois s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise mas ils purent reprendre une respiration calme quand ils comprirent ce que ce dernier voulait en réalité.

_ Thorin vous cherche, on a trouvé quelque chose qu'il voudrait vous montrer et vous remettre, en particulier à l'un d'entre vous leur fit-il remarquer avant de porter son regard sur Bilbon et sa joue tuméfier. Comment va ta joue, gamin ?

_ Ça peut aller Dwalin, merci. Je suis contente qu'il n'est pas réussi à me casser des dents au passage fit-il remarquer alors qu'il put parfaitement entendre les grincements des dents émanant de Dwalin, comme des grognements retenus de ces deux cousins dans son dos. Sinon, c'est quoi que veux nous montrer Thorin ?

_ Autant que vous allez le voir de vos propres yeux leur fit savoir Dwalin tout en leur désignant le chemin vers l'armurerie de la tête, ou les trois héritiers de Thorin s'observèrent pendant un bref instant avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiquer par le grand guerrier.

Rejoignant ainsi la salle ou se trouvait le reste de la Compagnie, les trois cousins virent que les autres nains de la Compagnie s'évertuaient à se préparer alors qu'un nain en particulier se tenait devant l'entrée, portant une robuste armure qui le recouvrait totalement de la nuque au pied. Montant ainsi bien qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'armure du Roi d'Erebor.

_ Mes neveux, approchez !

Suivant les paroles de leur Oncle, les trois cousins se regardèrent un instant avant de franchir le couloir et d'aller rejoindre ce dernier, tandis qu'il fit quelque pas vers eux, tenant quelque chose en main qui attira les regards des trois garçons. Alors que Thorin n'avisait que Bilbon, terminant par lever un sourcil quand il fixa sa joue gauche et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, en souriant vers ces deux autres neveux.

_ Sérieusement les garçons, vous devriez éviter de vous battre, que dirait vos parents s'ils savaient que vous vous battez entre vous leur fit-il remarquer avant de sourire à Bilbon et de porter son regard vers Fili et Kili. Votre mère ne serait guère très fière de vous quand elle sera que vous avez marqué le visage de votre cousin, en vous amusant avec lui leur fit-il savoir.

_ Tu…

_ Vous avez tous à fait raison mon Oncle confia Fili tout en ayant au préalable enfoncé son coude dans les cottes de Kili l'empêchant de faire une quelconque remarquer par rapport à cela, même si lui aussi, cela le démangeait horriblement. Nous ferons plus attention à notre cousin à l'avenir promit-il alors que sa promesse sonnait bien plus déterminer qu'elle ne le devait.

Fili se promit que c'était la dernière fois que Thorin lèverait la main sur Bilbon, en sachant qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, oubliant ces gestes quand il constatait de l'état de son neveu. Kili comprit facilement ce qu'il sous-entendait dans cette promesse et garda la bouche fermé, bien qu'il hoche de la tête, d'accord avec ces dires alors qu'il riva son attention sur Bili. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, était resté un instant sans voix avant de reprendre contenance devant Thorin et de lui sourire, bien que cela ne vienne jamais à atteindre ces yeux, détail que remarquèrent facilement les deux frères.

_ Ceci te sera utile, mets-là.

Avisant la cotte de maille que Thorin tenait, parce qu'il ne pouvait que se s'agir d'une cotte de maille, retirant sa tunique qui paraissait bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse l'enfiler par-dessus, Bilbon finit par se retrouver en chemise alors que son Oncle leva la cotte, la mettant ainsi en vue de ces trois neveux, son regard concentrer sur le plus jeune.

_ Cette cotte est faite d'acier d'argent informa Thorin sur la raison pour laquelle la cotte de maille était aussi claire et blanche comparé aux restes de ces dernières. Mithril. C'est comme cela que mes aïeux l'appelaient. Aucune lame ne le transperce lui avoua-t'il alors que Bilbon y glissa sa tête autant que ces bras, tandis que ces cousins demeurèrent surpris et émerveiller devant un tel présent.

Retombant sans peine par-dessus sa chemise, le recouvrant totalement alors que les manches lui arrivaient au coude, Bilbon porta un regard sur ces cousins qui avisaient la cote avec leur regard émerveillé. Le même qu'avait le reste de la Compagnie qui s'était arrêté et portait attention sur eux, avant que le jeune Sacquet ne reporte son attention sur son Oncle devant lui.

_ J'ai l'air ridicule ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer avant de vriller un regard curieux sur son Oncle. Quelle est la raison de cette offre ?

_ C'est un cadeau lui souria Thorin avant de tourner son regard vers ces deux autres neveux. Venez les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer leur fit-il savoir avant de les diriger tous les trois vers une autre aile de l'armurerie, là où les autres nains avaient découvert ce qu'ils voulaient montrer aux plus jeunes Héritiers du Roi.

Mais Thorin voulait le leur montrer lui-même.

Poussant les deux portes battantes de la salle en question, Thorin vint à se décaler pour montrer la pièce et la laisser être découvert par ces héritiers tandis que ces derniers entrèrent dans la salle pour voir ce que leur Oncle voulait leur faire voir. Et ce qu'ils virent furent une salle rectangulaire ou trois bancs se trouvaient devant eux, formant un U à l'envers, tandis que des étagères se trouvaient étaler contre le mur et que deux mannequins se trouvaient bien en évidence de chaque côté de la pièce et face aux deux bancs se trouvant à gauche et à droite.

Des armures dignes des Princes d'Erebor.

_ Ces deux armures sont pour vous les garçons fit savoir Thorin tout en se tournant vers Fili et Kili, tout en leur désignant des mains les deux armures en question, avant d'aviser son plus jeune neveu. La tienne Bili, se trouve dans l'armoire là-bas fit valoir son Oncle en lui désignant l'armoire à deux portes se trouvant face à l'entrée, de l'autre côté de la pièce contre le mur.

Tandis que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux diriger vers une armure en particulière, celle de droite, l'armure au teinte noir et or, avec des plaques de cottes de maille sur les épaules en renforts fut choisi par l'ainé. Alors que celle de gauche, celle à la teinte bleu nuit et aux motifs doré, fut adopté par le cadet, pendant que le benjamin de la famille se dirigea vers la fameuse armoire en question, écoutant ainsi l'avis de Thorin et terminant par y faire face, le jeune Sacquet finit par y ouvrir les deux portes, dévoilant ainsi une armure comme toutes les autres.

Excepter que celle-ci paraissait bien plus différentes de celles de ces deux cousins ou encore que celle que portait Thorin, Bilbon pouvait le sentir au fond de lui, cette armure devait être vieille, très ancienne même et paraissant étrangement familière à sa vue. Et cette familiarité vint à s'expliquer quand il avisa l'emblème luisant sur le torse du plastron de l'armure.

Une enclume. Un marteau. Une couronne. Sept étoiles.

Le blason de la Maison de Durin.

L'armure de Durin.

Et aux vus des souffle couper qu'il vint parfaitement à entendre, venant de derrière lui, reconnaissant sans peine celle de Fili et Kili, Bilbon comprit que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était, bel et bien l'armure de Durin. Celle que toutes les Réincarnations de Durin eurent portée par le passer avant lui. Mais si Bilbon s'était attendus à une armure imposante comme celle de ces cousins ou encore celle de Thorin, il remarqua que celle-ci donnait plus l'impression d'être plus près du corps, sans compter que le casque faisait penser à la tête d'une créature.

Etrangement à celle d'un dragon pour être plus précis, surtout aux vus des cornes et des plumes qui l'encadraient, sans parler des écailles d'un blanc argent qui recouvrait les bras et la cuirasse.

_ On dirait un…

_ Un dragon ? Lui proposa Thorin en le voyant hésité alors qu'il s'approcha de ce dernier et se tint à ces côtés pour aviser cette dernière. C'est parce que cette armure a été forger par le biais des écailles d'un dragon que Durin aurait vaincus par le passé. Il a fait forger cette dernière pour protéger ces futurs Réincarnations. Elle est à toi à présent Bili lui fit-il savoir tout en désignant cette dernière avant d'aviser ces deux autres neveux. Préparez-vous, soyez prêt dans un quart d'heure, il y a des chambres attenant à ces portes leur rapporta leur Oncle tout en désignant les fameuses portes, aux nombres de trois, qui pourraient être utilisé par chacun des garçons pour se préparer.

Et tandis que Thorin quitta les lieux, les laissant tous les trois se préparer et se changer, Fili et Kili se reconcentrèrent sur leur propre armure et se changèrent dans la pièce, n'ayant guère besoin d'aller dans les pièces à côtés. Contrairement à Bilbon qui attrapa l'armure, qui pesait tout de même son poids malgré le fait qu'elle paraissait légère au premier coup d'œil, il saisit le casque, la tunique, l'espèce de manteau-cape et la cuirasse alors qu'il hésita pour les bottes, mais finit par les prendre, allant tenter de les mettre pour enfiler toute l'armure dans son intégralité.

Si Bili eut des doutes au début, sur le fait qu'il pourrait porter l'intégralité de cette dernière, il fut très vite contredit quand ayant finis par l'enfiler entièrement, la tunique grise et le pantalon avec, par-dessus la cotte en mithril, puis les bras écailleux qui les protégea avec le grand protège-avant-bras et les épaulières massives, avec le plastron au couleur de Durin protégeant son torse, sa poitrine et son dos. Ayant aussi mis par-dessus l'espèce de manteau-cape sans manche et cascadant dans son dos ou le col de fourrure entourant sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine, tandis qu'il était parvenus à enfiler les bottes cuirasser lui montant jusqu'au genou, Bilbon réattacha son ceinturon avec Dard à sa taille avant de river son regard vers le casque.

Ce dernier, qui s'étendait jusqu'au bas de sa gorge, devait protéger celle-ci de toute tentative de l'atteindre par-là, aux vus de l'impressionnante carapace que l'armure lui conférait. Alors que le casque en lui-même représentait une sorte de dragon ouvrant la gueule, qui lui servait de visière qu'il pouvait abaisser quand il le souhaitait avec des fentes à hauteurs des yeux, lui permettant de voir facilement autour de lui, lui qui au début avait craint avoir une vision moindre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tandis que les cornes se dressant au-dessus de ces arcades sourcilières étaient recouvertes de plumes, et que les écailles qui le composaient étaient assez solides pour résister à n'importe quelle arme qu'on voudrait lui porter à la tête.

Et prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon enfila le casque à son tour pour parfaire l'armure de Durin dans son intégralité et l'instant ou se fut le cas, le jeune Sacquet eut l'impression de sentir une force le prendre tandis qu'il se mit à fixer ces mains, ces gants blanc avec son anneau de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or s'y trouvant toujours, sentant une démangeaison le prendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Est-ce parce qu'inconsciemment, son corps reconnaissait l'armure qu'il portait pour savoir qu'il l'avait déjà revêtu par le passer alors que Durin n'était toujours pas réveillé en lui ? Etrangement, il avait des moments, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Erebor, ou il avait cette impression de déjà vus ? Comme s'il reconnaissait certaines des choses qu'il voyait alors que c'était bel et bien la première qu'il foulait le sol d'une antique cité naine. Dans cette vie, cela était le cas, pas pour ces vies passés.

Est-ce que Durin commençait à émerger à l'intérieur de lui alors que ce dernier n'était pas encore réveillé ?

_ Bili ! Tu t'en sors ! T'a besoin d'aide ?

_ Tout va bien Fili, j'arrive !

Et laissant ces impressions de côtés, comme l'autre malaise qui lui serait toujours les tripes, bien qu'étrangement, depuis qu'il avait enfilé l'armure elle s'était atténuer, comme s'il se sentait inconsciemment protégé à l'intérieur, Bili finit par sortir de l'antichambre ou il se changeait. Tout en faisant face à ces deux cousins, ces deux derniers avaient déjà enfilé l'intégralité de leur propre armure princière et paraissaient des plus menaçant dedans, quand ils vinrent à entendre la porte s'ouvrir pour river leur regard sur leur jeune cousin.

Ou Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de les regarder qu'il sentit facilement leurs regards sur sa personne, le rendant mal à l'aise de ce fixement.

_ Allez-y les gars, dîtes-le que je suis parfaitement ridicule ?

_ C'est faux Bili ! Tu es tout simplement impressionnant lui rapporta Kili en se rapprochant de lui avec Fili alors qu'ils avisèrent l'intégralité de l'armure porter par le jeune sang-mêlé. On ne pourrait jamais penser que c'est toi qui se cache dessous. Cette armure te rend vraiment menaçant, tu risques d'effrayer nos ennemis ? Lui fit-il remarquer amuser avant de grogner quand Fili lui donna un coup sur la tête pour le faire taire.

_ Ce que veut dire Kili, c'est que très peu de nos ennemis voudraient t'avoir pour adversaire.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit Fili !

_ En tout cas, l'armure m'impressionne parce que j'aurais crus que l'armure de Durin serait plus…

_ Imposante proposa Kili sur le terme que son cousin cherchait pour qualifier l'armure en question, chose qui l'avait tout aussi surpris, comme si l'armure avait été taillé pour la taille du jeune sang-mêlé contrairement à celle d'un nain.

_ Oui. Hormis quelques partis de l'armure, celle-ci me va parfaitement… je croyais que tous les précédent Durin étaient des mastodontes ?

_ Il faut croire que non ? En tout cas, nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant que Thorin ne nous renvoi quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher leur rappela Fili à l'encontre de ces deux cadets qui hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, avant que celui-ci ne vienne à aviser un détail. Mais il te manque quelque chose Bili pour parfaire la tenue complète de Durin lui fit-il remarquer tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire et saisissant, avec respect et dévotion, la lance forger dans l'un des os de dragon et recouverte d'écaille pour la durcir, dont la pointe forger comme une pointe de flèche, paraissait des plus menaçante et qu'il vint à tendre à son jeune cousin.

_ Avec le bouclier que t'ont offert Alaric et Alrik, sans compter le marteau de ton Père et ton épée elfique, la lance complète ton attirail fit savoir Kili alors que son jeune cousin attrapa cette dernière et la serra dans ces deux mains, avant d'hocher de la tête vers ces deux derniers.

Répondant à son salut, Fili et Kili lui sourirent avant de mener leur cousin dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt avec Thorin, pour regagner l'armurerie ou se trouvaient les autres membres de la Compagnie, pour ainsi leur dévoiler leurs nouvelles armures. Et surtout celle que tous attendaient impatiemment de voir porter par la Réincarnation de Durin pour leur combat.

Et s'avançant tous les deux côtes à côtes, Fili et Kili cachèrent ainsi Bili derrière eux, le masquant ainsi à la vue du reste de la Compagnie qui virent les deux ainés s'avancer vers eux, et ceux-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face aux armures princiers que portaient ces deux derniers. Souriant à ce fait, Fili et Kili ne purent empêcher de laisser filtrer des sourires amusé quand ils finirent tous les deux par s'écarter, dévoilant ainsi leur cousin dans leur dos et ne pouvant arrêter un rire de percer leur lèvres quand ils avisèrent les têtes éberluer et les bouches grandes ouvertes des nains, leur regard porter droit sur Bilbon. Celui-ci quelque peu mal à l'aise, tourna son regard vers ces cousins semblant attendre quelque chose, un signe ou un geste pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant précis, et Fili et Kili lui firent signe d'y aller, de s'avancer vers eux, de ne pas avoir peur de se montrer.

Et hochant de la tête vers ces cousins alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur la lance dans ces mains, dont la pointe demeura parfaitement diriger vers le haut, s'avançant pour rejoindre les nains de la Compagnie, ces derniers s'approchant à leur tour de lui, terminant par l'entourer alors qu'ils admiraient chacun l'antique armure de Durin qui paraissait toujours aussi intacte après toutes ces années.

_ Ce n'est pas croyable ! Avoua Dori.

_ Tu fais vraiment peur dans cette armure, petit !

_ Bofur !

_ Quoi Alrik ? C'est vrai…

_ Ne les écoutes pas gamin, tu es parfait lui fit savoir Alaric en repoussant son frère et le marchand de jouet pour se retrouver au côté de son protéger, tout en souriant à ce dernier.

_ C'est vraiment les écailles d'un dragon ? Demanda Ori subjuguer, tout en détaillant cette armure dans ces moindres détails, Bilbon se doutant que dès qu'il aurait une seconde, il irait faire un croquis de celle-ci dans son cahier.

Après tout, rare était ceux qui avait eu la possibilité de voir cet armure.

_ Cette armure est parfaite pour toi Bilbon annonça Balin à son encontre alors que Dwalin s'avança à son tour et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Tu seras parfaitement protéger avec cette dernière lui fit savoir le jeune frère du vieux guerrier.

Et tandis que le reste de la Compagnie approuvèrent de ces dires, affirmant qu'il était tout simplement impressionnant dedans, tous firent silence quand ils vinrent à entendre des pas derrière. Des pas lourds.

Personnes n'eurent besoin de se retourner vers ce dernier pour savoir qui s'était, qu'ils ne firent que s'écarter et regagner l'armurerie, terminant ainsi de revêtir l'armure que chacun avait choisi, laissant ainsi le jeune Sacquet face à son Oncle qui riva toute son attention sur sa personne. Passant de l'armure, à la cape-manteau qu'il portait, aussi bien à la lance qu'il tenait dans les mains, Bili ne bougea pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à attendre que ce dernier termine par prononcer ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_ Frérin aurait été fier de te voir ainsi.

Content de constater qu'il était redevenu lui-même, pour l'instant, Bilbon lui souria avant de retirer son casque pour ainsi voir totalement Thorin et non pas demeurer cacher dessous.

_ J'aurais seulement aimé qu'il soit là avec nous avoua avec sincérité Bilbon, ayant baissé la tête et jouant distraitement avec son casque et sa lance, alors qu'il avait très bien remarqué que ces cousins l'avaient laissés seul avec leur Oncle.

Ces derniers espérant que Thorin demeure dans son état actuel et ne vienne pas de nouveau à régresser encore une fois. Tandis que Bilbon se rappela d'un autre présent que son Oncle lui avait remis plus tôt.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir offerte ces cottes de mailles ?

_ C'est un cadeau pour les efforts démentiels que tu as fait face à Smaug, pour te remercier aussi. Un gage de mon estime finit par lui expliquer Thorin avant de porter un regard vers les nains de la Compagnie vers lesquels Fili et Kili étaient allés, riant avec eux, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur habillement. Les amis sincères sont rares lui fit-il remarquer avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'éloigner des autres dans le couloir, ce qui le surprit grandement mais pas autant que ces prochains mots. J'étais aveugle, maintenant je vois clair, on m'a trahis !

_ On t'a trahi, comment ça ? Lui demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas alors qu'ils étaient assez loin pour qu'aucun nain ne vienne les entendre.

_ L'Arkenstone ?

A ces mots, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se figer alors qu'il demeura le moins suspect possible, tout en évitant de se mettre à jouer avec son casque et sa lance, pour ne pas alerter Thorin sur qui de tous se trouvaient à avoir la pierre blanche.

_ L'un d'entre eux la détient ? Lui fit-il remarquer, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers les nains en question alors que Bilbon put de nouveau souffler de soulagement alors qu'une crainte apparut dans son esprit, qui fut vite approuver par les termes suivant employer par son Oncle. L'un d'entre eux est un félon ?

_ Thorin ! Appela Bilbon pour empêcher son Oncle de se laisser tomber dans cette idée alors que sa voix avait durcis autant que d'être devenus étrangement rauque. Notre quête a aboutis, nous avons repris Erebor, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

_ L'un des miens m'a trahis avoua Thorin alors qu'il paraissait comme un enfant qu'on avait mis de côté, ne pouvant se faire à cette idée.

_ Thorin, tu as fait une promesse aux habitants de Lacville. Ce… Ce trésor a-t'il plus d'importance que ton honneur ? Notre honneur, Thorin, j'y étais moi aussi, j'ai donné ma parole lui fit rappeler Bilbon sur la promesse qu'ils avaient tous les deux donnés à Lacville.

_ Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, c'était un geste noble… Mais le trésor de la Montagne n'appartient pas aux Hommes de Lacville répliqua Thorin, ayant souris à ces premiers dires avant d'être de nouveau plonger dans sa démence, alors qu'il fut un instant dans la lune comme s'il avait entendus quelque chose pour ensuite prononcer ces prochains mots qui furent étrangement familiers aux oreilles du jeune Sacquet. Cet or… est à nous ! Et à nous seuls. Je jure que je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or. Pas de la moindre parcelle prévena-t'il dangereusement alors que Bilbon eut des sueurs froides.

Car ces mots, oh oui, ces mots avaient été déjà été prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qui avait tenté de tuer Bilbon dans la Montagne ? A cet instant, le jeune Sacquet eut la nette impression de se retrouver face à une version miniature de Smaug, comme si l'esprit et la démence du dragon s'était approprier le corps de Thorin et qu'il parlait par sa bouche.

Mais le jeune sang-mêlé ne put rien faire, il ignorait même quoi faire alors que les autres nains passèrent entre eux deux, mener par Dwalin, tout aussi imposant dans son armure, vite suivis par Fili et Kili, puis d'Alaric et Alrik, et ensuite vint Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori et le reste de la Compagnie lourdement armer et se dirigeant vers le mur pour se tenir prêt. Avant que Balin, le nain finissant la marche, se tourna vers lui et lui souria gentiment, tandis que Thorin suivait le reste de ces nains.

_ Tu viens avec nous mon garçon ?

_ J'arrive tout de suite Balin, il faut d'abord que… que j'aille chercher mon bouclier et le marteau de mon Père.

Hochant de la tête face à ces mots, Balin suivit les autres, laissant ainsi Bilbon seul dans le couloir, ce dernier s'empressant de regagner les quartiers de son Père pour aller chercher ce dont il mentionnait mais en entrant dans celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri hargneux alors qu'il frappa le mur de son point tout en tentant de ne pas craquer. Mais il était en train de craquer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver Thorin ? Pour tous les sauver de cette guerre vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient gagnés, pas avec toutes cette armée d'elfe et ces survivants qui se trouvaient devant eux ?

Ces personnes qui voulaient…

Ils voulaient le trésor ! Une partie du trésor mais comment pourrait-il… Son regard se porta sur le manteau de son Père déposer sur son lit, manteau qui renfermait à l'intérieur quelque chose que son Oncle voulait ? Quelque chose qui pourrait obliger Thorin à tenir sa promesse ? Un échange ?

L'Arkenstone.

Attrapant celle-ci au fond de sa poche, Bilbon sut ce qu'il devait faire et saisissant cette dernière déterminé à sauver les siens, qu'importent les conséquences, le jeune Sacquet laissa retomber son manteau et s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre en rangeant sagement l'Arkenstone sous son armure quand quelque chose d'autre vint à tomber de son manteau. Se retournant vers celle-ci, le jeune sang-mêlé avisa le parchemin de son contrat qu'il avait signé à Cul-de-Sac pour se joindre à la quête, Bili alla le ramasser et le déposer sur sa commode quand son regard vint à attraper un mot précis dans le contrat lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit dans sa main.

Mais bien sûr !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il pouvait donner une part du trésor aux habitants de Lacville comme aux elfes, il n'avait pas besoin de forcer la main de Thorin, il pouvait le faire de lui-même. Et il allait le faire, cette nuit-même, quand tous les autres seront endormis, il ira se charger de cette affaire et arrêter cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Il allait sauver les siens !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors?vos avis?**

**sinon demain on retrouve Legolas et Tauriel à Gundabad :) ainsi que l'arriver de Gandalf à Dale ;) et je vous prévois une surprise dans ce chapitre XD**

**voilà je vous dis à demain**

**bon vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	69. Chapitre 68 Quand les pièces de l'échiqu

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici la suite ;)**

**Noooo Aime: contente que les armures te plaisent =D pour celle de Bili si tu veux une image de cette dernière, va sur google et tape "Incursio" je me suis inspirer de cette dernière pour la sienne ;) et non elle n'est pas "magique" tu comprendras, les parties de l'armure sont un peu comme des morceaux d'un puzzle, mais tu comprendras mieux cela quand j'en serais au passage ou Bili fait face à toutes ces vies antérieurs (c'est pas avant une bonne vingtaine de chapitre aussi même plus ;) pour les actes de Thorin il finira par s'en souvenir quand il ne sera plus sous le contrôle de l'or ;) et oui pour l'échange, Bilbon aurait pus penser à cela au lieu de l'Arkenstone même si j'admire beaucoup son courage ;) pour la surprise c'est dans ce chapitre (une petite scène en plus qui j'espère te plaira ;)**

**Sally-of-middle-earth: salut toi, contente de te revoir ;) pour être impressionnant Bilbon le sera :) pour Fili et Kili, j'ai repris celle du film en modifiant le fait qu'elles appartenaient à des Princes d'Erebor pour donner plus de force aux deux nains ;) et oui Thorin confond Bili avec Frérin mais crois-moi quand il ne sera plus sous la maladie de l'or, il fera n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner :) chose qui sera fort compliquer :(**

**sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve ne bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 68 : Quand les pièces de l'échiquier avancent**

Plus loin dans le Nord, dans les terres sombres du Nord, Legolas et Tauriel avaient finis par atteindre leur objectif, ayant arrêté leur monture derrière une colline rocheuse montant en pic, les deux elfes gravirent cette dernière pour arriver jusqu'en haut et découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Construite entre deux partis rocheux, une forteresse avait été taillée dans la roche, se dressant lugubrement avec sa teinte cuivrée, donnant cette impression d'être couverte de sang, sous le ciel gris d'orage ou le soleil avait des difficultés à le traverser.

_ Gundabad ? Qu'y-a-t'il au-delà ?

_ Un vieil ennemi avoua Legolas sur ce lieux que son amie ne connaissait pas et n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vus. L'Ancien Royaume d'Angmar. Cette forteresse était sa principale place forte, c'était là qu'était leur immense armurerie. Là qu'ils forgeaient leurs armes de guerre lui confia-t'il sur l'importance que ce lieux avaient autrefois.

_ Une lumière ! Quelque chose a bougé ?

Avisant la direction vers laquelle Tauriel regardait, Legolas vit à son tour ce qui avait attiré son regard, pour voir, à travers l'une des fenêtres dans l'une des ailes fortifier de la forteresse, une lumière apparaître puis une ombre. Avant que tout ne s'éteigne et que l'obscurité obscurcisse la cavité qui servait de fenêtre à cette forteresse.

_ Attendons qu'il fasse nuit fit savoir Legolas sur leur meilleur chance de pouvoir aller espionner l'ennemis. C'est un lieu très dangereux Tauriel, dans un autre âge, notre peuple à mener une bataille sur ces terres lui confia-t'il alors qu'il reporta son regard sur la forteresse avant de s'en détourner, les yeux dans le vague.

Regard qui attira facilement l'attention de Tauriel qui riva ces yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qui le tracassait réellement. Chose qu'il finit par faire d'ailleurs.

_ Ma Mère est morte ici finit-il par lui avouer alors que Tauriel le regarda surpris et désoler, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la Reine Sylvestre, cette dernière ayant disparus bien avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Mon Père n'en parle jamais. Il n'y a pas de tombe, pas de souvenir, rien lui annonça-t'il avant qu'il ne finisse par porter son regard sur Gundabad.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas connue ?

_ J'étais très jeune et cela remonte à fort longtemps maintenant, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et…

_ Ne dîtes pas cela Mellon ? Ce n'est pas parce que votre Père refuse de se souvenir d'elle qu'il en va de même pour vous ? Lui fit remarquer Tauriel alors que Legolas porta son attention sur elle. Mieux vaut vivre pleinement votre vie, en se rappelant des bons moments que vous avez passé avec elle, plutôt que de les laisser au passé et de les oublier. La vie peut-être courte mais il faut savoir la vivre entièrement lui fit-elle savoir en lui souriant.

_ Qui vous a inspiré ces mots, ma chère ?

_ Un jeune nain à l'esprit aussi vif qu'il peut être innocent et attirer par la beauté de ce monde admit Tauriel, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en repensant au concerné et aux discussions qu'ils eurent tous les deux durant leur « captivité ». Je crois que je comprends à présent pour quelle raison le Seigneur Glorfindel les a placés sous sa protection. L'ainé est une âme solide et brave, tout aussi loyale et déterminer que les siens, tandis que le second est tout aussi fluide et courageux, qu'il peut être enfantin et honnête envers les autres. Je suppose qu'en ce qui concerne le troisième, celui-ci sait se servir de sa tête contrairement aux nains qui foncent tête baisser dans le tas, il est minutieux, stratégique et fidèle envers les siens. Des personnes que quiconque souhaiteraient avoir comme allié, autant comme amie lui rapporta la Capitaine des Gardes, tout en continuant de sourire à ces paroles alors que Legolas l'avait très bien vus.

Il avait vus à quel moment les joues de sa camarade s'était coloré. A quel parole, ces yeux avaient brillés comme jamais auparavant. Legolas n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir, comme l'avait pertinemment fais remarquer ces mots, que Tauriel s'était attachée à ce jeune nain. Et pas qu'un peu aux vus de son attitude et de ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Laissant ceci de côté et se reconcentrant sur leur première mission, Legolas riva son regard sur Gundabad et attendit. Attendit de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

.oOo.

Continuant de se préparer à l'éventuel guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, tous les habitants de Dale étaient en émoi, certains reforgeant les lames alors que d'autres rassemblaient les armes et les plaçaient de côtés, tandis que d'autres se chargeaient d'enseigner les bases du maniement des armes aux futurs combattants. Que ces derniers soient vieux, jeunes ou encore que cela soit des femmes, tandis que les elfes patrouillaient dans la cité, faisant leur ronde et restant à l'affut.

C'est sur cette scène que le Magicien Gris finit par atteindre Dale.

_ Laissez passés ! Ecartez-vous !

Obligeant tout le monde à s'écarter de son chemin alors qu'il poussait sa monture à poursuivre son élan, montant à travers les rues de Dale, Gandalf termina par atteindre la place centrale de la cité alors qu'il avisa les hommes en train de s'entrainer, comme des elfes de la Forêt Noire en armure de guerre en train de patrouiller, tandis que les autres se tenaient sur le mur à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect.

_ Non, non, non ! Eh ! Vous ! Chapeau pointus !

Se retournant vers la voix criarde qui s'adressait à lui alors que Gandalf n'apprécia guère d'être appeler de la sorte, avisa un homme aux habits noirs et à l'air peu recommandable, jaillir des grandes portes de la grande salle de Dale et descendre les escaliers vers lui. Alors que le Magicien comprit qu'il devait avoir à faire à l'un des subordonnés du Maitre de Dale.

_ Oui, vous ! Nous ne voulons pas de vagabond, de mendiant, ni de gueux ici ! Nous avons suffisamment d'ennui que ça. Demi-tour et à cheval ?

_ Qui commande ici ? Lui demanda Gandalf d'une voix autoritaire, guère impressionner par le personnage qui lui faisait face, car ce larcin allait finir par se retrouver avec son bâton sur la tête s'il ne lui montrait pas ou son chef se trouvait.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de tourner un regard surpris vers celui qui s'approchait de lui, avisant l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et yeux bleu, qui paraissait être quelqu'un de fort et de sensé aux lueurs qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard. Le Magicien se dit que ce dernier ferait un grand allié alors qu'il sut pertinemment que l'autre chef se trouvant dans Dale, lui donnerait plus de fil à retordre.

.oOo.

_ Il faut laisser de côté vos petits griefs avec les nains leur fit savoir Gandalf à l'encontre des deux meneurs, elfe et homme, alors qu'il se retrouvait sous la tente du premier, en se lavant un peu le visage et les mains pour faire partir la saleté qu'il portait depuis Dol Guldur. La guerre est proche ! Cette fausse décence qui est Dol Guldur a été vidée. Vous êtes tous en danger de mort ?

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demanda Bard inquiet d'entendre ces paroles en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas les Magiciens remarqua Thranduil en se levant de sa place alors que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son intervention. Ils sont comme le tonnerre d'hiver qui gronde au loin porter par un vent furieux et dont le fracas nous alarme. Mais parfois, un orage n'est qu'un orage, rien d'autre fit savoir l'elfe tout en s'étant servi une coupe de vin à lui et à Bard alors qu'il reporta son attention sur le Magicien qui n'apprécia guère ces paroles.

Surtout que la fatigue, mélanger à son inquiétude pour la survie de deux personnes auxquels ils tenaient, lui fit monter la colère en lui et il fit savoir, avec brutalité, au Roi Elfe qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à venir chercher des crosses en cet instant précis.

L'aura sombre de Gandalf se propagea tout autour de sa personne, plongeant la tente et faisant reculer Bard de surprise de voir cela, tandis que Thranduil demeura à sa place et arqua l'un de ces sourcils, devant la surprise de la réaction qu'avait le Magicien à son encontre. Il faut croire que le Sorcier était à bout ces derniers temps, alors que ces gardes en faction autour de la tente, ne purent s'empêcher de poser leurs mains sur leurs armes, prêt à intervenir, bien que tous savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne fallaient en aucun cas s'attaquer à un Magicien quand ce dernier se trouvait dans un tel état de colère.

_ _Cela suffit Thranduil !_ J'ai passé ces derniers jours à Dol Guldur, enfermer et brutaliser alors que je voyais ces orques emporter Thrain, pour se servir de lui pout tuer mon petit protégé. Alors je me fiche de vos idioties concernant ce trésor maudit, couver par un dragon aussi maudit, les orques qui approchent ne sont guère des enfants de cœur lui cracha Gandalf hargneux de sa voix de tonnerre, alors qu'il finit par se calmer quand il constata qu'il était parvenu à clouer le bec à l'elfe, bien que cela délia facilement la langue de l'homme.

_ Thrain ? Le Père de Thorin ? Mais ce dernier n'est pas mort ?

_ Non. Azog l'a gardé en vie à Dol Guldur parce que Thrain était le dernier Seigneur Nain à porter l'un des Sept Anneaux forgé fit savoir Gandalf à Bard, autant qu'à Thranduil, de la survie de ce dernier et de la vie qu'il avait eu ces dernières décennies, tandis que les gardes elfes avaient tous repris leur poste en constant que la tempête s'était calmé. Aujourd'hui, l'Ennemi va se servir de lui comme appât pour tenter d'abattre leur plus grande menace leur rapporta-t'il.

_ La Réincarnation de Durin ?

_ OUI ! Des armées d'orques sont en marches. Ce sont des soldats, ils ont tous été formés pour la guerre. Notre Ennemi à mobiliser toutes ces troupes.

_ Pourquoi dévoile-t'il son jeu ? Lui demanda Thranduil en se tournant vers Gandalf. Tout cela pour un seul enfant ?

_ Pas seulement ! Contredit Gandalf sur l'une des raisons qui avait poussé leur ennemi à sortir de son trou. Nous lui avons forcé la main ! Quand la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne sait relancer à la Conquête de sa Terre. Les nains n'étaient pas censés atteindre Erebor, Azog le Profanateur devait les tuer. Son Maitre cherche à s'emparer de la Montagne, pas pour le trésor qu'elle abrite mais pour sa situation. C'est une position stratégique. C'est la porte d'accès à la reconquête des Terres d'Angmar au Nord, si ce funeste Royaume devait renaître, Foncombe, la Lorienne, la Comté tomberait. Même le Gondor précisa-t'il devant la menace que représentait cette armée s'il venait à s'emparer de la Montagne.

_ Ces armées d'orques dont vous parlez Mithrandir, ou sont-elles ? Lui demanda Thranduil voulant connaitre la position exacte de ces armées.

.oOo.

Alors qu'en cet instant même, plus au Sud d'Erebor, entre la vallée constituer de collines et de pics rocheux, murs naturelles qui obligeaient quiconque à la franchir de faire des détours impressionnants pour atteindre la Montagne. Dont plusieurs trous avaient été creusés dans la roche, alors qu'on pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder sous la terre et des feu luire tout au fond du tunnel qui s'enfonçait très loin dans le sol.

__ Notre armée sera en position à l'aube. _

Emergeant de l'un des tunnels, un orque montant son wargs se dirigea droit vers son chef, Azog le Profanateur qui était en train de s'occuper de nourrir son wargs blanc, en lui donnant un morceau de viande pour la divertir.

__ L'attaque sera soudaine et rapide !_ Avoua le lieutenant orque à son chef, ce dernier se dirigeant vers sa monture pour remonter sur son dos.

__ Les imbéciles ! Ils ont oubliés ce qui vit sous ces terres_ fit remarquer Azog avant de faire courir sa bête vers leur point de rendez-vous pour la guerre, vite suivis par son subordonné. _Ils ont oubliés les grands Manges-Terres._

.oOo.

__ Si nous y allons à présent_ fit savoir Tauriel sur le temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux attendus, à leur poste d'éclaireur devant Gundabad. _Nous devrions bouger maintenant_.

L'instant d'après, elle et Legolas durent se masquer derrière les rochers quand des immenses créatures jaillirent de sous eux et foncèrent dans le ciel, constatant qu'ils s'agissaient d'énormes chauves-souris qui se trouvaient être des centaines, voire peut-être plus, se mettant à tournoyer autour de la Forteresse de Gundabad.

__ Ils sont en train d'essaimer._

_ Ces chauves-souris sont élevées dans un seul but.

_ Mais lequel ? Lui demanda Tauriel inquiète d'une telle menace.

_ Pour la guerre !

Et l'instant d'après, Legolas et Tauriel finirent par apercevoir Bolg, celui-ci portant une armure sombre, montant son wargs noir, grimpant l'une des autres corniches de pierre, surplombant la vallée qui menait à Gundabad, quand son regard finit par apercevoir les deux elfes sur leur rocher. L'instant d'après, le Fils du Profanateur donna un ordre crié dans sa langue avant que l'instant suivant, une armée commence à jaillir des portes de la Forteresse, marchant au pas alors que des cors se mirent à résonner dans la vallée. Et sous les yeux effarés des deux elfes, ils avisèrent Gundabad en train de se vider pour la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

__ Nous devons avertir les autres._

_ _Il est peut-être déjà trop tard_ fit remarquer Legolas sur le fait qu'ils arriveraient sans doute trop tard pour prévenir les leurs_. Venez !_

Et quittant leur position, en dévalant le plus vite possible la pente pour remonter sur leur cheval et foncer vers Erebor. Derrière eux, Bolg donna un signal de sa massue, avant que des gobelins en armure ne se mettent à quitter les rangs des orques armurer de lourdes armures, se mettant à courir et chargeant vers leur cible, tandis que les chauves-souris se mirent à les survoler.

.oOo.

_ Depuis quand mes conseils comptent-ils pour si peu ? Quelles intentions me prêtez-vous ?

_ Je crois que vous essayez de sauver vos amis nains, en particulier le plus jeune dont je n'ai guère eu le plaisir de faire connaissance lui fit remarquer Thranduil à l'encontre de Gandalf, qui était en train de s'acharner sur sa pipe, pour tenter de se calmer et d'éviter une nouvelle esclandre. Et j'admire votre loyauté envers eux, mais cela ne me détourne pas de ma route. Vous avez provoqué cela Mithrandir, vous me pardonnerez si j'y mets un terme ?

Et sur ces mots, Thranduil se détourna de Gandalf qui riva son attention vers lui, ne voulant pas saisir le sous-entendu du Seigneur Elfe alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers l'un de ces gardes en faction devant l'entrée de la tente.

_ Les archers sont-ils en place ?

_ Oui Seigneur !

_ Voici mes ordres, si quoique ce soit bouge sur la Montagne, tuez-le ! Donna Thranduil comme ordre alors que l'elfe inclina la tête et alla porter les ordres, tandis que Gandalf resta atterrer devant de tels ordres. Les nains n'ont plus de temps !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**ma surprise consistait en la réaction de Gandalf avec Thranduil =D qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? XD j'ai trouver dans le film que Gandalf était trop gentil avec cet idiot et j'aurais aimer qu'il le remette à sa place ;) je me suis rappeler de la scène à Cul-de-Sac et me suis dis pourquoi pas? XD**

**sinon vous avez enfin l'avis de Tauriel concernant les trois jeunes Durin et surtout la raison qui a pus pousser Glorfindel à les prendre sous son aile ;) en tout cas j'espère que leur discussion vous à plus =D**

**pour demain vous aurez droit à la tentative de Bili de stopper la bataille arrivant et surtout, la confrontation entre lui et Thranduil =D vous risquez fort d'être surpris encore ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bon samedi et à demain**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	70. Chapitre 69 Une offrande pour la paix

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite ;)**

**merci à Julindy et Noooo Aime pour vos com =D en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que on arrive à la confrontation Bili/Thranduil ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 69 : Une offrande pour la paix**

Il n'avait pas attendus très longtemps.

Thorin avait ordonné un entrainement forcé pour obliger les nains de sa Compagnie de commencer à s'habituer à l'amure qu'ils portaient sur eux, en particulier ces trois neveux, surtout en ce qui concernait son plus jeune neveu. Il avait eu droit à un entrainement contre Thorin, lui-même, qui avait stipulé qu'il voulait constater de son niveau et de savoir si le jeune sang-mêlé pourrait bouger avec cette armure, qu'il devait se familiariser avec celle-ci.

Il avait alors placé plusieurs heures à affronter Thorin, ce dernier continuant de lui donner des conseils et de lui prodiguer des instructions sur des gestes qu'il pourrait éviter, pour ainsi éviter des failles dans sa défense pour que ces adversaires en profitent. Fili et Kili s'étaient eux aussi joins à eux, ayant tous les deux remarquer l'attitude mal à l'aise de leur cousin, ils étaient alors venus pour proposer des joutes avec leur Oncle, ce dernier y concédant et poursuivant l'entrainement de ces deux derniers alors que Bili en profita pour s'éloigner d'ici.

Bien évidemment, Alaric et Alrik voulurent tous les deux allé le voir, mais ils restèrent avec le reste de la Compagnie, sentant pertinemment que leur garçon souhaitait demeurer seul, ils le laissèrent partir sans l'arrêter. Espérant sincèrement que ce dernier irait bien même s'ils savaient pertinemment que son état était lié à celui dans lequel se trouvait Thorin.

Le reste des nains avaient très vite stopper leur entrainement et étaient partis se coucher pour pouvoir être reposer pour la guerre qu'ils devraient mener le matin même, et attendant deux bonnes heures pour être sûr que tous soient profondément endormis, Bilbon avait quitté sa chambre en attrapant ce dont il avait besoin. Et après avoir fait ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, le jeune Sacquet se dirigea vers le rempart, ayant attaché une corde à l'une des accroches dans le mur de l'une des colonnes, étant soigneusement vêtus dans une grosse cape qui le recouvrait totalement, un énorme sac à dos placer soigneusement dans son dos, il enjamba le rempart et se laissa glisser sur le long de la corde. Descendant le mur et tombant sur l'un des morceaux de la statue que les nains avaient brisé pour détruire le pont, le jeune sang-mêlé franchit ces derniers et sauta sur la terre ferme avant de se diriger en courant droit vers la ville de Dale.

.oOo.

_ Vous ! L'archer ! Appela Gandalf en quittant la tente de Thranduil quand il avisa celui qu'il cherchait. Approuvez-vous cela ? L'or était-il si important à vos yeux ? Vous voulez l'achetés avec le sang des nains ?

_ Ça n'ira pas jusque-là ! Lui fit remarquer Bard, tout comme en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas leur mort. C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner ?

_ Ça ne les arrêtera pas !

Tournant tous les deux leur regard vers la personne qui venait de les interpeller, Gandalf comme Bard virent Bilbon contourner la colonne à leur côté, de l'autre côté de la rue, vêtus dans une lourde cape ou seul ces pieds nus et poilus étaient visibles dessous, alors qu'il portait un sac, apparemment lourd, sur son dos.

_ Vous pensez que les nains vont se rendre, non ? Ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leur bien ! Surtout Thorin !

_ Bilbon Sacquet !

L'instant d'après, Gandalf poussa les personnes qui circulaient devant lui pour aller prendre le jeune sang-mêlé dans ces bras, faisant rire aux éclats ce dernier qui le serra en retour contre lui après que le Magicien se soit abaissé pour le prendre.

_ Comme je suis heureux de te revoir mon garçon ?

_ Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Gandalf avoua Bilbon, le sourire aux lèvres avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. Que sait-il passé Gandalf ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus ?

_ Je suis désolé mon garçon mais j'ai eu un contretemps qui m'a obliger à manquer à ma parole s'excusa le Magicien à son encontre avant de lui sourire. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tout le monde va bien à la Montagne ? Est-ce que tous les nains sont indemnes ? Et que t'est-il arrivé à ta joue ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet quand il avisa l'énorme bleu lui prenant la joue gauche autant que sa mâchoire, avec l'entaille qui cicatrisait, comme de sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

_ Ce n'est rien Gandalf, pas grand-chose le rassura-t'il sur sa joue avant de le tranquilliser concernant les autres. Oui, nous le sommes tous. Nous allons tous très bien physiquement mais pas mentalement, en particulier Thorin… mais cela n'a vraiment plus d'importance, pas avec lui dans les parages fit remarquer le jeune Sacquet tout en portant son regard vers quelque chose se trouvant derrière Gandalf.

Ce dernier n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir vers qui, la colère du jeune sang-mêlé était tournée, pressentant que quelque chose était arrivée entre ces deux derniers, lors du passage de la Compagnie dans la Forêt Noire pour que le Magicien ressente une telle tension dans l'air entre les deux protagonistes.

_ Voici donc le dernier membre de la Compagnie des nains de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ? La Réincarnation de Durin ? Celui qui a volé les clés de mes geôles au nez et à la barbe de mes gardes ? Je m'attendais à mieux fit savoir la voix glaciale de Thranduil tandis que Gandalf se leva et se tenu au côté de son jeune protégé, qui riva un regard tout aussi noir à l'elfe.

_ Tout le monde me l'a déjà dit merci bien répliqua Bilbon en foudroyant ce dernier du regard, avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante. Comment vont vos cheveux depuis le shampoing que je leur ais administrer ? La couleur pourpre vous allez bien mieux au teint !

_ Espèce de…

_ Mon Seigneur !

Se plaçant devant Thranduil pour éviter que ce dernier ne charge Bilbon, Bard n'eut guère besoin d'explication pour comprendre que le jeune Sacquet avait dus user de ruse contre les elfes pour délivrer sa Compagnie, quand ces derniers s'étaient retrouvés enfermer dans les cachots. Et ce qu'il avait fait vivre au Roi elfe en représailles, n'était pas encore passé dans la conscience de ce dernier.

_ Qu'as-tu fais Bilbon ?

_ Vraiment rien du tout Gandalf ! A part peut-être mis des somnifères puissants dans la nourriture et l'eau des elfes pour en endormir la plupart, de les avoir fait réveiller en sonnant leur cloche, d'avoir mis de l'huile par terre pour les faire glisser ou encore d'avoir piéger des tonneaux avec de la sauce qui s'est retrouver sur leur tête rapporta Bilbon de ce qu'il avait déployé pour faire diversion et occupez ces derniers pendant que les nains s'en allaient. Mais le plus marrant pour moi, a été lorsque j'ai placé ce tonneau de vin piéger au-dessus des quartiers de sa Seigneurie qu'il se l'est pris immédiatement après être sortie, sans oublier que je l'ai ensuite enfermé lui et certains de ces gardes dans son armurerie en jetant la clé. C'est vraiment pas grand-chose Gandalf confia-t'il à ce dernier.

_ Pas grand-chose ? Demanda Bard surpris alors que tout ce qu'il venait de rapporter était un sacré travail, sans oublier qu'il évita de rire à cette possible scène de l'elfe recouvert de son vin alors que ce dernier foudroyait le jeune garçon du regard.

_ Oh oui, Maitre Archer ! Bilbon peut-être bien plus sournois que cela mit en garde Gandalf, sachant pertinemment de quoi pouvait être capable son jeune protégé quand on venait lui chercher des crosses et Thranduil en avait fait les frais.

_ Comme ?

_ Lui raser le crâne par exemple ? C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au début en réalité…

_ Petit insolent !

_ Thranduil !

L'instant d'après, Gandalf ne put empêcher la lame de l'elfe jaillir de sous ces robes et piquer droit vers la tête de Bilbon, qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire amuser vers ce dernier alors qu'il sorta l'un de ces bras de sous sa cape-manteau, dévoilant ainsi son bouclier de Durin, offert par Alaric et Alrik pour son anniversaire. Bloquant la charge de la lame, le jeune Durin la repoussa sans vergogne éloignant l'elfe de sa personne, tandis qu'il laissa tomber son lourd sac au pied de Gandalf, terminant par retirer sa cape-manteau alors que des hoquets de stupeur émergeaient des personnes autour, pendant que le Magicien observa stupéfait l'armure recouvrant dans sa totalité Bilbon.

Bien qu'hormis qu'il n'avait pas enfilé les bottes, pour pouvoir se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible, Gandalf avait déjà entendus des récits et des rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les quelques elfes qui avaient croisés la route des précédents Réincarnation de Durin, en particulier celle concernant son armure. Celle-ci avait été forgé par le biais des écailles du dragon qu'on rapportait que Durin, le Père des Nains avait terrassé dans sa première vie, cette armure dont on apportait qu'elle avait toujours été sans faille et protéger ces porteurs jusqu'au bout.

Une armure antique et ancestrale qui avait été, semble-t'il, tailler pour la petite taille de Bilbon qui surprit autant Gandalf que les autres elfes autour de lui, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'était cette armure, surtout quand le jeune Sacquet attrapa le casque qu'il avait attaché à sa ceinture. Un casque représentant la tête d'un dragon aux cornes et aux plumes blanches et argentés, comme la cape-manteau qui le drapait, lui donnant cette impression d'avoir des ailes comme les anciennes créatures ailés.

Enfonçant son casque sur la tête alors qu'il attrapa le manche de Dard, qu'il dégaina sans aucune hésitation, tout en plaçant son bouclier devant lui, prêt à la charge du Roi elfe qui demeura figer en le voyant faire tandis que ces gardes autour de lui se tinrent prêt à agir en conséquence. Alors que Bard ignorait littéralement quoi faire pendant que Gandalf se plaça devant son jeune protéger, voulant sans doute le dissuader de faire ce qu'il avait bel et bien l'attention de faire.

_ Mon garçon, s'il-te-plait, laisse tomber, cela n'en vaut…

_ Je suis fatigué et sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs jours Gandalf, de plus, j'ai un compte à régler avec cet elfe qui s'en est pris au miens et a eu l'audace de lever son arme sur moi, alors que je suis l'un des amis des elfes de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or lui fit remarquer Bilbon tout en désignant l'anneau qui recouvrait sa main ganter, à son index droit et portant l'emblème de l'illustre maison de Gondoline. Qu'on me respecte ou non, je m'en contrefiche Gandalf, mais on ne s'attaque pas aux miens sans en payer les conséquences !

Et alors que Bilbon se tint prêt, faisant face au Roi elfe tandis que Gandalf comprit que son jeune protégé n'allait nullement se détourner de cette idée de mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de son adversaire, ce dernier d'ailleurs fit un geste de la main à ces gardes qui reculèrent et le laissèrent s'occuper de cette affaire par lui-même. Alors que Bard vint rejoindre les côtés du Magicien, demeurant lui aussi témoins de ce qui allait se passer par la suite tandis que le Roi Sylvestre retira sa longue robe argenté, demeurant ainsi en tunique pour ne pas être gêner par celle-ci, tout en resserrant la garde sur sa propre lame, faisant face au jeune garçon devant lui.

L'instant d'après, tous ignoraient qui des deux chargea le premier mais Gandalf eut la nette impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux attaquer en même temps, Thranduil visant les pieds de Bilbon, la partie la plus faible et la moins protéger de sa personne. Mais le jeune sang-mêlé semblait s'y être attendu et sautant pour éviter la lame elfique, enfonça son bouclier dans la tête du Roi elfe qui se recula alors qu'il portait la main à sa joue droite, là où il pouvait sentir le coup que l'enfant lui avait porté et tandis qu'il souhaita recharger ce dernier, le jeune Sacquet vint à lui réserver le même sort que ce dernier avait donné à Dwalin lors de leur premier entrainement.

Tournant sur lui-même pour éviter le coup, Billon se baissa et vint à se placer derrière l'elfe et tout en crochetant son pied du siens, lui donna un puissant coup d'épaule dans le bas du dos, faisant tomber ce dernier à terre sous les exclamations de surprise et le cri de guerre des gardes elfes. Mais ces derniers ne vinrent à jamais lever leurs armes que le jeune Durin avait placé son pied sur la lame du Roi Sylvestre, tout en ayant appliqué la lame de Dard sur la gorge de l'elfe.

_ Baissez-tous vos armes ou sinon vous risquez de ne plus avoir votre si précieux Roi menaça durement Bilbon à l'encontre des autres elfes qui vinrent à baisser leurs armes, sentant bel et bien que ce dernier était sérieux dans ces propos. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous tuer mais pour parlementer avec vous ! Alors allez-vous m'écoutez ou préférer vous que l'on s'entretue ?

_ Je vous écoute.

.oOo.

Gandalf avait été inquiet quand il avait vus Bilbon mettre à terre Thranduil et menacer ces gardes de le tuer s'ils ne venaient pas à se retirer, mais cela n'avait jamais été dans l'idée du jeune garçon qui était venu à Dale pour parlementer et non pour y faire couler le sang. Après le combat qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes entre son jeune protéger et le Roi Sylvestre, ils s'étaient tous les quatre retiré dans la tente pour ainsi parlementer de ce que le jeune Durin voulait leur parler.

_ Nous vous écoutons ! De quoi souhaites-nous parler le Fils de Durin ?

_ Que nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous battre pour le trésor d'Erebor, cet or est assé maudit comme ça sans que vous ayez besoin de vous battre pour lui, surtout qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine leur fit remarquer Bilbon. Un danger, autre que vous, nous menaces et quelque chose me dit qu'aucun de nous ne viendra à en ressortir indemne…

_ Comment vous…

_ Depuis que Smaug est mort, je ne cesse d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment qui me prend aux tripes avoua Bilbon en rivant son regard vers Gandalf qui l'écouta attentivement, comme les deux autres Seigneurs d'ailleurs. J'ai cette impression que quelque chose arrive, quelque chose d'énorme et de dangereux et j'ai le pressentiment que cette menace viendra d'Azog. Je ne sais pas comment mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être de plus en plus sur les nerfs ces derniers temps lui fit-il savoir.

_ Et tu as tout à fait raison d'avoir peur Bili, Azog est bel et bien en train de venir sur nous, menant dans son sillage, tout une armée d'orque lourdement armer et qui ont été entrainé pour la guerre lui confia le Magicien Gris avant de lui dévoiler la terrible vérité. Mais ce n'est pas cela le pire ?

_ Oh, et qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que la menace d'Azog et de son armée ?

_ Thrain est toujours en vie.

_ Que… Pardon ?

_ Il semblerait que, d'après les dires de Mithrandir, le Fils de Thror est été capturé lors de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar parce qu'il était le dernier porteur du dernier des Sept Anneaux. Et qu'aujourd'hui, Azog souhaite se servir de lui pour vous atteindre répondit simplement Thranduil alors que Bilbon demeura stupéfait tandis que Gandalf porta un instant ce dernier avant de reporter son regard sur son jeune protégé.

_ Moi ? Il veut utiliser Thrain contre moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es la Réincarnation de Durin, Bilbon. Tu représentes une menace plus grande pour eux que Thorin ou tes cousins, quand Durin sera réveiller, tu seras bien plus dangereux pour eux lui annonça Gandalf sur le possible danger qu'il représentait pour ces derniers.

_ Raison de plus pour mettre nos côtés nos différents et nous unir pour leur faire face ! Quand atteindront-ils la Montagne Gandalf ?

_ Il ne peut y avoir d'alliance, tant que votre Oncle ne nous aura pas remis ce qui nous appartient de droit et…

_ L'or de cette Montagne vous intéresse plus que protéger vos terres de la menace des orques ? Demanda d'une voix dangereuse Bilbon en rivant son attention sur Thranduil avant d'abaisser son regard sur le sac à dos qu'il avait gardé à ces pieds. Dans ce cas, ceci vous satisfera et vous pourrez mettre de côté vos griefs de côté, surtout que, d'un autre côté, ceci ne vous a jamais appartenus lui fit remarquer le jeune Sacquet en ayant sorti une énorme bourse en cuire, faisant bien trois fois la taille de son poing et jetant sans vergogne celle-ci vers l'elfe.

Thranduil rattrapa sans difficulté cette dernière et fut surpris du poids dans ces mains avant de défaire le cordon pour ouvrir la bourse et voir ce qu'elle contenait pour se figer à la vue de son contenu. Surtout quand il vint à plonger sa main dedans et de la ressortir avec une poignée de gemmes blanches de Lasgalene, les pierres qu'il convoitait depuis que Thror lui avait dévoilé ces dernières de nombreuses décennies plus tôt.

_ Mes gemmes blanches comme des étoiles… murmura sans voix Thranduil, en ne cessant de regarder celle-ci briller dans la paume de sa main et celles demeurant toujours au fond de sa bourse.

_ Et après, je m'inquiète de l'état dans laquelle se trouve Thorin ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bilbon, avant de river son regard vers Bard alors qu'il plongea ces deux mains dans son sac à dos, pour en sortir un énorme coffre qu'il posa lourdement sur la table au centre de la pièce, attirant ainsi le regard de tous dessus. Voici la part qui vous reviens… enfin une partie de ma part car je n'ai pas la force d'apporter la totalité du reste de mon 1/16ème du trésor lui expliqua-t'il tout en avisant Bard s'approcher du coffre en question.

Ouvrant ce dernier, le nouveau Seigneur de Dale constata que le coffre renfermait des pièces d'or autant que de nombreuses pierres précieuses, alors que Bard demeura muet devant ce que ce coffre représentait, sachant qu'il en avait plus qu'assé pour rebâtir Dale autant qu'Esgaroth.

_ Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Vous ne nous devez rien ? Lui demanda Bard en avisant ce dernier et la part du trésor qu'il venait de leur apporter.

_ Je ne le fais pas pour vous ! Répliqua simplement Bilbon, en hochant de la tête de gauche à droite alors que cela attira autant l'attention de Bard, de Thranduil et Gandalf. Je sais que les nains peuvent être obstinés. Bornés. Difficile. Ils sont méfiants et cachotiers. Ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer mais ils sont aussi courageux, gentils et d'une loyauté sans faille. J'ai de l'affection pour eux et ils sont de ma famille, et si je peux les sauver, je les sauverais leur avoua-t'il déterminer avant qu'il ne leur confie ce qu'ils devaient tous faire dans les prochains jours. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, il n'y a alors plus raison de se battre mais si les orques viennent sur nous, nous devons nous unir pour les affronter. Nous ne pourrons gagner cette bataille tout seul, alors ? Etes-vous prêt à faire la paix avec nous, oui ou non ?

A sa question, Bard riva son attention vers Thranduil alors que le Magicien avisa ces deux derniers, attendant qu'ils donnent leur réponse, savoir si oui ou non, ces deux derniers alliaient s'allier avec les nains pour faire face à la menace des orques et d'Azog.

_ Nous ferons savoir à votre Oncle de notre accord demain, les nains n'auront plus à nous craindre et nous nous rallierons à eux pour la guerre termina par confier Thranduil à ce dernier, alors que Bard hocha de la tête, heureux de constater que l'elfe était revenu à la raison.

Même si Gandalf savait pertinemment que cela était causé par le fait qu'il avait à présent en sa possession les fameuses gemmes qu'il désirait ardemment depuis de nombreuses décennies à présent. La bataille entre les trois peuples n'aurait ainsi pas lieux mais une guerre menaçait réellement leur avenir et pour cela, Gandalf devait à tout prix éloigner Bilbon du conflit.

Il devait mettre ce dernier à l'abri et l'éloigner d'Azog avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

.oOo.

Il avait réussi !

Bilbon était parvenu à éviter le conflit entre eux, les elfes de la Forêt Noir et les survivants de Lacville, mais cela n'avait guère servis à grand-chose, car un autre danger les menaçait. Et à présent, le jeune Sacquet connaissait la raison de son mauvais pressentiment, Azog et une armée d'orque étaient en train de leur foncer dessus.

Et ce dernier avait l'attention d'utiliser son grand-père, le Père de Thorin, de Frérin et de Dis, Thrain, pour tenter de le faire tuer et d'empêcher la Résurrection de Durin. S'il venait à mettre la main sur le Profanateur, Bili risquait bien de lui faire la peau.

_ Reposes-toi cette nuit Bilbon, demain tu devras partir !

_ De quoi parles-tu Gandalf ? Lui demanda Bilbon alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux quitter la tente, tandis qu'il s'était recouvert de sa cape-manteau, cachant ainsi son armure aux yeux de tous.

_ Tu dois t'éloigner d'ici le plus possible.

_ Je ne veux pas partir. Tu m'as choisis comme seizième membre, je ne vais pas quitter la Compagnie maintenant, surtout que les miens s'y trouvent lui fit-il remarquer, ne comprenant pas ce que le Magicien voulait réellement.

_ Il n'y a pas de Compagnie. Plus maintenant lui fit savoir Gandalf avant d'avouer ce qui le tracassait réellement. Je n'ose penser de ce que fera Thorin en découvrant tes agissements ?

_ Je n'ai pas peur de Thorin, Gandalf ! De plus cette part du trésor est la mienne, elle est bien stipuler dans le contrat que je possède ma part et j'ai droit d'en faire ce que je veux !

_ Et bien tu devrais ! Lui répliqua le Magicien sur le fait qu'il devait craindre la réaction que son Oncle allait avoir. Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir maléfique de l'or ? L'or qu'un grand serpent a longtemps couvé, le Mal du Dragon envahit le cœur de tous ceux qui s'approchent de la Montagne. De presque tous finit-il par préciser quand Bili lui fit son regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne faisait guère partis de cette catégorie de personne.

Lui souriant devant sa correction, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, que Gandalf appela une personne en particulier que le jeune sang-mêlé n'eut guère de difficulté à reconnaitre, tandis que le Magicien lui donna ces ordres.

_ Vous là-bas ! Trouvez un lit pour le garçon et donnez-lui quelque chose de chaud à manger ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre d'Alfrid qui se dirigea vers le sang-mêlé. Il le mérite ! Finit-il par préciser au garçon qui hocha de la tête avant de suivre la direction vers laquelle Alfrid voulait l'emmener.

Mais celui-ci fut arrêté par le Magicien quand il passa devant lui, celui-ci lui donnant un autre ordre que le garçon ne put guère entendre.

_ Et… gardez un œil sur lui ! S'il essaie de s'en aller, prévenez-moi ?

_ Avance, stupide hobbit !

Ne faisant guère attention à l'insulte d'Alfrid, ayant connus pire, Bilbon vint à suivre ce dernier, se doutant pertinemment que Gandalf lui avait ordonné de le surveiller et de garder un œil sur lui. Mais le jeune Sacquet savait que dès qu'il aurait une ouverture, il l'utiliserait et rejoindrait les siens à Erebor.

Après tout, sa place était parmis eux et il allait faire face aux conséquences de ces actes, même s'il ne voyait pas pour qu'elle raison Thorin lui en voudrait, puisqu'il n'avait fait que prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Surtout qu'il avait évité la guerre entre eux, les elfes et les hommes, faisant de ces derniers leurs prochains alliés contre Azog et ces sbires.

Quoiqu'il advienne, Bilbon avait l'attention de rester à Erebor.

Il était un Durin et il demeurerait auprès des siens jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Bili ignore à quel point sa dernière pensée risque d'être véridique :(**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**en tout cas j'espère que la confrontation Bili/Thranduil vous a plus parce que lorsqu'on va arriver à celle entre Glorfindel et le Roi Sylvestre sa risque d'être glaciale ;)**

**sinon demain on commence les scènes lier à la Bataille des Cinq Armées =D on y arrive à cette scène qui va durer près de 14 chapitres ;) je peux déjà vous préciser que le chapitre de lundi prochain sera porter sur la sortie des nains de la Compagnie de la Montagne =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à demain aprem ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	71. Chapitre 70 Le Réveil de Durin

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**ça y ait on arrive sur la dernière ligne droite avec la bataille ;)**

**voilà déjà 70 chapitres d'écris avec 507 pages avant ;)**

**en tout cas merci à mes lectrices Julindy et Noooo Aime =D et à la nouvelle arrivante qui a placer ma fic en favorite ;) sinon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre alors que le titre vous prévient du "grand" événement qui va se dérouler dans ce chapitre, comme la question concernant l'Arkenstone que vous m'avez poser les filles ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 70 : Le Réveil de Durin**

Quand l'aube se fut lever, l'armée elfique et le groupe de survivant de Lacville s'était rassemblé et dresser devant les portes d'Erebor alors que deux allés vinrent à se former devant les deux leaders, Thranduil montant son élan et Bard son cheval blanc, avançant parmis les rangs des elfes qui s'écartaient sur leur passage avant de reprendre leur position dans leurs dos. Tandis qu'à cet instant précis, tous les nains de la Compagnie armurer se tenaient sur les remparts d'Erebor et vrillaient un regard sur leur futur adversaire, Thorin étant placé au centre du groupe encadré de Fili et Kili.

Alors que ces derniers, comme les autres nains se demandaient ou se trouvaient le plus jeune de leur groupe. Seul Thorin était pour l'instant concentrer sur les deux Seigneurs qui avançaient sur eux, pour se demander ce que tous les autres étaient en train de se poser.

Ou se trouvait donc Bilbon ?

.oOo.

_ Debout ! Debout ! Debout Hobbit, on se... lève ?

Entrant dans la chambre qu'il avait donnée au jeune Sacquet sous les ordres du Magicien, Alfrid rapportait la bouillabaisse matinale pour ce dernier quand il avisa le lit vide de tout occupant.

Le Magicien allait lui faire la peau !

.oOo.

Terminant par quitter totalement les rangées de l'armée elfe, Thranduil et Bard continuèrent de faire avancer leur monture, droit vers le pont briser d'Erebor, continuant de faire avancer leur monture aux pas, lorsque Thorin vint à attraper son arc et tira une flèche droit vers l'avant d'un des sabots de l'élan du Roi Sylvestre. Stoppant ainsi nette ces deux derniers qui rivèrent leur attention sur la flèche en question avant de relever une tête surprise vers le Roi Sous la Montagne, alors que ce dernier rebandait une nouvelle flèche sur son arc.

_ Je logerais la prochaine entre vos yeux ! Mit en garde Thorin armant facilement son arc et visant l'elfe en question, malgré l'imposante armure qu'il portait avec la couronne attitrer avec son manteau de fourrure par-dessus.

Sa mise en garde fit crier ces camarades qui lancèrent à l'elfe des insultes et autres mots pour le pousser à agir pour que leur Roi mette sa menace à exécution. Mais Thranduil ne fit que sourire avant d'aviser les nains d'un regard dur et inclinant légèrement la tête, cela sembla être le signal pour ces elfes derrière lui, qui se mirent tous, en même temps à abaisser leur arc avant de faire un pas en arrière, d'attraper une flèche de leur carquois et de la bander sur leur arc, visant les remparts d'Erebor.

Droit sur la Compagnie.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs cessèrent les insultes et s'empressèrent de se cacher derrière le mur. Tous ? Non, Thorin n'avait pas bougé d'un yota, son arc toujours bander et visant Thranduil, il n'avait pas remué d'un sourcil à la mise en place des elfes, prêt à tirer, guère effrayer par ces derniers. Et alors que Bard riva son attention sur Thranduil, ce dernier finit par lever la main droite qui eut pour réaction de stopper son armée qui rengainèrent leur arc et rangèrent leur flèche dans leur carquois, redevenant immobile et attendant patiemment les ordres de leur Roi.

_ Nous sommes venus vous dire, qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert et accepter fit savoir Thranduil à l'attention de Thorin alors que ce dernier ne bougea pas de sa position, tenant toujours son arc tiré et sa flèche dirigé vers l'elfe, tandis que tous les autres nains avaient finis par se redresser.

_ Quel paiement ? Je ne vous ais rien donner. Vous n'avez rien !

_ Détrompez-vous Mon Seigneur, nous avons reçus ce que vous nous deviez en une offre de paix et nous l'avons accepté annonça Bard avant de se charger d'annoncer les terribles nouvelles à ce dernier. Mon Seigneur, des orques de la Moria sont en ce moment même en train de venir tout droit vers la Montagne, mener par Azog le Profanateur. Il n'est plus temps de guerre entre nous mais d'alliance, nous vous offrons notre aide pour aider à récupérer ce qui vous appartient lui proposa-t'il à l'attention de ce dernier.

_ Ce qui m'appartient ? Azog ne possède rien qui ne m'appartient, il n'a rien contre moi !

_ Alors le Seigneur Thrain n'est plus l'un des vôtres ? Demanda Thranduil d'une voix innocente alors qu'un silence glacial se fit dans la Compagnie quand tous vinrent à saisir la question poser, tandis que Thorin baissa son arc, tout en laissant cette information arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

Thrain ? Le Père de Thorin était en vie ?

_ Vous osez nous prendre pour des idiots ? C'est une ruse. Un vil mensonge ! C'est une feinte !

_ Ce n'est pas une feinte, c'est la vérité !

Se figeant à ces mots alors que tous les nains avaient rivés leur attention sur Bilbon qui venait d'apparaitre de nulle part entre eux, le jeune Sacquet s'écarta de ces derniers sur les remparts, se mettant ainsi à la vue de son Oncle quand celui-ci finit par tourner son regard vers lui. Alors que devant les remparts, Thranduil et Bard furent tous les deux surpris de revoir ce dernier à Erebor, inquiétant le deuxième sur la possible réaction que l'Oncle pourrait avoir à l'encontre de son neveu, ayant tous les deux été mis au courant par Gandalf, que ce celui-ci était resté se reposer à Dale après les pour-parler.

_ Toi ?

_ J'ai décidé d'agir Thorin. Je ne pouvais te laisser entrer dans une guerre pour un trésor qui n'en vaut pas la peine lui fit savoir Bilbon avant de souffler un bon coup pour annoncer à ce dernier et aux autres, ce qu'il avait cette nuit-même. Je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient. Je leur ai remis ma part du trésor, après tout je suis aussi un hobbit et l'or ne m'a jamais attiré, autant que ma part sert à quelque chose si cela peut nous permettre d'enlever les dettes que nous avons et nous permettre de nous unir face à Azog et sauver Thrain finit-il par admettre.

_ Grand-père est vivant ?

_ Oui Fili, Grand-Père est vivant. Gandalf la revue à Dol Guldur et Azog l'a emmené avec lui pour…

_ Tu veux me voler ?

Etant coupé par la question poser à voix basse par Thorin, ce dernier paraissait bien plus choquer de ce que son neveu avait fait que par finir par savoir que son Père était vivant, et qu'il devait n'être plus très loin d'eux en cet instant-même.

_ Te voler ? Non, non Thorin, je suis un cambrioleur mais un cambrioleur honnête lui fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos, en lui souriant avant de lui rappeler un détail. De plus, il a été stipuler dans le contrat que je possédais 1/16ème du trésor, c'est mon droit de faire ce que je veux de mon butin, si je veux le donner aux elfes et aux hommes, il s'agit de mon droit Thorin et non le tien. Si cela te rassures, je suis prêt à rien réclamer de plus rajouta-t'il espérant que cela finirait par le calmer.

Mais cela fut d'avantage le contraire, ces mots parurent décupler la folie de son Oncle.

_ A ne rien réclamer ? Ne rien réclamer ? Tu n'as rien à me réclamer, misérable nabot !

_ Bili !

Les cris étant venus de Fili, Kili, tout comme d'Alaric et Alrik, ces derniers près à se dresser devant Thorin qui venait de jeter son arc et sa flèche à terre, prêt à foncer sur son neveu mais n'ayant fait que quelque pas vers lui. Tandis que le jeune sang-mêlé avait levé sa main à l'attention des autres, leur montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de leur aide, surtout quand ils croisèrent le regard de glace de Bilbon porté sur Thorin.

Le même regard qu'avait eu Frérin lors de la dernière dispute entre les deux frères.

_ Que comptes-tu faire Thorin ? Me pousser contre le sol, me mettre à terre ? Ou bien me frapper comme tu l'as si bien fait il y a quelque chose jours ? Ne vois-tu pas dans quoi tu es en train de te diriger Thorin ? Tu préfères de loin t'occuper de ton tas d'or au lieu de comprendre qu'Azog est en ce moment même en train de nous foncer dessus, et qu'il détient Thrain dans ces mains pour nous faire du mal. L'or a-t'il plus d'importance pour toi que ta famille, Thorin ? Que de la vie de ton propre Père ? Lui demanda Bilbon impitoyable alors qu'il ne put empêcher ces prochaines paroles de percer ces lèvres. Aux vus de tout ce que tu fais, j'ai bien fais d'avoir gardé cette fichue pierre loin de ta vue ?

Aucuns nains n'eurent besoin de précision quand ils vinrent à saisir de quelle pierre le jeune sang-mêlé venait de mentionner ?

_ Tu l'as trouvé ?

_ Oui. Oui, j'ai trouvé l'Arkenstone depuis le début, depuis mon combat contre Smaug j'étais parvenu à la trouver lui admit Bilbon à son Oncle comme au reste des nains sur, depuis combien de temps il se trouvait à posséder cette dernière. J'ai voulus te l'a donné ? Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté de…

_ Mais quoi, sale voleur ?

_ Tu as changé Thorin ! Le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-de-Sac n'aurait jamais trahis sa parole ? N'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens ?

_ Ne me parle pas de loyauté ? Jetez-le des remparts !

L'ordre finit par claquer dans le vent alors que tous les nains se mirent à reculer, refusant catégoriquement d'obéir à cet ordre donner par leur Roi alors que tous se regardaient choquer et éberluer devant les mots livrer par Thorin. Comme Bard et Thranduil de l'autre côté des remparts, qui furent plus que surpris et alarmer de savoir le sort que ce dernier avait souhaité donner à son neveu, qui n'avait eu que pour seul motivation de tous les sauver.

Le Roi Sous la Montagne allait-il réellement menacer la vie de celui qui se trouvait être la Réincarnation de Durin ?

Tandis que Bilbon vrillait un regard éberlué vers son Oncle, ne pouvant pas croire que ce dernier avait osé ordonner cela ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas à le jeter par-dessus le mur ?

Mais aux vus de la réaction que ce dernier eut, en portant son regard sur le reste de la Compagnie qui ne faisait rien, termina par se tourner vers ces deux premiers neveux, les seuls qu'il possédait en réalité.

_ Vous êtes sourds !

Et attrapant le bras de Fili pour tenter de le tirer jusqu'à son cousin, tandis que Balin essaya de garder le jeune nain près de lui, le premier Héritier de Thorin finit par dégager violemment le bras de la prise qu'exerçait sur lui son oncle et lui riva un regard noir, croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine, vite appuyer par Kili de l'autre côté de Thorin pour ainsi lui montrer qu'ils ne feraient rien. Jamais ces deux derniers viendront à obéir à son ordre de jeter leur cousin par-dessus les remparts surtout que Bili avait totalement raison, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa part du trésor et si cela pouvait leur permettre de gagner des alliés contre l'éventuel menace qui arrivait, Fili et Kili étaient à cent pour cent avec leur cousin.

Constatant que tous les nains ne lui obéiraient pas alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, en terminant par comprendre que la Compagnie lui était bien plus loyale en cet instant qu'envers Thorin. Le jeune Sacquet perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait quand il avisa le regard noir que lui porta son Oncle en cet instant.

_ Je vais le faire moi-même !

_ Ne le touches-pas !

Et alors qu'Alaric et Alrik coupèrent la route à Thorin, l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre leur jeune protégé, ils furent tous les deux violemment repoussé par l'élan de leur Roi. L'ainé retomba sur Bofur qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus le rempart. Alors que le second fut poussé droit vers les escaliers et faillit bien tomber, si Dwalin n'avait pas réussi à attraper son poignet. Alrik eut la vie sauve mais le grand guerrier mit du temps à le remettre sur ces pieds, et prenant ce temps à son avantage, Thorin avait fini par saisir Bilbon et à le diriger droit vers les remparts pour l'y jeter par-dessus.

Mais Fili et Kili n'avaient nullement l'attention de le laisser faire.

_ Sois maudit !

_ Non ! Arrête Thorin !

_ Lâche-le ! Lâche Bili !

_ Toi et le Magicien qui t'a imposer dans cette Compagnie !

__ Si vous n'aimez pas mon Cambrioleur, ne l'abimez-pas ! _Lui ordonna Gandalf de sa voix puissante, alors qu'il fendit l'armée des elfes pour atteindre l'avant de ces derniers, et se dévoiler au grand jour.

Tandis que Thorin tenant toujours Bilbon par le col de sa cape-manteau, avait posé ce dernier sur le rempart, prêt à le pousser par-dessus alors que Fili et Kili avaient enroulés chacun un bras autour d'un de ceux de leur Oncle, tout en ayant tendus l'autre sur le vêtement de leur cousin, pour ainsi le maintenir vers eux si jamais Thorin venait à le pousser. Mais ce dernier ne fit pas un geste de plus, son regard river vers le Magicien Gris qui avait finis par montrer le bout de son nez, après avoir été informer par Alfrid que son jeune protégé avait quitté Dale, Gandalf s'était immédiatement élancer vers Erebor.

_ Renvoyez-le moi je vous prie ! Lui et ces deux Gardiens ! Lui ordonna Gandalf, sachant pertinemment qu'Alaric et Alrik ne viendraient jamais à quitter les côtés de Bilbon, si ce dernier devenait à être chasser de la Montagne. Vous tenez une bien piètre image de Roi Sous la Montagne, Thorin Fils de Thrain, avez-vous l'intention de faire du mal à votre propre neveu ? Le fils unique de votre défunt frère Frérin, la Réincarnation de Durin ? Finit par lui demander Gandalf, mettant ainsi en évidence la personne à qui le Roi voulait du mal.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs baissa le regard vers Bilbon qui demeura figé, tentant de conserver une respiration calme bien que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sentant pertinemment le vide sous sa tête, bien que ces cousins tiennent solidement ces bras, refusant de le lâcher tant que Thorin ne lui aurait pas permis de remettre pied à terre. Chose qui allait sans doute arriver quand leur Oncle terminerait par se rappeler vers qui il était en train d'attenter la vie. Si le fait qu'il était le Fils de Frérin ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, peut être que le fait qu'il était la Dernière Réincarnation de Durin allait jouer en leur faveur ?

_ Non. C'est vrai. Ma colère n'est nullement diriger vers Durin mais vers une seule personne, bien précise finit par avouer Thorin en rivant son regard dur sur Gandalf alors que ce dernier arqua un sourcil, sentant que quelque chose d'horrible allait finir par arriver. Et il est peut-être temps que cette dernière disparaisse à jamais de cette terre fit-il savoir durement quand il rebaissa la tête vers Bilbon alors qu'il leva les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous entendait.

Mais tous les autres nains et le Magicien comprirent le sens de ces paroles et se mirent à crier, ordonnant à Thorin de se taire, sauf qu'il fut trop tard. Même lorsqu'Alaric vint frapper Thorin par derrière, le repoussant de son jeune protégé alors que Bilbon tombait à genou, Fili et Kili se baissant à sa hauteur, lui criant après pour lui demander de demeurer avec eux, il fut déjà trop tard.

Le Fils de Thrain avait prononcé les quelques mots qui changeraient à jamais la vie du jeune sang-mêlé.

Thorin venait de réveiller Durin !

.oOo.

Bilbon n'avait pas eu l'impression de reconnaitre les mots prononcer par Thorin et à en comprendre le sens, mais même malgré les cris des autres nains autour de lui, ces derniers avaient finis par atteindre ces oreilles et lorsque celles-ci accédèrent son cerveau, cela fut comme si on avait donné un coup de poing dans la poitrine et sur le crâne du sang-mêlé.

Les battements de son cœur s'était arrêté pendant un bref instant avant de se remettre à battre avec force alors qu'il pouvait entendre raisonner ces pulsions dans ces oreilles, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir sa tête de plus en plus lourde alors que le monde autour de lui était en train de tourner. Il ne savait plus ce qui se passait ? Ni où il était ? Ni même qui il était ?

Se trouvait-il luttant face à un immense dragon dont les écailles reflétaient les éclats de la lune ? Ou dans une grande salle taillée dans la roche alors qu'il montait une allée droit vers un trône ? Ou était-il en plein sur un champ de bataille sur les versants du Montagne en flamme ? Ou bien il se tenait dans une forêt, en train de courir après quelqu'un ? Ou alors de sentir la vie le quitter tandis que quelqu'un le serrait dans ces bras, des larmes perlant sur son visage ?

Ne parvenant plus à savoir où se trouvait le haut ou le bas, sa gauche de sa droite, tout paraissait tourner dans sa tête, lui retournant l'estomac et le faisant remonter la bile dans sa gorge quand il vint à se sentir secouer de tout côté et que des voix se mirent à percer le brouillard qui l'enveloppait.

__ Bili ? Bili ! S'il-te-plait, reviens !_

__ Réponds Bili ? Dis-nous quelque chose, je t'en conjure !_

__ Il l'a fait Alaric ! Thorin l'a réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

__ Il faut l'éloigner d'ici ! Il faut amener Bilbon à Gandalf ! Vite !_

__ Prenez le garçon et allez-vous en, allez !_

__ Vite ! Sauvez-vous !_

Ces voix ? Ces voix lui parurent étrangement familières ? Il les connaissait. Et ce prénom, Bili ou plutôt Bilbon, il en était persuader, s'était le sien. C'était son prénom ! Il devait se rappeler du reste, il le devait ! Il sentait que cela était même vitale, qu'il devait s'éloigner de ces visions, de ces scènes qui se jouaient devant ces yeux et qu'il sentait, il le savait, n'étaient pas ces souvenirs à lui. Mais les souvenirs d'autres personnes. Des personnes ayant vécus avant lui, n'est-ce pas ?

__ On l'emmène ! Restez ici vous deux !_

__ Quoi ? Non Alaric, on vient avec vous ! Hors de question de laisser Bili dans cet état alors qu'il peut…_

__ Ce n'était pas une demande Fili ! Restez avec votre Oncle et faites en sorte de le ramener à la raison !_

__ Mais Alrik…_

__ Faites ce qu'on vous dit Kili ?_

Il connaissait ces prénoms ? Il en était sûr. Ces deux prénoms lui étaient aussi familiers que le sien ?

_ Fili ? Kili ?

_ Bili ! Appela le nain blond qui finit par apparaitre à sa vue, il s'agissait bien d'un nain, n'est-ce pas ? Accroches-toi cousin, on va venir te rejoindre ! On va sortir Thorin de sa folie et on l'obligera à s'excuser mais tu dois tenir ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'un autre nain, un brun à l'air plus jeune que le premier, apparut aussi dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Il se trouvait sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un assez muscler pour pouvoir le porter avec autant de facilité alors qu'il enjamba un rempart et se tenant à une corde, se mit à descendre le mur de pierre. Tandis qu'il quitta de son champ de vision le visage de plusieurs nains qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir faiblement, avant d'apercevoir toute une armée doré devant lui, qu'est-ce que s'était ? Des elfes ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'elfe ? A fixer ces derniers, d'autres images lui sautèrent aux yeux, des scènes de bataille avec des elfes. Des parlementer avec des elfes. Ou encore des repas avec des elfes. Il n'y arriverait pas, il allait se laisser emporter par cette marée qui était prête à l'engloutir six pieds sous terre.

_ Bilbon ! Bilbon ! Reste avec nous !

Levant la tête alors qu'il quitta les elfes des yeux, Bilbon, parce qu'il s'agissait de son prénom, regarda les deux nains qui lui firent face alors qu'il pouvait sentir le sol sous ces fesses. Il en était sûr, il connaissait ces deux visages, ces yeux foncer et ces barbes brunes, tout aussi brune que les tresses qu'abordaient leurs cheveux, il les connaissait ? Il devait se rappeler d'eux ! Il devait s'obliger à se souvenir d'eux lorsque deux noms lui vinrent à la bouche.

_ Alaric ? Alrik ?

_ C'est ça Bili ! Reste sur cette idée ! Quoiqu'il arrive, reste avec nous, ne te laisse pas porter par ces autres souvenirs, reste ici avec nous ? Lui demanda Alaric, souriant à l'encontre du garçon alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'étrange dans ces mains.

Une lance. Une lance semblant avoir été taillé dans un os ? Un os de dragon ?

Grimaçant de douleur alors qu'une douleur fulgurante irradia son crâne alors qu'il revit cette scène, celle où il vit face à un dragon aussi blanc que la lune et…

_ Ne te plonge pas dans ces souvenirs Bilbon ! Reste avec nous !

Redressant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, le jeune garçon croisa le regard de ce dernier et fixa le vieil homme qui lui fit face. Un vieil homme aux longs cheveux tout aussi grise que sa barbe et le manteau qu'il portait sur lui. Lui aussi, il le connaissait, il en était persuader mais…

_ Gandalf ! Il nous fait l'éloigner d'ici avant que…

_ Gandalf ?

_ Oui mon petit ! Tout se passera bien mon garçon, restes focalisé sur le présent et non sur le passé et…

_ _Je ne veux plus avoir à faire aux Magiciens ! Ni au traitre de la Comté !_ Clama une voix forte et rageuse au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il dut se boucher les oreilles pour ne point entendre cette dernière quand d'autres images vinrent à forcer son esprit et à sauter devant ces yeux.

Des scènes de destruction et de guerre, et…

_ Reste avec nous Bili ! Appela Alaric en secouant Bilbon par les épaules, obligeant ce dernier à sortir de la transe dans laquelle était en train de le plonger cette nouvelle vision.

_ Ne pouvez-vous donc rien faire Gandalf ? Ne pouvez-vous stopper les réminiscences de ces précédentes vies de revenir ? Demanda Alrik inquiet en rivant son attention sur le Magicien Gris qui porta son regard sur le reste de la Compagnie et sur les deux autres Seigneurs qui tentaient de parlementer et de faire entendre raison au Roi Nain.

_ Sommes-nous d'accord ? Lui demanda Bard en ayant d'abord porté un regard vers le garçon, entourer par ces trois gardiens qui tentaient par tous les moyens de le garder conscient de la réalité et non de le laisser porter par ces vies antérieures. Voulez-vous vous battre à notre côté contre les armées de la Moria ? Quelle est votre réponse ? Voulez-vous la paix ou la guerre ?

Et tandis que Thorin avait finis par se calmer, tandis que ces deux autres neveux avaient acceptés de demeurer à ces côtés, bien qu'ils mourraient tous les deux d'envie de rejoindre leur cousin, comme la plupart des nains de la Compagnie, inquiet de la façon dont Durin avait été réveillé, le Roi Sous la Montagne porta son regard vers l'Est. Droit vers la colline qui sur le côté, d'où émanait les lueurs du jours et ces dernières vides de toute possible nouvelle pour lui, ou alors qu'il en détourna le regard et qu'il baissa la tête, se sentant vaincu par la traitrise de l'un des siens, une lueur finit de nouveau de briller devant lui lorsqu'un corbeau vint à se poser devant lui.

Un corbeau d'Erebor pour être plus précis.

S'agissant de nul autre que Roac, le Fils de Crac, Thorin fixa ce dernier se mettre doucement à croasser, lui faisant passer un message alors qu'il demeura fixer sur lui alors que le Roi finit par river son regard vers l'Est, là où il savait, arrivait les renforts qu'il avait appelé.

_ Je veux la guerre.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis? **

**je suis sadique d'arrêter là pas vrai XD**

**en tout cas voici le planning de la semaine ;)**

**mercredi: chapitre 71: L'arrivée des 3 armées**

**vendredi: chapitre 72: La Bataille des Cinq Armées**

**samedi: chapitre 73: je ne suis pas mon grand-père!**

**dimanche: chapitre 74: je ne me cacherais pas**

**et comme je l'avais dis dans le précédent chapitre, lundi prochain on en sera à la sortie des nains de la Montagne et je vous préviens d'avancer les prochains chapitres seront dures ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bonne fin de journée**

**à mercredi pour la suite ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	72. Chapitre 71 L'arrivée des 3 armées

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà la suite comme prévus ;)**

**merci à Julindy et Noooo Aime pour leur com et oui on arrive bientôt au 200 com trop contente =D et merci à Angelyoru hâte de connaitre ton avis sur ce chapitre alors :)**

**en tout cas la bataille arrive bientôt ;) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas :)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 71 : L'arrivée des 3 Armées**

_S'agissant de nul autre que Roac, le Fils de Crac, Thorin fixa ce dernier se mettre doucement à croasser, lui faisant passer un message alors qu'il demeura fixer sur lui alors que le Roi finit par river son regard vers l'Est, là où il savait, arrivait les renforts qu'il avait appelé._

__ Je veux la guerre._

La déclaration de Thorin avait figé tout le monde mais cela ne fut rien quand du bruit fut entendus de l'Est, émanant de la colline surplombant Erebor et d'où, finit par apparaitre, aux yeux de la Compagnie, des elfes et des hommes, une armée de nain. Une armée lourdement armer suivre leur leader montant un sanglier et dont le casque était couvert de plume rouge alors que les fantassins qui devaient être cinq cents, diviser en deux bataillon, se trouvaient être suivis par un autre grand bataillon, constituer de cavalier. Des nains montant d'énormes béliers pour être plus franc sur la question.

_ Pieds d'Acier reconnut facilement Gandalf alors qu'il pouvait entendre les cris de joies des nains de la Compagnie au-dessus de sa tête, ces derniers heureux de voir d'autres renforts arriver alors que cela ne fut pas le cas des elfes et des hommes.

Ayant détourné son élan et courant à travers ces soldats, Thranduil donna un ordre en elfique à ces derniers de se mettrent en mouvement, et de se tenir prêt. Alors qu'au pas de garde, l'armée elfique tourna sa position sur sa droite, terminant par faire face à l'armée des nains des Monts de Fer qui venaient sur eux, avançant de plusieurs pas, se tenant prêt à les recevoir, tandis que leur chef et celui des hommes fendirent l'armée pour rejoindre les leurs devant l'arrivée de ces renforts pour les nains.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai mais je rêve ! Les nains des Monts de Fer refusent de venir nous assister quand on part reprendre Erebor à Smaug et les voilà en armure de la tête au pied, venir fracasser quelque crâne d'elfe !

_ Alrik ! Peu importe la raison qui les ont poussés à venir, ils sont là et ils vont pouvoir nous aider à lutter face aux orques qui arrivent !

_ Les nains de Fer ? Demanda Bilbon alors qu'il riva son attention vers les nouveaux arrivants, leur arrivée ayant fait sauter des images dans sa tête mais se concentrant fortement pour demeurer dans la réalité, il fixa celui qui menait ces troupes droit vers les elfes et les hommes. Qui est-ce ? Il n'a pas l'air très content !

_ C'est Dain, Seigneur des Monts de Fer, le cousin de Thorin rapporta Gandalf avant de baisser le regard sur son jeune protégé qui se trouvait toujours assis par terre. Ton grand-cousin finit-il par lui préciser du lien qui l'unissait au nain qui arrivait.

_ Ils se ressemblent ? Finit par lui demander Bilbon alors qu'il tenta de ne pas penser à son Oncle, quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas aller sur ce terrain glissant.

_ J'ai toujours trouvé que Thorin était le plus raisonnable des deux lui avoua Gandalf sur le caractère que son cousin avait et quelle personnage il pouvait être. Je vais tenter d'empêcher des éventuels problèmes et de calmer les choses informa-t'il à l'encontre des deux autres nains avant de se diriger vers la première ligne de l'armée elfe pour empêcher un massacre.

Et en le voyant s'en aller empêcher des éventuelles effusions de sang, Bilbon le sentit, il sentit qu'au fond de lui que s'était à lui d'agir. Il s'agissait de ces nains. C'était son peuple qui se trouvait devant lui. S'était à lui de se charger de ça.

_ Il faut que je le fasse.

_ De quoi tu parles Bili ? Lui demanda Alrik en rivant son attention sur lui avant de devenir inquiet comme son frère quand ils virent leur jeune protégé tenter de se redresser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin ? Ou veux-tu aller ?

_ Il faut que je les empêche de se battre. Je dois les arrêter confia Bilbon terminant par se retrouver de nouveau sur ces pieds et chancelant un bref instant, il fut rattraper par Alaric qui le remit sur ces pieds alors qu'il finit par aviser ce que ce dernier tenait en main.

La lance qu'il avait vue plus tôt. Celle qu'il connaissait pour s'en être servis autrefois. Il y a très longtemps. Dans une autre vie. Et avisant l'arme défensive dans la main de l'autre nain, une autre arme qu'il connaissait bien aussi, comme le casque qu'il avait déposé à ces côtés, il savait exactement quoi faire.

_ J'aurais besoin de cela aussi.

_ Attends Bili ! Reviens !

Ayant attrapé sans aucune difficulté son casque, sa lance et son bouclier, Bilbon s'était empressé de se détourner de ces deux gardiens et suivaient l'armée elfe, parvenant sans peine à passer entre ces derniers. Alors qu'Alaric et Alrik, qui s'était lancé immédiatement sur ces traces, se retrouvèrent bloquer par les elfes, ne pouvant passer entre les rangs serrer de ces derniers, ne pouvant leur permettre de suivre leur jeune protéger.

L'armée de Dain avait finis par se retrouver plus qu'à quelques mètres des rangs elfes et hommes, dressant ainsi un no man's land entre leurs armées, avant que le leader des nains ne vienne à lancer ces paroles.

_ Bien le bonjour. Comment allons-nous ? Leur demanda-t'il d'une voix aimable alors que ces nains s'étaient stopper derrière lui. J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire si vous vouliez bien m'accorder quelques instants. Pourriez-vous envisager… DE FOUTRE LE CAMP ! VOUS TOUS ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Le cri de Dain terrorisa les survivants de Lacville qui se trouvaient parmi les elfes, ou ces derniers vinrent à reculer tandis que cela obligea les elfes à se mettre en avant, leurs armes dressé, prouvant ainsi qu'ils ne bougeraient pas de là. Alors que Gandalf termina devant les hommes de Dale, faisant face au leader des Monts de Fer qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

_ Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna Bard à ces hommes alors qu'un autre suivit son ordre.

_ Gardez vos positions !

_ Allons, Seigneur Dain ?

_ Gandalf le Gris finit par reconnaitre le Seigneur des Monts de Fer en avisant le Magicien quitter les rangs devant lui et incliner la tête vers ce dernier. Dites à cette meute de s'en aller ? Ou j'inonderais le sol de leur sang ! Mit en garde le nain, en parlant à voix haute pour que tous puissent facilement l'entendre.

_ Il n'y a nul besoin d'une guerre entre les nains, les hommes et les elfes, une légion d'orque marche sur la Montagne lui rapporta Gandalf en s'avançant vers ce dernier, entrant ainsi dans le territoire du no man's land pour arriver jusqu'au Seigneur Nain montant son sanglier. Ils sont venus ici pour faire une alliance avec Thorin pour défendre ces terres, retirez vos armées pour cette guerre. Une autre nous attend !

_ Je ne me retirerais devant aucun elfe ! Prévena Dain en avançant d'avantage sa propre monture. Et encore moins devant ce perfide roitelet finit-il par préciser tout en désignant Thranduil sur son élan de son marteau de guerre. Il ne veut que du mal à mon peuple ! S'il choisit de se tenir entre moi et les miens, JE FENDS SA JOLIE PETITE TÊTE EN DEUX, ON VERA S'IL SOURIT ENCORE ! Menaça Dain à l'encontre de Thranduil alors que la Compagnie de Nain à Erebor ne purent qu'admirer le courage et les paroles de ce dernier, car même si ces derniers avaient saisis qu'ils devaient s'alliés aux elfes et aux hommes, ils ne manquaient pas moins qu'il détestait ce dernier.

_ Totalement aliéner comme son cousin ! Vint à préciser Thranduil sur ce qu'il pensait de l'esprit du Seigneur des Monts de Fer.

_ Nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre vous ! Rappela Bard en espérant ainsi éviter une bagarre entre les deux races qui n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre depuis des siècles et des siècles, alors qu'il ne doutait nullement de la parole du Magicien, si ce dernier leur certifiait qu'une armée d'orque leur fonçait dessus.

_ Vous entendez les gars ? C'est parti ! Donnons une bonne raclée à ces saligots ! Déclara déterminer Dain à l'encontre de ces nains et détournant ainsi son sanglier vers ces derniers, s'apprêtant à poursuivre son ordre quand quelqu'un d'autre vint à le devancer.

_ Cela suffit Dain ! Vos combats puérils n'ont aucun sens qu'étant simplement conduit par votre propre égoïsme et incapacité de tous vous acceptez !

Et stoppant net son sanglier pour se river vers celui dont venaient les paroles, comme tous les autres, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers son jeune protégé quand Bilbon s'avança dans le no man's land. Sortant ainsi à la vue de tous avec dans ces mains sa lance et son bouclier, alors que le Magicien avisa facilement le casque qu'il tenait cacher derrière son bouclier, tandis que sa cape-manteau masquait son armure de Durin ou seul ces pieds nus et poilus étaient en vue de tous.

Mais s'était surtout le visage poupin qu'il avait, montrant bel et bien qu'il s'agissait encore d'un enfant contrairement à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là, toutes races confondues, qui fit que Dain et le reste de son armée ne prirent guère ces mots aux sérieux, certains même se mirent à se moquer de lui. Mais cela ne surprit guère Bilbon qui les fixa un bref instant avant de prononcer des paroles en khuzdul qui firent frémir les plus militaires des nains devant lui, alors que Dain riva toute son attention sur sa personne, tandis que les elfes et les hommes derrière lui, pressentaient que ces paroles n'avaient guère un sens des plus aimables.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il vient de leur dire ?

La question de Bard s'était rivée vers Gandalf qui se tenait toujours entre son jeune protégé et Dain et le reste de son armée mais la réponse lui vint des deux nains qui avaient protégé le jeune Durin après le décès de ces parents, et qui avaient tous les deux finis par atteindre les survivants de Lacville.

_ Il leur a déclaré l'un des plus anciens proverbes que Durin a écrit et qu'on reconnaissait comme étant le sien, dans le Premier Age et que tous nains qui se respectent, connaissent pertinemment et comprennent la morale que celle-ci détient ; fit savoir Alrik à ce propos.

_ Et celle-ci veux dire ?

__ Lorsqu'on cherche par cupidité à avoir plus que l'on n'a, on perd même ce que l'on possède_ rapporta Alaric sur les paroles de son neveu, traduisant ces dernières et répondant ainsi à la question de Thranduil.

_ Est-ce que ces mots nous sont directement adressés ? Demanda Bard en tournant son regard vers les deux nains en question.

_ Oui et non. Mais je présume que le principal concerné les a tout de même entendus ?

Alaric n'eut guère besoin de préciser de qui il parlait quand il riva son regard sur la Montagne, là où se trouvait toujours la Compagnie, placé sur les remparts, encadrant le Roi Sous la Montagne, sachant pertinemment que ces paroles étaient rivées vers lui.

_ Je suis surpris d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche d'un enfant qui semble être loin de son peuple ? Ai-je bien à faire à l'une de ces créatures qu'on appelle un hobbit ? Demanda durement Dain en rivant son regard sur Bilbon qui ne boucha pas d'un seul yota devant ces yeux, sachant pertinemment quoi dire face à cela.

_ Pas n'importe quel hobbit ! Je suis le Fils de Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Descendant de Durin clama haut et fort Bilbon alors qu'il s'accrocha à ces mots pour ne pas dériver et se laisser emporter par le raz-de-marée des souvenirs qui tentaient de l'emporter dans le torrent de ces autres vies qui n'étaient pas les siennes mais pourtant. Mais aussi, je suis celui qui porte la Marque de Durin, je suis celui qui possède dans son esprit la Conscience du Père des Longues Barbes. _Je suis Durin !_

Et sur ces paroles semblant gronder comme le tonnerre, Bilbon enfonça son casque de dragon sur sa tête et retirant sa cape-manteau, dévoila ainsi à la vue de tous, l'armure ancestrale de Durin. L'armure que tous les nains savaient, ne serait porter que par le prochain et dernier des Réincarnations de Durin, se pourrait-il que l'enfant qui leur faisait face se trouvait être lui ? Serait-ce dans ce corps si petit et frêle que Durin avait choisis de ce réincarné ?

_ Quoi que vous décidiez de faire, aucune de ces armées ne s'affronteront car notre ennemi commun ne se trouve plus très loin de nous et nous devons y faire face ensemble ! Et si quelqu'un d'entre vous, n'importe lequel, qu'il soit nain, elfe ou homme décide de se dresser d'outrepasser ces paroles et tenter de s'en prendre à un autre, je peux vous assurez qu'il passera de vie à trépas avant même de toucher le sol avoua-t'il d'une voix menaçante et dangereuse, tout en fusillant nain, elfe et homme alors qu'il pouvait le sentir.

Oh, oui, Bilbon pouvait sentir cette force monter en lui et se tenir prête à être déployer sur quiconque viendrait à outrepasser ces dires alors qu'il resserra ces poignes sur son bouclier et sa lance, se plaçant de telle sorte qu'il pouvait garder les armées à l'œil. Mais la menace ne vint jamais de ces derniers quand le sol se mit à trembler et qu'un grondement de tonner se fit entendre, tournant tous les regards vers le Sud, vers le flanc de la colline rocheuse qui se dressait à côté de Dale et d'où paraissait venir le son.

Son que personne ne parut reconnaitre, hormis Gandalf et Bilbon qui reconnut ce son pour l'avoir entendus dans l'une de ces précédentes vies.

_ Les Grands Manges-terres !

La seconde d'après, des énormes créatures semblables à des espèces d'énormes vers cuirassés, dont la mâchoire s'ouvrait sur plusieurs pinces, un peu comme une sorte de fleur qui s'ouvrirait mais celle-ci vous n'aurait guère envie de vous y attarder quand les crocs qu'ils possédaient, faisaient la taille de vos bras. Dont les gros aiguisé pouvaient facilement broyer n'importe quelle pierre ou roche devant eux, ces derniers aux nombres de cinq jaillirent des trous qu'ils venaient tous de creuser, brisant les blocs de pierre prient dans leurs mâchoires avant de retourner dans leur trou, laissant ainsi la place à ce qui les avaient suivis durant des heures, depuis la veille.

_ Oh, bon sang ! Grogna Dain en apercevant ces derniers aux loin.

_ Ces bestioles sont toujours en vie par Mahal !

_ Alrik !

Alors que se trouvant hors de portée des armées aux pieds d'Erebor, là où aucun d'entre eux ne les virent jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à entendre le cor des orques être souffler, tandis que tournant son regard vers le son, Bilbon vit, comme tous les autres, se trouvant sur les tours en ruine de Raven Hill, Azog et les hauts-grader de son armée rassembler autour d'espèces d'éventail en cuire qui était dresser de telle sorte qu'elle voulait sans nulle doute signifier quelque chose. Signifier quelque chose pour l'armée d'orque lourdement armée qui jaillirent des trous causer par les Manges-terres et qui chargèrent droit vers les armées nains, elfes et hommes devant les portes d'Erebor, obéissant à l'ordre de leur leader.

__ Avancez, mes armées !_

_ Des hordes sauvages nous attaquent ! A la bataille ! A la bataille, Fils de Durin !

Et tandis que Dain faisait charger son sanglier vers les hordes ennemies, dont les deux premiers bataillons de son armée, les fantassins, se mirent à courir droit vers ces derniers, pour tenter de couper leur route et stopper leur avancée avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes d'Erebor. Alors qu'en les voyant s'éloigner, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un instant vaciller sous le trop d'information que son cerveau était en train d'emmagasiner, tandis que ces souvenirs de ces vies antérieurs refaisaient une fois encore surface dans sa tête.

_ Bilbon ! Il faut te mettre à l'abri, gamin ? Tu ne peux te battre dans un tel état ! Tu ne pourras pas lutter face aux consciences de Durin et des orques lui fit savoir Alaric à ce propos, tout en accourant vers ce dernier, très vite suivis par Alrik, ces deux derniers retenant le jeune sang-mêlé sur ces pieds.

Alors que celui-ci se figea aux paroles de son oncle et vint à se rappeler des mots qu'il avait lus et qu'on lui avait dits autrefois, il y a de ça plusieurs jours.

_**« Ne lutte pas contre lui, Bilbon. Tente de te familiariser avec lui. Accepte-le ! Familiarises-toi avec son esprit, même si cela te forcera à être témoins de moments difficiles, de guerre et de tragédie, mais tu devras y faire face avec conviction mais surtout avec ton cœur. Ton cœur est ta meilleure arme Bilbon, ne l'oublie pas. »**_

_**« Le Réveil de Durin a été si fort et si violent, que sa réincarnation s'est retrouvée comme invincible. D'un coup de marteau, il pouvait envoyer cinq orques dans le décor et les nains ont gagnés la guerre grâce à lui. Même si on rapporta qu'il a gagné une sacré migraine, il était toujours lui lui avait rapporté Kili. »**_

Il pouvait les aider !

Bilbon ne serait pas un poids pour eux ! Il allait écouter les conseils que son Père lui avait portés dans sa lettre et refaire la même chose que ce précédent Durin, il allait utiliser le Réveil qui s'effectuait en lui pour combattre ces adversaires. Il allait user de cette force qu'il pouvait sentir circuler dans ces veines pour affronter les orques et atteindre Azog pour sauver son grand-père.

Il allait ramener Thrain à la maison et à sa famille.

_ Je vais y aller !

_ Ne dis pas de sottise mon garçon, tu n'es pas en état pour combattre ! Lui fit savoir Gandalf sur les risques que le petit courait pour aller se battre dans cet état, alors qu'il avait rivé son regard sur les elfes qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ne courant nullement à la suite des nains pour leur porter assistance.

Ce que remarquèrent d'ailleurs Alaric et Alrik aussi.

_ Les elfes, Gandalf, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour agir ? Lui demanda Alrik en avisant les elfes qui se tenaient à leur côté.

_ Ne vont-ils pas se battre ? Redemanda Alaric en avisant ces derniers avant de porter son attention sur le Roi Elfe et le nouveau Seigneur des Hommes. Allez-vous rester ainsi figer à ne rien faire !

_ Thranduil ! C'est de la folie !

_ J'y vais !

_ Non Bilbon, tu ne dois pas…

_ Je ne resterais pas ici sagement Magicien alors que mon Peuple se lance au combat pour défendre mon Royaume ; cracha avec véhémence Bilbon en vrillant sur ce dernier et les autres, un regard si dure que tous comprirent une chose des plus importantes en cet instant.

Ce n'était pas le jeune Sacquet qui leur parlait mais bel et bien Durin, surtout aux vus du regard foncer qui avait remplacé celui bleu clair du jeune sang-mêlé, comme si des nuages d'orage grondaient dans ces yeux. Image reflétant la tempête ayant lieu dans l'esprit de la nouvelle Réincarnation de Durin alors qu'il laissait tous ces souvenirs envahir sa conscience, ne les bloquant plus et les laissant filtrer, cessant de lutter contre, il sut pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant précis.

_ Restez avec Gandalf et Bard ! Vint-il à ordonner à Alaric et Alrik qui le regardèrent stupéfait, sachant pertinemment que leur filleul avait décidé de lâcher la bride et de se laisser emporter par le torrent de la force de Durin coulant dans ces veines en cet instant précis. Les elfes font ce qu'ils veulent, tout comme les hommes, mais moi, ma place est au combat auprès des miens ! Vint-il à préciser avant d'attraper sa lance dans sa main et resserrant la garde sur son bouclier, s'empressa de rattraper les nains de Dain.

_ Durin, attend !

Se retournant vers l'appel de l'un de ces oncles, Bilbon eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de saisir de sa main gauche, celle détenant son bouclier, le marteau de guerre qu'on vint à lui lancer. Un marteau de guerre que le jeune sang-mêlé n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre, surtout aux vus de la rune qui le marquait.

Le marteau de son père, Frérin.

Redressant la tête, Bilbon vrilla un bref instant sur les trois personnes qui avaient pris soin de lui pendant ces dernières années. Alaric, Alrik et Gandalf le regardèrent avec inquiétude mais aussi avec fierté, regard qui le convainquit de faire ce qu'il avait bel et bien l'attention de faire, et vrillant un bref instant son regard sur la Montagne, droit vers les remparts, le jeune Durin vint à s'en détourner pour de bon et courut droit à la suite des nains de Dain, ne faisant plus cas de ce qui se déroulait dans son dos.

.oOo.

_ Je vais franchir le mur ! Qui vient avec moi ?

La déclaration de Fili ne fut pas sans réponse et tous les nains de la Compagnie firent savoir leur choix sur la question.

_ Oui ! Cria Dwalin, prêt à suivre ces confrères et surtout le plus jeune de la Compagnie dans le combat.

_ Tout de suite !

_ Allons-y !

_ Venez !

_ On y va !

_ On ne bouge pas ! Ordonna Thorin alors que tous les nains vinrent à se figer dans leur élan et rivèrent leur attention sur ce dernier.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Nori croyant n'avoir pas entendus ces mots.

_ Non ?

_ Nous n'allons rien faire ? Lui demanda Fili surpris des mots de son Oncle. Nous ne pouvons pas laissé les nôtres se battre sans nous Thorin, Bilbon est en bas lui aussi !

_ J'ai dit, on ne bouge pas ! Continua d'ordonner Thorin alors qu'il se mit à descendre le mur pour retourner à l'intérieur de la Montagne. Quant à ce voleur, ce dernier n'est plus à présent, Durin se bat pour notre cause et avec raison !

_ Tu ne peux faire cela Thorin ! Tu ne peux lui tourner le dos, NOUS tourner le dos !

_ Kili ?

Attrapant son jeune frère alors que ce dernier voulait se lancer sur les pas de leur oncle pour lui faire savoir sa façon de penser sur la question, Fili le stoppa dans son élan, posant sa main sur le poitrail de son cadet, lui faisant comprendre dans son regard qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'ils ne pouvaient tous rien faire face au mal habitant leur oncle, s'était à ce dernier de trouver la force suffisante pour la combattre et en sortir vainqueur.

Mais en attendant que Thorin reprenne ces esprits, ils pouvaient toujours aller porter secours à leur camarade et à leur cousin, se trouvant au pied de la Montagne.

_ Allons rejoindre Bili, Kili !

_ Je te suis !

_ Vous ne pouvez y aller les garçons, c'est bien trop dangereux !

_ De quoi parles-tu Balin ? Lui demanda Kili, inquiet pour l'état de santé de ce dernier surtout que quelques instants auparavant, il était prêt à se lancer dans la bataille. Nous ne pouvons demeurer ici à ne rien faire !

_ Thorin nous a donner un ordre et même si cela me coute de lui obéir, nous ne pouvons le laisser seul dans cette Montagne leur fit savoir Balin. Alaric et Alrik vous ont demandés de demeurer auprès de lui, les garçons, alors écoutez leur parole ? Il n'y a à présent que vous seuls pour le ramener à la raison ?

_ Le gamin charge vers les orques tout seul !

Suivant tous l'exclamation pousser par Bofur, Fili et Kili rebondirent sur le rempart et poussèrent ce dernier pour se hisser dessus et apercevoir ce que le fabriquant de jouet avait vus. Tandis que les elfes et les hommes n'avaient point bougé de leur position, l'armée de Dain, ou plutôt la moitié de celle-ci, avait finis par se mettre en position défensive. La première ligne de nain s'était accroupis en plaçant leur bouclier lourd devant eux alors que leur lance furent dressé en avant droit vers les lignes ennemis, tandis que la seconde ligne posa, à leur tour, leur propre bouclier sur les premiers, dressant ainsi un mur hérisser de lance dangereuse, pendant que les autres lignes de nains derrières se tenaient prêt pour la collision.

_ Ils vont se faire emporter ! Cria inquiet Ori en avisant ces derniers se dresser devant ce qui arrivait.

Car le raz-de-marée d'orque qui fonçait sur eux, les cinq files de bataillons étant sortis des cinq trous causer par les Manges-terre, s'étaient rassembler en une seule qui chargeait droit sur le mur de fer que les nains avaient dressé en avant. Ceux-ci se tenant prêt à l'impact alors que le Capitaine poussa une exclamation en khuzdul, reprit par tous les autres nains qui se tinrent prêt, avec les orques lourdement armé chargeant droit sur eux, sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne crurent s'attendre à ce qui arriva par la suite et que les nains d'Erebor virent parfaitement de là où ils se tenaient.

_ Il n'est pas croyable ce gosse ! Répliqua Oin devant l'attitude qu'eut ce dernier.

_ C'est un Durin, Oin ! Comment veux-tu qu'il agisse ? Lui demanda Gloin à l'encontre de son ainé.

_ Mais il ne peut combattre une armée à lui seul ! Fit remarquer Dori inquiet face aux agissements du plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Il n'est pas seul ! Regardez !

Leur cousin, le jeune Bilbon Sacquet, se mit à se frayer un chemin entre les dernières lignes de nain dresser et usant des deux premières lignes de défenses comme des escaliers, tous furent subjugués quand ils virent la Réincarnation de Durin sauter de l'autre côté du mur ériger par les boucliers des nains des Monts de Fer droit vers les hordes d'orques qui se trouvaient à moins de deux mètres. Mais ils ne furent pas le seul à sauter droit sur l'ennemi, les elfes ayant finis par agir sous l'ordre de leur Roi, les trois premiers rangs s'étaient élancés à la suite du jeune Durin.

_ La Force de Durin ? Bili utilise le Réveil de Durin pour les battre ! Cria Kili quand il vit l'énorme trou que son cousin causa autour de lui quand il vint à percer les lignes ennemis de sa lance et de son marteau, obligeant ces adversaires de reculer pour ne pas être emporter par la force qu'il déployait dans un seul coup.

_ Vas-y Bili ! Tu peux le faire ! Cria Fili, espérant que même de loin son cousin viendrait à entendre ces encouragements car ce dernier était bel et bien en train de faire un massacre autour de lui.

Les elfes qui l'avaient suivis se mirent à créer une incroyable mêler alors que les orques qui tombaient autour d'eux, obligeaient les suivant à ralentir tandis qu'ils virent une faille s'ouvrir devant eux. Les nains cessèrent leur formation offensive et les deux premiers lignes se redressèrent avant de charger droit vers les orques qui leur fonçaient dessus, leurs lances diriger en avant, repoussant les orques qu'ils vinrent à frapper, chargeant ainsi dans la mêlé occasionner détruisant la charge des rangs ennemis. Tandis que sur son sanglier, Dain chargeait droit dans les rangs ennemis, cognant et balançant son marteau de guerre sur tous les orques qu'ils croisaient alors que sa monture frappait de sa tête les jambes de ces ennemis, renversant ces derniers.

_ Allez les gars ! Vous pouvez le faire !

_ Les orques sont bien trop nombreux pour eux fit savoir Balin, tout en portant son regard sur Fili et Kili qui ne cessaient tous les deux de lancer des encouragements, apercevant leur cousin frapper de sa lance et cogner de son marteau tout orque qui avançait sur lui. Ils ne pourront tenir encore très longtemps à ce rythme…

_ Et que veux-tu que nous fassions Balin ? Lui demanda Dwalin sur les paroles de son ainé. Nous ne pouvons faire quérir de l'aide, il est bien trop tard !

_ Peut-être pas ?

_ De quoi tu parles Fili ?

_ Regarde Kili !

Et avisant ce que l'ainé des deux frères était en train de montrer à son cadet, tous les nains avisèrent le corbeau d'Erebor volant au-dessus de leur tête, ce dernier se mettant à croasser. Son cri parfaitement audible malgré les bruits de la bataille résonnant dans toute la vallée, que les nains de la Compagnie fixèrent sans comprendre mais Fili et Kili finirent par saisir ce que cela voulait dire.

Il s'agissait de Coar, le Fils de Roac, le corbeau qu'ils avaient envoyés demander de l'aide à Foncombe.

Et sous les yeux éberluer de tous alors que les combats sur le champ cessèrent immédiatement quand vint à résonner un autre cor, un cor qui n'était pas celui des orques, les regards de tous se rivèrent sur la falaise se trouvant à la droite d'Erebor. Là ou vinrent à apparaitre une cavalerie alors que les cors elfes ne cessèrent de sonner tandis que sur les remparts, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des cris de joies devant ce qui venait, très vite suivis par le reste de la Compagnie qui finirent par comprendre l'origine de cette armée.

Les elfes de Foncombe étaient venus !

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis? ;)**

**j'espère qu'ils seront positifs :)**

**à vendredi aprem pour la suite ;)**

**bonne fin de journée **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	73. Chapitre 72 La Bataille des Cinq Armées

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**oui je poste la suite en avance XD vos com m'ont tellement fais plaisir que j'ai l'intention de vous faire plaisir en retour ;)**

**merci à tous mes lecteurs :)**

**Julindy: bien sur que les elfes de Foncombe sont de la partis =D et sa va barder les orques de faire face à la famille de Gondoline et les fils d'Elrond XD pour Dain j'avais peur d'être déçus du perso pendant le film mais ce n'était pas le cas, il me fait rire avec ces répliques XD et oui sa choque quiconque de voir Durin en Bilbon mais là ils vont tous le suivre ;) et malheureusement combattre avec des vieux souvenirs qui refont surface n'est pas une chose conseiller :( tu comprendras mieux ;) et contente de te voir réagir comme les cousins XD et t'inquiète Thorin va reprendre connaissance et il n'aura qu'une seule idée en tête et tu devines laquelle je préumes ? ;) contente que le proverbe te plaise j'ai mis du temps à le trouver dans tous les proverbe qui existe celui-là XD en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)**

**Sally-of-middle-earth: ma chère Sally =D tu as poster la 200ème review tu as le droit de me poser une question pour la suite que je te répondrais bien volontier ;) sinon bien contente de te revoir =D et merci pour tes compliments, heureuse de savoir que mon écriture te plait ;) et oui Durin risque encore beaucoup dans les prochains chapitre autant que Bilbon =D et les elfes de Foncombe sont dans la place sa va barder pour les orques autant pour un autre perso en particulier XD et Thorin redevient lui-même à la fin du prochain chapitre promis ;) j'espère que cette suite te conviendra ;)**

**Nooo Aime: j'espère ne pas t'avoir fais friser la crise cardiaque tout de même XD heureuse que ce début t'a plus j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant ;) oui avec Durin et les elfes de Foncombe les orques ont interêt à aller se planquer XD et une autre perso aussi ;) et oui, les autres doivent rester auprès de Thorin sinon celui-ci risque de sombrer d'avantage dans sa démence :( en tout cas je promets des passages émouvants entre lui et ces deux autres neveux ;)**

**Angelyoru: salut à toi nouvelle arrivante =D heureuse de voir que cette fic plait à d'autre personnes ;) et pour écrire j'adore écrire mais hélas ce n'est pas mon métier (pas encore ;) je suis secrétaire médicale pour te dire la vérité :) j'espère te bleufer d'avantage avec ce chapitre là et je suis jalouse que tu sois en vacances :'( **

**voilà le chapitre 72 avec 13 pages l'un des plus longs de mes chapitres ;) je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 72 : La Bataille des Cinq Armées**

Ils y étaient arrivés.

Ils étaient arrivés à Erebor, surplombant la Montagne depuis la falaise qui se trouvait sur la droite, non loin de Raven Hill, apercevant ainsi facilement en contrebas de leur position, le champ de bataille qui se formait devant les portes d'Erebor et Dale. Les armées noires des orques jaillirent de cinq tunnels creusés dans la roche, chargeant droit sur les armées nains des Monts de Fer et les elfes de la Forêt Noire, tandis qu'ils pouvaient facilement apercevoir un groupe d'homme se trouver au centre même du bataillon d'elfe en retrait.

Du haut de leur monture elfique, les elfes de Foncombe autant que les Dunédains les ayant suivis au combat, ne purent tous s'empêcher de penser que les inquiétudes de la Réincarnation de Durin donné par le corbeau avaient été fondées. Aux vus de l'armée d'orque déployer sous leurs yeux, ils ne faisaient aucun détail pour tous que leur Ennemi voulait à tout prix prendre possession de la Montagne, et si cela venait à arriver, tous les Peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu viendraient à tomber.

Bien qu'elles étaient tout de même effrayer de se lancer dans une telle bataille, ni Sidhmeldiriel, ni Beriana, ni Aranel n'eurent aucune hésitation quand elles vinrent à dégainer leur armes de guerre avant de vriller leur regard sur celui qui les avaient menés depuis leur départ de Foncombe. Portant son armure d'or et de nacre de Gondoline, Glorfindel porta son regard sur sa sœur chevauchant à ces côtés, celle-ci portant la même armure que la sienne, autant que leurs nièces, alors que les elfes de Foncombe portaient des armures améthyste et que les Dunédains avaient revêtus des armures aux teintes vert forêt et argent. Avisant sa cadette, celle-ci n'eut besoin que d'un hochement de tête avant que Glorfindel ne porte attention vers les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond, Elrohir et Elladan rivèrent leurs yeux sur lui, ces deux derniers portant les mêmes armures que leur sujet, mais dans une teinte plus cuivré, comme celle de leur Père et inclinant à son tour de la tête, recevant ainsi leur aval, le Capitaine de Gondoline termina par donner l'ordre que tous attendaient patiemment.

L'ordre de charger sur l'ennemi !

.oOo.

Ils étaient venus.

Bilbon ne pouvait y croire et pourtant il les voyait tous, monter sur leur puissant étalon, les elfes de Foncombe avaient répondus à leur demande d'aide et ils les avaient rejoint. La famille de Gondoline leur avait ramenée des renforts et pas que des petits aux vus du nombre de cavalier qu'il pouvait voir.

Ces derniers devaient être des milliers.

Après avoir attrapé le marteau de guerre de son Père qu'Alaric lui avait lancé, Bilbon n'avait pas un seul instant hésité et avait courus à la suite des nains de Dain. Se laissant emporter par la force colossale qu'il pouvait sentir couler dans ces veines, le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait pas un seul instant tergiversé et s'étant frayer un chemin parmis les dernières lignes des nains, il avait utilisé les deux premières lignes comme tremplin et avait sauté au-dessus du mur, droit vers les hordes d'orques qui déferlaient droit sur eux.

Et il n'avait pas été le seul !

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se tourner pour voir des éclats dorés des deux côtés de sa personne pour comprendre, surtout en voyant les orques tomber autour de lui, que les elfes avaient finis par se joindre à eux dans le combat. Les alliés d'Erebor avaient finis par se réveiller et s'étaient joins à la bataille, en s'étant eux aussi servis des deux premiers lignes de nains pour enjamber le mur et charger dans le combat. Mais Bilbon ne s'en était plus occuper, ni de la charge des nains quand ils mirent fin à leur mur de défense, il était bien trop employer à se charger des orques qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

Le premier orque s'était fait transpercer par la lance et il avait tellement poussé dans celle-ci que la pointe de son arme avait percé la cuirasse de l'armure de l'orque, avant de perforer celui qui se trouvait placé dans son dos. Et ne laissant aucune opportunité à ceux se trouvant sur ces côtés, le jeune Durin avait envoyé le marteau de guerre de son Père sur ces derniers, faisant valser cinq des orques sur leurs congénères permettant ainsi une percer pour des elfes qui s'y faufilèrent. Alors que Bilbon dut poser son pied sur le torse de l'orque pour pouvoir déloger sa lance de ce dernier et de l'autre dans son dos, pour ensuite retourner dans le combat, continuant d'avancer parmis les lignes ennemis, faisant voler dans le décor tous ceux qui se tentaient de se dresser devant lui.

_**« Ne lutte pas contre lui, Bilbon. Tente de te familiariser avec lui. Accepte-le ! Familiarises-toi avec son esprit, même si cela te forcera à être témoins de moments difficiles, de guerre et de tragédie, mais tu devras y faire face avec conviction mais surtout avec ton cœur. Ton cœur est ta meilleure arme Bilbon, ne l'oublie pas. »**_

Les mots écrits par son Père résonnaient dans sa tête avec sa propre voix alors que les scènes de guerre et de massacre continuaient de défiler dans son esprit, cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de parer les attaques que les orques tentaient de lui adresser et renvoyaient des charges. Tout aussi violentes ou ces prochains adversaires hésitaient à le charger mais pousser par les masses des bataillons qui continuaient de sortir des tunnels créé par les Manges-terre et qui se déversaient continuellement sur le champ de bataille improvisé entre Erebor et Dale. Mais le nombre ne l'effraya pas, si cela aurait été le cas auparavant, Bilbon savait que, par le passé, les précédents Durin avaient eu affaire à d'armée plus forte et plus nombreuses et qu'ils avaient bien faillis être emporté par le nombre.

Sauf que ce n'est pas le nombre qui fait une victoire mais la stratégie qu'on emploie sur un champ de bataille comme les mouvements des pièces dans un échiquier. Chaque coup devait être réfléchis et rationnel pour être sûr de mener à la victoire.

Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle coup jouer pour faire tomber une armée. Comme dans une partie d'échec, la partie était gagnée quand on abattait la pièce du Roi de son adversaire. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, il allait abattre le Roi de ces adversaires.

Azog.

Mais pour y réussir, il devait d'abord traverser cette armée et atteindre l'un des passages de Dale qui menait à Raven Hill, là où il pouvait apercevoir l'orque pâle donner ces ordres par le biais de ces espèces d'éventail à aile de chauve-souris, traduisant ces ordres pour que l'armée les suive sans difficulté. Alors oui, il était plus qu'heureux de voir leur renfort arriver, lui qui avait crus que ces derniers prendraient beaucoup trop de temps pour se préparer, il fallait croire que les elfes étaient tous très ponctuel quand ils s'agissaient de partir à la guerre.

Même d'aussi loin, Bilbon n'avait eu aucune difficulté de trouver les personnes qu'il voulait dans cette armée venue leur prêter main forte. Leurs cinq armures blanc et dorés étaient assés facile à localiser sur cette marrée d'armure améthyste et vert-argent, alors qu'il identifia aussi les deux elfes portant des armures doré cuivré, le jeune Sacquet fut surpris de constaté que le Capitaine de Gondoline avait emmené tous les siens avec lui, y compris sa sœur et ses nièces. Cela voulait dire que…

Sauf que Bilbon revena très vite à lui quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui prendre le dos, grognant de douleur, il vint à envoyer son marteau derrière lui, repoussant l'orque qui avait voulus le pourfendre. Mais l'armure qu'il portait était si solide qu'elle n'avait été nullement touché ou marquer par la lame, excepter le coup qui avait été tout de même puissant, le faisant revenir à lui et à la réalité.

S'occupant de l'instant présent, celle de se concentrer sur son environnement et d'envoyer les orques valser et tuer le plus d'ennemi possible, en espérant que cela fera épargner des vies, le jeune Sacquet continua d'avancer vers sa première cible. Atteindre Dale pour ensuite aller à Raven Hill et se charger personnellement d'Azog.

.oOo.

_ Ce sont les elfes de Foncombe !

_ Ils sont venus nous prêter main forte !

Les cris d'Alaric et d'Alrik reconnaissant sans grande difficulté les emblèmes porter par les étendards, comme de ceux qui portaient ces cinq armures blanches et or qui menaient les renforts, avant que ces derniers ne viennent à mener celle-ci vers le couloir descendant de la falaise pour atteindre le champ de bataille et venir prêter main forte aux nains et aux elfes déjà engager dans le combat.

Mais les armées d'orques allaient se charger de se replacer en attendant leur déferlante jusqu'à eux et Azog, du haut de Raven Hill, poursuivit de donner ces ordres et de faire avancer ces pièces dans son échiquier.

__ Envoyez les Bêtes de Guerre !_

La seconde d'après, le cor des orques sonna alors que leur éventail à aile de chauve-souris se mit dans une autre position, donnant ainsi les ordres adéquates alors que Gandalf, se trouvant au centre même de la bataille, au côté d'Alaric et Alrik, tous les deux prêts à se jeter dans la baston, avisèrent les armées noires qui continuaient de déferler autour d'eux. Voyant aussi cela, Thranduil vint à donner un ordre à ces archers se trouvant en arrière, ces derniers bandant ainsi leur arc d'une flèche qu'ils vinrent à tirer droit sur leur ennemi, transperçant une partie du raz-de-marée qui venait sur eux.

__ Ils ne peuvent se battre sur deux fronts… Maintenant nous faisons notre avancée. Attaquez la ville !_

Suivis par le cor des orques, l'éventail donna la traduction de son ordre crié alors que l'un des bataillons tourna d'un même mouvement vers l'autre cité, en dehors d'Erebor, vers laquelle ils allaient pouvoir commettre mort et désolation. Chose d'ailleurs qui n'échappa ni à Gandalf et aux deux nains, ni à Bard et à ces hommes.

_ Azog. Il cherche à nous isoler !

_ Nous devons empêcher cela Gandalf ! Nous ne pouvons attendre ici et ne rien faire !

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend Alaric ? Allons-y !

L'instant d'après, les deux nains chargèrent droit sur le bataillon qui se dirigeaient droit vers Dale tandis qu'à cet instant précis, sortant des tunnels, des énormes trolls, portant sur leur dos ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des catapultes avec des gobelins placer dessus et prêt à les mettre en route.

_ Vous tous ! Replis sur Dale ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Bard avant de faire charger sa monture vers le pont de la ville, tandis que l'armée d'orque se dirigeait droit vers l'un des remparts Est de la cité, là où la fosse ou la rivière coulait était facilement franchissable pour une armée.

_ Dans la ville ! Hâtez-vous ! Cria Gandalf alors qu'il s'était immédiatement élancer sur les traces des nains pour veiller à ce que ces derniers ne fassent rien de stupide pendant le combat.

Même si le Magicien s'inquiétait plus pour ce qui arriverait à son jeune protégé quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Alors que sur le champ de bataille, là où les nains et les elfes avaient finis par mélanger leur armée, tandis qu'ils s'étaient dispersé en plusieurs bataillons, encerclés par les armées noires qui arrivaient sur eux, avec le soutien de troll qui chargeait dans le tas. Et c'est entre ces espaces, que l'élan du Roi elfe se fraya facilement un chemin, emportant son cavalier avec lui, tandis que son cavalier pourfendit tout orque autour de sa personne, parvenant sans peine à en décapiter certains, remerciant les Valars que les nains soit si petit pour éviter son arme. Pendant que sa propre monture donnait des coups de sabots et des coups de bois dans les orques qui l'encerclait, évitant sans peine les nains et les elfes.

C'est dans ce chaos le plus totale que l'armée des Elfes de l'Ouest et des Dunédains du Nord finit par atteindre le champ de bataille.

Ayant reformé une ligne mener par les cinq membres de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, en une charge de cavalerie en pointe, le bataillon d'orque qui s'était dresser à les recevoir, lance diriger droit vers les chevaux elfique allant vers eux. Mais les elfes ne permettraient pas cela et les archers tirèrent leurs flèches qui vinrent à transpercer les premières lignes, atteignant les failles dans leur armure au niveau de la nuque et de sous les bras, les faisant ainsi tomber et les autres lignes n'eurent guère le temps de dresser leur lance devant eux que la cavalerie fut sur eux.

Le cri de guerre des elfes et des hommes arriver pour prêter main forte aux armées déjà sur les lieux, résonna dans toute la vallée alors que la cavalerie repoussa facilement le bataillon qu'ils avaient face à eux, leurs chevaux parvenant à dresser une ligne défensif dans l'armée ennemi, entre Dale et les armées des nains et autres elfes. Alors que les elfes de Foncombe se détournèrent de Dale, faisant ainsi face aux armées chargeant sur les orques, bloquant ainsi ceux qui arrivaient des premiers trous dans la roche, les Dunédains s'empressèrent de charger dans la ville droit sur ceux qui fonçaient vers la ville.

Mais de là où ils étaient tous, aucun d'eux ne purent atteindre les trolls à temps, qui vinrent à se placer à l'arrière du bataillon chargeant les remparts Est de Dale, juste devant le courant du fleuve, et ces derniers s'accroupissant en plantant leurs poings dans le sol, laissèrent ainsi à leur charge gobelin de s'occuper d'armer les catapultes qui transportaient. Ces derniers chargés recevant l'aval d'un autre troll plus petit mais tout aussi hideux, pour lancer les rochers droit sur Dale, détruisant l'une des tours et fracassant d'avantage les remparts. Affaiblissant cette partie de la ville alors que le bataillon d'orque en question chargea droit sur cette partie du mur, avant que l'armée des Dunédains mener par Elladan et Elrohir chargèrent ces derniers en premier, les abattant eux et leurs charges pour ensuite s'occuper des plus petits, les orques.

Sauf que ces derniers ne possédaient pas d'échelle ou de tour de guerre pour y monter et franchir les remparts, bien trop haut pour eux. Mais ils avaient trouvés une autre façon de faire tomber ce dernier.

L'un des trolls, portant une partie d'un rempart sur sa tête, lui faisant comme un étrange casque-chapeau, se mit à charger droit sur la partie du mur affaiblis ou celui-ci n'hésita pas à se lancer dessus, tête baisser, percutant de plein fouet le rempart de pierre. Ou ces dernières ayant pris de l'âge et n'ayant jamais été entretenus pendant ces dernières décennies, une partie des pierres fut déloger et repousser par la charge du troll dessus, créant ainsi une ouverture par laquelle les orques vinrent à charger droit dessus. Tandis que le troll en question retomba en arrière sur le côté, mort, son crâne écrabouillé par la violente collision qu'il avait dus causer pour permettre à ces congénères d'entrer dans la ville des Hommes.

Et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, le bataillon d'orque se divisa dès l'entrée à travers la faille dans le rempart de Dale et se dispersa dans les rues se déployant autour, certain entrant dans les demeures qui s'ouvraient devant eux, allant y répandre le sang des habitants de Lacville qui s'y trouvaient. Alors que les cris des femmes et des enfants se mirent à résonner dans tout Dale tandis que ces cris alertèrent les autres survivants qui se trouvaient plus loin dans les rues et autres maisons, qui s'empressèrent de quitter leur demeure et de fuir devant cette marée noire qui montaient les rues.

Ne faisant nullement de différences devant ceux qu'ils tuaient, qu'ils soient des hommes, des vieillards ou encore des femmes ou des enfants, les orques furent sans pitié et tuèrent tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent sur leur passage. Alors qu'un peu plus haut dans les rues, Sigrid tenait la main de Tilda tandis qu'elle suivait un groupe de femme et de personnes âgées, la plus jeune des deux futs attirer par un grognement qu'elle entendit derrière elle, stoppant dans son avancée alors qu'elle fit arrêter son ainée par la même occasion.

Mouvement qui leur fut salutaire par la suite.

Avisant le troll qui n'eut aucune difficulté à abattre le mur de la maison pour traverser les domaines pour atteindre l'autre côté de la rue, alors que les archers sur les remparts lui tiraient flèche sur flèche, permettant ainsi aux personnes se trouvant devant de fuir devant la créature. Sigrid et Tilda se retournèrent à temps pour voir des orques arriver de la rue adjacente et chargeant les vieilles femmes et les autres qu'ils tuèrent sans vergogne, tandis que Sigrid attira sa jeune sœur dans l'une des maisons sur leur droite, allant toutes les deux s'y enfermer ou s'y cacher avant de tenter de ressortir et d'aller se mettre à l'abri plus haut dans la ville.

Tandis que, justement, plus haut dans la ville, alors que certains des habitants allèrent s'y réfugier, Bain, armer d'une épée qu'il avait trouvée à la forge, était à la recherche de ces deux sœurs après avoir été témoins de l'arrivée des orques sur les hauts remparts de la ville.

_ Sigrid ! Tilda !

Alors que sur son cheval blanc, Bard fut le premier des siens à revenir à Dale tandis qu'il remontait dans la partie haute de la ville, passant à travers ceux qui fuyaient l'arrivée des orques qui montaient à travers les niveaux et les rues. Pour ensuite stopper sa monture et descendant de cette dernière se précipita dans les rues, à contresens de ceux qui fuyaient, cherchant sa famille parmi tous ceux qui lui passaient devant.

_ Mes enfants ? Ou sont mes enfants ?

_ Je les ai vus ! Affirma une vieille femme en ralentissant, pour ainsi avoir la possibilité de le prévenir avant de reprendre sa course. Ils étaient dans le vieux marché !

_ Le marché ? Demanda Bard se doutant que cela devait faire sans doute un moment qu'ils ne devaient plus s'y trouver depuis le début des combats. Ou sont-ils maintenant ? Tilda ! Sigrid !

_ Bard !

Tournant son regard vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, Bard avisa les autres hommes de Dale qui l'avaient suivi devant les portes d'Erebor, ces derniers ayant finis par rejoindre la ville. Arrivant de la rue à sa droite, mener par Percy qui s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit part des dernières avancées des orques.

_ Certains orques nous déferlent sur le pont, ceux qui ont pu passer avant que la cavalerie n'arrive et ne leur bloquent le passage pour Dale ?

_ Envois les archers au rempart Est pour les soutenir ! Retenez-les le plus possible ? Lui demanda Bard en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui comprit l'ordre donné.

_ Archées, suivez-moi ! Appela Percy en repartant dans la rue, à contresens, suivis par les archées qui se trouvaient parmis ces derniers.

_ Les orques sont dans la rue de la Halle ! Cria un homme en arrivant vers Bard et les autres combattants depuis la rue en face de lui. Le marché est envahi !

Tournant son regard de par ou venait le vieil homme, Bard put pertinemment entendre le bruit des orques et des trolls arrivant par-là, droit vers eux.

_ Vous autres ? Suivez-moi !

Et courant droit dans la rue, se dirigeant droit vers le son des orques arrivant, Bard emmena dans son sillage les hommes avec lui, des jeunes, des plus âgées, en passant par certains anciens gardes de l'ancien Maitre de Lacville, droit vers leur futurs adversaires. Ou au détour d'une rue, Bard et les siens descendirent celle-ci droit vers les premières lignes d'orques qui venaient sur eux, et dans un cri de guerre, les deux groupes finirent par se rencontrer et se fut les premiers combats entre les habitants de Dale et les orques de la Moria.

Certains hommes, comme Bard parvinrent à faire des percer dans les rangs ennemis, tandis que sur certains coins, s'était les orques qui avaient le dessus. Tandis que, beaucoup plus bas dans la rue, Gandalf combattait en arrière avec Alaric et Alrik, tous les trois se trouvant non loin des portes, coupant ainsi la route aux quelques rares orques qui parvenaient à franchir le mur dresser par l'armée des Dunédains arriver en renfort depuis l'Ouest. Usant de son bâton comme d'une arme, Gandalf n'hésitait pas à frapper les visages de ces adversaires, les sonnant un bon coup, tournoyant sur lui-même avec une telle facilité déconcertante pour une personne de son âge.

Alors qu'à ces côtés, Alaric envoyait son marteau de guerre dans le tas, fauchant les jambes de ces adversaires avant de leur asséner un cuisant coup dans la poitrine ou dans la tête, pour ensuite parer la lame d'un orque voulant lui transpercer le crâne. Ou repoussant son arme sur le côté, mit ce dernier à son niveau pour lui cogner la tête de son propre crâne, faisant rire son jeune frère qui attira son regard d'ailleurs.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand je disais que t'avais la tête dure !

_ Ah, la ferme Alrik !

Ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face au grondement de son frère, Alrik continua de bloquer et trancher les orques autour de lui avec sa propre hache. Quitte à frapper certain orques à la tête de son manche, les éloignant de sa personne avant de foncer dans le tas comme un bélier, ce qui d'ailleurs eu droit à une remarque de son ainé.

_ Et toi alors, tête de bouc !

_ Je préfère être une tête de bouc qu'une tête de bois ?

_ La ferme Alrik !

Et repartant tous les deux d'avantage dans le combat, tournoyant tous les deux autour de l'autre, faisant face aux orques qui se trouvaient dans Dale, plus haut dans les rues, certains hommes qui n'avaient pas pris part à la sortie pour Erebor, se saisirent d'armes. Que cela soit des épées ou des haches, en passant par des lances ou encore des pioches, des pelles et marteaux qu'ils employaient dans leur propre métier artisanal ou non, ces derniers couraient droit vers le combat, emmener par l'un d'entre eux qui ne put s'empêcher de scander des paroles d'encouragement.

_ Charger ! En avant ! Jusqu'à la mort !

Terminant à bout de souffle alors qu'il se baissa pour « reprendre » son souffle, Alfrid laissa passer tous les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui et qui chargeaient pour porter assistance à leur confrère, terminant par aller se cacher dans une alcôve, laissant passer le prochain groupe d'habitant qui partait à la bataille. Alors que plus bas, Bard et les hommes autour de lui poursuivaient le combat, tentant de repousser les orques mais plus ils en tuaient et plus certains revenaient jusqu'à eux, certains parvenant à franchir le mur dresser par les Dunédains. Ces derniers parvenant à repousser la masse qui sortait des tunnels mais ne pouvant empêché que certains parviennent à franchir leur « filet ».

Pendant qu'au même moment, plus bas, Sigrid et Tilda avaient quittées leur refuge improviser et tentaient de remonter dans les niveaux, mais deux orques les avaient aperçus et s'étaient lancés sur leur trace. Criant de peur alors que Tilda rata une marche tombant à terre, Sigrid n'hésita pas une seconde et plaça son corps au-dessus d'elle en bouclier, attendant un coup mortel qui ne viendra jamais. Car arrivant d'une autre rue, Bain enfonça son épée dans le flanc de l'orque qui faillit s'en prendre à ces sœurs, avant de tomber en arrière par la charge du deuxième orque qui lui fonça dessus et leva son arme pour l'abattre sur lui.

Le seul hic pour l'orque s'est que l'extrémité de sa lame se trouvait être arrondis, un peu comme un crochet, qui vint à s'accrocher à l'une des branches de l'arbre mort se dressant juste à côté de Bain, ce qui permit à ce dernier d'utiliser la surprise de l'orque contre lui. Et n'hésitant pas une seconde, planta son arme dans le poitrail de ce dernier, le Fils de Bard finit par se redresser avant de retirer son arme du corps de l'orque et pourfendre la nuque de celui-ci, qui vint tomber aux pieds des deux sœurs, mort.

Et de là où se trouvaient les enfants, ces trois derniers finirent par apercevoir leur Père, ce dernier se battant contre des orques, tout en haut de la rue ou ils étaient.

_ Papa ? Papa !

_ Ici !

_ On est là ! Papa !

Terminant par entendre ces derniers, Bard abattit son adversaire avant de baisser son regard vers le bas de la rue, finissant par apercevoir ces trois enfants, le faisant sourire de soulagement de les savoir en vie et indemne. Mais plus pour très longtemps, surtout quand il vit l'un des gardes troll, un qui avait survécus à la charge des Dunédains, arrivé de la rue adjacente derrière eux, envoyant l'un des habitants contre l'une des arches d'une demeure avec son gourdin.

Bruit que les trois enfants finirent par entendre et se tournant vers lui, celui-ci redressa la tête vers eux et leur montra les dents, faisant crier de peur Tilda alors que Sigrid la repoussa derrière elle, tandis que Bain leva son épée, prêt au combat, bien qu'il ignorait complètement quoi faire contre un tel adversaire. Depuis son poste, Bard riva son regard autour de lui, cherchant un moyen pour descendre la longue rue et lui permettre d'arriver à temps pour sauver ces enfants, quand il finit par aviser une vieille charrette.

Ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, il tira cette dernière vers la pente et se jetant dedans, se tenu à l'avant, resserrant la garde de son arme, alors qu'il dévalait la rue à toute vitesse. Perdant certains partis de la charrette alors qu'il fut secoué dans tous les sens, bien qu'elle continue de dévaler la pente droit vers sa cible, l'espèce de troll avait levé son gourdin derrière lui quand il vint à entendre le bruit qu'il faisait, terminant par le voir arriver à fond la caisse droit sur eux.

_ Tilda ! Bain ! Sigrid ! A terre !

Et ces derniers entendant le cri de leur Père derrière eux, eurent le temps de se retourner et de se jeter à terre, les deux ainés protégeant leur jeune sœur sur eux alors que la charrette passa au-dessus d'eux terminant par heurter de plein fouet la créature qui alla heurter l'une des colonne derrière lui. Alors que projeter par l'elant de la descente, Bard fut jeter en l'air, son épée lever et diriger droit vers la poitrine de celui qui avait voulus attenter à la vie de ces enfants, le tuant et l'empêchant ainsi de faire du mal à un membre de sa famille.

.oOo.

Si l'arrivée des renforts de Foncombe et des Dunédains avaient permis de protéger la plupart des habitants de Dale de la mort, l'armée des Dunédains étaient parvenus à faire une sacrée percer dans les rangs des orques, empêchant ces derniers de franchir la rivière et les ponts pour poursuivre certains des leurs ayant atteint la ville des Hommes. Il était dit que les Dunédains, ces Hommes Bénis d'une longue vie, était aussi redoutable au combat que les elfes ou les nains, et cela était veridict, surtout aux vus des quelques Dunédains étant tombant dans la défense de la ville, contrairement aux nombres qu'ils étaient encore pour la protéger.

Alors que les nains des Monts de Fer et les elfes de Thranduil avaient reçus le soutien des elfes du Seigneur Elrond et étant parvenus à couper l'armée noire en deux, celle qui s'était retrouvé entre les deux armées et les renforts tout juste arrivée, n'étaient plus qu'une cinquantaine qui ne vinrent pas à faire long feu très longtemps. Surtout lorsque Glorfindel donna lui-même la charge quand il finit par apercevoir ce qui, se trouvant au cœur même de la marée noire, continuant une difficile avancée malgré les envois à terre des orques par un seul coup de marteau ou de lance, se trouvait être nulle autre que l'un de ces protégés.

Protégés d'ailleurs que ces nièces, se tenant toutes les trois à ces côtés, finirent par apercevoir, reconnaissant sans peine les pieds poilus qu'avait cette étrange version d'un dragon blanc miniature armurer avec cette capte-manteau au col de fourrure, portant l'emblème de Durin.

_ Bilbon ! Cria Aranel, la première à reprendre sa voix à la vue du jeune Sacquet, se trouvant seul dans cette marée noire.

Ou pouvait être bien passé le reste de la Compagnie ?

Entendant l'appel de son nom, Bilbon faucha trois autres orques de son marteau et deux autres avec sa lance avant de river son attention vers les nouveaux arrivants. Avisant les cinq membres de la Famille de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or venant vers lui, encore une fois, le jeune Sacquet oublia pendant un bref instant où il se tenait et l'un des orques en profita encore pour tenter de l'abattre. Lui donnant un coup de lame comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un coup de marteau dans le torse, l'envoyant à terre, heurtant violemment le sol de son dos, cela eut pour réaction que les cinq alliés du jeune sang-mêlé s'empressèrent de faire charger d'avantage leur monture pour arriver le plus possible à lui.

Quand ils finirent tous les cinq par atteindre l'endroit où Bilbon était tombé, ce dernier s'était déjà relever et envoyait tout orque autour de lui, le plus loin possible avant que les cinq montures arrivé n'éloignent d'avantage les ennemis autour d'eux. Tandis que certains de leurs cavaliers s'empressèrent de descendre du dos de leurs chevaux pour porter assistance au jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Bilbon ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Où sont les autres ? Où est le reste de la Compagnie ?

_ Laissez-le respirer les filles ! Leur ordonna Glorfindel à l'encontre des deux filles de son frère, tandis qu'il pourfendait de sa lame tout orque autour d'eux alors que Beriana en faisait de même de l'autre côté, pendant qu'Aglariel alla constater les blessures du jeune Sacquet.

S'éloignant de ce dernier pour permettre à leur tante de constater des dégâts, Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel s'empressèrent de repousser les orques qui tentaient dès les encercler avec leur oncle et leur cousine, tout en écoutant les expertises de leur tante sur les blessures du jeune Durin.

_ Ton armure à encaisser le coup mais je crois bien que tu peux avoir quelque cottes fêler, mon garçon !

_ Peu importe Aglariel ! Ce n'est pas quelque cotte abimé qui vont m'empêcher de poursuivre le combat ! Avoua ce dernier d'une voix dure et cassante qui surprit les autres autour de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce dernier affirmer qu'il se fichait complètement de ces blessures, bien trop en tête de s'occuper des orques autour de lui.

_ Où sont les autres Bilbon ? Où est le reste de la Compagnie ?

_ Ou crois-tu qu'ils peuvent être Glorfindel ? Ils sont là-bas !

Et désignant de sa lance la Montagne, Glorfindel et les siens purent constater que l'énorme trou dans la cité naine avait été bouché par un monticule de pierre qui avait été taillé et placer les uns sur les autres pour bloquer l'entrée d'Erebor. Est-ce que le jeune garçon était en train d'insinuer que les siens se trouvaient à l'abri dans la Montagne ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils…

_ Thorin a perdu l'esprit. Il ne vit plus que pour l'or leur avoua Bilbon en s'arrêtant une seconde dans le combat, tout en soufflant un peu alors qu'il était protéger par la famille de Gondoline autour de lui. J'ai tenté de le ramener à la raison mais rien n'à faire, il ne m'écoutait plus ! J'espère seulement que Fili et Kili parviendront à le ramener à la raison avant la fin ?

_ Et tes deux oncles, ou sont-ils ? Jamais ils n'auraient quittés tes côtés ! Fit remarquer Aglariel se rappelant de la façon protectrice qu'avaient eue Alaric et Alrik envers lui.

_ Je leur ai ordonné de rester avec Gandalf ! Fit savoir Bilbon sur l'endroit où se trouvaient ces deux derniers. Ils doivent être quelque part dans Dale à protéger ces habitants annonça-t'il tout en désignant la cité des Hommes.

_ Glorfindel ?

_ Vas-y avec Beriana, Aglariel ! Retrouvez-les et dîtes leur qu'on reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin des combats ordonna Glorfindel alors que sa sœur hocha de la tête et s'empressa d'obéir à son ordre.

Remontant sur leur monture, elle et la jeune naine, la tante et la nièce traversèrent les lignes ennemies pour rejoindre les rangs des Dunédains qui continuaient de défendre les passages menant vers Dale. Tandis que Glorfindel et ces deux autres nièces demeureraient auprès du jeune sang-mêlé qui reprit le combat alors qu'il continuait d'avancer dans les rangs ennemis.

_ L'armure que tu portes Bilbon, est-elle celle de Durin ? Lui demanda Glorfindel en avisant l'armure d'écaille de dragon qu'il portait avant de finir par croiser le regard de ce dernier, terminant par comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il a été réveillé ?

_ Qui donc ? demanda Sidhmeldiriel ne comprenant pas les paroles de son Oncle alors que sa jeune sœur, elle, comprit pertinemment de qui il parlait, surtout quand elle vit la force que le jeune garçon déployait en un seul coup.

_ Durin ? Ils ont réveillé Durin ! Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'auras qu'à demander cela à Thorin s'il vient à sortir de son trou ! Fit savoir durement Bilbon, tout en se reconcentrant sur ces combats. J'ai quelque chose à faire ! Rester ici avec les nains, je dois me charger de quelque chose !

_Qu'est-ce que tu… Attends Bilbon ? Reviens !

Mais ni le cri d'Aranel ne suffire à stopper le jeune sang-mêlé qui s'était précipité vers l'arrière, droit vers les Nains des Monts de Fer, retournant sur ces pas au lieu de poursuivre son avancée vers les lignes ennemis. Le jeune Sacquet n'allait jamais réussir à faire ce qu'il devait faire s'il continuait d'aller à pied, il se devait de prendre une monture.

Et il savait déjà laquelle il allait prendre !

.oOo.

Ayant mené ces enfants loin des combats pour les mettre à l'abri, Bard regarda derrière lui si aucun ennemi ne venait avant de leur donner ces ordres pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri, eux et le reste de leur peuple qui ne pouvaient se joindre au combat.

_ Ecoutez ! Rassemblez les femmes et les enfants, emmenez à la grande salle et barricadez la porte ! Leur donna Bard alors qu'il ne vit nullement lui et ces enfants, que toujours cacher dans sa cachette, Alfrid écoutait ces mots. C'est compris ? Vous ne devez sortir sous aucun prétexte ! Leur fit-il comprendre tout en retirant l'épée des mains de son fils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait aller se mettre à l'abri et non se joindre au combat.

_ On veut être avec toi ? Demanda Tilda tout en ayant attrapé le manche de l'épée que son Père venait de retirer des mains de Bain alors que Sigrid se rapprocha elle aussi, d'accord avec les dires de sa jeune sœur.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait demeurer loin de leur Père en un tel instant, surtout qu'ils craignaient tous les trois de ne jamais le revoir revenir de cette bataille.

_ Montrez un peu de respect à votre Père ? Finit par faire savoir Alfrid en sortant de sa cachette, tandis que la famille de Bard redressa la tête vers ce dernier. Laissez-moi faire Messire ? Vous avez entendus à la grande salle. Tout de suite ! Ordonna-t'il tout en attrapant les bras des deux filles et les faisant avancer dans les rues droit vers la grande salle en question.

_ Alfrid ! Appela Bard alors que ce dernier se retourna vers lui. Les femmes et les enfants seulement, tous les hommes doivent se battre indiqua-t'il tout en plaçant l'épée dans les bras de celui-ci, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à revenir dans le combat. Fais-en sorte de revenir !

_ Je vais la mettre à l'abri Messire ! Promit Alfrid en resserrant la lame contre lui avant de pâlir de frayeur quand il vit plusieurs orques arriver depuis l'autre rue, terminant par rencontrer un groupe de Dunédains qui était entrer dans la ville pour repousser ceux qui étaient entrer avec certains des habitants de Dale. Mon épée est à votre service ! Debout ! Finit-il par ordonner à d'autres femmes qui s'étaient cachés sur les marches d'un perron, croyant se trouver à l'abri ici.

_ Veilles sur elles, Bain ? Demanda Bard à l'encontre de son fils, ce dernier comprenant parfaitement de qui son Père lui parlait.

Sa serait à lui de veiller sur ces sœurs à présent jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

_ Oui !

Et se lançant sur les traces de ces deux sœurs, Bard se détourna de son fils et alla se jeter dans le combat, rejoignant les côtés de ces hommes et des Dunédains venus prêter main forte.

_ Remuez-vous grand-mère ! Ordonna Alfrid à l'encontre de la vieille femme avant de se tourner vers Bain arrivant vers lui, n'hésitant pas une seconde pour lui balancer l'épée que le garçon rattrapa d'ailleurs, tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

Alors que les femmes et les enfants suivaient les appels et les ordres de Bard se propageant dans toute la ville, ces derniers fuirent tous vers la Grande Salle pour s'y réfugier, tandis que les enfants du nouveau Seigneur se chargeaient de faire évacuer ces derniers vers le lieu qui sera le plus protéger dans Dale.

_ Tous à la Grande Salle ! Appela Bain en aidant un vieil homme à marcher comme le faisait sa sœur ainé plus loin devant lui.

Tandis que, comme à son habitude, Alfrid se fit encore remarquer.

_ Laissez-moi passer ! Abandonner les infirmes !

.oOo.

Bilbon n'avait pas eu de grande difficulté à se diriger vers celui qu'il cherchait dans la masse des combats qui s'étendaient autour de lui, étant parvenus à se débarrasser de Glorfindel et de ces nièces. La présence de ces derniers autour de lui le perturbait et l'empêchait de demeurer concentrer sur son environnement, comme le fait qu'il avait une fois encore baisser sa garde une deuxième fois et qu'un orque en avait profiter pour tenter de l'abattre.

Sauf que son armure l'avait une nouvelle fois protégé mais pas du choc et la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir dans son torse, se doutant pertinemment, comme l'avait si bien dis Dame Aglariel, qu'il devait avoir quelque cotte fêlé. De ce point de vue-là, Bilbon était sûr qu'il tenait plus des hobbits, n'ayant guère la robustesse des nains qu'avaient ces derniers.

Parvenant à se baisser pour éviter un coup qui aurait bien faillis lui couper la tête, le jeune sang-mêlé se traita de tous les noms et se reconcentra sur son environnement, laissant les visions de Durin dans un côté de son esprit pour ne pas se faire encore avoir de la sorte et se dirigea vers celui qu'il voulait réellement atteindre depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait atteindre sa cible tout seul. Sans avoir une monture adéquate.

_ Dain !

Le cousin de son Père tourna son regard vers lui alors qu'il venait de frapper un autre orque de son marteau tandis que son sanglier ne cessait de courir entre les rangs, évitant les elfes de la Forêt Noire et ceux de Foncombe, allant percuter les orques qui passaient sous son nez.

_ Durin ? Toujours entier gamin… je veux dire…

_ Pas de cela avec moi Dain, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

_ Que puis-je faire pour le fils de mon cousin ? Lui demanda Dain alors qu'il continua d'assommer et d'enfoncer son marteau dans la tête ou dans le torse des orques qui tentaient de s'approcher d'eux.

_ J'aurais besoin d'une monture ! Puis-je vous emprunter la vôtre ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre de courir après l'un de vos béliers fit savoir Bilbon tout en désignant ces derniers, dont la cavalerie avait finis par se joindre au combat, empêchant ainsi aux orques d'atteindre Erebor ou de se charger de la meute de wargs qui avaient finis par sortir des tunnels à la suite des bataillons d'orques.

_ Mon sanglier ? Pourquoi faire ?

_ La meilleure façon de gagner une partie d'échec et de faire tomber le Roi de l'adversaire annonça simplement Bilbon, tout en rivant son regard vers Raven Hill, là où se trouvait le fameux Roi en question.

_ Azog ? Je vais vous faire accompagner par certains de mes nains…

_ Non Dain ! Vos nains seront bien mieux ici au combat qu'avec moi là-haut refusa catégoriquement Bilbon. Il est préférable que j'y aille seul, je passerais par derrière et le prendrais par surprise, il ne s'attendra pas à me voir arriver ! Fit-il savoir tout en faisant comprendre son point de vue à l'encontre de son cousin qui l'avisa un instant, avant de se décider.

Descendant du dos de son sanglier, Dain n'hésita pas à remettre les rennes à son jeune cousin qui le remercia alors qu'il attrapa ces dernières avant de grimper sur le dos de l'animal qui ne broncha pas à son poids plume contrairement à son maitre. Et dès que le jeune sang-mêlé fut bien placer sur sa nouvelle monture, il fit un dernier signe à Dain et à ces gardes qui avaient rejoint leur leader, tous fixant le jeune Durin qui donna un coup de pied dans les hanches du sanglier, celui-ci partant en courant droit vers l'endroit où il le dirigeait en tirant sur les rennes pour qu'il demeure dans la bonne direction.

Droit vers le passage secondaire de Dale qui menait à l'arrière de Raven Hill et par lequel, Azog et ces sbires ne penseraient jamais le voir arriver, et alors qu'il repoussa tous les orques qui tentaient de lui bloquer la route, le sanglier de Dain continuant de forcer le passage, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous son casque.

Il avait fait le fort devant les autres mais la douleur irradiant de son torse était bien plus intense en cet instant même, se laissant porter par le sanglier de son grand-cousin alors qu'il franchissait l'un des ponts de Dale, repoussant les orques qui tentaient de l'y atteindre. Alors que les Dunédains qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte vers laquelle menait le pont, romprent les rangs quand ils le virent arriver, faillant bien renverser au passage ceux qui avaient eu tout juste le temps de se pousser de son chemin. Alors qu'il reconnut deux elfes suffisamment reconnaissables dans leur armure cuivré qui le fixèrent éberlué quand ils le virent passer devant eux, continuant sa course droit dans les niveaux de Dale.

_ Bilbon !

Mais n'écoutant pas les appels d'Elrohir et d'Elladan derrière lui, le jeune Durin poursuivit sa route. Et c'est en chevauchant le sanglier de Dain en se mettant à parcourir les rues de Dale, passant par des rues vides pour ne pas perdre de temps à tomber dans les combats qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la ville, Bilbon aperçus dans une rue adjacente, Gandalf, Alaric et Alrik repousser des orques, soutenus par Dame Aglariel et Beriana qui avaient finis par les rejoindre dans la ville.

Ils étaient toujours en train de se battre alors que Bilbon espéra de tout cœur que le reste de sa famille et de la Compagnie finirait par se joindre à eux dans le combat, mener par un Thorin redevenus à lui-même.

Il espérait sincèrement que Thorin reviendrait à la raison avant la fin de cette bataille ?

* * *

**Et voilà Bilbon se lance à la charge d'Azog =D**

**alors? vos avis sur cette suite?**

**en tout cas je peux vous affirmer qu'on aura de l'adrénaline pendant encore un bon moment ;)**

**sinon petit info personnel je suis en plein sur le chap 88 de cette fic et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin :)**

**je vous dis à samedi après-midi pour la suite ;)**

**bonne fin de semaine**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	74. Chapitre 73 Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Pèr

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**et oui vous ne rêvez pas je poste encore ;) les avis ont été unanime pour le précédent pour toutes mes lectrices alors je me suis dis autant continuer à poster =D (bien qu'on reviendra à cinq poste la semaine prochaine aussi ) **

**merci à Nooo Aime, Sally-of-middle-earth et à Julindy pour leur com =D d'ailleurs ce chapitre contient des scènes inédites (venant de mon cerveau XD ) ainsi que des flash back qui devrait en ravir plus d'une ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire (avec ces 10 pages ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 73 : Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !**

Plus bas dans les niveaux de Dale, devant les remparts de la cité, les Dunédains s'étaient mis à reculer, étant obligé d'entrer dans la ville, pour tenter de contenir la masse et ainsi empêcher ces derniers de les encercler. Alors que plus loin sur le mur, d'autre troll armurer enjambaient les murs affaiblis, créant d'autres brèches vers lesquelles d'autre bataillon d'orque s'agglutinaient pour aller assiéger la ville.

Tandis que Thranduil avait lancé son élan charger après la suite d'un bataillon d'orque qui fonçait sur le pont Nord de Dale, allant droit vers le mur que les Dunédains avaient formés en avant, ces derniers ne cessant de tirer flèche sur flèche droit vers les orques qui tentaient de rentrer en renfort dans la ville, pour tenter d'aller aider ceux se trouvant déjà dans la cité des Hommes. Alors que la plupart des bataillons quittant les tunnels creuser par les Manges Terres se dirigeaient droit vers la ville de Dale, passant par la faille dans le mur du rempart Est, le Roi Elfe ayant décidé de poursuivre ces derniers dans la cité et d'aller soutenir les Dunédains et les Hommes qui s'y trouvaient avec les siens courant après lui.

Alors que l'arrière du bataillon tentant de prendre d'assaut la Porte Nord de Dale avisa le Roi elfe les poursuivant, certains n'hésitèrent pas à retourner en arrière pour tenter de lui barrer la route. Bien dis « tenter » ? Les orques se retrouvaient à tomber dans le fossé mort, tuer par la lame du Roi elfe alors que sa monture avait abaissé sa tête et poursuivant sa course, les bois diriger vers les orques devant lui. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent éjecter du pont avant que les cinq derniers orques se retrouvèrent soulever par l'élan qui se retrouva à redresser ces bois, la tête des orques bloquer dans ces derniers, tandis que Thranduil n'hésita pas une seconde à décapiter ces derniers sans aucune difficulté, terminant ainsi par atteindre les Dunédains à la porte et les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond.

_ Roi Thranduil ! Appela Elrohir en avisant ce dernier arrivé appuyé par l'un de ces bataillons d'elfe qui l'escortèrent, courant à sa suite. Nous sommes heureux de vous voir malgré les circonstances qui nous ont amenés ici-même annonça ce dernier à l'attention du Roi des Elfes Sylvestres.

_ Moi aussi ! Bien que je sois grandement étonné de vous voir ici, vous ainsi que les elfes de Foncombe et les Dunédains ? Vous qui ne quittez jamais vos territoires du Nord leur fit remarquer Thranduil sur le fait qu'il était extrêmement rare que ces derniers s'éloignent autant de leur territoire pour venir dans l'Est.

_ Nous avons reçus la demande d'un ami de venir l'aider confia simplement Elladan à l'encontre de Thranduil. Il nous affirmait que le danger n'était pas encore finis et qu'il pressentait une grande menace planer sur lui et les siens. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de plus pour rassembler les nôtres et venir, surtout que notre Père est partis porter assistance à Gandalf à Dol Guldur avec les autres membres du Conseil Blanc. Le fait que la Mère de notre Mère, Dame Galadriel se déplace d'elle-même, cela signifie que quelque chose de terrible nous arrive dessus lui fit-il savoir sur les derniers évènements de ces dernières semaines.

_ Et il avait bien raison ! Notre Ennemi s'est renforcer considérablement dans notre dos sans que nous ne le remarquions et voilà ou cela nous mène remarqua Elrohir sur le danger que ces derniers représentaient. Ce combat n'est pas autant celui des Peuples de l'Est mais aussi celle de tous les Peuples de la Terre du Milieu car si Erebor venait à tomber, c'est tous les autres peuples qui tomberont lui fit-il remarquer sur la menace de cette armée si cette dernière venait à gagner et à prendre à Erebor.

_ C'est cet enfant qui vous a appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus jeune Durin, la Dernière Réincarnation du Père des Longues Barbes ? Leur demanda Thranduil même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une véritable demande.

Les deux Fils d'Elrond n'avaient guère besoin de répondre et ces derniers le savaient pertinemment, Thranduil avait parfaitement compris que l'appel à l'aide avait été porté par le plus jeune Durin et que, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des protégés de Glorfindel, le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or s'était lancer à leur aide. Entrainant dans son sillage les elfes de Foncombe, tout comme les Dunédains dont ils étaient partis chercher le soutien pour cette prochaine bataille.

_ Nous devons continuer de repousser les orques et les empêcher d'avancer d'avantage dans la ville annonça par la suite Elrohir, revenant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait alors que les elfes Sylvestre qui avaient suivis leur Roi bloquait la porte, empêchant tout orque de franchir ce passage. Nous allons porter assistance dans les autres partis de la ville, vous pouvez vous charger de ce point Roi Thranduil ? Finit-il par lui demander.

_ Allez rejoindre le reste de vos Hommes, aucun orque ne franchira cette partie de la ville !

_ Allons-y !

.oOo.

Sur le champ de bataille, les nains des Monts de Fer et les Elfes de Foncombe combattaient cote à cote les armées noires qui ne cessaient de se renforcer devant eux, les obligeant à reculer de plus en plus vers la Montagne alors que plus en plus des leurs tombaient sous la masse qui ne cessaient de s'accroitre. Glorfindel ne cessait de transpercer et d'abattre tout orque, autant que troll, qui se retrouvait sur sa route, tentant de repousser ces derniers et d'épargner la vie des nains et des elfes autour de lui. Tandis que ces deux nièces se battaient, dos à dos, défendant l'autre, tout en repoussant l'ennemi qui les encerclait, alors que plus loin, un orque vint à renverser Dain d'un coup dans les jambes, ce dernier en perdant son casque au passage et s'empressa de se relever, empêchant ces derniers de l'atteindre.

_ Chien galeux !

Et abattant son marteau sur tous les orques autour de lui, attrapant même l'une des lances orques pour la planter dans un autre, fracassant son crâne dans la tête de ces derniers, qui ne résistèrent pas au coup qui leur donna. Avant que le Seigneur des Monts de Fer rive son attention autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un en particulier dans les combattants autour de lui.

_ Ou est Thorin ? On a besoin de lui ! Ou est-il ?

Du haut de Raven Hill, Azog fixait les armées adverses ployer sous la masse de ces propres troupes, les nains et les elfes devant les portes d'Erebor ne pourraient plus longtemps tenir leur position, comme des hommes et autres elfes à Dale.

__ Que ces terres soient souliés de leur sang ! Abattez-les tous._

Alors que ces sbires derrière lui, donnèrent son ordre en soufflant une nouvelle fois son cor, faisant ainsi résonner ce dernier tandis que les troupes noires reprenaient plus d'ardeur pour charger sur les deux armées se tenant devant les Portes d'Erebor et celle se trouvant dans Dale. Ou les combats redoublèrent d'intensité, certains devant battre en retraite pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par le nombre se trouvant devant eux.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'étant simple témoin de tous cela, que les nains de la Compagnie d'Erebor ignorait complètement quoi faire ? Devait-il rejoindre les leurs et leurs alliés sur le champ de bataille ? Ou bien demeurer enfermer dans la Montagne, obéissant aux ordres de leur Roi, attendant que les orques y viennent les y débusquer ?

.oOo.

_ Je ne peux plus attendre Fili, il faut qu'on agisse ! On doit aller les aider !

La déclaration de Kili crier avec rage alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frapper son épée sur la colonne à ces côtés pour passer ces nerfs, lui montrant à son ainé et aux autres qu'il ne supportait plus de voir la bataille se dérouler sans intervenir.

Depuis que Thorin était retourné à l'intérieur de la Montagne, laissant ainsi les autres membres de la Communauté regarder la Bataille se dérouler sur leurs yeux depuis les remparts, ces derniers avaient observés les combats, n'ayant pas un seul instant lâcher le plus jeune de leur groupe sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient tous perdus de vue Gandalf, Alaric et Alrik quand ces derniers étaient partis à Dale avec Bard et ces hommes alors que les Dunédains étaient allés en renfort les soutenir, tandis que Bilbon avait continué d'avancer dans les rangs ennemis, tâche blanche facile à repérer dans cette marée noire, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut rejoint par Glorfindel et sa famille.

Après cela, ils avaient vus Bili revenir en arrière alors que la famille de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or s'était divisée en deux groupes. Glorfindel, Diriel et Aranel étaient restés sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'Aglariel et Beriana étaient partis rejoindre les Dunédains à Dale, alors que leur cousin s'était dirigé vers Dain et lui avait, semble-t'il, demander son sanglier ? Ce que le Seigneur des Monts de Fer avait accepté et depuis, le jeune Durin avait disparus de leur vue après avoir chargé sur Dale sur le sanglier de Dain, ignorant complètement ce que ce dernier faisait à présent.

C'était cela, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'était en train de faire Bili, comme leurs autres amis se trouvant dans Dale et regardant les elfes de Foncombe et les nains des Monts de Fer se faire repousser vers Erebor par la masse d'orque qui ne cessait d'arriver depuis les trous creuser par les Manges-terre, qui mettait Kili sur les nerfs comme le reste des nains de la Compagnie d'ailleurs, qui avaient retirés leurs armures et étaient rester dans leur lourde cotte de maille.

Et Fili le comprenait parfaitement.

Depuis qu'il avait vus les elfes de Foncombe arriver avec les renforts, il avait pertinemment reconnus qui se trouvaient à l'avant et mener les troupes vers le combat, il n'avait eu aucun mal à savoir où elle se tenait dans les rangs. Ces longs cheveux d'or brillant dans son dos sous le casque et l'armure qu'elle portait aux couleurs de sa Maison, alors qu'il avait su que s'était-elle contrairement à sa tante se trouvant de l'autre côté de son frère, elle se tenant au côté de sa jeune sœur cadette. Elle aussi était venue et elle aussi se battait dans cette bataille, dans leur combat.

C'était leur bataille et ils ne se battaient pas.

Il devait aller voir Thorin !

_ Ou vas-tu Fili ?

_ M'occuper de Thorin.

_ Je viens avec toi !

_ Reste ici avec les autres Kili.

_ Mais…

_ Fais ce que je te dis Kili, reste-ici, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps lui promit Fili en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de rejoindre le lieu où son oncle était partis se retrancher.

Dans les quartiers de son cousin.

Depuis que tous avaient appris que c'était Bilbon qui avait trouvé l'Arkenstone depuis son combat avec le dragon, Thorin s'était semble-t'il précipiter dans les quartiers allouer à son neveu et n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à mettre celle-ci sans dessus-dessous pour remettre la main sur sa précieuse pierre. Alors que Fili vint à se rappeler de la mise en garde que leur avait donné Bilbon à l'encontre de Thorin.

_**« Aux vus de tout ce que tu fais, j'ai bien fais d'avoir gardé cette fichue pierre loin de ta vue ? »**_

Bilbon avait dus cacher cette dernière quelque part et Thorin avait dus penser que son neveu l'avait caché depuis tout ce temps dans sa chambre. Raison pour laquelle son Oncle était à présent dans la chambre de son cousin, en train de mettre à sac cette dernière pour retrouver l'Arkenstone. Ayant mis par terre les quelques affaires laisser par Bilbon après son « départ » d'Erebor, après avoir retourné son sac de voyage, tout comme les couvertures et les plaids du lit, et avoir ouvert les armoires et commodes à la recherche de son bien. Mais aux vus du regard noir et du grondement émanant de lui, Fili devait se douter que Thorin n'avait pas remis la main sur le Joyau du Roi.

_ Thorin ?

_ Fili ! Aide-moi à chercher l'Arkenstone ! Ce traitre n'a pu que la ranger ici-même, elle ne peut être qu'ici ! Elle doit être ici !

Et repartant dans son délire alors qu'il poursuivait ces recherches, ignorant ainsi complètement son neveu derrière lui, Fili fit quelque pas dans la pièce pour tenter de stopper pour de bon son Oncle et lui faire entendre raison par la force s'il devait arriver jusqu'ici, lorsque son pied vint à heurter quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui se trouvait être le manteau de Bili.

Le manteau de Frérin.

_**_ N'est pas peur d'affirmer tes décisions Fili et surtout pas envers Thorin ou les autres. Tu possèdes ton propre Libre Arbitre, ton destin repose dans tes mains. A toi de décider si tu veux les suivre ou non ?**_

Les paroles de son Oncle Frérin résonna dans sa tête alors qu'il se souvenu quand ce dernier les lui avaient déclarés. Le jour avant le départ de Frérin d'Ered Luin après la dispute entre lui et ces ainés sur la question de la mise en place de la reconquête de la Moria. Fili se rappelait facilement de ce moment ou, en apprenant cette nouvelle, il s'était immédiatement précipité chez son Oncle, voulant connaitre la vérité de sa bouche.

Il se souvenait encore du choc qu'il avait eu en avisant celui-ci faire ces sacs et préparer ces armes pour la protection du convoi qu'il allait diriger.

__ Alors cela est donc vrai ? Vous allez réellement nous quitter mon Oncle ? Demanda un jeune Fili de quarante-deux ans tout juste, débarquant avec fracas dans les appartements de son oncle, avisant les affaires que ce dernier était en train de préparer pour sa prochaine route._

__ Il faut croire que les nouvelles se répandent très vite ici ?_

__ Pourquoi partez-vous mon Oncle ? Lui demanda le jeune neveu en se rapprochant de son Oncle, continuant de ranger des affaires dans son sac. Allez-vous m'abandonné vous aussi ? _

__ Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Fili ! Jamais ! Lui promit Frérin cessant ces préparations et se tournant vers lui alors qu'il posa ces mains sur ces épaules. Mais je n'en ai plus qu'assé que ces derniers se mettent à rêver à un avenir que nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux et je sais que tu pourrais penser que je m'en vais par facilité, mais crois-moi, je ne le fais pas par complaisance, loin de là, Fili ?_

__ Alors pourquoi ? Dites-le moi mon Oncle ? Sans vous, je ne pourrais jamais continuer de…_

__ Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'affirmer envers eux Fili et encore moins de demeurer loin de Kili, parce que tu dois recevoir l'enseignement d'un possible héritier du trône lui affirma Frérin. N'est pas peur d'affirmer tes décisions Fili et surtout pas envers Thorin ou les autres. Tu possèdes ton propre Libre Arbitre, ton destin repose dans tes mains. A toi de décider si tu veux les suivre ou non ?_

__ Mais ils sont mes ainés et…_

__ Crois-moi Fili ? La meilleure façon de les mettre au pied du mur c'est de les forcer à prendre une décision et j'espère que mon éloignement les ramènera à la raison espéra Frérin. Vois cela un peu comme un possible ultimatum que je leur donne jusqu'à mon prochain retour lui annonça-t'il en souriant._

__ Alors vous allez revenir ?_

__ Bien sûr que je reviendrais Fili après tout, c'est là où se trouve les miens que se trouve mon foyer lui avoua Frérin tout en secouant les cheveux blonds de son neveu, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. Si Thorin agit de la sorte avec toi, qu'il veut t'obliger à faire quelque chose ou il devrait faire l'inverse, pose-lui un ultimatum ? Fais-lui comprendre que s'il ne se décide pas, c'est toi qui agiras à sa place et que tu auras décidé de ton plein gré lui fit-il comprendre._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends Fili ? Aide-moi à trouver l'Arkenstone !

Revenant à la réalité alors que Fili constata qu'il s'était accroupis et attraper le manteau de son cousin hérité de son défunt oncle, manteau que ce dernier portait à cet instant même, de leur dernière discussion avant son départ. Alors, redressant la tête vers Thorin, Fili vit que ce dernier continuait toujours de chercher l'Arkenstone dans les affaires de son cousin, mais il fallait croire que son cousin avait trouvé une bonne cachette pour la pierre blanche et la garder ainsi hors de la vue de son Oncle.

_ Non.

_ Qu'as-tu dis ?

_**« Si Thorin agit de la sorte avec toi, qu'il veut t'obliger à faire quelque chose ou il devrait faire l'inverse, pose-lui un ultimatum ? Fais-lui comprendre que s'il ne se décide pas, c'est toi qui agiras à sa place et que tu auras décidé de ton plein gré »**_

_ J'ai dit non, Thorin. Bili ne serait pas assé bête pour vous avouer qu'il avait trouvé l'Arkenstone pour que cette dernière soit cachée dans sa chambre. Il a pu la ranger n' importe où et j'ai bien mieux à faire que de la chercher.

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ Nos alliés sont en train d'affronter les hordes des orques pour nous protéger Thorin, nous et cette fichue Montagne ! Lui déclara Fili déterminé, décidé de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser sur toute cette situation. Je ne peux continuer d'accepter tout cela Thorin, je suis un Héritier de Durin et un Héritier d'Erebor, et personne, je dis bien, personne ne continuera de tomber pour notre combat lui avoua-t'il sur de lui avant de se détourner de son Oncle et de s'apprêter à quitter les lieux.

_ Fili !

_ Tu as le choix Thorin ? Avoua Fili, demeurant sur le pas de la porte et de restant dos à son oncle. Nous allons nous préparer pour notre sortie et rejoindre les autres aux combats, à toi de savoir si oui ou non, tu nous y mèneras ou tu demeureras en arrière dans ce trésor maudit ?

_ Alors toi aussi, Fili, tu vas m'abandonner ?

A cette question posée avec tristesse et mélancolie, Fili ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers son Oncle pour ainsi constater que celui-ci le regardait avec un regard qui n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Non Thorin ! Personne ne t'a jamais abandonné lui promit Fili. Ni moi, ni Kili ou encore les autres membres de la Compagnie ne t'ont abandonnés. Comme Frérin et Bili, aucun d'entre nous ne t'a laissé derrière mon Oncle. C'est toi qui nous a abandonné lui avoua-t'il sur celui qui avait abandonné les autres.

Et ne laissant aucune possibilité à Thorin de dire un mot de plus, Fili quitta les lieux et retourna auprès des siens, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Celle de dire la vérité à son Oncle espérant sincèrement que cela obligerait ce dernier a enfin reprendre connaissance avec la réalité et avec ce qui se déroulait devant les portes d'Erebor.

S'arrêtant un instant dans l'un des couloirs tout en posant la main contre le mur comme pour s'appuyer dessus, Fili ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux car s'était bien la première fois, la première fois depuis toutes ces années passer sous la tutelle de son Oncle, qu'il s'opposait à lui. Qu'il avait l'audace de s'opposer à lui.

D'abord avec Kili, demeurant avec son jeune frère plutôt que de les suivre à Erebor. Puis avec Bilbon, refusant d'obéir à son ordre de le jeter par-dessus les remparts. A présent, il avait tenu tête à son Oncle, déniant de dévaster d'avantage les appartements de son cousin pour rechercher ou il avait caché l'Arkenstone.

_**« N'est pas peur d'affirmer tes décisions Fili et surtout pas envers Thorin ou les autres. Tu possèdes ton propre Libre Arbitre, ton destin repose dans tes mains. A toi de décider si tu veux les suivre ou non ? »**_

Ces mots de son Oncle Frérin résonnaient encore dans sa tête alors qu'il se rappelait à quel point les choses étaient différentes autrefois. Comment Thorin et les autres ainés des Durin veillaient à enseigner tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour devenir un digne Héritier d'Erebor à Fili, alors qu'on avait laissé l'éducation de Kili à celle de Frérin. Pendant quelques années, s'était à peine si les deux frères pouvaient se voir, ne se croisant que lors du petit-déjeuner et du diner, si bien que pendant cette période, Fili avait craint être devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Un étranger aux yeux de son jeune frère qu'il aimait tant.

Cela n'avait jamais été le cas, au contraire, Fili avait sus plus tard que Frérin avait promis à Kili que, même si son ainé suivait les enseignements de leurs ainés, le lien fusionnel qu'il partageait tous les deux ne se casserait jamais. Qu'ils demeureront toujours frère jusqu'à la fin, malgré les possibles directions différentes qu'ils pourraient tous les deux prendre dans les prochaines années, Fili et Kili demeureraient toujours unis.

Un lien bien plus fort que celui qui avait autrefois lier Thorin à Frérin.

Par la suite, Frérin avait demandé qu'on lui confie Fili, qu'il voulait lui aussi participer à son entrainement. Mais les entrainements donner par son plus jeune Oncle n'avait jamais été les mêmes que ceux que Thorin, que Thrain ou même Thror lui donnaient. Non, les leçons de Frérin étaient diverses et celle-ci se passait toujours avec Kili.

Certaines fois, ils allaient en balade tous les trois, allant un peu camper, tandis que Frérin donnait l'excuse qu'il voulait enseigner à ces neveux, le sens de l'orientation autant que celui de la chasse, pour que ces derniers, s'ils venaient à se perdre, puisse facilement retrouver le chemin de la maison ou ne pas mourir de faim. Et lors de ces moments-là, Fili redevenait un jeune garçon, qui découvrait le monde avec son petit frère alors que Frérin leur racontait des histoires et les éveillait à la curiosité du monde, comme de savoir ce qui était bon de ce qui était mal.

C'était même Frérin qui avait appris à Fili le maniement des lancer de poignard, s'amusant souvent à se lancer des défis avec Kili, qui s'entrainait lui à manipuler son petit arc et leur Oncle s'amusant à faire l'arbitre entre eux quand ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, comme deux enfants se chamaillant. Tous ces bons moments avec Frérin demeureraient dans son esprit comme les meilleurs qu'ils possédaient de son enfance et s'il avait craint, au début, de perdre ces bons jours passé avec son frère après le départ de Frérin, cela ne fut pas le cas.

Après l'annonce de la disparition de Frérin et sa possible mort, Fili avait été témoins du changement brutal chez ces ainés. Les quelques jours passer après que Thorin et les autres nains étaient rentrés après avoir tenté de retrouver une trace du jeune prince, mais ces recherches étaient revenus infructueuses et Fili avait craint que la perte de son jeune frère est endurcis d'avantage le caractère de son Oncle. Sauf que cela avait été parfaitement le contraire.

Le lendemain de son retour, Thorin était venu chercher Fili pour poursuivre son enseignement et avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'il avait sommé Kili de venir avec eux. Depuis ce jours, Thorin avait poursuivis l'entrainement des deux frères ensemble, poursuivant ainsi les méthodes que son jeune frère avait usé sur les garçons, et ces autres années passés tous les trois ensembles avaient été d'autres de ces bons souvenirs qu'il gardait dans son esprit, malgré la funeste raison qui avait poussé ces évènements à se dérouler.

Alors voir à quel point le Thorin protecteur et fort qu'il connaissait, était tombé aussi bas à cause de cette fichue pierre, l'énervait autant que l'affligeait. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il désirait conserver de son Oncle.

Terminant par rejoindre les autres devant les remparts, Fili constata qu'ils l'attendaient tous, surtout de savoir comment avait réagis Thorin à ces dires.

_ Alors ? Va-t'il venir ou non ?

_ Je l'ignore Kili, je lui ai seulement posé un ultimatum.

_ Et lequel mon garçon ?

_ Qu'il avait le choix de venir nous mener au combat ou nous irons sans lui rejoindre les nôtres, Balin.

_ Fili ?

_ C'est la seule façon Dwalin. Il ne peut demeurer continuellement dans sa folie et nous, nous ne pouvons demeurer en arrière à ne rien faire. Alors qui est avec moi ?

.oOo.

Il ne pouvait admettre les paroles du garçon ?

Dwalin ne pouvait accepter de partir au combat sans que Thorin ne les accompagne dans cette bataille. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui, ce n'était pas le Thorin qu'il connaissait.

_ Depuis quand abandonne-t'on les nôtres à leur sort ? Lui demanda Dwalin terminant par atteindre ce dernier, assis sur son trône après avoir traversé toute la salle du trône pour l'atteindre. Thorin, il meurt dehors lui fit-il savoir sur ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur des murs.

Mais Thorin ne sembla pas le regarder, son regard fixer sur le côté comme si quelque chose avait attiré son regard sur sa droite, le visage pâle et maladif alors qu'il porta un regard vide d'expression sur son plus fidèle ami.

_ Il y a d'innombrable salle sous la Montagne… Que nous pouvons fortifier ? Demanda Thorin d'une voix lointaine alors que Dwalin le fixa bizarrement à ces paroles, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Rendre impénétrable, oui. Oui ! C'est ça. Il faut déplacer l'or, le mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs finit-il par annoncer alors qu'il était descendus de son trône et avancer vers Dwalin, pour ensuite s'en détourner et s'apprêter à aller donner des ordres pour aller mettre son or à l'abri.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu ! Dain est encerclé comme nos alliés elfes de Foncombe venus nous aider. Ils se font massacrer Thorin vint à lui préciser Dwalin. Le gamin et ces deux gardiens sont partis pour Dale avec le Magicien, on ignore complètement s'ils sont encore en vie ou non l'informa-t'il de la situation, sachant pertinemment que le Thorin qu'il connaissait ne laisserait jamais des personnes mourir pour se défendre, surtout des personnes auxquels il tenait.

Pas après ce qu'avait fait Frérin à Azanulbizar.

_ Beaucoup meurt lors d'une guerre, la vie a peu de valeur. Mais un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas en vie perdu. Ce trésor vaut plus que tous les sangs verser rapporta durement Thorin sur ce qu'il pensait des personnes tombant devant ces murs, se fichant complètement de leur sort.

_ Tu es là, dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête, pourtant, tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect finit par lui avouer Dwalin, les larmes brillant dans ces yeux, constatant à quel point le Thorin qu'il connaissait était tombé bien bas.

_ Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un petit Seigneur nain ? Lui demanda Thorin en reculant face à Dwalin qui ne le quitta pas un seul instant du regard. Comme si… j'étais toujours… Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ? Je suis ton Roi ! Ordonna-t'il alors qu'il dégaina son arme et essaya d'atteindre Dwalin.

Mais sa lame n'atteigna jamais ce dernier car avec son pas vacillant, Thorin s'était reculer et avait bien faillis tomber en arrière avant de redresser la tête vers Dwalin qui s'était approcher de lui, lui affirmant avec force et sincérité ces dires.

_ Tu as toujours été mon Roi ! Tu le savais autrefois lui rappela Dwalin avant de lui avouer ce que les autres avaient tentés de lui faire comprendre. Les garçons ont raison, tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu lui affirma-t'il alors qu'encore une fois, le grand guerrier tenta de retenir ces larmes devant la décadence de son vieil ami.

_ Va-t'en. Sors d'ici lui ordonna calmement Thorin après plusieurs secondes de silence avant d'admettre le sort qu'il viendrait à lui réserver s'il demeurait encore à sa vue. Avant que je ne te tue ?

Mais Dwalin le vit pertinemment au regard lugubre et fou que Thorin tira qu'il était mortellement sérieux, et après une profonde inspiration, le grand guerrier finit par lui tourner le dos et à quitter les lieux alors qu'il prit une grande décision.

Celle d'abandonner les côtés de son Roi pour suivre les Princes pour le champ de bataille.

.oOo.

Ils l'avaient tous abandonnés.

D'abord son frère, celui-ci ayant toujours contesté ces ordres et l'ayant fait face sur tous les points et sujets importants de leur famille. Lui qui n'avait jamais été pour la reprise de la Moria ou d'Erebor, était tombé sur le champ de bataille à Azanulbizar.

Puis ce fils que Frérin avait eu avec cette hobbite. Un sang-mêlé prometteur qui lui avait pris la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de s'affirmer comme Souverain d'Erebor. A présent, ce dernier devait avoir disparus, emporter par le réveil de Durin dans son esprit.

Ensuite il y avait eu Fili. Son premier neveu vers lequel il avait mis de grand espoir en sachant que la succession serait entre de bonne main, lui avait, à son tour, tourner le dos, refusant de l'aider et préférant faire fi de son ordre et de se lancer dans la bataille.

Et maintenant, s'était Dwalin. Son plus vieux camarade et garde qui avait toujours veillé sur lui, lui avait, lui aussi, tourner le dos, comme tous les proches vers qui il s'était tourner ou appuyer pour cette quête.

Il était à présent seul.

Ayant quitté la salle du trône, tout en marchant dans les corridors et les salles d'Erebor, son pas sans but l'avait mené jusqu'à la Galerie des Rois, là où, à présent, se trouvait un sol recouvert d'une immense plaque d'or durcie. Là où la Compagnie avait tenté de tuer le dragon avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à s'en échapper et ne vienne à tomber à Lacville de la main d'un homme.

_**« Tu es là, dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête, pourtant, tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect »**_

__ Un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas en vie perdue._

Alors que les voix résonnaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il poursuivait sa marche, se remémorant les paroles de ces camarades et celle qu'il leur avait porté, concernant le trésor de la Montagne.

_**« Ce trésor est source de malheur »**_

_**« De l'ambition aveugle d'un Roi Sous la Montagne »**_

__ Ne suis-je pas le Roi ? Cet or est à nous… à nous… et à nous seul !_

_**« Source de malheur »**_

__ Je ne me séparerais pas… ne me séparerais pas… séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or !_

Et à ces voix vibrant dans sa tête alors qu'il s'était arrêté, Thorin eut l'impression que tout autour de lui bougeait et que les colonnes comme l'or sous ces pieds semblaient prendre vie.

_**« Que son tas d'or ! »**_

__ Comme si j'étais un petit Seigneur nain… Thorin Ecu-de-chêne._

_**« Il a conduit ton Grand-Père à la folie »**_

__ Ecu-de chêne._

_**« Il s'agit de Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror »**_

__ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

_**« Vous êtes l'Héritier du trône de Durin »**_

_**« Il meurt dehors »**_

_**« Reprendre Erebor »**_

_**« Alors le Seigneur Thrain n'est plus l'un des vôtres ? »**_

_**« Dain est encerclé. Il meurt. Encerclé. Encerclé. »**_

_**« Reprenez votre terre »**_

Ces phrases paraissaient prendre un sens dans son esprit, parvenant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience embrouiller alors que les autres paroles qui vibrèrent dans son crâne, furent comme un coup de marteau sur la tête. Autant que sur son cœur.

_**« Tu as changé Thorin ! »**_

__ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

_**« Qui choisiras-tu le moment venu Thorin ? L'Arkenstone ? Ou ta famille ? »**_

__ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

_**« C'est toi qui nous a abandonné »**_

__ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-père !_

_**« Ce trésor a-t'il plus de valeur que ton honneur ? »**_

__ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

La réalisation de son comportement et de son attitude vint à lui sauter aux yeux alors qu'il baissa son regard vers sa tenue quand il vint à entendre un grondement sous ces pieds. Se tournant, Thorin se figea d'effroi quand il vit la silhouette du dragon se mouvoir sous la surface de l'or sous ces pieds, comme si ce dernier nageait dans le métal précieux, tandis que tout bougea autour de lui.

_**« Ce trésor vous mènera au tombeau ! »**_

Comme si l'or avait de nouveau fondu alors qu'une crevasse vint à se former sous ces pieds, l'emmenant droit vers sa chute, Thorin tenta de remonter mais la surface trop lisse de l'or le fit glisser en arrière et ces cris ne lui portèrent aucune aide. Il était seul au cœur même de cet or qu'il avait adoré tout ce temps et avait rêvé de revoir, mais à présent celle-ci en serait son tombeau.

Quand l'or vint à l'ensevelir alors que le lac redevint calme à sa surface, Thorin quitta son esprit sombre dans lequel il s'était plongé alors qu'il arracha la couronne d'or lui oppressant la tête, jetant cette dernière au sol, qui vint à résonner dans le silence de glace de la Galerie des Rois. Tandis que l'air reprit ces poumons et que les idées furent de nouveau claires et simple dans son esprit, Thorin savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant.

Il avait une bataille à mener.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**Thorin a enfin retrouver ces esprits :)**

**alors? vos avis dessus? **

**en tout cas demain je poste le chapitre 74 et dimanche le chapitre 75 =D je pense que la semaine prochaine je peux encore poster cinq jours puis après je vais ralentir un peu la cadence :) **

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bonne fin de journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	75. Chapitre 74 Je ne me cacherais pas

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite comme promis ;)**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Angelyoru pour vos com et voici la suite avec une autre scène inédite ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 74 : Je ne me cacherais pas**

Devant les portes d'Erebor, les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien que tous voulaient le penser.

L'armée noire avait cessé de jaillir des trous dans le sol mais ces derniers demeuraient encore beaucoup trop nombreux contre les nains et les elfes de Foncombe se trouvant sur le champ de bataille devant la Montagne. Le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or traversait les rangs ennemis en tournoyant et sa lame fauchant tout orque autour de sa personne, comme une danse mortelle et magnifique, alors qu'aucun de ces derniers ne pouvaient l'atteindre, aussi nombreux soient-ils, aucune lame ne pouvaient toucher l'elfe de Gondoline.

Quant à ces deux nièces, ne se trouvant pas loin des premières lignes des nains et elfes qui se faisaient doucement mais surement repousser vers la Montagne, Sidhmeldiriel faisaient tournoyer ces deux lames autour d'elle, parant et tranchant tout ennemi autour de sa personne alors que sa longue crinière d'orée flottait autour d'elle comme un halo de lumière dans ces ténèbres les englobant. Tandis qu'Aranel, non loin de son ainée, bloquait les attaques du bouclier elfique qu'elle portait au bras alors que son épée, celle ayant appartenus autrefois à sa défunte mère Dunédaine traversait tous ces adversaires qui tentaient leur chance contre elle.

Les elfes de Foncombe toujours debout autour de leur leader et de sa famille, ne cessaient de repousser les orques qui n'arrêtaient d'avancer, tout en affrontant leur ennemi avec les nains à leur côté, certains même s'alliant ensemble. Un elfe parait le coup mortel qu'un orque allait adresser à un nain ou alors un nain repoussait un orque quand ce dernier tentait de surprendre un elfe par derrière qui en affrontait un autre. L'entraide entre les deux races qui ne pouvaient se voir en peinture était de mise aujourd'hui, ces derniers oubliant leur différence et tous ce qui les séparaient pour ne former qu'une seule armée face aux armées d'orque de la Moria.

Seulement, même cette union improviser par les elfes et les nains ne pourraient les protéger longtemps de cette armée noire, plus conséquente que la leur, ne cessant d'avancer vers eux et étant bientôt sur le point de les encercler. Ou leur seul espoir résidait en une seule chose que Dain vint à exprimer après avoir sauvé l'un de ces nains contre un orque, avant d'aider ce dernier à se relever de terre.

_ On se replie ! On se replie ! Vers la Montagne ! On se replie !

_ Seigneur Dain ! Ou est partis Bilbon ?

Le Seigneur des Monts de Fer riva son attention vers la jeune demi-elfe et demi-humaine qui s'avança vers lui, alors que sa sœur ainée la suivait de près, tandis que Glorfindel et d'autres elfes bloquaient l'avancer des lignes orques pour permettre aux autres de s'éloigner des marées noires avançant vers eux.

_ Il est partis à affronter Azog ! Avoua simplement Dain en désignant Raven Hill du doigt là où se trouvaient le chef des orques et l'endroit vers lequel le jeune Durin était en train d'aller.

_ Quoi ! Et vous l'avez laissé y aller seul ? Lui demanda étonné Aranel. Il va se faire tuer dans son état si Durin est réveillé ! S'exclama-t'elle terroriser alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir vers les rangs ennemis, tout droit pour atteindre Raven Hill et aller porter assistance au jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Non Anel ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Lui fit savoir Diriel en rattrapant le bras de sa sœur et l'obligeant à faire machine arrière alors que les elfes et les nains autour d'eux étaient en train de reculer face à quatre lignes de bataillons d'orques qui étaient en train de se reformer devant eux pour la dernière charge. Il nous faut reculer vers la Montagne !

_ Bilbon !

.oOo.

Depuis Raven Hill, Azog et ces sbires voyaient parfaitement le recul des armées nains et elfes vers la Montagne.

_ _Leur fin est proche. Préparez l'assaut final_ ordonna Azog à ces gardes présents, ces derniers s'empressant d'aller transmettre l'ordre et de faire sonner leur cor pour le dernier assaut qui les mènerait à la victoire.

Alors que celui-ci sonna et que les bataillons se rassemblèrent en quatre rang, prêt à charger, Azog et les siens ne virent jamais la menace qui arrivait par derrière.

.oOo.

La traversée de Dale avait été rapide et il y avait mené peu de combat, ou trouver peu de résistance dans sa course vers le passage Sud pour aller à Raven Hill, monter sur le sanglier de Dain qui obéissait à la moindre pression qu'il donnait aux rennes.

N'ayant jamais quitté des yeux sa cible, Bilbon garda à l'esprit qu'il devait atteindre Azog et se débarrasser de ce dernier, mais avant sa première cible serait le cor et le moyen que les orques avaient de communiquer avec leur armée se trouvant plus bas dans la vallée. Terminant par atteindre la partie Sud de Raven Hill, là où se trouvait nulle orque dans les parages, Bilbon quitta la selle du sanglier qui demeura sage et resta sur place alors qu'il vrilla son regard sur la tour se dressant tout en haut de la colline, là où se trouvait sa cible.

Evitant de faire attention aux visions du passés des autres vies de Durin qui flashaient devant ces yeux, laissant ces derniers couler dans son esprit et tentant de demeurer alerte de la situation qui l'entourait, Bilbon vint à aviser les ruines de Raven Hill et surtout le passage qu'il pourrait facilement escalader pour atteindre le haut de la tour ou se tenait Azog et les siens, sans que ces derniers ne le voient arriver. Les orques finiraient par connaitre sa présence au moment même où il viendra à leur tomber dessus.

Accrochant le marteau de son Père à l'attache de sa ceinture, Bilbon commença l'ascension de la tour, son bouclier toujours accrocher à son bras gauche alors qu'il tenait toujours sa lance de sa main droite, parvenant facilement à gravir les ruines et les rochers abrupts. Tandis qu'il tenta de ne pas faire attention à la douleur grandissante dans son torse, celle causé par les coups des orques quand il s'était laissé distraire par quelque chose, tout comme le gout de métal et de sang qu'il sentait dans sa bouche.

N'essayant pas de faire cas de cela, Bilbon poursuivit son avancée, tout en ayant parfaitement une vue de la vallée, avec Dale en feu par endroit alors que les hommes de Lacville, les Dunédains et les elfes de la Forêt Noire tentaient de garder les orques bloquer dans les premiers niveaux de la ville. Tandis que sur la prairie, devant les portes de la montagne, les nains des Monts de Fer et les elfes de Foncombe se retrouvaient à battre en retraite tandis que les quatre bataillons d'orques qui demeuraient encore intacte, s'agglutinaient devant eux alors que le cor des orques sonnait une fois encore dans sa tête et qu'il comprit pertinemment ce qui allait arriver.

Les orques se préparaient à l'assaut final sur les survivants des deux armées qui se trouvaient bien moins nombreux que ces derniers. Il devait atteindre Azog avant qu'il ne donne le signal de la dernière charge. Il le fallait !

Ou était Thorin et les autres ?

.oOo.

Si Thorin se trouvait quelque part dans la Montagne, le reste de la Compagnie, elle, se trouvait devant les remparts d'Erebor en train de préparer leur prochaine sortie pour partir rejoindre le champ de bataille.

Si au début, aucun des membres de la Communauté n'avaient bougés au parole de Fili, ce dernier affirmant qu'il partirait au combat si son Oncle ne revenait pas les rejoindre dans les prochaines minutes, ils avaient tous très vite compris qu'il était on ne plus sérieux quand il se mit à aviser le mur de pierre qu'ils avaient dressé pour bloquer la porte alors qu'il cherchait une façon de le mettre à terre. Kili n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à rejoindre les côtés de son frère, réfléchissant tous les deux ensembles pour tenter de trouver un moyen de faire tomber le mur quand Dwalin était revenu de son entrevue avec Thorin.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient pertinemment compris la situation en avisant le visage fermé de Dwalin et les yeux contenant des larmes refouler. Pas besoin d'être intelligent pour savoir que Thorin avait, une fois encore, refusé de revenir à la raison.

Ils s'étaient alors tous porter volontaire pour aider les deux jeunes Prince à sortir de cette montagne quand Dwalin était partis se joindre à eux, très vite suivis par Balin et Bofur. Si tous ne pouvaient s'imaginer qu'ils étaient bel et bien en train de désobéir aux ordres de leur Roi, tous savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision d'agir.

Ils ne pouvaient plus demeurer ici, cacher et à l'abri alors qu'ils pouvaient pleinement entendre le bruit des combats de l'autre côté des remparts comme des cors et des cris résonnant dans la vallée.

Quand les choses avaient à ce point changées ?

Quand avaient-ils perdus le contrôle de la situation ?

Peut-être depuis que Thorin s'était laissé emporter par la folie qu'ils avaient dans leur famille, la fameuse folie dont le Seigneur Elrond en avait parlé avec Gandalf à Foncombe, le mettant en garde devant cette possible vérité. Kili se rappelait à quel point, à cette époque, il avait voulus rejoindre ces derniers pour dire sa façon de penser au Seigneur d'Imladris. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir que la mise en garde de ce dernier avait été fondé, Thorin s'était laissé emporter par cette maladie qui ne l'avait touché que lui contrairement au reste de sa famille.

Ni lui, ni Fili, ni même Bili n'avait été touché par ce désir de l'or qui l'avait pris. Lui comme les deux autres étaient bien plus intéresser par leur famille et les leurs plutôt que par un immense tas d'or qui n'avait fait qu'apporter souffrance et douleur depuis tant d'année. Maintenant, Kili pouvait comprendre la peur qu'il avait lue autrefois dans les yeux de son Oncle Frérin quand celui-ci tentait de faire entendre raison au reste de cette famille, concernant la reprise d'Erebor.

A cette époque, Frérin lui avait tenu un discours quand il était encore un petit garçon, lors de l'une de leur promenade quotidienne tandis que Fili recevait les enseignements de leurs ainés pour devenir le prochain Héritier de la lignée. Les paroles qui lui avaient dit, n'avaient pour lui aucun sens, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui se remémorant ces dernières, Kili pouvait comprendre le sens des mots de son Oncle et la crainte qui l'avait toujours habité.

_**_ Tout a changé depuis que cette maladie de l'esprit a pris notre Grand-Père Thror, Kili. Autrefois, jamais les nôtres se seraient conduis de la sorte, oubliant leur plus jeune pour forger les ainés à leur image. Depuis que cette Arkenstone a été découverte, Thror n'a cessé de s'enrichir et de pensée à son tas d'or plutôt au mal qu'il causait autour de lui lui avoua ce jour-là Frérin, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis en balade autour d'Ered Luin. Et les voir aujourd'hui, rêvant de récupérer Erebor, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet Kili ? Oui, je suis inquiet. Moi aussi je souhaite retourner à Erebor mais je sens que notre Royaume n'est pas l'unique chose que les nôtres souhaitent récupérer, je pressens que ce trésor, ce trésor qui a attiré la convoitise de Smaug, sera notre plus grande faiblesse. J'ai ce pressentiment malsain que ce trésor sera la chute de notre lignée, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne dois jamais oublier les personnes que tu aimes Kili ? Tu dois laisser ton cœur te guider quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur Kili, ton cœur sera ton meilleur allié que ton cerveau. Si ton cerveau te dit de faire quelque chose que ton cœur ne désire, alors ne le fait pas mon garçon, nous les nains, nous sommes plus forts quand nous laissons notre cœur parler et non nôtre cerveau, ne l'oublie pas Kili ? Ton cœur te sera ton meilleur allié dans toute cette histoire. **_

A présent, il comprenait le sens qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre.

Que Frérin avait pressentis le désastre dans lequel ils s'étaient tous dirigés en partant pour récupérer Erebor et qu'aujourd'hui, il allait suivre, tous suivre leur cœur plutôt que les ordres égoïstes d'un nain corrompus par le trésor maudit du dragon. Kili se demandait même ce que Frérin aurait fait si ce dernier s'était trouvé avec eux ici même ? Serait-il parvenus à faire entendre raison son ainé ? Ou bien aurait-il fais comme Bili, cacher l'Arkenstone et le garder loin de sa personne ?

Kili savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas resté assis s'en rien faire et qu'il aurait agis immédiatement.

Se rappeler de Frérin, lui faisait se souvenir de tous ces bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui durant son enfance, des entrainements qu'il lui avait donnés avant que Thorin ne décide de reprendre son éducation après sa disparition. Pendant toute ces années ou Frérin avait été là, Thorin ne s'était jamais engager dans son éducation, même si ce dernier ne refusait jamais de jouer avec lui quelque fois quand il n'était pas occuper par les charges qu'il devait faire. Ce n'est qu'après le départ de Frérin que Thorin avait quelque peu changer et devenir moins abrupte et plus conciliant, gardant les deux frères ensembles et leur enseignant tout ce qu'il savait et avait appris avec son frère à ces deux neveux.

Malgré la raison funeste qui avait mené à ce rapprochement, ces souvenirs demeureraient les meilleurs pour Kili. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ces derniers ne semblaient avoir aucune valeur pour Thorin qui s'était enfermer dans sa folie et préférait demeurer au cœur même de la Montagne alors que le reste de la Compagnie avait décidé de suivre les deux Princes pour le champ de bataille.

Il était temps qu'ils agissent et entre dans le combat.

Ils avaient juste terminer le levier qui soulèverait la cloche qu'ils allaient balancer contre le mur de pierre pour le faire tomber quand Kili vit du mouvement à la périphérie de son œil gauche. Quelqu'un jaillir des profondeurs de la Montagne alors qu'une des lumières ardentes d'un des brasiers derrière, dessinait parfaitement la silhouette qui se rapprochait d'eux. Kili n'eut guère besoin d'identifier cette dernière pour savoir pertinemment qui était en train d'arriver.

Thorin.

Si ce dernier avait l'intention de venir les voir pour leur ordonner d'arrêter, Kili n'allait pas lui permettre de dire quoique ce soit. Bili et Fili lui avaient tous les deux dis leur façon de penser, s'était à présent à lui, de faire savoir son point de vue.

_ Je ne me cacherais pas, derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place ! Cria Kili à l'encontre de son Oncle tout en délaissant les côtés des autres qui avaient stoppés la création de leur futur « pendule » improviser, tout en allant à sa rencontre. Ce n'est pas dans notre sang Thorin ? Finit-il par lui faire comprendre sur son incapacité à lui et aux autres de demeurer ainsi, figer alors que les leurs affrontaient leur combat.

Le jeune nain ignorait complètement qu'en cet instant, ce n'était pas le Roi fou qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans la matinée, qui lui faisait face mais bel et bien son Oncle.

.oOo.

La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en revenant à lui, s'était de retirer l'armure imposante et la tenue de Roi qu'il portait, allant chercher les tenus qui lui ressemblait mieux. Une veste en cuir par-dessus la tunique et la cotte de maille qu'il portait, Thorin avait saisis son épée et s'était diriger vers la porte d'Erebor.

Il n'avait été guère surpris de voir les autres nains de la Compagnie construire leur moyen de sortir de la Montagne pour rejoindre le combat et son approche avait été facilement aperçus par son plus jeune neveu présent dans ces lieux. Le plus jeune des trois se trouvaient dehors d'Erebor et il n'était pas question, qu'il ne le laisse d'avantage se battre seul, sans le soutien des siens.

Et tout comme l'avait été Frérin autrefois à la raisonner, Kili, comme Bili et Fili avant lui, lui déclara sa façon de penser sur la question et Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de ces trois garçons. Ces derniers deviendraient des dignes Héritiers d'Erebor, des Héritiers qu'il avait mis de côté à cause de cette folie et dont il ne ferait pas une deuxième fois la terrible erreur.

Terminant par s'arrêter face à son neveu, Thorin put parfaitement noter le visage dur de ce dernier, contrastant difficilement avec les larmes de peine et de tristesse qu'il retenait. Comme les autres, Kili ne s'était jamais ouvertement opposer face à Thorin et cela était la première fois, et sans nul doute pas la dernière maintenant, mais le nouveau Roi d'Erebor n'avait nullement l'intention de replonger dans cette folie et causer d'avantage de tort aux siens.

Il avait assez fais de dégâts pour les prochaines décennies.

_ Non. En effet finit par admettre Thorin avant de poser une main conciliante sur l'épaule droite de son neveu. Nous sommes les Descendants de Durin et le Peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille termina-t'il par lui avouer alors qu'il lui souria chaleureusement, lui faisant ainsi pleinement comprendre que c'était bel et bien lui devant son neveu et non un fou amoureux de son trésor.

Et Kili, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs derrière lui, le comprirent et le jeune nain ne put s'empêcher, à son tour de lui sourire alors que les larmes retenus dans ces yeux brillaient de joie de revoir son Oncle être de nouveau lui-même. Dès lors ou Kili finit par hocher de la tête à l'encontre de Thorin, ce dernier approcha sa tête de la sienne et déposa son front contre le sien, geste affectueux et réconfortant que Thorin avait toujours donné à ces garçons lors de moment difficile ou lorsque la fête battait son plein.

S'était pour les nains, une représentation encore plus forte et plus formel que les embrassades et accolades des humains.

Finissant par s'écarter de Kili alors qu'il lui donna un coup affectueux sur l'épaule avant de le contourner et d'avancer vers les autres, pendant que le jeune nain ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en frappant le sol de son pied, heureux de ce changement d'attitude chez son Oncle. Celui-ci finit par croiser la route de Dwalin qui s'était rapproché d'eux et donna un coup affectueux sur le bras de Thorin, qu'il le lui rendit volontiers tandis que le grand guerrier posa sa main sur l'épaule du neveu, le félicitant à sa manière avant qu'ils ne viennent à suivre Thorin, s'avançant vers le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela les prévena Thorin en allant vers eux alors que plus aucuns nains ne bougèrent ou ne parlèrent, attendant patiemment ces paroles tandis que Dwalin et Kili rejoignirent ces côtés. Mais allez-vous me suivre, une dernière fois ?

Aucuns nains n'eurent besoin de lui répondre verbalement qu'il les vit tous se redresser, empoignant tous leurs propres armes qu'ils levèrent, se tenant prêt à le suivre vers la bataille. Alors que Fili descendit les quelques marches menant à la porte et s'avança vers son Oncle, qui attendit à son tour d'entendre les mots de son neveu.

_ C'est à toi de nous mener Thorin lui souria Fili.

Déclaration qui eut pour toute réponse que Thorin attrape à son tour l'épaule de son premier neveu et le rapproche de lui, alors qu'ils finirent à leur tour, front contre front, sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre un visage déterminé tandis qu'ils vinrent tous les deux à river leur regard vers la construction que la Compagnie avait montée pour briser le mur de pierre.

_ Il est temps de sortir d'ici et rappelez aux orques à qui ils ont à faire ?

* * *

**Et voilà les Durin sont bientôt dans la place =D**

**alors ? vos avis ?**

**en tout cas la suite sera pour demain ;)**

**bon samedi =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	76. Chapitre 75 La Charge des Durins

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime et à Angelyoru pour vos com ;) voici comme attendus le chapitre avec l'arrivée des Durins en scène :) les choses vont devenir de plus en plus intéressantes =D **

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas =D**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 75 : La Charge des Durin**

Comment les choses pouvaient être aussi mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

Les nains des Monts de Fer et les elfes d'Imladris s'étaient retrouvés acculer au pied de la Montagne Solitaire alors que les armées d'orques de la Moria s'étaient arrêter à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres devant eux et attendaient sagement de recevoir l'ordre de charger le reste de leur ennemi et les mener dans le néant.

Les deux armées s'étaient mêlés, ne faisant plus cas de leur différence alors que leurs deux leaders se trouvaient en devant de leur ligne et donnaient leur ordre à leurs confrères. Malgré la différence de taille entre eux, Dain et Glorfindel demeurèrent cote à cote alors que dans leurs dos, les nains et elfes lancèrent leur cris de guerre, mettant au défi les légions d'orques devant eux, de venir les attaquer.

Tandis que dans les rangs, dans les premières lignes, Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel se tenaient juste derrière leur Oncle et le Seigneur Nain alors qu'elles resserraient toutes les deux leurs mains autour de leurs armes. Leurs armures blanches étaient tâchés sur plusieurs endroits du sang noir des orques qu'elles avaient toutes les deux abattus et que, malgré les visages épuisés qu'elles abordaient, la lueur déterminer dans leurs regards était tout aussi dangereuse qu'un feu ardent prêt à s'embraser à tout moment et à charger vers ceux qui voulaient jouer avec.

Mais à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on venait à s'y bruler.

_ Je jure solennellement que si cet idiot ne sort pas tout de suite, je reviendrais de l'Au-delà pour lui en foutre une !

_ De qui Diriel ? De Fili ?

_ Qui te dit que c'est de lui que je parle Anel ? Je te ferais savoir qu'il y a toute une Compagnie de nain enfermer dans leur fichue Montagne !

_ Parce que Fili est le seul nain de cette Compagnie qui te met dans tous tes états lui fit remarquer Aranel un sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner sa sœur ainée à ce sujet malgré la situation dans laquelle elles étaient plongées.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait la taquiner avant la fin ?

_ Très drôle petite sœur ! Moi j'aimerais bien savoir si Bilbon est parvenu à atteindre Azog ou non ?

A la question posée à voix haute de sa sœur, Aranel ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ce rappel alors qu'elle resserra ces poignes sur ces armes quand le cor des orques résonna une fois de plus et que les premières lignes ennemies, renforcé par les trolls venant d'arriver en appui, s'avançaient droit vers eux, doucement. Ou était donc passé le jeune sang-mêlé ?

Bilbon était-il toujours en vie ? Ou était-il tombé ?

.oOo.

__ Pas encore ! Attendez… Attendez…_ ordonna Azog à ces sbires, faisant attendre de lancer l'ordre de la dernière charge en voyant ces armées s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres des derniers bataillons de nain et d'elfe qu'ils avaient acculés contre la Montagne.

Dès qu'il vit ces trolls, armurer, portant de robuste casque sur la tête, fendant les lignes et plantant leur longue massue sur le sol, prêt à la charge, Azog sut pertinemment que ces ennemis ne pourraient tenir face à ces légions.

__ Attaquez… Maintenant !_

Et faisant sonner une fois encore le cor, les premières lignes se mirent en mouvement, ces derniers avançant calmement vers leur ennemi, leur lance pointée vers eux, prêt à les massacrer.

Mais ils vinrent très vite à s'arrêter après six pas quand un autre cor vint à résonner. Un cor qui n'avait rien à voir avec un cor d'orque.

S'était un cor de nain.

.oOo.

Il n'allait pas arrivé à temps !

Grimper cette tour était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait et avec les tiraillements dans ces cottes, Bilbon se devait de s'arrêter à tous les trois mètres pour tenter de reprendre une respiration calme et poser, tout en tentant d'arrêter la douleur qui n'arrêtait pas de le tirer. Mais ne faisant pas cas de sa souffrance, sachant pertinemment la mission qu'il s'était donné, ne pouvant à présent pas reculer, étant allé trop loin dans sa tentative, autant aller jusqu'au bout, même si cela risquait sans doute de le mener à sa perte.

De toute façon, personne ne le pleurerait, hormis la Réincarnation de Durin, très peu de personne se souviendront de lui. Surtout pas Thorin ! Se traitant de tous les noms alors qu'il manqua de dégringoler en ratant sa prise, Bilbon se colla contre la paroi, espérant sincèrement qu'aucun orque ne l'avait entendu au-dessus de sa tête ? Mais avec le cor qui sonna, le son qu'il produisit en se rattrapant à la paroi, passa inaperçus alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre d'avantage dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il pouvait constater du coin de l'œil, que les nains et les elfes s'étaient reculés jusqu'à la Montagne.

Et que le cor était le signal pour les légions d'orques se trouvant devant eux, d'avancer et de partir les décimer, mettant ainsi fin à cette bataille. Chose que Bilbon ne put concevoir alors qu'il avisa le mur de pierre toujours ériger devant la porte d'Erebor, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il avait craint depuis qu'il s'était détourné de la Montagne.

Les autres étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Thorin ne viendrait pas se joindre au combat.

Il allait tous les laisser mourir pour son trésor maudit.

Bilbon avait détourné les yeux et les avaient fermés alors qu'il avait posé son front contre la pierre froide, ne souhaitant nullement être témoins du prochain massacre qu'il ne pourrait jamais éviter quand il l'entendit résonner. Vibrant à travers son âme comme une cloche qui réveilla l'adrénaline qu'il n'avait plus depuis un moment, la fatigue commençant à ankyloser ces muscles et son corps, ce son fut simplement suffisant pour faire remonter l'ardeur du combat qui vibrait en lui, effaçant la fatigue et la souffrance qui embrumaient son esprit.

Un cor, s'était un cor qu'il entendait résonner dans toute la vallée. Mais pas n'importe lequel ?

Un cor de nain.

Redressant la tête alors qu'il riva son regard vers le champ de bataille, là où tous s'étaient arrêtés, dans un silence quasi mortel. Tous les combattants, autant les nains et les elfes que les orques s'étaient tous stopper et leur regard river vers Erebor tandis que Bilbon sut immédiatement qui cela pouvait être, alors qu'un sourire réapparut sur ces lèvres.

_ Thorin ?

.oOo.

Dans Dale, les Dunédains, les elfes de la Forêt Noire et les survivants de Lacville avaient été repoussés dans les niveaux supérieurs, stoppant l'avancée des orques et empêchant ces derniers d'atteindre la grande salle, là où se trouvait réfugiés les femmes et les enfants. Le groupe de combattant composé de Gandalf, Alaric et Alrik avec Dame Aglariel et Beriana se trouvaient dans l'un des coins de la ville, continuant de repousser les lignes se dirigeant vers eux.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils avaient tous les cinq perdus de vus Elrohir et Elladan, ces deux derniers se trouvant quelque part dans Dale avec les Dunédains, tentant d'endiguer l'afflux des orques vers eux alors que Thranduil en faisait tout autant avec les siens dans une autre partie de la ville et que Bard avait fait replier les siens jusqu'à eux, devant les lignes d'ennemi qui ne cessaient de venir vers eux. Tous avaient déjà perdus espoir de remporter ce combat, sachant tous qu'ils ne pourraient plus très longtemps tenir leur position, alors que tous ignoraient complètement ce qui arrivait aux nains des Monts de Fer et aux elfes de Foncombe se trouvant devant les portes d'Erebor.

Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de ces derniers et entendre le son du cor d'orque résonné ne voulait rien dire de bon. Surtout que chacun d'entre eux étaient épuisés et quelques-uns blessés par certains orques qui avaient été plus malin que d'autre et étaient parvenus à les toucher. Alaric avait une profonde entaille sur le flanc droit, faisant grogner de douleur ce dernier qu'Aglariel s'était empressé de bander dès qu'elle avait pu l'attraper et le mettre dans un coin pour faire cesser l'hémorragie. Mais le nain avait catégoriquement refusé de demeurer en arrière, demeurant auprès des siens dans le combat, surtout que ni lui, ni Alrik n'avaient encore reçus des nouvelles de leur jeune protégé.

Ils ignoraient tous si Bilbon était toujours sur le champ de bataille, en train d'affronter les légions ennemies avec les autres ? Ou s'il avait finis par tomber à cause des visions des vies passées des Durin qui revenaient à lui et qui l'auraient empêché de se concentrer sur l'instant présent ?

_ Arrêtez ces mines de déterrer tous les deux ! Ordonna Beriana en fusillant les deux nains en question à ces côtés alors qu'elle repoussait un orque de son marteau de guerre, malgré la profonde entaille qu'elle avait sur la cuisse droite, le sang cessant de couler avec le bandage qui serait celle-ci. Le gamin est fort, il se sortira de ces combats après tout, Durin veille sur lui !

_ Beriana a raison, mes amis ! Approuva Gandalf dont le visage sale et ces vêtements couvert du sang des orques qu'ils avaient abattus, alors qu'il avait un drôle d'air sans son chapeau qu'il avait perdu depuis un moment en affrontant les lignes ennemis devant lui. Bilbon est plus fort que tous le prétendent, il se sortira de ce pétrin leur promit-il à ces derniers alors qu'il tentait lui-même de se rassurer sur la question.

_ Tu n'es guère convainquant Gandalf ! Lui fit remarquer Alrik, tentant de ne pas faire cas de l'entaille qui marquait son bras gauche causer par la lame d'un orque qui avait faillis lui couper le bras et qu'il était parvenu à éviter avant d'être estropié. Même toi, tu ne crois pas à un seul mot de tes paroles ?

_ Cela n'est pas utile Alrik ! Je sais que le gamin va s'en sortir répliqua Alaric à l'encontre de son cadet. Ce petit est aussi têtu que son Père et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne laissera pas ces précédentes vies le détruire alors qu'il se bat pour les siens. Il tiendra bon jusqu'au bout, je le sais, il peut le faire !

Mais Alrik n'eut jamais la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit face au propos de son ainé alors que tous vinrent à se figer quand ils entendirent un cor résonner dans la vallée. Un cor qui n'était pas celui des orques mais bien plus fort et plus reconnaissable pour ces derniers.

_ Le cor ! Le cor d'Erebor !

_ C'est Thorin !

_ Ils se sont enfin décidés à sortir ces idiots ?

_ Alrik !

_ Je jure que si je les croise, je vais en frapper certains qu'ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre ?

_ Beriana !

.oOo.

Ils n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à sortir après l'arrivée de leur Roi.

L'énorme cloche des Rois qui se trouvait autrefois au-dessus des tours, cette dernière sonnant pour donner l'alarme d'un danger menaçant Erebor, était assez lourde et imposante pour détruire le mur qu'ils avaient monté, tout en ayant tiré cette dernière pour créer un balancement. Tandis qu'étant celui qui avait le plus de souffle dans le coffre, Bombur était monté sur le rempart avec l'un des cors d'Erebor et avait sonné ce dernier, faisant résonner le son dans toute la vallée alors que tous s'étaient figer à son entente.

La cloche détruisa cette dernière, projetant les rochers et les pierres ayant constitué le rempart bloquant la porte, droit vers le fossé d'eau devant les murs d'Erebor, créant un pont élémentaire pour traverser ce dernier. Alors que la cloche se mit à sonner à vibrer avant de redisparaitre dans les profondeurs de la Montagne, laissant ainsi le passage à ceux qui en sortirent.

Dans des cris de guerre et des cris d'encouragements, la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne jaillit de la Montagne en courant, deux par deux, suivant leur leader et ces deux héritiers derrière lui, droit vers la bataille. Alors que les orques se regardèrent stupéfait, ignorant complètement ce que cette entrée voulait signifier, tandis que les nains et les elfes devant l'entrée d'Erebor brisèrent leur ligne et s'écartèrent, laissant ces derniers passer, Thorin terminant par dépasser Dain et Glorfindel, avec Fili et Kili avant que les deux autres leaders ne lancent leur ordre au reste de leur armée.

_ Tous avec le Roi ! Tous avec le Roi !

Le cri lancer par Dain avait été repris par Glorfindel en elfique, et les nains et les elfes criant leur cris de guerre une nouvelle fois, n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et se lancèrent à la suite de la Compagnie suivant les Héritiers de Durin. Ces derniers qui menaient la charge en pointe, sur les pas du Roi d'Erebor chargeant droit vers les lignes ennemis d'orques qui avaient repris eux aussi leur charge.

Lançant un cri en Khuzdul, Thorin leva son épée près à l'attaque alors que derrière lui, tous les autres reprirent son cri avec lui, alors que tous les nains de la Compagnie brandirent leurs armes près à la collision. Tandis que dans leurs dos, les nains et les elfes rebaissaient leurs lances près à la charge ou certaines de ces dernières furent lancées droit vers les six trolls qui couraient en avant, abattant en premier ces derniers, ceux qui risquaient de faire le plus de dégâts dans leurs rangs, avant que la collision n'ait lieu.

Thorin et ces deux neveux parvinrent facilement à avancer dans les rangs ennemis de la première légion devant eux, transperçant et tranchant autant que parant les coups de leur adversaires qui tombèrent face à eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvant faire face à la colère et à la rage qui habitaient les trois Durin, ces derniers n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête, celle d'avancer jusqu'à Dale pour aller chercher le dernier membre de leur famille.

Thorin avait été mis au courant par ces deux premiers neveux et le reste de la Compagnie que Bilbon avait fendus les lignes ennemis se dirigeant vers Dale, avant de revenir en arrière pour prendre le sanglier de Dain et de disparaitre à travers l'une des portes de la ville des Hommes. Hors de question pour Thorin de laisser le Fils unique de son frère combattre seul leurs ennemis alors que Durin s'éveillait en lui par sa faute.

Refusant de penser au pire, Thorin continua son avancée dans les rangs ennemis, appuyer de Fili et Kili, tous les deux se trouvant de chaque côté de lui et repoussant avec une facilité déconcertante les orques qui se mettaient devant eux. Eux aussi voulaient à tout prix remettre la main sur leur jeune cousin.

Le reste de la Compagnie suivant dans leur sillage, balançant hache, pioche et marteau de guerre sur les orques devant eux, repoussant ces derniers aussi facilement que s'ils avaient eu à faire à des gobelins et non à des orques entrainer pour la guerre. Eux aussi n'ayant qu'en tête de récupérer le dernier membre de leur Compagnie avec ces deux protecteurs alors que les nains et elfes leurs emboitèrent le pas, transperçant les lignes ennemis et mettant à mal la première légion devant eux, avant de faire face à la seconde qui avançait droit sur eux.

.oOo.

_ Que tous les hommes qui veulent encore se battre, me suive !

Et fixant un instant les combattants autour de lui, Bard resserra la garde de son arme et repartit droit vers le combat, plus bas dans les niveaux, les hommes de Lacville criant derrière lui en levant leur propres armes et s'empressant de courir dans son sillage alors qu'eux aussi avait entendus le cor d'Erebor. Le Roi Sous la Montagne s'était joins au combat et de là où il était, Bard avait parfaitement entendus les cris de guerre des nains et des elfes dans la vallée, repartit au combat une fois encore.

Lui et les siens n'en seraient pas en reste, surtout quand il vit les Dunédains plus bas qu'eux, recharger vers les orques arrivant dans les rues face à eux, mener par deux elfes aussi semblable l'un que l'autre, vêtus d'armure d'or cuivré alors que plus loin, il sut que le Roi Sylvestre était lui aussi repartis à l'attaque des rangs ennemis entrant dans Dale.

Malgré leur fatigue et sans doute, leur peu de chance de survie, Bard savait comme tous les autres qui se battaient en cet instant, qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient partir sans se battre. Et cela fut aussi le cas pour les femmes, ces dernières se trouvant enfermé dans la grande salle en haut de Dale.

_ Soyons aux côtés de nos Hommes à la vie et à la mort ! Cria Meda aux restes des personnes réfugiés en sécurité dans la grande salle alors qu'elle attrapait une lance-harpon appuyer contre l'un des murs. Prenez des armes !

_ Je te suis !

Et appuyer par tous alors que les autres femmes, les personnes âgés et les infirmes se mirent à attraper épées et autres objets qui pourraient servir d'arme, Bain se trouvant auprès de ces deux sœurs, prit l'épée qu'il avait déjà utilisée pour les défendre. Près comme Sigrid et Tilda à se joindre au combat, dans l'intention première de retourner auprès de leur Père, en train de lutter contre les orques pour les défendre.

_Venez avec nous ? Demanda l'une des vieilles femmes à une autre, se trouvant assise sur l'un des blocs de pierre, ayant refusés de se lever.

_ Non ! Non ! Laissez une vieille femme tranquille ! Répliqua cette dernière d'une voix acariâtre.

_ N'ayez pas peur la rassura celle qui tentait de la convaincre de se joindre à eux.

_ Laissez-moi je vous dis !

Ayant repoussé cette dernière alors que sa voix s'était durcis et devenu grave, le voile qui lui recouvrait la tête lui fut arracher alors que Meda avait pertinemment reconnus la voix de ce dernier et faisant face à ce poltron d'Alfrid, qui s'était vêtus comme une femme pour se mettre à l'abri dans la grande salle.

_ Alfrid Legsbeetle ! Tu es un lâche ! Déclara Meda à son encontre alors que toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce vinrent à le fusiller du regard pour son attitude des plus abjectes.

_ Un lâche ? Un homme qui a le courage de porter un corset !

_ T'es pas un homme, t'es une poule mouillé ! Répliqua Meda à son encontre, terminant par se détourner de cet horrible personne et le laissant derrière, mena le reste de son groupe vers les portes de la grande salle, quittant ainsi l'abri dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous pour aller porter assistance aux restes des leurs au combat.

Alors que tous se mirent à incendier de tous les noms Alfrid, laissant tout de même ce dernier tranquille, préférant aller se battre avec les autres, l'un des futurs combattants attrapa l'une des lances poser contre l'une des colonnes, faisant tomber l'un des vases noire salis par le temps à terre. Ce dernier venant à se briser au sol et à répandre les pièces d'or qu'elle contenait, personne n'y faisant attention alors que le poltron d'Alfrid, lui, l'avait pertinemment remarqué.

.oOo.

_ Les nains et les elfes ? Ils se rallient !

Suivant le cri de Beriana qui avait monté l'un des remparts encore à l'abri des orques, Gandalf comme les autres de leur groupe, avisèrent les deux armées fendre la première légion d'orque sur le champ de bataille. Alors que le groupe de tête, fendait cette dernière en flèche, droit vers les trois autres légions qui avançaient droit sur eux, une Compagnie qu'ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

_ Ils se rallient au Roi d'Erebor avoua Gandalf, ce dernier soufflant de soulagement de savoir que Thorin avait finis par sortir de sa folie et s'était joint au combat avec le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Roi ou pas, je compte bien lui sonner les cloches dès que je le verrais ?

_ Alrik !

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Alaric ! Le gamin risque d'y laisser sa peau dans ce combat avec le Réveil de Durin ?

_ D'ailleurs…

_ Quoi ? Demanda Alaric en rivant son attention vers Aglariel qui fixait les lignes des nains et des elfes perçant les rangs ennemis.

_ Il n'est pas avec eux.

_ Comment ça ? Qui n'est pas avec eux ?

_ Votre neveu ! Annonça Aglariel à l'encontre de la question d'Alrik. Il n'est pas avec le reste de la Compagnie, ni avec les nôtres !

_ Attendez une minute ! Si Bili n'est pas en bas, ou est-ce qu'il est ?

.oOo.

Si la question inquiète de Gandalf ne reçut aucune réponse favorable, le garçon, lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire de joie quand il les avait vus faire leur sortie de la Montagne. Bilbon n'avait eu aucune grande difficulté à reconnaitre celui qui menait la Compagnie hors d'Erebor, droit vers les légions d'orques, appuyer par les deux armées des nains et des elfes repousser jusqu'au rempart de la Montagne.

C'était Thorin.

Thorin était parvenu à sortir de sa folie. Il avait gagné contre la maladie de l'or.

Mais ils ne pourront gagner la Bataille tant qu'Azog était en vie. Il se devait de se débarrasser de lui et maintenant, maintenant que le Profanateur avait le regard diriger vers la percer que les nains et les elfes étaient en train de mener avec Thorin et la Compagnie en tête sur ces légions d'orques. Il devait prendre cette occasion et éliminer Azog avant qu'il ne perde son effet de surprise et le premier à en faire les frais fut celui qui se chargeait de souffler dans le cor, le plus loin des autres et le plus haut sur la tour de Raven Hill.

Lançant sa lance droit sur la faille que ce dernier avait à l'arrière de la nuque, ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, tandis qu'il se mit à s'étrangler tout en portant la main à la lance pour tenter de la retirer alors que son cri avait alerté les autres devant lui. Azog et ces sbires se tournèrent vers lui et eurent tous juste le temps de le voir tomber que Bilbon apparaissait totalement, parvenant à se redresser sur la tour, se baissant juste à temps pour éviter la lame d'un des orques, non loin de lui qui avait courus droit vers lui et avait tenté de l'abattre.

Mais prenant son marteau dans ces deux mains, Bilbon envoya celle-ci dans le poitrail de l'orque, balançant ce dernier par-dessus la tour avant de ne pas hésiter une seule seconde d'abattre l'arme de son Père sur le cor qu'il parvint à briser en deux avant que les autres ne vinrent à réagir. Les quatre autres orques présents sur la tour avec Azog s'empressèrent de charger sur le jeune sang-mêlé, tandis que le Profanateur se mit à lancer des ordres à d'autres de ces sbires qui se trouvaient plus bas.

Le premier orque à charger Bilbon se retrouva avec la lance dans le torse quand le jeune Durin parvint à la retirer du corps de celui qui s'occupait du cor, avant de parer la lame du deuxième à lui foncer dessus. Repoussant ce dernier avant de foutre son marteau dans la tête du troisième, faisant chanceler celui-ci sur le quatrième pendant que le garçon s'occupait du deuxième. Fauchant la jambe de l'orque avant de lui abattre son marteau sur la tête, le jeune Sacquet baissa la tête pour éviter la lame du quatrième orque qui avait repoussé son congénère pour l'attaquer, ou passant sous les jambes de celui-ci vint à lui donner un coup de manche dans le dos, le propulsant du haut de la tour comme l'autre avant de tourner son attention sur le troisième.

Mais celui-ci, comme les précédents, ne fit pas longtemps long feu et se retrouva bientôt à terre, alors que le marteau de guerre du jeune Durin lui avait explosé les cottes, tandis que n'ayant plus aucun orque lui fonçant dessus, Bilbon en profita pour briser les deux tourelles qui servaient à communiquer avec le reste des légions d'orque devant les portes d'Erebor et ceux dans Dale. Sauf que je jeune sang-mêlé ne put causer d'avantage de dégât qu'il dut se figer quand une voix vint à le faire sursauter.

__ Assez garçon ! Rends-toi immédiatement ou bien, il ne verra pas un autre jour se lever !_

Redressant la tête, Bilbon se figea quand il vit Azog s'avancer vers lui mais ce n'était pas la vue du Profanateur qui l'avait immobilisé, mais plutôt les six autres orques derrière ce dernier dont deux tenaient entre leur mains un nain à l'air hagard et épuiser. Un nain qui d'après les dires de Gandalf sur les évènements s'étant produit à Dol Guldur, ne pouvait être…

_ Thrain ?

.oOo.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps pour sortir de cette fichue Montagne, stupide nain ?

_ Nous aussi nous sommes fort heureux de vous revoir Dame Sidhmeldiriel souria Kili à l'encontre de cette dernière qui avait finis par les atteindre lui et son frère sur le champ de bataille, avec sa cadette, alors que l'ainée n'avait que pour yeux son ainé.

_ Stupide nain ? Je vous prie de retenir vos propos Ma Dame, vous vous adresser à un Prince d'Erebor répliqua Fili à son attention, tout en continuant de pourfendre les orques qui arrivaient sur eux alors que lui, Kili, Diriel et Aranel se trouvaient dos à dos pour repousser et combattre les légions autour d'eux.

_ Oh excusez-moi mon cher, j'aurais dus dans ce cas précisez « stupide prince nain », non ?

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une…

_ Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous courtisez tous les deux, faîtes-le donc quand nous serons sortis d'ici ! Leur rappela Aranel à l'encontre de sa sœur et de l'ainé des Héritiers du Roi d'Erebor avant de devoir informer ces derniers d'une nouvelle préoccupante. Vous avez mieux à faire ! Vous devez vous lancer sur les traces de Bilbon immédiatement !

_ Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t'il ? Ou est-il ?

_ Il est là-haut ! Informa Diriel à la question de Fili, tout en pointant de l'une de ces lames Raven Hill, là où se trouvait le chef des légions d'orque. Il est parti à Raven Hill sur le sanglier de Dain avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter et veut aller s'occuper d'Azog par lui-même !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais il est fou par Mahal !

_ Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète le plus, Durin est réveillé et…

_ Et quoi Aranel ? Demanda Kili inquiet d'entendre l'inquiétude vibrer dans la voix de la sang-mélée alors qu'il transperça un autre orque devant lui, tout en conservant un œil sur elle.

_ Ce que veut vous dire Aranel et dès qu'il se déconcentre du combat, il devient une proie facile pour les orques. Certains d'entre eux sont parvenus à le toucher et d'après Tante Aglariel, il se pourrait qu'il est peut-être des cotes endommager ou pire…

_ Il faut y aller Kili ! Lança Fili à ce dernier après les paroles de Diriel qui vinrent à l'inquiéter d'avantage sur la santé et les risques encourues par son cousin en cet instant même, là-haut tout seul. Allons avertir Thorin et partons pour Raven Hill !

Et l'instant d'après, les deux frères nains quittèrent les côtés des deux nièces du Capitaine de Gondoline, fendant les lignes orques qui les séparaient de leur oncle, ce dernier ayant avancée sur plusieurs pas en avant d'eux.

.oOo.

_ Dain !

Ayant finis par apercevoir ce dernier non loin de lui, après l'avoir perdu de vue durant la charge comme le reste de sa Compagnie d'ailleurs, Thorin n'avait cessé d'avancer dans les rangs ennemis, tentant d'essayer d'atteindre Dale pour aller chercher son plus jeune neveu à l'intérieur. Espérant sincèrement que ce dernier s'y trouvait avec ces deux gardiens ainsi que le Magicien, et une seule personne dans tous ceux autour de lui, pouvait le renseigner sur la question.

Son cousin.

_ Thorin ! Répondit Dain en repoussant un orque en lui assénant son marteau dans le torse le faisant ployer en deux, permettant ainsi à ce dernier de lui monter sur le dos et sautant sur le dos d'un autre orque empêcha ce dernier de s'en prendre à son cousin. Tiens bon ! J'arrive !

Donnant un coup de revers de son marteau dans la tête d'un autre orque chargeant sur Thorin, celui-ci avisa son cousin toujours sur le dos de son orque, pendant que le Roi d'Erebor se tourna pour parer une autre attaque et fendre le casque de l'orque en question. Tandis que Dain fit tomber à terre l'orque sur lequel il était monté avant de lui mettre son marteau sur la tête, écrabouillant ce dernier au passage.

_ Oh là cousin ! T'en a mis du temps !

Donnant un coup de revers dans un orque derrière lui, Dain se détourna de ces derniers et se dirigea droit vers Thorin qui répondit à son sourire avant d'attraper celui-ci dans ces bras, dans une embrassade, heureux de le revoir comme son cousin d'ailleurs.

_ Ces salopards sont encore nombreux mais on devrait réussir à en venir à bout, du moins je l'espère, tant que le gamin parvient à faire ce qu'il a à faire fit savoir Dain tout en avisant ces nains les défendre autour d'eux alors que les elfes et les autres nains continuaient d'avancer dans les rangs ennemis, suivant le chef des elfes.

_ Quel gamin ? Tu veux parler de Bili ! Ou est-il Dain ? Est-il allé à Dale ?

_ Il n'est pas allé à Dale, Thorin, d'ailleurs… pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas informé que tu avais retrouvé la Réincarnation de Durin ?

_ Parce que je ne l'ai appris que plusieurs mois après l'appel que j'ai fait à un Conseil pour la quête d'Erebor ! Nous étions sur la route d'Erebor quand nous avons découvert que mon _Neveu_, le _Fils_ de Frérin était sa Réincarnation, tu crois vraiment que j'avais que cela à faire alors que nous étions poursuivis par des orques ? Ou est-il Dain ? Ou est mon Neveu ?

_ Il est là-haut !

Suivant le doigt que lui désignait Dain, Thorin eut le temps de voir une petite forme se joindre aux silhouettes des orques se dressant sur la tour de Raven Hill avant que ne débute un combat. Combat que semblait emporter la petite silhouette, ce dernier terminant par briser les tourelles qui donnaient les ordres que suivaient les légions au sol. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs le remarquèrent mais bien trop concentrer sur les combats autour d'eux, ne pouvaient guère faire quoi que soit à ce sujet.

_ Bili ?

_ Thorin !

Tournant son regard vers les cris d'appel dans son dos, Thorin constata qu'il s'agissait de ces deux premiers neveux. Ces derniers parvenant à se faufiler entre les rangs ennemis et le mur de nain qui le protégeait lui et Dain, et ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de monter en lui quand il avisa les mines agitées de Fili et Kili.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Que se passe-t'il ?

_ C'est Bili ! Diriel et Aranel nous ont avoués que le réveil de Durin risque de mettre Bili en danger avoua Fili à l'attention de son Oncle. Que lorsqu'il se déconcentre, il ne peut bloquer les attaques porté contre lui, des orques seraient même parvenu à l'atteindre, Thorin ?

_ D'après les dires de leur tante Aglariel, Bili doit avoir les cottes abimé, peut-être même pire que ça ? Rajouta Kili sur les risques des blessures que son cousin pouvait avoir au torse.

_ Thorin !

Tous les quatre nains tournèrent leur regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, constatant qu'ils s'agissaient de Balin et Dwalin qui vinrent tous les deux à les rejoindre alors qu'ils lançaient des coups d'œil sur Raven Hill. Eux aussi avait été témoins, comme bon nombre de nain et d'elfe, comme les quelques rares à Dale qui avaient la tête lever pour constater qu'un combat y avait lieu.

_ C'est le petit pas vrai ? Il n'y a que cette tête de mule qui n'a pu se lancer dans une telle idée tout seul ! Répliqua Dwalin tout en désignant Raven Hill de son arme alors que, tout comme son frère, brillait une lueur d'inquiétude dans leur regard.

Lueur qui devait elle aussi briller dans celles de Thorin de savoir que son intrépide neveu se trouvait là-haut, seul contre Azog et ces sbires, sans appuie, alors que tout cela devait être dus aux réminiscences de Durin qui se réveillaient en lui. En le réveillant, Thorin avait sans doute condamné à mort le Fils de son frère.

_ Que comptes-tu faire Thorin ? Lui demanda Balin.

_ Ce que j'aurais dus faire depuis longtemps ! Avoua-t'il simplement tout en avisant l'un des boucs sans cavaliers de la cavalerie de nains que Dain avait emmener avec lui et montant sur le dos de ce dernier et empoigna ces rennes. Je vais détruire cette vermine !

_ On te suit !

Lancer par Dwalin qui était partis attraper un autre de ces boucs armurer pour le combat, comme Fili et Kili d'ailleurs, ces deux derniers refusant de quitter les côtés de leur Oncle, se lancèrent sur les traces de Thorin. Celui-ci donnant la charge sur les lignes ennemies devant eux qui ne furent guère le poids contre les quatre boucs que les quatre meilleurs guerriers de la Compagnie montaient et chargeant droit sur la colline dans l'intention d'aller aider le plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ On arrive Bili !

* * *

**Les Durin vont aller en aide à Bili =D**

**et v'là pour ce chapitre ;) alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je vous dis à demain matin pour la suite ;)**

**bon dimanche =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	77. Chapitre 76 Couper la tête du serpent

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici la suite ;)**

**vous allez ainsi découvrir comment Bilbon va parvenir à sauver son grand-père d'Azog mais je préviens, le combat risque d'être violent :(**

**en tout cas merci à Julindy, Nooo Aime et à Angelyoru pour vos com =D en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

**en tout cas ce chapitre est court comparer au précédent pour préparer à la troisième et dernière partie de la bataille avec le passage de Raven Hill qui sera pour vendredi ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas =D**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 76 : Couper la tête du serpent**

_ Thrain ?

Alors s'était lui, le Père de son Père, celui qui avait disparus sur le champ de bataille d'Azanulbizar, emporté par les orques à Dol Guldur ou il y passa les prochaines décennies parce qu'il était celui qui portait le dernier des Sept Anneaux donner aux Seigneurs Nains.

Et il était juste là, devant lui, à la merci des orques, deux d'entre eux le maintenant solidement entre leur poigne alors qu'il paraissait petit et frêle sous la tunique sombre et en lambeaux qui l'habillait, tandis qu'Azog le regardait, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Le Profanateur pensait l'avoir maitrisé et remporter la victoire sur lui, mais Bilbon le savait, tant qu'il tenait toujours sa lance et son marteau en main, le combat n'était pas finis.

Il devait seulement trouver une manière de délivrer son grand-père des mains de ces bourreaux et éloigner ce dernier d'Azog. Le Profanateur était à lui. Hors de question que ce monstre tue un autre Héritier de Durin.

Il se devait de protégé ces héritiers même si cela devait le conduire à la mort.

_ _Par Mahal, reste concentrer sur l'instant présent Bilbon ! Faire sortir Thrain d'ici et ta priorité !_ Gronda le jeune Sacquet dans sa tête, en mettant en sourdine les émotions et les pensées liées à Durin, essayant de demeurer lui-même alors qu'il fixa les orques et leur leader devant lui.

__ Pose tes armes et rends-toi ! Ou sinon… ?_

Azog n'eut guère besoin de finir sa menace que Bilbon vit pertinemment les deux orques maintenant Thrain se mettre à lui tordre les bras alors qu'ils tenaient leur lame, prête à faucher la vie du vieux nain. Le Fils de Thror garda vaillamment ces grognements de douleur, même si la souffrance de ces membres tordus tiraient son visage, ce dernier n'avait que pour yeux le jeune garçon qui faisait face à Azog, portant l'armure ancestrale de Durin.

Enfin, pas toute l'armure, puisque les bottes et les genouillères que Thrain se rappelait, n'étaient pas aux pieds de ce dernier, dévoilant ainsi des grands pieds et légèrement poilus, caractéristique qu'on rapportait appartenir aux Hobbites. Mais Thrain se fichait complètement de ce détail, car le jeune enfant devant lui, qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause du casque sur la tête, devait être un redoutable adversaire et un fort combattant pour être parvenus à atteindre Raven Hill. Surtout quand il constata des traces des sangs noir sur son marteau et sur sa lance, autant que quelques traces sur son armure et sur la cape-manteau à colle en fourrure qui le recouvrait.

_ Relâche-le Azog ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu as besoin d'un tel subterfuge pour me vaincre ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'un ton dure et cassant, tout en le fusillant du regard. Est-ce que le Profanateur serait aussi lâche qu'il doit s'attaquer à l'un des miens pour m'abattre ? Ou bien as-tu trop peur de faire face à Durin lui-même ! Je vais te donner la tâche facile vint-il à proposer tout en venant à retirer son casque et la protection de sa nuque par la même occasion, dévoilant ainsi son visage aux autres et à son grand-père. Tu pourras tenter d'avoir ma tête dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Azog ?

Pour toute réponse, Azog lui souria et lui chargea droit dessus mais cela fut l'erreur du Profanateur car Bilbon l'attendait de pied ferme et se tenant prêt, il utilisa sur ce dernier la tactique que son Père lui avait apprise. Celle que Frérin faisait à Thorin quand il ne pouvait battre son ainé et celle que Bilbon avait usé contre Dwalin lors de leur premier entrainement.

Celle de se baisser et de tourner terminant dans le dos d'Azog alors qu'il attrapa la cheville de ce dernier de son marteau avant de donner un coup de bouclier dans le dos de ce dernier, l'envoyant rouler-bouler droit vers le bas de la tour. Et utilisant ces quelques minutes de surprise chez les autres orques de voir leur leader tomber de la tour, l'un de ceux tenant Thrain se retrouva percer de la lance alors que le marteau de Frérin fut jeter dans les mains du Père de ce dernier, le Fils de Thror n'hésita pas une seconde et envoya bouler le deuxième qui le retenait. Les quatre autres orques qui demeurèrent, se divisèrent en deux, chacun chargeant l'un des Durins.

Thrain envoya le marteau de son défunt fils droit sur le premier qui le chargeait, se baissant pour éviter la lame du deuxième avant de lui donner un coup de manche dans le ventre et de lui abattre d'un revers le marteau sur la tête. Tandis que plus loin, Bilbon avait dégainé Dard se trouvant sagement ranger à sa ceinture, esquivant l'attaque du premier avant de lui trancher les cuisses, avant de parer l'autre lame du deuxième avant de le pourfendre à la taille, juste là ou demeurait la faille sous leur armure à leur ceinture.

Ne laissant aucune possibilité à Thrain de dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune Durin se précipita vers les marches menant à la tour, constatant que d'autres orques arrivaient par là et qu'ils étaient une petite légion. Cela ne serait pas leur chemin de sortis et se rapprocha de l'extrémité de la tour pour fixer l'autre tour, plus petite que celle sur laquelle il se tenait, ayant un pont qui reliait ces deux derniers deux étages plus bas et sur laquelle, il pourrait fuir les orques. Mais d'abord, ils devraient sautés pour l'atteindre, même s'ils risquaient de se faire mal à la réception, s'était leur seul moyen.

_ Mon garçon ?

_ Il va nous falloir sauter ! C'est notre seule chance de sortir d'ici et d'aller rejoindre Thorin et…

_ Attention !

Mais Thrain ne put jamais arriver à temps, comme le fait que Bilbon ne le vit nullement arrivé, il ne ressentit que l'immense douleur qui lui transperça le genou gauche et le fit hurler de douleur quand il avisa la lame en question. Lame qui ne se trouvait être nul autre que celle d'Azog le Profanateur.

Ce dernier était parvenu à s'accrocher au morceau de la tour qui avait permis à Bilbon d'y escalader et grimpant celle-ci, le Profanateur avait fait en sorte de se retrouver devant lui et ne pouvant atteindre le torse du jeune Durin, son armure bien trop solide pour sa lame, il avait visé une partie de son corps non protéger. Ces jambes, et à présent, l'orque pâle prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer celle-ci dans le genou du pauvre sang-mêlé qui ne pouvait nullement se laisser tomber par la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

Mais sa colère n'était rien en comparaison à sa souffrance.

Assénant un coup de la garde de Dard sur le visage souriant d'Azog, ce dernier fut surpris de l'attaque et lâcha son accroche, retombant deux niveaux plus bas, juste sur le passage menant à l'autre tour. Alors que sa chute, délivra le genou de Bilbon de la lame, seulement, cela fut amplement suffisant pour qu'il soit lui aussi entrainer dans l'effondrement.

Parvenant à retomber sur le mur, à quelques mètres de la tour en question, comme d'Azog se trouvant derrière lui, Bilbon ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand il retomba sur ces pieds et que son genou gauche amoindris par la blessure que lui avait causé l'orque pâle ploya sous son poids. Celle-ci se tordant et le faisant tomber à terre alors qu'il tenta de ne pas faire cas de la douleur et de s'empresser de se relever le plus vite possible avant qu'Azog ne tente quoique ce soit alors qu'il se trouvait à terre.

_ Bilbon !

Relevant la tête vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, étant surpris d'entendre ce grand-père qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'appeler par son prénom et non par celui de Durin. Est-ce que son Père s'était-il tromper sur la peur qu'il avait quand sa famille viendrait à apprendre pour ce qu'il refermait en lui ? Est-ce que ces derniers l'auraient tout de même accepté ?

Mais sortant de ces possibles pensées, Bilbon tenta de se mettre en garde devant Azog qui chargeait droit vers lui, tout en essayant de tenir debout sur sa jambe droite. Parant le premier coup et se baissant pour éviter le suivant, Bilbon parvint à éviter qu'Azog ne touche sa jambe blesser pour le mettre une nouvelle fois à terre et encore une fois, il parvenu à repousser ce dernier qui vint à trébucher une nouvelle fois, chutant du pont, tombant au niveau inférieur de Raven Hill.

Et encore une fois, l'orque pâle se redressa alors qu'il porta son attention sur le jeune Durin et grognant de rage courut vers les escaliers qui lui permettrait d'atteindre de nouveau le garçon tandis que Bilbon prit cette iniative pour donner ces ordres à son grand-père.

_ Quittez Raven Hill ! Allez à Erebor ! Retournez auprès de Thorin !

_ Comment ? Hors de question mon garçon, je ne vais pas…

_ C'est un ordre Thrain ! Retournez auprès de mes autres Héritiers ! C'est à moi de m'occuper d'Azog ! Lui ordonna-t'il de nouveau d'une voix dure et autoritaire.

Cette fois-ci, Bilbon ne fit pas cas des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, si ces dernières prouvaient ainsi à Thrain qu'il avait à faire à Durin et non au fils de son fils, cela lui était amplement suffisant. Et se détournant de lui, ne sachant nullement si oui ou non, il lui avait obéis, Bili concentra toute son attention sur le Profanateur qui lui fonçait de nouveau dessus pour poursuivre le combat.

Et cette fois-ci, Durin était prêt à le recevoir de pied ferme.

.oOo.

Depuis Dale, les Dunédains, les elfes de la Forêt Noire et les survivants de Lacville parvenaient à repousser les orques, gardant ces derniers loin des niveaux alors que les premiers avaient repris du poil de la bête, reprenant de l'ardeur dans leur combat. Certains des archers abattirent l'un des trolls qui montait un escalier droit vers eux, tuant ce dernier alors qu'il tomba en arrière, écrasant dans son sillage les orques qui le suivaient et attendaient qu'il faille une percer dans les rangs adverses.

_ Nous allons peut-être survivre confia Gandalf en ayant vus cela et l'ardeur qui habitait tous les combattants alors que les différentes armées avaient repris du terrain sur les orques dans la ville.

_ Espérons-le Gandalf ! Parce que sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ?

_ Alrik !

_ Bah quoi Alaric ?

_ Ne peux-tu demeurer sérieux s'il-te-plait ?

_ Tu sais pertinemment, grand-frère, que c'est lorsque je me mets à plaisanter que je suis sérieux lui fit savoir Alrik. Le jour où je ne plaisanterais plus, ce sera quand je serais mort !

_ Sans vous alors le monde ne serait plus si joyeux dans ce cas ?

_ Merci.

_ Je vous en prie Ma Dame, ne l'encouragez pas ? Lui demanda Alaric en se tournant vers la dame elfe de Gondoline qui combattait à ces côtés.

_ Mais vous aussi mon cher, le monde serait bien triste sans votre présence.

_ Serait-ce une déclaration ?

_ Alrik !

_ Quoi ? Alaric, cette Dame vient de te faire une déclaration ! Si cela n'en est pas une, je jure de ne pas manger de viande pendant un mois ?

_ Gandalf !

Tous les trois alerter par le cri de la jeune naine, comme le principal concerner qui porta son regard sur cette dernière après avoir mis à terre un orque qui lui bloquait le passage, le Magicien s'empressa de la rejoindre comme les trois autres pour savoir la raison de son appel. Celle-ci d'ailleurs finit par leur désigner de son marteau les escaliers qu'on pouvait apercevoir, tailler dans la roche de la colline et qui menait droit vers Raven Hill, ou ces derniers étaient emprunter par quatre silhouettes facilement reconnaissable, montant des énormes boucs armurer pour la guerre, dont le martèlement des sabots résonnaient dans la vallée plus ils montaient en altitude.

_ C'est Thorin !

_ Et Fili, Kili ! Et Dwalin ! Reprit Gandalf en reconnaissant les autres que la jeune naine leur désignait hormis leur chef. Il a choisi ces meilleurs guerriers avoua-t'il à leur encontre.

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Pour couper la tête du serpent répondit simplement Gandalf sur le plan que les quatre nains allaient mettre en pratique, surtout que le Magicien savait pertinemment qui se trouvait déjà en haut et qui avait mis à sac les tourelles des orques. Ils sont partis soutenir Bilbon contre Azog !

_ Nous aussi nous allons y aller !

_ Vous ne pourrez jamais y arriver, surtout dans votre état !

_ Cela n'a peu d'importance Aglariel fit savoir Alaric tout en tenant le flanc ou sa blessure continuait de saigner malgré la deuxième compresse que la dame elfe avait appliqué dessus. Restez ici et aidez Gandalf avec votre nièce, nous allons aider notre Roi et nos Princes ! Allons-y Alrik !

_ Je te suis !

.oOo.

Atteindre Raven Hill avait été d'une grande facilité pour les montures qu'ils avaient prises.

Les boucs étaient de parfait grimpeur, surtout dans les monts et les passages rocheux escarper, pouvant facilement sauter d'un bout à l'autre sans jamais perdre l'équilibre et n'ayant nullement peur de l'altitude. Des montures adéquates pour les faire atteindre Raven Hill le plus vite possible et venir en aide au plus jeune Durin partis affronter Azog le Profanateur tout seul.

Menant la charge, les deux boucs de Thorin et Dwalin gravir en quelque saut les dernières marches allant vers la partie Est de Raven Hill, de l'autre côté du fleuve geler, là ou des orques les attendaient de pied ferme. Sauf que ces derniers ne purent rien faire quand les deux boucs leur chargèrent dessus, les bousculant alors que leurs cavaliers transperçaient et pourfendaient ceux qui parvenaient à éviter la charge, passant des corniches aux escaliers menant aux autres plates formes de cette partie de Raven Hill. Tandis que les boucs de Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux emprunté des chemins différents contrairement à leur confrère, prenant les passages rocailleux, limite à se retrouver dans le vide, contournant les tours et les passages, sautant de rocher en rocher, n'étant nullement effrayer et parvenant avec une facilité déconcertante de monter les pentes les plus raides qu'il aurait été impossible pour quiconque d'autre de gravir.

Terminant par atteindre la place, celle qui autrefois, devait se trouver être une grande salle, entourer d'escalier montant et descendant dans les niveaux supérieurs et inférieurs, alors que des arcades étaient taillés dans la pierre, menant à des couloirs allant dans plusieurs directions tandis qu'un petit autel se trouvait au centre du lieu. Endroit ou Thorin et Dwalin vinrent à descendre de monture, le premier sautant de selle et tombant droit sur un orque qu'il pourfendit, avant de se baisser face au suivant et de lui planter sa lame dans le torse, le repoussant par la suite. Tandis que le troisième à charger droit sur le Roi se retrouva désarmer d'un coup de revers et tomba sur le petit autel sur le dos, avant qu'il ne vienne à lui trancher la tête.

Très vite appuyer par Dwalin qui combattit les orques qui sortaient de tous les côtés pour les atteindre, le bouc de Fili termina par apparaitre à son tour, ayant grimpé les autres salles en hauteur de la partie Est de Raven Hill, son bouc terminant par sauter droit dans les affrontements alors que son cavalier se réceptionna en une roulade. Roulade ou en se redressant il trancha la jambe d'un orque à ces côtés d'un revers de sa lame, avant de planter cette dernière droit dans la tête du suivant tandis que Kili arriva à son tour, pourfendant le premier orque qui le chargea alors qu'il bloqua la lame du deuxième et affronta ce dernier.

Alors que derrière eux, Dwalin donna un coup dans la jambe d'un des orques qui tomba à genoux avant de lui couper la tête facilement avec sa hache avant de retourner auprès de Thorin qui repoussait les trois autres orques qui arrivaient sur lui. Avant qu'il ne finisse par aviser une silhouette non loin d'eux, une petite silhouette masquer par la brume qui traversa le fleuve geler poursuivit par des orques et se tourna pour faire face à ces derniers et qui luttant contre eux à l'aide d'un marteau de guerre que Thorin pourrait reconnaitre entre mille.

Le marteau de son Frère.

_ Bilbon !

Son cri alertant ce dernier, Thorin constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son neveu, oh que non ? Mais d'un visage qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis deux décennies et qui paraissaient sortir d'outre-tombe alors que son souffle se figea dans sa gorge et qu'il eut le plus grand mal à prononcer un mot. Un seul mot qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir prononcer de nouveau.

_ Père ?

.oOo.

Ils étaient parvenus à arriver à temps à Dale mais vus les légions d'orques qui affrontaient les nains et les elfes de Foncombe dans la vallée alors que ceux de la Forêt Noire se trouvaient dans la ville, luttant avec les Dunédains et les hommes de Lacville, les deux messagers de mauvaises nouvelles espéraient sincèrement pouvoir prévenir ceux qu'ils fallaient du danger qui arrivait.

Traçant son chemin facilement dans les rues de Dale, repoussant tout orque sur son passage, sous les flèches de la Capitaine et Orcrist que maniait le Prince, monter sur le cheval blanc, Legolas et Tauriel parvinrent jusqu'en haut de la ville, là où le premier finit par apercevoir un vieil ami, non loin de vieilles connaissances.

_ Gandalf !

_ Legolas ! Souria le Magicien en apercevant ce dernier faire avancer sa monture jusqu'au centre de la place avant d'en descendre et de s'avancer vers lui. Legolas Vertfeuille ! Appela-t'il ce dernier par son nom complet plus qu'heureux de voir le Fils de Thranduil qui était bien plus raisonnable que ce dernier.

_ Et Tauriel ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à nous rejoindre ?

_ Beriana ! Ou étiez-vous donc passés ? Leur demanda tout de même Aglariel après avoir réprimander sa nièce, tout en s'étant rappelé de l'absence remarquer de ces deux derniers dans l'armée de Thranduil.

_ Il y a une deuxième armée !

_ Quoi ?

_ Bolg commande des troupes d'orques de Gundabad, ils seront bientôt là lui avoua Legolas sur la dangerosité de leur nouvelle alors qu'Aglariel autant que Beriana ne purent s'empêcher de se figer à cette nouvelle qui leur annonçait.

_ Gundabad ? C'était leur plan dès le départ finit par comprendre Gandalf sur ce qu'Azog avait prévus pour eux. Azog attaque nos forces, ensuite Bolg et ces troupes déferlent du Nord rapporta-t'il sur le plan que ces derniers avaient prévus.

_ Du Nord ! Est-ce bien ce que je pense que cela est ? Demanda Beriana sur la crainte que cette nouvelle appuyait.

_ J'ai bien peur que oui affirma Aglariel, elle aussi comprenant parfaitement ce que ce dernier voulait signifier.

_ A Raven Hill ! Confirma simplement Gandalf se dirigeant vers la balustrade dont la vue menait vers ce lieu précis ou allait arriver les renforts d'Azog.

_ Thorin est là-bas ! Et Fili et Kili, tout comme Bili, ils sont tous là-bas Gandalf ! Cria inquiète Beriana avant de fixer avec effroi sa tante partir droit vers Raven Hill. Ma tante, ou allez-vous ?

_ Alaric et Alrik sont partis les aider mais ils ignorent tous le danger qui approchent ! Je vais les prévenir !

_ Dans ce cas, je vais chercher des renforts ! Approuva Beriana à l'encontre de sa tante qui hocha de sa tête avant de disparaitre par l'un des passages allant à Raven Hill, alors que la jeune naine porta son regard vers le Magicien. Je vais aller prévenir les miens ainsi que les Seigneur Elrohir et Elladan de ce qui se passe, nous devons nous tenir prêt à cette prochaine marée ! Allez convaincre Thranduil d'y envoyer certains de ces elfes !

Et alors que la jeune naine disparut à son tour à la recherche des siens tandis que Gandalf se lança sur les traces de Thranduil, quelque part dans Dale, Legolas se tourna vers les combats, allant aider certains tandis qu'il n'avait pas quitté Tauriel un instant du regard. Celle-ci était demeuré figer en apprenant ou se trouvait le nain pour qui elle avait de l'affection, sachant pertinemment qu'elle menace arrivait droit sur lui.

Elle devait elle aussi aller les aider mais elle n'irait pas seule à Raven Hill.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**Bilbon affronte Azog tandis que Thorin revoit son Père, qu'Alaric et Alrik foncent à Raven Hill et que, Legolas et Tauriel préviennent les autres de la deuxième armée :) c'est déjà pas mal ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas on se revoit mercredi pour la suite avec le planning de la semaine et ou vous comprendrez ce que je sous entends dans les choses sérieuses vont commencer :'(**

**mercredi: chap 77 vous ne les abandonnerez pas**

**vendredi: chap 78 Raven Hill**

**samedi: chap 79 quand la mort frappe**

**dimanche: chap 80 quand la fin est proche**

**une semaine guère réjouissante pour vous, surtout en vous posant la question de la signification des titres des deux derniers chapitres de la semaine :) je suis méchante de vous laissez dans de tel indication ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**je vous dis à mercredi et moi je vais bosser :)**

**bonne semaine ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	78. Chapitre 77 Vous ne les abandonnerez pas

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite ;)**

**oui je sais je suis méchante de vous créez un tel suspens les filles :) en tout cas merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Nooo Aime et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour vos com =D ou dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir l'opinion de tous pour la signification du titre ;) et surtout une confrontation que tous attendaient patiemment depuis plusieurs chapitres XD comme des retrouvailles entre un Père et son Fils :') tout comme de voir l'arrivée d'une personne qui deviendra de plus en plus importantes dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**surtout que la trame des derniers chapitres de la bataille commencent à se former :)**

**sinon je vous dis à tous**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 77 : Vous ne les abandonnerez pas**

__ Père ?_

Il ne pouvait le croire.

Mais pourtant s'était bel et bien son Père qui se trouvait devant lui. Certes se trouvant dans un état abominable mais s'était bien lui. Ce visage et ce regard étaient ceux de Thrain.

Sauf que d'abord, Thorin devait se charger des orques qui encerclait son Père et confiant ces deux neveux à la sécurité de Dwalin, sachant pertinemment que ces garçons se défendraient sans aucune difficulté face aux quelques orques qu'ils restaient face à eux. Ces derniers furent d'ailleurs plus longtemps debout et Raven Hill fut plonger dans le silence recouvert par la brume neigeuse, alors que Thorin ramena son Père à l'abri parmis les autres, tandis que Fili, Kili et Dwalin rivèrent tous les trois leur regard surpris en apercevant Thrain, qui, le visage fatiguer et les larmes de joies aux yeux s'approchaient de son fils.

_ Thorin ?

_ Père.

L'instant d'après, le Père et le Fils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux de joies de s'être retrouver tandis que Thorin ne retint rien, lâchant ainsi la pression de ces dernières années quand il avait craint pour la vie de son Père. Alors que Fili, Kili et Dwalin demeurèrent tous les trois muets, ne voulant pas rompre ce moment même si le temps était contre eux. Surtout quand les deux plus jeunes Princes avisèrent l'arme que tenait leur grand-père dans ces mains.

_ C'est le marteau de Bili. Ou est-il ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda inquiet Fili en ne voyant nulle part son cousin, comme le reste des orques et Azog aussi.

_ Comme Azog et les autres ? Ou sont-ils tous ? Demanda à son tour Kili.

_ Ou est-il Père ? Où est le Fils de Frérin ?

.oOo.

_ Du nerf Alaric ! Il faut qu'on arrive à Raven Hill avant que nôtre aide ne soit plus utile !

_ Je fais ce que je peux Alrik ! Je fais ce que je peux !

Arrêtant de courir sur l'un des passages de Dale conduisant à Raven Hill, Alrik riva son regard sur son ainé pour constater que ce dernier s'était arrêté de courir et s'appuyant contre l'un des rochers à ces côtés, tenant son flanc droit là où le bandage précaire de la Dame Elfe contenait la blessure de son frère. Alrik n'eut guère besoin de détail surtout quand il constata la pâleur du visage de son frère et ces yeux fatiguer que sa blessure commençait à faire effet sur sa personne.

_ Alaric, tu devrais…

_ Devrais quoi Alrik ? Abandonner ? Non ! Ce n'est pas une blessure qui m'empêchera de faire mon devoir sacré envers la famille royale !

_ Mais tu vas…

_ Mourir ? Non ! Crois-moi Alrik, il en faudra bien plus pour me tuer mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en parlement, vas-y ! Dépêches-toi d'aller à Raven Hill !

_ Alaric ?

_ Je ne serais pas très loin derrière toi lui promit Alaric à l'encontre de son frère tout en posant une main confiante sur son épaule. Notre mission est de protéger Bili et les siens, les Héritiers de Durin doivent survivre à cette bataille quoi qu'il arrive ? Azog ne doit plus tuer aucun d'entre eux, Frérin fut et sera le dernier qu'il aura pris ! Alors vas les aider !

_ Tu seras derrière moi ?

_ Toujours petit frère. Allez, cours !

Suivant l'ordre lancé par son ainé, Alrik baissa la tête et tout en resserrant sa poigne autour de sa hache, il s'empressa de poursuivre sa course droit vers Raven Hill, ignorant complètement que derrière lui, Alaric éloigna sa main droite de son flanc pour aviser le gant remplis de sang qu'il avait. Tandis que resserrant son poing couvert de son propre sang, Alaric se fit la promesse solennelle qu'il ne se laisserait jamais mourir de la sorte.

Jamais il n'allait abandonner les siens à cause d'une seule blessure.

.oOo.

Thranduil marchait dans les rues de Dale, celle qui se trouvait vide de tout combat mais qui était couverte des corps de ceux étant tombé plus tôt quand les affrontements faisant encore rage. Mais ce n'était pas les corps des orques qu'il fixait, pas même ceux des survivants de Lacville ayant défendus leur nouvelle maison, ou encore des quelques Dunédains qui s'y trouvaient, s'était plutôt les corps de ces propres elfes qui étaient plus important que ceux des rodeurs qui attiraient son regard.

Beaucoup des siens étaient tombés depuis le début de la bataille à l'aube et encore beaucoup d'autre continuerait de tomber pour la défense de ces lieux. Chose qu'il refusa catégoriquement. Plus aucune personne de son peuple ne tomberait.

_ Rappelez votre Compagnie ! Ordonna-t'il d'une voix calme à l'un de ces lieutenants quand ce dernier finit par arriver d'une autre rue et avisa son souverain.

Suivant son ordre donné et attrapant son cor à sa ceinture, il s'empressa de sonner celui-ci et d'appeler sa Compagnie sous l'ordre de son souverain, alors que cela permit à Gandalf de savoir où ce dernier se trouvait dans Dale alors qu'il convergea droit sur eux.

_ Seigneur ! Envoyez vos guerriers à Raven Hill pour appuyer les elfes de Foncombe qui vont y aller ! Les nains vont subir un assaut, il faut prévenir Thorin !

_ Prévenez-le vous-même ! Informa Thranduil à l'encontre du Magicien Gris qui le regarda stupéfait de ces mots. Le sang des elfes a assez coulé pour la défense de cette Terre maudite. Plus une goutte !

_ Thranduil ?

_ Alors tu fuis ainsi la bataille laissant tes propres alliés à leur mort ? Venant de toi Thranduil, je ne suis guère surpris fit savoir une voix glaciale alors qu'une silhouette apparut devant le Roi Sylvestre qui se figea, comme la Compagnie de son lieutenant qui s'était rassemblé et le suivait comme leur ombre quand ils vinrent tous à reconnaitre ce dernier.

Le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline et le Tueur de Balroq : Glorfindel.

Celui-ci paraissait aussi frais et limpide que lors de son arrivée dans la bataille alors que son armure ne comportait que quelques traces de sang d'orque, son regard bleu acier river sur le Roi Sylvestre qui demeura sur place et sur ces gardes face à ce dernier. Car si ce dernier était aussi vieux que lui, le Capitaine de Gondoline était bien plus redoutable que le Roi de la Forêt Noire au combat et un adversaire qu'on ne devait nullement surestimé.

_ Glorfindel ?

_ J'ai croiser Beriana alors que je suis venu à Dale pour savoir ce qu'il en était après le départ de Thorin et des autres pour Raven Hill, et elle m'a avouer ce qui se passait, tout comme ce qui allait arrivé avoua calmement le Capitaine de Gondoline tout en avisant le Magicien Gris qui souriait à ce dernier de le voir encore intacte. Quand elle m'a informé qu'elle vous avait envoyé pour demander à Thranduil d'envoyer ces elfes là-haut, je me suis douter qu'il ferait son difficile et je n'avais point tort fit-il remarquer en reportant son regard sur Thranduil qui ne cilla nullement face à sa remarque.

_ Faites ce dont il vous plaira, vous et les elfes de Foncombe, le sang des miens à assez couler pour ce lieu et cette montagne annonça Thranduil glacement alors qu'il voulut contourner la route de Glorfindel pour poursuivre son chemin.

Sauf que la lame du guerrier vint à se retrouver devant son chemin, lui barrant le passage, juste au niveau de sa gorge alors que la Compagnie d'elfe de Thranduil demeurèrent sur le qui-vive près à répliquer mais aux vus du regard glacial que le Capitaine de Gondoline leur porta, ils ne remuèrent pas d'un cil. Tous savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas menacer ou lever une arme vers ce dernier, en représailles de passer de vie à trépas.

_ Tu es tombé bien bas durant ces derniers siècles Thranduil, tu fais honte à tes ancêtres et à notre race !

_ As-tu l'attention de me tuer Glorfindel ? Lui demanda Thranduil d'une voix dure, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre en sentant le froid glacer de la lame du Gondolien.

_ Crois-moi Thranduil ? Si je désirais te tuer pour tous les crimes et toutes les viles attitudes que tu as eus envers mes protégés, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps ! Mais je n'ai nullement l'attention de salir ma lame avec le sang d'un lâche lui avoua calmement Glorfindel en tournant son regard vers lui alors que le froid d'hiver ne fut rien en comparaison à celui vibrant dans ces yeux. Ma mission première est de protéger mes protéger et les siens, et de faire en sorte que les nains puissent vivre librement dans leur Royaume retrouver. Quand tout cela sera terminer et les miens en sécurité, je reviendrais te voir et nous réglerons nos différents Thranduil, et ce jour-là, tu prieras les Valars de n'avoir jamais croisé la route de la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne l'informa-t'il sur le sort qu'il lui réservait pour l'avenir.

L'instant d'après, la lame du Tueur de Balroq quitta la gorge du Roi Sylvestre sans laisser, au passage, une fine entaille ou coula un fin filé de sang, celle-ci prouvant ainsi à ce dernier du sérieux problème dans laquelle il se trouvait. Fine entaille qui se révéla comme une promesse que le Capitaine de Gondoline se chargerait de tenir quand tout ce gâchis sera fini.

Tournant ensuite son regard vers Mithrandir, celui-ci n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis l'altercation et ne faisant rien pour venir en aide au Roi Sylvestre, concentra toute son attention sur le Tueur de Balroq.

_ J'ai confié le commandement de mes elfes à Dain et à Balin pour qu'ils puissent les aider à tenir les orques éloigner d'Erebor informa-t'il le Magicien Gris. Beriana est partis prévenir mes autres nièces de ce qui se passe et les connaissant, elles n'hésiteront pas à rejoindre ma sœur et les autres à Raven Hill. Je compte partir prévenir Elrohir et Elladan de ce qui se passent, et peut-être rassembler un groupe de Dunedain pour aller leur prêter main forte. Si les choses dégénèrent, il faudra prendre la possible éventualité de faire évacuer tous les habitants de Dale vers Erebor pour les mettre en sécurité du danger qui arrivent tint-il au courant Gandalf qui hocha de la tête, d'accord avec ces dires.

_ Bien évidemment ! Je vais de ce pas prévenir Bard de cette possible retraite ! Confia Gandalf avant de repartir dans Dale à la recherche du Tueur de Dragon pendant que Glorfindel reporta un dernier regard sur Thranduil, avant de s'en détourner comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre été qu'une nuisance pour lui.

Et ne faisant plus guère attention au Capitaine de Gondoline qui disparut dans les rues adjacentes de Dale, Thranduil reprit sa route de quitter les lieux et de regagner sa forêt alors que derrière lui, sa compagnie d'elfe le suivait en silence. Terminant par atteindre l'une des petites rues qui menait vers un petit pont quittant Dale, Thranduil faucha d'un revers de sa lame droite un orque qui arriva d'une rue adjacente avant de se figer quand une autre personne qu'il connaissait bien, se tenait sur le chemin lui barrant la route et portant sur lui un regard autant furieux que déterminer.

__ Vous n'irez pas plus loin_ la mit en garde Tauriel en elfique alors que le Roi et ces autres elfes se figèrent en l'apercevant. Vous ne les abandonnerez pas. Pas cette fois la tint-elle au courant sur le fait que ce dernier n'allait nullement quitter le champ de bataille comme cela a été le cas autrefois lors de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug.

_ Ecartez-vous de mon chemin lui ordonna Thranduil d'une voix dure.

_ Les nains vont se faire massacrer ?

_ Oui, ils vont mourir lui avoua le Roi Sylvestre alors que Tauriel l'avisa choquer par ces mots. Aujourd'hui. Demain. Dans un an. Dans un siècle peut-être, quelle importance ? Lui demanda-t'il en s'avançant vers elle alors qu'il ne fit guère attention aux larmes retenus dans les yeux de Tauriel alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus dure à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Ce sont des mortels finit-il par lui rappeler lui assénant ces dires comme un dernier coup dur.

Alors que cela fut amplement suffisant pour Tauriel qui perdit le peu de respect qu'elle avait encore pour lui, tandis que son regard toujours dure et son regard déterminer diriger vers Thranduil, l'ancienne Capitaine des gardes ne trembla guère quand elle vint à tirer une flèche de son carquois et qu'elle arma son arc, droit vers la tête de Thranduil. Qui la regarda choquer et stupéfait alors que dans son dos, sa compagnie d'elfe se tenait prêt à tout moment pour agir tandis que Tauriel menaçait le Roi sans être effrayer par son geste.

Sa colère était bien plus grande que l'aversion que ce dernier portait aux nains.

_ Vous croyez que votre vie vaut plus que la leur alors que l'amour en est absent ? Lui demanda Tauriel alors que sa voix tremblait légèrement à cause de sa colère et de la peur qu'elle éprouve pour ceux qui se trouvaient à Raven Hill. Il n'y a pas d'amour en vous murmura-t'elle à son attention alors qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre de sa position.

Détournant un instant le regard, Thranduil eut un geste si vif que Tauriel ne put rien tenter et la lame du Roi brisa en deux l'arc de la Sylvestre, alors qu'elle avisa sa main choquer de perdre son précieux arc et son seul moyen de pression contre son opposant. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'hésitant pas une seconde à lever sa lame dont la pointe se retrouva très vite juste sous la gorge de Tauriel, menaçant de prendre sa vie à trépas.

_ Que savez-vous de l'amour ? Rien ! Lui cracha Thranduil alors qu'il sut pertinemment la raison qui avait poussé Tauriel à lui faire face de la sorte. Ce que vous éprouvez pour ce nain n'en est pas ! Vous croyez que c'est de l'amour ? Etes-vous prête à mourir pour lui ?

Mais Thranduil ne put jamais mener sa menace à exécution, refusant catégoriquement que quelqu'un d'autre menace son autorité quand une épée se posa sur la sienne, repoussant cette dernière de Tauriel qui reprit son souffle alors que le Roi tourna un visage surpris vers le nouvel arrivant.

__ Si vous lui faites du mal, vous devrez me tuer._

Thranduil vit parfaitement que son fils était des plus sérieux et des plus déterminer à protéger sa camarade de lui, surtout que Legolas avait désobéis à ces ordres pour la suivre et faire ce qu'il avait à faire, contre l'avis de son Père.

Son fils était en train de s'éloigner de lui.

Baissant la tête alors qu'il ne parvenait à se faire à cette idée, Legolas se détourna de son Père sans aucun regret et se posta à côté de Tauriel avant d'incliner de la tête vers cette dernière.

_ Je viens avec vous.

Cela fut amplement suffisant pour Tauriel qui sut que si les siens refusaient de voir la vérité en face et de lutter contre les ordres lâches de leur Roi, elle avait l'aval de son Prince et ami, et pour elle, sa cause était tout bonnement justifier. Se détournant de Thranduil et des autres elfes, Tauriel prit la direction de Raven Hill alors que Legolas lui emboita le pas, aussi déterminé qu'elle à agir alors que son Père ne fit pas un seul mouvement derrière lui pour le retenir.

Sa compagnie d'elfe demeurant silencieux derrière leur Roi et attendant, comme les bons « chiens » qu'ils étaient, l'ordre de leur souverain.

Si les elfes de la Forêt Noire souhaitaient abandonnés une fois encore les nains d'Erebor, s'étaient leur choix mais il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

Tauriel ne les abandonnerait pas.

Jamais elle n'abandonnera Kili derrière elle.

.oOo.

Un peu plus loin dans les niveaux de Dale, Alfrid se cacha derrière les murs, toujours vêtus comme une femme, tenant contre lui son butin enfiler dans son corset qu'il protégeait comme une mère protégeant son enfant, tourna son regard derrière lui. Droit vers les orques arrivant de l'autre rue et très vite bloquer par des hommes et des Dunédains venus les affronter alors qu'Alfrid alla se cacher juste à côté du balcon, tournant le dos à celui-ci, ne voyant nullement arriver l'un des espèces de petit troll difformes.

Alerter par le grondement de ce dernier, Alfrid riva toute son attention sur lui alors que ce dernier monta le balcon et tendant son petit membre gauche chétif vers lui, ne pouvant l'attraper, se mit à soulever de son énorme bras la massue qu'il tenait, allant l'enfoncer droit dans la tête de ce dernier. Mais dans un cri terroriser, Alfrid recula devant lui, laissant ainsi un angle de tir à Bard se tenant juste derrière, lâchant sa flèche droit vers la poitrine de la créature qui tomba à genoux, mort, tandis que le larbin de l'ancien Maitre de Lacville tomba au sol perdant son précieux chargement qui s'étala devant lui dans le processus.

Pièce qu'il s'empressa de ramasser et de remettre dans son corset alors que Bard riva toute son attention sur lui, en s'approchant de ce dernier.

_ Relève-toi !

_ Fichez-moi la paix ! Répliqua Alfrid à son encontre, refusant de lui obéir une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. Les gens vous ont fait confiance, ils vous ont écoutés, le manteau du Maitre était là, vous n'aviez qu'à le saisir ? Et vous l'avez jeté aux oubliettes ! Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il avait tout simplement l'air ridicule avec le tas de pièce d'or dans le corset, lui donnant une forte et abominable poitrine.

Mais Bard n'eut guère besoin de lui répondre à vive voix, qu'il riva son regard derrière lui, vers l'endroit où se tenait ces trois enfants qui fixaient Alfrid désespérer de voir une telle raclure. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que jamais, jamais, il ne viendrait à l'esprit de Bard d'abandonner ces enfants et cela, Bain, Sigrid et Tilda le savaient pertinemment.

Apercevant à son tour ces derniers, Alfrid sut parfaitement qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et s'empressa de se détourner d'eux pour quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, tout en contournant la créature dont Bard avait tué pour le sauver.

_ Alfrid ! Ton jupon dépasse ?

.oOo.

_ Diriel ! Anel !

Les deux sœurs transpercèrent les deux orques en face d'elle, combattant les dernières légions aux côtés des nains de la Compagnie, après que les trois Durins avaient pris la direction de Raven Hill avec le grand guerrier pour partir porter assistance au jeune Durin s'y trouvant déjà. Ayant depuis longtemps perdus de vue leur Oncle partis se renseigner à Dale de ce qui se passait, laissant ainsi le commandement de ces troupes à Dain et Balin, les deux sœurs étaient demeurés sur place le temps de savoir ce qui se passait.

Et elles allaient bientôt le savoir quand elles tournèrent leur regard sur leur cousine courant vers eux, fauchant tous les orques de sa hache sur son passage, pour aller rejoindre les siens.

_ Beriana ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas avec Tante Aglariel à Dale ?

_ Elle est partis avertir les autres de ce qui arrivait Diriel ! Je suis venu vous avertir vous aussi !

_ Comment ça ce qui arrive ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Des orques de Gundabad vont arriver du Nord, Anel. Ils ne vont pas tarder de nous tomber dessus avec Bolg annonça Beriana à l'encontre de ces deux cousines.

_ Du Nord ? Cela veut dire… Diriel !

Mais ayant elle aussi comprit ce que cela voulait dire, Aranel n'avait pas pu intercepter sa sœur quand cette dernière se précipita vers l'une des montures se trouvant sur le champ de bataille, et avant même qu'un orque n'est pu l'atteindre, Sidhmeldiriel avait grimper sur le dos de l'étalon et avait immédiatement fais charger ce dernier droit vers le passage allant vers Raven Hill.

_ Diriel ! Attends-nous !

_ Par Mahal et les Valars, cette fille peut-être dingue ! Cria Beriana en fixant le dos de sa cousine s'en aller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son Prince chéri ?

_ Cela suffit Beria ! Il faut la suivre !

_ Allez-y toutes les deux ! Ramenez nos Héritiers avant que l'armée n'arrive ! Lança Balin aux deux jeunes sang-mêlés qui hochèrent de la tête alors que Beriana vint de leur informer de la possible évacuation de Dale pour Erebor, si les choses venaient à se dégénérer et que les orques de Gundabad ne les atteignent. Erebor sera ouvert pour nos alliés ! Promit le vieux guerrier à leur attention avant que Dain ne vient lui aussi à approuver.

_ Ces sales vermines ne gagneront jamais contre nous ! Lança Dain sur d'eux. Allez-y maintenant ! Ramenez Thorin et les autres !

Elles ne se le firent pas dire d'avantage et allant droit vers les deux montures qu'elles virent non loin et qui leur permettraient d'arriver à Raven Hill le plus vite possible, grimpant sur le dos des deux boucs des nains, elles chargèrent l'ennemi sur les traces de Diriel qui disparaissaient déjà alors que le reste de la Compagnie les regarda s'éloigner vers Raven Hill continuant de repousser les orques d'Erebor.

Ils n'abandonneraient pas leur position tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous descendus.

Ils n'abandonneraient tout simplement pas la bataille tant qu'ils ne leur étaient pas tous revenus.

.oOo.

Trouver les deux Princes de Foncombe ne fut pas d'une grande difficulté pour Glorfindel, qui courant de rempart en rempart, avait finis par localiser ces derniers, luttant dans une autre partie de Dale, bloquant l'avancée des orques. Repoussant ces derniers des niveaux supérieurs, appuyer par les Dunédains et certains des habitants de Dale, dont certaines des femmes qui s'étaient joins au combat, Glorfindel sauta droit sur eux et les deux concerner finirent par le voir arriver, se dirigeant droit vers lui quand ils remarquèrent le visage dure qu'il abordait.

_ Glorfindel ! Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Des orques de Gundabad vont bientôt atteindre Raven Hill ! Thorin et les siens se trouvent là-haut, ils vont se faire encercler ! Leur confia Glorfindel répondant ainsi à la question inquiète d'Elrohir porté sur lui. Alaric, Alrik et Aglariel y sont partis les rejoindre avant de savoir ce qui arrive, mes nièces vont bientôt les rejoindre elles-aussi ! Il nous faut aller les aider et tenter de les ramener le plus vite possible à Erebor avant qu'ils n'arrivent !

_ Nous te suivons Glorfindel ! Confia Elladan alors que son frère vint à hocher de la tête, refusant catégoriquement de laisser ce dernier y aller seul, surtout si c'était une seconde armée qui allait arriver en haut.

_ Je viens avec vous !

Se tournant vers la voix qui venait de dire ces mots, les deux Fils d'Elrond ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer alors que Glorfindel lança un regard moqueur sur ces deux derniers. Voyons voir comment ces derniers allaient se charger de cela ?

_ Non Estel ! Reste ici avec les autres, si nous venons à sonner le cor, ce sera pour vous le signal de faire évacuer les gans de Dale et de les emmener à Erebor…

_ Les autres pourront facilement se charger de l'évacuation répliqua le dénommé Estel qui se trouvait être un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, ayant des cheveux bruns mi-long friser qui cascadaient jusqu'au-dessus de ces épaules et dont le regard bleu était ressortis par l'armure vert argent qu'il portait.

_ Père risque de nous tuer s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien Elladan ! Promit Estel avant de quitter les rangs des Dunédains et de rejoindre les côtés de Glorfindel. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !

_ Père va vraiment nous tuer ! Déclarèrent en chœur Elladan et Elrohir en se regardant tous les deux avant d'appeler un groupe de Dunédains avec eux et de prévenir les autres de ce qui risquaient d'arriver.

Avant que les deux Princes de Foncombe ne se lancent sur les pas de Glorfindel et d'Estel partis en avant, porter assistance à ceux se trouvant à Raven Hill, ignorant tous de quelle menace se dirigeait droit vers eux.

.oOo.

__ Ou est-il Père ? Où est le Fils de Frérin ?_

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler quand il lui avait posé cette question, Thorin avait fixé son Père, attendant que ce dernier lui donne une bonne nouvelle. Mais aux vus du regard alarmer brillant dans les yeux de Thrain, la mauvaise impression de Thorin n'avait fait que se confirmer d'avantage.

_ Père, ou est-il ? Ou est Bili ?

_ Il est en train de combattre Azog ! Il est là…

Mais Thrain se figea quand il montra de son doigt la petite tour se trouvant juste en face de celle sur laquelle les tourelles et le cor des orques avaient été détruits, et là ou s'était tenu son petit-fils et l'orque pâle s'affrontant tous les deux alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de partir. D'aller rejoindre Thorin et les autres.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus personne. Plus aucun orque n'était visible à Raven Hill, hormis ceux qu'ils avaient tués. La partie Ouest de Raven Hill, celle se trouvant face à celle où il se tenait de l'autre côté du fleuve geler et vide de tout occupant.

Ou étaient-ils donc tous passés ?

Surtout Bili. Ou était le jeune Durin ?

_ Ou sont-ils tous passés ? Ou est Bili ? Il n'est pas…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Kili ! Grogna Dwalin à l'encontre du jeune nain. Il doit se trouver à l'intérieur de la tour à combattre ce lâche d'Azog partis se terrer !

_ Alors pourquoi on entend rien Dwalin ? Pourquoi on entend le moindre bruit de combat ? Lui demanda Fili en foudroyant du regard ce dernier tout en désignant les tours silencieuses de Raven Hill ou pas un seul son perçait.

_ Vous…

_ Que s'est-il passé Père ?

_ Le gamin était en train de les battre, Thorin. Ce petit est aussi doué que son Père, cela ne fait aucun doute avoua Thrain sur la première fois qu'il avait vus ce garçon. Mais s'était leur plan de m'utiliser contre lui et l'obliger à se rendre sauf que le petit s'est trouvé plus malin qu'Azog ? Il l'a poussé dans le vide, à lancer sa lance contre l'un des orques qui me retenait et m'a lancer le marteau de son Père. Il m'a ensuite ordonner de partir mais j'ai refusé et Azog en a profiter, ce sale orque était parvenu à s'accrocher et est remonter pour percer le genou gauche du gamin. Il l'a fait tomber sur l'autre tour et ils ont débutés leur combat dessus leur rapporta-t'il sur ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. J'ai voulus le rejoindre mais il a dit…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'a-t'il dit Père ?

_ Il m'a ordonné de retourner auprès de ces autres héritiers et que s'était à lui de se charger d'Azog.

_ Durin !

_ Il faut retrouver le gosse au plus vite Thorin, avant que la conscience de Durin ne vienne à l'écraser répliqua Dwalin sur le risque qu'encourait si jamais Durin était parvenu à parler à travers la bouche du jeune garçon.

Bilbon risquait tout simplement de disparaitre sous la force de l'esprit de son ancêtre.

_ Fili ! Prend ton frère avec toi et faites descendre votre Grand-Père ! Ramenez-le à Erebor et allez le mettre en sécurité !

_ Quoi ? Non, hors de question qu'on s'en aille sans Bili et…

_ Nous ne repartirons pas sans lui, mon Oncle et…

_ Faites ce que je vous dis tous les deux et…

_ Je ne descendrais pas Thorin !

_ Comment ? Demanda le Roi d'Erebor en rivant son regard surpris vers son Père comme les trois autres nains qui le fixèrent étonner.

_ Le gamin est venu jusqu'ici pour me sauver ! Il est hors de question que j'aille me mettre à l'abri alors que lui, se trouve quelque part, en train de lutter face à ce monstre ! Refusa catégoriquement Thrain en mettant au défi son propre fils d'aller contre sa volonté. Plus jamais je n'abandonnerais les miens, ma place est auprès de ma famille et je voudrais bien te voir essayer de m'en dissuader mon garçon mit-il en garde son fils de tenter pour voir.

Et constatant de la conviction de son Père et qu'il ne pourrait l'empêcher de le faire, comme il ne pourrait obliger ces neveux à lui obéir alors qu'ils savaient que Bilbon se trouvait quelque part dans Raven Hill, blesser, luttant contre Azog autant que contre la conscience de Durin dans sa tête. Ni Fili et Kili ne quitteraient Raven Hill sans lui.

Ni lui d'ailleurs.

Sauf que Thorin ne put en dire d'avantage que chacun d'entre eux se figèrent quand ils vinrent à entendre un tambour bourdonner devant eux comme un tonnerre grondant. Alors qu'ils se stupéfièrent tous leur regard tourné vers les tours de Raven Hill ou de la lumière finit par apparaitre dans l'une des tours, avant qu'ils ne finissent par apercevoir Azog en haut de cette dernière. Sortit de l'ombre et quittant la brume qui l'entourait, suivis par ces sbires qui n'étaient pas allé se mettre sur le chemin de Thrain ou des autres nains pour y périrent. Tandis que l'orque pâle tirait dans son sillage une petite silhouette que tous n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre.

_ Bili !

* * *

**Oui, je sais tout le monde veut me tapper pour cette fin XD croyez-moi ca sera le cas pour les prochains aussi ;) surtout celui de vendredi avec la partie sur Raven Hill :)**

**alors? vos avis sur ces différents passages ?**

**en tout cas les choses sérieuses vont commencer vendredi alors je vous préviens d'avance prévoyez vos mouchoirs car sa va être émotif et "sanglant" en quelque sorte :'(**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui les amis ;) je vais aller bosser :)**

**je vous dis bon mercredi**

**et à vendredi ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	79. Chapitre 78 Raven Hill

**Bonsoir à tous ou bonjour ;)**

**voici la suite en avance :)**

**comme je pars en week end je pourrais pas poster demain alors j'ai décidé de vous la poster ce soir =D**

**en tout cas je vous préviens d'avance vous allez me hair ou me bénir pour se chapitre, j'en ai pas la moindre idée XD **

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Angelyoru pour vos coms =D**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE **

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 78 : Raven Hill**

__ Bili !_

Il ne savait plus vraiment ou il était ?

Ni ce qu'il faisait ? Ni même qui il était ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, alors qu'un marteau semblait prendre un malin plaisir de tambouriner dans son crâne. Tandis que la blessure qui saignait avec abondance sur son front gauche, qui devait être la raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à rester totalement conscient aussi, recouvrait sa vision de rouge aux vus du sang qu'il perdait et que le gout inondait sa bouche.

Mais sa tête n'était pas le seul endroit qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, il pouvait sentir une douleur cuisante le prendre au torse alors que cela n'était vraiment rien en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentait dans son genou gauche. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arrachée et tordue ce dernier alors qu'il ne sentait plus son pied, comme s'il n'en avait plus.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait être sur et qui le gardait quelque peu alerte, tentant de se concentrer autour de lui, était cette poigne. Cette main forte et violente qui le tenait par le col, le trainant sans grande difficulté alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand il sentait son genou disloquer toucher un peu trop durement, à son gout, un rocher ou le sol sous lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit ce cris. Le cri d'un nom qui lui paraissait aussi familière que la voix qui l'avait prononcé, il tenta de redresser la tête et tenter d'apercevoir celui qui avait crié. Et finit par entrapercevoir un groupe de nain se trouvant en face d'eux, de l'autre côté du fleuve geler, des nains qui lui étaient vraiment familier mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où il les avait vus.

Sa tête était tellement lourde et les sons qu'il entendait vibrer dans son crâne allaient le rendre fou s'il ne parvenait pas à les faire taire. Quand il avisa le premier nain à l'avant du groupe qui lui fut aussi familier que les autres. Aussi bien que ceux paraissant les plus jeunes du groupe, le blond et le brun, alors que le plus grand d'entre eux, paraissait être une montagne de muscle sous ce crane raser et tatouer. Tandis que le dernier nain, celui qui paraissait à bout de souffle, des cheveux gris en bataille autant que sa barbe et qu'il ne portait qu'une tunique noir et sale dans ce froid glaciale les entourant, alors qu'il portait un marteau très familier dans ces mains.

Mais tous ces nains n'étaient rien comparer au premier nain. Celui-ci, une longue crinière noire, portant une tenue de cuire par-dessus sa tunique et sa cotte de maille, était, il le savait, il le sentait, était quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Lorsque son nom parvenu à le lui revenir et surtout qui ce dernier et les autres étaient pour lui.

_ Thorin ?

Prononcer son prénom lui fut simplement suffisant pour se souvenir la raison pour laquelle il était là et ce qui allait arriver s'il échouait. Il devait les protéger de lui.

Il devait de protéger sa famille d'Azog !

.oOo.

Voir son jeune neveu dans les mains d'Azog fit cesser les battements de cœur de Thorin.

Voir cela, lui rappela la mort de son jeune frère, ce dernier étant mort dans ces bras, Thorin sentait qu'il avait trahis Frérin autant que son neveu et il se figea d'effroi de voir dans quel état Azog avait mis Bili. Quand l'orque pâle l'attrapa à la gorge et le leva à bout de bras alors que le jeune sang-mêlé porta ces mains autour de sa poigne, tentant de lutter vainement pour le faire lâcher prise mais aux vus des blessures qu'ils portaient, Thorin pouvait comprendre à quel point il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer.

Son front gauche possédait une vilaine blessure d'où plusieurs touffe de sa chevelure avait été arraché par le coup, alors que le sang colorait cette dernière et coulait en flot, masquant sa paupière gauche et colorant de rouge son armure et sa cape-manteau. Tandis que son genou gauche était lui aussi dans un sale état, celui-ci aussi perdait du sang de l'entaille qu'il pouvait distinguer alors que le reste de sa jambe pendait bizarrement. Celle-ci devait être aussi disloqué ou tordus aux vus de l'angle qu'il abordait.

Thorin le sentait dans ces veines, il allait faire la peau à Azog si ce dernier tentait de toucher à un autre des cheveux de son neveu mais ce dernier allait poursuivre sa vilenie sans que lui ou les autres ne puissent stopper quoi que ce soit.

_ _Votre précieux Durin sera le premier a tombé_ cracha Azog tout en désignant le garçon dans ces mains avant de diriger sa lame vers les autres Durins, qui le regardaient en contrebas._ Puis les deux Frères et ton Père. Puis toi, Ecu-de-chêne. Tu mourras en dernier _; reprit-il dans le sort qu'il réservait au suivant de la lignée.

_ Fuyez ! Tenta de crier Bilbon alors qu'il tentait de respirer sous la poigne qu'exerçait l'orque pâle sur lui.

_ Jamais Bili !

_ On ne t'abandonnera pas !

_ FUYEZ !

Mais le cri du sang-mêlé vint à se perdre dans le souffle coupé qu'il eut, lorsqu'Azog enfonça la lame de son épée dans l'une des failles de l'armure, juste sous la poitrine du garçon alors que les cris de Fili et Kili résonnèrent tandis que Thorin demeura muet. Pendant que Thrain ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tomber au sol, les larmes aux yeux de voir le fils de son plus jeune fils périr et que Dwalin, refusant d'en voir d'avantage, détourna le regard, ne souhaitant nullement voir l'enfant agoniser.

Sauf qu'agonisant, Bili refusa de partir ainsi et Thorin le vit faire. Lâchant la main d'Azog qui le tenait à la gorge, il vit la main droite de son neveu attraper quelque chose sous la protection de son avant-bras gauche. L'instant d'après, le jeune Durin enfonça quelque chose juste sous la garde de l'orque pâle, dans la faille de son plastron juste au niveau de l'aisselle, ce dernier se mettant à crier de douleur alors que Thorin avisa le manche doré qu'il aurait reconnus entre mille.

Le poignard.

Le poignard que Fili avait offert à Bili pour son anniversaire, était demeuré cacher sous sa protection, sagement ranger dans l'étui que Thorin lui avait créé pour qu'il puisse le ranger. Et si Azog comme les autres, avaient crus que le jeune Durin était désarmer de toute arme, cela ne fut pas le cas.

Alors que Fili et Kili crièrent, heureux de voir que leur cousin avait sus répliqué malgré la lame qui le transperçait, cela ne fut guère le cas de l'orque pâle qui, en retirant son arme du torse de l'enfant, le jeta dans le vide à la plus grande horreur des témoins. Qui virent le corps de Bili heurter l'escalier en contrebas, à deux étages en dessous, sur la droite et ne plus si relever, alors qu'il ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

_ Bili ?

_ Bili !

_ Les garçons !

Le cri de Dwalin ramena Thorin à la réalité quand il vit Fili et Kili courirent, franchissant le fleuve gelé droit vers la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, droit vers leur cousin. Droit vers Azog qui avait retiré le poignard de sous son bras et avait disparus dans l'ombre de la tour.

_ Fili ! Kili !

S'empressant de courir après ces deux premiers neveux, refusant catégoriquement qu'Azog prenne leur vie comme celle du Fils de Frérin. Plus aucune goute de Durin ne devait couler aujourd'hui ! Il en faisait le serment solennel.

_ Thorin ?

_ Reste avec mon Père, Dwalin !

_ Thorin, non !

Mais Thrain ne put faire un pas de plus que Dwalin avait entouré sa taille de son bras, l'empêchant de suivre son fils, même si lui-même n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de suivre son leader et ces deux autres neveux à la traque de ce sale orque pour avoir pris la vie de leur jeune garçon.

Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux parvenus à atteindre l'autre côté, gravissant les escaliers et franchissant les salles détruites allant droit vers le pied de la tour ou s'était tenu Azog et ces sbires, grimpant l'escalier ou ils avaient vus leur cousin tomber pour se figer d'effroi quand ils ne le trouvèrent pas. La seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent, fut une flaque de sang qui montait vers les escaliers alors que des traces de trainement étaient facilement visibles pour eux dans la couche de neige, les mettant dans une colère noire.

Ces sales orques avaient pris sa dépouille et l'avait trainé pour en finir avec lui. Foi de Durin, Fili et Kili ne laisseraient plus aucun orque s'en prendre à leur cousin, et poursuivant leur course dans les niveaux. Allant traquer ceux qui leur avait pris leur Bili, ils ne firent guère attention, furieux comme ils étaient, un léger mouvement sur leur gauche, un niveau plus bas, alors que du sang perlait et que de la neige était trainer par quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait voir.

Alors que derrière eux, Thorin avait finis par franchir le fleuve geler et évitant de glisser sur les derniers mètres, posa le pied sur les premières marches de ce côté de Raven Hill et dépassant les rochers briser de l'ancienne tour briser qui s'éparpillaient autour de lui, le jeune Roi d'Erebor s'empressa d'entrer dans les lieux. Pour ainsi poursuivre ces deux derniers neveux et les mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri d'Azog qui se trouvait dans les parages, ces deux derniers qui, quelques niveaux plus haut, se retrouva déjà contre les premiers orques leur arrivant dessus.

Sauf que souffler par leur colère et leur rage, ceux-ci ne firent pas long feu et ils s'empressèrent de poursuivre leur route pour retrouver leur cousin. Alors que Thorin qui était parvenu à atteindre le bas du niveau de la tour ou Bili était tombé, eut tout juste le temps de redresser la tête qu'il vit autant qu'il entendit l'orque pâle arriver.

Celui-ci jaillissant du niveau supérieur, se jetant dans le trou dans le mur, sauta droit sur Thorin ayant empoigné son épée qu'il leva au-dessus de sa tête pour parer la massue que l'orque pâle tenait dans son unique main et qu'il put manier malgré la dernière blessure causer par le jeune sang-mêlé. Et reculant pour ne pas se faire faucher par le revers de son arme de guerre, le Durin heurta le mur de pierre derrière lui, qui l'empêcha de reculer d'avantage avant qu'il ne vienne à se baisser pour éviter la massue qui brisa la pierre derrière lui.

Roulant sur le sol pour s'éloigner de lui, Thorin leva de nouveau son épée pour parer la massue d'Azog avant de bloquer sa propre lame et donnant un coup que celui-ci esquiva, le nain tourna sur lui-même pour l'asséner d'un revers de sa lame que l'orque pâle bloqua puis tenta une fois encore de mettre sa massue dans la tête de Thorin. Sauf que ce dernier se baissa de nouveau et usant de sa petite taille contre lui, tourna sous son bras avant de trancher dans la faille de l'armure de l'orque, juste sous son ventre, faisant crier ce dernier de douleur qui tomba à genoux mais redressa très vite la tête quand Thorin se servit des rochers pour sauter droit sur lui et lui donner un puissant coup de sa lame.

Tranchant de son épée qui vint à entailler l'armure robuste de l'orque qui le maintenu en vie alors que le nain roula au sol pour se réceptionner, pour ensuite se redresser et parvenir à bloquer la massue de sa lame mais le choc parvenu à repousser Thorin qui tomba en arrière, dévalant les escaliers dans son dos. Prenant cet initiative, Azog sauta à sa suite et tenta de lui asséner une fois encore sa massue sur la tête, mais Thorin parvint à se relever, ne faisant pas cas de la douleur dans ces muscles. L'adrénaline et la colère coulant dans ces veines alors que le désir de protéger les derniers Héritiers qu'il avait d'Azog était plus fort que sa souffrance, il dévia de son épée l'attaque tout en reculant et tournant sur lui-même pour éviter cette dernière quand l'orque tenta de lui mettre sa massue dans la face, ou le nain répliqua en lui donnant un revers droit de son arme dans les flancs de l'orque.

.oOo.

_ Lâche-moi Dwalin ! Je dois aller les aider ! Je dois aider ma famille contre Azog !

_ La seule chose que vous ferez mon Seigneur c'est de vous faire tuer ! Laissez Thorin et les garçons de venger la mort du gosse !

Mais cela n'était guère l'opinion de Thrain qui continua de se défaire de la prise de Dwalin, sauf que ces derniers cessèrent de se battre quand une énorme chauve-souris frôla leur tête, les obligeant à se baisser avant qu'ils n'en voient toute une flopé apparaitre par-dessus le mur, les survolant et piquant du museau droit vers le champ de bataille.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ C'est quoi ça encore ?

Sauf que Dwalin comme Thrain eurent facilement la réponse quand ils virent apparaitre Bolg au-dessus du mur, ce dernier en armure de guerre aussi, entrainant à sa suite d'autres orques qui leur chargèrent dessus. Ces derniers d'ailleurs n'eurent guère la possibilité de dépasser Raven Hill que Dwalin et Thrain furent, à deux, un rempart pour les restes des leurs étant à sur les lieux et les autres, se trouvant plus bas sur le champ de bataille.

__ Tuez les tous !_

Le cri de Bolg n'eut guère besoin de traduction pour que Dwalin et Thrain comprennent facilement que son ordre lancer, était de tous les tuer. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle les orques ne changeaient pas, s'était bel et bien celui de donner comme principal ordre de « tous les tuer » !

_ Baissez-vous !

Suivant l'ordre qui fut crié dans leur dos, Dwalin et Thrain vinrent à se coucher à l'instant même ou deux flèches sifflèrent, fauchant les deux orques qui les chargeaient, très vite suivis par deux autres allant se planter dans la tête des deux orques suivant. Terminant par se redresser tous les deux, ils fixèrent la nouvelle arrivante qui était arrivé leur prêter main forte et si Thrain ne connaissait guère cette dernière, cela n'était pas le cas de Dwalin.

_ Dame Aglariel ! Que faites-vous donc ici ?

_ J'étais venus vous prévenir de l'arrivée de la deuxième armée d'orque descendant de Gundabad ! Mais je crois bien qu'il est déjà trop tard… ou sont donc passer les autres ? Les Durins ? Ainsi qu'Alaric et Alrik ?

_ Thorin, Fili et Kili sont partis pourchasser Azog après qu'il… Comment ça Alaric et Alrik ? Je n'ai pas vus ces deux derniers depuis le début des combats ?

_ Vous en êtes sur Maitre Nain ? Demanda inquiète Aglariel, poursuivant le combat comme les deux nains à ces côtés alors qu'elle baissa le regard vers Dwalin. Ils sont tous les deux partis pour Raven Hill après vous avoir vus grimper la montagne pour rejoindre leur neveu ? Est-ce que, lui aussi, se charge d'Azog ?

Mais le silence mortel fut sa seule réponse.

.oOo.

Plus bas sur le passage de Dale à Raven Hill qu'était en train d'emprunter Tauriel et Legolas, ces deux derniers vinrent à se figer quand ils avisèrent les chauves-souris, parfaitement reconnaissable, jaillir depuis la brume entourant Raven Hill et descendre droit vers le champ de bataille, en un essaim d'abeille mortel.

_ Oh non ! Murmura l'elfe rousse terrorisé de savoir qu'ils arrivaient trop tard pour les prévenir.

Que l'armée de Gundabad ne devait plus être loin de Raven Hill à présent avec l'arrivée de ces bestioles.

Ces dernières d'ailleurs plongeaient droit vers le champ de bataille, attrapant certains nains dans leur griffe ou d'autre se jetant à la gorge des elfes, brouillant la vue des combattants, permettant ainsi aux orques de contre-attaquer. Etant témoin de cela alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'en empêcher, le visage dure alors qu'il entendit un grognement dans son dos, Legolas riva son regard vers l'une des chauves-souris qui vola non loin de lui et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, se jeta sur ces pattes. Déstabilisant cette dernière aux vus de la charge qu'elle se mit à porter à présent, celle-ci se mettant à monter de plus en plus vers le ciel droit vers les hautes tours encore debout de Raven Hill, alors que Tauriel le quitta du regard quand ces yeux fut attirer par un mouvement en périphérie et du bruit des combats qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Terminant par apercevoir sur l'un des ponts briser des orques affronter deux jeunes nains que Tauriel n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre pour les avoir tous les deux surveiller durant leur passage dans son Royaume. Qu'ils étaient aussi les protégés des survivants de Gondoline et surtout, qu'elle en avait sauvé un à Lacville de la flèche de Morgul.

Son présent, toujours soigneusement, rangé dans l'une de ces poches.

_**« _ Gardez-là ? Comme une promesse. »**_

_ Kili ?

.oOo.

Si les deux jeunes neveux de Thorin ne cessaient de poursuivre leur avancée dans les niveaux de Raven Hill espérant trouver une trace de leur cousin, leur Oncle, lui, affrontait toujours Azog en contrebas.

Parant et contre-attaquant, Thorin ne cessait de tourner, de se baisser et de sauter pour demeurer aussi loin que possible de la lame et de la massue d'Azog, celui-ci ne cessant d'abattre sa massue sur les endroits où s'étaient trouvés le nain et ce dernier allant se placer sur un rocher, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de l'orque para ces attaques. Sautant sur un autre rocher pour empêcher la masse de l'atteindre et glissant sur celle-ci, évita une fois encore cette dernière, glissant jusqu'au pied de l'orque pâle qui ne put éviter une fois encore l'entaille que Thorin parvint à tracer dans la faille de son armure.

Alors que le nain tentait d'atteindre la blessure que son jeune neveu avait causée sous le bras droit de son adversaire. Le poignard n'avait pas dus être assez long ou bien diriger pour atteindre un organe vital de l'orque, raison pour laquelle ce dernier essayait encore de le tuer, se déplaçant comme un beau diable.

Tout en ayant d'un revers, parvenu à faire basculer Azog et le faire tomber des marches droit vers le niveau inférieur, Thorin ne put se lancer sur ces traces pour l'achever qu'il dut redresser la tête, apercevant d'autres orques arrivant sur lui. L'obligeant à délaisser ce dernier et à se charger des nouveaux adversaires qu'il se devait de se débarrasser avant de poursuivre son combat contre l'orque pâle.

.oOo.

Parvenant toujours à grimper, cherchant de possible trace de leur cousin, Fili et Kili repoussaient tout orque qui tentait de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Montant des escaliers, les orques, déjà grand, devait se baisser pour tenter de les atteindre alors qu'eux, n'avaient besoin que de se baisser pour éviter les coups, fauchant leur jambe aux passages ou transperçant leur abdomen. Les deux frères ne cessant, à tour de rôle, de passer devant l'autre pour continuer leur avancée.

Si Fili était bloqué avec un orque qui barrait le chemin, il s'occupait de ce dernier, fauchant ces jambes en le renversant, avant de le pousser dans le vide. Alors que Kili passa devant eux pour se charger de l'autre orque arrivant, parant le coup et plantant sa lame dans l'estomac de celui-ci, terminant par le repousser avant de barrer la route au suivant. Tandis que Fili reprit le chemin de l'autre escalier, continuant de monter dans Raven Hill, à la charge de son nouvel opposant.

Alors que les deux frères ignoraient complètement que, quelques niveaux plus bas, guider par les bruits des combats, Tauriel était en train de se diriger vers eux.

Entrant dans l'une des tours alors qu'elle s'arrêta, son regard river sur les escaliers à l'écoute des métal des épées s'entrechoquant, l'ancienne Capitaine des Gardes baissa le regard vers l'orque qui arriva d'un couloir adjacent devant elle et qui lui chargea droit dessus. S'avançant vers lui alors qu'elle se baissa pour éviter la lame qui aurait pu lui trancher la tête, se retrouvant derrière lui, la dame sylvestre se retourna vers lui et d'un habile coup de revers de sa dague droite, trancha la jugulaire de ce dernier.

Se détournant du corps qui tombait, Tauriel bloqua l'attaque du deuxième arrivant sur elle, repoussant ce dernier en donnant un coup de dague dans son torse, tandis qu'un troisième arriva et voulut la pourfendre. Mais Tauriel se baissa encore et planta sa dague gauche dans la faille de son armure sous le ventre, avant de planter son arme droite dans le dos du premier quand ce dernier la rata en chargeant et qu'il lui tourna le dos.

Poursuivant son avancée dans le passage, Tauriel esquiva une lame d'un autre orque qui voulait la pourfendre de haut en en bas, bloquant sa tentative de revers avant de se retrouver dans son dos ou elle lui planta sa dague droite dans la clavicule pour ensuite la remonter vers la nuque non protégé de ce dernier.

.oOo.

Tandis que plus loin et plus haut, la chauve-souris que tenait Legolas avait franchis l'immense tour de la partie Ouest de Raven Hill encore debout, alors que de sa position, le Prince elfe put apercevoir Bolg continuer de donner des ordres aux énormes orques-gobelins qui ne cessaient d'arrivés, les premières lignes de la deuxième armée, et qui chargeaient droit vers le groupe constituer des deux nains et de l'elfe.

Ces derniers poursuivant le combat contre ceux ne cessant d'arriver, s'entraidant les uns les autres, jusqu'à ce que Bolg trouve une percée et s'y engouffrant, frappa au passage la tête de Thrain de l'extrémité de son arme. Le Fils de Thror tomba inconscient en arrière alors que le Fils d'Azog n'était guère intéresser par un vieux nain mais plus par les plus jeune Héritier de Durin.

.oOo.

Se faisant repousser du chemin par l'orque qui l'avait pris pour cible, Thorin évita ces coups et le transperça avant de le balancer dans la brèche se trouvant à côté du passage, tournant son regard vers son adversaire suivant qui lui chargea dessus. Tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, la chauve-souris de l'elfe survola droit vers la tour de la partie Est, cette dernière qui se trouvait être un point de garde difficile à prendre, Legolas leva la tête vers son moyen de transport et n'hésitant pas une seconde, encocha une flèche sur son arc qui alla transpercer la créature de son menton jusqu'à percer son crâne.

Ou la chute ne fut guère bien haut pour l'elfe qui tomba sur sa nouvelle tour de garde, se tenant prêt à son nouveau poste, tandis qu'au même instant, Azog avait frappé Thorin qui n'avait pas eu le torse transformer en bouillis grâce à son épée qui para le coup. Mais le choc eut pour conséquence de le repousser en arrière et tombant sur le fleuve geler se mit à glisser sur celle-ci alors que l'ordre d'Azog résonna tout autour de lui.

__ Aller pour le tuer !_

Heurtant un orque qu'il renversa alors qu'il s'empressa de se lever, tenant dans ces mains la garde brisé de son épée, qu'il se servit pour frapper le visage de ce dernier. Avant que le jeune Roi nain ne se retourne vers les autres orques-gobelins qui arrivaient droit sur lui, courant sur le fleuve geler.

__ Finissez-le !_

Thorin le savait. Sans un quelconque appui, il ne ferait pas long feu sur la glace surtout avec une arme briser qu'il ne pourrait utiliser que pour du corps à corps. Sauf que le premier qui était le plus à même de l'atteindre tomba à terre, transpercer d'une flèche l'ayant atteint dans la jugulaire avant qu'un suivant ne se prenne une flèche en pleine tête.

Une flèche elfique.

Thorin leva un instant la tête pour aviser le Fils de Thranduil, debout sur la tour Est de Raven Hill, ne cessant d'encocher flèche sur flèche qui allait se ficher droit vers les orques qui étaient en train de charger le Roi nain. Alors que celui-ci ne demeura pas en reste.

Le premier à l'atteindre, se retrouva avec la jambe percé quand Thorin utilisa la glace pour glisser à genoux et éviter sa charge, le renversant sur le dos avant de le poignarder en plein cœur. Tandis que l'autre orque avançant sur lui, tomba à son tour, une flèche elfique dans le crane.

.oOo.

Croisant ces mains, tout comme ces dagues pour bloquer la lame de l'orque, Tauriel tourna sur elle-même, arrachant l'arme de ce dernier avant de se retrouver devant lui de nouveau et de lui trancher la gorge d'un revers de ces armes avant de lever la tête vers le haut des escaliers autour d'elle tandis que l'orque tomba, mort.

Entendant toujours les combats résonner, Tauriel ignorait complètement ou les deux nains se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle. La peur au ventre de savoir que quelque chose avait pu lui arriver, elle décida, même si cela risquait de donner sa position aux orques qui devaient encore grouiller dans ces lieux, d'appeler le jeune nain.

_ Kili !

Plus haut dans la tour, le jeune nain en question riva son regard vers l'endroit où il crut avoir entendus son nom être appeler, avant de reporter son attention sur l'orque qu'il affrontait. Tout comme Fili non loin de lui, qui avait, lui aussi, entendus l'appel, reconnaissant lui aussi la voix qui avait percé la brume à Raven Hill.

_ Kili !

Désarmant l'orque qui tentait de le transpercer tout en se retrouvant dans son dos, Kili le transperça de son arme, sachant à présent qu'il n'avait nullement rêvé de sa voix. Elle était là quelque part, juste sous lui.

_ Tauriel ?

_ Kili ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'espérer sachant que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus très loin d'elle, espérant à tout instant le voir apparaitre à travers la brume qui l'entourait.

Ou bien trop concentrer à tenter d'apercevoir le jeune nain, Tauriel ne le vit jamais arriver sur elle qu'à l'instant où Bolg lança son cri de guerre et fut sur elle, jaillissant du couloir sur sa gauche. Poussant violemment cette dernière contre les escaliers ou elle ne put éviter l'attaquer et cria de douleur comme de surprise, son cri fut parfaitement audible pour les deux nains se trouvant au-dessus d'elle. Alors que Kili n'hésita pas à redescendre, roulant sur l'escalier qu'il venait de monter pour éviter la lame de l'orque se trouvant juste en dessous, avant de lui transpercer le ventre.

_ Va la rejoindre Kili ! Je suis juste derrière toi ! Lança Fili à l'encontre de son frère alors qu'il se jeta sur l'orque que son cadet n'avait pas encore tué, pour lui permettre de rejoindre les côtés de l'elfe.

Alors que Bolg l'avait attrapé par son épaule gauche, Tauriel tenta de le faire lâcher prise alors qu'elle tenta d'entailler son abdomen de sa dague gauche mais le Fils d'Azog essaya de l'attraper. Sauf que l'elfe s'y était attendus et entaillant la main de ce dernier, parvint à se défaire de son bras en passant dessous pour se retrouver dans son dos ou elle vint en entaillant la peau, là où les bouts de fer ne le protégeait nullement.

Et grognant de douleur, Bolg balança son bras droit dans un revers pour tenter de l'avoir mais Tauriel réussissa à se baisser comme à tournoyer sur elle-même pour éviter les pics ornant les plaques recouvrant ces bras. Ou elle lui entailla une nouvelle fois le torse alors que Bolg tenta de lui mettre un crochet du droit, l'elfe l'évita et repoussant ce dernier tenta de lui planter son arme droite juste au niveau de sa gorge et de son épaule, là où ce dernier ne possédait aucune protection. Mais semblant s'y être attendus, Bolg lui attrapa son bras avant de la lui tordre pour ensuite lui asséner un coup de point sur l'épaule gauche, la sonnant sur le coup et la mettant à terre.

L'attrapant par la gorge et l'étouffant à moitié alors qu'il la souleva sans grande difficulté, Bolg se mit à se lécher les lèvres, prêt à se régaler d'elle mais guère impressionner par lui, lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou gauche. Le faisant ployer alors qu'elle put de nouveau retrouver les pieds sur terre, Tauriel tenta de se défaire de sa poigne et essaya de lui en mettre une à la face mais Bolg l'attrapa et la jeta sans vergogne contre le mur de pierre, celle-ci la heurtant violemment alors qu'elle retomba sur le sol sonner.

S'approchant doucement d'elle alors qu'il dégainait sa massue de pic, dont la pointe du manche était taillée comme une pointe, Bolg s'avança vers Tauriel à terre alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang perler sur son visage de la coupure qu'elle avait à l'arcade sourcilière droit. Rivant son regard sur le Fils du Profanateur, ce dernier avançant vers elle pour mettre fin à ces jours.

Alors qu'elle n'aura pas eue la chance de revoir Kili une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre les siens dans l'Au-delà.

Mais ce dernier sembla avoir entendus ces pensées, que dans un cri, jaillissant depuis la brume qui les surplombait, Kili sauta du niveau supérieur, droit sur Bolg, son arme dirigé droit vers lui. Tombant sur son dos alors que Bolg parvenu à éviter la lame du jeune nain qui était à deux doigts de lui transpercer la poitrine, bloquant les bras de ce dernier avec sa massue. Luttant contre lui un instant alors que Tauriel s'était redresser en l'ayant vus surgir, tandis que Bolg envoya Kili hors de son dos, heurter violemment sur le dos les marches des escaliers ou s'y redressant très vite, le jeune nain rechargea l'orque pâle mais il ne fut guère seul.

Sautant à son tour depuis l'endroit où il avait jaillis, Fili vint à enrouler son bras autour de la nuque de Bolg, levant son arme prêt à transpercer l'orque. Mais Bolg parvint à saisir le bras en question et bloqua la charge, prêt à soulever Fili de son dos pour le balancer comme il l'avait fait avec Kili, sauf qu'il avait oublié ce dernier lui chargeant dessus. Tentant d'entailler son abdomen, se rendant compte que ces plaques de métal enfoncé dans ces cottes le protégeaient d'une manière, le jeune nain décida de lui transpercer son arme dans l'abdomen.

Faisant ployer Bolg en deux alors qu'il hurla de douleur, sa souffrance sembla décupler ces forces car il retira Fili de son dos et s'en servant comme d'une masse, envoya bouler les deux frères contre le mur alors qu'il s'occupa de retirer l'épée naine de son ventre. Et jetant cette dernière à terre, Bolg s'avança et se baissant, attrapa Fili, le premier qu'il allait s'occuper, le balançant lui aussi contre un autre mur, non loin de Tauriel qui tentait de se redresser.

Et grognant de douleur alors qu'il saisit que l'orque avait dus lui démettre l'épaule, Fili eut tout juste le temps de voir Bolg ramasser sa massue et se diriger vers lui dans l'attention de le tuer. Sauf qu'une fois encore, il s'était détourné d'un des deux nains et malgré qu'il fût sonné, Kili chargea sur Bolg et tenta de le mettre à terre. Seulement ce dernier parvint à saisir le jeune Durin et lui donnant un coup sur le visage, l'assommant d'avantage, Bolg tenu Kili par le haut de sa cotte de maille alors qu'il se retrouva à moitié plié en deux, n'étant soutenus car la poigne de l'orque.

Orque qui levait sa massue, dont l'extrémité en pointe était dirigée vers la poitrine du jeune nain.

_ Kili !

_ Non !

Tentant de se relever alors qu'il grogna de douleur, sentant ces cottes le tirailler et l'empêcher de se relever, Fili tomba à genoux et eut le temps de voir Tauriel monter sur le dos de Bolg et s'accrocher à l'arme de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de le pourfendre.

Mais en grognant, Bolg parvint à faire basculer Tauriel de son dos et celle-ci roulant sur le sol, alors qu'elle s'arrêta de justesse avant de tomber dans le vide, elle et Fili ne furent que simple témoin de la pointe acérer sur le point d'arracher la vie du jeune nain.

_ Kili !

* * *

**Vous allez encore plus me hair pour cette fin de chapitre :(**

**alors? vos avis pour cette suite ?**

**en tout cas je vous préviens d'avance, à partir du prochain chapitre on aura des pertes :'( je sais mais cela est indispensable pour la suite et vous aurez droit à un petit bonus quand la bataille sera finis :)**

**je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (bien que vous allez me détestez) ;)**

**à demain ou après demain pour la suite =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	80. Chapitre 79 Quand la mort frappe

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous mais je vous préviens d'avance, les morts vont commencer à tomber alors préparez vos mouchoirs à partir de ce chapitre :'(**

**merci à mes lecteurs pour leur com ;) **

**Cristalya: contente de te revoir et que tu aimes toujours meme si les choses vont se corser à partir de ce chapitre ;) et non je ne ferais pas mourir tout le monde, seulement ceux qui le "doivent" tu comprendras bien mieux cette expression dans le chapitre 85 ou tout sera expliquer ;)**

**Julindy: je savais bel et bien que tu serais violente à mon égard XD en tout cas tu es la seule à le penser pour Bili ;) après tout vous n'auriez quand même pas tous oublier un certains cadeau de Thorin tout de même =D en tout cas prépare les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre parce que tu vas me hair d'avantage ;)**

**Angelyoru: desoler de te donner des frayeurs mais crois moi il y aura bel et bien des morts et elle débute dans ce chapitre lol t'inquiète pas tout sera plus limpide dans le chap 85 ou tu en comprendras la raison ;) en tout cas contente que mon chapitre t'a plus, j'espère que la suite en sera tout aussi digne (hormis la perte :'( )**

**Noooo Aime: et oui je suis désoler de te faire me détester mais tu risque de me détester d'avantage dans ces prochains chapitre hormis pour le chap 85 que tu risques grandement d'aimer ;) mais d'ici là prévois tes mouchoirs ;) en tout cas, les autres renforts commencent à débarquer et il est temps (même si pas pour l'un d'entre eux :'( ) en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ;)**

**Sally-of-middle-earth: merci ma belle ;) ne t'en fais pas pour eux ils vont survivre même si je vais vous donner des frayeurs jusqu'à la fin :) en tout cas prévois tes mouchoirs parce que les pertes commencent :'( en tout cas je vais aller écouter cette musique ;) et heureuse de savoir que tu t'es crus dans le film :) pour les pertes tu en comprendras l'explication dans le chap 85 d'ici là accroche toi bien ;)**

**voilà les amis, comme je l'ai dis, les pertes qui arrivent vous sera expliquer mieux dans le chapitre 85 pourquoi elles sont survenus :)**

**sinon je vous dis **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**(même si vous allez me détester ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 79 : Quand la Mort frappe**

_ Kili !

Mais Fili et Tauriel ne virent jamais Bolg transpercer le jeune Durin que quelqu'un d'autre arriva à son tour sur les lieux, et sautant du même niveau ou s'était trouvé plus tôt les deux frères nains, le nouvel arrivant se retrouva sur le dos de l'orque. Etant parvenu à entourer le manche de sa hache autour de la gorge de ce dernier, il exerçait une pression sur celui-ci, l'étouffant alors que cela faisait reculer Bolg et empêchant de finir sa manœuvre pour prendre la vie de Kili.

_ Lâche le gamin ! Lâche-le sale vermine !

_ Alrik ?

Car il s'agissait bel et bien du nain, l'un des gardiens de leur cousin et l'un des gardes qui avaient veillés autrefois sur la sécurité de Frérin, Alrik continua d'exercer la pression sur la gorge de Bolg, terminant par obliger ce dernier à lâcher totalement Kili. Qui retomba lourdement sur le dos et s'empressa de rouler sur le sol pour s'éloigner de ce dernier, avant de retourner auprès de son frère et de celle vers qui son cœur battait, le jeune Durin attrapa son épée que Bolg avait retiré de son ventre plus tôt et leva celle-ci prêt à l'utiliser de nouveau contre ce dernier.

_ Alrik !

_ Kili ! Emmènes Fili et Tauriel, et allez-vous en ! Partez d'ici !

_ Hors de question ! Pas sans toi !

_ Ne discutes pas Fili ! Obéissez !

Et se détournant des deux jeunes nains et de l'elfe, Alrik se concentra uniquement sur son combat contre Bolg, poursuivant la poigne qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de ce dernier, l'étranglant alors que cela ne plus guère à ce dernier qui tenta de l'attraper comme il l'avait fait avec les deux jeunes princes. Seulement le Gardien des Durin ne laissa pas ce dernier l'atteindre, donnant même un coup de tête vers l'une des mains de l'orque, faisant grogner celui-ci avant qu'il ne se décide de reculer contre les murs de pierre, frappant le dos du nain contre celle-ci pour l'obliger à lâcher prise.

Mais après deux coups, Alrik parvint à placer ces pieds contre le mur et poussant contre ce dernier, parvint à envoyer Bolg heurter l'autre mur en face, celle des escaliers, le sonnant un peu. Alors qu'il se retrouva plier en deux avec le nain, toujours sur le dos de Bolg, celui-ci parvint à attraper le nain par le bras et à le balancer au sol, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant grogner de douleur tandis que l'orque tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Alrik !

_ Je vous ais dis de foutre le camp ! Dégagez d'ici ! Ou c'est moi qui vous botte les fesses ! Leur ordonna une nouvelle fois Alrik en se relevant et dressant sa hache pour parer la massue de Bolg, pour ensuite repousser ce dernier et l'obliger à reculer et à le garder aussi loin que possible des deux Durin et de l'elfe.

Alors que Fili était soutenu par Kili tandis que Tauriel se tenait à leur côté, ces dagues prêt juste au cas où si elle devait se défendre elle et les deux nains. Bien qu'aucun d'eux trois n'eurent le courage de partir et de le laisser affronter le Fils du Profanateur, ils furent obliger de se concentrer sur eux lorsque les orques que les deux frères étaient en train de traquer pour tenter de retrouver leur cousin, avaient finis par montrer le bout de leur nez et tomba sur eux. Obligeant ainsi les deux jeunes nains et l'elfe à les affronter et à se détourner du combat d'Alrik contre Bolg, ce dernier étant de plus en plus brutal alors que le nain parvenait à tenir face au coup traitre que lui envoyait son adversaire.

Côte à côte, Fili, Kili et Tauriel se chargèrent facilement des orques arrivant sur eux. Fili parant l'attaque alors Kili l'acheva avant que Tauriel ne repousse un autre orque qui alla droit sur l'ainé des frères qui en fit son affaire, pour ensuite que le cadet des nains ne fauche la jambe d'un orque que l'elfe s'occupa de prendre la vie. Leur affrontement était tel qu'ils étaient obligés d'aller combattre au niveau supérieur, le terrain étant déjà pris par le combat d'Alrik et Bolg.

Le regard noir du nain suffisant à Fili et à Kili de ne pas se joindre à son combat et les obligeant à se concentrer sur les leurs, tandis que les coups échangés étaient tels que cela était si surprenant que les armes ne cédaient pas sous les coups. Seulement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'un des orques parvint à franchir le mur dressé entre les deux nains et l'elfe et chargea droit sur Alrik se trouvant de dos, continuant de lutter contre Bolg.

_ Alrik ! Attention !

Le cri de Kili alerta ce dernier qui d'un évitant la massue qui aurait pu lui faucher la tête, donna un coup de hache dans les jambes de Bolg et fit tomber ce dernier dans le ravin juste à côté d'eux, avant qu'Alrik ne rive son attention vers le nouvel arrivant qui ne fit pas long feu contre lui. Parant sa lame et lui donnant un coup de hache dans la tête, Alrik attrapa ce dernier par la gorge avant de tirer ce dernier à faire un plongeon dans le vide, avant que le nain ne lève la tête vers les trois concernés qui avaient déjà finis leur combat et le fixaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous dis vous trois ? Vous êtes sourds ma parole ! Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point les Durin peuvent être entêtés ! Dégagez d'ici et au plus vite avant que je vous y force moi-même !

_ Mais Alrik… Bili est…

_ Je me charge de ramener Bili, foutez-le camp avant que…

Mais le Gardien des Durin ne put jamais finir sa phrase qu'il se figea alors que ces traits dévoilèrent une grande douleur qui alarmèrent Fili et Kili, surtout quand ils finirent par aviser le pieu en train de transpercer par derrière le nain et que la forme de Bolg se redressa du précipice dans lequel ce dernier l'avait poussé.

_ Non !

_ Alrik !

Réagissant tous les deux de concert alors que Tauriel fut sur leur pas, Fili et Kili redescendirent le niveau, bien qu'avec difficulté pour le premier, pour tenter d'atteindre Alrik et le dégager de l'arme de Bolg, que ce lâche d'orque lui avait enfoncé dans le dos au niveau de l'abdomen. Et semblant se délecter des visages terroriser et furieux des deux héritiers de Durin le chargeant, Bolg souleva Alrik par sa massue plonger dans son dos avant de le balancer par-dessus le ravin, faisant hurler de rage les deux jeunes nains qui virent le corps du Gardien de leur cousin disparaitre dans la brume.

Il n'y eu aucune hésitation pour les deux nains qui vinrent à charger Bolg, ce dernier tenant son arme dont le sang encore chaud d'Alrik se déversait encore de la pointe du manche, et dont le sourire de jubilation fit monter la rage qui habitait Fili et Kili. Aucun des deux ne pourraient se pardonner ou même faire face à Bili, s'ils parvenaient à le retrouver, et à Alaric, s'ils ne venaient pas à venger la mort d'Alrik.

Attaquant le premier, Fili ouvrit la marche, ne faisant pas cas de sa douleur dans ces cottes, et chargea de toutes ces forces Bolg avec son épée que l'orque pâle parvint à bloquer et à le repousser avant de faire face à Kili, qu'il parvint à envoyer bouler une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Mais avant que le Fils du Profanateur n'ait pu tenter une fois encore d'atteindre le jeune nain, Tauriel était déjà sur lui alors qu'elle parvint à le faire lâcher son arme, en réussissant à lui planter l'une de ces armes dans la main. Le faisant hurler de douleur ou il vint à saisir l'elfe et à la repousser une fois encore, la balançant sans ménagement alors que le jeune nain parvint à se mettre devant elle avant qu'elle ne vienne à heurter la paroi rocheuse tandis que Fili le chargea de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, le premier Héritier de Thorin ne laissa aucune chance à ce dernier et ne cessa d'attaquer, d'user de bottes pour mettre à terre celui-ci mais Fili devait le concéder, cet adversaire était l'un des plus coriaces qu'il ait dus affronter depuis tant d'année. Epée luttant contre la massue, une vengeance contre un être se délectant de répandre la mort, bien que sa colère et sa rage était grande, il y a une chose contre laquelle Fili ne pouvait lutter, s'était la fatigue se répandant dans ces muscles et les coups qu'il parait et que l'orque assénait, lui pompait toute son énergie aux vus des cotes douloureuses qui le tiraillaient.

Et de cette faiblesse, Bolg en tira profit, parvenant à désarmer Fili en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac pour ensuite l'attraper à la gorge et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac alors que le jeune nain essaya de le faire lâcher prise.

_ Fili !

Tentant de se relever comme Tauriel de là où ils étaient tombés tous les deux sonner, Kili allait porter secours à son frère, ne voulant guère recommencer comme avec Alrik lorsqu'une autre personne intervenu dans le combat.

_ Et si tu prenais quelqu'un de ta taille pour changer sale parasite !

Et redressant la tête, Bolg eut tout juste le temps de voir apparaitre une forme blanche et or avant qu'un poing ne se fiche dans sa face, le projetant en arrière alors qu'il relâcha Fili qui retomba sur ces pieds en se remettant à reprendre de l'air dans ces poumons. Tandis que le nouvel arrivant tournoya une lame pour ouvrir l'abdomen de Bolg, juste là ou Kili lui avait enfoncé son épée avant de lui asséner un autre coup au visage que l'orque parvint à éviter et bloquant son bras, l'enferma dans sa poigne.

Mais cela ne fut guère l'envie de sa proie, qui posa son pied sur les rochers à côté avant de pousser dessus pour se faire tomber, elle et Bolg dans le ravin, pour éloigner ce dernier des deux nains et de l'elfe.

_ Diriel !

.oOo.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils allaient tous bien.

Savoir par Dwalin qu'il n'avait pas vus les deux nains les atteindre à Raven Hill alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis en avant pour aller aider leur neveu, sans compter qu'elle n'en avait croiser aucun, la mettait mal à l'aise alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Surtout aux vus de la réponse que le grand guerrier lui avait donné au sujet du jeune Durin.

Aglariel n'avait pas eu besoin de précision pour savoir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à ce dernier et qu'il était sans doute perdu maintenant, alors que les trois autres Durin étaient partis se charger d'Azog. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire ?

Peut-être même qu'Alaric et Alrik étaient tous les deux arrivés à temps et qu'ils avaient été témoins de la perte de leur neveu et qu'ils s'étaient, eux aussi, lancer sur les traces de l'orque pâle et de ces sbires pour venger la mort du jeune sang-mêlé. Tout ce qu'elle espérait sincèrement, c'est qu'ils allaient tous les deux biens, surtout l'ainé des deux frères, pour qui elle avait développé un attachement aussi vite qui l'étonnait encore maintenant.

Quand elle en avait parlée aux autres, espérant comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle ne cessait de penser à ce nain polis et cultiver était, d'après les dires des autres, qu'elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Celui qui était fait pour elle et qui serait à jamais son autre moitié.

Elle, un être ayant vécus des millénaires sans jamais s'être attaché à qui que ce soit, était tombée amoureuse d'un nain. Un être dont la race était tout opposer à la sienne mais pourtant aussi semblable que s'ils se reflétaient dans un miroir.

Un coup de foudre.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait eu. Un coup de foudre pour ce nain.

Est-ce que lui aussi avait ressentis cela ?

Mais Aglariel décida de remettre tout cela à plus tard et se concentra sur l'instant présent, surtout depuis que Bolg était passé dans les rangs qu'elle dressait avec Dwalin et Thrain, ce dernier se faisant frapper au visage par le Fils du Profanateur et tombant à terre, inconscient. Le nain et l'elfe s'étaient dressés devant l'arrivée des orques incessants, pour les empêcher d'atteindre le corps du Père de Thorin, mais ces derniers n'étaient guère intéresser par ce dernier. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avec Dwalin et Aglariel qui étaient pleinement éveillés et qui les affrontaient.

Sauf que, en abattant l'un des orques, son regard se riva sur la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, avisant le fleuve gelé, là ou sur lequel, Thorin était en train de combattre seul des orques lui arrivant dessus. Seul ? Non ! Aglariel pouvait apercevoir et reconnaitre facilement Legolas, monter sur l'une des tours à l'arrière et ne pas cesser de tirer ces flèches droit vers ceux courant vers le Roi d'Erebor, ne le voyant nullement sur son poste de défenseur.

Si Thorin était là, cela voulait dire qu'Azog ne devait pas être très loin ?

Mais si lui se trouvait là où était donc passé ces neveux ?

.oOo.

Sur sa tour de garde, Legolas poursuivait son poste défensive, tirant ces flèches en abattant le plus d'orque ne cessant d'arriver et chargeant sur le Roi d'Erebor, celui-ci affrontant les derniers qui venaient à l'atteindre à l'aide de l'épée brisé qu'il gardait toujours en main. Alors qu'il allait attraper une autre flèche de son carquois, le Prince Elfe sentit la tour sur laquelle il se trouvait trembler tandis qu'il avisa le troll mutiler se mettre à lui asséner des coups avec les chaines relier à des boules de piques remplaçant les moignons qu'il avait au bras. Comme des espèces de béquilles qui lui faisaient offices de jambes alors que ces yeux avaient été crevés et que des chaines avaient été mis dedans, semblant sans doute être utilisé comme rennes ou laisse pour un éventuel orque qui le dirigerait.

Legolas allait d'ailleurs se charger de ce dernier quand il entendit un cri vibrer parmi la brume avoisinante.

__ Diriel !_

Rivant son regard sur la droite, le Fils de Thranduil avisa, stupéfait, cette dernière tombé dans le ravin avec Bolg avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux séparé et que la nièce de Glorfindel ne finisse par heurter violemment sur le dos, une corniche se trouvant juste sous des escaliers. Alors qu'il aperçut facilement plus haut, vers la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, l'un des Héritiers de Durin, le jeune nain blond s'accroupir devant le ravin et river son regard vers le jeune elfe, a demi-consciente en bas.

__ Diriel !_

Et c'est là qu'il le vit remonter !

Bolg remontant le côté sur lequel il était tombé alors qu'il vint à ramasser son arme que la jeune elfe avait fait tomber plus tôt dans sa charge et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers pour la rejoindre.

__ Non ! Laisse-là !_

__ Fili !_

__ Lâche-moi Kili ! Je vais tuer cette vermine !_

Mais Legolas ne permettrait pas au nain de se charger de Bolg. Il avait un compte un régler avec ce dernier et il allait s'en occuper lui-même, surtout quand il avait constaté qu'il ne possédait plus aucune flèche ayant vidé son carquois en appuyant le Roi d'Erebor en renfort. Dégainant Orcrist toujours attacher à sa ceinture, Legolas n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta droit sur le troll qui n'arrêtait pas ces attaques sur la tour.

Tombant droit sur ce dernier, lui plantant la lame elfique dans le crâne de la « pauvre » créature mutilée, celle-ci grogna de douleur alors qu'elle s'éloigna de la tour en se mettant à gigoter ces bras dans tous les sens avant que Legolas ne se serve d'Orcrist pour diriger ce dernier, comme s'il s'était s'agis d'une manette. Terminant par forcer ce dernier à foncer tête baisser sur la tour dont il détruisit la base alors que celle-ci tomba sur le côté, droit vers la chute d'eau glacer, attirant ainsi le regard de Bolg et des autres tandis que la tour finit par se retrouver bloquer entre les deux parois rocheux, demeurant à l'horizontal, créant ainsi un passage entre les deux côtés.

Passage que vint à emprunter Legolas alors que le corps de la créature tomba plus bas et que Le Prince se dirigea droit vers Bolg, qui sauta par-dessus Sidhmeldiriel, ne faisant plus cas d'elle et chargeant droit vers sur lui. Tous les deux ayant un compte à régler avec l'autre.

_ Legolas !

Levant un instant la tête au-dessus de la tête de Bolg, le Prince Sylvestre put apercevoir Tauriel derrière les deux nains alors que ces derniers faisaient attention ou ils descendaient sur la pente rocheuse, pour aller chercher Diriel et l'éloigner du combat si jamais il venait l'envie au Fils du profanateur de s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle n'était pas encore revenu complètement à elle.

__ Allez-vous en d'ici ! Partez avec les autres avant que cet endroit ne grouille d'orque ! _Cria-t'il à son encontre en elfique pour qu'elle soit la seule à le comprendre.

Et ne faisant plus cas de ces derniers, Legolas se concentra entièrement sur son combat contre Bolg.

.oOo.

_ Viens m'aider à la remonter Kili !

N'hésitant pas à suivre son frère à chercher la jeune sang-mêlé de là où elle était tombée en entrainant Bolg avec elle, Kili veilla à ce que Fili ne tombe pas dans le processus, bien trop inquiet pour cette dernière chose que son jeune frère comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi aurait été inquiet pour Tauriel, si cela avait été elle à la place de Diriel. Il l'avait été d'ailleurs quand il était parvenu à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche la paroi de pierre vers laquelle Bolg l'avait envoyé valsé plus tôt.

Tombant à genoux au côté de Diriel, Fili était déjà en train de l'aider à se redresser alors que la demi-elfe ne put s'empêcher de grogner légèrement de douleur en se tenant la tête lorsque Kili avisa une forme se trouvant plus bas que la leur dans le ravin. Une forme qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre malgré le fait que celle-ci paraissait briser, étant tombé sur le dos et demeurant inerte.

_ Alrik !

_ Kili !

Ne pouvant arrêter son frère quand celui-ci était descendu plus bas droit vers le nain qui les avait sauvé et protégé plus tôt contre Bolg, Fili maintenu Diriel contre lui alors qu'elle reprenait lentement connaissance tandis qu'il baissa son regard vers son jeune frère. Celui-ci veillant à faire attention ou il mettait les pieds, tout en rejoignant les côtés d'Alrik alors qu'il ne s'occupait plus de son environnement, bien trop concentrer sur sa cible.

_ Alrik ? Alrik ! Réveille-toi ! Reviens !

Se posant sur le rocher à côté sur lequel le nain était tombé et qui se trouvait juste avant le ravin, droit vers le champ de bataille d'Erebor et de Dale, Kili posa sa main sur la blessure de ce dernier, tentant de faire pression sur celle-ci, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire sursauter le nain. Rouvrant des yeux vitreux alors que le sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, Alrik tenta de reprendre son souffle mais s'étouffa à moitié tandis que Kili voulut lui redresser la tête pour lui permettre de respirer mais le mourant parvint à rattraper sa main avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Laisse-tomber gamin… Il est déjà trop tard…

_ Alrik ?

_ N'essaye pas de me sauver… je suis déjà foutus… j'ai fait mon temps ici… je vais aller rejoindre Alrim… dis à Alaric que je l'attendrais… de l'autre côté…

_ Non Alrik ! Refusa Kili de s'admettre vaincu alors qu'il continua d'appuyer sur la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter le sang. Tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas quand…

_ Arrête Kili ? Lui demanda Alrik d'une voix à peine murmurer alors qu'il attrapa le visage du garçon pour qu'il puisse le regarder. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, tu sais ? Tant que je sais que toi et ton frère puissiez survivre à cette bataille,… c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et je ne m'en fais pas pour Bili ? Ce gamin est plein de ressource lui souria-t'il avant de se mettre à tousser violemment, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune nain.

_ Alrik ? Non ? Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, pas comme ça…

Mais Kili ne put en dire d'avantage qu'il vit les yeux d'Alrik se voiler alors qu'il jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel avant de refermer ces paupières et de laisser filtrer son dernier souffle de vie. L'instant d'après, les couleurs qui ornaient son visage disparurent et il devint aussi blanc que la mort elle-même alors que celle-ci venait de la prendre, tandis que Kili ne put s'empêcher de secouer son corps, les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant de se réveiller.

De revenir.

_ Kili ?

Redressant la tête vers la douce voix qui avait filtré dans son dos, le jeune nain avisa celle pour qui son cœur battait, cette dernière ayant finis par le rejoindre et s'étant agenouiller à ces côtés, le regard désolé et river sur le corps du nain qui les avait tous les trois protégés.

_ Viens Kili. Nous devons remonter.

_ Je ne peux le laisser ici Tauriel ? Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, je ne peux…

_ Si tu restes ici Kili, tu risques de te faire tuer ! Crois-tu que c'est qu'il aurait voulus ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? Lui demanda Tauriel inquiète, le regard rivé sur le jeune nain.

_**« Tu crois que c'est ce que voulait Bilbon ? Qu'on meurt pour lui pour récupérer son corps ? Même si ça me tue de dire cela, je sais qu'il aurait voulus qu'on protège nos vies, la tienne et de ces cousins. C'est ce que Bilbon aurait souhaité alors fait en sorte de respecter son choix, Thorin. »**_

_**« N'essaye pas de me sauver… je suis déjà foutus… j'ai fait mon temps ici… je vais aller rejoindre Alrim… dis à Alaric que je l'attendrais… de l'autre côté… »**_

Les paroles qu'Alaric avait porté à Thorin après leur passage dans la Mine des gobelins résonna dans sa tête, comme les mots d'Alrik à son encontre. Ce dernier avait fait son choix comme l'avait fait Bili et Alaric, et… Par Mahal ! Bili était toujours là, quelque part à Raven Hill, blessé !

Il devait aller le chercher et le ramener à la maison !

_ Kili ?

_ Nous reviendrons le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nous reviendrons lui promit Tauriel tout en posant sa main sur sa joue pour appuyer ces dires. Nous reviendrons le ramener auprès des siens lui certifia-t'elle, tout en lui souriant chaleureusement, bien que ces yeux maintenaient les larmes qu'elle ne souhaitait lui montrer.

Tauriel devait rester forte, pour eux deux.

_ Remontons auprès des autres Kili.

Et attrapant la main que lui tendit Tauriel qui le remit sur pied immédiatement, Kili et cette dernière remontèrent le ravin, retournant auprès de Fili et Sidhmeldiriel. Celle-ci toujours dans les bras de Fili alors qu'elle reprenait petit à petit du poil de la bête, surtout aux vus des remarques et des piques qu'ils se lançaient tous les deux.

_ Il faut être complètement suicidaire pour se lancer d'une telle façon sur un orque alors que celui-ci se trouve juste devant un ravin !

_ Dit celui qui est partis tête baisser avec trois autres nains dans une cité en ruine en hauteur, pour aller faire face au chef de l'ennemi qui doit lui-même avoir un bataillon d'orque à sa solde pour l'appuyer en soutien !

_ Nous sommes venus soutenir notre cousin et nous nous en sortions très bien, merci bien !

_ C'est ce que j'ai remarqué ?

_ Vous n'êtes…

_ Fili ?

Entendant l'appel de son frère cadet, Fili leva son regard vers Kili, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui vint à s'éteindre très vite quand il avisa les traits et les larmes essuyer à la va-vite sur les joues de Kili. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, Fili avait pertinemment compris qu'Alrik n'avait pu se réchapper de cela et qu'il ferait partis des victimes tombé lors de cette bataille.

A eux à présent de se charger d'éviter d'autre perte dans leur Compagnie et cela allait commencer par leur cousin, qu'il devait absolument retrouver, comme leur Oncle d'ailleurs.

_ Allons chercher les nôtres et quittons cet endroit !

* * *

**Et voilà le premier des tombées :'(**

**Fili, Kili,Tauriel et Diriel se lancent à la recherche des autres surtout de Bili :)**

**Thorin combat les orques sur la rive alors que Dwalin et Aglariel défendent Thrain inconscient et que Legolas se charge de Bolg mais ou est Azog?**

**en tout cas, les autres renforts sont en chemin eux aussi et vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres, laissons leur le temps de gravir tout Raven Hill ;)**

**alors ? vos avis sur ce chapitre? (même si je dois me planquer derrière mon bouclier pour me protéger de vos cris ;)**

**en tout cas puisque je suis encore au chapitre 89, je peux encore poster cinq chapitre la semaine prochaine après je vais devoir ralentir sur trois, voir deux postes par semaine :) et oui je ralentis parce que cette fois les scènes sont plus complexes pour moi et je veux qu'elle soit parfaite pour être digne de ces chapitres ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**je vous dis à demain et bon week end à tous =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	81. Chapitre 80 Quand la fin est proche

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis v'là la suite ;)**

**je remercie mes lecteurs ou toutes vos com ont été unanimes vous me détester XD en tout cas, là ou je suis il fait gris et il pleut, le bon temps idéal pour cette suite :') alors prévoyez encore vos mouchoirs parce que ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent n'est rien comparer à ce qui arrive ;)**

**v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**(même si vous risquer de ne pas aimer certains passage)**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 80 : Quand la Fin est proche**

Il l'avait senti.

C'était exactement la même sensation qui l'avait prise lorsqu'Alrim était tombé sur le champ d'Azanulbizar, ce choc à la poitrine comme si un bouc lui avait foncé dessus et passer sous ces sabots, lui coupant le souffle. Cette fois-ci, il le sentait, cela venait d'Alrik.

Alrik ?

Son petit frère, son dernier petit frère était parti et il n'avait pas été là pour le protéger comme pour l'autre.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur le pont allant à Raven Hill, aux vus de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Alaric avait décidé d'emprunter un raccourcis pour atteindre le lieu où se trouvait son neveu et les autres Durins. Un passage secret taillé dans la pierre, pour permettre une éventuelle évacuation de la citée, que très peu de personnes autour de la famille royal d'Erebor ne connaissait.

Alaric était l'un des rares à le savoir, après l'avoir appris par son Père, celui-ci sentant son heure approcher, avait montré à son fils ainé les secrets d'Erebor et de Raven Hill, juste au cas où s'il avait besoin de le savoir pour mettre à l'abri la famille des Durin ou des personnes du peuple. Et cette fois-ci, Alaric n'avait pas eu de grande difficulté de retrouver le passage secret de Raven Hill, ce dernier ayant survécus au temps malgré la poussière pour tenter d'arriver sur les lieux aussi vite que son cadet.

Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Il était le dernier des siens et à présent, sa mission était de tout faire pour ramener son garçon à la maison sain et sauf.

Il le devait.

Pour Frérin.

Pour Alrik.

Pour lui.

Il devait sauver Bili coûte que coûte !

Et reprenant sa marche dans les ténèbres du passage, Alaric resserra la garde sur son marteau, son autre main sur la paroi pour se guider, et continua d'avancer en ne faisant pas cas des larmes perlant de ces yeux, allant faire face à son destin.

.oOo.

_ Je le dis et redis, cela était du pur suicide !

_ Allez-vous donc cesser de grogner et dire seulement merci ! Cela n'écorcherait pas la bouche de sa royale seigneurisime ?

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une…

_ Fili !

_ Je crois que cela est bon Diriel ?

Kili et Tauriel étaient obligé de se mettre entre ces deux derniers, devant arrêter leur dispute alors qu'ils prenaient le temps de se prendre la tête alors qu'ils étaient en train de se battre contre les orques qui se mettaient en travers de leur route. Depuis que Legolas était arrivé et se chargeait de Bolg, les deux dames elfes avaient alors informé les deux princes nains de ce qui arrivaient sur eux, leur tenant au courant que la deuxième armée ne devait être plus très loin d'eux, surtout si les espèces d'orques blanc qu'ils combattaient, se trouvaient être la première vague de ceux arrivant de Gundabad.

Regagner le chemin dans Raven Hill vers l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés, Fili et Kili menèrent les deux elfes dans leur sillage, retournant sur le fleuve geler, là où se trouvait Thorin, se défendant avec son épée briser face au déferlante d'orque qui arrivait sur lui depuis le Nord.

Ils n'en fallurent pas d'avantage pour que les deux neveux ne chargent vers ces derniers pour appuyer leur Oncle contre ces derniers, celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il avisa Fili et Kili après qu'il ait blessé l'orque qu'il affrontait à la jambe, ce dernier terminant à genoux pour ensuite finir avec la gorge tranchée.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Ou est… Que s'est-il passé ?

Thorin remarqua facilement leur visage défait et les larmes luisant dans leurs yeux pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, alors qu'une peur viscérale le prit. Bili ?

_ Ne me dites pas que Bili est…

_ On ne l'a pas retrouvé ! Avoua avec fatalité Fili à l'encontre de son Oncle, tout en pourfendant l'orque devant lui avant de se tourner vers un autre. On ne sait pas où il est ? On n'a pas réussi à la retrouver et…

_ Bolg nous ait tombés dessus, il a tenté de …

_ Il ne vous a pas blessé au moins ? Leur demanda Thorin, constatant de l'hésitation dans le ton de Kili, l'inquiétant de savoir ces autres garçons blesser par le Fils d'Azog, alors qu'il ignorait complètement ou ce dernier était passé dans Raven Hill.

_ Un peu secouer sur les bords mais… Thorin, il… il a tué Alrik alors qu'il nous protégeait.

_ Quoi !

Apprendre qu'Alrik était tombé en protégeant ces neveux de Bolg, fut comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Des trois frères, Alrik était celui qui le contredisait à chaque fois, même à Erebor quand lui et ces autres frères veillaient sur Frérin. Alrim était du genre à baisser la tête devant lui et à ne rien dire, alors qu'Alaric, lui, était du genre à se taire. Mais quand il se trouvait en désaccord, il avait l'habitude de vous fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par comprendre que vous aviez merdé et vous aviez plutôt intérêt de faire machine arrière avant qu'il ne finisse par vous tomber dessus.

Mais savoir que ce dernier, comme son jeune frère à l'époque d'Azanulbizar, était tombé en tentant de protéger les Héritiers de Durin, Thorin ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pourra jamais faire face à Alaric par la suite, s'ils venaient à découvrir la mort de son dernier frère. Thorin savait que lui-même, réagirait mal, même très mal.

Surtout si quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre aux derniers des siens, ils risquaient de faire un malheur.

Mais il pourrait pleurer et faire face à Alaric après qu'il aurait mis un terme à cette bataille, en s'occupant d'abord d'Azog. Sauf qu'il devait d'abord savoir où était Bili maintenant ?

_ Il nous faut quitter cet endroit avant que la deuxième armée d'orque n'arrive sur nous ! Rappela Diriel sur le danger qu'ils allaient encourir si ces derniers arrivaient sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter ces lieux.

Il se devait de retrouver son jeune neveu avant de partir d'ici.

.oOo.

Elle avait sentis les choses changer quand elle avait remarqué que Thorin n'était plus appuyer en renfort par Legolas. Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps car Aglariel avait avisée sa première nièce arrivé en soutien avec Fili, Kili et Tauriel auprès du Roi d'Erebor, contre les orques qui ne cessaient d'arriver sur le fleuve gelé.

Sauf que ce n'était pas eux la véritable menace mais plutôt le chef de ces derniers qu'Aglariel pouvait facilement apercevoir de là où elle se tenait. Azog se tenait non loin de l'affrontement, dardant sur ces derniers un regard avide, attendant sagement qu'ils s'affaiblissent et n'aille se charger de les abattre, sachant pertinemment que la vie des Durin lui appartenait.

Mais cela n'était pas de l'avis d'Aglariel.

Elle n'allait pas permettre à ce dernier de toucher à un seul cheveu des derniers Durin. Ces derniers devaient vivre et ramener la paix et la prospérité à Erebor, et Aglariel allait y veiller personnellement.

Elle allait se charger elle-même de l'orque pâle.

.oOo.

Il ne ménageait pas ces attaques comme son adversaire d'ailleurs.

Legolas tourna le dos pour éviter la massue de Bolg qui heurta les pierres de la tour renverser qui faisait office de lieu de combat entre eux, quand il se sentit perdre pied et que certains des pierres cédèrent sous le coup du Fils du Profanateur, le faisant tomber à l'intérieur de celle-ci alors que certaines des pierres tombèrent droit vers le fleuve geler plus bas. Il fallait rappeler que la tour, comme tout le domaine de Raven Hill était ancien et s'était laissé dépérir sans aucun entretien durant ces dernières décennies. Alors se battre sur une tour ancienne, qui pouvait à tout instant s'écrouler et les emmener dans sa chute, sauf que cela n'était pas le plus important pour eux.

Les deux duellistes étaient bien trop occuper dans leur propre combat pour faire cas de leur terrain instable pour tenter de, dans un accord commun, de trouver un terrain plus solide et sur la terre ferme pour poursuivre leur combat, et non dans une tour se trouvant à l'horizontal et faisant office e pont, bloquer contre les parois rocheux devant la cascade d'eau geler, qui était en train de tomber en morceau avec leur déplacement.

Après être tombé à l'intérieur, Legolas s'empressa de se relever et de faire face à Bolg qui l'avait rejoint, celui-ci évitant de se faire pourfendre de haut en bas par Orcrist, alors que l'elfe vint à bloquer la massue que ce dernier voulait lui enfoncer dans le torse, pour ensuite pousser le Prince elfe contre la paroi intérieur de la tour. Celle-ci étant poussé de ces emplacements et venant à céder, tout en dégringolant et créant un trou dans la paroi vers lequel Bolg tenta de pousser Legolas, sauf que celui-ci parvint à le repousser et fut obliger de reculer quand l'orque pâle se mit à donner des coups de massue devant ces pieds, créant de nouvelle brèches dans le sol, autour des fenêtres de la tour, alors qu'il veillait à garder ces pieds solidement poser sur les deux côtés.

Terminant par suivre Legolas remontant vers la paroi extérieure de la tour, grimpant les rochers qui étaient tombés, créant ainsi des « marches » vers l'extérieur, le Prince elfe s'empressa de remonter avant de placer Orcrist dans son dos lorsque Bolg tenta de lui asséner sa massue sur le crâne. Terminant par détourner la massue, Legolas l'attaque d'un revers de la lame elfique, entaillant le dos de la main gauche de Bolg qui se mit à grogner de douleur tout en reculant celle-ci de sa personne, pour éviter à l'elfe de l'attaquer de nouveau.

Continuant de se frapper mutuellement alors qu'ils évitaient tous les deux les attaques de l'autre, Legolas se retrouva à frapper la massue de Bolg qui se recula alors que le Prince elfe perdit pied et tomba sur le dos, totalement à la merci du Fils du Profanateur, qui s'avança vers lui, prêt à en finir avec lui.

.oOo.

De l'autre côté de Raven Hill, sur le lac geler, le combat des trois Durin et des deux elfes devenaient de plus en plus intense et épuisant pour eux, surtout aux vus des orques qui, continuellement, ne cessaient d'arriver sur eux.

S'étant diviser en trois groupes, Fili et Diriel affrontaient tous les deux les orques en avant, ne cessant de se lancer des défis, sur lequel des deux aller vaincre le plus d'orques, tout en continuant de se lancer des critiques ou des vannes l'un sur l'autre, que s'était limite s'ils ne prenaient pas les orques devant eux au sérieux. Ce qui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel des autres autour d'eux, quiconque ignoraient complètement les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre auraient pleinement saisis qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre eux.

Tandis que derrière eux, Kili et Tauriel combattaient ensemble l'ennemi avec une telle symbiose qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul cerveau. L'un parait une attaque alors que l'autre le pourfendait, demeurant dos contre dos, et tournant l'un autour de l'autre, repoussant quiconque voulant s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux.

Les orques n'avaient tous simplement aucune chance contre l'un des deux couples alors ceux qui parvenaient à les franchir, sans se faire découper en morceaux au passage, tentèrent leur chance sur Thorin en arrière. Celui-ci tenant tête aux orques qui venaient sur lui avec son épée briser, qui malgré ce léger handicap, en faisait voir de tous les couleurs à ces adversaires.

Parant le coup de lame que l'un des orques voulut lui donner avec son épée briser, parvenant à bloquer celle-ci, Thorin donna un coup de manche dans la face de ce dernier avant de lui planter sa lame briser dans la jambe arrière gauche de l'orque qui tomba à terre. Mais avant que le Roi d'Erebor n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, se redressant totalement, il ne put apercevoir à temps l'orque lui fonçant dessus, celui-ci lui donnant un coup de massue dans le torse que Thorin put parer avec son arme, l'empêchant d'avoir les cottes briser, sauf que cela eut pour effet de le faire tomber à terre et de l'envoyer glisser sur la glace, droit vers la chute d'eau glacer.

_ Thorin !

Le cri de Kili alarma tous les autres qui rivèrent leur encontre sur le Roi nain pour constater que ce dernier s'arrêta in-extrémis devant la chute d'eau, la tête et les épaules se retrouvant dans le vide alors que l'orque qui l'y avait poussé se dirigeait vers lui. Sauf qu'aucun des deux jeunes nains, même les deux elfes ne pourraient arriver à temps sur les lieux pour lui prêter main forte, mais Thorin parvenu sans peine à éviter la massue de pique de l'orque qui s'abattit sur sa gauche, avant de planter son arme briser dans la nuque de ce dernier.

Et ayant pertinemment remarqué le combat qui se déroulait sous lui, un combat semblant être perdu d'avance pour quelqu'un précisément, Thorin balança le cadavre de l'orque qu'il venait de tuer droit vers la tour plus bas. Ce dernier allant heurter celle-ci, juste derrière Bolg, qui stoppa sa charge alors que les pierres qui cédèrent sous le poids du cadavre firent basculer l'orque pâle en arrière, le faisant tomber à l'intérieur de la tour ou il se reçut plusieurs des débris de pierre sur la tête. Tandis que Legolas leva les yeux vers Thorin, ce dernier faisant face à l'orque dont il avait frappé au visage et planter son arme briser à l'arrière de la jambe, celui-ci terminant par se dresser au-dessus du Roi Sous la Montagne alors qu'il était à présent désarmée et à sa merci.

Avisant un instant Orcrist dans ces mains et l'orque en train de lever son arme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur Thorin, Legolas n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. L'instant d'après, le Roi nain sentit quelque chose lui frôler sur la gauche avant de voir une arme se ficher dans la poitrine de l'orque alors que ce dernier se figea à cette charge, le faisant lâcher son arme avant qu'il ne se mette à dégringoler sur la droite de Thorin, droit vers la chute.

Sauf que le Roi nain attrapa la garde de l'arme fiché dans la poitrine de ce dernier, la retirant de celui-ci qui tombait alors que Thorin fixa la lame d'Orcrist. Cette épée qui ne lui avait jamais fait une seule fois d'défaut depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le butin des trolls.

Arme qui se trouverait être la chute d'Azog.

_ Mon Oncle !

Redressant de la tête, Thorin avisa Kili courant droit vers lui, suivis de près par l'elfe rousse qu'ils avaient croisés dans la Forêt Noire, la Capitaine des Gardes, s'il se souvenait bien, tandis que son neveu vint à l'aider à se redresser alors que cette dernière porta son regard vers la chute plus bas.

_ Attention Legolas !

Le cri de Tauriel fit se tourner Legolas vers la menace alors qu'il vit Bolg jaillir des pierres dans la tour qui l'avait recouvert lors de l'éboulement, qu'il vint à éviter en se baissant tout en s'étant agenouiller et en tournant sur lui-même pour éviter la massue, se retrouva de dos à l'orque, dégainant ces deux poignards avant de se redresser et de pourfendre les flancs de ce dernier. Bloquant la massue de l'un de ces poignards en repoussant Bolg sur le côté, Legolas lui donna un coup de revers de sa lame droite avant de planter son autre dague dans le dos de l'orque, faisant hurler de douleur ce dernier qui tenta de donner un coup de coude à l'elfe qui l'évita.

Seulement, en reculant, Legolas tomba dans l'une des failles de la tour, terminant à l'intérieur de celle-ci alors que les pierres autour lui tombèrent dessus.

_ Il faut aller l'aider ! S'exclama Kili en foudroyant Bolg du regard. Il faut se débarrasser de ce dernier avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Ma tante !

Sursautant tous les trois au cri, Thorin, Kili et Tauriel se détournèrent du combat opposant Legolas à Bolg pour aviser Sidhmeldiriel qui s'était arrêter dans son combat, comme Fili et le reste des orques autour d'eux, les regards de tous, avisant la dame elfe jaillissant de la brume neigeuse devant eux sur le lac geler.

Cette dernière paraissait étrangement pâle alors qu'une entaille barrait sa joue droite, comme de celle barrant son arcade sourcilière gauche alors que son œil avait bleuis, sans doute causé par un coup au visage. Tandis que son bras droit paraissait être en sang comme son flanc gauche et une blessure à sa jambe droite, qui la faisait boiter. Thorin comme les autres parurent s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour elle quand elle porta un regard remplis de larme vers sa nièce, qui la fixa apeuré de la voir dans un tel état lorsqu'ils demeurèrent tous figer d'effroi quand ils la virent tomber en avant à terre, dévoilant Azog dans son dos.

Mais cela n'était rien lorsqu'ils finirent par apercevoir le poignard elfique dans le haut du dos d'Aglariel. L'un de ces propres poignards qu'Azog avait usé contre elle alors que sa propre épée, celle lui faisant office de bras gauche, ruisselait du sang de l'elfe.

_ NON !

_ Diriel !

.oOo.

Il avait été pris d'un malaise grandissant quand il l'avait vu apparaître de nulle part, surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Aux vus des blessures qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur son corps, le combat contre ces opposants avait dû être des plus violents mais Fili ne s'était nullement attendus à ce qu'ils virent tous dans son dos.

Azog.

Dame Aglariel était partis combattre l'orque pâle et aux vus des blessures que ce dernier portaient aussi, des entailles ornant ces bras comme de ces cuisses, l'orque pâle avait aussi reçu une entaille lui barrant l'œil alors que du sang perlait sur son visage. Mais malgré cela, s'était lui qui avait eu le dessus contre la Dame de Gondoline, celle-ci ayant une dernière fois sourit à sa nièce, avant de s'écrouler en avant, dévoilant le poignard qui transperçait le haut de son dos.

Et il avait pressentis les événements à suivre avant même que ces dernières n'arrivent, sachant pertinemment que si cela avait été l'un des siens que l'orque pâle aurait pris la vie devant lui, il ne serait pas resté là à ne rien faire.

_ NON !

_ Diriel !

Repoussant les orques qui lui barraient son chemin, la jeune nièce d'Aglariel, folle de colère et de douleur, chargea droit sur Azog qui se tenait derrière le corps de celle qu'il venait d'abattre, un sourire fier et malsain aux lèvres porter vers la jeune elfe, qu'il fixait et attendit sagement qu'elle vienne à l'atteindre pour lui réserver le même sort qu'à sa tante.

Mais cela n'était pas au gout de Fili, qui s'était immédiatement lancer sur ces pas, repoussant tous les orques qui voulurent lui bloquer la route, avant d'être appuyé par Thorin, Kili et Tauriel. Ces derniers qui vinrent à s'occuper du menu fretin qui se trouvaient encore autour d'eux, une bonne trentaine d'orque, alors que le premier neveu du Roi d'Erebor n'hésita pas d'avantage à se lancer derrière la jeune demi-elfe de Gondoline droit vers Azog.

Emporter par sa fureur et sa colère, Diriel allait faire des erreurs et ces erreurs, Azog pouvait les utiliser contre elle pour la vaincre et cela n'était guère au gout de Fili, lorsqu'il la vit finir par atteindre sa cible. Faisant tournoyer ces deux lames, les coups de Diriel furent facilement parer par la lame et la massue d'Azog alors qu'il ne cessait de sourire à l'encontre de cette dernière, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la propre fureur de Diriel qui l'aveuglait et qu'elle ne put rien faire face au prochain coup de l'orque pâle.

Etant parvenu à bloquer la lame de l'orque avec ces deux épées, Diriel n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'elle se retrouva propulser au sol, s'étant reçus un coup de massue d'Azog qui lui coupa le souffle, lui faisant lâcher ces armes et la faisant grogner de douleur. Sauf que l'orque pâle ne put jamais l'atteindre alors qu'elle se trouvait à terre, que Fili fut déjà sur lui, son épée naine parvenant à briser la massue d'Azog avant qu'il ne vienne à lui donner un coup de revers de son arme, obligeant le Profanateur à reculer et à concentrer toute son attention sur ce dernier.

_ Fili !

Ne faisant pas cas des cris alarmé de sa famille résonnant dans son dos, Fili continua de charger le Profanateur, celui-ci parvenant parfaitement à bloquer et parer ces coups, mais cela ne parut pas décourager le jeune nain qui poursuivit ces attaques. La seule chose que Fili avait en tête à cet instant, était de garder Azog éloigné de Diriel et des autres, en attendant que Thorin parvienne à venir et à se charger lui-même du Profanateur.

Fili n'était pas bête au point de se dire qu'il peut abattre un tel adversaire. Il était un redoutable guerrier mais pas encore au niveau de son Oncle et si ce dernier avait eu de grande difficulté à faire face à ce dernier par le passé alors qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui, le jeune nain savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait nullement le poids contre Azog.

Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que son Oncle vienne à finir le travail qu'il avait commencé il y a plusieurs décennies.

Les coups pleuvaient entre eux alors que Fili jouait de sa taille pour pouvoir éviter les attaques d'Azog et se baissant, quitte à passer sous les jambes de ce dernier, se rappelant que c'était l'une des tactiques que son cousin usait sur ces adversaires. La petite taille de Bili avait toujours été un avantage contre ces opposants et cela fut amplement suffisant pour Fili qui parvint à se retrouver dans le dos du Profanateur, qui, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le jeune Prince nain lui enfonça son épée dans l'arrière cuisse droite, faisant hurler ce dernier de douleur.

Mais Fili oublia un léger détail à ce moment, c'est qu'il se trouvait proche d'Azog.

Extrêmement proche.

Et Fili ne put parer la réplique quand il se prit le revers du poing droit d'Azog au visage, le faisant tomber à terre alors que le cri de Diriel alarma tous les autres, dont les orques ne cessaient d'attaquer, tout en les ayant encercler pour les empêcher d'aller rejoindre le jeune nain contre le Profanateur.

_ Fili !

_ Cours !

_ Relève-toi !

Mais les appels de Kili et Thorin ne purent éviter à Fili de se faire attraper par Azog, celui-ci l'attrapant par le col de sa tunique, n'ayant aucune difficulté à le soulever comme il l'avait fait avec Bili plus tôt alors que les autres se figèrent en avisant le jeune nain. Fili se débattait comme un diable dans la poigne d'Azog mais il ne parvint pas le faire lâcher prise alors que le Profanateur le tenu devant lui, la tête du nain rivé vers sa famille et ces camarades alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa fin approcher à grands pas.

__ Durin est tombé. Voici le suivant de ta lignée, Ecu-de-chêne !_

_ Fili !

Et la lame du Profanateur se dirigea droit dans son dos.

* * *

**Je sais vous n'allez pas dormir jusqu'à ce que je poste la suite demain :)**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

**v'là déjà deux personnes tomber, je vous rassures il n'en manque plus qu'une (je reste sur le même chiffre de mort comme dans le film) l'un d'entre vous a déjà deviner qui s'était :'(**

**en tout cas je vous dis à demain pour la suite et le dernier chapitre comprenant la mort d'un perso promis;)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	82. Chapitre 81 La Mort n'est que le début d

**resalut à tous ;)**

**2ème chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui, vous avançant ainsi celui de demain ;) mais maintenant la suite sera pour mercredi =D**

**en tout cas je vous promets que ce chapitre sera le dernier avec le dernier des morts de la Compagnie :') j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 81 : La Mort n'est que le début du voyage**

__ Durin est tombé. Voici le suivant de ta lignée, Ecu-de-chêne !_

__ Fili !_

_Et la lame du Profanateur se dirigea droit dans son dos._

Mais Fili comme les autres n'eurent jamais le temps de voir celle-ci l'atteindre dans le dos qu'un cri de rage se fit entendre et qu'une silhouette vint à se jeter de la corniche sur la droite d'Azog, celle allant sur la partie Ouest de Raven Hill. Une forme qui se trouvait être celle d'un nain qui sauta droit sur l'orque pâle, son marteau de guerre venant à frapper le bras du Profanateur retenant le jeune Prince nain qu'il fut obligé de lâcher, avant que d'un revers de son arme en frappe le torse d'Azog. L'éloignant ainsi de Fili qui retomba sur le sol, son regard tourner vers le nain se plaçant entre lui et le Profanateur tenant son marteau de guerre prêt à l'emploi pour le défendre contre ce dernier.

_ Alaric !

_ Fili ! Va avec Diriel et retournez auprès des vôtres, et quittez cet endroit !

_ Alaric… Alrik est…

_ Je sais ! Admit le nain alors qu'il ne put empêcher la fatigue et la douleur de la perte de son frère tirer les traits de son visage, avant que son regard ne finisse par apercevoir le corps d'Aglariel non loin d'eux.

Un corps qui ne bougeait plus depuis longtemps maintenant.

_ Je l'ai senti partir, Fili. Nous, les grands-frères, sentons ces choses arriver quand nos cadets nous sont arracher de force lui confia Alaric en portant un regard vers le jeune nain dans son dos. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne ressentiras jamais cela, mon garçon. Prends les tiens et allez-vous en avant que cette fichue armée n'arrive ! Elle n'est plus très loin de nous à présent !

_ Alaric…

_ Quittez ces lieux ! Tout de suite !

Et n'attendant pas de savoir si oui ou non, Fili allait lui obéir ou pas, ou même ignorant ce que les autres faisaient dans son dos, Alaric ne fit plus attention à ces derniers qu'il resserra la garde sur son marteau avant de charger droit sur Azog. Ne faisant pas cas de la blessure à son flanc droit qui lui pompait son énergie autant que sa vie, son seul but étant de s'occuper d'Azog jusqu'au bout, quitte à mourir comme les siens en tentant de défendre les Héritiers de Durin.

C'était son devoir et il allait s'acquitter de cette tâche jusqu'à la fin, quoiqu'il advienne.

.oOo.

Fili était sauve.

Alaric avait sauvé son premier neveu comme Alrik l'avait fis pour son deuxième en y perdant la vie au passage contre Bolg. Combien de fois, encore, Thorin devra-t'il être redevable pour les fils d'Athrandor. Ce dernier était tombé en protégeant son Père, Thrain lors d'un éboulement causer par Smaug quand il attaqua Erebor, le grand guerrier ayant poussé le Fils de Thror avant que les pierres ne viennent à le toucher.

Alrim était mort en tentant de protéger Frérin contre Azog.

Alrik était tombé contre Bolg en sauvant la vie de Kili de cet orque.

Et maintenant, Alaric affrontait Azog pour éloigner ce dernier de Fili et de la nièce de Dame Aglariel, après que celui-ci ait tenté de prendre la vie de son premier neveu. C'était à lui de protéger ces garçons, s'était la mission de Thorin de les protéger de ces dangers.

Mais il n'avait pu protéger Bili. Ni Kili. Ni même Fili en cet instant, alors qu'Azog s'apprêtait à le pourfendre sous ces yeux, la scène ou le Profanateur transperçait son plus jeune neveu avant de le jeter du haut de la tour, tournant continuellement en boucle. Celle-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de se superposer à celle du jour où il eut perdu Frérin.

Thorin devait sortir ces garçons de là et les mettre à l'abri, tout comme de retrouver le plus jeune et le ramener auprès des siens. Mais là, en cet instant précis, la seule chose que le Roi d'Erebor avait en tête, s'était de repousser les orques sur son chemin et de courir droit sur le Profanateur pour se charger de lui, personnellement.

Mais il devait d'abord franchir la trentaine d'orques qui se trouvaient entre lui et sa cible, bien qu'appuyer par Kili et l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, il ne restait pas moins que Thorin était grandement occupé, surtout qu'il devait empêcher ces orques d'aller s'en prendre à Fili et à l'elfe de Gondoline par la même occasion. Passant à travers les rangs ennemis, Thorin alla se placer devant ces deux derniers, demeurant à côté de la paroi rocheuse de la partie Ouest de Raven Hill alors que Fili tentait de garder la jeune sang-mêlé à l'abri tandis que cette dernière n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de rejoindre le corps de sa tante.

Aucun orque ne s'intéressait à cette dernière, bien trop concentrer sur les nains et les elfes toujours en vie sur le lac geler. Chose qui rassura Diriel, de savoir que le corps de sa tante ne serait pas mutiler d'avantage, maigre consolation dans sa mort.

Son regard vide fixer sur le corps de sa tante alors qu'elle ne faisant plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ce qui obligeait Fili à veiller constamment sur elle pour lui éviter de se retrouver avec une épée en travers du torse ou se retrouver sans sa tête. Le jeune Durin se devant de la gifler pour la ramener à la réalité, pour lui éviter de se faire tuer et lui rappeler ou elle se trouvait en cet instant précis.

_ Fili ? Demanda-t'elle quelque peu sonner en se tenant la joue, là où ce dernier venait de la frapper au visage.

_ Tu dois te ressaisir Diriel avant de la suivre dans la Mort ! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité ta Tante ? Lui demanda Fili, tout en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la garder sur terre alors qu'il fit pleinement confiance à son Oncle pour veiller sur leur arrière, tandis qu'il tentait de la ramener à la raison. Tu dois rester avec moi Diriel, tu m'entends ?

Fili lui avait littéralement attrapé le visage entre ces mains, constatant que malgré la claque qu'il lui avait donné, Diriel portait toujours son regard sur le corps de sa tante, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Et le jeune Prince nain n'avait guère l'attention de la ramener une nouvelle fois à la réalité en la frappant qu'il pensa à quelque chose qui pourrait la ramener pour de bon, et qui, il en était persuader, se mangerait lui-même une claque bien méritée.

Ne faisant plus cas de ce qui se passait derrière lui, Fili rapprocha le visage de Diriel du sien avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes, figeant cette dernière de surprise alors qu'elle demeura un instant inerte avant de répondre à son baiser. Alors qu'en les voyant faire, Kili autant que Tauriel ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en les apercevant, tandis qu'ils se reconcentrèrent sur leur propre combat, pendant que Thorin jeta un regard étonné vers son premier neveu avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour ensuite pourfendre d'Orcrist un orque un peu trop insistant à son gout, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alaric continuant de lutter contre Azog plus loin du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

.oOo.

Marteau contre épée, le combat entre Alaric et Azog était d'une violente extrême, malgré le fait que le nain était blessé, ce dernier ne ménageait pas ces forces, donnant tout ce qui lui restait dans cet affrontement, quitte à l'emmener avec lui dans sa tombe. Bloquant la lame de l'orque pâle avec le manche de son arme, le nain le repoussa avant de faucher ces jambes et tenter de lui enfoncer son marteau dans la tête, mais Azog parvint à l'éviter en roulant sur lui-même et s'empressa de se relever, et de pourfendre l'air d'un revers de sa lame.

Revers qui vint à percer l'épaule gauche du nain qui parvint à reculer assez pour éviter de se faire transpercer la poitrine au passage, grognant de douleur sous la déferlante qui venu de sa blessure, et s'empressa de reculer de plusieurs pas, faisant attention de ne pas se rapprocher des autres derrière lui, pour demeurer à l'abri de ce dernier et reprendre une position défensive pour l'affronter de nouveau. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, s'empressant de charger le nain pour ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de reprendre des forces et pouvoir répliquer d'avantage à ces attaques.

Chargeant comme un bélier, Azog voulut le balancer mais Alaric parvenu à rester debout sur ces pieds, bloquant sa charge, bien qu'il se fit pousser en arrière, glissant sur la glace, son marteau retenant la lame qui aurait pu le pourfendre. Seulement, s'il fallait bien les deux mains du nain pour tenir son marteau et parer le coup de l'orque pâle, ce dernier avait toujours son bras droit toujours valide et il n'hésita pas à s'en servir sur Alaric, lui assénant un coup au visage.

Le choc fut telle qu'Alaric faillit avoir la mâchoire décrocher et des points noirs apparaissant devant ces yeux, tandis qu'il tomba en arrière, dos contre la glace entendant le cris des autres dans son dos et le bruit continuel des combats se poursuivant entre les Durin et les elfes contre la bande d'orque d'Azog.

N'ayant guère le temps de se relever, Alaric dut placer le manche de son marteau devant sa poitrine quand la lame d'Azog fonça droit vers sa poitrine, son arme parvenant à bloquer le bout en crochet qu'avait l'épée de l'orque pâle, avec ces deux pointes, la stoppant ainsi avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Ou Alaric y mit toutes ces dernières forces alors qu'il pouvait sentir ces dernières le quitter à toute vitesse, tandis que ces bras tenant son marteau se mettaient à trembler, tout en luttant contre la poussée qu'exerçait Azog contre lui pour le percer.

_ Alaric !

Le cri de Thorin dans son dos lui rappela ce qu'il s'était promis de faire et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce dernier atteindre d'avantage d'autres Durin.

Alaric savait parfaitement quoi faire en cet instant et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

.oOo.

Il admirait réellement son frère.

Il avait toujours admiré Fili mais là, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère aurait autant de cran pour faire cela en plein public, surtout dans une telle situation alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat, sans oublier qu'Alaric était en train d'affronter Azog, qui avait tué Dame Aglariel. Est-ce que son frère embrassait Sidhmeldiriel pour la réconforter de la perte de sa tante ?

Lui qui pensait que Fili n'aurait jamais eu autant de cran pour faire une telle chose ?

Surtout devant Thorin qui plus est. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, il devait bien l'avouer mais il se risquait de s'en prendre une belle quand Diriel terminerait par reprendre connaissance, surtout qu'elle l'avait pas encore réagis à ce baiser. Bien qu'elle paraisse lui rendre cet échange, Kili se doutait que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends par les Valars ?

Son cri ne put empêcher Kili de sourire, bien qu'il plaignait son aîné quand il se reçut la main de la jeune sang-mêlé dans la figure, la claque résonnant facilement à travers le bruit des combats autour d'eux. Alors que le jeune nain et la Capitaine des Gardes de la Forêt Noire s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pour aider Thorin à veiller sur eux, tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'intrépide de son neveu, alors que Fili se tenait la joue, là où la jeune sang-mêlé venait de le frapper.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de demeurer figer sur place alors que les orques sont sur le point de te tuer ? Je peux comprendre ta souffrance mais du dois te ressaisir avant qu'ils ne puissent t'atteindre Diriel répliqua Fili à son encontre, la mettant au défi de riposter. Tu crois sincèrement que c'est ce qu'aurait voulus ta tante ?

_ Tu aurais pu me réveiller à coup de claque, pas de … _ça_ ! C'est quelque chose de personnel par les Valars ? En plus, tu oses me voler mon premier baiser !

_ A moi aussi c'était la première fois !

_ M'en fiches complètement ! Tu aurais dus…

_ Cessez donc de vous disputez tous les deux et concentrez-vous sur les combats autour de vous ! Répliqua Tauriel à l'encontre des deux, tout en faisant sursauter ces derniers et les ramenant à la réalité par la même occasion.

Alors qu'elle et Kil repoussaient tous les orques qui restaient devant eux lorsque…

_ Alaric !

Sursautant tous aux cris de Thorin porter vers le premier fils d'Athrandor, alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier pour constater, avec effroi, qu'Alaric se trouvait à terre, allongé sur le dos, bloquant du manche de son marteau la lame à deux pointes qu'Azog tentait de lui enfoncer dans la poitrine. Et aux vus des tremblements que tous pouvaient apercevoir des bras du nain, Alaric n'allait pas tenir très longtemps dans cette position.

_ Alaric ! Tiens bon, on arrive ! Cria Kili à l'encontre du nain, bloquant l'attaque d'un orque avant de pourfendre ce dernier d'un revers avant de parer la charge du suivant, pour ensuite lui transpercer l'estomac.

A ces côtés, Tauriel faisait tournoyer ces dagues, bloquant et repoussant tous les orques devant elle qui ne firent pas longtemps long feu alors que, comme Kili, elle essayait vainement de repousser ces derniers et d'avancer vers Azog pour aller aider Alaric contre ce dernier. Même Fili et Diriel avaient tous les deux finis de se prendre la tête l'un contre l'autre et s'étant rendus compte du combat, semblant être perdu d'avance, pour le nain contre le Profanateur, ils s'étaient tous les deux relever et reprenant leurs armes, avançaient dans un front commun avec Thorin droit vers Azog.

Mais ils ne purent jamais y arriver à temps.

Alaric repoussa le manche de son marteau, débloquant ainsi la lame d'Azog qu'il empêchait de l'atteindre, celle-ci venant à s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du nain alors que tous hurlèrent de désarroi et d'effroi. Alors qu'Azog était en train de jubiler d'être parvenu à abattre l'un des nains proches de la Compagnie de Thorin tandis qu'il leva un regard victorieux vers celui-ci et les autres, tandis que tous demeurèrent figer de stupeur.

_ Alaric !

.oOo.

Pendant qu'Alaric s'était totalement figer, le souffle couper par le coup, sentant pleinement la lame dans son corps, non loin de son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci battant avec autant d'ardeur en sachant que cela serait bientôt sa fin quand le cri de colère et de rage de Thorin résonna dans son dos, le ramenant à la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

Celle de se laisser pourfendre alors qu'il sentait ces forces l'abandonner petit à petit, celle de pouvoir avoir de nouveau les mains libres et pouvoir agir une dernière fois, pour ainsi permettre à Thorin de gagner son combat contre l'orque pâle, une bonne fois pour toute.

Et resserrant sa main autour de la garde de son marteau, dans son dernier élan de force, Alaric parvint à lever cette dernière et la fracasser droit sur la lame fixé dans le membre coupé d'Azog. Epée enfoncer dans son membre qu'il parvint, avec le coup donner avec son marteau, à arracher à son moignon, rouvrant ainsi la blessure d'Azog qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Reculant face à cela alors que le cri d'Alaric résonna avec le sien, tandis que son coup avait tout simplement fait descendre la lame qui le transperçait vers son ventre, lui ouvrant ainsi le corps sur de bon vingt centimètres.

_ Alaric !

Les yeux fixant le ciel nuageux au-dessus de lui alors que le soleil perçait sur plusieurs endroits, Alaric porta sa main autour de la lame qui le transperçait pour retirer cette dernière de son corps, comme des visages flous finirent par apparaitre au-dessus de lui. Tandis que des mains essayèrent de stopper les saignements de son corps, le faisant grogner de douleur d'avantage quand ils appliquaient une pression dessus. Et les voix, les voix résonnant autour de lui paraissaient étrangement loin et difficile à entendre, qu'il tenta de se concentrer dessus une dernière fois, sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait signifier.

Qu'il était en train de partir pour de bon.

_ _… Fais quelque chose Tauriel ? Je t'en prie essaye ?_

__ La blessure est trop importante Kili. Je connais le moyen de guérir une personne du poison de Morgul mais cela est bien plus différent quand une personne se retrouve avec le torse ouvert ?_

__ Tu ne peux rien faire aussi Diriel ?_

__ Je suis une combattante comme mon Oncle, je n'ai jamais appris les soins comme ma Tante l'aurait souhaité. Comme j'aurais voulus qu'elle me l'apprenne maintenant…_

Aglariel !

Se concentrant sur les visages au-dessus de lui, Alaric n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ceux de Kili et Tauriel alors qu'en tournant la tête sur sa gauche, il pouvait apercevoir les formes de Fili et Diriel se tenant tous les deux auprès d'un autre corps. Le corps d'Aglariel.

Avisant son visage et la pâleur de son corps, Alaric ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur alors que la seule pensée qu'il eut précisément en cet instant est, qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver ces deux frères et maintenant, il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de Dame Aglariel.

Cette promesse faite à son frère et la dernière plaisanterie échanger avec la Dame elfe lui revenu à la mémoire comme un coup au cœur, alors que ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_**« Tu seras derrière moi ? »**_

_**« Toujours petit frère. Allez, cours ! »**_

Alrik ?

_**« Mais vous aussi mon cher, le monde serait bien triste sans votre présence. »**_

_**« Serait-ce une déclaration ? »**_

_**« Alrik ! »**_

_**« Quoi ? Alaric, cette Dame vient de te faire une déclaration ! Si cela n'en est pas une, je jure de manger de la viande pendant un mois ?**_

Aglariel ?

__ Diriel ! Espèce de tête brûlée, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça sans nous ? Tu n'es qu'une…_

Mais la nouvelle arrivante, qu'Alaric put reconnaître la voix comme étant celle de l'autre sang-mêlé, la demi-naine, ne put jamais finir sa phrase de menace vers sa cousine qu'elle avait dus apercevoir dans quel état ils se trouvaient tous. Et deux d'entre eux en particulier.

__ Non ! Ma Tante !_

__ Que s'est-il passé ?_

_ _Elle a été tué par Azog_ répondit tristement la voix de Diriel alors qu'elle rapportait aux siens ce qui était arrivée. _Le sale lâche s'est enfouis dès qu'Alaric est parvenu à retirer l'épée qu'il avait dans son bras et…_

__ Alaric ?_

Redressant la tête de la vision qu'il avait de sa Dame elfe morte, Alaric riva son attention sur celle qui venait de l'appeler et se dressa au-dessus de lui, terminant par facilement reconnaître la chevelure quelque peu défaite d'Aranel. Alors qu'elle comportait une légère entaille à la lèvre inférieure droite et un bleu commençant à apparaître sur sa pommette, mais à part cela, la gamine paraissait être saine et sauve.

La voir, lui rappela l'enfant qu'il avait juré protéger et qu'il n'avait toujours pas vue depuis qu'il était arrivé à Raven Hill. Ou pouvait être bien passé Bili ?

__ Anel ! Tu as reçus des cours de soins de notre Tante, crois-tu que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?_ Lui demanda Diriel_. Penses-tu pouvoir le sauver ?_

__ Je peux toujours essayer mais…_

__ Alors faites-le je vous en supplie ? _Lui demanda Fili d'une voix implorante, soutenant toujours les épaules de Diriel qui continuait de pleurer sur le corps de sa tante, alors que Beriana se tenait dans son dos, debout, les larmes ruisselant de ces yeux. _Sauver Alaric, je vous en conjure ?_

__ Je vais essayer et…_

Mais alors qu'elle tenta de poser sa main sur lui, sans doute pour le soigner, Alaric parvint à attraper cette dernière et la garda loin de sa personne, tandis qu'il pouvait voir, malgré sa vue de plus en plus faiblissante, que tous portaient sur lui un regard étonné.

_ _Alaric_…

_ Vous avez mieux à faire que de vous occupez de moi, les enfants fit savoir Alaric difficilement. Partez d'ici ! Tout se passera bien pour moi leur promit-il, tout en essayant de sourire malgré la douleur qui le perçait.

_ _Non Alaric ! Hors de question de te laisser derrière !_ Refusa catégoriquement Fili alors qu'il fusilla ce dernier du regard tout en s'avançant vers lui. _Pas après Alrik et… On ne te laissera pas tombé !_

_ Thorin ? Finit-il par appeler quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait guère ce dernier.

Celui-ci ayant finis par l'entendre, Thorin termina par s'accroupir à ces côtés alors qu'il attrapa la main droite qu'Alaric avait levée vers lui, tout en ayant posé Orcrist à ces côtés, serra sa main froide dans la sienne, tout en ayant porté toute sa concentration sur le mourant.

_ Je regrette de ne pouvoir voir de mes propres yeux la gloire d'Erebor renaître comme autrefois, mais je sais… je sais que tu deviendras l'un des plus grand Roi Sous la Montagne que tout le monde entier se rappellera dans les Ages à venir lui confia Alaric, souhaitant lui dire ces dernières paroles avant de partir.

__ Tu ne peux partir Alaric… Penses à Bilbon et…_

_ Les siens sont à présent avec lui et je sais qu'il demeurera en sécurité auprès de toi et des autres avoua Alaric à son propos, tout en avisant Fili et Kili par la même occasion. Vous le protégerez aussi bien que nous l'avons fait nous-mêmes pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai aucune crainte de ce côté. Il est enfin temps pour moi de rejoindre les miens et de passer de l'autre côté…

__ Cesses donc de dire cela Alaric ! Tu peux encore vivre…_

_ Pourquoi voudrais-je continuer de vivre dans un monde où les miens ne s'y trouvent plus Thorin ? Lui demanda Alaric. Cela peut être considérer comme lâche de ma part de laisser Bili derrière moi, mais je sais qu'il sera en sécurité, je peux donc rejoindre ma famille de l'autre côté et…

Tournant son regard vers le corps d'Aglariel, les autres n'eurent pas besoin qu'il précise le fond de sa pensée. Tous avaient pertinemment vue, au cours des quelques fois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux tenus ensemble dans une même pièce, qu'une sorte de lien s'était former entre Alaric et Aglariel. Un lien qui était aussi, l'une des raisons, qui poussait le nain à se laisser mourir.

__ Alaric ? Même si tu la suis dans la mort, tu n'es pas sur de la retrouver de l'autre côté_ lui rappela Thorin surtout sur le fait que les vieilles histoires rapportaient que chacune des races avaient leur propre « paradis » et qu'ils étaient séparés des autres personnes des autres races. _Vous serez tous les deux séparé Alaric ?_

_ Peut m'importe Thorin. Je ne peux continuer dans un monde où elle ne se trouve pas admit Alaric sur son impossibilité de poursuivre son chemin en laissant dans son sillage la Dame elfe qui était parvenu, à adoucir à ce point son cœur alors qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucune gente féminine depuis toutes ces années. Je ne crois pas à ces histoires des mondes différents pour chacun et peu importe combien de temps cela me prendra mais je la retrouverais, je retrouverais Aglariel qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra leur confia-t'il sur sa détermination à retrouver cette dernière de l'autre côté alors qu'il porta son regard vers le ciel.

__ Alaric ?_

_ Je n'ai pas peur de mourir Thorin termina par lui avouer le nain alors qu'il tenta de sourire face aux larmes qu'il pouvait apercevoir couler des yeux de Fili et Kili. La Mort n'est que le début du voyage leur annonça-t'il alors que son cœur eu un dernier soubresaut et qu'il sentit la vie le quitter.

_ Alaric !

Il allait rejoindre sa famille et retrouver Aglariel, c'est tout ce qui importait à ces yeux alors que la lumière vint à l'envelopper définitivement.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :')**

**je vous le promets Alaric est le dernier des tombées de cette histoire ;)**

**alors? vos avis pour lui?**

**en tout cas Aranel et Beriana sont parvenus à atteindre Raven Hill, les derniers arriveront dans le prochain chapitre =D**

**voici le planning de la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs ;)**

**mercredi: Chapitre 82: quand un serment est tenu**

**vendredi: chapitre 83: Reste avec moi**

**samedi: chapitre 84: l'Après**

**dimanche: chapitre 85: ce qui aurait dus arriver**

**v'là pour l'instant, moi qui suis entrain de finir le chap 90, je posterais ensuite trois voir deux chapitres la semaine suivante ;)**

**à mercredi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	83. Chapitre 82 Quand le serment est tenu

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici la suite ;)**

**merci à mes lecteurs pour vos coms et bon retour à williamyuki :) en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 82 : Quand un Serment est tenu**

Contrairement à son premier affrontement contre lui, Legolas avait décidé d'user de plus de ruse que de force contre Bolg et c'est ce qui le mena à sa victoire contre ce dernier.

Le Fils du Profanateur avait littéralement attrapé l'un des morceaux de roche de la tour et le lança directement droit vers le Fils de Thranduil, celui-ci parvenant à l'éviter en roulant sur le côté. Le seul souci s'est que la partie de la paroi intérieure sur laquelle s'appuyait Legolas était en train de s'affaisser, tombant les unes après les autres, en ayant plus le support ou l'accroche aux autres pierres, les entrainants droits dans leur chute.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas de l'elfe aussi.

Usant de sa rapidité et de son agilité, Legolas se mit à sauter de pierre en pierre, sur celle qui s'affaissait les unes après les autres, donnant cette impression qu'il était en train de monter un escalier. Un escalier qui partait en miette devait-on le préciser aussi ?

Terminant par atteindre la paroi de la tour extérieur qui tenait encore, là où se tenait Bolg, Legolas sauta droit sur lui, enroulant ces jambes autour de sa nuque avant de le faire tomber avec lui. L'orque pâle tomba sur le côté gauche, tout en se rattrapant de justesse à un morceau de la paroi de la tour pour ne pas tomber dans le vide, tandis que les pierres sous Legolas se détachèrent sous son poids mais se rattrapant facilement à une accroche, l'elfe remonta très facilement lui aussi. Finissant de nouveau à refaire face à Bolg qui vint à bloquer son coup de poignard droit entre ces bras, exactement comme il l'avait fait à Lacville avec Orcrist, jetant un regard goguenard à l'elfe pensant qui l'avait une nouvelle fois piégé.

Sauf que c'est Legolas qui l'avait eu et il le démontra très vite.

Prenant appui sur l'une des pierres à côtés et ensuite sur l'épaule gauche de Bolg, Legolas finissait par se retrouver debout sur ce dernier, en équilibre sur ces épaules, le Fils du Profanateur demeurant totalement stupéfait. Mais il vint à réagir bien trop tard de vouloir dégager ce dernier de ces épaules, lorsque Legolas vint à planter sa dague dans son crâne, à l'instant même où l'elfe fit un salto arrière pour se retrouver sur les parois rocheuses de la colline de Raven Hill, alors que le reste de la tour s'effondra sur la rivière geler, emportant avec elle, le corps sans vie de Bolg.

.oOo.

Cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas être arrivé ?

Il était plongé dans un cauchemard ! Cela était la seule possibilité ?

D'abord leur cousin avait été blessé et poignarder, demeurant introuvable dans tout Raven Hill.

Ensuite, Alrik était tombé en tentant de le protéger, lui et les autres de Bolg.

Puis, Dame Aglariel avait été tué par Azog alors qu'il était sans nul doute possible qu'elle se soit lancée dans cette folle idée de les protéger du Profanateur.

Et maintenant, maintenant, cela était au tour d'Alaric. Celui-ci, dont la vie a été prise juste sous leur nez, après avoir sauvé Fili d'Azog et il n'avait pu rien faire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu faire quelque chose ?

A présent, Kili se tenait là, agenouiller auprès du corps de ce dernier, dont la main qui serait celle de Thorin avait depuis longtemps lâché cette dernière et retomber inerte à côté de son propriétaire, tandis que son regard voiler fixait sans le voir, le ciel. Qu'Aranel vint à fermer, donnant cette folle impression qu'il était simplement endormis, mais aux vus de la pâleur qui commençait à le prendre, le jeune Durin savait que s'était finis.

C'était fini pour la famille des Fils d'Athrandor.

Le troisième était tombé pour aider Frérin.

Le deuxième avait péris pour protéger Kili.

Et le premier était parti pour défendre Fili.

Chacun avait donné sa vie et leur sang pour les Durins, s'était à présent à eux, Héritier de Durin de faire en sorte que leur mort n'ait pas été vaine. Qu'ils avaient chacun donner leur vie pour leur permettre d'en avoir une et Kili se jura qu'il en aurait une.

Une vie longue et durable, et que le sacrifice d'Alrik comme celle d'Aglariel et d'Alaric n'aient pas été vaines.

Et sentant une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule, Kili n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre celle-ci pour savoir qu'elle venait de Tauriel, ressentant cette dernière se tenant derrière lui, agenouiller elle aussi comme tous les autres de leur groupe autour du corps d'Alaric. Tandis que Diriel et Beriana se tenaient toujours auprès de Dame Aglariel, étant rejoint par Aranel qui s'asseya devant la tête de sa tante et y caressant doucement sa longue chevelure entourant son visage doux, aussi blanc que la glace sur laquelle ils se tenaient tous.

_ Thorin !

Les regards de tous se rivèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être nul autre que Dwalin, le grand guerrier se figeant d'effroi en apercevant les deux corps sans vie qui se trouvaient sur la glace, alors qu'il portait sur son dos, le corps inconscient d'un nain bien précis.

_ Dwalin ! Mon Père, est-il… ?

_ Mort ? Non ! Seulement assommer répondit Dwalin à son encontre en s'approchant de ces derniers avant de s'agenouiller pour y déposer son chargement, alors qu'il riva son attention sur le corps de l'elfe et du nain se trouvant devant ces yeux. Comment… Que s'est-il passé ici ?

_ C'est Azog ! Il… Dame Aglariel a dus l'affronter et il… et Alaric, il… l'a empêché de me tuer et…

_ Azog les a tué tous les deux, Dwalin finit par déclarer Thorin avec fatalité à son camarade alors qu'il se rendait compte que Fili avait du mal à rapporter les derniers événements à celui-ci.

_ L'espèce de… Ou se trouve Alrik d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait jamais laissé son frère partir devant lui sans…

_ Il n'est plus Dwalin ! Répliqua Kili à son encontre alors que ce dernier était en train de grogner contre le nain. Il a été tué par Bolg après m'avoir sauvé la vie de ces pattes !

A ces mots, Dwalin ne sut plus quoi dire alors que les quelques couleurs qui restaient sur son visage s'effacèrent tandis qu'il comprit la triste nouvelle. Les deux frères auxquels il avait tant voulus leur silence total ces dernières années, avaient tous les deux offert leur vie en protégeant les Héritiers de Durin comme les gardes du corps qu'ils avaient toujours été dans leur famille. Qui sera là à présent pour veiller sur leur jeune protéger ?

D'ailleurs ou était ce dernier ?

_ Ou est-il ? Où est le gamin ?

_ On en sait rien Dwalin ! On n'a pas réussi à retrouver Bili là-dedans avoua Fili à son encontre, tout en avisant la partie Ouest de Raven Hill.

_ Et vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?

_ Bili a dus bouger de place et se mettre à l'abri pour qu'on ne puisse pas…

_ Thorin !

Ayant coupé la possible explication que Fili donna à Aranel pour tenter de la rassurer et essayer de se rassurer lui-même, sur l'éventuel lieu ou probable cachette dans laquelle s'était caché Bilbon en attendant les secours aux vus de l'état déplorable dans lequel les nains du groupe l'avaient vus plus tôt, Beriana s'était totalement redresser. Tout en resserrant la garde de son marteau de guerre, elle dirigea celui-ci, droit vers la forme qui avait attiré son regard et vers lequel, elle dirigea Thorin et les autres à river leur attention vers ce qu'elle avait aperçus.

Et ce qui avait attiré son attention ne se trouvait être nul autre que le Profanateur.

Azog était de retour parmi eux.

.oOo.

Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner ?

Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas.

Combien de ces valeurs nains devraient-ils tombés pour faire ce qu'il avait, lui, pour mission sacrée ?

S'était son rôle à lui, à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, de défendre les siens et les protéger de ceux qui voulaient les tuer. D'Azog et de toute sa bande de vermine.

Et il n'avait pas été là.

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son Grand-père de se faire décapiter par Azog.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour arrêter l'enlèvement de son Père par les sbires du Profanateur.

Il n'avait pu éviter à son jeune frère de retomber sur cette lance brisé.

Mais il était responsable de ce qui était advenu de son plus jeune neveu et de ces gardiens. Comme ce qui avait faillis arriver à ces deux autres neveux.

Thorin n'avait pu empêcher la folie de le prendre. Il n'avait pu résister au mal du dragon qui avait pris autrefois son Grand-père, lui qui avait espéré et crus follement que cette maladie ne l'atteindrait jamais. Qu'il était beaucoup trop fort pour tomber là-dedans ?

Quelle belle erreur.

Et il avait été aveugle.

Aveugle devant tous ce que les siens avaient faits pour le ramener à la réalité et lui rappeler qui IL était. Même les garçons, ces propres neveux, n'avaient rien pu faire, bien trop ancrer dans sa folie, pour le faire sortir de là, obligeant ainsi son plus jeune à agir.

Son petit Bili avait agis exactement de la même façon que l'avait fait autrefois Frérin contre lui. Il lui avait tenu tête. Il avait tout fait pour lui faire entendre raison. Il avait alors finis par lui mettre la vérité en face et comme aujourd'hui, Thorin avait agis de façon brutale et il l'avait perdu.

Il avait perdu son frère.

Maintenant, s'était son neveu qu'il avait perdu.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait réveillé Durin.

Il avait osé faire ce que Frérin avait toujours crains et la raison qui l'avait poussé à demeurer loin des siens, et à garder son petit loin de sa famille. Et en faisant cela, il avait obligé son neveu à se lancer sur les traces d'Azog et à le combattre pour tenter de sauver la vie de son Grand-père.

Par Mahal, Thorin avait refusé de croire que son père était vivant et s'était son propre neveu qui était partis à Raven Hill, seul et sans aucun appui pour le délivrer et le ramener. C'était le Fils de Frérin qui avait tout risqué et s'était tenu auprès des leurs et de leurs alliés dans la Bataille, comme un véritable Héritier de Durin, comme un véritable Roi.

Thorin n'avait pas agis comme tel.

Il avait agis par cupidité et il ne méritait nullement le titre de Roi d'Erebor. D'ailleurs, son Père était vivant et s'il venait à tous sortir vivant de cette Bataille, Thorin se ferait une joie de redonner la place à Thrain, celui qui devait hériter du trône de Roi Sous la Montagne.

_**« Je regrette de ne pouvoir voir de mes propres yeux la gloire d'Erebor renaitre comme autrefois, mais je sais… je sais que tu deviendras l'un des plus grand Roi Sous la Montagne que tout le monde entier se rappellera dans les Ages à venir »**_

_**« Tu seras sans nulle doute le pire de tous les Rois d'Erebor si on vient à la récupérer au dragon, mais je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. »**_

_**« Tu possèdes l'allure d'un grand prince et c'est cela qui fera de toi un Roi qui sera respecter et aduler dans l'avenir. »**_

_**« Arrêtes de penser comme le prince arrogant que tous veulent te voir devenir Thorin, reste toi-même, c'est ainsi que notre peuple veut te voir. Comme un nain comme les autres mais qui possède le pouvoir de régner et de changer les choses. Faire en sorte de rendre ce monde encore meilleur qu'avant. Voilà le Roi que je voudrais te voir devenir Thorin. »**_

Alaric. Alrik. Alrim. Frérin.

Chaque parole. Chaque promesse. Chaque échange. Chaque vœu fait dans l'espoir, dans ce même espoir que lui-même avait toujours nourri par le passé. Celui de retrouver la gloire d'Erebor et de ramener les siens chez eux, à l'abri de tous et leur redonnant la vie que leurs ancêtres vivaient autrefois dans la Montagne Solitaire avant l'arrivée du dragon.

Des vœux qu'aucun de ces derniers n'auraient la chance de voir, peut-être même que son plus jeune neveu n'aurait lui aussi, pas cette chance de connaitre Erebor dans sa gloire d'antan, que Thorin devra vivre avec la responsabilité de la mort du garçon et qu'il en sera son fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Quand il entendit le cri de la demi-naine résonner dans sa tête et tournant son regard dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, il le vit.

Celui à cause de qui, tout ceci eu lieu.

Celui qui eut l'audace de s'en prendre aux siens et de lui arracher des membres de sa famille.

Celui qui venait de prendre sa dernière vie car Thorin l'empêcherait totalement d'en reprendre une autre à l'avenir.

La seule que l'orque pâle verrait prendre, ce sera la sienne.

_ Allez-vous en tous ! Ordonna Thorin à l'encontre des autres, alors qu'il s'était relevé et tenant fortement Orcrist dans sa main droite.

_ Quoi ?

_ Hors de question !

_ Nous ne te laisserons pas derrière mon Oncle !

_ Nous allons tous nous battre contre lui et…

_ Non ! Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis ! Réfuta le Roi en rivant son attention sur les siens et les trois autres sang-mêlés derrière lui. Il y a eu assez de mort comme cela, retournez à Erebor avec mon père et défendez la cité ! Je me charge d'Azog !

_ Thorin, tu ne…

_ Tout se passera bien pour moi, les garçons promit-il à l'encontre de Fili et Kili quand il avisa les regards inquiets de ces neveux porter sur sa personne. Alaric sera le dernier des nôtres qu'Azog aura pris la vie, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne prenne la vie de personne d'autre tant que je serais là. Et je jure que leurs morts seront vengés ! Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je jure qu'Azog ne verra pas d'autres jours se lever que celui-ci. Maintenant partez ! Tout de suite !

_ Vous avez entendus ? Allez, tous debout, on y va !

Et poussez par Dwalin alors que le grand guerrier avait repris le corps inconscient de Thrain sur son dos, le nain poussa les deux jeunes neveux de Thorin à battre en retraite comme les trois autres sang-mêlés et l'elfe, tandis que le Roi d'Erebor s'était redresser et tenant solidement Orcrist dans sa main droite, avança droit vers Azog qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre de sa place.

Ayant été éloigné par ces sbires pour lui éviter de périr, tout comme de « soigner » les éventuels blessures qu'il s'était déjà pris contre ceux qu'il avait déjà affronté, Thorin pouvait facilement voir l'espèce de pate noire recouvrant les entailles et les blessures qu'il portait. Stoppant ainsi les saignements tandis qu'il n'avait pas remplacé l'arme qu'Alaric lui avait arrachée de son moignon gauche, hormis la grosse chaine qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, cette dernière relié à un énorme bloc de pierre.

Thorin n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il devrait rester loin de cette dernière à tout prix quand Azog la manierait pour l'atteindre, l'orque pâle préférant à présent user de ce genre d'attaque pour le garder loin de sa personne, pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Mais le nain allait veiller à esquiver ces attaques et à s'occuper de l'orque pâle, il avait un serment et il allait s'y tenir.

Tout en se rapprochant d'Azog, Thorin entendit parfaitement un cor d'orque résonner dans la vallée avant de constater du sourire de son adversaire quand ce dernier tourna son regard vers l'arrière. Vers la plaine se trouvant dans son dos, de là où il pouvait voir apparaitre le début de la seconde armée arrivant sur eux, celle venant droit de Gundabad.

Mais Thorin s'en fichait complètement car il n'avait nullement peur de cette nouvelle menace alors qu'il savait que les siens étaient partis se mettre à l'abri, sa seule mission était de se charger d'Azog et de le garder loin des autres. Alors qu'il espérait, de tout cœur, que son plus jeune neveu finirait par sortir de l'endroit où il était caché, qu'il était partis se mettre à l'abri aux vus de l'état de ces blessures.

Thorin espérait sincèrement que celui-ci allait bien et qu'il avait quitté Raven Hill avant que cette deuxième armée d'orque soit sur eux.

Et reportant son regard sur Thorin, Azog finit par pousser un cri de guerre avant de se mettre à charger sur le nain, trainant sur la glace sa nouvelle arme, qu'il se mit à soulever et à tournoyer dès qu'il fut sur lui. Se baissant pour éviter la massue, Thorin fixa les tours qu'Azog fit faire à son arme, avant que le Roi nain ne vienne à se mettre derrière celui-ci quand le bloc de pierre retomba sur la glace, frappant ce dernier dans le dos.

Mais n'ayant pas le temps d'en faire d'avantage, Thorin dut s'empresser de reculer avant que la masse d'Azog ne tombe devant ces pieds, créant des brèches dans la glace. Alors que l'orque pâle tira celle-ci vers lui pour recharger de nouveau sur le nain, ne faisant guère cas des fissures en train de se former dans la glace sous leurs pieds.

.oOo.

_ Hors de question qu'on le laisse tout seul Dwalin !

_ Thorin aura besoin de nous !

_ La seule chose que vous ferez, sera de l'inquiéter d'avantage et l'empêcher de se concentrer sur son combat contre Azog répliqua le grand guerrier à l'encontre des deux jeunes nains, tout en poussant ces derniers à avancer. Alors vous feriez mieux d'avancer tous les deux avant que je ne décide de vous bottez les fesses jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir vous y asseoir tellement vous aurez mal !

_Tu n'es…

_ Les gars !

Suivant le cri d'Aranel, tous les regards se dirigèrent droit vers ce qu'elle leur désignait du doigt, pointant l'horizon, droit vers la colline surplombant la vallée au-delà de Raven Hill. Là ou émergèrent la deuxième armée d'orque venant droit de Gundabad alors que leur cor résonnait tout autour d'eux.

_ Et zut, l'armée arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on doit faire Beriana ? On va aller se charger d'eux bien évidemment !

_ Tu es complètement fou Fili ! Nous devons prévenir les autres…

_ Et laisser Thorin seul contre Azog alors que cette armée va bientôt arriver sur lui, Dwalin ? Hors de question, nous sommes des Héritiers de Durin et nous ne fuyons pas devant une bataille !

_ Même si nous allons partir vaincu d'avance Kili ?

_ Pourquoi vous avez peur de quelques orques Dame Diriel ?

_ Ne me tentez pas stupide prince nain, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau et je suis persuadé que j'en tuerais bien plus que vous ?

_ C'est un défi qu'un Durin ne peut refuser !

_ Sérieusement, vous allez me …

_ Ramenez le Seigneur Thrain à Erebor et informez les autres de ce qui arrive ? Nous allons aider le Roi d'Erebor !

_ C'est bien dis Tauriel ! Allons-y les gars !

L'instant d'après, Dwalin ne put strictement rien faire que Kili et Tauriel avaient tous les deux charger en avant, droit vers les plaines par lesquelles arrivaient l'armée de Gundabad, très vite suivis par Fili et Diriel, ainsi que par Aranel et Beriana. Tandis que le grand guerrier, portant toujours le corps inconscient du Seigneur Thrain sur le dos, demeura un instant figé avant de se frapper le front du revers de sa hache de guerre.

_ Je suis entouré de personnes têtues et imbéciles !

.oOo.

Il leur avait ordonné de quitter Raven Hill.

Théoriquement parlant, ils n'étaient pas à Raven Hill. Mais plutôt, sur les prairies qui se trouvaient devant les ruines de Raven Hill, ayant dressé un front commun face à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Il leur avait dit qu'il se chargerait d'Azog tout seul.

Et c'est ce que Thorin était en train de faire en cet instant même, mais le nouveau Roi d'Erebor ne pourra jamais se charger de l'orque pâle, tout en défiant l'armée arrivant en renfort. Bien que fort et redoutable au combat, Thorin ne pourra jamais se charger de deux problèmes à la fois.

C'est pour cette raison que cela serait au garçon de se charger de ce problème eux-mêmes.

Portant son regard sur son cadet, Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son encontre, Kili le regarda un bref instant avant de lui rendre son sourire, pour ensuite se tourner vers Tauriel à ces côtés. Le jeune nain n'eut aucune difficulté à relâcher l'une de ces mains autour de la garde de son épée qu'il déposa dans son autre main avec la hache d'Alrik, pour la tendre sans aucune hésitation vers l'une de l'elfe rousse qui tenait l'une de ces dagues.

Tournant son regard vers lui, Tauriel fixa un instant sa main sur elle avant d'attraper son arme dans son autre main et de répondre à celle de Kili. Leurs doigts finirent par s'entrelacer les uns aux autres alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire mutuellement, plongeant leur regard dans l'autre avant d'incliner tous les deux de la tête dans un accord silencieux. Se détournant l'un de l'autre en rompant le contact physique, tout en resserrant leurs mains sur leurs propres armes prêtes au combat, demeurant toujours tous les deux côtes à côtes, face à ce qui arrivait sur eux.

Détourant son regard d'eux deux, Fili fixa un instant Aranel et Beriana, les deux cousines se tenant l'une à côté de l'autre, tenant leurs armes prêtes à en découdre alors qu'une lueur déterminer brillait dans leurs yeux, effaçant la fatigue et les larmes qu'elles avaient versés plus tôt. Exactement comme Diriel se tenant juste à ces côtés alors qu'elle tournait ces lames entre ces mains, se tenant prête à verser d'avantage le sang des orques arrivant droit vers eux.

_ Si on parvient à sortir d'ici vivant…

_ Nous n'avons aucune chance de survivre à cela Fili ! Répliqua Diriel à son encontre, ne faisant nullement d'effort à espérer un éventuel miracle qui ne pourrait venir. Mais si c'est le cas… Rappel moi que je te dois une baffe ?

_ Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Parce que tu as eu l'audace de me faire attendre à notre premier retrouvaille, voilà pourquoi ?

_ Moi qui pensait que c'était parce que je t'avais embrassé sans ta permission tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Fili curieux, bien qu'il lui lance un regard quelque peu railleur. Avions-nous un rendez-vous de prévus ?

_ Cette promesse de combat n'était pas une promesse ?

_ Je croyais que s'était l'un contre l'autre, non contre une toute une armée…

_ Je me contenterais de cela alors, si vous n'aviez rien de mieux à me proposer comme duel lui fit remarquer Diriel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui avant leur possible fin, Fili ne dirait nullement non ?

_ Dans ce cas, le premier à abattre le plus d'orque que l'autre, a gagné lui proposa-t'il en lui souriant.

_ Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui refuserait un pari tel que celui-ci ? Que le meilleur des deux gagne ?

Et l'instant d'après, Fili et Diriel furent les premiers à charger droit vers les premiers rangs de l'armée de Gundabad arrivant sur eux, très vite emboîter par les pas de Kili, Tauriel, Aranel et Beriana, qui, dans leur cri de guerre, chargèrent droit sur l'ennemi.

Chargeant droit vers leur destin.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors ? vos avis?**

**Thorin fait face à Azog tandis que les autres vont faire face à la deuxième armée en train d'arriver :)**

**je vous promets que les derniers renforts arrivent dans le prochain chapitre et que Bili sera de retour ;)**

**je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite ;)**

**bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	84. Chapitre 83 Reste avec moi

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**d'abord bonne fête du 8 mai ;)**

**ensuite merci à tous pour vos com =D merci à Julindy, Noooo Aime (qui va encore devoir prendre des mouchoirs ;), à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Cristalya (bon retour parmis nous ;)**

**voilà sinon la fin de la bataille avec ce chapitre =D ou les derniers renforts arrivent et qu'on revoit Bili aussi ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 83 : Reste avec moi**

Les choses avaient à ce point échappé à son emprise qu'il ne savait plus comment reprendre le contrôle de tout cela.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son organisme ne pouvait lui permettre de rester concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme de tous ces souvenirs qui ne cessaient de défiler devant ces yeux, le rendant encore plus embrouiller qu'il ne l'était.

Mais il savait une chose essentiel et qui le gardait pied sur terre, s'était cet anneau se trouvant glisser à son majeur qui le rendait invisible et masquer à la vue de tous ceux qui voudraient encore l'atteindre pour le tuer. Surtout aux vues de l'état de son corps, il était tout à fait incapable de se protéger, sans oublier qu'il avait perdu sa dernière arme plus tôt, cette dernière se trouvant quelque part et où, il l'ignorait complètement ?

Après tout, sa vie sera voué à regarder continuellement au-dessus de son épaule pour empêcher quiconque de l'atteindre et de lui faire du mal, ou de l'atteindre à travers ses proches ou ces amis. Cela avait été déjà le cas autrefois et qui avait eu raison de lui, et aujourd'hui, les choses recommençaient une fois encore.

On tentait de l'atteindre en s'en prenant aux siens mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Il était à demi-mort, à moitié avachis sur ce mur alors qu'il ne ressentait aucune force dans ces membres, comme si l'adrénaline qui courait dans ces veines plus tôt, avait disparus. Il se devait de réagir et de bouger de sa position avant que les choses n'empirent d'avantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il devait le faire avant que tout ne soit fini.

Avant que sa propre existence ne disparaisse dans la conscience et les souvenirs de Durin.

Agir une dernière fois en tant que Bilbon Sacquet.

.oOo.

Il en était sûr et certain maintenant.

Thorin allait tirer les oreilles de Fili et Kili, s'ils parviennent à sortir indemne de toute cette histoire.

Combattant toujours contre Azog, évitant la massue qu'il ne cessait de faire tournoyer autour de lui pour tenter de l'atteindre, Thorin avait facilement aperçus ces deux neveux contourner Raven Hill et suivis par les trois sang-mêlés et la capitaine de la Forêt Noire, ils s'étaient tous les six lancer droit vers l'armée de Gundabad arrivant par le Nord.

Il se demandait bel et bien si ces deux premiers neveux avaient des neurones ou s'ils en étaient totalement dépourvus en cet instant précis, tout comme les quatre autres qui les suivaient dans cette folle entreprise. Ils étaient certes courageux mais aussi complètement cinglé !

Pensaient-ils réellement pouvoir faire face à une telle marée en train de descendre du Nord ? Alors qu'ils avaient eu le plus grand de tous les maux contre celle venant du Sud ?

Il les avait vus tous charger et disperser les premiers rangs alors que, diviser par groupes, trois pour être précis, Thorin pouvait facilement constater que chacun d'entre eux, demeuraient dos à dos avec leur coéquipier et repoussaient les orques autour d'eux. Alors que ces derniers se mirent à les encercler, les empêchant toute possibilité de fuite maintenant qu'ils étaient là, mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'avantage qu'il vit du coin de l'œil des renforts arriver pour les aider dans la lutte, pouvant facilement reconnaitre les silhouettes des premiers , ce qui lui permit de se reconcentrer sur son propre duel.

Revenant à son combat contre Azog, Thorin dut une fois encore reculer pour éviter la massue quand cette dernière créa un léger cratère dans la glace, créant des fissures qui se répandirent tout autour de l'impact, sans pour autant se briser. Alors que le Roi nain eut toute les difficultés à demeurer debout, sans glisser sous le sol difficile sous ces bottes, tandis qu'un autre coup se mit d'avantage à fragiliser la glace sous eux ou, tout en gardant l'orque pâle en vue et demeurant à une distance sécuritaire, en gardant Orcrist brandit, Thorin fixa la surface se fissurer d'avantage autour d'eux.

Si cela continuait dans cette direction, leur combat allait devenir aquatique dans une eau glacé.

Le nouveau coup d'Azog eut raison de la glace quand une partie de celle-ci se brisa sous l'impact alors que le bloc de glace en question, se trouvait être un cercle entourant les deux protagonistes. Ceux-ci qui se mirent à chanceler comme s'ils s'étaient tous les deux trouver sur une balance alors que l'eau jaillissait des fissures, se répandant sur la surface de glace.

Cela était déjà compliquer de combattre l'orque pâle sur une surface glissante alors si à présent il devait conserver son équilibre pour ne pas tomber en arrière et tomber dans l'eau glacer, Thorin se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus compliquer pour combattre ce dernier en cet instant précis. Seulement voilà, en évitant un autre des coups d'Azog, Thorin dut tourner sur lui-même pour garder son équilibre qu'il perdit vite quand son pied gauche vint à glisser sur le rebord du morceau de glace ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux, tombant sur son arrière train.

Et s'empressant de se relever, Thorin se retrouva de nouveau à terre, heurtant la glace sur le dos quand Azog fit glisser sa massue au niveau de ces jambes, le fauchant au passage alors que l'orque pâle tira de nouveau sur sa masse prêt à l'abattre sur lui. Seulement, Thorin n'avait nullement l'envie de se faire broyer et se mit à rouler sur la gauche, s'éloignant ainsi de la masse alors qu'Azog brisait une partie de leur terrain.

Poursuivant sa tentative, Thorin dut une fois encore rouler sur la gauche, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se relever pour éviter la masse qu'Azog essayait encore de lui abattre sur la tête, roulant deux fois encore sur le côté avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à se relever. Et n'hésitant pas une seconde, Thorin prit cette initiative pour lui passer sous le bras alors qu'Orcrist taillait dans sa chaire une profonde entaille, juste sous la faille au niveau du bas ventre, alors que le nain se retrouva dans son dos pendant que l'orque pâle retenu son grognement de douleur.

Et envoyant la massue valsée droit sur Thorin, celle-ci vint à s'écraser juste devant les pieds du nain qui redressa la tête vers Azog, attendant une prochaine attaque quand l'orque pâle tira une nouvelle fois sur la chaine. Seulement voilà, la massue était bien trop ancrer dans la glace pour qu'il puisse l'en sortir, alors qu'il tenta de frapper de son bras couper le nain qui évita le coup au visage avant que l'orque n'aille reprendre sa place, à l'opposé de celle de Thorin.

Car sinon, ils risquaient bien tous les deux de se retrouver à l'eau.

Et vrillant son regard sur Thorin, les yeux d'Azog finirent par apercevoir quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule qui le fit se figer sur place alors que le Roi nain sentit pertinemment le changement dans l'air. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver ?

Et ce quelque chose était venu les aider, eux.

.oOo.

Il n'était nullement effrayer par la mort.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait été témoins, Kili n'avait pas peur de la Mort, il en était tout simplement terroriser.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais autant la Mort ne l'avait touché ou était à ce point de l'atteindre mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait empêcher ces poils de se dresser alors qu'un souffle de glace se répandait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de se battre, frappant, parant et transperçant de son épée et de la hache d'Alrik, tout orque qui se rapprochait de lui alors que Tauriel, se tenant juste dans son dos, aucune lame d'orque ne parvenait à l'atteindre, ces deux dagues parant et transperçant leur attaque, empêchant ces derniers de tenter d'atteindre le jeune nain dans son dos.

Non loin d'eux, Fili et Diriel, eux aussi, se tenant dos à dos, en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs aux orques qui les encerclaient et tentaient de les atteindre. Mais aucun ne parvint à franchir les lames des deux combattants qu'ils étaient tous les deux, Fili avec son épée naine alors qu'il sortait ces poignards de ces cachettes et les jetait droit dans les failles des armures des orques avançant vers lui, usant du poignard elfique que Diriel lui avait offert comme une deuxième arme avec son épée naine. Tandis que Diriel, derrière lui, faisait tournoyer ces deux lames, tranchant et parant tous ceux qui avaient tentés leur chance contre elle, déchantant très vite quand elle les fit passer de vie à trépas en quelques secondes.

Alors que Beriana et Aranel, tournaient l'une autour de l'autre, demeurant dos à dos, frappant et bloquant les attaques porter sur elle, tandis que les corps des orques qu'elles tuaient, commençaient à s'empiler autour d'elles. Comme autour des deux autres groupes d'ailleurs.

Mais même s'ils étaient tous des combattants redoutables, ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils n'avaient pas la force suffisante pour parvenir à eux seuls à repousser et éradiquer toute une armée de Gundabad par leur seul moyen.

Il leur fallait des renforts.

Mais qui pourrait venir les soutenir ?

Tous les renforts qu'ils avaient demandés, étaient déjà sur le champ de bataille plus bas dans la vallée, en train de se charger de ce qui restait de l'armée des orques de la Moria, aucune aide ne pourrait venir les aider.

Mais Kili ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait ?

Lui et Tauriel continuaient d'avancer dans les rangs, quand ils virent, sur leur gauche, des orques tomber et un autre combattant les rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. Un allié qui ne se trouvait nul autre qu'être…

_ Seigneur Legolas ?

Tournant sur lui-même en faisant tomber tous les orques sur son passage pour les atteindre, Legolas parvint facilement à arriver jusqu'à Tauriel et Kili. La première soufflant de soulagement de le savoir indemne alors que le deuxième porta un regard curieux vers lui, avant de demander ce qu'il attendait de savoir.

_ Est-ce que Bolg est… ?

_ Il n'est plus de ce monde répondit simplement Legolas à l'attention du nain, continuant de repousser les orques ne cessant d'arriver devant eux. Il nous faut battre en retraite, nous ne pourrons continuer de tenir cette position pendant très longtemps leur fit-il remarquer sur le peu de chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir continuer à résister à une telle menace.

_ Peu importe ! On peut faire gagner du temps aux autres pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri répliqua Kili à l'encontre de l'elfe avant que son regard n'aille se porter sur Raven Hill, précisément sur le lac geler. Surtout qu'il était hors de question pour nous de laisser notre oncle tout seul ici ! Il nous a peut-être interdit de nous charger d'Azog mais il n'a jamais rien dis concernant les orques ?

_ Je ne crois pas que votre Roi sera très conciliant, si nous sortons vivant de ce combat avec vous ?

_ Et le vôtre alors ?

_ Les garçons, je vous en prie, si on se concentrait sur le plus important ? Leur demanda Tauriel en se plaçant entre les deux Princes, pour éviter que ces derniers n'en viennent aux mains alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein combat.

_ Mais Legolas a raison ! Nous ne pourrons continuer de tenir cette position très longtemps, il nous faut un plan de secours !

_ Je n'aurais jamais crus t'entendre dire cela Beriana ?

_ Les choses peuvent changer au fil du temps Aranel, il nous faut trouver un plan de secours ou sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous battez en retraite ?

_ Dwalin !

Le grand guerrier était revenu auprès de ces deux Princes et des filles, balançant sa hache de tout côté, se dressant un passage entre les orques pour les atteindre alors qu'il n'était pas venu tout seul. Le Seigneur Glorfindel ainsi que les deux Fils d'Elrond et un groupe de Dunédains étaient arrivés avec Dwalin pour venir leur prêter main forte.

_ Dwalin ! Où est notre grand-père ? Lui demanda inquiet Fili en avisant le nain alors que les renforts se mirent à venir les appuyer et stopper les orques qui se mettaient à les encercler. Ne nous dis pas qu'il…

_ Il va bien Fili ! Je l'ai confié à deux Dunédains qui sont redescendus à Erebor avertir les autres de ce qui se passe ici ! Lui expliqua Dwalin à l'encontre du premier Héritier de Thorin. Mais nous devons redescendre et Thorin avec nous avant que…

_ Thorin se bat toujours contre Azog, Dwalin !

_ Lui aussi, est aussi idiot que vous et…

_ Les gars ! Regardez !

Le cri d'Aranel tourna le visage de tous vers la direction que leur indiquait cette dernière, alors que certains d'entre eux ne purent s'empêcher de crier aux éclats, heureux de voir ce qui était en train d'arriver. Alors que cette arrivée fut le signal pour tous du changement de vent.

.oOo.

Arrivant depuis l'horizon, la lumière du soleil masquant facilement leur arriver, le groupe d'aigle géant descendirent du ciel, survolant Raven Hill, en dépassant Thorin et Azog alors que le nain vit facilement les deux personnes se trouvant jucher sur le dos des énormes rapaces, reconnaissant facilement ces derniers.

Radagast le Brun.

Et Beorn, le changeur de peau.

Et dans leur cris aigus, les aigles se mirent à descendre jusqu'à frôler le sol, tendant leurs serres en avant, se mettant à raser la terre ferme et se frayant un chemin facilement dans les rangs d'orque autour du groupe composer des Neveux de Thorin, des elfes et des Dunédains venus combattre l'armée de Gundabad. Décimant à eux seuls le premier bataillon alors que les survivants s'étaient éparpillés, rompant ainsi les rangs alors que Fili et Kili n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à les charger, très vite appuyé par les autres alors que l'arrivée des aigles fut la débamballe.

Sautant en plein vol du dos de l'aigle qu'il avait monté, Beorn se changea en ours en pleine chute, atterrissant facilement sur ces pattes avant de s'empresser de charger sur les autres bataillons en train d'arriver. Tandis que les aigles au-dessus d'eux poursuivaient leur vol plané et leur passage dans les rangs d'orques, décimant une centaine d'entre eux en passant, appuyant Beorn et les autres.

Tandis que Thorin, toujours sur la glace faisant face à Azog, laissa tomber Orcrist derrière lui, faisant ramener son adversaire à lui alors qu'il avait été plus que stupéfait, voir même choquer de voir l'entrer en scène des aigles, se retourna d'un bloc vers le Roi nain. Celui-ci d'ailleurs attrapa le bloc de pierre de la masse à Azog et le jeta littéralement dans les bras de ce dernier, ou l'orque pâle rattrapa ce dernier instinctivement alors qu'il dressa un regard interrogatif vers le nain.

Thorin le fixa un bref instant avant de reculer, faisant un pas en arrière, quittant ainsi le bloc de glace que les coups répéter de l'orque pâle avait détaché, alors que se retrouvant seul sur un coin de celle-ci, n'ayant plus l'appui du poids du nain, Azog se retrouva à glisser tandis que le bloc de glace se mit à se relever. Le faisant glisser droit vers l'eau glacée alors qu'il tenta de s'accrocher à la paroi mais avec son unique bras, l'orque pâle ne put nullement empêcher sa descente et il se fit emporter par le courant, disparaissant à al vue du nain tandis que le bloc de glace brisé reprit sa place dans un silence mortel.

Alors que ce n'est seulement à cet instant que Thorin se permit de respirer de nouveau tandis qu'il porta son regard sur ces neveux et les autres combattants, plus haut dans la vallée, repoussant les quelques orques qui restaient sur la deuxième armée venant de Gundabad et qui n'étaient pas en train de fuir contre l'arrivée des Aigles et du Changeur de Peau.

Et de là où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Thorin pouvait constater que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux tourner vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des signes de la main à son attention, faisant sourire leur Oncle qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Et répondant à leur signe, Thorin constata que ces deux neveux s'éloignèrent des autres et coururent droit vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'il allait pouvoir les gronder d'avance alors qu'il s'agenouilla au côté d'Orcrist pour ramasser cette dernière.

Lorsque son regard se riva sur un mouvement qui attira son attention, Thorin vit le corps d'Azog porter par le courant sous la glace, ou passant devant lui, le nain se sentit obliger de le suivre, fixant ces yeux qui fixaient dans le vide avant de se fermer pour de bon. Thorin ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être soulager de savoir que celui qui avait pris autant les vies de ces proches, n'était enfin plus de ce monde.

Sauf que ce n'était pas l'envie d'Azog de se laisser tuer aussi facilement.

Rouvrant les yeux d'un coup, Thorin ne put strictement rien faire qu'Azog émergea de sous la glace juste sous lui, le faisant tomber en arrière tandis que l'orque pâle attrapa l'une des lames d'un de ces sbires juste à côté. Une lame à deux pointes comme celle qu'il avait avant sur son membre trancher, lame qu'il baissa droit vers Thorin, toujours allonger sur le dos qui para l'attaque avec Orcrist.

Une fois puis deux avant que Thorin ne vienne à bloquer la lame avec Orcrist, celle-ci se trouvant à quelques que centimètres de sa poitrine.

_ Thorin !

Le nain n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que Fili et Kili n'étaient tous les deux plus très loin d'eux, surtout quand il avisa le sourire victorieux qu'Azog lança droit devant lui. Non, l'orque pâle n'allait pas toucher à ces autres neveux, pas après Bili, hors de question. Repoussant la lame de ces deux bras avec Orcrist, Azog baissa son regard vers lui et lui lança un sourire qui énerva d'avantage Thorin sentant que ce dernier était en train de se délecter de le voir ainsi.

_ Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête Azog ! Tu ne les toucheras pas !

Et continuant de repousser la lame d'Azog de sa poitrine avec Orcrist, Thorin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire même s'il pouvait sentir ces bras trembler sous la pression qu'était en train d'utiliser l'orque pâle contre lui. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher, hors de question, il mettrait un terme à la vie d'Azog avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à ces deux neveux.

Il devait en finir avant que Fili et Kili n'arrivent sur eux !

Et c'est alors qu'il se rappela de ce qu'avait fait Alaric plus tôt ? Celui-ci s'était laissé poignarder pour atteindre Azog et lui retirer son arme pour permettre aux autres de pouvoir le vaincre. Est-ce que s'était cela la solution ? Se laisser transpercer pour pouvoir atteindre l'orque pâle et l'abattre avant que Fili et Kili ne soient sur eux ?

Si c'était la seule solution pour maintenir ces garçons en sécurité et loin d'Azog, alors Thorin n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Mais à l'instant même où il allait retirer Orcrist de la lame d'orque, il se produisit une chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendus ?

Une ombre sortit de la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, se trouvant juste sur sa droite avant qu'il n'aperçoit une fine silhouette charger droit sur Azog pour ensuite enfoncer une fine épée dans le flanc gauche de ce dernier, juste sous la faille de son armure, faisant hurler de douleur ce dernier. Tandis que Thorin regarda stupéfait et heureux de voir le nouvelle arrivant et de le reconnaitre facilement.

_ Bili ?

.oOo.

Il était arrivé à temps !

Il ne savait plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber contre ce mur avant de se décider à se relever quand il avait entendus les aigles arriver. Il était parti chercher le peu de force qui coulait encore dans ces veines pour trouver la résistance de se relever, et tentant de mettre de côté les images du passés qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes dans sa tête, Bilbon s'était concentré sur la première chose qu'il devait faire ?

Celle de retrouver son épée Dard.

Trouver l'endroit où elle était tombée durant son combat n'était pas compliquer, s'était plutôt parvenir à l'y retrouver en vue de son état et surtout de la brume qui l'entourait qui lui poserait problème. Toujours masquer par l'invisibilité que lui conférait l'anneau glissé à son majeur droit, Bili avait eu toutes les peines du monde à parvenir à discerner Dard sous la vision brumatre que lui donnait l'anneau, tandis que sa propre vision commençait à se troubler aux files des pas qu'il faisait.

La douleur irradiant de son torse n'était rien comparer à celle émanant de son genou gauche, celle-ci trainant derrière lui, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre les parois rocheuses autour de lui, même de sauter certaines fois à cloche pied pour avancer. Tirant sur sa cage thoracique qui lui tirait des soufflements de douleur alors que le sang ne cessait de remonter dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser et cracher du sang tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Mais il le savait, Bilbon ne se voilait pas la face, il n'était pas bête au point de croire à un miracle possible pour lui, l'état de son torse et le sang qui ne cessait de remonter dans sa gorge ne pouvait être dus que, l'une de ces cottes avait dus percer l'un de ces poumons, celle-ci se remplissant lentement mais surement de sang. Et le jeune sang-mêlé savait qu'il n'y avait aucun remède face à ce genre de blessure, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus aucune force et que celle-ci l'aurait totalement abandonné, il tomberait.

Il tomberait pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Alors autant tomber pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine et se rappelant qu'il devait finir ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis le début du combat, Bilbon tenta de prendre une profonde respiration et retirant l'anneau à son doigt, le jeune sang-mêlé ramassa Dard qu'il avait finis par retrouver. Et resserrant la poigne autour de sa garde, Bili reprit son avancée vers le centre de Raven Hill ou il pouvait entendre les combats et les cris de deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien.

_ Thorin !

Fili et Kili.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que quelque chose était en train d'arriver à son Oncle et n'hésitant pas une seconde, ne faisant pas cas de sa jambe gauche, Bilbon se mit à trottiner droit vers sa cible quand il finit par l'apercevoir.

Azog !

Ce dernier tentait d'enfoncer la lame qu'il tenait en main droit vers la poitrine de Thorin, ce dernier allonger sur la glace ou seul Orcrist barrait le passage de l'arme et l'empêchait de l'atteindre, la tenant de ces deux bras alors que Bili pouvait facilement voir le tremblement dans ces derniers. Thorin n'allait pas tenir très longtemps surtout que sur le coin de sa vue, sur la gauche, il pouvait voir Fili et Kili courir droit vers lui, quittant le champ de bataille qu'ils avaient eu face à l'autre armée alors que d'autre silhouettes se tenaient parmis les derniers combattants orques.

Mais Bilbon ne s'occupa pas plus de ces derniers, sa cible première se trouvant droit devant lui et n'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, sauta depuis la corniche droit vers l'orque pâle et retombant sur sa jambe droite jusqu'à sa gauche. Ou ne tergiversa pas d'avantage, qu'il enfonça Dard jusqu'à la garde dans le flanc d'Azog, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la faille dans son armure.

_ Bili ?

Bilbon ne put rien dire à l'appel de Thorin, qu'Azog avait cessé la charge sur le Roi nain et ne pouvant l'atteindre avec son moignon gauche, envoya son bras droit se fracasser sur la tête du jeune sang-mêlé. Heurtant le côté de son visage, juste sous la profonde entaille et blessure qui se trouvait sous son front gauche, envoyant le garçon valser contre la glace, retombant sur le dos et le faisant glisser sur plusieurs mètres avant que Bili ne se stoppe. Alors que la douleur dans ces cottes irradiait de nouveau, comme sa tête sur le point d'exploser tandis que sa vision, ne pouvant plus rien voir de son œil gauche à cause du sang perlant de sa blessure, devint de plus en plus trouble et de plus en plus floue, tentant de redresser la tête pour apercevoir l'orque pâle.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était détourner de Thorin et retirant Dard de son flanc avec difficulté, Azog s'avança vers lui, son regard furieux et plus que dangereux porter sur sa personne. Seulement voilà, Azog ne put jamais faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de réaliser, qu'un autre nain vint à se rappeler à lui.

_ Azog !

Se retournant une nouvelle fois, l'orque pâle ne put nullement parer Orcrist, lorsque Thorin vint à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de ce dernier, faisant grimacer ce dernier de surprise. Et ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de répliquer d'une quelconque façon, Thorin lui fit un croche pied, le faisant tomber sur le dos alors qu'il se plaça au-dessus de ce dernier. Ou avant qu'Azog n'est pu lever le bras, Thorin avait enfoncé d'avantage Orcrist dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à la garde dont la pointe le traversa et transperça la glace, l'accrochant à celle-ci et l'empêchant de s'en défaire ou même de se relever pour s'en arracher.

Et baissant la tête pour fixer le regard d'Azog, comme si Thorin voulait constater de la vie qui quittait le corps de l'orque pâle, Bilbon sut que ce dernier n'était plus quand il vit sa tête retomber en arrière et son corps cesser de remuer. Il en eut même la confirmation quand Thorin se mit de nouveau à respirer alors qu'il leva son regard vers son neveu, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Sauf que Bili ne put jamais apercevoir ce regard et se sourire qu'il sentit les ténèbres l'englober et partir en arrière, son regard porter vers le ciel ou il pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes des aigles continuer de combattre les chauves-souris. Tandis que des cris résonnaient autour de lui, paraissant étrangement vague et lointain à ces oreilles.

_ Bili !

.oOo.

Ils avaient réussis !

La mort de leur proche était vengée.

Azog n'était plus.

Mais à quel prix ?

Lorsqu'il avait vus Bili sauter depuis la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, droit sur Azog, lui enfonçant sa lame elfique jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc gauche, Thorin avait été plus qu'heureux de le voir vivant. Certes dans un mauvais état, il devait le reconnaitre, mais bel et bien vivant.

N'ayant pas aimé qu'il s'interpose dans leur affrontement, Azog l'avait repoussé de son bras, l'envoyant valser sur la glace et s'était détourner de lui, pour se concentrer sur son neveu plutôt que lui. Ce qui sera l'erreur fatale d'Azog.

Car Thorin n'avait pas laissé à l'orque pâle de faire trois pas seulement vers son neveu qu'il s'était redressé sur ces pieds, appelant le Profanateur qui s'était tourné vers lui à l'instant même où il enfonçait Orcrist dans la poitrine de ce dernier. Il lui avait été ensuite facile de le mettre à terre et n'hésitant pas à enfoncer d'avantage son arme dans la poitrine de ce dernier, transperçant la glace sous lui, Thorin s'était pencher vers lui et regardait le regard de glace du Profanateur devenir vide d'expression quand la vie finit par le quitter.

Ils avaient réussis !

Azog n'était plus et lui, il était toujours en vie et ces deux autres neveux aussi, et cela grâce à l'intervention de son plus jeune garçon. La lignée des Durins pourra continuer de prospérer et de vivre les vies qu'ils avaient amplement méritées. Mais son sourire chaleureux qu'il porta à Bili déchanta très vite quand il vit les yeux de son plus jeune neveu se révulser alors qu'il retomba en arrière, inerte tandis qu'une peur viscérale le prit aux tripes.

_ Bili !

Ne faisant plus cas du corps d'Azog, Thorin se détourna de ce dernier et courut droit vers son plus jeune neveu alors qu'il pouvait entendre les cris pleins d'inquiétudes de Fili et Kili résonner dans tout Raven Hill, tandis que ces deux derniers n'étaient plus très loin d'eux.

Tombant à genoux à côté de Bili, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de frémir de peur quand il avisa l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. Son genou gauche était totalement en sang alors qu'il pouvait facilement voir la profonde entaille qui marquait son os, tandis que sa jambe se trouvait dans un angle étrange. La blessure à sa tête gauche, le faisait d'avantage frémir de terreur, avec tout ce sang qu'il ne cessait de perdre mais ces blessures physiques n'étaient rien comparer au sifflement aigué de sa respiration alors qu'il pouvait voir le sang perler du coin de sa bouche à chaque respiration qu'il tentait de prendre.

Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'un guérisseur pour savoir que les poumons de son petit avaient été touchés et cela, sans doute à cause de l'état de ces cottes, et qu'aux vus de son état, s'il ne recevait pas les soins approprier, Bilbon risquait d'y laisser sa vie.

_ Bili ? Bili, tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi mon garçon ?

_ Thorin ?

_ Je suis là Bili répondit Thorin à l'appel murmurer du garçon alors qu'il avait attrapé le visage du sang-mêlé pour tenter de le garder éveiller, comme de tourner légèrement celle-ci vers lui, pour lui montrer dans quel direction il se trouvait. Accroche-toi gamin ? Tu dois t'accrocher, tout se passera bien lui promit-il.

_ Azog… Azog est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Bili. Il n'est plus lui souria Thorin alors qu'il tentait en vain de conserver les larmes dans ces yeux. Accroches-toi, tu m'entends, tu dois t'accrocher ?

_ Alors ils sont saufs... Ma lignée est sauf souria douloureusement Bilbon alors qu'il avait plongé son bras sous les failles de son armure, avant de se mettre à tousser douloureusement, crachant d'avantage de sang, faisant frémir d'inquiétude Thorin. J'ai réussi à les protéger…

_ Oui Bili, tu as réussi…

Mais Thorin ne put en dire d'avantage qu'il vit Bilbon grimacer une nouvelle fois de douleur avant que son garçon ne pousse un dernier soupir pour ensuite demeurer inerte, alors que plus aucune respiration ne venait de lui et que ces paupières se refermèrent, couvrant la dernière lueur de vie.

_ Bili ? Bili ! Non, réveille-toi ! Tu m'entends, accroches-toi mon garçon ? Reste avec moi Bili ? _Reste avec moi !_

* * *

**oui je sais vous allez me détester pour cette fin XD**

**mais je vous rassure Alaric était le dernier des morts ;)**

**sinon qu'en avez vous pensez ;)**

**étant à la fin du chap 91, je peux encore poster samedi et dimanche mais ensuite le prochain sera pour mercredi ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**je vous dis à demain aprem**

**biz**

**Sabrinbella**


	85. Chapitre 84 L'Après

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite ;)**

**merci à tous mes lecteurs =D merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle-earth, à aliena wyvern (heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle arrivante ;) et à Nooo Aime (lol pour toi mais je voulais te prévenir juste au cas ou si tu étais aussi émotif ;)**

**v'là je vous laisse lire la suite ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas :)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 84 : L'Après**

Cela ne pouvait être possible.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti.

Pas ainsi.

Pas comme Frérin.

_ Non ! Non Bili ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends ? _Reste avec moi !_

_ Thorin !

_ Thorin, comment va…

Mais Kili n'eut guère la possibilité de finir sa question que lui et Fili se figèrent d'effroi en avisant leur jeune cousin, inerte, tandis que Thorin ne cessait de le secouer alors que du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche et qu'il était dans un sale état. Sauf que c'était les larmes que versaient leur Oncle, qui leur faisait comprendre à tous deux, de ce que cela voulait dire.

_ Non ? Bili ne peut pas…

_ Tauriel ? Tauriel, vite !

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Détournant son regard brouiller de larme du corps de son neveu qu'il tenait contre lui, Thorin riva son attention sur ces deux premiers neveux pour remarquer que Fili s'était agenouiller à ces côtés, les mains poser sur ces épaules, alors que Kili avait river son regard vers l'elfe en train d'arriver sur eux et que le Roi d'Erebor reconnut. C'était celle qui avait sauvé la vie de Kili dans la Forêt Noire et qui les avait ensuite enfermer dans les cachots sur Ordre du Roi Sylvestre.

_ Tauriel ? S'il-te-plait, fais quelque chose pour lui ? Lui demanda Kili suppliant, les larmes commençant à perler de ces yeux, lui aussi.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux Kili mais…

_ Cela me suffira amplement Tauriel, je t'en prie ?

Et s'agenouillant à son tour de l'autre côté de Bilbon, Tauriel n'eut besoin que faire un signe de tête vers Fili pour lui désigner Thorin et le jeune nain comprit facilement le message, alors qu'il s'empressa de se relever pour éloigner son Oncle et laisser l'ex Capitaine des gardes faire son travail.

Seulement voilà, Thorin ne voulait nullement lâcher Bilbon.

_ Non ! Laisse-moi Fili !

_ Bilbon est toujours vivant Thorin ! Déclara Fili après que l'elfe est constaté du pouls toujours battant sur sa jugulaire, un battement très faible mais bel et bien présent que le jeune nain avait distingué à son tour. Alors laisse-là faire ?

_ Pousses-toi Thorin ! Laisse faire Tauriel, elle peut le sauver comme elle m'a sauvé, mais elle a besoin d'espace pour tenter de le sauver mon Oncle ?

Et devant venir aider son ainé, Kili et Fili parvinrent à éloigner Thorin, en l'attrapant tous les deux par un bras et en le faisant lâcher Bilbon, alors que Tauriel s'empressa de soigner ce dernier et tenter de le sauver, tandis que les deux plus jeune Durin avait fait reculer leur Oncle pour ainsi permettre à l'elfe de travailler calmement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Avisant ce que Tauriel avait aperçus alors qu'elle avait entrepris de défaire l'armure et d'atteindre le corps meurtris quand la main gauche qui se trouvait cacher dessous, retomba à côté de son flanc, ces doigts refermer sur un paquet en velours. Tandis que Fili gardait Thorin à l'écart, ayant enroulé ces bras autour de ces épaules pour le garder assis au sol, Kili s'était avancer vers Tauriel, allant se placer de l'autre côté de son cousin pour ainsi saisir le fameux paquet que Bili semblait avoir conservé sous son armure.

Constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un objet ayant été enroulé dans un tissu en velours, Kili se figea quand il vu ce que celui-ci renfermait avant de lever un regard inquiet vers son frère et son Oncle, attirant ainsi la curiosité de Fili alors que Thorin n'avait d'yeux que pour son jeune neveu. Quelque chose, un pressentiment disait à Fili ce qu'était l'objet que tenait son frère dans ces mains ?

Mais il voulait en avoir la confirmation tout de même.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est Kili ?

Sauf que son jeune frère n'eut jamais besoin de le lui dire qu'il dévoila l'objet en question à ces yeux et à ceux de Thorin, qui se détourna un bref instant de Bilbon que Tauriel continuait de prodiguer des soins, en ayant pausé ces mains sur son torse et se mettant à psalmodier des paroles en elfique, pour aviser ce que le jeune sang-mêlé avait caché dans son armure. Quelque chose qui fit éberluer les yeux du Roi d'Erebor qui avisa l'objet en question alors que Fili porta sur lui, un regard aussi inquiet et craintif que Kili vers lui.

L'Arkenstone.

Bili l'avait caché dans le seul endroit ou Thorin n'aurait jamais pu douter une seule seconde.

Il avait caché l'Arkenstone sur lui, dans son armure.

Et il l'avait conservé sur lui durant toute la durée de la bataille, celle-ci n'ayant guère été touché par les coups ou les chocs qu'avaient reçus son porteur, ayant été protégé par lui.

Inconsciemment, Thorin tendit la main vers celle-ci alors que Kili hésita de la lui remettre mais aux vus du regard que lui lança Fili, le jeune nain concéda de la donner à son Oncle, qui se mit à la détailler alors que sa main se mettait furieusement à trembler. Ce qui inquiéta autant Fili et Kili, surtout de constater des larmes continuant de couler des yeux de leur Oncle, mais ce n'étaient plus des larmes de tristesse et de peur, s'étaient des larmes de rage.

Car si Fili et Kili craignaient que la vue de l'Arkenstone replonge leur Oncle dans sa folie, comme de la « traitrise » de Bili, ce n'était pas cela qui venait à l'esprit de Thorin. La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du Roi d'Erebor s'est que tout ce qui était arrivé, la maladie de l'or engendrer par sa famille, l'arrivée de Smaug et la mort des siens, tout cela était dus à une seule chose.

La découverte de l'Arkenstone.

Toute sa famille avait faillis périr à cause de cette pierre et alors que Bili avait uniquement pensé à protéger les siens, faire ce que Thorin aurait dus faire lui-même, avait préféré garder et cacher le Joyau du Roi, le gardant loin de sa vue. Et de quelle façon l'avait-il remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Alors qu'il essayait de le protéger ?

Il l'avait trahi.

Il avait réveillé Durin et le laisser se charger lui-même d'une bataille qu'il aurait dus mener.

Fili avait eu raison. Ces neveux ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. S'était lui qui les avait abandonnés.

Et maintenant, maintenant la Mort allait lui prendre le Fils de son jeune frère. La Faucheuse allait lui prendre son garçon et tout cela à cause de cette pierre dans ces mains, dont la vue ne cessait d'accroitre la colère et la fureur qui l'habitait.

Fureur, pas uniquement tourné vers l'Arkenstone mais aussi contre lui-même.

Tout cela était de sa faute.

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête vers ces neveux, Thorin constata que Fili et Kili le regardaient inquiet alors que l'elfe continuait de psalmodier des paroles elfiques, les mains toujours poser sur le torse de Bili, dont le heaume de son armure lui avait été totalement retiré.

_ Prends la Fili ? Garde-là loin de moi avant que je ne la brise immédiatement !

_ Thorin !

Après avoir confié l'Arkenstone dans la main tendue de Fili sans un regard, Thorin riva un regard derrière son neveu, pour apercevoir Dwalin arriver droit sur eux. Le grand guerrier nain n'était pas seul à les rejoindre autour du corps du jeune Durin, il était accompagné des trois jeunes sang-mêlés, de Glorfindel, des deux Fils d'Elrond, d'un Dunédain et du Fils de Thranduil.

En apercevant le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de pâlir en se rappelant qui avait été l'une des dernières victimes d'Azog, et celle-ci d'ailleurs finit par attirer le regard du guerrier elfe qui s'arrêta dans sa course et son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Ces trois nièces l'avaient immédiatement encadré, leur regard tristes et en larmes, tandis que derrière eux, Elrohir et Elladan s'étaient eux aussi stoppés, fixant avec chagrin le corps de la Dame elfe tomber. Le même regard vrillé sur les visages du Dunédain et du Fils de Thranduil dans leurs dos.

Glorfindel s'approcha doucement du corps de sa sœur pour s'agenouiller à ces côtés et retirant le poignard dans son dos, l'attrapa doucement dans ces bras, tout en l'ayant retourné pour qu'elle soit le visage tourner vers le ciel et se mit à la bercer contre sa poitrine, tout en entamant un chant elfique. Une berceuse au ton de la chanson alors que Diriel et Aranel s'étaient toutes les deux agenouillés à ces côtés, et que Beriana demeura derrière eux, son arme de guerre poser à ces côtés et le visage baisser.

Se détournant de ces adieux, Thorin put constater que Dwalin avait rejoint les côtés d'Alaric et avait posé une main sur son épaule, agenouillé alors qu'il tentait en vain de retenir ces larmes.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je ne parviens pas à le garder avec nous, il est en train de partir !

_ Bili !

Rivant son regard vers l'elfe rousse et son deuxième neveu, Thorin se reconcentra sur l'instant présent alors que les paroles de la première parvint à franchir son esprit brouiller par la tristesse. Bili était en train de mourir.

_ Nous arrivons !

Redressant la tête vers Elladan et Elrohir, les deux qui avaient offert leur aide, les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond s'agenouillèrent en face de Tauriel alors que Kili leur avait laissé sa place au côté de son cousin, allant se placer à côté de la Capitaine des gardes. Dont cette dernière vint à rapporter l'état dans lequel le blessé se trouvait, même si les deux elfes de Foncombe pouvaient constater des dégâts extérieurs qu'il possédait.

_ Ces cottes sont endommagés et certains auraient percés ces poumons, je tente d'endiguer le sang dans ces derniers mais je le sens partir confia Tauriel. Cette force grandissant dans son esprit est en train de l'écraser et je ne parviens pas à la repousser pour le soigner…

_ Nous allons nous en charger ! Promit Elrohir, rassurant l'elfe rousse de son soutien à lui et son frère. Bien que Père soit meilleur que nous dans ce domaine, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour le ramener vers la lumière.

_ Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'aller chercher le Seigneur Elrond.

_ Que veux-tu dire Estel ? Lui demanda Elladan surpris en rivant son attention vers le Dunédain, qui s'était rapproché de la chute d'eau glacé, son regard rivé sur le champ de bataille plus bas.

_ Parce qu'il est ici ! Avec un groupe d'elfe de la Lothorien fit savoir Estel en désignant de son épée la vallée devant Erebor. Il semblerait qu'il soit parvenu à arriver en même temps que les Aigles, ils sont en train de repousser l'ennemi dans les galléries leur avoua-t'il.

_ Père va nous tuer dans ce cas !

_ Cessez de dire des sotties pareils vous deux ? Je suis le seul responsable dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de venir de mon plein gré !

_ Il n'empêche qu'il va vraiment nous tuer !

_ Je pars le chercher !

Ne faisant pas cas des remarques inquiètes des deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond, Estel le Dunédain était sur le point de partir quérir l'aide du Seigneur d'Imladris quand une voix finit par l'arrêter dans sa course.

_ Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller le quérir Estel, nous descendons tous de Raven Hill.

_ Glorfindel ? Je suis… Nous sommes…

_ Il n'y a nullement besoin de vous excuser jeune nain répondit le Capitaine de la Fleur d'Or à l'encontre de Fili alors que ce dernier s'était relever et tourner vers lui, tandis qu'il s'était redresser de sa place, le corps de sa sœur bercer dans ces bras. Nous savions tous les risques vers lesquels nous allions et Aglariel aussi, je sais qu'elle n'aura nullement regretté ces actes jusqu'à la fin. J'espère seulement qu'à présent, elle soit en paix de l'autre côté avoua-t'il simplement alors que son regard avisa le corps d'Alaric non loin d'eux.

Le Seigneur de Gondoline avait pertinemment remarqué l'attraction qui avait existé entre sa sœur et le nain, et ce dernier, comme les autres, espéraient sincèrement qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouver de l'autre côté. Même si tous disaient que chaque espèce possédait leur propre paradis, Glorfindel n'y croyait pas vraiment, lui qui était revenu de la Mort, sans jamais savoir réellement ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Même si la seule chose qu'il se rappelait, était le sentiment de paix et d'harmonie qui si trouvait.

_ On ne peut pas redescendre ! Alrik est…

_ Allons le chercher dans ce cas ! Ou se trouve-t'il ?

Que cela soit Legolas qui propose son aide au rappel de Kili sur le jeune frère d'Alaric qui était lui aussi tombé et que son corps se trouvait plus loin dans Raven Hill, montrait à quel point le Fils de Thranduil avait changé de la dernière fois que les nains l'avaient croiser.

_ Je vais vous aider proposa à son tour Estel en souriant à l'encontre de Legolas avant de river son attention vers le jeune nain. Menez-nous à votre ami ?

_ Il est par ici !

Et menant l'elfe et le Dunédain vers le lieu où était tombé le deuxième Fils d'Athrandor, Elladan s'était chargé de prendre Bili dans ces bras alors qu'Elrohir était partis en avant, avertir son Père de ce qui s'était passé. Alors que Tauriel demeurait au côté du jumeau, continuant ces chants elfiques, tout en tenant la main du jeune sang-mêlé, tandis que Dwalin s'était chargé, avec l'aide de Beriana, à placer Alaric sur son dos et que Fili s'occupa de redresser son Oncle.

Et suivant Glorfindel qui passa devant avec Aglariel dans ces bras, suivis par ces nièces, le convoi commença à quitter Raven Hill, pour retourner droit pour Erebor, dans l'espoir de sauver le dernier des Durin.

.oOo.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire exactement ?

Rien !

Il était impuissant et la seule chose qui pouvait faire en cet instant précis, était d'attendre que cette porte s'ouvre et qu'on lui donne des bonnes nouvelles sur la survie de son plus jeune neveu, après qu'on l'avait emporter à l'intérieur avec les guérisseurs en train de s'occuper de son cas.

Quand ils étaient revenus sur le champ de bataille, vide du reste des bataillons d'orques de la Moria ayant fuis après l'arrivée des aigles ainsi que des elfes de la Lothorien, mener par le Seigneur Elrond, les survivants des autres armées s'étaient plongés dans un silence mortel en apercevant leur groupe revenir de Raven Hill.

Etant partis devant, Elrohir était parvenu à trouver le reste de la Compagnie et à localiser son Père qui était parvenu à les rejoindre avec Gandalf, qui était parvenu à sortir de Dale depuis que l'arrivée des aigles et des elfes de Lothorien avaient fuir le reste des armées de la Moria alors que cela avait empêché celle de Gundabad de descendre sur eux. Mais Thorin avait sus en voyant leur mine attrister et en pleur que le Fils d'Elrond les avait tenu au courant de ce qui s'était passé et de qui était tombé à Raven Hill.

Pendant un bref instant, le Seigneur de Foncombe avait porté son regard sur les corps d'Aglariel et d'Alaric, tout en murmurant une prière elfique pour leur salut, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le plus jeune Durin dans les bras de son fils, tandis que Tauriel continuait ces prières à ces côtés. La seconde d'après, Elrond avait demandé à ce qu'on conduise l'enfant dans une chambre ou il pourrait commencer la guérison, lorsque Balin avait proposé les propres quartiers de l'enfant à Erebor.

Bien évidemment, Fili avait immédiatement proposé sa propre chambre, se rappelant, comme Thorin d'ailleurs, que ce dernier avait saccagé les appartements de Bilbon pour tenter de retrouver l'Arkenstone. Pas besoin que d'autre personne voit à quel point il était abominable quand il se trouvait plonger dans la maladie du dragon, il se sentait déjà monstrueux pour tout ce qu'il avait fait vivre à ces garçons autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie.

A cause de ces erreurs, Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux perdus la vie, protégeant Fili et Kili à sa place. Même Dame Aglariel était tombée parce qu'elle avait tenté de s'occuper d'Azog à sa place. Comment Thorin pouvait-il regarder les autres en face après cela ?

Comment pourrait-il faire face à Glorfindel quand ce dernier demandera ce qui s'était réellement passer à sa sœur ?

Il ne le pourrait pas.

Alors que Fili avait conduit le groupe d'Elrond, d'Elladan et Elrohir, le deuxième tenant toujours Bilbon dans ces bras, ils s'étaient empressés d'aller à Erebor, très vite suivis par Gandalf alors que les autres attendaient le retour de Kili et des deux autres avec le corps d'Alrik.

Sauf que ce n'est pas seul que ces derniers étaient redescendus, quelqu'un d'autre les accompagnait. Et quelqu'un auquel Thorin n'aurait jamais pensé voir là ?

.oOo.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Autrefois il ne se saurait pas mêler mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait comprendre ce que sa camarade avait tenté de lui faire comprendre.

Ce que Tauriel et les autres elfes de Foncombe avaient essayés de lui faire saisir.

Qu'il ne pouvait nullement mettre de côté les problèmes des autres en sachant que ces dernières finiront forcément par l'atteindre un jour. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Si les orques étaient parvenus à prendre Erebor, tout l'Est aurait été condamné, comme le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Cela parce qu'ils avaient refusés d'aider autrefois les nains conter Smaug et que l'Ennemi s'était contenter de cette ouverture pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Legolas savait qu'ils avaient tous échapper au pire mais à quel prix ?

Ils avaient tous payé un lourd tribu pour cette victoire.

Alors non, il n'avait nullement hésité à proposer son aide ouvertement pour aller chercher l'un des nains de la Compagnie tomber au combat, ce dernier ayant été tué par Bolg après avoir sauvé la vie de l'un des plus jeune Durin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait informé qu'il ne quitterait pas Raven Hill sans lui, il s'était immédiatement proposer de l'aider à aller le chercher, et le Dunédain qui avait accompagné les Fils d'Elrond s'était lui aussi porter volontaire pour ramener le corps du nain.

Suivant le jeune Durin, ce dernier les emmena dans la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, juste là ou Legolas avait aperçus Diriel tombé avec Bolg avant qu'il ne fasse tomber la tour pour attirer l'attention du Fils du Profanateur, exactement l'endroit où Alrik était tombé. Avisant la pente assez dangereuse vers laquelle Kili allait se jeter et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Legolas sentait pertinemment que ce dernier allait tomber bien plus vite qu'il n'était monté.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser d'ailleurs.

Le Dunédain, Estel, étrange nom pour un rôdeur, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un nom elfique, un nom symbolisant l'Espoir, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune nain, le stoppant avant qu'il n'enjambe la pierre pour descendre dans la pente. S'arrêtant dans son mouvement, Kili riva son attention vers ce dernier et le fixa quelque peu surpris alors que Dunédain lui souria chaleureusement.

_ Restez ici jeune maitre nain, je vais aller le chercher lui confia-t'il en lui souriant avant d'enjamber la pierre et de descendre doucement la pente.

_ Mais…

_ Il a raison. Restez-ici, aux vue de votre état, vous ne pourrez pas le remonter sans tomber dans le ravin et je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité fit savoir Legolas, empêchant ce dernier de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je vais aller l'aider annonça-t'il tout simplement descendant à son tour, suivant doucement le Dunédain se rapprochant du corps du nain.

Bien que Legolas se doutait qu'il était facilement repérable qu'il était mort, aux vus du corps briser se trouvant sur le rocher, tout comme de la pâleur prenant sa peau, il ne pouvait réfuter qu'il aurait pu se tromper aux vus de l'air paisible qu'il abordait sur son visage. Comme s'il s'était seulement endormi d'un sommeil paisible dans lequel il ne viendrait plus à se réveiller.

Ce nain avait-il vus quelque chose de beau et de merveilleux avant de passer de l'autre côté pour avoir cet air calme ? Ou étais-ce uniquement lier au visage que les personnes abordaient en mourant ?

Non sans doute pas. Legolas avait déjà survécu à des batailles et aucun de ces camarades tomber ne possédaient un visage aussi apaiser dans la mort, comme si le nain avait fait la paix avec lui-même et qu'il était partis serein. Exactement les mêmes expressions qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir sur le visage de Dame Aglariel, ainsi que sur l'ainé du nain qu'il avait offert son aide pour aller le chercher, Alaric.

Est-ce que la mort était si paisible que cela ?

Ayant atteint le nain en premier, le Dunédain avait veillé à demeurer loin du ravin et s'agenouillant auprès du corps, posa une main sur la poitrine de ce dernier et se mit à réciter des mots. Des paroles en elfique que Legolas reconnut facilement pour être la prière donner aux morts par les elfes de Foncombe. Comment un simple rôdeur pouvait-il connaitre les prières sacrées de ces derniers ?

Legolas savait qu'Elrohir et Elladan s'évertuaient tous les deux à entrainer les rôdeurs du Nord mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils leur enseignaient leur langue et leur savoir. Ces hommes qui avaient été bénis d'une longue vie avaient-ils à ce point gagné la confiance des elfes de Foncombe ? Ou s'agissait-il seulement de ce Dunédain en particulier ?

Après avoir récité sa prière, Estel attrapa doucement et avec révérence les bras du nain, le tirant doucement pour qu'il soit en position assise avant de le placer aussi délicatement sur son épaule droite, pour ensuite se relever avec lui passer en travers de ces épaules. Ne faisant pas cas du poids sur lui, le Dunédain se redressa avant de se tourner vers le Fils de Thranduil, tout en hochant de la tête, se remit en route vers le haut de la falaise, là où les attendait le jeune nain avec son chargement, tandis que Legolas se chargea de demeurer derrière lui, veillant ainsi à ce qu'il ne vienne pas à retomber en arrière.

Faisant attention ou il mettait lui aussi les pieds, Legolas plaça une main en avant prêt à rattraper le rôdeur et le corps si jamais ces derniers venaient à tomber, mais il n'en eut guère besoin car le Dunédain parvint facilement à réatteindre la corniche, le jeune nain attrapant son bras pour l'aider à remonter. Alors qu'une autre main vint à se tendre pour aider Legolas à remonter et pas n'importe laquelle il devait se l'avouer.

_ Père ?

.oOo.

Bien qu'il était surpris, Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à l'encontre du Dunédain de s'être porter volontaire pour faire remonter Alrik, ainsi que l'elfe aussi, car ces mains n'avaient cessés de trembler, le faisant grogner de n'être pas assez fort pour ramener lui-même celui qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Mais ce ne fut point cela qui le gêna autant, plutôt la personne étant arrivé et se tenant à côté de lui, en silence, son regard river sur l'elfe et le rôdeur plus bas, s'occupant de remonter le corps du nain tombé.

Que faisait donc le Roi Sylvestre ici ?

Etait-il venu pour son fils ?

Aux vus des traits tirer sur son visage, Kili devait se douter que, bien qu'il soit froid et cruel, celui-ci avait assez de cœur pour s'inquiéter pour son propre fils. Il s'était même charger de tendre la main à ce dernier dès qu'il fut remonté pour l'aider, alors que Kili s'était uniquement tourner vers le rôdeur pour l'aider à atteindre la corniche, ramenant Alrik sur la terre ferme.

Bien évidemment, quand le Dunédain fut de nouveau debout, le corps d'Alrik toujours sur son épaule, il riva son attention sur Thranduil, inclinant la tête respectueusement vers ce dernier.

_ Je vous salue Roi Thranduil, cela faisait bien longtemps ?

_ En effet, cela fait bien longtemps approuva Thranduil en inclinant à son tour la tête vers ce dernier, autant à la surprise de Legolas que celle de Kili, s'était bien la première fois que le Roi Sylvestre saluait un rôdeur comme son égal. Elladan et Elrohir sont tous les deux parvenus à t'emmener ici, je ne crois pas que le Seigneur Elrond sera très heureux de cela lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Bien que j'affectionne beaucoup le Seigneur Elrond, il ne pourra continuellement me protéger quand je souhaiterais découvrir le monde avoua le Dunédain en souriant à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps du nain toujours sur son épaule. Il ne faut à présent quitter cet endroit et retourner auprès des nôtres, je crois que notre cher jeune nain doit retourner auprès de quelqu'un, tout comme ce dernier fit-il savoir tout en désignant Kili de la tête avant d'aviser le corps qu'il tenait sur son épaule.

Kili n'avait pas besoin de plus de rappel pour se souvenir avec facilité de qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort en cet instant même ?

_ Bili ?

Et retournant sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour atteindre cette partie de Raven Hill, Kili était partis devant avec le Dunédain le suivant, alors qu'ils pouvaient pleinement entendre la discussion entre le Père et le Fils derrière eux. Bien qu'ils essayèrent de ne pas écouter cet échange, ils ne pouvaient éviter les mots d'atteindre leurs oreilles.

_ Je… Je ne rentre pas déclara simplement le Fils à son Père.

_ Ou iras-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas lui avoua Legolas, ignorant encore ou il devrait aller.

_ Dans ce cas, tu devrais retourner au Nord, vas avec les Dunédains quand ils rentreront chez eux lui fit savoir Thranduil avant de lui désigner le Dunédain devant eux, en train de porter Alrik sur son épaule. Ce jeune rôdeur, tu devrais le suivre, son Père, Arathorn était un homme bien, son Fils promet d'être un homme d'exception lui annonça-t'il alors que Legolas comprit que son Père ne lui dirait rien de plus sur ce dernier et qu'il devra le découvrir par lui-même.

Continuant d'avancer pour quitter Raven Hill sur les pas du jeune nain et du Dunédain, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter aux paroles suivantes de Thranduil.

_ Legolas ? Ta Mère t'aimait. Plus que tout. Plus que la vie lui confia-t'il sur l'amour qu'avait éprouvé sa défunte épouse pour leur enfant.

A cette déclaration, Legolas s'était un bref instant rappeler des quelques images de sa mère alors qu'il se souvenu des mots que lui avait prononcé Tauriel quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine surveillance de la forteresse de Gundabad.

_**« Ne dîtes pas cela Mellon ? Ce n'est pas parce que votre Père refuse de se souvenir d'elle qu'il en va de même pour vous ? Mieux vaut vivre pleinement votre vie, en se rappelant des bons moments que vous avez passé avec elle, plutôt que de les laisser au passé et de les oublier. La vie peut-être courte mais il faut savoir la vivre entièrement. »**_

Il faut croire que son Père ne l'avait pas oublié comme il l'avait pu le croire au début, Thranduil était demeuré fidèle à sa défunte épouse, bien qu'il avait changé de l'elfe que Legolas avait connu durant son enfance quand sa Mère était encore là. Mais même si Legolas le savait aujourd'hui, il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait bel et bien besoin de prendre ces distances avec son Père pour les prochains jours, voire même pour les prochaines années.

Lui qui n'était jamais partis à la découverte du monde, il allait partir découvrir les peuples voisins à son Royaume mais avant cela, il devait être sûr que toute se passerait bien ici après son départ. De pouvoir partir avec l'esprit tranquille que tout était sur derrière lui.

Et pour cela, ils devaient retourner à Erebor et voir ce qui se passait en bas.

.oOo.

Il les avait guidés dans les corridors d'Erebor.

Les emmenant droit vers ces propres appartements comme promis, Fili avait ainsi laissé le Seigneur de Foncombe et ces deux fils, tout comme Gandalf et Tauriel entrer dans ces derniers avec Bili toujours dans les bras du plus jeune jumeau, qu'ils vinrent à déposer sur le lit avant de débuter les soins. Bien évidemment, ils avaient mis Fili dehors, ce dernier comprenant qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour sauver son cousin, donc il comprenait.

Mais se retrouver seul devant la porte close alors que son cousin se battait pour la vie derrière celle-ci, les trois elfes d'Imladris et le Magicien Gris l'aidant à tenir et à revenir vers la lumière.

Fili ignora complètement combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne soit rejoint par le reste de la Compagnie, tous aussi muet et silencieux que lui alors que tout leur regard était river sur la porte des appartements du premier héritier de Thorin. Mais le chef de leur groupe ne se trouvait pas parmi eux, comme le grand guerrier de leur groupe.

_ Ou est Thorin ? Et Dwalin ?

_ Ton Oncle les a menés dans l'une des grandes salles d'Erebor, là où ils pourront… déposer les corps de ceux étant tombés pendant la bataille lui rapporta Balin sur les lieux ou leur leader et les autres se trouvaient en cet instant précis. Ils nous rejoindront bientôt lui précisa-t'il ayant peur que Fili n'apprécie pas que Thorin ne se trouve pas avec lui en cet instant précis.

_ Et Kili ?

_ Il est partis chercher Alrik dans Raven Hill avec l'un des Dunédains et le Fils de Thranduil lui rappela Bofur à ce propos. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir ; lui avoua-t'il sur le temps que ces derniers ne mettraient plus longtemps à mettre pour arriver.

_ Je devrais y aller aussi ! Déclara Oin à l'encontre des autres alors qu'il fixait les portes derrière laquelle les soigneurs et le Magicien faisaient leur possible pour soigner le garçon. Je suis moi aussi un guérisseur, je dois aussi les aider pour…

Mais le vieux guérisseur ne put finir sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Tauriel qui sortit des quartiers avant de refermer derrière elle, alors que ce qu'elle tenait dans ces mains inquiétèrent grandement Fili autant que le reste des membres de la Compagnie. Elle tenait l'amure de Bili, l'armure de Durin, une armure blanche, recouverte du sang noir des orques et d'un sang rouge.

Le sang du gamin.

_ Tauriel ? Bili, est-il… ?

_ Non Fili répondit doucement Tauriel pour le rassurer, tout en lui souriant à lui et au reste de la Compagnie qui reprirent leur souffle. Le Seigneur Elrond et ces Fils se chargent de le soigner et de le ramener, quant à Gandalf…

_ Que fait Gandalf ?

_ Il tente d'endiguer les souvenirs et la réminiscence de Durin dans l'esprit de l'enfant confia l'elfe à l'encontre des nains et de la question inquiète venant d'Ori. Ils craignent tous que même s'ils parviennent à le sauver, le jeune garçon ne sera plus assez fort pour résister à ces vies passées et qu'elles finiront par le submerger ; leur fit-elle savoir sur les risques que ce Réveil allait causer sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Etes-vous en train de sous-entendre que, peu importe qu'il advienne, que par ces blessures ou à cause de la présence de Durin, on risque de perdre le gamin ? Lui demanda Gloin, voulant être sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle était en train de leur faire comprendre.

_ Cela peut être une possibilité leur avoua-t'elle tristement tout en remettant l'armure à Balin qui prit celle-ci, sans fléchir sous le poids alors qu'elle riva son attention sur Fili. Le Seigneur Elrond comme Mithrandir m'ont dit de vous dire qu'ils feraient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le ramener, mais que vous devez aussi vous attendre au pire lui fit-elle savoir.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux à l'intérieur ?

_ Je connais peut-être les bases de la guérison de mon peuple, jeune Prince nain mais je ne possède guère le savoir des Seigneurs de Foncombe répondit simplement Tauriel à l'encontre de Fili. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'ici, c'est à présent à eux de faire leur possible pour le ramener lui fit-elle savoir avant de préciser aussi. Je ne ferais que les gêner si j'étais demeuré avec eux en cet instant finit-elle par lui révéler.

_ Si notre famille ne possédait pas cette maladie, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivée et…

_ Fili ?

Se retournant vers la voix, le jeune Prince nain avisa son jeune frère, celui-ci, les larmes brillant dans ces yeux, les avait rejoint devant les quartiers de son ainé et pas tout seul. Estel et Legolas l'avaient tous les deux accompagnés, mais il y avait aussi Diriel, Beriana et Aranel, toutes les trois, des larmes brillant dans leurs yeux, sauf qu'elles portaient un regard inquiet, autant sur Fili que sur les portes de la chambre.

_ Ou est Thorin ?

_ Il est en haut avec les autres, il a fait mettre les corps d'Alaric et d'Alrik dans une pièce à l'écart avec Dame Aglariel. Le Seigneur Glorfindel est resté auprès d'elle. Dwalin est allé chercher Thrain pour le ramener à Erebor. Dain est en train de se charger de rapatrier les blessés et les morts à Erebor, pour qu'on puisse s'occuper des corps des orques. Le Seigneur Thranduil et Bard l'aident aussi rapporta Kili sur ce qui se passait en haut. Et bien que j'aimerai l'en accuser de tout ce gâchis Fili, je sais que Thorin n'est pas responsable de tout cela, qu'il n'a été qu'un pion dans tout cela lui fit-il savoir à l'encontre de son frère sur le fait qu'il ne tenait pas son Oncle comme responsable de ce qu'il était advenu de son cousin et ce qui pouvait arriver.

_ Non Kili. Fili a raison.

_ Thorin ?

Et tous les regards se rivèrent sur le Roi d'Erebor qui venait de les rejoindre, écheveler et l'air épuiser, alors qu'une lueur de culpabilité brillait dans son regard porter droit sur les quartiers de Fili, là où se trouvait le plus jeune de sa famille, en train de lutter entre la vie et la mort.

_ Je suis le seul à blâmer dans toute cette histoire. Et quoiqu'il advienne, j'accepterais les représailles comme ceux qui sont tombés à cause de moi. Dès que Père aura repris connaissance, je lui laisserai les rennes de notre Royaume, les nôtres seront bien plus protégés sans moi sur le trône. Je me retirerais de la couronne.

* * *

**V'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je poste encore demain et ensuite on revient à mercredi et dimanche ;)**

**je vous dis à demain ;) je vais regarder le Hobbit 3 =D**

**bonne journée :)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	86. Chapitre 85 Ce qui aurait dus arriver

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis voici le chapitre ou tout vous est révélé ;)**

**merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur com et content de revoir Vincent Aguila qui va rattraper son retard ;)**

**dans ce chapitre vous aurez tous :) du suspens, de la frayeur, de l'émotion et de la joie alors prévoyez vos mouchoirs pour les âmes sensibles car vous risquez bien d'avoir des larmes de joies ;) et je vous promets d'avance il n'y aura pas de nouveaux morts ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 85 : Ce qui aurait dus arriver**

Les paroles de Thorin avait laissé un froid dans tout le corridor alors que tous les regards, autant nains, elfes et humains, étaient rivés sur le Fils de Thrain tandis que tous se demandaient s'ils avaient bel et bien entendus ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Thorin ? Lui demanda Balin, voulant que ce dernier se répète et confirme ce qu'il avait bel et bien compris.

_ Ce que cela veut dire Balin. Puisque mon Père est vivant, c'est à lui que revient la place de Roi d'Erebor, pas moi et…

_ Tu n'as pas le droit !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'as parfaitement entendus Thorin ? Répliqua Fili à l'encontre de son Oncle. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit de te défiler et de croire que les choses s'arrangeront si tu te retires du trône ! Cela ne prouvera seulement de ta propre culpabilité et non que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu crois que c'est ce que Bili aurait voulus que tu fasses ? Que tu choisisses la voix facile au lieu de prouver à tous que tu…

_ Arrête Fili ! Lui ordonna Kili en se mettant entre lui et leur Oncle, pour l'empêcher de foncer sur ce dernier si l'envie lui prenait. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard de cette situation mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important en cet instant précis, c'est Bili ! Nous devons nous tenir prêt jusqu'à ce que cette porte vienne à se rouvrir et qu'on nous annonce que Bili a tenu, parce qu'il ne peut que tenir, c'est un battant ! Et je sais qu'il nous surprendra toujours leur confia-t'il à leur attention à tous, ayant finis par s'asseoir à même le sol devant la porte des quartiers de son frère, le regard river sur celle-ci.

Les dires du plus jeune Durin présent, replongèrent le reste du groupe dans le silence alors que Tauriel avait finis par rejoindre les côté de Kili et s'asseyant à sa gauche, attendit à son tour que les nouvelles viennent à sortir de cette porte. Que ces dernières soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Terminant par imiter à son tour son frère, Fili finit lui aussi par s'asseoir juste à côté que la porte alors qu'il fut très vite rejoins par Diriel qui vint s'asseoir à ces côtés, comme Aranel et Beriana aux côtés de leur ainée. Les voyant faire, aucun des membres de la Compagnie ne dirent rien, comme Legolas ou Estel qui s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre le mur, se préparant à une longue attente tandis que les autres nains se mirent eux aussi un peu partout dans le corridor pour patienter en attendant n'importe quel nouvel, émanant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les regardant faire, Thorin ne put empêcher une pensée de filtrer dans son esprit, alors qu'il eut l'impression de n'être plus à sa place, même parmis les siens. Il avait cette impression de se sentir étranger auprès d'eux. Et comme ces neveux, Thorin finit par s'asseoir à même le sol et s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir, leva la tête vers le plafond et attendit en silence comme les autres que les nouvelles arrivent.

.oOo.

_Les cloches sonnaient et résonnaient à travers les pierres._

_Mais non avec un son chaleureux ou encore le son qu'on pouvait entendre quand elles étaient carillonnés pour sonner le rassemblement avant le départ pour le champ de bataille. _

_Non, ces cloches résonnaient au fond de lui comme une fatalité, une fin. C'était le son qu'on entendait résonner quand ces dernières étaient sonnées lors des funérailles._

_Pas de n'importe quel funérailles mais celle de personne importante pour Erebor ou bien lorsque le nombre de mort était important, comme tous ceux étant tombé dans une bataille. Tandis que les chants funèbres pouvaient être entendus dans toute la Montagne, vibrant à travers la roche, le glaçant d'effroi et d'inquiétude alors qu'il se riva vers les sons, cherchant le lieu où ces derniers en étaient la source._

_Courant vers le bruit qui ne cessait d'atteindre son cœur comme un coup de poing, gelant ces entrailles d'inquiétudes et de peur, Thorin eut l'impression que le couloir qu'il empruntait, était en train de s'allonger plus il avançait à travers. Ayant cet impression que des heures s'étaient écoulés au lieu des quelques minutes qui lui fallurent pour sortir du corridor et atteindre la rue principale, là où une foule de nain en pleure et larme chantait le chant funèbre accompagnant le cortège funéraire._

_Et Thorin constata qu'il n'y avait pas que des corps de nains qui étaient porter sur les civières et mener vers leur dernières demeures plus bas dans la Montagne, mais aussi certains elfes et hommes, couvert de leur plus beaux habits ou armures. Alors que leur visage mort défilait devant les yeux de l'Héritier de Durin, ce dernier sachant que ces derniers viendraient à le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et sans doute dans l'au-delà._

_Reconnaissant facilement parmis eux la couchette de Dame Aglariel, celle-ci étant vêtus dans une robe blanche et or, et dont sa longue chevelure d'or cascadait autour de son visage comme un ruisseau d'or, mêler à des fleurs blanches émanant de la couronne de fleur qui reposait sur son front. Thorin pouvait reconnaitre qu'elle faisait partis des elfes les plus belles qu'il avait pu voir et d'une beauté autant chaleureuse comme un diamant ayant été polis avec amour. Avisant les quatre elfes de Foncombe qui portait sa couchette, il aperçut derrière eux, la famille de la morte, le Capitaine Glorfindel ainsi que ces trois nièces et les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond avec ce dernier au côté de ces fils._

_Il vit ensuite arriver les couchettes d'Alaric et d'Alrik. Les deux frères nains étaient vêtus dans leur armure de guerre, ces dernières soigneusement nettoyer de toute trace de la bataille qu'ils avaient tous les eux livrer jusqu'à la fin, alors que Thorin n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre les nains portant leur corps. Les visages en pleurs et attrister des membres de sa Compagnie le faisant d'avantage se sentir mal, de savoir que c'était à cause de lui que ces deux braves nains étaient tombés durant la bataille._

_Gloin, Oin, Bofur et Dori portaient la couchette d'Alaric alors que Nori, Ori, Bifur et Bombur s'occupaient de celle d'Alrik. _

_Thorin s'attendait à voir les derniers membres de la Compagnie marcher derrière les deux convois, en voyant Gandalf les suivre avec Radagast le Brun et Beorn le Changeur de Peau, mais il ne s'attendit pas à voir arriver une autre couchette. Une couchette qui se trouvait être la dernière du long convoi de mort qui serait déposer dans le cœur de la Montagne. Une couchette qui suivait Thrain, celui-ci étant vêtus dans sa tenue de cuire, marchant devant lui ou celle-ci était porté par Dwalin et Balin, mais c'était les deux autres nains les aidant à la porter, qui fit frémir d'appréhension Thorin quand il finit par comprendre qui se trouvait allongé dessus._

_C'était Fili et Kili, en larmes mais pourtant le visage droit et réserver qui aidaient les deux Fils de Fundin à porter cette dernière couchette. Cette couchette qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir au dernier membre de la Compagnie._

_Le dernier membre de sa famille._

_Bili._

_Le voir là, aussi blanc que l'armure de Durin qu'on lui avait revêtus, fit tomber Thorin à genoux alors qu'il put entendre un hurlement déchirant vibrer à ces oreilles, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre cri. C'était lui qui était en train de hurler son désarroi et son chagrin._

_Il l'avait tué._

_Il les avait tués._

_Le Père et le Fils._

_Frérin et Bilbon._

_Il était responsable de leur mort._

_Ils avaient tous les deux essayés de le protéger contre Azog et ils en étaient morts. _

_Et tout cela par sa faute._

__ C'est lui qui est responsable de sa mort !_

__ Il a réveillé Durin alors qu'une bataille se profilait, causant la perte de l'enfant !_

__ Il a fait tuer l'enfant par son incompétence à le protéger lui, comme autrefois avec son frère, le Père du gamin._

__ Il est une honte à la Famille des Durin !_

__ Son Père aurait sans doute préféré que son plus jeune fils survive à sa place ?_

__ C'est vrai ! Le petit Frérin aurait été bien mieux à la tête d'Erebor que lui !_

__ Arrêtez ! Scanda Thorin, tout en bouchant ces oreilles pour ne plus les entendre. Par pitié, arrêtez !_

__ Il aurait dus mourir ! Il aurait péris avec les honneurs …_

_ Réveille-toi Thorin ?

__ Arrêtez ! Je vous en conjure ! Supplia Thorin alors que les nains qui l'encerclaient continuaient de lui cracher toute la vérité au visage, alors qu'il était toujours à terre, à genoux, les mains tentant de bloquer les sons pour ne point les entendre lui dire ces vérités qu'il connaissait déjà._

_ Réveille-toi Thorin, maintenant !

Sursautant à cette voix, Thorin releva la tête pour vriller son regard autour de lui pour constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur l'une des rues principales, mais de retour dans le couloir des appartements royaux ou il s'était assis devant les quartiers de son neveu. Ces anciens quartiers, là où Gandalf et les Seigneurs elfes de Foncombe étaient en train de tenter de guérir Bilbon et de le garder en vie.

Mais ce couloir qui se trouvait remplis par les membres de sa Compagnie ainsi que par la Capitaine de la garde de la Forêt Noire, tout comme des trois autres sang-mêlés de Foncombe, n'étaient plus là. Thorin ignorait complètement ou ils étaient allés, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, surtout quand il avisa celui qui se tenait devant lui et qui venait de le réveiller de cette vision cauchemardesse.

_ Tout se passera bien Thorin, je te le promets. Tout ira bien à présent.

_ C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux être là ?

_ Si je te frappe, tu comprendras que je suis bel et bien là ?

_ Tu es mort ? Tu es mort dans mes bras ?

_ Faut croire que je suis bel et bien obligé de te frapper pour te faire ressaisir ?

_ Je suis en train de rêver et… Aie, par Mahal, ça fait mal ! Grogna Thorin en se massant l'arrière du crâne ou il venait de se recevoir un coup de poing.

_ Bien sûr que cela fait mal parce que j'étais bel et bien obliger de te faire mal pour que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête et…

_ C'est vraiment toi Frérin ?

_ Il faut croire que toutes ces années que tu as pris depuis notre séparation ne t'a guère réussi Thorin, et…

Mais Frérin, car s'était bel et bien lui se trouvant juste en face de Thorin, le jeune nain aussi semblable à celui qu'il avait été autrefois, il y a de ça plus de deux décennies avant de périr sur le champ d'Azanulbizar, ne put finir sa phrase que son ainé s'était relever et l'avait attrapé dans ces bras. L'écrasant à lui en couper la respiration mais le jeune Durin n'empêcha pas l'étreinte, au contraire, y répondit favorablement, répondant à l'embrassade de son frère, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant la démonstration d'affection de Thorin.

_ Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu…

_ Je suis bel et bien mort à Azanulbizar, Thorin. Ce n'est que mon esprit que tu vois devant toi, dans ta propre conscience…

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Thorin voulant savoir par quel miracle son frère se trouvait là, en ce jour, même en esprit dans sa tête, alors qu'il avait cessé l'embrassade, en le tenant par les épaules pour le regarder.

_ On m'a envoyé, me permettant de te revoir pour t'empêcher de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans la maladie, Thorin. La maladie de la culpabilité et aussi pour te faire comprendre, à toi et aux autres, de la deuxième chance qui vous a été donné lui annonça-t'il.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ La Mort planait au-dessus de vos têtes Thorin, mais celle-ci n'était pas destinée à eux. La Mort n'en était pas après Alaric, Alrik et Dame Aglariel.

_ Que veux-tu dire Frérin ?

_ La Mort en avait trois autres personnes, Thorin. Trois morts qui auraient entrainés celle de mon Fils avec eux.

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique, Thorin riva un regard d'incompréhension sur son frère avant que ce dernier ne regarde quelque chose derrière lui, au-dessus de son épaule. Quelque chose avec un regard triste et mélancolique.

Se tournant vers ce qu'il fixait, Thorin se figea d'effroi en apercevant ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Parce que devant ces yeux interdis, se trouvait tous les membres de la Compagnie, y compris Alaric et Alrik, tous les deux debout aux côtés des autres, la tête baisser avec Gandalf, Radagast, Beorn, ainsi que les elfes de Foncombe et leur famille, dont Dame Aglariel, elle aussi vivante. Comme de Dain, de Thranduil et de Bard, alors que Thrain se tenant devant eux, à genoux et en pleurs, serrant contre lui des vêtements, des tenus étrangement familière aux yeux de Thorin.

Tous, le visage endeuillé, se tenant respectueusement devant quatre tombeaux dresser, sur lesquels avaient été allongés quatre corps. Quatre corps petit qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à des nains et pas n'importe lesquels, puisqu'ils s'agissaient du sien. De son propre corps mort, se trouvant encadrer de ceux de ces trois neveux, eux aussi vêtus dans leurs armures de guerre, le visage serein et inerte dans la mort.

Leur visage le faisant pâlir alors qu'il comprit les tenants des paroles de Frérin.

Fili. Kili. Bili.

Ces derniers seraient tombés et lui aussi. La Maison de Durin aura faillis à sa tâche.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Lui demanda Thorin en rivant son attention sur son frère voulant savoir ce qui avait été différent de cette possible fin.

_ Une seule chose qui a fait la différence, Thorin. Dans ce possible avenir, tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu n'avais pas réveillé Durin lui présica Frérin sur ce qui avait été le point déclencheur.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de différent si je ne l'avais pas réveillé ?

_ Dans cette autre avenir à présent révolus, si tu n'avais pas réveillé Durin, cela n'aurait pas empêché mon Fils de se lancer sur les traces d'Azog mais… il aurait atteint l'orque pâle après toi et les autres lui confia Frérin sur ce qui avait changé. Azog aura pris la vie de Fili et Bolg se serait occuper de Kili, en tentant de t'aider contre le Profanateur, Bilbon aura été mortellement blessé comme tu l'auras été avant lui. Tu serais mort dans ces bras et au lieu de continuer le combat sans vous trois, mon Fils se sera laisser mourir et les autres vous aurez retrouvés ainsi. Père aura été sauvé mais il aura perdu les derniers de ces Héritiers lui rapporta-t'il avant de lui expliquer tout ce qui avait changé en réveillant Durin. En réveillant Durin, la priorité de Bilbon était d'atteindre Azog en premier et c'est ce qu'il aura réussi à faire, en sauvant notre Père mais il aura demandé à Alaric et Alrik de demeurer en arrière, sauf qu'ils se sont tous les deux lancers sur ces pas. C'est ce qui a permis à Alrik de sauver Kili en y laissant sa propre vie, comme le fera ensuite Alaric pour Fili. Quant à Dame Aglariel, elle aura occupé Azog assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de te surprendre par surprise et de te blesser mortellement lui raconta Frérin sur ce qui était arrivé.

_ Alors je suis bel et bien responsable de leur mort ? Je suis celui qui les a…

_ Cesses donc de dire cela Thorin ! Répliqua Frérin, faisant cesser les dires de son frère, tout en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête, pour appuyer ces dires. Ils ont tous les trois fait leur choix et crois-moi, ils préfèrent tous les trois cette possibilité que celle qui aurait dus arriver ! Quand en tombant tous les quatre, cela aurait aussi entrainé la chute d'autres personnes dans votre sillage et ces derniers aussi n'auraient pu avoir une seconde chance. De toute façon, dans la vie ou dans la mort, Alaric et Aglariel vont pouvoir avoir droit à la vie qu'ils auraient eu, et Alrik va se charger de les taquiner jusqu'à l'infinis le rassura-t'il.

_ Alors… de l'autre-côté, nous ne sommes pas…

_ Séparer ? Non. Nous ne le sommes pas, enfin, ceux qui veulent continuer l'aventure et découvrir l'au-delà et ceux qui le foulent avoua Frérin à ce propos. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'attendre et de revoir ma tendre Bella souria-t'il amoureusement.

_ Alors vous vous êtes retrouvé ?

_ Bien évidemment que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je l'aurais retrouvé même si cela aurait dus me couter des milliers d'années ! Avoua Frérin sur le fait qu'il aurait mis autant de temps pour la trouver et qu'il n'aurait pas cessé tant qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il faut aussi dire que si elle n'avait pas été une hobbite, Bella aurait fait une naine redoutable. Grand-Père, Grand-Mère, Mère et Vili l'adorent dois-je aussi le préciser ?

_ Tu les as aussi retrouvés ? Demanda surpris Thorin de savoir que son jeune frère avait retrouvé leurs grands-parents, leur mère et leur beau-frère dans l'au-delà. Comment vont-ils ?

_ Ils vont tous bien Thorin et ils sont tous fier de toi.

_ Fier de moi ? Ils ont plutôt honte de moi, oui.

_ Arrête d'être aussi dure avec toi, Thorin ! Grogna Frérin à l'encontre de son frère, tout en lui donnant un nouveau coup mais cette fois-ci à l'épaule. Grand-Père et les autres sommes fier de toi parce que tu es parvenu à te délivrer, par toi-même de la Maladie se trouvant dans notre famille, tu as tout fait pour reconquérir notre Royaume et affronter le dragon, notre honneur est sauf et cela grâce à toi et aux enfants lui avoua-t'il.

_ J'ai faillis les faire tous tuer ! Répliqua Thorin à ce constat avant de vriller un regard désolé sur son frère. La vie de ton Fils a été mise en danger à cause de moi Frérin et il est en danger de mort en cet instant même, comment pourrais-tu me le pardonner ?

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner parce que je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, comme pour moi autrefois.

_ Mais…

_ Mon Fils a fait son choix de te suivre et de te protéger comme je l'ai fait autrefois avant lui. Quand Bili a une idée derrière la tête, on ne peut strictement rien faire pour le dissuader de le faire, il est aussi têtu que sa Mère.

_ Toi aussi d'ailleurs ?

_ Exact ! C'est un trait de famille affirma Frérin, ne contredisant nullement le fait qu'il est lui-même extrêmement têtu. Quoiqu'il en soit Thorin, ne t'en veux nullement pour ce qui est arrivé et ce que tu as fait. Le Réveil de Durin a été bénéfique car vous avez survécus mais il en aura aussi des conséquences graves sur l'avenir le tint-il informer.

_ Que veux-tu dire Frérin ?

_ Que lorsque mon fils reprendra connaissance, il sera à bout, épuisé et tous les souvenirs et caractère des précédents Durin risquent de l'influencer grandement. Il risque d'être lui un instant et quelqu'un d'autre le moment suivant, ça sera extrêmement difficile pour lui et il va se chercher un bouc émissaire.

_ Moi ? Demanda Thorin bien que sa question sonnait bien plus comme une affirmation qu'une demande.

_ Il ne sera pas très compréhensible durant les premiers mois ou il essayera de se familiariser avec ces vies passés, cela prendra du temps alors si jamais il décidait de s'éloigner, de prendre du recul et de la distance, ne l'en empêche pas Thorin ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tant que Bilbon restera dans le monde des nains, il ne cessera d'avoir des flash-back de ces précédentes vies. Il voudra retrouver un monde qui lui permet de redevenir lui-même et qui ne lui évoquerait aucun des souvenirs de Durin tenta de lui faire comprendre Frérin.

_ La Comté.

_ Oui, la Comté. Il finira par rentrer à Cul-de-Sac. Fais-lui comprendre qu'il peut prendre tout le temps qu'il lui faudra pour faire face à cela et qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu à Erebor.

_ Bien sûr qu'il sera toujours bienvenu à la Montagne répliqua Thorin surpris qu'il lui dise cela. Erebor sera toujours sa maison autant qu'il le voudra, même s'il désire être loin de nous. Je pourrais sans doute laisser Fili et Kili aller avec lui pour qu'ils veillent…

_ Tu n'as pas compris Thorin ? Bilbon voudra être loin d'Erebor autant que des nains eux-mêmes, de toi et des autres. Tu comprendras cela bien mieux quand il affirmera qu'il voudra rentrer à la Comté le tint informer Frérin à ce sujet.

_ Nous détestera-t'il à ce point ?

_ Il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter et pardonner, Thorin. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, non ?

_ Frérin ?

Rivant son attention sur la douce voix qui venait de vibrer derrière son cadet, Thorin vit son frère sourire alors qu'il tourna son regard vers la nouvelle arrivante ou l'ainé n'eut besoin de distinguer la longue crinière blonde et les pieds poilus pour savoir qui étaient cette jeune hobbite.

Belladone Sacquet.

Thorin pouvait comprendre l'amour que son frère avait pour cette dernière car il devait accorder que cette dernière était tout à fait ravissante et qu'il pouvait facilement reconnaitre certains traits du visage de cette jeune hobbite dans ceux de son fils.

_ Il est temps de rentrer, Frérin.

_ J'arrive Bella.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

_ Il est temps pour moi d'y aller Thorin. Mahal m'a laissé cette possibilité de te parler et de prévenir concernant cette seconde chance que vous possédez tous. A vous de faire en sorte que cela en soit une lui expliqua Frérin à l'encontre de son frère. Tout se passera bien Thorin, tu verras, les premiers mois seront difficiles mais après, tout ira pour le mieux, il te faut seulement y croire lui promit-il tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son frère.

_ Nous reverrons nous Frérin ?

_ Nous nous rêverons Thorin mais… fais en sorte d'avoir des cheveux blancs la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

_ Très drôle frangin !

Lui ayant au préalable donné un coup pour faire bonne mesure, faisant redoubler le rire de Frérin, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Ces petites taquineries entre lui et Frérin, qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait lui manquer ?

_ Fais bien attention à toi Thorin et prend bien soin de nos garçons. Surtout de mon petit même s'il s'éloigne de vous dans les prochains mois, Bili finira par rentrer à la maison, il a toujours sus retrouvé le chemin du foyer souria Frérin à son encontre. Bili est encore un enfant pour notre peuple mais il est fort et il en surprendra toujours, et je veux qu'il sache que, ni moi, ni Bella ne l'avons abandonné. Nous avons toujours été là avec lui quoiqu'il fût arrivé et nous le serons toujours. Il n'aura qu'à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour savoir que nous sommes justes là. Pourras-tu le lui dire que nous l'aimerons toujours notre Petit Renard ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Petit Renard ?

_ Oui, notre Petit Renard. Bili a toujours été aussi rusé qu'un renard quand il était petit et tu as pu le constater à quel point aujourd'hui lui souria Frérin.

_ Pour un Petit Renard, il en est bien un.

_ A la prochaine Thorin.

Et en serrant une dernière fois son frère dans ces bras, Thorin ne put empêcher les larmes de perler de ces yeux quand il sera une dernière fois son jeune frère contre lui, avant de sentir Frérin desserrer l'accolade pour ensuite attraper son visage dans ces mains pour y déposer son front contre celui de son ainé. Et quand Frérin se dégagea finalement de lui, Thorin sut qu'il était temps pour son frère de repartir, surtout au sourire chaleureux autant que mélancolique de son cadet mais celui-ci finit par comprendre qu'il était temps que chacun d'entre eux regagne le monde auquel ils appartenaient.

Thorin, le monde des vivants.

Et Frérin, le monde des morts.

Mais Thorin ne quitta pas des yeux son jeune frère, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par atteindre Belladone qui lui tendit sa main qu'il vint à attraper avant de déposer un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Pour ensuite qu'ils vinrent tous les deux à se tourner vers l'ainé des deux frères, qu'ils se mirent à saluer, secouant la main en l'air dans un signe d'adieu alors que la lumière jaillissait dans leur dos, les auréolant d'une douce clarté.

Et dont Thorin finit par apercevoir d'autres personnes y jaillirent et encadrer le jeune couple, lui faisant amener d'avantage de larme dans ces yeux quand il reconnut facilement ces proches qu'il avait perdus autrefois et ceux étant tombés quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils étaient tous là.

Ces Grands-Parents. Sa Mère. Son beau-frère. Alaric, Alrik et Alrim. Ainsi que la Dame Aglariel se tenant au côté de l'ainé des frères, les deux autres les encadrant tous les deux.

Et tous, eux tous, se mirent à le saluer avec entreint alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'avantage de pleurer tandis que ces dernières n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie. Car il savait à présent que sa famille et ces proches allaient bien de l'autre côté, et qu'ils étaient toujours aussi fier de lui, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer en cet instant.

_ Thorin ? Thorin, réveille-toi mon garçon ?

Revenant à lui alors qu'il se fit assis par terre, s'étant sans nul doute assoupis, Thorin vit Balin accroupis devant lui, le secouant le bras pour le réveiller. Mais le vieux guerrier n'eut guère besoin de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il l'avait réveillé que Thorin comprit en constatant que la porte de la chambre de Fili, son ancienne chambre, était ouverte et, Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond étaient tous les deux sortis.

S'empressant de se relever, Thorin allait poser une question quand il constata des larmes vrillant le regard de Gandalf alors qu'Elrond affichait un visage désolé, dirigé vers les deux plus jeunes Durin. Fili et Kili s'étaient eux aussi relever de leur place avec les deux elfes à leur côté alors que, comme lui, ils pressentaient tous les deux, comme tous les autres, des mauvaises nouvelles que ces deux derniers étaient sur le point de leur dire.

_ Non ?

_ Nous sommes sincèrement désolée, nous avons fait de notre mieux mais… nous ne pouvons le ramener s'excusa Elrond à leur attention.

_ Mais… vous aviez dit que vous pourriez le ramener ? Rappela Fili sur la promesse que leur avaient faite ces derniers quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre avec le corps inconscient et meurtris de leur cousin.

_ Nous avons soignés son corps, il aura été en voie de guérison mais…

_ Que voulez-vous dire Gandalf ? Lui demanda inquiet Dwalin posant la question que les autres Durin n'étaient pas parvenus à poser.

_ Que l'esprit de l'enfant a abandonné. L'esprit de Durin est bien trop fort pour lui et il est en train de reprendre le dessus sur lui, mais le petit n'a plus la force de continuer ce combat leur expliqua Elrond. Le corps survivra mais qu'avec Durin à l'intérieur, l'esprit du jeune Sacquet aura bientôt disparus leur rapporta-t'il sur ce qui allait arriver.

_ Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le ramener ou pour amoindrir l'esprit de Durin en lui ? Lui demanda Thorin espérant que la magie des elfes pourrait rattraper l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

_ Nous avons amoindris l'esprit de Durin pour tenter de ramener celle de Bilbon mais il ne nous laissait pas l'atteindre, il continuait de protéger son esprit contre toute attaque extérieur et nous n'avons pas eu le courage de le forcer, en risquant de le briser d'avantage leur avoua Gandalf sur ce qu'ils avaient tentés de faire mais que cela aurait eu un coût risquer.

_ N'y a-t'il aucun autre moyen de pouvoir l'atteindre et de le ramener ? Leur demanda Oin, espérant qu'une solution miracle serait trouvée pour sauver le garçon.

_ Nous pouvons lui parler Fili et moi ? Peut-être que nous entendre pourra le ramener ?

_ Cela ne fonctionnera pas Kili avoua Gandalf devant la proposition du jeune nain. L'esprit de Bili se trouve juste devant les portes de l'au-delà et aucune magie elfique n'est parvenu à l'atteindre, aucune voix, même celle de ces proches ne pourront l'atteindre de nouveau s'excusa-t'il à l'encontre du plus jeune Durin.

_ N'y a-t'il donc rien que nous pouvons faire ? Demanda Fili courroucer qu'aucun moyen n'existe pour ramener l'esprit de leur cousin parmis eux.

_ Moi je peux le ramener !

Et à cette déclaration solennel, tous les regards se rivèrent sur Aranel, celle qui venait de dire ces mots et fixait avec détermination le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. Alors que tous fixaient cette dernière se demandant bel et bien, comment elle comptait ramener Bili, si l'un des plus grands guérisseurs et l'un des meilleurs magiciens de la Terre du Milieu n'y étaient pas parvenus ?

Mais si les nains présents ne surent pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, ce n'était pas le cas des autres membres de sa famille, qui la regardèrent choquer alors que leurs visages se mirent à pâlir à vue d'œil.

_ Non Aranel ! Tu ne peux pas faire cela ?

_ Si je ne le fais pas Diriel, Bili sera perdu et je ne resterais pas les bras croiser à ne rien faire alors que je sais que je peux le faire pour le ramener !

_ Mais c'est bien trop dangereux Aranel ! Tu peux toi-même t'y perdre en le ramenant ?

_ Tout se passera bien Beriana, je sais que je peux réussir. Je ramènerais Bilbon auprès des siens, je sais que je vais y arriver.

_ En es-tu sur Aranel ? Tu connais le prix qui devra être donné pour le ramener ?

_ Je le connais mon Seigneur mais j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais nullement en arrière fit savoir décidé Aranel en portant son regard sur Elrond alors que ce dernier finit par hocher de la tête, tandis qu'une petite lueur d'espoir se remit à briller dans les prunelles de Gandalf, celle-ci porter sur l'enfant.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas, il ne nous reste que très peu de temps pour agir.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Aranel suivit Elrond et Gandalf à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'ils refermèrent à clé derrière eux alors que tous les nains s'étaient tournés vers les deux autres sang-mêlés, tout comme Legolas, Tauriel et Estel qui ignoraient eux aussi de quoi avait sous-entendus la plus jeune Héritière de Gondoline. Même s'ils avaient tous pertinemment compris que cela étaient extrêmement risquer pour cette dernière de ramener le jeune Durin du lieu où il se trouvait plongé.

_ De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Demanda Kili en se tournant vers les deux cousines qui fixaient avec un regard vide, la porte fermé derrière leur sœur et cousine. Les filles ?

_ Je vais chercher Glorfindel annonça Beriana en allant chercher ce dernier et quittant les côtés de Diriel qui ne quittait pas d'un yota des yeux la porte fermer.

_ Que se passe-t'il Diriel ? Qu'est-ce que va faire Aranel ?

_ Une ancienne cérémonie de guérison employer par les elfes de Gondoline pour ramener à la vie, ceux se trouvant au porte de la Mort.

_ Et lequel ? Lui demanda Fili tout en s'étant mis à ces côtés pour connaitre la réponse, mais au vue de la mine sombre de cette dernière, le jeune nain n'essaya pas d'avantage de connaitre la réponse et fusillant les autres nains de la Compagnie quand ces derniers voulurent en savoir plus.

Surtout que ni Legolas et Tauriel n'étaient au courant de cette cérémonie de guérison, comme Estel d'ailleurs qui avait vécus à Foncombe depuis sa naissance, n'avait jamais été dans cette confidence. Sans doute un très ancien héritage pour les elfes de Gondoline que ces derniers n'avaient jamais souhaités partager avec les autres elfes de la Terre du Milieu.

Parce que cette cérémonie était-elle à ce point dangereux pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais souhaité la partager avec les autres elfes ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir, quelques minutes après son départ, Beriana revenir, emmenant dans son sillage un Glorfindel à l'air pâle et fantomatique. Son regard brumeux rivé vers la porte devant laquelle tous étaient en train d'attendre en silence, portant tous leur regard vers le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or espérant une réponse de ce dernier. Sauf qu'au vue de son regard inquiet, le même étant refléter dans celui de Diriel et Beriana, aucuns nains de la Compagnie n'eurent le courage de poser la question, comprenant d'avantage à la mine inquiète du Seigneur elfe que cette cérémonie n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

_ Ou est-elle ? Ou est ma nièce ?

Sauf que personnes n'eurent le temps de lui répondre que la porte finit par se rouvrir alors que tous demeurèrent figer et sans voix, fixant celle-ci avec appréhension avant de voir Elrohir et Elladan quitter les quartiers de Fili, encadrant la jeune sang-mêlé et nièce de Glorfindel. Le mot le plus exact serait que les deux Fils du Seigneur de Foncombe étaient en train de la soutenir, l'aidant à faire un pas en avant alors que les nains et les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'hoqueter de surprise et d'effroi en constatant de la pâleur cadavérique de la fillette.

Si ces prunelles n'étaient pas aussi brillante de vie, ils auraient tous crus un instant qu'Elrohir et Elladan étaient en train de soutenir un cadavre.

_ Aranel ?

_ Mon Oncle ? Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussie souria-t'elle à l'attention de ce dernier en se défaisant du soutien des deux frères et s'avançant vers Glorfindel, se mit à chanceler et étant rattraper de justesse par son oncle avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

Et sans un mot, Glorfindel attrapa sa nièce dans ces bras et la soulevant avec facilité, l'amena avec lui dans un endroit où il pourrait la déposer et qu'elle se repose tranquillement, tandis que Diriel et Beriana les suivirent sans bruit alors que les autres personnes présentes n'eurent pas le cœur de les arrêter. Tandis que tous les regards se rivèrent sur les deux elfes jumeaux avant d'aviser le Père de ces deux derniers, lorsqu'Elrond quitta à son tour la chambre et fixa un instant Glorfindel et les siens quitter le couloir pour ensuite river son attention sur les nains de la Compagnie et les autres présents.

Tous attendaient une confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient entendus venant de la plus jeune nièce de Glorfindel. Et en entendant sa réponse, tous purent reprendre leur souffle alors que certains ne purent s'empêcher de crier de joie, tandis que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux pris dans leur bras, pleurant de joie, pendant que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lever ces yeux vers le plafond, remerciant Mahal, les Valars et les autres dieux connus pour cela.

_ Il est sortis d'affaire. Bilbon va survivre.

* * *

**Je vous avais promis qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres morts, bien qu'on est passé à un cheveu ;)**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

**j'espère que vous avez aimer ma petite explication et surtout ces petites retrouvailles entre Frérin et Thorin =D**

**en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire ce passage ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

**la suite sera pour mercredi avec le passage dans la tête de Bilbon pendant qu'on essaye de le sauver avant peut-être la suite vendredi et dimanche ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	87. Chapitre 86 Ce que cela aurait été

**Bonsoir à tous =D (ou bonjour cela dépend quand vous le lirez ;)**

**j'ai décider de poster maintenant car je serais beaucoup charger mercredi pour vous poster la suite :)**

**merci à mes lecteurs pour leur reviews qui m'ont fais vraiment très plaisir =D le passage entre Thorin et Frérin a plus à tout le monde =D alors je crois que ce chapitre vous plaira sans doute tout autant ;)**

**merci à aliena wyvern (heureuse de te revoir ;), à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à lectrice en herbe (heureuse de faire ta connaissance ;), à Sally-of-middle-earth, à Vincent Aguila (pour toutes tes com :), à Noooo Aime et à williamyuki (ça faisait un bon moment ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 86 : Ce que cela aurait été**

La douleur.

La confusion.

S'étaient les dernières choses qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit alors qu'il s'était senti partir et que les ténèbres l'avaient enveloppé au point qu'il avait perdu la notion de temps.

Il ne savait plus où il était. Ni même qui il était.

Tout était sombre autour de lui et aucune possible sortie à l'horizon ne pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

__ Bili ? Allez mon Petit Renard, il est temps de te réveiller mon chéri ?_

Cette voix ?

Il connaissait cette voix, il en était persuader ? Comme le surnom affectueux d'ailleurs. Petit Renard ? Il parvenait à se rappeler que très peu de personne l'avait surnommé ainsi, un surnom que seuls deux personnes dans sa vie avaient eu le droit de le nommé ainsi.

Son Père et sa Mère.

Parvenant à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait être ces paupières, réussissant à rouvrir ces dernières, Bili, car tel était son nom ou peut-être un diminutif, dut refermer un instant les paupières pour ne pas être agresser par la lumière du jour filtrant par les fenêtres de sa chambre. Là ou une petite silhouette venait à l'instant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux pour laisser les rayons du soleil entrer et réveiller le maitre des lieux, alors que ce dernier essaya doucement, mais surement, d'ouvrir les yeux et s'habituer à la lumière, tout en vrillant son attention sur l'autre personne.

L'autre personne qui se trouvait être étrangement familier et qui lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait connu et aimé autrefois. Se pourrait-il que ce soit bel et bien sa…

_ Maman ?

Belladone Sacquet, car il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle, souria chaleureusement à son fils, toujours au lit, avant de s'empresser de ramasser les affaires éparpillés de son enfant et les lui jeter, littéralement, à la figure.

_ Allez mon garçon ! Dépêches-toi de te lever, nous avons nos invités qui ne devraient plus tarder alors va prendre ton petit-déjeuner et rejoins-nous au plus vite dehors ? Lui ordonna plus qu'elle ne demanda sa Mère alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, sa robe bleuté de hobbit accorder avec les rubans qui ornaient ces cheveux blonds or coiffés en couronne autour de sa tête.

_ Tu es vraiment la Maman ?

_ Bien sûr que je suis là mon chéri lui souria-t'elle chaleureusement en revenant vers lui, tout en lui pinçant les joues comme elle aimait le faire quand il était plus petit avant de se redresser les poings sur les hanches. Allez jeune hobbit, debout avant que je n'aille chercher ton Père pour qu'il te sorte du lit le mit-elle en garde, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce n'était pas la « menace » qui filtra aux oreilles de Bili, mais autre chose de tout aussi important pour lui.

_ Papa ? Papa est là ?

_ Bien sûr que ton Père est là mon chéri, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Finit-elle par lui demander sa Mère quelque peu inquiète alors qu'elle porta une main à son front comme pour chercher une éventuelle fièvre.

_ Bella ? Nos invités sont bientôt là, tu es parvenu à réveiller notre Petit Renard ? Le connaissant, il doit encore être en train de dormir comme un loire et…

Mais le nouvel arrivant ne put jamais finir sa phrase qu'à l'instant même où il était entré dans la chambre, Bili s'était immédiatement lever de son lit et s'était jeté sur lui, heurtant de plein fouet son torse alors qu'il avait enserré ces bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans le col en fourrure du manteau qu'il portait. Un manteau qu'il connaissait bien.

_ Papa ?

_ Et bien Bilbon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon bonhomme ? Tu as fait un cauchemard ou pas ? Lui demanda Frérin inquiet, tout en resserrant ces bras autour des épaules de son fils et en le serrant contre lui pour apaiser les tremblements qu'il pouvait sentir le secouer.

Mais Bilbon n'eut aucune possibilité de répondre car pour lui, en cet instant présent, il était dans les bras de son Père. De son Père qu'il avait perdu très jeune et qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir dans sa mémoire. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, il se rappelait à quel point il se sentait protéger dans ces bras, tout en sentant cette douce odeur de menthe et de pin que son Père affectionnait.

Il lui avait tant manqué.

_ Bili ?

_ Tout va bien Papa, j'ai seulement eu un mauvais rêve s'excusa Bilbon d'inquiéter ces parents alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa Mère dans son dos, tout en effaçant les larmes qui avaient perlés de ces yeux et souriant à ces parents. Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir tous les deux leur souria-t'il.

_ Nous nous sommes vus hier mon garçon se moqua gentiment Frérin, tout en secouant les boucles de son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de rire sous le shampoing que son Père était en train de lui faire. Allez habilles-toi maintenant avant que les autres n'arrivent ne vint-il à l'informer.

_ Les autres ?

_ As-tu oubliés que la famille de Frérin venait nous voir aujourd'hui mon chéri ? Lui demanda sa Mère en lui souriant, bien qu'elle fût surprise de son oubli. Toi qui voulait tant revoir tes cousins ces derniers temps lui rappela-t'elle.

_ Thorin et les autres ?

_ Oui ton Oncle sera là lui aussi. Ainsi que ta tante, ton autre oncle, ton grand-père et ton arrière-grand-père lui fit remarquer Frérin sur ces proches qui arrivaient.

A cette révélation, Bilbon crut bien que toutes ces années qu'il avait vécus, n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Ou bien, c'était un rêve qu'il était en train de vivre en cet instant, alors qu'il souria à l'encontre de ces parents, tout en allant chercher ces vêtements qu'il allait mettre aujourd'hui, Bili se mit à se pincer le bras violemment et se mit à couiner quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait vraiment mal.

Il n'était pas en train de rêver alors tout ce qu'il avait vécu à présent était le rêve. Se voir mourir n'avait été d'autre qu'un rêve ? Repenser à cela et aux blessures qu'il l'avait fait succomber, Bilbon eut une terrible migraine qui vint à le prendre comme si sa tête s'était transformer en enclume contre lequel on frappait à l'aide d'un marteau.

_ Tu viens Bili ?

_ J'arrive Papa.

Et reportant son attention sur les vêtements qu'il avait dus préparer la veille pour cette journée, Bilbon s'empressa de quitter sa chemise de nuit et de revêtir celle-ci, qui se trouvait être une chemise et un pantalon purement hobbit alors que la tunique bleu en cuire qu'il enfila par-dessus, était typiquement naine. S'empressant de s'habiller et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ces boucles, tout en comptant ces petites nattes avec ces perles dans ces cheveux, Bilbon se dépêcha de quitter sa chambre et de rejoindre ces parents quand il entendit le bruit de sabot, ainsi que d'autres voix résonnant dans sa maison de Cul-de-Sac.

_ Frérin !

_ Bonjour Père, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Bonjour ma chère Belladone.

_ Bonjour Grand Papa, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Si la première voix qui avait appelé son Père lui paraissait familière, ce n'était pas le cas de celui qui s'était adressé à sa Mère mais Bilbon finit par atteindre le hall d'entrée pour constater qui était ce dernier. Et finissant par apercevoir le vieux nain en train de saluer sa Mère chaleureusement, Bilbon n'eut guère de difficulté à deviner qui était ce dernier, surtout quand il reconnaissait le nain en train de serrer son Père dans ces bras.

Son arrière-grand-père.

Thror.

Celui par qui tout avait commencé.

Celui qui avait été le premier à être corrompus par l'or et qui avait fait qu'attirer le dragon Smaug à Erebor.

A cette pensée, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de chanceler un bref instant alors que la migraine le reprit et qu'il sentit sa jambe gauche lâcher sous son poids, revenant à lui quand il vint à tomber sur le sol du hall devant toute sa famille réunis dont certains s'inquiétèrent alors qu'il pouvait facilement entendre des rires plus loin.

_ Bilbon ? Tout va bien mon chéri ?

_ Tout va bien Maman, j'ai seulement trébuché.

_ Trébuché sur quoi ? Dis plutôt que tu t'es emmêlé les pieds ?

_ C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

_ Les garçons !

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux souria Bili à l'encontre de ces deux cousins quand ces derniers vinrent à contourner ces parents pour venir le prendre dans ces bras, limite à l'étouffer dans leur étreinte. Comment ça va vous deux ?

_ Ça peut aller Bili lui souria Fili alors qu'il s'amusa à lui faire un shampoing faisant grogner son cousin et rire son frère. Alors, partant pour ce mois avec nous à Ered Luin ?

_ J'ai trop hâte de te voir faire les tours de garde avec nous admit Kili à son attention, ce dernier sautant presque de joie à cette perspective.

_ Laissez donc votre cousin tous les deux ! Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda une douce voix alors que sa propriétaire ne put empêcher les yeux écarquillés de Bilbon.

Car s'il savait que les naines étaient poilus que les hommes au niveau de la barbe, il ne s'attendait nullement de faire face à l'une d'entre elle et surtout à la sœur de son Père et la Mère de Fili et Kili.

Dis.

Si Bilbon avait toujours dis que son Père et son Oncle se ressemblaient, s'était aussi le cas de leur sœur. Celle-ci était une version féminine de ces deux frères et il devait admettre, que le port de la barbe sertis de tresse et de perle, lui allait à ravir, aussi bien que sa longue crinière noire qui cascadait dans son dos en une tresse compliqué.

Elle était vraiment très belle, il devait se l'accorder.

Et sacrément forte quand elle faillit bien lui écraser les cottes, exactement comme avait faillis le faire Fili et Kili plus tôt. Ce que un autre nain avait finis par remarquer d'ailleurs et n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir leur faire remarquer à cette dernière.

_ Voyons Dis, vas-y doucement, tu risques bien de le briser ce pauvre garçon ?

_ Oh, je t'en prie Vili, Bili n'est pas fait de verre répliqua Dis à l'encontre de son époux, tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard alors que Bilbon vrillait un regard encore plus surpris vers celui-ci.

Car si Bilbon se rappelait bien, d'après les dires que Fili et Kili lui avaient rapportés, dans ce rêve qu'il avait fait, Vili aurait été tué durant une attaque de convoi par des orques. Mais aux vus que ce dernier se trouvait là, celle-ci ne devait avoir jamais lieu et une nouvelle fois, Bilbon dut porter sa main à son front quand sa migraine lui revint.

_ Ca va gamin ? Lui demanda Vili en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Si Kili était le portrait de sa Mère, Fili était bien celui de son Père. Les mêmes boucles blondes et ces yeux clairs, Bili avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un Fili bien plus vieux, tellement la ressemblance était frappante.

_ Ca va merci, j'ai seulement mal dormis cette nuit, c'est tout s'excusa Bilbon à son attention, tout en se frottant maladroitement l'arrière de la nuque.

_ Et si vous arrêtiez de l'occuper vous deux et le laissiez un peu aux autres ?

La question et la voix qui résonna derrière Dis et Vili fit se dresser Bilbon alors qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre celle-ci d'ailleurs, terminant même par apercevoir son propriétaire quand les parents de Fili et Kili finirent par se détourner de lui et river leur regard vers ce dernier.

_ Amusant Thorin ! Va donc saluer ton Oncle mon garçon, parce que ce dernier a vraiment hâte de mesurer les progrès que tu as fait aux maniements des armes lui fit savoir Dis à l'attention de son neveu.

_ Voyons Thorin, tu ne peux pas un peu attendre avant de défier mon Fils s'amusa à lui demander Frérin alors qu'il porta son regard sur son frangin, tout en saluant ces deux neveux.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de voir les progrès que tu lui as donné ces dernières semaines Frérin ?

_ Arrête de me faire ces yeux de cocker et va donc tester mon garçon dans l'arrière-cour répliqua Frérin en levant les yeux au ciel devant le regard amuser que lui fit Thorin, tout en désignant du pouce l'arrière-cour derrière la maison. Vas donc montrer un oncle tes progrès fiston annonça-t'il à l'adresse de son fils qui hocha de la tête et mena son Oncle dehors alors que son autre Oncle et ces cousins les suivirent d'ailleurs.

Arrivant dans l'arrière-cour avec ces deux Oncles et ces cousins, Bilbon vit une petite étale ou était déposer des armes sous une petite charpente pour les protéger de la pluie ou du mauvais temps. Alors que plus loin dans l'arrière-cour, se trouvait un autre étale, une grange plutôt, dans lequel se tenaient trois créatures, chacune possédant leur propre quartier, deux se révélaient être des poneys, mais ce fut le troisième locataire qui attira l'attention du jeune Sacquet. Ou plutôt les deux locataires qui dormaient dans la troisième étale.

Car celui-ci se trouvait composer d'un bouc et d'un loup.

Pas un petit bouc, comme ceux qu'entretenaient et élevaient les autres hobbits dans la Comté, non, l'un de ces grands boucs qu'il se rappelait avoir vus sur le champ de bataille devant les portes d'Erebor. Ces boucs de guerre des Monts de Fer.

Quant au loup, celui devait bien faire deux fois la taille de ces canidés et son pelage totalement blanc contrastait avec le bas de ces pattes noires.

Se retenant à l'étale juste à temps avant de tomber au sol, Bilbon fit semblant de baisser le regard vers ces derniers alors qu'il tenta de reprendre contenance et de ne pas faire cas de la migraine qui le prenait encore, concentrant toute son attention vers ces curieux animaux. Ou ceux-ci couchés sur leurs pattes replié pour le bouc et la tête poser sur ces pattes avant pour le lous, sous le tas de foin qui composait leur étale, finirent par remuer des oreilles vers le bruit qu'ils avaient perçus avant de redresser leur attention vers lui, l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous les deux debout et se tenaient face à lui, tandis que le bouc avait incliné de la tête et poussant de son museau sa poitrine, lui demandant des caresses alors que le loup se mettait à gambader autour, tout en se mettant à remuer frénétiquement de la queue.

Ce bouc était aussi gros que les poneys alors que ces cornes démesurées, s'enroulaient autour de sa tête dont les pointes devaient être dangereusement aiguisées pour les avoir recouvert d'une protection. Le pelage brun de ce dernier était touffu et imposant alors que sa crinière autour de son visage était totalement blanche, faisant ressortir les prunelles claires qui se vrillaient avec une pression d'intelligence, droit vers le jeune sang-mêlé. Prunelles tout aussi intelligente que celle du loup vriller sur lui, qui faisait bien la moitié de la taille du bouc, celui-ci terminant même par se dresser sur ces pattes arrières et terminant par poser ces pattes avant sur la barrière, frotta de son museau l'autre bras de son jeune maitre pour demander, lui aussi, des caresses.

Caressant ces derniers comme ils le demandaient si bien, Bilbon entendit les membres de sa famille se rapprocher de lui, terminant par sentir Fili et Kili à ces côtés, alors qu'ils vinrent à caresser les flancs de ces derniers, chacun allant caresser l'un des deux, qui se mirent à donner des coups de têtes vers leurs mains, les faisant tous les deux rires.

_ Il n'a pas changé d'un poil rigola Kili en regardant le bouc avant de vriller un regard sur son cousin. Il n'a jamais pu nous laisser nous approcher hormis toi ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

_ N'oublions pas aussi que Bilbon a été le seul à le dompter ce jour-là, tous les nains des Ered Luins ne font qu'en parler depuis. Ils vont tous être encore surpris quand ils te verront tous revenir sur son dos lui souria Fili, tout en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Bili en rigolant.

Cela était un coup amical et fraternel, mais cela, le bouc ne le comprit pas. La seule chose qu'il vit c'est que Bilbon avait été frappé et il faillit charger Fili si le jeune Sacquet, l'ayant pressenti le faire, ne l'avait pas stoppé juste avant. Posant sa main sur son front et le repoussant en arrière, lui fit comprendre de ne rien tenter, faisant reculer les deux cousins de lui alors qu'ils levèrent les mains en montrant qu'ils ne feraient rien d'autre contre lui, terminant par être rejoins par Thorin et Vili derrière eux. Tandis que le loup était demeuré calme, toujours appuyer sur la barrière, ne cessant de tendre la tête vers la main de Kili pour lui demander des caresses continuellement.

_ A ce que je vois, Biren est toujours aussi protecteur envers toi Bili lui fit remarquer Vili en observant le bouc continuer de demander des caresses à l'encontre de son jeune maitre, quelque peu surpris. Quand tu seras en âge de partir te battre, aucun ennemi ne pourra t'approcher avec lui dans les parages, tout comme de Jumper d'ailleurs lui souria-t'il, tout en désignant le loup que son plus jeune fils caressait.

_ Ils ont aussi sacrément grandis depuis la dernière fois que nous les avons vus, c'est un bouc vigoureux et loyal, comme ce loup agile et fort. Ce sont des compagnons parfaits pour un Héritier de Durin et pour Durin lui-même déclara Thorin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu avant de lui désigner l'étale d'arme derrière eux. Allons-y mon garçon, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable depuis la dernière fois ?

Et acceptant l'offre de son oncle, Bili finit par saluer une dernière fois Biren et Jumper, car tels étaient les noms du bouc et du loup, avant de retourner vers l'étagère d'arme sous l'étale, juste à l'arrière de la maison. Ou détaillant ces dernières, le jeune Sacquet finit par apercevoir une arme qui attira son regard, surtout en détaillant le dessin de renard qui était gravé sur la garde du fourreau renfermant une petite épée.

Une épée à sa taille.

S'approchant de cette dernière et la prenant dans ces mains, Bilbon vint à sortir cette dernière du fourreau pour y constater que l'arme, étrangement léger dans sa poigne avait aussi un renard gravé sur les deux côtés de la lame. Et détaillant cette dernière, elle ne put lui rappeler une autre épée qu'il avait trouvée dans son rêve.

Dard.

Cette étrange migraine le reprit encore alors qu'il faillit une nouvelle fois tomber à terre quand il sentit son genou gauche le lâcher, s'il ne s'était pas retenu à l'étale à côté de lui, Bilbon attendit un instant avant de la ressentir de nouveau et de pouvoir rester debout sans se casser une nouvelle fois la figure. Et sentant le regard des autres dans son dos, Bili n'y fit pas attention et fit comme s'il regardait les autres armes entreposer avant de se décider à prendre son épée.

Celle-ci ne pouvait être qu'à lui, surtout que Petit Renard était le surnom que ces parents lui avaient donné étant petit, sans doute la raison pour laquelle il y avait un regard graver dessus.

_ Tout va bien Bili ? Tu parais pâle ? Lui demanda Vili inquiet en portant son regard sur son neveu.

_ Tout va bien le rassura le jeune Sacquet en souriant à Vili avant de reporter son regard sur Thorin, qui le fixait, attendant silencieusement. Je suis prêt finit-il par annoncer à son encontre, tout en tenant son épée devant lui.

Dégainant à son tour son arme, Thorin se mit en position de combat devant son neveu devant les encouragements de Fili, Kili et de leur Père, tandis que Bilbon s'était figé un bref instant. Regardant l'épée dégainée par Thorin, une épée naine, son esprit ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui faire rappeler cette épée elfique que ce dernier avait lors de la quête d'Erebor et celle qui mit fin au jour d'Azog.

Orcrist.

Comme la fois précédente, la migraine qui l'avait pris plus tôt, le reprit de nouveau et sans possibilité de soutien, Bilbon tomba à genoux quand celui-ci, le genou gauche, ploya sous lui.

_ Bili !

Terminant par être entouré par les siens, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tomber sur les fesses alors qu'il porta ces mains à son genou gauche, pour tenter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec celui-ci. Tandis que son esprit, une fois encore, se reprojeta dans ce rêve, cauchemard plus tôt, et se souvenu qu'Azog l'avait blessé.

L'avait blessé gravement.

A ce rappel, Bilbon eut comme un flash-back alors qu'il vit son genou en sang et sa jambe tordu tandis que la douleur déferla dans son membre comme un feu brulant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Bili ?

_ Tout va bien, cousin ?

_ Attention Biren et Jumper arrivent !

Et sur l'exclamation de Vili, ce dernier eut le temps d'éloigner ces deux garçons et Thorin de s'éloigner de la route, que le bouc et le loup étaient parvenus à sauter par-dessus la clôture et l'ayant vus tomber, s'étaient empresser de charger droit sur lui. Mais si Bilbon craint un instant qu'ils allaient lui foncer dessus, Biren et Jumper ne firent que s'arrêter devant lui et se mettrent à le sentir, ayant baissés la tête vers lui, comme pour chercher d'éventuel blessure qu'il aurait.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que mon genou me fait défaut aujourd'hui avoua Bili à la question de Fili à ces côtés ayant finis par revenir auprès de lui, alors que Kili se trouvait de l'autre côté de lui avec Vili, à quelques distances de lui, de Biren et de Jumper, avant que le jeune sang-mêlé ne se tourne vers ces derniers. Tout va bien vous deux, c'est rien lui promit-il à son encontre tout en caressant l'arrière des oreilles de l'un puis de l'autre.

Et inclinant ces cornes vers lui, comme dans une invitation, Bilbon attrapa ces dernières et retint de justesse son cri de surprise lorsque Biren, en redressant la tête, l'entraina avec lui, terminant par le relever et le remettre debout. Tandis que Bili s'appuya sur sa jambe droite et laissa sa jambe gauche en repos, prévoyant contre d'éventuel nouvelle chute alors que Jumper avait baissé la tête vers la jambe en question et se mit à la renifler comme s'il cherchait une éventuelle trace de blessure.

_ Laisse-moi voir ?

Et s'agenouillant devant lui, tout en gardant à l'œil le bouc qui demeura au côté de son maitre, alors que le loup se décala légèrement pour le laisser voir, bien qu'il demeura lui aussi à ces côtés, Thorin porta ces mains à son genou en question, tout en ayant remonté au préalable son pantalon pour détailler ce dernier et le palpant au passage pour constater si oui ou non, il s'était déplacer un os ou s'il était gonfler.

_ Rien ne semble casser mais c'est peut-être les muscles qui ont été touchés diagnostiqua Thorin avant de fixer son neveu. Aurais-tu fais un mauvais mouvement ces derniers jours, Bili ?

_ Peut-être mais pas que je m'en souvienne leur avoua-t'il tout en omettant le fait de son étrange rêve, préférant le garder pour lui et ne rien dire.

_ Je vais aller chercher Belladone dans ce cas, autant qu'elle vienne y jeter un œil prévena Vili avant d'aller chercher sa belle-sœur pour qu'elle vienne constater de l'état du genou de son fils par simple précaution.

_ Sérieusement Bili, tu te fais mal le jour où tu allais venir avec nous à Ered Luin, si tu ne voulais pas venir il nous faut nous le dire tu sais ? Lui demanda Fili à ce propos alors que Kili se mit à avoir l'air triste à cette question.

_ C'est vrai Bili ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Pour toute réponse, Bili les fixa un bref instant tous les deux avant de leur assigner une claque magistrale à l'arrière de leur tête, les faisant tous les deux gronder de douleur et surprise, tandis que Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en les voyant interagir et que Biren se mit à s'ébrouer comme si cela l'amusait aussi, comme de Jumper qui se mit à aboyer joyeusement tout en se mettant à sautiller sur place.

_ Cessez donc de dire des absurdités plus grosses que vous les gars, j'ai seulement une faiblesse au genou, pas de quoi fouettez un bouc ? Désoler mon vieux !

S'excusant à l'encontre de Biren, ce dernier avait littéralement soufflé de l'air par ces narines dans les oreilles de Bilbon, n'ayant guère aimé sa réplique. Qu'est-ce que ce bouc était intelligent ma parole ?

_ Alors tu nous accompagnes au Montagne Bleu ?

_ Bien évidemment.

_ Génial !

_ S'il vient, il y aura aussi Biren ?

_ Sa risque que d'être amusant !

Et l'instant d'après, les deux frères s'étaient jetés sur leur cousin, l'attrapant dans une accolade fraternel, le levant dans leur bras et se mettant à sautiller partout alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'air qu'avait Biren en cet instant. Le bouc avait incliné la tête sur le côté, ignorant complètement s'il devait charger ou non, sous les rires de Fili et Kili, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Thorin devant l'attitude plus qu'enfantine que ces garçons pouvait avoir, surtout qu'étant porté par la joie environnante, Jumper se mettait à sauter comme un petit fou autour des trois jeunes tandis que Biren aussi le fixait quelque peu dubitatif. Bien que Thorin savait pertinemment que les deux premiers avaient atteint leur majorité il y a quelques années, alors que son plus jeune avait atteint sa majorité chez les hobbits, même s'il paraissait encore très jeune contrairement aux autres majeurs qu'il avait aperçus chez les semi-hommes.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ?

Redressant la tête en apercevant la mère du jeune Sacquet arriver avec son sac médicinale entourer par Vili et Frérin, les trois garçons cessèrent leur chamaillerie et redressèrent leur cousin, après l'avoir de nouveau poser au sol, juste devant Biren qui plaqua son front dans son dos, juste comme appui pendant que Jumper finit par se coucher juste à côté d'eux, alors que sa Mère vint le consulter.

_ Vous vous chamaillez comme des enfants alors que l'un d'entre vous est peut-être blesser, voyons les garçons ? Je ne serais pas si surpris qu'à l'instant même où vous aurez quittés les côtés de Bilbon, Biren risque de vous charger s'amusa le Père du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Frérin !

_ Désoler Oncle Frérin s'excusèrent en chœur Fili et Kili, tandis qu'ils fixèrent Belladone s'agenouiller devant son garçon, après avoir incendié son époux du regard et de commencer à palper le genou gauche de son fils comme l'avait fait plus tôt Thorin.

_ Il ne me parait pas casser ou endommager, cela viendrait peut être d'un muscle parce que ton genou est extrêmement chaud je trouve fit savoir Madame Sacquet tout en levant un regard vers son garçon, avant de plonger son attention dans son sac médicinale, tout en y prenant ce qu'elle voulait. Je vais te mettre un cataplasme juste au cas où et nous verrons ton genou demain, qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon chéri ?

_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée admit Bilbon, d'accord avec sa Mère alors qu'il la regarda s'occuper de son cataplasme et y déposer les feuilles dont elle avait besoin avant de le placer sur son genou, et bandant ce dernier, le bloqua de telle sorte qu'il ne pourrait nullement le plier, devant quelque peu boiter pour avancer.

Mais si cela lui permettait de soigner ce qu'il y avait dans son genou, il n'allait pas dire non, loin de là.

Et tentant de ne plus s'occuper de cette autre vie qu'il avait eu dans son rêve, Bili s'occupa de l'instant présent et acceptant les mains tendus de ces cousins pour l'aider à retourner à l'intérieur, après avoir, au préalable, fait regagner son étale à Biren et Jumper, qui ne semblaient nullement vouloir le quitter ou ces derniers finirent par lâcher leur jeune maitre dès qu'ils eurent droit à l'une de leurs friandises en cadeau. Tandis qu'après, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de grogner devant les shampoings que lui firent Fili et Kil, profitant tous les deux que le bouc et le loup de leur cousin soient retourné sagement dans leur étale alors que le jeune sang-mêlé tenta de s'éloigner de leur accolade sous le rire amuser des autres adultes.

Regagnant l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, ces oncles préférant le laisser reposer son genou et le tester plus tard, surtout devant les regards que leur lançait Belladone pour leur faire comprendre de laisser son garçon se reposer, surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie d'avoir à faire à Biren, un allié redoutable pour la Mère du jeune blessé. Bili alla tranquillement s'asseoir dans le salon avec Fili et Kili alors que sa Mère alla rejoindre son Père et sa tante Dis en cuisine, pendant que Thorin et Vili allèrent tous les deux retrouver Thrain et Thror, discutant calmement dans la salle à manger autour d'une pinte de bière.

Regardant autour de lui alors qu'il alla s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil, tout en posant sa jambe sur le marche pied, Bilbon ne put penser à quel point sa vie était paisible et à quel point elle était… mais quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il pouvait le sentir, surtout quand il vrilla son regard sur sa main droite et vit avec effroi que celle-ci était en sang.

Et elle n'était pas la seule, sa main gauche aussi était recouverte de sang.

Et baissant le regard sur son corps pour tenter de voir d'où venait tout ce sang, la seule chose qu'il vit, est cette armure blanche qu'il se rappelait s'être vue vêtir lors de cette bataille devant les Portes de la Montagne Solitaire. Le salon de Cul-de-Sac disparut devant ces yeux atterrés alors qu'il finit par se retrouver assis, sur le sol glacé du fleuve gelé entouré d'une cité en ruine tandis que les combats résonnaient autour de lui dans le lointain et que deux silhouettes apparaissaient devant ces yeux qui se voilaient petit à petit.

Une douleur suraiguë lui vrilla le torse alors que sa jambe gauche depuis son genou lui faisait bien plus mal que cette souffrance lui venant de l'abdomen, le gout du sang et du métal monta à sa bouche, le faisant tousser pour cracher ce qu'il avait tandis que des cris résonnaient autour de lui.

__ Bili !_

__ Bili ? Bili ! Non, réveille-toi ! Tu m'entends, accroches-toi mon garçon ? Reste avec moi Bili ? __**Reste avec moi ! **_

Et les ténèbres l'englobèrent.

* * *

**Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? votre avis?**

**en tout cas on me l'avait demander dans une com ou je suis à combien de chapitre de la fin ;) pour cette partie là de cette fic j'en suis encore à 7 ou 8 chapitre de la fin :)**

**en résumer ;) la partie 1 celle du "Voyage inattendu" va du chap 1 à 26 / la partie 2 "la désolation de Smaug" du chap 27 à 56 / la partie 3 (là ou on est ;) du chap 57 à 93 ou 94 =D**

**ensuite on entre dans la partie qui est l'épilogue de cette trilogie et le prologue à celle du Seigneur des Anneaux (si cela vous dis de continuer l'histoire ;) la fin heureuse ne sera pas pour le chap94 parce que sa risque de barder mais plus pour la toute fin =D**

**alors oui, j'en suis loin de cette fin =D en espérant que je pourrais totalement la finir mais il y a de grande chance que cela soit le cas ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui les amis ;) je vous dis à vendredi pour le chap concernant la préparation des obsèques :'(**

**bonne fin de journée ou bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	88. Chapitre 87 S'occuper des obséques

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**YOUPI on a atteint les 300 reviews =D je suis trop contente ;) merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire :)**

**merci à aliena wyvern, à williamyuki, à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Vincent Aguila, à Nooo Aime, à Aria-chanforever (nouvelle arrivante qui a poster la 300ème com, tu as le droit à une question pour la suite que je te répondrais avec grand plaisir ;) et à Sally-of-middle-earth =D**

**vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me commenter ma fic au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche de la fin de cette première grande trilogie =D pour le passage de l'épilogue/prologue entre le hobbit et le seigneur des anneaux, sera uniquement consacrer à la reconstruction d'Erebor et le retour de son peuple, comme le fait que Bili tente de se familiariser avec les six autres vies de Durin dans son esprit, ou certaines de ces histoires, paraissent être sur le point de se reproduire, jusqu'à la découverte de l'Anneau et de ces origines, avant le début de la quête de la futur Communauté de l'Anneau =D**

**sinon je vous informe d'or et déjà que ce chapitre et le prochain risque d'être fort en émotion et quelque peu violent (surtout le chap 88) avant trois chapitre ou les choses se calment pour que les deux derniers(peut-être trois ca dépend encore) les choses sérieuses reviennent en bloc et je préviens d'avance que cette fin de cette première trilogie se finira sur une "cassure" =D vous comprendrez bien mieux quand on arrivera là**

**v'là pour les commentaire ;) je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 87 : S'occuper des obsèques**

__ Il est sortis d'affaire. Bilbon va survivre._

Maintenant que le plus jeune Durin était sortis d'affaire et se reposait de ces blessures, les autres membres de la Compagnie étaient partis s'occuper d'une tâche qui, pour eux, se révèleraient bien plus compliquer et difficile que se lancer à la charge contre une armée supérieur en nombre dans une bataille.

Les funérailles.

Organiser des funérailles.

S'était ce que les nains détestaient faire par-dessus tout.

Ils pouvaient relever n'importe quel défi et se lancer dans une bataille qui paraitrait perdu d'avancer mais arranger des funérailles, guère pour eux, comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Car pour eux, dans la coutume des nains, ceux tombés devaient retourner à la pierre pour recevoir leur repos éternel.

A l'époque de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, même lors de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug, tous les nains tombés pendant ces tragiques évènements, n'ont jamais eux le droit de pouvoir reposer comme leurs ancêtres et avoir des funérailles dignes des nains. Mais aujourd'hui, Thorin allait s'occuper personnellement à ce que tous ceux tombé reçoivent des tombes honorables et qu'ils puissent tous reposer à Erebor, le lieu pour lequel ils étaient tombés.

Sauf qu'il y avait surtout trois tombeaux que Thorin souhaitait se charger lui-même : celles d'Alaric, d'Alrik ainsi que celle de Dame Aglariel.

Après avoir reçus la confirmation que son plus jeune neveu allait survivre à ce combat, bataille que les survivants commençaient à la surnommés la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Thorin était partis à la rencontre de la Famille de Glorfindel. Ayant pris les appartements non loin de ceux des quartiers royaux, après que Thorin avait demandé à Balin de mener ces derniers dans ces lieux pour qu'ils puissent s'y reposer, le Roi d'Erebor avait trouvé ces derniers, Glorfindel, Sidhmeldiriel et Beriana autour du corps inconscient d'Aranel, qui dormait profondément dans l'ancien lit sur lequel, ils avaient déposé leur cape pour lui faire office de drap.

Si Thorin n'avait pas constaté de sa poitrine se levant au gré de sa respiration, il aurait pu penser qu'Aranel était morte aux vus de la pâleur de son visage. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver Bilbon, mais Thorin savait qu'il lui serait redevable à elle, autant qu'à sa défunte tante, comme au reste de sa famille. Si ces derniers n'étaient pas venus leur porter assistance, l'Héritier de Durin savait à présent ce qu'aurait été leur triste destin.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de connaitre des précisions de son défunt frère pour savoir quelles autres vies les auraient suivis, eux, les Durin, dans la mort quand son regard avisa, autant Aranel et sa sœur ainée. Son instinct lui disait que ces deux dernières auraient fait partis des victimes comme cette autre elfe qui se trouvait auprès du plus jeune fils de sa sœur.

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête à cette voix, celui-ci se rendit compte que l'appel de Beriana avait levé la tête de Glorfindel et Sidhmeldiriel vers lui, les sortant ainsi de leur mutisme dans laquelle ils étaient tous tombés, en attendant le réveil de la plus jeune de la famille.

_ Je venais aux nouvelles. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle va bien. Elle se repose. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos à présent ; avoua Diriel à l'encontre du Roi d'Erebor. Y-a-t'il quelque chose que vous vouliez nous parlez ?

_ J'allais me charger des nombreuses funérailles qui vont nous occuper pendant les prochains jours avec celle de soigner nos blessés, mais j'avais l'intention de me charger de trois personnes personnellement leur annonça Thorin avant de tourner son regard vers Glorfindel, vers celui vers lequel ces prochains mots seront tournés. Je dois la survie de mes neveux à Alaric et Alrik, et j'ai l'intention de leur donner des funérailles dignes de leur sacrifice mais… je souhaite aussi remercier comme il se doit votre sœur, Dame Aglariel. Elle peut reposer ici, si vous le souhaitez, auprès de mes compagnons, comme une valeureuse Dame et Guerrière, ou je vous donnerais un convoi pour pouvoir la ramener reposer auprès des vôtres à Foncombe finit-il par lui proposer alors que Sidhmeldiriel et Beriana le fixèrent surprise.

Est-ce que le Roi d'Erebor venait-il de leur offrir d'enterrer leur tante, une Dame Elfe, dans une cité naine ou seuls les nains avaient été enterrés dans ces lieux et jamais aucun étranger de leur Royaume et coutume ?

Tournant leur regard vers leur Oncle, Sidhmeldiriel et Beriana attendirent de savoir ce que Glorfindel répondrait à cette offre faite par Thorin alors que celui-ci n'avait pas un instant quitter du regard ce dernier, avant de se lever de sa place et faire face à celui-ci.

_ Ramener ma sœur et la déposer auprès de la tombe de mon frère et de nos autres sœurs auraient été ma décision… mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pressens que ma sœur aurait souhaité une seule chose. Celle de pouvoir reposer auprès de celui pour qui son cœur commençait à battre. J'ignore totalement si elle pourra le retrouver de l'autre côté et je l'espère, mais je ne serais pas celui qui aura la force de les séparer dans cette vie.

_ Mon Oncle ?

_ Alors, si vous pouvez faire cela et nous laisser venir honorer sa tombe aussi longtemps que nous le souhaiterons, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

_ Jamais moi ou les miens refuseront à une famille de venir se recueillir sur la tombe d'un de ces proches, et aucun nain n'agirait de la sorte affirma Thorin à leur encontre. Tous les elfes et hommes tomber dans cette bataille, auront gagnés le droit de reposer ici, si leur famille le consent et ces derniers seront toujours les bienvenus entre nos murs leur promit-il sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

S'il offrait ce droit sacré à Dame Aglariel, autant le faire à tous ceux, autres que les nains, étant tombé durant cette bataille pour la défense de ces terres et du Royaume des nains contre Azog et ces armées.

Ils avaient tous mérités ce droit.

_ Ce présent que vous offrez à nos morts ne sera jamais oublié Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi d'Erebor remercia Glorfindel à l'encontre de ce dernier alors qu'il inclina respectueusement de la tête à son attention.

Et geste que lui rendit Thorin avant de saluer les deux autres nièces avant de se détourner de ces derniers et quittant les lieux pour les laisser ensemble, alors qu'il allait partir se charger de ce qu'il avait promis, le Roi d'Erebor ne put s'empêcher de se stopper au moment où il allait passer le seuil de la chambre. Il s'était rappelé de l'espérance dans la voix de Glorfindel concernant la croyance dans laquelle sa sœur parviendrait à retrouver le nain dans l'au-delà.

Thorin connaissait la réponse et il pouvait la leur donner.

_ Ne vous en fait donc pas pour votre sœur, elle a retrouvé Alaric de l'autre côté.

_ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

_ Parce que j'y crois.

Simple déclaration face à la question quelque peu éberlué que lui avait posé Beriana, Thorin inclina de nouveau de la tête avant de quitter les lieux et se rendre là où il devait aller. Droit dans les quartiers ou les corps des deux Gardiens de son plus jeune neveu se trouvaient être déposés.

Mais Thorin n'avait pas été le seul à prendre cette décision car quelqu'un d'autre l'avait devancé dans la chambre ou se trouvait déposer les corps d'Alaric et d'Alrik.

_ Père ?

Agenouiller entre les deux couches ou se trouvaient déposer les deux nains ayant veillés à la sécurité de Bili durant sa jeunesse, Thrain recouvert d'un manteau qu'on lui avait donné, était en train de prier en khuzdul pour les âmes des deux soldats tomber pour la vie de ces descendants. Et ayant finis par entendre Thorin, se tourna vers ce dernier et finit par se relever de sa place, les larmes aux yeux en constatant que son Fils était sain et sauf et que celui-ci avisa le bandage entourant le haut de sa tête, à l'endroit ou Bolg l'avait frapper pour passer.

_ Thorin ?

Et comme à Raven Hill, ils finirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant dans une accolade puissante, limite à s'en étouffer mais cela en importait peu, car après toutes ces années, ils s'étaient enfin retrouver tous les deux.

_ Comment vas-tu Père ? Es-tu blessé ? Et ton front ?

_ Ce n'est rien Thorin, j'ai vus bien pire ces dernières années le rassura Thrain, bien que cela ne fut pas le cas en rappelant à son fils, le lieu où il avait passé ces deux dernières décennies comme avec _qui_ le gardait prisonnier là-bas. Mais dis-moi si c'est bien vrai ? J'ai entendus dire qu'il était tombé. Qu'Azog n'était plus de ce monde ? Est-ce vrai ?

_ Oui Père. Le Profanateur et son fils ne toucheront plus jamais à l'un des membres de notre famille. Grâce au Fils de Frérin, Azog ne verra pas un autre jour se lever.

_ Et le petit ? Comment va-t-il ? On m'a dit qu'il était entre la vie et la mort, est-ce que… ?

_ Il est sauve, Père. Il a été sauvé grâce aux elfes de Foncombe et à une jeune sang-mêlé qui est parvenu à le ramener rassura Thorin à l'encontre de son Père. Et j'ai l'intention de faire moi-même les tombes d'Alaric et d'Alrik, ainsi que celle de Dame Aglariel, comme de donner des tombes dans Erebor à tous les elfes et hommes qui voudront enterrer leurs parents tombés prévena-t'il son Père de ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire.

_ Tant que tu agis selon ce que ton cœur te dit, je sais que cela sera la bonne décision lui répondit simplement Thrain en lui souriant affectueusement. Tu seras un bon Roi pour Erebor et notre peuple lui confia-t'il sincèrement.

_ Mais vous êtes en vie Père, c'est à vous que reviens le droit de…

_ Non Thorin, bien que c'est à moi de l'être en tant que premier successeur du Roi Thror, avec toutes ces années passés à Dol Guldur, je ne me sens pas capable de reprendre la direction de notre peuple lui avoua Thrain sur son refus de reprendre le flambeau du trône d'Erebor. C'est à celui qui a sus se débarrasser du Profanateur qui revient l'honneur de monter sur le trône et de devenir le Roi…

_ Je ne le mérite pas contredit Thorin à son encontre. La maladie qui se trouve dans notre famille m'a aussi pris. J'ai agis des plus ignoblement à l'encontre de ma Compagnie et de mes neveux, j'ai faillis tous les mener à leur mort. J'ai aussi réveillé Durin alors que l'enfant n'était pas encore prêt pour cela, Bili a faillis y rester par ma faute alors que…

_ Tu ne pouvais strictement rien faire Thorin. La maladie de l'or n'est pas une maladie simple qu'on peut facilement guérir mais tu as réussi à t'en délivrer alors que Père n'a jamais réussi à le faire lui rappela Thrain sur l'impossibilité de son Père à résister face à ce Mal. Toi, tu y es parvenu Thorin, raison pour laquelle ce Mal ne pourra jamais plus t'atteindre de nouveau et c'est pourquoi tu dois être celui qui reprendra notre Royaume en main. Tu es le digne Héritier de notre grande famille et je sais que Durin sera fier de toi lui rapporta-t'il à l'encontre de son fils.

_ Merci Père.

Lui souriant une dernière fois avant de se détourner de lui, Thorin s'avança vers la couche des deux défunts et s'agenouillant entre eux, vint à déposer chacune de ces mains sur les leurs reposant sur leur torse avant de leur faire la promesse qu'il s'était juré de tenir.

_ Je vous remercie tous les deux pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille et je vous promets que vos morts ne resteront pas inutile, je veillerais à la sécurité des miens et plus personnes ne viendra à nous menacer leur promit-il avant de dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Bili sera en sécurité quoi qu'il advienne, plus aucun tort ni aucun mal ne lui sera fait, je vous le promets leur jura-t'il avant de finir par se redresser.

Et lâchant les mains froides des deux corps, Thorin salua son Père avant d'aller s'occuper de ce qui devait être fait, comme d'aller voir les autres représentants et chefs ayant survécus à la bataille et leur faire part de ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire. Terminant par retrouver Dain en train de discuter avec Bard et Thranduil, juste devant les portes détruites d'Erebor, Thorin s'avança vers eux alors que ces derniers finirent par l'apercevoir s'avancer vers eux et cessèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers lui.

_ Alors Thorin ? Comment va le gosse ?

_ Bili va s'en sortir répondit simplement Thorin à son cousin. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos mais ce n'est pas de mon neveu que je suis venu discuter, je suis venu offrir la même promesse que j'ai faite à Glorfindel, celle de déposer le corps de sa sœur ici-même, à Erebor, pour lui permettre de reposer auprès de mes camarades et je vous l'offre aussi. Vos morts pourront reposer ici comme les valeureux guerrier étant tombé pour ces terres, ou leur offrir un convoi pour retourner auprès des leurs leur proposa-t'il en vrillant son regard surtout sur Bard et Thranduil qui le fixèrent surpris alors que Dain ne put s'empêcher de hocher de la tête.

Après tout, de nombreuses personnes avaient perdus la vie pour ces terres et la moindre des choses étaient de donner une tombe digne à chacun d'entre eux pour le sacrifice qu'ils avaient fait pour les générations futurs.

_ Je vous remercie de cette offre Roi Sous la Montagne. J'en ferais part aux miens mais je crois que beaucoup d'entre eux, souhaiteront ramener les leurs dans la Forêt confia Thranduil sur le fait qu'il laissait aux proches des victimes tomber le choix de choisir le lieux ou ces derniers viendront à reposer pour l'éternité.

_ Moi aussi mon Seigneur remercia Bard en inclinant de la tête vers lui, que lui rendit celui-ci d'ailleurs. J'en parlerais à mes Hommes et nous vous tiendrons au courant de nos choix lui promit-il sur la question.

_ Bien. Il me faut aussi en parler au Seigneur Elrond, l'auriez-vous vu ?

_ Il se trouve auprès des blesser avec ces fils pour en sauver le plus possible lui annonça Thranduil à l'encontre de ce dernier, avant de prendre une décision. Je vais aussi aller les aider, plus vite nos blessés seront soignés, nous pourrons nous occuper de nos morts.

Et sur cette phrase, Thranduil vint à mener Thorin dans la salle ou se trouvaient les blessés et soigner par les guérisseurs, alors que Bard et Dain ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard avant de sourire vers le dos des deux dirigeants. L'alliance entre Erebor et la Forêt Noire allait de nouveau être d'actualité.

.oOo.

Dès que Gandalf était venus les chercher pour leur permettre de voir Bilbon, Fili et Kili n'avaient pas un seul instant hésité et étaient entrer dans la chambre, en veillant bien sûr de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas déranger le repos de leur cousin. Bien évidemment, après le départ du Seigneur Elrond et de ces Fils allant rejoindre les autres guérisseurs se chargeant de soigner les blessés de la Bataille, Thorin était partis à son tour, quittant les quartiers royaux, affirmant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Fili n'avait pas besoin de se plonger dans la tête de son Oncle pour savoir que ce dernier ne souhaitait voir l'état de Bilbon, se sentant encore responsable de ce qu'il avait causé lorsqu'il était plongé dans le Mal du Dragon. Même si le jeune Durin savait qu'un moment ou à un autre, Thorin devra se confronter à Bili, celui-ci semblait vouloir retarder cet instant.

Mais oubliant un instant son Oncle et tous ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire dans les prochains jours, Fili franchissa la porte de ces quartiers avec Kili dans son sillage, alors que les autres membres de la Compagnie présent les suivirent en silence. Tandis que Tauriel, Estel et Legolas hésitèrent sur le seuil de la porte, mais Gandalf, paraissant épuisé et plus vieux que d'habitude, leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer et constater par eux-mêmes de l'état du plus jeune Durin, et inclinant respectueusement la tête envers Mithrandir, ils finirent par suivre la Compagnie.

Dans la chambre que Fili avait offert pour déposer son cousin, celui-ci et son jeune frère se figèrent quand ils finirent par entrevoir le plus jeune de leur famille, alors que ce dernier reposait sur plusieurs cousins sous le haut de son corps tandis que son corps était à moitié recouvert d'une couverture. Dévoilant ainsi à tous dans quel état grave il se trouvait.

Etant vêtus uniquement de son pantalon, le reste de son anatomie était recouvert de bandage qui entourait son corps meurtris. La blessure qu'il avait portée à la tête, à sa tempe gauche, était couverte d'un cataplasme et le bandage tournait tout autour de son front, recouvrant presque la totalité de la partie gauche de son visage ou seul le bas de sa joue, juste à la commissure de ces lèvres étaient en visible. Alors que ces boucles châtains avaient elles aussi disparurent sous les bandes, tandis qu'une pommade était étalée sur les bleues et autres coupures qu'il avait à la gorge, là ou Azog avait bien faillis l'étrangler.

L'épaule droite totalement bandé, comme son bras dans son intégralité qui reposait sur son flanc alors que son torse était entouré d'autre bandage et compresse qui le recouvrait du bas ventre à la poitrine. Seul son bras gauche paraissait être demeuré en bonne état, reposant à côté de lui alors que la couverture le recouvrait à moitié, recouvrant le bas de son corps et sa jambe droite ou seul son pied était visible, celui-ci emmailloter dans une bande. Mais s'était l'état dans lequel était sa jambe gauche qui fit grimacer les autres.

Etant relevé grâce à ces coussins placer dessous, totalement bander et d'où on pouvait apercevoir des compresses dessous et de l'attelle qui bloquait cette dernière pour l'empêcher de la bouger ou même de la plier, Fili et les autres pouvaient facilement apercevoir du gonflement du genou gauche comme des légères traces de sang qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers les bandes. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que celle-ci mettrait longtemps à guérir.

Terminant par se retrouver chacun de chaque côté de son chevet, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de détailler leur cousin dans les moindres détails alors qu'ils constatèrent de la pâleur de son visage et que sa respiration basse, tout comme les sombres cernes qui se trouvaient sous ces paupières. Leur cousin leur faisant peur à voir dans cet état.

_ Comment va-t'il Gandalf ? Va-t'il garder des séquelles ? Lui demanda Balin posant la question que tous étaient en train de se poser, alors que Fili, comme Kili ne purent strictement rien dire à la vision de leur cousin.

_ Il va survivre Balin mais… je crains que la blessure à sa tête et à sa jambe ne demeurent encore pendant un bon moment.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Gandalf ? Lui demanda Dwalin alors que tous les nains de la Compagnie s'étaient tournés vers lui, attendant d'entendre des explications.

_ Le coup qu'il a pris à la tête était violent et Elrond craint que Bilbon aura des pertes de mémoires en reprenant connaissance, comme de risquer de perdre sa vue gauche débita tristement Gandalf alors que les nains présent ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à ce constat. Ils sont parvenus à réparer ces poumons et à soigner ces côtes, il ne gagnera aucune séquelle de ce côté et il se rétablira vite, comme son épaule droite fracturer qui prendra du temps à cicatriser. Quant à sa jambe, celle-ci a été tordus et casser sur plusieurs endroits, et son genou… hormis le fait qu'Azog a mis en charpie sa rotule avec sa lame, il se peut que Bili doit porter une attelle pour le reste de sa vie pour pouvoir marcher finit-il par leur rapporter sur les conséquences que sa blessure à sa jambe gauche allaient engendrées dans l'avenir.

Et apprendre cela, choquèrent d'avantage les nains présent, ces derniers comprenant pertinemment que si cette Bataille n'avait pas pris la mort du jeune Durin, celle-ci lui prendrait bien plus. Elle lui prendrait son innocence, autant que sa propre santé mais il avait aussi perdus deux de ces protecteurs dans cette Bataille. Le petit resterait marquer autant dans sa chair que dans son esprit.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'esprit…

_ Et pour Durin ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours là ? Est-ce que Bilbon peut tenir avec lui…

_ Calme-toi Kili ! Lui ordonna Fili à l'encontre de son frère pour apaiser l'hystérie qui était en train de le prendre, avant de tourner son regard vers le Magicien Gris. Dîtes nous que c'est Bili qui a gagné, Gandalf ?

_ Bilbon a tenu tout le combat face aux orques et à Azog tandis que Durin était en train de s'éveiller et de s'immiscer en lui, alors oui Fili, il a gagné ce combat rapporta Gandalf. Mais aux vus de son état et de sa fatigue évidente, il a été décidé de rendormir Durin…

_ Comment ?

_ Il ne faut jamais surestimer la magie des elfes et celle des magiciens, mon cher Bofur fit savoir Gandalf à ce propos avant de porter un regard sur le corps de Bilbon. Il est préférable que Durin demeure ainsi endormis le temps que le petit guérisse totalement sans avoir besoin de faire face à ces vies antérieurs. Nous lui permettrons de faire face à ces souvenirs petit à petit, pour ne pas le brusquer une fois encore, aux vus de son état, cela serait le moyen le plus sécuritaire pour lui leur fit-il connaitre sur le seul procédé qui pourra permettre au jeune Sacquet de survivre à cette épreuve.

_ Si cela est nécessaire alors faites ce dont vous pensez être le plus juste pour lui Gandalf, nous avons tous confiance en vous affirma Fili à l'encontre du Magicien, vite appuyer par Kili, approuvant les dires de son frère.

_ La seule chose que Bilbon a besoin maintenant, est de se reposer. Je vous le confie les garçons, je vais aller rejoindre le Seigneur Elrond et les autres pour aider, je leur demanderais d'envoyer un guérisseur elfe pour veiller sur lui annonça Gandalf à l'encontre des deux autres Héritiers de Durin qui hochèrent de la tête, acceptant cette tâche alors que le Magicien fit signe aux autres nains de la Compagnie de le suivre dehors.

Bien que ces derniers n'aient nullement envie de le suivre, souhaitant demeurer auprès du gamin, voulant être là quand il finira par se réveiller, mais chacun d'entre eux savaient pertinemment qu'on avait besoin d'eux ailleurs. Surtout s'il fallait aider à soigner les blessés et à rapatrier tous ceux qui étaient tombés durant le combat, et faisant promettre aux deux jeunes nains de venir les avertir si l'état de Bilbon s'améliorait autant s'il venait à se dégrader.

Fili et Kili le promirent tous les deux et s'installèrent sagement au côté de leur cousin alors que les nains quittèrent les lieux suivis des trois autres présent qui sortirent de la chambre, et escortèrent Gandalf pour rejoindre les autres et les aider à rapatrier tous les corps des leurs et assister à soigner les blessés.

_ Fili ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourra nous pardonner ?

_ Nous pardonner de quoi Kili ?

_ D'être responsable de la mort d'Alaric et d'Alrik ?

A cette question, Fili ne put s'empêcher de quitter son cousin du regard et vriller celui-ci droit vers Kili, qui le fixait quelque peu inquiet sur la question alors que lui-même vint à se poser la question. Comment Bili réagirait-il en sachant que c'était pour les protéger que ces deux gardiens étaient tombés ?

_ Tu crois qu'il nous pardonnera ?

_ Je ne sais pas Kili. Je n'en sais rien.

Et reportant tous les deux leur regard sur leur cousin, Fili et Kili attendirent en silence que celui-ci vienne à se réveiller pour connaitre oui ou non la réponse à leur question.

.oOo.

Localiser les Seigneurs de Foncombe n'avait pas été très compliqué et Thorin avait trouvé ces derniers s'occupant des blessés, et aux vus de ce qu'il voyait, le Roi Sous la Montagne pouvait constater que la Magie elfe pouvait continuer de faire des miracles. Surtout que les guérisseurs elfes semblaient avoir sauvé de nombreux soldats et survivants de Lacville, des blessures graves qui auraient été fatales pour certains.

Et comme l'avait fait savoir Thranduil, ce dernier alla rejoindre ces propres guérisseurs et vint à les aider à soigner les blessés, tandis que Thorin s'avança vers le Seigneur Elrond et ces Fils, avisant facilement parmis les couchettes ou se trouvaient les blessés, ceux qui avaient été recouvert de couverture ou de cape. Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage pour savoir que ces derniers n'avaient pu être sauvés à temps et ne souhaitant faire face aux familles ou aux amis proches de ceux-ci, pleurant au côté des corps, le Roi d'Erebor s'avança parmis les nains, les hommes, les Dunédains et les elfes qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle.

Allant à la rencontre des Seigneurs d'Imladris, Thorin leur fit aussi part de l'offre qu'il avait donnée aux deux autres représentants et comme ces derniers, le Seigneur Elrond fit savoir qu'il allait en parler avec les siens et laissera aux proches de décider s'ils souhaitent ou non enterrer les leur ici-même ou les rapporter chez eux comme l'avait fait savoir Thranduil et Bard, plus tôt.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Elrond et ces fils pour avoir sauvé son neveu, Thorin s'excusa auprès de ces derniers et les laissèrent à leur tâche alors qu'il devait partir s'occuper d'une autre tâche importante. Le tombeau qu'il allait destiner à ceux qui étaient tombés pour protéger sa lignée.

Et il allait s'en charger lui-même personnellement.

* * *

**v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

**en tout cas le prochain chapitre qui sera pour dimanche s'intitule "Des funérailles douloureuses" je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous sous-entendre ce qui va arriver lors de cette cérémonie :''(**

**sinon la semaine prochaine on va en revenir à deux postes :) je sais je suis désoler mais comme j'arrive dans la partie épilogue/prologue de cette fic, les choses vont être autant sérieuse, que douloureuses avec des moments attendrissant et fort en émotion :) moi qui suis en plein sur le chap 93 qui se trouve être l'avant dernier chap, avec un petit chap 94 qui sera court mais difficile pour clôturer cette première trilogie avant de débuter les suivantes ;)**

**v'là j'ai tout dis ;)**

**je vous dis a dimanche pour la suite =D**

**bon vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	89. Chapitre 88 Des funérailles douloureuses

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**désoler du retard mais comme promis voici la suite ;)**

**merci pour les coms à aliena wyvern, à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle-earth, à Vincent Aguila, à lectrice en herbe, à williamyuki et à la nouvelle sakura naka =D**

**prévoyez tous vos paquets de mouchoirs :') je pense surtout à mon ami Noooo Aime qui risque bien de pleurer pour ce chapitre ;) parce qu'on arrive au passage des funérailles sans compter que Bili reprend enfin connaissance **

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 88 : Des funérailles douloureuses**

La cérémonie des funérailles n'avait pas mis très longtemps à débuter.

Dès que les derniers blessés avaient été soignés et ne se trouvaient plus en danger de mort, tous ceux se trouvant capables de continuer d'aider, s'attaquèrent directement de tailler les tombeaux de leur frère d'arme tomber durant la bataille. Et comme promis, Elrond autant que Thranduil et Bard avaient fait part de l'offre de Thorin, concernant d'enterrer ceux tomber dans les cavernes d'Erebor et certains d'entre eux, plus de la moitié acceptèrent l'offre du Roi Sous la Montagne.

Et ayant travaillé en conséquences, certains des tombeaux durent être retravaillé pour la taille des hommes et des elfes tomber, alors que tous furent surpris de la taille du tombeau qu'était en train de s'occuper celui-ci. Mais personnes n'osèrent lui demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, ne voulant guère questionner le Roi d'Erebor, surtout devant la concentration que celui-ci déployait à sa tâche.

Et la cérémonie avait aussi finis par commencer après que la nuit était tombée.

Alors que tous avaient été rassemblés autour de toutes les couches des morts, entourés par des buchers pour y voir un peu plus dans le noir du tombeau, qui avaient été aussi préparé pour le dernier chemin qu'ils emprunteraient vers leur dernière demeure, toute la Compagnie de Thorin s'était rassemblés autour des corps d'Alaric et d'Alrik. Tout comme Fili et Kili qui avaient tous les deux accepter de délaisser leur cousin pour la cérémonie, après que l'une des guérisseuses elfes avait promis de demeurer auprès de lui et veiller à ce qu'il aille bien pendant leur absence.

Surtout que cela était la moindre des choses que les deux jeunes nains pour lesquelles ces derniers s'étaient sacrifier, soit présent pour les accompagner droit vers leur dernière demeure.

Et suivant les directives de Thorin, celui-ci avait confié qu'il désirait que ces trois camarades tomber soient déposés les derniers dans leur tombeau, et que le convoi soit mélanger entre les morts. Que les morts ne soient pas rassembler autour des trois races qui reposeraient, mais qu'ils soient mélangés entre eux. Que les nains, les elfes et les hommes reposent en paix dans ce tombeau sur un même pied d'égalité, après tout, ils s'étaient tous éparpiller les uns avec les autres durant le combat et beaucoup de ceux étant tombé, était tombé pour protéger celui se trouvant à ces côtés et ces derniers ne se trouvaient pas forcément de la même race qu'eux.

Aucunes différences n'avaient été faites parmis tous ceux étant tombés et cela convenaient pertinemment à leurs proches.

Très vite les chants funéraires des nains s'étaient mis à s'élever dans l'immense salle des tombeaux d'Erebor, résonnant avec les cloches alors que celui des elfes avaient suivis, puis celui des hommes. Mais si on aurait pensé que le mélange des trois chants auraient été un capharnaüm et créeraient une tension, au contraire ces derniers parvinrent facilement à se mêler les uns aux autres.

Les chants graves des nains trouvaient leur contraire dans ceux aigu des elfes alors que ceux des hommes trouvaient un juste milieu entre eux, faisant résonner toute la montagne de leurs voix triste et mélancolique alors qu'ils faisaient leurs adieux à leur proche sur le dernier chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter vers leurs mausolées.

Et ces derrières tous ces convois qu'arriva la couche sur laquelle était déposer le corps nettoyer et préparer de Dame Aglariel. Porter par quatre elfes de Foncombe, Glorfindel marchait devant leur groupe alors que ces trois nièces suivaient la civière de la morte, la plus jeune des trois soutenus par ses deux ainées, étant parvenus à reprendre connaissance quelques heures plus tôt. Celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de rester derrière alors que l'on enterrait sa tante, le pas des trois nièces emboités par le Seigneur Elrond et ces deux fils ainsi que par Estel le Dunédain.

Vêtus de l'une de ces robes blanches et d'or qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans ces affaires, ces longs cheveux ruisselant tel une rivière d'or autour de son visage pâle, ou un doux sourire filtrait ces lèvres, la faisant paraitre endormis aux yeux de ceux qui la virent passer. Alors qu'une couronne de fleur couronnait son front et que des multitudes de fleur blanche avaient été déposés dans sa chevelure, contrastant avec son épée elfique reposant sur son torse dont ces deux mains étaient déposées autour de la garde de son arme. Hormis les quelques femmes de Lacville étant tombés et celle de la Forêt Noire, Aglariel faisait partis des quelques femmes elfes de Foncombe à être tombée. Mais elle était la seule Survivante de Gondoline qui avait été emportée et avait suivis les autres membres de sa famille étant partis avant elle.

Les suivant aussi, Thranduil et Legolas se tenaient tous les deux côtes à côtes, marchant une dernière fois ensemble, sur les traces du convoi de la Dame de Gondoline, alors que les deux dernières couchettes fermant le cortège se trouvait être ceux d'Alaric et d'Alrik.

Ayant lui aussi refusé de se reposer et d'être laissé de côté, Thrain accompagnait son fils et ces petits enfants, se tenant au côté de Thorin, ouvrant la route des deux membres tomber dans leur Compagnie, tandis que Fili et Kili les suivaient juste devant le reste de leur groupe s'étant répartis à porter les deux couches. Gloin, Oin, Bofur et Dori portaient la couchette d'Alaric alors que Nori, Ori, Bifur et Bombur s'occupaient de celle d'Alrik, tandis que Dwalin et Balin les suivaient avec Gandalf, Radagast et Beorn fermant le convoi.

Ayant été tous les deux revêtus dans leur armure de guerre que les nains avaient sagement restauré pour masquer les endroits où ils avaient reçus leur blessure, Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux leurs mains poser sur le poitrail, déposer sur le manche de leur arme de guerre. Leurs tresses brunes avaient été sagement nettoyées, comme leur visage, leur retirant les traces et la saleté qu'ils avaient eu, les faisant paraitre endormis comme tous les autres tombés.

Endormis dans la mort.

Chacun des proches des défunts savaient vers quel tombe se diriger et déposer les leurs tomber, mais Glorfindel ignorait complètement, comme les siens, laquelle de ces tombes seraient la dernière demeure de sa défunte sœur. Mais Thorin vint à se placer devant ces derniers et leur faisant signe de les suivre, lui et les autres, le Roi d'Erebor les mena droit vers la sépulture qu'il s'était charger.

Une seule tombe.

Une tombe assez grande en longueur pour accepter un elfe ou un nain, et assez large pour prendre plusieurs personnes quand les nains de la Compagnie ainsi que ceux de Foncombe et les autres saisirent ce que Thorin avait prévus pour les défunts. Si le Roi nain avait informé qu'il permettrait aux deux frères nains et à la Dame elfe de reposer côte à côte, personne n'avait saisis que celui-ci avait bel et bien l'attention de les mettre côte à côte, tous les trois _ensemble_ dans la tombe.

Un mausolée pour trois personnes, deux nains et un elfe ? S'était du jamais vus !

Mais personne ne tentèrent de dire quoi que ce soit à cela, surtout quand les familles et les proches des trois concerner allèrent installer ces derniers sur le tombeau, les elfes de Foncombe plaçant Aglariel au centre alors que la Compagnie déposèrent Alaric et Alrik de chaque côté de cette dernière. Dès qu'ils furent tous les trois bien déposer, Aranel vint à se dégager des bras de sa sœur et de sa cousine, et chancelant vers le tombeau, Diriel et Beria dans son sillage, veillant à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas dans son avancée, attrapa la main gauche de sa tante et la droite d'Alaric, et terminant par emmêler ces dernières, reposa celles-ci entre leur deux corps côte à côte. Et pour faire bonne mesure pour ne pas laisser Alrik à l'écart, Aranel parvint à croiser leur bras avant de reposer la main droite de sa tante sur la garde de son arme, comme la main gauche du plus jeune nain qu'elle replaça sur le manche de son arme.

Ainsi, ils demeureraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Et personne ne vinrent à dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

Comme dans toutes les traditions humaines, elfes ou naines, il était de coutume qu'un discours soit fait au Mort pour lui dire un dernier adieu avant de refermer le mausolée ou ces derniers viendraient à reposer pour l'éternité. Mais dans ce genre de rassemblement, c'était au leader du groupe de parler et c'est vers une seule et unique personne qu'Elrond, Bard et Thranduil se tournèrent.

S'était à Thorin de tenir le discours d'Adieu aux morts.

Et celui ignorait complètement quoi dire en cet instant précis parce qu'il devait faire ces adieux à ces compagnons, autant qu'à tous ceux qui étaient tombés. Il devait parler et dire ce que tous attendaient qu'il dise.

Mais que pouvait-il exactement dire ?

_ Tu peux y arriver Thorin lui fit savoir Thrain en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et en lui souriant chaleureusement. Soit toi-même et laisse ton cœur parlez pour toi.

Et sur ces mots, Thrain poussa légèrement son Fils à s'avancer et à grimper sur l'estrade, derrière l'autel qui avait été dressé pour son discours, pour qu'il soit d'ailleurs en vue de tous par la même occasion. Et fixant un instant sa famille et ces proches, Thorin se sentit reprendre courage quand il croisa le regard de Fili et Kili, ces deux derniers lui souriant à leur tour et hochant de la tête à son encontre, leur Oncle sut pertinemment quoi dire en cet instant précis.

_ _La vie est une bougie dans le vent._ Telle était le dicton de mon défunt Frère, il ne cessait de dire qu'importe la personne que l'on était ou qui nous étions destinés à être, il disait que la vie était aussi fragile qu'une bougie et qu'il fallait pleinement vivre sa vie, et la vivre au jour le jour avoua Thorin sur les remarques que lui avaient fait autrefois Frérin, tout en souriant à ces souvenirs. De nous deux, Frérin a toujours été le plus pessimiste de nous deux, il a toujours eu foi en l'avenir et dans le monde merveilleux que nous aurions pu créer. Il était un rêveur de croire qu'un jour, tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu pourrait de nouveau lutter côte à côte pour le bien de ce monde et mettrait de côté leur différence. J'ai toujours pensé que cela était des pensées enfantine et idiote leur confia-t'il sur la pensée qu'il avait eu au parole de son jeune frère.

« Mais à présent, à présent, je me dis qu'il n'était pas aussi fou que ça. Aucun de nous n'aurait survécus si nous nous n'étions pas unis contre les hordes d'orques. Bien plus des nôtres seraient tombés dans cette Bataille et peut-être même que les orques auraient finis par avoir le dessus sur nous, et tous l'Est serait tombé dans leur main. Sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas et ne le sera jamais. »

« Je sais que les chemins qui se dressent devant nous sera difficile et compliquer, car les différences et les problèmes entre les nains et les elfes ne pourraient se régler en une journée mais… nous sommes sur la voie de pouvoir nous accepter tel que nous sommes et pouvoir construire un monde sécuritaire pour les prochaines générations qui nous suivrons. »

_ C'est ce que mon Frère avait toujours souhaité, comme son fils d'ailleurs avoua Thorin sur le rêve qui avait abrité son frère comme celui de son fils d'ailleurs. Et c'est pour cette raison que les nôtres sont tombés aujourd'hui, pour donner la chance d'une vie meilleure pour leurs familles, pour leurs proches et leurs amis. Et nous nous devons de leur faire honneur, d'honorer leur mémoire et leur sacrifice, de faire en sorte que leurs morts n'aient pas été vaine. Nous honorerons leur mémoire jusqu'à ce que cette Bataille ne finisse par être qu'une légende, qu'une vieille histoire des temps anciens comme l'ont été celles de nos ancêtres avant nous. Nous avons la possibilité de faire à présent la différence, à nous d'être digne de leur sacrifice leur confia-t'il à tous alors que son regard se porta sur les corps d'Alaric, d'Alrik et d'Aglariel.

Et à ces mots, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir, tout à fait d'accord avec celui-ci, ou ils furent très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie ainsi que par Gandalf puis par les Glorfindel et sa famille et Tauriel, ainsi que les elfes de Foncombe. Ensuite vint les Dunédains et Thranduil et les siens, ainsi que Bard et les autres survivants de Lacville. Mais avant même que Thorin n'est pus les remercier alors qu'il voulut réclamer de nouveau le silence de toute l'assemblée se trouvant autour d'eux, un son fut pertinemment perceptible alors que les uns après les autres finirent par l'entendre et firent silence pour pouvoir le comprendre.

Sauf que tous auraient préférés ne jamais l'entendre alors que Thorin en eut des sueurs froides alors que son cœur cessa un instant de battre quand il finit par le reconnaitre.

C'était un cri de douleur et de rage qui résonnait dans toute la salle des tombeaux alors que tous les regards se rivèrent vers la source d'où celle-ci émergeait.

Et celle-ci venait droit de la bouche de son plus jeune neveu.

Bili était réveillé.

.oOo.

Il avait eu du mal à reconnaitre le lieu où il reposait.

Avec la douleur qui se propageait sur tout son corps et la terrible migraine qui prenait son crâne, Bili avait des difficultés à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé et aussi pourquoi il se trouvait là ? La seule chose qu'il avait en mémoire, à cet instant précis, était qu'il avait tenu tête à Thorin sur le rempart d'Erebor, tentant de lui faire entendre raison alors que la simple évocation de l'Arkenstone l'avait rendu fou.

Son Oncle avait tenté de le jeter par-dessus le mur, est-ce qu'il y était parvenu en fin de compte ?

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il paraissait aussi mal en point ?

Levant son bras gauche, le seul qu'il parvenait à bouger, en sentant son bras droit bloquer depuis son épaule, Bili se rendit compte qu'il avait un énorme bandage entourant son crâne et que celle-ci masquait par la même occasion son œil gauche. Raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait voir de ce dernier, mais même aveugle du côté gauche, Bilbon pouvait pertinemment discerner les bandes qui recouvrait son corps, comme ressentir ces derniers le serrer et compresser ces blessures.

Se redressant lentement alors que ces cottes le tiraient atrocement, Bilbon attendit un instant que le monde autour de lui cessa de tourner pour regarder la pièce qui l'entourait et tenter de reconnaitre cette dernière. Etant allonger sur le lit d'une jambe qui lui paraissait étrangement familière, le jeune Sacquet finit par reconnaitre cette dernière quand il avisa l'un des poignards de Fili poser sur la table de chevet, juste à côté d'une bassine d'eau et des compresses déposer.

Il était dans la chambre de son cousin.

L'ancienne chambre de Thorin.

Il était à Erebor.

Est-ce que voir son neveu dans cet état avait ramené ce dernier à la raison comme cela avait été le cas quand il l'avait « bousculé » la fois d'avant ?

Repoussant la couverture qui le recouvrait et voyant qu'il ne portait uniquement que son bas, Bilbon tourna son regard vers la chaise se trouvant juste à côté de son lit, sur laquelle on avait reposé le manteau de son Père. Le jeune Sacquet tendit sa main droite vers lui et s'en enveloppa alors qu'il veilla à déplacer lentement sa jambe gauche quand il constata de l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Bilbon se disait qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne et finisse par lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais les sons et les chants qu'il entendait à travers les murs de pierre, l'attirait autant qu'il l'inquiétait. Pourquoi il entendait des chants aussi tristes ? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'était produite durant son inconscience ?

Chancelant sur son pied droit bandé, Bilbon parvint à se rattraper à la table de chevet à ces côtés pour ne pas tomber et prenant de prendre de profonde respiration pour tenter de faire passer son tournis, le jeune Sacquet attendit d'être sûr que sa jambe droite pourrait le porter pour pouvoir avancer et atteindre l'endroit d'où émergeait la source de ces sons. Et s'aidant du mur pour pouvoir avancer et ne pas utiliser sa jambe gauche à cause de la douleur cuisante qu'il sentait venir de son genou, et prenant des respirations à chacun de ces pas, Bilbon parvenu à quitter la chambre de son cousin sans guère remarquer de l'elfe qui était en train de préparer des tisanes et autres compresses pour son patient, tandis que le jeune blessé sortit dans le couloir et se mit à s'avancer vers la source du bruit.

S'il entendait les chants et autres, Bilbon avait tout simplement du mal à comprendre ces derniers et à saisir les paroles qu'il écoutait, mais il parvenait simplement à saisir le ton triste et mélancolique qu'il discernait. La route qu'il suivait lui parut interminable alors que la seule chose qu'il parvint à saisir, c'est que le couloir qu'il suivait, était en train de le mener bien plus bas sous terre. Si les escaliers lui prenaient du temps à descendre pour ne pas les dévaler plus vite, le jeune Sacquet termina par atteindre une sorte de balcon, qui paraissait surplomber la grande salle d'où émanait la source des voix.

Et grande salle qu'il finit par apercevoir en contrebas alors qu'il comprit dans quel lieu il venait de mettre les pieds.

Le tombeau.

Il avait atteint le tombeau d'Erebor.

Et les chants qu'il entendait, était des chants funéraires. Des chants émanant des nains des Monts de Fer, des elfes de Foncombe autant que ceux de la Forêt Noire, ainsi que les hommes de Lacville et les Dunédains. Tous étaient en train d'enterrer leur proche dans les nombreux caveaux qui se trouvaient tout autour de la salle, pouvant accéder à celle-ci en empruntant le long corridor descendant en colimaçon autour de la grande salle. Mais Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de prendre cette possible initiative qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'important qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçus à cause de la faible vision qu'il avait de son unique œil droit.

Il avait finis par aviser les siens dans cette assemblée. Beorn, Gandalf et Radagast étaient plutôt facile à discerner parmis les rangs des nains et des elfes autour d'eux, alors qu'il reconnut facilement le reste de la Compagnie comme ces deux cousins et son Oncle. Mais s'était le fait que ces derniers se tenaient là, avec la Famille de Gondoline et les Seigneurs de Foncombe autour d'un immense tombeau qui fit attirer son regard sur celui-ci, détaillant les trois corps qui y reposaient.

Trois personnes qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre n'importe où alors que son cœur cessa de battre quand il finit par comprendre ce qui s'était passé, tandis que les souvenirs de la Bataille lui revinrent comme un coup de marteau sur le crâne.

La Tentative de Thorin de le tuer. Le Réveil de Durin. L'arrivée des nains des Monts de Fer. L'armée du Profanateur. La charge. L'armée de Foncombe. La sortie de la Compagnie. Raven Hill. Thrain. Azog. La blessure. L'essai d'Azog de le tuer. Sa recherche de Dard. Sa vision du corps d'Alrik plus bas dans le ravin. Puis celui de Dame Aglariel et d'Alaric. La deuxième armée arrivant. Le combat de Thorin conte Azog. La mort du Profanateur. Et sa perte de connaissance.

Ils étaient tombés.

Il n'avait pu les protéger.

Ils étaient morts à cause de lui.

Tous les trois.

Il avait perdus ces oncles.

Il avait perdus ces deux gardiens.

Bili mit un moment à se rendre compte que le hurlement de douleur et de rage qu'il pouvait entendre résonner dans ces oreilles et dans la grande salle, venait de lui-même. S'était de lui que ce cri émanait.

Hurlement entendus par tous et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui mais Bilbon n'en avait cure, la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment, se trouvait juste sous ces yeux en la personne des deux corps de ces oncles entourant celui de la Dame elfe. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Ces deux oncles auraient dus se trouver en sécurité plus bas dans la vallée et ne jamais venir à Raven Hill. Pourquoi étaient-ils montés alors qu'il leur avait demandé de demeurer à Dale avec les autres ?

Il était parvenu à sauver les Durin mais pas les siens de la bataille, il les avait tués.

Bili resta dans cette obsession macabre, ne se rendant nullement compte des personnes l'ayant atteint alors qu'il était tombé au sol, sa jambe droite pliant sous le poids de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et de la rage qui le prit à cette révélation. Que pouvait-il faire à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus là ?

Qu'allait-il devenir sans eux ?

__ Bili ? Bili, tu nous entends ?_

__ Reprends-toi Bili, tout va bien ? Je te promets que tout ira bien ?_

Comment pourrait-il aller bien ?

Dans un état comateux en redressant la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, Bili put reconnaitre les visages de ces cousins nains arrivés droit vers lui, vite suivis par le reste de la Compagnie et des autres. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul visage qui attira son attention et l'apercevant, la colère et la rage refoulé remontèrent en lui comme une éruption fulgurante qui se propagea dans tout son corps, l'adrénaline parcourant ces veines et effaçant la douleur physique autant que mentale qu'il avait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne responsable de tout cela et s'était lui le fautif de la mort de ces deux oncles. Thorin.

.oOo.

Ils s'y étaient précipités dès qu'ils avaient tous les deux vues leur cousin, hurler de douleur sur le balcon au-dessus d'eux. Fili et Kili n'avaient fait cas des autres dans leurs dos et se fichaient complètement si on les suivait ou non, et ne faisant pas attention aux autres personnes autour d'eux qui fixaient leur cousin un peu éberluer, les deux frères s'étaient mis à grimper les marches jusqu'à finir par atteindre celui-ci. Bili s'était laissé tomber à terre, son regard vitrer et douloureux fixer sur les corps sans vie de ces deux gardiens, sa jambe gauche toujours solidement maintenus droite avec l'attelle alors que le manteau de son Père lui gardait un peu d'intimité, en sachant qu'il n'était vêtus que de son pantalon et des bandages recouvrant ces blessures.

_ Bili ? Bili, tu nous entends ? Lui demanda Kili en s'agenouillant à ces côtés, tout en hésitant à poser une main sur lui, ayant peur de lui faire mal.

_ Reprends-toi Bili, tout va bien ? Je te promets que tout ira bien ? Se mit à lui promettre Fili en s'agenouillant de son autre côté et comme son frère, il tergiversa à poser la main sur son épaule mais finit par la poser sur la main gauche de son cousin pour tenter de le rassurer.

Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait facilement rassurer quelqu'un quand ce dernier vient à découvrir qu'il a perdu deux personnes qui avaient pris soins de lui et élever pendant toutes ces années, sans compté qu'il tenait à ces derniers. Même, comment Fili et Kili pourraient lui dire que s'étaient pour leur sauver la vie qu'Alaric et Alrik étaient tous les deux tombés ?

Comment pourraient-ils le lui dire ?

Mais avant même que Fili et Kili n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de soutenir leur cousin ou même, de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le calmer quand ils virent son regard. Si celui-ci était larmoyant et en état de choc, à présent, s'était une lueur de pure rage et colère qu'ils pouvaient y discerner, inquiétant grandement Fili et Kili quand ils constatèrent que ses yeux étaient portés sur quelque chose dans leur dos.

Et tournant leur regard derrière pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui avait attiré le regard noir de leur cousin, avisant facilement le reste de la Compagnie qui les avait suivis quand leur vision finit par distinguer Thorin en arrière du groupe, hésitant à se rapprocher de son plus jeune neveu. Et s'était vers lui que le regard furieux, limite haineux, de Bilbon était porté alors que son corps se mettait à trembler frénétiquement.

_ Bilbon ?

__ C'est de ta faute._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda Fili n'ayant pas bien entendus le murmure ayant émané de son cousin alors que Kili le regardait tout aussi inquiet que lui.

_ C'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute, Thorin. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Se mit à cracher avec véhémence Bilbon alors qu'il fusillait du regard son Oncle alors qu'un silence glacial se fit dans le cimetière d'Erebor tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Bili, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Mais repoussant la tentative de Kili de l'aider, comme celle de Fili d'ailleurs, Bili repoussa les deux frères et ne faisant pas attention à leur tentative de l'aider, il usa de sa jambe valide comme de son bras tout aussi valide pour se relever et se mettre debout. Et se mettant à chanceler sur sa jambe droite, Fili et Kili observèrent leur cousin se mettre à avancer droit sur Thorin tandis que tous les autres ignoraient quoi faire, comme de ne pas savoir complètement ce qu'il pouvait dire pour apaiser la tempête qui était en train de montrer le bout de son nez.

_ Alaric. Alrik. Mes Gardiens. Mes Oncles. Ils sont morts. A cause de toi. Tu me les as pris comme tu as pris mon Père, Alrim et ma Mère.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Gandalf, vous savez pertinemment que j'ai raison ! Mon Père est parti à la guerre pour _lui_ et _lui_ seul ! Il est mort en le défendant contre Azog pour le protéger avec Alrim ! Ma Mère pensait que je ne l'avais pas vue mais je sais qu'elle s'est laissé dépérir après sa perte et que, même pour moi, elle n'a pas pu se battre pour continuer de vivre avec moi, me confiant à Alaric et Alrik pour veiller sur moi rapporta Bilbon en foudroyant le Magicien, le mettant au défi de le contredire avant de reporter son regard sur Thorin qu'il continuait de fusiller des yeux. Ils m'ont protégé, éduquer et élever au mépris de certains hobbit de la Comté avant qu'ils ne parviennent à se faire accepter par tous les miens. Ils ont été les seuls à s'occuper de moi et tu me les as pris aussi, comme mes parents avant lui fit-il savoir haineux à son encontre.

_ Bili, il n'est pas le seul…

_ Laisse Fili, ton cousin a raison contredisa Thorin sur le fait que Fili voulait informer ce dernier que c'était pour sa vie à lui et à Kili que ces deux Oncles étaient tombés. Je le suis le seul responsable de tout cela, comme de toutes les pertes que nous avons subis, si je ne m'étais laissé emporter par…

_ Tu penses sincèrement que tes excuses me feront quelque chose à présent ? Que ces dernières m'importent autant ?

_ Bili…

_ Bili est mort, Thorin ! Il est mort avec Alaric et Alrik. Tu l'as tué à l'instant même où tu l'as réveillé… ou tu _m'as_ réveillé ! Que croyais-tu exactement qui allait arriver en me réveillant Thorin, que je te soutiendrais dans ta folie et causerait la perte de tout notre peuple par la même occasion ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'une façon ironique alors que son visage était tiré de trait hystérique qui inquiétait grandement les autres. V'là à quoi je suis destiné maintenant à cause de toi, Thorin ? De ne pas savoir qui je suis en cet instant précis ? Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent quand six autres vies se trouvent avec toi dans ta tête et que… tu ne sais plus qui tu es ? Et qui est qui ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à ricaner à ces propres mots alors que tous le fixaient alarmés.

Est-ce que les autres consciences des Durin allaient le rendre fou plutôt que de le faire disparaitre ?

Et continuant de rire alors que les autres s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour lui, tandis que Fili et Kili se rapprochèrent de lui, prêt à le soutenir à la moindre chute, comme Gandalf s'étant avancé avec le Seigneur Elrond prêt à intervenir et à retenter leur sort pour amoindrir la conscience des Durin dans son esprit. Pendant que Thorin hésitait à s'avancer vers lui, craignant d'augmenter la démence qui commençait à prendre la conscience de son neveu quand quelque chose lui revena à l'esprit quand une des paroles de son neveu l'atteigna.

Bilbon ne savait plus s'il était lui ou s'il était l'un des autres Durin ayant vécus avant lui quand il vint à se souvenir des paroles porter par son Frère, durant leur courte retrouvaille quelques heures plus tôt. Il se rappela du surnom et de la promesse que les parents avaient fait à l'encontre de leur fils.

Peut-être que… ?

_ Frérin et Bella veilleront toujours sur toi, Bili. Ils veilleront toujours sur leur Petit Renard, tu n'auras seulement qu'à regarder par-dessus ton épaule pour les voir avec toi lui confia Thorin en lui souriant chaleureusement autant que mélancoliquement, alors que ces paroles firent tourner les visages de tous vers lui.

Tandis que le principal concerné cessa de rire et se figea alors qu'il porta un regard incompréhensible vers Thorin, pendant qu'une lueur de lucidité brilla dans son regard, masquant la lueur de fureur et de folie qu'ils voyaient quelques instants plus tôt. Les paroles de Thorin l'avaient atteint bien plus que tous auraient pu le croire, bien plus que le jeune sang-mêlé aurait pu le croire.

_ Comment… ? Seuls mes Parents me surnommaient ainsi… ni Alaric et Alrik n'ont eu le droit de m'appeler de cette façon ?

_ C'est ton Père qui me l'a dit. Je sais que cela peut-être difficile à croire mais Frérin, mon jeune frère est venu me dire que tout allait bien de l'autre côté… qu'ils ne fallaient pas s'inquiéter pour eux tous, qu'ils étaient tous ensemble de l'autre côté lui rapporta doucement Thorin, ne faisant pas cas des hoquets qu'il pouvait entendre autour de lui alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers son neveu. Tes parents n'ont jamais cessés d'être avec toi, Bili et ils le resteront avec toi jusqu'à la fin…

_ Ce ne sont que des mensonges, encore des mensonges ! Refusa Bilbon en se mettant à secouer de la tête pour sortir ces idées de la tête alors que son regard redevenu noir de colère et de fureur, tourné vers son Oncle. Tu penses pouvoir te racheter de cette façon envers Durin en usant de la mémoire de mes Parents pour te faire pardonner ? Tu me crois aussi naïf que ça ! C'est vous qui lui avait dit pour mon surnom Magicien ? Cracha-t'il avec véhémence à l'encontre de Gandalf qui le regarda stupéfait.

_ Non Bilbon ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais…

_ Vous mentez ! Vous me mentez tous ! Il n'y a que vous pour…

Mais Bilbon ne put jamais finir sa phrase que quelqu'un avait contourné le groupe autour du jeune sang-mêlé et ne posant uniquement sa main sur le haut de son crâne, le jeune Sacquet eut les yeux qui se révulsèrent dans ces orbites avant de s'effondrer. Tombant droit dans les bras de Thorin qui fut le premier à le rattraper avant Fili et Kili, alors que tous les regards se rivèrent vers celui qui venait « d'assommer » le plus jeune Durin.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait Thranduil ?

_ J'ai fait ce que Mithrandir ou le Seigneur Elrond auraient dus faire pour l'arrêter dans sa colère fit savoir le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire devant le regard furieux que Thorin porta sur lui. J'ai vus par le passé la colère d'un des Réincarnés de Durin et croyez-moi, pour votre tête, il vaut mieux reporter cette discussion à plus tard, surtout aux vus de l'état dans lequel se trouve l'enfant. Celui-ci peut risquer sa santé et même sa vie s'il entre dans une telle fureur, remettez cette discussion quand il sera capable de tenir sur ces jambes sans chanceler le tint-il informer sur les risques que pouvaient encourir l'enfant à entrer dans un tel état aux vus des blessures qu'il portait.

_ Il nous faut le ramener dans sa chambre et amoindrir d'avantage la conscience de Durin dans son esprit rapporta Gandalf, ces yeux inquiets pour la santé de son jeune protégé comme du danger que ce dernier pourrait représenter contre les autres s'il venait à entrer dans un tel état de fureur. Croyez-vous que nous pouvons faire cela Seigneur Elrond ?

_ Pour la survie de l'enfant, nous n'avons guère le choix fit savoir le Maitre d'Imladris sur les risques que pouvaient encourir l'enfant. Ramenons-le dans sa chambre !

_ Plutôt dans ma chambre rappela Fili à l'encontre de tous. Celle de Bili n'est pas encore en état pour l'accueillir annonça-t'il simplement sans pour autant jeter un regard vers son Oncle, ce dernier sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de lui et de personne d'autre.

Après tout, Thorin avait saccagé la chambre de son neveu, qui avait été autrefois celle de Frérin, lorsqu'il s'était mis à la recherche de l'Arkenstone durant sa folie de l'or.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas ! Fit savoir Thorin en soulevant son neveu dans ces bras, tout en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ces blessures alors qu'il refusa catégoriquement à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le porte. Que l'on enterre nos proches, il est temps que cette cérémonie soit finis rapporta-t'il montrant de la tête les familles autour de chacune des tombes ou reposaient ceux qui étaient tombés par-dessus les couvercles des mausolées.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Thorin ne s'occupa plus des autres et se chargea de rapporter son neveu dans « sa » chambre, tandis que Gandalf et Elrond le suivirent. Alors que les autres redescendirent en bas pour terminer la cérémonie et enterrer leurs amis et leurs proches dignement, avant qu'une minute de silence ne se fasse en la mémoire des morts avant que les graveurs ne se mettent à parcourir les tombes pour y graver les noms des défunts. Tandis que la Compagnie regagna les quartiers royaux pour attendre les nouvelles, vite suivis par leur ami et camarade alors que tous pensèrent à une seule et unique chose.

A quel point ces funérailles avaient été des plus douloureuses pour eux tous.

* * *

**v'là pour ce chapitre :') j'avais dis qu'il risquait d'être fort en émotion ;)**

**alors ? vos avis?**

**en tout cas les trois prochains chapitres seront calme avant les trois derniers qui seront plus corser avant la "cassure" à la fin =D**

**comme j'ai ralentis, on va passer à deux postes la semaine prochaine (mercredi/dimanche) si je parviens à écrire plus vite peut être un chap aussi vendredi cela dépendra ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui les amis ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**et à mercredi pour la suite**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	90. Chapitre 89 Et les jours passent

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**puisque je serais très occuper demain je risque de ne pas poster la suite avant demain soir alors j'ai décider de vous la poser en avance ;)**

**merci à sakura naka, à Julindy, à Angelyoru et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour vos com =D elles ont été unanimes vous avez tous pleurer autant qu'approuver les paroles de Bilbon envers Thorin :) oui Thorin va s'en vouloir pendant encore un bon moment ;) surtout que tu vas avoir droit à un long monologue mentale de notre Thorin Julindy, j'spère que ca te plaira ;) surtout qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre qui en plaira à beaucoup XD**

**en tout cas, ce chapitre est l'un des plus long que j'ai ecris avec 17 pages ;) alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 89 : Et les jours passent**

Les quelques jours qui étaient passés depuis les funérailles mouvementés qui avaient eu lieu à Erebor, avaient été des plus calmes, si on omettait le fait que les différents peuples, hormis les nains, ayant pris part à la triste et déjà célèbre Bataille des Cinq Armées, commençaient à effectuer leur voyage de retour pour chez eux. Surtout ceux qui allaient ramener ceux qui étaient tombés durant l'affrontement, les Hommes de Lacville allant enterrer les leurs à Dale le lendemain des funérailles à la Montagne, tandis que les elfes Sylvestres avaient déjà entrepris le voyage vers la Forêt Noire.

Seuls les Elfes de Foncombe et les Dunédains qui avaient souhaités ramener les leurs chez eux, devaient entrevoir un voyage bien plus long, devant prévoir les provisions aussi bien que le reste, alors que certains des nains des Monts de Fer et des Elfes de la Forêt Noire annoncèrent qu'ils allaient faire le voyage avec eux. Escortant ces derniers et leurs morts jusqu'à chez eux.

Ne pouvant quitter les lieux s'en veiller à la survie du plus jeune Durin, Elrond avait confié les rênes de Foncombe à ces fils, qui avaient salués leur camarade elfe, autant que les Dunédains et les nains de la Compagnie avant de mener le convoi jusqu'à Imladris, promettant d'envoyer un éclaireur les prévenir quand ils seraient arrivés chez eux, comme d'informer les nains des Ered Luin des derniers évènements. La famille de Gondoline avait préféré rester à Erebor comme quelques Dunédains et dont Estel, qui demeuraient souvent avec le Capitaine ou bien le Maitre de Foncombe.

Quant à Thranduil et Dain, étant demeuré aussi à la Montagne Solitaire, ces deux derniers avaient envoyés des messagers chez eux, pour demander l'arrivée des convois de nourritures et de soutien pour aider à la restauration et à la protection d'Erebor autant que Dale. Bard remercia grandement les deux Seigneurs pour leur aide et soutien, tandis qu'il se chargeait avec ces hommes de commencer les réparations de la vieille cité, comme cela était le cas pour les nains à Erebor.

Comme l'avait stipulé Thrain, celui-ci fit savoir qu'il laissait les rennes à son fils et que s'était à lui que revenait la tâche de monter sur le trône. La question du couronnement avait aussi été posée et Thorin avait fait de son mieux pour repousser la cérémonie, formulant qu'il ne serait couronner que lorsque son plus jeune neveu finirait par reprendre connaissance.

Seulement voilà, depuis que Thranduil avait lancé son sort sur Bilbon et que Mithrandir et Elrond avaient repris la relève, le jeune Sacquet n'avait pas un seul instant repris connaissance depuis. D'après le Seigneur Elfe et le Magicien Gris, ils avaient dus forcer d'avantage le sort lancer sur l'esprit de Bilbon, pour ainsi « couper » en quelque sorte, le lien entre lui et les précédentes vies de Durin, ces dernières étant revenus en bloc lorsqu'il avait aperçus les corps de ces Oncles.

Bien que le sort ne fût pas dangereux pour lui, ils avaient prévenus le reste de la famille comme la Compagnie et les autres, que Bilbon risquait de dormir pendant un bon moment, en attendant qu'il regagne son corps complètement sans avoir les autres Durins avec lui.

Et cela permis à Thorin, comme aux autres de se préparer à la prochaine furie du garçon, lorsque ce dernier viendrait à se réveiller, sans qu'il ne gagne en plus la force de Durin dans ces moments-là. Bien que le leader de la Compagnie se dise qu'il méritait amplement d'avoir à faire à la colère de Durin autant celle de son neveu, les autres lui rappelaient que seul Bilbon avait souffert dans cette histoire, pas le Grand Roi des Longues Barbes.

C'est ce que lui disait Gandalf et les autres pour le rassurer, que Bilbon le pardonnerait pour tous cela, mais Thorin n'en était pas aussi sur qu'eux car après tout, Frérin l'avait prévenu. Son Fils mettrait du temps à lui pardonner et que les prochains mois risquaient d'être fort difficile, Thorin espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien pour eux autant que ces neveux ?

Ces neveux.

Et dire qu'il les aurait tous perdus durant cette bataille s'il n'avait pas réveillé Durin. Ils seraient tous tombés. Cette vision, cette autre réalité qui aurait pu être la leur que Frérin lui avait montré, ne cessait de le hanter quand il s'endormait le soir, le faisant cauchemarder alors qu'il se réveillait en sueur la nuit et voulant se rassurer, partait à la recherche de ces garçons.

Trouvant facilement les deux premiers dans les quartiers du deuxième après que l'ainé avait laissé sa chambre à son cousin en attendant que ces quartiers soient totalement réparés, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il apercevait Fili et Kili dormir côte à côte dans le grand lit ayant appartenus autrefois à leur mère. Lui rappelant cette image des deux garçons s'endormant ensemble autrefois quand ils étaient encore de jeunes petits nains, ce que cette époque pouvait lui manquer par moment ?

Puis, tout en refermant doucement la porte de leur chambre, il allait dans son ancienne chambre et constater par lui-même que Bili dormait toujours aussi profondément, toujours surveiller par l'un des guérisseurs elfes qui avait pris la relève après Oin plusieurs heures plus tôt. Et saluant cette dernière, qui lisait un livre à la lueur d'une bougie, tout en gardant non loin de sa personne les bandages et autres remèdes elfiques, prêt à être employer à toute possible éventualité, Thorin s'avança vers son plus jeune neveu.

Et posant une main sur son front quelque peu moite par l'eau rafraichissante que lui avait appliqué la guérisseuse elfe plus tôt pour le rafraichir, Thorin put facilement constater qu'hormis cela, le petit dormait paisiblement avec une respiration calme et régulière avec un léger sifflement. D'après les elfes, ces poumons guérissaient petit à petit et il ne garderait aucune séquelle.

S'était plutôt la blessure à son genou gauche et celle à la tête qui inquiétaient les elfes, attirant toute l'attention de ces derniers dessus. Thorin se rappelait d'une fois ou les guérisseurs avaient retirés les bandages pour les changer, il avait informé qu'il resterait dans la chambre et voulait lui-même voir les séquelles qu'Azog lui avait causé. Et qu'indirectement, Thorin en était lui-même responsable, comme si les attaques étaient venues de lui.

Ayant recousus les blessures qu'il avait pour empêcher toute possible infection, les elfes soignaient ces dernières délicatement avant de rappliquer leur pommades et autres crèmes dessus, mais Thorin avait pu les apercevoir. Celle qu'il avait à la tête, juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche et prenant toute sa tempe ressemblait à une espèce de gangrènes, comme un trou ou s'était échappé plusieurs fissures mais la plus importantes avait pourfendus l'arcade et la paupière gauche de Bilbon, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de sa joue.

Au vus de la blessure, sans nulle doute que Bilbon avait pris la massue d'Azog dans la tête, les elfes comme Gandalf, ignoraient encore si l'œil était touché, préférant faire cicatriser totalement la blessure et reposer celui-ci avant de tenter de savoir s'il allait finir aveugle de son œil gauche ou que cela ne serait pas le cas. Alors que pouvait-il dire de celle au genou ?

Si Thorin avait cru que celle à la tête serait la pire des deux, il dut revoir son jugement en constatant de l'état du genou gauche de son genou ? Car la rotule de Bilbon était littéralement exploser, les os briser avaient percés sa peau et les elfes avaient usés de leur magie comme du Magicien pour tenter de rassembler les morceaux avant de recoudre la chair à vif, dont la peau était rouge et boursouffler autour des points de sutures et mesurait bien deux fois la taille du genou droit du garçon.

Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il reste marqué à vie de cette blessure et soit obliger de marcher avec l'aide d'une attelle et d'une béquille.

Rien de très réconfortant en soit pour son plus jeune neveu.

Thorin aurait sombré dans la dépression aux vus de l'état désastreux dans lequel il avait mis le Fils de son Frère, si ces deux autres garçons ne l'avaient pas soutenus. La Compagnie ne cessait de le soutenir, comme son Père d'ailleurs, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison avec le soutient qu'il recevait de Fili et de Kili.

Lui qui pensait avoir perdu l'affection et l'amour de ces deux premiers garçons, ces deux derniers lui avaient fait simplement savoir qu'il n'en était rien et qu'ils continueraient tous les deux d'être de son côté jusqu'au bout. Mais que Thorin devait s'attendre à plus de réplique d'eux deux s'il venait encore à déconner, Fili et Kili seraient là pour le remettre sur le bon chemin.

Sauf que Thorin n'avait pas l'attention de quitter une fois encore le chemin devant lui, il allait l'emprunter jusqu'au bout et peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui, il les affronterait avec sa famille et sa Compagnie autour de lui. Sans oublier qu'il aurait le soutien de la Famille de Gondoline comme des autres elfes, surtout depuis que ces deux premiers neveux s'étaient entichés de deux Dame elfe.

Enfin, celle de Fili l'était à moitié et celle de Kili l'était entièrement.

Mais il ne restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'elfe et si cela ne gênait plus autant Thorin, contrairement à ce qu'il en aurait pensé plusieurs mois plus tôt, comme d'aucun autre nain de la Compagnie, comme tous ceux s'étant battus à Erebor, mais cela ne serait peut-être pas du gout des autres Seigneurs nains. Après tout, pour eux et pour Thorin, autrefois, il aurait souhaité que les fils de sa sœur épousent les filles des Seigneurs nains pour perdurer la digne lignée de Durin.

Sauf qu'à présent quand il repensait à Bili, née de l'amour d'un nain et d'une hobbite, le petit était déjà unique en son genre. Alors si, ces neveux étaient comme leur oncle, viennent à tomber amoureux d'une femme d'une autre race, ce n'était pas à Thorin ou aux autres de leur empêcher de choisir d'épouser celle qu'ils voulaient.

Bien qu'il n'en fût pas encore là, Thorin pouvait facilement aviser les regards et sourires affectueux et tendres que Fili et Kili adressaient à Sidhmeldiriel et à Tauriel. Il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir cela, surtout que leur regard leur était tout aussi rendu par les deux Dames elfes. Bien que la nièce de Glorfindel ne cessait de faire tourner en bourrique Fili, tous les deux ne cessant de se lancer des défis, les plus idiots les uns des autres. Alors que la Capitaine des gardes de la Forêt Noire discutait calmement avec Kili sur les étoiles et la beauté de la voute céleste, tandis qu'il n'était pas rare de les voir tous les deux appuyer, tous les soirs, sur les remparts d'Erebor, à fixer le ciel étoilé, se mettant à nommer les constellations qu'ils reconnaissaient et rapportant les histoires qu'on leur donnait dans les coutumes naines et elfes.

Thorin savait aussi que ce lien se formant entre ces neveux et ces deux dames elfe en gênait un en particulier mais celui-ci ne vint jamais rien à dire et ne fit rien contre sa subordonnée. Le Roi d'Erebor se doutait que Thranduil aurait essayé de ramener sa Capitaine des gardes avec lui à la Forêt Noire, surtout qu'il avait appris par Beriana qui le savait par son Oncle, que Tauriel aurait menacer le Monarque quand ce dernier avait refusé d'aller aider les nains et s'apprêtait à déserter le combat avec ces elfes. Quand les autres membres de la Compagnie l'avaient su, ils étaient partis voir celle-ci et lui avaient littéralement demandé ce que l'on ressentait en se dressant face à son Roi de cette façon, alors que Bofur n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'avantage qu'il « adorait » cet elfe.

Il s'était d'ailleurs manger le point de Kili à l'arrière du crâne pour ces dires faisant rire tout le monde.

Mais Thorin savait que Thranduil n'avait rien fais contre elle parce que Tauriel avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle quittait la garde pour se lancer à la découverte du monde, comme le fait que Glorfindel avait placé celle-ci sous son aile. Sauf que Thorin savait qu'il existait une raison, surtout quand il l'avait remarqué une fois, le Roi Sylvestre porter un regard quelque peu mélancolique sur Kili et Tauriel quand ces derniers discutaient en se baladant dans Erebor.

Tant que le Roi elfe ne faisait rien contre son neveu et de celle dont il était tombé amoureux, Thorin ne s'en mêlerait guère.

Autre point qui le faisait aussi sourire ces derniers jours, était le petit duel que Glorfindel avait livré contre Thranduil.

Trois jours après les funérailles, le Capitaine de Gondoline était venu voir le Roi de la Forêt Noire et l'avait sommé de le suivre. Celui-ci n'avait nullement contredis l'ordre et s'excusant auprès de Dain avec lequel il discutait des prochains liens commercial entre leur deux nations et Erebor, Thranduil avait suivis Glorfindel jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement des nains dans la Montagne. Et là-bas, sous les yeux de tous, aussi bien des nains, que des elfes et des Dunédains, le Tueur de Balroq avait lancé un duel au Roi Sylvestre.

Non pas un duel à mort, bien évidemment, mais un simple duel ou le premier au sol avait perdu. Ceci était pour Glorfindel, une façon de faire payer à Thranduil, l'attitude exécrable que ce dernier avait eu à l'encontre de ces protégés mais aussi celle qu'il avait eu sur le champ de bataille, celle de vouloir battre en retraite avec ces soldats alors que son Fils et sa Capitaine des gardes avaient fait ce qu'il aurait dus faire.

Bien sûr, le combat entre ces deux derniers attira un grand nombre de personnes qui voulurent voir cela de leur propre yeux, alors que Fili et Kili avaient accourus de l'autre côté de la Montagne avec la Famille de Gondoline et Tauriel, pour constater par eux-mêmes de la véracité de ces paroles. Et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à entendre la rumeur et à venir voir de leur propres yeux ce qui se passait, Legolas était venu comme Estel et le Seigneur Elrond, avec qui le Prince de la Forêt Noire discutait.

Depuis que le Fils avait annoncé vouloir partir et visiter le monde, il avait suivis le conseil que lui avait donné son Père, celui de faire connaissance du jeune Dunédain qui avait accompagné les elfes de Foncombe à la guerre. Le jeune homme, Estel, baptisé ainsi par les elfes alors que son nom de rodeur était Grand-Pas, Legolas n'avait pas encore appris son véritable prénom mais pour l'instant cela lui convenait car l'esprit du jeune homme paraissait à la fois pure, déterminer et sans faille. Lui donnant par instant, le visage d'un homme plus âgé que les vingt-sept ans qu'il avait en réalité, ce dernier l'intriguait autant qu'il l'attirait.

Pas physiquement mais plutôt mentalement, Legolas avait l'impression de voir un côté de Tauriel dans ce jeune homme et les quelques fois ou ces deux derniers discutaient ensemble, ils s'étaient immédiatement entendus comme larron et loire. Limite s'il n'avait pas à faire à la même personne mais se trouvant dans deux corps différents, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux à un tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas le même esprit. Ils étaient tous les deux courageux, voulant toujours aider leur prochain et surtout, allant aider les autres dans une guerre qui ne les concernait en rien au début. Bien qu'à présent Legolas comprenait ce que Tauriel avait essayé de lui faire comprendre depuis le début.

Ils appartenaient tous à ce monde, malgré les problèmes et les divergences qu'ils y avaient entre les races de la Terre du Milieu, ils avaient tous le devoir de la protéger contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'était pas une obligation, s'était un devoir qu'il se devait d'accomplir.

Alors savoir que son Père se trouvait dans un duel contre Glorfindel ne l'avait guère étonné et surpris, se doutant pertinemment que dès que le Tueur de Balroq aurait fait son deuil, celui-ci aurait veillé à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Thranduil. Celle de lui faire savoir sa façon de penser contre ceux qui osaient faire les imbéciles avec ces protégés et les paris avaient fusés.

Et bien sûr, tous s'y étaient mis, autant les nains que les deux peuples des elfes et les Dunédains, se mettant à parier sur lequel des deux grands elfes gagneraient le combat. Bien évidemment, Thranduil était le grand perdant, tous mettaient Glorfindel en favoris de gagner ce duel, ce qui faisait quelque peu enragé le Roi Elfe qui détestait par-dessus tout ce genre de pratique alors que cela ne faisait que sourire d'avantage le Capitaine, guère toucher qu'on fasse des paris sur lui-même.

Il en était même très amuser, devait-on le préciser ?

Et quand le combat avait débuté, s'était Thranduil qui avait chargé le premier, voulant à tout prix se débarrasser de cette besogne alors que Glorfindel ne parait les coups avec facilité et déconcertante, avec un calme des plus olympien tandis que le Roi elfe ne cessait de le charger comme un élan furieux. Bien sûr, le Roi elfe parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs et à tenir tête au Tueur de Balroq sur une bonne demi-heure mais voilà, le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or était bien plus fort que ce dernier et beaucoup plus vieux que lui d'ailleurs. Et d'un habile coup d'épée, Glorfindel parvint à désarmer Thranduil de ces deux lames, en lui donnant un coup sur les poignets les lui faisant lâcher prise, ces dernières se mettant à tinter sur le sol de pierre alors que le Roi Sylvestre se retrouva avec la pointe de l'arme du Capitaine de Gondoline sous la gorge.

Un silence de plomb parcourut l'assemblée avant que les spectateurs venus faire le déplacement et regarder les deux Seigneurs elfes se battre en duel, se mirent à applaudir avec lièces, se mettant à féliciter le vainqueur, louant les prouesses de ce dernier. Tandis que d'autres, eurent le courage d'aller féliciter Thranduil d'avoir tenue aussi longtemps face au Capitaine de Gondoline, mais le Roi de la Forêt Noire ne s'en formalisa pas et alla complimenter son adversaire pour sa victoire, avant de lui demander, de but en blanc, si lui et les entraineurs de Foncombe pourraient entrainer ou remettre au gout du jour, ces propres soldats à l'air du combat.

Car Thranduil avait facilement noter qu'hormis les pertes des nains et des hommes, s'était son peuple qui avait bien plus souffert en perte alors que les elfes de Foncombe n'avaient vus que le tiers des leurs tomber, pas plus de la moitié de ceux de la Forêt Noire. L'enfermement qu'avait choisis de faire Thranduil n'avait pas été d'un grand secours pour les siens, ou la plupart de ces soldats avaient perdus la vivacité qu'ils avaient autrefois.

Il lui fallait remédier à cela pour éviter une éventuelle prochaine boucherie comme lors de la triste célèbre Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Et cela, Glorfindel le comprit totalement, faisant savoir à Thranduil qu'il en parlerait au Seigneur Elrond mais que celui-ci ne s'opposerait guère à cette demande, surtout que cela permettrait de nouveau les liens de communication entre les elfes de la Forêt Noire et ceux de la Vallée Cachée, comme ceux dans le Bois de Lumière. Les elfes de la Lothorien, n'ayant subis aucune perte lors de la Bataille quand ils avaient suivis le gendre de Dame Galadriel, ces derniers s'étaient portés volontaire dans la traque des derniers orques des deux armées s'étant échappés lors de la retraire après l'arrivée des aigles. Et ces derniers avaient finis par revenir quelques jours plus tard, annonçant que les quelques orques qu'ils n'avaient pu rattraper, se trouvaient bien trop loin d'eux vers le Sud, ayant sans doute regagné le Mordor ou encore Gundabad pour ceux ayant fuis par le Nord.

Bien que cela n'enchantait guère personne, tous savaient qu'il faudra plusieurs années, voir des décennies pour que les orques puissent de nouveau se rassembler autant comme cela a été le cas, grandissant dans l'ombre à leur insu alors qu'il ne l'avait guère vus. Chose aussi qui apprit aux différents Monarques de faire à présent attention à leur ennemi et d'empêcher à ce que ces évènements et leur aveuglement ne se reproduise, et ne les conduise à leur perte une fois de plus.

Surtout que Thorin ne souhaitait nullement voir cette possible réalité, auquel ils avaient échappés, devenir réelle. Il ferait tout pour garder ces neveux loin du danger et leur donner un avenir auquel il aurait voulus que son frère et le reste de sa famille y soient.

Mais d'abord, il se devait de rassembler sa famille et pour cela, il manquait un dernier membre pour que sa famille soit de nouveau complète à Erebor. Sa sœur. Dis.

Thorin ne doutait nullement que lorsque les Fils d'Elrond finiraient par arriver à Foncombe, ils enverraient immédiatement un messager aux Ered Luin pour informer le peuple des derniers évènements. Mais le nouveau Roi d'Erebor se doutait que sa sœur préférait sans doute entendre ces nouvelles de lui-même et bien qu'il ne puisse s'y déplacer, Thorin décida d'écrire une lettre à sa sœur et de l'envoyer par l'un des corbeaux.

Sauf qu'avant cela, il devait prévenir deux personnes en particulier de son idée.

Fili et Kili.

Ayant fait appeler ces neveux ou, exceptionnellement, ces deux derniers ne se trouvaient pas au chevet de Bili ou encore avec leur dulcinée, les deux frères vinrent très vite rejoindre Thorin dans ces quartiers, ayant repris la chambre de son Père alors que Thrain avait investis les appartements de son propre père. Et assis à la chaise derrière son bureau, le Roi d'Erebor avisa ces deux neveux se rapprocher de lui tandis que ces deux derniers lui souriaient, bien qu'une légère lueur inquiète brillait dans leurs yeux, que Thorin comprenait.

Tant que Bili ne serait pas réveillé, Fili et Kili continueraient d'être inquiet pour lui.

_ Tu voulais nous voir Thorin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Le nain que tu nous as envoyé, paraissait un peu presser à ce qu'on vienne te rejoindre.

_ Rien d'alarmant Fili, rassure-toi. Et si j'ai demandé à ce nain de vous ramener aussi vite Kili, c'est parce que je voulais vous avertir que j'ai l'intention d'envoyer une lettre à votre Mère pour l'avertir de ce qui se passe avant que les elfes n'atteigne les Ered Luin déclara simplement Thorin sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. J'ai pensé que cela lui ferait extrêmement plaisir si elle recevait aussi un message de votre part, surtout en ce qui concerne vos deux camarades ? Leur fit-il savoir mine de rien, tout en désignant la plume et le parchemin qui se trouvait déplier devant lui, sur son bureau alors qu'il leur lança un regard des plus compréhensible.

Il n'avait guère besoin de préciser qui il sous-entendait par « camarades ».

Bien évidemment, Thorin ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de filtrer au coin de ces lèvres en avisant les joues rouge et les regards quelques peu alarmer des deux jeunes nains. Car s'il y a bien une chose qui faisait peur à ces deux-là, s'était bel et bien la réaction de leur Mère quand elle finirait par apprendre qui avait pris le cœur de ces deux garçons. Alors quand elle apprendrait qu'il s'agirait de deux elfes, Fili et Kili risquaient sévèrement d'avoir des ennuis.

Mais ces deux derniers craignaient surtout que leur Mère face quelque chose d'idiot à l'encontre de Diriel et Tauriel, pour dissuader celles-ci d'être avec ces deux garçons.

_ Mère risque de nous tuer ?

_ Pas vous, Kili ! Moi, c'est moi à qui elle va faire la peau quand elle sera le fin mot de toute cette histoire fit remarquer Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu. Alors, vous voulez écrire quelque chose à votre mère ou pas ?

_ Bien évidemment Thorin ! Autant qu'on la prépare à ce qu'elle trouvera ici répliqua Fili. Elle mettra quelques semaines voir un mois ou deux avant d'arriver ici, s'ils attendent le retour du printemps pour voyager et elle ne pourra nous accuser de ne lui avoir rien dis dans nos lettres rajouta-t'il alors qu'il porta un regard vers son cadet, celui-ci en train de se triturer les mains, se demandant bien quelle réaction leur Mère aurait en découvrant qui étaient leur moitié.

Même Fili n'en menait pas large mais ne le montrait pas aussi facilement.

Sauf que Thorin connaissait bien son neveu pour savoir qu'il avait peur de la réaction de sa Mère en rencontrant les deux Dames elfes comme son frère. Mais l'Oncle n'avait pas de crainte de ce côté, Dis aimait tellement ces garçons que cela ne la gênerait nullement que ces futurs belles-filles soient des elfes, c'est plutôt la réaction qu'aura cette dernière en découvrant dans quel état se trouvait le Fils de leur défunt frère, et tout cela à cause de lui.

Les autres ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il n'était nullement responsable, que tout cela était la faute de l'or et du dragon mais les paroles de Bili ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'il ne cessait de revoir le regard de pure haine que son neveu lui portait à cet instant.

_**« Bili est mort, Thorin ! Il est mort avec Alaric et Alrik. Tu l'as tué à l'instant même où tu l'as réveillé… ou tu m'as réveillé ! Que croyais-tu exactement qui allait arriver en me réveillant Thorin, que je te soutiendrais dans ta folie et causerait la perte de tout notre peuple par la même occasion ? V'là à quoi je suis destiné maintenant à cause de toi, Thorin ? De ne pas savoir qui je suis en cet instant précis ? Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent quand six autres vies se trouvent avec toi dans ta tête et que… tu ne sais plus qui tu es ? Et qui est qui ? »**_

_ Laisse-lui du temps Thorin ?

Redressant la tête, Thorin riva son attention sur son premier neveu, celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire mélancolique, tandis qu'il continua ce qu'il en pensait de cette situation.

_ Bili doit faire son deuil et se familiariser avec l'esprit de Durin, il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour accepter tout cela mais quand il aura repris le contrôle, tu verras Thorin, il reviendra vers toi lui fit savoir Fili sur le fait qu'il faudrait du temps à son cousin pour penser ces blessures, autant physique que psychique, et de revenir vers leur oncle comme vers eux.

_ Fili a raison, Thorin. Laissons-lui du temps pour tout ce qui est arrivé ? Lui demanda Kili à son tour, approuvant les dires de son ainé qui souria à l'encontre de son cadet, en le remerciant de son appui.

Leur souriant à tous les deux, Thorin riva ensuite son regard vers les parchemins, la plume et l'encrier qui se trouvaient devant lui, poser sur son bureau, se trouvant entre lui et ces deux neveux quand il vint à se rappeler la raison qui l'avait poussé à les appeler. Et lançant un regard ironique à ces deux neveux, Thorin saisit la plume dont il planta la pointe dans l'encrier avant de dérouler l'un des parchemins et de la désigner à ces deux garçons.

_ Revenons-en à la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelés les garçons alors, lequel de vous deux veut écrire en premier à votre Mère ?

.oOo.

_**Plusieurs jours plus tard, dans les Montagnes Bleus, à Ered Luin.**_

Elle ne pouvait le croire.

Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'envisager.

Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que son frère avait pu vivre une vie paisible et fonder une famille durant les deux décennies ou il avait « disparus ». Dis était heureuse de savoir que Frérin avait pu rencontrer l'amour et ainsi créer la famille qu'il avait toujours voulus. Trouver l'amour ou un enfant était venu au monde, elle était plus que presser de rencontrer ce jeune garçon mais la lettre de Thorin n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Déjà, qu'elle était inquiète pour son frère qui était partis dans la quête de récupérer Erebor avec quelques nains, certes des guerriers et surtout ces deux garçons, avec un Magicien dans l'équation mais en plus, son idiot de frangin avait en plus décidé d'emmener avec lui un enfant qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité, aussi bien chez les hobbits que chez les nains. Même si Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux survécus à la Bataille d'Azanulbizar et qu'ils semblaient qu'ils étaient rentrés à la Comté pour prendre soins de l'enfant, Dis ne pouvait empêcher un doute de la prendre sur le fait que cette quête était tout simplement des plus suicidaire.

Combattre un dragon à seulement quinze nains, un enfant et un Magicien était tout simplement du pur suicide. Comment Thorin pouvait-il espérer faire cela seulement avec quelques membres avec lui alors qu'aucune armée ne les suivait ?

Alors qu'elle était assise à sa table à manger chez elle, sa propre maison vide et d'un silence qu'elle ne pouvait supporter en se rappelant à quel point sa demeure était animé et vivante quand ces deux fils et son frère était chez elle. Ces mains tenant la lettre que Thorin avait fait porter par l'un des hobbits de la Comté qui avait eu des grandes difficultés à atteindre les Montagnes Bleus, surtout que le messager avait risquer de se faire embrocher par les gardes en faction devant les portes de leur cité, ces idiots ayant pris ce dernier pour un gobelin au vus de sa petite taille. Et relisant celle-ci, certes courtes et inexpressif comme pouvait l'être Thorin depuis la mort du reste de leur famille durant la Bataille de la Moria, Dis pouvait facilement se douter que son ainé était dans tous ces états quand il avait écrit cette lettre et qu'il tentait de contenir ces ressentiments dans la découverte que leur frère leur avait caché sa famille d'eux.

_**« Chère Dis, »**_

_**« Quand tu liras ces mots, sache que nous aurons déjà quittés la Comté depuis plusieurs jours déjà et que nous avons trouvé le dernier membre de notre Compagnie, ou plutôt les trois membres que Gandalf le Gris voulait que nous prenions. »**_

_**« Tu ne pourras jamais me croire mais le cambrioleur que le Magicien veut m'imposer, l'enfant car il s'agit d'un gosse, n'est nulle autre que celui de Frérin. Oui de Frérin, tu ne rêves pas des mots que j'ai écrit. Il semblerait que les deux décennies ou notre frère se trouvait loin de nous, il aurait été recueillis par une famille d'hobbit de la Comté, serait tombé amoureux de la fille et aurait tous les deux fondée une famille. »**_

_**« Le gamin, ce Bilbon Sacquet a bien plus l'apparence d'un hobbit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ces yeux sont bel et bien ceux de Frérin. Il parvient déjà à me tenir tête alors qu'il ne me connait à peine, j'ai l'impression de voir Frérin en ce gamin, que cela en est troublant. Mais ceci n'est rien comparé aux deux nains qui se chargent de son éducation, Alaric et Alrik ont tous les deux survécus à la Moria et seraient partis sur la demande de Frérin, son dernier vœux, qu'ils viennent à prendre soin de son fils et le garde éloigner du danger. »**_

_**« Bien que ce gamin n'est jamais livré un seul combat, il a été entrainé pour être un héritier d'Erebor et bien que cela ne sera jamais le cas, je ne peux refuser le fait que Fili et Kili s'amusent déjà tous les deux avec lui et qu'ils l'appellent par son petit surnom, Bili. Oui, je sais, Frérin à bien trouver le surnom adéquat pour aller avec Fili et Kili mais je ne sais pas Dis, qu'est-ce que je dois exactement faire avec ce gamin ? »**_

_**« A ton avis Dis, que dois-je faire ? »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »**_

_**« Je tenterais de veiller sur lui pour honorer la mémoire de Frérin et je veillerais tout aussi bien sur Fili et Kili, je pressens d'avancer les bêtises que tes deux garçons vont me faire avec leur « nouveau » cousin avec eux dans les parages. »**_

_**« J'essayerais de te tenir au courant le plus longtemps possible. »**_

_**« Souhaite-nous bonne chance et pris Mahal que nous réussissons. »**_

_**« Ton frère, Thorin. »**_

Depuis la découverte de l'existence du fils de son défunt frère ainsi que la survie d'Alaric et d'Alrik ou ces deux derniers avaient déserté le combat pour protéger l'enfant de leur Prince, tel était le dernier souhait du mourant avant qu'il ne vienne à périr. Que son enfant soit en sécurité et sous une bonne escorte, puisqu'après tout, même s'il s'agissait d'un sang-mêlé, d'un enfant né d'un mariage entre un nain et un hobbit, il était tout de même l'un des Héritiers de Durin.

Bien sûr, quand sa cousine et son fils, l'épouse de Gloin et leur enfant étaient venus la voir pour connaitre le message que le hobbit lui avait transmis, ces deux derniers n'avaient pu s'empêcher de le répéter autour d'eux que, étant partis pour reprendre Erebor, les trois derniers Héritiers de Durin avaient retrouvés un autre héritier. Héritier en la personne du défunt Prince Frérin qui avait disparus pendant deux décennies avant de réapparaitre et de périr lors de la bataille de la Moria.

Evidemment, les nains étaient divisés devant cette nouvelle. Ceux qui avaient connus et suivis le Prince Frérin étaient plus qu'heureux de savoir que ce dernier avait pu vivre des jours heureux et fonder une famille, tout en ayant eu le plaisir d'avoir eu un enfant. Un fils qui plus est. Alors que les vieux nains, ceux de la génération de Thror, affirmaient que cet enfant, ce « bâtard » comme les plus ignobles l'appelaient, n'auraient jamais de place parmis les Héritiers de Durin.

Bien sûr, cela créa des tensions entre les deux parties et de nombreux combats se produisent alors que Dis et ces cousins se trouvant dans la cité, durent sanctionner certains nains et prévenir les autres de se tenir à carot au risque d'aller faire un tour dans les prisons d'Ered Luin. Même si cela démangeait fortement de faire enfermer tous les nains qui avaient osés insulter son futur neveu, le fils de son défunt Frère, Dis dut se retenir et veiller à ce que plus aucun incident ne survienne une nouvelle fois sur ce sujet en attente de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère et de la Compagnie.

Et cela se produisit plusieurs mois plus tard quand ils finirent enfin par recevoir les nouvelles d'Erebor, et celle-ci en la présence d'un des grands corbeaux de la Montagne Solitaire.

Quand ce dernier fut en vue d'Ered Luin, les soldats en faction devant les portes finirent par apercevoir celui-ci lorsqu'ils vinrent à entendre son cri aigu au-dessus de leur tête. Et alertant le reste des nains des Montagnes Bleus, tous quittèrent la cité pour ainsi voir de leur propre yeux le corbeau d'Erebor planer doucement jusqu'à eux. Alors quand Dis, attirer par les rumeurs et les longues files de nains qui allaient vers la porte, leva les yeux vers le corbeau, celui-ci dirigea son regard vers elle avant de descendre en piquer droit vers elle.

Se mettant à battre des ailes à son niveau pour demeurer devant elle, Dis constata que le corbeau portait une missive dans son dos alors qu'un ruban blanc avait été attaché autour. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, le corbeau apportait des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles. Alors que tous les nains fixèrent avec enthousiaste et curiosité, Dis vint à tendre le bras vers ce dernier et quand le corbeau se fut poser dessus, la Princesse vint à ouvrir la missive dans son dos, constatant que celle-ci comportait quatre rouleaux de parchemin.

L'un portant le sceau d'Erebor alors que les trois autres comportaient le nom de Dis dessus et chacune écrite par une main différente. Trois mains que Dis n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre pour les avoir vus écrire et lui écrire. Fili. Kili. Thorin.

Ils étaient tous les trois en vie.

C'était plus que suffisant pour elle alors qu'elle reprit son souffle et qu'elle prit dans une main ces trois parchemins lui étant destinés, désirant ouvrir ces dernières quand elle serait seul à l'abri dans sa maison, tandis qu'elle vint à dérouler celle comportant le sceau des Durins. Sachant pertinemment que celle-ci était adresser à l'ensemble du peuple des nains d'Erebor et qu'en tant que Princesse, elle se devait de la lire à haute voix à l'ensemble de ces sujets.

Surtout que ces derniers étaient impatients d'entendre cette missive à présent, principalement en ayant avisé le ruban blanc voulant signifier que les mots écrits étaient des bonnes nouvelles pour eux.

_**« Ceci s'adresse au peuple d'Erebor, »**_

_**« Le dragon Smaug est mort, tué par Bard, nouveau Seigneur des Hommes de Dale et Erebor a été récupéré. Et grâce à l'alliance entre les elfes, le Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe et le Roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, ainsi que les hommes et les nains des Monts de Fer, Azog le Profanateur et son armée n'ont pu prendre notre Royaume pour tenter de s'emparer de l'Est. »**_

_**« Mais tout cela, cette victoire n'aurait pu voir le jour sans la présence d'esprit de vos Princes. De vos trois jeunes Princes. De Fili et Kili, Fils de Dis, et de Bili, Fils de Frérin. Ils ont chacun fais preuve de courage et de bravoure durant la bataille, comme face à nos nouveaux alliés. En particulier, le Fils de mon défunt frère de prouver à tous à quel point il peut être un combattant hors pair et un digne Héritier de Durin. »**_

_**« Nos alliées, les elfes de Foncombe sont en route pour rentrer chez eux et rapatriés leurs morts, avant de venir vous aider à préparer votre voyage pour revenir à Erebor. »**_

_**« Nous attendons impatiemment, que le peuple d'Erebor revienne enfin vivre à la Montagne Solitaire. »**_

_**« Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi d'Erebor et Héritier de Durin. »**_

A la fin de ces paroles, tout le peuple exilé d'Erebor se mit à exploser de joie, applaudissant et criant d'allégresse de savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez eux après autant d'année d'exile alors que beaucoup d'entre eux se mirent à parler du rapport rapporter par leur nouveau Roi. Le dragon avait été tué par un homme ? Comment les elfes étaient parvenus à arriver à temps pour s'allier avec les nains de Fer avant une bataille ? Et comment, Azog le Profanateur, qu'on disait mort depuis plusieurs décennies, pouvait être encore en vie ?

Toutes ces questions ne purent jamais recevoir de réponse que la Princesse Dis avait filée à l'ancienne, regagnant ces quartiers et s'enfermant dans sa chambre alors que le corbeau d'Erebor était demeuré avec elle, l'ayant suivis jusqu'à chez elle, s'asseya sur son lit pour lire les trois lettres de son frère et de ses fils lui étant adressés. Déposant ces trois dernières sur son lit, Dis ne sut pas par laquelle elle devait commencer alors qu'elle hésitait entre celles-ci, son désir se porta sur le plus jeune de ces fils, son petit bébé et elle attrapa avec empressement le parchemin comportant l'écriture reconnaissable de Kili.

_**« Maman, »**_

_**« Tu ne le croiras jamais mais nous avons réussis ! Nous avons récupérer Erebor alors que tous pensaient que cela était du pure suicide. »**_

_**« D'un côté et avec le recul, je me dis qu'ils n'avaient pas tort mais de l'autre, nous avons pu empêcher l'invasion de l'Est par les armées d'orque que nous avons combattus, il y a de cela plusieurs jours avec nos alliées, les elfes de Foncombe et de la Forêt Noire, les hommes de Lacville et les nains des Monts de Fer. Je ne peux te cacher qu'il y eu beaucoup de mort et de perte, même parmis les nôtres et que notre Compagnie a beaucoup souffert durant ce combat. »**_

_**« Nous avons perdus Alaric et Alrik durant cette bataille, et cela parce qu'ils sont tous les deux tombés en nous protégeant Fili et moi. Même Dame Aglariel, la Dame elfe et la petite sœur du Seigneur Glorfindel, le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline et Tueur de Balroq, celui qui nous a placer tous les trois, Fili, moi et Bili sous leur protection, a péris en protégeant Thorin contre Azog. »**_

_**« Ils sont les seuls amis proches que nous avons perdus durant cette bataille et cela est bien assez, nous avons faillis ainsi perdre Bili aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas il est sortis d'affaire bien qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même. Surtout que Bili est la dernière Réincarnation de Durin, tu peux le croire ça ? En tout cas, bien que je ne dise pas de quelle façon il fut réveillé, celle-ci fut autant salutaire que dangereuse pour lui mais d'après Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, il va s'en tirer mais il mettra du temps. »**_

_**« Sinon, je te tiens informer d'un autre fait qui je l'espère, te plaira grandement même si je crains ta réaction. Rien d'alarmant rassure-toi mais disons que c'est quelque chose qui me rend bien plus vivant que je ne l'étais avant. Je suis amoureux. »**_

_**« Oui, tu n'as pas rêvé ces mots, Maman, je suis tombée amoureux d'une personne courageuse, loyale et magnifique, qui m'a sauver la vie deux fois et qui me rend heureux quand elle se trouve à côté de moi. Je me sens vivant avec elle et c'est un sentiment des plus vivifiant que je n'aurais jamais crus espérer connaitre, en tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose, je veux faire ma vie avec elle qu'importe les opinions des autres. Après tout, Oncle Frérin est bien tomber amoureux d'une fille d'une autre race, il faut croire que c'est sans doute de famille, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« Elle s'appelle Tauriel et elle est la Capitaine des gardes de la Forêt Noire, ou plutôt l'était, parce qu'elle a désobéis à l'ordre de son Roi pour nous suivre, me suivre si je dois dire la vérité et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je serais sans doute mort aujourd'hui et je ne pourrais jamais t'écrire cette lettre. »**_

_**« Je me doute que tu dois être en cet instant choqué et des plus offensée d'apprendre que ton plus jeune fils est tombé amoureux d'une elfe ? Mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul parce que c'est aussi le cas de Fili. Enfin, il est tombée amoureux d'une demi-elfe et demi-Dunédain, Sidhmeldiriel, l'une des nièces de Dame Aglariel, celle qui est tombée pour protéger Thorin d'Azog. Tu devrais les voir tous les deux, on dirait un chien et un chat qui ne cessent de se courir après, que s'en est parfois rigolo. Ils se sont même embrasser sur le champ de bataille, tu peux le croire ? Moi qui aurait espérer être le premier, Fili a été plus que rapide que moi de ce côté alors que monsieur avait peur d'admettre ces sentiments envers elle, j'ai dus lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il est le courage de l'admettre devant moi. »**_

_**« En tout cas, je suis presser que tu sois à Erebor pour te présenter Tauriel autant que Bili, parce qu'ils sont tous simplement formidable tous les deux et je ne me vois pas continuer d'avancer sans eux deux aussi. »**_

_**« En espérant te voir bientôt, je t'embrasse fort Maman, »**_

_**« Ton fils, Kili. »**_

Dis devait être en train de rêver ?

Son petit Kili, son petit bébé était tombé amoureux ? Amoureux d'une elfe qui plus est ? Comme son ainé d'ailleurs si elle en croyait ces mots. Alors que Bili, le Fils de Frérin était la dernière Réincarnation de Durin, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Et Durin avait été réveillé durant la bataille. Ne l'avait-il pas été avant ?

Tellement de question qui ne trouverait pas de réponse tant qu'elle ne serait pas devant les principaux concerner et qu'elle ne vienne à leur tirer les vers du nez pour qu'ils lui expliquent plus en précision tout cela.

Mais avant cela, Dis avait encore deux autres lettres à lire et elle s'empressa d'attraper celle de son autre fils, de son fils ainé, Fili, pour savoir ce que ce dernier allait lui rapporter.

_**« Bonjour Mère, »**_

_**« Comme tu l'auras sans doute lis dans la lettre de Kili, tout ce qu'il t'aura dit est la pure vérité. »**_

_**« Je sais que cela sera sans doute difficile pour toi de le concevoir, mais nous allons tous très bien et nous avons récupérer Erebor, même si nous avons dus en payer le prix. Alaric et Alrik sont tous les deux tombés pour nous permettre de vivre et Oncle Thorin doit la vie à une dame elfe de Gondoline, Dame Aglariel, une femme formidable dont je suis tombée amoureuse de sa première nièce. »**_

_**« Oui, je suis tombé amoureux. »**_

_**« Moi, qui n'aurais jamais crus cela, je suis tombée amoureuse d'une elfe, enfin une demi-elfe même si elle tient plus de son Père elfe que de sa mère Dunédaine, question physique, contrairement à sa sœur qui tient de leur mère. Elle me rend, comment dire, complètement fou ? Elle est butée, irréfléchis, tête de mule et… je l'adore. Je suis follement amoureux d'elle. »**_

_**« Je sais que cela peut paraitre insensé mais je me sens bien avec elle. A ces côtés, je ne suis pas le Prince Héritier de Thorin mais je suis seulement… moi. Je suis moi-même avec elle et c'est ce qui me plait. Elle ne respecte pas mon rang comme toutes les autres femmes que j'ai croisé, elle me tient tête et sait me remettre à ma place que s'en est… vivifiant. »**_

_**« Je me doute que tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais crois-moi, Kili est bien pire que moi avec sa Tauriel. Il ne cesse de lui tourner autour comme un chien derrière son maitre que s'en est presque hilarant, mais je dois bien admettre que je suis aussi pareil que lui. Sauf que moi et Diriel, nous ne cessons de nous lancer des défis à tout bout de champ pour savoir lequel de nous deux y arrivera en premier. »**_

_**« Je pourrais croire que je suis retombé en enfance, tellement que cela me plait. »**_

_**« Je sais très bien que Thorin ne dira rien contre nous, qu'il nous laissera choisir notre compagne même si elles sont elfes mais je sais qu'il n'en sera pas ainsi pour les autres seigneurs nains. Je me doute que nos relations ne leur plairont guère et qu'ils essayeront de tous faire pour nous séparer, Kili et moi nous le savons, mais nous ne les laisserons pas faire. »**_

_**« Nous les attendrons de pied ferme et nous leur ferons ravaler leur aprioris puisque, après tout, Bili est lui-même un sang-mêlé et est l'un des meilleurs combattants que j'ai vus. Même sans le fait qu'il est la Réincarnation de Durin, il est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu fasses sa connaissance parce qu'il est vraiment génal. »**_

_**« Il est comme un autre petit frère pour nous et, moi et Kili nous l'adorons, et j'espère sincèrement que tu l'adoreras aussi. Lui, ainsi que Diriel autant que Tauriel. »**_

_**« En espérant te voir très vite, je t'aime fort Maman, »**_

_**« Ton fils, Fili. »**_

Reconnaissant là le professionnalisme de son fils ainé, Dis ne pouvait refuser d'admettre que, comme son cadet, Fili paraissait être tout aussi mordu de cette jeune fille et qu'il, comme il l'avait pertinemment dis, il ferait face aux décisions que les anciens et les autres seigneurs nains voudront leur ordonner. Comme celle de quitter leur amour et d'épouser des naines de bonnes familles.

Dis avaient toujours sus que le moment venus, on essayerait d'obliger ces deux garçons à trouver une épouse et à faire perdurer la noble lignée des Durin. Mais savoir que ces deux garçons étaient tombés amoureux la faisaient sourire autant que douté un bref instant, car leur vie serait difficile à présent qu'ils avaient fait ce choix et qu'ils étaient prêts à l'affronter. Tout ce qu'elle espérait sincèrement c'est qu'ils auraient tous les deux la force de faire face à ce qui allaient leur tombée dessus.

Mettant ces peurs et ces inquiétudes de côtés, et repliant les deux lettres de ces garçons côte à côte, Dis finit par river son regard sur le dernier parchemin, reconnaissant parfaitement l'écriture fluide de so frère. Thorin.

_**« Ma très chère Dis, ma chère petite sœur, »**_

_**« Je me doute que tu liras ma lettre après celle de Fili et Kili, et je leur ais demander de ne te rien te dire, autre que leur cousin et celles pour qui ils sont tombés amoureux, car j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire et je souhaitais que tu l'apprennes par moi. »**_

_**« La première et l'une des plus importantes qui te rendra heureuse, est que notre Père, Thrain, est toujours en vie. Oui, tu ne rêves pas, il est toujours là. Azog, le Profanateur l'avait enlevé durant la Bataille de la Moria parce qu'il portait le dernier anneau des Sept Seigneurs nains que Grand-père lui avait remis, et à vécus ces dernières décennies à Dol Guldur sous la coupe des orques. Mais même s'il est amoindris et faible, il va bien et est plus qu'impatient de te revoir. »**_

_**« La deuxième est que, comme te l'as surement dis Fili et Kili, Bili, le Fils de Frérin se trouve être la Dernière Réincarnation de Durin. Et que je l'ai réveillé de la pire façon qu'il soit. Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai succombé au même mal qui s'en est pris à notre Grand-père par le passé, j'ai succombé au mal du dragon et j'ai agis de façon déplorable. J'ai été bien pire que Thror. »**_

_**« C'est à cause de moi qu'Alaric, Alrik et Dame Aglariel sont tombés. Et Bili a faillis bien mourir par ma faute. Ce petit est aussi têtu que son Père et il a faillis périr dans le seul but de me protéger d'Azog. Si j'ai pu vaincre ce dernier, c'est grâce au gamin car sinon je serais mort aujourd'hui sans lui. Et maintenant, il me déteste parce qu'il sera marqué à vie à cause des blessures qu'il porte sans oublier qu'il a faillis bien disparaitre sous la conscience des Durin après la Bataille, si Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond n'étaient pas parvenus à le contenir. »**_

_**« Maintenant je suis obligé d'attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance et veuille bien me pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. »**_

_**« Que dois-je faire Dis ? Moi qui aurais souhaité ne jamais m'attacher à lui, il m'est devenu tout aussi précieux que Fili et Kili, il est une exacte réplique de Frérin. Aussi buté et têtu que lui, avec tes fils, il a été le seul à me tenir tête lorsque j'étais sous le contrôle de l'or. Je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis fier d'eux, ils sont bien les dignes héritiers de Durin et tous nains seraient fiers d'eux comme je le suis. Et tu peux l'être toi aussi Dis. »**_

_**« J'ai hâte que tu sois parmis nous pour voir de tes propres yeux notre famille et pouvoir reprendre notre vie à Erebor. Les elfes de Foncombe ne devraient plus tarder à arriver aux Montagnes Bleu pour vous aider à vous préparer et faire le voyage jusqu'à Erebor. »**_

_**« Nous nous reverrons bientôt petite sœur, prends soins de toi en attendant. »**_

_**« Je t'embrasses petite sœur, »**_

_**« Ton frère, Thorin. »**_

Les larmes n'avaient pu arrêter de couler de ces yeux en lisant la lettre de Thorin.

Ainsi leur père était toujours en vie et se trouvait avec le reste de sa famille à Erebor.

Dis ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de joie de continuer de couler de ces yeux alors qu'une pointe d'inquiétude se forma dans son esprit pour ce jeune neveu qu'elle n'avait point encore rencontrée. Le fils de Frérin avait faillis périr à la Bataille, exactement comme l'avait fait son Père, protéger Thorin d'Azog. Avec seulement ce détail, Dis ne pouvait réfuter le fait que ce petit devait bien ressembler à son défunt père, aussi têtu et buter que lui pour agir de la sorte.

Mais la Princesse ne put en penser d'avantage qu'elle entendit des cris parcourir toute la montagne alors qu'elle sortit de sa maison pour tenter de comprendre ces derniers, quand elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et retourner avec empressement chez elle pour commencer à préparer ces affaires pour son prochain voyage.

_ Les elfes ! Les elfes de Foncombe arrivent !

Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle après toutes ces années loin de sa maison. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle allait retrouver les siens.

Elle allait retrouver sa famille.

.oOo.

_**Au même moment, à Erebor.**_

Voilà plusieurs jours déjà que Thorin avait envoyé Coar, le Fils de Roac cheminer le message et les lettres pour Dis en Ered Luin, attendant patiemment le retour de ce dernier avec de bonne nouvelle alors que les choses bougeaient à Erebor.

Ayant chacun fais leur deuil, les quelques nains des Monts de Fer qui se trouvaient dans la Montagne avec les elfes de Foncombe et les Dunédains encore présent, reçurent l'appui d'autres nains de fer que Dain avait envoyé quérir et ces derniers vinrent les aider à nettoyer Erebor. Commençant à déblayer les rochers et les ruines tombé durant l'attaque du dragon, Thorin avait répartis les tâches pour faire en sorte qu'il soit capable d'accueillir le peuple d'Erebor avant la fin de l'année.

Les premiers choses à s'occuper étaient le grenier, là où serait entreposer la nourriture, de remplir les salles de guérisons de remèdes, de s'occuper d'acheminer l'eau dans les salles et de bloquer les passages les plus dangereux de la montagne alors que la salle du trésor fut fermer à double tour. Le Roi avait stipulé que personne ne devrait s'approcher de cet endroit tant que l'or n'avait pas été purifié de la présence malsaine du dragon qui s'y trouvait toujours.

De toute façon, aucune personnes, qu'ils soient nains, elfes et hommes n'eurent l'idée de s'aventurer là-bas, surtout que tous savaient à présent que l'or était l'une des raisons qui avait causé tous ces torts dans l'Est.

Bien sûr, Erebor n'était pas la seule cité à commencer à se remettre de ces décennies ayant vécus sous la coupe du dragon, Dale aussi, était le lieu de l'attention des survivants de Lacville. Diriger par Bard, les hommes et les femmes s'occupaient de couper et d'arracher les arbres morts et la mauvaises herbes, alors qu'ils avaient aussi rassembler les vieux corps de ceux tomber durant l'attaque de Smaug et avaient donnés à chacun une sépulture, bien que leur nom ne purent jamais être tracer puisqu'aucun ne purent être identifier. Certains nains et elfes étaient venus les aider à déblayer alors que les tailleurs de pierre s'étaient mis d'accord pour se charger d'abord des plomberies de la ville avant de tenter de rebâtir les bâtiments comme à Erebor.

Quant à la nourriture et aux remèdes, ils arrivèrent de la Forêt Noire et des Monts de Fer alors qu'ils finirent par avoir les convois d'aide, de nourriture et d'habits des elfes de Lothorien, rapporter par Haldir, le Capitaine de la Dame des Bois. Alors que durant le glacial hiver qui suivit la Bataille, Thorin avait ouvert la montagne aux survivants, allant abriter les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards, ces derniers ne pouvant survivre à de tel température, tandis qu'ils furent dans l'une des grandes salles sures d'Erebor, en attendant de vérifier si les autres demeures étaient totalement sur et sécuritaire.

Mais ces derniers ne vinrent jamais à se plaindre de cela, surtout qu'ils avaient des couchettes, des couvertures, des vivres et de la nourriture. Aucun des hommes étant abriter dans la Montagne ne vinrent à demander plus en sachant que le reste des leurs, comme des nains, des elfes et des Dunédains, se serraient un peu la ceinture et se chargeaient de rendre vie à Erebor autant qu'à Dale pour les futurs générations.

L'hiver s'écoula ainsi avant que les lueurs du printemps ne revinrent et que les bonnes nouvelles n'arrivèrent aussi.

S'ils avaient reçus de nouvelle aide avec les convois de la Forêt Noire, des Monts de Fer et de la Lothorien avec le retour du printemps, Coar, le Fils de Roac finit par réapparaitre dans le ciel bleu de ce doux printemps, apportant les nouvelles que tous les nains attendaient avec impatiente.

Les nains d'Ered Luin se mettaient en route et les elfes de Foncombe, comme les quelques Dunédains et les nains de Fer les ayant accompagné, les escortaient jusqu'à la Montagne.

Mais cela ne fut rien comparer à, le lendemain de cette nouvelle, l'un des guérisseurs elfe assigner à Bili n'accoure dans la grande salle à manger ou tous, nains, elfes et hommes, étaient rassemblés pour déjeuner, complètement essouffler avant qu'il ne déclame, haut et fort, que le jeune Durin était en train de reprendre connaissance.

Ni une, ni deux, Thorin avait quitté sa table avec empressement, très vite suivis par le reste de sa famille et de sa Compagnie, emboiter par Gandalf, le Seigneur Elrond, Beorn et Radagast qui étaient tous les deux rester, attendant que tous reviennent dans l'ordre avant de quitter Erebor, ainsi que de la famille de Gondoline, de Tauriel, Legolas et Estel.

Tout le groupe débarqua à temps dans la chambre de Bili, ce dernier ayant regagné la chambre de son défunt Père après que Thorin avait veillé à la remettre en état, celle-ci se trouvant assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Tandis que le vieux guérisseur elfe qui se chargeait de l'enfant sous les ordres d'Elrond, les fusillèrent du regard pour le raffut qu'ils firent mais les autres Durin ne firent pas attention à lui, qu'ils s'étaient précipités sur le lit de leur cousin, constatant comme les autres que Bili, paraissant minuscule dans le grand lit, recouvert de couverture pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid, commençait à remuer de la tête alors que sa paupière droite, la seule visible puisque l'autre était toujours cacher sous la bande enserrant le côté gauche de son visage, battait petit à petit avant de finir par dévoiler un œil bleu fatiguer et flou.

Mais son regard flou commença petit à petit à s'habituer à la lumière environnante et se mit à fixer le haut de son baldaquin alors que tous les souffles s'étaient retenus, tandis que tous attendirent l'explosion venir quand le jeune garçon finirait par apercevoir son Oncle qui se tenait juste à côté de lui avec Fili et Kili. Sauf que le cri ne survint jamais, surtout que le plus jeune Durin était bien plus intéresser par le plafond de pierre qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les trous dans le baldaquin, quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose cachait son œil gauche.

Et retirant son bras gauche de sous son drap, Bili porta sa main au bandage entourant sa tête et se mit à tenter de le retirer pour dévoiler son œil mais Fili, le plus proche de lui de ce côté, attrapa sa main et se mit à la serrer dans la sienne. Son contact fit quelque peu sursauter son cousin qui vrilla un regard quelque peu alarmé vers lui, très vite rassuré par l'ainé des frères avant que son jeune cousin ne panique d'avantage.

_ Tout va bien Bili, tu es en sécurité le rassura Fili en lui souriant chaleureusement. Tu ne dois pas encore toucher à ton bandage, ta blessure n'est pas encore assez cicatriser le prévena-t'il.

_ Cicatriser ? Quelle blessure ?

La question quelque peu fluette du jeune sang-mêlé inquiéta un peu les autres alors que les guérisseurs elfes ne purent s'empêcher de hocher de la tête, comprenant un peu ce qui se passait. Les risques d'amnésies qu'ils avaient craint aux vus de l'état de la blessure, venaient de se confirmer à l'instant précis. Il se pouvait que le petit n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette bataille et par certains côté, cela était peut être mieux ainsi.

_ La blessure que tu possèdes à la tête après ton combat Bili, tu t'en souviens ? Lui demanda Kili à sa droite attirant ainsi l'attention de son cousin, qui le regarda tout aussi étrangement qu'il avait regardé Fili, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la signification de ce regard.

_ Quel combat ? Je me suis battu. Maman m'a toujours interdit de me battre, que ce n'était pas bien ?

_ Comment ça ta Maman t'a toujours interdit de te battre ? Lui demanda Fili avec incompréhension alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient arqué un sourcil au dire du garçon.

De quoi voulait parler le jeune sang-mêlé ?

_ Bah oui ! Elle m'a toujours dis que ce n'était pas bien de me battre et même Papa dit que…

_ Attends une seconde Bili ? Ton Papa a dit… mais…

_ Un instant Thorin, je crois savoir ce qui se passe termina par comprendre Gandalf alors qu'il interrompit les questionnements que Thorin allait lancer sur son neveu quand ce dernier avait lancé un regard incompréhensible vers celui-ci avant de se reporter vers le Magicien alors qu'un grand sourire apparut à ces lèvres. Alors mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bonjour Gandy ! Je vais bien mais j'ai mal au torse et à la jambe, comme à la tête. Je me suis battu avec Lotho, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Bili d'une petite voix alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rabattre sa couverture sur la tête, honteux. Papa et maman vont me gronder, pas vrai ?

_ Gandy ? Demanda Bofur quelque peu surpris du surnom donné par le garçon, alors que des regards d'incompréhension se tourna vers le Magicien, voulant savoir ce qui se passait tandis que d'autre commençait à comprendre ce qui arrivait.

_ Mithrandir, est-ce dont à quoi je pense ?

_ Je le crois aussi Seigneur Elrond, j'en ai bien peur.

_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Thorin quelque peu excéder que ces derniers ne leur disent pas directement ce qui se passait.

Mais pour toute réponse, Gandalf ne fit que poser une question directement à l'intéresser.

_ Dis-moi Bilbon, quel âges-tu mon garçon ?

Et la réponse inquiéta d'avantage tout le monde alors que tous regardèrent le jeune sang-mêlé n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment cela avait-il pus arriver ?

_ J'ai neuf ans, pourquoi Gandy ?

* * *

**et oui vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là :)**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

**j'espère que tous ces petits moments vous aurons plus parce que je promets encore d'autre dans les 3 prochains avant les 2 derniers de cette partie qui seront plus durs :)**

**sinon je pense que je pourrais poster vendredi encore ;) je vous gate hein =D en tout cas sa sera pour l'aprem ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bonne journée =D**

**Sabrinabella**


	91. Chapitre 90 Une enfance retrouvée

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**alors, tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui continuent de lire cette histoire ;) merci à Julindy, à aliena wyvern, à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle, à sakura naka et à Vincent Aguila pour leur review ;)**

**en tout cas voici un chapitre ou vous devrez beaucoup rire ou un Bili en mode enfant refait la connaissance de la Compagnie et des autres =D fou rire à l'arrivée XD**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 90 : Une enfance retrouvée**

La nouvelle avait très vite parcourus Erebor comme Dale et toutes les personnes s'y trouvant furent mis au courant.

La Réincarnation de Durin s'était réveillé mais il semblerait que le jeune sang-mêlé avait perdu la mémoire et était retombé en enfance. Un enfant de neuf ans qui n'avait pas encore perdu son Père et sa Mère.

Quand le garçon leur avait révéler son âge, la Compagnie et les autres étaient restés sans voix alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre ce que cela voulait signifier ? Que le garçon avait perdu plus de vingt-quatre ans de sa vie sans s'en rendre compte, mais s'était plutôt le fait que, hormis Gandalf, Bili ne les reconnaissait pas.

Ils les avaient eux aussi oublié avec son amnésie.

Bien sûr, tous les nains de la Compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de poser leur question d'inquiétude et de surprise, qui eut grandement d'effrayer le jeune garçon qui se replanqua sous ces couvertures pour se cacher d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Comment peut-il être redevenu un enfant ?

_ C'est tout à fait impossible ?

_ Est-ce que son coup sur la tête en est la raison ?

_ Est-ce qu'on va rejouer au Papa et à la Maman avec lui ?

_ Qui même pourrait lui parler de ces vingt-quatre ans perdu ?

_ Il est tellement choqué qu'il a effacé toutes ces années ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout cela doit être causé par son coup à la tête ?

_ Alors pourquoi il souffre d'amnésie maintenant et pas quand il a repris connaissance le mois dernier ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir moi ?

_ SILENCE !

Le cri de Thorin fit stopper sa Compagnie de nain qui cessa leur questionnement entre eux alors que tous les autres se mirent à lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que Fili et Kili n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se frapper le front devant l'attitude des leurs, alors que certains elfes se retenaient de rire face à leur comportement. Avant que tous les regards n'avisent le jeune sang-mêlé qui s'était planqué sous ces couvertures attendant que les choses ne se calment, tandis que Fili et Kili tentèrent de le rassurer en l'invitant à sortir de sa cachette.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas capable de demeurer calme, vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici fit savoir Thorin d'une voix dure en fusillant chacun des nains, les mettant au défi de le contredire avant que son regard ne vienne à se porter sur son neveu, toujours caché. Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Finit-il par demander en rivant son attention sur Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond.

_ Il se peut qu'en réendormant la partie de Durin en lui, nous ayons peut-être au préalable endormis les souvenirs douloureux de Bilbon proposa Gandalf comme l'une des éventuelles possibilités qui expliquerait l'état du jeune garçon. Ou bien cela viendrait de sa blessure à la tête, qui le rend amnésique ?

_ Je serais plutôt pour la première idée annonça Elrond en fixant le petit sous les couvertures d'un regard calculateur. L'esprit de Bili était déjà en train de se mêler à celui de Durin quand il est revenu à lui la première fois, lui-même l'a dit que par moment il ne savait plus qui il était ? Nous avons dus endormir en même temps l'adulte et l'enfant innocent est resté donna-t'il comme possible explication aux autres.

_ Il y a un moyen de ramener notre cousin ou pas ?

_ Bili est toujours là Kili, il est seulement redevenu l'enfant qu'il a été autrefois avant que… enfin avant que sa vie ne vienne à changer radicalement fit savoir Gandalf avant de porter un regard sur le garçon, se cachant toujours sous sa couverture. Rassurez-le tous les trois, nous allons tous vous laissez faire connaissance avec votre cousin, j'enverrais quelqu'un prévenir Thrain et vous l'enverrais annonça-t'il à l'encontre des trois Durin avant qu'il ne fasse signe aux autres de sortir de la pièce, même aux guérisseurs et de laisser la petite famille tranquille.

Dès qu'ils furent tous sortis et que la porte se referma sur eux, les trois Durin présent dans la salle se regardèrent un instant entre eux avant de river leur attention sur Bili, toujours cacher sous sa couverture, attendant que quelque chose survienne. Se disant que s'était à lui de faire le premier pas, Thorin vint à se rapprocher de son neveu, emboiter par les deux autres et s'asseyant à côté du plus jeune, à sa gauche et sur son lit, le Roi d'Erebor tendit la main vers la couverture et la retira lentement de la tête du garçon.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs vrillait sur eux, un œil quelque peu inquiet mais aussi curieux alors que son visage toujours juvénile l'était encore plus avec le regard qui leur portait. Bonté divine, Thorin n'allait jamais réussir à dire ce qu'il devait dire si le gosse le regardait de cette manière ?

Sauf qu'avant même qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut pris de court par une question du fils de son Frère.

_ Vous n'êtes pas des hobbits pas vrai ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Les hobbits ont les pieds poilus mais vous, vous avez des bottes aux pieds. Papa m'a toujours dis que les nains étaient vélus au visage, vous êtes des nains pas vrai ?

Et à sa question innocente, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, évacuant la pression qu'ils avaient alors qu'ils tombèrent du lit, sous le regard furieux de Thorin alors que Bili les regarda quelques peu inquiet.

_ Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

_ Non mon garçon, c'est seulement que tes deux cousins peuvent être bien plus gamin que toi ! Répliqua Thorin rassurant avant de vriller son attention sur les deux autres. Fili ! Kili ! Cessez vos bêtises et rasseyez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t'il à ces derniers qui arrêtèrent de rire et revinrent s'asseoir, bien qu'une lueur amuser brillait toujours dans leurs yeux.

_ Mes cousins, c'est vrai ? Papa m'a toujours dis que j'avais des cousins nains mais que j'étais encore trop jeune pour les rencontrer avoua Bili innocemment, tout en détaillant Fili et Kili avec un œil nouveau, avant de reporter son regard sur Thorin. Et toi, tu ressembles beaucoup à mon Papa mais… Papa est le plus beau des nains ! Et ma Maman, c'est la plus belle des hobbites ! Affirma-t'il à leur attention alors que ces dires firent repartir les deux autres nains de rire tandis que Thorin le regardait éberluer qu'il lui dise cela avec une telle franchise.

Si Bilbon ne cessait de dire de telle chose, Thorin savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir, surtout si Fili et Kili riaient aussi bêtement à ces paroles.

_ Fili ? Kili ?

Thorin n'eut besoin que de les mettre en garde qu'une seule fois pour que ces deux derniers sachent qu'ils n'avaient pas à dépasser la limite et qu'ils devaient tous les deux cessé pour laisser leur Oncle tenter de parler au garçon et de le rassurer autant que possible.

_ Si je ressemble tant à ton Papa, Bili, c'est parce que Frérin est… est mon petit-frère fit savoir Thorin alors qu'il avait hésité sur la terminaison employer pour ne pas commencer par dire à son neveu que son Père était mort. Je m'appelle Thorin et ces deux gugusses qui ne cessent de rire, sont tes cousins, Fili et Kili, les fils de Dis, ma petite sœur et celle de Frérin se présenta-t'il lui et ces deux autres neveux.

_ C'est vrai ? Papa m'a toujours dis qu'il avait aussi un grand-frère mais qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux embrouillés pour des sottises, vous vous êtes excusés ?

_ Euh, oui… oui, nous nous sommes excusés mais… nous ferons tous les trois plus amples connaissances quand tu te seras reposer fit savoir Thorin. Tu as besoin de prendre du repos, tu es encore en convalescence.

_ Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

_ Bien sûr que non Bili, tu ne vas pas mourir contredisa Fili alors que Thorin comme Kili étaient demeuré muet à cette question tout aussi innocente que lui. Tu as seulement besoin de guérir et quand tu pourras te relever, on te fera découvrir notre maison.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis.

_ Allez au lit maintenant jeune nain, nous aurons beaucoup de chose à nous dire demain, d'accord ? Lui demanda Fili tout en ayant serré la main tendu de son cousin qui hocha de la tête avant de bien se replacer dans son lit, alors qu'il remonta toutes ces couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

_ D'accord.

Et refermant son œil alors qu'ils l'entendirent reprendre une douce respiration, comprenant qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi comme une masse. Les trois autres Durin se regardèrent un instant et tout aussi silencieusement que possible, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, refermant la porte tout aussi doucement derrière eux, tandis qu'ils ne furent guère surpris de retrouver les autres les attendant dans le couloir. Surtout que tous rivèrent leur attention sur eux, attendant de savoir ce qui s'était passé alors que Thrain les avait rejoint et avait été mis au courant de la situation, et n'avaient pu les rejoindre à l'intérieur que les siens étaient déjà sortis.

_ Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il se repose, il… il est…

_ Surprenant et très vif d'esprit proposa Gandalf devant l'hésitation de Thorin de d'écrire l'enfant qu'était redevenu Bilbon en cet instant précis. S'était l'enfant qu'il était autrefois avant que la dure réalité de la perte de son Père et de sa Mère a fait de lui, celui qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui.

_ Il est assez comique en vérité ; avoua Kili se rappelant des dires qu'il leur avait tenus et qui lui faisait monter de nouveau l'hilarité qu'il tenta de retenir, surtout devant le regard que lui lançait Thorin en cet instant précis.

_ Oui, il dit tout ce qu'il pense à voix haute, il ne cache rien du tout approuva Fili alors qu'il avait facilement noté ce détail entre ce Bili et celui adulte.

_ Bilbon a toujours été un enfant qui ne masquait nullement sa façon de penser, il disait ce qu'il pensait toujours. C'est ce qui le rendait si attachant quand il était petit. Il n'avait jamais eu de secret pour personne, cela a changé le jour où il se retrouva seul, même si Alaric et Alrik étaient là pour prendre soin de lui, Bili n'a jamais été le même après la perte de ces parents leur rapporta Gandalf à ce propos.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire Gandalf ? Il doit savoir ce qui se passe comme se rappeler de qui il est ? Ne pouvez-vous donc lui rendre ces souvenirs ?

_ Si nous faisons cela Thorin, il y a de forte chance que la conscience de l'enfance de Bilbon se heurte à sa version adulte blesser, et cela sera tout aussi douloureuse que si nous relâchions Durin dans son esprit fit savoir Elrond sur les risques qu'il venait à encourir s'ils faisaient cela. Il est préférable d'y aller doucement, que Bili réapprenne à vous connaitre alors que petit à petit ces souvenirs lui reviennent. Cela serait bien moins douloureux que si tous ces souvenirs lui reviennent en bloque, qu'en dites-vous Roi Thorin ? De cette façon, vous pourrez lui montrer que vous n'êtes pas le nain qu'il croyait être avec cette bataille lui proposa-t'il à l'attention du Roi Sous la Montagne qui savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi, j'espère seulement que tout se passera bien espéra Thorin face au propos que lui avait tenu le Seigneur d'Imladris.

.oOo.

Depuis qu'il avait été décidé de ramener petit à petit les souvenirs de Bilbon au lieu de tout lui rappeler, les autres membres de la Compagnie et leurs amis s'étaient fait un devoir de se « représenter » au garçon pour que ce dernier ne soit pas tout aussi perdus qu'il l'avait été durant son réveil. Bien évidemment, il avait été décidé que les présentations se fassent les unes après les autres, et que l'enfant puisse se familiariser avec chacun des personnages qu'il avait appris à connaitre et comprendre par le passé.

Bien sûr, sa famille fut les premiers à retourner le revoir le lendemain de son réveil et les questions curieuses de l'enfant qu'était Bili avaient fusé à l'instant même où il avait vus son Oncle et ces deux cousins franchirent le pas de la porte de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, les elfes qui le soignaient, avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle, surtout que le petit Bili affirmait haut et fort que s'était bien la « première » fois qu'il voyait des elfes d'aussi prêt.

Sa Mère qui adorait ce peuple, avait toujours voulus en rencontrer un.

Ce qui bien sûr, ramena sur le tapis le sujet de ces parents. Ayant parfaitement compris qu'il n'était plus à Cul-de-Sac, il avait demandé à ces guérisseurs ou il se trouvait et pourquoi s'était des elfes qui s'occupaient de lui et non sa Maman qui se trouvait être l'une des meilleures guérisseuses de la Comté ?

Ne voyant pas comment lui dire cela, Fili et Kili rivèrent leur regard vers leur Oncle, attendant que ce dernier trouve quelque chose pour distraire Bili du sujet de ces parents, car aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient lui rappelés que son Père et sa Mère étaient décédés depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et c'est Thrain qui trouva une façon d'occuper l'esprit de son petit-fils en attendant que ces malheureux souvenirs sur la perte de ces parents terminent par lui revenir.

_ Bonjour mon garçon salut Thrain en venant s'asseoir au côté de Bili qui se trouvait toujours allonger au lit, ayant reçus l'ordre des guérisseurs de ne pas se relever quand ce dernier avait été tenté de se redresser plusieurs fois. Je suis Thrain, le Père de ton Papa, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ C'est vrai, vous êtes mon grand-père ? Demanda le garçon surpris alors qu'une lueur était apparus dans son regard tandis qu'il tentait, une fois encore de se relever dans son lit mais le guérisseur, le voyant venir, le repoussa « doucement » sur ces oreilles, le faisant comprendre dans un regard qu'il devait cessé de tenter de se lever. Et je m'ennuis ! Ce Monsieur elfe ne veut pas me laisser me relever, j'aime pas rester constamment allongé même si pour me soigner finit-il par leur faire remarquer boudeur, en tentant de croiser ces bras sur son torse, bien que cela le fit grimacer un peu de douleur.

_ Je sais mon garçon mais ton corps a beaucoup souffert et tu dois laisser à ton corps de guérir doucement, et… si tu es sage, je promets que nous trouverons un moyen pour te faire sortir de ta chambre et te faire visiter Erebor.

_ Erebor ? Comme la Montagne Solitaire, le Grand Royaume des nains, celui qui a été pris par le dragon Smaug ? Lui demanda curieux Bilbon, son regard totalement concentré sur Thrain qui lui souria mélancoliquement en se rappelant du jour où ce dernier était venu à la Montagne.

_ Oui, mon garçon, celle-ci même approuva Thrain à l'encontre du garçon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser une main affectueuse sur sa tête, tout en veillant à ne pas presser celle-ci sur sa blessure. Mais Smaug n'est plus et Erebor a été reprise, et cette histoire est bien trop violente pour un petit garçon comme toi pour l'instant, nous aurons tous le temps de te la raconter. Et en attendant, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas tous connaissance les uns les autres, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ C'est raisonnable, d'accord !

Après cela, les Durin passèrent des jours calmes alors que Thorin, Fili et Kili s'étaient lancés dans l'idée de rapporter, de nouveau, tout leur bon souvenir ensemble, entre eux ou avec Frérin à Bilbon. Alors que ce dernier en faisait de même, leur rapportant de sa voix d'enfant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ces parents, tandis que Thrain rapporta toutes les anecdotes lier à Thorin, Frérin et Dis quand ces trois derniers étaient enfants et faisaient des bêtises. Ce qui fit rire les trois plus jeunes alors que Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de contredire son Père sur certaines bêtises qui n'étaient pas de son fait mais de ces deux cadets.

Ils rirent beaucoup au récit que leur racontait Thrain, si bien que étant fatiguer de rigoler, le jeune sang-mêlé avait finis par se rendormir, le sourire aux lèvres en début d'après-midi et le Grand-père de la famille avait sommer les autres de sortir de la chambre en silence pour laisser le petit dormir.

Et les jours suivant furent tous aussi semblable.

Petit à petit, le petit Bili se familiarisait avec la famille de son Père, tout en refaisant connaissance des autres nains de la Compagnie alors que chacune des rencontres avec ces derniers devenaient amusantes et cocaces. Surtout que Fili et Kili durent à plusieurs reprises quitter la chambre avant d'exploser de rire devant les paroles innocentes de leur cousin à l'adresse du reste de leur Compagnie.

.oOo.

_ Ils sont bizarres ses cheveux ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bilbon en vrillant un œil curieux sur le premier nain à venir le voir, autre que sa famille qui était venu le saluer.

_ Bili, ce n'est pas ces cheveux, c'est le chapeau de Bofur lui fit réaliser Thorin alors qu'il fusilla Fili et Kili qui se retenaient le plus possible pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que même Thrain avait une lueur amuser dans le regard qui fut fusiller des yeux pour la forme par son Fils.

_ Oh ! C'est un beau chapeau, je peux l'essayer ? Demanda Bili d'une petite voix en tendant les mains vers le chapeau de Bofur, alors que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de concéder à la demande du petit et retira son chapeau avant de la mettre sur la tête du petit.

Chapeau qui était bien trop grand pour lui, lui tombant sur les yeux, devait-on le préciser ?

.oOo.

_ Pourquoi ces cheveux sont tous blancs ? Demanda curieux Bilbon en avisant le nain suivant qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

_ Parce que Balin est un nain âgé, Bili.

_ Alors pourquoi il a les cheveux courts et en pétard alors que Gandy a des cheveux plus longs que lui ? Ils ressemblent au cheveu de Saradoc, mon cousin quand ce dernier a fait trop joujou avec l'un des feux d'artifice de Gandy et qu'il lui a explosé à la figure fit savoir Bili d'une voix innocente alors que tous le regardaient surpris.

Même Gandalf n'avait pu empêcher un petit ricanement de le prendre, en se rappelant de cette évènement en question, tandis que Balin n'avait pu empêcher de passer une main dans ces cheveux pour voir si oui ou non, ces cheveux paraissaient autant en pétard que le disait le « bambin ».

.oOo.

_ Pourquoi il a le crâne raser et des tatouages sur la tête ? Demanda-t'il ensuite en désignant les curieux tatouages sur le crâne chauve du prochain nain étant venu le voir.

_ Parce que Dwalin à souhaiter à tous prouver sa force et sa détermination en faisant cela répondit Thrain face au choix du grand guerrier.

_ Moi aussi je pourrais en avoir sur le crane ? Des tatouages ?

_ Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras plus vieux, jeune garçon fit savoir Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu, tout en fusillant Fili et Kili du regard quand ces derniers s'étaient imaginés leur cousin, la tête raser et recouvert de tatouage.

Guère glorieux pour lui.

.oOo.

_ J'aime beaucoup son chapeau, je peux en avoir un comme le sien ? Demanda Bili en montrant le nain en face de lui alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces cousins rigolaient, tandis qu'ils se prirent un coup de la part de Thorin sur la tête pour les faire arrêter.

Tandis que Thrain lança un regard désolé vers le nain avant de vriller son attention sur son petit-fils pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait pris pour des cheveux.

_ Bili, ce n'est pas un chapeau, ce sont les cheveux de Nori.

_ Oh ! Alors pourquoi elles sont en forme d'étoile ?

Nouvelle crise de fou rire émanant de Fili et Kili avant qu'ils ne crient de douleur quand Thorin avait attrapé une oreille de chacun avant de les tirer en dehors de la chambre, sous le regard ahuri et d'incompréhension de Bili, tandis que Thrain et Nori ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

S'était pas les punitions qui manquaient pour ces deux garnements.

.oOo.

_ Alors mon garçon, tu n'as rien à nous dire sur notre invité ? Lui demanda Thrain alors qu'il regardait son petit-fils sagement assis sur son lit, dos contre la tête de lit ou on avait disposé toute une ribambelle d'oreiller pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Les elfes guérisseurs avaient enfin accepté de laisser le jeune sang-mêlé s'asseoir sur son lit au lieu de demeurer tout le temps allonger lorsqu'il recevait la visite des membres de la Compagnie.

_ Non je ne dis rien.

_ Pourquoi cela mon garçon ? Lui demanda Thorin ne comprenant pas le refus de son neveu de parler au nouveau membre de la Compagnie qu'ils lui présentaient.

_ Parce qu'ils vont se moquer de moi tous les deux fit savoir Bili en désignant ces deux cousins qui se regardèrent un instant choquer de ces paroles.

_ Bien sûr que non, Bili ! On te promet de ne pas rire.

_ C'est promis ?

_ Promis ! Promirent en chœur les deux cousins, tout en posant solennellement leur main droite sur leur cœur pour prouver leur bonne foi.

_ D'accord, on dirait une vieille chouette.

Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur fou rire et de quitter les lieux avec empressement avant d'éclater, tandis que Thorin était prêt à leur courir après pour leur tirer les oreilles, pendant que Thrain levait les yeux au ciel devant les termes innocents de son petit-fils.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Oin n'ayant pas réussi à comprendre les termes utilisés par le jeune garçon, son cornet acoustique cassé toujours porté à son oreille.

_ Rien du tout Oin, il n'a rien dis répliqua fortement Thorin, se voyant mal dire à son vieux guérisseur que son neveu le comparait à une vieille chouette.

Bien que, par certains côté, il n'avait guère tort.

.oOo.

_ C'est quoi qu'il a sur la tête ?

_ C'est le morceau d'une hache qu'un orque lui a donné Bili raconta Thorin tout en désignant cette dernière sur le crâne du nain face à eux. Et depuis, on y a jamais touché pour ne pas le tuer alors qu'à présent, il ne communique avec nous que par l'ancien langage des nains.

_ Cool ! Moi aussi je peux en avoir un ?

_ Non !

Et alors que Bili renferma ces bras sur son torse et se mettant à bouder face à la négation de Thorin et de Thrain, ces deux derniers fusillèrent au préalable les deux autres héritiers de Durin, qui levèrent les mains, innocents de tout rire car cette image dans la tête ne les faisait guère rire.

Le pauvre Bifur ne sut exactement pas quoi faire, lui qui n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle le jeune hobbit boudait, tandis que les deux ainés fusillaient du regard les deux autres jeunes. Avait-il fais ou quelque chose de mal ?

.oOo.

_ Il a des enfants ?

_ Non Bili, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il aurait des enfants ? Lui demanda Thorin ne voyant pas pourquoi il demandait une telle chose.

_ Parce qu'il a exactement le même regard des mères poules avec leur poussin fit savoir Bili innocemment, tout en désignant le nain en face de lui alors qu'une fois encore Fili et Kili repartirent dans une crise de rire.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ni Thrain et Thorin les en empêchèrent car les paroles de Bili étaient bien véridiques. Par certains et de nombreux côtés, Dori était une véritable mère poule.

.oOo.

_ C'est quoi un scribe ? Demanda Bilbon ne connaissant pas ce terme, alors qu'il était sagement assis dans un fauteuil, sa jambe gauche déposé sous un chausse pied avec des coussins soutenant son genou droit.

Alors que la douleur dans son torse était de moins en moins présente jour après jour, recevant ainsi l'aval des guérisseurs elfe pour lui permettre de quitter son lit mais de demeurer assis en attendant qu'il soit totalement guéris. Tandis que sa blessure à sa tête guérissait lentement mais surement comme son genou d'ailleurs.

_ C'est une personne qui retranscrit tous les évènements dans les parchemins et les livres lui expliqua Thrain sur le rôle du jeune nain face à eux.

_ Alors tous les livres, c'est lui qui les écrit ?

_ Pas tous les livres Bilbon, il a existé beaucoup d'autre scribe avant lui mon garçon, Ori fait partis de ceux qui écrieront l'histoire lui rapporta Thorin.

_ Et la mienne aussi ?

_ Pourquoi pas Bili ? Nous avons tous une histoire à raconter, laquelle voudrais-tu qu'Ori écrive sur toi ? Lui demanda Thrain à son petit-fils.

_ Celle où j'ai mis par terre mon cousin Lotho et ces gros camarades ? Demanda Bilbon innocemment.

Les rires fusèrent de tous cette fois-ci dans la salle alors qu'Ori avait pu s'empêcher de rougir face à ce que le plus jeune voulait qu'il transcrive.

.oOo.

_ C'est quoi exactement un banquier ?

_ C'est une personne qui s'occupe de l'argent des autres Bili.

_ Alors on lui donne tout notre argent et on lui dit quoi en faire ? Demanda le jeune garçon alors qu'il fixait le neuvième nain qu'on lui présentait, tandis que ce dernier se mettait quelque peu à gigoter à sa place devant eux.

_ Pas exactement Bili, il nous donne des conseils sur comment investir notre argent répondit Thorin à l'attention de son neveu.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit, non ?

_ Pas totalement mon garçon ?

_ C'est bien ce que j'ai dit finit par répliquer le garçon têtu alors que Thrain ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'apparaitre sur ces lèvres alors que Fili et Kili tentèrent de retenir leur nouveau fou rire, tandis que Thorin fusillait son père du regard.

Gloin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de trop parmis eux tout d'un coup.

.oOo.

_ Ils sont combien avec lui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bili ? Lui demanda Fili ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs avec eux dans les salles de cuisines alors que les guérisseurs avaient donné leur accord que le petit aille manger avec les autres en bas.

Mais qu'il devait se déplacer dans le fauteuil roulant que les nains lui avaient fabriqué pour lui permettre de se déplacer dans la Montagne, ayant fait de telle sorte que sa jambe gauche demeure bien droite pour ne pas plier son genou avec un repose pied. Alors que ces cousins ou encore son Oncle et son Grand-père se trouvaient toujours avec lui quand ces deux derniers ne se trouvaient pas occuper à diriger les travaux et autres réunions dans la Montagne. Sinon, les autres membres de la Compagnie l'accompagnaient tandis que les autres aidaient les groupes à s'occuper des réparations en attendant d'être présenté au jeune sang-mêlé, ne voulant pas brusquer ce dernier.

_ Bah, oui ! C'est impossible d'être aussi gros, Maman dit que si je ne fais pas attention et que je mange trop, je deviendrais aussi gros qu'une barrique. Alors, il y a combien de nain avec lui dedans ?

_ Bili, Bombur est ainsi, il mange beaucoup mais chez les nains, cela prouve qu'il est en bonne santé lui expliqua Thrain.

_ Alors… je pourrais manger autant de cookie que je veux ?

_ Nous allons un peu nous calmer sur la nourriture pour aujourd'hui, mon garçon ?

.oOo.

_ Gondoline ? Comme l'ancienne cité des elfes qui a été détruite, il y a de ça plusieurs âges ? Demanda Bilbon avec curiosité en regardant l'elfe face à lui avec les trois autres sang-mêlés face à lui, ainsi que le Seigneur de Foncombe, le Dunédain et les deux elfes de la Forêt noire.

_ Celle-ci même mon garçon. Qui t'a raconté cette histoire ? Lui demanda gentiment Glorfindel à son encontre, tout en s'étant agenouiller devant lui pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

_ Ma Maman. Elle a toujours aimé les histoires des elfes, même mon Papa était passionner par ces derniers, ils disaient que même si les nains et les elfes ne pouvaient s'entendre, que ces deux peuples étaient complémentaires et que le jour où les alliances seront faites, personne ne pourra les arrêter rapporta Bilbon sur les dires de ces parents à ce sujet.

_ Tes parents ont l'esprit juste mon cher enfant, l'alliance entre les elfes et les nains sera grande si les deux races pouvaient mettre de côté leur différence. Mais je pense que nous sommes dans la bonne voix approuva Elrond à ce sujet.

_ On se demande bien pourquoi ces deux peuples n'ont jamais réussis à s'entendre si les Seigneurs qui les dirigeaient, étaient aussi libre d'esprit ? Se demandait Diriel en levant les yeux au ciel face aux comportements des nains et des elfes, les uns envers les autres, qu'elle avait toujours considérer comme enfantin.

_ Parce que cela vient d'une vieille dispute qui ont opposés nos ancêtres par le passé, voilà pourquoi les nains et les elfes ne pouvaient s'entendre entre eux fit remarquer Fili au dire de cette dernière.

_ Donc à cause d'une ancienne dispute qui s'est produit il y a de ça plusieurs millénaires, vous suivez les idéaux de vos ancêtres ? Demanda Diriel quelque peu surprise en se tournant vers Fili. Dîtes-moi, quelle était la raison de cette dispute d'ailleurs, mon cher ?

_ S'était… S'était lier à un… Euh…

_ Donc à une dispute opposante seulement deux personnes, toutes les deux races ont du se courir les uns après les autres pour se régler leur compte ou encore s'éviter comme la peste ? Demanda Diriel. Très intelligent venant des races qui se croient supérieur aux autres ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer à la fin.

_ Parce que les elfes ne se croient pas non plus supérieur aux nains peut-être ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais moi contrairement à un certains nains, je n'ai jamais mis mon rang dans l'équation pour faire sa loi !

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une…

_ Fili !

_ Voyons Diriel !

_ Ils sont ensemble pas vraie ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Bili ? Lui demanda Kili curieux alors que Thorin et Glorfindel avaient dus se placer devant leur neveu et nièce pour leur faire cesser leur enfantillage.

_ Parce qu'on dirait Papa et Maman quand ils se disputaient tous les deux.

_ Ah, oui ! Et comment se finissait leur dispute entre tes parents mon garçon ? Demanda Balin curieux de savoir comment Frérin et son épouse réussissait à calmer leur différence.

_ Ils s'embrassaient.

A cette simple déclaration, toute la salle éclata de rire alors que les deux principaux concernés ne purent s'empêcher de rougir de gêne avant de se fusiller mutuellement du regard et de se tourner le dos, croisant leur bras sur leur poitrine, montrant ainsi leur opinion sur la question.

_ Et toi aussi Kili ?

_ Quoi donc Bili ?

_ Tu es amoureux pas vrai ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda Kili en rougissant de gêne que ce dernier est pus deviner en si peu de temps.

_ Parce que tu regardes Tauriel avec le même regard que Papa avait pour Maman avoua simplement Bili, tout en montrant Tauriel du doigt qui se mit à rougir avec Kili alors qu'ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate à la question suivant du jeune sang-mêlé. C'est quand votre mariage ou vous l'êtes déjà ?

Les rires redoublèrent alors que les deux concerner ne purent s'empêcher d'être embarrasser à cette simple question anodine, tandis que les plus vieux du groupe ne purent évite de lever les yeux face à sa demande innocente alors que Thorin n'aima guère la lueur apparaissant dans les yeux de son deuxième neveu. Et s'empressa de le devancer avant qu'il ne dise tout haut, ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

_ Tu attendras encore un peu avant de faire ta demande, mon garçon répliqua Thorin à l'encontre de Kili avant de river son attention sur Fili. Et cela vaut aussi pour toi Fili !

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Thorin, je n'ai personne en vue pour l'instant ?

_ Encore heureux, je plaindrais la pauvre fille qui vous dira oui !

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une…

_ Fili ?

_ Diriel ?

_ C'est beau l'amour pas vrai ?

_ Tu me retires les mots de la bouche Bili.

_ Beriana ?

_ Bah, quoi ? C'est vrai Aranel répliqua la demi-naine à l'encontre de sa cousine alors que cette dernière n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Fili et Diriel avaient encore rougis face au parole du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Elle n'a pas de copain, dis ?

_ Qui donc Bili ? Demanda Beriana ne comprenant pas de qui parlait le petit.

_ Aranel ? Elle n'a pas de copain, hein ? Parce que moi je veux bien devenir son copain ?

A sa demande, les rires reprirent alors que tous rivèrent leur attention sur Aranel qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir alors que Fili et Kili étaient allé rejoindre leur cousin, mort de rire.

_ Dis donc, Bili, petit cachotier, tu nous avais caché ça ?

_ Quoi donc Fili ?

_ Que tu as un petit faible pour Aranel ?

_ Kili ?

_ Bah quoi Tauriel, c'est vrai ? Demanda innocemment le deuxième neveu de Thorin alors que sa dulcinée ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son air candide.

_ Et alors ? J'ai beaucoup de copine hobbite à la maison pourquoi Aranel ne peut pas être aussi ma copine ? Demanda innocemment Bili, ne voyant pas de quoi sous-entendaient ces deux cousins.

_ Ne fais pas attention à eux Bili, je veux bien être ta copine moi, cela ne me dérange pas ? Lui souria Aranel en allant le voir et en lui serrant affectueusement la main alors que le jeune sang-mêlé eut un sourire chaleureux tandis que ces joues se mirent à rougir.

_ Bili rougit !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne rougis pas !

_ Si cousin, tu rougis !

_ Je ne rougis pas !

_ Et après on dit qu'ils sont tous les deux adultes ?

_ Beriana ?

_ Quoi, c'est vrai Glorfindel, ne dis pas le contraire ?

_ Ces deux familles se sont bien trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Estel à l'encontre de Legolas à ces côtés, qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à ces propos, bien qu'un sourire ironique tirait la commissure de ces lèvres.

Ces deux familles étaient aussi folles l'une que l'autre.

.oOo.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux semaines que Bili s'était réveillé et qu'il avait perdus la mémoire, retombant en enfance alors que chacun des membres de la Compagnie comme de leurs amis avaient refait connaissance avec l'innocent Bilbon Sacquet. Même Bard, Dain et Thranduil avaient fait la rencontre de la version miniature du jeune sang-mêlé qui leur avait tenu tête, et ces derniers avaient grandement du mal à ne pas en faire la différence entre les deux caractères différents de celui-ci.

Pouvant à présent se déplacer à l'aide des béquilles conçus pour sa taille, ces cottes ayant été soigné et ne restant que quelque trace, sa blessure à sa tête et à son genou gauche demeuraient la priorité des guérisseurs, ces derniers ayant interdit à l'enfant de les retirer tant que celle-ci n'étaient pas totalement soigner. Ces dernières recevant encore les soins adéquates, les guérisseurs avaient déclaré qu'ils pourront retirer le bandage de la tête la semaine prochaine et qu'ils pourront constater ou non, si l'œil gauche avait été touché par la massue d'Azog.

Alors que la compresse et l'attelle à son genou gauche y resteraient pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne puisse se déplacer sans, même si les guérisseurs affirmaient que l'enfant allaient rester marquer à cet endroit.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait grandement les autres membres de la Compagnie, en particulier les membres de sa famille, s'était le fait que durant cette semaine, Bili ne s'était rappeler de rien. Aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu, pas même une bride d'une réminiscence, Gandalf pensait que s'était parce que lui et Elrond avaient bloqué l'esprit de Durin et les souvenirs de Bili pour que celui-ci n'aient encore eu nul mémoire de sa vie passée.

Le Magicien et le Seigneur d'Imladris pensaient devoir réveiller Durin petit à petit pour libérer les souvenirs de Bili et que ce dernier se lient petit à petit avec l'esprit de ses Six Ancêtres.

_ Est-ce la seule solution que nous ayons ? Demanda Thorin, espérant que cette idée serait bien meilleure que la précédente.

_ C'est la seule qui à long terme, même si elle sera longue, permettra à Bilbon de se faire à ces vies passés, comme de ces douloureux souvenirs lors de la Bataille fit remarquer Gandalf à la question de Thorin alors qu'ils discutaient tous les trois dans le bureau du Roi d'Erebor, après avoir quitté les autres lors du diner et que la nuit était tombé depuis un moment déjà. Ce petit vous aime Thorin et quand il finira par s'en rappeler, il ne vous en voudra pas autant que cela a été le cas lorsqu'il a repris connaissance lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Je l'espère sincèrement Gandalf espéra Thorin avant de se tourner vers Elrond, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier attendrait son aval avant de faire quoique ce soit sur le petit. Vous avez mon accord, faites-lui se rappeler de ces souvenirs petit à petit ? Lui demanda-t'il alors que le Seigneur d'Imladris hocha de la tête face à sa demande.

Et quittant les quartiers du Roi, Thorin n'eut guère besoin de les suivre tous les deux qu'il savait que Gandalf et Elrond iraient droit vers les quartiers de Bilbon et qu'ils s'occuperaient de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Thorin espérait seulement que tout irait bien cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Et v'là un chapitre enfantin =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas, promis, dans le prochain chapitre, Bili retrouve peu à peu son esprit de jeune sang-mêlé ;)**

**la suite sera pour dimanche dans ce cas =D**

**bonne fin de journée et à dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	92. Chapitre 91 Une vie à Erebor

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici donc la suite ;) **

**merci à mes reviewers pour leur com ;)**

**Julindy: merci pour ta com =D contente que les conneries que dit Bili te plaise XD comme les comportements de Fili et Kili qui ne serraient pas mort de rire à leur place XD pour la discussion de couple je voulais aussi un passage avec Bili faisant ce genre de remarque =D pour ton Ps j'ai fais exprès ;) puisque chacun des nains pouvaient dire ce genre de remarque je vous laisse à votre imagination de devinez qui dis quoi =D **

**Noooo Aime: contente de te revoir =D et merci pour toutes tes com ;) et lol pour le paquet de mouchoirs mais cela sur mon ardoise XD pour le passage avec Bili et le délire sur les nains oui s'était un petit délire XD et heureuse de voir que le combat entre nos deux protagoniste t'a aussi plus =D en tout cas dans ce chapitre il y aura une réponse à une question que tu m'avais poser ;)**

**Angelyoru: j'espère ne pas t'avoir tuer de rire tout de même XD c'est vrai que je voulais une petite séquence entre Bili et eux mais je me suis dis que je vais me calmer et vous laissez savourer les rires avec les autres XD en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

**Sally-of-middle-earth: pour sortir de la bouche des enfants c'est sur qu'il ne peut y avoir que la vérité XD heureuse de voir que cela te plait toujours autant ;) hâte de connaitre ton opinion pour ce chapitre =D**

**Vincent Aguila : pour respirer vous respirer cest sur =D celui ci et le prochain chapitre seront encore calme avant que les choses sérieuses ne recommencent pour les deux derniers chapitre de cette partie ;) en espérant que cela te plait aussi =D**

**aliena wyvern: heureuse de voir que tu t'es amusé =D**

**sakura naka: pour être curieux Bili l'a toujours été =D il était bien pire en étant petit XD**

**v'là encore merci à tous et espérant que ce chapitre sera digne de tous les précédents chapitres ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 91 : Une vie à Erebor**

_ Et moi je vous dis que cela est tout à fait impossible ?

_ Non, pas si on le fait de cette manière !

_ Vous voulez toujours avoir raison, ma parole ?

_ Et vous, vous faites toujours tout pour me contredire, c'est une manie chez vous ?

_ Cela ne vous plairez pas si je ne vous contredisez plus ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une petite voix alors que les spectateurs de cette scène se détournèrent des deux protagonistes pour sourire au nouvel arrivant.

_ Bonjour Bili, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Le salua Kili alors qu'il souria à l'encontre de son cousin tandis que Tauriel à ces côtés le saluait à son tour, pendant qu'il se rapprocha d'eux avec ces béquilles.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Bili parvenait à se déplacer facilement avec ces béquilles, bien que sa jambe gauche le gênait toujours pour avancer, tous avaient été rassuré qu'en les guérisseurs avaient retiré le bandage entourant sa tête, constatant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vue de son œil gauche. Bien que la cicatrice fût toujours rouge, celle-ci n'était plus aussi gonflée qu'avant, bien qu'elle fût toujours aussi monstrueuse, personne ne firent aucune remarque sur celle-ci. Surtout qu'il manquait une touffe de cheveu au-dessus du front gauche de Bilbon et que les elfes avaient dus raser une partie du haut de son crâne pour pouvoir soigner la blessure.

Mais aucun nain, elfe et homme ne dirent rien, sachant pertinemment que cette blessure avait risqué d'être fatale pour le jeune Durin. Celle-ci donnait à Bili, une apparence plus sérieuse et cassait son visage d'enfant et de poupin qu'il avait mais les guérisseurs étaient formels, celle-ci finiraient par cicatriser et à disparaitre petit à petit, bien qu'il en gardera une trace toute sa vie.

Sauf que ce n'était pas ces blessures qui faisaient parler de lui mais plutôt la bonne nouvelle de son comportement. Depuis que Gandalf et Elrond avaient débutés de débloquer petit à petit les souvenirs d'enfance de Bilbon, celui-ci avait cessé de parler ou de penser comme le petit Bili de neuf ans et était redevenu le jeune sang-mêlé que la Compagnie avait rencontré à Cul de Sac. Bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas de tous ces souvenirs principaux, comme de la quête d'Erebor ou encore d'Alaric et d'Alrik, Bili s'était souvenu qu'il avait perdus ces parents durant son enfance, évitant ainsi aux autres membres de sa famille de devoir le lui dire, comme de lui rapporter déjà que les deux gardiens ayant pris soin de lui était tomber plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Seulement voilà, le fait que le petit ne se rappel pas des choses dans l'ordre, inquiétait quelque peu Gandalf et Elrond, se demandant si, inconsciemment, Bilbon souhaitait vouloir oublier les bons moments passer avec Alaric et Alrik, pour ne pas souffrir de leur perte quand il saura qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mais en attendant de comprendre cela, les autres faisaient comme si de rien n'était, discutant et réapprenant à le connaitre, tandis que le jeune sang-mêlé parvenait à se familiariser avec les nains et les autres personnes vivant à Erebor, sans grande difficulté.

Et aujourd'hui, Bilbon avait rejoint ces cousins et ces dulcinées dans la salle d'entrainement qui avait été nettoyé et libérer des morceaux de rochers briser ayant tombés dans la pièce. Tandis que, comme toujours, Fili et Diriel semblaient tous les deux plonger dans une nouvelle dispute, alors que Kili et Tauriel les regardaient se chamailler comme des enfants.

_ Ça peut aller Kili comme toujours, comme une personne qui a oublier une moitié de sa vie fit-il remarquer sans arrière-pensée, en souriant à son encontre et à sa dulcinée, avant de reporter son regard sur l'autre couple se tenant au centre de la salle d'entrainement. Quelle est le sujet de dispute aujourd'hui ?

_ Ils sont en train de savoir laquelle de leur arme, le poignard ou la flèche va plus vite et atteindra en premier la cible annonça simplement Tauriel sur le sujet de dispute entre les deux concerner.

_ Encore avec celle-là ?

_ Et oui Bili, que veux-tu ? Ils sont idiots tous les deux.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai rien dis répliqua Kili à l'encontre de l'exclamation de surprise venant de Fili et Diriel devant eu, qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, dès qu'ils l'avaient entendus le terme qu'il avait employé pour les décrire en cet instant. Sincèrement Bili, comment tu te sens ? Et ta tête ? Et ton genou ?

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi Kili, mon corps guérira mais il lui faut du temps le rassura Bili en lui souriant à lui et Tauriel. J'ai toujours quelques petites migraines et mon genou me fait toujours mal mais j'ai besoin de bouger, demeurer allonger ou assis dans mon lit alors que… que je…

Bili n'eut pas besoin de finir que Kili et Tauriel savaient pertinemment de quoi il parlait, surtout depuis l'instant ou l'enfant auquel ils s'étaient habitués durant plusieurs jours avait laissé place à un jeune adulte un peu déboussoler, tandis qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouver ici ? Chose que le petit lui n'avait pas demandé car la découverte de la Montagne, les rencontres et les blessures qui le mettaient un peu ailleurs, l'avaient empêché de se poser cette question. Mais le lui adulte avait fait la part des choses et Gandalf avait dû être appelé en renfort, le seul visage conciliant et familier que Bilbon connaissait depuis longtemps.

Il avait été grandement difficile d'expliquer à Bilbon que lui et Gandalf avaient accompagné une Compagnie de nain pour récupérer Erebor de Smaug le Dragon, et qu'il avait grièvement blessé en combattant celui qui était responsable de la mort de son Père. Avant même que le Magicien et les autres n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus à ce sujet, Bili avait levé la main et leur avait spécialement demandé de ne rien dire du tout, qu'il ne voulait strictement rien savoir.

Si cela avait grandement surpris tout le monde de savoir que Bili préférait ne rien savoir sur les évènements qui avaient menés à ces blessures et à sa perte de mémoire, personne n'avait pu réussi à tirer quoi que ce soit de lui et il avait continué d'évoluer dans la Montagne comme si de rien n'était. Mais tous, spécialement Thorin, craignait par-dessus tout le moment ou le garçon finirait par se rappeler de tous par lui-même et qu'il viendrait une fois encore à exploser, comme lors de son premier réveil.

Sauf qu'ils ignoraient tous complètement quand cela finirait par arriver et leur tombée dessus.

.oOo.

Il n'était pas bête pour savoir qu'il était étroitement surveillé.

Même si on lui laissait de l'air et de l'espace pour se déplacer et visiter la Montagne, Bili savait pertinemment que son entourage attendait à tout moment qu'il vienne à exploser pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Mais cela, il se doutait, était lié à ces souvenirs oubliés.

Il n'était pas stupide sur le fait qu'il avait oublié la plupart des moments de sa vie, ne se rappelant étrangement que de ceux concernant ses parents ainsi que ceux partager avec Gandalf, alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces mois passer avec la Compagnie de Thorin. Il faut dire que si chacun des membres de la Compagnie étaient tous aussi cordial et gentil avec lui, en particulier ces deux cousins, qui lui faisaient penser à des enfants par certaines attitudes qu'ils avaient, surtout quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux avec leur dulcinée, Bili pouvait sentir une tension dans l'air quand il se trouvait en présence de son Oncle.

Bien qu'il fût toujours souriant et qu'il discutait beaucoup tous les deux sur Frérin, le Père de Bilbon, ce dernier pouvait facilement constater que Thorin semblait marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Que son Oncle craignait par-dessus tout quelque chose et que cela devait avoir avec ces souvenirs perdus, quelque chose s'était produis entre eux et qu'à présent, Thorin appréhendait par-dessus toute sa réaction quand il finirait par se rappeler.

Raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que les autres lui disent quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, il désirait faire lui-même sa propre opinion et se faire une idée de ces derniers avant que ces souvenirs en question ne lui reviennent tous. Surtout que Bilbon sentait que quelque chose d'autre lui échappait, il sentait des ombres au-dessus de sa tête et celle-ci semblait lui tourner autour comme un nuage d'orage le rendant souvent mal à l'aise.

Il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, il pouvait le sentir dans son cœur mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi mais il voulait à tout prix s'en rappeler par lui-même. Il voulait retrouver ces souvenirs de son propre chef et non grâce à la magie des elfes ou de celle de Gandalf. C'est quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire par lui-même et il réussira.

Voilà pourquoi il se promenait beaucoup dans Erebor ces derniers temps, jusqu'à retrouver les autres complètement épuiser mais cela lui occupait l'esprit, surtout de pouvoir remplir de nouveau sa tête à moitié vide des souvenirs qu'il avait perdu. En particulier qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il était un Prince.

Un Prince ?

Dans la Comté, il n'existait pas de famille royale mais si cela avait été le cas, son grand-oncle maternel, le frère de son grand-père, le Grand Thain, le chef de tous les Hobbits serait considéré comme un Roi. Et lui, comme un Prince. Mais cela n'était jamais venu à leur esprit alors le fait qu'il soit aussi un Prince du côté de son Père l'avait longtemps surpris, surtout que son Père ne s'était jamais comporter comme un Prince, n'ayant jamais pris de haut qui que se soit. Hormis les Sacquet de Besace mais ça, ces derniers le méritaient grandement par leur attitude des plus exécrable, il espérait seulement que ceux-ci n'en avaient pas profité et tenter de lui prendre Cul-de-Sac en son absence.

Est-ce qu'il avait laissé un mot au sien pour les prévenir de la quête dans laquelle il s'était lancé ?

Il espérait sincèrement l'avoir fait parce que sinon il risquait bel et bien de faire un massacre quand il rentrerait à Cul-de-Sac, et… d'ailleurs, qui avait pris soins de lui à Cul-de-Sac ? Cela n'avait pas été Gandalf, enfin, le vieux Magicien avait pris part à son éducation mais ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'était pas Gandalf qui l'avait élevé alors qui ?

Qui avaient pris soin de lui à la mort de ces parents ?

A cette question, une migraine lui prit la tête alors qu'il posa un instant sa main gauche sur sa blessure à la tête avant que son œil droit ne soit attirer par un éclat blanc à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa gauche. Et rivant son regard dans cette direction, Bili se figea de surprise quand il aperçut la chose ou plutôt la personne qui semblait l'observer sous une armure blanche. Une armure blanche qui paraissait composer d'écaille, recouvrant dans son ensemble le corps de la personne et dont le casque ressemblait à la tête d'un dragon avec les plumes tout autour des deux cornes jaillissant de la tête. Tandis qu'une espèce de cape-manteau sans manche à col en fourrure blanche le recouvrait et dont le regard bleu lumineux qu'il apercevait sous les fentes du casque vrillait sur lui toute son attention, alors qu'un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Bilbon face à cette personne, qui ne paraissait guère des plus aimable avec ce bouclier en forme de blason et cette lance en os qu'il tenait en main.

__ … Ainsi, on peut le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bili ?_

_ Pardon ?

Se retournant vers celui qui venait de lui poser une question, Bili constata que pour une raison ou une autre, Fili et Diriel avaient tous les deux décidés de prendre les autres à témoin, et avait donc sans doute demandé son avis à ce dernier. Et surtout aux vus des regards poser sur sa personne, la question avait dû être sérieuse pour que Kili et Tauriel le regardent de cette façon, en espérant qu'il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire alors que Fili et Diriel paraissaient tous les deux des plus remonter.

_ Je… Je suis désolé les gars, je n'écoutais à peine ce que vous disiez, j'ai encore eu droit à une migraine s'excusa Bilbon en ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser une main sur sa blessure à la tête alors qu'il tourna de nouveau son regard sur sa gauche.

Le chevalier en armure blanche n'était plus là.

Ou pouvait-il être passé ?

_ Encore tes migraines ? Tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Fili inquiet alors que lui et Diriel oublièrent pendant un instant leur querelle et se rapprochèrent de lui avec les autres, prêt à le rattraper s'il venait à perdre pied.

_ Ca va aller les gars, j'ai seulement besoin de …

_ ATTENTION !

Sursautant tous au cri qu'ils entendirent tous venant de derrière eux, Fili et Kili attrapèrent Bili et le plaquèrent au sol alors que Tauriel avait poussé Diriel de l'autre côté, à l'instant même où une énorme forme poilus brune et blanche les dépassèrent, chargeant droit sur d'autres nains et elfes en train de jouter ensemble pour s'entrainer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Diriel surprise alors que tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui pourchassaient le « fuyard ».

_ Vite ! Que tout le monde évacue la salle ! Ce bouc est incontrôlable !

Désignant le « fuyard » en question qui se révélait être l'un des boucs de guerre adultes des Monts de Fer, celui-ci, complètement en furie, se mettait à charger dans le tas, renversant toutes les étales et autres étagères d'armes alors que tous les occupants du coin s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible de l'animal en furie. Les nains qui semblaient s'occuper de l'animal s'étaient immédiatement lancer à sa poursuite pour tenter de le stopper dans sa course folle mais n'avait pu l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne la salle d'entrainement ou s'entrainaient des nains, des elfes et des hommes, alors qu'un petit groupe de spectateur les regardait.

Alors que certains des personnes s'entrainant vinrent à se porter volontaire pour aider le groupe de nain à stopper et contrôler l'animal en furie, le reste faisait évacuer les personnes présentes alors qu'une à une, les portes étaient refermer pour ainsi empêcher à l'animal toute fuite possible tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement contrôler.

_ Kili ! Fili ! Vite, il faut faire sortir Bili d'ici ! Répliqua Tauriel en se relevant de l'endroit où elle était tombé avec Diriel alors qu'elle alla aider Kili à se relever, comme alla le faire l'autre sang-mêlé avec Fili, tandis que le regard de Bili était rivé sur l'attroupement.

Mais pas sur les nains, les elfes et les hommes tentant de contenir l'animal qui n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à les charger, les cornes baisser vers eux, s'était l'animal lui-même qui avait attiré son attention. Ce bouc, il le connaissait ? Il en était persuader, il l'avait déjà vus quelque part mais où ?

Quand il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'une image vint à flasher devant ces yeux.

_**Ou celui-ci couché sur ces pattes replié sous lui, sous le tas de foin qu'avait son étale, finit par remuer les oreilles vers le bruit qu'il avait perçus avant de redresser son regard vers lui, l'instant d'après, ce dernier était debout et se tenait face à lui. Ce bouc était aussi gros que les poneys alors que ces cornes démesurées, s'enroulaient autour de sa tête dont les pointes devaient être dangereusement aiguisées pour les avoir recouvert d'une protection. Le pelage brun de ce dernier était touffu et imposant alors que sa crinière autour de son visage était totalement blanche, faisant ressortir ces prunelles claires.**_

_**_ A ce que je vois, Biren est toujours aussi protecteur envers toi Bili.**_

_ Biren ?

_ Allez-viens Bili ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! Accroche-toi ! Prévena Fili en attrapant les bras de son cousin et en le tirant pour le relever, tandis que Kili attrapa son autre bras pour le maintenir debout.

_ Non ! Je dois faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne le blessent !

_ Tu veux dire qu'il _les_ blesse ?

_ Non Kili, je dois aider Biren, il a besoin de moi.

_ Biren ?

_ C'est mon bouc. Il a besoin de moi.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Bili, il faut sortir d'ici et…

_ J'ai dit, je reste Fili déclara durement Bilbon en se dégageant de la poigne de ces cousins et titubant un bref instant sur ces jambes, se mit à avancer en boitant vers le groupe tentant de saisir le bouc enrager.

_ Arrête Bili ! C'est de la pure folie ! Tenta de le raisonner Kili alors qu'il tenta encore une fois de lui attraper le bras et de le tirer en arrière avec Fili.

Mais encore une fois, Bili parvint à se dégager de leur poigne avec une telle facilité que Fili et Kili demeurèrent figer sur place quand leur cousin leur vrilla sur eux un regard aussi glaciale qu'ils se crurent un bref instant revenu à l'instant ou Bilbon s'était réveillé la première fois, durant les funérailles. Est-ce que Durin s'était de nouveau réveillé ?

Sauf que ne faisant plus cas de ces cousins et de leur petite amie, après avoir fait à Fili et Kili son regard le plus glacial pour qu'il le lâche et le laisse faire ce qu'il savait devoir faire, Bili ne fit pas cas de la douleur qu'il ressentit émanant de son genou gauche en tentant d'avancer avec sans utiliser ces béquilles. Et bien évidemment, tous le virent s'avancer droit vers l'endroit où se trouvait le bouc, bloquer par le groupe de nains, d'elfes et d'hommes autours de lui, essayant de le contenir et l'empêchant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur les dernières personnes dans la salle alors qu'on avait bloquer celle-ci, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer ou le principal concerner d'en sortir.

_ Barrez-lui la route !

_ Il faut l'encerclez !

_ Préparez-vous, il va encore nous charger !

_ Eloignez-vous de lui, c'est un ordre ! Cria Bilbon de sa voix la plus dure qu'il pouvait se donner en cet instant précis.

Et lui qui aurait pensé que ces derniers ne l'écouteraient point, il vit avec surprise que les nains s'étaient quelque peu reculer, bien qu'ils restèrent devant le bouc et leurs armes diriger vers lui pour parer à toute éventualité. Tandis que les elfes et les hommes ignoraient complètement s'ils devaient ou non s'éloigner ? Ou ne pas tenir compte de l'ordre donner par le plus jeune Durin ? Parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un ordre.

_ Mon Prince… vous devez…

_ Je vous ai dit de vous éloigner de lui, tout de suite ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois Bili à l'encontre des soldats qui se reculèrent, l'obéissant et cela fut amplement suffisant pour le bouc.

Ou prenant cette initiative quand il vit une ouverture devant lui, le bouc quitta le cercle dresser par les nains, les elfes et les hommes, et se mit droit à charger vers la seule personne qui se trouvait en cet instant précis, au centre même de la salle d'entrainement… tout droit vers le jeune Durin.

_ Bili !

_ Fais attention !

_ Cours !

_ Couche-toi !

Mais ne faisant pas cas des cris d'alerte autour de lui, Bilbon cessa d'avancer et fit face au bouc qui le chargeait droit dessus, corne abaissé vers lui alors que cela fut la débamballe autour de lui, tandis que tous s'empressèrent de foncer vers eux, certains pour protéger le petit et d'autre pour tenter de couper la route de l'animal. Sauf qu'il n'eut nullement peur de lui et levant sa main devant lui comme s'il la tendait vers un mur, Bili ne trembla pas ni ne bougea d'un millimètre, demeurant figer dans cette position alors qu'un bouc de plusieurs centaines de kilos de muscles lui fonçait dessus. Et plongeant son regard droit dans le bouc, ce dernier finit par arriver à un mètre de lui quand les choses changèrent et que le silence se fit dans la salle, à l'instant même où le bouc s'arrêta d'un coup devant Bili tandis qu'il se mit à dangereusement à s'ébrouter.

Se mettant à frapper du sabot sur le sol de marbre dangereusement, bien qu'il ne semblait vouloir plus rien faire à Bili se tenant à côté de lui, le bouc ne cessait de menacer de charger le groupe de soldat qui les entourait alors que ces derniers se mirent à garder une bonne distance pour ainsi éviter toute une éventuel charge de sa part. Mais le jeune Durin ne fit nullement attention à ces derniers comme des siens ne cessant de l'appeler et le sommant de revenir et se mettre à l'abri, sauf que Bili ne les écouta guère et s'approchant de ce dernier, ne le craignant nullement, le jeune sang-mêlé finit par poser sa main sur le flanc de l'animal qui se mit à trembler un instant, tournant son regard vers lui alors que tous se figèrent.

Mais le bouc ne fit strictement rien, continuant de taper le sol de ces sabots nerveusement, regardant d'un mauvais œil toutes les autres personnes autour d'eux alors que Bilbon continua de caresser son flanc doucement, avant de se mettre à chantonner une vieille berceuse que sa Mère lui chantonnait pour l'aider à dormir le soir. Et cela, le bouc sembla l'apprécier car il se mit, petit à petit, à se détendre, terminant par se coucher alors que Bili se posa à ces côtés, veillant à garder sa jambe gauche droite et continuant de flatter l'animal qui se calmait petit à petit, pendant que tous reprirent lentement leur souffle avant qu'un cri ne se fasse retentir dans toute la pièce.

_ Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Thorin.

_ Votre Majesté ? Nous sommes désoler pour tout ce remue-ménage mais nous n'avons pu contenir ce bouc qui s'est échapper de son enclos et qui…

_ Le Prince l'a calmé Votre Majesté, c'était incroyable ! Il s'est mis devant lui alors qu'il était en train de le charger et le bouc s'est littéralement arrêter en face de lui continua un autre nain alors que son collègue était encore sans voix de ce qui venait de se passer, alors que des murmures se firent au courage et au sang-froid qu'avait eu le plus jeune Durin face au bouc le chargeant.

_ Bili, tu vas bien ?

Se retournant vers celui qui venait vers lui, Bilbon constata que celui qui venait de lui poser la question, ne se trouvait être nul autre que Thorin. Ayant eu vent de la fuite d'un des boucs de guerre d'un des guerriers de Dain tomber durant la bataille, ceux qui se chargeaient de s'occuper des montures s'étaient diviser en deux groupe, l'un allant à la poursuite de l'animal tandis que l'autre était partis en informer le Roi et les autres Seigneur. Quand celui-ci s'était ensuite lancer sur les traces de ceux coursant l'animal échapper et qu'on lui informa que ce dernier avait charger droit vers la salle d'entrainement, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet surtout quand on lui informa que ces deux premiers neveux s'y trouvaient avec leurs « copines » et que son plus jeune venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Pour, constater, avec surprise, que son plus jeune neveu se trouvait assis au centre de la salle avec le bouc échapper, coucher à ces côtés, celui-ci fusillant de son regard clair tous ceux s'approchant de lui, alors, oui, Thorin avait de quoi d'être stupéfié. Terminant par s'agenouiller à côté de son neveu, veillant à garder tout de même une certaine distance avec le bouc, bien qu'il fût tout de même à porter de bras d'attraper Bili si les choses venaient à dégénérer et que les autres puissent intercepter l'animal.

Sauf que ce dernier semblait carrément aux ordres de son neveu, chose surprenante quand on savait que ces animaux de guerre étaient dresser par leur maitre respective et qu'il était difficile, même pour ceux qui élevaient ces races, de les maitriser si ces derniers voulaient en faire qu'à leur tête. Ils étaient extrêmement têtus comme les nains, raison pour laquelle ces derniers en avaient fait leur monture de guerre.

_ Tout va bien Thorin, nous allons bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Biren ? Demanda Bili en caressant le bouc qui secoua la tête comme pour répondre à sa question.

_ Biren ? Demanda Thorin ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pensait être ce qu'il croyait.

_ C'est le prénom du bouc Votre Majesté, c'est le nom que son… ancien maitre lui avait donné lui expliqua l'un des soldats, ce dernier ne se tenant pas trop loin pour réagir juste au cas où, bien que tous constatèrent que l'animal ne ferait rien contre le gamin.

_ Comment avance les préparatifs pour la cérémonie, Thorin ?

_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'intéresses à la cérémonie alors que tu ne cesses d'éviter le sujet ces derniers temps, uniquement pour m'empêcher de te dire ma façon de penser sur ton comportement d'aujourd'hui lui fit remarquer Thorin à l'encontre de son garçon, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire innocemment, bien que son Oncle ne se laissa pas prendre à l'amadouement.

_ Quelle comportement ?

_ Celui de te dresser de cette façon devant un animal dangereux et qui fait…

_ Biren ? Dangereux pour moi ? Non Thorin, il ne m'aura jamais fait de mal, pas vrai mon grand ? Demanda Bili à l'encontre du bouc dont il caressa le pelage et celui-ci répondant en secouant des oreilles et battant l'air de sa queue.

_ Bili, ce bouc a perdu son maitre et… Attend une seconde, comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle Biren ? Lui demanda Thorin se rappelant que son neveu n'avait jamais rencontrer ce bouc, sans oublier que lui-même ne connaissait ce nom que par les camarades de l'ancien maitre de ce dernier.

_ Je… je le savais c'est tout avoua Bilbon, ne savant pas très bien comment dire à son Oncle, qu'il l'avait vus en rêve ou était-ce bien un rêve ?

Et constatant que Bilbon évitait son regard délibérément, se concentrant uniquement sur le bouc couché à ces côtés, Thorin comprit que ce dernier ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'il ne dirait rien. Préférant laisser les choses se calmer, après tout, cela faisait déjà près de trois semaines, presque un mois que le petit avait repris connaissance et seulement une semaine ou deux que Gandalf et Elrond avaient réveillés ces souvenirs, est-ce que par le passé son neveu avait croisé la route du bouc ? Il en doutait fortement alors comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ?

Préférant laisser ces choses à plus tard, le principal était de ramener l'animal dans son étale et d'emporter son neveu à ces quartiers, ce dernier avait sans doute besoin de se reposer après autant d'émotion forte.

_ Allez Bili, il est temps que tout le monde retrouve leur quartier fit savoir Thorin en se redressant et prêt à relever son garçon, seulement voilà, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait devancé.

Le bouc s'était immédiatement redresser et comme Bili avait un bras passer autour de son cou, celui-ci le releva en même temps que lui comme si de rien n'était. Et continuant dans l'idée, le bouc se mit à avancer, emportant l'enfant avec lui qui était demeuré accrocher à sa nuque, levant sa jambe gauche et sautillant du droit, le jeune sang-mêlé ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant la tête des autres porter sur sa personne.

Thorin, Fili et Kili s'empressèrent d'emboiter le pas de l'animal qui emportait le plus jeune membre de leur famille, celui-ci indiquant le chemin au bouc pour aller droit vers ces quartiers. L'animal lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil, suivit l'indication comme si cela était tout à fait normal pour lui, alors que les trois autres Durin se tenaient prêt au cas où pour agir au moindre problème. Mais cela ne fut guère nécessaire car l'animal ne fit strictement rien contre le plus jeune d'entre eux et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que toutes les personnes s'écartèrent de leur chemin et les laissèrent passer tandis que tous fixaient le jeune Durin et sa monture surpris.

Terminant par arriver dans la chambre du plus jeune, le bouc se rapprocha du lit de ce dernier sur lequel vint à s'asseoir Bili alors qu'il flatta l'encolure de l'animal, celui-ci terminant par se coucher au côté du lit tandis que les trois autres Durin ne surent pas exactement quoi faire. Devait-il ramener l'animal à son étale ou bien le laissez ici avec le plus jeune de la famille ?

Mais constatant que le bouc ne fit rien contre Bili, demeurant sage au côté de ce dernier qui s'était de nouveau allongé de fatigue, Thorin fit signe à Fili et Kili de quitter les lieux et de les laisser tranquille, bien qu'il plaça au cas où, deux gardes devant la chambre de son neveu pour garder un œil sur le bouc, juste au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Et avisant ces deux autres neveux, Thorin leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il les mena dans ces quartiers, avant de leur montrer les sièges face à son bureau ou Fili et Kili allèrent si asseoir, attendant que leur Oncle leur dise ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

_ Il y a un problème mon Oncle ?

_ Si cela à avoir avec le fait que nous n'avons pas pu empêcher Bili de faire son têtu avec le bouc, nous sommes…

_ Cela n'est pas avoir avec lui Kili, bien que je sois tout de même en colère que vous n'avez pas pu éviter à votre cousin de se mettre dans une telle situation, en sachant parfaitement de quoi il se relève à peine leur rappela Thorin de l'état critique dans lequel avait été le jeune sang-mêlé quelques semaines auparavant. J'étais venu vous voir pour trois choses importantes finit-il par leur confier.

_ Lesquelles mon Oncle ? Lui demanda Fili.

_ La première s'est que Coar est rentré, votre mère et les autres nains de notre peuple savent que nous avons récupérer Erebor, et ne tarderont plus à nous rejoindre les informa tout d'abord Thorin en sachant que cela ferait grandement plaisir à ces deux garçons de savoir que celle-ci ne serait plus très longue à venir maintenant. La deuxième, c'est qu'il est temps que la cérémonie du couronnement est bel et bien lieu, je ne peux repousser cela indéfiniment leur rapporta-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Donc, cela veut dire que…

_ Que si je serais couronner Roi, vous serez vous aussi couronner avec moi, en tant que Prince d'Erebor, vous deux… ainsi que Bili lui annonça Thorin à ce propos.

_ Tu crois que Bili ne voudra pas ?

_ Ou tu as peur de ce que pourrait penser les autres ?

_ C'est plus le fait que votre cousin souhaite être considérer comme un Prince mais pas comme mon prochain successeur leur dévoila Thorin sur ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre. En tant que premier, tu es et restera mon Héritier Fili, mais je voulais seulement te prévenir que lorsque les Anciens connaitront le secret de votre cousin, ils risquent d'exercer une pression sur nous pour que Bili soit choisi comme le prochain successeur du trône. Je ne souhaite pas mettre plus de pression sur ces épaules, pas après tout cela et je voulais vous prévenir tous les deux leur avoua-t'il.

_ Que tu choisisses l'un de nous trois comme ton successeur Thorin, cela n'aurait rien changé, on aura continué de veiller les uns sur les autres. Pas vrai Fili ?

_ Bien évidemment, Kili. Qu'importe la couronne ou autre, tant que je demeure auprès des miens, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus pour moi approuva Fili sur les paroles de son cadet. On veillera sur Bili rassura-t'il à l'encontre de son Oncle, pour finir par se rappeler d'un dernier détail. Et la troisième chose que tu souhaitais nous demander ?

Thorin n'eut guère besoin de le dire qu'il tira l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en retirer quelque chose qu'il vint à déposer devant les yeux de ces neveux, ces deux derniers finissant par reconnaitre le tissu en velours recouvrant l'objet qu'il renfermait pour l'avoir vus plusieurs semaines plus tôt, après la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Quelque chose que leur cousin avait porté sur lui durant tout le combat et qu'il avait, semble-t'il, eut l'attention de remettre à Thorin avant de tomber.

L'Arkenstone.

Les deux frères se rappelaient facilement qu'après qu'ils aient appris que Bili était sain et sauf, Fili avait finis par remettre à Thorin, le joyau du Roi ou celui-ci avait été solidement enfermé dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et ou depuis il ne l'avait plus touché. Mais aujourd'hui, une question se posait et Thorin allait demander l'avis de ces neveux dessus.

_ Je veux connaitre votre avis sur l'Arkenstone, les garçons. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, celle-ci serait enfermer dans un coffre et enterrer profondément dans la montagne mais, je sais que les autres royaumes attendent de me voir la tenir quand je serais couronner Roi sauf que cela n'est pas mon souhait leur avoua Thorin à ce sujet avant de river son attention sur les deux jeunes nains qui ne l'avaient pas un seul instant quitter des yeux. Qu'elle est votre avis sur la question ?

Les deux frères baissèrent leur regard vers la pierre toujours envelopper dans le tissu en velours avant de se regarder un bref instant, pour ensuite river leur attention sur leur Oncle, ce dernier attendant sagement de connaitre leur avis sur la question et ils ne le firent pas attendre.

_ Nous avons tous les deux grandis dans les histoires que nous décrivaient, Thorin lui rappela Fili. Tu nous as toujours raconté de ces grandes salles immenses ou l'or étincelaient et ou la vie de notre peuple était. Tous ce que nous avons toujours souhaités, étaient de pouvoir revenir dans les salles de nos pères et pouvoir redonner aux nôtres leurs maisons, alors que… pour nous, l'Arkenstone a toujours été considéré comme un héritage. Un héritage qui se devait d'être protéger et à sa place, dans un coffre, ranger dans les plus grandes richesses de notre royaume. Peu importe ce que diront les autres royaumes de nains Thorin, nous avons déjà gagné l'allégeance du peuple de Dain, sans compter les soutiens des elfes de Foncombe et une nouvelle alliance avec la nouvelle Dale et la Forêt Noire. Cela est bien plus important qu'un joyau fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de son Oncle.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Fili, Thorin approuva Kili à l'attention de son oncle. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce joyau pour que les autres royaumes nous écoutent, ces derniers ont préférés nous abandonner et nous laisser agir seul pour récupérer notre Royaume. Nous savons en qui nous pouvons avoir totalement confiance, cela est amplement suffisant, non ? Finit par lui demander le neveu à l'encontre de son Oncle.

_ Nous sommes donc tous d'accord finit par annoncer Thorin avant de se baisser sur le côté de son siège, attrapant quelque chose cacher sous son bureau pour ensuite le poser sur la surface de celui-ci, qui se révélait être un coffret.

Coffret d'ailleurs qu'il finit par ouvrir et à y déposer l'Arkenstone, toujours entourer dans son tissu en velours, avant de refermer le couvercle et scellant le coffre avec la clé. Celle-ci qui finit par se retrouver accrocher à la chaine qu'il finit par tendre à un Fili surpris autant que Kili qui fixèrent éberluer Thorin qui leur sourire à tous les deux.

_ Je vais garder ce coffret ici, enfermer dans mes appartements… quant à la clé, je veux que tu la conserves Fili fit savoir Thorin à l'encontre de son premier neveu. Je me sentirais bien mieux si je savais que c'était toi qui conserve celle-ci, nous n'aurons qu'à donner l'excuse aux autres dirigeants que votre cousin l'aurait bien caché et qu'après ce qui s'est produit, il a oublié ou il l'avait caché annonça-t'il simplement alors que le coffret alla dans le tiroir de son bureau et qu'il le referma sans un seul regard vers celui-ci, son attention river uniquement sur ces deux garçons.

Fili d'ailleurs, passa la chaine autour de son cou et la cacha sous ces affaires avant de regarder un instant son jeune frère, pour ensuite sourire tous les deux à leur Oncle que Thorin leur rendirent, terminant par avoir une lueur amuser dans le regard qui mit la puce à l'oreille des deux frères qui sentirent quelque chose leur arriver dessus.

_ Maintenant les garçons et si nous parlions de la cérémonie de couronnement ? Je crois que Balin et Dori ont quelques tenus à vous faire essayer.

Oh oui, ils étaient dans les problèmes ?

.oOo.

Bili ne se rappelait pas s'être endormis.

Tout ce dont il avait mémoire, était qu'il avait été ramené par Biren dans ces quartiers et qu'il s'était assis sur son lit pendant que le bouc, s'était lui aussi couché à côté de lui, s'endormant très vite alors qu'il s'était seulement allonger pour alléger les tiraillements douloureux émanant de sa jambe. Il n'avait pas mémoire de s'être endormis à son tour.

Et se redressant sur ces coussins alors qu'il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller, Bili finit par se figer de surprise quand il avisa la personne qui se tenait juste là, debout, au pied de son lit et qui le fixait à travers les fentes de son casque en forme de tête de dragon. Le même étrange personnage qu'il avait déjà vu sur le terrain d'entrainement avant que Biren n'arrive.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Bili ?

Se retournant vers la source de celui qui l'appelait, reconnaissant la voix d'un ami alors qu'il sut qu'il n'était plus longtemps seul face à cet individu.

_ Gandalf ? Je suis là !

Rivant son attention vers la porte de sa chambre qui finit par s'ouvrir, révélant le Magicien Gris ainsi qu'Estel et Legolas avec lui, ces derniers quelque peu surpris en apercevant le bouc mais ne dirent rien, surtout en avisant le regard quelque peu inquiet qu'avait le jeune sang-mêlé en cet instant précis.

_ Bili ?

_ Gandalf, il y avait quelqu'un, juste là…

Ne faisant qu'indiquer ou la personne s'était tenu juste avant, il n'en fallut pas plus à Estel et Legolas pour se diriger vers l'autre sortie de la chambre, celle menant vers la salle de bain qui comportait une autre porte allant à la salle principale des quartiers qui menait à une autre porte de sortie. Tandis que Gandalf se rapprocha de son jeune protéger et que Biren avait finis par se réveiller, se tenant en position de charge, juste devant le lit, prêt à charger qui que ce soit qui voudrait s'en prendre à son nouveau jeune maitre.

_ Tu n'as rien Bili ? Il ne t'a rien fais ?

_ Non… Non Gandalf, il… il est resté là, au bout de mon lit et… il est parti avant que vous n'arriviez…

_ A quoi ressemblait-il ? Lui demanda Gandalf voulant connaitre le portrait de la personne ayant infiltré les quartiers de son protégé.

_ Il…

_ Aucune trace de l'inconnu fit savoir Estel en revenant sur les lieux. Legolas est partis dans le couloir, informer les deux gardes qui se trouvaient en faction plus haut. Il va aller avertir le Roi Thorin et les autres leur annonça-t'il sur l'endroit où était allé l'elfe.

_ C'est obligé de les mettre au courant de cela ?

_ Bien sur Bili, qu'il doit être mis au courant répliqua Gandalf à ces paroles. Cette personne aurait pu te faire du mal et le fait que Biren n'est pas réagis à sa présence n'est plus qu'alarmant, Bilbon lui fit-il remarquer tout en désignant le bouc qui se tenait prêt à charger, son regard river sur les deux portes des chambres.

A ces paroles, Bili ne put rien répliquer à cela et se contenta d'attendre alors que le reste de sa famille ne furent pas très long à être mis au courant de la situation et de venir très vite le rejoindre dans ces quartiers.

_ Bili ? Bili, tu vas bien ?

_ Il ne t'a rien fais ?

_ Que s'est-il passé Magicien ?

Alors que Fili et Kili s'étaient précipités sur Bilbon, en contournant au passage Biren pour ne pas rester devant les cornes de ce dernier, avant de palper leur cousin sur tous les coins pour constater si oui ou non s'il avait été blessé parce cet inconnu. Tandis que Thorin avait foncé droit sur Gandalf, celui-ci assis au chevet du jeune sang-mêlé, qui tentait en vain de rassurer ces deux cousins pour que ces derniers lui fichent quelque peu la paix.

_ Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans les quartiers de l'enfant pendant qu'il dormait et…

_ Sous le nez et à la barbe de mes gardes ? Demanda courroucer Thorin alors qu'il se promit de dire deux mots à ces derniers ou bien de laisser Dwalin, le capitaine des gardes de se charger de leur dire sa façon de penser sur leur job, tandis que son regard se vrilla sur le bouc. Et celui-ci ? Que faisait-il quand cet inconnu est entré dans sa chambre ? Finit-il par demander tout en désignant l'animal de la tête alors que celui-ci se mit à secouer la tête et à gratter le sol de ces sabots, prêt à charger si ce dernier continuait de le chercher encore.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce dernier ait eu une intention malvenu envers Bili voilà pourquoi le bouc n'a pas réagis ou attaquer celui-ci fit remarquer Gandalf à ce propos tout en désignant l'animal, avant de river son attention sur Thorin. Mais si vous continuez de le fusiller de la sorte, il risque grandement de vous charger, Thorin lui rappela-t'il en le mettant en garde de ne pas chercher des ennuis avec ce dernier.

_ Je vous dis que je vais bien les gars, je vous assure, je vais bien essaya de faire entendre raison Bili alors qu'il tenta d'éloigner ces deux cousins de sa personne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand il avisa Balin, Oin et Dwalin entrer dans la chambre, tandis que le guérisseur des trois lui fonça dessus. Sincèrement, je vais bien répliqua-t'il à l'encontre d'Oin qui commença à inspecter ces blessures alors qu'il poussa sans aucun ménagement les deux cousins de sa route.

_ Pas avant d'avoir vus tes guérisseurs Bili répliqua Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu avant de se tourner vers les gardes en faction devant les quartiers de son neveu. Allez faire quérir le Seigneur Elrond, tout de suite !

_ Il n'y a pas besoin que vous alliez le chercher, je… aie !

Râlant de douleur quand Oin appuya trop fortement sur son genou, Bili fusilla ce dernier du regard alors que le guérisseur s'excusa, bien qu'il continue ces inspections sur les blessures alors que le jeune sang-mêlé reporta ensuite son attention sur les membres de sa famille présente et de ces camarades, alors qu'il tentait de se dégager des soins du vieux guérisseur. Ce qui lui permit ainsi de constater que Fili et Kili semblaient tous les deux quelque peu dépareiller avec leur chemise froisser et qu'il en comprit très vite la raison lorsque Dori débarqua dans la salle, les bras remplis de de tunique. Toutes différentes des autres, colorer et somptueuses, bien que certaines parurent extrêmement vieille, se mettant à incendier de tous les noms les deux garnements pour avoir fuis le salon d'essaillage, en laissant leur habit en vrac sur tous le chemin de la chambre de leur cousin.

_ Vous essayez des tenus ? Pour quelle raison ? Pour refaire votre garde-robe ? Demanda Bili amusé en fixant ces deux cousins alors qu'il ne les voyait pas dans des tenus somptueuses et couvert d'or, plutôt avec les tuniques et autres tenus de cuire qu'ils ne cessaient tous les deux de porter, qu'ils affectionnaient tant.

_ Dori nous aide pour nous préparer pour la cérémonie de couronnement de Thorin avoua Fili à son attention. Toi aussi, tu dois te plier à cette règle Bili et dès qu'on commencera à te faire essayer les tenus pour toi, tu ne vas pas rire…

_ Nous devons d'abord nous charger de la personne qui s'est introduit dans les quartiers de Bili, après nous reparlerons de la cérémonie fit savoir Thorin à l'encontre de ces deux premiers neveux avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune. As-tu pus voir ce dernier Bili ? Te souviens-tu d'un détail ou de quelque chose qu'il portait ? Ou s'il était à visage découvert ?

_ Non. Il n'était pas à visage découvert contredisa Bili à la question de son Oncle. Il portait un casque et une armure aussi, il avait aussi des armes d'ailleurs leur fit-il remarquer avant de se décider de leur avouer que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait vus. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois aussi, il était là, dans la salle d'entrainement avant que Biren n'arrive leur avoua-t'il.

_ Alors nous avons croisés ce mécréant ? A quoi ressemble-t'il Bili pour qu'on puisse lui faire sa fête ? Lui demanda Kili prêt à aller la tête au carré à cet individu.

_ Il portait une armure toute blanche avec une lance et un bouclier dans ces mains avoua Bilbon aux siens alors que tous firent silence à ces paroles, tandis qu'il se rappela d'un détail important dans tout cela. Et son casque représentait la tête d'un dragon termina-t'il par rapporter sur ce détail qui l'avait énormément intrigué la première fois qu'il l'avait vus.

Tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne dirent plus un seul mot à ces dires alors que tous enregistraient ce qu'il venait de leur avouer. Il avait vus l'armure de Durin devant lui et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose, surtout que tous savaient que l'armure se trouvait soigneusement ranger sous clé dans les appartements de Thorin.

La mémoire de Bili refaisait surface.

* * *

**Et oui les souvenirs de Bilbon commence à revenir et par le biais de l'armure comme vous l'aurez saisis :)**

**mais je vous rassure ce n'est pas dans le prochains chapitre que les choses redeviennent problématique mais dans le suivant ;)**

**alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

**donc la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit au trois derniers chapitres de cette partie, qui clotura (en quelque sorte) la trilogie du hobbit et on débutera la partie entre l'épisode du hobbit et du seigneur des anneaux ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

** à mercredi pour la suite**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	93. Chapitre 92 Les souvenirs refont surface

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous =D**

**désoler pour ce retard prob d'internet ce matin :(**

**en tout cas merci à tous pour vos com qui me font toujours autant plaisir =D merci à Julindy, à Nooo Aime, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Angelyoru =D**

**j'arrête avec les blabla et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre avec les souvenirs de Bili qui commencent à refaire surface, bien que tout lui reviendra dans le chapitre suivant ;) vous pouvez un peu souffler dans ce chapitre c'est celui de vendredi ou les choses se recorsseront ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 92 : Les souvenirs refont surface**

Après que Thorin et les autres aient rassurés Bilbon en lui promettant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, le Roi d'Erebor avait fait signe à Fili et Kili de s'occuper de leur cousin, tandis qu'il allait tenir une réunion avec le reste de la Compagnie, avec Gandalf, Thrain, Elrond et Glorfindel. Alors qu'Estel fut envoyer à la recherche de Legolas et des autres pour stopper les recherches de l'inconnu, bien qu'il ne donna pas de précision face aux autres, ayant reçus l'ordre que cette affaire ne vienne pas à s'ébruter, le Dunédain n'avait informé que les proches amis du jeune sang-mêlé de l'identité de la personne qu'il avait vus au pied de son lit.

S'était-il vus lui-même portant l'armure ou bien Durin lui-même ?

Cela, les autres ne pouvaient directement lui demander sans attirer la curiosité du plus jeune et ainsi que les questionnements finissent par être poser, raison pour laquelle, Thorin avait tenu à cette réunion à huit clos avec les siens dans ces propres quartiers. Bien évidemment, ceux qui n'avaient pas été témoins et ne savaient pas ce qui se passaient, on été mis au courant et chacun s'inquiétait pour ce que cela finirait par dévoiler.

_ Pensez-vous que cela soit le précurseur de ces souvenirs qui vont refaire surface ? Demanda Glorfindel en se tournant vers Elrond et Gandalf, les seuls dans la pièce à pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Depuis que sa sœur avait été enterré et qu'elle reposait en paix, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas sous lui, Glorfindel reprenait doucement mais surement le contrôle de sa vie, comme celle de prendre soins de ces trois nièces, les dernières membres de sa famille. Bien que le deuil resterait présent encore pour un bon moment, le Capitaine de Gondoline avançait comme l'aurait voulus sa sœur et depuis les paroles prononcer par Thorin, le fait que ce dernier avait pu revoir un instant son défunt frère et que tout se passait bien de l'autre côté. Cela avait grandement aidé Glorfindel de savoir que sa sœur avait retrouvé Alaric et les autres dans la mort, que celle-ci pourrait continuer de vivre avec le nain pour laquelle elle avait eu de l'affection depuis leur première rencontre.

_ Théoriquement, cela ne pourrait être le cas fit savoir Elrond à ce propos. Depuis que Bili a repris connaissance et que nous avons réveillé ces souvenirs, sa mémoire lui est totalement revenue hormis tout ce qui se rapporte à ce qui s'est déroulé cette bataille et durant cette quête. Il avait été décidé de réveiller doucement la conscience de Durin petit à petit après qu'il est totalement guéri…

_ Etes-vous en train de sous-entendre, qu'il serait en train de retrouver la mémoire alors que votre blocage elfique est toujours là ? Demanda Dwalin de but en blanc alors que tous voulaient des explications réduites et non celles qui duraient sur des pages et des pages.

_ En résumer ? Oui. Je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de se produire approuva Elrond avant de river son attention sur Thorin autant que Thrain. La conscience de Durin refait surface alors que cette dernière se trouve être plonger dans un sommeil en attendant qu'il soit prêt à faire face à cela physiquement, autant que mentalement leur fit-il rappeler sur ce qui avait été convenu pour la sécurité, autant que pour le bien être de l'enfant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui aurait été le déclencheur de ce réveil ? Parce qu'il doit bien avoir un déclencheur pour que Durin se réveille d'une quelconque façon dans l'esprit du gamin rappela Dori sur le fait qu'il avait dus avoir un « déclencheur » pour expliquer ce souvenir qui refaisait surface.

_ Je ne pourrais vous dire tant que je n'aurais…

_ Le bouc ?

_ Comment Thorin ? Demanda Balin en ayant entendus ce dernier marmonner comme les autres, mais n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il avait exactement dis.

_ Le bouc répéta Thorin plus fort en vrillant son attention sur eux tous avant de vriller son regard dans ceux de Gandalf et d'Elrond. Bili m'a avoué indirectement qu'il savait pour le nom de l'animal alors qu'il n'a jamais mis un pied dans les écuries d'Erebor depuis son réveil. Quand j'ai voulus lui demander plus de précision, il s'est refermé comme une huitre, se peut-il que cet animal lui rappel un épisode de sa vie passé ? Ou même qu'il s'agirait de l'un des loyaux compagnons d'une des vies passés de Durin ? Finit-il par demander quelque peu étonné de sa propre question alors qu'il se tourna vers Balin, comme pour chercher des réponses, lui qui avait été son précepteur par le passé.

_ Cela se pourrait bel et bien approuva Balin alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur la question avec sérieux. Le bouc était en furie et le petit est parvenu à le calmer avec autant de faciliter en se mettant devant lui que cela ressemble presque à un miracle… mais quand on y réfléchit bien, des vieux récits rapportaient que certains des Réincarnés de Durin retrouvaient leur fidèles compagnons dans des vies suivantes rappela le vieux guerrier sur ce qu'il avait entendus conter par ces pères avant. Il se peut que Biren en face partis finit-il par avouer, bien qu'autant surpris comme tous les autres personnes autour de lui.

_ Cela serait impossible ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Nori, bien que lui-même ne croît pas ces mots. Impossible ! N'est-ce pas ?

_ Aussi impossible que le fait que Durin se soit réincarné dans un sang-mêlé ? Lui demanda Ori alors que tous ne purent s'empêcher d'hocher de la tête face à ces dires.

_ Pas faux petit-frère concéda Nori à son encontre avant de se tourner vers les autres. Donc, si on résume, il se… pourrait que Biren soit l'un des fidèles compagnons de Durin, réincarné dans cette vie et qui aurait retrouvé la trace de Bili ? Je suis désoler si je demande cela, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se verrait lui-même dans sa propre armure ?

_ Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il se voit lui-même ou Durin qui est le plus important fit savoir Thrain alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. C'est de savoir ce que ce dernier à l'attention de faire ou de dire à Bili qui est le plus important. S'il est le début de la réminiscence de ces souvenirs, Bili risque de le voir apparaitre souvent devant lui et celui-ci pourrait, tenter de lui dire ou de lui montrer quelque chose, auquel le petit ne serait pas encore prêt à accepter leur fit-il remarquer sur cette possibilité.

_ Comme son propre reflet qui tenterait de répondre à ces propres questions qu'il se poserait, Durin ne cessera sans doute de ne pas cesser de se mettre dans la vision de Bili pour tenter de lui délivrer son message approuva Gandalf, lui aussi pour cette possible idée.

_ Et tenter de lui dire quoi ?

_ Qui il est réellement Bofur ? Ainsi que ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois et ce qu'il a perdus aussi au passage rappela Gandalf à l'encontre de tous, tandis que ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de murmurer des prières pour les âmes des deux gardiens du petit, tombés déjà plusieurs semaines avant. Se rappeler de ceux que l'on a aimé pour finir par découvrir que ces derniers ne sont plus de ce monde, cela ne sera guère un réveil très agréable pour Bili, comme pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs ?

_ Ne devrait-on pas le lui dire d'ailleurs ? Avant qu'il ne s'en rappel par lui-même ? Leur demanda Ori innocemment.

_ Cela est une bonne idée Ori. Je vois d'ici la scène, tu es prêt à te porter toi-même volontaire ?

_ Fiches-lui la paix Gloin ! Ori, au moins, cherche une solution, lui ?

_ Parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas en train de réfléchir à une idée peut-être, Dori ?

_ Cela suffit les gars ! Il n'y nullement besoin de se disputer, je vous rappelle qu'on parle du gamin alors un peu de sérieux !

_ Dwalin a raison. Il nous faut trouver une solution pour le lui dire avant que…

_ Avant qu'il ne finisse ce qu'il avait prévus de faire aux funérailles, Balin ?

_ Thorin ?

_ Non Père refusa Thorin en hochant la tête de gauche à droite en portant son attention sur ce dernier, avant de vriller son regard sur le reste des personnes autour de lui. Tous, ici présent, savent pertinemment que Bili, dès qu'il se rappellera de tout, m'accusera ouvertement de leurs morts et que je suis le seul fautif de toute cette histoire leur rappela-t'il tristement.

_ Si quelqu'un doit aussi se sentir aussi fautif que vous Thorin, je le suis aussi répliqua Gandalf à son encontre. J'aurais dus demeurer avec Alaric et Alrik, et les accompagner tous les deux à Raven Hill. J'aurais peut-être pus empêcher leur mort si j'étais allé avec eux fit-il savoir alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher la tristesse de tirer ces traits.

_ Vous l'avez dit vous-même Thorin, la mort en avez après vous et les vôtres lui rappela Glorfindel à ce propos, tout en lui souvenant des paroles qu'il leur avait tenu sur son échange entre lui et son défunt frère. Ils ont tous fait leur choix et nous devons respecter le sacrifice qu'ils ont donnés, Bilbon finira par le comprendre quand il terminera par le savoir. Il finira par l'accepter avoua-t'il à l'encontre de l'Oncle et du Magicien qui tenaient à l'enfant.

_ Que faisons-nous alors en attendant ? Demanda Dwalin voulant connaitre, comme tous les autres nains présents et les autres présents dans la pièce, ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant.

_ Nous allons devoir garder le petit sous surveillance et noter tous les changements de comportement fit savoir Elrond sur ce qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire. L'enfant sera le seul à le voir et ceux qui seront chargé de veiller sur lui, devront vérifier qu'il n'essaye pas de le suivre leur fit-il remarquer sur les risques qu'ils pouvaient avoir si le petit suivait sa réminiscence si ce dernier voulait lui montrer ou tenter de lui dire quelque chose que l'enfant ne serait pas encore prêt à entendre.

_ Faisons cela dans ce cas, je vais assigner Fili et Kili à sa surveillance, tout comme les autres membres de la Compagnie quand vous ne serez pas occuper déclara Thorin en avisant chacun de ces camarades, ces derniers d'accord avec ces dires. Il ne faut en aucun cas laisser Bili se promener seul dans Erebor et nous ne devons l'empêcher de descendre dans les niveaux inférieurs d'Erebor leur fit-il remarquer ou tous surent pertinemment ce qui se trouvait en bas.

Les tombeaux d'Erebor.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient imaginer comment Bili finirait par réagir en se rappelant d'Alaric et d'Alrik quand il verrait leur tombe, car encore aujourd'hui, le jeune sang-mêlé ne s'était pas encore souvenus d'eux. Ou d'après Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux, était eux aussi bloquer avec ces vies passés de Durin.

Commençant chacun à prévoir un emploi du temps pour la semaine, Thorin sut qu'avec ces camarades, son petit serait toujours surveiller et qu'il ne pourra jamais se rendre nulle part sans être surveiller par quelqu'un qui veillerait sur lui et l'empêcherait de se rendre ou il ne devrait pas aller.

Thorin espérait seulement que cela lui permettrait de lui donner du temps sur la façon d'avouer tous les évènements passé au jeune sang-mêlé, sans que ce que dernier ne vienne à le haïr pour cela.

.oOo.

Les jours qui suivirent l'apparition de Durin à Bili, celui-ci ne fut jamais laissé seul un court instant.

Il continuait de suivre ces leçons avec Gandalf et Balin à la bibliothèque, allant même lire des livres qu'Ori venait à lui confier alors que le jeune scribe écrivait leur récit, tout en veillant à ne pas le laisser lire par-dessus son épaule, juste au cas où.

Où il suivait les entrainements des gardes donné par Dwalin alors que ce dernier lui donnait des conseils pour quand il serait en mesure de se tenir debout sans devoir utiliser sa béquille. Ecoutant les récits de Bofur quand ce dernier l'emmenait se balader dans les mines et les forges avec Bifur les accompagnants, tandis que Bombur s'occupait de lui donner des petites douceurs en cuisine, tout en lui demandant son opinion sur les plats qu'il produisait.

Alors que Nori s'amusait à lui rapporter tous les ragots qui commençaient à filtrer dans la Montagne, se passant entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes qui vivaient ensemble en reconstruisant Erebor et Dale. Tandis que Dori s'occupait de lui expliquer les différentes textures et couleurs des vêtements qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mélanger entre eux, alors qu'il tentait de lui trouver une tenue adéquate pour son rang lors de la cérémonie de couronnement de son Oncle.

Fili et Kili se moquaient beaucoup de lui durant ces moments, mais ces derniers n'en menaient ensuite pas large quand s'étaient à eux de se dévêtir et de se retrouver à être une poupée dans les mains de Dori qui cherchait une couleur adéquate à chacun des trois princes. Alors que Balin leur rapportait des tenus les unes après les autres pour les essayer, qui n'avaient pas été détruites par le dragon ou que les termites n'avaient pas dévorés avec le temps.

Ou quand il se rendait à Dale pour prendre un peu l'air, grimpant sur le dos de Biren, accompagner de la famille de Glorfindel, de ces cousins, de Tauriel, Legolas et Estel, Bili allait rendre visite à la famille de Bard tandis qu'ils constataient tous par eux-mêmes des changements s'opérant dans la ville des hommes. Celle-ci devenant petit à petit, celle qu'elle fut autrefois, durant sa gloire d'antan.

Tout le monde essayait de l'occuper totalement, voulant l'empêcher de penser ou essayer de voir sa Réminiscence revenir et tenter de lui dire quelque chose alors que Thorin et les autres l'avaient sommés de lui dire s'il voyait encore ce dernier prochainement. Surtout pour qu'ils puissent l'empêcher de faire toute éventuelle bêtise qui pourrait le mener à se rappeler des souvenirs qu'il avait perdu.

Seulement voilà, Bili avait sentis que quelque chose se tramait et avait compris qu'on essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se rapportait à cette personne qu'il ne cessait de voir depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle d'entrainement.

Celui portant l'armure blanche au casque de dragon.

.oOo.

Au début, Bili avait crus qu'il s'était s'agis d'une véritable personne.

Enfin, quelqu'un de la taille d'un nain portant une lourde armure blanche avec un casque ressemblant à la tête d'un dragon, se promenant avec une lance et un bouclier aurait facilement attiré le regard de tous autour de lui. Seulement cela n'avait pas été le cas, personne ne le remarquait à part lui.

Balin et Gandalf ne l'avaient pas vu quand il s'était tenu juste derrière eux alors qu'ils lui donnaient des cours dans la bibliothèque. Ori ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer derrière les étagères, son regard river sur lui.

Ou encore dans la salle d'entrainement, il s'était dressé entre les gardes en train de s'entrainer sous la supervision de Dwalin, qui lui donnait des conseils. Sans parler des balades dans les mines et dans les forges avec Bofur et Bifur, l'armure marchait derrière eux sans qu'ils ne voient strictement rien.

Ou il s'était tenu à côté de la porte des cuisines pendant que Bombur lui demandait son avis sur ces plats, alors que Nori s'esclaffait des rumeurs en ne remarquant nullement de celui qui se tenait derrière lui, droit et impartiale. Alors ne parlons pas de Dori qui s'acharnait de lui trouver une tenue pour la cérémonie, pendant que Fili et Kili adoraient se moquer de lui tandis que l'armure se trouvait juste derrière eux aussi silencieuse que s'il n'avait été qu'un objet de décoration.

Tandis que lors de sa promenade quotidienne pour aller voir la famille de Bard à Dale, celui-ci n'avait pas un seul instant perdu de vue l'armure se baladant dans les rues de la ville qui reprenaient vie petit à petit, alors qu'aucun humain ne réagissait à sa présence.

C'est après cela que Bili se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était pas réel.

Enfin, disons plutôt de chair et de sang, mais qu'il était réel dans sa tête puisqu'il était bien le seul à le voir marcher parmis les autres, sans qu'aucune personne ne vient à se tourner à son passage. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il avait vraiment saisis que cette personne, cet inconnu devait être une réminiscence de ces souvenirs perdus.

Une image de son passé oublié.

Et à chaque fois que Bili avait été tenté de se rapprocher de lui, les autres se trouvant autour de lui, l'un des membres de la Compagnie veillait à le garder concentrer sur ce dont ils étaient en train de parler et c'est là qu'il avait compris. Que les siens semblaient lui cacher quelque chose dont la réponse se trouvait être dans cet être, portant cette armure de dragon et tenant cette lance et ce bouclier, quelque chose d'assez important pour avoir déceler la peur et l'inquiétude qui brillaient dans les yeux des siens quand ces derniers lui demandaient s'il avait encore vus ce soldat autour de lui.

Ils avaient tous peur de quelque chose.

De quelque chose que ce soldat semblait vouloir lui rappeler mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce dernier. Bien que Bili ait une étrange sensation de déjà vus, il ne savait pas vraiment qui était ce dernier ?

Mais il allait le découvrir en allant à la rencontre de ce dernier… mais pas après la cérémonie du couronnement, autant faire les choses bien avant de créer une possible esclandre devant tous.

.oOo.

_ J'ai l'air d'un idiot.

_ Bien sûr que non…

_ Si j'ai l'air d'un idiot. Même d'un imbécile pour être plus précis.

_Cesses donc de dire cela Bili, tu as tout simplement l'allure d'un prince.

_ C'est plutôt toi et Kili qui ressemblez à des princes, moi je dois avoir l'air bête dans cette tenue avec ma cicatrice à la tête, mon attelle à la jambe et ma béquille répliqua Bili à l'encontre de ces deux cousins, tout en désignant ce qu'il avait rapporté.

Si Fili était vêtus dans une tunique d'un rouge carmin aux motifs d'or assortis à sa tunique en cuire à manche courte aux extrémités d'orés, Kili portait une tenue opposer à celle de son frère, une tunique d'un bleu velours avec une veste en cuir sombre avec des motifs argentés orner dessus. Avec leurs habituels pantalons de cuir et leur botte de fer, les deux frères avaient tous simplement des allures de Prince mais Bili, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Lui ayant fait enfiler une chemise d'un doux jaune, comme le soleil sous une tunique en cuire à manche courte blanche, sertis de fil d'or et d'argent. Celle-ci assortis à son pantacourt clair laissant ainsi à l'air libre ces pieds de hobbit, bien que son attelle bloquait toujours sa jambe gauche au niveau du genou, Bili parvenait à rester debout en utilisant sa béquille sous son bras gauche. Son épaule droite ne devait pas encore porter trop de charge comme son corps et Oin comme les guérisseurs elfes l'avaient prévenu.

Bien que son corps soit presque guéri, il n'en restait pas moins que les blessures qu'il avait eues à la tête, au genou, au torse et à l'épaule droite allaient demeurés longtemps sensibles et douloureuses pour les plus toucher.

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le grand miroir à pied, tentant de ramener ces cheveux sur son côté gauche pour tenter de masquer sa cicatrice qui était devenu blanche à présent, Bili ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela n'était pas lui. Que celui qui le fixait n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il se rappelait être autrefois, celui qui se contentait de mettre des tenues hobbits et s'amusait avec les habits de son Père pour…

Pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

C'était une des choses qui l'énervait au plus haut point !

Il savait qu'il oubliait quelque chose de très important et son instinct lui disait que cela avait avoir avec l'inquiétude qu'avait les autres en le regardant, que la réponse à sa question ne se trouvait non loin de lui et qu'il était à portée de sa main. Mais il ignorait complètement où aller ? Dans quelle direction se trouvaient ces réponses ?

Mais pour l'instant, il devait participer au couronnement et il repensera à demain de toutes ces questions, comme de retrouver tous ces souvenirs perdus qui commençaient vraiment à lui peser sur la conscience. Sauf qu'il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il sorte dans cet attirail.

_ Je ne sortirais pas avec cette tenue, hors de question !

_ Cesses donc de faire ton enfant, Bili, tu es parfait pour la cérémonie lui fit savoir Kili tout en remettant en place le col de son cousin et nettoyant ces épaules, comme pour se débarrasser d'éventuel poussière qui aurait pu le recouvrir avant de lui faire un petit shampoing, en rigolant. Allez cousin, souris ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête ! Nous sommes enfin de retour sur les terres de nos ancêtres et que notre Oncle va être couronné Roi, tu peux bien faire cela pour nous une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je croyais que c'était moi qui en avait assez fais pour vous ?

Et à ces mots, Bili ne put s'empêcher de se figer alors qu'il ignorait complètement d'où lui venait de tel propos comme du ton acide qu'il avait pris indirectement, surtout quand il vit les regards autant alarmer qu'inquiet que leur porta ces cousins, tout comme Dori et Ori qui se trouvaient avec eux dans les quartiers des jeunes Princes alors que l'ainé des deux finalisait les tenus des trois Durins pour la cérémonie.

_ Euh, je… je ne voulais pas…

_ Alors les enfants, pourquoi êtes-vous si long ? Demanda Balin alors qu'il entra dans les quartiers souriant à ces derniers. Nous n'attendons plus que… il y a un problème ? Finit par demander en constatant de l'état livide des deux ainés alors que Fili et Kili portaient un regard triste vers leur cousin, qui évitait leur regard, tout en frottant l'arrière de sa nuque mal à l'aise.

_ Le petit dit que sa tenue ne lui va Balin, peut-être pourrais-tu le rassurer sur la question ? Lui demanda Dori à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en désignant la tenue qu'il avait confectionné et trouver pour le plus jeune des Durin.

Hochant de la tête alors qu'il s'avança vers lui, Balin se mit à observer Bili sur toutes les coutures alors que ce dernier le laissa faire, tandis que les autres firent silence autour d'eux, attendant de connaitre le verdict du vieux guerrier. Terminant par faire face au petit, ce dernier attendit le verdict alors que Balin retira une manche et replaça la ceinture à sa taille avant de reporter toute son attention sur Bili qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'éventuel jugement qu'il allait lui donner.

_ Eh, bien mon garçon, si tes cousins portent les couleurs sombres avec merveille, toi, les couleurs plus clairs te vont bien mieux qu'à eux lui souria Balin avant de lui dire sa façon de penser. Tu as l'étoffe d'un Prince, mon garçon n'en doute pas une seule seconde ?

_ Mais je…

_ Quoi donc mon petit ? Lui demanda Balin en notant l'hésitation dans la voix de ce dernier comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Je… tenta de commencer Bili quand son regard se vrilla sur la forme se tenant derrière Balin.

Le soldat en armure blanche.

Fermant les yeux alors qu'une terrible migraine commença à le prendre, Bili porta un instant sa main gauche à sa tempe, là où la douleur émanait principalement, alors que le soldat en armure qui le fixait devant lui, changea pour apparaitre couvert de sang noir tandis qu'il tenait cette fois-ci un marteau de guerre à la place de la lance. Un marteau extrêmement familier pour lui.

Le marteau de son Père.

Est-ce que ce soldat était son…

_ Bili ?

Sursautant légèrement à l'appel de son prénom, le jeune sang-mêlé redressa la tête vers Balin et les autres qui le fixaient inquiet alors qu'il constata que la silhouette du soldat en armure avait disparus. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait réellement de son Père qu'il voyait ?

_ Ca va aller Balin rassura Bili avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Allons rejoindre les autres pour la cérémonie, ils doivent nous attendre maintenant ; finit-il par leur rappeler sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous attendus pour le couronnement de leur Oncle.

_ Tu es sur d'être prêt ? Lui demanda Balin.

_ Sur de sûr !

_ Alors allons-y dans ce cas concéda Balin avant de se retourner vers les deux autres Durin. Les garçons ?

Hochant à leur tours de la tête, Fili et Kili suivirent le vieux guerrier avec leur cousin, leur pas emboiter par Dori et Ori, alors qu'ils avancèrent droit vers la gallérie des Rois, là ou allait avoir lieu le couronnement avant que le nouveau Roi ne se rende dans la salle du trône pour la fin de la cérémonie.

Dans la gallérie des rois, l'énorme trou dans le mur qu'avait causé Smaug avait été comblé et les étendards des Durins et des autres Royaumes nains, surtout qu'il y avait ceux comportant les couleurs des nouveaux alliés d'Erebor. Celle de Foncombe, de la Forêt Noire, de Dale ainsi qu'une à la mémoire des derniers survivants de Gondoline qui étaient venus se battre pour la Montagne, tout comme l'emblème du peuple des Dunédains.

Alors que des sièges avaient été placer sur l'ancien marbre de la salle, après que Thorin avait fait ordonner de briser la couche d'or qui avait durcis lorsqu'ils avaient tentés d'ensevelir le dragon dessous, tous les invités et alliés qui avaient été rassemblés autour de l'allée principale menant droit vers l'autel qui avait été placer au bout et sur lequel reposait un coussin en velours, avec la couronne d'Erebor dessus. Tandis que trois autres coussins étaient déposer à l'arrière, détenant chacune une légère couronne comparer à la première, ces trois dernières allant plus à des princes que celle du roi. La première était faite d'or et de rubis. La deuxième d'argent et de saphir. Et la troisième, l'une des plus ancienne couronne princière, avait été fabriqué dans du mithril et sertis de topaze.

Se tenant debout juste à côté, Thrain était soigneusement vêtus d'une tenue sombre et royale alors que, toujours dans sa robe grise, Gandalf était parvenu à soigner ces cheveux et se donner bonne allure au côté du Père du futur roi d'Erebor, alors que tous leurs amis étaient installés au premier rangs avec les Seigneurs des peuples étant venus aider le peuple de Durin contre l'armée d'Azog.

S'étant tous habillés soigneusement et noblement pour cette cérémonie, la Compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de sourire aux trois Prince d'Erebor qui avancèrent dans l'allée alors qu'ils se reçurent un viva d'applaudissement des personnes rassembler autour d'eux, tandis qu'ils allèrent rejoindre les côtés de Thrain et de Gandalf. Alors que Balin, Dori et Ori allèrent s'installer auprès du reste de la Compagnie pendant que certains d'entre eux ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer quand Kili faillit bien se casser la figure quand il gravit les marches du piédestal menant à l'autel, lorsqu'il avait aviser le deuxième rang, là où se tenait la famille de Gondoline réunis, comme de Tauriel, Legolas et Estel.

Mais s'était l'ex-capitaine des gardes qui l'intéressait bien plus, cette dernière, pour l'occasion, avait retiré sa tenue verte de chasse, pour une robe donné par les filles de Gondoline. Une robe toute aussi verte émeraude que l'était sa tenue de chasse, avec un corsage à léger col en cuire tandis qu'elle avait coiffé sa longue chevelure cuivré en une natte compliquer emmêlé avec des fils d'argent. Alors que Fili était parvenu à retenir son frère avant qu'il ne s'écroule et ne retienne avec force son propre rire avant de déglutir à son tour quand il avisa l'autre elfe se tenant au côté de la rouquine.

Beriana et Aranel, toutes les deux vêtus dans des robes violettes et ocre, ne pouvaient toutes les deux s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement, tout en désignant à l'ainé des trois nièces, à Diriel, qui portait une robe blanche et avait coiffés ces cheveux en une tresse mis en couronne autour de sa tête. Cette dernière levant les yeux au ciel en avisant le regard étonné que lui portait Fili sur elle alors que celui-ci se prit un coup de coude dans les cottes par son frère pour reprendre contenance et se tenir debout, calmement, au côté de leur grand-père.

Tandis qu'ils évitaient tous les deux, les deux frères, de commencer à se quereller devant tous, Bili évitait de regarder qui que ce soit, apercevant encore une fois, facilement, l'armure blanche se trouver dans la salle lorsque les cors d'Erebor se mirent à résonner dans toute la Montagne. L'instant d'après, les gardes ouvrirent les grandes portes, dévoilant ainsi à tous Thorin, en tenu de cérémonie pour son couronnement.

Vêtus dans une tenue bleu royale avec une tunique en cuire d'un bleu sombre par-dessus, Orcrist attacher à sa ceinture alors qu'il portait le manteau sans manche en fourrure qu'il avait revêtu durant sa « mauvaise » période à Erebor. Thorin avança solennellement dans l'allée centrale alors que tous les convives s'étaient levés à l'ouverture des portes et que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le futur couronné, tandis qu'il rejoignait les siens sur la place de l'autel, là ou demeurait poser sa couronne.

Terminant par s'agenouiller devant son Père qui se plaça devant lui alors que Gandalf souleva le couffin ou reposait la couronne et la présenta à ce dernier, Thrain souleva celle-ci de son socle et la positionnant au-dessus de la tête de son fils, se mit à scander des paroles en khuzdul que Bili eut du mal à reconnaitre un bref instant, avant de finir par en reconnaitre le sens. Ces dernières étaient des bénédictions pour les années de règne du futur roi, mais aussi les recommandations que l'on donnait à ces derniers avant qu'il n'endosse le rôle. Comme d'être partial, juste et loyal envers son peuple, comme un père pour ces enfants.

Et ces mots se mettaient à résonner dans sa tête comme s'il les avait déjà entendus par le passer, comme si ces mots qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre pour la première fois avaient une signification pour lui. Qu'il les avait déjà entendus mais dans un autre temps, dans une autre vie.

Etait-ce possible ?

Et avant même que Bili ne s'en rende compte, il vit Thorin se relever avec la couronne sur la tête alors que Fili et Kili s'avancèrent tous les deux vers lui tandis que leur Oncle s'était tourner vers Thrain et Gandalf, qui avaient tous les deux attraper les deux premières couronnes princières et que les deux premiers neveux s'étaient à leur tour agenouiller devant eux. Poursuivant les paroles en khuzdul alors que Thorin déposa la première couronne sur la tête de Fili, puis la deuxième sur celle de Kili avant que les deux frères ne se relèvent tous les deux et souriant à l'encontre de Thorin finirent par se retourner vers le dernier membre de la famille.

En les regardant tous les trois côtes à côtes, Bili ne put s'empêcher de rester un instant figer en les apercevant alors qu'il se sentit comme déconnecter de la réalité, comme si, pendant cet instant, le monde avait cessé de tourner rond et la salle autour de lui sembla être vaporeuse, lui donnant cet impression d'être plongé dans la brume. Surtout que, une fois encore, cette armure blanche à tête de dragon fut de nouveau dans son champ de vision et que cette fois-ci, l'armure immaculée était recouverte de sang noir et ces armes bosseler par des coups.

D'où que vienne ce dernier dans ces souvenirs, la bataille qu'il avait dus livrer, avait dû être des plus brutale et violente.

_ Bili ?

Redressant la tête vers les siens, alors que sa vue s'était de nouveau éclaircis et qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir correctement, comme son apparition ayant de nouveau disparus de son champ de vision. Terminant par constater que les membres de sa famille comme toutes les personnes convier à cette cérémonie, le regardaient, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait à présent faire. Mais Bili reprit une profonde inspiration et s'appuyant sur sa béquille, s'avança de son pas boitillant droit vers son Oncle et ces cousins.

Quand il arriva d'ailleurs devant ces derniers, Bili fixa un instant ces genoux, ignorant complètement comment il allait faire s'il devait s'agenouiller pour recevoir sa couronne. Mais Bili eut très vite la réponse à sa question lorsque Thorin s'avança vers lui et leva la couronne en mithril et sertis de topaze au-dessus de sa tête, qu'inclinant celle-ci, le jeune sang-mêlé finit par sentir cette dernière orner son front alors que la salle se mit à applaudir les héritiers d'Erebor.

Alors que Fili et Kili vinrent à placer Bili de chaque côté de lui, lui tenant les épaules pour l'un et le bras pour l'autre, ils souriaient tous les deux tandis que leur oncle s'était avancer sur le piédestal et saluait les gens en train de le saluer. Quelque peu gêner d'être le centre d'attention, Bili ne faisait que saluer les personnes d'un geste de la main avant qu'il ne se fasse entrainer par ces deux cousins à suivre leur Oncle vers la salle du trône, là où ce dernier devra s'asseoir sur son trône pour ainsi clôturer la cérémonie et ouvrir les festivités.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs fut particulièrement des plus festives et éclatante.

La joie et l'euphorie étaient à la fête alors que les chants nains, elfes et hommes se côtoyaient durant cette soirée, comme les trois peuples sur la piste de danse. Les membres de la Compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de faire les idiots, surtout Nori et Bofur qui s'amusèrent à danser ensemble, faisant rire les autres alors que Dori et Bifur ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels face à leur attitude. Tandis que Balin et Dwalin discutaient tous les deux ensemble, en sirotant leur pinte de bière, pendant qu'Ori et les autres nains de la Compagnie faisaient danser à tour de rôle Beriana qui s'amusait avec ces derniers alors que Glorfindel faisait danser sa plus jeune nièce parmis les autres convives.

Malgré leur différence de taille, cela ne gênait nullement Kili d'inviter Tauriel à danser avec lui, alors que l'un après l'autre, firent apprendre leur propre danse à l'autre qui ne la connaissait pas. Les pas endiabler des nains et celui calme et détendus des elfes. Ils virevoltaient tous les deux sur la piste de danse parmis les autres couples comme si le terrain était le leur, certains même des autres danseurs leur laissaient le passage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne regardaient pas ou ils allaient, hormis de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Un peu plus loin, cela était aussi le cas de Fili et Diriel qui, contrairement aux deux autres, ils ne se laissaient pas emporter par la danse, dansant calmement dans leur coin et ne gênant personne, voulant être comme les autres parmis les autres danseurs. Bien qu'ils étaient facilement repérable par tous, comme tous le connaissaient et savaient que ces derniers ne cessaient de se balader et de se chercher des crosses. Mais même malgré cela, le fait qu'ils continuaient de se défier à tout bout de champ, Fili avait invité Diriel à danser et cette dernière dansait avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

Le Magicien Brun, Radagast discutait à une autre table avec Beorn et certains des nains de Dain, ces derniers questionnant ces deux derniers, en particulier le Changeur de Peau, n'ayant jamais vus auparavant un tel personnage jusqu'à présent, tout en veillant à demeurer dans les questions simples et à ne pas entrer dans le personnel. Alors que plus loin, Estel discutait autour d'une bière avec Legolas, qui, étant la première fois qu'il goutait à celle-ci, vida doucement sa première chopine, pendant qu'à quelques tables, Thranduil sirotait son verre de vin en discutant avec Bard et Dain, tandis que les enfants du deuxième s'amusaient parmis les danseurs et les autres enfants présent de Lacville.

Quant à Thorin, ce dernier, assis à une autre table, discutait calmement avec son Père, Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, tout en gardant à l'œil ces trois neveux, dont les deux premiers étaient facilement repérable sur la piste de danse, alors que le troisième se déplaçait entre les tables avec sa chope en main, tout en veillant à ne pas en renverser en se déplaçant avec sa béquille. Bili souriait avec toutes les personnes autour de lui, qu'ils soient nains, elfes et hommes, ils ne refusaient pas de discuter avec quelques-uns et de saluer d'autres, mais le jeune sang-mêlé ne se posait pas réellement.

Pour une raison, Bili voulait rester en mouvement et ne pas s'asseoir quelque part, là où il aurait une vue d'ensemble dans la salle et ainsi sur l'armure blanche qui ne cessait de le fixer de là ou ce dernier se tenait. Le jeune sang-mêlé tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose et non sur les flashs qui ne cessaient d'apparaitre sous ces yeux, la scène des festivités autour de lui se superposant à d'autres fêtes qui apparaissaient devant lui.

Des énormes colonnes taillées dans la pierre alors que les rires et les chants des nains résonnaient tout autour dans la pièce, alors que les couples dansaient au fil de la musique, tournoyant autour des tours. Puis une fête se produisant au cœur même d'une clairière, les branches auréoler de guirlande de lumière, tandis que les danseurs virevoltaient sur la piste comme s'ils flottaient ou volaient. Ou une autre encore avec des lampions et des guirlandes de fleur qui ornaient le plafond de la grande salle, sous laquelle évoluait les couples de danseurs dansant sur la piste de danse au gré de la musique.

Autant de fête qu'il ne semblait pas connaitre ou se rappeler, mais pour autant, il en était persuader, il avait vécus ces dernières. Sauf que, comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Puisqu'il n'était qu'un jeune sang-mêlé qui avait toujours grandis dans la Comté et n'avait jamais été témoins de fête aussi énorme et grandiose cérémonie comme celle qu'il était en train de vivre en cet instant. Alors pourquoi se rappelait-il de cela ? Cela ne pouvait être le fruit de son imagination, les images étaient bien trop réelles pour qu'elles ne soient qu'un rêve.

_ Bili, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Allez viens dansez avec nous ?

Et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Bili put sentir les bras de Fili et Kili s'emparer des siens et déposant sa béquille à côté d'une table, vint à entrainer leur cousin dans la danse, tout en veillant à garder sa jambe loin du sol pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire mal. Alors que toutes les attentions s'étaient rivées sur eux pendant que les deux frères avaient placé chacun le bras de leur cousin sur leur épaule et le tenant par les hanches, se mettaient à danser tous les trois ensembles comme des idiots sous les rires de leurs familles et amis, tandis qu'on frappait en rythme avec la musique.

Se laissant porter par l'euphorie du moment, Bili accepta de se laisser porter par ces cousins pour participer à la fête en quelque sorte, lui qui aimait danser ne pouvant pas le faire avec sa jambe toucher, Fili et Kili le faisaient tous les deux pour lui en quelque sorte. Bientôt, les autres prirent le relais des deux frères et se furent ensuite Bofur et Nori qui, les suivants, vinrent à entrainer Bili dans une danse endiablé. Bien évidemment, Bifur et Dori s'exclamèrent sur leurs frères pour obliger ces derniers à lâcher le gamin et à le redéposer avant de faire une bêtise ou qu'ils ne le blessent d'avantage.

Mais voir les siens ainsi détendus, ne put que faire rire Bili qui fut attrapé par Dwalin et ce dernier vint à l'asseoir sur un siège avant de faire passer une sale envie aux autres nains de recommencer à balader leur jeune prince comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac. Faisant d'avantage rire Fili et Kili qui démordirent très vite quand Thorin et Thrain vinrent les voir, créant ainsi un fou rire général des autres alors que l'oncle ne put empêcher un sourire amuser d'étirer ces lèvres tandis qu'il écoutait les excuses que Fili et Kili tentaient de lui donner.

Assis à sa place, Bili ne put s'empêcher de rire au dépens de ces cousins alors qu'il pouvait facilement constater de la bonne euphorie dans la salle, aussi bien venant du reste de la Compagnie, hormis ceux en train de se faire tirer les oreilles par Dwalin, que par les elfes de Foncombe, la famille de Gondoline, les Dunédains, les elfes de la forêt noire, les nains des Monts de Fer et les habitants de Dale. Tout paraissait être à sa place dans le tableau qu'il voyait, quand son regard se riva sur la silhouette qu'il apercevait, juste derrière Thorin en train de tirer les oreilles à Fili et à Kili.

L'armure blanche à tête de dragon.

Bili n'allait pas demeurer longtemps ainsi à le fixer sans rien savoir. Il se devait d'avoir enfin les réponses à ces questions et son instinct lui disait que les siens ne lui diraient jamais, c'est pour ça qu'il prit une profonde décision qui, il ne le savait pas encore, allait changer radicalement le destin qu'on était en train de lui façonner pour lui.

Il allait suivre cette armure blanche et trouver ces réponses, tout comme de retrouver ces souvenirs perdus.

Et cela, dans l'instant.

* * *

**je présumes que vous m'en voulez pour une telle coupure pas vrai XD**

**en tout cas votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

**comme dis plus tôt c'est dans le prochain (l'avant dernier chap de cette trilogie) que tout sera réveler et que les souvenirs de Bilbon vont refaire réellement surface ;)**

**vendredi vous aurez droit à l'avant dernier chapitre et dimanche au dernier chapitre de cette trilogie =D j'ai déjà débuter le 2eme chapitre de la 4éme partie de cette histoire et je ralentirais un peu les postes mais je vous tiendrais au courant vendredi ou dimanche pour cela ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**bonne soirée =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	94. Chapitre 93 Les Fantômes du Passé

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite tant attendus avec Bili retrouvant ces souvenirs et se qui en découlera ensuite ;)**

**merci à Aria-chanforever, à Angelyoru, à sakura naka et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur com =D**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 93 : Les Fantômes du Passé**

Bili n'avait pas attendus très longtemps pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Donnant la folle excuse qu'il était fatiguer et qu'il souhaitait regagner ces quartiers pour s'y reposer.

Bien sûr, Fili et Kili proposèrent immédiatement de le ramener dans ces quartiers, mais Gandalf s'y opposa en affirmant qu'il allait se charger de l'escorter jusqu'à ces quartiers, pour ainsi permettre aux autres de finir de faire la fête. Bien évidemment, dès que Bili fut dans ces quartiers, le Magicien Gris annonça qu'il allait demeurer avec lui pour la soirée, mais le jeune sang-mêlé refusa que son vieil ami demeure avec lui alors qu'il pourrait encore faire la fête avec les autres, tandis qu'il ne ferait que dormir.

_ Sérieusement Gandalf, je ne vais que dormir, vous pouvez retourner avec les autres ?

_ Moi aussi je suis fatiguer et je vais aller me coucher…

_ Alors dans ce cas, vas-y Gandalf répliqua Bili en désignant à son vieux précepteur, tout en lui désignant la porte de ces appartements, d'un geste vague du bras, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était trop fatiguer pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Tu en es sur Bilbon ?

_ Mais oui Gandalf, que pourrait-il donc m'arriver ici ?

Concédant qu'il avait bel et bien raison, Gandalf hocha de la tête et souhaita une bonne nuit au jeune sang-mêlé qui le lui rendit avant de commencer à retirer sa tunique comme de déposer sa couronne sur sa table de chevet, tournant le dos à son vieux précepteur. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fixa un bref instant le dos de son jeune protégé avant de quitter les lieux, tout en ayant cette soudaine intuition que quelque chose allait se produire.

Mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Et Gandalf ignorait à quel point, il avait raison de douter car dès que le Magicien Gris eut quitté ces appartements et que Bili attendit plusieurs minutes, en quête du moindre bruit, le jeune sang-mêlé décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Quittant sa chambre, il avança dans son propre salon et chercha de vue, celui qui ne cessait de le suivre depuis ces derniers jours.

Terminant par trouver ce dernier très rapidement, se tenant juste devant sa cheminée ou brulait un petit feu chauffant la pièce.

L'armure blanche à tête de dragon l'observait alors qu'il tenait toujours en main sa lance en forme d'os et son bouclier en forme de blason.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda de but en blanc Bili, tandis qu'il contournait son lit, tout en laissant sa béquille derrière lui et ne faisant pas cas de la douleur de son membre blessé. Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à vous voir ? Etes-vous quelqu'un que j'ai connu avant de perdre la mémoire ? Etes-vous mort ?

Bien que Bili avait des tonnes de question à lui poser, les poser toutes en même temps n'étaient guère plaisant, surtout qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de claquer sa mâchoire et de ne plus rien dire quand il se rendit compte de la dernière question qu'il venait de prononcer à voix haute. Etes-vous mort ? Question à la fois idiote et personnel, il manquerait plus que Bili soit capable de voir et de parler au fantôme maintenant, mais ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec un fantôme ou la forme, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que le jeune sang-mêlé ne put en demander d'avantage ou même s'excuser pour ces dires que l'armure devant lui se mit en mouvement. En mouvement non vers lui mais vers la porte de sa chambre, d'un pas lent permettant ainsi à Bili de le suivre facilement, ou celui-ci se rendit compte, qu'après être entré dans son salon, le « fantôme » quitta ces appartements et prit le couloir menant aux autres quartiers royaux autour du sien.

_ Attendez-moi ! Appela Bili tout en veillant à ne pas trop crier pour que quelqu'un d'autre, un garde par exemple, vienne à l'entendre, tandis qu'il referma la porte de ces propres quartiers et avisa l'armure en train de passer à travers la porte des quartiers à quelques mètres de la sienne. Ou est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda-t'il ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci le menait précisément dans cette pièce.

Dans les quartiers de Thorin pour être plus précis.

_ Les quartiers de Thorin ? Pourquoi vous allez dans les appartements de mon oncle ? Demanda Bili en ouvrant doucement les portes menant aux appartements de son oncle avant de vriller un regard inquiet et curieux sur l'armure qu'il suivait. Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, si les gardes qui font leur ronde me découvrent ici, je risque bien d'avoir…

Mais Bili n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase qui vit l'armure entrer dans l'armoire se trouvant derrière le bureau de son oncle, traversant les portes de cette dernière comme si de rien n'était alors que le jeune sang-mêlé vint à se rappeler que celui-ci n'était pas un être vivant mais une sorte de fantôme. Donc s'était tout à fait normal qu'il ne fasse que traverser les choses comme si elle n'avait aucune consistance pour lui.

Alors qu'il comprit que ce que voulait lui montrer ce dernier se trouvait dans l'armoire de son oncle, peut-être même un semblant de début de réponse à ces questions, Bili s'avança de son pas boitillant jusqu'à l'armoire et prenant une profonde inspiration, ouvrit cette dernière qui n'avait pas été fermé à clé comme les appartements de son oncle, par la même occasion. Et ouvrant cette dernière, le jeune sang-mêlé devint livide quand il vit ce qui se dressait devant lui alors que le fantôme se tenait juste derrière lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait face mais l'armure.

La véritable armure blanche à écaille avec le casque et l'espèce de cape-manteau blanc posé sur le mannequin, tandis que Bilbon put aviser les traces de coup et de sang noire sécher qui ornait l'armure sur certains partis du « corps ». Et levant la main vers celle-ci, Bili ne put s'empêcher de frémir en constatant que cette dernière était belle et bien réelle alors qu'il avisa l'emblème de Durin ornant le poitrail de celle-ci, tandis qu'un flash vint à apparaitre sous ces yeux, le faisant légèrement chanceler avant qu'il ne finisse pas s'appuyer sur le bureau derrière lui.

Celle d'un immense champ de bataille alors que des formes le survolaient et qu'il sentait un sol froid sous lui.

Revenant à lui alors qu'il reporta son attention sur l'armure entreposer dans le placard de son oncle, Bili riva son attention vers celle se tenant debout derrière lui tandis qu'un immense doute sur l'identité de ce dernier le prenait.

_ Tu n'es pas… je veux dire, tu n'es pas un nain, pas vrai ? Les nains que j'ai croisé jusqu'à présent sont bien trop fort ou volumineux pour que celle-ci appartienne à l'un d'entre eux fit-il remarquer tout en désignant l'armure entreposer dans l'armoire qui semblait bien trop petite pour être celle de Thorin ou d'un autre nain de la Compagnie. Est-ce que tu serais… Moi ?

Bien que cette question lui semble idiote, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de douter surtout quand avisant l'armure, celle-ci faisait presque sa taille et son gabarit, il voulait savoir si celle-ci était la sienne ou s'il pouvait s'éliminer de la liste de ceux qui se trouvait sous ce casque.

Mais pour toute réponse, le fantôme abaissa sa lance vers l'armoire et lui désigna de la pointe de cette dernière, quelque chose ranger sous les pieds du mannequin armurer et tournant son regard dessus, Bilbon s'en rapprocha pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et les objets en question se révélait être des armes, des armes que Bili reconnut immédiatement pour savoir, avec certitude, que ces dernières lui appartenaient.

Il y avait le marteau de guerre de son Père.

_**« Je te confie mon marteau de guerre, Bili. Prends en bien soin d'accord ? Je vais la laisser ici ou je te promets que je reviendrais la chercher. Je te promets de revenir pour toi et ta mère. »**_

Il y avait l'épée elfique. Dard.

_**« Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orques ou des gobelins ne sont pas loin. »**_

Il y avait le poignard que son cousin lui avait offert.

_**« Il est de coutume d'offrir un cadeau que l'on a forgé pour les membres de sa famille. Je te donne l'un de mes poignards, comme ça je suis sûr que tu pourras te protéger. »**_

Et le bouclier d'argent en forme de blason à l'emblème de Durin.

_**« Tu es à présent parer pour cette aventure mon garçon. Un marteau de guerre, une épée elfique et un bouclier. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut demander de plus ? »**_

_**« De la chance ? Beaucoup de chance serait génial. »**_

Ces voix.

Ces deux voix résonnant dans sa tête, il était sur de les connaitre mais où ? Ou les avait-il déjà entendus ?

Se baissant et attrapant son bouclier, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de fixer le reflet que celle-ci lui renvoyait alors qu'il aperçut deux formes se tenant derrière lui, de chaque côté de sa personne. Sursautant en pensant que les gardes avaient finis par le trouver dans son escapade, Bili constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui. Hormis le fantôme, il était seul dans cette pièce alors qu'il reporta son regard sur le reflet du bouclier, il constata qu'il ne voyait plus que lui.

Les deux silhouettes familières dans son dos n'étaient plus là.

Redressant son regard vers le fantôme qui l'avait mener jusqu'ici, Bilbon ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure, voulant à tout prix connaitre la vérité sur ces souvenirs perdus et qui étaient ces deux personnes qu'il se rappelait sans pour autant parvenir à y mettre un visage ou des noms dessus.

_ Il faut que tu m'aides s'il-te-plait ? Je veux me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Pour toute réponse, le fantôme vint à lui désigner l'armure dans le placard de sa lance avant de le désigner lui puis Bilbon alors que le jeune sang-mêlé vint à fixer l'esprit avant de comprendre ce que ce dernier voulait qu'il fasse. Il voulait qu'il vienne à enfiler l'armure de dragon.

_ Tu veux que je… que je la mette ? Voulut-il lui demander tout de même alors qu'il eut sa réponse quand il vit le fantôme hocher de la tête.

D'accord, cela était clair.

Portant un instant son regard sur l'armure revêtant le fantôme, Bili riva ensuite son attention sur celle qui était rangé au placard et soufflant un bon coup, s'avança vers celle-ci attrapa d'abord le plastron de cette dernière.

Les minutes qui suivirent, Bilbon parvint à enfiler l'armure dans sa totalité, même à mettre les bottes qui parvenaient sans peine à prendre ces pieds hobbits. Enfilant même ces protections aux jambes, recouvrant les bandages entourant son genou gauche alors qu'il dut enfiler son attelle par-dessus pour plus de sécurité, Bili finit par vêtir la cape par-dessus et attrapa le casque de dragon qu'il mit sur sa tête, tandis qu'il attachait son propre ceinturon avec Dard à sa taille et l'accroche pour le marteau de son père, en ayant placer le poignard dans son étui qu'il avait accrocher sous son protège avant-bras gauche, tout en attrapant le bouclier et la lance se trouvant appuyer contre la paroi.

Puis se retournant vers le fantôme, Bili constata que ce dernier s'était détourné de lui et se dirigeait vers la sortie des quartiers de Thorin. S'empressant de le suivre, tout en ne faisant pas cas du tiraillement dans son genou gauche quand il avançait, tout en s'aidant de sa lance comme une canne. Bili quitta les quartiers de Thorin et suivit son fantôme qui se mit à l'emmener dans des couloirs et des chemins peu fréquenté, tout en évitant les gardes qui patrouillaient dans les niveaux ou il finit par se rendre compte d'un léger détail.

Son fantôme n'était pas en train de le mener vers la surface mais plutôt de l'emmener vers les niveaux inférieurs de la Montagne, dans un endroit où il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à maintenant.

Un endroit froid et sombre, légèrement éclairer par les quelques torches suspendus aux colonnes tailler dans la pierre autour de lui, ou Bili dut s'arrêter après quelques pas, quand il fut pris d'un frémissement glacial qui se répandit dans son dos comme un serpent rampant. Ce lieu paraissait extrêmement ancien et remplis de souvenir et d'histoire qui vibrait sur chacune de ces pierres, qui les sentait vibrer à travers ces propres os.

Posant un instant sa main contre la pierre pour s'arrêter un instant et reprendre son souffle alors qu'il se sentait extrêmement essouffler tandis qu'il n'avait fait que descendre dans la Montagne, Bili mit du temps avant de reprendre son chemin, constatant que le fantôme devant lui, s'était arrêté et l'attendait plus bas dans la salle.

Tout en ne faisant pas cas des tournis qui le prenait et de sa vision qui se troublait petit à petit, Bili garda une main sur le mur pour suivre le chemin et ne pas prendre la pente sur l'autre côté qui conduisait plus bas dans la salle. Alors qu'il pouvait toujours voir la silhouette de son fantôme devant lui, propre souvenir d'un passé perdu, qui paraissait le mener dans un lieu qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à se rappeler de ce qu'il ne se rappelait.

Et plus il descendait, plus Bili comprenait dans quel endroit son propre fantôme était en train de le mener, quand il avisa les tombes autour de lui. Il était en train de l'emmener dans les tombeaux d'Erebor, pourquoi l'emmenait-il dans cet endroit ?

Est-ce qu'il avait perdus des gens qu'il aimait ?

Suivant son fantôme, Bili constata que ce dernier était en train de le mener droit vers le centre même du tombeau, là où se trouvait placer une énorme pierre tombale au cœur même de la place. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les tombes qu'il avait aperçues, étaient petites et taillés pour des nains mais il en avait aussi vus des plus grandes et avec les emblèmes qu'il voyait tracer, ils devaient s'agir de ceux tombés durant la récente bataille qu'il avait entendus parler. Celle ou les nains, les elfes et les hommes avaient livrés bataille ensemble et Thorin avait offert l'offre d'enterrer ces derniers sous la montagne.

Mais ne se chargeant plus de ces derniers, il suivit les traces de son fantôme droit vers la grande tombe qui paraissait bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Peut-être qu'un couple s'y trouvait ? En tout cas, s'était à côté de celle-ci que son fantôme se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il vienne le rejoindre à côté de ce dernier.

Quand il eut atteint celui-ci, le fantôme lui désigna la surface du tombeau en question et Bili s'en rapprocha pour lire les noms qui étaient inscrits, en constatant qu'ils étaient trois, non pas deux comme il l'avait crus au début. Trois personnes étaient enterrés là-dessous et trois personnes importantes aux vus de l'emblème des Durin se trouvant tailler au-dessus des trois prénoms graver avec chacune comportant leur propre armoiries.

Dont le premier se trouvait être une fleur d'or aux vus des pétales d'or incruster dans la pierre.

_**« Dame Aglariel, »**_

_**« Sœur de Glorfindel, Chef de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline, »**_

_**« Dont la vaillance n'avait d'égal que sa beauté doré »**_

_**« Tué par Azog pour protéger le futur Roi d'Erebor, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. »**_

La sœur de Glorfindel ? Morte ?

A ce prénom, Bili parvint à se rappeler d'une belle dame elfe aux longs cheveux d'or, soigner sa blessure à l'épaule droite après qu'il ait été blessé lors de leur altercation avec les trolls des montagnes.

Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait lus de la souffrance et de la mélancolie dans les yeux du guerrier d'or quand Bili lui avait posé la question sur sa famille. Il venait tout juste de perdre sa sœur dans cette horrible bataille, il avait été des plus indiscrets sur cette question et se promit d'aller s'excuser à son attention quand il sortira de ce tombeau.

Mais Dame Aglariel n'était pas la seule à se reposer ici dans cette tombe, deux autres personnes reposaient à ces côtés et dont les armoiries étaient celle appartenant à des nains, représentant trois ours enrouler les uns sur les autres en formant un cercle. Un emblème qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il n'avait cessé de voir depuis sa jeunesse, mais où ?

Terminant par reporter son attention sur les deux derniers prénoms, Bili eut l'impression de sentir son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine alors que la bile lui remonta de l'estomac et que des larmes lui venaient aux yeux en lisant ces derniers.

_**« Alaric, »**_

_**« Fils ainé d'Athrandor et Gardien de la lignée de Durin, »**_

_**« Dont le courage n'avait d'égal que sa bravoure,**_

_**« Tué par le Profanateur en veillant sur la vie de l'Héritier du trône, le Prince Fili. »**_

Et le dernier :

_**« Alrik, »**_

_**« Fils cadet d'Athrandor et Gardien de la lignée de Durin, »**_

_**« Dont la loyauté n'avait d'égal que son intrépidité, »**_

_**« Tué par Bolg, le fils du Profanateur, pour sauver la vie du deuxième Héritier du trône, le Prince Kili. »**_

Deux nains aussi bruns l'un que l'autre apparurent sous ces yeux alors que ces jambes ployèrent sous lui tandis que l'évidence même le frappa de plein fouet. Voilà ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler et qui lui manquait affreusement : ces deux gardiens. Il avait perdus ces deux gardiens !

Ceux qu'on surnommait les trois ours, quand leur frère benjamin était toujours en vie, car il protégeait leur possession comme une mère avec son enfant et d'où avait été créé leur blason de leur famille. La médaille que Bili savait que ces deux oncles de cœur portaient toujours autour du cou, comme un souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient été tous les deux auparavant quand leur jeune frère était toujours en vie.

Comment ? Comment avait-il pus les oublier ? Ceux qui avaient veillés sur lui depuis la mort de ces parents et qui n'avaient pas un seul instant hésité à le suivre dans la quête de Thorin ?

Comment avaient-ils pu le laisser derrière ?

Alors qu'il mit de côté tous ces propres souvenirs remontant en lui comme un geyser dangereux et douloureux, autant ces souvenirs perdus d'enfance que ces mois passer avec la Compagnie, une partie de sa mémoire lui manquait toujours. Celle lier à ces blessures et à cette bataille dont, maintenant il le savait, avait été témoins et l'un des protagonistes.

Il devait se rappeler. Cela lui était vital à présent. Il avait besoin de s'en rappeler et de savoir comment ces deux gardiens étaient tombés, bien qu'il avait une indication concernant la façon dont ils avaient été tués, au vus des gravures inscrites sur le tombeau.

Rivant son regard sur son fantôme, sachant à présent que ce dernier ne pouvait être que lui, Bili s'aida de sa lance et de la tombe pour se relever, et fit face à ce dernier.

_ Montre-moi ? Montre-moi ou ils sont tombés ? Ou je suis tombé et ou tout à commencer ?

.oOo.

Après le départ de Bili avec Gandalf, la fête avait continué alors que Thorin avait dus contenir ces deux neveux qui ne cessaient de faire les idiots avec leur dulcinée, faisant rire le reste des membres de la Compagnie qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face aux attitudes des deux plus jeunes de leur groupe.

Thorin était en train de danser avec Beriana après que cette dernière était parvenue à déloger le Roi de son siège, stipulant que si tous les autres membres de la Compagnie avaient dansés avec elle et s'amusaient en son honneur, il se devait lui aussi de s'amuser avec eux. Après cela, les deux jeunes frères avaient saisis leur Oncle dans une folle danse alors que toute la salle applaudissait en rythme et en euphorie, sous les rires des autres membres de la Compagnie quand Thorin avait aperçus du coin de l'œil, le retour du Magicien Gris.

Il n'avait eu besoin que d'aviser les sourcils froncé de Gandalf et son regard quelque peu soucieux pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et saluant Beriana à la fin de la danse, il s'excusa auprès de cette dernière et alla voir le Magicien Gris qui se réinstalla à sa place, tandis qu'il avait placé sa main sous son menton, plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

_ Que se passe-t'il Gandalf ? Un problème ?

_ Il n'y a rien Thorin, c'est seulement moi qui m'inquiète sans doute pour rien.

_ Et pour quelle raison vous inquiéterez-vous ? Lui demanda Thorin, tout en s'asseyant devant lui, voulant connaitre la pensée de son inquiétude.

_ Bili m'a parus étrange sur le coup quand je l'ai accompagné à sa chambre avoua Gandalf à ce propos, tout en avisant le regard d'incompréhension que lui porta Thorin. Il était quelque peu sec et sur ces gardes…

_ Vous pensez qu'il prépare quelque chose Gandalf ?

_ Peut-être pas, il m'avait l'air très fatiguer lui fit remarquer Gandalf à ce propos sur la fatigue évidente qu'avait le jeune sang-mêlé. Il est sans nul doute en train de dormir en ce moment même, rien de quoi s'inquiéter…

_ Mon Roi ! Votre Majesté !

Se tournant vers celui qui l'appelait, Thorin riva son attention sur le soldat qui accourait droit vers lui alors que les plus proches personnes autour d'eux, rivaient leur regard vers ce dernier, qui se fraya un chemin parmis les convives pour atteindre le Roi.

_ Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Pardonnez-moi Votre Majesté mais… le bouc, le compagnon du jeune Prince s'est de nouveau échapper de son étale fit savoir le soldat quelque peu mal à l'aise alors que ces dires fit lever les yeux au ciel de certains nains tandis que d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frapper leur front ou de se regarder inquiet.

Qu'avait donc cet animal pour ne pas demeurer tranquillement dans son étale ?

_ Bili ? Demandèrent Fili et Kili, certes pas trop inquiet de savoir que le bouc avait de nouveau quitter son étale pour rejoindre leur cousin.

_ L'animal ne se dirigeait pas vers les quartiers royaux mais plutôt vers la sortie d'Erebor avoua le soldat à l'encontre des deux Princes alors que tous se posaient la même question.

Ou pouvez donc aller ce bouc ?

_ Envoyez des gardes le rattraper et empêchez-le de sortir d'Erebor finit par ordonner Thorin à l'encontre du soldat qui hocha de la tête et alla donner les ordres pour chercher l'animal, tandis que les deux autres neveux se tournèrent vers leur oncle.

_ On va aller prévenir Bili de ce qui se passe annonça Fili à l'encontre de son Oncle. Il sera sans doute le seul à faire entendre raison à cet animal ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer à ce sujet.

_ Laissez donc votre cousin se reposer les garçons, Bili doit être fatigué…

_ Mais il risque de nous faire la peau demain Balin, s'il apprend que Biren s'est encore enfuis et qu'on ne l'a pas avertis fit remarquer Kili à l'encontre du vieux guerrier.

_ Allons-y Kili !

_ Je te suis !

Et suivant son ainé, Fili courut droit vers les appartements de son cousin avec Kili à sa suite, alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que l'animal lui créait bien plus de problème que son jeune maitre au début de la quête. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient bien, Thorin devait bien se l'avouer et fit signe aux musiciens de reprendre leur note, tandis que la fête continua de battre son plein, seulement, cela ne dura pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que Fili et Kili ne reviennent en courant dans la salle.

_ Mon Oncle ! Se mirent-ils tous les deux à crier en accourant droit vers Thorin qui se releva de sa place, aussi inquiet que les autres quand ils avisèrent les visages blancs des deux garçons.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Que se passe-t'il ?

_ C'est Bili, il…

_ Il n'est pas dans sa chambre !

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment ça il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? Demanda Thorin alors qu'il fit face à ces deux neveux tandis que le cri du reste de la Compagnie autour d'eux, s'était élever dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de tous sur eux.

_ Il n'y était pas Thorin ! Lui avoua Fili avant de dire ce que lui et son frère avaient tous les deux découvert. La porte de tes quartiers était ouverte et on est allé y faire un tour, en pensant qu'il y serait sauf qu'il n'y était pas et…

_ Ton armoire est vide Thorin. Toutes ces affaires, celle que tu avais entreposé n'y sont plus lui rapporta Kili alors que toute la Compagnie et leurs amis qui savaient ce que contenait l'armoire en question, ne purent tous s'empêcher de pâlir.

L'armure de Durin et les armes de Bili.

Est-ce que le garçon se rappelait réellement de quelque chose ?

_ Il faut aller chercher le gamin ?

_ Mais ou Bofur ? Il peut être n'importe où ? Répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre du fabriquant de jouet.

_ Non, il n'est pas n'importe où répliqua une voix alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle-ci pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Aranel qui s'était avancer vers la Compagnie et qui les fixait chacun après l'autre. Quelqu'un sait ou est partis Bili ?

_ Biren ? Comprirent Fili et Kili alors que tous saisirent ce que la jeune sang-mêlé avait voulus leur sous-entendre.

Le bouc s'était enfuis de son étale parce qu'il avait dus sentir son jeune maitre et était partis le rejoindre, ou les derniers qui avaient vus ce dernier avait rapporté que l'animal se dirigeait vers la sortie d'Erebor. Bili devait être dehors.

_ Allons-y !

.oOo.

Il avait très vite trouvé les réponses à ces questions.

Ces souvenirs avaient commencé à lui revenir, comme si ces dernières se reproduisaient devant lui en étant un simple spectateur de ce qu'il avait voulus ou souhaité oublié, alors qu'en ayant évité les gardes en patrouilles, il était monté sur le mur d'enceinte d'Erebor là ou l'avait emmené son fantôme. Et malgré la nuit sombre qui l'englobait ou seul la lune et les étoiles lui permettaient de voir ou aller, ces souvenirs avaient redéfiler devant ces yeux avec autant de vérité et de douleur, qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant détourné le regard de ce que les autres lui avaient cachés depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance.

_**Sa tentative d'éviter la guerre entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes.**_

_**L'annonce de la survie de Thrain.**_

_**Sa décision d'offrir son 1/16**__**ème**__** du trésor à Thranduil et Bard.**_

_**Sa confrontation avec Thorin.**_

_**La déclaration qu'il possédait l'Arkenstone.**_

_**Thorin tentant de le balancer par-dessus le mur.**_

_**Thorin réveillant Durin.**_

Tout cela lui était revenu en bloc alors qu'une fois encore, il mit en sourdine les autres souvenirs de Durin qui tentaient de remonter à la surface, la seule chose qu'il voulait, était de se rappeler de ces propres souvenirs de cette bataille et de ce qui était arrivé à ces deux protecteurs.

Rouvrant les yeux alors qu'il avait pris une profonde respiration, Bili avisa la corde toujours accrocher à la colonne qu'il avait utilisé pour descendre le mur et que ces oncles avaient ensuite emprunter pour s'éloigner d'Erebor, qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous la lumière de la torche brulant au-dessus. Attrapant celle-ci, il la jeta par-dessus le mur et veillant à ce que personne ne le voyait, Bilbon passa par-dessus le mur et descendant lentement pour ne pas mettre à mal son genou une nouvelle fois, suivit le souvenir des siens rejoint par Gandalf au pied des portes d'Erebor.

_**Les souvenirs de Durin ne cessant de remonter dans son esprit.**_

_**Les appels de ces oncles et de Gandalf lui demandant de demeurer avec eux.**_

_**L'arrivée de Dain et de l'armée des Monts de Fer.**_

_**L'altercation entre Dain et Thranduil.**_

_**Sa tentative de stopper la charge entre les elfes, les nains et les hommes alors qu'il s'était mis entre les armées.**_

_**L'entrée en scène des Manges Terre et la sortie des armées d'Azog depuis les tunnels créés par ces immenses créatures.**_

_**La charge des nains des Monts de Fer.**_

_**Son ordre donner aux siens de demeurer ensemble et avec Bard.**_

_**Sa propre course pour aller prêter main forte à son peuple.**_

_**L'appui des elfes rejoignant les nains dans la bataille.**_

_**Les hommes retournant à Dale pour protéger leurs femmes et leurs enfants.**_

_**L'arrivée des elfes de Foncombe et des Dunédains.**_

Vrillant son regard sur la colline, là où il se rappelait avoir aperçus l'armée des elfes de la Vallée Cachée et des Hommes du Nord, Bilbon porta ensuite son regard sur les ruines de Raven Hill, se rappelant avec facilité que s'était, de là-haut, qu'Azog dirigeait ces troupes. Le jeune sang-mêlé allait continuer de regarder son souvenir reprendre vie autour de lui lorsqu'il entendit du bruit se diriger vers lui, et se détournant de sa vision comme de stopper sa marche vers le cœur même de l'ancien champ de bataille, Bili reconnut parfaitement celui qui se rapprochait de lui, souriant à l'attention de ce dernier.

_ Bonsoir mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Inclinant de la tête vers lui, Biren se rapprocha de son nouveau maitre et frotta son front contre sa poitrine, faisant rigoler Bili qui lui caressa le haut de la tête alors qu'il leva son regard vers Erebor, là où il pouvait apercevoir, malgré le peu de luminosité de cette nuit, que les gardes en faction sur le mur les désignaient de la main et que l'alerte parut être donner. Et ne faisant guère le cas de cela, sachant que de toute façon, il serait à la fin confronter à son Oncle et aux autres, Bili reporta son attention sur son camarade alors qu'il replongea un instant dans sa vision pour savoir vers quel endroit celle-ci allait le mener.

_**Son avancée fracassante vers Dale parmis les rangs d'orques.**_

_**Son combat auprès de la famille de Gondoline.**_

_**Son retour en arrière vers le cœur même de la bataille.**_

_**Sa discussion avec Dain et l'emprunt de la monture de celui-ci.**_

_ Est-ce que tu peux m'aider Biren ? J'aurais besoin d'une monture, mon grand ?

Se mettant à gratter le sol de son sabot, tout en s'ébroutant, Biren se mit droit alors qu'il attendit calmement tandis qu'attrapant les rennes qu'on lui avait mis autour de la gueule pour pouvoir le diriger et l'attacher dans son étale. Ayant sans doute cassé la poutre en bois qui le maintenait pour s'échapper, Bili parvint à monter sur son dos tout en replaçant ces rennes à sa place, et donnant un léger coup de talon dans les flancs de Biren, le bouc se mit en marche et se mit très vite à galoper à un rythme soutenus droit vers Dale.

.oOo.

Ils étaient tous, tout simplement, mort de peur.

Quand lui et son frère avaient rapportés à Thorin et aux autres que Bili n'était plus dans ces quartiers et que l'armure de Durin, comme ces armes, avaient disparus de l'armoire de leur oncle, ils avaient vraiment paniqué.

Est-ce que Bili se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé durant la bataille ? D'avoir perdus ces gardiens à cause d'eux ?

La seule chose qu'avait en tête Kili en cet instant précis, était de retrouver son cousin et de s'excuser auprès de lui pour n'avoir pas réussi à aider Alrik quand il aurait pu empêcher Bolg de le tuer, après qu'il lui est sauvé sa vie. Et voyant le visage pâle de son frère à ces côtés, malgré le peu de luminosité qu'ils avaient avec leur torche en se plongeant dans la nuit, ayant traversé le pont de fortune des portes d'Erebor, lui et Fili se tinrent derrière leur oncle qui était en train de questionner les gardes en faction qui étaient sortis à la suite du bouc.

_ Ou est-il parti ?

_ Votre Majesté, il… nous n'avons pu l'arrêter ! Il a sauté par-dessus le pont comme si de rien n'était et…

_ Ou est-il ? Redemanda Thorin se fichant complètement des explications que le soldat essaya de lui donner.

_ Il est là-bas, Votre Majesté ! Informa l'autre garde alors qu'il désigna la forme du bouc qu'il pouvait discerné galopé droit vers Dale, portant sur son dos, une petite silhouette faite de blanc. Il a rejoint cette personne sur le champ, nous ne savons pas qui…

_ C'est Bili ! Reconnut Fili en reconnaissant parfaitement l'éclat blanc de l'armure de Durin revêtissant son cousin. Vous l'avez laissé sortir d'Erebor ? Finit-il par demander en vrillant son regard vers les gardes qui se mirent à pâlir à cela, tandis que Thorin, autant que les autres les fusillaient du regard pour leur manque de vigilance.

_ Bien sûr que non Mon Prince, nous n'aurons jamais laissé le…

_ Il reproduit son parcours.

_ Quoi ?

Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à la question qui avait fusé de tous les nains de la Compagnie, alors que le reste de leurs amis avaient rivé leur regard intrigué vers le Magicien Gris, celui-ci finissant par leur montrer quelque chose de son bâton ou la lumière irradiait de celui-ci.

_ De quel façon a-t'il quitter le mur la première fois avant la bataille ? Leur demanda Gandalf tout en désignant ce qu'il était en train de leur montrer.

_ La corde ? Il a emprunté la corde pour que personne ne le voie quitter Erebor et va à Dale…

_ Non Fili, Dale n'était pas la cible de Bili, s'est un autre endroit vers lequel il se dirige lui rappela Diriel à ce sujet.

_ Raven Hill.

Les regards de tous, de la Compagnie, de Gandalf, de la famille de Gondoline, du Seigneur Elrond, d'Estel, de Legolas et de Tauriel se rivèrent droit vers la cité en ruine sur la colline au corbeau, l'endroit vers lequel se dirigeait le plus jeune des Durin.

_ Il faut atteindre Raven Hill avant lui. Allons-y !

Et suivant l'ordre donner par Thorin, ils s'empressèrent de se diriger droit vers les escaliers menant vers Raven Hill, celui même que le Roi d'Erebor et les siens avaient emprunté lors de leur monter vers les ruines lorsqu'ils devaient aller retrouver le jeune Durin pour faire face à Azog et secourir Thrain.

Bien qu'il aurait été plus simple d'aller chercher des montures pour gravir la colline, aucun d'entre eux ne pensèrent à rebrousser chemin pour retourner dans la montagne et aller chercher des chevaux ou des boucs pour atteindre Raven Hill. Leur seule priorité en cet instant était de ne pas perdre une minute de plus et de rejoindre le plus vite possible le jeune Durin à Raven Hill, et de parvenir à l'atteindre avant que ces derniers souvenirs finissent par lui revenir.

Ils devaient le retrouver avant que cela ne soit le cas.

.oOo.

Traverser Dale exactement comme dans son souvenir, fut aussi simple et facile que cette fois-là, ou il ne fit qu'effrayer quelques-uns des habitants de la ville qui ne dormaient pas encore, et finit par atteindre la même corniche ou il s'était arrêté la première fois. Devant la falaise ou se dressait la tour ou se tenaissait Azog et ces sbires, qui pouvait observer tout le champ de bataille en étant à l'abri de la moindre menace.

Mais pas de lui.

_**Il avait laissé le sanglier de Dain au pied de la falaise.**_

_**Et il avait commencé à escalader cette dernière malgré ces blessures.**_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon descendit du dos de Biren et demandant à ce dernier de ne pas bouger, le jeune sang-mêlé porta son regard sur la falaise. Retrouvant facilement les prises et les appuis qu'il avait déjà utilisés pour monter et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, il commença à escalader la paroi.

Malgré la douleur dans son genou gauche, Bilbon tenta de ne pas faire cas de ce dernier et continuant de grimper, le jeune sang-mêlé fixa un instant l'astre lunaire et les constellations se déployant dans la voute céleste avant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif alors que sous lui, il pouvait entendre Biren geindre vers lui. Tandis qu'il se mettait à faire les cent pas devant la falaise, son regard river sur le jeune sang-mêlé avant de se décider à se précipiter vers Raven Hill par un autre chemin, son jeune maitre ne le voyant pas faire, trop concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette montée vers Azog et son grand-père.

_**La ville de Dale était en feu sous lui alors que l'odeur de fumée lui brulait ces poumons.**_

_**Sur le champ de bataille, très peu des nains et elfes venus aider était de plus en plus inférieurs en nombre comparer aux légions d'orques leur faisant encore face.**_

_**Le cor d'orque sonnait au-dessus de sa tête, claironnant la dernière charge des orques vers les derniers nains et elfes rabattus devant les portes d'Erebor.**_

_**Quand un autre cor résonna dans toute la vallée avant que le mur de pierre bloquant la sortie d'Erebor n'explose et ne laisse passer la charge de la Compagnie, quittant la Montagne sur les traces des trois Durin, chargeant les rangs ennemis.**_

Terminant par atteindre le haut de la tour, Bili put constater des quelques dernières traces du campement des orques quand ces derniers tenaient cette position, tout en ayant une bonne position pour garder un œil sur le champ de bataille autant que sur ces légions. Le jeune sang-mêlé se revit charger les orques ou son premier objectif avait été d'empêcher les orques de sonner une fois encore le cor pour donner des ordres.

_**Sa lance perfora l'orque du cor, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres alors qu'il avait finis par monter sur le promontoire et de charger les autres ennemis présent.**_

_**La tentative d'intimidation d'Azog en usant de Thrain pour le manipuler et l'obliger à rendre les armes.**_

_**Du sauvetage de son grand-père alors qu'il se chargea d'Azog.**_

_**De l'arrivée de Thorin et des autres dans Raven Hill.**_

_**De l'ordre donné à Thrain de retrouver Thorin et les autres.**_

_**De la vile d'Azog en lui perforant son genou avant de le jeter par-dessus la tour.**_

Avisant la tour plus bas sur laquelle il était tombé, Bili aperçut au loin, des silhouettes monter le chemin droit vers Raven Hill et n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui cela était, qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de la Compagnie et des autres. Mais ne faisant pas attention à ces derniers, Bili porta son regard vers les escaliers menant au niveau inférieur de la tour ou il se trouvait, pour continuer de retrouver ces souvenirs en suivant le chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté lors de cette bataille.

Retrouvant facilement les couloirs dans lesquelles il avait continué d'affronter Azog et qu'il s'était fait encercler par ces sbires.

_**Leur combat était passé du pont dans les couloirs sombre de Raven Hill, ou après un coup bien placer, Bili avait pu éloigner Azog de sa personne et s'éloigner de ce dernier le plus vite possible, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps avec la douleur dans son torse et celle à son genou gauche. Mais les autres sbires du Profanateur avaient finis par l'encercler en arrivant par les autres couloirs adjacent au sien et avait tenu tête jusqu'au bout, avant qu'Azog ne vienne à lui foncer dessus et ne lui abatte son marteau de guerre en pleine tête.**_

A ce souvenir, Bili ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa cicatrice à la tête, se rappelant de la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait pris à cet instant précis et du trou noir qui le prit avant qu'il ne se retrouve en haut d'une autre tour. Là ou Azog l'eut transpercé.

Retrouver celle-ci ne fut pas très difficile et alors qu'il se dressa à l'endroit même où Azog s'était tenu et l'avait soulevé avant de le transpercer, Bili se rappela d'un détail avant qu'il ne soit tombé dans les niveaux plus bas.

_**La menace et mise en garde d'Azog à l'encontre des siens sur le fait qu'il serait le premier Durin à périr.**_

_**Les regards alarmer et inquiet de Thorin, Fili, Kili, Thrain et Dwalin porter sur lui alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vinrent à bouger quand il leur demanda de fuir avant que Azog et ces sbires ne soient sur eux.**_

_ Bili !

Quittant la vision de ces souvenirs, Bili baissa son regard vers les voix qui l'avaient appelés et avisa Thorin et les autres étant parvenus à atteindre Raven Hill, se tenant exactement à l'endroit précis ou les Durin et le grand guerrier s'étaient tenu plusieurs jours plus tôt alors qu'Azog s'apprêtait à le tuer. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils se trouvaient tous sous la lune et les astres alors que le lac geler ne l'étaient plus et sa cascade ruisselait, ce qui les obligerait de devoir faire le tour s'il voulait l'atteindre.

Mais en cet instant précis, aucun d'eux ne bougèrent, leur regard tous river sur Bili qui, une fois encore, portait l'armure de Durin et se tenait debout à l'exact endroit ou Azog avait faillis le tuer. Thorin et les deux autres neveux n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'à présent, ils en avaient la preuve formel, Bili se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était produit.

Et ce dernier allait faire en sorte de se rappeler de tout avant de se confronter à eux.

.oOo.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ?

Aucun d'entre ne surent quoi dire en cet instant précis ?

Vêtus dans l'intégralité de son armure, même le casque, Bili faisait autant peur qu'il était impressionnant que la première fois qu'il l'avait vus, Fili avait bien plus peur de ce que ce dernier pouvait à présent faire maintenant.

_ Bili ? Bili, tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t'il même s'il savait que sa question pouvait être inutile, en se doutant que ces souvenirs devaient le faire souffrir, surtout qu'il arrivait bientôt au moment où ces deux gardiens avaient donnés leur vie pour lui et son frère, autant que Dame Aglariel avec leur oncle.

Mais ne leur répondant pas, Bili quitta le poste qu'il avait au dernier niveau de la tour et disparut dans celle-ci dans son pas boitillant, alors que son silence inquiéta d'avantage sa famille autant que ces amis. Ou l'instant d'après, lui et Kili s'étaient précipités vers le chemin pour contourner le lac alors que Thorin leur emboitait très vite le pas, vite suivis par le reste de la Compagnie et des autres pour tenter de retrouver le jeune sang-mêlé avant que quelque chose de mal ne lui arrive.

Ils durent mettre une bonne dizaine de minute pour parvenir à faire le tour de celle-ci et Kili faillit bien rentrer dans le dos de Fili quand ce dernier se figea quand il finit par apercevoir Bili et que tous les autres s'arrêtèrent dans son dos. Le silence pesant se forma alors qu'ils constatèrent que le jeune sang-mêlé s'était assis sur l'une des corniches de Raven Hill, les pieds dans le vide juste au-dessus du lac tranquille alors qu'il avait baissé son regard vers le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface et qu'il portait toujours son casque, jouant avec sa lance placer sur ces cuisses.

_ Bili ? Demanda Thorin en s'avançant vers son neveu alors que Fili et Kili le suivirent doucement pendant que les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, pouvant tous sentir la tension dans l'air.

_ Dans la Comté, il existe différent proverbe et citation pour décrire ceux que sont les souvenirs débuta par avouer Bili à l'encontre de tous, sa tête toujours baissé vers la surface de l'eau. Mais se sont plutôt celle que mes proches me disaient qui m'ont bien plus marqué, je dois bien l'avouer. Il y a celle d'Alrim, il me disait _**« Nos cicatrices sont la preuve que le passé n'est pas un rêve » **_; leur rapporta-t'il à ce sujet.

A ces mots, aucun de la Compagnie et des autres ne surent vraiment quoi dire à cela, et ne firent que l'écouter alors qu'il continua de leur rapporter des vieux souvenirs qu'il avait eus étant petit.

_ Alaric était plus philosophique, je dois bien l'avouer. Il disait : _**« Tout à une vie et une fin. Mais les souvenirs qui ont fait couler tes premières larmes, eux, sont immortels »**_ leur avoua-t'il sur les paroles que lui avait tenus son premier Gardien. Alrik était plus direct, ce qui lui avait valus une sacrée réprimande de ma Mère, je dois bien l'avouer. Il disait que _**« Un souvenir, c'est ce qu'il reste de vivant dans une chose morte. »**_. Quant à Papa, il parlait par expérience, il me rapportait que _**« Un souvenir est une trace laissé que l'on ne peut ni refaire ni effacer.**_ ». Mais je préfère de loin celle de Maman, elle ne cessait de me rapporter que _**« Le vrai bonheur serait de se souvenir du présent. »**_ et elle avait raison termina-t'il par leur rapporter sur les dictons qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était petit.

Personne n'avait besoin de sous-entendus pour comprendre ce que Bili était en train de leur faire comprendre par ces mots.

Que quoiqu'il fasse ou que l'on fasse pour tenter de rattraper les erreurs, Bili ne pourra pas pardonner, ni oublier tout cela mais qu'il était décidé à vivre dans le présent et à continuer d'avancer malgré les expériences passés.

_ Je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé, même si je le voudrais de tout mon cœur, je ne peux revenir en arrière pour les sauver admit Bili avant de quitter son reflet des yeux et tourner son visage vers les siens alors qu'il portait toujours son casque sur la tête. Je savais, je le sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important que j'avais perdu avec ma mémoire mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler quoi ? Il m'a seulement fallu que je lise leur prénom sur cette tombe pour me rappeler d'eux s'amusa-t'il ironiquement à ce propos avant qu'il ne se mette à rire.

Mais pas d'un rire joyeux, plutôt un rire hystérique qui inquiéta sa famille et les autres, s'inquiétant pour son état mental, alors qu'il laissait sa tête aller en arrière tandis qu'il ne pouvait cesser son rire, son regard porter vers le ciel.

_ Inconsciemment je me rappelais d'eux, mais mon chagrin était tel que mon subconscient les a effacés de ma mémoire comme d'effacer tous mes souvenirs les concernant, voilà pourquoi mon esprit était aussi trouer qu'un gruyère s'amusa Bili avant que son rire hystérique ne se transforme en pleur alors qu'il serrait sa lance contre lui. Ils ont toujours veillés sur moi depuis le début et m'ont protégés, et je n'ai pas pu être là pour eux. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour les aider. Quel piètre Durin je fais si je ne peux même pas protéger mes protecteurs ? C'est minable. Je suis minable cracha-t'il tout en attrapant l'un des rochers à ces côtés et le lança avec force dans le lac en faisant un grand splash.

_ Bili, tu n'es pas…

_ Je suis le seul responsable !

Se détournant de leur cousin alors que lui et Kili s'étaient avancés pour rejoindre Bili, Fili porta son attention vers Thorin comme tous les autres alors que tous attendirent de voir venir l'apocalypse quand le jeune sang-mêlé viendrait à répliquer à ces mots. Car tous se doutaient, comme la première altercation entre eux lorsque le jeune Durin avait repris connaissance durant les funérailles, que les prochaines paroles de ce dernier risquait d'être acide et brutal.

_ C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts Bili, tu n'es pas responsable de mes erreurs lui fit savoir Thorin, se tenant derrière Fili et Kili, bien qu'il aurait préféré lui faire face en sachant que ces deux autres neveux étaient là pour parer aux éventuelles représailles de leur cousin à son attention.

Mais Fili et Kili, comme Thorin surtout, et les autres d'ailleurs, ne s'attendirent nullement à la réaction que vint à avoir Bili quand ce dernier finit enfin par réagir aux paroles de son Oncle.

_ Responsable ? Oh, non Thorin… je devrais plutôt te remercier je crois ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi ?

Mais les exclamations de surprise venant de Fili et Kili, autant que du reste de la Compagnie, n'eurent jamais besoin d'explication de Bili, que celui-ci, toujours focaliser sur Thorin lui avoua ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

_ Si tu n'avais pas réveillé Durin, je n'aurais jamais pu atteindre Azog comme de faire face à la douleur de mes blessures pour lui tenir tête et sauver Thrain admit Bilbon alors qu'il reporta ensuite son regard vers les astres comme si de rien n'était. Bien que j'essayais de rester focaliser sur le moment présent et ne pas me faire emporter par les souvenirs, certaines impressions et souffrances de mes vies passer me revenaient alors la plupart de mes douleurs ne valaient pas celle que j'ai ressentis par le passé leur avoua-t'il tandis qu'il continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était. Saviez-vous que le surnom du Deuxième Durin était Crochet à cause de sa main droite qui lui avait été arracher par un wargs et remplacer par un crochet, ou bien le surnom de Borgne au Troisième Durin qui avait reçus une flèche en pleine œil gauche et qu'il avait tout de même survécus à cela leur rapporta-t'il avant de se remettre un peu à rire à ces paroles, tandis que tous devinrent stupéfait à ces dires.

Très peu de récit rapportait ce genre de détail sur les premières vies de Durin, personnes ne surent que deux d'entre eux avaient été touchés de telle blessure et qu'on leur avait donné des surnoms.

_ C'est fascinant avoua Ori avant de rougir de gêne quand tous les regards éberlués et guère aimable se rivèrent sur lui. Je veux dire… Il y a peut-être des tonnes de choses que nous ne savons pas des réincarnés de Durin auquel Bilbon pourrait répondre fit-il remarquer, lui qui était un grand lecteur.

_ Bonne idée Ori. J'essayerais d'écrire des livres sur les vies des précédents Durin lors de mes heures perdus car je présumes que ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi Majestueux et Fantastique comme tout le monde voudrait le croire, mais je crois que je vais éviter de me plonger dedans pour l'instant, au risque d'un éventuel duel que je pourrais demander fit savoir ironiquement et durement Bili, bien qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant baisser le regard des constellations alors que le silence avait replonger le reste du groupe autour de lui.

_ Alors pourquoi ne le demandes-tu pas ?

_ Thorin ?

_ Laisse Gandalf répliqua Bili à l'encontre du Magicien Gris qui s'était exclamer au parole de son Oncle alors qu'il n'avait fait que lever la main vers lui, tout en ne quittant jamais des yeux la voute céleste. Parce que si je te lançais un duel Thorin, cela sera un duel à mort et je ne crois pas que tu souhaites aller à de telle extrémité, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Alors tu souhaites autant ma mort que cela ?

_ Vouloir ta mort Thorin ? Non. Non. Si je voulais autant ta mort, j'aurais laissé Azog se charger de toi, après tout, si j'ai bonne mémoire, si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait planté et c'est Fili qui aurait été couronné Roi, bien que je me dis d'un autre côté que cela aurait été sans doute mieux fit savoir Bili avec indifférence alors que tous le regardaient choquer tandis que Thorin était sans voix. Même si tu as une bonne excuse que tout cela a été causé par le Mal du dragon, tu auras remarqué que dans « notre » famille, tu as bien été le seul à avoir été corrompus par la maladie, aucun d'entre nous n'a été corrompus, il n'y a eu que toi. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que le plus important pour nous est notre famille mais pas pour toi. Toi, la seule chose qui t'intéressait autant, était de récupérer Erebor et cela à n'importe quel prix lui fit-il remarquer.

_ C'est faux contredisa Thorin à ces mots.

_ Ah, oui ? Rappel-moi ce que tu as dit quand je t'ai demandé ce qui était le plus important pour toi : l'Arkenstone ou ta famille ? Rappel-moi ta réponse ?

_ L'Arkenstone se rappela Thorin peu fière de ce qu'il avait répondus ce jour-là.

_ Exact. Alors voici ce que je répondrais face à cela annonça Bilbon alors qu'il finit par se relever, repoussant le soutien de Fili et Kili qui voulurent l'aider, terminant par se redresser et ne retirant nullement le casque du dragon qu'il n'avait pas enlever depuis le début de la discussion. Qu'il n'y a pas qu'Alaric et Alrik que j'ai perdu durant cette bataille, je me suis moi-même perdu sur le champ de bataille puisque le gosse que j'étais, est tombé en même temps que mes Oncles. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls que j'ai perdu dans toute cette histoire fit-il savoir avant d'admettre ce qu'il sous-entendait, ce qui fit froid dans le dos des autres et surtout pour Thorin. Le frère de mon Père est mort à l'instant même où Smaug a été abattus, ne laissant derrière qu'une épave pleine de cupidité et de colère.

_ Bili…

_ Bili es mort admit simplement le jeune sang-mêlé stoppant net la tentative de raisonnement que Kili voulut tenter. Il ne reste plus que Bilbon Sacquet, un respectable hobbit qui va laisser derrière lui le monde des nains pour retrouver un peu de calme et de paisibilité chez lui annonça-t'il.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda inquiet Fili alors que tous avaient un mauvais pressentiment du sous-entendu qu'il leur avait fait.

_ Je retourne à Cul-de-sac. Je rentre chez moi.

* * *

**v'là =D la sentence est tombée ;)**

**alors? votre avis sur ce chap?**

**celui de dimanche sera le dernier de cette partie et il sera court comparer à celui-ci ;)**

**en tout cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche**

**bon vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	95. Chapitre 94 Un aller simple pour Cul de

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**v'là on arrive au dernier chapitre de la trilogie du hobbit XD j'ai commencer cette histoire en décembre et après 94 chapitres qui clôturent cette partie avec toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici alors je tiens à tous vous remercier pour toute vos com ;)**

**merci à Julindy, à Nooo Aime, à Sally-of-middle-earth, à Angelyoru, à Vincent Aguila, à Crystalya, à sakura naka, à Aria-chanforever, à aliena wyvern, à williamyuki, à lectrice en herbe, à Rin-666, à Lyanora, à Yzeute, à Yz3ut3, à Selena Psycho, à ScottishBloodyMary, à Alinette, à Luna Lightwood, à Belthyiel, à Marion, à MinieDuDessus et à Anam =D**

**merci à tous d'avoir suivis cette histoire ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 94 : Un aller-simple pour Cul-de-sac**

Sa décision avait été irrévocable.

Le lendemain du couronnement, tous eurent vent de la nouvelle que le Réincarné de Durin quittait Erebor pour retourner vivre chez lui, dans la Comté. Et les réactions avaient été unanimes : surprise et colère.

Pour les nains, il était inconcevable que leur Durin se retire de son plein gré de leur Royaume pour aller s'enterrer dans les trous perdus des Hobbits de la Comté. Mais Bilbon n'avait pas fait cas de leurs état d'âme et dès son réveil avait entrepris de faire ces sacs, tout en ayant prévenus Gandalf lors du petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire qu'il partirait d'ici une demi-heure, le temps de se préparer pour le voyage de retour.

Bien évidemment, tous les nains de la Compagnie, surtout Fili et Kili, ainsi que Thrain, avaient essayés de ramener le jeune garçon a la raison mais celui-ci avait tout simplement fais la sourde oreille et continuait de préparer ces affaires comme si de rien n'était. Même Kili avait finis par perdre patience et avait passé son temps à défaire le sac que son cousin faisait, ce dernier ne disant rien, se contentant de reprendre les affaires qu'il remettait dans les armoires dans son sac.

Fili avait dus intervenir avant que Kili ne se jette sur son cousin pour le secouer et le réveiller de cet état amorphe dans lequel il se trouvait, mais Thorin était venu et avait ordonné à ces autres neveux de laisser Bilbon tranquille pour qu'il puisse rassembler calmement ces affaires. Il avait ensuite informé ce dernier que sa monture était prête et que Gandalf l'attendait en bas, devant les portes d'Erebor avec leur autre camarade pour le voyage.

Le Seigneur Elrond avait indiqué qu'il retournait à Foncombe, en sachant que la garnison de ces fils allait finir par revenir à Erebor avec le peuple nain, tandis que les derniers elfes d'Imladris allaient rester avec Glorfindel et sa famille, qui avait informé qu'ils allaient passés le printemps à la Montagne Solitaire. Estel avait annoncé qu'il rentrait lui aussi avec le Seigneur Elrond et que Legolas allait suivre ce dernier, suivant le conseil que son Père lui avait donné concernant ce dernier. Tandis que Beorn et Radagast allaient tous les deux les accompagner avant de rentrer chacun chez eux, bien qu'ils promettent de venir en soutien à la Montagne si on avait besoin d'eux.

Bien évidemment, quand Thorin avait ordonné à Fili et à Kili de laisser leur cousin tranquille, les deux frères s'étaient immédiatement retourner contre lui, le sommant de faire quelque chose pour pousser Bilbon à revenir à la raison et rester avec eux. Mais le Roi d'Erebor n'avait strictement rien dis, regardant le dos de son plus jeune neveu poursuivre la préparation de son sac de voyage et avait déserté les quartiers, poursuivit par Fili et Kili qui voulaient avoir des explications.

Mais Thorin ne vint jamais à leur répondre, les mises en gardes donné par Frérin, vibrant encore dans sa tête.

_**« Tant que Bilbon restera dans le monde des nains, il ne cessera d'avoir des flash-back de ces précédentes vies. Il voudra retrouver un monde qui lui permet de redevenir lui-même et qui ne lui évoquerait aucun des souvenirs de Durin. »**_

_**« Oui, la Comté. Il finira par rentrer à Cul-de-Sac. Fais-lui comprendre qu'il peut prendre tout le temps qu'il lui faudra pour faire face à cela et qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu à Erebor. »**_

_**« Tu n'as pas compris Thorin ? Bilbon voudra être loin d'Erebor autant que des nains eux-mêmes, de toi et des autres. Tu comprendras cela bien mieux quand il affirmera qu'il voudra rentrer à la Comté. »**_

_**« Il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter et pardonner, Thorin. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, non ? »**_

Oh oui, il savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait hais les elfes pendant plus de soixante ans parce que ces derniers, ou plutôt, seuls les elfes de la Forêt Noire avait refusé de les aider le jour ou Smaug était venu. Il n'avait jamais pu leur pardonner cet abandon mais aujourd'hui, il vivait dans le présent et non dans le passé, se concentrant pour créer un avenir meilleur pour ces neveux. Même si le plus jeune ne voulait plus rien à faire avec lui, le considérant comme mort pour lui, Thorin ne pouvait aller contre son choix et il l'avait fait savoir aux Seigneurs nains de Dain qui avaient été contre le départ de l'enfant pour rentrer chez lui.

Fais savoir par le biais de cris pour que ces derniers comprennent que la décision revenait à l'enfant et que personne ne devait aller contre son choix, s'il ne voulait encourir la colère de leur nouveau souverain et de toute sa Compagnie qui avait affronté le dragon.

Il avait fallu que Fili et Kili avisent le regard abattus et résigner de Thorin pour qu'ils se calment tous les deux et comprennent que leur Oncle ne faisait pas cela de guetter de cœur, mais si cela pouvait rendre heureux le plus jeune membre de leur famille, alors qu'il en était ainsi. Et cela, les deux frères finirent par le comprendre et laissèrent leur cousin finir son sac pour rentrer chez lui, tandis qu'ils allèrent rejoindre les autres nains de la Compagnie qui s'étaient rassemblés devant les portes d'Erebor, là où se trouvaient les autres voyageurs qui partiraient avec le plus jeune Durin.

Elrond et deux de ces gardes elfes étaient déjà prêt autour de leur monture, tandis qu'Estel et Legolas discutaient à côté de leur chevaux, tout en attachant leurs affaires à leurs selles pendant que Gandalf parlait avec Radagast et Beorn, eux aussi se tenant à côté de leur propre monture. Chacun des nains de la Compagnie étaient divisés entre les groupes, parlant avec chacun d'entre eux et discutant de chose et d'autre avant que ces derniers ne quittent Erebor.

_ Vous prendrez soin du petit, Gandalf ?

_ Je prendrais soin de lui Balin, c'est promis lui promit le Magicien Gris, tout en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule du vieux guerrier.

_ Vous nous tiendrez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous vous enverrons des corbeaux pour vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à Erebor et vous en ferez tout autant ? Lui demanda Dwalin à l'encontre du Magicien Gris, lui aussi n'aimait pas cette idée de laisser leur jeune protégé rentrer chez lui sans aucune protection et surtout sans que l'un d'entre eux ne l'accompagne.

_ Je vous tiendrais au courant autant que je le peux Dwalin, mais il faudra du temps pour que Bilbon vous envoi lui-même une de ces propres lettres les informa-t'il par rapport à cela. Je ferais de mon mieux pour l'aider à combattre ces démons, même si je me doute que possédez six autres vies que la sienne, sera tout de même compliquer pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil de ces gardiens leur fit savoir Gandalf par rapport au deuil qu'il n'avait pas encore pu faire puisque son amnésie s'était répandus jusqu'aux souvenirs les concernant tous les deux.

_ S'il y a le moindre problème est que vous avez besoin de nous, vous nous appellerez, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien évidemment Thrain, je vous tiens au courant et vous informerez le moment venus quand Bilbon pourra de nouveau accepter sa part de nain et tout le reste lui promit Gandalf à l'attention de son vieil ami, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour le rassurer sur la question.

Alors que Gandalf rassura le reste des nains de la Compagnie, Fili et Kili s'avançaient tous les deux vers leur cousin qui avait finis par quitter Erebor et avec Biren à sa suite, continuait d'attacher le reste des affaires à sa selle sur le dos du bouc, ne faisant pas cas des deux frères s'approchant de lui, bien que l'animal riva son attention sur eux. Ayant renfilé la tenue qu'il avait porté en quittant Cul-de-sac avec le manteau de son Père le recouvrant, Bili tourna un instant la tête dans la direction vers laquelle Fili et Kili arrivaient, avant de se détourner d'eux et de reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Bili ? Bili écoute, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? De parler ou qu'on vienne ? Tu nous le dis et on vient immédiatement lui précisa Fili, tout en portant un regard vers son frère. Je suis persuadé que Kili adorerait faire la connaissance de tes cousins hobbits ?

_ Et je ne suis pas le seul, loin de là répliqua Kili à l'encontre de son ainé avant de reporter son attention sur son cousin. Sa serait amusant de foutre les chetons à tes cousins de Besace, qu'est-ce que t'en pense Bili ?

_ Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire.

_ Bili…

_ Je suis désolé les gars mais… j'ai… j'ai besoin de temps leur fit savoir Bilbon tout en demeurant tourner vers son nouveau compagnon et refusant de faire face à ces deux cousins. Je dois m'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait raviver des souvenirs de mes vies passé. Je préfère de loin les découvrir au fur et à mesure plutôt qu'elle me tombe dessus comme un mur de roc sans que je m'y attende et si je dois me rappeler de tous pour ne pas avoir des surprises, j'aurais besoin d'être tranquille et sans vouloir vous vexer les gars, vous ne connaissez pas le terme tranquille leur fit-il remarquer alors que Fili et Kili le regardaient tous les deux quelque peu éberluer.

_ Bien sûr que nous connaissons…

_ De plus, il sera mal vus que les deux Premiers Princes d'Erebor se promène dans la nature alors qu'ils auront mieux à faire que de préparer leur plaidoyer pour défendre leur relation avec celles qu'ils aimaient en connaissant la réaction que les anciens finiraient par avoir en découvrant ces dernières rappela Bilbon à l'ordre à l'encontre de ces cousins avant de se tourner vers eux et de leur faire son regard qu'on n'avait pas été intérêt à contredire. Votre place se trouve ici auprès des nôtres et non de la mienne leur rajouta-t'il.

_ Mais tu es l'un des nôtres, Bili ?

_ Plus maintenant Kili.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela Bili ? Tu es l'un des nôtres, tu es notre cousin et un membre de la famille !

_ Parce que je ne suis plus celui que vous avez tous connus Fili et…

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu as changé mentalement que nous allons te repousser pour cela et…

_ Ma décision est prise Kili et je ne la changerais pas ! Même pour vous ! Finit par préciser Bili pour être certains que ces deux têtes de mule le comprenne et avisa quelque chose au-dessus des épaules de ceux-ci, terminant par se détourner d'eux. Il est temps que je m'en aille avoua-t'il simplement en attrapant les rennes de Biren et s'éloignant de ces cousins médusés et surpris.

Se mettant à avancer droit vers Gandalf, continuant de discuter avec les autres tandis que les derniers membres de leur groupe prêt pour le voyage n'attendaient plus qu'eux un peu plus loin. L'entendant se rapprocher, le Magicien Gris riva son attention sur son jeune protégé qui, ne portant aucun regard vers Thrain et les nains de la Compagnie, comme de la famille de Gondoline et l'ex-capitaine de la Forêt Noire, porta tout son regard vers son vieux précepteur.

_ Il est temps d'y aller Gandalf.

_ Bilbon ?

Se figeant en entendant cette voix dans son dos, le jeune sang-mêlé ne se retourna pas d'un millimètre, sentant pertinemment le regard de celui-ci derrière lui, il ne fit qu'attendre alors qu'il pouvait voir tous les regards converger vers la personne se trouvant dans son dos.

_ Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à Erebor lui déclara simplement Thorin alors qu'il vit son plus jeune neveu attraper la selle sur le dos de Biren et mettant son pied droit dans l'étrier, monta sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture, paraissant être presser de quitter les lieux et de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra mais je veux que tu saches que la Montagne Solitaire sera toujours ton foyer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Tu seras toujours ici chez toi l'informa-t'il sur cela.

Ou ces paroles figèrent une fois encore le jeune sang-mêlé qui resta de marbre, assis sur le dos de sa monture avant de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs et effectuant un léger coup de talon dans les flancs de Biren, celui-ci débuta la marche. Grimpant à son tour sur sa propre monture, tout en saluant les nains d'Erebor et les autres présents pour les adieux, Estel le Dunédain s'empressa de suivre le jeune sang-mêlé, le pas emboiter par Legolas qui les salua lui aussi, tout en lançant un dernier regard vers Erebor, là où il se doutait, devait se tenir son Père.

Beorn et Radagast inclinèrent de la tête vers les nains et les autres avant de suivre à leur tour le jeune sang-mêlé et les deux qui avaient emboités son pas, tandis que Gandalf et Elrond vinrent dire une dernière fois adieux à leurs amis.

_ Je vous enverrais un message lorsque nous serons arrivés à la Comté les tint informer Gandalf alors qu'Elrond salua chacun des nains de la Compagnie, pendant que le Magicien rassura les quatre Durin, une fois encore.

_ Veillez bien sur notre cousin Gandalf, on vous fait confiance ? Lui demanda Fili approuver par Kili alors que le Magicien vient à leur sourire.

_ Promis.

Gandalf rigola ensuite quand les deux frères vinrent à le prendre dans leurs bras, ces dernières venant à entourer le haut de ces cuisses, alors qu'il tapota leur tête jusqu'à ce que ces derniers viennent à le relâcher avant que celui-ci ne vienne à s'avancer jusqu'à Thrain. Serrant la main de ce dernier qui hocha de la tête vers lui pour finir par faire face à Thorin qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitter Bilbon des yeux, celui-ci continuant de s'éloigner d'Erebor avec la première partie de leur groupe qui retournait vers Foncombe et la Comté.

_ Il lui faut seulement du temps Thorin.

_ Je sais Gandalf. Je sais. Même si j'ai confiance, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison d'être inquiet Thorin. Là où va Bilbon, il ne risque rien, aucun danger ou aucune menace ne viendra à l'atteindre tenta de le rassurer une dernière fois Gandalf.

_ C'est mon côté Oncle protecteur qui s'inquiète Gandalf, j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que Bili sera entre de bonne main avec vous. Aidez-le du mieux que vous le pouvez, s'il tient de Frérin, il refusera catégoriquement que quelqu'un l'aide parce qu'il préféra le faire par lui-même informa Thorin à ce sujet.

_ Cela est sûr. Bilbon risque de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais j'ai pu faire face au mauvais caractère de Frérin pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne m'accepte rappela Gandalf. Je pourrais me charger de lui sans problème Thorin, faite en sorte que tout se passe bien à Erebor en notre absence, nous l'avons durement récupéré alors évitez de la faire sauter lui demanda-t'il, bien qu'un sourire étirait ces lèvres face à sa demande que le Roi d'Erebor saisissa parfaitement son sous-entendus.

_ Allez en paix mon ami et revenez-nous vite ?

_ Il en serait fait ainsi. Bonne chance à vous Roi Sous la Montagne.

_ Vous aussi Magicien.

Et saluant une dernière fois la Compagnie de Thorin ainsi que la famille de Gondoline et l'ex-capitaine de la Forêt Noire, Gandalf finit par se détourner d'eux une bonne fois pour toute et grimpant sur le cheval qu'il avait emprunté à Beorn lorsqu'ils étaient passés par la maison du changeur de peau. Le Magicien Gris remonta sur le dos de ce dernier et mit sa monture au galop pour rattraper les autres membres du groupe avec le Seigneur Elrond qui l'attendait, allant rejoindre les autres auprès du jeune sang-mêlé déjà partis.

Thorin et les autres les regardèrent s'éloigner d'Erebor avant que tous rivèrent leur attention sur leur leader, attendant que ce dernier lui dise quoi faire maintenant.

_ Continuons de reconstruire nos royaumes pour permettre à notre peuple et aux futurs générations de pouvoir vivre en paix déclara simplement Thorin alors que tous vinrent à hocher de la tête et qu'ils allèrent tous se remettre au travail, terminant par quitter des yeux le groupe qui venait d'entrer dans Dale pour pouvoir prendre la Route de l'Ouest.

.oOo.

Ils avaient dépassés depuis longtemps Dale et contourner le lac, se dirigeant droit vers la Forêt Noire, que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de regarder la forêt s'ouvrant devant eux alors qu'il se rappelait des adieux que les habitants de Dale lui avaient donné. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fais attention, surtout que cela lui évoquait certains vieux souvenirs, il avait tout de même salué Bard et sa famille avant de passer son chemin.

Bilbon pouvait se douter que son attitude pouvait être considérer comme hautaine, le jeune sang-mêlé ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose, s'était de pouvoir rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible et fuir les souvenirs qui ne cessaient de lui revenir en émanant des lieux qui l'entouraient.

Portant son regard sur le ciel alors que le soleil avait atteint son zénith, Bilbon plongea sa main dans sa poche quand il sentit son nez venir l'ériter en sentant un éternuement lui venir pour chercher son mouchoir quand ces doigts vinrent à effleurer quelque chose qu'il avait littéralement oublier.

Quelque chose qui l'avait pourtant aidé plusieurs fois à sauver les siens et à lui permettre de réussir la quête d'Erebor, et qu'il avait finis par oublier avec tous les derniers évènements s'étant produit.

Il avait littéralement oublié son anneau magique.

* * *

**V'là la séparation :')**

**Et oui, Bilbon a toujours l'Anneau sur lui ;) pour info il était toujours dans la poche de son pantalon, personne ne serait a aller fouiller jusqu'à la durant se guérison :)**

**alors? votre avis sur cette fin-début?**

**en tout cas, comme je l'avais dis dans mes précédents chapitres, nous sommes arriver à la fin de la première trilogie en trois parties, et nous arrivons à la 4eme partie qui se passera après ce chapitre et avant la 5éme partie qui consistera dans celle de "La Communauté de l'Anneau" et oui j'ai l'intention de poursuivre l'histoire avec le Seigneur des Anneaux mais en attendant je dois écrire les chapitres entre ces deux grosses trilogie =D**

**comme je suis au chapitre 3 de cette 4ème partie, je vais sans doute poster 1 ou 2 fois par semaine maintenant lol mercredi et dimanche pour l'instant ;)**

**sinon cette 4ème partie consistera à la reconstruction d'Erebor et de Dale, des relations grandissantes de nos couples =D ainsi que le fait que notre cher Bili commencera à se faire au passé de ces précédentes vies et vous aurez droit à l'histoire des six précédents Durin ;) (venant de ma propre imagination) en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, comme de la rencontre avec les personnages principaux du Seigneur des Anneaux, jusqu'à la découverte de l'Unique qui en sera le prologue du 1er tome de la dernier trilogie de la Terre du Milieu ;)**

**v'là je pense que j'ai tout dis ;)**

**je vous dis à mercredi pour le 1er chapitre de ma 4ème partie =D**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	96. Chapitre 95 Réapprendre à vivre

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici donc le prologue de cette 4ème partie ou on retrouve Bilbon et Gandalf à Cul-de-sac et comme l'indique le titre de cette partie six mois après XD**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Partie IV : 6 mois plus tard**

**Chapitre 95 : Réapprendre à vivre**

_La nuit était sombre. _

_Seule la pleine lune était la seule lumière qui permettrait de voir les environs._

_Mais les nombreux buchers qui brulaient sur le terrain permettaient de voir à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dessus, surtout que cela facilitaient les combattants de pouvoir se battre et se protéger face aux hordes d'ennemis qui faisaient face aux armées devant eux. Sauf que les nombreuses tracer de flamme n'étaient nullement l'œuvre d'un des deux camps, ni l'œuvre des orques ou bien celui des nains en armure de guerre. _

_Celle-ci venait d'un dragon d'un blanc nacre qui survolait le terrain, déployant ces flammes sur les deux armées s'affrontant sur son territoire, ne faisant pas cas de qui était qui, chargeant dans le tas. Avant que les prunelles azur de la créature millénaire ne soient attirées par une silhouette éloignée de l'amas qu'était le champ de bataille, et piquant du museau droit vers ce dernier qui avait dus avoir perdu l'esprit pour s'éloigner autant des siens et se mettre ainsi à la portée de celle-ci._

_Le pauvre fou, un nain portant une lourde armure doré tenu son bouclier et son marteau de guerre prêt, prêt à faire face au dragon piquant droit du museau vers lui._

.oOo.

Se réveillant une fois encore dans son lit, en sueur alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, il finit par retomber lourdement sur ces oreillers tandis qu'il fixa le plafond de son baldaquin en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

Terminant par se relever dans son lit et quittant ce dernier, tout en attrapant sa canne pour s'aider à marcher et se déplaçant dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur, il put pleinement se déplacer dans ces derniers sans avoir besoin de lumière malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il parvint à atteindre facilement la cuisine pour aller se faire une tasse de thé chaud.

Finissant par rallumer le feu de la cheminée qui s'était amoindris, tout en allumant une bougie au passage pour donner un peu de clarté à sa cuisine, Bilbon vint à redresser la tête et à fixer son reflet à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine et celle-ci était effrayante. La pâleur de son visage faisait ressortir les cernes noirs qui ornaient sous ces yeux, montrant à quel point il dormait peu et de la difficulté qu'il avait à faire face à ça.

A tout ça.

Aux souvenirs de ces vies passés qui ne cessaient de remonter chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il lâchait prise, et cela durait à présent 6 mois.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'il était revenu dans la Comté, après avoir passé 13 mois en dehors, à s'occuper de la quête d'Erebor et y perdant plus qu'il n'aurait crus y gagner. Les fantômes d'Alaric et d'Alrik ne cessant de le hanter alors que tous les hobbits avaient finis par apprendre du funeste destin de ces gardiens plusieurs mois plus tôt, personne n'avait voulus savoir comment ils étaient tombés, surtout au vus de l'état dans lequel le jeune Sacquet était revenu.

Sa blessure à la tête autant celle qu'il avait au genou gauche, effrayaient déjà assez les hobbits, devant la gravité de ces dernières pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, surtout aux vus du visage froid et dure qu'avait abordé Bilbon durant son retour. Sa famille du côté de sa Mère avait souhaité lui faire une fête pour son retour, mais ce dernier l'avait évité, annonçant qu'il voulait dormir et qu'on le laisse en paix, tandis que Gandalf empêchait les plus curieux et les plus têtus de le laisser tranquille.

Surtout les Sacquet de Besace.

Bilbon aurait égorgé ces cousins insupportables si Gandalf n'était pas intervenu et avait fait fuir ces derniers, un coup de bâton dans les fesses, leur sommant de demeurer loin de son jeune protégé, s'ils ne désiraient pas subir les représailles d'un Magicien en colère. Et tout hobbit savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre l'un des Magiciens sur le dos quand ces derniers étaient poussés à de telles extrémités.

Depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris de voyager jusqu'à la Comté après leur séparation avec les autres membres de leur groupe à Foncombe, après que Beorn et Radagast avaient tous les deux regagnés leur demeure après avoir franchis la Forêt Noire, le Seigneur Elrond avait informé le Magicien que s'il avait besoin d'aide qu'il la demande et il viendrait les aider. En arrivant dans la demeure elfique, ils avaient aussi appris qu'Elrohir et Elladan étaient repassés par la cité avec le premier convoi de nain pour Erebor, avec la Princesse naine avec eux.

Ne les ayant pas croisé sur la route, puisqu'ils avaient dus passer par un autre passage que par le principal sur la demande du jeune sang-mêlé ne désirant pas croiser l'éventuel convoi, ces derniers devaient avoir, depuis longtemps, atteint le royaume nain et Gandalf avait suivis Bilbon jusqu'à la Comté. Alors qu'Estel, le Dunédain avait décidé de repartir dans le Nord, reprendre ces surveillances des frontières, accompagner par le Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire, qui avait développé une franche amitié avec le jeune humain.

Gandalf avait tenté de l'aider, de bloquer l'esprit de Durin pendant qu'il dormait mais Bilbon avait catégoriquement refusé que le Magicien recommence de jouer avec son esprit. La dernière fois, il était retourné en enfance et, même si, il avait passé quelques semaines tranquilles, se rappeler en vrac de la mort de ces gardiens, après les avoir oublié, chose encore que le jeune sang-mêlé ne pouvait avaler, n'était pas un autre de ces souhaits. Il voulait lui-même parvenir à contrôler et manier ces souvenirs de ces vies passés et de faire un tri dans ces dernières.

Mais même si, il ne l'avouerait jamais, Bilbon savait que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas. Il n'avait besoin que de se regarder son propre reflet pour voir par lui-même que ces souvenirs étaient en train de le « bouffer », de le « ronger » plus tôt. Après tout, son cuir chevelu le lui montrait tous les jours.

N'ayant plus supporté de voir ces tresses et ces perles qui, chacune, lui ravivait un souvenir douloureux, autant dans sa propre vie que dans les autres, Bilbon avait finis par s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain et pendant une heure, Gandalf s'était inquiéter pour lui. Et cela se confirma quand le jeune sang-mêlé était ressorti, le pas toujours boitillant en s'appuyant sur sa canne alors que ces boucles autant que ces tresses avaient toutes disparus pour ne laisser placer qu'à des cheveux raser court. Si court que Gandalf pouvait apercevoir le crâne de son jeune protégé et lui donnant encore plus l'air dur et sombre qu'il abordait habituellement depuis qu'il avait quitté Erebor pour rentrer à Cul-de-sac.

Mais si le Magicien ignorait complètement ce que Bilbon avait fait de ces tresses et de ces perles, le jeune Sacquet avait soigneusement enfermé ces dernières dans le coffret de sa mère, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Tresse et perle qui avaient retrouvés sa place au côté du collier de perle que sa Mère avait eu en cadeau de son Père, ainsi que de la Pierre de Durin qu'il ne pouvait garder sur lui à présent.

Le reste de ces affaires d'Erebor avait trouvé leur place dans le coffre placé au pied de son lit, autant les armes que les affaires et l'armure de Durin qu'on lui avait glissé dans ces affaires. Bilbon se doutait que cela venait de Fili ou Kili, ou bien même les autres nains de la Compagnie qu'ils l'auraient fait quand il aurait eu le dos tourner. Quoiqu'il en fût, depuis qu'il était revenu à Cul-de-sac, le jeune Sacquet était hanté par la triste célèbre Bataille des Cinq Armées et par les souvenirs de toutes ces précédentes vies.

S'il n'avait pas eu Biren avec lui, son nouvel ami qui lui permettait de quitter son trou de hobbit quand celui-ci lui paraissait aussi étouffant, il partait en balade autour de la Comté, sortait le matin et ne rentrait pas avant la nuit tombée, quand très peu de Hobbit pouvait le voir. Bilbon demeurait toujours très discret lors de ces sorties, bien que cela ne faisait guère plaisir à Gandalf de le savoir se baladant dehors sans aucune protection ou ne disant pas ou il allait, mais de ce côté-là, le jeune Sacquet était aussi têtu que sa propre monture.

Ayant construit une petite grange pour lui, ce que le bouc appréciait grandement, Bilbon avait aussi planté le gland qu'il avait pris chez Beorn et depuis ce jour, le jeune sang-mêlé s'asseyait à l'arrière de sa cour et le regardait pousser, les jours ou il était en plein cafard. La jeune pousse avait déjà bien grandis et l'écorce du futur arbre avait commencé à apparaitre, tandis que l'été avait continué d'avancer et avait facilement laissé place à l'automne.

Il en était là, à ces réflexions alors qu'il vint à se servir d'une tasse de thé et alla dans son salon pour se poser sur son fauteuil et boire sa boisson calmement, quand il vint à l'entendre arriver.

_ Je vous ai réveillé ?

_ Encore un cauchemard, mon garçon ?

_ Plutôt un vieux souvenir.

Bilbon n'eut pas besoin de préciser plus que Gandalf comprit le sous-entendu dans sa réponse alors que le Magicien Gris vint à s'installer devant lui, tout en veillant à ne pas toucher à la jambe gauche du garçon posé sur le marchepied, juste sous le coussin.

_ Tu souhaites en parler ?

_ En parler ne ferait que les raviver Gandalf.

_ Mais en parler pourrait t'aider à aller mieux Bilbon.

_ Après avoir d'avantage fait empirer mon état ?

_ Il faut savoir faire la part des choses Bilbon, pour guérir, il faut d'abord souffrir avant d'aller mieux lui rapporta Gandalf, tout en le regardant alors que son jeune protégé détournait le regard en le reportant sur les braises des flammes brulant dans la cheminée. Bilbon…

_ Cela fait après en, un an depuis ce jour où ma vie à changer ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le jeune sang-mêlé tout en rivant son regard vers un coin de la pièce de son salon ou se trouvait être entreposer des affaires.

Gandalf n'eut pas besoin de tourner son regard dessus pour savoir exactement ce que son protégé fixait pour connaitre le contenu des cartons. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans, le Magicien Gris savait que ces derniers étaient des présents envoyés d'Erebor pour Bilbon, pour fêter son 34ème anniversaire qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt.

Des cadeaux de la part de la Compagnie ainsi que du reste des Durin.

Des cadeaux que des nains avaient apportés et que Bilbon avait refusé de leur ouvrir sa demeure pour qu'il vienne le perturber alors que leur simple vue avait remonter d'autre souvenir enfouis dans sa tête d'une des vies passés des Durin et Gandalf avait dus intervenir avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Le Magicien Gris avait donc remis une lettre aux nains et leur avait demandé de retourner à Erebor pour donner celle-ci à ces destinataires, tout en faisant entrer les paquets qu'il avait déposé dans un coin du salon, laissant ainsi la possibilité de Bilbon de les ouvrir ou non, surtout que certains des cadeaux venaient de la famille de Gondoline, comme de celle de Foncombe.

Bilbon n'était pas bête au point de ne pas savoir que Gandalf entretenait une correspondance avec les autres à Erebor par l'intermédiaire des corbeaux, ne cessant de se tenir au courant, bien que le jeune sang-mêlé refusait catégoriquement de donner la moindre nouvelle ou de lire ces courriers, faisant le sourd-oreille quand son vieil ami se mettait à lire ces dernières pour lui rapporter les derniers évènements d'Erebor.

Il savait donc que le premier groupe de nains d'Ered Luin, dont la sœur de son défunt Père, Dis, avait finis par atteindre Erebor quelques jours après qu'ils aient finis par revenir dans la Comté, escorter par Elrohir et Elladan, ainsi que par les nains des Monts de Fer qui les avaient accompagnés et les Dunédains. Comme le fait que les autres convois de nains pour retourner vivre à Erebor étaient en chemin ou allait finir par atteindre la Montagne Solitaire, ou bien que les vieux seigneurs nains de la génération de Thror essayaient de faire valoir leur droit sur les richesses d'Erebor.

Chose qui n'étonna guère Bilbon en connaissant la cupidité que pouvait avoir les nains mais il ne fit aucun commentaire quand Gandalf lisa dans l'un des courriers de Fili et Kili, que Thorin leur tenait tête et les envoyait bouler ailleurs, surtout qu'il était appuyé par Thrain, Dain et le reste de la Compagnie.

La seule chose qui l'avait intéressé dans ces nouvelles, c'est que Fili et Kili s'étaient fais tirer les oreilles par leur mère et qu'elle prenait bien la nouvelle concernant celles qui avaient attirés le cœur de ces deux garçons. Sans compter le fait que, dans leur lettre, ils avouaient que leur Mère s'entendaient à merveille avec Diriel et Tauriel, que demandez de mieux ?

Sauf que Bilbon savait pertinemment que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres, allait être mis à rude épreuve par les vieux seigneurs qui tenteraient de tout faire pour les séparer. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, il était plutôt inquiet pour les adversaires. Ces derniers ignoraient complètement dans quoi ils allaient se lancer s'ils se faisaient les deux Princes et leur dulcinée comme ennemis.

Ils risquaient fortement de s'en mordre les doigts.

Il les plaignait grandement.

_ Le jour ou Thorin t'a accepté après que tu l'es sauver d'Azog finit par se rappeler Gandalf de cet évènement qui s'était produit juste après leur rencontre avec les Gobelins.

_ Si j'étais parvenu à l'abattre ce jour-là, beaucoup de chose aurait été différente fit remarquer Bilbon tout en se détournant des cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas osé bruler et replongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé, lui renvoyant une image flou de lui.

_ Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela Bilbon. Le seul fautif est Azog et il n'est plus là pour apprécier ces œuvres, bien que ce qu'il avait prévu de faire n'ait jamais réussi.

_ Il a tout de même réussi à me tuer ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bilbon, tout en touchant inconsciemment la cicatrice qu'il portait à la tête alors que Gandalf le regarda gravement à ces dires.

_ Mon garçon, tu as besoin de parler. Tu n'es pas obliger que cela soit moi qui écoute, tu peux parler avec quelqu'un d'autre comme…

_ Comme qui Gandalf ? Avec mes cousins hobbits ? Je ne ferais que les effrayer bien plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà de moi répliqua le jeune sang-mêlé à la proposition du Magicien. Ou bien avec mes cousins nains ? Ah, mais j'oublie, je les ais chasser de ma vie !

_ Il ne tient qu'à toi de les ramener vers toi Bilbon et…

_ Et quoi Gandalf ? Je retourne à Erebor et je deviens le Prince que tous attendent que je sois parce que je suis… je suis… tenta Bilbon alors qu'il porta sa main à la tête, posant celle-ci sur sa blessure alors que Gandalf se rapprocha de lui, prêt à intervenir mais le jeune hobbit rouvrit très vite les yeux vers lui. Vouloir être un autre que je ne suis pas ? Etre lui ? Je m'y refuse Gandalf, je refuse de n'être uniquement qu'un pion dans leur politique et de me perdre dans ces souvenirs qui ne m'effraient que d'avantage ; lui fit-il savoir à ce sujet.

_ C'est pour cette raison que tu devrais sortir d'ici Bilbon, sortir de Cul-de-sac et revoir les autres lui fit remarquer Gandalf à ce propos. Je sais que Drogon et Primula souhaitent ardemment que tu viennes prendre un déjeuner ou diner avec eux, sans oublier le petit Frodon. Et dire que ce petit a bien grandis depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vus et qu'il approche bientôt de ces trois ans souria-t'il en repensant à la petite bouille qu'était le garçon avant leur départ de Cul-de-Sac pour la quête.

_ Oui. Frodon a bien grandis depuis la dernière fois mais… je risque bien de le terroriser avec ma cicatrice et…

_ Baliverne Bilbon ! Tu te donnes des excuses alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu n'en as pas lui répliqua Gandalf à ce propos. Soit ! Demain nous irons leur rendre visite, tout en passant par le marché pour faire quelques emplettes et hors de question que tu te défiles, jeune hobbit ! Va donc te recoucher, demain une longue journée nous attend ?

_ Vous n'en démordrez pas Gandalf, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non.

Soufflant un bon coup constatant que son mentor était particulièrement sérieux et qu'il allait, sans nulle doute, le trainer hors de son lit demain matin, Bilbon se contenta de finir sa tisane et de finir par la poser à côté de son siège pour aller se recoucher, tout en attrapant sa cane pour pouvoir se déplacer. Et le regardant partant se recoucher tandis que Gandalf se chargea de ramener les tasses dans l'évier de la cuisine, et attisa une dernière fois le feu de la cheminée avant de retourner dans la chambre d'ami ou il avait placé ces quartiers puisque, comme les appartements de ces parents, Bilbon avait fermé celle appartenant à Alaric et Alrik, ayant refusé d'y entrer ou que qui que ce soit d'autre n'y entre.

Il devait à tout prix sortir le petit d'ici et lui redonner gout à la vie, mais comment ?

* * *

**Et oui comment Gandalf va faire cela ;)**

**alors? votre avis sur ce re-début ;)**

**en tout cas la suite sera pour dimanche =D**

**à dimanche pour la suite ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	97. Chapitre 96 Continuer de vivre

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici le 2ème chapitre de cette 4eme partie des Aventures d'un Sang-mêlé ;)**

**merci à Vincent Aguila et à Nooo Aime pour toutes leur com =D ainsi qu'à lectrice-en-herbe et à Angeloyru ;) et Sally-of-middle-earth tu as poser la 350 com alors tu as droit à poser une question que tu veux =D**

**dans ce chapitre on retrouve les autres Durin à Erebor ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 96 : Continuer de vivre**

Il ne savait pas lequel il allait étrangler en premier ?

Ou peut-être allait-il se charger de leur fracasser à tous leur crâne avec Orcrist ?

Cela n'allait nullement déplaire aux autres qu'il fasse cela, même si après il devrait expliquer son acte et devoir trouver d'autre replaçant. Bien qu'il avait déjà trouvé qui répondrait mieux à leur rôle, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter qu'il allait véritablement faire un massacre si ces derniers n'arrêtaient pas de geindre à longueur de journée quand ils étaient en réunion, surtout aux vus des sujets encore importer sur la table.

Celle des fréquentations de ces deux premiers neveux et celle de ramener son dernier neveu à Erebor. Il s'agissait de sujet que Thorin avait en horreur de discuter et de parlementer avec ces derniers.

Surtout qu'il remerciait Mahal que ces deux neveux n'étaient pas avec lui dans cette réunion pour s'occuper de ces derniers ou même de les entendre se plaindre d'eux, comme le fait que son Père n'était pas là. Bien que son Père aille mieux depuis ces derniers mois, Thorin préférait ne pas fatiguer d'avantage celui-ci surtout après avoir passé autant de temps dans les mains d'Azog et des orques. Même Dis n'aurait pas supporté que ces derniers remettent en cause les sentiments de ces fils, ou ceux-ci n'avaient nullement le droit de se mêler des relations ou non relations qu'avaient ces garçons. Si elle avait été là, quelque baffe aurait été servie. Mais il était tout de même heureux de savoir que Balin et Dwalin étaient avec lui, bien que cela n'empêcherait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

S'était clair et nette, il allait massacrer tous ces vieux Seigneurs nains avec Orcrist.

_ Cela est inadmissible ! Aucun des Héritiers de Durin ne peuvent s'enticher d'elfe, même d'un demi-elfe !

_ Même si nos Héritiers doivent leur vie à ces dames, ils ne peuvent tomber amoureux de ces dernières pour les remercier !

_ C'est un scandale ! Il devrait tomber amoureux de jeune naine et non pas…

_ SILENCE !

Le cri de Thorin résonna dans toute la salle alors qu'il s'était lever de sa place et que tous les Seigneurs nains rassembler autour de la grande table cessèrent de parler et de se plaindre plus tôt, tout en se rasseyant tous alors que tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur lui. A ces côtés, Balin et Dwalin ne purent s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lever un instant les yeux au ciel en les voyant faire, avant de reporter tout son regard vers les Seigneurs Noirs et de leur lancer son regard qu'il ne fallait nullement le contredire ou lui tenir tête quand il était ainsi.

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit et ordonner à mainte reprise, les relations amoureuses de mes neveux ne vous regardent en rien ! Répliqua Thorin à leur encontre, tout en les fusillant du regard, les mettant au défi de le contredire. Ils ont le droit d'aimer celles qu'ils désirent et s'ils veulent qu'elles deviennent leur épouse, cela sera leur choix et non le vôtre, comme le mien. Mon frère a épousé une hobbite et a eu un enfant avec elle, qui se trouve être l'une des personnes les plus sages, fortes et courageuses que je connaisse, et…

_ Justement Votre Majesté, l'enfant ne devrait-il pas être ici à Erebor ?

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit rappela Thorin en fusillant le Seigneur qui eut l'audace de le couper dans ces paroles, ce dernier se ratissant dans son siège à sa vue. J'ai trahi sa confiance en réveillant Durin et aujourd'hui, il doit faire face à toutes ces vies passés qu'il n'arrive à supporter. Tant que Gandalf le Gris ne nous envoie pas de message nous annonçant qu'il est libérer de ces démons et puisse vivre une vie normale, mon Neveu demeurera dans la maison de ces parents en attendant qu'il puisse retrouver le contrôle de sa vie. Alors je vous sommerais pour votre propre bien de ne plus aborder ces deux sujets dans ces réunions, le sujet est clos comme ce conseil. Vous pouvez disposer finit-il par leur ordonner.

Aucun des Seigneurs ne vint à contredire son ordre et se levant de leur place, s'inclinèrent devant le Roi avant de quitter les lieux, tous ayant pertinemment constaté que le Souverain d'Erebor était en train de tapoter sur le manche d'Orcrist attaché à sa ceinture. Le message était parfaitement claire : continuer dans cette voix et vous aurez droit à ma lame.

_ Ils sont vraiment têtu ma parole râla Dwalin terminant par quitter le poste de garde qu'il tenait derrière Thorin.

_ Je dirais plutôt obstiner répliqua Balin face au terme employer par son cadet pour décrire les vieux Seigneurs. Nous savions tous que, lorsqu'ils reviendraient à Erebor, ils essayeraient de reformer le vieux conseil que le Roi Thror avait sous ces ordres et qu'ils voudraient reprendre le contrôle qu'ils avaient autrefois sur la Montagne, oubliant au passage que de nombreuses choses auraient changer depuis leur fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

_ Je devrais peut-être attraper la tête de l'un pour la fracasser sur l'autre, cela leur remettront un peu les idées en place répliqua Dwalin à ce sujet tout en cognant son poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche pour approuver ces dires.

_ Il faudra du temps pour que ces derniers finissent par accepter le lien unissant nos Princes à leur Dames fit savoir Balin à ce propos. Car leurs sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec une simple amourette de jeunette, ils se comportent les uns envers les autres comme si… comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. C'est à la fois étrange et amusant à regarder fit-il remarquer.

_ Surtout que Fili et Diriel ne cessent tous les deux de se chamailler répliqua Dwalin, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face aux attitudes de ces deux derniers. Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point ils peuvent se comporter comme des enfants à certains moments se rappela-t'il.

_ Et la relation entre Kili et Tauriel ? On dirait qu'ils peuvent tous les deux communiquer rien quand se regardant dans le blanc des yeux se souvenu Balin alors qu'ils suivirent tous les deux, lui et son frère, Thorin en train de quitter la salle du conseil, les gardes en faction devant la porte, se mettant au garde à vous. J'ai bien plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à de vieilles âmes sœurs qu'à un jeune couple qui ne se connaissent que depuis plus de six mois admit-il aux deux autres.

_ En clair, nos deux Princes nous font assez tourner en bourrique. J'espère que Gandalf s'en sort bien avec le gosse, ces dernières lettres n'étaient pas aussi enthousiaste que ça fit remarquer Dwalin à ce propos tout en portant son regard sur Thorin, ce dernier qui s'était quelque peu raidis à ces mots.

Oui, les lettres du Magicien Gris n'avait guère était réjouissante en leur rapportant ces derniers mois passer avec le jeune sang-mêlé dans la Comté.

Ayant lus et relus ces lettres reçus par Coar, le Fils de Roac, l'un des corbeaux d'Erebor, Thorin avait finis par connaitre ces dernières par cœur, pouvant les réciter de mémoire dans sa tête.

_**« Cher Thorin, »**_

_**« Je sais que vous et les autres, attendiez avec impatience ma lettre pour recevoir enfin des nouvelles de Bili. »**_

_**« Tout d'abord, le voyage s'est très bien passé et nous sommes enfin de retour dans la Comté, notre jeune garçon est en ce moment même en train de dormir profondément dans son lit après notre chemin. Puisqu'il fait nuit ici, dans la Comté, personne encore ne sait que nous sommes rentrés. »**_

_**« Que nous sommes rentrés sans Alaric et Alrik. »**_

_**« Je ne dis pas cela pour vous blâmer d'avantage Thorin, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait qui posera beaucoup de question chez les autres hobbits qui s'étaient habitués à eux, comme du fait que le petit est revenu blesser. Demain risque d'être une longue journée alors je vais aller me reposer mais je voulais tout de même vous rassurez au préalable avant. »**_

_**« Je sais que Coar mettra du temps à atteindre Erebor et qu'il en mettra autant pour revenir à Cul-de-Sac et me ramener votre réponse. J'espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien chez vous, dans la reconstruction d'Erebor et de Dale, et que tout le monde va bien. »**_

_**« En attendant votre réponse, »**_

_**« Cordialement, »**_

_**« Gandalf, le Gris. »**_

Bien que la première lettre reçus ait tout de même mis ces nerfs à rude épreuve en attente de la seconde, quand celle-ci avait finis par arriver, Thorin n'avait pu empêcher son inquiétude de grandir pour son neveu.

_**« Thorin »**_

_**« Bien que ma réponse a été longue à recevoir, je suis heureux d'apprendre ces bonnes nouvelles venant d'Erebor, bien que j'aurais aimé que les miennes soient tout aussi réjouissante que les vôtres. »**_

_**« Je voudrais vous cacher cela mais je sais que vous souhaitez que je sois sincère avec vous Thorin alors je le serais. »**_

_**« Tout ne se passe pas bien pour Bili. »**_

_**« J'aurais espéré que retrouver Cul-de-sac et la Comté lui aurait permis de souffler mais cela n'est pas réellement le cas. Les retrouvailles avec le reste de sa famille ne sait pas aussi bien passer que je le souhaiterais. J'ai bien crus que Bilbon allait massacrer les Sacquet de Besace, chose que j'aurais moi-même fais si ces autres cousins ne s'en étaient pas charger eux-mêmes. »**_

_**« A présent, le petit s'est enfermer à l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac et refuse catégoriquement d'en sortir ou de voir qui que ce soit, à part moi, bien qu'il est faillis me virer moi-même parce que j'avais essayé de le « forcer » de sortir dehors se promener. Il ne sort que lorsque tous aient partis se coucher et va se balader avec Biren en pensant que je ne le vois pas le faire. »**_

_**« Cet animal lui permet un peu de ne pas se renfermer sur lui-même, même si cela risque d'arriver. Il a fermé la chambre d'Alaric et Alrik, et n'y a pas un seul instant mis les pieds. Comme toutes ces affaires et ces armes qu'il portait à Erebor sont solidement ranger dans sa malle au pied de son lit. Il tente de se comporter comme un bon hobbit mais il y arrive à moitié. »**_

_**« Quant à ces vies passés, celle-ci ne cessent de le hanter la nuit quand il dort. J'ai essayé de l'aider pour alléger sa conscience mais rien à faire, il ne souhaite pas que je l'aide et que je demande le soutien des elfes, il veut se débrouiller tout seul. Vous êtes vraiment têtus dans cette famille. »**_

_**« En espérant avoir de meilleur nouvelle dans ma prochaine lettre, prenez soin de vous et des autres Thorin. »**_

_**« Cordialement, »**_

_**« Gandalf le Gris. »**_

A cette deuxième lettre, Thorin avait de but en blanc, annoncer qu'il allait partir pour la Comté, s'enquérir de la santé de son neveu, surtout que sa petite sœur et ces fils auraient été du voyage, informant le Magicien de son plan, quand la troisième lettre était arriver quelques jours plus tard sur le dos d'un Coar épuiser.

_**« Thorin, »**_

_**« Je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais enlever immédiatement cette idée de venir à Cul-de-sac, vous ne ferez que bloquez d'avantage le petit, surtout qu'il veut à tout prix renoncer à sa partie naine. Il m'a même fait remarquer que son prénom était Bilbon et non Bili. Il s'enferme jour après jour dans le silence, me parlant que très rarement et continu ces balades nocturnes avec Biren. »**_

_**« Je sais qu'il dort à peine et qu'il s'épuise à ne rien me dire, il est buter et têtu comme un âne, il est bien votre neveu de ce côté-là. Je tente par tous les moyens de le ramener mais vous devez être patient vous et les autres, Bilbon mettra plus de temps à revenir que nous le pensions. »**_

_**« Soyez patient Thorin, »**_

_**« Cordialement, »**_

_**« Gandalf le Gris. »**_

Patient ?

Sa patiente était mise à rude épreuve mais Thorin ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, car tout cela était de sa faute. Bien que réveiller Durin ait sauvé sa lignée, il devait tout de même en payer les conséquences et celle-ci se révélait par l'éloignement de son plus jeune neveu.

Surtout que Bilbon avait refusé qu'on l'appel par son diminutif et que dans les lettres suivantes de Gandalf, Thorin avait appris comme les autres, qu'il avait enfermé toutes ces affaires naines et ne s'habillait uniquement avec ces vêtements de hobbit. Mais s'était la nouvelle concernant ces cheveux qui avaient autant choqué Thorin que les autres quand ils avaient finis par l'apprendre dans l'une des lettres du magicien.

Le jeune sang-mêlé s'était couper les cheveux, littéralement raser la tête, comme des tresses qu'il portait et des perles que Gandalf l'avait vus enfermer ces dernières dans l'un de ces coffrets avec les perles naines de sa Mère ainsi que la pierre de Durin.

Thorin n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de précision pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas désirés chez le jeune hobbit, qui préférait demeurer un simple semi-homme et rejeter tout ce qui se rapportait à sa partie naine et à la famille de son Père.

Depuis lors, Thorin laissait à Gandalf de se charger de son neveu et s'était occuper de protéger ces autres neveux qui étaient la proie de la cupidité et de l'avidité des vieux Seigneurs Nains. S'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Bili, il pouvait donner la vie que Fili et Kili méritaient d'avoir.

Lorsque l'on parle du loup, il montre le bout de son museau.

En l'occurrence, deux loups venant de pointer leur museau depuis le couloir adjacent de celui par lequel arrivait Thorin, Dwalin et Balin.

_ Mon Oncle ?

.oOo.

Ils avaient encore pus éviter d'être présent lors de cette réunion mais ils savaient tous les deux quelle sujet allait encore être abordé lors de ce rassemblement, raison pour laquelle ils n'y étaient pas allé. Surtout que leur Oncle leur avait formellement « interdit » d'y venir.

Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre le message.

Fili et Kili avaient alors passés toute la matinée sur le terrain d'entrainement pendant que leur propre dulcinée étaient partis avec le Capitaine Glorfindel dans la Forêt Noire, avec les deux autres sang-mêlés pour aller chercher un convoi de ravitaillement. Les deux Princes avaient souhaités les accompagner mais ils avaient été obligés de demeurer à Erebor, surtout qu'ils avaient tous les deux de la paperasse à s'occuper.

Personne n'avait dit que le rôle de Prince était aussi facile.

Dès qu'ils avaient appris pour la réunion du conseil, ils s'étaient tous les deux échapper dans la salle d'entrainement alors qu'ils savaient que leur Mère était partis rejoindre leur Grand-Père et lui tenir compagnie avant qu'elle ne décide de faire un scandale lors de la réunion et d'aller taper quelques têtes.

Les deux frères en étaient là à leur réflexion pendant qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les deux quand ils finirent par avoir vent que la réunion était finis et qu'ils décidèrent tous les deux d'aller retrouver leur Oncle pour connaitre les dernières nouvelles. Surtout que d'ici quelques jours, c'est d'autre nouvelle qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à avoir et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

Des nouvelles de leur cousin.

Bili.

Dès la première lettre reçue de la part de Gandalf, Fili et Kili avaient tout de suite voulus recevoir d'autres informations, même d'y aller eux-mêmes à Cul-de-sac mais l'arrivée du premier convoi de nains des Ered Luin escorter par les Fils du Seigneur Elrond avec leur Mère en tête, avaient obligés ces deux derniers à repousser leur plan. Surtout qu'ils en avaient pris tous les deux pour leur grade dès que Dis leur était tombé dessus, leur faisant passer l'envie de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans une quête aussi suicidaire que l'avait été celle d'Erebor et les passant tous les deux au peigne fin pour trouver une quelconque blessure et cicatrice de guerre.

Mais il en avait été rien et elle leur avait tiré les oreilles devant tous seulement pour lui avoir donné des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, avant qu'elle ne lâche sa frustration sur son ainé dès que ce dernier finissait par montrer le bout de son nez. Dis se calma quand Thrain arriva avec le reste des membres de la Compagnie venues accueillir les nouveaux arrivant alors que des exclamations de surprise et d'incrédulité se firent entendre quand tous virent que le Fils de Thror était toujours en vie.

Bien évidemment, les nains de Dain parvinrent à ramener le calme et les nouveaux arrivants avaient commencé à se disperser tandis que la famille royale était partie se rassembler dans les quartiers du nouveau roi d'Erebor. Bien sûr dès que Dis fut mise au courant des dernières nouvelles comme celle que Gandalf avait ramener le fils de Frérin chez lui à la Comté, elle avait voulus se rendre au tombeau et aller saluer les trois personnes qui avaient sauvés sa famille, comme les deux nains qui avaient pris soin de son neveu durant toutes ces années.

Dès qu'elle eut salué la tombe des tombées pour sa famille, Dis se tourna vers ces garçons et avait ordonné à ces derniers qu'ils viennent à lui présenter les deux dames qui avaient ravis leur cœur, comme la famille de la Dame elfe tombée pour protéger son frère. Et ces trois derniers ne s'étaient pas fait attendre et étaient retournés dans les appartements de Thorin tandis qu'il avait envoyé les autres membres de la Compagnie chercher ces dernières, alors que Fili et Kili se mettaient à stresser à mort, tout en appréhendant la réaction de leur Mère quand elle fera face à Diriel et Tauriel.

Alors bien sûr, quand elles finirent toutes les deux par arriver dans les quartiers de Thorin, les deux frères n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se placer devant ces dernières, bien que sur le côté, mais le message était parfaitement claire. Fili et Kili étaient prêt à intercepter leur Mère au passage si celle-ci voulait s'en prendre aux deux elfes.

Mais cela ne fut jamais le cas.

Bien que Dis leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude plus qu'irrespectueux de ces deux fils, celle-ci avait laissé les deux elfes de se présenter avant d'avancer vers elles, écartant sans ménagement Fili et Kili de son passage pour les atteindre, avant d'attraper une de leur main à chacune et se mettre à leur poser des questions. Des questions qui génèrent grandement Fili et Kili qui se mirent à gémir alors que Diriel et Tauriel ne purent s'empêcher de rougir tandis que les autres se mirent à ricaner et à lancer des regards moqueur aux deux fils. Pendant que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement vers ces neveux devant leur embarras alors que Fili et Kili demandèrent à leur Mère de cesser de leur foutre la honte devant leur belle.

A ces dires, Dis ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers ces fils et de les fusiller du regard avant d'attraper leurs oreilles et de les tordre, faisant grincer des dents Fili et Kili qui supplièrent leur Mère de lâcher prise. Alors qu'elle quitta les quartiers de son frère en emmenant ces fils dans son sillage, toujours les tenant par les oreilles, sous les rires des autres tandis que Diriel et Tauriel ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder inquiète, bien que Balin vint à les rassurer, leur disant qu'ils allaient tous les deux subir une enguelade mais qu'ils y survivraient.

Après cela, Dis était revenus sans ces deux garçons et avait commencé à débuter une discussion avec les deux elfes, parlant de chose et d'autre avant le retour de Fili et Kili plusieurs minutes après, les deux frères se massant une de leurs joues ou tous avisèrent facilement la marque rouge qu'elle comportait. Mais aux vus du regard que les deux jeunes nains envoyèrent aux autres, les membres de la Compagnie essayèrent de ne pas poser de question bien que l'évidence même leur sautèrent aux yeux, surtout aux vus des sourire amuser qu'ils portaient aux deux plus jeune Durin.

Mais la Princesse laissa ensuite souffler les deux elfes quand Thrain finit par arriver et vint serrer sa fille en pleure dans ces bras, ces derniers s'empressant de rattraper toutes ces années perdus, bien que Dis somma à Diriel et Tauriel de venir manger à sa table lors des repas pour continuer de faire connaissance. Nouvelle qui fut autant joyeuse qu'inquiétante pour Fili et Kili qui craignaient tous les deux que leur Mère leur rapporter des fait très gênant durant leur enfance qui pourraient faire rire les deux damoiselles.

Hormis ces retrouvailles quelque peu gênant pour eux, Fili et Kili étaient parvenus facilement à se faire à la vie dans la Montagne, bien qu'ils aient pris en grippe les vieux Conseillers de leur grand-père qui avait voulus reformer le vieux conseil. Et dont les premières choses qu'ils voulurent se mêler étaient de la vie des Héritiers de Thorin.

N'appréciant pas que les deux premiers se soient entichés de deux femmes elfes alors que le dernier était repartis chez lui, surtout quand ils vinrent à apprendre qu'il était la Réincarnation de Durin. Fili et Kili crurent même que les anciens allaient avoir une crise cardiaque quand ils finirent par savoir que le nouveau Durin avait renié sa partie naine pour redevenir un simple hobbit parmis le peuple de sa Mère et ayant comme unique protection celle d'un Magicien.

Ils avaient frôlé la syncoque.

Thorin et les autres membres de la Compagnie avaient faillis faire tomber des têtes quand les vieux membres du conseil avaient stipulés envoyer un contingent chercher le garçon et le ramener à Erebor. Le Roi d'Erebor avait dus crier et hurler sur eux pour qu'ils abandonnent cette sombre idée alors qu'il les avait mis en garde d'une grave sanction si ces derniers venaient à lui désobéir et à envoyer quelqu'un cherché Bilbon.

Surtout que lorsqu'ils avaient envoyés leur présent à la Comté pour les 34 ans de Bilbon, ils avaient reçus une missive quelque peu perturbé de Gandalf qui leur sommait de ne plus rien envoyer car cela ne faisait que remonter des souvenirs dans l'esprit du jeune sang-mêlé et qu'il n'avait pas voulus toucher au cadeau. Thorin et les autres avaient tous de même été rassuré de savoir que Bilbon ne les avait pas jeté ou encore bruler mais seulement poser dans un coin de Cul-de-sac et n'y touchait pas. Alors hors de question que les Seigneurs nains envoient leurs sbires pour le perturber d'avantage.

Et ayant compris qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à désobéir à son ordre, les Anciens s'étaient alors tourner vers les deux Premiers Héritiers de Thorin et avaient tentés de faire comprendre à Fili et Kili que leur relation avec Diriel et Tauriel ne pouvaient être accepté et seraient rejeter. Mais ces deux derniers leur avaient fait comprendre qu'ils se fichaient complètement de leur opinion et qu'ils allaient suivre les conseils donnés autrefois par Frérin, celle de suivre par eux même leur propre voix sans suivre les ordres qu'on leur donnerait.

Et depuis les Anciens cherchaient un appui chez les autres Seigneurs nains, en la personne de Dain et de ceux des Monts de Fer, comme de Thrain qui devait lui aussi ne pas apprécier ce lien entre ces petits fils et ces elfes. Mais au contraire, Dain et les siens, comme Thrain, les envoyèrent pêtres et leur fit comprendre durement qu'ils étaient du côté des jeunes, et que s'ils causaient des problèmes, ils les auraient tous sur le dos.

Les vieux Seigneurs avaient alors compris qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire mais cela ne leur empêchait pas de dire leur façon de penser sur ces relations à chacune des réunions qu'ils avaient chaque semaine pour parler des améliorations de la vie dans Erebor et des alliances avec leur voisin. Même si Fili et Kili surent tous les deux que ces derniers avaient pour ordre de leur foutre la paix, eux et leur dulcinée alors qu'ils profitaient tous les uns des autres, partant souvent en balade autour d'Erebor pour ne pas être sous la surveillance de ces pots de colle ou encore, étant bien planquer dans leur propre appartements.

Surtout qu'aucun des vieux Seigneurs nains étaient assez fous pour se mettre à dos Glorfindel qui aidait volontiers les deux jeunes nains et leur dulcinée pour s'échapper et donner de mauvaises indications quand certains des larbins des Seigneurs les surveillaient. Certains même faillirent avoir des crises cardiaques quand le Capitaine de Gondoline surprenait ces derniers et leur faisait la peur de leur vie. Quelques-uns même durent aller à l'infirmerie pour demander des calmants à Oin pour pouvoir calmer le tremblement surtout qu'ils avaient tous la crainte de voir Glorfindel apparaitre à chaque couloir pour leur sauter dessus.

Le Tueur de Balroq s'était déjà fait une réputation auprès des sbires des vieux Seigneurs nains de la génération de Thror. Et ces derniers craignaient par-dessus tout croiser seul celui-ci dans un des corridors et croiser son arme de guerre.

Et les deux jeunes nains profitaient de ces accalmies données par Glorfindel pour partager de bon moment avec leurs dames elfes respectives, quand ils ne devaient pas assister Thorin dans les tâches d'Erebor. Fili et Diriel partaient tous les deux sur leur monture et allaient galopés dans la vallée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire la course entre eux et continuant de se lancer des défis, bien que le Prince emmenait toujours des couvertures et un panier de nourriture pour leur déjeuner. Alors que Kili et Tauriel allaient souvent se promener dans la forêt qui commençait à renaitre dans les alentours d'Erebor, comme de la végétation qui avaient repris ces droits depuis la mort du dragon, s'asseyant tous les deux au centre des fleurs et continuant de discuter sur tout et rien avant de rentrer très tard dans la nuit après avoir une fois encore admirer les astres dans le ciel.

Fili et Kili vivaient pleinement leur amour et étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre dans leur famille, bien que celle-ci ne fut pas totalement complète, ils ne se plaindraient pas ouvertement encore de cela, sachant que Thorin était pire qu'eux quand il s'agissait du plus jeune des leurs. En parlant de leur Oncle, ils avaient finis par retrouver ce dernier dans l'un des couloirs ayant quitté la salle du Conseil avec Dwalin et Balin, tandis que les deux neveux étaient partis à leur rencontre.

_ Mon Oncle ?

_ Fili ? Kili ?

_ Comment s'est passé la réunion ? Demanda Fili à son oncle de but en blanc.

_ Bien. Les aménagements et nos alliances avec nos voisins se passent bien leur annonça Thorin bien que cela ne résidait pas dans la question que venait de lui poser son premier neveu, ce que ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par lui faire remarquer.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais mentionner Thorin ?

_ Je sais pertinemment de quoi tu voulais parler Fili. Ils ont continués de radoter que sur vos relations à tous les deux, je pressens que celle de la semaine prochaine, ils réattaqueront avec le sujet de votre cousin leur fit remarquer Thorin à ce propos.

_ Ils ne lâcheront jamais l'affaire pas vraie ?

_ Non Kili. Ils ne sont pas près de nous lâcher avec ça approuva leur Oncle alors que Balin et Dwalin ne purent s'empêcher d'approuver malheureusement.

Oui, même si le plus jeune des Durin n'était pas avec eux et que les vieux seigneurs nains les énervaient au point de vouloir leur foutre leur arme dans la tête, ils devaient continuer d'avancer.

Ils devaient continuer de vivre.

* * *

**et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

**et oui, Thorin et les autres ne sont pas tranquille avec les Seigneurs XD**

**alors? votre avis sur ce chap?**

**en tout cas la suite sera pour mercredi ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**à+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	98. Chapitre 97 Poursuivre le chemin

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite comme vous l'attendiez tous de nouveau à Cul-de-sac ou Gandalf entreprend de sortir Bilbon de sa maison ;)**

**merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Nooo Aime, à Vincent Aguila et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur com =D et à william yuki et à crystalya pour leur ps ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 97 : Poursuivre le chemin**

A son plus grand malheur, le Magicien tenu parole.

Gandalf vint à le réveiller le lendemain matin, se fichant complètement qu'il ait envie de rester au lit à ne rien faire, Bilbon eut droit à sa pile de vêtement qu'il se prit sur la tête pour toute réponse. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de fusiller celui-ci du regard quand il réussit à retirer ces vêtements de sa tête, tandis que le Magicien lui fit remarquer qu'il avait cinq minutes pour se préparer avant qu'il ne vienne lui-même l'habiller comme s'il était encore un enfant.

Grognant face à l'entêtement du Magicien, Bilbon fit tout de même ce qu'il lui commanda et quittant son lit, alla se changer et enfiler la tenue qui lui avait donné, celle-ci consistant en un pantalon, une chemise et une tunique en cuire qui fit grincer des dents le jeune hobbit. Celle-ci se trouvait être l'une des tuniques naine de son Père, qui se trouvait être soigneusement ranger au fond de son placard avec le reste de ces affaires nains qu'il avait repoussé sur un côté.

Prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il mit de côté les flashs qu'il eut de ces vies passés en regardant seulement ce vêtement, Bilbon l'enfila tout de même, se doutant pertinemment que le Magicien la lui fera enfiler de force s'il ne la mettait pas de lui-même. Et tout en attrapant sa canne pour lui permettre de s'appuyer sur quelque chose pour alléger son poids sur son genou blessé, Bilbon finit par attraper l'une des vieilles casquettes que sa Mère avait gardées de son Père, et la mit sur sa tête pour tenter de masquer sa cicatrice qui paraissait bien plus affreuse maintenant qu'il avait raser sa tête.

Se rendant dans sa cuisine ou Gandalf l'y attendait pour le petit-déjeuner, le Magicien vint à déposer une assiette bien garnis devant lui qui ne fit qu'écœurer d'avantage Bilbon alors qu'il ne put éviter une pensée du passé de lui revenir. Une telle assiette garnis, dans le passé, le jeune Sacquet qu'il avait été, l'aurait manger sans problème, à présent, voir autant de nourriture à prendre dans un repas avec tous ce qu'il avait vécus, était pour lui comme s'il mangeait pour trois et encore il était gentil.

L'appétit était aussi une chose qu'il avait perdu dans cette quête et…

Repenser à tout cela lui ramena de nouveau flash mais cette fois-ci lié à sa propre vie, à une vie perdu avec Alaric et Alrik qu'il les revoyait lui sourire et prendre soin de lui, jusqu'à se rappeler de leurs corps étendus sur la glace et dans ce ravin.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Je ne mangerais pas tout Gandalf et tu le sais.

_ Manges seulement ce que tu pourras mon garçon annonça simplement Gandalf sachant pertinemment que le petit avait détourné son attention sur un autre sujet. Nous partirons dans cinq minutes, ne soyons pas en retard prévena-t'il.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée Gandalf et vous le savez parfaitement lui fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos, tout en prenant les biscottes beurrer et attrapant son thé chaud.

_ Peut-être bien ou peut-être pas Bilbon ? Nous saurons notre réponse ce soir en rentrant, allez mon garçon, dépêches-toi lui somma le Magicien tout en finissant son propre petit déjeuner avant de débarrasser sa place et d'attendre que son jeune protégé en est fait de même.

Suivant les instructions que lui donnait Gandalf, Bilbon se dépêcha de finir son assiette ou ce qu'il put manger dedans, en y laissant les deux tiers et déposa celle-ci dans l'évier avant d'attraper sa veste, sa casquette et sa canne pour ensuite emboiter le pas du Magicien qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en train de l'attendre.

Enfonçant sa casquette sur la tête, celle-ci cachant facilement sa blessure bien que sa cicatrice à l'œil soit visible, Bilbon suivit Gandalf quittant Cul-de-sac et prenant le chemin pour aller sur le marché alors que le Magicien tenait le panier que le garçon prenait souvent pour aller faire ces courses. Celui-ci d'ailleurs veilla à regarder droit devant lui et ne pas faire attention aux hobbits qu'ils croisaient et qui le fixèrent tous, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers le revoyaient la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui à Cul-de-sac.

Mais Bilbon ne fit pas attention à ces derniers, continuant de poursuivre sa route au côté de Gandalf, qui salua chacun des hobbit qu'ils croisèrent, ces derniers bien trop surpris de voir le jeune hobbit quitter ces quartiers pour répondre à la salutation du Magicien. Ce dernier souriant avec amusement à cela alors que le jeune hobbit ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude moqueur, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Ce fut sur le marché que Bilbon dut demeurer maitre de lui-même surtout quand certains hobbits voulurent aller à sa rencontre, le jeune sang-mêlé dut se reculer derrière Gandalf faisant ainsi comprendre aux autres qu'il ne voulait nullement parler aux autres. Bien que certains comprirent le message, d'autres ne comprirent pas le sous-entendus, surtout venant des enfants.

Curieux comme ils l'étaient tous, ces derniers voulaient entendre des histoires mais au vus du regard alarmer que Bilbon leur portait, Gandalf s'empressa de faire partir les enfants avant que le petit ne fasse une crise alors qu'il tentait d'endiguer le flux de souvenir qui remontait dans sa tête à ces simples demandes enfantines.

Hormis ces quelques dégâts, Gandalf et Bilbon finirent leur marché sans autre problème et le jeune sang-mêlé suivit le Magicien, alors que ce dernier les mena tous les deux droit vers la maison ou les autres membres de sa famille du côté de sa Mère devaient les attendre. Et il reconnaissait facilement le chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter pour savoir chez qui ils allaient.

Ils se rendaient au Pays de Touque pour rendre visite à ces cousins et où il savait, vivait ces cousins Sacquet, Drogon et Primula s'y trouvait depuis leur union ainsi que la naissance de leur petit garçon. Et Bilbon n'eut pas besoin de demander plus de précision à Gandalf qu'il savait pertinemment qui d'autre il allait retrouver là-bas.

Saradoc Brandebouc et Esméralda Touque devaient y être.

Ainsi que Paladin II Touque et d'Eglantine Talus.

Les membres de sa famille les plus têtus et buter qu'il connaissait, vivaient tous ensemble au Pays de Touque, et il se doutait que leur propre enfant, les petits Frodon, Meriadoc et le plus jeune Peregrin seraient tous aussi buter que leur parents respective.

Bilbon avait connu Frodon depuis qu'il était né mais en ce qui concernait Merry et Pippin, les diminutifs de Meriadoc et Peregrin, il n'avait pu connaitre ces deux derniers, étant tous les deux venus au monde durant… enfin, quand il ne se trouvait pas dans la Comté. Si Merry avait plus d'un an, Pippin n'avait que huit mois et les deux garçons s'entendaient déjà comme larron et foire, leurs parents respectifs ayant du mal à les séparer quand ils les rassemblaient.

Alors avoir à faire aux trois enfants face à lui avec leur parent respectif n'avait rien de très rassurant pour Bilbon surtout quand il connaissait le tempérament de ces cousins et ces cousines, ces derniers pouvaient être aussi intrépide et têtu que lui quand ils voulaient avoir des réponses ou connaitre la réponse.

Il craignait vraiment de comment allait finir cette journée ?

Alors quand Gandalf finit par atteindre la maison en question et frapper à la porte de celle-ci avec le bout de son bâton, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de reprendre de profonde respiration pour se tenir prêt à encaisser l'enthousiaste ou la terreur de ces cousins quand ils le verront. Mais déjà, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre l'un de ces cousins en la présence même de Paladin qui souria à Gandalf avant que son sourire ne triple en apercevant Bilbon derrière le Magicien.

_ Bilbon ?

La seconde d'après, Paladin était sortie sur son palier et avait attrapé Bilbon dans ces bras, se mettant à le serrer contre lui, tout en le faisant tourner dans ces bras alors que ces pieds ne touchèrent pas le sol et que son cri de surprise vint à alerter les autres qui vinrent voir ce qui se passait. La seconde suivante, le jeune sang-mêlé se fit entourer par tous ces cousins alors qu'il put sentir ces derniers approfondir l'embrassade en se mettant à le serrer dans leur bras, se faisant balancer dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

_ Doucement ? Doucement les enfants, lâchez Bilbon avant qu'il ne vous assomme pour lui avoir fait autant peur leur ordonna Gandalf tout en se mettant entre les hobbit pour leur faire lâcher le jeune sang-mêlé et les stopper avant qu'ils ne lui fassent revivre un souvenir, ou qu'il débute une nouvelle crise.

_ Désolé cousin ! S'excusa d'emblée Primula alors qu'elle et les autres se reculèrent de sa personne. Mais nous sommes tellement heureux de te revoir et voir que tu vas bien, mais d'une autre façon finit-elle par préciser tout en avisant l'état de son genou, celle-ci bloquer par son attelle alors qu'ils ne voyaient que sa cicatrice à son œil, le reste étant masquer par sa casquette.

_ Moi aussi, je… enfin… bonjour de vous voir.

_ Juste bonjour Bilbon ? Lui demanda Drogon, un sourire amuser aux lèvres. Bon dieu Bilbon, si tu veux redevenir un hobbit respectable, tu devrais faire attention parce que Lobelia et son conjoint pourraient tous les deux en profiter pour avoir Cul-de-sac, chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitent voir, dois-je aussi le préciser ?

_ Fiches-lui donc la paix avec cela Drogon, je ne pense pas qu'entendre quoi que ce soit venant de ces fichus Sacquet de Besace ne lui fasse plaisir répliqua Saradoc à l'encontre de son cousin par alliance. On est vraiment content de te revoir mon grand lui souria-t'il ensuite en posant sa main sur l'épaule du sang-mêlé qui lui souria tout de même pour sa prévenance.

Un petit sourire mais un sourire tout de même.

_ Allez les garçons, il est temps de rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant fit savoir Esméralda en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son cousin alors qu'Eglantine le serra un instant dans ces bras avant de pousser Bilbon à entrer dans la maison, suivis par le reste de leur groupe et de Gandalf.

Rentrant dans la demeure, Bilbon s'arrêta un instant en sentant les bonnes odeurs qui lui rappelait grandement la cuisine de sa Mère, tout en retenant de justesse l'envie de redonner son petit déjeuner mais retenu cette envie surtout quand il vit ce qui arriva droit sur lui.

_ Oncle Bilbon ?

S'ancrant solidement sur sa canne pour rester debout alors que la petite bouille brune avait encerclé ces jambes de ces bras, Bilbon fixa avec surprise son petit cousin, Frodon, relever sa petite tête vers lui et lui souriait de toutes ces petites dents.

_ Frodon ! Voyons mon chéri, n'attrape pas ton Oncle Bilbon de cette façon, tu sais pertinemment qu'il a une vieille blessure à la jambe lui fit remarquer Primula tout en se rapprochant de son garçon pour l'obliger à lâcher son Oncle et à s'éloigner un peu de lui.

_ Mais Maman, je m'appuis sur sa jambe droite pas sa jambe gauche ?

_ Tout de même Frodon, il y a des manières plus convenable de saluer son Oncle et…

_ Ca va aller Drogon, ce n'est rien annonça Bilbon refusant que le petit se fasse gronder parce qu'il a voulus lui dire bonjour à sa façon. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mon garçon finit-il par sourire tout en passant sa main dans les boucles brunes de Frodon, faisant rire ce dernier qui tenta de se dégager de sa poigne avant d'attraper sa main gauche et l'attirer d'avantage à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le menant ainsi dans le grand salon de la maison, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de déposer ces affaires, bien qu'il allait sans doute garder sa casquette sur la tête, plus par crainte que par politesse, surtout quand il finit par comprendre ou Frodon était en train de le mener. Il l'emmenait droit ou se trouvait ces deux autres cousins : Meriadoc et Peregrin.

Si Bilbon devait décrire ces derniers, sans conteste Meriadoc était le portait de son Père Saradoc et Peregrin était le portrait de sa Mère d'Eglantine. Mais question caractère pas de doute, ils le tenaient de leur Parent Touque, surtout quand les deux bambins, se redressant sur leurs jambes, le plus jeune demeurant à quatre pattes, vinrent à lui foncer dessus sachant qu'il était de la famille et n'ayant aucune crainte de lui.

Cela était sûr, de ce côté ils tenaient bien d'Esméralda et de Paladin Touque.

_ Bonté divine les garçons, veuillez-vous présenter convenablement avant de lui sauter dessus, voyons ! Vous allez finir par lui faire peur et il ne voudra jamais revenir nous voir si vous continuez de la sorte ?

_ Laissez-les donc faire Eglantine s'amusa Paladin à l'encontre de son épouse, tout en lui souriant. Bilbon est aussi un Touque alors les effusions de sentiment de la sorte, il est purement habituer lui souria-t'il.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison Paladin, il pourrait…

_ Cesses donc de le materner Eglantine, tu sais pertinemment que de ce côté-là, Bilbon déteste ça lui fit remarquer Saradoc à cette dernière, tout en lui souriant à ce sujet.

_ Et si vous cessiez donc d'agir de la sorte les enfants et que nous passons une bonne journée leur demanda Gandalf, ramenant tous ces derniers à la réalité et leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient venus, lui et son protégé, pour ne pas être témoins de tel scène pour sa première sortie.

_ Excuses-nous Bilbon s'empressa de s'excuser Primula à l'encontre de son cousin, tout en attrapant Frodon comme le firent Esmeralda et Eglantine avec Merry et Pippin, éloignant ainsi ces derniers de leur invité. Viens donc t'asseoir, Bilbon, tu dois être épuisé, non ?

_ Ça peut aller, merci Primula.

S'asseyant sur le canapé que lui présenta sa cousine, tout en étendant au passage sa jambe blesser sur le marche-pied, Bilbon fut quelque peu étonné de voir Frodon revenir à la charge, suivis par ces deux cousins, grimpant sur sa jambe droite pour venir s'asseoir sur sa cuisse droite comme si de rien n'était. Et bien évidemment, Merry et Pippin tentèrent tous les deux d'imiter leur cousin mais les voyant faire avant même qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre le sang-mêlé, Saradoc et Paladin les avaient tous les deux attraper et installer sur leur propre cuisse après qu'ils se soient tous les deux assis, pendant que leur compagne allèrent aider Primula à ramener la collation de onze heures. Alors que Gandalf vint à s'asseoir sur le grand siège que Drogon vint à lui amener, tout en gardant son fils à l'œil craignant que ce dernier ne vienne à faire des idioties sur les jambes de leur cousin.

Sauf que s'était d'abord des deux plus jeunes cousins qui ne purent s'empêcher de faire remarquer et de se faire quelque peu gronder par leur deux Pères respectives.

_ Pourquoi il a toujours son chapeau à la tête ? Demanda Merry tout en désignant la casquette sur la tête de Bilbon, alors que Pippin s'amusait à répéter un mot dans la question de son cousin.

_ Chapeau ? Chapeau ?

Levant son regard vers sa casquette, Bilbon ne sut pas exactement quoi faire alors que les autres, les adultes dans la pièce et à côté, savaient pertinemment ce que voulait cacher l'héritier de Cul-de-sac. Tous se rappelaient facilement de la blessure qu'ils avaient tous pus voir le jour du retour de ce dernier et du Magicien d'Erebor, et bien que celle-ci ait dus cicatriser depuis son retour, les autres hobbits devaient se douter que le sang-mêlé cachait celle-ci sous sa casquette pour ne pas effrayer les petits.

Sauf que Bilbon ne voulut pas se cacher d'avantage et voulant mettre les choses au clair, surtout se mettre devant le fait accomplis et voir la réaction que les enfants allaient avoir en voyant celle-ci, comme de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu. Autant la montrer à tous et en finir le plus vite avec cette besogne.

_ Oui Merry, tu as raison avoua Bilbon à l'encontre de ce petit. C'est impoli de demeurer couvert dans la maison d'autrui approuva-t'il avant de retirer enfin sa casquette pour dévoiler autant sa blessure que sa nouvelle coupe qui bien évidemment reçus les yeux éberluer de ces cousins.

Surtout qu'avec les cheveux courts, sa blessure au-dessus de son front gauche était parfaitement visible, image d'une araignée dont les pattes comme des racines qui s'enracinaient autour de la blessure et se répandant jusqu'à celle fendant sa paupière gauche. Sauf que les autres « branches » de sa blessure qu'on ne pouvait discerner sous sa tignasse, qui était à présent visible, était tout aussi effrayante que celle fendant son œil, l'une d'entre elle atteignant le haut de son crane jusqu'au centre de celle-ci alors qu'une autre passait juste derrière son oreille.

Bien qu'elle fût à présent fermer et qu'elle n'était plus gonflée, celle-ci demeurait tout de même immonde surtout pour des hobbits, les cousins de Bilbon ne surent pendant un bref instant quoi dire face à cela alors que Gandalf les fixait inquiet, attendant de voir les mots que ces derniers finiraient par donner face à son initiative.

_ Elle est vraiment grande cette blessure Oncle Bilbon ? C'est un gros méchant qui te la fait ?

_ Frodon ?

A la question du garçon, se faisant réprimander par sa Mère, Bilbon ne put empêcher un flash de lui revenir, se rappelant sans difficulté de son combat contre le « gros méchant » en question, ou Azog parvenu à lui asséner sa massue sur la tête. Alors que sa respiration ne put s'empêcher de s'accélérer pendant un bref instant tandis que d'autres souvenirs tentèrent de revenir de ces autres vies, celle-ci finit par se calmer étrangement quand il finit par aviser Frodon sur ces genoux ou une autre scène vint à se superposer à celle-ci.

Celle de se voir lui-même, devant un feu de cheminée avec un petit garçon de la taille de Frodon sur ces genoux alors qu'il semblait lui lire une histoire. Un petit garçon dont il avait étrangement du mal à apercevoir son visage pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais bizarrement cela le détendit, ressentant dans son cœur la paix et l'affection qu'il ressentait éprouver pour cette enfant dans ces souvenirs, suffit à le ramener à la réalité.

Le ramener vers les siens.

_ Excuses-toi Frodon ?

_ Mais…

_ Il n'a pas besoin de s'excuser Drogon contredisa Bilbon une fois encore à l'encontre de son cousin, tout en souriant devant le garçon sur sa cuisse avant de frotter un instant les cheveux de ce dernier, le faisant rire pour terminer par déposer sa propre casquette sur ces petites boucles brunes. Et ne t'en fais donc pas pour ce « gros méchant » Frodon, il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit lui promit-il à ce sujet.

_ C'est toi qui l'as battu ?

_ Pas directement mais… j'ai aidé à le battre oui.

_ C'est lui qui a… enfin, pour Alaric et Alrik ?

_ Paladin ?

Les corps d'Alaric et d'Alrik apparurent sous ces yeux comme un coup de poing dans le cœur alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher aux accoudoirs du fauteuil comme pour tenter de se tenir à quelque chose de réel et non pas se relancer dans ce passé. Sauf qu'il fut une fois encore ramener à lui en sentant une petite main poser sur la sienne et baissant son regard, Bilbon sursauta au regard bleu innocent vrillé sur lui et sorta de ces mauvais souvenirs en terminant par reconnaitre son jeune cousin.

Son jeune cousin qui avait une fois encore laissé, un bref instant, la place à un autre enfant qu'il semblait connaitre bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de lui. Ou avait-il déjà vus ce petit ?

_ Mon Oncle ?

_ Frodon, laisse donc Bilbon tranquille et…

_ C'est lui qui a tué Alaric mais c'est son fils qui a pris la vie d'Alrik admit Bilbon, lui-même choquer d'avoir réussi à dire cela, surtout qu'il n'avait pas un seul prononcer le prénom de ces oncles de cœur depuis son départ de la Montagne Solitaire. Mais ils ont été tous les deux vengés Frodon, ne t'en fais pas donc ? Ils ne feront plus jamais de mal aux miens lui promit-il tout en lui souriant, tandis qu'il se rendit compte de ces paroles.

« Ils ne feront plus jamais de mal aux miens. ». Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Bilbon sentait que celle-ci valait aussi bien pour sa famille hobbit, ces derniers protégé de la folie de l'orque pâle, mais d'un autre côté, cela valait aussi pour sa famille naine. Ces derniers étaient en sécurité maintenant que celui-ci et sa progéniture n'étaient plus.

Cela était bien la première fois que Bilbon pensait à sa famille du côté de son Père avec une telle sincérité et plénitude depuis qu'il avait décidé de rejeter cette partie de lui après tout ce qui était arrivé. Que se passait-il donc ? Etait-il en train de guérir d'une certaine façon ?

Devant son silence à ces paroles alors que les autres n'avaient pu s'empêcher de le fixer surpris, Drogon s'attendit à un geste inconscient de son fils, porter par son désir de curiosité mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le petit Frodon finit par demander à Bilbon.

_ Dis-nous Oncle Bilbon, raconte-nous une de tes histoires ?

A cette question innocente, un silence de plomb se fit d'avantage dans la place alors que les trois petits continuaient de regarder avec curiosité leur invité tandis que tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur Bilbon, le fixant avec inquiétude pendant que ce dernier s'était littéralement geler sur place à cette demande anodine.

Il voulait qu'il lui raconte une histoire ? Sa propre histoire ? Ou l'histoire des autres ?

_ Oh oui, une histoire ! Une histoire, te plait ? Demanda Merry approuvant son cousin depuis les jambes de son Père.

_ Histoire ? Histoire ? Demanda à son tour Pippin en se mettant à frapper dans ces mains, tout en sautillant sur les cuisses de son Père.

Qu'est-ce que Bilbon pouvait faire contre cela ?

Le visage de Frodon disparut une fois encore pour laisser place à cette autre enfant qui se trouvait assis sur ces jambes alors qu'il lui racontait une histoire au coin du feu, tandis qu'il pouvait discerner une silhouette se trouver à ces côtés au coin de ces yeux, sans pour autant pouvoir l'appercevoir. Une scène qui attira autant sa curiosité alors que le moment de calme et de sérénité qui lui revenait, finit par l'apaiser, bien que cela ne calme pas sa crainte pour autant, concernant tout ce qui lui était arrivé lors de cette quête.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

Son histoire n'était en rien quelque chose qui pouvait être conté pour les oreilles innocentes des petits hobbits. Et surtout pas pour ces jeunes cousins.

Il devait prendre l'air et vite.

_ J'ai besoin d'air.

Et soulevant Frodon de ces cuisses et le déposant au sol, Bilbon vint à attraper sa canne et se releva avant de s'empresser de quitter les lieux, de sortir par celle de derrière pour se retrouver dans la cour intérieur. Bien évidemment, les autres hobbits l'avaient immédiatement suivi mener en tête par Gandalf alors que les trois mères demeuraient en arrière pour tenir leur garçons un peu à l'écart, juste au cas où bien qu'elles avaient toutes les trois confiances en leur cousin.

Terminant par atteindre l'extérieur, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de prendre plusieurs profondes respirations, tentant de faire taire les souvenirs de son propre passé et tout ce qui venait à être relier à certaines passages de ces autres vies passés. Continuant de tenter de penser à autre chose, autre que les flashs qui ne cessaient de défiler devant ces yeux, surtout qu'il ne cessait de voir Alaric et Alrik danser devant ces yeux, ce qui le mettait dans tous ces états.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Je ne peux pas rester Gandalf répliqua le jeune sang-mêlé, tout en tournant sa tête vers lui bien qu'il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Je croyais être assez fort mais je ne peux pas… je peux pas…

_ Alors tu vas fuir et te cacher pour ne pas te mettre devant le fait accomplis ?

_ Primula ?

_ Non Drogon ! Je refuse d'accepter cela d'avantage répliqua Primula à l'encontre de son compagnon alors qu'elle lui confia leur fils avant de s'avancer vers son cousin. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as vécus mais je peux savoir que cela te soit tellement difficile que tu ne peux nous en parler, qu'il en soit ainsi… mais je refuse que tu salisses ainsi la mémoire d'Alaric et d'Alrik de la sorte en te comportant de la sorte Bilbon Sacquet ?

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle Bilbon ? Tu crois sérieusement que c'est ce qu'aurais voulus Alaric et Alrik ? Que tu te conduis de la sorte et te renferme sur toi-même, tout en renonçant à une partie de toi-même seulement parce que cela t'arrange répliqua Primula alors que tous la regardèrent surpris tandis que Gandalf ne pouvait empêcher un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, bien qu'il garda un œil sur son jeune protégé. Je ne les connaissais peut-être pas aussi bien que toi mais je les connaissais assez pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepté que tu te laisses ainsi aller après tous ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi Bilbon, tu vaux mieux que ça ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Primula ? Lui demanda Bilbon alors que la colère ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter en lui devant la vérité qu'était en train de lui répliquer sa cousine. Tout ça… tout ce que j'ai traversé, une seule partie sera assez pour vous donner des cauchemard alors que… pourquoi est-ce que j'essayerais de vous le faire comprendre, vous serez bien plus terroriser par moi que…

_ C'est à nous de décider par nous-même Bilbon, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ces décisions pour nous lui fit savoir Primula à son encontre avant de lui asséner ces prochains mots durement. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends Bilbon Sacquet ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ?

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ? »**_

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ? »**_

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ? »**_

Cette simple phrase résonna dans sa tête et pourtant celle-ci se trouvait être dis par trois personnes différentes. Trois personnes qui apparurent en un clin d'œil devant ces yeux alors que ces dernières remplaçaient l'image qu'il avait de sa cousine furibonde, tandis qu'ils reconnaissaient facilement celles qui lui faisaient face.

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ? »**_

Il se tenait dans une forêt boisé alors que la belle elfe aux longs cheveux blonds la regardait avec une colère brillant dans son regard clair, bien qu'une lueur inquiété était visible dans ces dernières.

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ? »**_

Il se trouvait allongé au sol alors que les rochers étaient visibles à la périphérie de son regard, celui-ci uniquement concentrer sur la belle elfe rousse qui se trouvait pencher au-dessus d'elle, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'un ciel d'orage les survolait.

_**« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser de côté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as aucun droit ? »**_

Il se voyait dans un salon circulaire, juste devant une cheminée alors qu'il fit face à une belle hobbite aux cheveux miel qui le regardait furieuse, les poings sur les hanches, tandis que la petite silhouette d'un enfant se trouvait derrière son jupon.

Et ces trois personnes, il les connaissait bien.

Oh oui ! Bilbon les reconnaissait puisqu'il s'agissait de…

_ Bilbon ?

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune sang-mêlé riva son regard vers Gandalf alors que ce dernier avait poser une main sur son épaule comme pour vouloir le ramener dans le présent et le sortir de son souvenir, tandis que Bilbon regardait son Précepteur surpris avant de river son attention sur ces cousins. Ces cousins hobbits qui le fixaient inquiets, bien que Primula fût toujours relever contre lui, même si une lueur inquiète brillait dans son regard.

Comment pouvait-il les voir toutes les trois alors qu'il n'avait connus deux d'entre elle depuis l'an dernier et que la dernière se trouvait n'être déjà plus de ce monde depuis de nombreuses années maintenant ? Comment ?

_ Bilbon, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui redemanda Gandalf une nouvelle fois, en le ramenant une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

_ Ça peut aller Gandalf, je me suis rappeler de quelque chose et… tu as tort Primula avoua Bilbon à l'encontre de sa cousine. Je n'ai jamais fuis et cela ne sera jamais le cas, je refuse que seulement que vous soyez témoins de cela, je peux être dangereux leur fit-il savoir à ce sujet.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Bilbon, tu n'es pas…

_ J'ai tué Saradoc ! Même s'il s'agissait d'orque, de gobelin ou de wargs, je les ai combattus et j'en ai tué, beaucoup, tellement que j'en ai perdu le compte répliqua Bilbon faisant taire son cousin quand ce dernier voulut le contredire à ce propos. Vous ignoriez chacun ce que c'est de se trouver plonger dans une quête ou tout le monde disait que cela était tout simplement du pur suicide ? Ou de se retrouver face à un dragon cracheur de feu dont le bout du museau fait votre taille ? Ou d'être plongé dans un conflit ou vous tentez de tout faire pour éviter des pertes ? Ou être l'un des survivants de la triste et célèbre Bataille des Cinq Armées ? Leur demanda-t'il alors que, malgré la distance, celle-ci avait finis par atteindre même les oreilles des hobbits, surtout quand on savait que s'était sur ce champ de bataille qu'avait péris Alaric et Alrik, et dans lequel le jeune Sacquet avait été gravement blessé. J'ai faillis mourir… J'ai été à deux doigts de les rejoindre si… Si la famille de mon Père n'avait pas réagis aussi vite… alors, non, vous ignoriez tous de moi ? Le hobbit que vous connaissiez est tombé lors de ce jour funeste finit-il par leur avouer.

_ Rien n'est jamais perdu Bilbon et toi, mieux que quiconque, le sait fit savoir Drogon par rapport à cela, tout en rejoignant sa compagne devant lui, tout en ayant déposé Frodon auprès de ces cousins. Même si les choses seront différentes, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux laisser partir cette partie de toi définitivement, il ne revient qu'à toi de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, mais saches seulement que nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir lui annonça-t'il avant de lui annoncer une vérité que son cousin devait savoir. Et je suis persuadé que cela en est de même pour ta famille naine, Bilbon ?

A ces paroles, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa famille du côté de son Père et pour la première fois depuis six mois, le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait aucun flash ou souvenir qui remonta à sa tête ou sauta devant ces yeux, il pouvait repenser à eux sans faire une seul crise ou partir dans un de ces moments de colère. Comme si s'avouer enfin cela à voix haute, se mettre devant le fait accomplis, Bilbon avait sentis un léger poids se retirer de ces épaules et qu'il pouvait respirer calmement en pensant aux siens se trouvant à Erebor, sans que cela ne ravive des souvenirs lier aux vies passés des précédents Durin.

Et un léger sourire ne put s'empêcher de fleurir sur ces lèvres alors qu'il se rappela avec facilité des deux boutentrains qu'était ces deux cousins nains, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers s'entendaient parfaitement avec ces propres cousins hobbit. Avant que son regard ne vienne à aviser Frodon s'étant approché de ces parents et se tenant derrière leur jambe quand il vint à se rappeler de la demande que celui-ci lui avait demandé plus tôt, et qui avait été la raison de sa crise. Quand une idée vint à fuser dans l'esprit de Bilbon, surtout lorsqu'il se rappela facilement d'un passage de la quête avec ces deux cousins.

Celle-ci était sans doute la partie la plus calme et amusante de la quête.

_ Toi et les autres vous vouliez une histoire, pas vrai Frodon ?

_ Ce n'est pas grave mon Oncle si vous ne voulez pas…

_ Et si je vous racontai notre rencontre avec des trolls des montagnes ? Vint à lui proposer Bilbon, mettant un terme face au dire de son petit cousin alors que les prunelles de celui-ci vinrent à s'illuminer de curiosité pendant que les autres regardaient des regards surpris vers lui.

Gandalf, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles, sachant comme quiconque connaissant l'histoire de la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, que le passage des trolls était l'un des plus inoffensif et des plus amusants pour le raconter à de jeunes auditeurs aux oreilles innocentes.

_ De vraie Troll ?

_ Et oui Frodon et ils étaient trois, sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'adulte aussi fit remarquer Bilbon en se rappelant de ces derniers et des problèmes qu'ils leur avaient causés au début de la quête.

.oOo.

Ce fut tard dans la soirée que Gandalf et Bilbon quittèrent le Pays des Brandebouc pour retourner à Cul-de-sac pour dormir, après avoir refusé gentiment l'offre de dormir chez les cousins du jeune sang-mêlé après avoir donné l'excuse qu'il fallait encore du temps au jeune Sacquet de se remettre petit à petit dans la vie à la Comté.

Son récit concernant le passage des trolls dans la quête, avait été unanime et les plus jeunes comme les adultes avaient tous adorés celle-ci. Surtout la ruse que Bilbon avait usé contre les trolls pour empêcher les nains de se retrouver le diner des trois trolls, qui n'avaient pas été d'une grande intelligence jusqu'au retour de Gandalf qui avait brisé le rocher masquant la lumière de l'aube et les transformant tous les trois en pierre.

Parler des trolls avait un peu délié la langue de Bilbon et il avait rapporté ce qui s'était passé ensuite, la rencontre avec Radagast, la course poursuite des wargs, les elfes de Foncombe, la séparation de la Compagnie, les trois jeunes Durins se lançant sur la piste des autres, les Géants de Pierre, les gobelins, Gollum, Azog puis Beorn. Jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter juste avant que la Compagnie n'entre dans la Forêt Noire, après que Gandalf se soit séparé d'eux, après ce passage, Bilbon s'était arrêté de raconter.

Surtout parce que la nuit était tombé et que les trois plus petits étaient tombés de fatigue, mais principalement parce que s'était à partir de la Forêt Noire que les choses sérieuses avaient débutés pour la Compagnie. Bilbon savait que les petits voudraient entendre le passage contre le dragon comme la bataille, mais concernant cela, le jeune Sacquet n'était pas encore prêt à mentionner cette partie de l'histoire.

Mais Bilbon voulait surtout rentrer à Cul-de-sac pour vider son sac à Gandalf de ce qu'il avait vus et qui ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa tête, et que Gandalf ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, sentant que son jeune protégé voulait lui dire quelque chose et qui était lié à son revirement de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée.

Et se fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux installés dans le salon, dans leur fauteuil respectif devant la cheminée et une tasse de thé à la main, après que Bilbon soit allé saluer et donner sa ration de nourriture à Biren qui lui fit sa fête au passage, Gandalf attendit en silence que son protégé finisse par se confesser de lui-même.

_ J'ai… J'ai eu une vision… trois étranges visions pour être précis admit Bilbon alors qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de Gandalf sur lui, fixant son propre reflet que lui renvoyait sa propre tasse de thé. J'ai vus des femmes, des femmes me disant les mots que Primula m'a dits, que je ne devais pas les mettre de côté et… Chacune d'entre elles se trouvaient dans des endroits différents et moi-même, je me sentais… différent et je les… aimais, Gandalf. Je les ais chacune aimé ; lui avoua-t'il à ce sujet.

_ C'est tout à fait normal Bilbon annonça Gandalf à ce propos. Nous ne devions nous douter que chacun des précédent Durin avaient aimés quelqu'un et que tu finirais à les voir, mon garçon…

_ Sauf que je les connais Gandalf ! Je les connais toutes les trois !

_ Bien évidemment que tu les connais puisqu'elles sont…

_ Non Gandalf ! Réfuta Bilbon sur le fait que ce dernier essayait sans doute de lui faire comprendre qu'au fait qu'il s'agissait de ces précédentes vies, il les connaissaient mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Je les connais toutes les trois dans cette vie, Gandalf, et elles ont eu chacune un rôle principal dans ma vie et…

_ Qui sont-elles Bilbon ?

_ Il s'agissait de ma Mère, Gandalf répliqua Bilbon, donnant l'idée d'une des identités de celle que l'une de ces précédentes vies de Durin avait aimé. Ainsi que de Diriel et Tauriel, je les ais toutes les trois connus auparavant lui avoua-t'il.

* * *

**vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça pas vrai ;)**

**en tout la famille de Bilbon du côté de sa mère entre en scène =D**

**alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**dimanche on reviendra à Erebor avec un chapitre consacrer sur Kili et Fili ainsi que sur leur dulcinée ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne journée**

**à dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	99. Chapitre 98 Faire le premier pas

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**nous revoila à Erebor avec le reste de la famille de Durin ;)**

**merci à Nooo Aime, à Williamyuki, à Vincent Aguila, à Cristalya, à Angelyoru, à Julindy et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour vos reviews =D vos com ont été unanimes ;)**

**à la question de Will que je n'ai pas pus répondre la fois précédente, pour la partie 4 j'ignore encore combien de chapitre il y aura puisque j'ai beaucoup de chose à mettre mais je ne dépasserais pas les 20 chapitres je penses ;) et oui, pour l'instant les chapitres se feront d'abord avec Bilbon puis le prochain avec Erebor et on revien avec Bilbon et ainsi de suite ;) petit indice: vous serez quand on arrivera à la partie 5 avec la "Communauté de l'Anneau" quand l'unique sera de nouveau mentionner ;)**

**sinon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre avec nos petits couples ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 98 : Faire le premier pas**

_ C'est tout simplement ridicule !

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire frangin !

_ Et dire que Thorin ne peut pas les empêcher de continuer ce manège ! Si j'étais le Roi, je les aurais fait déguerpir d'ici à vitesse ?

_ Heureusement que tu n'es pas Roi dans ce cas Kili ?

_ Je suis sérieux Fili !

_ Je le sais Kili affirma Fili à l'encontre de son petit frère alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux regagner les quartiers du plus jeune et qu'ils avaient refermé à clé la porte pour être sûr d'être tranquille. Mais tu ne peux refuser le fait que leur filles sont aussi têtus que leur Père fit-il remarquer à ce propos, tout en retirant sa tunique de cuire et de velours, en demeurant en chemise.

Kili grogna à ces paroles alors qu'il retirait lui aussi ces propres affaires de Prince pour se mettre plus à l'aise alors qu'il se laissa tomber comme une souche sur son lit, se mettant à fusiller le haut de son baldaquin.

Une fois encore, quand Diriel et Tauriel ne se trouvaient pas avec eux et qu'elles étaient en dehors de la Montagne, partant se balader entre filles avec Beriana et Aranel, les filles des Seigneurs nains tentaient de mettre le grappin sur les deux Héritiers de Thorin. Et encore cette fois-ci, elles n'avaient pas hésités à tendre un piège aux deux Princes après leur tour habituelle dans les forges royales, pour leur tomber dessus et se permettre certaine familiarité et parole qui ne plurent guère aux deux frères.

Bien évidemment, Kili avait vite finis par perdre patience et à tordre le cou de l'une d'entre elle avant que Fili n'intervienne et ne l'empêche de faire l'irréparable, alors qu'il ordonna à ces gardes de se charger de ces « dames » pendant qu'ils effectuaient une retraite des forges pour retourner dans leur quartier. Heureusement pour eux, Thorin avait fait passer le message qu'il ne voulait pas voir un seul Seigneur nains ou un membre de leur famille, surtout leurs filles, ou leurs sbires s'approcher des quartiers royaux.

En clair, si l'un d'entre eux mettait le pied dans la limite, ils risquaient grandement de se mettre le Roi et les Princes en furie, et personne n'avaient très envie de se mettre toute la famille Durin à dos.

_ Comme j'aimerais que Tauriel soit là, ces… créatures arrêteraient de me tourner autour quand elle est avec moi répliqua Kili alors qu'il passa ces mains croiser sous sa tête, tout en souriant en pensant à sa dulcinée. Comment Diriel gère la situation ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre de son frère, tout en redressant la tête vers ce dernier qui venait de s'asseoir au côté de son cadet.

_ Elle fait celle qui n'en a rien à faire mais je sais que ça l'énerve au plus haut point avoua Fili avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Je l'ai surprise à menacer la fille du Seigneur Okron, de lui couper la barbe et sa jolie chevelure, si elle m'approchait trop prêt encore s'amusa-t'il à ce sujet.

_ C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne me lâche plus à présent comprit Kili avant de râler devant l'entêtement de ces naines.

_ Et Tauriel ? Comment elle le prend ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment.

_ Comment ça tu ne le sais pas ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? Demanda surpris Fili à ce propos.

_ Ce n'est pas lui demander son avis à ce sujet qui me préoccupe pour le moment, c'est que je ne…

_ Tu ne quoi Kili ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour…

_ Pour quoi ?

.oOo.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle se paye nos têtes Beria ?

_ Ca fait presque six mois que vous êtes ensemble et vous vous n'êtes pas une seule fois embrasser ? Je suis complètement sidéré !

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Demanda Tauriel ne comprenant pas, bien que le rouge fût monté à ces joues.

Assise sur une couverture dans les champs de fleur de la vallée d'Erebor, juste devant la lisière de la Forêt Noire, l'ex-Capitaine des gardes des elfes sylvestres, qui était à présent devenu l'Ambassadrice de Thranduil auprès de la Montagne Solitaire, avait accepté d'accompagner les nièces de Glorfindel en balade. Se faisant une journée « fille » comme le stipulait la demi-naine de la famille et qui avait tout de suite exigé des précisions sur les deux couples, sa curiosité s'étant immédiatement tourner vers l'elfe rousse.

_ Ce que veut dire Beriana, Tauriel, c'est que Kili est moins discipliner que Fili et réagis plus par instinct que par décision lui expliqua Aranel alors qu'elle tenta de calmer sa cousine qui était en train de fulminer devant le peu d'intrépidité du Prince. Alors nous sommes bien plus surpris de constater que vous n'avez échangés aucun baiser alors que ce n'est pas le cas de Fili et Diriel lui avoua-t'elle tout en désignant celle-ci.

_ Vous vous embrassez ? Demanda surprise Tauriel en regardant surprise l'elfe blonde qui rougit à son tour, bien qu'un sourire heureux et combler fleurit sur son visage.

_ Nous nous sommes embrassé 42 fois…

_ Et en plus, elle les compte s'amusa Beriana à ce constat. Elle est vraiment mordue ?

_ Beriana ?

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Et comment il embrasse ? Lui demanda curieuse la plus jeune d'entre eux, en se tournant vers son ainée après avoir fusillé sa cousine du regard.

_ Ta question est purement indiscret Anel… mais pour ta gouverne, il est vraiment douer admit Diriel, un sourire limite niais aux lèvres. Quand il m'a avoué que j'étais sa première copine, je dois bien avouer que j'étais surprise mais aux vus du comportement de ces filles naines, je ne peux que le comprendre fit-elle savoir alors que son visage se durcit en pensant à ces dernières.

_ Toujours surprise qu'aucune d'entre elle n'ait pas encore perdus ces cheveux ou sa barbe s'amusa Beriana en connaissant la menace que sa cousine avait faite à l'une des filles qui tournait un peu de trop près autour de Fili. Et toi Tauriel ? Tu n'as pas encore menacé tes futures adversaires ?

_ Kili peut toujours vouloir changer d'avis…

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Tauriel ? Kili est raide dingue de toi ! Répliqua Diriel choquer face aux mots de leur nouvelle camarade. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est fou amoureux de toi et même les Seigneurs nains l'ont vus fit-elle remarquer à ce propos.

_ Il est sans doute timide et peureux de trop s'engager, bien que je ne l'aurai jamais crus si je ne l'avais pas su ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Beriana à ce propos devant le comportement du jeune frère de Fili.

_ Tu ne tiens pas à lui Tauriel ?

_ Bien sûr que si Aranel ! Répliqua Tauriel avec véhémence. C'est bien la première que j'aime une personne de cette façon, je me sens bien et en sécurité avec lui. J'aime l'entendre me parler ou rire à des idioties qu'il ne cesse de me faire penser à un enfant par certains moment et il peut-être d'une telle maturité la seconde suivante, qu'il est tout aussi séduisant et merveilleux mais…

_ Tu as peur que le fait qu'il ne réagis pas à ta présence et qu'il ne fasse aucun pas vers toi, est qu'il a perdus ces sentiments envers toi comprit Diriel de la crainte qu'avait Tauriel à l'encontre des sentiments que Kili avait envers elle.

_ Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser à ce petit crétin ! Plus j'y pense et il est bien comme son Oncle, incapable d'avouer directement ces sentiments répliqua Beriana furieuse en avisant le hochement de tête de Tauriel qui approuvait les dires de Diriel.

Mais avant même que la demi-naine ne se relève et ne fonce vers Erebor pour aller tirer les oreilles d'un certain Prince, Aranel avait attrapé son bras et l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit, l'obligeant à se rasseoir à ces côtés avant de se tourner vers l'elfe rousse inquiète pour l'avenir de son couple avec le jeune Durin.

_ Je crois savoir pourquoi Kili hésite autant à t'embrasser Tauriel.

_ Tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Je crois que cela vient de sa discussion avec Glorfindel lui avoua Aranel.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'Oncle Glorfindel vient faire dans cette histoire ?

_ Je dirais tout Diriel admit Aranel avant de river tout son regard vers Tauriel. Il existe une raison pour que Kili est peur de t'embrasser, c'est parce qu'il s'est renseigner auprès de Glorfindel pour lui demander la coutume que les jeunes elfes font pour séduire leur dulcinée lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Oh !

.oOo.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Oui Fili. Chez les elfes, embrasser quelqu'un signifie tout simplement lui demander sa main rapporta Kili à ce propos. C'est un geste très familier et très direct que les elfes ne se permettent de faire en public comme les nains, même les contacts physiques sont souvent montrés en public lui raconta-t'il.

_ En te connaissant, j'aurais crus que tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion pour l'épouser, ce n'est pas ce que t'a en tête ? A moins que tu as changé d'avis sur elle ?

_ Bien sûr que non Fili ! J'aime toujours follement Tauriel mais… j'ai peur qu'elle réagisse mal à cette demande et qu'elle me quitte…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Mon premier échange avec Diriel s'est solder en une gifle, je ne vois pas ce que pourrait faire Tauriel de pierre, et ne dis pas qu'elle te quittera, elle est folle de toi, quiconque de l'extérieur le verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure répliqua Fili quand il vit son frère être prêt à protester à ces dires.

_ Chose étonnante qu'elle ne t'ait pas frappé d'avantage, surtout qu'elle connait la coutume des elfes fit remarquer Kili à l'attention de son frère et du caractère enflammée de la demi-elfe, comme des disputes que ces deux derniers avaient presque chaque jour, bien que cela ne mettait pas leur couple en danger. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai suivis à la règle la coutume elfique pour séduire sa dulcinée. L'emmener en balade comme de lui montrer ce qu'elle aime, ce que j'aime aussi d'ailleurs, de lui faire cadeaux de petit présent pour lui prouver mon amour, comme des fleurs ou encore de fins rubans qu'elle a tresser en un bracelet, bien que j'aimerais qu'elle les tresse dans ces cheveux… Mais je compte bien lui faire ma demande Fili et dans les règles, je veux seulement que tout soit parfait…

_ Attends une seconde, faire ta demande ? Tu veux dire que tu as la…

_ Oui je l'ai… enfin, je les ais admit Fili à ce propos, tout en posant sa main sur l'une des poches accrocher à sa ceinture. Je veux la lui demander autant selon les coutumes des nains que des elfes, autant faire les choses comme il se doit et que nos deux peuples sachent que le moment venus, nous ne ferons qu'un lui rapporta-t'il tout en lui montrant ces fameux présents.

.oOo.

_ C'est vrai que vus de cette façon, Kili a bel et bien agis comme un bon elfe amoureux qui fait tout pour séduire sa dulcinée dans les règles ; admit Beriana en avisant la fameuse tresse de ruban colorer que Kili avait offert à Tauriel et qu'elle avait tressé à son poignet.

_ Il est sacrément romantique, je dois bien l'avouer.

_ Pourquoi Fili ne l'est pas ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il l'est Anel mais il l'est bien à sa façon s'amusa Diriel à ce propos, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ironique. Je crois que si Fili s'était lui aussi renseigner sur les coutumes des elfes, il ne m'aurait pas autant de fois embrasser s'amusa-t'elle.

_ Vous auriez été considéré comme marié depuis votre premier échange approuva Aranel à ce propos.

_ Drôle de mariage de faire sa demande en plein champ de bataille répliqua Beriana à ce sujet. Tu savais d'ailleurs ce qu'un premier baiser voulait dire pour les elfes pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai giflé après qu'il m'est embrasser, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu l'audace de le faire mais parce que j'avais au début compris qu'il me demandait ma main ? Les fois suivantes, j'ai usé de la méthode de Maman admit-elle.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nos parents s'embrassaient bien avant qu'ils ne se marient, c'est une coutume chez les hommes. Bien que pour Papa, ils étaient déjà mariés depuis longtemps maintenant affirma Diriel avant de se tourner vers Tauriel. Alors maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qu'elle doit faire Diriel et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Et quoi Beriana ?

_ Montrez à tous que vous répondez aux avances de Fili et Kili, bien évidemment Tauriel répliqua Beriana à son encontre. Tout Erebor doit comprendre que vous ne laisserez plus aucune autre fille s'approcher d'eux sans devoir vous passez sur le corps et…

_ Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée…

_ Parce que tu comptes laisser cette fille te prendre Kili peut-être ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Alors la question est réglée affirma Beriana avant d'aviser aussi bien Tauriel que Diriel. Il est temps que nous prenions les choses en mains et qu'on fasse comprendre à ces lèches bottes que son Seigneur nains et leurs filles, que Fili et Kili sont déjà pris leur annonça-t'elle avec sérieux.

_ Et comment ?

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour leur faire comprendre le message leur fit savoir Beriana avec sérieux, tout en avisant Diriel et Tauriel. Kili a voulus te séduire à la façon elfique et bien toi, et Diriel, allez répondre à la façon naine leur rapporta-t'elle sur l'idée qu'elle avait en tête.

.oOo.

_ J'espère que tu en as parler à Thorin de ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

_ Non, j'en ai parlé à Maman répliqua Kili à ce propos. Elle me tuerait si je ne lui dis pas d'avance ce que j'ai en tête lui avoua-t'il tout en rangeant ces présent dans la poche à sa ceinture alors qu'il s'était relever de son lit.

_ C'est Thorin qui va te tuer quand il la verra demain… enfin, si elle dit oui ?

_ Tu es d'un grand réconfort Fili, je te remercie.

_ Je décide par moi-même de ma vie Fili, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir l'accord de Thorin pour ça lui fit remarquer Kili.

_ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais sa évitera qu'il soit surpris demain quand les Seigneurs nains lui tomberont dessus en venant crier scandale que tu as fait ta demande à Tauriel lui répliqua Fili, prévoyant de ne pas donner une éventuelle crise à leur Oncle demain quand la nouvelle finira par être sus par tous.

_ C'est vrai que de ce côté, tu n'as pas tort finit par approuver Kili à ce propos avant de lever un regard curieux vers son frangin alors qu'un sourire flottait sur ces lèvres. Et toi d'ailleurs ? Ou est-ce que tu en ais avec Diriel ?

_ Si tu te demandes si j'ai décidé de faire ma demande, sache que j'avais déjà tout prévu et que je la ferais dès qu'elle sera rentrée de sa balade.

_ Et après, tu dis que c'est moi qui cache les choses à Thorin ?

_ Contrairement à toi Kili, j'ai informé notre Oncle de ce que j'ai prévus et après mainte discussion et autre préalable, il m'a donné sa bénédiction et m'a ordonner de venir lui présenter sa future nièce, à la première heure demain pour qu'il puisse faire son annonce officiel devant tout Erebor annonça Fili de toute la préparation qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour ce grand moment.

_ Vus comme ça, c'est sûr que Thorin risque de me tuer ?

_ Il va te massacrer, oui ? Dépêchons-nous d'aller le voir avant que les filles ne rentrent, sinon je vais retarder ma demande et je n'en ai nullement l'attention !

.oOo.

Il avait sus que ce jour finirait par arriver.

Il en avait eu la preuve avec la demande que son premier neveu lui avait faite plus tôt dans la journée, juste avant la réunion, dans ces propres quartiers, devant les paroles et les dires plus que sérieuses qu'il lui avait donné pour lui prouver à quel point il était réellement sérieux de sauter le pas. Thorin avait été heureux de savoir que son neveu connaissait et savait les prochains problèmes ou enquiquineur qu'il aurait sur le dos, mais au moins, il était déterminer à le faire et il n'avait fait que lui donner sa bénédiction.

Donner sa bénédiction, tout en lui ordonnant de venir lui présenter sa future-belle-nièce et qu'il ferait l'annonce officiel de leur fiançaille devant toute la cour d'Erebor.

Thorin était même en train de préparer l'éventuelle discours d'annonce qu'il ferait quand les deux frères étaient entrer en trombe dans ces appartements alors qu'il était en train de chercher la bonne formule pour le lendemain. Et le Roi d'Erebor sut exactement la raison pour laquelle ces deux Héritiers étaient entrés en catastrophe dans ces appartements quand il avisa ce que Kili tenait dans la main, après les avoir sortis de la poche attaché à sa ceinture.

Et aux vus de la tête du plus jeune, Thorin sut immédiatement qu'il était déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout et que, comme son ainé, le matin-même, le Roi d'Erebor ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait en tête ou même de le retarder dans son iniative. Il était amplement sérieux d'aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à se mettre, lui-aussi, les Seigneurs et leurs progénitures sur le dos.

_ Je présume que tu ais aussi venus me demander ma bénédiction Kili ?

_ Oui… et non, puisque si tu ne souhaites pas me la donner, je ferais tout de même ce que je souhaite faire et…

_ Oui, Kili veut te demander ta bénédiction affirma Fili tout en stoppant les dires de son frère, qui était en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux pour faire connaitre sa décision à son Oncle.

_ Dans ce cas, j'ai bien eu raison d'être prévoyant et de faire ceci, en me doutant que vous feriez les choses l'un après l'autre en vous connaissant tous les deux déclara Thorin, tout en sortant une petite boite dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

_ Ces perles avaient appartenus autrefois à ma Mère déclara Thorin en ouvrant la petite boite et dévoilant ces dernières à ces neveux qui les regardèrent stupéfait mais aussi avec révérence. Mon Père les lui avaient faite pour prouver à tous qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille de Durin. Personne n'a jamais rien tenté contre elle en sachant qu'elle sanction il risquait de prendre si quelqu'un osait la toucher avant le mariage, je pense qu'elles vous seront bien plus utile à vous qu'à moi leur fit-il savoir tout en tentant ces dernières à ces neveux.

Bien sûr, la première pensée des frères furent de refuser ce présent.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas Thorin, c'est…

_ C'est la dernière chose que tu te possèdes d'elle alors…

_ Les objets ne sont rien en comparaison aux souvenirs que je garde d'elle leur répliqua Thorin. Ces perles sont des héritages de notre famille et elles iront bien mieux à des Dames qu'à vous les garçons, et je sais que Mère aurait souhaité que vous les recevez en cadeau de fiançaille leur annonça-t'il à ce sujet tout en leur remettant le coffret dans les mains de l'ainé, alors qu'ils fixèrent tous les deux celle-ci dans leurs mains.

_ Merci Thorin remercia Kili chaleureusement.

Et avant même que Thorin n'est pu dire que cela n'était rien, le plus jeune des deux frères s'était jeter dans ces bras et avait enroulé ces bras autour de lui alors que cela surpris un instant leur Oncle, avant que ce dernier ne rende l'étreinte que lui donnait Kili. Ou ils furent tous les deux très vite rejoins par Fili qui se joignait à eux avant qu'ils ne viennent à se séparer tous les trois quand ils vinrent à entendre plusieurs coups frapper à la porte des quartiers de Thorin.

Rivant leur regard vers celle-ci, Thorin attendit que ces neveux rangent leur présent avant de donner l'aval à celui qui venait de frapper à sa porte d'entrer dans ces quartiers, et la porte vint à s'ouvrir sur Dwalin qui avait un regard quelque peu éberluer aux yeux mais c'était ce qu'il avait à l'avant-bras qui attira l'attention des trois Durin.

Un corbeau d'Erebor se tenait sur le bras du grand garde.

Coar, le Fils de Roac, possédant une missive accroché sur son dos, qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Des nouvelles de la Comté.

Des nouvelles de Bili.

Thorin n'eut besoin que de lever le bras pour que le corbeau ne vienne à s'envoler de celui de Dwalin et à venir se poser sur celui du Roi, qui salua l'oiseau comme ces neveux avant de prendre le parchemin sur son dos. Tandis que Coar vint se poser sur le bras tendus de Fili pour permettre à Thorin d'user de ces deux mains pour pouvoir délier le parchemin, il survola l'écriture de Gandalf avant de porter son attention sur ces deux neveux qui attendaient qui la leur lise et s'empressa de le faire.

_**« Cher Thorin, »**_

_**« Je ne peux pas dire que j'avance avec Bilbon, je dirais plutôt que l'on touche le fond avec ce petit qui est aussi têtu qu'une mule et ne m'écoute à peine. »**_

_**« Il s'est encore réveillé en sursaut durant cette nuit et m'a à peine parler de ce qu'il avait vus mais cela le trouble et le met dans une humeur morose. Mais j'ai peut-être réussi à le décider de l'emmener voir du monde et le faire changer d'air. Demain nous allons rendre visite à ces cousins, en espérant que revoir son petit cousin et les deux nouveaux plus jeunes de la famille, lui fera du bien, car je ne doute pas une seule seconde que le petit Frodon, ainsi que Meriadoc et Peregrin pourront réussir à le sortir de son errance. »**_

_**« Bien évidemment, je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée de mon idée. J'espère que tout se passe bien à Erebor et que les Seigneurs ont arrêtés de vous faire tourner en bourrique, et que Fili et Kili puissent vivre tranquillement leur amour avec leur dulcinée, heureux de voir qu'ils suivent les conseils que Frérin leur avait donné autrefois. »**_

_**« Je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous, »**_

_**« Cordialement, »**_

_**« Gandalf le Gris. »**_

A cette nouvelle, les trois Durins ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder quelque peu inquiet à cela, surtout que celle-ci n'était pas aussi bonne qu'ils l'avaient espérés. Bilbon ne parvenait toujours pas à faire face aux souvenirs de Durin et Gandalf espérait que la visite chez ces cousins permettrait à ce dernier de changer d'air.

Thorin l'espérait vraiment et tendit le parchemin à ces neveux avant de se tourner vers Dwalin et le remercier avant de se rendre compte d'un léger détail, son vieil ami se trouvait être nerveux. Dwalin n'avait jamais été nerveux avant, il y avait un problème.

_ Quelque chose est arrivée Dwalin ?

_ Les filles sont rentrés de leur balade et…

_ Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda inquiet Fili alors que lui et Kili avaient relevé la tête de la missive de Gandalf et vrillaient un regard anxieux vers Dwalin.

_ Non. Elles vont bien, seulement… elles sont… différentes avoua difficilement Dwalin sur les termes qu'il pourrait employer pour les qualifier. Dis est en train de féliciter Beriana pour leur changement leur annonça-t'il à ce sujet.

Alors que les trois Durin se regardèrent quelque peu inquiet à ce sujet car la dernière fois que Dis avait félicité la demi-naine, c'est parce que celle-ci avait humilié certaines des filles des Seigneurs nains pour qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour de ces fils, sans, bien évidemment, qu'aucune preuve ne montre qu'il s'agissait bien de Beriana. Elle était intelligente et ruser pour ne pas se faire prendre de ce côté, que cela avait attiré la curiosité de Nori qui était venu prendre des renseignements auprès d'elle, au plus grand damne de Dori.

Ils ne fallurent pas d'avantage pour que Fili et Kili se précipitent hors des lieux alors que Dwalin leur cria ou ces dernières se trouvaient, tandis qu'il leur emboitait le pas avec Thorin, espérant ne pas se retrouver en plein cœur d'un futur problème que la demi-naine avait causé, en entrainant avec elle Diriel et Tauriel dans cette histoire.

Courant droit vers les portes d'Erebor, là où se tenaient ces dernières et ou une foule s'étaient rassembler autour, bien qu'ils tenaient une grande distance, les trois Durins et Dwalin fendirent la foule et vinrent les rejoindre. Ces dernières qui se retrouvaient au centre de la Compagnie au grand complet, avec Glorfindel et Thrain, tandis que Beriana et Aranel ne cessaient de se sourire toutes les deux en fixant Dis en train de féliciter aussi bien les deux cousines que les deux Dames qui avaient ravis le cœur de ces fils.

Pendant que ces deux derniers vinrent à se figer de surprise quand ils finirent par aviser la tenue que portait Diriel et Tauriel. Ayant abandonné les tenues elfiques qu'elles avaient toutes les deux l'habitude de mettre, surtout la tenue de chasse verte que Tauriel affectionnait, avaient disparus pour laisser place à d'autre tenue qui, elles, se trouvaient être de la coutume des nains.

Si Diriel était plus dans une tenue rouge et marron avec de la fourrure, Tauriel, elle, était plus dans les teintes bleu et cuivre avec du cuire.

La nièce de Glorfindel portait un chemisier rouge à courte manche, ayant ces protections aux avant-bras assortis avec une légère tunique de cuire qui moulait son buste alors qu'elle portait en bas, une jupe assez lourde avec des collants sombre pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid avec ces bottes montant jusqu'à ces genoux. Et un manteau brun la revetissait dont le col et l'extrémité des manches, comme du bas, comportait de la fourrure blanche qui lui donnait une allure princière.

L'Ambassadrice de la Forêt Noire avait quant à elle, une chemise bleu nuit à manche bouffante dont les protections aux avant-bras étaient attachés par-dessus ces manches, avec un léger décolleter cacher par le bustier en cuire qui serrait le haut de son corps, donnant au bas de son chemisier une impression de jupe courte. Le pantalon en cuire qu'elle portait était peut-être dans un style elfique, mais il était sans conteste plus lourd et épais que celui qu'elle mettait d'habitude, alors que ces légères bottes avaient laissés place à des bottes montantes purement naine dont les bouts étaient ferrés. Quant à la veste qu'elle portait, celle-ci cascadait jusqu'à ces genoux, étant à manche courte et faite de cuire lourd qui pouvait lui faire tenir chaud en temps froid et qu'une ceinture serrait sa taille par-dessus.

Sauf que ce n'était pas leur nouvelle garde-robe qui avait attiré le regard de Fili et Kili, et de tous les autres d'ailleurs, mais surtout leur nouvelle coiffure qu'elles abordaient toutes les deux.

Si Diriel abordait d'habitude une tresse compliquer, sa longue chevelure dorée était à présent lâcher et des tresses sertissaient sa crinière. Une longue tresse maintenait en arrière ces premiers cheveux au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'une autre tresse avait été tressé juste devant ces oreilles et qu'une autre se trouvait tresser derrière ces oreilles, ou chacune comportait des perles. Si celle se trouvant à l'arrière possédait un fermoir comportant l'emblème de Gondoline et que les deux autres perles sertissant cette tresse représentaient l'emblème de Foncombe et des Dunédains, représentant ces parents, les quatre autres tresses qu'elle avait comportaient aussi des autres perles ou chacune d'entre devaient signifier une chose bien précise sur la vie de la demi-elfe et que le reste de sa longue chevelure se finissait en une demi-tresse qui tombait dans son dos.

Mais ce n'est pas cela que retenu Fili mais plutôt le fait que ces tresses tresser se trouvaient exactement là où se trouvaient les siennes. Diriel reflétait la même coiffure que la sienne ce qui voulait signifier qu'une seule chose pour lui et tous les autres, surtout aux vus des perles qu'elle possédait, celle qu'elle était courtiser et par nul autre que le Prince Héritier. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que aucune personne ne devait se mettre à la courtiser car sinon, Fili avait le droit de défier celui-ci dans un duel.

Et que cela était assez sérieux pour que Diriel aborde la demi-tresse dans son dos qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose, son intérêt d'être courtiser par Fili. Et ce qui convainquit le Prince Héritier de maintenir ce qu'il avait en tête avant de tourner son regard vers Kili qui se trouvait tout simplement bouché bée devant Tauriel, faisant ricaner Fili devant la béatitude de son cadet.

Car si Diriel montrait à tous son sérieux dans sa relation avec Fili, il en allait de même avec Tauriel envers Kili.

Comme Diriel, Tauriel avait abandonné sa coiffure elfique et les tresses qu'elle abordait d'habitude pour des tresses purement naine. Sa longue chevelure rousse cascadant dans son dos en boucle alors que certaine mèche tombait devant son visage, harmonisant son doux visage tandis que deux de ces tresses, celle qui avaient été tressé avec des fins rubans colorer, que Kili lui avait offert, entouraient le haut de sa tête comme une couronne. Comme Diriel, elle abordait les quatre tresses sertis de perle montrant son rang et sa position alors que sa longue chevelure terminait par deux demi-tresses dont les fermoirs qui les fermaient, montraient à tous son lien avec la Forêt Noire et les derniers elfes de Gondoline.

Et Fili savait que son frère était comme lui en cet instant, de voir ainsi Tauriel, le rassurait autant que l'emplissait de joie, surtout à la lueur brillant dans les yeux de Kili alors qu'il porta à la main sa petite sacoche accrocher à sa ceinture et qu'une lueur déterminer brilla dans son regard. Posant la main sur l'épaule de son cadet, Fili et Kili se regardèrent un bref instant dans le regard et hochèrent mutuellement de la tête, ils avaient tous les deux la preuve que Diriel et Tauriel considéraient leur relation comme du sérieux, surtout en le leur faisant comprendre en usant des coutumes naines, alors ils n'allaient pas mettre trois plombes à réfléchir encore plus longtemps.

Ils allaient faire le premier pas.

* * *

**Pour ce qui va arriver vous le serez dans deux chapitre désoler ;) en tout cas j'espère que ces moments vous ont plus =D**

**le prochain on revient avec Bilbon et ces tentatives pour comprendre ce qu'il se rappelait :)**

**comme je n'ai pas encore finis ce chapitre, j'espère le poser pour mercredi et le suivant sera sans doute pour mercredi suivant ;) désoler déjà pour cela :)**

**à mercredi pour la suite =D**

**bon dimanche :)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	100. Chapitre 99 Un pas en avant

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite ou nous sommes de retour dans la Comté avec Bilbon ;)**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Angelyoru ou cela a été unanime vous avez aimer le nouveau look des filles ;)**

**je reponds à la question que william me demandait en concernant Frodon et les petits :) dans l'histoire original, ils viennent au monde quand Bilbon a dans les 80 ans et je me voyais mal faire un bon de 50 ans, surtout qu'il y aurait plus de chose à raconter que ce que je vais raconter dans cette partie ;) je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait autant d'ecart d'age entre eux, surtout que Bilbon va finir par considérer les petits comme les petits frères qu'il aurait souhaité avoir =D j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question ;)**

**v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 99 : Un pas en avant**

Depuis qu'il avait lâché cette « explosif », il ne savait pas comment faire pour gérer tout cela ?

Comment pouvait-il avoir aimé trois femmes qu'il avait retrouvé dans cette vie et ou chacune avaient vécus sa vie et avaient finis par recroiser la sienne.

D'abord, sa propre Mère qui avait été la conjointe d'un Durin dans un passé lointain, puis les deux dulcinées de ces cousins, Diriel et Tauriel avaient été, elles aussi, toutes les deux celles de deux autres précédents Durin.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible qu'il les recroise dans cette vie ?

Bilbon n'y comprenait assurément plus rien du tout.

Epuiser par sa journée chez ces cousins, il s'était endormis comme une souche et étrangement, le lendemain en se réveillant, il se sentit pour la première fois totalement reposer, n'ayant pas eu un seul cauchemard ou souvenir de Durin l'ayant hanté durant son sommeil. Est-ce que le fait qu'il se soit rappeler d'une partie des vies de Durin qui n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre ou la violence que chacun d'entre eux avaient vécus, étaient ce qui l'avait apaisé ?

Se remémorer celles qu'il avait aimé par le passé semblait lui avoir fait un bien fou, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise en pensant qu'une part de lui avait été fou amoureux d'elle, en sachant que l'une d'entre elle se trouvait être sa défunte Mère et les deux autres, celles qui avaient ravis le cœur de ces cousins. Fili et Kili risquaient de le tuer s'il se mettait à avoir des vues sur elles, il se devait de se retirer ces idées de sa tête.

Mais il devait comprendre pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elles leur ressemblaient autant ?

Il en était ainsi dans ces réflexions quand il vint à entendre un coup porter à la porte de sa chambre, et détournant son attention de sa fenêtre qu'il fixait, Bilbon vint à inviter Gandalf à entrer.

_ Bilbon ? Tout va bien mon garçon ?

_ Ca va aller Gandalf, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir.

_ Réfléchir à quoi ?

_ Pourquoi les femmes que mes précédentes vies ont aimés, ressemblent autant à ma Mère, ainsi qu'à Sidhmeldiriel et à Tauriel avoua Bilbon sur les réflexions tournant en boucle dans sa tête, avant de passer ces mains sur son crâne, énerver. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ?

_ Peut-être te faut-il te replonger dans leur souvenir pour comprendre leur histoire Bilbon ?

_ Que je fasse ce que j'ai refusé de faire depuis le début ?

_ Te rappeler de ces dernières semble t'avoir permis d'avoir eu un sommeil léger sans aucun souvenir et cauchemard cette nuit, Bilbon lui rappela Gandalf à ce sujet. Peut-être dois-tu continuer dans cette voie pour aller de l'avant mon garçon ?

Tournant en boucle les paroles de Gandalf dans sa tête, toujours assis sur son lit, Bilbon sut qu'il avait raison. S'il voulait avoir des réponses, il se devait de plonger dans les souvenirs de ces vies passés, bien qu'il se doutait que les scènes de bataille, ne cesserait de revenir le hanter, s'était la seul façon pour lui d'avoir ces réponses.

Mais comment allait-il faire pour n'avoir uniquement que les souvenirs des Durin qu'il voulait sans se plonger dans d'autre ? Après tout, il y avait six vies et seulement trois d'entre elle, l'intéressaient réellement.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée pour résoudre ton problème.

_ Et lequel Gandalf ?

_ Celui de te concentrer sur les bons souvenir et ne pas tomber dans d'autres souvenirs répondit Gandalf à sa question avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Viens, suis-moi mon garçon ?

Attrapant sa robe de chambre pour la revêtir par-dessus son pyjama, Bilbon attrapa sa canne et laissant tomber son attelle, suivit Gandalf qui le mena droit vers le salon alors que le Magicien désigna le fauteuil du garçon sur lequel le jeune sang-mêlé alla s'asseoir, attendant de voir ce qu'avait en tête son Précepteur. Rivant son regard sur la cheminée vers laquelle Gandalf s'avança, le Magicien Gris tendit les mains vers les cadres accroché au-dessus de l'âtre et en décrocher celui comportant l'un des portraits quand Bilbon saisit ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il venait de décrocher le portrait de sa Mère et alors que Gandalf s'installa en face de lui, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de déglutir un instant, ayant tout de même peur de ce que ces souvenirs lui feraient voir et de quel Durin, le double de sa Mère avait aimée ?

Terminant par lui tendre le portrait de sa défunte Mère, Bilbon le prit soigneusement dans ces mains et en prenant une profonde inspiration, observa le visage de Belladone Sacquet retracer dans la peinture. Caressant les lignes du visage de sa Mère, le jeune sang-mêlé ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ces propres souvenirs d'enfance, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant de certains moment passer avec ces parents, quand un autre souvenir se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Un souvenir ne venant pas de son propre passé mais de celui de l'une des précédentes vies de Durin.

Celle ou le Durin était tombé amoureux d'une hobbite.

_Le paysage de la Vallée Cachée s'étendait devant lui alors que son groupe était déjà partis à Foncombe pour signer l'habituel traité de paix et de commerce entre les nains et les elfes, tandis qu'il avait stipulé avoir besoin de prendre « l'air » avant de devoir reprendre le rôle du Prince. Il pouvait laisser à son Père expliquer son petit écart de conduite, surtout que, même s'il était le nouveau Durin, il avait besoin de laisser ces responsabilités de côté et de pouvoir vivre sa vie par lui-même._

_Surtout qu'il avait déjà vus et souvenus de ces vies passés, et il le savait, il ne voulait pas finir comme ces précédents vies et pouvoir avoir la vie qu'il souhaitait ardemment. Et celle-ci ne se trouvait pas à suivre les directives de son Père et de faire tous ce que les Conseillers de Roi lui disait de faire, il était libre de faire ces propres choix et ces propres décisions._

_Aujourd'hui, il était lui-même et non le Prince Durin._

_Galopant sur le dos de son bouc, il était en train de parcourir les plaines bordant la Vallée Cachée et prenait de profonde respiration quand il la vit pour la première fois._

_Il pouvait apercevoir au loin, une petite silhouette jucher sur un poney qui courrait au triple galop et aux vus de la crinière blond qu'il apercevait, son cavalier devait sans nul doute ne pas parvenir à contrôler sa monture. La seconde suivante, son bouc s'élança sur les traces du « fuyard » et empruntant des raccourcis parmis les collines, parvenant facilement à rattraper le poney et n'hésita pas une seconde à tendre les mains vers les rennes de ce dernier pour stopper l'animal en furie en même temps que sa propre monture._

__ Vous alliez bien ?_

_L'instant d'après, plus un mot ne put franchir ces lèvres quand il les porta sur le cavalier qui se révélait être une cavalière. Si elle ne se trouvait pas aussi petite, il aurait pu la confondre avec une elfe avec les oreilles pointues qu'il discernait sous sa longue tignasse d'un blond miel qui devenait or sous les rayons du soleil. Sa peau crémeuse faisait ressortir les deux prunelles bleues ciel qui se vrillaient sur lui alors qu'il ne put penser à quel point, s'était la première fois qu'il voyait une si belle créature._

__ Je vais parfaitement bien, je n'avais nullement besoin de vos services, merci bien._

_A sa réponse acerbe, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder surpris, surtout que s'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le répondait de la sorte dans cette vie. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des têtes de mule dans ces vies précédentes mais cette personne était la première dans celle-ci._

__ Je vous demande pardon ?_

__ Que n'avez-vous pas compris dans « je n'avais nullement besoin de vos services » ? Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation lui répliqua-t'elle._

__ Vous contrôliez la situation ? Galopez-vous toujours aussi rapidement quand vous monter sur votre monture ?_

__ Seulement quand je désire mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et certains des miens qui m'exaspèrent au plus haut point. _

__ Et bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas lui admit-il. Je m'appelle Durin, pour vous servir et vous charmante demoiselle, quelle est votre nom ?_

__ Lilith finit par admettre la jeune personne face à lui. Lilith Sacquet._

Lâchant le cadre du portrait de sa Mère, Bilbon tenta de contenir sa respiration saccader alors que Gandalf lui avait attraper le deux mains, lui donnant un port d'attache pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de ces souvenirs tandis qu'il essayait d'administrer ce qu'il avait vus et entendus.

L'un des Durin et il ne savait pas lequel, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il devait se s'agir d'un des plus proches de lui, était tombée amoureux d'une hobbite. Et d'une hobbite qui se trouvait être une Sacquet.

Une de ces propres ancêtres.

_ Bilbon ? Qu'y-a-t'il mon garçon ?

_ S'était une Sacquet.

_ Qu'as-tu dis ?

_ La hobbite ? Celle que l'une de mes précédentes vies est tombée amoureux, était une Sacquet rapporta Bilbon encore choquer de ce qu'il venait de découvrir alors qu'un sourire finit par étirer ces lèvres. Mon ancêtre est tombée amoureux d'une Sacquet, Gandalf, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Que je n'ai pas été le seul sang-mêlé, d'autres l'ont été avant moi, je dois absolument retrouver mon arbre généalogique ?

.oOo.

Depuis qu'il avait revus ce souvenir lier à l'une de ces précédentes vies, Bilbon avait épluché son arbre généalogique du côté de sa Mère dans les moindres détails pour tenter de retrouver cette « Lilith Sacquet » et voir si ces propres enfants étaient, oui ou non, des descendants de Durin. Mais se rappelant de l'enfant qu'il avait vue, par bride, avec Lilith et Durin, Bilbon n'en avait pas un seul instant douté.

Ce petit était celui de Durin et Lilith, et le premier sang-mêlé de la Maison de Durin à avoir vus le jour.

S'était devenu pour Bilbon une obsession de connaitre le nom de ce garçon, car il le sentait au fond de lui, cet enfant avait été un garçon.

Et Gandalf avait facilement compris son envie de se renseigner sur ce Durin en particulier qui avait peut-être un lien directe avec ces propres ancêtres du côté de sa Mère, et le Magicien avait souhaité l'aider tandis qu'il tentait de se rappeler s'il avait lus quelque chose dans les quelques ouvrages des nains concernant les précédentes vies de Durin. Gandalf n'avait pas mémoire que certains Durin avaient eu des liaisons avec d'autres femmes des races différentes.

Deux elfes et une hobbite, concernant le caractère entêtant des nains et surtout ceux des anciens sur l'idéaux du sang noble de la Maison de Durin, Gandalf avait le sentiment que ces histoires avaient mal tourné. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir comment ?

La seule chose qui l'importait, c'est qu'en cet instant précis, le petit garçon espiègle et désireux d'apprendre était de nouveau parmis eux. Le petit Bili qu'il avait tant affectionné était revenu, ayant même entré dans les appartements de ces parents pour chercher l'arbre généalogique que détenait sa Mère pour trouver le fameux prénom de son ancêtre.

Après plusieurs jours de recherche, Bilbon n'avait trouvé aucune trace de cette Lilith Sacquet dans son arbre généalogique et tenta de fouiller dans les autres branches des familles qui s'étaient unis à des Sacquet. Peut-être que son nom était celui de son époux et non son prénom de jeune fille ?

Un mariage arrangé sans nul doute, se rappelant des dires qu'elle avait tenus à Durin. Elle voulait s'éloigner des siens, comme la propre pression qui avait été mis sur sa Mère durant sa jeunesse quand ces cousins essayaient de la marier avec le Fils des Sacquet de Besace. Il était arrivé de même avec elle et qu'elle avait dus finir par rompre ces probables fiançailles avec ce Sacquet ?

Mais même lors, Bilbon ne parvenait pas à trouver cette fameuse Lilith dans les autres arbres généalogiques de la Comté que ces recherches finirent par le frustrer et à l'énerver. Elle devait bien être inscrite quelque part ?

Ayant remarqué dans quel état cette recherche était en train de le mener, lors d'un matin doux, Gandalf avait finis par apporter un grand grimoire à Bilbon qui avait étalé tous les arbres généalogiques sur la table de son salon à la recherche de la hobbite, quand il avisa le Magicien déposant l'énorme et ancien ouvrage devant lui.

Fixant un instant ce dernier et son épaisseur, Bilbon riva ensuite son regard sur son mentor, en attendant quelque petite explication.

_ Qu'est-ce que sait ?

_ L'un des vieux ouvrages que possède exceptionnellement le Grand Thain, je lui ai parlé de tes recherches infructueuses et il m'a peut-être informé que celle que tu cherches se trouvait dedans lui informa Gandalf à ce sujet.

_ Et quel genre d'ouvrage est-ce ?

_ Les arbres généalogiques des hobbit qui ont été reniés par leur famille.

A ces mots, Bilbon quitta des yeux l'ouvrage en question et vrilla un regard éberluer sur Gandalf comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Un ouvrage relatant tous les reniées de la Comté, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Les parents hobbits tenaient ardemment à leurs enfants que savoir que certains ont reniés leur propre chair était impossible, mais aux vus de l'épaisseur du grimoire, Bilbon devait se rendre à l'évidence que ces derniers avaient dus être nombreux. Il fallait croire que même les hobbit reniaient leur propre enfant quand ces derniers ne suivaient sans doute pas leur directive.

Observant un instant Gandalf, Bilbon ne sut pas s'il voulait oui ou non savoir quel parent avait renié leur enfant et ce que chacun de ces hobbits étaient devenus par la suite après avoir été rejeter par leur famille. Mais il voulait avoir des réponses à ces questions et ces dernières se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ce grimoire et il devait savoir, il devait apprendre ce qui était arrivé à cette hobbit ou son seul crime avait été d'avoir aimé un nain.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon tira le livre vers lui et le traitant avec respect, ouvrit celui-ci et eut la surprise de voir un portrait d'un jeune hobbit dessiner sur la page de gauche et un petit arbre généalogique sur celle de droite avec le nom inscrit du hobbit et la raison pour laquelle sa famille l'avait renier. Et devant les raisons qu'il découvrit en tournant les pages, une certaine colère et répulsion prenait Bilbon.

La plupart ont été rejeté parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas épouser celui ou celle qu'on leur ordonnait d'épouser, d'autre encore avait été renié parce qu'il voulait vivre à l'extérieur de la Comté et non enfermer à l'intérieur. Ou d'autre encore qui était tombé amoureux d'une autre race faisant la colère de leur parent, la plupart était tombé amoureux d'humains, quelques-uns d'elfes et d'autre encore de nains.

Il finit d'ailleurs par trouver celle qu'il cherchait en terminant par retrouver son portrait au milieu du grimoire et constater avec surprise, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une Sacquet.

Lilith Sacquet.

Son portrait était tel qu'il l'avait vu dans son souvenir. L'image même de sa défunte mère.

Lisant ce qui avait été écrite à son sujet, Bilbon put constater qu'elle avait été renier par les siens pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle avait refusé d'épouser le hobbit qu'on lui avait destiné et qu'elle s'était mariée à un nain, ou de leur union était né un enfant.

Un petit garçon.

En avisant le prénom du petit se trouvant juste sous ceux de ces parents, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ayant la preuve véritable qu'il n'était pas le premier sang-mêlé descendant de Durin. Le premier était lui-même l'un des Fils d'un des réincarnés de Durin, et il avait été baptisé Nathanel, qui signifiait « cadeau de dieu ».

Pour eux, il l'était sans nulle doute un cadeau pour le couple qu'ils avaient été alors qu'il pouvait ressentir un instant de paix et d'apaisement en pensant à ce garçon, dont il ne pouvait pas encore discerner le visage mais qui avait à présent une identité propre, maintenant qu'il connaissait son prénom.

Nathanel Sacquet.

Ça sonnait plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Tournant son regard vers Gandalf alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Bilbon remercia celui-ci de lui avoir amené l'ouvrage, surtout qu'il avait à présent la preuve que l'une de ces ancêtres, son arrière-arrière-arrière… arrière grande tante avait été la conjointe d'un des précédents Durin. Et qu'ils avaient eu un fils tous les deux.

Prenant note sur un autre parchemin de sa découverte, tout en rajoutant celle-ci dans son propre arbre généalogique, se fichant complètement des bienséances d'autrefois, remit ces trois derniers dans son histoire alors qu'une nouvelle envie le prit. Celle de trouver la descendance de Nathanel, est-ce que ces Pères descendaient eux-mêmes de lui ?

Et pour cela, il lui faudrait aller fouiller dans les affaires de ces oncles pour trouver l'un des vieux livre de généalogique qu'ils avaient sur toutes les plus anciennes familles de Nains et sur celle de la famille royale par la même occasion. Sauf que pour cela, il devra aller dans les quartiers d'Alaric et Alrik, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait rapporté leurs effets et qu'ils les avaient enfermés dans leur chambre.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait y aller ?

_ Et si nous allions prendre l'air Bilbon ?

_ Comment ?

_ Nous venons de découvrir que l'une de tes précédentes Réincarnation et quelque chose me dit qu'il doit se s'agir de Durin VI, aux vus de l'année de naissance de Lilith Sacquet, que ce dernier a tout de même du venir dans la Comté pour la retrouver. Et que, certains paysage pourront sans doute te permettre de raviver d'autres souvenirs, qu'en dis-tu ?

Cela n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte ?

Il pourrait peut-être parvenir à discerner le visage de Nathanel s'il allait se balader dans des endroits ou le précédent Durin était passé avec l'enfant.

.oOo.

Les nombreuses balades autour de la Comté avaient pu raviver certains souvenir mais pas ceux qu'il désirant tant voir, alors que Gandalf l'emmenait aussi voir ces cousins pour continuer de lui redonner une certaine vie social qu'il avait perdu en s'enfermant pendant six mois à Cul-de-sac.

Faire connaissance avec ces petits cousins, il y avait de quoi occuper les journées de Bilbon et de l'empêcher de se concentrer sur ces propres recherches. Surtout que les trois petits garnements avaient rapportés l'histoire de leur oncle à leurs amis, qui eux, l'avaient répétés à leurs parents qui en avaient parlé entre eux.

En à peine quelques jours, toute la Comté était au courant que Bilbon avait fait combattus des trolls, des orques, des gobelins et des wargs, comme il avait fait la rencontre d'un autre Magicien avec son traineau tirer par des lapins, ainsi que des elfes avec d'autre sang-mêlé vivant à Foncombe, et d'un changeur de peau capable de prendre l'apparence d'un énorme ours brun. Ce qui entraina d'avantage la curiosité des plus jeunes qui tournaient bien plus d'avantage autour de Bilbon quand il se promenait dans Hobbitebourg, ces derniers ne faisant pas cas de sa cicatrice à la tête et de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu.

Bien qu'il était surpris de ce revirement de situation, Bilbon tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'attirer la foule, lui qui se sentait plus très à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tous, en particularité quand la curiosité des hobbits était concentrer sur la quête qu'il avait aidé à mener, surtout lorsque le terme « dragon » fut mentionner. Les dragons n'existaient plus dans cette région depuis presque un millénaire mais les récits qu'on racontait sur eux, étaient déjà assez pour que chaque hobbit sache qu'il ne fallait nullement s'en rapprocher. Mais savoir que Bilbon en avait rencontré un vrai, avant qu'il ne soit tué, et qu'il avait combattus contre ce dernier avait de quoi surprendre même les plus sceptique des hobbits.

Les Sacquet de Besace ne furent pas de cela, ils étaient surtout les plus énerver que les autres éprouvent de la compassion pour ce qui était arrivé Bilbon et ce qu'il avait traversé durant la quête de son Oncle, et se permirent des commentaires acides sur lui. Chose que les autres cousins de Bilbon n'aimèrent guère et le firent durement comprendre au Sacquet de Besace qui se retrouvèrent bientôt couvert de boue et de terre, après que les plus jeune étaient parvenus à les surprendre et les faire tomber dans une marre de boue, créer par leur parent juste sur le chemin que prenait Lobelia et Otho.

La scène avait été des plus comiques et toute la Comté avait finis par l'apprendre, faisant rougir de gêne et de colère les deux Sacquet de Besace qui s'étaient empressé de rentrer chez eux et de laisser Bilbon tranquille pendant quelques temps. Mais par simple préoccupation, les cousins de Bilbon avait décidé d'investir Cul-de-sac et d'empêcher tout hobbit sérieux de venir embêter le sang-mêlé sur la quête de le laisser tranquille.

Bien évidemment, Bilbon ne put les arrêter et les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête, ces derniers investissant les autres chambre d'ami de Cul-de-sac, évitant bien évidemment les quartiers des parents et des Gardien du Sacquet, aider par Gandalf pour leur petit aménagement.

Et devant l'attitude enjouer de Gandalf, Bilbon sut que quelque chose se tramait ?

Juste avant le repas du soir, alors que Primula, Esméralda et Eglantine s'affairaient dans la cuisine, pendant que Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin s'occupaient des garçons dans le salon, tout en veillant à garder ces derniers loin des paquets qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, Bilbon avait attrapé Gandalf et l'avait tiré dehors pour une petite promenade du soir, tout en ayant pris avec lui Biren après avoir présenté ce dernier au reste des membres de sa famille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement Gandalf ?

_ Comment ça Bilbon ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Gandalf ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

_ Rien du tout mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire… ?

_ Tu n'as pas cessé de faire sortir ou de voir les autres, Gandalf alors que tu sais que je veux retrouver les souvenirs lier à mes ancêtres et… tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par lui demander Bilbon, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Gandalf ?

_ J'espérais pouvoir t'éviter cela mais… il y a une chose sur laquelle tous les Durin avaient en commun et celle-ci se révélait en une seule et unique chose.

_ Et laquelle ?

_ Leur relation amoureuse.

_ Que veux-tu dire exactement Gandalf ? Lui demanda Bilbon choquer et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre. Les Durin ont eu des enfants puisque moi et les autres sommes les descendants directs de Durin ?

_ Oui, certains ont eu des enfants Bilbon, mais ceux qui ont eu la chance d'être Père n'ont jamais eux des sang-mêlés comme progénitures ; lui fit savoir Gandalf sur la question. Que ceux que tu viens de te souvenir sont…

_ Es-tu entrain de sous-entendre que celles qui ressemble à ma Mère ainsi que Diriel et Tauriel n'ont jamais pu demeurer avec eux ? Et que l'enfant que j'ai vue n'a jamais été reconnu ?

_ Cela est fort probable Bilbon. Je suis désolé mon garçon s'excusa-t'il à ce propos.

_ Pourquoi t'excuses-tu exactement Gandalf ? Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire alors… rentrons Biren, allons rejoindre les autres annonça Bilbon tout en se tournant vers son bouc et retournant vers chez lui alors que le Magicien Gris s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas.

Seulement, si Bilbon pensait que le reste de la soirée se passerait bien, il vint très vite à se détromper quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas alors que son regard se porta droit sur Cul-de-sac, le faisant s'arrêter dans son avancer entrainant celle de Biren, comme de Gandalf dans son dos.

_ Qu'y-a-t'il Bilbon ?

_ Cul-de-sac ? Il se passe quelque chose fit remarquer Bilbon en regardant son chez-soi. Pourquoi les lumières sont éteints ?

Gandalf n'eut pas besoin d'en demander d'avantage qu'il riva son attention sur Cul-de-sac et se rendit compte lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas en constatant que les lumières étaient éteints alors que la cheminée avait stoppé de fumer montrant que le feu de la cheminée avait été, lui aussi, éteint. Les cousins de Bilbon n'auraient jamais tout éteint ou même l'idée d'aller se coucher sans son retour et celui de Gandalf, alors qu'ils virent avec surprise que la porte d'entrée était à moitié ouverte.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ?

_ Gandalf ?

_ Reste ici avec Biren, Bilbon ! Finit par ordonner Gandalf alors qu'il resserra la garde qu'il avait sur son propre bâton, n'ayant pas Glamdrim avec lui, avant de reporter son regard sérieux sur Cul-de-sac. Ne viens que lorsque je te le dirais…

_ Mais…

_ Fais ce que je te demande Bilbon, cela est pour ta propre sécurité le prévena-t'il.

Et constatant que Bilbon ne ferait rien d'idiot et lui obéirait, Gandalf s'avança tout aussi silencieux vers Cul-de-sac alors que demeurant à ces côtés, Biren se mit à frapper le sol de ces sabots, sentant la tension chez son jeune maitre et réagissant en conséquence, se tenant prêt à agir au moindre problème qui viendrait à attaquer le jeune sang-mêlé.

Avançant le plus silencieusement possible, terminant par se retrouver devant la porte de Cul-de-sac, Gandalf la poussa de l'extrémité de son bâton avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, pour ensuite se baisser et entrer à l'intérieur alors que Bilbon le perdit de vue. Mais ayant un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver, le regard de Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se vriller vers l'arrière de Cul-de-sac, là où il savait se trouvait la deuxième entrer par la cour intérieure et la propre fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il se souvenu n'avoir pas fermé le matin même.

_ Suis-moi Biren ?

Mais voyant le bouc lui faire une étrange tête alors qu'il se mit à gratter frénétiquement le sol de ces sabots, Bilbon comprit facilement le message qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre.

_ Je sais que Gandalf m'a dit de demeurer en arrière mais c'est ma famille et je dois faire quelque chose s'il était arrivé un truc fit-il savoir à l'animal qui se mit à se secouer nerveusement. Si tu veux rester, reste-ici mais moi j'y vais !

Tandis qu'il avançait vers l'arrière de sa demeure, Bilbon pouvait parfaitement entendre le léger trottinement de Biren dans son dos, son bouc aillant finis par le rejoindre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir que ce dernier était vraiment sur les nerfs et qu'il avait dus lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. Mais ne faisant pas cas des états d'âme de son compagnon, le jeune sang-mêlé finit par contourner Cul-de-sac et faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir depuis les autres fenêtres de sa maison, termina par atteindre l'arrière de celle-ci et finit par arriver à la porte arrière de Cul-de-sac.

Celle-ci, un peu entrouverte, Bilbon y jeta doucement un coup d'œil et ce qu'il put apercevoir depuis le couloir, lui glaça le corps quand il avisa les corps inconscient de ces cousins allongé sur le sol alors que des formes passaient au-dessus d'eux se dirigeant vers l'entrée d'où il pouvait y entendre du bruit. Ceux étant entré chez lui avait finis par se rendre compte de la présence de Gandalf et le Magicien semblait affronter les inconnus, et Bilbon était décidé à chasser ces monstres de chez lui.

_ Reste-ici Biren ! Ordonna-t'il à l'encontre de son bouc qui le regarda furibond. Dès que je t'appellerais, entre là-dedans et fracasse quiconque que tu ne connais pas, d'accord ?

Comprenant le message alors que Biren se mit à gratter le sol, se tenant prêt à charger à l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac, la tête baisser et ces cornes diriger droit vers la porte extérieur, Bilbon se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre tandis qu'il vint à se figer quand il entendit un grand boum venir de l'intérieur de sa maison. L'instant d'après, des bruits de combat et de lutte se firent entendre alors qu'il comprit que Gandalf avait finis par atteindre ceux qui s'était infiltrer chez lui et qu'aux vus du boucan, ils risquaient d'ameuter tout Hobbitebourg et s'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait, il ne fallait nullement que d'autres hobbits de ne se trouvent devant eux.

Prenant l'occasion du bruit pour ouvrir sa fenêtre et si glisser à l'intérieur, tout en constatant que sa chambre était toujours fermer et que personne ne se trouvait là, Bilbon veilla à ne pas faire de bruit avec sa jambe encombrante alors qu'il avança vers la malle au pied de son lit quand il vint à entendre des petits halètements de terreur. Se figeant et cherchant la source du bruit, Bilbon finit par s'accroupir sous son lit et souffla de soulagement quand il finit par reconnaitre les petits silhouettes de Frodon, Merry et Pippin qui évitèrent de crier lorsqu'ils finirent par le reconnaitre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur cachette.

Mais Bilbon les arrêta dans leur tentative, les obligeant à demeurer sous son lit.

_ Restez ici tous les trois tant que je ne viens pas vous chercher pour vous dire que la voie est libre leur fit-il savoir alors qu'il caressa leur boucle avant de river son regard vers le plus grand des trois. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Frodon ? Lui demanda-t'il alors que les combats se faisaient toujours entendre.

_ On était en train de jouer dans notre chambre quand quelqu'un à sonner à la porte avoua Frodon à son Oncle, dans un murmure alors qu'un regard inquiet se vrillait sur la porte d'où venait les bruits. Maman est allée ouvrir et elle a crié, Papa et les autres sont allés voir ce qui se passait, et j'ai pris Merry et Pippin quand on a entendus d'autres cris et je les ais cacher avec moi ici. Tu ne nous en veux pas ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet, se souvenant que Bilbon leur avait interdit d'entrer dans ces quartiers ou dans ceux de ces défunts parents et oncles.

_ Tu as bien fait Frodon le rassura Bilbon en leur souriant une dernière fois avant de river son regard sur la porte quand ils vinrent à entendre un énorme « boum » et qu'un silence glaciale se fit dans tout Cul-de-sac. Rester ici et pas un bruit ! Je vais aller aider Gandalf ! Leur ordonna-t'il, tout en se déplaçant sans bruit vers son coffre qu'il ouvrit doucement, en gardant son regard vers la porte, se tenant prêt à voir cette dernière s'ouvrir à tout moment.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas et il vint à entendre des voix étouffer discuter plus loin dans Cul-de-sac, ou n'y comprenant pas le moindre mot, Bilbon finit par attraper ce dont il aurait besoin qui se révéla être son bouclier et son épée. Dégainant légèrement Dard, Bilbon fut surpris de ne voir aucune lueur bleu faire briller sa lame, se rendant ainsi compte que ceux ayant pris d'assaut sa maison, n'était pas des orques ou encore des gobelins, alors qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Sauf que se ne posant pas plus de question, Bilbon fit une dernière recommandation silencieuse à ces petits cousins de demeurer silencieux et de rester sous son lit alors qu'il s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre. Ou attrapant doucement la poigner qu'il actionna aussi silencieusement que possible, terminant par ouvrir celle-ci centimètre par centimètre, les voix qu'il percevait, prenaient plus d'ampleur alors qu'il situa ces derniers quelque part entre la cuisine, le hall ou la salle à manger, sans doute ou ces derniers avaient dus affronter Gandalf ?

__ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_ Demanda la première voix.

__ Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a reçus des ordres et ces derniers sont clair…_

__ Mais il n'y a que des hobbits ici, il n'est pas ici ?_ répliqua la troisième voix quelque peu sur la défensive.

_ _Et l'intervention du Magicien alors ? Il ne doit pas être pas bien loin pour que l'Istari soit là_ fit remarquer la deuxième voix qui semblait être le chef d'entre eux.

__ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ? On fouille toute la Comté à sa recherche ? _Demanda une quatrième voix. _Un hobbit avec des tresses de nain dans les cheveux doit être assez facile à remarquer et chercher ?_

__ Aucun des trois hobbits qu'on a vus ici ne possèdent des tresses dans les cheveux_ fit remarquer la première voix. _Et ils ne correspondent pas non plus à sa description ?_

__ Je me demande encore comment le Prince Frérin a pu tomber amoureux d'une des hobbites, les trois qu'on a assommé n'avaient pas l'air si attrayante que ça si on y réfléchit_ admit la deuxième voix.

S'étant déplacer en demeurant dans l'ombre, tout en rasant les couloirs alors qu'il avait resserré sa garde sur Dard et son bouclier, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand, en enjambant les corps inconscient de ces trois cousins étaient tout aussi inconscient et vivant qu'Esméralda et Eglantine qu'il avait aperçus à l'arrière de chez lui. Primula devait se trouver assommer prêt de la porte, si c'était elle qui avait ouvert à ces derniers alors que tout aussi doucement, ne faisant pas attention au flash qui essayait d'attirer son attention, demeurant concentrer sur le présent, se cachant dans l'alcôve, juste devant l'arcade passant du hall au salon, Bilbon aperçut Gandalf, inconscient sur le sol et une bosse en train de se former au-dessus de sa tempe avec un petit saignement.

Comment Gandalf avait-il fais pour se laisser avoir… quand Bilbon comprit de quel façon ces adversaires l'avaient eu quand il avisa l'arcade de l'entrée allant du salon à la cuisine pour apercevoir une petite tâche qu'il apercevait avec la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les fenêtres. Dans l'action du combat, Gandalf avait dus oublier ou il se tenait, oubliant qu'il devait se baisser pour passer d'une pièce à une autre pour éviter de ce cogné la tête et ces adversaires avaient dus user de cette ruse contre lui. Maintenant, il était allonger sur le dos à la merci de ces derniers qui l'entouraient ou Bilbon vint à compter quatre silhouettes qui étaient trop petite pour être celle d'hommes ou d'orques, ou encore trop grande et large pour être des hobbits ou des gobelins.

Et aux vus des lourdes armes de guerre qu'ils tenaient comme de leur tenues de cuire et de fourrure, Bilbon identifia très vite ces derniers alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

Des nains ? C'était des nains qui avaient attaqués sa maison et s'en étaient pris aux siens et aux vus de leur parole, ces derniers en avaient après lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces nains venaient-ils le chercher maintenant ?

_ _Et maintenant ? _

__ On a ordre de ramener Durin alors on va fouiller toute la maison et toute la Comté s'il le faut, mais nous le ramènerons avec nous_ déclara sérieusement le deuxième nain, le chef, à l'encontre du premier. _Même si on doit brutaliser des hobbits, nos Seigneurs veulent qu'il revienne à Erebor et c'est ce que nous allons faire, qui est avec moi ?_

__ Moi._

__ Moi aussi._

__ Je vous suis._

Bilbon n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage alors qu'une colère sourde le prit à cet instant précis en comprenant ce qui se passait. Ces derniers avaient pour ordre de le ramener à Erebor par n'importe quel moyen, même s'il devait agir avec violence contre des hobbits ? En cet instant précis, le jeune Durin vit rouge et se sentit prêt à faire un massacre.

Ces derniers voulaient l'avoir, très bien ! Ils étaient sur son terrain de jeu et il allait se faire un plaisir de leur montrer les sanctions qu'on donnait à ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à la famille d'un Durin.

Ces quatre nains allaient regretter d'avoir croiser sa route.

* * *

**Et oui je suis méchante de couper là =D la suite dans deux chapitres ;)**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre? et sur ce début d'explication?**

**en tout cas je suis toujours en train d'ecrire le prochain chap et j'espère pouvoir le finir pour dimanche :)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui**

**bon mercredi**

**a+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	101. Chapitre 100 Annonce officielle

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà nous sommes arrivés au chapitre 100 =D trop contente XD**

**merci à Cristalya, à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Noooo Aime pour toutes vos coms =D en sachant qu'ils ont été unanimes, vous n'avez pas aimer que je termine de la sorte XD**

**sinon, nous voici de retour à Erebor avec le reste de la famille Durin =D **

**je n'en dis pas d'avantage, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 100 : Annonce Officielle**

Il était aux anges.

Comment ne pourrait-il ne pas l'être ?

Il avait fait sa demande hier soir et aujourd'hui il profitait de sa fiancée dormant à ces côtés, alors qu'elle abordait ces nouvelles tresses avec ces présents emmêler dans ces mèches, après avoir profité de l'instant présent la veille, sachant que le lendemain il devrait rejoindre les autres pour que le Roi annonce la nouvelle au peuple.

Tous les évènements de la veille ne purent s'empêcher de tourner en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

_Après qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux regarder alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord de ne plus tourner autour et de faire le premier pas, les deux frères avaient tous les deux hocher de la tête l'un vers l'autre avant d'aller rejoindre leur propre dulcinée. Alors que Fili s'était avancer vers Diriel, Kili en avait fait autant vers Tauriel qui avait finis par lever les yeux par-dessus Dis et le vit les rejoindre avec son ainé._

_Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été la seule à l'avoir remarqué et tous les autres avaient tournés leur attention vers les deux Héritiers qui s'avançaient parmis la foule pour les rejoindre, alors que Thorin donna l'ordre à Dwalin et à ces gardes de faire disperser la foule et de laisser ces neveux avec leur dulcinée. Tandis que Thorin fit signe aux reste de sa Compagnie de le rejoindre, comme son Père et sa sœur, ainsi que Glorfindel et ces deux autres nièces, les derniers nains qui demeuraient présent dans le hall d'Erebor furent très vite sommer de laisser ces derniers tranquilles alors que Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux finis par se retrouver devant Diriel et Tauriel._

_S'inclinant tous les deux en synchronisation devant elle, chose que les deux Dames leur rendirent, Fili et Kili finirent par tendre leur bras galammant que Diriel et Tauriel acceptèrent, et avant même qu'elles n'aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elles vinrent à suivre chacun leur Prince qui vinrent à aller dans des directions différentes. Si Fili menait Diriel droit vers les étales d'Erebor, là où se trouvait ces affaires pour sa surprise alors que Kili emmena Tauriel droit vers les niveaux supérieurs de la Montagne, là où ils allaient souvent prendre leur petit passage qui menait à la petite corniche ou ils se tenaient pour observer la voute céleste à la nuit tombée._

_Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher alors que les rayons rougeâtres du crépuscule nimbaient la vallée d'Erebor d'une lueur irréelle, ou les feuillages des arbres prenaient une teinte telle des flammes dorés qui était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Et alors que Tauriel s'était assise à sa place habituelle, rivant son regard vers le crépuscule, ne faisant pas attention à Kili dans son dos, attendant que ce dernier dise quelque chose face à sa nouvelle tenue vestimentaire comme à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu._

_Mais alors qu'un doux vent vint à se lever et à souffler à leur niveau, Tauriel put sentir ces cheveux flotter dans le vent avant de sentir quelque chose attraper quelques-unes de ces mèches. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner qu'elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Kili, ce dernier caressant ces tresses pour ensuite finir par s'asseoir à ces côtés, rivant son regard sur elle plutôt que sur l'horizon comme l'elfe. Et sentant son regard insistant sur elle, Tauriel finit par river son attention sur lui alors que Kili n'avait pas un seul instant cesser de lui sourire amoureusement, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues._

__ Alors ?_

__ Alors quoi ? Demanda Kili ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire._

__ Ce changement te plait_ ?

_ _Penses-moi à embrasser Beriana pour ça demain ?_

__ Tu veux séduire Beriana ?_

__ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est une façon de dire que je veux la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait répliqua Kili face au parole de Tauriel. Et je crois que je ne serais pas le seul à la remercier demain ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer alors que sa dulcinée ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amuser._

__ Sérieusement Kili, comment tu me trouves ?_

__ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Lui demanda Kili avec sérieux avant d'attraper ces deux mains dans les siennes et de lui sourire. Je trouve que le bleu et le cuire te vont bien plus que le vert, tu es vraiment magnifique Tauriel, Beriana a bien choisi les couleurs, elles font d'avantage ressortir tes yeux et tes cheveux lui admit-t'il à ce propos._

_ _Tu apprécies le changement alors ?_

__ Oh que oui, d'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose depuis quelques temps mais j'avais un petit peu peur de ta réaction finit par admettre Kili, tout en se mettant à frotter nerveusement le dos de sa nuque. C'est pour cela que j'ai été aussi long, je dois le dire, tu m'as connu comme quelqu'un de téméraire et de foncer dans le tas, mais avec toi, je voulais prendre mon temps et te prouver à quel point je pouvais être sérieux et quelqu'un de très réfléchis lui rapporta-t'il._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kili ?_

__ Beriana t'a rapporter la signification de ces tresses que tu portes ou pas ?_

__ Oui. Elle nous les a même dit avant que nous commencions à tresser lui admit Tauriel en passant ces doigts dans ces tresses. Elle avait même prévus de nous le faire puisqu'elle possédait les perles et les fermoirs avoua-t'elle tout en portant son regard sur les perles qui sertissaient ces tresses._

__ Alors… ce que nous vivons tous les deux, toi et moi, tu le considères comme du sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ Kili, avant toi, je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un de si téméraire, tête de mule et courageux qui put à ce point m'atteindre comme tu l'as fait avec toute ton innocence et ton attitude enfantine lui rapporta Tauriel, sachant qu'il était temps qu'elle lui avoue cela comme lui avait dit de faire la demi-naine. J'ai toujours vécus dans le sérieux et dans le maniement des armes depuis que je suis toute petite et que j'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai très peu de souvenir d'eux et ceux que je garde sont assez flous, j'ai été placé sous la tutelle du Roi et j'ai grandis au côté de Legolas. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je pouvais me permettre quelques petits amusements dans ma jeunesse, il était mon seul vrai ami même si au fil du temps, notre relation s'est transformer d'une capitaine envers son Prince. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchis et qui souhaitait toujours affronter les hordes d'orques qui venaient sur nos terres. J'ai vus la forêt s'assombrir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par te rencontrer lui raconta-t'elle._

__ J'ai été ton rayon de soleil ? Lui demanda Kili un petit peu amuser._

__ Je dirais comme un rayon de lune, une étoile filante plutôt répondit Tauriel en souriant à son encontre. Tu as été franc avec moi, sans avoir besoin de me dire tout cela parce que tu te sentais obliger, tu as été sincère avec moi sans avoir à demander quelque chose d'autre en retour et tu ne paraissais pas blaser de me parler des étoiles et de la lune lui rappela-t'elle à ce sujet._

__ Et toi-même ne sembliez pas dégouter de parler avec moi alors que je n'étais qu'un nain et un de vos prisonnier de surcroit rappela Kili de ce fait, en rigolant à ce souvenir. _

__ Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre Kili, c'est que tu es le seul qui m'a donné envie de me lever contre les ordres du Roi, et faire ce que me disait mon cœur plutôt que de lui obéir et je n'ai jamais regretté ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là lui avoua Tauriel. Je le referais si cela était à refaire finit-elle par lui admettre._

_ _Moi aussi admit Kili à son attention avant de porter son regard sur l'horizon et constater que le crépuscule avait finis par disparaitre et que la nuit était déjà tombée. Tout ce qui s'est passé, je le referais de la même façon et cela aussi que je referais aussi avoua-t'il alors qu'il se mit à triturer quelque chose dans la petite sacoche accrocher à sa ceinture._

__ De quoi parles-tu Kili ?_

__ Quand j'ai quitté les Ered Luin, je n'étais encore qu'un jeune nain sans véritable expérience face à la quête qui se levait devant nous déclara Kili sincèrement. Nous allions récupérer notre Royaume à un dragon et ils nous faudraient traverser toute la Terre Sauvage pour atteindre Erebor, mais cela ne me faisait pas peur car j'étais avec Fili et nous étions avec notre Oncle Thorin. Nous avions aussi Balin et Dwalin, et les autres avec nous, nous avons aussi eux l'aide d'un Magicien, et nous avons aussi découvert l'existence de notre cousin qui était bien comme son Père. Tout paraissait être à sa place et nous allions retrouver notre chez soi, malgré la menace d'Azog sur nous, rien ne paraissait ne pouvoir nous arrêter lui avoua-t'il. J'ai retrouvé ma famille et mon chez-moi mais je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir trouver autre chose dans cette quête lui rapporta Kili alors qu'il reporta son regard sur elle._

_Tandis que Tauriel ne le quittait pas des yeux, se demandant bien ce que Kili voulait exactement lui dire car elle le sentait. Kili voulait lui demander quelque chose ?_

__ Je n'ai jamais voulus tomber amoureux Tauriel, les filles que je connaissais aux Ered Luin me prenaient de haut parce que j'étais l'Héritier d'une lignée déchu alors que leur parent était plus riche que ma famille lui avoua Kili sur les ricanements qu'il se rappelait avoir entendus dans sa jeunesse. Et maintenant que ma famille a repris Erebor et que nous ne sommes plus considérer que comme des forgerons ou des gardes du corps, elles font comme si elles mettaient de côté leur langue de vipère et tentent de nous mettre le grappin dessus. Mais toi, tu es bien la première fille à me voir tel que je suis et tel que je veux qu'on me voit, un jeune nain enfantin et rieur qui aime sa famille et ferait n'importe quoi pour eux, qui peut-être un blagueur un instant et un redoutable guerrier pour protéger les siens. Tu as vus autant mes qualités que mes défauts, et tu n'as pas hésité à m'aider à me secourir alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas et c'est ce que j'aime tant chez toi. Surtout que je ne veux pas te perdre Tauriel, quand je t'ai vus face à Bolg, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter car je ne me vois pas continuer dans un endroit où tu n'es plus lui rapporta-t'il avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de se lever de sa place, terminant par faire à Tauriel, tout en sortant sa main de sa petite sacoche. J'ai voulus mettre en pratique la coutume des elfes et faire les choses comme il se doit, pour ne pas t'effrayer mais… te voir, aujourd'hui, dans cette tenue autant que les tresses qui parent ta coiffure, m'on conforter à faire ce que je voulais faire depuis le début. Je t'aime Tauriel et tu seras bien la seule à qui je pourrais demander cela, être la seule avec qui je veux continuer ma route, je ne vois pas continuer mon chemin sans t'avoir à mes côtés pour vivre ces expériences. Alors, vous, Tauriel, Dame sylvestre, consens-tu à me faire l'honneur, aujourd'hui et pour toujours, de devenir mon épouse ?_

_Et sur sa demande, Kili finit par ouvrir la paume de sa main devant Tauriel alors qu'il s'était agenouiller devant elle par la même occasion, tandis que la sylvestre regardait, n'en croyant pas ces yeux, ce qui se trouvait dans la paume ouverte de son Prince nain._

_Car s'il y avait des perles semblables à celle qu'elle détenait dans ses cheveux, certaines colorer et d'autre faite de cuire ou de métal, chacune possédant des motifs et des runes naines, s'était la bague qui finit par attirer son regard. Un fin anneau d'or ou se trouvait sertis un rubis qui avait été taillé pour former une fine rose déployant ces pétales rougeoyante alors que Tauriel comprit facilement l'allusion que cette bague voulait signifier, tandis que leur première discussion lui revenait en mémoire. _

_Mais s'était plutôt la demande que venait de lui faire Kili qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, alors que son regard se rivait sur lui, toujours à genoux devant elle et tendant ces présents devant lui, attendant patiemment sa réponse à sa question._

__ Oui._

__ Oui ? Demanda Kili comme s'il n'avait pas très bien entendus le murmure que Tauriel avait soufflé._

__ Oui Kili répéta Tauriel le sourire aux lèvres alors que des larmes de joie commencèrent à apparaitre dans ces yeux. Oui Kili, je souhaite devenir ton épouse pour la vie ; lui déclara-t'elle._

_Le sourire aux lèvres alors que des étoiles se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Kili, ce dernier glissa doucement la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Tauriel avant d'attraper cette dernière à la taille avec empressement, et se mettre à la faire tournoyer tandis qu'il riait aux éclats de joie. Eclat qui fit rire à son tour Tauriel, reconnaissant bien le tempérament enfantin de Kili avant de très vite déchanter lorsque le jeune nain finit par la renverser, la maintenant toujours dans ces bras mais avant même que l'elfe sylvestre ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Kili avait déposé ces lèvres sur les siennes._

_En se rappelant de leur premier échange et non le dernier de la soirée, Kili ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais qui étira ces lèvres alors qu'il regarda amoureusement sa fiancée coucher à ces côtés, sur son côté droit, lui faisant face, tandis que la couverture recouvrait le haut de son corps, ne dévoilant que le haut de sa poitrine et ces épaules dénudés. Ces tresses qui portaient ces couleurs la veille, abordaient à présent les propres perles que Kili avait faites pour elle, ainsi que celles qu'il tenait de sa grand-mère sertissaient la tresse de fiançaille qu'ils avaient tressé la veille en retournant dans ces quartiers avant de profiter de cet instant à eux seuls._

_Kili remerciait le fait que son lit soit assez long pour permettre à Tauriel de s'allonger sans que ces pieds ne soient dans le vide, tandis qu'en la regardant dormir à ces côtés, le jeune Prince ne put s'empêcher de lever sa propre main droite vers ces nouvelles tresses que sa bien-aimée avait apprécié tresser la veille. Abordant à présent les perles qu'avaient reçues sa dulcinée la veille, sa tresse de fiançaille et la deuxième allaient prouver à tous qu'il n'était plus un cœur à prendre, et les perles montreraient qui était sa fiançaille. _

_Comme lui envers Tauriel._

_Si cela n'était pas assez pour rabattre le caquet des Seigneur nains et de leurs filles, Kili était prêt à se battre pour faire comprendre à tous que son choix était définitif et qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions pour ensuite les rétracter parce que quelques personnes ont des idées mal placer._

_De toute façon, Kili avait le soutien de sa famille et de ces amis, c'était tout ce qui importait à ces yeux._

_Revenant à lui quand il sentit une douce main entrer en contact avec sa joue, Kili baissa les yeux vers celle-ci alors qu'il porta sa main sur celle-ci et vint à l'amener à ces lèvres pour y embrasser la paume, avant de porter son regard sur la propriétaire. Etant à son tour réveillé, Tauriel le regardait le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se laissa glisser sur le dos, tout en se rapprochant de lui alors que Kili posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement, tout en déposant tendrement son front contre le sien._

_ Bonjour mon Prince.

_ Bonjour ma Princesse souria Kili tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur la bouche de sa fiancée avant de se redresser quelque peu. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien. Extrêmement bien et toi ?

_ Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien de toute ma vie avoua Kili amoureusement en volant un autre baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant que le jeune nain ne s'en écarte doucement. Et même si j'aimerais demeurer ici, avec toi pour plusieurs encore, je crois qu'on doit rejoindre Thorin et les autres lui annonça-t'il avec sérieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien d'inquiétant, rassure-toi ? Seulement mon Oncle qui nous a annoncés qu'il voulait faire la connaissance de ces futures belles-nièces avant qu'il ne vienne à annoncer officiellement nos unions.

_ Rien que ça ? Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter ?

_ Je sens un ton moqueur dans cette phrase ?

_ Moi, me moquer ? Pas du tout.

_ Nous allons voir cela dans ce cas fit savoir Kili avant que Tauriel ne vienne à éclater de rire devant sa sanction.

.oOo.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait retenir de cette soirée ?

Elle avait été formidable et s'il ne s'était pas pincer à plusieurs reprises, il aurait pris tout cela pour un rêve mais il n'avait qu'à fixer la silhouette dormant profondément dans son lit, pour se rendre compte que tout cela s'était bel et bien passer.

Il l'avait demandé, avec appréhension et peur, mais elle avait dit oui.

Elle avait dit oui.

_Après qu'il avait attrapé la main de Diriel et qu'il l'avait emmené dans son sillage vers les étals, tandis que son frère emmenait Tauriel ailleurs, Fili n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude et le stresse de remonter en flèche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie avant ce jour._

_Il se rappelait avoir été nerveux quand il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son cadet à sa naissance._

_Il se souvenait d'avoir été nerveux lors de sa première sortie avec Thorin, lors de l'un des tours de gardes._

_Il avait été nerveux lors de sa première mission en solo, encore plus quand cela fut le tour de Kili de faire ces preuves. Il avait été nerveux durant le départ de son plus jeune Oncle et de la réaction qu'aurait ensuite Thorin à leur encontre._

_Ou nerveux face à toutes les bêtises qu'il avait fait étant jeune avec Kili, en attendant de voir la réaction de leur Mère quand elle finirait d'être aux courantes. Ou encore celle de faire partis de la Compagnie qui aurait pour mission de reprendre Erebor._

_Mais ce n'était rien comparer à la nervosité qu'il avait ressentis en rencontrant pour la première fois son cousin. Lui qui avait peur d'effrayer ce dernier par la nouveauté, a été plus qu'étonner de la réaction et de la facilité avec laquelle, lui et Kili avaient aussi facilement adopter ce nouveau membre dans la famille._

_Il pourrait en faire toute une liste des moments où il s'était retrouvé nerveux durant la quête mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que, demander la main de Sidhmeldiriel serait aussi compliquer pour lui. Il n'avait nullement eu peur de se jeter dans cette quête ou même durant la bataille devant les bataillons d'orques qui se trouvaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux et que la victoire semblait être perdu d'avance. Mais il avait peur de connaitre la réponse de Diriel._

_Par Mahal, il devenait nerveux à cause d'une fille._

_D'une fille qui était en train de le suivre sans dire un mot, bien qu'elle lui jette des regards curieux quand elle avisa sa propre monture prête comme le bouc de Fili ou des paquets étaient attachés à sa selle. Mais ne lui posant aucune question, bien que ces dernières se voyaient parfaitement dans son regard, Diriel monta sur le dos de sa jument et fixa Fili monter sur son propre bouc, la dirigeant droit vers l'extérieur d'Erebor, sans prononcer le moindre mot._

_Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent assez loin d'Erebor et se baladaient dans la vallée que Diriel finit par « perdre » patiente et de poser les questions trônant dans sa tête._

__ Alors Fili ? Et si tu me dis ou nous allons ? Me balader avec toi, ne me gênes pas mais vus l'heure qu'il est, certaines personnes vont s'amuser à faire des ragots._

__ Et tu as peur de cela Diriel ?_

__ Nullement. Je me fiche complètement de leur ragot pathétique comme de mon premier biberon. Et toi Fili ?_

__ Moi non plus répliqua Fili alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil vers elle, pour constater qu'elle se mordait la lèvre._

_Ce qui voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose que Fili avait finis d'apprendre sur Diriel, c'est que lorsqu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur de cette façon, c'est qu'elle était énerver et que quelqu'un allait avoir le privilège d'être son souffre-douleur. Fili espérait que cela ne serait pas lui et qu'elle pourra se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête._

_Terminant par atteindre leur lieu de repos quand ils partaient en balade tous les deux, Fili descendit de monture avant d'attraper ces affaires et de se tourner vers Diriel qui s'apprêtait à descendre de sa propre monture quand Fili vint à lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à descendre. Bien que surprise de son aide, Diriel accepta tout de même sa main tendu et finis par descendre de sa jument, avant d'attraper les rennes de cette dernière et d'aller l'attacher à la branche ou ils avaient l'habitude de les mettre._

_Fili en profita pour étendre la couverture sous la grand chêne ou il s'installait toujours et déposant le panier juste à côté, alla attacher son bouc au côté de celle de sa dulcinée avant de rejoindre cette dernière qui s'était assise sur la couverture et observait le paysage rougeoyant créer par la lumière du crépuscule. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, Fili demeura un instant silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire en cet instant même si quelque chose lui disait que c'était à lui de parler en premier, surtout qu'il n'avait encore rien dis sur le nouveau style vestimentaire de Diriel comme de sa nouvelle coupe de coiffure._

_Mais avant même qu'il n'est pu trouver ces mots, sa belle le devança._

__ Dis-le que j'ai l'air d'une idiote au lieu de t'enfermer dans ton mutisme ? Lui demanda-t'elle en ne portant pas un seul regard vers lui. Je préfère encore le Fili moqueur qu'à celui silencieux et cachottier lui fit-elle remarquer à ce sujet._

__ Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas l'air idiote Diriel, c'est seulement que… je n'ai pas les mots là lui admit Fili. Tu es…_

__ Belle ? Ravissante ? Sublime ?..._

__ Toujours toi-même devrais-je dire ? Lui fit-il remarquer le regard moqueur, qui eut droit à un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Diriel, bien qu'un sourire amuser étire ces lèvres._

_ Sérieusement Fili, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Finit-elle par lui demander avec sérieux. J'avais des doutes concernant le gout de Beriana mais…

__ Fais-moi rappeler de la félicité demain parce que tu es tout simplement à couper le souffle et cette nouvelle coiffure te va à ravir lui avoua Fili avant de tendre l'une de ces mains vers l'une de ces tresses qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser, comme l'une des perles qui se trouvait emmêlé dedans. Surtout qu'à présent, les filles des Seigneurs nains vont enfin pouvoir me laisser tranquille quand ils te verront demain, ils risquent d'avoir des crises mais je peux gérer lui admit-il à ce propos._

__ Crois-moi, si ces filles veulent des problèmes, elles en auront avec moi fit savoir durement Diriel à ce sujet. Je crois bien que je vais appliquer l'une de mes menaces et elles vont le sentir passer._

__ Donc tu en as bien menacée une, je le savais !_

__ Ne cries pas trop tôt victoire Fili, je peux aussi me charger de toi si tu veux ?_

__ Sans façon, non merci._

_Eclatant de rire tous les deux, ils se fixèrent un instant amuser avant que Fili n'attrape le panier qu'il avait préparé et finit par tendre à Diriel, leur repas du soir qu'ils prirent tous les deux en parlant de tous et de rien alors qu'il avait déposé des bougies sur des cailloux pour leur donner un peu de lumière tandis que la nuit tombait. Mais alors que l'astre lunaire montait haut dans le ciel, Fili sut qu'il était à présent temps pour lui de faire sa demande alors que Diriel avait finis par s'allonger sur la couverture et observait la voute céleste sous le grand chêne._

_Il était temps qu'il se jette à l'eau._

_Se redressant alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre, tout en attrapant l'écrin qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé dans sa poche, Fili la fixa un instant, en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et finit par tousser pour rappeler sa présence à celle-ci. Diriel tourna ainsi son visage vers lui, prête à l'enguirlander pour l'avoir appelé de la sorte quand elle vit dans quel position il se tenait et ce qu'il tenait d'avantage dans sa main._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu…_

__ Diriel, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, je dois bien t'avouer que nous ne sommes pas rencontrés dans les normes et que tu as pu facilement me mettre à terre alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne, surtout une fille, me mettait à terre de la sorte lui avoua Fili sur la première fois qu'il l'avait vus. Je dois bien t'avouer que je n'avais comme seul idée de te battre pour te rabattre ton caquet mais… plus je me battais contre toi et plus j'avais envie de continuer à t'apprendre. Surtout que tu ne m'as jamais ménagé alors que toutes les filles me ménageaient comparer à mon rang, tandis qu'elle se permettait de dire tout ce qu'elles voulaient à Kili et toi, tu n'as jamais caché tes pensées à mon propos. Quand nous avons quitté Foncombe et que toi et les siens aviez promis de venir nous soutenir si nous venions à vous appeler à l'aide, je dois bien avouer que j'étais heureux de savoir votre soutien même si je me disais qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas utile lui admit-il à ce propos alors qu'elle le fusilla du regard pour ces mots, l'obligeant à lever les mains pour s'excuser de ces dires. Pour moi, il ne faisait pas cas que nous aurions besoin d'aide pour reprendre nos royaume, surtout que jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes débrouiller sans l'aide de personne alors… demandez l'appui de Dame aussi combattante que toi et les autres, je dois bien t'avouer que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mêlé à cela mais… j'ai été heureux de te voir venir nous soutenir avec les autres durant cette bataille, je crois bien que nombreux d'entre nous seraient tombés sans votre appui lui annonça-t'il avec sérieux._

__ Vous les nains, vous êtes aussi buter et tête de mule que pas possible mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous aurez empêché de venir vous aider, quand on sait que si Erebor était pris, toute la Terre du Milieu serait tombé lui fit-elle rappeler alors qu'elle s'était redresser, terminant par être assise en face de lui._

__ Et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant à toi et aux tiens Diriel, comme le fait que je te dois ma vie et celle de ma famille. Je sais que toi et les tiens en avez payé un lourd fardeau pour nous aider et que si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour éviter cela, je…_

__ Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable des choix qu'a faite ma Tante, Fili lui avoua Diriel face au dire de son compagnon. Je sais que ma Tante savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle avait pris sa décision, et je sais que si cela était à refaire, elle le referait exactement lui confia-t'elle à ce sujet, tout en souriant tristement à la mémoire de sa défunte Tante._

__ Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que sa mémoire perdurera toujours à Erebor et que tous se rappelleront d'elle et de son sacrifice pour les nôtres, comme d'Alaric et d'Alrik d'ailleurs convia Fili à la mémoire des leurs tombé. Nous sommes passé au travers de tout cela ensemble et je veux que cela soit toujours le cas, que nous continuons nos chemins ensemble toi et moi. Je t'aime Sidhmeldiriel, Fille de Nathaniel, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

_Et sur sa demande, Fili ouvrit son écrin pour en dévoiler des perles en métal sertis de quelques pierre précieuse, la plupart était des saphir, des diamants et des topazes alors qu'au centre même de ces dernières se trouvait un fin anneau dont le diamant représentant la fleur de Gondoline possédait en son cœur, un petit saphir. La bague était à la fois simple et raffiner, et Diriel observait cette dernière autant que les perles qui ne signifiaient qu'une seule et unique chose, illustrant la demande qu'il venait juste de lui poser._

__ Tu es sérieux Fili ? _

__ Tu me demandes si je suis sérieux ? C'est bien la seule réaction que je n'aurais pas pensé venant de toi Diriel fit savoir Fili surpris. Je me serais attendu à une claque ou encore à une réplique bien sentis mais surement pas à…_

_Mais Fili n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique, que Diriel s'était jeter à son cou et le faisant tomber à terre sous les éclats de rire, la jeune demi-elfe termina par déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres que le jeune Prince le lui rendit bien volontiers avant qu'ils ne soient obliger de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle._

__ Est-ce que c'est un oui ? _

__ Est-ce que je dois être plus explicite ou bien je dois te frapper pour te faire comprendre le message ?_

__ Je prends ça pour un oui dans ce cas finit par admettre Fili alors que Diriel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa réplique mais il la fit taire d'un baiser quand elle voulut lui dire sa façon de penser._

Maintenant assis dans son fauteuil, juste à son chevet de son lit, Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la douce nuit qu'il venait de vivre avec Diriel, qui se trouvait juste allonger au centre même de son lit, sur le ventre, la couverture recouvrant la moitié de son dos alors que le reste était à découvert, seulement recouvert de sa longue chevelure ou ces tresses abordaient à présent, fièrement les perles de Durin avec les siennes. Fili comportait certaine des siennes dans ces nouvelles tresses de fiançailles, qui montrerait à tous que sa relation avec elle, était plus que sérieuse et que personne ne devrait faire quelque chose contre eux, sans avoir toute la maison de Durin sur le dos.

Fili en était ainsi dans ces réflexions quand il entendit un petit coup frapper à la porte de ces appartements. Redressant la tête en se demandant qui pouvait venir frapper à ces quartiers aussi tôt, il attrapa l'une de ces chemises qu'il revêtit par-dessus son pantalon, tout en tirant un peu plus le drap sur Diriel pour la cacher d'avantage, Fili alla répondre à la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit qui se tenait devant chez lui.

_ A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé une belle nuit ?

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Kili, que me vaut cette venue matinale ? Demanda Fili, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il avisait son jeune frère, déjà habiller princièrement aussi tôt le matin.

_ Aurais-tu oublié que nous devions allez présenter nos fiancées à Thorin avant qu'il ne fasse la grande annonce de nos fiançailles Fili ?

_ Nullement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier de nous deux à être prêt avant l'autre fit remarquer Fili amuser en fixant son frangin avant de reporter son regard vers l'intérieur de ces quartiers. Je vais aller réveiller Diriel et on vous rejoint chez Thorin, je présume que Tauriel est déjà réveillée ?

_ Et prête à faire la connaissance de son futur oncle par alliance avoua Kili à ce propos.

_ Elle connait déjà Thorin, Kili.

_ En tant que Roi d'Erebor et notre oncle, mais non le sien par alliance lui fit remarquer son jeune frère sérieux à cette question.

_ Oncle Thorin a raison quand il a affirmé qu'on lui donnerait des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

_ Quel est le rapport entre ces cheveux et Tauriel ?

_ Rien du tout Kili. Va donc le rejoindre avec Tauriel et préviens le que nous arriverons d'ici une dizaine de minutes l'informa Fili avant que Kili n'hoche de la tête et ne reparte vers ces appartements pour aller chercher sa douce et se rendre dans les quartiers de Thorin.

Tandis que Fili refermait la porte de ces quartiers devant l'innocence que pouvait avoir certaine fois Kili, retourna auprès de Diriel qui dormait toujours profondément et n'avait pas été réveillé par le coup porter à la porte. S'asseyant à ces côtés, Fili dégagea ces cheveux du haut de son dos et déposa de tendre baiser à la base de sa nuque, la faisant doucement frémir alors qu'elle commença doucement à s'éveiller.

Terminant par se retourner pour faire lui face alors que sa couverture la recouvrait avec son bras posé en travers du haut de sa poitrine, Diriel lui souria chaleureusement tandis que Fili s'était baissé vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Alors que le jeune Prince nain en profita pour lui rapporter ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

_ Nous devrions y aller, Kili et Tauriel nous attendent chez Thorin.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose ?

_ Seulement que Thorin nous avait informés moi et Kili d'aller lui présenter ces prochaines nièces quand nous aurions fait nos demandes lui avoua Fili à ce sujet.

_ Cela veut dire que Kili a enfin sauter le pas, tant mieux annonça Diriel. Tauriel avait vraiment peur que Kili renonce à leur histoire fit-elle savoir.

_ Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ?

_ Parce qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassé, voilà pourquoi ?

_ Dans ce cas, habilles-toi et nous pourrons allez les rejoindre Diriel.

_ À ce propos, tu lui as demandé son avis ?

_ A qui ? Demanda Fili ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_ A mon oncle bien sûr ? Lui demanda Diriel alors qu'elle vit Fili pâlir quelque peu tandis qu'il vint à se frapper le front de son poing en se traitant de tous les noms. Hâte de voir comment il va réagir quand tu finiras par le lui annoncer ?

Il était vraiment mal.

.oOo.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire exactement ?

Lui qui avait pensé que le premier à venir le rejoindre serait l'ainé, Thorin fut tout de même surpris de voir Kili le rejoindre dans son bureau avec Tauriel, informant son Oncle que Fili et Diriel allaient bientôt les rejoindre. Thorin avait donc hoché de la tête et demeurait calme, assis derrière son siège, observant Kili et sa fiancée alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée des deux autres, préférant parler d'une seul fois plutôt que de dire deux fois les mêmes choses, lui qui n'avait jamais été à lèse avec les discours sur les sentiments.

Les dires à voix hautes n'avaient jamais été son fort, Frérin avait toujours été le plus doué d'entre eux et il n'était pas du genre à mâcher ces mots, loin de là. Frérin n'avait jamais caché ces sentiments et les mettait à plat, pas comme lui ou Dis.

Dis n'avait jamais été une princesse très féminine quand elle était plus petite, ayant vécus derrière ces deux ainés, elle avait toujours joué avec ces deux frères et elle avait été un garçon manquer dans sa jeunesse avant qu'elle ne rencontre Vili. S'il n'avait pu se supporter au début tous les deux, ce n'est que lorsque Vili mit Dis au défi de s'habiller comme une naine et de laisser de côté ces tuniques de garçon manquer, que la jeune naine avait dévoilé la beauté qu'elle était avant cela. Après cela Vili avait dus garder les nains loin d'elle avant que Thorin et Frérin ne soient obligé d'intervenir et avait demandé, officiellement, à Thrain, s'il pouvait courtiser sa seule fille comme le voulait leur coutume.

Bien évidemment, en tant que frère ainé, Thorin et Frérin avaient tous les deux menacer Vili de tous les maux et douleurs s'il venait à faire souffrir leur petite sœur, mais celui-ci ne l'avait jamais fait et quelques années après, lui et Dis s'étaient mariés. Et avaient eu la joie de donner vie à deux petits nains, qui étaient de véritable énergumène mais qui faisaient la fierté de Thorin, et cela sera toujours le cas.

En parlant de ces derniers, l'ainé des deux finit par montrer le bout de son nez avec sa nouvelle fiancée, le saluant alors qu'ils vinrent s'installer auprès du plus jeune frère et de sa propre fiancée, tandis que Thorin demeura silencieux, ces mains jointes sous son menton alors que ces coudes étaient posés sur sa table, fixant ces neveux et ces compagnes. Bien évidemment, le fait que Thorin les fixait sans rien dire mit mal à l'aise Fili et Kili, alors que Diriel et Tauriel se jetèrent des coups d'œil, se demandant bien si elle devait ou non intervenir ou dire quelque chose pour briser l'atmosphère pesante tomber dans la pièce.

Mais elles n'eurent jamais besoin de dire quelque chose que Thorin se chargea lui-même d'ouvrir le bal.

_ S'il y a bien une chose que je ne pensais pas faire au cour de l'année suivant notre reprise d'Erebor, serait d'annoncer officiellement que mes Héritiers ne sont plus des cœurs à prendre avoua Thorin alors qu'il fixa un instant Fili et Kili, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux elfes. Autrefois, je dois bien admettre que j'aurais rejeté l'avis de mes neveux et auraient purement refusé qu'ils aient une quelconque relation avec une elfe, même une demi-elfe. Mais après avoir vus l'enfant qui est née de la relation entre mon frère et une hobbite, je me dis que les relations entre race ne sont pas si impossible que cela rapporta-t'il avant de sourire à ces dernières. Chacune d'entre vous a mis sa vie en péril pour sauver mes neveux et protéger les miens, que je ne peux réfuter que je vous dois une faveur pour cela et même si vous n'avez strictement rien demandé en échange, tous sachent qu'Erebor vous doit une faveur et elle sera celle-ci. Le droit que vous avez d'être avec mes neveux après les sacrifices que vous avez dus donner pour protéger les miens déclara solennellement Thorin avant de se relever de sa place et de sortir de l'un de ces tiroirs deux coffrets.

Deux coffrets qu'il déposa en évidence devant les deux couples et qu'il vint à ouvrir l'un après l'autre, alors que Fili et Diriel, comme Kili et Tauriel, devinrent surpris en constatant des objets précieux contenant les coffrets. Car ils avaient tous les quatre sous leurs yeux deux tiares, deux tiares quasi-identiques, hormis le fait que l'une avait été taillé dans l'or et incruster de rubis, tandis que l'autre avait été forgée dans l'argent et sertis de saphir.

Deux tiares en parfaite harmonie avec les couronnes que possédaient Fili et Kili, en tant que Prince d'Erebor.

_ Ces deux tiares ont été forgés et sertis pour les épouses respectives des Princes d'Erebor annonça Thorin, même s'il savait que ces quatre interlocuteurs avaient compris ce qui se trouvaient juste sous leur nez. Ces dernières seront vôtres quand vous deviendrez officiellement les épouses de mes neveux, mais avant cela, il va vous falloir avoir des nerfs d'acier car lorsque tout Erebor apprendra pour vos fiançailles, les Seigneurs Nains tenteront tous pour empêcher cela les mit-il au courant. Tant que vous n'êtes pas officiellement mari et femme, vous devrez vous attendre à des coups tordus venant d'eux les prévena Thorin à ce sujet.

_ Dans la coutume des elfes, le mariage est monté un an après l'annonce des fiançailles pour solidifier d'avantage les fiancer avoua Diriel sur ce mauvais côté de la coutume du peuple de son Père avant de river son attention sur Tauriel, se doutant qu'elle aussi n'était pas très heureuse de ce côté-là.

_ Peut-être, mais chez nous, les nains, cela se tourne en un mois après les fiançailles rapporta Kili sur la coutume des nains en concernant le mariage entre les couples.

_ Seulement les Seigneurs Nains vont tenter d'utiliser la coutume des elfes pour repousser nos mariages fit remarquer Fili sur les risques que ces derniers allaient leur causer.

_ Raison pour laquelle, nous célébrons vos unions d'ici six mois déclara Thorin sur le délai qu'ils devraient tous supporter. Nous pourrons les célébrer lorsque l'été sera de retour à Erebor et permettre d'invité nos alliées et nos amis à la célébration, comme d'informer…

_ Avoir le temps de faire venir Bili, c'est cela ?

La question de Fili, qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation, n'eut guère besoin d'une réponse de Thorin, que tous savaient que le temps d'attente était surtout pour permettre de prévenir ce dernier et de lui permettre de se déplacer jusqu'à là pour être présent durant ces deux unions.

_ Je présume qu'aucun d'entre vous ne souhaite ne pas l'y voir prendre part à vos mariages et je pense que Bili voudra sans doute y être présent fit remarquer Thorin à ce sujet.

_ Bien sûr que je veux que Bili soit là répliqua Kili. Je le veux comme mon témoin fit-il savoir.

_ Il sera mon témoin, oui ! Répliqua à son tour Fili, en lorgnant son petit frère.

_ Non ! Il sera…

_ Voyons les garçons, un peu de tenu je vous prie ? Leur ordonna Thorin à l'encontre de Fili et Kili qui cessèrent tous les deux de se chamailler, bien qu'ils se jetaient réciproquement un regard noir alors que Diriel et Tauriel ne purent s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elles avaient bien évidemment levé les yeux au ciel face aux attitudes enfantines de leur fiancer. C'est Bili qui fera son choix lorsque vous lui demanderez quand il sera présent avec nous lors des cérémonies, s'il consent à venir bien évidemment ?

_ Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, Bili viendra. J'en suis persuader avoua Fili sur de lui que son cousin viendra lors de tel événement.

_ Quand qu'il en soit, il est temps que nous descendons fit rappeler Thorin sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. J'ai demandé à Dwalin de rassembler le peuple dans la salle du trône pour une annonce officiel que tous ignorent, alors allons-y, ne les faisons pas attendre d'avantage leur annonça-t'il avant de les prévenir d'un autre détail. Dis doit vous attendre dans vos chambres respectives pour vous donner les tenus que vous mettrez pour l'annonce, hors de question que vous vous présentiez à la cour dans ces tenus avoua le Roi d'Erebor en désignant les nouvelles tenues naines que portaient ces deux futures nièces par alliance, comme les tenus de ces neveux.

Cela n'allait pas à leur rang et ils devaient apparaitre sérieux et princier pour faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation.

.oOo.

Sur les ordres de Dwalin, tous les nains vivant à Erebor furent réunis dans la grande salle du trône, tandis que les elfes et les Dunédains qui se trouvaient toujours à la Montagne Solitaire, étaient facile à repérés parmis le peuple du Durin. Tandis que les membres la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne se tenait juste à côté du trône, alors que les Seigneurs nains se trouvaient dans les premiers rangs du peuple, prouvant et montrant à tous que les dix nains avaient gagnés la confiance et le respect du Roi pour se trouver à une telle position contrairement aux Seigneurs nains, ce qui faisaient grincer ces derniers des dents, comme leurs filles qui détestaient se trouver au même niveau que le peuple.

Alors que tous se demandaient bien la raison pour laquelle ils étaient appelés ici, tous se doutaient que cela devait avoir avec la rumeur qui circulait depuis la veille que les deux elfes qui avaient ravis le cœur des deux Princes d'Erebor, abordaient à présent les tresses typiques que les naines avaient pour indiquer qu'elles acceptaient d'être courtiser par ceux qui les côtoyaient. Et qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui vêtues dans les tenus typiques des nains et que le message était parfaitement clair pour le peuple, que leur union n'allait plus tarder à être annoncer.

D'ailleurs, le Roi finit par apparaitre, marchant droit vers son trône alors que tous s'étaient inclinés à son entrée, tandis qu'il salua les membres de sa Compagnie, ainsi que ces alliés proches, pour ensuite se tenir debout son trône et de river son regard sur ces sujets. Portant une tenue digne d'un Roi, Thorin ne portait pas sa couronne mais avait toujours Orcrist attacher à sa ceinture, alors qu'une main était poser dessus tandis qu'il jeta un regard noir aux Seigneurs nains qui voulurent s'avancer pour dire quelque chose. Mais aux vus de sa position, ces derniers se retinrent de dire quelque chose et attendirent comme tous que leur Roi leur annonce ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

_ Bienvenu à tous, Peuple d'Erebor, merci d'avoir répondus à ma demande de rassemblement, je sais que vous avez tous des occupations et du travail à faire aujourd'hui alors je serais bref déclara Thorin à l'encontre de tout son peuple devant lui. Mes Héritiers ont trouvés celles avec qui ils désirent vivre le restant de leur vie et je vous annonce officiellement leur fiançaille, une grande fête sera célébrer d'ici une semaine pour fêter leur fiançaille annonça-t'il alors que des chuchotements se firent dans l'assemblée.

Les Seigneurs nains ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder entre eux alors que leurs propres filles se fusillèrent du regard pour savoir lesquelles auraient la chance de devenir les conjointes des deux Prince. Ce qui fit sourire Thorin et les autres de sa Compagnie qui ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à la convoitise de ces familles, qui n'avaient jamais bougé du petits doigt pour venir aider le Roi et les siens durant la quête d'Erebor.

_ Peuple d'Erebor et alliés, laissez-moi vous présentez vos Princes et vos futurs Princesses clama Thorin avant de désigner le couloir par lequel il était venu et où il savait ces garçons viendraient avec leur fiancées.

L'instant d'après, les deux Héritiers finirent tous les deux par apparaitre à la vue de tous, leur main lever en avant et sur laquelle était poser la paume de la main de leur fiancée. Tous les deux soigneusement habillés dans des tenus princières, une tenue rouge et or pour Fili et une tenue bleu et argent pour Kili, qui faisaient ressortir leur tresse de fiançailles, assortis à celles que portaient leur fiancées respectives. Diriel portait une somptueuse robe à manche longue, qui lui coulait comme une rivière sur son corps avec une légère trainer derrière elle, alors qu'elle comportait une tunique en velours rouge par-dessus, à manche courte et tombant jusqu'à ces cuisses alors que ces épaules étaient dévoilés légèrement avec un décolleté en rond.

Quant à Tauriel, elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu nuit dont les manches longues étaient ouvertes à partir des épaules, dévoilant ces bras laiteux, comportant un bustier en cuir d'argent assortis aux avant-bras de soie qu'elle avait. Et comme sa future belle-sœur, leur chevelure avait bien en évidence les tresses de fiançaille, contenant les perles de Durin alors que les Seigneurs nains et leurs filles étaient sur le point de s'évanouir alors que le reste des nains d'Erebor applaudissaient les nouveaux arrivants.

Aux vus des sourires que se lançaient les jeunes fiancés, Thorin savait que ces garçons allaient réussir à tenir face à ces Seigneurs nains et à leur familles imbus d'eux-mêmes, et leur dulcinée serait avec eux dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tout se passerait bien à présent.

Thorin ignorait à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

**Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis? **

**en tout cas j'espère que les passages des demandes vous ont plus parce que j'avais plusieurs versions et j'ai opté pour celle-ci ;)**

**v'là sinon pour prévenir je n'ai pas encore finis le prochain chapitre avec Bilbon et j'espère pouvoir vous le poster mercredi mais je préviens d'avance, le chapitre aura des parties sombre :( vraiment sombre :(**

**je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage, je vous laisse en me relançant dans mes écrits et vous dis "peut-être" à mercredi ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	102. Chapitre 101 Advienne que pourra

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous je présumes ;)**

**merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Vincent Aguila pour vos com =D comme vous allez le constater il y a une bande son sur ce chapitre ;) je me suis inspirer de celle de la comédie musicale "la légende du roi Arthur" que je trouvais très approprier pour :) (et y en aura surtout d'autre avec d'autres souvenirs de Durin ;)**

**sinon **

**! ATTENTION !**

**certains passage de ce chapitre sont extrêmement violent :( j'ai fais en sorte dans ces passages d'écrire le début et la fin de la scène, pour éviter le milieu qui peut être dur à encaisser pour certains, donc préparez vous ;)**

**v'là sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 101 : Advienne que pourra**

_Fabien Incardona – Advienne que pourra_

Il ne savait pas comment tout cela était arrivé ou avait débuté.

Mais il savait que cela s'était produit et qu'il en était l'auteur.

Il n'avait besoin que de fixer ces mains taché de sang, comme de la douleur à son estomac, pour se rendre compte que tout cela avait bien été réel.

Après avoir trouvé les malfaiteurs et avoir décidé d'intervenir en apprenant la raison pour laquelle ils étaient chez lui, Bilbon avait commencé à mettre un plan en place, décidant d'user de ruse contrairement à la force brute que les nains possédaient. Et il allait se charger d'eux un par un et il allait commencer dès maintenant.

Demeurant cacher dans le coin d'ombre que lui donnait le couloir, Bilbon vit les quatre nains se disperser dans Cul-de-sac et commencer leur recherche, alors que le premier à faire les frais de sa fureur, parut être le troisième nain, celui qui avait eu des doutes et qui avait été sur la défensive.

Ne se cassant pas la tête, Bilbon lui asséna le pommeau de Dard sur l'arrière du crâne, le faisant tomber au sol, en l'assommant à moitié avant que le jeune Durin n'assène un autre coup avec son bouclier pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèvera pas de sitôt pour ensuite redisparaitre dans l'ombre quand son acte avait attiré deux autres des trois nains encore éveiller chez lui. Et laissant ces deux derniers se poser des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer, Bilbon alla se charger de celui qui était plus loin dans sa demeure et qui se révélait être le quatrième nain, celui qui avait été de l'avis du patron.

Et ce dernier se trouvait dans la chambre de ces parents après qu'il est forcé la porte fermé à clé.

Celui-ci n'allait pas en ressortir aussi facilement qu'il le pensait et lui donner un coup sur la tête ne serait pas aussi facile que l'autre, surtout qu'il avait à faire à le plus grand des quatre.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas aussi grand que Dwalin.

Il avait réussi à mettre Dwalin à terre, même avait réussi contre Azog alors ce nain n'allait pas faire très longtemps long feu face à lui, surtout que sa fureur bouillait toujours dans ces veines et l'adrénaline coulant le lui permettait de ne pas sentir son handicap dans son genou gauche. Il marchait de nouveau facilement comme s'il n'avait jamais eu sa rotule en bouillis et n'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, Bilbon chargea sur le nain qu'il se mit à pousser droit vers la cheminée, en espérant pouvoir l'assommer dessus.

Seulement, comme il se douta, le nain vint à réagir à cette menace et envoya son bras en arrière avec son marteau de guerre pour la lui asséner, mais Bilbon s'était tenu prêt à cette possible réplique. Et s'abaissant, le jeune Durin attrapa le bras du nain et frappa de toutes ces forces avec son bouclier, et Bilbon souria quand il entendit un craquement venant du coup qu'il venait de donner. Mais n'en s'arrêtant pas là, Bilbon parvint à tordre le bras du nain qui encore sonner par le coup, lâcha son arme et tenta de l'attraper avec son autre bras.

Mais se masquant dans l'ombre de la chambre, le nain se mit à foncer dans les mannequins que possédaient les appartements de ces parents, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son agresseur, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Bilbon asséna une nouvelle fois son bouclier sur l'arrière de la tête de ce dernier. Et alors qu'il allait en finir avec celui-ci, les deux autres nains, attiré par le bruit, finirent par arriver dans la chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui…

Sauf que le chef des nains n'eut pas le temps de finir son exclamation que Bilbon avait attrapé l'un des corbeilles se trouvant sur le bureau de son Père et l'avait envoyé au visage du leader, pour ensuite parer le marteau du deuxième de son bouclier et de lui asséner un coup de pied dans ces bijoux de famille qui le fit gémir avant que le jeune Durin ne se tourne vers le grand nain. Parant sa charge de son bouclier, il lui mit le pommeau de Dard dans la figure, aggravant d'avantage le nez cassé qu'il lui avait déjà administré plus tôt quand il sentit une menace dans son dos.

Et se tournant prêt à faire face à son prochain adversaire, Bilbon eut le souffle couper quand il sentit quelque chose être enfoncer dans son estomac et qu'il avisa la poignée du poignard planter dans son ventre, et dont la main du leader des nains vrillait sur lui, un regard dangereux qu'il put discerner dans la nuit. Mais Bilbon ne put enregistrer d'avantage qu'il se sentit repousser alors qu'on lui retirait la lame du torse, et qu'il tomba en arrière, son dos terminant par entrer en collision avec l'un des pieds de lit de ces parents, ayant lâcher Dard au passage, en posant sa main contre son estomac pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

Ne faisant plus attention autour de lui, la douleur brouillant son esprit alors que la lumière se fit autour de lui et que les trois nains qu'il affrontait, le virent, terminant par reconnaitre ou identifier plutôt celui contre lequel ils avaient à faire.

_ Par Mahal, c'est lui !

_ Tu as poignardé Durin ?

_ Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a assommé l'un d'entre nous et qu'il t'a explosé le visage…

Bilbon ne faisait plus attention aux trois nains autour de lui, la douleur à son ventre se mit à remonter une étrange vision d'une de ces vies passées. Celle d'un Durin blesser à l'estomac en train de fuir avec ces soldats un immense hall de pierre, pourchasser par une immense créature, faisant bien dans les vingt, voir trente mètres de haut, recouverte de flamme et dont la dangerosité et la férocité s'entendait dans son cris bestial, alors qu'il était en train de les pourchasser.

_**« A l'heure où le soleil se lève »**__**  
**__**« On vient d'assassiner mes rêves »**__**  
**__**« Entends ma douleur qui s'élève »**__**  
**__**« Comment me taire »**__**  
**__**« Quand ils m'enterrent »**_

_Parvenant à quitter ces terres avec ces derniers soldats se trouvant sur la dernière ligne de défense contre cette créature qu'ils avaient réveillés, avisant les Montagnes qu'il laissait derrière lui et les forêts qui s'étendaient devant eux alors que l'aube se levait. Sa main plaquée contre sa blessure alors qu'il refusait les premiers soins de ces guérisseurs, stipulant que certains de ces valeureux guerriers étaient bien plus touchés que lui, lui qui n'avait reçus qu'une blessure superficielle._

_Il était en train de fixer l'horizon en constatant que tous les survivants étaient en train de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand il finit par aviser une fumée s'élever entre les arbres. Une fumée bien trop dense pour être celui d'un petit feu pour un repas et qui se tenait exactement là où les siens se trouvaient._

_Là où les siens étaient protégés._

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, on va le ramener avec nous et trouver un guérisseur au passage ! Les Seigneurs risquent d'avoir nos têtes s'il meurt !

_ C'est ta tête qu'ils auront puisque c'est toi qui l'a poignardé !

_**« Faut-il plier »**__**  
**__**« Et supplier »**__**  
**__**« Le sort, oh »**__**  
**__**« Croiser le fer**__** »**__**  
**__**« Pour s'en défaire »**__**  
**__**« Encore »**__**  
**__**« JAMAIS ! »**_

_Il priait les divinités._

_Il priait Mahal que ce qu'il craignait ne soit arrivé, il ne pourrait survivre s'il leur arriver quelque chose. Alors qu'il courrait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines, stoppant la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'estomac, il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et suivit de ces plus valeureux nains, qui n'avaient pas hésités à venir avec lui, les battements de son cœur cessèrent un instant de battre quand il les entendit._

_Des cris._

_Les cris d'une femme et d'un enfant._

Des cris résonnant dans sa tête avec celle d'autres enfants qui lui furent étrangement familière alors que le quatrième nain, celui qu'il avait assommé en premier, apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, tenant fermement dans ces bras, trois petites silhouettes qui se débattaient avec la force du désespoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

_ Je les ais trouver cacher sous un des lits, dans la chambre d'à côté ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux et des autres ?

_**« Advienne que pourra »**__**  
**__**« Je suis la guerre »**__**  
**__**« La guerre tu la feras »**__**  
**__**« A perdre la raison »**__**  
**__**« Advienne que pourra »**__**  
**__**« Je suis l'enfer »**__**  
**__**« L'enfer tu le vivras »**__**  
**__**« Plus de prière »**_

_Quand la maison apparut enfin sous ces yeux ou ce qui tenait encore debout alors que les flammes étaient en train de bruler celle-ci, les corps des valeureux nains qui s'étaient donnés pour mission de les protéger, gisaient à terre, mort alors que d'autres nains, portant des capuches, regardaient la maison partir en fumée, renfermant les cris de la femme et de l'enfant enfermer à l'intérieur._

_Son inquiétude et sa peur laissèrent place à la colère et à la fureur alors qu'il chargea droit sur les six mercenaires qui lui faisaient face, avec son escorte chargeant à ces côtés. Pourfendant l'un d'entre eux, il se fraya un chemin parmis leur ligne et fonça d'emblée droit vers la porte qui avait été bloqué, défonçant celle-ci et sentit les flammes l'entourer alors qu'il criait leur nom en tentant de les repérer à travers le feu autour de lui._

_ Pas de témoins ! Les Seigneurs nous ont ordonnés de faire le nettoyage après notre passage.

_ Alors on s'en débarrasse comment ? Quoi qu'on fasse, ils sauront que quelque chose s'est passé ici s'ils retrouvent les corps ?

_ Qui te dit qu'ils pourront identifier les corps ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'a en tête ?

_ Le feu ne laissera aucune trace de notre passage.

_**« Plus personne au-dessus de moi »**__**  
**__**« Plus personne ne me dictera »**__**  
**__**« Quel sera mon chemin de croix »**__**  
**__**« Pourquoi me taire »**__**  
**__**« Quand ils m'enterrent »**_

_Tentant de se protéger comme il le pouvait des flammes et de la fumée qui commençait à l'asphyxier, il allait perdre espoir de les retrouver quand il finit par discerner leur corps étendus sur le sol, entourer par les flammes et dont une des poutres en bois était tombé sur eux. Se précipitant à leur côté, il attrapa la poutre dans ces mains, se fichant complètement de la douleur qu'il ressentit en sentant les flammes bruler ces mains et ces avant-bras, et porter par sa rage et sa peur pour ceux qu'il aimait, il finit par repousser la poutre loin d'eux._

_L'instant d'après, il les attrapa tous les deux dans ces bras et les enveloppant dans ce qui restait de sa cape, quitta la maison en feu qui était sur le point de s'écrouler, sortant de ce four aussi insupportable que les forges auquel il était habitué, autour de lui alors qu'il se mit à tousser frénétiquement dehors, pour tenter de repousser la fumée qu'il avait respiré quand il se rendit compte d'une chose importante. Il était le seul d'entre eux trois à tousser, ni sa bien-aimée, ni leur enfant, n'étaient en train de tousser._

_Ils étaient inertes dans ces bras, recouvert de suie et de poussière alors que leurs vêtements avaient brulés à certains endroits mais la terreur glaça ces membres quand il constata qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Leur poitrine ne se soulevait pas._

_Ils avaient cessés de respirer._

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte, il était de nouveau début alors que le grand nain, le premier qui se trouvait dos à lui et le plus proche de lui, alors qu'ils étaient trop concentrer dans leur discussion de l'incendie qu'ils allaient causer, le quatrième nain étant partis renfermer les trois plus jeunes hobbits quelque part, que le jeune Durin frappa. Porter par sa colère, sa rage refouler et la peur pour les siens qui se mélangea à la douleur et souffrance ressentis par l'autre Durin durant cet épisode de sa vie, Bilbon asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou du grand guerrier, le faisant tomber à terre juste devant lui et lui permettant facilement d'atteindre sa tête.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, diriger et mener par la rage de cet autre Durin, le grand nain s'écroula à terre, le corps inerte, la nuque briser alors que les deux autres nains devant lui, dont le chef, celui qui l'avait poignarder, le fixaient médusés. Et surtout apeuré quand ils finirent par voir le regard de fureur et de folie qui brillaient dans les yeux du Durin, principalement lorsqu'il vint à ramasser Dard et lâcha son bouclier en prenant son arme elfique dans ces deux mains et s'avançant, menaçant, vers les deux nains.

Si le plus jeune se mit à crier de frayeur en s'enfuyant, terroriser par la Fureur de Durin que tous nains qui se respectent connaissaient et avaient entendus mentionnés dans les histoires, un état dans lesquelles les Réincarnés venaient à tomber quand ils étaient pris par de fortes émotions négatives et qui pouvait les transformer en véritable machine de guerre, tuant et détruisant tous sur leur passage avant qu'ils ne viennent à se ressaisir. Et cela, cet état venait de prendre Bilbon à l'instant même où le souvenir des proches morts de l'une de ces précédentes vies, venait de se superposer avec sa propre vie et les siens qui allaient être tué de la même façon que les autres avaient été emportés.

_**« Faut-il aimer**__** »**__**  
**__**« Pour déjouer »**__**  
**__**« La mort, oh »**__**  
**__**« Tout nous amène »**__**  
**__**« A dire "Amen" »**__**  
**__**« Encore »**__**  
**__**« JAMAIS ! »**_

_Les larmes s'étaient déversées de ces yeux en fixant les corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée et de son fils qu'il berçait dans ces bras, en priant Mahal et les autres divinités de les lui rendre alors qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne fut ramener à la réalité quand on tenta de lui prendre les deux corps dans ces bras, avant même qu'il ne comprenne, deux de ces nains l'avaient arrachés de sa famille et d'autres nains, des guérisseurs qu'il finit par reconnaitre avec leurs tuniques bleu et blanche, s'empressèrent de vérifier les deux petits corps, tentant le tout pour le tout de les ramener._

_Car tous, tous les nains savaient qui étaient ces deux êtres pour leur Roi, celle qui se trouvait être la véritable Unique de leur Souverain et son seul et unique Héritier, et Prince de leur peuple. Se détournant un instant de cette vision cauchemardesque alors qu'il ne cessait de prier toutes les divinités, qu'elles soient celle des nains, des elfes, des hommes ou même des hobbits, Durin vit que les responsables de ce massacre étaient tous tomber sous l'assaut de ces valeureux nains. Hormis un dernier des mercenaires qui étaient roué de coup par son Capitaine des gardes qui lui sommait de lui donner le nom du commanditaire de ces meurtres._

Parant avec facilité le marteau de guerre avec Dard, Bilbon repoussa avec complaisance le chef des nains, tout en lui affligeant une entaille profonde à l'avant-bras gauche, celui-ci se mit à reculer devant lui alors que cela ne fit que monter la fureur de Durin. Continuant de le suivre en lui assénant des coups qu'il parvint à bloquer, la plupart de son marteau, tandis que les autres il ne put les parer, se retrouvant avec d'autres entailles venant se rajouter à celle à son bras.

Mais le nain était peut-être un redoutable adversaire sauf qu'il ne l'était pas autant que Durin qui parvint facilement à déjouer sa défense et à trouver la faille dont il eut besoin pour percer celle-ci, et l'atteindre. La seconde suivante, le chef qui avait voulus bruler les siens, était à terre, mort, son sang se répandant rapidement autour de son corps, émanant de la blessure à la poitrine, alors que Bilbon ne fit que passer au-dessus de lui comme si de rien n'était, avançant dans Cul-de-sac silencieux, à la recherche des deux derniers nains s'étant pris aux siens.

_**« Advienne que pourra »**__**  
**__**« Je suis la guerre »**__**  
**__**« La guerre tu la feras »**__**  
**__**« A perdre la raison »**__**  
**__**« Advienne que pourra »**__**  
**__**« Je suis l'enfer »**__**  
**__**« L'enfer tu le vivras »**__**  
**__**« Plus de prière »**_

_Quand il fut évident pour tous que les guérisseurs ne pourraient ramener à la vie les deux hobbits, tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur lui alors qu'il avait repoussé les deux soldats le retenant qui s'étaient empressés de le relâcher et de le laisser rejoindre les siens. Terminant par tomber à genoux à côté d'eux, il attrapa son fils dans ces bras qui paraissait si minuscule dans la mort qu'il se mit à le bercer contre lui alors qu'il baissa les regards vers sa douce et courageuse hobbite qui paraissait étrangement paisible dans la mort. _

_La vie était ironique. Ils avaient tous les deux pensées que s'était lui qui ne pourrait jamais revenir quand ils avaient appris pour la menace vivant au fond des cavernes de Khazad Dum et avait dus repartir le plus vite pour sauver le reste de son peuple qui pouvait l'être de cette menace. Et quelqu'un, une personne avait profité qu'il ne soit plus dans la petite maison qu'il avait fait construire à sa douce et les maintenant elle et son fils loin du danger de ceux opposer à cette union et à cet enfant, pour s'en prendre à eux._

_Et il allait lui-même se charger du responsable et lui faire connaitre la Fureur de Durin._

La Fureur de Durin était en train de le bruler de l'intérieur alors qu'il était parvenu à trouver le troisième nain, celui qu'il avait assommé en premier et qui avait attrapé ces petits cousins avant de les enfermer dans l'une des chambres à double-tour. Ce dernier ne fit pas très longtemps long feu face à sa rage, surtout que Biren était intervenu et défonçant la porte arrière, avait repoussé le nain, loin de la porte ou il avait enfermé les petits, ces cornes baisser et prêt à charger le nain. Mais son maitre se chargea facilement de celui-ci alors qu'il fut mort bien avant qu'il ne touche le sol, son sang se répandant sur le sol de sa maison, Bilbon s'en détourna de lui avec indifférence, bien que la bile commença à remonter de son estomac alors qu'il pouvait toujours sentir son sang chaud couler de sa propre plaie.

Sauf que l'adrénaline coulant dans son organisme et sa rage étaient assez forte pour l'empêcher de ressentir la douleur physique de sa blessure, la douleur psychique étant assez puissante pour le garder occuper et concentrer sur la dernière menace qui se trouvait toujours quelque part dans sa maison et qui n'attendait qu'une seule opportunité de frapper.

Le dernier des nains.

_**Mes espoirs qui s'envolent**__**  
**__**Mon histoire poussée vers le fond**__**  
**__**C'est la gloire qu'on me vole**__**  
**__**Osent-ils me faire l'affront**__**  
**__**De vouloir salir mon nom**__**  
**__**Nom, nom, nom**__**  
**__**JAMAIS !**_

_Quand la vérité sauta à ces yeux, une colère sourde et une fureur dangereuse commença à remplacer sa douleur et la perte de ces aimées, lorsque son regard se vrilla sur le nain responsable de tous cela et qui le regardait avec suffisance et haine. Il avait voulus le voir souffrir. Il voulait qu'il souffre et laver l'affront qu'il avait faite à sa sœur, en désirant une autre femme à sa propre reine. Mais Durin et tous le savait, son union avec celle qui était devenu sa Reine, était un mariage politique et non d'amour, et bien qu'il aimait d'affection sa Reine qui avait toujours sus son secret et l'enfant qu'il avait reçus d'une autre femme, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulus, elle qui ne pouvait enfanter et donner vie à la lignée de Durin._

_Alors de voir la Reine hurler sur son frère qu'il était un monstre et un meurtrier, et que ce dernier osa lever la main sur elle, furent la goutte de trop pour Durin qui déposa soigneusement et doucement son fils auprès de sa Mère, avant d'attraper son arme de guerre et de charger son beau-frère. Et personnes ne vinrent à intervenir dans son combat, son propre petit-frère, veillant à ce que la Reine demeure loin du duel alors qu'elle suppliait son frère d'arrêter cette folie qui l'habitait._

_Mais ce dernier voulait la mort de Durin pour avoir bafouer l'honneur de sa sœur avec une hobbite. Durin, lui, le voulait voir mort pour lui avoir arraché sa seule raison de vivre dans ce monde._

_Sa femme et son fils._

_ N'avance pas ou sinon, je lui brise la nuque !

Redressant la tête vers celui qui venait de le menacer, Bilbon fusillait du regard le dernier nain qui avait eu le cran d'attraper Primula, toujours inconsciente dans le hall d'entrée et de placer son arme juste sous sa gorge, pensant que menacer la vie de sa cousine le protégerait. Mais cela ne fit que raviver d'avantage la colère de Durin en lui qu'il s'avançait déterminer vers lui quand il se figea quand ce dernier exerça une pression sur la gorge de Primula, qui, même inconsciente, se mit à grimacer de douleur.

_ Es-tu si lâche pour te cacher de moi derrière une Dame ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'un ton dangereux en fusillant ce dernier du regard devant une telle vilénie. Les nains sont-ils tombés aussi bas d'être devenus aussi lâche de la sorte ?

_ Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Seulement plus ruser que vous…

_**Advienne que pourra**__**  
**__**Je suis la guerre**__**  
**__**La guerre tu la feras**__**  
**__**A perdre la raison**__**  
**__**Advienne que pourra**__**  
**__**Je suis l'enfer**__**  
**__**L'enfer tu le vivras**__**  
**__**Plus de prière**_

_Le combat n'avait pas duré extrêmement longtemps._

_Son envie de venger la mort de sa famille vint à prôner le plus sur l'envie de venger l'honneur de sa sœur de son adversaire et parvenant à le désarmer de son arme après que ce dernier en avait de même avec la sienne, il n'hésita pas à enfoncer la lame de son épée dans le torse de son beau-frère et ne vint à le lâcher que lorsqu'il vit la vie quitter ces yeux. Son corps tombant au sol et touchant terre dans un silence glacial alors que l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ces veines vint à s'amoindrir et que la douleur à son estomac vint à se rappeler à lui, alors qu'il se mit à chanceler sur ces jambes en tentant de demeurer debout._

_Son regard attirer par un mouvement sur le coin de son œil, Durin se tourna et avisa sa meilleure amie, celle qui était devenue sa Reine, s'avancer doucement vers lui, ayant peur qu'il ne l'attaque porter par sa colère. Mais à cet instant précis, Durin était vide de toute émotion, il se trouvait affreusement lourd et sans plus aucune volonté de vouloir continuer, surtout quand il avisa non loin de lui, les corps sans vie de celle qu'il aimait et de leur fils._

_Alors que l'obscurité était en train de l'encercler, Durin vint à entendre un rire et un appel, et dirigeant son regard vers la source du bruit, il se retrouva dans les contrées de la Comté qu'il reconnaissait alors que le soleil brillait de mille éclats au-dessus de lui. Et apercevant deux silhouettes à plusieurs mètres devant lui, il reconnut facilement la silhouette de Lilith et celle de Nathanel alors que la Mère se baissait au niveau de son fils, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille avant que le petit ne courre droit vers lui._

__ Durin ?_

_Redressant la tête et se retrouvant de nouveau dans la clairière alors que la maison qu'il avait construite pour sa famille avait cessé de bruler, éteinte par ces nains avant que l'incendie ne se propage, Durin constata qu'il était tombé à terre, allongé sur le dos. Il vit le visage de la Reine et de son frère plonger au-dessus de lui alors que les guérisseurs s'agglutinaient autour de sa blessure, pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie et tenter de le sauver. _

_Mais pour quoi faire, lui qui ne voyait pas continuer sans son amour et leur enfant._

_Et cela, quelqu'un le comprit en le voyant dans son regard, terminant par arrêter les guérisseurs dans leur tentative alors que tous rivèrent leur regard vers elle, lui demandant dans leur regard ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais ne leur donnant aucune explication, la Reine finit par abaisser son regard vers lui et tout en lui souriant chaleureusement, lui donna son accord._

__ Va les rejoindre._

_Il ne lui en fallut pas d'avantage et lui souriant une dernière fois, vit la lumière au-dessus de la tête de sa Reine et de son frère, et au-delà, au-delà, il voyait Lilith l'attendre au bout du chemin, leur fils ne cessant de courir vers lui pour le rejoindre._

BANG !

BOUM !

Ces deux bruits le ramenèrent au présent alors qu'il vrilla un regard surpris vers la cible de sa fureur et constata avec surprise que ce dernier était à terre. A terre et inconscient alors que Gandalf se tenait juste debout derrière lui, bien qu'un peu sonner et la bosse qui commençait à se faire voir sur la haut de son crâne, le Magicien se mit à insulter le nain de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait avant de vriller enfin un regard sur lui, après avoir repousser et attacher le nain loin de Primula.

_ Bilbon ? Bilbon, mon garçon, tout est finis informa Gandalf calmement tout en s'avançant doucement et sans signe de menace vers lui. Dépose ton arme, mon garçon, tu pourrais finir par blesser quelqu'un et nous devons te soigner, comme demander des renforts et…

Sauf que le jeune Durin ne put jamais entendre la fin de sa phrase que l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines cessa et qu'il se retrouva à sentir la fatigue amoindrir ces muscles, tandis que la douleur à son estomac lui revint. La seule chose qu'il se rappela ensuite, fut de voir Gandalf s'avancer vers lui avant que les ténèbres ne viennent à l'envelopper totalement.

_**Advienne que pourra**__**  
**__**La guerre tu la feras **__**  
**__**(Plus de prière) **__**  
**__**Advienne que pourra**__**  
**__**L'enfer tu le vivras**_

.oOo.

_ J'ai envoyé des messagers aux Ered Luin, ainsi qu'à Foncombe, je pense qu'il préférable que quelqu'un porte de vif voix ce qui s'est passé comme le dernier des mercenaires qui est encore vivant pour que ce dernier vienne à expliquer son crime et ceux des autres l'informa Gandalf alors qu'il se trouvait sagement assis au pied du lit de son jeune protégé qui était obliger de rester au lit.

Après avoir perdu connaissance, Gandalf avait tenté d'endiguer l'hémorragie avant d'aller délivrer les trois plus jeunes hobbits, dont la porte avait été toujours garder par Biren qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place, sommant les deux plus jeunes de demeurer auprès de leur parent toujours inconscient, protéger par le bouc, alors qu'il ordonna Frodon d'aller demander de l'aide dans la maison d'à côté, celle de la famille des Gamegie.

Hamfast Gamegie était revenu avec Frodon alors que sa conjointe était partis chercher d'autres hobbits en renfort, alors que le jardinier et l'ami de Bilbon avisa surpris et effrayer les dégâts dans Cul-de-sac. Comme du nain toujours en vie et solidement attacher, alors que les autres cousins du Sacquet était toujours inconscient et protéger par la propre monture du sang-mêlé, tandis que les trois autres nains étaient bel et bien mort dans d'autre pièce de la demeure du jeune Sacquet, faisant retourner l'estomac du hobbit.

Gandalf dut intervenir et recouvrir les trois corps pour les cacher à la vue des autres hobbits qui entreraient dans la demeure, tandis qu'il voulait éviter de donner des cauchemard aux trois plus jeunes membres de la famille, surtout que leurs parents finirent par reprendre connaissance après l'arrivée des renforts. Et furent effrayés d'apprendre par quoi ils avaient tous échappés alors que les trois couvertures recouvrant les trois nains tuer étaient assez équivoque pour leur faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation, alors que Gandalf donna des ordres et des missives à deux messagers qui s'empressèrent de se rendre aux Ered Luin et à Foncombe.

Bien sûr, celui allant aux Ered Luin, se reçut une solide escorte pour éviter toute éventuelle surprise alors qu'un autre messager, un troisième, fut envoyer un peu plus au nord, là où devait se situer le camp des Dunédains, cherchant deux personnes précises parmis eux ou Gandalf ne disa rien sur eux. Bien que Bilbon se douta à qui était adresser ce message quand il finit par l'apprendre quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il finit par reprendre connaissance, l'hémorragie qu'il avait eu, avait été importante et les autres guérisseurs avaient craint qu'il ne s'en sorte pas surtout quand la fièvre l'avait gagné.

Le Magicien qu'était Gandalf avait dus intervenir et était parvenu à combattre la fièvre, bien que son jeune protégé demeure toujours inconscient et plonger dans un profond sommeil, alors que son mentor comprit que lors de l'affrontement, Bilbon avait dû être témoin d'un souvenir extrêmement douloureux et violent pour qu'il soit aussi brutale contre ces intrus. Ayant ordonné aux hobbits de ne pas s'approcher des corps, Gandalf avait été celui qui les avait « autopsiés » et s'était ainsi rendus compte des dégâts et de la rage que le jeune Sacquet avait lâché sur eux.

Il avait entendus parler de l'état hors de contrôle que pouvait avoir les réincarnés de Durin et qui avait été intitulé la Fureur de Durin, un état dans lequel aucun nain sain d'esprit voudrait avoir à faire face quand ils étaient dans un tel état de fureur incontrôlable. Ils étaient aussi bien une menace pour leur ennemi que pour les leurs et Gandalf aurait dû y faire face si la fatigue et la douleur de sa blessure n'étaient pas remontés à la surface pour l'empêcher de continuer son massacre.

Car Gandalf était persuader d'une chose, Durin avait bel et bien l'attention d'en finir avec le dernier nain encore vivant, même si ce dernier se trouvait inconscient sur le sol.

Il voulait lui faire la peau et ça, Gandalf l'avait compris.

Raison pour laquelle Gandalf avait enfermé le nain dans la cave et avait gardé la clé sur lui, autant pour la survie du nain que pour la protection de Bilbon.

Bien sûr, Gandalf avait fouillé dans les affaires des morts et avait trouvé la missive de la mission qu'avaient eue les mercenaires, celle de ramener quoi qu'il advienne le jeune Durin à Erebor à une date précise, alors qu'une récompense avait été livrée et que le reste serait donné à la livraison du « colis ». Et en bas de la page contenait la signature du destinataire et Gandalf avait dus se retenir d'aller lui-même botter les fesses de la personne en question à Erebor et conserva celle-ci jusqu'à l'arrivée des elfes pour que ces derniers amènent autant le dernier nain survivant et la missive à Thorin pour que ce dernier fasse ce qu'il avait à faire pour empêcher que d'autre recommence.

Alors quand le groupe de nains d'Ered Luin arrivèrent, ceux étant resté dans les Montagnes Bleus pour l'instant, avec les hobbits envoyé les chercher, n'eurent qu'à rapatrier les corps des trois autres nains auprès de leur famille, tandis que ces derniers se firent remonter les bretelles pour avoir laissé quatre des leurs tenter de s'en prendre à la famille de Durin. Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait pardonné et les nains le comprirent parfaitement, tout en jurant sur leur honneur qu'ils étaient aux ordres du Roi et des descendants de Durin, que des Seigneurs nains.

Et ces derniers jurèrent au Magicien de retrouver les autres complices de cette affaire car le groupe était composer de plus de quatre nains, et de les mener eux-mêmes à leur Roi pour qu'ils reçoivent la punition adéquate au crime qu'ils allaient commettre. Celle de tuer toute une famille innocente pour couvrir leur trace et cacher le fait que le jeune Durin avait été enlevé.

Mais Gandalf était heureux que lors de la visite des nains des Ered Luins, Bilbon se trouvait toujours inconscient et que Durin ne puisse passer ces nerfs sur eux une nouvelle fois. Sauf que le jeune Sacquet fut réveillé lors de l'arrivée du hobbit étant allé informer Foncombe, et celui-ci était revenus avec un contingent d'elfe, dont Elrohir et Elladan menant le groupe d'elfe qui arrivèrent à Hobbitebourg, ce qui suscita plus de curiosité que lorsque les nains d'Ered Luin étaient venus.

Bien sûr, Elrohir et Elladan étaient venus constater de la guérison de la blessure à l'estomac de Bilbon et informa ce dernier qu'il devrait continuer de se reposer pour être sûr de guérir totalement, surtout qu'ils rassurèrent tout le monde en informant que ce combat, n'avait pas aggravé l'état de la jambe du jeune Sacquet comme de sa blessure à la tête. Gandalf était rassurer comme les cousins du Sacquet, mais sachant ce qu'allait devoir faire les deux elfes et le reste du groupe, Bilbon demanda aux Fils d'Elrond de minimiser les choses auprès des autres Durin et d'empêcher ces derniers de venir se précipiter chez lui quand ils finiront par être au courant.

Car pour Bilbon, il savait pertinemment, en connaissant les caractères des membres de la Compagnie, ces derniers, quand ils apprendraient ce qui était arrivé, allaient se lancer droit vers la Comté pour constater de l'état dans lequel il était. Et sincèrement, le jeune Sacquet ne souhaitait pas les voir débarquer chez lui et lui faire toute une scène pour ce qui avait faillis arriver, qu'ils demeurent tous à Erebor et fassent passer un mauvais quart d'heure aux Seigneurs Nains pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à lui et à sa famille.

Elladan et Elrohir le lui promirent mais ne pourraient mentir au Roi d'Erebor ainsi qu'à Glorfindel et aux autres quand ces derniers voudront connaitre la vérité. Et partir le lendemain de leur arrivée avec le prisonnier, droit vers Erebor, passant par Foncombe pour préparer leur futur voyage pour la Montagne Solitaire.

Et alors que dans la même journée du départ des elfes et que le reste des cousins de Bilbon était partis se reposer après le repas du soir, le jeune Sacquet avait finis par se retrancher dans son salon. Assis sur son siège devant son feu de cheminée, à fixer les flammes sans les voir, son pied blessé poser sur le marche-pied, Bilbon ne pensait strictement à rien, ne voulant penser à rien quand il vit du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Le jeune Sacquet n'eut pas besoin de se tourner qu'il vit une abondance de gris pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait se s'agir que de Gandalf, qui venait, une fois encore, le rejoindre devant la cheminée.

_ Tu veux en parler Bilbon ?

_ Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? La raison pour laquelle l'arbre généalogique de Durin et Lilith se finissait avec Nathanel ?

_ J'avais plusieurs raisons mais la plus probable pour moi, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été reconnus ou être considéré comme une possible descendance pour la noble lignée de Durin admit Gandalf. Je ne me serais jamais douter que la véritable raison aurait été si funeste avoua-t'il.

_ Tout le monde raconte que Durin VI est mort face au Balroq quand ce dernier a été réveillé dans la Moria, mais cela n'a pas été le cas rapporta Bilbon, son regard toujours fixer sur les flammes de la cheminée alors qu'il avait enfin identifié la vie de celui qu'il voyait. Il est sorti de la Moria avec ces derniers guerriers après que le reste du peuple a pu être sauvé du carnage, il a sauvé les siens et en contreparties on lui a pris sa famille. Pourquoi Gandalf ? Pourquoi ont-ils fais cela ?

_ Il peut exister plusieurs raisons de cette attitude Bilbon, la valeur du sang des Durin. Ou bien que ce nain n'est pas accepter que son Roi déshonneur sa sœur, la Reine de la sorte en ayant l'héritier qu'il désirait avec une autre proposa Gandalf sur les raisons qui avaient poussés ce nain à agir de la sorte. Les idéaux des nains devant le mélange des leurs avec d'autres espèces n'a jamais été vus d'un très bon œil parce que pour eux, ils voient les autres peuples comme des faibles contrairement à la force qu'ils détiennent…

_ Cela n'est pas une excuse qui leur permet de faire cela Gandalf ! Les nains sont bien trop fier et buter pour avoir, même l'idée de tuer des femmes et des enfants, cela prouveraient à quel point ce sont des lâches !

_ Ce qui a été le cas de ces nains puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'a pu survivre à la colère des nains de Durin, comme leur propre leader fit remarquer Gandalf à ce sujet, en tentant de calmer la colère refouler du jeune sang-mêlé qui était en train de refaire surface. Ne t'en fais pas pour ces Seigneurs Nains, ils seront punis pour avoir voulus t'emmener de force à Erebor et je plains grandement ce rescaper quand il finira d'être dans les mains de Thorin et des autres. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place fit-il savoir à ce sujet.

_ Il aurait préféré mourir comme les autres sans doute.

_ Bilbon, tu n'y es pour rien. C'était de la légitime défense…

_ Quoique tu diras Gandalf, cela ne changera rien puisque j'ai tué de sang-froid des nains répliqua Bilbon à ce sujet. Peu importe que cela a été pour défendre les miens et me protéger, j'aurais pu les blesser, les assommer comme j'étais en train de le faire au début mais… j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation Gandalf. J'ai tué ces nains parce que je voulais les voir mort, j'aurais leur sang sur mes mains pour le reste de ma vie et je vivrais avec cela pour le reste de mes jours lui fit-il comprendre tout en montrant ces mains, paume diriger vers le ciel comme dans un supplice.

Qu'il aurait aimé que cela ne se survienne jamais ?

_ Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombre mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Ce qui vous reste à décider c'est quoi faire du temps qui vous est impartis rapporta philosophiquement Gandalf alors que Bilbon redressa son regard vers lui à cette phrase. A toi de savoir ce que tu désires faire de ces années que tu as à vivre Bilbon, tu es le seul maitre de ton destin lui fit-il remarquer sur ce fait.

_ J'ai… peut-être une idée ?

_ Ah, oui. Et laquelle mon garçon ?

_ Ori avait soulevé le fait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir raconter l'histoire des Durin dans sa véracité rappela Bilbon sur les mots qu'avaient prononcé le jeune scribe à l'époque où il se trouvait encore à Erebor. Que cela serait bénéfique pour tous comme pour moi et aux vus de la fin altérer de Durin VI, je crois bien qu'il avait raison. Il est peut-être temps que tous connaissent les véritables histoires des Réincarnations de Durin fit-il remarquer.

_ Cela est une bonne idée Bilbon. Mais je dois te prévenir que tout ce que tu diras pourra être mal pris par ceux qui pensent que les Durin étaient blanc comme neige pour leur cause ?

_ Alors je serais en guerre contre eux dans ce cas. En guerre pour rétablir la véritable vérité de mes ancêtres et de leur histoire, et peu importe si cela gêne, plus personne n'osera utiliser le nom de Durin pour une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais approuvé ou salir son nom pour de parfaite idioties déclara avec sévérité Bilbon.

_ Tu es déterminé à le faire alors, qu'importe les risques que cela engendrera ?

_**Advienne que pourra**__**  
**__**Je suis la guerre**__**  
**__**La guerre tu la feras**__**  
**__**A perdre la raison**__**  
**__**Advienne que pourra**__**  
**__**Je suis l'enfer**__**  
**__**L'enfer tu le vivras**__**  
**__**Plus de prière**_

_ Advienne que pourra.

* * *

**j'aime vraiment cette musique et ce qu'elle peut signifier :)**

**et vous? que dis-te vous de la chanson autant que du chapitre? je ne vous ais pas traumatiser avec les scènes de violence dedans j'espère ?**

**en tout cas moi qui pensait ne pas pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, je l'ai taper en deux jours tellement que les passages me venaient à l'esprit :) comme vous vous en doutiez la vie n'a pas été si rose pour les autres Durin et sa sera développer d'avantage dans les autres chapitres :)**

**ce soir je serais enfin en vacances pour 11 jours alors j'espère pouvoir continuer d'ecrire et tenter d'avancer dans mes chapitres ;)**

**bon mercredi =D**

**a dimanche ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	103. Chapitre 102 Une fête écourtée

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici la suite que je viens de tout juste de finir ;) ayant couper la fin que je pense sera pour dans deux chapitres :) je pense que vous comprendrez de quoi je parle =D**

**merci à Angelyoru, à Julindy et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur com qui ont été unanime =D et je crois bine que vous allez destester d'avantage ces derniers ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

**Chapitre 102 : Une fête écourtée**

Thorin n'aurait pas pu se tromper aussi lourdement.

Depuis la déclaration des fiançailles de ces neveux avec les deux Dames elfes, la réunion qui se déroula l'heure suivante fut une véritable mauvaise heure pour Thorin, alors qu'il tapait d'énervement le pommeau d'Orcrist tandis que les Seigneurs nains criaient leur outrage de savoir que ces deux femmes elfes avaient été choisis à la place de leur propre progénitures qui étaient des naines de noble naissance, ou le sang elfe salirait l'honneur et la royauté de la lignée de Durin.

Cette simple remarque fit monter la colère de Thorin qui répliqua avec dangerosité que ces derniers considéraient son neveu comme salissant l'honneur de Durin, puisqu'il était lui-même la Réincarnation de Durin ? Bien sûr, aux vus du silence que maintinrent les Seigneurs Nains, Thorin les congédia en les menaçants que s'il advenait quelque chose à ces neveux ou à ces futures nièces, eux et leur pestes de filles iraient faire un tour dans les cachots lugubre de la Montagne Solitaire.

Et depuis cet instant-là, des incidents n'avaient pas arrêtés de se produire pour la préparation de la fête pour célébrer les fiançailles des neveux du Roi. D'abord des problèmes dans les cuisines quand Bombur et ces autres chefs étaient en train de confectionner les plats, des plats se brisaient ou encore des réserves de nourritures disparaissaient, ce qui énervèrent grandement les cuisiniers surtout quand ils fusillèrent les responsables, s'avant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait des gardes à la solde des Seigneurs Nains.

Comme des légers accidents ou des travailleurs se retrouvèrent à chuter de leur échelle ou encore à glisser sur une pierre branlante tandis qu'ils préparaient la salle de repas pour les célébrations des fiançailles. Pour Thorin et les autres, tous savaient qu'ils s'agissaient des manigances des Seigneurs nains et de leurs progénitures pour ralentir les festivités, et empêcher celle-ci de se passer mais comme le Roi et les autres n'avaient aucune preuve pour incriminer ces derniers, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand les siens vinrent à se venger de la pire façon qu'il soit.

Thorin suspectait que cela venait principalement de Beriana ainsi que de Nori d'être les auteurs de ces humiliations qui le faisaient sourire.

La fille du Seigneur Okron, la principale qui énervait ces neveux, se retrouva avec des boutons de la taille de furoncles alors que sa peau s'était colorée d'une étrange teinte noire maladif, comme si elle était restée trop longtemps dans les mines, lui donnant un aspect horrible et la faisant ressembler à un orque. La fille du Seigneur Athgar, la deuxième pot de colle et qui faisait rager Diriel, avait eu droit à être malade et devait rester coucher au lit pendant les prochaines semaines pour être sûr d'être totalement rétablis, comme de rester loin des autres pour ne pas renfiler ces microbes. La fille du Seigneur Nordim eut droit à avoir les cheveux vert et ces vêtements avaient été saccagé, elle qui s'était moquer de la tenue elfique de Tauriel. La fille du Seigneur Tharik se retrouva avec des perles elfiques dans les cheveux faisant râler son Père qui lui ordonna sur le champ quel elfe avait osé courtiser sa fille de la sorte. La fille du Seigneur Drong se retrouva avec toutes ces tuniques peintes en rose, elle qui ressemblait déjà à un cochon sur pattes l'était d'avantage maintenant. Quant à la fille du Seigneur Rogri, elle qui était la moins tentatrice et la moins énervante de toutes, eut seulement droit à des problèmes de démangeaison et eut des urticaires pour plusieurs jours, rien de bien méchant pour elle.

Mais tout cela, obligea la fête d'être repousser pour plusieurs jours et au lieu d'être célébrer une semaine après l'annonce, elle fut prête un mois après le discours que Thorin avait donné à son peuple et cela à la plus grande joie des concerner tandis que les Seigneurs et leurs filles demeurèrent dans leur coins, avec pour ordre de rester loin des fiancés. Comme des dernières installations des préparatifs pour la salle et des cuisines pour empêcher tous représailles, ou tout éventuelle problème qu'ils pourraient causés durant la soirée.

Avisant les derniers préparatifs au côté de sa sœur et de son père, Thorin était heureux de constater que tout était prêt pour cette célébration. Les plats proposés par Bombur et ces autres cuisiniers étaient délicieux, les tonneaux de bière avaient été déjà disposés dans la salle, gardée par des gardes de confiance de Dwalin pour éviter qu'on y glisse quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être. Tandis que les gardes faisaient des rondes dans la salle, vérifiant qu'aucune arme ou quelque chose qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver durant les célébrations y soient.

Les invitations qui avaient été envoyé à Dale et à la Forêt Noire pour y inviter ces Seigneurs, étaient revenus avec une réponse favorable, indiquant ainsi la présence de Thranduil et de Bard durant la soirée. Ainsi que celle de Dain qui voulait être là pour féliciter ces deux cousins alors qu'il avait fait quérir des corbeaux à Foncombe et à Cul-de-sac pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle et inviter ces derniers durant le mariage dans six mois.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas encore reçus de nouvelle d'Imladris et de la Comté, les corbeaux ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, bien qu'il fût inquiet de la réponse qu'il aurait de Cul-de-sac. Quel serait la réponse de son neveu ? Viendrait-il au mariage ? Ou préfèrerait-il demeurer loin d'Erebor et de sa famille ?

Mais en attendant de connaitre la réponse, Thorin devait penser au présent et celui-ci se trouvait à rendre la fête de fiançaille de Fili et Kili mémorable, et quelle demeure à jamais dans les mémoires du peuple d'Erebor comme l'une des plus belles fêtes mener pour les Héritiers de Durin. D'ailleurs, Thorin devait remercier Beriana et Nori d'être parvenu à garder les filles des Seigneurs nains loin des préparatifs en les faisant paraitre indisposer, tandis qu'il devait féliciter Dwalin et Glorfindel d'avoir maintenus les Seigneurs loin de tous.

Ces derniers avaient une grande peur bleue du Tueur de Balroq et du Capitaine de la garde du Roi surtout de se retrouver seul avec ces deux derniers, puisqu'ils pouvaient leur faire peur ou leur causer des problèmes, sans que le Roi n'accorde un quelconque crédit à leur témoignage, sachant pertinemment que Thorin ne faisait qu'en rire des frayeurs qu'ils leurs causaient.

Cela ne valait surtout pas la frayeur qu'avait eue Fili quand il avait dus faire face à Glorfindel après que Thorin avait l'annonce de son mariage à lui et à son frère avec les deux Dames elfes. Si la jeune sœur et la cousine avaient félicités les deux futures mariés, le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'or de Gondoline était demeuré un instant figer sur place à cette déclaration, devant revenir à lui lorsque Diriel avait déposé sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Il avait ensuite fallu plusieurs minutes à ce dernier de comprendre ce qui allait se passer et il avait finis par féliciter chaleureusement sa nièce, comme de l'ex-capitaine de Thranduil, avant de congratuler Kili et de finir par faire face à Fili qu'il avait serré la main mais au vu du léger pincement des lèvres de son neveu, Glorfindel avait dus serrer fort et lui avait jeté son regard spécial.

En claire, si Fili brisait le cœur de sa nièce, il était un nain fichu.

Et cela, ce dernier l'avait pertinemment compris.

Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs alors que Beriana s'était amuser à se moquer d'eux, surtout d'avoir le champ libre pour se charger des Filles des Seigneurs avec Nori, alors que Dwalin affirma qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de leurs Pères. Ou la demi-naine l'avait mis au défi de le faire justement, ce que le Capitaine de sa garde avait affirmé faire mieux que ce qu'elle ferait à leurs gamines ?

Et depuis, Thorin ne cessait de voir Beriana et Dwalin faire les comptes de la situation quand le grand guerrier n'était pas en patrouille ou à donner des ordres à ces gardes, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler comme des enfants. Mais s'était surtout le regard que Thorin avait vus Dwalin porter à la demi-naine quand cette dernière avait le dos tourner ou ne le regardait pas qui l'avait surpris, alors qu'il commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question.

S'était un sourire amuser mais aussi affectueux qui étirait ces lèvres avant de lancer un sourire ironique ou énerver quand la jeune naine rivait de nouveau son regard vers lui, et ils repartaient tous les deux dans leur dispute, si bien que Thorin avait l'impression de voir une copie des querelles de Fili et Diriel. Il en avait parlé avec le principale concerner des soupçons qu'il avait et Dwalin avait nié tout en bloc mais la légère rougeur étant apparus à ces joues, avait indiqué le contraire et Thorin le lui avait fait remarquer.

Bien évidemment, Dwalin avait d'avantage nier, devenant aussi rouge que le cuire qu'il portait et avait informé Thorin qu'il repartait vaquer à ces occupations, quittant la salle du trône sur le regard amusé et attendris de son Roi. Dwalin était un bon gars et il méritait sincèrement d'être heureux et de fonder une famille, mais avant cela, il allait devoir accepter ces sentiments et les avouer à la jeune naine.

Mais Thorin se promit de jouer les entremetteurs après avoir marié ces neveux, déjà deux couples à marier étaient déjà assez pour lui, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore célébrer leur fête de fiançaille, pour montrer à tous à quel point leur couple était du sérieux. Ce que cette année allait être vraiment très longue pour ces nerfs mais pour l'instant, Thorin vivait au jour présent et celle-ci allait se poursuivre alors que, après aller s'être préparer pour la fête, le Roi avait ordonné que l'on ouvre les portes pour y inviter les convives à cette célébration, tandis que son Père et sa sœur se tenaient déjà à ces côtés, le héraut annonçant les invités entrant dans la salle de réception.

Celle-ci, qui avait été l'une des salles à avoir été rebâtis après la salle du trône et la gallérie des rois, aussi grande que ces deux autres pièces, elle était composée d'immense colonne qui soutenait les voutes et les arcades dont les runes et motifs avaient été taillé dans la roche. Ces dernières avaient été décorées de guirlandes de fleur autant que de rubans multicolores avec les bannières des Durins flottant dans la douce brise soufflant dans la Montagne, tandis que toutes les tables avaient été dressées et soigneusement décorés pour cette fête alors que des cartons d'invitations étaient disposés sur chacune d'entre elle, indiquant ou se plaçait chacun des convives.

Le groupe de la Forêt Noir mener par Thranduil fut placer à la table ou se trouvait le groupe des Monts de Fer avec Dain, les deux Seigneurs parvenant à se parler sans créer d'esclandre alors qu'ils purent facilement discuter avec l'autre tablée à côté de la leur, à laquelle se trouvait Bard et sa famille, ainsi que le reste de la Compagnie de Thorin. Alors que ce dernier et sa famille étaient attablés à celle où se trouvaient les deux jeunes couples, ainsi qu'avec le reste de la famille de Gondoline. Sans oublier que Thorin avait exigé que la table des Seigneurs soient la plus loin de la leur, ce qu'il en remercia grandement Balin pour cela.

Les rires et les éclats cessèrent à l'instant même où les hérauts indiquèrent l'arrivée des jeunes fiancées dans la salle.

Les premiers à faire leur apparition furent Fili et Diriel.

Le jeune couple possédait tous les deux des tenus assortis, couleur or et rouge. Fili était vêtus d'une tunique rouge feu assortis à un pantalon en cuire alors que la veste qu'il portait par-dessus était en littéralement en or. Une cuirasse en or qui époussetait le haut de son corps alors que sa couronne princière ornait le tout sur son front. Quant à Diriel, elle était habillé exactement comme lui, une longue robe d'un rouge feu et un bustier en or resserrant sa taille et le haut de sa poitrine. Sa longue chevelure d'or cascadait dans son dos composait de ces tresses de fiancée et du diadème que Thorin lui avait offert plusieurs semaines de cela, ornait son front, faisant ressortir ces prunelles bleu.

Puis vinrent Kili et Tauriel.

Comme les deux autres, leurs tenus étaient quasi-identiques. Avec le chemisier d'un bleu nuit pour Kili avec son pantalon en cuire sombre et la cuirasse argentée, ainsi que sa couronne d'argent et de saphir. Tandis que Tauriel était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit avec le bustier en argent ornant le haut de son corps, et du diadème identique à celui de son conjoint reposait sur sa longue chevelure de feu, composer des tresses de fiançaille et des autres qu'elle s'était faite plusieurs semaines plus tôt ave Diriel.

Suivis par les applaudissements jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la table principale ou les attendaient le reste de leur famille, ou les deux jeunes nains vinrent à s'asseoir autour de la place de leur Oncle qui se tenait au centre même de la table d'honneur. Puis se trouvaient de chaque côté d'eux, leur fiancée avec, à la droite de Diriel, son Oncle Glorfindel puis Aranel et Beriana, toutes les vêtus dans de somptueuse robe lilas pour la sœur et violette pour la cousine, tandis que l'oncle était soigneusement vêtus dans l'une de ces tuniques bleu d'orée.

Et se tenant à la gauche de Tauriel, se trouvait Dis, superbe dans sa robe bleu et noir en velours assortis à ces cheveux et ces yeux, ainsi que de son diadème de princesse consort. Puis de Thrain, soigneusement vêtus dans une tunique sombre et de cuire qui lui allait à ravir avec son plastron doré ornant son poitrail, avec sa légère couronne assortis ornant son front. Et la tablée terminait avec la présence de Balin qui se trouvait être le plus proche conseiller et vieil ami, autant que le cousin de Thorin, avait reçus le privilège d'être installé à côté du père de son protéger à la table d'honneur.

Quand les jeunes fiancées furent enfin installer à leur table et assis, Thorin demeura debout à sa place alors que les autres vinrent à s'asseoir, pendant que le roi levait son verre, dans l'intention première de faire un discours et de porter un toast à ces neveux et futurs nièces. Tandis que toute la salle fit silence et que chaque nain et autres convives invités pour la fête, attrapèrent chacun leur propre verre, prêt pour le toast.

_ Peuple d'Erebor, ami et alliés de notre grande patrie, nous sommes tous ici rassemblés en ce jour pour célébrer les fiançailles de mes neveux et de mes héritiers annonça Thorin avant d'aviser ces deux derniers à ces côtés. Fili et Kili n'ont jamais grandis dans la richesse et la gloire d'Erebor, ils sont tous les deux venus au monde lors de notre exil et quand notre peuple tentait de survivre dans les Montagnes Bleus. Ayant perdus leur Père à un si jeune âge, moi et mes ainés nous avions développé l'ardeur de retourner un jour à Erebor et pour cela, je le conçois, nous avons commencé à former l'ainé des frères pour qu'il devienne un jour le futur Héritier de notre lignée, tout en délaissant le second à mon jeune frère confia-t'il à tous alors que les plus anciens nains d'Erebor et les plus proches de la famille, connaissaient parfaitement cette partie de l'histoire et ce qu'il était advenu par la suite.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis l'une des raisons qui ont pousser mes neveux à devenir les valeureux guerriers et princes qu'ils sont, mais je sais que le véritable responsable n'est d'autre que mon cher et défunt jeune frère, Frérin. »

« Tout le monde ici, ou ceux qui l'ont connus, se rappellent à quel point mon frère Frérin pouvait être têtu, loyal et toujours à pardonner et à avancer, tout en trouvant les erreurs et ne les refaisant jamais par la suite. Il était pour le pardon, pour l'acceptation des autres peuples et races qui, à ces yeux, avaient tout aussi des forces et des faiblesses que nous. Mais ce n'est qu'ensemble, tous unis, que nous pourrions changer les choses, donner aux futurs générations un avenir meilleur. Je dois vous admettre que je m'étais moquer de ces dires qui n'avaient pour moi aucun sens, que nous ne pourrions jamais nous battre au côté des elfes qui nous avait rejeté et laisser à la merci d'un dragon, ou de faire confiance aux hommes qui s'étaient amusés et servis de notre exil pour nous utiliser comme outil. »

« Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun pardon, aucune possibilité que cela fonctionne et ne voit le jour. »

_ Je me suis éloigné de Frérin alors que nous étions si proche auparavant et je me suis concentrer sur l'éducation de mon premier neveu, tout en sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il le pouvait, mon frère emmenait nos deux neveux en balade et leur apprenait à demeurer fort ensemble. Frérin m'avait même avoué un jour, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse que, quoiqu'il advienne et quoi que moi et nos Pères nous faisions, le lien fraternel entre les deux frères demeureraient intacts et seraient bien plus fort qu'il ne l'a été pour moi et Frérin leur rapporta Thorin. Que choisir entre leur responsabilité ou eux, c'est eux-mêmes qu'il choisirait. Qu'ils demeureraient ensemble, même si pour cela, il devait s'éloigner de moi admit-il.

« Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Lors de notre départ de Lacville pour la Montagne, j'avais refusé d'admettre que la blessure de Kili était aussi grave que cela et je l'avais laissé en arrière, et Fili n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Il a choisi de demeurer avec son frère que de rester avec la Compagnie, il a préféré choisir son sang que son rang et pour moi, cela représente à quel point mes neveux sont unis dans l'adversité. »

« Et je peux être fier d'eux comme je l'ai été, par le fait, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été possédé par le Mal du Dragon car seul leur amour fraternel était bien plus fort que la convoitise et le désir de retrouver Erebor. C'est ce qui les a sauvés et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Je ne peux qu'être fier d'eux et du choix d'épouse qu'ils ont fait aussi. »

« Le Thorin d'avant la quête, aurait refuser toute familiarité de mes neveux avec des elfes mais après avoir connu l'histoire de mon frère et de celle de son Unique, comme de l'existence de son fils, de mon autre neveu, de cet autre enfant de Durin, à changer radicalement ma façon de voir le monde. »

_ Bili est un demi-nain et un demi-hobbit, un tel mélange m'avait autant surpris qu'étonné à l'époque et je dois bien admettre, au début, je ne voulais rien avoir avec cet enfant et je ne voulais pas essayer de le connaitre avoua Thorin. Mais plus nous avancions dans la quête et plus je me rendais compte à quel point cet enfant me faisait penser à Frérin par de nombreux côté et j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui, alors que je comprenais enfin la vision des choses de mon frère : admit-il à cela.

« Que l'on pouvait tirer le meilleur de deux mondes et que l'enfant qui en naissait, ne serait qu'une surprise et un être unique en son genre. Que ce dernier ne devrait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était ou de sa naissance, qu'il devait au contraire en être fier. Car je me rends compte aujourd'hui que le mélange entre les espèces n'est pas un crime et une bénédiction, et tous nains qui souhaiteraient avoir ma bénédiction pour unir leur vie à celle d'un être d'une autre espèce, sera le bienvenu. »

_ C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, je consens à laisser mes garçons épouser celles qu'ils aiment, en sachant pertinemment qu'elles le leur rendront et que la famille de Durin s'agrandira avec l'arrivée de ces deux valeureuses guerrières dans notre famille termina par annoncer Thorin avant de river son regard sur l'un des couples puis sur le deuxième. Je lève mon verre à mes neveux et à mes futures nièces, en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur et le meilleur de ce que la vie pourra vous apporter. Je lève un toast en leur honneur, aux Princes et Princesses d'Erebor scanda-t'il en levant son verre, avant d'être très vite rejoins par le reste de l'assistance qui vinrent à reprendre ces termes.

_**« Aux Princes et Princesses d'Erebor. »**_

Bien évidemment, Thorin avait pertinemment remarqué que les Seigneurs nains, tout comme leurs filles et quelques-uns de leur sbire n'avaient nullement levé aussi haut leur verre et refusaient de boire à la santé des jeunes fiancées. Bien sûr, cela était un affront et un manque de respect flagrant que Thorin ne pouvait tolérer, sauf que ne voulant pas le faire devant tous, bien que cela le démange fortement, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et se jura de se charger de ces derniers demain et de laisser la fête poursuivre son chemin.

Mais avant même que les festivités ne puissent continuer comme elles auraient dus, les grandes portes fermer de la salle de réception furent ouvertes et trois gardes entrèrent dans la pièce, quelque peu inquiet de la réaction du Roi. Alors que ce dernier se releva de sa place et observa ces trois derniers, comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle qui fit silence et rivèrent tous leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, attendant comme leur Roi de connaitre la raison de cette intrusion.

_ Pardonnez-nous Votre Majesté pour cette interruption mais… nous venons vous avertir de l'arrivée d'un contingent d'elfe de Foncombe informa le plus grader des gardes.

_ Alors ils ont reçus notre invitation à temps ? Laissez-les entrer ordonna Thorin alors qu'il quitta sa place pour accueillir ces futurs convives tandis que les trois gardes obéirent à son ordre, bien qu'une étrange atmosphère tendus se forma après la sortie des gardes.

Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, suivis par deux elfes dans leur armure de guerre cuivré que tous n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre, bien qu'ils fussent étonnés de les voir ainsi vêtus, bien que cela fût plus prudent aux vus qu'ils devaient traversés tous l'Est pour atteindre Erebor. Les deux Fils d'Elrond entrèrent dans la salle, demeurant tout de même surpris de la fête tout autour d'eux, mais redevinrent sérieux quand ils aperçurent Thorin s'avancer vers eux.

_ Bienvenu à vous mes amis à Erebor salua Thorin à l'encontre des deux Fils du Seigneur d'Imladris, avant d'en venir au véritable sujet. Votre Père, le Seigneur Elrond n'a pas pu vous accompagner pour la célébration ?

_ La célébration ? Demanda surpris Elrohir en avisant son frère qui hocha la tête de gauche à droite, ignorant de quoi il était en train de mentionner.

_ J'ai fait quérir des messagers corbeaux à Foncombe et à Cul-de-sac pour vous inviter lors de la cérémonie des fiançailles de mes neveux fit savoir Thorin sur l'envoi des corbeaux. Vous ne les avez pas reçus ?

_ Nous avons dus quitter Foncombe bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent Foncombe et cela sera une grande nouvelle pour lui mais… nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela, bien que nous félicitons de tous cœur les jeunes fiancés finit par féliciter Elladan en souriant aux deux jeunes couples, bien que des inquiétudes se firent sentir chez tous.

Pour quel raison les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond viendraient-ils à Erebor avec autant d'empressement et de sérieux dans leur posture ? Quelque chose était arrivé et Thorin sentit un mal à l'aise le prendre, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prit.

_ Bili ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon neveu ?

_ Il va bien Roi Thorin, un peu sur les nerfs et le qui-vive mais il va bien leur promit Elrohir alors que le reste de la famille de Durin avait quitté leur place et rejoins Thorin devant les deux elfes d'Imladris. Nous devons vous annoncer quelque chose et …

_ Que s'est-il passé Elrohir ? Va droit au but ? Lui demanda Glorfindel sentant que les deux Princes de Foncombe tentaient de minimiser les choses et souhaitaient retarder l'annonce.

_ Vous devriez d'abord lire ceci Roi Thorin avant que l'on ne vous explique la raison de notre venu annonça simplement Elladan avant de tendre une missive à Thorin que ce dernier prit pour ensuite fixer ces deux neveux à ces côtés qui l'avait rejoint pour reconnaitre facilement l'écriture de Gandalf traçant le nom du Roi d'Erebor sur la missive.

Ouvrant celle-ci, ayant une mauvaise impression, Thorin baissa son regard sur l'écris de Gandalf et lut celle-ci à voix haute, sachant pertinemment que ces neveux et tous les autres voudraient savoir ce qui était arrivé de si alarmant.

_**« Thorin, »**_

_**« Je suis encore sonner et un peu choquer de ce qui est arrivé, ou de ce qui aurait pu advenir s'ils étaient arrivés à leur fin. »**_

_**« Pour faire claire, sachez que nous avons été attaqué à Cul-de-sac. Une bande de nain, quatre pour être précis, des mercenaires se sont attaqués aux cousins de Bilbon et sont même parvenus à m'assommer quand j'ai souhaité les stopper. Mais le petit s'est occuper lui-même décès derniers, bien que je dois avouer qu'il m'a grandement effrayé, car ce n'est pas réellement Bilbon qui s'est occuper d'eux mais plutôt Durin. »**_

_**« Le garçon est entré dans la triste et célèbre « Fureur de Durin » pour défendre sa famille de ces nains qui avaient pour but de l'arracher aux siens et de mettre le feu à Cul-de-sac pour masquer leur venue. Mais le petit a été plus rapide qu'eux et bien qu'il est tué trois d'entre eux, j'ai confié le dernier des survivants aux elfes de Foncombe que j'ai appelé en renfort, pour se charger eux-mêmes de rapatrier ce traitre et qu'il dévoile ceux qui avaient donnés cet ordre. »**_

_**« Vous trouverez avec cette missive, celle que le chef des nains avait gardé sur lui pour conserver les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus et pour ordre d'obéir, et je crois bien eu le sceau s'y trouvant vous sera sans doute plus familier que moi. En attendant, Bilbon tient à vous informer qu'il va bien et qu'il souhaite que vous vous charger des responsables avant qu'il ne s'occupe lui-même de ceux qui ont voulus faire tuer sa famille. »**_

_**« J'espère sinon que tout se passera bien de votre côté et nous vous tenons au courant de la suite, comme vous le ferez autant. »**_

_**« Gandalf et Bilbon. »**_

A cette lecture, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de grogner de rage alors que tous les autres de la famille de Durin, autant que la Compagnie et leurs plus proches amis étaient eux aussi dans une colère noire, alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête. Faire de la vie de ce survivant un enfer.

_ Où est la missive dont parle Gandalf ? Et où est ce nain ?

_ Voici la missive Votre Majesté répondit Elrohir en lui remettant cette fameuse missive au Roi d'Erebor avant de river son attention sur son frère qui donna un ordre en elfique derrière eux, vers leurs elfes se tenant au porte de la salle. Le voilà Votre Majesté lui annonça-t'il tandis que le reste de leur groupe finirent par arriver, tirant dans leur sillage un nain récalcitrant et bien ligoter pour éviter toute tentative de sa part.

Quand il vit ce dernier, Thorin eut l'envie fulgurante de dégainer Orcrist et de l'enfoncer dans le torse de ce traitre et de lui faire regretter d'être encore en vie, et de se tenir là, devant lui. Mais avant de faire cela, il se devait de lire la missive que lui et ces autres camarades mercenaires avait reçus, et de connaitre ceux qui avait prédité tout cela et s'en était pris à la famille hobbit de son neveu.

Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi.

Ouvrant la missive que les mercenaires avaient reçus, Thorin lisa celle-ci et son visage vint à se durcir et ces yeux brillèrent de fureur quand il reconnut sans aucune difficulté le sceau qui se trouvait en bas du parchemin. Et son destinataire n'allait pas tarder à connaitre sa propre colère et comprendre pour quel raison il ne fallait en aucun cas le mettre dans un tel état ?

_ Que l'on m'amène ce nain et amenez-moi le Seigneur Okron sur le champ !

Ayant donné ces ordres alors que les elfes de Foncombe lui apportèrent sans aucune difficulté le mercenaire, les gardes du Roi se chargèrent d'aller chercher le Seigneur en question alors que ces propres soldats tentèrent d'empêcher ceux de la garde royale de l'atteindre. Mais lorsque Dwalin et Glorfindel vinrent à s'en mêler, tous les sbires du Seigneur Okron s'éloignèrent d'eux et ils attrapèrent chacun un bras de ce dernier et l'emmenèrent sans difficulté jusqu'au pied de Thorin, ou ils l'y jetèrent sans aucun ménagement.

_ Mais…

_ Ceci est bien votre sceau, n'est-ce pas Seigneur Okron ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous parler Votre Majesté ? Jamais je n'aurais…

_ Je vous ai posé une question ! Est-ce oui ou non votre sceau ? Redemanda une nouvelle fois Thorin d'une voix dure et cassante alors qu'il fusillait le Seigneur nain de le mettre au défi de tenter de lui mentir.

_ Oui mais je n'aurais…

_ Je ne veux strictement rien savoir ! Répliqua Thorin d'une voix cassante, avant de porter son regard sur Dwalin et le reste de ces gardes. Enfermez-le, lui et ce mercenaires dans des cellules différentes et qu'ils ne puissent communiquer entre eux ! Et aucune visite avant que je ne vienne les voir et ne donne leur sentence ordonna-t'il alors que des cris outrés résonnèrent des autres Seigneurs nains mais sur un ordre du Roi ces derniers se turent et furent évacués de la salle, juste après que ces gardes aient emmenés les deux prisonniers à leur nouvelle cellule.

Dès que le reste des convives furent calmé bien que tous se demandaient s'il fallait oui ou non continuer de faire la fête ou bien, la famille de Durin souhaitait se retrouver pour parler de ce qu'ils venaient tous d'apprendre mais… le Roi fit signe aux musiciens de reprendre les notes qu'ils auraient débutés plusieurs minutes plus tôt et Thorin fit signe à ces convives qu'ils pouvaient reprendre place.

Et la fête repris son court, bien qu'elle n'allait pas durer aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait dus au début.

Après le repas ou certains eurent peu d'appétit en apprenant ce qui était arrivé dans la Comté, les deux jeunes couples avaient ouvert le bal et les autres couples avaient suivis mais seulement deux heures après, la fête s'était arrêtés quand le Roi et ces neveux avaient quittés les lieux vers les quartiers du Roi avec leurs amis pour parler avec les arrivants de Foncombe.

_ Que s'est-il exactement passé ? Finit par demander Thorin aux deux fils d'Elrond, bien que cela sonne bien plus comme un ordre qu'une véritable demande.

_ D'après ce que nous a rapporter Mithrandir, lui et Bilbon était partis faire un tour pour discuter quand en revenant à Cul-de-sac, ils se sont rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas rapporta Elladan sur ce que leur avait confié le Magicien Gris. Mithrandir à ordonner à Bilbon de demeurer en arrière pendant qu'il allait voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, et il a trouvé dans le hall d'entrée l'une des cousines de Bilbon assommée alors que les autres se trouvaient plus loin dans la demeure leur raconta-t'il.

_ Mais Mithrandir n'a pu aller plus loin que les intrus ont finis par lui tomber dessus, quatre nains aux vus de leur corpulence et de leurs armes qu'ils usaient contre lui continua Elrohir sur ce que leur avait dit ce dernier. Et comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, Cul-de-sac convient mieux à des nains et à des hobbits aux vus de leur petite taille, parce que les nains ont user de cela contre Gandalf et son parvenus à l'assommer contre l'une des arcades de l'une des portes du couloir, après cela, c'est Bilbon qui est intervenu leur fit-il savoir.

_ Il semblerait que le garçon a été témoins d'un passage traumatisant de l'une de ces précédentes vies de Durin et que… en entendant ces nains menacer les siens a été la goutte de trop et qu'il serait entré dans une fureur noire reprit Elladan. Et les trois plus âgées nains en ont été les victimes de sa fureur leur confia-t'il à ce propos.

_ Durin ne les a pas uniquement tuer, Thorin, il les a tout simplement massacré avoua Elrohir devant la violence que ce dernier avait déployé contre ces adversaires.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Qu'il n'était pas lui-même durant ces instants Thorin, si Gandalf ne s'en était pas mêlé le dernier n'aura pas survécus, même que Bilbon a bien faillis s'en prendre à Mithrandir et il n'a eu la vie sauve parce que le garçon a perdu connaissance leur expliqua Elladan. Le premier des nains a eu la nuque briser tandis que les deux autres se sont retrouvés avec leur cœur en charpie, ce n'était pas uniquement de la légitime défense, s'était de la fureur à l'état pure leur avoua-t'il à ce propos.

_ Nous avons pu voir l'état des corps avant que les nains des Ered Luin que Mithrandir avait fait appeler ne les rapatrie pour leur donner leur funérailles, pour comprendre la violence de ce qui s'est passé rapporta Elrohir en se rappelant de ces derniers. Et cela n'était pas beau à voir, je vous l'affirme admit-il.

_ Mais, il va bien tout de même ?

_ Comment irais-tu Kili si tu venais de te rappeler de la fois ou le précédent Durin vint à finir ces jours ?

_ Elladan ?

_Désoler.

_ Il s'est souvenu de la mort de ….

_ De Durin VI confia Elrohir. Et celle-ci n'a nullement été des plus agréable admit-il.

_ Bien évidemment qu'elle n'a pas été des plus agréable, Durin VI est tombé contre la créature se trouvant dans la Moria qu'ils ont réveillés et…

_ Ce n'est pas contre lui qu'il est tombé Balin, il est vrai qu'il a été blessé par la créature mais Durin VI n'est pas tombé dans la Moria, il est mort bien plus tard leur avoua Elladan.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_ C'est à Bilbon de vous en parlez pas à nous fit savoir Elrohir tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Mais il va mieux sinon, il est en train de débuter un ouvrage retraçant les vies des Durin comme l'avait fait remarquer Ori il y a plusieurs mois, ça pourra l'aider à faire face aux tragédies de ces vies antérieurs pour sa propre vie leur rapporta-t'il.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Le plus important, c'est que Bilbon commence à aller de l'avant fit remarquer Balin tout en portant son regard sur Ori qui calma son euphorie face à ce que venait d'avouer l'elfe, avant de river son attention sur les autres. Je crois que les plus jeunes peuvent retourner s'amuser pendant que nous nous chargeons de cette affaire fit-il savoir au plus jeune, tout en avisant les jeunes couples et les plus jeunes de la bande.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs firent savoir qu'ils n'appréciaient guère être mis à l'écart de cette affaire, surtout quand cela concernait Bilbon. Mais Thorin se montra intraitable et ne gardant que Dwalin, Balin, Nori et Glorfindel avec lui, il ordonna aux autres de repartir à leur occupation et qu'il allait se charger lui-même de faire cracher le morceau à ce mercenaire et au Seigneur.

Ces derniers allaient regretter d'avoir croiser la famille de Durin de leur vie.

Oh oui, Thorin allait transformer leur vie en enfer pour s'en être pris aux siens.

* * *

**Et v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**oui, le mercenaire et le seigneur en prendront pour leur grade dans deux chapitres ;) mais je n'ai pas encore commencer le chapitre suivant alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais le poster mercredi comme prévus car je suis en vacances et je pense beaucoup sortir cette semaine ;) j'essayerais de la poster le plus tôt possible promis ;)**

**v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche**

**a+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	104. Chapitre 103 Quand la vérité éclate

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**aujourd'hui c'est la canicule :( moi qui déteste quand il fait autant chaud je suis bien à l'abri dans une pièce ou il fait bon ;)**

**sinon merci à Angelyoru, à Sally-of-middle-earth, à Julindy, à Nooo Aime et à Vincent Aguila pour vos com =D ainsi qu'à Aidan O'Gorman pour son pm ;) et à cyril0448 pour avoir rajouter ma fic en favorie =D**

**dans ce chapitre, une vérité sera dévoiler sur le passé de Bilbon lier aux vies passés des autres Durin et vous comprendrez pour quel raison, il fut choisis pour être le dernier Durin :) je n'en dis pas plus, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 103 : Quand la vérité éclate**

Depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, il n'avait pas une seule fois machine arrière.

Il se devait se rappeler de ces vies passées pour connaitre son avenir, car comme on le lui disait si bien, il ne pouvait avoir un futur sans en connaitre le passé. Et Bilbon s'était littéralement plonger dans ces autres vies Durin sans aucune hésitation, surtout depuis qu'il s'était rappelé de la façon dont été tombé le précédent Durin et que les dires sur lui dans les récits étaient un mensonge.

Ou plutôt une vérité amère cacher car c'était bien à cause d'une blessure qu'il avait eu face au Balroq que Durin était tombé, mais il n'était pas mort dans la Moria. Il était tombé pour venger la mort de celle qu'il aimait et leur enfant avant de décider de les rejoindre, refusant de continuer là où ils n'étaient plus.

Bilbon sait qu'il en aurait fait de même et savoir que les récits avaient cachés cela ou préférer ne pas le mentionner le mettait dans une colère noire face à ceux qui ont préféré cacher cela parce que cela ne leur convenait pas de dire que leur Roi, l'un des Durin avait préféré mourir pour rejoindre l'hobbite qu'il aimait et leur fils ? Pour sûr qu'aucun de ces vieux nains n'auraient souhaité ternir la mémoire de Durin mais quelque chose disait à Bilbon que Durin VI n'avait pas été le seul. Il n'avait qu'à ce mémorisé les visages de ces autres Diriel et Tauriel qu'il avait vus pour savoir que le précédent Durin n'avait pas été le seul à aimer une femme d'une autre espèce.

Le seul problème avec son envie de se rappeler de tous, était qu'il se rappelait de tout sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir savoir qui était qui par instant, l'obligeant à retracer et écrire sur des feuilles séparer ce dont il se rappelait pour ensuite après les remettre dans l'ordre et donner un sens à tout cela. Mais les scènes du quotidien et de la vie de tous les jours l'aidaient beaucoup aussi.

Par exemple, il s'était souvenus que l'un des Durin, sans doute le Borgne donc Durin III avait été un musicien et cela lui était revenu lors de l'une de ces balades avec ces cousins lors d'une des fêtes du village. Son regard avait accrocher le groupe de musicien en train de jouer pour l'assemblée dansant sur la piste quand son attention avait été attiré par l'un des instruments et allant aborder son propriétaire, juste après la fin de la musique, Bilbon lui avait demander, pendant un bref instant, s'il pouvait lui emprunter son instrument de musique.

L'instant d'après, quand le hobbit avait consentis à le lui prêter, une vie propre avait pris le contrôle de ces mains et avant même qu'il ne comprenne, le violon avait finis sur son épaule gauche, bloquer par son menton et l'arche qu'il tenait dans sa main droite avait débuté un air. Un air enjouer sans aucune fausse note et il avait joué ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit autour de lui, bien trop concentrer sur les scènes défilant devant ces paupières closes.

Des fêtes joyeuses ou il jouait avec entreint pour ces proches autour de lui alors que ces scènes se superposèrent a d'autre, ou il remarqua que sa vue était moindre, terminant par comprendre qu'il ne voyait qu'un œil. Le droit pour être exacte et qu'il parvenait facilement à jouer de son instrument sans aucune difficulté malgré son handicap, ces doigts trouvant facilement les cordes et son arche sachant ou aller pour sortir les sons qu'il voulait.

Bien évidemment, Bilbon était très vite revenus à lui et s'étant rappelé ou il se trouvait, il avait arrêté de jouer et avait rendus le violon à son propriétaire qui l'avait regardé totalement médusé comme tous les autres musiciens et les hobbits autour de lui. Mais ne faisant pas attention au regard sur lui, Bilbon s'était détourné comme si de rien n'était et avait repris son chemin comme si de rien n'était, très vite rejoins par le reste de ces cousins alors qu'il allait rejoindre Gandalf plus haut dans Hobbitebourg.

Et la musique n'était pas le seul art qu'avait développé l'une de ces précédentes vies, car un autre Durin, sans doute Durin II, celui qui fut surnommé Crochet, avait été un peintre. Il avait aimé peindre durant son enfance mais étant le prochain Durin, il n'avait jamais pu en faire son métier, lui qui fut le dernier des Princes avec deux frères ainés, étant destiné à être le prochain Roi.

Grace à cela, il n'avait pas été difficile à Bilbon de peindre tous les visages ou encore les paysages qu'il avait vus par le passé, comme de la beauté d'autrefois des Royaumes nains, autant ceux des hommes et des elfes qu'il avait visité durant des traités d'alliance. Et tous ces croquis, comme des souvenirs qu'il mettait à plat sur des parchemins avaient été épinglés sur son mur comme une sorte de récapitulatif pour lui, alors que chacun des souvenirs dont il put identifier le Durin en question, alla sous les numéros de ces derniers qu'il avait peint à même sur son mur de chambre.

Mais dans tout ce qu'il faisait, il y avait une chose qu'il désirait ardemment savoir et celle-ci se trouvait en son envie de se voir. Ou plutôt de voir les visages des précédents Durin car jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pu voir ces propres visages, comme si les précédents Durin avaient fait exprès de ne pas se regarder dans des miroirs ou encore dans leur reflet pour qu'il puisse discerner leur trait et leur donner enfin un visage.

Et c'est ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Sauf qu'il parvenait toujours à se calmer quand il allait se défouler à la forge, dont les apprentis d'Alaric et d'Alrik l'avaient repris en attendant leur retour, et celle-ci revenait à présent à Bilbon, qui lâchait souvent ces nerfs sur les métaux, tout en forgeant ce dont les hobbits avaient besoin. Mais quand il avait besoin de se calmer, il trouvait une autre façon de sortir tout ce qu'il avait en lui par le biais de la musique, quand les musiciens d'Hobbitebourg lui avait offert un violon tout neuf pour qu'il ne garde pas enfermer son talent mais qu'au contraire qu'il le fasse sortir.

Qu'il s'exprime avec par le biais des notes.

Et celles-ci résonnaient bien plus souvent que les coups de marteaux à la forge dans tous Hobbitebourg, que tous les hobbits de la région s'était habituer à écouter les sons joyeux ou tristes des notes de violon que le vent portait depuis la colline de Cul-de-sac, là ou Bilbon se tenait toujours et laissait les airs et les musiques remonter de sa mémoire, filtrant à travers ces mains. Craignant souvent de déranger ces voisins, aucun hobbit ne vint le voir pour lui demander d'arrêter, même que plusieurs enfants vinrent le voir et lui demandait de rejouer certaines musiques qu'ils avaient trouvés attrayantes et le jeune Sacquet répondait volontiers à leur bon vouloir, et rejouait les airs mentionné par les plus jeunes.

Même que certains d'entre eux ne s'empêchaient pas de danser entre eux, juste devant Bilbon, ou encore tournant autour de lui, en une danse endiablée, faisant rire les cousins du sang-mêlé et le Magicien qui veillait sur lui. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était heureux de revoir le sourire de son jeune protégé refleurir sur ces lèvres, alors qu'il souriait à la joie de vivre des enfants guider par une musique entrainante qui ne pouvait être que l'un des airs jouer par les nains autrefois et oublier pour certains.

Mais pas pour Bilbon dont les airs et les chants de toutes ces vies précédentes, autant celle des nains, ou encore celles des hommes et des elfes qu'il avait entendus par le passé, dont son oreille de musicien pouvait retrouver les notes et les jouer sans aucune difficulté. Comme si ces mains avaient toujours attendus cela et que celles-ci avaient subis un enchantement pour n'avoir jamais besoin de s'arrêter alors que tous ces sentiments étaient portés par ces notes, jouant plusieurs d'affilés avant qu'il ne soit obliger de s'arrêter quand l'heure du repas venait à sonner.

Sinon le reste du temps, il était concentrer à retracer la vie des précédents Durin ou à continuer de remuscler les muscles de ces bras à la forge en maniant le marteau et actionner le fourneau, ou de passer le reste de son temps avec les membres de sa famille. Surtout avec ces plus jeunes cousins, Frodon, Merry et Pippin qui voulaient connaitre d'avantage ces aventures, surtout qu'ils adoraient celle concernant les trolls et ne cessaient de demander s'ils pouvaient aller les voir. Bien que Bilbon promit qu'ils les verraient, il ne donna pas de date ou quand exactement, mais se donna seulement quelques années que les garçons soient plus grand, ne voulant pas les emmener tant que les problèmes n'étaient pas tous réglés et qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir quitter la Comté sans être menacer ou en danger d'être enlevé.

Bilbon n'était pas bête pour savoir que Gandalf avait ordonné aux nains qui étaient venus cherché les corps de demeurer loin de la Comté et de surveiller tous les nains qui voudraient tenter de venir le voir. Comme le fait que le jeune Sacquet savait aussi qu'un autre groupe de mercenaire se trouvait toujours en vadrouille, puisque l'autre contingent d'elfe de Foncombe n'avait pu attraper les autres mercenaires attendant le groupe au point de ralliement, sans doute qu'ils avaient doutés que quelque chose était arrivé à leur camarade et ils avait déguerpis, dispersant dans la nature et que les elfes étaient ensuite partis pour Erebor pour en informer les Fils d'Elrond, autant que le Roi des nains et les siens.

Tandis que la Comté était protégé par un groupe de Dunédain qui patrouillait autour des frontières et que Bilbon avait aperçus lors de l'une de ces promenades avec Biren, ayant aperçus ces derniers lors de leur tour. Tournant entre deux et trois Dunédains, le jeune Sacquet avait pertinemment reconnus deux d'entre eux et bien qu'il les ait laissés faire leur patrouille, il en avait fait part à Gandalf quand il était rentré et le Magicien avait bien confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de ceux qu'il avait reconnus.

Bilbon avait tenté plusieurs fois d'aller les saluer mais Gandalf lui avait interdit de faire ces balades vers la frontière pour sa propre sécurité et le jeune Sacquet avait consentis à obéir à son mentor, car ces derniers évènements l'avaient vraiment inquiété et voulait le garder à l'œil pour éviter de nouveau problème à l'avenir. Surtout qu'ils avaient reçus la missive du deuxième groupe d'elfe de Foncombe étant partis au point de ralliement ou les nains mercenaires devaient retrouver les autres nains mêlé à cet enlèvement, sans parvenir à les attraper avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés.

Ces derniers avaient dus sentir que quelque chose était advenue pour quitter le point de ralliement et disparaitre dans la nature. Chose qui n'était pas pour rassurer Gandalf, raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné ces ordres et Bilbon avait consentis à lui obéir surtout que cela l'avait obligé de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important.

Il avait faillis perdre Gandalf aussi.

Si ces nains étaient parvenus à réussir ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, Gandalf n'aurait plus été là, comme Alaric et Alrik. Il aurait perdus son dernier protecteur et personnellement, Bilbon savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le supporter. Il avait encore du mal à entrer dans la chambre de ces oncles sans recevoir de plein fouet des souvenirs d'eux qui lui faisaient mal, mais il parvenait tout de même à y aller pour aller chercher les livres dont il avait besoin dans la bibliothèque d'Alaric, sauf que cela était toujours très douloureux.

Bilbon savait aussi qu'il avait le reste de sa famille sur laquelle il pourrait toujours compté. Il pourrait compter sur la famille de sa Mère mais il avait aussi celle de son Père, il pouvait aussi compter sur eux et il le savait. Il était temps qu'il se remette à communiquer avec eux, surtout que maintenant, Elladan et Elrohir avaient dus atteindre Erebor avec le reste de leur groupe et leur prisonnier, Bilbon plaignit ce dernier surtout qu'il allait se retrouver dans les mains de toute la famille de Durin, tout comme le reste de la Compagnie. Il ne voulait nullement être à sa place en cet instant, comme celui qui avait manigancé tout cela, car d'après Gandalf le responsable se trouvait à Erebor, celui qui avait marqué de son sceau la missive remis au mercenaire et qui lui paraissait étrangement familière sans connaitre exactement l'endroit où il l'avait vus, et ce dernier avait bien de la chance de n'être pas à sa porter mais il l'était à celle de Thorin et des autres.

Bien qu'il ne fût toujours pas prêt de leur faire face, Bilbon pouvait de nouveau converser avec eux, surtout qu'il devrait bien trouver un moyen de leur dire qui avait été autrefois les compagnes des précédents Durin. Car même si son cœur lui disait que ces histoires s'étaient mal finis comme il en avait eu la preuve avec Durin VI, Bilbon le savait, au plus profond de lui, que ces elfes que les deux autres Durin avaient aimés, étaient les seules qu'ils avaient chéris et aucuns autres, et maintenant il craignait par-dessus tout savoir comment ces histoires s'étaient achevées.

Mais il le devait.

Autant pour lui-même que pour les précédents Durin qui auraient voulus que leur histoire soit retracer dans leur véracité et non dissimuler dans des mensonges, et des vies qui n'avaient pas été les leurs, seulement au bons envies des autres nains qui n'avaient pas vus ces unions du bon œil. Et surtout, surtout, Bilbon sentait que le fait qu'il ait été choisi pour être la dernière réincarnation de Durin n'avait pas été un hasard.

Il existait une raison et celle-ci se trouvait dans une autre de ces vies passés, et il allait la trouver par n'importe quel moyen. Comme la raison pour laquelle trois des femmes que les autres Durin ont été aimés se sont retrouvé dans sa génération ?

Il allait trouver les réponses à ces questions mais avant cela, il devait écrire une lettre à sa famille naine.

D'ailleurs, il finit par recevoir la bonne excuse quand Coar finit par arriver amenant une nouvelle lettre d'Erebor, Bilbon se doutant que celle-ci avait dû être envoyée avant qu'Elrohir et Elladan n'arrivent à la Montagne Solitaire, et celle-ci ne devait pas contenir les rapports de ces derniers évènements. Lui et toute sa famille se trouvait dans la salle à manger entrain de déjeuner quand Coar vint à se poser sur la fenêtre et attendit sagement d'être invité pour entrer dans la pièce, alors que tous les hobbits furent surpris de la taille de l'oiseau, car c'était bien la première fois que les cousins de Bilbon le voyait.

L'invitant à entrer, Coar vint à se poser sur le bras tendus de Gandalf alors qu'il déposa l'animal juste à côté d'un bol d'eau fraiche pour qu'il se rassasiât et tandis que le Magicien tendit sa main vers la missive, une main vint à se poser sur son épaule. Redressant de la tête, Gandalf croisa le regard du jeune Sacquet qui hocha de la tête et sans aucun tremblement ou hésitation, vint à défaire la missive sur le dos du corbeau et sur le regard bienveillant du Magicien, heureux de le voir ouvrir lui-même le courrier qui lui était directement adresser, le jeune Sacquet caressa l'oiseau avant de lui tendre une de ces brioches pour que le corbeau puisse se nourrir.

Et se rasseyant à sa place alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, Bilbon ouvrit la missive et jeta un coup d'œil à Gandalf avant de plonger son regard sur le texte juste sous ces yeux, le lisant à voix haute, pour autant le partager avec le Magicien qu'avec sa famille.

_**« Cher Bilbon et chez Gandalf »**_

_**« Je voulais vous informer d'une grande nouvelle, Fili et Kili ont enfin officialisé leur fiançaille avec Sidhmeldiriel et Tauriel, et leur mariage se déroulera durant cet été. J'espère que vous serez tous les deux présent durant cet évènement car tes cousins espèrent sincèrement pouvoir te voir à cette cérémonie Bilbon, j'espère sincèrement que tu répondras favorablement à cette demande. Même si tu désires demeurer loin de moi, je resterais loin de toi durant tout ton séjour à la Montagne, mais je sais que Fili et Kili veulent que tu sois leur témoin à leur mariage, alors j'espère sincèrement que tu y répondras. »**_

_**« Comme tu dois sans doute t'en douter Gandalf, de nombreux Seigneurs nains, pour pas dire tous, se dressent contre ces unions et ne vont pas cesser de me donner toutes sortes de raison pour laquelle ces mariages ne devraient pas avoir lieu. Mais je tiendrais bon car mes neveux ont trouvés l'amour et je ne souhaite nullement à leur faire renoncer celles qu'ils ont trouvés, je ne veux pas faire la même bêtise qu'avec Frérin. Je ne veux pas qu'il ressente la même peur ou l'inquiétude que mon frère a eu envers moi pour celle dont il aimait et leur enfant, cela n'arrivera jamais à mes neveux et je ferais tout pour qu'ils demeurent ensemble et avec leur famille. »**_

_**« Aucun de ces idiots ne pourront nous séparer et j'y veillerais personnellement, pour honorer la mémoire de mon frère comme de donner un bel avenir au future génération de la lignée de Durin. Ton Père a montré l'exemple, Bilbon, autant que je continus à la perpétuer. »**_

_**« J'espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien à la Comté et que tu puisses t'ouvrir auprès de tes cousins hobbits, sans que mon erreur ne t'afflige d'avantage que je le souhaiterais. Tout est de ma faute et je le sais Bilbon, mais je t'en conjure, n'en veut pas au reste du monde pour mes erreurs et reviens les voir à Erebor, car tu manques affreusement à Fili et à Kili, autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie, qui ne veulent qu'une chose, c'est venir te voir à Cul-de-sac. »**_

_**« En espérant te voir à la cérémonie de tes cousins, je vous dis à bientôt. »**_

_**« Affectueusement, »**_

_**« Thorin ».**_

_ Bilbon !

A la fin de sa lecture, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de tituber alors que Gandalf et Saradoc, les plus proches de lui, s'étaient levé avec empressement pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante le prenait à la tête autant qu'au cœur, alors que des flashs éclataient devant ces yeux.

Des flashs de souvenir lier à ces vies passés.

_« _ Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que le Conseil acceptera que vous vous unissez à une… une femme elfe ? Lui demanda un vieux nains, couvert de cuire et de métal alors qu'un blason brillait sur son torse, dans une immense salle de pierre.»_

_« _ Tu sais parfaitement que je demeurerais toujours avec toi Durin, toi et tes futurs héritiers jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais tu sais pertinemment que notre union ne sera jamais accepter chez les tiens autant que chez les miens lui rapporta la femme elfe, celle ressemblant étrangement à Diriel, n'nimber dans une robe blanche alors qu'une cuirasse d'orée recouvrait son bustier et qu'elle était nimbé dans la lumière du soleil, se tenant tous les deux au cœur même d'une clairière. Notre amour ne pourra jamais évoluer avec eux lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elle déposa une main sur sa joue tandis qu'elle était à genoux devant lui. »_

_« _ Je suis Durin et je suis le Roi ! J'ai le droit de choisir par moi-même ma Reine, même si tout le monde est contre moi, c'est mon choix, ma décision fit-il savoir avec détermination alors que le timbre de voix lui parut étrangement familier aux oreilles. »_

_« _ Vous ne pouvez pas tomber amoureux d'une… d'une de ces créatures ! Cela est impossible, inacceptable ! Cracha avec véhémence un autre vieux nains, portant des tuniques en velours et en cuire alors que le même emblème orner son poitrail que l'autre nain. »_

_« _ Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble et tu le sais ? C'est amour ne pourra jamais aller plus loin que cela, nous sommes destinés à demeurer loin de l'autre même si nous voulons de tout cœur être ensemble ? Lui fit remarquer une femme elfe rousse, identique à Tauriel, lui souriant tristement alors qu'elle était assise sur la branche d'un arbre juste au-dessus de lui. Il vaut mieux que nous en arrêtons là avant de ne plus s'attacher et que cela ne nous détruise de l'intérieur ? »_

_« _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrions-nous faire ce que les autres nous disent ? Lui demanda Durin, un autre Durin dont la voix lui était aussi familière que le précédent, se tenant au pied de l'arbre sa main posé sur le tronc et son regard river sur elle. Ils ne sont pas nos consciences, nous sommes maitre de notre propre destin et si je dois aimer quelqu'un et faire ma vie avec cette personne, cela sera toi et uniquement toi. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre et ressentir ces sentiments que j'ai à ton égard en cet instant, je préfère mourir que de te laisser t'éloigner de moi ! »_

_ Bilbon ? Tu vas bien mon garçon ?

_ Asseyez-le tous les deux ?

Mais ne faisant pas cas des voix autour de lui, Bilbon demeura totalement choquer et idiot alors que la vérité lui sautait au visage, tandis qu'il se demandait comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident ?

Si Diriel et Tauriel étaient toutes les deux des « réincarnations » des femmes elfes qu'il avait aimé autrefois, dans la peau d'autre Durin, pourquoi ces dernières seraient elles revenus si dans leur précédente vie, elles avaient aimés des Durin ? Parce qu'il était peut-être la réincarnation mentale des Durins mais d'autre dans sa famille était des réincarnations physiques des Durins.

Se relevant de son siège pour en avoir le cœur net, tout en repoussant Gandalf et ces cousins, Bilbon se dirigea d'un pas boitant vers le miroir qui se trouvait dans le salon et qu'il avait placé là, en espérant avoir une illumination des physiques des précédents Durin quand il y verrait son propre reflet. Et là, habiter par ces propres flashs remontés à cause du sceau qu'il avait enfin reconnu et qu'il savait à présent ou il l'avait vu, Bilbon finit par atteindre son salon et fixa son propre reflet dans son miroir.

Reflet qui ne lui envoyait pas l'image d'un jeune hobbit-nain choquer, mais celle d'un robuste nain, couvert de cuire et de fourrure et, dont la crinière blonde familière et le sourire charmeur ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne qu'il connaissait. Et dans un clignotement de paupière, un autre nain apparut devant lui alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lever la main vers le miroir comme pour tenter de vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas ? Mais la silhouette répéta son geste, ce dernier vêtus dans des tenus de cuire et de chasse dont les cheveux bruns et emmêler, comme ce sourire amuser aux lèvres n'appartenait qu'à un seul nain de sa connaissance.

_ Est-ce vraiment possible ? Tenta-t-il de se demander alors que la vérité lui sautait aux yeux.

_ Que se passe-t'il Bilbon ?

Se retournant vers cette voix et avisant Gandalf se tenant derrière lui, alors que ces cousins se trouvaient dans l'ombre du Magicien, le jeune Sacquet rejeta un œil à son reflet pour constater qu'il revoyait son propre reflet, celui d'un jeune hobbit-nain blesser et dont les pupilles étaient dilatés par la surprise et la compréhension.

_ Je sais pourquoi j'ai connu Diriel et Tauriel par le passé, c'est si simple que je suis idiots de n'avoir pas compris cela et pourtant, ils étaient là juste sous mon nez que je n'ai pas saisis.

_ Saisis quoi Bilbon ?

_ Je suis peut-être la réincarnation psychique de Durin, Gandalf mais il existe des réincarnations physiques d'eux expliqua Bilbon alors qu'il commença à voir le cheminement dans les yeux du Magicien et qu'il comprit là où il voulait en venir avant même qu'il ne le dise. Diriel et Tauriel sont revenus pour eux Gandalf, parce qu'elles étaient leur unique, Fili et Kili sont les réincarnations de Durin IV et V lui avoua-t'il sidéré de n'avoir pas compris cela plus tôt.

.oOo.

_ Tu en es sur Bilbon ?

_ Oui Gandalf confirma Bilbon alors qu'il remercia Eglantine qui lui remit sa tasse de thé tandis qu'il était assis sur son fauteuil, sa jambe relever et que son regard était river sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir dans le coin de la pièce. Fili et Kili sont les réincarnations physiques de Durin IV et V, ils ont tous les deux aimés des elfes dans le passé mais cela n'a jamais été possible à cause des Seigneurs nains et d'un en particulier, celui portant le même sceau que celui qui a envoyer ces mercenaires après moi lui rapporta-t'il.

_ La Maison du Seigneur Okron ? Lui demanda Gandalf, se rappelant sans peine du sceau de ce grand seigneur nain : un marteau et une hache se croisant avec un bouclier placer dessus, l'une des plus fidèles familles lier à Durin et à ces principes moraux.

Principes moraux bien trop vieillot et xénophobe pour être plus précis.

_ Cette Maison a peut-être été l'un des plus grand soutient pour les Durin durant les guerres et les batailles, formant de redoutable guerrier mais concernant les questions de politiques, ils haïssaient et rejetaient tous les autres peuples qu'ils pensaient inférieur à eux répliqua Bilbon durement sur les principes qu'avaient ces derniers. Ils se sont toujours trouver contre mes unions… je veux dire les unions de Durin IV et V avec des elfes, ils ont tous fais pour empêcher leur alliance et je sens que d'une manière ou une autre, ils y sont parvenus et qu'ils n'ont jamais pu s'unir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le pressentiment que Mahal a voulus nous donner une seconde chance à notre famille et qu'elle leur a permis de revenir dans cette vie admit-il à l'attention du Magicien.

_ Et toi, tu es parvenus à empêcher la mort de tes cousins pour leur permettre d'avoir cette seconde chance lui rappela Gandalf sur le fait qu'il avait l'un des responsables lié à la survie de Fili et Kili. Grâce à toi, ainsi qu'à Alaric et Alrik, ils vont pouvoir enfin s'unir aux femmes qu'ils aiment, même s'ils ont dus attendre plusieurs centaines d'années, voir milliers d'années pour que cela arrive lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Mais ce Seigneur est comme ces ancêtres, il va tout faire pour…

_ Il ne fera rien parce que dès qu'Elrohir et Elladan seront arrivés à Erebor, et ils sont sans doute déjà là-bas, Thorin fera arrêter ce Seigneur et ces acolytes, et ils ne pourront plus rien faire, ni contre toi ou tes cousins le rassura Gandalf en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Sauf que tu oublis qu'il y a d'autres Seigneurs nains qui veulent empêcher ces unions lui rappela Bilbon, tout en lui désignant la lettre de Thorin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Ils ont tous des principes moraux ou pour eux le mélange entre les espèces est prohiber, si je n'étais pas la Réincarnation de Durin, ils ne m'auraient pas reconnus comme étant un Prince d'Erebor, mais nul autre comme l'enfant bâtard du Prince Frérin lui fit-il savoir avec dureté avant de porter sa main à sa tête quand un autre flash vint à lui éclater devant les yeux.

Et avec lui, un souvenir d'un autre Durin.

_« _ Une hobbite ? Tu as déshonoré ma sœur et toute la lignée de Durin pour une hobbite ? Lui demanda son beau-frère choquer et dégouter alors que le même emblème que sur les précédents nains étaient broder sur sa poitrine. La lignée de Durin est salie par ce bâtard et personne n'acceptera cet enfant illégitime dans notre Royaume ou encore moins dans notre famille ? »_

_« _ Tu ne peux changer les mœurs et les idéaux de tous un peuple en claquant des doigts Durin ? Lui fit remarquer Lilith à son attention tout bas alors qu'elle se tenait à la porte de la chambre de leur enfant, tandis qu'il se trouvait assis au chevet de son fils qu'il regardait dormir doucement et dont la lueur de la lune entrant par la fenêtre éclairait, le faisant apparaitre à sa vue. Même si cela ne changera jamais que nous sommes tous les trois une famille, il te faudra accepter que nous ne puissions demeurer ensemble pour la sécurité de notre fils. C'est son avenir qui est en jeu et son bien-être ; lui annonça-t'elle. »_

_« _ Je me fiche totalement de ce que toi, tes ancêtres et tes sbires pensez ! Répliqua Durin en avisant son beau-frère et en le remettant à sa place de la même façon, tandis que sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un. Toi et les tiens aviez trop longtemps joué avec mes nerfs et m'avez refusés de nombreux bonheur dans mes précédentes vies, mais aujourd'hui, toi et les autres ne pourrez rien contre ça ! J'ai mis en marche les papiers de mon divorce avec la Reine avec son consentement mutuel, et épousez officiellement Lilith Sacquet et reconnaitre Nathanel comme mon fils et Héritier de la Maison de Durin. C'est ma décision et mon ordre clama-t'il de sa voix de Roi et Héritier de Durin. »_

_« _ Durin ! »_

_« _ Papa ! »_

_ Bilbon ? Bilbon, regarde-moi ? Reste avec moi mon garçon, respire doucement ?

_ Gandalf ?

_ Je suis là mon garçon, je suis là promit le Magicien alors qu'il tenait ces bras dans ces mains pour pas qu'il se blesse tandis que Bilbon remarqua qu'il était à terre, allonger sur le sol et son fauteuil renverser. Calme-toi Bilbon, tu en sécurité tenta-t'il de le rassurer.

_ Gandalf ?

_ Qu'y-a-t'il mon garçon ?

_ Durin VI, il… s'était mon Père, Gandalf ! C'était Frérin !

_ Cela était à sans douter remarqua Gandalf calmement. Si Fili et Kili étaient les réincarnations de Durin IV et V, ton Père devait être celui de Durin VI pour avoir été le conjoint de ton ancêtre qui ressemblait à ta Mère annonça-t'il sur ce fait que les cousins n'avaient pas été le seul à revenir avec leur dulcinée du passé de Durin.

_ Mes parents et mes cousins n'ont pas été les seuls à qui Mahal à donner une seconde chance, Gandalf admit Bilbon alors que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, ce qui inquiéta grandement le Magicien de le voir pleurer de la sorte, lui qui n'avait plus une seule fois pleuré depuis la mort d'Alaric et d'Alrik.

_ Que veux-tu dire mon garçon ?

_ A moi aussi, Mahal m'a redonner une autre chance Gandalf rapporta Bilbon avant de lâcher sa bombe. C'était moi… l'enfant… le Fils de Durin et Lilith, Nathanel… s'était moi, Gandalf !

* * *

**V'là les bombes sont lâchés =D**

**alors? vos avis sur cette révélation ?**

**en tout cas j'ai bien avancer pour le prochain chapitre et je pourrais le poster pour dimanche sans problème =D mais comme je reprends mon boulot mardi prochain, j'espère pouvoir continuer mes publications constantes mais je ne promets rien ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**je vous dis à dimanche =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	105. Chapitre 104 Assaut contre les Héritiers

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**!YOUPPIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**J'ai atteint les 400 review ! TROP CONTENTE =D !**

**comme toujours merci à mes lecteurs pour leur com ;) merci à Julindy, à Cristalya, à Angelyoru et Sally-of-middle-earth qui a ecris la 400eme com donc tu as droit à une question ;) vos com ont été unanimes et vous avez tous aimer ma petite invention ;) ainsi qu'à death56 et Serpent de Lune pour avoir rajouter ma fic en favorie =D**

**sinon dans ce chapitre vous comprendrez le début du véritable problème concernant les Seigneurs nains mais je n'en dis pas plus le titre vous expliquera ce que je sous entends ;)**

**v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 104 : Assaut contre les Héritiers**

Dire qu'il était furieux, était un euphémisme.

Il était au-delà de la fureur, il avait déjà dépassé ce stade depuis l'instant où il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à son plus jeune neveu et ce qui avait risqué d'arriver aussi, alors oui, Thorin avait le droit d'être dans un tel état. Il n'avait besoin que de relire la missive envoyé au mercenaire pour que la fureur qui l'habitait ne grimpe d'avantage dans tout son être.

_**« Ordre de ramener la Réincarnation de Durin à Erebor. »**_

_**« Forte récompense au point de ralliement, au Col de Caradhras, un autre groupe prendra la relève. »**_

_**« Aucun témoins ou ne laissez aucune trace sur votre passage, quitte à abattre des hobbits. »**_

Seul le sceau du Seigneur Okron était en signature à cet ordre d'enlever son neveu, quitte à se débarrasser de sa famille hobbit, avait de quoi lui hérisser les poils des bras et lui donner une envie folle de frapper ce Seigneur comme du dernier survivant chez les mercenaires. Bien que le fait qu'un autre groupe de nain se trouvait toujours dans la nature avec pour but de s'en prendre à Bilbon et de le ramener, avait de quoi mettre un peu plus d'huile sur le feu de fureur qui brulait déjà en lui.

Ces derniers n'allaient pas s'en sortir indemne quand il mettrait la main dessus, mais pour l'instant, il pouvait toujours lâcher ces nerfs sur les deux traitres qu'il avait sous la main, se doutant pertinemment qu'il devait y en avoir d'autre parmis les Seigneurs nains.

_ Que comptes-tu faire exactement Thorin ?

_ Tu me poses réellement la question Balin ? Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et m'occuper personnellement de ces traitres déclara durement Thorin. Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à ma famille, Balin et même de m'avoir rencontré le tint-il informer alors qu'il entrait dans la partie des donjons d'Erebor avec le vieux guerrier, ainsi que Dwalin, Nori et Glorfindel sur ces pas.

Se trouvant dans les niveaux les plus bas d'Erebor et solidement garder par des soldats en armure de guerre, alors qu'un autre groupe retenait plus loin ceux qui voulaient aller voir le Seigneur accuser de traitrise, Thorin passa devant ces derniers sans un regard pour eux et se dirigea vers l'entrée des donjons. Là ou deux gardes gardaient les portes et se tinrent au garde à vous en voyant le Roi et ces plus proches alliés arriver, avant de se diriger vers les deux cellules occuper par les deux nains à qui il allait tirer la vérité, même si pour cela, il devait user de la force.

Et tant mieux s'il avait besoin d'utiliser la force car il avait besoin de lâcher ces nerfs sur quelqu'un.

_ Par lequel veux-tu commencer Thorin ? Le Seigneur ou le Mercenaire ? Lui demanda Dwalin en rivant son attention sur lui mais avant même que le Roi n'est pu donner une réponse, Balin la lui offrit.

_ Moi et Glorfindel, allons-nous charger d'Okron fit-il savoir en se désignant lui et l'elfe de la main. Toi, ainsi que Thorin et Nori devraient allez-vous charger du mercenaire indiqua-t'il à l'encontre de son frère.

_ Pourquoi dois-je m'occuper du mercenaire et non de ce traitre ?

_ Parce qu'aux vus de ton état, tu effrayeras d'avantage le mercenaire qu'Okron que moi et Glorfindel, on va bien mijoter, et le mercenaire sera plus à même de te donner des réponses en te voyant avec Dwalin et Nori dans sa cellule lui fit remarquer Balin stratégiquement.

Voyant bien que Balin ne lui refusait pas de s'occuper d'Okron, Thorin constatait qu'il avait bien raison sur l'idée d'abord de tirer les vers du nez du mercenaire, pour ensuite utiliser ce qu'il avait appris sur le commanditaire de l'attaque contre son neveu et sa famille. Il allait le réduire en morceau.

_ Très bien. Allons-y !

Et faisant signe à Dwalin et Nori de le suivre, Thorin alla vers la cellule ou le mercenaire était tandis que Balin et Glorfindel allèrent vers celle d'Okron, toutes les deux se trouvant chacune dans des directions différentes et assez éloignées l'une de l'autre, pour qu'aucun son ne puisse y parvenir. Les gardes devant les cellules devront jouer les messagers si jamais ils avaient besoin de communiquer entre eux ou de prévenir les autres de ce qui se passaient.

Entrant dans la cellule ou le mercenaire se trouvait enfermer, la première pensée venant à l'esprit de Thorin était, qu'il avait à faire à un gamin. Par Mahal, le nain en face de lui devait avoisiner l'âge de Fili et Kili, comment ce gosse pouvait être un mercenaire ? Ou même, comment ce gamin avait-il fais pour se faire enrôler dans cette histoire ?

Avisant son regard apeuré rivé sur eux, Thorin constata qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire peur à ce nain qu'il était déjà tout simplement terroriser et qu'il allait leur dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir besoin de le martyriser d'avantage, surtout aux vus du jolie coquard qu'il avait à l'œil droit.

_ Qui es-tu ? Dis-moi pour quel raison vous aviez pour ordre d'enlever mon neveu à Cul-de-sac ? Lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix dure alors qu'il croisait ces bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Dwalin et Nori l'encadraient lui montrant à quel point le prisonnier était mal.

_ Je… je m'appelle Argar, Votre Majesté… je… je ne suis qu'un débutant, je… suivais mon grand-frère qui m'apprenait à devenir un mercenaire avoua le jeune nain, tout en vrillant des regards inquiet autant sur Thorin que sur les deux autres autour de lui, alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner d'eux, attacher sur sa chaise.

Mais il était tellement bien attaché, qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas bouger le moindre doigt.

_ Ton frère ?

_ Oui… Mon frère, Algis, il… il a été le premier à tomber contre la Fureur de Durin avoua le jeune nain alors qu'il se mit à trembler de la tête au pied en se rappelant cela.

Son ainé n'avait rien vus venir.

_ Et pourquoi ton frère t'a-t'il emmener avec lui dans une mission qui se révélait enlever la Réincarnation de Durin et bruler au passage sa maison, ainsi que sa famille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ?

_ Nous… nous avions pour ordre de ne laisser aucun témoins et…

_ Quitte à massacrer des vies innocentes au passage ? Demanda durement Dwalin alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, tout en faisant craquer ces poings pour lui montrer à quel point cela le démangeait.

_ C'était les ordres et…

_ Et tu obéis à tous les ordres que l'on te donne ? Même celui de tuer ton propre frère ? Lui demanda Nori, voulant savoir quelle serait la réponse du petit à ce sujet.

_ Oui… Non… je… je ne sais pas ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un débutant mais la règle première que m'a apprise mon frère, s'était de ne pas discuter les ordres que l'on reçoit et d'obéir pour avoir notre paye répliqua le jeune nain comme pour expliquer leur geste. On nous avait dit, qu'hormis le Magicien, il n'y aurait personne d'autre avec lui et qu'il n'y aurait pas de bain de sang mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous faisiez croire qu'il n'y avait que le Magicien avec lui ? Lui demanda Thorin, s'en voulant d'avoir dit à ces Seigneurs que la protection de l'enfant était sous la garde de Gandalf.

_ On avait espionné et fais parler des hobbits autour d'une bonne bière, ce n'est pas croyable à quel point, ils peuvent être pipelette fit-il remarquer à cela avant de blanchir à vus d'œil en constatant le poing lever de Dwalin prêt à s'abattre sur lui. Mais on ne lui a rient fais, il était tellement bourrer qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain indiqua-t'il sur le fait que le hobbit qu'ils avaient « cuisinés » était toujours en vie.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ce hobbit a dit d'autre ?

_ Que Durin sortait très peu de chez lui, qu'il boitait toujours et qu'il s'était rasé la tête avoua le jeune nain. Pour lui, le hobbit, il était inadmissible qu'un respectueux Sacquet se rase ainsi la tête et dévoile d'avantage l'horrible cicatrice qu'il avait sur le crâne… elle était vraiment impressionnante d'ailleurs…

_ Ensuite ? Ordonna Dwalin d'une voix cassante faisant sursauter le jeune nain.

_ On devait faire une reconnaissance des lieux quand Durin et le Magicien faisaient une de leur balade nocturne et l'enlever quand il dormait avant de retrouver Othgar et les autres au…

_ Othgar ? Le Fils d'Okron ? Lui demanda Thorin en tiltant au nom de ce dernier.

_ Oui. C'est lui qui a amener la missive à mon frère et à Cranik, le chef de notre bande, et…

_ Comment Othgar vous a choisis pour faire cela ?

_ Mon frère et Cranik étaient de vieux amis d'Othgar avoua Argar devant la question de Dwalin. C'est lui qui nous a dit ou trouver Durin et ou on devait le rejoindre quand nous l'aurions…

_ Garde !

Sursautant au cri que Thorin émit alors qu'il se détourna de lui, le Roi avisa l'un des gardes gardant l'entrée de la cellule entré dans celle-ci et inclinant de la tête respectueusement, attendant ces instructions.

_ Votre Majesté ?

_ Lancez un arrêt contre Othgar, Fils d'Okron ordonna Thorin à son soldat. J'ignore si ce dernier est revenu à Erebor et si c'est le cas, amenez-le-moi sur le champ. Sinon lancez des avis de recherche sur lui, qu'on me l'arrête et qu'on me le ramène sur le champ lui ordonna-t'il alors que le garde hocha de la tête avant de quitter les lieux et de faire ce dont le Roi lui avait ordonné, tandis que celui-ci retourna sa concentration sur son prisonnier. Ensuite ? Lui demanda-t'il au jeune nain.

_ C'est tout Votre Majesté.

_ Ne dis pas de sottise ! Cracha Dwalin. Tu dois savoir autre chose…

_ Non ! Je vous jure que… attendez ? Il y a un truc que je me souviens mais je n'ai strictement rien compris ?

_ Pas grave ! Nous on comprendra répliqua Nori. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Lorsque nous avons rencontré Othgar à Bree, quand il nous a remis la missive et les indications, il a dit que… lui et les siens avait un moyen pour que Durin les appuis, qu'ils étaient liés et que… que cette fois-ci, il devait veiller à ce que le gamin demeure en vie, qu'il était le véritable héritier du trône d'Erebor rapporta le jeune nain alors que ces dires, qu'il n'avait pas réellement compris plusieurs mois plus tôt, Thorin et les deux autres saisirent pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

La famille d'Okron avait quelque chose derrière la tête pour manipuler Bilbon et tenter de le mettre sur le trône d'Erebor. Des plans qu'ils ne pouvaient apprendre que de la bouche du principal concerner.

N'ayant besoin que d'un regard, Thorin, Dwalin et Nori quittèrent la cellule et tandis que le Roi donna un ordre au garde de garder un œil sur le jeune nain, ils allèrent tous les trois droit sur la cellule retenant Okron, qui se faisait questionner par Balin et Glorfindel. Interrogatoire qu'ils finirent par entendre plus il se rapprochait du lieu où ces derniers étaient.

_ … Nous savons que vous êtes le commanditaire pour la tentative d'enlèvement sur le jeune Prince Bilbon, comme de tentative de meurtre sur sa famille et…

_ Je t'en prie Balin, le gamin est toujours en vie et il a pu se débarrasser de ces pitoyables mercenaires, j'aurais envoyé des personnes bien mieux que ces raclures si cela avait été moi le commanditaire…

_ Donc vous avouez ?

_ Ne jouez pas avec moi Elfe, vous êtes peut-être un grand guerrier mais vous n'êtes…

_ Il n'est quoi Okron ? Je veux bien savoir ? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix dure tout en lui fonçant dessus et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, en le prenant par le haut de son col et le soulevant, lui et sa chaise sur laquelle il avait été solidement attacher. Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire à mon neveu Okron ?

_ De quoi parlez-vous Votre Majesté ? Lui demanda-t'il avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle Okron ! C'est ton fils qui a pris ces nains et qui leur a confier cette mission de ramener mon neveu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il entend par toi et les siens êtes lier à Durin, et que le gamin devait demeurer en vie ?

_ A ce que je vois il n'a pas pu fermer sa bouche et s'en vanter à ces copains…

_ Se vanter de quoi ? Lui ordonna Thorin en le foudroyant du regard, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le nain.

_ Sincèrement Thorin, tu crois que Frérin et tes neveux ont été les seuls à succomber au charme des femmes d'autre race ? Lui demanda narquoisement Okron. C'est bien un défaut lier à Durin de tomber amoureux d'autre race mais moi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que mes Pères annonça-t'il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda impérieusement Thorin sentant que ce qui se cachait dans la trame était bien plus importante qu'il le croyait.

_ Que l'histoire à oublier celles qui se tenaient au côté des précédents Durin parce qu'elles n'étaient pas des naines répliqua Okron à son encontre. Ma famille a toujours été lié au Durin, comme étant ceux qui suivaient leur histoire et garder une trace de tous leur récit et fait, que les autres anciens ont préférés effacer parce que cela n'allait pas avec la gloire de Durin. Sais-tu Thorin que Durin Ier était tombé amoureux d'une créature ? D'un hybride mi-humaine et démon. Et qu'elle serait morte en tentant de le protéger. Hormis Durin II et III qui ont passés leur existence dans la guerre, Durin IV et V sont tous les deux tombés amoureux d'elfes comme tes neveux, que le premier a vus mourir sa tendre dans ces bras et que le second est mort en tentant de la protégée ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de Durin VI, tout le monde croit qu'il est mort contre la créature de la Moria mais il n'a fait que succomber à sa blessure parce qu'il était trop occuper à venger la mort de sa bien-aimée et de son fils. Et ils étaient des hobbits, des hobbits comme lesquels ton cher frère est tombé amoureux leur raconta-t'il sur des faits qu'ils ignoraient tous sur l'histoire de Durin. Crois-tu sincèrement que cela soit un hasard que le destin est choisi un sang-mêlé plusieurs siècles plus tard après qu'un enfant née d'une union entre un Durin et une hobbite a été tué, fils d'un Héritier de Durin et d'une hobbite ? Comme le fait que tes neveux soient eux aussi tomber amoureux d'elfes, dont la description est quasi identique à celles qui furent autrefois les amantes des Durin ?

_ Alors quoi ? Vous avez fait cela pour tenter de vous faire pardonner ? En espérant que le gamin n'aurait pas déjà retrouvé ces souvenirs à ce sujet ?

_ De lui redonner sa véritable place ! Il n'a jamais été question de blesser qui que ce soit ! Répliqua Okron à l'encontre de Glorfindel. Je sais ce que mes ancêtres ont fait aux Durin et à quel point sa colère est grande, puisque l'un de mes ancêtres a eu le privilège de se faire tuer par lui, croyez-vous que je souhaite sa colère éternel sur ma famille ?

_ Alors les ordres de tuer sa famille, comme de le remettre sur le trône, cela ne vient pas de vous peut-être ?

_ Quels ordres de tuer sa famille ? Demanda Okron stupéfait alors qu'il vrilla un regard étonné vers Nori. Je vous l'ais dis, j'ai fait cela dans l'espoir de lui expliquer les choses et de laver la colère qu'il doit éprouver auprès de ma famille pour te cela, rien de plus. Et comment ça le remettre sur le trône ? Les précédents Durin détestaient par-dessus tout la place de Roi et ce que cela les obligeait à être, pourquoi demanderais-je à ma fille de tout faire pour séduire le premier des neveux, même si cela n'est plus utile, si j'avais en tête de remettre le gamin sur le trône ?

_ Alors qui souhaiterait remettre Durin sur le trône dans ce cas ? Qui aurait le plus à gagner dans cette histoire ?

_ Ce n'est pas… Athgar ? Le sal… il n'y a que lui qui a pu lui mettre de tel idées dans la tête ?

_ Le Seigneur Athgar ? Le Parrain de votre fils ? Demanda surpris Balin à la mention de ce dernier, surtout qu'il connaissait les rapports entre ces deux grandes familles.

_ Hormis les miens, Athgar est le seul à connaitre la véritable histoire des Durin et… il fait partis de ceux qui veulent voir Durin sur le trône d'Erebor.

_ Comment ça l'un de ceux ? Lui demanda Dwalin, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

_ Tous, hormis Rogri, étaient de l'avis d'Athgar sur le fait qu'il était le droit de naissance de Durin de retrouver son trône et d'être Roi d'Erebor, je leur ai fait remarquer que le gamin n'accepterais jamais et Rogri était de mon avis, mais les autres ont tous suivis Athgar avoua Okron.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient l'attention de faire ? De tuer les héritiers d'Erebor ? Demanda Glorfindel sérieux sur la question alors que tous se figèrent avec effroi quand ils vinrent à entendre les cloches de la Montagne.

Les cloches d'alarmes d'Erebor.

.oOo.

Ils étaient tous partis dans la salle d'entrainement pour pouvoir passer le temps et attendre les nouvelles de l'interrogatoire mené par Thorin et les autres sur le Seigneur et le mercenaire, tandis que Thranduil, Dain et Bard attendaient sagement dans la salle du trône, le retour du Roi et le fin mot de cette histoire. S'étant tous les quatre, les deux couples, changer pour être plus à l'aise et redéposant leur couronne dans leur quartier, les deux couples avaient retrouvé le reste de la Compagnie, d'Aranel, de Beriana ainsi que les Fils du Seigneur Elrond et de leurs elfes dans la grande salle d'entrainement.

Passant leur temps à s'entrainer les uns sur les autres et à se mesurer leur force, comme de se mettre à parier qui pourrait battre qui et ainsi de suite parmis les autres nains, elfes et dunédains en train de s'entrainer eux aussi autour d'eux. Ils étaient en train de passer un bon moment et Fili ignora à quel moment tout dérapa, tout ne fut que chaos et désordre.

Il se rappelait facilement qu'il était en train d'encourager Diriel en train d'affronter sa cousine dans un combat acharner, ou comme lors de leur première rencontre, la demi-elfe avait une fois encore le dessus sur la demi-naine, en usant d'une lance contre sa hache après que la cousine soit parvenue à désarmer les deux lames elfiques de la fiancée de l'ainée des Héritiers de Thorin. Diriel était en train de remercier son public qui l'applaudissait et était en train de narguer sa cousine, toujours assise par terre, qui lui promettait de la ridiculiser la prochaine fois quand la demi-elfe releva son regard vers Fili.

Et lui souriant, prêt à la féliciter pour son combat, Fili vint à déglutir quand il vit son regard alerte et surtout quand elle rempoigna sa lance dans sa main déterminer, la seconde d'après, la lance fila droit vers lui ou le jeune Prince nain eut le temps de se baisser et vint à entendre un bruit sourd dans son dos et un souffle couper. Se retournant comme tous à ce qui avait semblé être la véritable cible de Diriel, Fili avisa avec stupéfaction le corps d'un nain dont la lance perforait sa poitrine et qui portait un masque doré et de métal sur le visage, cachant ces traits à quiconque. Tandis qu'un poignard était tenu dans sa main alors que tout autour de lui se fut le silence le plus complet, saisissant ce qui avait faillis advenir ou tous, bien trop concentrer sur le duel comme des autres affrontements n'avaient guère avise ce nain se rapprochant de derrière et prêt à poignarder le jeune Prince.

Fili avisa ensuite Diriel tandis que son frère se tenait à ces côtés lui demandant s'il allait bien alors que le reste de la Compagnie se rassemblèrent autour des deux Princes, pendant qu'Elrohir et Elladan se rapprochèrent du corps tandis que Tauriel avait rejoint le reste des filles. Ou Diriel tentait de reprendre un semblant de souffle, cette dernière encore surprise et choquer d'avoir vus ce nain se rapprocher doucement dans le dos de son fiancée et tenter de le poignarder à la vue de tous.

Le seul ennui, c'est que leur groupe finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul nain à porter un masque couvrant leur visage quand d'autres apparurent autour d'eux, comme s'ils apparaissaient en usant de magie et la seconde d'après, les armes furent sortis et les premiers à tomber se trouvaient être ceux se tenant juste à côté d'eux. Qu'ils soient nain, elfes ou hommes, cela ne faisaient aucune différence, ils poignardaient et transperçaient les premiers qu'ils eurent à leur porter, leur regard river sur le corps de celui qui avait attenté à la vie du Premier Prince ou leur cri vinrent à alerter les autres de leur présence.

L'instant d'après, s'était la débamballe.

Entourant immédiatement les deux princes, la Compagnie de Thorin repoussa tous les nains masqué qui tentaient de charger les deux Héritiers du Roi, alors que Fili et Kili étaient prêt à charger quand leur regard se riva immédiatement sur leur fiancée respective. Mais ces dernières étaient parfaitement bien entourer d'Aranel et Beriana, et aucun des masquer ne parvenaient à les atteindre, bien qu'il sembla à Fili et Kili que les criminels semblaient pour avoir seul cible eux quatre, car certains des personnes se trouvant dans la salle comme simple spectateur, étaient parvenus à fuir les lieux, protéger par les combattants qui faisaient face aux attaquants et allèrent sonner l'alerte.

La seconde suivante, les cloches d'alarmes se mirent à résonner dans toute la Montagne, tandis que des cris se firent entendre au-dessus des combats dans la salle, cris informant les gardes que les attaquants se trouvaient dans la salle d'entrainement. Resserrant sa garde autour de son arme, prêt à l'enfoncer dans l'un des masquer s'il venait à l'atteindre lui et son frère, mais au grand soulagement de Fili comme à son plus grand énervement, aucun des attaquants ne parvenaient à percer le cercle de la Compagnie autour d'eux.

Après tout ce dont ils avaient affrontés durant la quête d'Erebor, ce ne serait pas quelque dizaine, voir vingtaine de nains enrager qui arriveraient à percer les lignes des nains de Thorin. Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Gloin et Oin étaient aussi synchro que pouvaient l'être des frères d'armes et, appuyer en renfort avec Elladan et Elrohir, aucun des ennemis n'avaient la seule possibilité d'atteindre les deux frères.

Mais ce ne fut pas chez eux qu'une percée se fit et le sang de Fili se gela sur place quand il étendit un cri de douleur, très vite suivis par l'appel du nom de celle qui venait de crier.

_ Aranel !

Alors qu'il eut l'impression que tout autour de lui sembla s'arrêter et qu'il eut l'impression que se tourner vers elle dura une éternité, Fili vit Aranel tomber à terre, son bras tentant de compresser la blessure qu'elle venait d'avoir à l'abdomen. Tandis que Diriel fonça comme un bélier sur l'adversaire de sa sœur, lui enfonçant son poing dans le masque, l'envoyant valser en arrière alors qu'elle s'agenouilla auprès de sa benjamine, inquiète, oubliant sur l'instant où elle se trouvait. Et ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Raison pour laquelle elle ne vit pas ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle que Fili put facilement apercevoir et avant même qu'une idée cohérente ne le traverse, il repoussa Bofur et Oin qui se trouvait dans son sillage, et fonça droit vers les deux sœurs.

_ Fili ?

Le jeune Prince ne sut jamais comment il avait fait pour parvenir à temps mais il sut qu'il avait réussi quand, en se jetant sur les deux sœurs, les poussant à terre et les enveloppant de ces bras qu'il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer dans son dos et qu'une fulgurante douleur le fit trembler avant que le noir ne l'enveloppe et que le cri de son frère ne résonne une fois encore.

_ Fili !

.oOo.

L'archer qui venait de tirer n'eut guère la possibilité de tirer une autre flèche, qu'un trait mortel vint à percer son masque, juste entre les deux yeux, alors que Kili, son arc en main, courut droit pour rejoindre son frère, escorter par les nains de la Compagnie. Le plus jeune des Fils de Dis ne pouvait empêcher les battements frénétiques de son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il avait vus la flèche, destiner à Diriel, percer le haut du dos de Fili quand ce dernier s'était jeter en travers de sa route, plaquant au sol les deux sœurs pour leur éviter de prendre le trait mortel.

Alors que Tauriel et Beriana étaient arrivé sur les lieux, repoussant les nains masquer récalcitrant qui voulaient tenter leur chance, Kili se jeta sur le corps inerte de son frère tandis que Diriel surprise, se retourna stupéfaite pour fixer Fili, inconscient sur le sol, la flèche ornant le haut de son dos d'où une tâche de sang était en train d'imbiber le vêtement autour du trait.

_ Fili ? Fili !

Comprimant la plaie autour de la flèche de ces deux mains, Diriel leva son regard apeuré et commençant à se remplir de larme vers Kili et Oin qui le suivaient, tandis que sa cadette juste derrière elle, se rapprochait d'eux pour demeurer sur le terrain défendus par Tauriel et Beriana, et très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie. Alors que les renforts avaient finis par arriver et que les nains masquer devenaient de moins en moins nombreux, la plupart déjà au sol et mort tandis que les derniers rescaper étaient plaquer au sol par les gardes et les nouveaux arrivants, pour tenter de garder des survivants et de pouvoir ensuite les « cuisiner » pour leur faire avouer la raison de cette assaut qui semblait viser les deux jeunes couples princier.

_ Que sait-il passé ici ? Cria la voix de Thorin, faisant sursauter Kili qui riva son regard vers lui alors qu'Oin était penché sur son frère avec Diriel, pendant que les Fils d'Elrond étaient en train de s'occuper de la blessure d'Aranel.

_ Mon Oncle ?

_ Kili ! Que… Fili ? Fili !

Accourant pour rejoindre les côtés de ces neveux, Thorin blémissa d'effroi quand il avisa la flèche dans le dos de Fili et le visage pâle qu'il avait, tandis que Diriel essayait de stopper l'hémorragie et qu'Oin ordonnait à des elfes de lui amener des plantes de guérison, s'insultant de tous les noms de n'avoir pas gardé sa sacoche avec lui.

_ Dépêchez-vous d'amener ces plantes ! Le gamin ne va pas tenir longtemps !

_ Oin ?

_ Je suis désolé Thorin mais… si nous n'avons pas ces remèdes elfiques, même les Fils d'Elrond ne pourront le sauver, la flèche est bien trop prêt du cœur pour…

_ Alors fait quelque chose Oin ? Tu es guérisseur et…

_ Moi je peux le sauver.

Tous les regards vinrent à se river vers Diriel qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitter Fili des yeux alors que ces mains compressaient toujours la blessure et que tous s'étaient figés à ces mots.

_ Et comment peux-tu faire cela ? Je croyais que s'était Aranel qui avait appris les soins de guérisons ? Lui demanda Bofur surpris comme les autres.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour le sauver. Il existe un autre moyen de sauver une vie.

_ Et laquelle ? Lui demanda Kili ne voyant pas comme les autres ou elle voulait en venir.

_ Faire ce qu'Aranel à user pour Bili.

A cette annonce, Glorfindel et Beriana rivèrent sur elle un regard inquiet, alors qu'Aranel, allongé sur le dos pour permettre à Elladan et Elrohir de s'occuper de sa blessure, vrilla un regard de compréhension vers son ainé. Après tout, elle-même s'était vue confronter à ce choix plusieurs mois auparavant et elle y était parvenue, même si elle avait réussie de justesse.

_ Tu es sur de toi Diriel ? Lui demanda Glorfindel s'agenouillant devant sa nièce et la fixant pour être sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je continuer de vivre s'il n'est plus là pour m'aimer ? Lui demanda tristement Diriel, bien qu'une détermination et un amour flamboyant brulait dans ces yeux. Cela est dans notre sang et dans nos gênes Glorfindel, et c'est malheureusement un trait de famille lui souria-t'elle alors que son Oncle lui rendit son sourire avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

_ Alors n'hésites pas une seule seconde.

Lui souriant à son tour, Diriel riva toute son attention sur Fili avant d'attraper la flèche dans l'une de ces mains et de la retirer avec détermination alors que le cri outré d'Oin fut arrêter par la main de Glorfindel, qui n'eut besoin que de lancer un regard aux autres pour que ces derniers ne tentent rien et laisse sa nièce faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Plaçant ensuite ces deux mains l'une sur l'autre par-dessus la plaie et fermant les yeux, tout en prenant une profonde respiration, l'instant d'après elle rouvrit les yeux et tous vinrent à sursauter, et à reculer quand ils avisèrent que les prunelles saphir de Diriel était devenu or.

D'un or en fusion et éclatant comme le soleil alors qu'une lueur tout aussi doré émergea de ces mains et se répandit tout autour de la blessure de Fili, et que la lumière se répandait tout autour, s'élevant dans les airs comme des petites lucioles que tous autour d'elle, Thorin et sa Compagnie, autant que les autres nains, hommes et elfes présents fixèrent méduser. Surtout quand tous virent la tâche de sang sur les vêtements du jeune Prince disparaitre autour de ces mains et que, petit à petit, la lumière faiblissait et disparut alors que Fili se mit à rouvrir les yeux et à battre des paupières de surprise, tandis qu'il eut le temps de voir Diriel perdre connaissance, le visage pâle et s'écrouler en arrière, rattraper par les bras de son Oncle, qui se mit à la bercer contre lui, tout en lui murmurant des félicitations à son oreille.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'à Diriel ? Diriel ?

_ Doucement Fili exhorta Beriana à calmer le jeune nain qui voulut arracher cette dernière des bras de son Oncle alors qu'Oin s'était immédiatement jeter sur le trou percer dans le vêtement du jeune Prince pour constater par lui-même qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

Aucune trace de la blessure, excepter une légère cicatrice blanche qui, pour le talent de guérisseur d'Oin, ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose, que cette blessure pouvait paraitre ancienne et presque disparus aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre. Ce qui était une grande surprise quand il se rappelait facilement de la taille de la blessure et la longueur qu'elle avait dans la chaire du jeune Prince.

_ Comment… ? De quelle façon…

_ Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Demanda Thorin de but en blanc voyant le choque d'Oin et de tous les autres autour de lui, alors que Kili s'était agenouillé auprès de son frère et le serrait dans ces bras, étant encore complètement retourné d'avoir crus un instant l'avoir perdu.

_ Un vieux don de famille expliqua simplement Glorfindel à ce sujet alors qu'il se relevait, entrainant avec lui le corps inconscient de sa nièce, qu'il porta dans ces bras faisant ainsi se relever les deux frères nains dont le premier ne voulait en aucun cas quitter sa belle. Ma Mère possédait cette qualité et mon frère la reçut d'elle, et la transmise à ces filles, mais c'est un don extrêmement dangereux à manipuler tint-il informer.

_ Dans quelle mesure ? Demanda inquiet Balin comme tous les autres, alors qu'il fut bien le seul à réussir à la poser.

_ Que si la lumière des Eldars de mes nièces ne sont pas assez forte pour encaisser une telle perte d'énergie quand elle soigne des personnes mourantes, elles peuvent perdre elle-même la vie dans le processus leur expliqua Glorfindel à ce propos sur l'incroyable mais aussi dangereux don que possédait ces nièces.

_ C'est ce don qu'Aranel à user pour ramener Bili saisit Kili, comme tous les autres du miracle opérer par la jeune sœur de la fiancée de son frère.

_ Cette guérison a été la première pour moi comme pour Diriel d'ailleurs fit savoir Aranel à ce sujet alors qu'elle fut redressée par Beriana et les deux Fils d'Elrond, tenant solidement le bandage entourant son ventre et compressant sa blessure. Mais si nous pouvons user de ce don sur les autres, il est inefficace sur nous-même les tint-elle informer à ce sujet, se doutant qu'ils auraient cette question à la tête. Sinon quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabligence de nous dire ce qui vient de se passer exactement ? Finit-elle par demander tout en portant son regard sur les corps des attaquants et ceux qui avaient survécus et solidement attacher par les gardes du Roi.

_ Nous en reparlerons plus tard informa Thorin avant de se retourner vers Balin et Dwalin. Ramenez-les à leur quartier et renforcer la garde leur ordonna-t'il tout en désignant ces neveux, leurs fiancées et leur alliés, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le lieutenant de ces gardes. Veuillez-vous et vos nains allez arrêter tous les Seigneurs nains et leurs sbires pour Haute Trahison envers la lignée de Durin ! Ordonna-t'il à ce dernier qui hocha de la tête, bien que surpris de l'ordre reçus mais il obéit immédiatement.

Et alors que sa famille allèrent être mis à l'abri, Thorin sut qu'il devait s'occuper de cette affaire et la réglé sur le champ avant qu'il n'y est d'autre victime dans cette histoire, et il se chargerait lui-même d'Athgar et ces acolytes.

* * *

**Et voilà vous savez maintenant par quel moyen Aranel a sauver Bilbon =D comme ce qui se trame avec les Seigneurs nains ;)**

**alors? vos avis sur ce chap?**

**j'ai bientôt finis le chapitre suivant donc il sera bien poster mercredi mais comme je reprends le boulot mardi, j'espère continuer mes postes habituels :)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche**

**et a mercredi ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	106. Chapitre 105 Faire le bon choix

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**désoler de l'attente mais voici la suite ;)**

**merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à Serpent de Lune (nouvelle arrivante, contente de te voir ;) et à Sally-of-middle-earth pour vos com =D et à ta question Sally, sache que oui, il aura un rôle plus important ;)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 105 : Faire le bon choix**

Il ne parvenait pas encore à y croire.

Mais pourtant, il n'avait besoin que de se remémorer des souvenirs de Durin VI pour constater par lui-même que son fils, ce petit garçon, ne se trouvait d'autre qu'être lui. Il se reconnaissait dans les traits de ce petit sang-mêlé à qui on avait refusé le droit de vivre parce qu'il était le fils bâtard que Durin a eu avec une autre femme, en dehors de son mariage avec sa Reine.

Voilà pourquoi il était devenu Durin parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de vivre durant sa précédente vie et le faisant paraitre comme la Réincarnation du Père des Longue-barbes, aucun nain n'aurait dans l'idée d'attenter à sa vie comme précédemment. Mahal lui avait offert un cadeau autant qu'une malédiction, car se rappeler de tout cela et vivre avec était une autre paire de manche.

Comment pouvait-il à présent demeurer impartiale et rester neutre quand il savait ce par quoi il était passé à cause de ces Seigneurs nains ? La seule idée précise qu'il avait en tête en cet instant, était celle d'aller à Erebor et d'arracher lui-même la tête à ces personnes.

Ces derniers devaient payer pour tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, autant qu'à lui et qu'au reste de sa famille. Ils devaient en subir les conséquences de leur acte immonde.

_ Tu ne dors pas Bilbon ?

_ Comment le pourrais-je Gandalf ? Découvrir quel sort a été le mien autrefois, me voir périr avec ma Mère asphyxier par les flammes brulant ma maison ? Comment devrais-je réagir à cela d'après vous ?

Assis au pied de son lit, ces bras entourant la colonne du baldaquin sur lequel il s'appuyait, son regard fixer sur le feu brulant dans sa cheminée, il ne regarda pas Gandalf s'approcher de lui et finir par s'installer au chevet de son lit.

_ Quand on y réfléchit bien Gandalf, pourquoi je n'y aie pas penser plus tôt, c'était pourtant si évident lui fit remarquer Bilbon. Un enfant, fils d'un Durin et d'une hobbite semblable à ma Mère, combien y avait-il de chance pour que celui-ci soit moi ?

_ Une chance sur dix ? Proposa Gandalf. Je me doute que cela est choquant d'apprendre cela Bilbon mais rappelle-toi ce qui est le plus important, toi et les tiens êtes en vie aujourd'hui, et vous avez la chance de…

_ La chance de quoi Gandalf ? De me venger de cette famille qui m'a tout prix ?

_ La vengeance ne résoudra rien Bilbon lui fit savoir Gandalf. Penses-tu que tuer leur descendance pourra te rendre ce qu'ils ont prix, qu'ils pourront tous revenir ?

_ Non. Mais cela allègera ma colère.

_ Ta colère s'est-elle alléger quand tu as pris la vie de ces mercenaires, Bilbon ?

_ Elle n'a fait que s'accroitre en sachant que je ne me défoulais pas sur les véritables responsables.

_ Souhaites-tu autant prendre la vie de ces nains Bilbon ? L'enfant que j'ai vus grandir a-t'il réellement disparu ?

_ Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu mon innocence Gandalf et il est enfin temps que je fasse ce qui doit être fait.

_ Dans ce cas, nous partirons pour Erebor demain annonça Gandalf de but en blanc alors que Bilbon riva sur lui un regard étonner qu'il est accepté aussi vite. Si tu souhaites te charger toi-même d'eux autant aller à Erebor et régler cette histoire, non ?

_ Tu as raison Gandalf. Je ferais mieux de me coucher dans ce cas.

_ Je te dis à demain alors ?

_ A demain Gandalf, bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit mon garçon.

Et quittant les lieux pour regagner ces quartiers, Bilbon fixa un instant la silhouette du Magicien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue avant de regarder une dernière fois l'antre des flammes, pour ensuite finir par aller se coucher. Après tout, demain une longue route l'attendrait pour retourner à Erebor.

Il allait revenir à la Montagne Solitaire.

.oOo.

_« Le ciel gris et pluvieux annonçait un orage qui n'était plus très loin des Montagnes, pour savoir que ce dernier serait violent. Aussi violent que les questions et nombreux choix qu'il avait, alors qu'il ignorait complètement lequel choisir, en sachant pertinemment les conséquences que cela en résulterait. »_

_« _ Tu me sembles bien pensif ce soir Roi Durin ? Lui fit remarquer une douce voix au-dessus de lui. »_

_« _ Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'éviter le « Roi Durin » avec moi ? Lui demanda-t'il le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle use toujours d'un tel ton formel quand elle venait à sa rencontre. Il n'y a personne pour s'inquiéter des protocoles et des bonnes manières lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, tandis qu'elle descendait lentement le ciel à sa rencontre. »_

_« Auréoler de lumière blanche qui la rendait difficile à discerner, celle-ci finit par se poser devant lui alors que la lueur cessa et qu'une silhouette élancer finit par apparaitre à ces yeux. Une femme, une elfe sans nul doute aux longues oreilles qui étaient facile à distinguer sous sa longue chevelure blanche, faisant ressortir ces prunelles d'un bleu lunaire sur sa peau crémeuse. Tandis que la longue robe bleu cintrée à bretelle, dont les accroches en argent sur ces épaules retenaient un voile tout aussi bleu, lui faisant comme une cape cascadant dans son dos. »_

_« Terminant par s'asseoir à ces côtés, sur le mur du rempart de la demeure des nains, la belle elfe blanche porta son regard bleu sur lui et attendit sagement qu'il daigne à lui expliquer la raison de son isolement et de son regard pensif. »_

_« _ Comme tu le sais, en tant que Roi, je suis juge lors de toutes les condamnations et choisit la sanction adéquate pour tous les criminelles lui rappela-t'il alors qu'elle vint à hocher de la tête, connaissant parfaitement les devoirs qu'il devait accomplir en raison de son statut. Et je dois me charger d'une affaire sérieuse ou un jeune nain en a tuer un autre, et la famille de la victime souhaite voir le responsable du décès de leur enfant, mort. Et je dois donner la sentence demain lui expliqua-t'il sur la situation. »_

_« _ Est-ce que cela était prémédité ou un malheureux accident ? Lui demanda-t'elle soucieuse d'un tel acte. »_

_« _ Un malheureux accident, s'était un groupe de jeune nain qui était partis s'amuser dans les tunnels des mines à se faire peur, et le plus jeune a été pris dans un éboulement expliqua Durin sur la triste affaire. Les autres ont tentés de le sortir alors que le chef de la bande a littéralement été terroriser qu'on l'a retrouvé chez ces parents en train de leur avouer ce qu'il avait fait lui rapporta-t'il sur les faits. »_

_« _ Et les autres jeunes ? Eux aussi se trouvent avec la hache sur la tête ? »_

_« _ Comme ils ont tentés de le sortir de là, les parents ont demandés qu'ils soient mis d'office au travail dans les mines pour éviter qu'une autre tragédie de ce genre survienne. »_

_« _ Alors pourquoi celui qui est condamné n'a pas reçus la même sentence ? Quel âge a-t'il pour que la condamnation à mort puisse être appliqué ? »_

_« _ Il a 85 ans. »_

_« _ Rien d'autre qu'un enfant. »_

_« _ Un adulte par notre loi. Le petit n'avait qu'une cinquantaine d'année, je peux comprendre que ces parents demandent cette sentence lui fit-il remarquer. »_

_« _ Et cela ramènerait-il leur fils à la vie ? »_

_« _ Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« _ Je t'ai demandé si cela pourra ramener leur fils à la vie ? Si tuer ce jeune nain parce qu'il a voulus frimer auprès de ces camarades dans les mines pourra alléger la peine des parents ? Cela ne fera qu'attiser plus la colère et la haine entre ces deux familles lui fit-elle remarquer sur les risques que cela pouvait engendrer. Est-ce que les mines dans lesquelles ils étaient, étaient dangereuses d'avoir un éboulement ? Est-ce qu'il a emmené ces camarades en sachant que ces dernières risquaient de s'écrouler sur eux ? »_

_« _ Non. Ces parties des mines étaient sur, les mineurs avaient vérifié cela et ils pensent à un sabotage de la part des jeunes…_

_« _ Que cela soit oui ou non un sabotage des jeunes ou un mauvais entretien des mineurs, ou encore l'œuvre de Mère nature, la condamnation de cet enfant ne pourra jamais effacer et ramener à la vie ce petit lui expliqua-t'elle alors qu'elle vrilla son regard vers le ciel orage tandis que le tonnerre commençait à se faire entendre au loin. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la Mort et les morts qui mériteraient la Vie, peux-tu le leur rendre Durin ? »_

_« _ Tu me dis alors de refuser cet condamnation et lui en donner une autre ? »_

_« _ Est-ce que l'enfant aurait voulus la mort du petit ? Je ne le pense pas si sa première pensée est celle d'aller annoncer la vérité à ces parents avant que d'autres nains ne s'en occupent. Sa mort ne causera plus de tort à tous Durin, je sais que tu trouveras la bonne sentence pour ce jeune nain, puisqu'après tout, nous n'avons qu'une vie, autant la vivre entièrement lui déclara-t'elle avant qu'elle ne se relève, mettant ainsi un terme à leur discussion et se relevant sur la rempare, tendit sa main à Durin. Je crois qu'une petite balade avant l'orage te fera le plus grand bien lui admit-elle, tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. »_

_« Et acceptant sans aucune hésitation cette main tendue, Durin lui rendit son sourire alors que le halo de lumière nimba de nouveau son corps et fut telle qu'il dut détourner le regard pour ne pas être aveuglé. Terminant par sentir le vent siffler autour de lui alors que le sol se déroba sur ces pieds, et qu'il se sentit fendre les nuages à toute vitesse et dépassant l'orage, le faisant sourire d'euphorie de cette future balade. »_

.oOo.

_« _ Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas venir Papa ? »_

_« _ Parce que les miens ne sont pas encore prêt à te voir toi et ta Mère, Nathanel, il te faut être patient avec eux let tint-il informer, tout en caressant les boucles des cheveux de son fils alors qu'il se trouvait sur l'un des balcons de la demeure d'Imladris. »_

_« Ayant trouvé refuge chez les elfes de la vallée cachée après avoir arraché Lilith et Nathanel de la Comté, après la sévère dispute avec les parents de cette dernière, il n'avait pas eu le courage de les emmener tous les deux chez les siens, sachant pertinemment comment les autres réagiraient. Ils réagiraient bien plus violemment que les hobbits et Foncombe était le meilleur endroit où il serait à l'abri, le Seigneur Elrond ayant accepté de les aider sans rien demander en échange. »_

_« _ Pourquoi j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »_

_« _ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien fais Nathanel, c'est seulement que les miens risquent de réagir très mal lui admit-il en attrapant son garçon dans ces bras et le faisant asseoir sur ces jambes. »_

_« _ Comme l'ont fait grand-pa et grand-ma ? Parce que je suis là, c'est ça ? Je suis une gêne pour toi et maman ? »_

_« _ Ne dis pas cela Nathanel ! Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu es ni une gêne pour moi ou pour ta Mère, tu es notre petit miracle à nous. »_

_« _ C'est vrai ? »_

_« _ C'est vrai lui souria son Père tout en ébouriffant ces cheveux au passage, faisant rire le gamin qui tenta de se défaire de sa poigne et tenta de se recoiffer. Cela est autant pour ta sécurité que pour celle de ta Mère, les miens ont très mal réagis par le passé quand mes ancêtres ont voulus s'unir à une personne d'une autre race et cela c'est mal finis. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur qu'eux avoua-t'il sur les risques qu'il connaissait et avait déjà vécus par le passé. »_

_« _ On va vouloir nous faire du mal Papa ? »_

_« _ Je te promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien à toi et à ta Mère, je veillerais sur vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle lui promit-il. »_

_« _ Oui mais… si jamais ils nous arrivaient quelque chose… »_

_« _ Ne parles pas comme ça mon garçon ? »_

_« _ S'il nous arrivait quelque chose à moi et à Maman, tu me promettre quelque chose, dis Papa ? »_

_« _ Il ne vous arrivera rien Nathanel alors je ne vois pas pourquoi… »_

_« _ S'il te plait Papa ? »_

_« _ D'accord petit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te promette ? »_

_« _ Ne deviens pas un meurtrier pour nous. »_

_« _ De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda-t'il ne comprenant pas ce qu'était en train de sous-entendre son garçon. »_

_« _ Ne deviens pas un tueur pour nous venger, cela ne servira à rien parce que nous ne pourrons pas revenir Maman et moi lui avoua Nathanel de sa petite voix d'enfant alors que Durin le regardait choquer de l'entendre parler de cela avec un air si détacher et à la fois sérieux. Cela ne pourra rien changer à ce qui est arrivé mais saches que nous t'attendrons de l'autre côté, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose lui promit-il à ce propos tout en lui souriant alors que ces yeux se mirent à briller de larme qui commençait à couler doucement sur ces joues. »_

_« _ Je te le promets mon garçon que je vous suivrais si cela devait arriver mais je te jures qu'il ne vous arrivera rien à vous deux lui promit-il alors qu'il serait son petit dans ces bras, l'enveloppant dans ces bras fort et ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Tout se passera bien lui jura-t'il en embrassant ces boucles et en posant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, tout en berçant son enfant dans ces bras. »_

_« Jamais il ne les mettrait en danger ou leur vie serait menacé, il se le jurait. »_

.oOo.

_« _ Dis-moi Papa, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si moi et Maman on était plus là ? »_

_« _ Pourquoi cette drôle de question Bili ? Lui demanda amusé Frérin en avisant son fils assis sur son siège, pendant qu'il s'occupait de forger dans sa forge. Toi et ta Mère vous comptez allés quelque part ? »_

_« _ Bien sûr que non Papa, on ira jamais nulle part sans toi, c'est seulement que… s'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose, je veux dire… de mal, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Lui redemanda le petit Bili dut haut de ces cinq ans. »_

_« _ Il ne vous arrivera jamais rien tant que je serais là pour veiller sur vous deux lui promit-il à son petit. »_

_« _ Mais si jamais, il arriverait quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »_

_« _ Je me chargerais de celui qui vous aura fait du mal car je ne vois que cette seule possibilité pour que quelque chose nous sépare, et je lui ferais terriblement regretter de s'en être pris au miens lui avoua Frérin. »_

_«_ Tu les tuerais, c'est ça ? »_

_« _ Je vengerais les miens, oui. »_

_« _ Mais est-ce que cela te suffira Papa ? »_

_« _ Que veux-tu dire Bili ? »_

_« _ Que si quelqu'un vint à nous faire du mal, je ne veux pas que tu te salisses tes mains pour ça. »_

_« _ C'est une question d'honneur Bili, personne ne s'attaque à ma famille sans en payer les conséquences lui rapporta son Père à ce sujet. »_

_« _ Mais cela ne nous ramènera pas Papa et tu le sais ? Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un tueur à cause de moi et je sais que Maman penserait exactement la même chose que moi. Ne devient pas un meurtrier pour nous, tu ne ferais que te salir les mains et je ne le veux pas. Non, je ne peux l'accepter et… »_

_« _ D'accord Bili, je promets de le faire qu'à la seule condition que toi aussi, tu ne viennes pas à te venger pour mon honneur et celui de ta Mère, vis ta vie en honorant notre mémoire, c'est tout ce que je te demanderais ? »_

_« _ Promis Papa. »_

.oOo.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Bilbon resta assis dans son lit, figer alors que ces deux souvenirs étaient remontés à son esprit comme un coup de poing dans le cœur. Surtout concernant le deuxième, celle lié à sa précédente vie de Durin, ces autres versions de lui et de ces parents, alors que la promesse de l'enfant donner à son père vibrait encore dans sa tête. Comme le discours de cet « elfe » à l'autre Durin, sur les conséquences que cela entraineraient s'il utilisait la sentence de mort pour se venger. Les représailles des générations futures des familles étaient à risquer ?

Voulait-il réellement que les prochaines générations de Durin craignent pour leur vie des représailles des familles de ceux à qui il voulait se charger ? Voulait-il être responsable de tout cela ?

Comme de se rappeler de son propre souvenir, celui où il avait fait promettre à son Père de ne jamais tuer quiconque par vengeance s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Et son Père le lui avait fait promettre cette même promesse et il se devait de la respecter à son tour.

Inconsciemment, son regard se riva sur son bureau, là ou trainait ces affaires, dont des parchemins et autres manuscrits quand il prit enfin une décision. Repoussant ces couvertures et attrapant la bougie qui était en train de s'éteindre à sa table de chevet, le jeune sang-mêlé s'asseya à son bureau et déposant sa bougie dans un coin, attrapa ce dont il aurait besoin et se mit au travail.

.oOo.

Lorsque le soleil fut enfin lever, les cousins de Bilbon furent mis au courant du voyage de ce dernier et de Gandalf pour Erebor, et bien évidemment les plus jeunes voulurent y aller mais les parents le leur refusèrent en affirmant que cela était bien trop long et périlleux pour qu'ils se lancent dans un tel voyage. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de leur Père, au plus grand désarroi de leur épouse et de Gandalf aussi, quand Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin affirmèrent qu'ils allaient venir avec eux à Erebor.

Quand Gandalf tenta de leur faire entendre raison et qu'ils devaient rester ici dans la Comté, les trois cousins n'en démordirent pas et répliquèrent que si Bilbon avait pu faire ce voyage dans les pires situations qu'il soit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon, ils le feraient tous les trois aussi. Plus têtu qu'eux, Gandalf devait bien se rendre compte que s'était un trait de famille et qu'ils pouvaient être aussi butés les uns que les autres dans cette histoire, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà emballé toutes leurs affaires et apprêter leur propre poney pour la route.

Il ne manquait plus que Bilbon.

Bien sûr, Gandalf fut fort surpris quand il vit le dernier de la famille les rejoindre en chemise et pantalon simple, guère la tenue pour un tel voyage alors qu'il tenait un rouleau sceller dans ces mains et qu'il avisa, étonné, ces cousins en train de faire le sac.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrais-te demander ce que tu n'es pas en train de faire Bilbon ? Lui demanda Gandalf en s'avançant vers lui et en avisant sa tenue. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour aller à Erebor ?

_ Il vaut mieux que je n'y aille pas Gandalf, il serait préférable que je laisse Thorin se charger de cela admit Bilbon avant de tendre le rouleau au Magicien qui le fixa avant de regarder son jeune protégé. Veille à remettre ceci à Balin, autant que cela soit lui qui lise ceci car je crains que les autres ne parviennent pas à la lire ou que certaines personnes accusent ma famille d'en rajouter une couche aux vues des termes que j'use ; fit-il savoir à ce propos avant de fixer ces trois cousins qui s'étaient arrêtés leur préparation en comprenant que Bilbon n'allait pas les accompagner. Si vous voulez accompagnés Gandalf à Erebor, il va falloir que vous soyez plus équipés que cela, pour vous préparer à toute éventualité leur fit-il remarquer à ce sujet en avisant les tenues hobbits que portaient ces cousins.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Bilbon ?

_ Je crois que quelques tenus d'Alaric et d'Alrik leurs seront utile, Gandalf.

_ Tu es sur Bilbon ?

_ Venez avec moi les gars répondit simplement le jeune Sacquet à la question de Drogon avant de faire signe à ce dernier et aux deux autres de le suivre vers les quartiers de ces oncles, pour leur remettre certaines de leur tenu qui leur serait utile durant le voyage vers Erebor.

Bien que les trois cousins ne firent rien ou ne touchèrent à rien dans la chambre tandis que Bilbon fouillait dans les vêtements de ces oncles, y sortant des cottes de mailles ainsi que des tuniques en cuire assez solide pour protéger ces cousins et assez légère pour que ces derniers ne soient pas écraser sous la masse. Le leur confiant à chacun ces dernières, Bilbon leur annonça qu'il les attendrait dans le salon avec le reste des autres, attendant qu'ils se changent mais en quittant les quartiers de ces oncles, le jeune Sacquet passa par sa chambre pour aller chercher ce dont il avait fait et qui servirait dans la protection de ces trois cousins.

Arrivant dans le salon, tout en posant son chargement sur la table, toujours envelopper dans sa couverture, Bilbon s'asseya dans son fauteuil, attendant le retour de ces cousins alors que leur épouse faisaient entendre raison à leur fils, leur faisant comprendre que le voyage serait dangereux et qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour y aller. Tandis que Gandalf vint à rejoindre Bilbon devant la cheminée, celui-ci s'installant dans son siège et fixant son jeune protégé, attendant que ce dernier lui dise ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis sur la question.

Chose que comprit facilement Bilbon d'ailleurs.

_ Je me suis rappeler de certaine promesse que je me suis faite autrefois, autant dans mes vies passés que durant mon enfance avoua le jeune Sacquet à son mentor. Celle de ne jamais prendre la vie d'autrui quand la raison se trouve être la vengeance d'un être aimé, je l'ai fait jurer à mon Père durant mon enfance et il me l'avait fait promettre par la même occasion, comme je l'avais fait avec le précédent Durin avec mon autre Père… ou plutôt mon fils me l'a fait promettre… c'est vraiment difficile de se demander qui je suis dans cette situation ?

_ Tu es les deux Bilbon, tu es les deux fit savoir Gandalf à ce sujet. Tu es autant la Réincarnation spirituelle de Durin mais tu es celle de l'enfant que le précédent a eu avec une hobbite, donc oui, tu es les deux lui annonça-t'il face à son interrogation et son hésitation de savoir lequel des deux il était en réalité, avant de revenir au véritable sujet. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as renoncé à l'idée de te venger, cela n'apportera que de la souffrance et tu t'en voudras de l'avoir fait plus tard mais tu pourrais tout de même nous accompagner ?

_ Je ne préfère pas Gandalf. Il serait plus sage que je reste en dehors de cela pour l'instant informa Bilbon à ce propos. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable et laissez les autres se charger d'eux, tu auras assez à faire en t'occupant de Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin avec toi. Ils risquent de faire beaucoup de remue-ménage à Erebor quand vous y serez, je vois déjà la tête des autres quand ils les verront s'amusa-t'il à cette pensée.

_ M'occuper de toi n'a pas été facile mais si je dois me coltiner tes trois cousins à la fois, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ou de celle des nains quand nous serons à Erebor admit Gandalf à ce sujet.

_ Merci du compliment Gandalf.

_ Mais je t'en prie mon garçon souria Gandalf avant de baisser son regard vers le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ces mains. Dois-je craindre de ton vocabulaire dans cette lettre quand Balin la lira ?

_ Bouches-toi les oreilles dans ce cas, si tu crains que j'use de mot trop grossier pour ta propre conscience dans ce cas ? lui proposa Bilbon comme excuse, le sourire aux lèvres avant de porter son regard sur son paquet déposé sur la table, quand son regard finit par s'attarder sur les paquets de sa famille nain envoyer pour son anniversaire.

_ Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ?

_ A propos de quoi Gandalf ?

_ Des paquets. Vas-tu finir par les ouvrir Bilbon ?

Fixant ces derniers, Bilbon comprit qu'il devrait aussi prendre une décision à leur propos, se doutant que s'il commençait à reconverser avec la famille de son Père et les autres, autant faire tout et non pas la part des choses. Se levant de sa place, le jeune Sacquet s'avança vers les paquets et à la surprise de Gandalf, attrapa le premier de la pile et commença à le déballer alors que ces cousines et leurs fils finirent par les rejoindre dans le salon, et le regardèrent déballer ces présents de sa famille naine.

Le premier qu'il prit avait une indication sur le détenteur du cadeau et se trouvait être le premier fils de Fundin, Balin. Celui-ci lui avait offert un livre, un vieux livre aux vus de la couverture abimer et qui ne faisait aucune doute sur son origine, sans doute l'un des livres qui avait survécus au feu du dragon lorsqu'il eut pris Erebor. Et aux vus de ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la première page de couverture, ce dernier retraçait l'arbre généalogique de la lignée de Durin durant ces derniers siècles, cela allait sans doute l'aider à retrouver certaine personnes et peut-être voir avec quel Durin allait se souvenir.

Il n'y avait bien que Balin pour lui offrir un tel cadeau.

Le cadeau suivant se retrouva être celle des frères Bofur et Bifur, qui lui avaient offert des jouets. Bien que cela ne fût plus, indirectement, de son âge, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant le jouet représentant un dragon et qui était fort ressemblant à ce qu'avait été Smaug. Tendant ce dernier à ces plus jeunes cousins qui s'émerveillèrent devant le jouet en bois et peint en rouge cuivre, le jeune sang-mêlé tourna ensuite son attention sur le paquet suivant.

Le troisième cadeau était celui de Dwalin sans conteste, surtout quand il trouva un protège genoux fait de cuir souple et de barre de métal pour pouvoir protéger sa jambe blesser et faire office d'attelle sans être trop encombrante et il l'essaya tout de suite. Pour ainsi constater qu'il était aussi à lèse contrairement à sa propre attelle, pouvant tout de même plier légèrement son genou, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire avec l'autre attelle. Le grand guerrier avait dus se renseigner auprès d'Oin pour être sûr que cela ne le gênerait pas.

D'ailleurs, le cadeau suivant fut celui du vieux guérisseur.

Celui-ci lui avait envoyé dans des bocales protéger des herbes médicinales que l'on trouvait que dans l'Est et qu'il avait usées durant la quête avec les autres nains. Et qu'il pourrait ranger dans l'atelier médicinal de sa Mère, qui était à présent le sien.

Le cinquième paquet venait sans nulle doute de Bombur, il n'y aurait que lui qui pourrait lui offrir toute une vaisselle d'Erebor avec certaines recettes des plats typiquement nain. Exactement assortis à l'autre cadeau de Gloin, une vaisselle en porcelaine faire à Erebor et qui pouvait se marier avec celle de sa Mère.

Le suivant, le septième était sans conteste celui d'Ori qui lui avait offert des livres vierges de tout texte, comprenant qu'il avait prévus qu'il les utilise pour retranscrire les histoires de Durin, et au nombre de six pour chacune de ces vies précédentes. Quant à Dori, celui-ci lui avait offert de nouvelle tunique naine dont les tissus riches ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un membre de la famille royale. Quant à Nori, ce dernier lui avait confectionné une chemise en cuire dont il se rendit compte qu'elle avait des cachettes dans les motifs broder, comme les tenus de Fili qui masquait ces armes, révélant des petits poignards assez aiguiser comme des flèches pour percer n'importe qu'elle armure. S'il lui arrivait d'aller dans une prochaine quête, celle-ci lui serait utile s'il venait à se retrouver désarmer et sans aucune arme sur lui.

Puis le dixième des présents qu'il avait reçus, il reconnut l'écriture de Fili avec la lettre accompagnant le paquet et ouvrant cette dernière avant de découvrir ce que son cousin lui avait offert, lisant celle-ci et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il y avait d'écris.

_**« Cher Bili, »**_

_**« Tout d'abord, je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu récupères chez toi à Cul-de-sac. Car nous on se lasse beaucoup de toi ici, et tu nous manques beaucoup autant qu'à moi, qu'à Kili ainsi qu'au reste de la Compagnie et de notre famille, aussi à Thorin. Je présume que tu lui en veux toujours mais saches que tu lui manques affreusement et qu'il regrette tout. »**_

_**« Mais je ne souhaite pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir en ce jour de fête, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Mon premier présent t'avait défendus, j'espère que celui-ci en fera de même. »**_

_**« Encore bon anniversaire Bili et reviens-nous vite à Erebor. »**_

_**« Ton cousin, Fili. »**_

Ouvrant son présent, intrigué par ces paroles, Bilbon comprit le sous-entendu quand il avisa un poignard rangé dans son fourreau qui possédait des accroches. Accroches identiques à celle que Thorin lui avait faite plusieurs mois auparavant pour ranger le premier poignard que lui avait offert Fili, sur son avant-bras et sous son protège, le masquant à la vue de tous et c'est ce qui l'avait sauvé contre Azog. Et Fili le lui en avait offert un autre, le poignard avec son fourreau pour son autre avant-bras et il n'allait pas se séparer de ces deux poignards.

Posant ce dernier auprès des autres, Bilbon ouvrit le suivant qui possédait elle aussi une lettre, en reconnaissant l'écriture de son grand-père, tout en avisant le long paquet qu'il lui avait comparé aux autres cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Et comme pour Fili, il préféra lire celle-ci avant d'ouvrir le présent et d'en connaitre son contenu.

_**« Mon cher Bili, »**_

_**« Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mon garçon et espère de tout cœur que tu vas bien dans la Comté. Que tu fais attention à ton genou et que tu te soignes bien, en espérant te revoir bientôt à Erebor ou que tu acceptes que nous venions te voir à Cul-de-sac. »**_

_**« Mais en attendant, le paquet qui accompagne cette lettre, appartenait à ton Père quand il avait ton âge et je voulais qu'il te revienne. Encore joyeux anniversaire, mon garçon. »**_

_**« En espérant te revoir bientôt, »**_

_**« Ton grand-père, Thrain. »**_

Terminant par se tourner vers le paquet en question, Bilbon défit les sangles qui le fermaient, retirant le tissu l'enveloppant pour finir par constater qu'il s'agissait d'une épée. D'une épée naine de petite taille, sans doute taillé pour un enfant, soigneusement engainé dans son fourreau, celle-ci faisait bien la longueur de Dard et elle était bien plus légère que celle de ces cousins, qui se trouvaient beaucoup plus grosses et longues pour des adultes.

Son douzième cadeau de sa famille, était celui de Kili quand il avisa l'écriture de son deuxième cousin nain, comportant aussi une lettre accompagnant le présent. Attrapant celle-ci, Bilbon vint à défaire l'attache de la lettre et déplia cette dernière pour la lire.

_**« Cher Bili, »**_

_**« Joyeux anniversaire »**_

_**« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu reviennes à Erebor car tu nous manques à tous horriblement mais je sais que je dois être patient et attendre que tu sois prêt pour revenir à la Montagne. »**_

_**« J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. »**_

_**« Encore joyeux anniversaire Bili. »**_

_**« Kili. »**_

Déposant sa lettre auprès des autres, Bilbon vint à ouvrir le paquet de son cousin pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un gant et d'un protège avant-bras en cuire pour les archers. Soigneusement broder de fil d'or et d'argent, une œuvre d'art d'artisan, Bilbon vint à l'essayer pour constater que celle-ci était à sa taille, autant le gant pour protéger ces doigts de la corde de l'arc autant que son avant-bras de celle-ci s'il venait à user de son arme sans avoir des manches longues.

Puis rivant son regard sur les deux derniers paquets qui se trouvaient face à lui, Bilbon vint à attraper l'avant dernier cadeau et vit que l'écriture de la lettre lui était inconnue, se demandant bien qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé ce paquet. Ouvrant celle-ci, Bilbon constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de son père, le cadeau venait de sa tante Dis.

_**« Mon cher Bili, »**_

_**« Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon, »**_

_**« Bien que j'aurais souhaité pouvoir te retrouver avec le reste des nôtres à Erebor, j'ai été mis au courant de l'histoire, et je me doute que tu souhaites avoir le temps de faire ton deuil et de faire face à tout cela de ton côté, mais saches que tu n'es pas seul, nous serons là si tu as besoin de nous. »**_

_**« Ton présent est un vieux cadeaux que m'avait offert ton Père durant ma jeunesse, j'espère qu'il te sera utile. Encore bon anniversaire Bili. »**_

_**« Ta tante Dis »**_

Ouvrant son cadeau, Bilbon constata qu'il s'agissait d'un petit poignard. D'un petit poignard en argent avec l'emblème des Durin tailler sur le fourreau aussi bien que sur la lame de l'arme qui avait dû être forgé durant leur période à Erebor aux vus du bel ouvrage. Et un tel cadeau de son Père adresser à sa sœur, était devenu le sien, bien que cela aurait gêné autrefois Bilbon, il n'oublia pas qu'il devrait remercier sa tante quand il la rencontrerait.

Et avisant le dernier paquet devant lui, Bilbon sut exactement qui il restait parmis la Compagnie qu'il n'avait pas encore reçus un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

Thorin.

Et s'asseyant devant ce dernier, Bilbon attrapa la lettre allant avec le cadeau et avec les mains hésitantes, ouvrit cette dernière et constata qu'elle était bien plus longue que celle des autres, et prenant une profonde respiration se lança dans la lecture.

_**« Cher Bili, »**_

_**« Je me doute que tu vas vouloir bruler cette lettre dès que tu la verras et mon cadeau avec, mais j'espère que tu la lises avant et que tu me laisses exprimer tout ce que j'ai souhaité te dire à Erebor, bien que je ne voulais pas te bloquer d'avantage. »**_

_**« D'abord, je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire car tel est la raison de cette lettre en premier lieu, et te souhaite une meilleure année que celle que nous venons vivre, autant de joie que de santé. »**_

_**« Mais je voulais aussi en profiter pour te demander pardon. Je sais que mon attitude est impardonnable et ce que j'ai fait l'est tout autant mais j'espère sincèrement que tu pourras me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait subir. »**_

_**« Même si je me doute que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais sans doute changer cela car tu avais raison sur un point à mon sujet Bili, je suis faible. Je suis le plus faible d'entre nous et cela nous a été fatal. A été fatale pour deux d'entre nous. J'aurais leur mort sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais nous devons continuer de vivre pour eux autant pour nous. Nous avons reçus une deuxième chance, ne la gâchons pas. »**_

_**« Le cadeau que je t'ai donné et quelque chose que je t'avais déjà offert comme un présent pour ta loyauté et ton courage, que tu as laissé derrière toi à Erebor. Fili et Kili n'avaient pu la glisser dans tes affaires car je l'avais gardé précieusement et elle te revient de droit. »**_

_**« J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons nous revoir et que tu puisses me laisser m'expliquer ou faire amande honorable envers toi. »**_

_**« Encore joyeux anniversaire mon garçon et prend bien soin de toi. »**_

_**« Affectueusement, »**_

_**« Thorin. »**_

Se doutant de quoi parlait Thorin dans la lettre, Bilbon ouvrit le paquet refermant un petit coffret ou avait été soigneusement plié et ranger la cotte de maille en mithril que le Roi nain lui avait donné pour son courage face au dragon. Attrapant celle-ci dans ces mains et la retirant de son coffre, la porta à sa vue et toucha l'endroit exacte ou la lame d'Azog avait tenté de le percer et avait été stoppé par la cotte de maille, lui sauvant la vie contre l'orque pâle.

_ Tout va bien Bilbon ?

Redressant la tête, le jeune Sacquet avisa que ces cousins étaient revenus dans la salle et qu'ils le regardaient tous les trois inquiet, comme le reste autour de lui et qu'il comprit la raison à cela. Sentant quelque chose glisser sur sa joue, Bilbon porta sa main à cette dernière pour ainsi constater avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de larme. Il était en train de pleurer et il ne s'était même pas rendus compte

_ Tout va bien Drogon rassura Bilbon avant de se relever de sa place, tenant toujours la lettre et la cotte de maille dans sa main. Juste le rappel de certains souvenir douloureux mais… à ce que je vois vous êtes prêt tous les trois ? Finit-il par leur demander en avisant les tenus qu'il leur avait donné, se trouver sur leurs épaules.

Hormis le pantalon digne des hobbits, Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin paraissent plus stricte et plus menaçant avec les chemises, les cottes de mailles et les lourdes tuniques de cuire les recouvrant avec les capes assortis. Allant à leur rencontre alors qu'il ramassa le paquet qu'il avait ramené de sa chambre, Bilbon dévoila celle-ci aux yeux de tous et attrapa le premier fourreau avec la lame allant avec à Drogon, puis confia les deux suivantes chacune à Saradoc et à Paladin, qui les prirent surpris et relevèrent la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas.

_ Euh, Bilbon… ?

_ Même si je me doute que vous n'aurez aucun problème jusqu'à Foncombe et que Gandalf va demander un soutien elfique au Seigneur Elrond, il n'en reste pas moins que le reste du voyage sera périlleux indiqua Bilbon à ces cousins. Peut-être pas aussi dangereux que le mien mais il existe toujours un risque alors autant que vous aillez ces épées avec vous pour vous défendre dans le pire des cas, elle vous sera bien plus utile que de demeurer dans ma chambre fit-il savoir à leur adresse.

_ Merci Bilbon remercia Saradoc avec sérieux avant de surprendre les autres quand il vint prendre son cousin dans ces bras, très vite rejoins pas les deux autres, pour un câlin collectif avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous et que les trois cousins quittent la maison pour aller rejoindre leur monture, accompagner par leur famille laissant seul le jeune Sacquet avec le Magicien Gris.

_ Tout ira bien Bilbon ?

_ Tout se passera bien Gandalf, après tout je suis en sécurité dans la Comté avec les Rôdeurs autour de la Frontière et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, je sais qui j'irais chercher pour demander de l'aide rassura Bilbon, en rappelant au magicien qui il avait appelé pour surveiller de loin le jeune Sacquet.

_ Dois-je dire autre chose à la Compagnie avec cette lettre ? Lui demanda Gandalf curieux, alors qu'il fixa les cadeaux enfin ouvert du jeune garçon et leur contenu, tandis qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant lâcher la lettre de Thorin et la cotte de maille en mithril.

_ Seulement dire à Thorin que ce qu'il pensait que je fasse n'a pas eu lieu, il en comprendra le sens quand tu le lui diras avoua Bilbon à cela.

_ Autre chose que tu souhaites leur dire ?

_ Peut-être bien que je reviendrais leur faire un coucou quand toute cette histoire sera terminée ?

A cette simple phrase, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire et saluant une dernière fois son petit protégé, quitta Cul-de-sac et alla rejoindre les trois autres hobbits, déjà monter sur leur poney l'attendant, prêt à partir. Et disant en revoir aux jeunes hobbites et à leurs enfants, Gandalf monta sur son cheval et menant leur petit groupe, les fit descendre la colline, droit vers la route vers la frontière de la Comté, tandis que Bilbon les regarda s'en aller depuis le seuil de sa maison.

_ Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller avec eux ? Lui demanda Esméralda, en finissant par le rejoindre devant Cul-de-sac avec les autres alors qu'ils regardaient le Magicien et les trois hobbits s'éloigner.

_ Oui j'en suis sûr.

_ Et tu ne le regretteras pas ? Lui demanda inquiète Primula.

_ Aucunement.

Oh que non, Bilbon ne le regretterait pas. Après tout, il avait pris la bonne décision de laisser Gandalf se charger d'amener ces pensées à Thorin et les autres, et les laisser se charger des Seigneurs nains.

Il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

**Et v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche pour le passage avec Erebor ;)**

**à dimanche :)**

**bonne soirée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	107. Chapitre 106 Les paroles de Durin

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**désoler pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet pour poster cette suite ;)**

**en tout cas merci à Sally-of-midde-earth, à Julindy et à Angelyoru pour leur com =D en tout cas la suite risque de de vous surprendre autant que de vous faire un peu peur mais je vous promets que tout se passera bien :) surtout que vous connaitrez la lettre de Bilbon adresser à sa famille ;)**

**v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECUTRE :)**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 106 : Les paroles de Durin**

Les semaines qui s'étaient écoulés après l'attentat contre les deux Héritiers du Roi d'Erebor, avaient été des plus longues et des plus violentes pour tous les habitants de la Montagne.

Si tous les Seigneurs nains avaient été arrêtés, eux, ainsi que leur famille et le reste de leurs sbires, la garde royal n'était pas parvenu à attraper Athgar avant que lui et ces sbires ne quittent Erebor durant l'attaque, tandis que le Fils d'Okron n'avait pas été revus depuis son départ du Royaume nain, plusieurs mois plus tôt. En d'autres termes, Thorin avait dans ces donjons les seconds et non pas les premiers commanditaires de cette attaque sur ces neveux et leurs fiancées.

Bien évidemment, tous les Seigneurs nains se mirent à contredire l'accusation du Roi et réfutaient qu'ils n'étaient en rien responsable ou qu'ils étaient liés à cette traitrise. Mais Thorin n'en démorda pas et fit fouiller les appartements de ces derniers par ces plus fidèles gardes, qui finirent par trouver, dans les quartiers des Seigneurs, cacher dans des planques, des courriers.

Des échanges entre les Seigneurs nains qui s'insurgeaient du choix de prétendantes des Princes et du trop bienveillance que le Roi accordait à ces neveux, aussi bien qu'à leurs « alliés ». Et si tous les Seigneurs avaient pu être incriminés dans cette histoire et tout cela avec le Seigneur Athgar en tête de liste, Thorin se rendit aussi compte qu'Okron et Rogri étaient les seuls à ne pas converser à ce sujet avec les autres. N'ayant trouvé aucune lettre dans leurs appartements ou encore leur nom mentionner dans les courriers des autres Seigneurs, comme si les deux Seigneurs avaient été tenus éloigner de tout cela par peur qu'ils révèlent tous.

Nordim, Tharik et Drong, les trois seigneurs restants et qui étaient les propriétaires des lettres retrouver dans leur quartier, furent accusés de haute trahison envers la famille royale et de complicité de meurtre envers les deux Princes, surtout quand on vint à reconnaitre certains de leur gardes parmis la bande de nain masquer qui avaient pris d'assaut le terrain d'entrainement. Avec toutes ces preuves, la sanction qui leur pendait au nez, était la mort.

Et Thorin était intraitable sur la question alors que les familles des Seigneurs, qui avaient été libérés mais mis sur haute surveillance, demandèrent la clémence du Roi mais celui-ci n'en démorda pas et des combats débuta entre les sbires des Seigneurs condamnés et les deux autres Seigneurs restant qui était lavé de tout soupçon, pour l'instant.

Ces combats surtout mener par les Fils des Seigneurs, ces derniers voulant à tout prix faire sortir leur Père des donjons, en accusant les deux autres Seigneurs, Okron et Rogri d'être responsable de tout cela avec Athgar. Car eux-mêmes, les Fils et les Filles n'étaient point au courant de tout cela, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi les Seigneurs tentaient de tout faire pour que leur filles séduisent les deux Princes, si depuis le début, s'était leur mort qu'on voulait ? Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens ?

Mais cela, Thorin s'en ficha complètement. On avait tenté d'enlever son dernier neveu et de tuer ces proches. Et ton avait attenté à la vie de ces deux premiers neveux et de leur fiancée, ou le premier à bien faillit y rester. Alors non, Thorin n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer a aussi bon compte et faire de ces derniers un exemple pour tous ceux qui voudraient tentés de s'en prendre au sien, tandis qu'il avait nommé les membres de sa Compagnie, comme nouveau membre du Conseil en attendant que les autres familles naines importantes du Royaume élisent des nains pour les représenter lors des réunions.

Et la mise à mort fut décidée pour la semaine suivante ou la sentence pour tentative de meurtre sur les membres de la famille royale dans le Royaume d'Erebor était la décapitation. Décapitation en usant des propres armes des condamnés pour signifier en symbole, que l'arme qui aurait dus prendre la vie du Roi ou du Prince, ou de la Princesse viser, serait celle qui prendrait leur propre vie. Et sur toute la semaine qui s'écoula jusqu'à ce jour, autant les Fils que les Filles vinrent supplier le Roi de revenir sur sa décision et d'accorder sa grâce à leur Père, et de les laisser en vie, car la honte d'un tel acte ou qu'ils soient alliés à de tels actes, les enfants avaient finis par comprendre que leur Père étaient liés à tout cela, surtout quand, en ayant eu assez qu'ils leur crient leur innocence, le Roi leur avait montré les preuves et les enfants avaient été facilement capables de reconnaitre aussi bien l'écriture que le sceau de leur Père, mais le Roi n'en avait pas démordus et la sentence aurait bien lieu.

En dernier recours, les enfants des condamnés étaient venus supplier les deux Princes, sous bonne escorte, depuis que le Roi avait stipulé que ces derniers ne devaient en aucun cas s'approcher de ces neveux ou de quiconque de sa famille, sans l'appui d'une bonne dizaine de gardes qui pourraient palier à tout problème. Mais les Fils autant que les Filles des trois Seigneurs ne firent rien de tel et demandèrent seulement au deux Princes s'ils pouvaient seulement faire changer d'avis leur Oncle sur la sentence.

Mais bien que Fili et Kili voulaient les voir disparaitre de leur vie, ayant tous les deux à l'esprit que si la famille de Gondoline ne possédait pas ce don de guérison, dont Glorfindel leur avait rapporté l'histoire des siens, le Premier Prince serait mort pour protéger Diriel de la flèche et cela, tous le savaient pertinemment. Sauf que même les deux Prince se disaient que la mort par décapitation était vraiment extrême, ils avaient alors demandé à leur oncle s'ils ne pouvaient pas donner une autre sentence à ces derniers mais Thorin avait simplement déclaré à ces neveux, que s'ils faisaient cela, il laisserait ainsi la voix aux autres de croire qu'ils pouvaient les atteindre et qu'ils ne recevraient pas la sentence adéquate.

Bien que Fili et Kili le comprenaient pertinemment, ils avaient aussi compris comme les autres, que les trois Seigneurs devaient être un exemple pour tous, que si on s'attaquait de cette façon à la famille royale on devait en payer les conséquences de ces actes. Et même Thrain et Dis avaient été de l'avis de Thorin, déclarant par la même occasion que s'ils étaient sous le règne de Thror, ils auraient été tués à l'instant même où leur sbires avaient été reconnus comme étant les nains masquer ayant attaqués les Princes. Il n'y aurait jamais eu toute l'enquête et le rassemblement des preuves qui les incriminaient qu'ils ne seraient déjà plus de ce monde.

Fili et Kili avaient donc compris qu'ils devaient rester loin de cette affaire et de demeurer loin des familles des Seigneurs pour leur propre sécurité, passant leur temps à questionner Glorfindel, surtout que depuis ce dernier leur avait rapporté l'histoire de sa famille que les deux Princes avaient trouvés des plus fascinantes et ne s'en lassèrent pas de l'écouter. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se lasser d'écouter cette histoire qui avait plus des allures de conte de fée.

Car d'après les récits que leur confia le Tueur de Balroq, sa Maison avait été baptisé la Fleur d'Or grâce à la fleur qui sauva sa grand-mère et sa mère lorsqu'elle n'avait encore que quelques mois. Sa grand-mère avait été gravement malade et les guérisseurs elfes avaient tout tentés pour la sauver elle et son bébé, mais ils avaient été impuissants contre le mal rongeant l'épouse du chef de l'une des douze Maisons les plus importantes à Gondoline.

Suppliant les guérisseurs qu'il devait avoir un moyen de sauver son épouse, le chef de la Maison apprit qu'il existait une fleur, une fleur d'or, née d'une larme du soleil tomber sur Arda, dont le pouvoir de guérir tous les maux était unique et pouvait soigner le mal de son épouse, et la sauver, elle et leur enfant. Mais extrêmement rare et connu comme étant un vieux conte que l'on racontait aux enfants, le Seigneur de la Maison partit pourtant à la recherche de cette plante ou, après de nombreux jours de recherches dans les contrées du Nord, là où on rapportait qu'elle se trouvait, le Seigneur finit par la trouver au sommet d'une montagne ou la neige d'hiver ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. L'herbe douce l'entourait ou on aurait dit que la neige fondait en s'approchant de sa douce auréole de lumière et de chaleur, réchauffant le Seigneur frigorifier et épuiser par la route qu'il avait entrepris pour la trouver.

Ou celui-ci, veillant à prendre cette dernière avec ces racines et le lopin de terre autour d'elle pour lui permettre de demeurer intacte jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, le Seigneur rapporta la fleur d'or à Gondoline ou les guérisseurs vinrent à extraire son essence dans de l'eau chaude, qui prit une texture doré et finirent par le faire boire à la Dame elfe affaiblis. Il ne fallut qu'une bonne dizaine de minute à la mourante pour que la vie revienne à elle et que le mal qui l'avait pris ne disparaisse. Et en mettant au monde sa fille, celle-ci eut les cheveux aussi doré que la fleur qui avait sauvé sa mère et elle, tandis que le Seigneur de la Maison refit baptiser sa propre demeure au miracle qui avait sauvé sa famille.

La Maison de la Fleur d'Or.

Le don de guérison miraculeux de la fleur s'était développé dans le corps de la petite fille qui déployait une auréole de lumière autour de ces mains, quand elle les déposait sur une blessure qui disparaissait lorsqu'elle posait sa main dessus. Et ce pouvoir avait été hérité par l'un de ces deux fils, le petit frère de Glorfindel, alors que ces trois enfants avaient tous les deux hérités de sa longue chevelure doré, héritée elle-même de la Fleur d'Or.

Et Diriel et Aranel avaient toutes les deux hérités ce précieux don de leur défunt Père, un héritage de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger et éviter des personnes mal intentionné de s'en prendre à ces deux dernières. Surtout que depuis que tous avaient vus Diriel à l'œuvre et que tous avaient pertinemment saisis que la jeune sœur le possédait aussi, puisque c'est ce qu'elle avait dus user sur la Réincarnation de Durin, certains nains ou hommes venaient les voir pour qu'elles puissent les soigner.

Ce qui avait entrainé des problèmes ou Glorfindel avait dus s'en mêler et fait savoir, à voix haute et par des cris, que ce don était dangereux pour ces nièces, car si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle risquait de perdre la vie. Raison pour laquelle, elles ne les avaient jamais utilisées auparavant même si ils savaient tous dans la famille que les deux filles du frère de Glorfindel le possédaient.

Surtout que Diriel avait mis plusieurs heures, voire deux jours pour être sûr d'avoir totalement récupérer de l'énergie qu'elle avait donné, comme de la semaine qu'avait dus avoir sa cadette pour regagner totalement l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensé pour sauver Bilbon. Et depuis la « gueulante » de Glorfindel, plus personne n'avait parlé des dons de ces nièces, ne voulant guère avoir la fureur du Tueur de Balroq sur le dos.

Mais hormis cet autre sujet, la Compagnie attendait de connaitre les recherches de Balin et d'Ori sur les écrits des vies de Durin, surtout depuis la « bombe » lâché par Okron, sur le fait que certaines choses concernant la vie de ces derniers avaient été cachées aux générations suivantes. Ils étaient alors partis chercher le manuscrit que gardait la famille d'Okron et qui retraçaient certaines choses que les Durin avaient vécus et qu'on leur avait masqué au fil des siècles. Comme le fait que le précédent Durin était tombé parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une hobbite et qu'il avait un enfant, et qu'ils avaient été tués tous les deux par l'ancêtre d'Okron, le frère de la Reine, épouse naine de Durin. Et qu'au lieu de survivre de sa blessure, causée lors de la fuite de la Moria, il avait préféré mourir pour les rejoindre.

Souvenir qu'avait dus revivre Bilbon et qui l'avait entrainé dans une fureur noire et se débarrasser de ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à sa famille.

En lisant le livre entretenu par la famille d'Okron et tout ce qu'Ori lui avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque d'Erebor sur les vies passés de Durin, Balin s'était rendus compte que beaucoup de chose n'avait pas été rapporté, comme ces deux elfes qu'avaient aimés Durin IV et V, tout comme de cette hybride qu'avait aimé Durin Ier. Mais toute la Compagnie décida d'attendre et savoir si cela était vrai, et de connaitre la vérité de la bouche de Bilbon lui-même quand il sera prêt à le leur dire.

Sauf qu'en attendant de savoir si tout cela était veridict ou non, Thorin avait une sentence à donner et le jour finit par arriver alors que celle-ci se déroulerait sur la grande place principale d'Erebor, là où le Roi avait fait ordonner de monter un piédestal pour que tous puissent voir la mise à mort des trois condamnés et que personne ne serait à l'abri de la Justice des Durin. Ayant fait placer une estrade juste devant à plusieurs mètres pour que la famille royale et leurs proches, autant que leur invitée soit présent pour assister à cela.

Dain, Bard et Thranduil furent présent et bien que le nouveau Seigneur de Dale, trouvait cela extrême, il fut bien obliger de se rendre compte que cela était nécessaire, surtout quand il vit que le Seigneur des Monts de Fer et le Roi Sylvestre étaient tous les deux favorables à cette sentence. Sentence qu'ils auraient eux-mêmes donné si ces derniers s'en étaient pris aux leurs. Cette partie était une des dures réalités en tant que chef d'une nation et d'un peuple. Bien que l'avis de Bard fût appuyé par Elrohir et Elladan, ces derniers n'appuyant pas l'avis du Roi, bien qu'ils ne le dirent pas directement mais le firent comprendre en ne prenant pas part aux discussions sur la sentence, faisant les sourds d'oreilles comme Glorfindel qui suivait ces Princes, Thorin n'avait pas besoin de le demander, il l'avait parfaitement compris.

Alors que la garde fut renforcer ce jour-là, surtout pour empêcher aux familles ou à leur propres gardes d'arrêter l'exécution, surtout que d'autre durent assurés la sécurité de la famille et de leur invités, en particulier du peuple furieux qui voulait eux-mêmes fracasser ces trois nains pour avoir attenté à la vie des Princes, surtout que certains des leurs étaient tombés durant cette attaque. Autant que les elfes et les dunédains présents ce jour-là, qui rêvait de venger la mort de leur proche tomber au combat alors que leur présence, ici, dans cette Montagne, était d'aider les nains à se reconstruire après la Bataille des Cinq Armées et non de continuer à perdre les leurs encore.

Quand les gardes amenèrent les trois condamnés, les hués se firent entendre comme des sifflements et des cris de rage porter à leur personne, tandis que les gardes devaient retenir le peuple pour éviter les débordements et que certains se jettent sur les trois nains pour les tuer eux-mêmes. Surtout que Thorin voulait lui-même les voir mourir et personne ne lui retirait ce plaisir de voir ceux menacer ces garçons n'être plus de ce monde, alors qu'il se réservait Athgar et le Fils d'Okron pour sa propre personne.

Il voulait leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait aux siens.

Et tandis que les condamnés étaient montés sur l'estrade et chacun placer devant les troncs poser pour chacun d'entre eux avec un sceau ou un sac avait été mis à l'intérieur, juste devant, avec un nain se tenant juste à côté, tenant chacun l'une des principales armes des ex-seigneur et qui leur servirait pour la mise à mort. Bien que pour les marteau de guerre, ils durent faire en sorte de les rendre tranchante pour que cela soit du premier coup, les nains n'étaient pas aussi cruel pour leur propre mise à mort, Thorin avait veillé que cela soit direct et non pas qu'il y est trop d'effusion de sang, bien qu'il se trouvait trop gentil pour ces traitres.

Après que Balin se soit chargé d'annoncer les chefs d'accusation et la sentence pour la trahison qu'ils s'étaient accusés, Thorin se leva de sa place alors que les bourreaux firent s'agenouiller les accusés, plaçant leur torse sur les troncs pour que leur tête demeure juste au-dessus du sac ou le Roi alla donner le signal quand un cri se fit entendre. Un cri qui se révéla être un garde en train d'appeler son souverain à grand renfort de cri.

_ Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté !

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Ordonna Thorin à ce soldat dont la foule le laissa passer pour qu'il puisse atteindre les gradins ou la famille royale et ces alliés se tenaient. J'avais ordonné que rien ne vienne déranger cette exécution, ne l'ai-je pas précisé ?

_ Oui Votre Majesté mais…

_ Eh bien, je vois que j'arrive au bon moment cria une voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus des bruits de la foule.

_ Gandalf ?

.oOo.

Si voir le Magicien Gris était plus qu'une surprise, cela l'était encore plus de constater qui était ces compagnons de voyage, en la personne d'un groupe d'elfe de Foncombe et de trois hobbits.

Dont aucun des hobbits que Kili pouvait apercevoir n'était Bilbon, mais aux vus des tenus naines qu'ils portaient tous les trois et des petites épées attacher à leur taille, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui et son frère qu'il devait se s'agir de personne proche à leur cousin. Peut-être même des membres de sa famille du côté de sa Mère.

_ Gandalf ? Que faites-vous là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bilbon ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? Lui demanda Thorin inquiet alors qu'il avait quitté les gradins pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, accompagné par le reste de sa famille, de la Compagnie et de leurs amis proches.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous obligé de poser plusieurs questions à la fois dans cette famille ? Lui demanda Gandalf en avisant Thorin lui foncer dessus avant de se mettre à répondre à toutes ces demandes. Et la raison de ma présence est parce que j'apporte un message et non, il n'est rien arrivé d'autre à Bilbon, comme le fait qu'il n'est pas avec moi, il a préféré demeurer à la Comté pour l'instant répondit-il à l'encontre du Roi.

_ Et vous l'y avez laissés tous seul sans aucune protection ?

_ Bien sûr que non Dwalin répliqua Gandalf à l'encontre du grand guerrier avant de reporter son regard sur Thorin et ces deux neveux face à lui. Bilbon est sous la protection de personne de confiance qui pourront veiller sur lui leur expliqua-t'il simplement sur le fait que le plus jeune Durin était sous bonne garde avant d'aviser le regard que les Durin portaient sur les trois hobbits se trouvant derrière lui.

_ Alors si Bilbon va bien et qu'il est toujours à la Comté ? Pourquoi ces hobbits sont-ils venus avec vous ? Lui demanda Fili en désignant ces trois derniers de la main.

_ Parce qu'au début, notre présence aurait été pour épauler notre cousin mais il a désiré demeurer à la Comté à la dernière minute alors on a décidé de venir quand même et soutenir Gandalf tint informer le hobbit aux cheveux sombre et yeux clair, alors qu'il portait une cotte de maille et une tunique foncer.

_ Merci Drogon remercia Gandalf à l'encontre du hobbit avant de présenter ces trois derniers à Thorin et au reste de la Compagnie. Thorin et vous autres, laissez-moi vous présentez les cousins de Bilbon, voici Drogon Sacquet, Saradoc Brandebouc et Paladin Touque les présenta-t'il pour ensuite river son attention sur les trois hobbits. Les garçons, voici Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Roi d'Erebor et ces deux neveux, les Princes Fili et Kili, leur fiancée, les Dames Sidhmeldiriel et Tauriel, ainsi que le reste de la Compagnie les désigna-t'il l'un après l'autre.

_ Sacquet ? Comme les Sacquet de Besace ? Demanda Kili curieux alors qu'il avisa le regard furieux de Drogon tandis que les deux autres hobbits se mirent à rire aux dépends de l'autre, qui les fusilla des yeux.

_ Moi, un Sacquet de Besace ? Désoler mais je n'ai rien avoir avec ces vautours hormis le nom de famille cracha Drogon à l'encontre du deuxième Prince d'Erebor. Je préfère dire que les seuls Sacquet que je considère comme ma famille est la mienne et celle de Bilbon répliqua-t'il à l'attention de ce dernier avant d'aviser ces deux cousins. Arrêtez donc de vous payer ma tête tous les deux ou je vous assomme ?

_ Bonté divine, le Prince nous l'a rendus grincheux Saradoc ?

_ Tout a fait Paladin, Drogon est devenu grincheux ?

_ Je vais vous…

_ Cela suffit les garçons calma Gandalf en séparant les hobbits avant de river son regard vers Thorin puis sur l'estrade ou les trois ex-seigneurs étaient maintenus à leur place par leur bourreau, alors que le magicien comprit ce qu'il avait stoppé, bien qu'il veuille comprendre quel était la cause qui valait cette sanction radicale. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ces nains sont accusés de haute trahison envers ma famille, comme de complicité de tentative de meurtre envers mes neveux annonça Thorin à l'encontre du Magicien Gris. Et vous connaissez la sanction donnée à ces criminels ?

_ Vous voulez dire que vous allez les… demanda Paladin alors qu'il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa question qu'il posa sa main sur sa gorge, comme pour la protéger de cette éventualité alors que lui et les deux autres hobbits comprirent la sentence appliquer et qu'ils avaient stoppés avec leur arrivée.

Les trois hobbits pâlirent à ce constat alors qu'ils rivèrent leur attention sur Gandalf, en espérant que ce dernier pourrait empêcher cela ou bien éloigner cette sentence pour qu'ils ne puissent en être témoin, mais le Magicien Gris avait une autre idée en tête.

_ Je crains fort que vous allez devoir revoir votre condamnation, Thorin.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui me fera changer d'avis à ce sujet selon vous ? Lui demanda le Roi d'une voix dure, refusant de changer la sentence envers ces criminels.

_ Ceci avoua Gandalf en sortant un parchemin sceller de sa sacoche alors qu'il la désigna à Thorin, autant qu'aux autres autour de lui. Ce parchemin est pour vous et le peuple d'Erebor, de la part de Bilbon informa-t'il en montrant le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

A cette nouvelle, Kili crut bien rêver en se disant que depuis que son cousin avait quitté Erebor, s'était bien la première fois que celui-ci avait écrit quelque chose et qui leur était adressé. Avisant son ainé, Kili pouvait constater que Fili était lui aussi surpris de cette annonce alors que Thorin s'était avancer vers Gandalf et tenta de prendre le parchemin pour pouvoir découvrir ce que Bilbon voulait leur dire. Mais Kili fut étonné quand Gandalf vint à reculer la main, gardant le parchemin hors de porter de Thorin, comme s'il voulait le protéger des mots que son neveu avait écrit dedans.

_ Cette lettre m'est bien adressé Gandalf ?

_ Exact.

_ Mais…

_ Le petit m'a ordonner de confier le parchemin à Balin rapporta Gandalf notant parfaitement la surprise chez tous les nains autant chez les autres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi si la lettre était adressé au Roi, celle-ci devait revenir à son Premier Conseiller. Bilbon m'a ordonner de donner ce parchemin à Balin pour qu'il puisse le lire à tous, sans que quiconque ne vous accuse vous ou vos neveux d'en rajouter aux choses qu'il aura dit dedans prévena-t'il avant d'en préciser d'avantage pour qu'il saisisse. Les mots de Bilbon sont dure et violent, et veux que tous sachent que se sont ces propres pensées et non ce que vous pourriez rajouter lui admit-il.

Comprenant ce que Gandalf voulait leur faire comprendre, Thorin finit par hocher de la tête et riva son regard vers Balin, qui inclina à son tour de la tête avant de s'avancer vers le Magicien Gris. Prenant le parchemin que vint à lui tendre Gandalf, le vieux guerrier défit l'attache autour du parchemin et déroula celle-ci pour ensuite survoler un instant les paroles du plus jeune Durin, ou portant un instant son regard sur Thorin et les deux neveux, prit une profonde respiration et lisa à voix haute les mots de la Réincarnation de Durin.

_**« Au Roi d'Erebor et au peuple des nains, »**_

_**« Je m'adresse à vous autant en étant à la fois Bilbon Sacquet, Fils du Prince Frérin d'Erebor mais surtout en tant que Durin, Père des Longues Barbes. Que mes paroles ne soient ni cachés, ni mises de côté car elles ne plairont pas à vos coutumes ou encore à vos idéaux et que je remettrais en cause plusieurs lois et textes écris autrefois. »**_

_**« Que cela vous plaise ou non, n'est pas ma préoccupation première, j'aurais été sincère et la vérité ne fera de mal à personne. Même si je remettrais en cause plusieurs siècles de coutumes et d'idéaux placer sur des mensonges et la mort de personne remarquable que tous nains qui se respectent, auraient dus honorer au lieu de les oublier parce qu'ils ne leur convenaient pas ou qu'ils se trouvaient ne pas être des nains. »**_

_**« Bien que je ne me rappel pas de toutes les secondes de mes vies passés, je me souviens de moment important et la plupart se trouve être des rejets de la part du peuple des nains, face à certaines décisions prises par les précédents Durin et tout cela à cause de vos idéaux xénophobes et machos que vous possédez vous les nains. »**_

_**« Vous croyez que comme vous êtes un peuple fort et robuste, vous l'êtes plus que les autres peuples. Vous vous pensez supérieurs que les autres avec cela et ceci sera un préjudice qui causa autant de problème que de guerre dans l'histoire que je ne pourrais les compter sur mon unique main, tellement ils sont nombreux. »**_

_**« Vous vous pensez plus fort que les elfes parce qu'ils sont plus fins et élancer que vous. Vous vous pensez plus fort que les hommes parce qu'ils ont une vie plus courte que la vôtre et qu'ils paraissent faible à vos yeux. Alors que devrais-je dire de vos pensées concernant les Hobbits ? Nombre de vous considère ce peuple tranquille comme une nuisance ou inutile sur cette terre, que vous auriez préférés jamais entendre notre évocation mais oui. J'ai au grand regret de vous informer que nous sommes nous aussi un peuple libre de la Terre du Milieu et que nous pouvons être nous aussi un peuple fort et brave, il suffit seulement d'y croire et d'avoir la foi en nos croyances et dans notre famille. »**_

_**« La famille est sacrée pour chaque peuple de la Terre du Milieu, c'est souvent pour protéger les nôtres que la plupart des alliances entre nos peuples ont vus le jour conter les armées noirs de Gundabad autant que du Mordor. Chaque peuple possède des qualités et des défauts, qu'un autre peuple peut palier facilement durant un combat. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de cité la Bataille des Cinq Armées pour que tous saisissent ce que je veux dire. »**_

_**« La survie de la Terre du Milieu repose sur notre entente et notre bon vouloir de continuer ensemble, et de laisser de côté les histoires et idioties du passé, qui, pour ma personne, moi qui est vécus autant de vie différente, trouve qu'elles ont des allures de dispute d'enfant de quatre ans. Et encore je suis gentil en disant cela, certaine des disputes de ces enfants sont bien plus matures que vos préjugés et vos rejets, autant que de votre jalousie. »**_

_**« Oui. Vous avez parfaitement entendus mes paroles, tous les problèmes qui ont survenus dans l'histoire était surtout causer par la jalousie que les peuples se reprochaient les uns les autres, qu'ils préféraient accusés leur voisin, plutôt d'admettre leur propre tort. Quel âge avez-vous pour vous conduire de la sorte surtout quand vous donnez l'excuse que vous faites cela pour les vôtres ? »**_

_**« Quel blasphème et hérésie de faire cela ? Accepter vos propres fautes plutôt que d'user de faciliter et laisser la faute aux autres parce que vous êtes bien trop paresseux pour trouver par vous-même la réponse à votre attitude abjecte. »**_

_**« Si je vous tiens de tel parole parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez que des nains que je ne connais pas, veulent décider de ma vie comme si celle-ci leur appartenait parce que je suis Durin. Ma vie m'appartient et je ne laisserais plus personne tenter de faire quoi que ce soit à mon encontre sans me battre pour ce que je crois être juste et bon. Les quatre derniers qui y sont risqués n'ont pas eu autant de chance, j'en ai tué trois et le quatrième subit sa sanction, sans que je ne veuille le savoir, bien que je me sente mal à cela. »**_

_**« A cause du désir de Seigneur cupide, je possède le sang des nains que j'ai tué dans ma fureur pour protéger ma famille, que je sais pertinemment, je n'aurais jamais voulus leur mort. Je les ais abattus de sang-froid alors que mon seul but premier était de les assommer et les mettre hors course pour les arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux miens. »**_

_**« Un vieil ami m'a dit que le vrai courage n'était pas quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une. Et il avait raison. Le courage est de pardonner pour pouvoir avancer et ainsi permettre aux générations futures de grandir sans craindre une éventuelle vengeance de ceux à qui on aura pris la vie. Pourquoi salir nos mains pour des êtres que nous haïssons le plus et qui ne mérite nullement que l'on s'intéresse à eux ? Alors que cela ne fera qu'appuyer le fait qu'ils sont parvenus à nous atteindre dans leur acte, je ne ferais pas partie de ces personnes-là. »**_

_**« Je ne laisserais pas la colère ou la vengeance noyer mon jugement de demeurer maitre de mes propres décisions et de mes idéaux. Car je suis avant tout un hobbit qui déteste par-dessus les combats et la violence, mais je suis aussi un nain valeureux qui sait choisir ces propres combats et laissez les autres jouer les leurs par eux-mêmes. Mais je suis aussi Durin et bien que je sais que l'on voudra me voir prendre des décisions et le partie des adversaires, je demeurerais toujours neutre car il existe toujours des façons de résoudre les problèmes pacifiquement. »**_

_**« C'était les idéaux de mon Père et celle de plusieurs Durin par le passé qu'on a préféré rejeter parce que le terme « pacifique » n'avait jamais plus au peuple des nains, et je continuerais cette pratique. Car c'est mon devoir autant que ma décision et mon désir, en tant que Prince d'Erebor et Réincarnation de Durin. »**_

_**« Autre point important que je voulais parler et dire, le Seigneur qui a envoyer ces mercenaires pour me ramener pour une raison que j'ignores et que je ne désires nullement savoir, je le lui pardonnes ces actes autant qu'à lui qu'à ces ancêtres pour tout le mal qu'ils ont causés au précédent Durin. Car bien que vous soyez responsable de la mort de ma famille en tant que Durin VI et ce qui causera ma mort… sa mort devrais-je dire plus exactement ? Je sais aussi pertinemment que se sont vos ancêtres qui ont refusés les unions de Durin IV et V avec leur bien aimée, et dont l'histoire fut une tragédie à la fin, pour qui ? Je l'ignore encore mais je le sens dans mon cœur que ces histoires se sont mal finis à cause de vous et dont la seule raison était qu'elles n'étaient pas des naines. »**_

_**« Oui. Les femmes qu'à aimer Durin IV, V et VI n'étaient pas des naines et si vous désirez savoir à quoi ces dernières ressemblaient, vous n'avez qu'à regarder les deux fiancées de mes cousins, les Prince Fili et Kili, car se sont exactement elles. Vous me direz qu'est-ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer ? Et bien cela est très simple et vous allez facilement comprendre. Si je suis la réincarnation de l'esprit de Durin, il y a dans ma famille des réincarnations physiques de Durin, autant que le caractère et la mentalité devrais-je dire ? »**_

_**« Fili se trouve être la Réincarnation physique de Durin IV et Kili, celle de Durin V. Alors qu'ils ont tous les deux retrouver dans cette vie les deux elfes qui eurent pris leur cœur dans leur précédente vie car ces dernières ne sont nulle autre que leur Unique. Mahal leur a permis de revenir et de pouvoir enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour ou les discriminations d'autrefois n'ont plus lieux d'être aujourd'hui, surtout après le fait que tous ont finis pour savoir pour mon père et ma mère, que tout opposait et qui se sont aussi retrouvés dans cette vie. »**_

_**« Oui, vous avez parfaitement compris le sous-entendus que je viens de faire car Fili et Kili ne sont pas les seules réincarnations physique de Durin, mon Père la été aussi. Frérin n'était nul autre que Durin VI et qui tomba lui aussi amoureux d'une hobbite, d'une hobbite du nom de Lilith Sacquet et qui se trouve être nul autre que l'une de mes ancêtres. Ils eurent un fils qui se trouvait être nul autre que moi et qui périt, lui et sa Mère, dans un incendie causer par l'ancêtre de ce Seigneur voulant m'enlever et qui fut tuer par mon Père quand ils quittèrent lui et ces nains la Moria après l'attaque du Balroq, avant de périr à cause de la blessure qu'il avait reçus à l'abdomen par la créature de feu. Voilà pourquoi Mahal m'a choisi pour être le nouveau Durin et pourquoi la marque est apparue à mes cinq ans, car c'est à cet âge que j'ai péris dans ma vie passée et Mahal a permis à ma famille de revivre, et de pouvoir vivre des années heureuses avant que le sort ne vienne s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur nous. »**_

_**« Après tout cela, beaucoup se demanderait encore pourquoi je choisirais d'être aussi clément avec mes adversaires car croyez-moi je ne le saurais pas, loin de là. La mort serait une fin bien trop facile pour ces êtres qui ne mériteraient pas de partir avec la faciliter mais de recevoir les sanctions adéquate pour leur acte. Je continuerais de défendre ardemment les miens et je pourrais tuer mes adversaires, mais cela ne sera jamais par désir mais par obligation ou par légitime défense. »**_

_**« Je ne serais plus un tueur et je ne donnerais pas ce plaisir à mes adversaire de me changer et de me détruire. Vous êtes à présent tous avertis, quiconque s'attaquera à ma famille, autant celle du côté de mon Père ou du côté de ma Mère préféra que je le tues plutôt que d'endurer ma fureur qui peut être grande quand vous possédez six autres vies dans votre tête. »**_

_**« Voilà tout ce que je voulais dire… Ah, non, j'ai oublié le plus important dans tout cela. Félicitations les garçons pour vos fiançailles et rassurez-vous je n'aurais aucune vue sur dulcinée, mon cœur de Sacquet est déjà pris et je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. Et si tout se passe bien, je serais sans doute là pour votre union. »**_

_**« En attendant, prenez tous soins de vous et ne vous inquiétez pas à mon sujet, tout se passera bien pour moi. »**_

_**« Au revoir. »**_

_**« Bilbon Durin Sacquet. »**_

Quand Balin eut finis la lecture, la salle était silencieuse après que de nombreux nains avaient poussés des exclamations aux révélation de cette lettre, autant que face au critique et sous-entendus guère aimable que Bilbon Durin avait lâché. Alors que Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux vriller leur regard sur leur dulcinée, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, autant que ces dernières de savoir qu'ils se retrouvaient être des réincarnations des vies passés de deux Durin et des elfes qu'ils avaient aimés.

Bien évidemment, le fait que Bilbon avait prévenus qu'il n'aurait point de vue sur elle les soulageait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Car si l'histoire de Durin VI était aussi tragique et qu'il sentait que cela était le cas les Durins qui leur ressemblaient, Fili et Kili craignaient tous les deux que cela le marque à jamais de les voir mourir si tel était le sort qu'ils avaient eu, et il serait bien obliger de se rappeler le jour de leur mort.

Mais Fili et Kili étaient surtout inquiet de la réaction qu'allait avoir Thorin en apprenant que quatre membres de sa famille se trouvaient être des réincarnées des vies de Durin, surtout en apprenant que la famille précédente de son frère avait tous péris à cause de l'ancêtre d'Okron et que Bilbon lui pardonnait à lui et à ces ancêtres tout le mal qu'ils avaient commis à sa famille. Il y avait de quoi être étonné et stupéfait d'une telle chose, surtout du pardon que Bilbon donnait aussi facilement pour de telles choses quand il se rappela que lui, il n'avait pas été pardonné pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce qui lui faisait mal au fond de lui s'était que son neveu préférait pardonner à une famille qui avait détruit les vies des précédents Durin et qu'il ne connaissait pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Alors oui, Thorin avait mal.

Horriblement mal.

_ Bilbon m'a demander de vous porter un message Thorin confia Gandalf à son encontre, ce que le Roi vrilla de nouveau son attention sur lui.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas fait Magicien ?

_ Pas totalement, il voulait que je vous dise que ce que vous avez affirmé dans votre lettre, vous vous rappelez ? Lui demanda le Magicien alors que Thorin se rappela sans aucune difficulté de quoi il lui parlait.

_ Il l'a fait. Je m'en serais douté.

_ Au contraire, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait, bien que j'ignore complètement de quoi il voulait mentionner. Je présume que vous le savez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien évidemment qu'il le savait. La première chose qu'avait indiqué Thorin dans sa lettre c'est qu'il demandait à son neveu de ne pas bruler sa lettre avant de l'avoir lus d'abord, alors savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, qu'il avait lus cette dernière jusqu'au bout et qu'il ne l'avait pas mis au feu, mis du baume au cœur blesser du frère de Frérin. Est-ce que cela voulait-il signifier qu'il était sur la voix du pardon lui aussi ?

Que son plus jeune neveu allait enfin le pardonner pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

Mais repenser au pardon absolu alors que les dires de son neveu n'était pas sans vérité, car la mort de ces trois Seigneurs ne feraient qu'attiser plus de haine envers sa famille et Bilbon avait bien raison sur le fait que la mort serait une sentence bien trop facile pour eux. Il existait une autre sanction, qui pour ces Seigneurs, seraient bien pire que la mort et que Thorin pouvait appliquer dès l'instant ou ces derniers vivraient avec cela pour la fin de leur jour.

Oh oui, il allait suivre les paroles et les conseils donnés par son neveu, et faire en sorte de donner un avenir sécuritaire pour ces neveux et les futurs générations de Durin.

_ Je révoque la sentence de mort ! Clama haut et fort Thorin alors que tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur lui à ces mots. Les criminels seront condamnés à travailler pour le peuple jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, perdant leur rang et veillez à leur raser la tête et la barbe, pour que tous sachent qui ils sont déclara le Roi d'Erebor d'une voix dure et cassante avant de river son attention sur les enfants de ces derniers. Votre Maison est à présent à votre charge mais je vous préviens à l'avance, je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois, si vous recommencez cela et c'est toute votre famille qui en subira les conséquences les mit-il en garde avant de faire un signe au bourreau de ramener les criminels à leur cellule.

Et ne faisant plus cas du peuple autour de lui, les familles des ex-seigneurs remerciant le Roi pour son indulgence et leur promettant que sa grâce ne serait nullement oublier, et qu'ils tiendraient parole, tandis que d'autre comprenait que Thorin avait tout simplement appliqué les remarques de Durin, tandis que d'autre voulait que ces derniers reçoivent la première sentence donner par le Roi. Sauf que Thorin se ficha complètement des avis des autres et fit signe à Gandalf et aux autres de le suivre droit vers son bureau, qui serait assez grand pour les accueillir tous et pour qu'il puisse discuter sans être gêner par qui que ce soit.

Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir comment allait son neveu chez lui et il allait le savoir maintenant.

* * *

**V'là pour ce chapitre :)**

**alors? votre avis?**

**j'espère que la lecture de la lettre de Bilbon comme du changement de décision de Thorin vous a plus =D**

**sinon j'espère vous mettre la suite mercredi (je l'ai pas encore finis :'( **

**v'là pour aujourd'hui**

**bon dimanche ;)**

**et à la prochaine :)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	108. Chapitre 107 Retrouvaille avec de vieux

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**désoler du retard mais j'avais beaucoup de problème concernant ce chapitre et vous allez très vite le comprendre quand vous le lirez ;)**

**sinon, merci à Julindy, à Sally-of-middle-earth et à Angelyoru pour leur com :) car les choses avancent dans ce chapitre, surtout que comme l'indique ce chapitre, il y aura des retrouvailles qui j'espère vous plairons =D**

**voila, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 107 : Retrouvaille avec de vieux compagnons**

Depuis le départ de Gandalf et de ces cousins de Cul-de-sac pour Erebor, Bilbon avait poursuivis ces recherches sur les souvenirs des précédents Durin et les murs de sa chambre avaient très vite à se remplir une journée puis à se désemplir le lendemain quand il arrangeait ces parchemins dans l'ordre chronologique pour chaque Durin. Bien qu'il parvint plus facilement à se souvenir des vies de Durin II et III, ceux qui a sa surprise générale se trouvait être le portrait de son arrière-grand-père et de son grand-père.

Thror et Thrain étaient eux aussi deux autres réincarnations de Durin après que le jeune garçon avait reconnus le portrait de son grand-père, alors qu'il avait reconnus celui de son arrière-grand-père en se souvenant des dessins et des peintures murales que Thrain lui avait montré à Erebor durant sa période d'amnésie. Il ne restait plus qu'à Bilbon de voir le visage du Père des longues barbes, car jusqu'à présent, la mémoire concernant ce dernier était très peu, les seules souvenirs qu'il se rappelait, était cette scène sur le champ de bataille avec ce dragon blanc le survolant et cette discussion avec cette belle dame blanche sur les remparts.

Hormis ce dernier, il pouvait donner une certaine chronologie pour les autres.

Par exemple, Durin II, celui ressemblant à son arrière-grand-père et qui aimait par-dessus tout peindre, qui se ferait appeler le Crochet plus tard après avoir perdu sa main lors d'une bataille, avait eu une vie plus tranquille que les autres. Hormis le fait qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé de reine dans cette vie, il était tout le temps occuper par les problèmes entre les familles des Seigneurs et à consolider les alliances avec les autres peuples autour de leur Royaume. Question politique et autre problème de ce genre, Bilbon était roder et connaissait tous les textes grâce à ceux qu'avait appris ce dernier, bien qu'il se promit que lorsqu'il irait à Erebor, sait d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil et de voir si certaine des lois qu'il se rappelait y était toujours.

Certaines devraient disparaitre et ne jamais être utiliser surtout connaissant certains nains xénophobe.

Et Durin III, celui qui possédait le physique de son grand-père et qui était le musicien, sans compter celui qui se fera appeler le Borgne plus tard, n'avait guère eu de chance avec sa propre reine naine. Si cela avait été l'amour fou durant leur jeunesse, cela n'avait plus été le cas lors de leur dernière année, l'ayant trahi avec son meilleur ami, le lieutenant de sa garde, son grand-père ayant eu plus de chance dans cette vie que dans la précédente.

Hormis cela, il se rappelait sans problème de la vie de ces deux Durin alors que pour les quatre autres, s'était bien plus compliquer d'avoir une certaine chronologie car les souvenirs les concernant étaient bien plus rare, sauf les quelques flash-back qui lui étaient revenus à leur propos, avaient été en relation avec les derniers évènements s'étant produit dans sa vie. Mais il savait concernant Durin IV, celui ressemblant à Fili, qu'il avait eu un demi-frère ainé d'une centaine d'année, et héritier du trône, que lorsqu'il fut découvert que le deuxième Prince était la réincarnation de Durin, tenta de faire tuer le bébé. Pour sauver son enfant, la Mère, la deuxième Reine parvint à sauver la vie de son enfant et le déposant dans un panier, le confia à la rivière qui alla l'emmener droit chez les elfes.

Et il fut recueillis par une famille elfe ou il grandit parmis ces derniers et dont la fille unique se trouvait être celle ressemblant à Diriel.

Pour Durin V, ayant été fils unique, avec un cousin de l'autre lignée, à l'image de Kili, il avait tout fait pour tenter de se libérer du poids d'être le futur Roi, préférant laisser la place à son cousin et, découvrir le monde et vivre plein d'aventure. C'est durant l'une de ces balades sans aucune escorte, faisant crier de rage ces parents quand il faisait cela qui envoyaient des nains à sa recherche pour le ramener à la maison, qu'il avait finis par rencontrer celle semblable à Tauriel et qu'il en était tombé amoureux d'ailleurs. Chose quasi identique avec Kili aujourd'hui devait-il le préciser aussi ?

À l'exception du fait que Bilbon retrouvait petit à petit tous les souvenirs des précédents Durin, bien qu'il avait peur de connaitre le sort qui a été celui de Durin IV et V, tout comme de leur conjointe, le jeune Sacquet s'était occuper de reprendre ces entrainements, tentant de palier à son handicap causer par son genou gauche, tout en gardant ces trois cousins occuper pour ainsi permettre à leur Mère de faire ce qu'elles devaient faire à la maison. Puisque le maitre de Cul-de-sac avait pour interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit, concernant le ménage, chez lui, ces trois cousines ne voulant pas qu'il se fatigue, bien qu'il leur faisait répliquer qu'il se fatiguait tout de même à la forge.

Mais n'essayant pas de parler avec elles, sachant qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, Bilbon oublia de faire le ménage chez lui, bien qu'il cuisine toujours, chose qu'elles ne pouvaient l'empêcher de faire. Sauf qu'en cet après-midi pluvieux, Bilbon se trouvait assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, le violon et son arche en main, poursuivant les airs et les notes qu'ils connaissaient lorsqu'il se rappela d'un chant nain bien précis.

Un chant qui fut autrefois chanté ici-même, devant sa cheminée, dans son salon à la veille du début de la quête d'Erebor. Un chant chanté par Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie.

_**« Au-delà des Montagnes Embrumés, »**_

_**« Non loin des sombres cavernes du passées, »**_

_**« Dans l'aube bleuté, il faut aller, »**_

_**« En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté.»**_

_**« Les pins rugissaient, haut et fier »**_

_**« Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver, »**_

_**« Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux »**_

_**« Flambait les arbres, torche de lumière. » **_

Et sans se rendre compte, alors que les paroles lui revenaient en mémoire comme les voix de Thorin et des autres vibrant dans sa tête, la main gauche de Bilbon avait posé le violon sur son épaule avant que sa main droite ne vienne à faire glisser l'arche sur les cordes de l'instrument. Air qui vint à naitre sous ces doigts en accord avec la tonalité et le rythme du chant des nains qu'il se rappelait, tandis que, petit à petit, d'autres notes apparurent à son esprit et vinrent à poursuivre le chant d'Erebor, résonnant dans tout Cul-de-sac.

Terminant par cesser cet air vibrant dans tout son corps et résonnant dans son cœur, Bilbon releva la tête et la vrilla vers sa famille, constatant qu'ils étaient tous assis ou débout autour de lui, le regard fixer sur lui et les yeux éberluer. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ces derniers avaient saisis que cette musique était importante pour lui, tout comme le fait qu'il venait tout simplement de la créer car s'il avait bonne mémoire, aucun nain n'avait encore donné un air de musique au parole du chant de la prise d'Erebor par le dragon.

Mais avant même que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un coup fut porter à la porte les faisant tous sursauter, tandis qu'Esméralda alla voir qui venait les voir sous ce mauvais temps, la pluie ayant finis par tomber quelques instant plus tôt, quand elle vint à pousser un cri de terreur, ameutant tout le monde dans le hall après avoir ouvert la porte. S'étant reculer en ouvrant celle-ci, la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière s'était écrouler à ces pieds, alors que celui-ci, un hobbit, tremblait de froid et de peur tandis que Bilbon et les autres se précipitèrent sur lui, pendant qu'Eglantine retenait les trois garçons, pour les garder éloigner de tout cela.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Juste ciel ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Qu'a-t'il ?

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda de but en blanc Bilbon faisant taire ces cousines d'un regard alors qu'il s'était baisser vers le hobbit et l'aidait à se relever, tout en reconnaissant ce dernier. Il y a un problème aux frontières ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet en avisant l'éclaireur.

Car il existait dans la Comté, une grande famille de hobbit qui habitait autour de la frontière et qui avait pour rôle de veiller sur les personnes ou les créatures qui entraient dans leur pays, prévenant ou alertant les autres de l'intrus ou de la menace qui peut planer sur eux. Et en avisant le regard terrorisé de ce dernier, Bilbon devait se douter que ce qu'il avait vus était une menace, espérant de tout cœur que cela n'était pas aussi gros qu'il le pensait.

Mais si l'éclaireur est venu l'avertir lui et pas le Grand Thain, c'est que tous savaient dans la Comté que Bilbon était un combattant et un guerrier, donc cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose. Des orques ou des gobelins ? Ou encore des nains.

Ne se posant pas plus de question que cela, Bilbon vrilla son regard vers l'éclaireur et lui demande de but en blanc ou se trouvait ces derniers.

_ Ils sont au Nord de Hobbitebourg ! Un groupe de gobelins est tombé sur un groupe de Dunédains et ces derniers m'ont ordonnés de venir vous avertir pour que vous vous mettiez à l'abri fit savoir l'éclaireur. J'ai fait savoir à tous les autres trous de hobbits sur mon chemin de demeurer chez eux et de ne pas en sortir quoiqu'il arrive tant qu'ils n'avaient pas reçus l'aval de sortir prévena-t'il à ce sujet.

Rester en sécurité ? Alors que des gobelins se trouvaient pas très loin de chez lui et des siens ?

Hors de question. Bilbon n'allait pas demeurer en arrière et se détournant de sa famille et de l'éclaireur, le jeune Sacquet alla dans ces quartiers et s'avançant vers son coffre au pied de son lit, ouvrant celui-ci sans aucune hésitation, il retira sa tunique tout en attrapant sa cotte de maille en mithril qu'il enfila par-dessus sa chemise immédiatement. Attrapant l'armure elfique qu'il avait reçue en cadeau à Foncombe et toutes les autres protections nains pour parfaire sa tenue, tandis qu'il prit sur lui les derniers cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, surtout de sa nouvelle attelle-genouillère, Bilbon attacha Dard à sa ceinture et attrapa le marteau de guerre de son Père et son bouclier, tout en attrapant l'un des casques nains fait par ces oncles qu'il mit sur sa tête, avant de courir droit vers l'étale derrière chez lui, tandis que Primula et Esméralda l'avaient toutes les deux rejointes, laissant les trois garçons à la charge d'Eglantine.

_ Ou vas-tu Bilbon ? Lui demanda inquiète Primula en le voyant ouvrir l'étale de Biren, celui-ci s'étant levé de sa couchette et s'approchant de son jeune maitre qui lui ouvrait sa petite grande sous la pluie.

_ Je vais aller les aider !

_ Mais… tu as entendus cet éclaireur, ils t'ont ordonné de rester en sécurité ? Lui fit remarquer Esméralda à ce propos.

_ Je ne connais que deux personnes qui auraient pu lui ordonner de venir me prévenir de demeurer à l'abri et je ne vais pas les laisser se battre pour moi répliqua Bilbon à ce propos. On sait assez battus pour moi, je suis à présent capable de me protéger tout seul et je ne laisserais plus personne se battre pour moi et risquer leur vie par la même occasion. C'est mon combat, non le leur lui fit-il remarquer à cette question.

L'instant d'après, Bilbon avait enfourché Biren sans le préparer, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, enroulant ces mains autour de la crinière de son bouc, le jeune Sacquet n'eut besoin que de donner un léger coup de talon dans les flancs de ce dernier pour que l'animal s'élance sur le petit chemin contournant Cul-de-sac et prenant la route alors que les cris de supplique de Primula et Esméralda le sommant de revenir se noyaient sous la pluie tombant au-dessus d'eux.

Suivant les directions vers lequel le dirigeait Bilbon, Biren suivit le chemin vers le nord d'Hobbitebourg, là où l'éclaireur l'avait indiqué ou se situait les affrontements, les oreilles du bouc se dirigeant vers le bruit du combat porté par le vent qu'il pouvait entendre au loin. Et plus ils se rapprochaient des lieux où se trouvait le combat, plus Bilbon pouvait à son tour discerner ces derniers et finir par les apercevoir, ces derniers se trouvant plus bas de la colline qu'il venait de franchir.

Les corps des gobelins déjà terrasser, jonchaient le sol boueux alors que le reste du bataillon qui s'était rapprocher aussi près de d'Hobbitebourg, sans que personne ne les voit ou ne les entende arriver, avaient finis par croiser la route d'une des patrouilles des Rodeurs et le jeune Sacquet put facilement les reconnaitre avec tous les gobelins les encerclant. Et n'ayant pas besoin de le faire savoir à son bouc, Biren chargea immédiatement vers les premiers gobelins, la tête baissé en avant prêt à leur rentrer dedans alors que le jeune Sacquet tenu le marteau de son Père dans sa main, prêt à la fracasser sur ces derniers.

Leur entrée fracassante fut pertinemment remarquer surtout lorsque les premiers gobelins à être charger se mirent à couiner et à hurler de douleur quand le bouc et le marteau leur tombèrent dessus, les deux autres combattants se tournant vers eux quand ils les entendirent avant de se reporter sur les gobelins encore autour d'eux. Tandis que Biren fonçait tel un bélier parmis les rangs ennemis, son cavalier balançant son marteau de l'un et l'autre, celui-ci constatant que les deux combattants ne paraissaient pas blesser mais avec le peu de luminosité qu'il avait et la pluie tombant sur eux, le jeune Sacquet ne pouvait réellement voir s'ils avaient des marques de sang sur le corps aux vus de leur vêtement tremper.

Mais ne s'attardant pas sur cela pour l'instant, Bilbon concentra toute son attention sur les gobelins, ou descendant du dos de Biren alla affronter ces derniers, pendant que le bouc continuait de foncer tête baisser parmis les derniers rangs ennemis. Ou faisant tournoyer sa hache autour de lui, le jeune Sacquet tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au deux combattants quand l'un des gobelins vint à le surprendre en parvenant à esquiver son attaque, pour ensuite lui envoyer son propre marteau dans le torse.

L'envoyant bouler contre un rocher se trouvant plus loin derrière lui alors qu'il eut un instant le souffle couper tandis que le gobelin l'ayant touché, se dirigeait dangereusement vers lui pour finir le travail. De là ou se trouvait Biren, ce dernier ne pourrait intervenir à temps comme les deux autres, tandis que Bilbon resserra la garde sur son marteau prêt à l'attaque quand une ombre sauta au-dessus de lui et percuta de plein fouet le gobelin, qui se mit à glapir de douleur sous la charge imprévus. Ou malgré la pénombre, Bilbon reconnut exactement la silhouette de celui venant lui prêter main forte alors qu'un souvenir, ou plutôt une vision d'un autre futur, lui revena en mémoire.

Celle de Biren se tenant dans son étale au côté d'un autre animal dormant à ces côtés et qui vint à se lever à son tour dès qu'il le vit approcher vers eux. Des animaux à présent que Bilbon se rappela exactement où il les avait tous les deux rencontrer, Biren avait été le bouc de compagnon de Durin V, celui ressemblant à Kili. Alors que le deuxième, celui qui venait à l'instant de le sauver du gobelin, avait été celui de Durin IV, la réplique de Fili.

Car lorsqu'il vint à se détourner du gobelin qu'il venait de terrasser en lui arrachant la gorge, Bilbon en était persuader à présent, c'était bel et bien lui.

_ C'est toi Jumper ?

Le grand loup blanc, légèrement plus petit que Biren, tel que dans sa vision avec les bouts de ces pattes noires, et des prunelles clairs brillant avec intelligence en se vrillant sur lui. Oui, s'était bien le Jumper de sa vision. Terminant par détourner le regard de lui, le loup reconcentra son attention sur les autres gobelins ou certains d'entre eux, les plus proches, le fixaient éberlué devant sa taille, avant de charger ces derniers alors que Biren était revenu dans le secteur de son jeune maitre pour le protéger, tandis que les deux autres étaient en train de finir les quelques gobelins qui leur restait autour.

Les derniers survivants vinrent à s'enfuir ne souhaitant nullement passer de vie à trépas, alors que les deux guetteurs les fixèrent un dernier instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le plus petit de leur groupe et d'aller le rejoindre tandis que le bouc et le loup l'avaient déjà rejoint. D'ailleurs les deux guetteurs fixaient le loup avec inquiétude mais celle-ci ne fut pas fonder quand le jeune Sacquet tendit les mains vers ce dernier et ou l'animal vint à poser son museau dessus, terminant par s'allonger juste devant lui, tandis que le bouc s'avança à ces côtés, ne le craignant nullement.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander ? Répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre des deux guetteurs. C'est vous qui venez de tomber sur un groupe de gobelin ou vous leur êtes tombés dessus… ? Peu importe, vous, vous allez bien ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous pensais être dans le Nord ?

_ Nous étions au camp quand nous avons reçus la demande de Gandalf de venir l'assister dans la protection de la Comté après une attaque de mercenaire nain lui admit Estel avant d'aviser son camarade à ces côtés. Moi et Legolas avons pensé que nous pourrions aidés puisque nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire à ce moment-là lui confia-t'il tout en lui désignant le Prince elfe.

_ Cela m'a surtout permis de découvrir la Comté aussi fit savoir Legolas tout en avisant les collines d'Hobbitebourg qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin. Habiter sous des collines est bien penser et peut faire de très bonne cachette pour une possible attaque avoua l'elfe sur l'avantage d'une telle chose lors d'un conflit.

_ Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle nos maisons se trouvent sous des collines en effet approuva Bilbon avant de se faire relever par Biren lorsqu'il avait entouré ces bras autour de ces cornes, avant que Jumper ne vienne à s'asseoir à ces côtés, lui donnant son flanc pour le soutenir. Et si vous venez chez moi pour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Leur finit-il par leur demander, tout en caressant d'une main distraite l'encolure du loup.

_ On doit d'abord allez avertir les nôtres et, promis, nous viendrons te retrouver à Cul-de-sac lui promit Estel.

_ Mais est-ce que vous savez ou vous devez…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, Gandalf nous a donner des indications pour ta maison, nous pourrons parfaitement retrouver le chemin, nous n'aurons pas de soucis de ce côté lui tint informer Legolas à ce sujet.

_ Très bien. A plus tard dans ce cas.

Et faisant signe à Biren et Jumper de le suivre, ces deux derniers vinrent à le suivre sans broncher, surtout pour le loup qui se tenait calmement au côté du bouc, sous le regard tout de même éberluer d'Estel et Legolas mais ces derniers ne vinrent à rien dire. Mais Bilbon sentit que ces deux derniers se retenaient de dire quoi que ce soit sur son nouveau compagnon, mais cela ne serait pas le cas de ces cousines et de leurs fils.

Bilbon était heureux qu'il pleuvait et faisait nuit puisqu'aucun hobbit n'allait se risquer sous ce mauvais temps et les voir tous les trois traverser Hobbitebourg pour retourner à Cul-de-sac, surtout que la présence du loup risquait de créer une panique puisque les hobbits étaient effrayés par ces créatures après le terrible hiver qui s'était déroulé plusieurs années plus tôt et ou des loups s'attaquaient au hobbit égaré dans la neige. Des souvenirs guère réjouissant pour les semi-hommes de la Comté.

Mais Bilbon n'avait aucune attention de laisser les siens s'en prendre à lui, surtout que grâce à la présence de Jumper, le jeune Sacquet comprenait aujourd'hui la présence de ces deux derniers dans la vision qu'il avait eu durant son inconscience à Erebor. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux liés à ces passés en tant que Durin et qu'ils les avaient tous les deux retrouver dans cette vie, et bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se connaitre tous les deux, Bilbon pouvait constater que Biren et Jumper marchaient tous les deux côtes à côtes derrière lui, sans aucune animosité ou tension dans l'air.

Comme si cela était normal de voir un bouc et un loup marcher côte à côte sans s'attaquer.

Reprenant la petite route à l'arrière de Cul-de-sac qu'il avant emprunter quelques instant plus tôt pour rejoindre Estel et Legolas, Bilbon se demanda s'il devait ramener ces deux camarades dans l'étale de Biren, mais aux vus du temps pluvieux, autant qu'il les mette à l'abri chez lui. Ainsi, il pourra présenter Jumper à ces cousines et leurs fils, en espérant que cela ne causerait pas des crises d'hystéries, bien qu'il en fût totalement persuader et il allait très vite le découvrir quand il finit par aviser la colline de Cul-de-sac.

D'ailleurs quand il vint à ouvrir la porte arrière de Cul-de-sac, il vint facilement à entendre les appels de ces cousines et des garçons se dirigeant droits vers lui et il dut garder son sang-froid pour ne pas sursauter à leur cri et à demeurer devant ces deux camarades se trouvant dans son dos.

_ Bonté divine Bilbon, tu vas bien ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris dans la tête Par Yvanna !

_ Et les gobelins ? Devrions-nous prévenir les autres du danger ?

_ Du calme les filles ! Respirez ! Leur ordonna Bilbon en avisant Primula, Esméralda et Eglantine face à lui alors qu'il pouvait discerner les silhouettes des trois petits derrière elles. Je veux que vous restiez calme et surtout que vous ayez l'esprit ouvert d'accord ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire alors je souhaite que vous ne disiez rien et que vous me laissez parler jusqu'au bout leur demanda-t'il d'une voix légèrement suppliante.

Entendant parfaitement sa demande désespérée, les trois cousines se regardèrent tout de même inquiète et curieuse de savoir ce que le jeune Sacquet avait de si important à leur dire, surtout aux vus de son attitude des plus sérieuses.

_ Et qu'elle est-elle Bilbon ? Lui demanda Primula pour elle et ces deux autres cousines.

_ Que moi et Biren avons retrouvé un vieil ami à nous mais que vous ne devez pas à avoir peur de lui, Jumper n'est pas un danger leur promit-il.

_ Jumper ?

A la demande surprise d'Esméralda, Bilbon s'écarta du chemin et laissa entrevoir ces deux compagnons derrière lui et si les cousines reconnurent facilement le bouc, aucunes des trois ne s'attendirent à faire face à un loup blanc aux pattes noires, légèrement plus petit que l'autre animal et dont la tête baisser et les oreilles aplatis, attendait sagement de voir les réactions qu'elles allaient avoir. Et celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps.

Les trois cousines se mirent à blanchir et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes poussèrent des exclamations de terreur, alors qu'elles s'éloignèrent de ce dernier, tout en prenant leur fils dans leur bras, les protégeant comme elle le pouvait tandis que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en se frappant le front de la main avant d'aviser la réaction de Jumper. Celui-ci s'était littéralement coucher au sol et avait posé ces pattes avant sur son museau, se cachant les yeux, alors que Biren s'était avancer et avait placé ces pattes avant autour de sa tête, les cornes baisser comme prêt à encaisser un possible coup que les hobbites voudraient donner à Jumper en représailles.

Et les voir ainsi, déjà aussi symbiose qu'il se souvenait d'avoir vus dans sa vision et se rappelant d'eux dans ces deux vies de Durin, Bilbon savait qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'entendre à merveille et voir l'herbivore défendre le carnivore face à ces cousines qui étaient hystériques, avait de quoi être étonnant. Même, hilarant.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui finit par arriver, ne pouvant tout simplement pas s'en empêcher, Bilbon se mit à être secouer de fou rire avant que son rire ne vienne à filtrer ces lèvres et qu'il ne vienne à être plus fort que les cris de ces cousines, qui cessèrent immédiatement leur exclamation en l'entendant. Vrillant sur lui des regards surpris et surtout furibonde quand elles saisirent qu'il était en train de rire à leur dépend, il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes au jeune Sacquet pour se calmer et reprendre une respiration régulière, tout en évitant de repartir dans son fou rire aux vues des mines que lui lançaient Primula, Esméralda et Eglantine.

_ Tu peux nous dire ce qui te fait autant rire Bilbon ?

_ Vous trois bien sur Primula.

_ On te demande pardon ?

_ Regardez-vous Esméralda ? C'est vous qui avez peur et qui criez comme des folles alors que regardez comment se conduise Biren et Jumper ? Leur demanda Bilbon tout en pointant du doigt ces derniers. Vous croyez sincèrement que mon bouc défendrait un loup de cette façon si celui-ci était une menace ? Je connais Jumper depuis aussi longtemps que Biren si ce n'est pas plus et il vient tout simplement de me sauver la vie, une nouvelle fois encore, alors si vous avez trop peur de lui, je comprendrais pertinemment que vous désiriez rentrer chez vous leur fit-il savoir à ce propos.

_ Donc c'est un gentil loup ?

_ Frodon ?

_ Oui mon garçon, c'est un gentil loup approuva Bilbon en allant s'accroupir au côté de Jumper tout en lui caressant l'arrière de l'oreille, faisant retirer à ce dernier ces pattes cachant son museau et qu'il vint à redresser la tête tandis que Biren se décala, se retirant de la place ou il se tenait quelques instant plus tôt. Tu veux venir le caresser ?

_ Bilbon ?

_ Tout se passera bien Primula, Jumper ne fera rien, n'est-ce pas mon grand ?

Pour toute réponse, Jumper se mit à japper, comme une sorte d'aboiement, alors que Bilbon continuait de lui caresser la tête et qu'il vrilla son regard sur sa cousine qui ne voulait nullement lâcher son petit garçon, qui tentait de la faire lâcher prise pour qu'elle puisse le poser. Ce n'est après une minute de réflexion que la mère consentit à déposer son garçon, ce dernier accourant droit pour rejoindre Bilbon alors que Jumper ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitter du regard, le regardant s'approcher tandis qu'il demeurait toujours allonger sur le sol.

Se tenant juste en face de lui, Frodon tendit doucement sa main vers Jumper qui l'observa et ne fit pas un seul geste alors que tous les autres derrière le jeune hobbit retenaient leur souffle, attendant le pire mais Bilbon savait que tout se passerait bien. Il ne fit qu'encourager son jeune cousin en lui souriant tandis que celui-ci finit par poser sa petite main sur la truffe mouiller de Jumper qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'au moment où il se mit à éternuer, ce qui vint à rappeler un fait au sang-mêlé.

Qu'ils étaient, lui et ces deux compagnons totalement tremper jusqu'aux os avec la pluie qui était tombée. Bien évidemment, Bilbon ne fut pas le seul à le penser que ces trois cousines s'empressèrent d'aller chercher des serviettes et couvertures, tandis qu'elles emportèrent leur petit avec eux qu'elles allèrent déposer dans le salon, tandis que le maitre des lieux faisaient avancer ces deux compagnons à l'intérieur de chez lui, les menant droit vers le salon et la cheminée qu'Eglantine était en train de raviver.

Celle-ci vint à s'en éloigner quand elle vit Biren et Jumper venir s'installer devant et se coucher l'un en face de l'autre, tout prêt de la cheminée alors que Bilbon s'occupa de retirer son armure et ces armes qu'il déposa sur la table, trop haute pour que ces petits cousins puissent y toucher. Avant de remercier Esméralda quand elle vint à lui donner les serviettes, l'enveloppant dans l'une d'entre elle pour alors qu'elle s'arrêta avec le reste en avisant les deux animaux allonger calmement devant l'âtre.

Et alors que Bilbon alla se charger d'essuyer les poils tremper de Jumper, les trois mères laissèrent faire leur fils sur Biren après que Frodon, Merry et Pippin les aient tous les trois supplier de les laisser nettoyer le bouc. Bien sûr, aucune des trois n'étaient stupide au point de savoir que leurs garçons faisaient cela pour tenter de se rapprocher du loup et vouloir le caresser. Mais elles ne purent rien dire quand elles vinrent à sursauter quand on vint à frapper à la porte d'entrée, faisant se redresser les petits se demandant bien qui pouvait venir alors que Bilbon sut exactement qui cela était.

Faisant signe à Primula qu'elle pouvait aller ouvrir, Bilbon demanda à Eglantine si elle pouvait préparer du thé et ramener des petites brioches pour leur invité nocturne. Alors quand sa famille virent un homme et un elfe entrer dans son salon, tout en veillant à ne pas heurter l'arcade des couloirs ou encore les lustres en bois, le maitre des lieux put voir de l'émerveillement chez ces jeunes cousins qui regardaient éberluer la taille de l'homme et celle de l'elfe.

_ Les enfants, chères cousines, laissez-moi vous présentez Estel le Rodeur et Legolas, le Prince de la Forêt Noire, des amis à moi les présenta-t'il avant de désigner sa famille à ces invités. Voici Primula Sacquet et son fils Frodon, Esméralda Brandebouc et son fils Meriadoc, et Eglantine Touque et son fils Peregrin les désigna-t'il les uns après les autres et de se reprendre quand il entendit un jappement. Et bien évidemment, Biren et Jumper présenta Bilbon en montrant le bouc et le loup devant la cheminée qui avaient tous les deux redresser la tête face à l'entrée des nouveaux arrivants. Vous avez été rapide dîtes-moi ?

_ Nous avons croisé d'autres Rodeurs qui alerter par des hobbits, étaient venus nous rejoindre pour nous prêter main forte avoua Estel tout en avisant Legolas à ces côtés. Nous leur avons rapportés les faits et l'endroit où se trouvaient les corps des gobelins pour qu'ils les brulent, et qu'ils aillent prévenir le reste des nôtres de faire très attention durant leur ronde et de renforcer nos troupes lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils étaient là pour moi, c'est ça ?

_ Nous n'en sommes pas sur Maitre Sacquet, nous pouvons seulement dire que nous avions à faire à un bataillon d'éclaireur qui avait pour mission de surveiller quelque chose et…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien surveiller dans la Comté de si important hormis moi ? Demanda Bilbon à l'encontre des dires de Legolas qui ne put réfuter ces paroles alors que ces deux invités portèrent son regard vers les membres de sa famille.

Regard que Bilbon comprit parfaitement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose et qu'Estel autant que Legolas ne souhaitaient pas en parler devant la présence des siens. Quelque chose devant être inquiétant pour qu'ils ne disent rien surtout devant les trois plus jeunes hobbits.

_ Les filles ? Et si vous alliez couchez les garçons, je crois qu'il est extrêmement tard ? Leur demanda-t'il, tout en leur lançant son regard que Primula, Esméralda et Eglantine comprirent pertinemment.

Ce qui allait être dis n'était nullement bon pour des enfants de l'âge de leurs fils.

_ Mais…

_ Faites-moi plaisir les garçons, je dois parler de choses sérieuses avec ces messieurs, que vous et vos mères ne devaient pas entendre, d'accord ? Tenta-t'il de faire comprendre à ces trois cousins qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, ne voulant nullement aller se coucher avec de tels invités chez leur oncle.

Mais les trois petits garçons n'étaient pas assez stupide pour comprendre que la discussion serait une discussion de grand et qu'il ne devait pas être là pour écouter ce qui allait être dis. Et hochant tous les trois de la tête, ils dirent au revoir aux deux invités et suivant leur mère respectives allèrent se coucher. Et c'est quand il fut sur que les siens avaient atteint leur chambre quand il entendit les portes se refermer derrière eux, que Bilbon se permit d'aller s'asseoir à son fauteuil, déposant sa jambe sur son repose pied et tout en se séchant les cheveux, désigna les deux grands sièges pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'asseoir et lui explique ce qui se passait.

_ Que se passe-t'il exactement ?

_ Comme tu dois le savoir Bilbon, depuis ce qui s'est passé avec la Bataille des Cinq armées, les Dunédains comme Foncombe et la Lothorien surveillent activement les orques et les gobelins pour palier à un éventuel rassemblement pouvant mener à une armée aussi consécutive que celle qu'Azog a mener à Erebor confia Estel à ce propos.

_ Et le fait que personne ne s'est rendus compte que l'esprit de Sauron se trouvait à Dol Guldur et œuvrant dans l'ombre, nous a obliger à revoir nos priorités et surtout nos surveillances des territoires de Gundabad et du Mordor poursuivit Legolas.

_ Sauron ayant été bannis et repousser au Mordor, le Seigneur Elrond à envoyer un message au Gondor de surveiller ces frontières et de les renforcer, tout en les prévenant des derniers évènements s'étant dérouler à Erebor et à Dol Guldur continua Estel avant de rajouter. Ce sont les elfes sylvestre et le Roi Thranduil qui se chargent de surveiller les frontières de Gundabad, préférant laisser au nain d'Erebor de se reconstruire et de se redresser avant de les informer de ce qui se passe lui rapporta-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Mais malgré la défaite cuisante des orques à Erebor, les derniers survivants qui n'ont pas été traqué et tuer, se sont tous enfuis vers le Sud et on élut domicile au Mordor, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir bougé ces derniers mois avoua Legolas.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Il semblerait que les orques ne souhaitent nullement finir sur une défaite dans le Nord, quelque chose bouge et gronde en Mordor. La Montagne du Destin a repris ces flammes et brule de nouveau alors que l'ancienne cité de Barad Dur est en train d'être reconstruite déclara Estel sur les derniers évènements se déroulant dans les Terres Noires. L'Ennemi est déjà en train de se reformer et prépare une nouvelle offensive expliqua-t'il.

_ Alors pourquoi on ne fait rien ? Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas nombreux, on pourrait aller les frapper là, un l'instant ? Leur demanda Bilbon interloquer qu'ils ne fassent rien à ce propos.

_ Seulement, les orques n'ont pas été les seuls à subir de lourde pertes durant la Bataille des Cinq armées, Maitre Sacquet lui rappela Legolas à ce propos. Nos propres armées ont souffert et il nous faudra des années, voir des décennies pour reconstruire nos armées et pouvoir nous dresser contre le Mordor. Attaquer les Terres Noires, aujourd'hui, serait du pur suicide confia-t'il à ce sujet sur les risques qu'ils encourraient en fonçant tête baisser.

_ Et quoique que complote le Mordor, il leur faudra à eux aussi des années, voir des décennies pour rassembler les forces qu'ils avaient à Erebor lui rappela Estel sur les centaines de milliers d'orques qui avaient défilés ce jour-là durant la Bataille. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant est de trouver avant eux ce qu'ils cherchent lui avoua-t'il.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils chercheraient ?

_ La seule chose importante à leurs yeux qui les effraient tout autant : retrouver l'Unique.

_ L'Unique ? Répéta Bilbon face aux paroles de Legolas. L'Unique comme dans l'Anneau de Pouvoir de Sauron ?

_ Lui-même approuva Estel. Il semblerait que Sauron ait ordonné à ces sbires de retrouver la seule chose pouvant lui redonner un corps et s'il le retrouve avant nous, je ne peux imaginer le sort que la Terre du Milieu devra vivre s'il revenait totalement ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer face au danger qui pourrait advenir si cela venait à arriver.

_ Et vous savez ou il se trouverait en ce moment ?

_ Le Seigneur Elrond, Dame Galadriel et mon Père ont envoyés des elfes de confiance pour se renseigner et cherchez ceux qui tenteraient de le trouver pour s'en débarrasser avoua Legolas. Mais l'Unique a été perdu il y a de cela des centaines d'années depuis qu'Isildur l'a pris de la main de Sauron lui-même et personne n'en a jamais plus entendus parler rapporta-t'il à ce sujet, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de porter un regard vers son camarade.

_ Alors comment compte-t'il le retrouver s'il a été perdu durant tout ce temps exactement ? Il peut être n'importe tout pas vrai ?

_ Selon les rumeurs que les nôtres auraient entendus, l'Anneau serait détenus par quelqu'un qui l'aurait conservé durant tout ce temps et ce serait précisément cette personne que l'ennemi serait en train de chercher en ce moment même admit Estel. Mais puisque tout le monde ignore à quoi ressemble ce dernier, il sera difficile de le retrouver et de le trouver par la même occasion, sauf que les nôtres sont sur le coup aussi, ils vont le trouver ; avoua-t'il.

_ Oui mais, si cela fais plus de trois cent ans qu'il a été perdus et que si une personne l'a retrouvé depuis, il a dus passer d'une génération à une autre puisque personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps, hormis les elfes bien évidemment rajouta Bilbon, tout en avisant Legolas avant de finir la pensée qu'il avait. De plus, s'il avait été retrouvé par un elfe, je pense que ce dernier aurait facilement reconnus l'Anneau Unique, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas tout à fait contredit Estel. L'Anneau de Pouvoir ne possède pas de détail qui le différencie des autres, il ressemblerait qu'à un simple anneau qui posséderait un dangereux pouvoir, sans compter son pouvoir d'attrait qui rend ces possesseurs fous ; fit-il savoir sur la dangerosité que celui-ci possédait.

_ Vous voulez dire comme une… une alliance, c'est cela ?

_ Il s'agit d'un simple anneau d'or Bilbon, un anneau qui pourrait passer inaperçus parmis tant d'autre et qui ne peux être révéler que par le feu rapporta Legolas sur la façon dont ce dernier pouvait être révéler aux yeux de tous.

Repensant à leur parole et à leur dire, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il avait aussi mis de côté en étant rentré d'Erebor et qui avait été ranger dans l'un de ces coffrets, et qu'il avait oublié depuis tout ce temps. L'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte de Gollum durant leur passage dans les mines des gobelins et qui l'avait aidé à protéger et sauver les siens, autant que lui par la même occasion, en pouvant le rendre invisible quand il le glissait à son doigt.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se s'agir de ce dernier ? Non, impossible, si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait su, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nous allons te laisser te reposer Bilbon convia Estel en se redressant de son siège comme Legolas qui suivit le mouvement. Tu as besoin de dormir et nous allons voir ou se trouve les nôtres dans leur tour de garde, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre gobelin dans les parages espéra-t'il.

_ Vous pensez que c'est pour cela que ces gobelins étaient là ? A la recherche de l'anneau ?

_ Peut-être ou peut-être pas, mais ne vous en faites pas Maitre Sacquet, vous et les vôtres ne risquerez rien ici, les hobbits n'intéressent nullement les orques et les autres.

_ Legolas ?

_ Désolée.

_ Nous allons y aller. Nous te tiendrons au courant si jamais il y avait du changement lui promit Estel.

_ Très bien. Bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée.

Et raccompagnant ces deux invités jusqu'à la porte de Cul-de-sac, Bilbon referma celle-ci quand ces deux derniers avaient disparus dans le chemin alors que la pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis quelques instant. Tout en refermant la porte, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger et s'il avait trouvé l'Unique, si l'Anneau qui se cachait dans ces affaires était bel et bien celle-ci.

Avait-il trouvé l'Anneau Unique ?

* * *

**et oui les questions commencent à se poser ;)**

**V'là pour ce chapitre :)**

**alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**en tout cas, les choses commencent à avancer et nous arrivons bientôt au chapitre de la Communauté de l'Anneau :) et ne vous en faites pas pour les parties concernant les souvenirs des Durin, ils seront présent dans les chapitres jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

**sinon je vous dis à dimanche prochain j'espère (parce que je n'ai pas encore commencer le chapitre avec Erebor ;) pour la suite**

**à dimanche =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	109. Chapitre 108 Quand les doutes surviennen

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**oui je suis de retour XD**

**désoler de cette longue attente mais voici enfin la suite :) ou les postes se feront les dimanches pour l'instant en essayant de les poster toute les semaines ou les deux semaines ;)**

**sinon merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru et à Sakura pour leur com =D et oui vous êtes toutes contentes d'avoir revus Estel et Legolas, ainsi que l'entrée en scène de Jumper et celle futur de l'Anneau :) **

**sinon on reprend ou nous en étions la dernière fois, avec la discussion dans le bureau de Thorin à Erebor ou les choses sérieuses commencent à se déplacer :) comme l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage ;) mais je n'en dis pas plus :)**

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 108 : Quand des doutes surviennent**

Dès que Thorin avait donné ces ordres et qu'il avait fais signe aux autres de le suivre, il s'était empressé de les emmener dans ces quartiers là ou il pourrait avoir une discussion, sans être interrompus par quiconque. Avec sa famille, la Compagnie, les fils d'Elrond et la famille de Gondoline, Dain, Bard et Thranduil se trouvaient tous réunis devant lui dans son bureau, alors qu'il fit face au dernier arrivant, en la présence de Gandalf et des trois hobbits qui demeurèrent tous les quatre au centre de toute l'attention des personnes autour d'eux.

_ Dites moi tout Gandalf, comment va le petit ? Demanda de but en blanc Thrain à l'encontre de son vieil ami, posant la question que son fils allait poser et que tous se posaient.

_ Il va bien Thrain mais je crois bien que vous préférez avoir ces réponses de ces trois garçons plutôt, après tout, se sont ces cousins aussi fit savoir Gandalf tout en désignant les trois hobbits de la main, ces trois derniers se sentant quelque peu petits avec toutes ces grandes personnes autour d'eux.

_ Moi c'est Kili et voici mon frère Fili, on est les cousins de Bilbon se présenta le plus jeune Durin présent tout en s'approchant des trois hobbits pour leur serrer la main. Ca veut dire que nous sommes des cousins par alliance ? Au deuxième degré, pas vrai ?

_ Euh…

_ Kili, laissez-les donc tranquille nos nouveaux cousins, tu les effrais lui répliqua Fili à l'encontre de son frère, surtout en avisant les visages quelques peu éberluer des trois hobbits.

_ Mais pas du tout !

_ Si je te dis que si.

_ Certainement pas !

_ Les garçons ? Demanda Dis tentant de ramener un peu d'ordre chez ces fils avant qu'ils ne partent dans leur petit délire conflictuel enfantin, tandis que Balin s'avança auprès des nouveaux arrivants pour se présenter à son tour.

_ Bonjour les garçons, enchanter de vous rencontrez, je m'appel…

_ Balin, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drogon

_ Comment vous…

_ Parce que Bilbon nous a parler de vous bien évidemment fit savoir Saradoc à ce propos avant d'aviser chacun des membres de la Compagnie autour de lui, pouvant parfaitement désigner chacun d'entre eux par leur prénom, les uns après les autres. Vous êtes Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Ori et Nori indiqua-t'il en reconnaissant parfaitement chacun des nains à la plus grande surprise de ces derniers qui ne purent s'empêcher de demander comment ces derniers savaient leur noms et surtout de pouvoir les reconnaitre aussi facilement.

_ On vous l'a dis, c'est Bilbon qui nous a parlé de vous rapporta Paladin avant de désigner les nains les uns après les autres et d'indiquer comment ils avaient pus les reconnaitre et les identifier parmis tous. Il nous a raconté que le nain à la longue barbe blanche et aux cheveux courts s'appelait Balin et que son petit frère était le plus grand des nains, la tête raser avec des tatouages dessus expliqua-t'il tout en désignant les deux frères.

_ Que le nain ayant toujours une corne auditif à l'oreille était Oin le guérisseur et que son jeune frère, le nain roux était Gloin continua Drogon en désignant les deux nains suivants.

_ Que le plus énorme au niveau de la taille et à la longue tresse rousse était Bombur, que Bifur avait des cheveux noirs et gris hérisser, et que Bofur était celui portant un drole de chapeau en laine sur la tête qu'il ne se rappel pas l'avoir vus retirer durant toute la quête se souvint Saradoc sur les paroles de son cousin, en désignant les trois autres nains, surtout le dernier avec son chapeau.

_ Et que les trois derniers membres de la Compagnie était Dori, le nain aux cheveux blancs avec des tiges dans la barbes et les cheveux, de Nori, le nain avec des cheveux en forme d'étoile et d'Ori, l'un des plus jeunes d'entre vous reprit Paladin en désignant les trois derniers frères.

_ Et il nous a aussi parlé des autres admit Drogon en avisant les autres personnes dans la pièce, surtout quand son regard croisa les elfes présent autour d'eux, surtout l'un d'entre eux précisément. Vous êtes Glorfindel de Gondoline, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, vous êtes Dame Sidhmeldiriel, sa nièce et la compagne de Fili, et vous, vous êtes Tauriel, la nouvelle Ambassadrice de la Forêt Noire et la compagne de Kili indiqua-t'il en montrant facilement ces trois derniers parmis les autres.

_ Et vous, vous êtes le Roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire ; reprit Saradoc en fixant ce dernier avait de se tourner vers les deux autres personnes se tenant à ces côtés. Le Seigneur Dain des Monts de Fer et le Roi Bard de Dale finit-il par les désigner.

_ Je présume que vous êtes les autres nièces du Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, Beriana et Aranel continua Paladin en détaillant les deux cousines. Et vous, le grand-père de Bilbon, le Seigneur Thrain et je présume que vous êtes la Dame Dis, sa tante ? Demanda-t'il en portant attention sur les deux autres nains présent dans la pièce qui hochèrent de la tête devant ces dires, tandis que son cousin se chargea de nommer les deux dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce.

_Quant à vous, c'est Elrohir et Elladan, les Fils du Seigneur Elrond ? Demanda Drogon, tout en désignant l'un après l'autre les deux jumeaux qui le fixèrent incrédule, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs dans la salle.

_ Comment vous pouvez savoir qui est qui ? Il nous a fallus beaucoup de temps pour les différencier demanda Bofur surpris.

_ C'est Bilbon qui nous a dis comment les reconnaitre.

_ Et comment ? Demanda curieux Ori des mots de Paladin.

_ Elrohir est celui qui porte l'emblême du Lion et Elladan de l'Aigle avoua Saradoc comme si cela était d'une simplicité enfantine.

A ces mots, les nains ne purent s'empêcher de fixer les deux elfes pour tenter de voir ou il voyait cela alors que Gandalf et Glorfindel ne purent s'empêcher de rire, tandis que les deux frères se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres, de constater que les paroles du jeune Sacquet n'étaient pas aussi dénuées de sens.

_ Je n'ai pas compris fit remarquer Nori. Ou vous voyez qu'ils portent un lion et un aigle vous ?

_ Leur chevalière indiqua simplement Drogon en désignant les bagues que portaient les deux frères à leur annulaire droit. Bilbon nous a indiquer que la chevalière à tête de lion était porter par Elrohir et celle à tête d'aigle était celle d'Elladan confia-t'il à ce propos alors que tous les nains se mirent à aviser les bijous en question, se demandant bien pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fais d'avance le lien avec les pseudonymes donnés au jumeau.

_ Ce petit est doué rapporta Glorfindel en avisant les Fils d'Elrond.

_ Très douer même approuvèrent Elrohir et Elladan devant le souvenir du jeune sang-mêlé devant un tel détail.

_ J'ai l'impression que le petit vous a tout racontée durant cette quête ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Thorin, tout en observant les trois hobbits devant eux.

_ Pas tout en faite admit Paladin mal à l'aise.

_ Il y a une partie qu'il nous a pas rapporté et on espérait la connaitre en venant ici avoua Saradoc.

_ Et laquelle ?

_ La bataille des Cinq Armées.

Aux paroles de Drogon, tous ne purent s'empêcher de demeurer silencieux face à cela alors que Thorin était en train de se traiter de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Bien évidemment, si Bilbon avait tenus une partie de la quête sous silence envers sa famille hobbite, il ne pouvait se s'agir que de la bataille.

_ Il ne vous a strictement rien dis à ce sujet ?

_ Non affirma Paladin à la question de Dwalin. Il est resté très réserver sur la question, on connait l'histoire de la quête jusqu'à ce qu'il est donné sa propre part de trésor au Roi Thranduil et à Bard pour éviter la guerre avec la Compagnie leur avoua-t'il à ce propos.

_ Et elle a pus être éviter grâce à lui approuva Bard à ce sujet. Bien que nous avions dus nous occuper d'une autre bataille par la suite admit-il de la bataille qu'ils durent ensuite affronter lors de l'arrivée des orques et des wargs.

_ Mais… Bilbon voulait vraiment revenir ici ? Demanda Kili pour plus de précision.

_ Il voulait surtout revenir pour faire tomber quelques têtes oui avoua Gandalf sur ce que le garçon avait en tête quand il avait découvert la vérité sur son passé. Il était décidé à venger sa propre mort autrefois et à protéger sa famille, sauf qu'il semblerait que son sommeil lui a porté conseil et celle de ne rien faire du tout de ce qu'il avait prévus d'embler annonça-t'il.

_ Tant mieux qu'il a renoncé à faire ce qu'il avait en tête car aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait le revoir comme il était ces derniers mois avoua avec soulagement Saradoc en se rappelant de cela alors que Drogon et Paladin hochèrent de la tête, en accord avec ces dires.

_ Comment était-il ? Je veux dire, comment… ?

_ Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même avoua Drogon à la question de la Dame Dis. On pourrait le comparer à un loup solitaire en réalité, à demeurer dans sa tanière comme un animal dangereux qui n'attendait qu'une simple étincelle pour sortir les crocs rapporta-t'il, tout en trouvant une bonne comparaison pour le décrire durant ces moments sombres.

_ Je me rappels qu'il a bien faillis massacrer Lobélia et Otho pour leur tentative de reprendre l'héritage de Cul-de-sac se rappela Paladin, tout en frissonant à ce souvenir. Il était terrifiant frissona-t'il.

_ Et sa cicatrice à la tête n'arrangeait rien loin de là fit remarquer Saradoc. Surtout que maintenant qu'il s'est totalement raser la tête, elle est encore plus visible qu'avant, bien qu'elle est cicatrisée depuis, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle terrifie les petits admit-il avec sincérité.

_ Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda Gloin curieux.

_ Des garçons. Un chacun. Et ils raffolent tous les trois des aventures de leur Oncle Bilbon avoua Drogon.

_ Ils sont même gaga de celle des trolls, qu'ils la demandent quasiment tous les soirs fit savoir Paladin. D'ailleurs, ils risquent bien de nous faire la tête tous les trois quand on leur dira que nous avons la clairière des trolls en rentrant, les gars fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ces cousins à ce sujet.

_ Nous nous sommes bien plus impressioner par les lapins de Radagast et par Beorn admit Saradoc. D'ailleurs qui ne le serait pas ?

_ Vous ne leur dites pas Gandalf ?

_ Drogon ?

_ Nous dire quoi ? Demanda Thorin en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand il avisa le regard que le Magicien lança au cousin de son neveu et que que ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard, loin de là, il s'entêta à croiser les bras pour montrer son agacement. Nous dire quoi Magicien ?

_ Qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose avec les elfes.

_ Saradoc ?

_ Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous ne l'aurions pas remarqué Gandalf ? Demanda Paladin en rivant son attention sur le Magicien. Nous sommes peut-être des semi-hommes, mais nous ne sommes pas loin d'être bête et nous savons quand quelque chose se passe, bien qu'on ignore complètement ce que c'est, à vrai dire ?

_ Nous savons déjà que cela à un rapport avec les patrouilles d'elfes qui tourne un peu partout dans la Terre du Milieu fit savoir Drogon à ce sujet. Au temps les elfes de Foncombe, que de la Lothorien ou encore ceux de la Forêt Noire indiqua-t'il tout en désignant les Fils d'Elrond et le Seigneur Thranduil de la main.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ces garçons sont en train de sous-entendre, vous trois ? Demanda Glorfindel durement tout en avisant Elrohir et Elladan, ainsi que Thranduil, n'appréciant guère avoir été mis de côté face à ce déployement d'elfe dans la Terre du Milieu.

Cela ne peut être qu'un mauvais signe.

_ Nous ne voulions pas vous inquétez et nous avons pensé laissez un peu de temps au nain pour se reconstruire avant de les informer fit savoir Elladan désoler.

_ Nous informer de quoi ?

_ Que notre Ennemi est de nouveau revenu déclara simplement Gandalf aux vus du ton dur et cassant qu'avait donné Thorin dans sa question.

_ Notre Ennemi ? Vous voulez parler de Sauron ? Demanda Balin, rappelant à tous ce qu'ils avaient appris plusieurs mois plus tôt. Vous nous aviez dis qu'il avait été bannis de Dol Guldur et retourner au Mordor ?

_ C'est exact Balin… mais il semblerait que notre ennemi ne souhaite pas demeurer sur cette défaite admit Gandalf avant de lancer un regard sur les Fils d'Elrond et de Thranduil, leur faisant comprendre dans son regard qu'il allait leur dire. Il semblerait que nos ennemis sont en train de se rassembler de nouveau, aussi bien au Mordor qu'à Gundabad, les orques sont même en train de rebaptir Barad Dur. Sauron a semble-t'il prévu un plan de secours dans la possible éventualité qu'il ne parvient pas à prendre Erebor leur informa-t'il.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même ? Demanda inquiet Dori.

_ Barad Dur ? Comme l'ancienne forteresse du Mordor qui a été détruit durant la chute de Sauron ? Demanda Ori en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lus à dans les livres concernant cette époque.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas la reconstruire ! Cela leur prendrait des années répliqua Nori.

_ C'est pourtant ce qu'ils font et aux vus de nos sources, ils auraient commencés à la rebaptir depuis un bon moment déjà avoua Elrohir, n'appréciant guère cela.

_ Et pourquoi vous vouliez nous cachez cela ? Leur demanda Dwalin d'un don dur et cassant.

_ Il nous semblait préférable que vous vous concentriez d'abord sur les réparations d'Erebor et de surrvenir au besoin de votre peuple avant de parler d'une éventuel armée que vous devriez monter pour palier à toute éventuel attaque des orques leur fit simplement remarquer Thranduil à ce fait.

_ Et il nous ait pas venus à l'esprit de nous en parler ? Leur demanda Glorfindel d'une voix cassante. Le fait que Sauron envisage déjà de se venger aujourd'hui et non dans plusieurs décénies n'est pas une chose qu'on peut cacher aussi facilement. Vous n'auriez pas dus nous mettre de côté car si Sauron a décidé de revenir, c'est le sort de toute la Terre du Milieu qui est en jeu répliqua-t'il durement à leur encontre. Est-il à sa recherche ?

_ Nous pensons que oui, il semblerait qu'il est envoyé ces orques traqué une créature qui semblerait être le déteneur depuis qu'il a été perdu après la bataille sur la Montagne du Destin admit Gandalf.

_ Attendez un instant… ? Vous êtes en train de parlez de…

_ De l'Anneau Unique, oui Bofur, de ce dernier même annonça Elladan à la question qu'essayait de poser le nain au chapeau. Un pauvre malhereux aurait trouvé l'Anneau Unique et c'est ce dernier même que chercherait les orques, tout comme les groupes d'elfes que nous avons envoyez pour tenter de le retrouver avant eux. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas reçus de bonne nouvelle comme de mauvaise d'ailleurs fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

_ Et vous connaissez le nom de cette personne ou pas ?

_ Non, nous l'ignorions totalement Gloin, nous ignorions totalement à quoi peu bien ressembler ce pauvre malheureux qui aura trouvé l'Anneau et je crains fort qu'il soit difficile à trouver, malheureusement admit Gandalf.

_ Pourquoi cela Gandalf ?

_ Parce que n'importe qui, détenant l'Anneau Unique durant une longue période, allant à des années, des décénnies, voirs des siècles, viendrait à en perdre la raison confia Thranduil sur les effets néfastes de cet artefact. Quiconque n'ayant pas un mental de fer, verait son esprit sombrer dans la démence et s'attaquer aux siens par la peur de voir ces derniers s'emparer de son bien, quitte à même à s'en prendre à eux physiquement indiqua-t'il sur les dangers que représentait l'Anneau de Sauron pour quiconque.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement ? Demanda Fili inquiet.

_ Que le Porteur de l'Anneau doit ressentir les effets négatifs et avoir changé de comportement en parlant ou en mentionnant ce dernier à quiconque, ou même ne pas le dévoiler à quiconque par crainte qu'on le lui prenne vint à leur expliquer Gandalf à ce sujet.

_ Cela ne te rappel rien Fili ?

_ Oh que oui Kili, je m'en rappel facilement fit remarquer Fili en hochant de la tête à l'attention de son frère avant de river son regard sur Gandalf et les autres. Dites-moi ? Est-ce que cet Anneau est capable de rendre invisible son porteur ?

_ Oui. C'est une de ces capacités avoua Thranduil face à la question. Je suis étonné que vous le saviez, très peu de personne le savaient fit-il savoir tout en observant les autres nains, comme surpris que ces derniers connaissaient une telle chose. De quel livre ou récit détonnez-vous ces dire ?

_ Pas d'un livre mais d'une personne avoua Kili avant de river un regard inquiet vers Thorin comme Fili d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui là, mon Oncle.

_ Qui a quoi ?

_ Dîtes-moi que vous plaisantez les garçons ? Demanda Gandalf en rivant son regard vers Fili et Kili avant de pâlir à vue d'œil, pour ensuite se frapper le front. Mais bien sur, voilà la raison pour laquelle il était aussi violent et froid dans ces propos, que cela ne pouvait avoir qu'uniquement qu'avec ces souvenirs finit-il par comprendre.

_ Qui à quoi ? Redemanda une nouvelle fois Thorin voulant comprendre ce que ces garçons étaient en train de sous-entendre, alors que le magicien semblait avoir compris lui aussi.

_ Comment crois-tu qu'il soit parvenus à faire tout ce qu'il a fait Thorin ? Surtout a passer autant inaperçus chez les elfes durant notre captivité ? Lui demanda Fili alors que petit à petit, les nains de la Compagnie et les autres commençèrent à saisir ce qu'ils étaient en train de sous-entendre.

_ Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de sous entendre tous les deux que…

_ Si Thorin, c'est Bili ! C'est lui qui a l'Anneau ! Répliqua Kili inquiet.

_ Allons les garçons, ne soyez pas hâtif…

_ Ce n'est pas une question d'être hatif Dain, c'est la vérité, Bili nous l'a dis !

_ Il vous l'a montré ? Demanda inquiet Glorfindel en posant son regard sur son futur neveu par alliance.

_ Non. Quant on est parvenu à lui tirer les vers du nez après notre retour à Erebor, Bili avait peur de nous dire la vérité, il craignait quelque chose. Il craignait cette chose par-dessus tout, il avait peur de nous la montrer parce qu'il…

_ Parce qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas que vous le lui preniez fit simplement remarquer Thranduil face au dire du premier héritier de Thorin.

_ Ce n'est pas pour cela ! Cracha Kili à l'encontre du Roi Sylvestre et le fusillant du regard par la même occasion. Il était terrifier mon Oncle, Bili avait peur de nous le montrer parce qu'il craignait que cette chose nous fasse du mal. Il était bien plus effrayer de cette chose que toi à cette époque Thorin fit-il savoir à ce sujet, faisant rappeler à tous l'être redoutable qu'avait été le Fils de Thrain à cette époque.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive ce petit passe toujours la vie des autres avant la sienne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gandalf à ce propos, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'entêtement de son jeune protégé à ce propos, bien qu'il apprécie grandement cette qualité chez lui.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose répliqua Fili. Il faut qu'on y aille et…

_ Doucement petit ! Nous ne sommes même pas sur qu'il s'agisse réellement de l'Unique fit remarquer Dain à ce propos. Le gosse a peut être trouvé un autre anneau qui peut rendre invisible son porteur aussi fit-il savoir.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même Dain ? Lui demanda Dwalin, guère rassurer des dires de ce dernier comme tous d'ailleurs.

_ L'Unique ne peut être révélé que par le feu et nous aurons ainsi notre réponse rappela Glorfindel sur la façon dont ce dernier pouvait apparaitre aux yeux de tous.

_ Dans ce cas, il faut aller envoyer un message au gamin et l'avertir de…

_ Surement pas Thrain contredit Gandalf face au dire de son vieil ami. Connaissant le petit comme je le connais, il serait capable de se lancer tout seul dans une quête pour s'occuper de cette chose, s'il a bien l'Unique avec lui leur fit-il remarquer sur le risque qu'ils avaient de perdre le gamin avant même de l'atteindre.

_ Ca serait bien dans le caractère du gosse, ça approuva Bofur, vite approuver par le reste des autres nains qui reconnaissaient bien le caractère du petit dans cette idée.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait alor ? Demana Thorin en rivant son attention sur le Magicien, bien qu'il savait pertinnement ce qu'il allait faire lui.

_ Je vais envoyer un message à Grand-Pas et à Legolas pour les prévenir de ce que nous pensons avoir découvert, de surveiller le petit et de ne pas le quitter une seule seconde jusqu'à notre arrivée ; avoua le Magicien Gris sur ce qu'il allait faire.

_ C'est qui Grand-Pas ?

_ C'est le nom de rôdeur d'Estel répondit simplement Elladan en connaissant à présent la mission qu'avait confié le Magicien à ce dernier et au Prince sylvestre. Alors c'est la mission que vous leur aviez confié à lui et à Legolas ? De surveiller le jeune Durin ?

_ Oui. Pensez-vous encore que le petit n'est pas entre de très bonne main, Thorin ? Redemanda Gandalf à l'encontre du Roi d'Erebor maintenant que ce dernier savait qui veillait sur la sécurité de Bilbon.

_ Contentons-nous d'aller à Cul-de-Sac et de ramener le petit en sécurité avec la chose répliqua Thorin avant de se tourner vers ces nains. Je pars sur le champ pour la Comté leur annonça-t'il sachant pertinnement ce que ces derniers allaient lui dire.

_ On vient avec toi !

_ Sans vouloir vous contredire les gars, je dois vous rappeler que le Roi ne peut quitter Erebor comme cela, en laissant la Montagne sans souverrain pour la diriger leur fit rappeler Dain à ce propos, leur rappelant à tous que leur chef ne pouvait partir.

_ Je vais reprendre la direction en attendant de l'abscence de Thorin informa Thrain en tournant son regard vers son fils et en lui souriant avant de se tourner vers deux autres personnes. Mais j'aurais besoin du soutien de Dis et de Balin pour être sur que nous puissons réagir à toute tentative d'attaque si Gundabad vient de nouveau à se redresser. J'espère pouvoir compter sur ton soutien Dain ?

_ Comptez sur moi Mon Oncle approuva Dain d'accord alors qu'il fixa Balin qui s'était avancer auprès de ces camarades.

_ Nous vous attendrons ici en espérant de votre prochain retour confia Balin en leur souriant à tous avant de leur préciser la fin de sa pensée. Si vous voulez retrouver le petit le plus vite possible, allez donc préparer vos affaires et réunir des provisions pour le voyage, qui risque d'être long leur fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

_ Dans ce cas, allons nous préparer ordonna Thorin à l'encontre des siens.

_ Je ne peux pas aussi vous accompagner, je vais moi aussi tout faire pour empêcher les orques de Gundabad de reprendre ces terres mais toutes nos pensées vous accompagnerons leur indiqua Bard à l'encontre de Thorin et de sa Compagnie.

_ Il en va de même pour moi informa Thranduil avant d'ajouter une demande. Si vous croisez mon fils, saluez-le de ma part ?

Hochant tous de la tête la Compagnie de Thorin alla se préparer comme des Fils d'Elrond qui seraient du voyage, ainsi que la famille de Gondoline et Tauriel qui se joindraient à la mission, qui d'après Gandalf, si elle devenait sérieuse, il faudrait qu'il soit capable de se tenir prêt à répliquer et à protéger Bilbon et ce qu'il détenait. Seulement, certains des nains n'eurent guère fais deux pas dans le couloir que deux d'entre eux se firnet accoster par un autre nain.

_ Eh ! Les cousins ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

_ Salut Cousin, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Lui demanda Kili en avisant ce dernier se rapprocher de lui et de Fili alors qu'il pouvait constater à quel point ce dernier semblait être déterminer dans ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Vous allez encore partir sans moi pas vrai comme lors de la quête d'Erebor répliqua ce dernier. Hors de question que vous partez sans moi cette fois-ci, je viens avec vous affirma-t'il déterminer, tout en frappant son poitrail de sa main.

_ Ecoute, tu dois…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gimli ?

Se retournant tous les trois vers la voix qui venait de derrière eux, les trois jeunes nains avisèrent Thorin et Gloin qui se tournaient dans leur dos, surtout que la question venait du deuxième qui fixa son garçon avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

_ Salut Papa, bonjour mon Oncle salua Gimli, qui du haut de ces 64 printemps, était déjà assez trapus sans oublier qu'il avait déjà une barbe bien fournis, contrairement à son deuxième cousin, ce qui faisait grogner toujours ce dernier quand il le lui faisait remarquer. Je me porte volontaire pour venir avec vous leur informa-t'il tout sourire en bombant le poitrail.

_ Il n'en est pas question jeune nain, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner à la maison et de rester auprès de ta Mère lui ordonna Gloin en fusillant son garçon du regard.

_ Mais, j'ai déjà participé à de nombreuses tours de garde et autres sorties avec des convois, je peux vous accompagner dans cette mission leur demanda Gimli d'un ton suppliant.

_ Cela n'a rien avoir avec une mission, nous allons seulement nous rendre à Foncombe fit savoir Thorin pour ainsi cacher la véritable raison de leur départ, comme d'éviter que tout Erebor connaisse cette dernière aussi.

_ Dans ce cas, je peux venir puisqu'il semblerait qu'il s'agit d'une mission de routine fit remarquer Gimli à ce propos, déterminé de les accompagner.

_ Gimli, tu…

_ Que le petit vienne avec vous, les gars, après tout, une paire de mains en plus ne fera de mal à personne leur fit remarquer une voix derrière eux.

_ Balin ?

_ Gimli est aussi douer en arme que Bilbon l'est et il a eu plus d'année d'entrainement que lui, alors je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à faire face à quelques orques ou gobelins si vous en croisez sur la route de Foncombe indiqua le vieux conseiller en se rapprochant de leur groupe. De plus, notre Compagnie a toujours comporter treize nains, autant que cela reste inchanger, vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi, tu peux venir avec nous gamin, je te laisse une demi-heure pour préparer ton pack et ta monture lui fit savoir Thorin à l'encontre de son jeune cousin, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie avant de reprendre un peu de self-control et de saluer son Père, son Oncle et ces cousins avant d'acourrir préparer ces affaires pour leur futur voyage.

_ Je vais y aller aussi et prévenir mon épouse de la « nouvelle » informa Gloin, bien qu'il se doute que cela n'allait guère faire plaisir à cette dernière quand elle connaitra le fin mot de l'histoire.

Alors que Fili et Kili regagnèrent à leur tour leur quartier pour rejoindre leur dulcinée et préparer eux aussi leurs affaires, que Thorin riva son attention vers Balin qui était demeuré à ces côtés en regardant les autres partir et les quitter pour aller préparer leurs affaires. Laissant ainsi les deux vieux amis seul dans le couloir, à se fixer l'un l'autre.

_ Si cela se trouve être vrai, le faire venir ici ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses et sera même bien plus dangereux que tu le penseras lui fit savoir Balin, sachant pertinnement que Thorin comprendrait facilement ces sous-entendus contrairement à d'autres personnes qui pourraient écouter leur conversation.

_ Que me proposes-tu dans ce cas Balin ?

_ Comme l'a déjà dis un vieil ami, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas la réponse, que d'autre personne ne possède pas la réponse à notre question dans la Terre du Milieu. Il nous a déjà aidé par le passer pour l'énigme, il pourra sans doute mieux répondre à ta question aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il était présent ce jour-là lui fit remarquer simplement Balin, en lui faisant ainsi comprendre à qui il devait parler sur la question de l'Unique.

Le Seigneur Elrond serait le seul à avoir la réponse à ces questions.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D**

**toute la Compagnie fonce vers la Comté pour porter assistance à Bilbon :)**

**alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

**en tout cas j'ai presque finis l'autre chapitre donc je devrais le poster dimanche prochain sans problème ;)**

**v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

**bon dimanche à tous**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	110. Chapitre 109 Lorsque les doutes sont fon

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**merci à Angelyoru, à Sally, à Julindy et à Sakura pour leur com qui me font toujours plaisir :) et oui on arrive bientôt à la 1er partie du Seigneur =D mais avant on retourne à la Comté ou Bilbon essaye de se fourvoyer sur la question de l'Anneau et retrouve un vieil allié qui pourra l'aider dans sa prochaine quête ;)**

**v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 109 : Lorsque les doutes sont fondés**

Depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Estel et Legolas, les questions n'avaient pas un instant cesser de tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il avait facilement retrouvé la chose qui était la source de tous ces tracas, sagement ranger dans ces affaires.

Se trouvant dans l'un des petits coffres ou il avait rangé les deux jouets à l'effigie de ces parents avec, Bilbon ne put empêcher la bile de lui remonter de l'estomac quand il pensa que cette objet de malheureux s'était trouver avec eux depuis tout ce temps, sans qu'il ne vienne à se douter de rien. L'attrapant immédiatement et le retirant de son coffret, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de le laisser tomber à terre, comme si il avait été brulé par le métal précieux alors que celui-ci était pourtant froid dans sa main.

Métal froid refermant un immense pouvoir de feu et de destruction alors que le flash qu'il se rappelait avoir eu durant la quête d'Erebor lui revint à l'esprit. Celle d'un œil unique sans paupière, nimber de flamme dévastateur, Bilbon ne pourrait avoir ce genre de vision pour un simple anneau si cela ne venait pas de l'Unique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais non, sur toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu trouver, impossible que cette créature, que ce Gollum est trouvé l'Anneau de Pouvoir. Se secouant la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête, Bilbon fit glisser l'anneau dans l'une de ces poches de pantalon avant d'aller revaquer à ces habituelles occupations quotidiennes de la journée.

Surtout qu'il allait devoir introduire et présenter Jumper à toute la Comté, s'il ne voulait pas créer la panique totale chez les hobbits quand ces derniers finiraient par se rendre compte de la présence du loup à Cul-de-sac. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire en soit quand on connaissait la frayeur que les semi-hommes avaient pour les grands canidés, surtout lors des périodes de grands froids. Bien évidemment, il alla d'abord présenter Jumper au Grand Thain et l'informer que ce dernier ne serait une menace pour personne dans la Comté, et qu'il était un grand chiot joueur.

Bien sûr, il dut se douter que les Sacquet de Besace aurait crier au scandale et au meurtre, si ces petits cousins n'étaient pas venus le soutenir, finissant par prouver à tous que Jumper était aussi docile que Biren, lorsque Frodon, Merry et Pippin vinrent à grimper sur son dos et comme un poney de trait, se promena avec eux comme si de rien n'était. Encourageant les autres enfants à s'approcher de lui, demandant même à grimper sur son dos, surtout les petits de Hamfast Gamegie qui avaient été les premiers à suivre l'exemple de Frodon et ces cousins.

Et Biren était aussi de la fête, demeurant toujours dans les parages, quitte à intervenir au moindre risque que venait à courir Jumper. Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'eux, sachant pertinemment que ces deux derniers demeureraient en sécurité tant qu'il restait l'un avec l'autre. Etrangement, par certain côté, Bilbon avait l'impression de voir Alaric et Alrik interagir l'un envers l'autre, quand il voyait Biren et Jumper interagir tous les deux.

Repenser à eux, était encore douloureux, un pincement au cœur, mais bien moins que cela l'avait été auparavant et bien qu'ils lui manqueraient toujours, et cela sera le cas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Bilbon savait, qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, il pouvait avancer. Ils feraient toujours tous les deux partis de sa vie mais il pourrait à présent surpasser son deuil et avancer, reprendre totalement le contrôle de sa vie et de son destin, et choisir ce qu'il voulait faire.

Après tout, il était Durin, il avait de quoi faire, pas vrai ?

_ _Et tu as tout à fait raison mon cher ami _ approuva une douce voix à ces oreilles.

Sursautant de surprise alors qu'il n'avait entendus personne se rapprocher de lui pendant sa balade quotidienne dans Hobbitebourg, le jeune Sacquet se retourna pour river son regard vers son interlocutrice, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose. C'est qu'il était seul sur ce chemin.

Personne n'était avec lui, ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Est-ce qu'il se mettait à rêver d'entendre des voix à présent après toutes les péripéties dans sa vie ?

__ En réalité, tu n'entends pas des voix mais je suis UNE voix seulement, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je dois bien te l'accorder._

_ Qui me parle ? Qui va là ?

__ Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ou plutôt tu ne te souviens pas de ma voix ? Après tout, cela peut-être compréhensible, ça fait des milliers d'années que nous nous sommes point parler depuis ce terrible jour sur la Montagne. _

_ Quel Montagne ?

__ Rappel-toi, je sais que tu t'en souviens._

La seconde suivante, Bilbon reçut un flash de lumière devant ces yeux, le faisant chanceler légèrement alors qu'il s'appuya sur sa canne pour se maintenir debout, tandis que des images défilaient devant ces yeux. Celle d'un souvenir d'une de ces vies passés.

Un souvenir ou il se voyait gravir le flanc d'une colline sombre, menant droit vers une Montagne de feu alors qu'un immense dragon blanc descendait droit vers lui, ces griffes acérer rattrapant le dragon noir qui lui fonçait dessus, en tentant de le protéger.

Revenant à la réalité alors qu'il continua de regarder autour de lui, tentant de trouver la source de la voix, maintenant qu'il avait saisis qu'il l'entendait dans sa tête, Bilbon remercia le ciel qu'aucun hobbit ne se trouvait dans les parages pour l'entendre.

_ Tu es le dragon blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la Dame aux cheveux blancs que j'ai vus avec Durin ?

__ Tu vois que tu te rappels de moi_ lui fit-elle remarquer et il pouvait se douter qu'elle souriait._ Je suis bien content que tu sois enfin parvenus à m'entendre, cela fais des années que j'essaye d'atteindre ta conscience mais je crois qu'il fallait que j'attende que Durin soit éveillé en toi et que tu en es finis avec ton deuil. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour tes deux oncles _; s'excusa-t'elle à son encontre.

_ Merci. Mais je ne comprends pas… Comment ça essayer de me contacter ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas de quoi elle était en train de lui parler. D'ailleurs, ou es-tu ?

__ Je n'ai jamais été très loin de toi Bilbon, ou devrais-je dire Bili, n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je t'appeler Bili ?_

_ Bien… oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais dis-moi, ou es-tu exactement ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en espérant pouvoir l'apercevoir autour de lui.

__ Tu le sais déjà ou je suis Bili lui avoua-t'elle. Rappel-toi, dans ta précédente vie, Durin a remis un présent familial à Nathanel, juste avant de quitter la Comté, rappelle-toi de cet instant ?_

Un cadeau familial ? Que Durin aurait remis à Nathanel ? Que son Père lui aurait remis dans leur précédente vie ? Mais de quoi…

Au moment même où il tenta de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, une nouvelle migraine prit Bilbon alors qu'il ne put se maintenir debout, devant s'asseoir sur le rocher juste à côté de lui, tandis que le flash de lumière aveuglant ces yeux lui dévoilaient des images à sa vue. Le fameux souvenir dont elle était en train de lui parler.

Souvenir qu'il ne vint pas à se rappeler en tant que Durin VI mais en tant que le petit Nathanel.

.oOo.

_**« Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était différent aujourd'hui. »**_

_**« Pourquoi tous le rejetaient à présent que tous connaissaient l'identité de son papa ? Maintenant il en était persuader, il ne comprendrait jamais les grandes personnes. »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui était différent d'avant ? »**_

_**« Est-ce parce que son papa était un nain et non un hobbit comme tout le monde l'espérait ? Est-ce que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent qu'il ne l'est déjà ? »**_

_**« Même les quelques amis qu'ils s'étaient fait, avaient reçus l'ordre de leur parent de demeurer loin de lui. Pourquoi devaient-ils demeurer loin de lui ? Etait-il devenu une menace pour eux aujourd'hui ? »**_

_**« Il était alors partis de son côté, évitant de croiser quiconque durant son chemin et avait finis par atteindre le seul endroit où il savait ne pas être rejeté. Au grand arbre des fêtes. »**_

_**« Le seul endroit où il pouvait encore se sentir chez lui entre les racines de ce dernier et non rejeter par tous les autres autour de lui. »**_

_**« _ Nathanel ? »**_

_**« Se retournant vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler, il constata qu'il s'agissait de son papa. Ce dernier avait finis par le trouver alors qu'il ne connaissait nullement la Comté aussi bien que lui ou tout autre hobbit vivant ici. »**_

_**« _ Tout va bien mon garçon ? »**_

_**« _ Comment tu as fait ? »**_

_**« _ Quoi donc ? »**_

_**« _ Pour me retrouver ? »**_

_**« _ Je savais où chercher puisque tu es mon fils ? Lui avoua son Père en lui souriant, tout en venant s'agenouiller à ces côtés alors qu'il riva son regard sur l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. Cet arbre est immense, quel âge a-t'il ?»**_

_**« _ D'après nos ancêtres, des milliers d'années mais combien ? On n'en sait rien. Il était déjà là quand les premiers hobbits sont venus ici avoua le petit tout en fixant les floraisons de l'arbre au-dessus de lui. »**_

_**« _ Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« _ Oh que oui ! C'est ne plus le voir qui va me manquer admit-il à l'encontre de son père, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement avant qu'une lumière brille dans ces idées et qu'un sourire joyeux ne vienne à étirer ces lèvres. »**_

_**« _ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela mon garçon, tu reverras cet arbre, je te le promets vint à lui promettre son père. Nous reviendrons à la Comté. »**_

_**« _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi reviendrions-nous puisque plus rien ne nous attendra ici ? »**_

_**« _ Parce que nous reviendrons récupérer ceci quand tous auront finis par nous accepter tel que nous sommes vint à lui informer son père, tout en sortant de sa besace qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitter son épaule, une couverture recouvrant un coffret. »**_

_**« Un coffret de forme rectangulaire, tailler dans un bois ouvrager de couleurs pour représenter un ciel étoilée, ou le couvercle possédait une pleine lune placer en haut de la boite et où avait été illustré une majestueuse créature juste en dessous, dont chacune des écailles qui la recouvraient, se trouvaient être des petits diamants, brillant dans ce soleil levant. Alors que la paire d'aile l'encadrant, il avait l'impression que des véritables plumes avaient été encastré dans le bois du coffret, tandis qu'il finissait par identifier la créature en se rappelant en avoir vus illustrer dans les livres que sa Mère appréciait. »**_

_**« _ C'est un dragon, pas vrai ? »**_

_**« _ Oui mon Fils. Un ancien dragon qui a protéger nos ancêtres au péril de sa vie et qui fut oublier par certains des nains cupides des autres générations, car aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient accepter qu'une telle créature est pu exister lui rapporta son Père, tout en posant solennellement la main sur le coffret, tout en le caressant avec révérence. Et dans ce coffret, mon garçon, dort un vieux secret, un secret vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années y sommeille et je te promets de te le dévoiler, le jour où nous reviendrons le chercher vint-il à lui promettre. »**_

_**« Et veillant à demeurer invisible aux yeux des hobbits, son Père vint à creuser une petite cavité sous l'une des racines de l'arbre et en y plaçant sa besace renfermant le fameux coffret, il replaça la terre déterré par-dessus pour ainsi la masquer et le cacher à tous les hobbits pour qu'il demeure protéger et à l'abri jusqu'au jour prochain ou ils reviendraient l'y retirer. »**_

_**« Et c'est une promesse qu'il espérait sincèrement voir le jour où son plus grand désir était de revenir au lieu de ces racines. »**_

.oOo.

Le trésor le plus précieux des Durin.

Comment avait-il pus l'oublier ? Lui qui se rappelait de ce petit coffret ayant traversé ces autres vies et qui avaient été mis dans une cachette que seul les prochains Durin finiraient par se rappeler et iraient le chercher pour le conserver jusqu'au jour de son réveil.

Jusqu'au jour de son retour.

Et elle était là, juste sous ces yeux alors qu'il fixait le lieu où elle reposait et vers lesquelles ces pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment depuis le début.

L'Arbre des Fêtes.

__ Tu vois bien que tu te rappels ou je suis mon cher petit_ souria la voix dans sa tête. _Je t'attends._

L'instant d'après, le jeune Sacquet était en train de courir, ou d'essayer de courir malgré sa jambe, droit vers l'Arbre des Fêtes qui se dressait à plusieurs mètres devant lui, en bas du chemin qu'il avait emprunté durant sa promenade. Et tournant autour des racines de l'arbre millénaire, à la recherche de l'emplacement de la cachette, Bilbon finit par retrouver la racine en question, surtout quand il vit une petite lueur briller sous cette dernière, juste sous le petit monticule de terre dessous.

Se précipitant dessus, tout en lâchant sa canne au passage et ne faisant plus attention à sa blessure quand il se laissa tomber à genoux, Bilbon se mit à creuser la terre à l'aide de ces propres mains pour tenter d'atteindre le précieux trésor, surtout que plus il s'enfonçait dans le sol et plus la lumière qu'il apercevait grandissait devant lui. Tout comme la chaleur autour de lui alors que le froid de ce début d'automne s'était amoindri plus il s'approchait de son but, lorsque ces mains finirent par toucher quelque chose de dure sous ces doigts, il se figea totalement avant d'attraper le précieux paquet, constatant par lui-même que la besace en cuire de Durin VI avait tout de même sacrément tenu depuis tous ces siècles passer sous la racine de l'Arbre millénaire.

Et le tirant vers lui, alors que le sac semblait auréoler de cette douce lumière blanche, Bilbon s'empressa d'ouvrir celle-ci pour trouver la couverture entourant le coffret qu'il se souvenait dans son souvenir, complètement intacte, comme si protéger par magie durant toutes ces années, voir ces siècles, le temps ne l'avait nullement touché. Retirant la couverture doucement, tout en retrouver le fameux coffret qu'il se rappelait sans aucune difficulté, dont les pierres et les dessins étaient aussi majestueux qu'il se souvenait.

Tout doucement, comme si cela s'était s'agis de verre ou même de cristal, Bilbon retira le coffre du sac et la déposa sur ces jambes alors que celui-ci n'avait pas un seul instant pulser de lumière, comme un cœur entrain de battre. Et ouvrant le couvercle sur le côté droit, comme s'il ouvrait un livre, le jeune Sacquet retrouva le cadeau précieux qu'une vieille amie lui avait fait par le passé et qui pourrait l'aider, un jour, dans l'avenir.

__ Je t'avais bien dis que nous nous retrouverions un jour._

_ Daenerya.

.oOo.

Il était rentré chez lui le plus vite qu'il avait pu avec son précieux chargement avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber sur la Comté, Bilbon parvint à atteindre Cul-de-sac et constatant que sa demeure était vide, sans doute que ces cousines et leurs fils étaient partis rendre visite chez des amis, il alla s'installer sur son fauteuil devant sa cheminée. Posant sa jambe sur son marche pied, tout en massant son genou douloureux et en retirant par la même occasion son attelle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue du bleu ornant son genou gauche, déjà en mauvaise état aux vus de la chaire meurtris et de sa rotule briser qui n'avait pas totalement guéris, même avec tous les soins et compresse qu'il avait repris après s'être réveiller de son état végétatif.

Attrapant la compresse d'eau qu'il avait laissé poser à côté de son siège, il plaça cette dernière sur son genou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner légèrement de douleur en sentant le froid contre la fièvre qui avait pris son membre. Avant de s'appuyer contre le dos du siège et attrapant la carafe de thé qu'il avait laissé à côté de la bassine, se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite et se laissa choir sur son siège, tout en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur et baissa son regard sur le coffret poser sur ces cuisses.

Caressant le couvercle, tout en notant à quel point le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur ce dernier, Bilbon vint à le poser doucement sur le fauteuil en face de lui, juste sur le coussin tandis qu'il repensa à tous les derniers évènements de la journée. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le coffret de Daenerya et que sa lumière avait cessé de luire, il n'avait plus entendus sa voix dans sa tête, comme si cela lui avait demandé un grand effort pour parvenir à communiquer avec lui et à lui rappeler l'endroit où elle se trouvait depuis toutes ces années.

Bien que Bilbon ne lui en veuille pas pour son silence, il aurait tellement aimé lui poser des questions sur ces ancêtres mais comme lui avait dit sa tendre Mère, « à chaque jour, suffit sa peine ». Il pourra lui poser toute ces questions, demain tranquillement, à tête reposée alors qu'il riva son regard sur les flammes de sa cheminée, tandis qu'il se rappela une chose.

Une chose qui se trouvait toujours dans le fond de sa poche depuis la veille et qu'il n'avait pas quitté en se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu hier avec Estel et Legolas.

Que seul le feu pouvait révéler l'Unique aux yeux de tous.

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche et retirant l'anneau, Bilbon le fixa un instant avant de se dire qu'il n'avait strictement rien n'à perdre d'essayer cela et voir par lui-même si c'était bel et bien l'Unique. Si cela était le cas, il aviserait.

Se levant de son siège avec difficulté, le jeune Sacquet s'avança vers l'âtre et n'hésita pas une seconde à y laisser tomber l'anneau de sa main, celui-ci tombant sur les buches en flamme, demeurant intacte alors que Bilbon le fixa un instant avant de tendre sa main vers la pince en fer poser à côtés de la cheminée. Plongeant cette dernière dans les flammes pour y sortir l'anneau, Bilbon vint à faire tomber ce dernier dans sa bassine d'eau pour la refroidir et l'empêcher de se bruler, quand il constata qu'aucune fumée ou sifflement vint à jaillir de l'eau lorsqu'il fit glisser l'anneau brulant. Comme si les flammes n'avaient point touché ce dernier.

Mais ne voyant rien apparaitre ou le désigner comme ce qu'il pouvait être, Bilbon se mit de nouveau à respirer normalement et aller redéposer la pince à côté de la cheminée, quand une petite lueur attira son attention. Une lueur émanant de l'intérieur de la bassine et en rivant son attention sur elle, le jeune Sacquet se mit à blêmir quand il vit l'anneau briller au fond de la bassine d'eau. Lueur émanant des écrits qui apparurent tout autour de l'anneau alors que malgré les reflets de l'eau, le jeune sang-mêlé n'eut guère besoin de plonger sa main dedans pour la sortir pour reconnaitre facilement le dialecte dessus et pour surtout en comprendre le sens.

_**« Un Anneau pour les gouvernez tous. »**_

_**« Un Anneau pour les trouver. »**_

_**« Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. »**_

Il l'avait trouvé.

Il l'avait réellement trouvé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ?

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose et il n'allait pas rester là à ce que les choses viennent à lui, s'était à lui d'agir.

A lui de faire ce qui devait être fait.

* * *

**Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas pour l'annonce, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue de cette IVème partie et le suivant sera le 1er de la partie V la Communauté de l'Anneau :) **

**je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche prochain ;)**

**et bon fin de week end **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	111. Chapitre 110 Course contre la montre

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici l'épilogue de la partie IV de ma fic ;) on approche de celle sur la Communauté de l'Anneau :)**

**merci à Sally et à Angelyoru pour vos com ;) j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 110 : Course contre la montre**

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient quittés Erebor.

Bien évidemment, le départ du Roi et de toute sa Compagnie, sans oublier les deux fiancées des Princes et la Famille de Gondoline avec le Magicien et les trois hobbits, ainsi que les deux Fils du Seigneur Elrond, avaient fait grand bruit dans la cité des nains. Surtout quand ils apprirent que Thrain reprenait les rennes d'Erebor avec sa fille et Balin, en attendant le retour de son fils et de ses petits-fils à la Montagne Solitaire.

Pour éviter tout risque d'éventuel problème ou d'avoir des surprises lors de ce voyage, ils avaient donnés comme excuse que le Roi partait parler de traité et d'alliance avec les elfes de Foncombe et les Dunédains du Nord, pour fortifier leurs alliances. Pas besoin que tous viennent à apprendre le réel objectif alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient assez bête pour savoir qu'ils allaient sans nulle doute rencontrer des orques ou des gobelins durant leur voyage.

Pas besoin de mettre plus de danger au-dessus de la tête de Bilbon s'il détenait réellement l'Unique.

Incontestablement, des gardes nains voulurent se joindre au groupe pour escorter le Roi et ces Héritiers sans problèmes vers la Vallée d'Imladris, mais Thorin avait été clair et intraitable, tous ces soldats devaient rester ici et obéir aux ordres de son Père jusqu'à son retour. Thrain avait promis que tous se passerait bien et avait souhaité bon voyage, et bonne chance à la Compagnie durant leur route, tout en espérant que tout se passerait bien.

La Compagnie avait finis par atteindre la Forêt Interdite et escorter par des elfes durant toute la traverser du pays elfes, ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelque jour pour la franchir avec leur chevaux, leurs boucs et leur poneys, ou, atteignant les Portes elfes, ils aperçurent Beorn et Radagast les attendant tous les deux à la frontière. Bien qu'ils furent tous surpris de les voir, ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, surtout aux vus des mines sérieuses qu'ils tiraient tous les deux.

Suivant en silence le Magicien Brun et le Changeur de peau jusqu'à la maison de ce dernier ou ils avaient prévus de se reposer et de se ravitailler avant la traverser des Montagnes, la Compagnie attendit d'être à l'intérieur de l'habitat pour ensuite demander les dernières nouvelles. Et aux vus des mines sérieuses et sombres de ces deux derniers, cela ne devait pas être de bonne nouvelle.

_ Quels sont les dernières nouvelles ? Demanda d'emblée Gandalf à l'encontre de Radagast et Beorn, pendant que ce dernier servait ces nourritures aux membres de la Compagnie, pendant que Kili et Fili surveillaient Gimli, celui d'entre eux qui n'avait jamais rencontré le deuxième Magicien et le changeur de peau.

_ Pas très bonne Gandalf admit Radagast, tout en jouant nerveusement avec l'une des manches de son manteau brun. Vous savez que je m'occupe des animaux et que tous sont mes amis, et la plupart m'ont ramené des bruits très inquiétants leur rapporta-t'il.

_ Quel genre de bruit ? Lui demanda Glorfindel, appuyer contre l'une des colonnes, à boire la chopine de lait que Beorn lui avait servis plus tôt.

_ Que toutes les créatures des ténèbres vivant sur ces terres devaient sortir de leur trous et se rassembler le plus vite possible au point de ralliement : le Mordor ou Gundabad leur annonça Beorn. Même les gobelins que vous aviez croisés dans les montagnes, ont quittés leur grotte et font route vers le Nord ou le Sud. Ceux descendant la rivière croise la route des elfes de la Lothorien, mais ces derniers ne peuvent tous les stopper dans leur tentative de gagner le Mordor les informa-t'il sur les chemins pris par les gobelins que la Compagnie de Thorin avait croisé lors de leur passage dans les montagnes.

_ Nous avons envoyé des missives au Gondor et au Rohan pour qu'ils puissent protéger leur frontière et stopper les convois d'orque ou de gobelins tentant de se rendre au Mordor confia Radagast à ce propos.

_ Je peux comprendre pour que vous avertissiez le Gondor mais le Rohan… ne comprit pas Gimli sur l'importance d'avertir ces dompteurs de chevaux, contrairement aux hommes de l'arbre qui avaient pour voisin le Mordor.

_ Parce que des groupes de wargs tentent de traverser l'Estfold et l'Ouestfold pour éviter de croiser le fer avec les elfes des bois prévena Beorn. Et ces terres sont constitués de plusieurs villages isoler qui pourraient être la cible de ces charognes, ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils devraient être informé de cela, surtout si cela permet de sauver des vies innocentes, en particulier des enfants ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre de Gimli.

A cette question, le jeune nain n'eut rien à répondre et replongea sa tête dans sa chopine de lait, bien qu'il ne touche plus à ces pâtés de miel, dégouter par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir, oubliant les personnes qui viendraient à croiser la route de ces monstres. Chose d'ailleurs que comprirent tous les autres, surtout qu'ils savaient tous que chaque Royaume dans la Terre du Milieu devait être avertis de ce qui se passait, pour pouvoir protéger leur peuple et réagir à tout problème pouvant survenir sur leur terre.

_ Si ces derniers tentent de passer par la Trouée du Rohan, il passerait devant Isengard et Saroumane ne laissera nullement ces immondes créatures entrer par ici informa Gandalf sur le fait que son mentor empêcherait ces êtres de passer par là. De ce côté-là, le Rohan n'aurait sans doute rien n'à craindre mais il faut tout de même qu'il demeure sur leur garde et vigilant sur leur frontière fit-il savoir à ce propos.

_ Et en ce qui concerne le Gondor ? Quelles en sont les nouvelles ? Voulut savoir Thorin sur le Royaume se trouvant à la frontière de celle du Mordor.

_ Nous savons qu'ils auraient renforcé leur frontière ainsi qu'à Osgiliath et en Ithilien, mais il semblerait qu'il subisse des attaques du sud par des Pirates à Dol Amroth annonça Radagast à ce sujet. Mais ce n'est pas cela le pire finit-il par admettre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que le fait que Bili possède sans doute la chose que nos Ennemi veulent ? Demanda Kili mine de rien avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Fili qui vint à lui désigner le seul de leur groupe qui n'était pas encore au courant de l'affaire.

_ De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les gars ? Je croyais qu'on devait se rendre à Foncombe pour reprendre les alliances avec les elfes ? Demanda Gimli ne comprenant pas de quoi ils étaient en train de sous-entendre.

_ Autant que vous lui disiez tout maintenant, puisque nous ne pouvons plus faire machine arrière à présent fit savoir Aranel à l'encontre des autres nains, tout en désignant le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui n'avait pas encore été mis au courant.

Alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Thorin, ce dernier hocha de la tête avant de donner les quelques informations et soupçons qu'ils avaient concernant l'objet que semblait détenir Bilbon, et les risques qu'il courrait. Bien évidemment, après cela, Gimli leur fit savoir qu'il était hors de question qu'il demeure en arrière, il allait les suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, que cela plaise son Père ou non. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel face au tempérament entêté de son fils alors que les autres nains ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ces dépends, faisant quelque peu grogner Gloin tandis qu'Oin tenta de calmer son frère.

_ Quels sont les autres nouvelles que vous avez pu apprendre de ces derniers jours ? Continua de demander Gandalf, rappelant à tous le sérieux de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, en rivant son attention sur Radagast et Beorn.

_ Quelque chose que je crois que vous auriez espéré ne jamais en entendre annonça Beorn avant de fixer un instant Radagast pour ensuite reporter son regard sur le Magicien Gris. Ceux qui furent enterré dans les Monts du Rudor chevauchent de nouveau finit-il par lui avouer alors que seul Gandalf, Glorfindel et les Fils d'Elrond blêmir en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

Alors que les autres ne virent nullement de quoi ils étaient en train de dire lorsque l'une des plus jeunes vint à se rappeler d'une leçon d'histoire qu'elle avait retenus étant plus jeune.

_ Les Monts du Rudor ? Ce ne serait pas là que les Serviteurs de Sauron ont été enterrés ?

_ Lesquels ? Demanda Fili en rivant un regard curieux vers sa compagne, ne voyant pas de quel serviteur elle voulait mentionner.

_ Ils veulent parler des Neuf avoua Beriana, elle aussi, se rappelant de ce détail.

_ Les Neuf ? Comme les neufs Seigneurs Hommes qui ont reçus des anneaux de pouvoir et qui sont passé à l'Ennemi ? Demanda Nori alors que tous les nains rivèrent leur regard vers les elfes et les magiciens en attendant qu'ils leur avouent qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas de ces derniers.

_ Si avoua Radagast en frémissant lorsqu'il se rappela de ces derniers lors du sauvetage de Gandalf à Dol Guldur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils ne sont plus les fantômes que le Seigneur Elrond, Saroumane et Dame Galadriel ont combattus à Dol Guldur. Ils sont les Nazgul, les Cavaliers noirs, les Servants de l'Anneau, ils chevauchent de nouveau leur rapporta-t'il.

_ D'après les rumeurs, ils seraient parvenus à mettre la main sur celui qui détenait l'Anneau durant toutes ces années et l'aurait ramené à Cirith Ungol, pour lui faire avouer ou se trouve l'Unique fit savoir Beorn.

_ Mais… c'est Bili qui a…

_ Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Demanda Thorin, voulant connaitre la source de leur information.

Pour toute réponse, Beorn riva son attention sur Radagast qui retira son chapeau de sa tête, laissant à découvert le nid d'oiseau qu'il comportait et pour ainsi constater que ce dernier était vide, lui qui d'habitude, possédait des pensionnaires.

_ Mes oiseaux sont petit et rapides pour se faufiler là où personne ne peut atteindre pour écouter et voir ce qui se passe affirma Radagast. Ces derniers d'ailleurs ne devraient plus tarder pour venir nous avertir des dernières nouvelles tint-il au courant de la situation, tout en portant son regard sur la fenêtre, attendant de voir ces oiseaux revenir à la maison.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas les moineaux de Radagast qui finirent par apparaitre sous leurs yeux, mais un autre oiseau que Gandalf et les autres attendaient avec impatience, depuis leur départ d'Erebor quand le Magicien Gris avait envoyé le messager aux nouveaux gardiens du garçon pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Le Fils de Roac pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte de la maison du Changeur de peau et alla se poser directement sur le bras tendus de Gandalf, qui s'empressa d'attraper le message attaché dans le dos du corbeau d'Erebor.

_ Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles de la Comté ? Demanda Thorin alors qu'il riva toute son attention sur Gandalf qui avait déplié la missive et avait débuté sa lecture. Comment va le petit, Gandalf ?

_ Bonté divine se mit à jurer Gandalf alors que des plis soucieux se mirent à barrer son front. Ce gamin ne changera jamais !

_ Quoi ! Que se passe-t'il Mithrandir ?

_ C'est une lettre de Grand-Pas avoua Gandalf à la question que venait de poser Glorfindel et que tous se posaient en cet instant précis, ou l'inquiétude brillait dans leur yeux à tous. Je vous la lis à tous les prévena-t'il avant de baisser son regard vers celle-ci et la lire à voix haute.

_**« Gandalf, je vous envois cette lettre avant même que nous partions à la recherche du petit, il semblerait qu'il nous ait faussé compagnie pendant que nous allions donner notre rapport aux autres Dunédains pour les avertir de l'attaque des gobelins sur le Nord de la Comté. »**_

_**« Tout le monde va bien mais le gamin a semble-t'il profiter que sa famille ne soit pas chez lui pour filer avec Biren et Jumper, son nouveau compagnon loup, en laissant pour seul mot qu'il avait des choses à régler et qu'il serait absent pendant plusieurs mois, voire quelques années. Il a aussi rassemblé toutes ces affaires, en particulier ces armures et ces armes, les quelques traces que la pluie n'a pas effacer, les montre se déplaçant vers l'Est. »**_

_**« Nous nous lançons immédiatement sur ces traces, en espérant vous tenir au courant Gandalf de la situation. »**_

_**« Grand-Pas »**_

A la lecture de cette lettre, toute la Compagnie firent silence et avaient tous le regard river sur Gandalf, avant qu'ils ne viennent tous à se relever et à foncer vers leurs affaires alors que Thorin leur ordonna à tous d'être prêt à repartir dans un quart d'heure. Sauf qu'alors que tous étaient prêt à converger vers la grange ou se trouvait leurs montures, ils se stoppèrent tous quand plusieurs moineaux entrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte de la maison de Beorn. Ces derniers d'ailleurs foncèrent droit sur Radagast, se mettant à piaffer tout autour de lui alors que le Magicien Brun se mit à blêmir à vue d'œil aux nouvelles qu'il était en train de recevoir par ces précieux amis.

_ Que se passe-t'il Radagast ? Que vous dises-t'il ? Lui demanda Gandalf inquiet d'apprendre les nouvelles.

_ Que les Cavaliers Noirs ont quittés Minas Morgul leur rapporta Radagast, toujours aussi pâle que la mort. La créature qu'ils ont capturés leur a dit ou ils devaient allés pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, et cela tiens en deux mots : la Comté, Sacquet leur confia-t'il.

_ Bili ! Crièrent terroriser Fili et Kili, constatant que leur pire crainte était fondée.

_ Nous chevauchons. Maintenant !

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fin de partie sur la partie IV :)**

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je n'ai pas encore finis le chap suivant jespère pouvoir le poster dimanche prochain ;)**

**bonne journée à tous =D**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	112. petite annonce

Bonjour à tous =D

Tous d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivis cette fic, autant les habituer que les anonymes ;)

et comme vous l'avez tous compris, on arrive à la partie concernant le seigneur des anneaux, alors après plusieurs heures de réflexion (et je suis sérieuse) j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire dans une autre fic :) ( merci à Julindy et à ma petite soeur qui m'ont confortés dans cette idée ;) et qui s'intitulera

_**L'Odyssée d'un Sang-Mêlé**_

car après tout, le voyage de l'anneau est une vrai odyssée ;)

en tout cas, du fait que je suis bloquer chez moi à cause d'une tendinite à l'épaule depuis la semaine dernière et encore deux semaines de blocage, j'essayerais d'avancer avec ma main droite ;) je suis en plein sur le prologue alors que le 1er chapitre (court dois_je le préciser) est déjà écris et j'ai débuter le 2eme

v'là pour cette petite annonce ;) merci encore à tous de l'avoir suivis et à bientôt dans la suite pour ce 2ème opus ;)

bonne journée =D

biz

Sabrinabella


End file.
